


All the Young Dudes

by wolfuckingstar



Series: All the Young Dudes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Complete, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 255,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfuckingstar/pseuds/wolfuckingstar
Summary: Uma fanfic longa sobre a trajetória dos marotos em Hogwarts (a um pouco depois), sobre o ponto de vista de Remus Lupin. A diferença em relação a história canon (original) é que o pai do Remus está morto, e ele foi criado em um lar para crianças órfãs. Se passa entre os anos de 1971-1995.Esta é uma fanfic wolfstar, bem slowburn, ou seja, as coisas acontecem bem lentamente, literalmente durante anos, mas vale a pena.Playlist no Spotify das músicas citadas.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: All the Young Dudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016212
Comments: 26
Kudos: 177





	1. Verão, 1971: St Edmund's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/gatonoar), [tiktok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSVKhMwE/) ou [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miss---me) **

Sábado 7 de agosto , 1971.

Ele acordou no escuro. Estava muito quente no quartinho que o colocaram, sendo começo de agosto. Embora, supôs que pudesse ser a febre. Ele sempre ficava com a temperatura alta na manhã seguinte. Costumavam o deixar em um quarto com uma janelas, mas há uns meses ele quebrara uma delas, e se não fossem as barras de ferro, teria escapado. Havia os escutado falar sobre o conter quando ele ficasse mais velho. Estava tentando não pensar sobre isso.

Se lembrou da sensação de fome, tão intensa que se tornava fúria. Lembrou uivar e lamentar por horas, circulando a cela de novo e de novo. Talvez o deixassem de fora das aulas hoje e, então, poderia dormir. Era férias de verão de qualquer jeito, e não era justo que tivesse aulas enquanto os outros meninos ficavam o dia todo descansando, jogando futebol ou assistindo televisão. Sentando, se espreguiçou com cuidado, prestando atenção a cada dor e estalo de suas juntas. Havia um corte novo, feito por uma garra afiada, atrás de sua orelha esquerda, e uma mordida profunda na sua coxa direita.

Esfregou a mão na cabeça, onde seu cabelo estava raspado bem perto do couro cabeludo e era espetado sobre seus dedos .Ele odiava, mas todo os meninos do abrigo tinham a mesma careca espetada. O que significava que, quando podiam ir a cidade nos fins de semana, todos sabiam que eram rapazes de St. Edmund – o que muito provavelmente era a intenção. Os donos das lojas sabiam em quem ficar de olho. Não que os garotos tentassem subverter as expectativas. Tinham lhe falados tantas vezes que eram a escória da sociedade; tinham sido deixados para trás e ignorados - então porque não causar um pouco de problema?

Remus ouviu passos no fim do corredor. Era a diretora; podia sentir seu cheiro, escutar as batidas de seu coração. Seus sentidos sempre estavam mais aguçados após um de seus episódios. Ele se levantou, puxando o cobertor ao seu redor de si apesar do calor, e foi em direção a porta para escutar melhor. Ela não estava sozinha, havia um homem em sua companhia. O cheiro dele era antigo e, de alguma forma, diferente. Um odor forte de ferro que vagamente lembrava Remus de seu pai. Era magia.

"Você tem certeza que não está perdendo seu tempo?" Ela perguntou ao estranho. "Ele é um de nossos piores casos."

"Ah, sim." O homem respondeu. Sua voz era rica e calorosa como chocolate quente. "Nós temos certeza. É aqui que vocês o mantém durante...?"

"Os episódios." A diretora completou em sua voz esganiçada e nasalada. "Para sua própria proteção. Ele começou a morder, depois de seu último aniversário."

"Entendo." O homen soava pensativo, ao invés de preocupado. "Se me permite perguntar, senhora, o que é que você sabe da condição do jovem garoto?"

"Tudo que eu preciso saber." Respondeu friamente. "Ele está aqui desde os cinco anos. E sempre nos deu trabalho - não só porque é um do seu tipo."

"Meu tipo?" O homem respondeu, calmo e impassível. A voz da Matrona ficou quase tão baixa quanto um sussurro, mas Remus ainda era capaz de escutar.

"Meu irmão era um. Não o vejo há anos é claro, mas ocasionalmente ele ainda me pede favores. St Edmunds é uma instituição muito especial. Somos equipados para casos problemáticos. " Remus escutou o chacoalhar de chaves. "Agora, eu preciso vê-lo primeiro, geralmente tenho de fazer curativos. Eu não entendo porque você decidiu visitá-lo após a lua cheia em primeiro lugar, se já sabia o que ele era."

O senhor não respondeu, e a diretora se dirigiu ao quarto de Remus, seus saltos de couro envernizado estalando no piso de pedra. Ela bateu na porta três vezes.

"Lupin? Está acordado?"

"Estou." Ele respondeu, puxando a coberta para mais perto de seu corpo. Suas roupas eram retiradas para evitar que voltassem em pedaços.

"Estou, diretora." Ela o corrigiu, através da porta.

"Estou, diretora." Remus murmurou, enquanto a chave girava na fechadura. A porta abriu com um rangido – antes era de madeira simples, e ele sabia que podia esmagá-la facilmente durante um episódio, mas após o incidente da janela, tinha sido reforçada com uma chapa de prata. Só o cheiro já o deixava nauseado e com dor de cabeça. A luz invadiu o quarto como uma onda e ele piscou, desconfortável. Deu um passo para trás, automaticamente, quando a mulher entrou no quarto.

Ela era uma mulher pontuda, semelhante a um pássaro, com um nariz fino e alongado e lustrosos olhos escuros.

"Precisa de alguma atadura, dessa vez?"

Ele lhe mostrou as feridas. Não estavam mais sangrando. Havia percebido que os ferimentos infringidos por si, apesar de profundos, se curavam mais rápido que qualquer outro corte ou arranhão; nunca nem precisava de curativos. Contudo, as cicatrizes nunca desapareciam, elas desbotavam e deixavam marcas esbranquiçadas por todo seu corpo. A diretora ajoelhou, passando antisséptico e o envolvendo com uma gaze que pinicava. Isto feito, o entregou suas roupas e ele se vestiu rapidamente na frente dela.

"Você tem visita." Ela disse, finalmente, enquanto Remus passava a camiseta sobre a cabeça. Era cinza, como a de todos os outros.

"Quem?" Ele perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos, pois sabia que ela não gostava.

"Um professor. Está aqui para conversar sobre uma escola."

"Não to afim." Respondeu, ele odiava a escola. "Fala pra ele dá o fora."

A diretora lhe deu um puxão de orelha. Já esperava, então nem se encolheu.

"Controle a língua." Brigou. "Vai fazer como foi mandado ou vou te deixar aqui pelo resto do dia. Agora vamos." A mulher agarrou seu braço e o puxou para frente.

Ele franziu a sobrancelha, pensou em se livrar dela, mas não tinha motivo. Poderia ser trancafiado novamente, e agora estava curioso sobre o estranho. Principalmente porque o cheiro de magia ficava cada vez mais forte à medida que avançavam pelo corredor sombrio.

O homem que os esperava era bem alto e estava vestido no terno mais estranho que Remus já tinha visto. Era de um marrom profundo, e as mangas e lapela possuíam um bordado dourado caprichoso. Sua gravata era azul meia noite. Ele deveria ser bem velho de fato — seu cabelo era branco como a neve, e possuía uma barba incrivelmente longa que devia chegar no umbigo. Estranho como era, Remus não se sentiu intimidado como sentia com a maioria dos adultos. O homem tinha olhos gentis que sorriam para ele por trás do óculos meia-lua conforme eles se aproximavam.

"Sr. Lupin." O senhor disse, calorosamente. "É um prazer conhece-lo."

Remus encarou, em transe. Ninguém nunca havia se dirigido a ele com tanto respeito antes. Ele se sentiu quase envergonhado. Apertou a mão do homem, sentindo um choque ao fazê-lo. Como tocar uma cerca elétrica.

"Oi." Respondeu, ainda o fitando.

"Eu sou o Professor Dumbledore. Gostaria de me acompanhar num passeio pela área? O dia está tão bonito."

Remus olhou para a diretora, que acenou com a cabeça. O que fez valer a pena ter que conversar sobre escola com um desconhecido vestido de forma tão diferente - já que ela nunca o deixava sair nas luas cheias, nem mesmo com supervisão.

Eles passaram por mais alguns corredores, apenas os dois. Remus tinha certeza que nunca vira Dumbledore em St Edumunds antes, mas ele certamente parecia saber o caminho. Quando finalmente chegaram ao lado de fora, o garoto inspirou profundamente, os raios de sol quentes o encobrindo. A “área”, como o homem havia dito, não era muito grande. Um pedaço de grama amarelada na qual os meninos jogavam futebol e um pequeno pátio com ervas daninhas crescendo nas rachaduras do concreto.

"Como está se sentindo, Sr. Lupin?" O senhor perguntou. Remus deu de ombros. Se sentia igual a todas as outras vezes. Machucado e cansado. Dumbledore não o repreendeu por sua insolência, apenas continuou a sorrir enquanto eles rodeavam lentamente a cerca que demarcava o perímetro do terreno.

"O que você quer?" Remus finalmente perguntou, chutando uma pedrinha de seu caminho.

"Eu suspeito que você tenha alguma noção." Dumbledore respondeu. Ele alcançou o bolso, de onde tirou um saco de papel marrom. Remus sentiu o cheiro de balinha de limão, e como esperado, Dumbledore o ofereceu uma. Ele aceitou e a chupou.

"Você é mágico." Disse seco. "Como meu pai."

"Você se lembra de seu pai, Remus?"

Ele deu de ombros novamente. Não se lembrava muito bem. Tudo que sua memória era capaz de recordar era a figura alta e magra de um homem que vestia uma capa longa, enquanto se debruçava sobre o corpo do menino, chorando. Assumiu que tinha sido a noite que foi mordido, se lembrava disso bem o suficiente.

"Ele era mágico." Remus disse. "Fazia coisas acontecerem. Minha mãe era normal."

Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente à ele.

"Foi isso que sua diretora te contou?"

"Algumas coisas, outras eu já sabia. Ele está morto, de qualquer forma, se matou."

Dumbledore parecia ter sido pego de surpresa com isso, o que agradou Remus. Era algo a se orgulhar, ter uma história trágica. Ele não pensava no pai com frequência, a não ser para considerar caso teria se matado se ele não tivesse sido mordido. Remus continuou;

"Mas minha mãe não morreu, ela só não me quis. Então to aqui." Olhou ao redor. Dumbledore tinha parado de andar. Estavam na parte mais afastada do terreno agora, perto das cercas altas. Uma delas tinha uma tábua solta que ninguém sabia sobre. Remus conseguia passar por ela se quisesse e ir em direção a cidade pela estrada principal. Nunca fazia nada em particular, só vagava por aí esperando a polícia o encontrar e o levar de volta. Era melhor que não fazer nada.

"Você gosta daqui?" Dumbledore estava perguntando. Remus bufou.

"Claro que não, cacete." Observou Dumbledore pelo canto do olho, mas não ficou em problemas por falar um palavrão.

"Não, não imaginei." O senhor reconheceu. "Me contaram que você é um pouco encrenqueiro, está correto?"

"Não sou pior que os outros." Remus retrucou. "Somos todos garotos problemáticos."

"Sim, eu vejo." Dumbledore esfregou sua barba como se Remus tivesse dito algo extremamente significativo.

"Tem mais uma bala?" Remus estendeu a mão com expectativa. Dumbledore entregou à ele o saco e ele quase não acreditou em sua sorte. O velhote era fácil de manipular. Ele mastigou o quadradinho dessa vez, sentindo ele quebrar como vidro entre seus dentes. O gostinho de limão explodindo em sua língua como fogos de artifício.

"Eu sou diretor de uma escola, você sabia. A mesma que seu pai frequentou."

Isso desnorteou Remus. Ele engoliu o docinho e coçou a cabeça. Dumbledore continuou;

"É uma escola especial. Para bruxos, como eu. E como você. Você gostaria de aprender magia Remus?"

Remus balançou a cabeça fervorosamente.

"Eu sou muito burro." Disse firme. "Não vou conseguir entrar."

"Tenho certeza que isso não é verdade."

"Pode perguntar pra ela." Remus virou a cabeça em direção ao grande edifício cinzento na qual a diretora os esperava. "Eu mal consigo ler. Não sou nada inteligente."

Dumbledore o olhou por um longo tempo.

"Você não teve uma vida muito fácil, Sr. Lupin, e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu conheci seu pai – apenas um pouco – e tenho certeza que ele não iria querer que... De qualquer forma, estou aqui para te oferecer algo diferente. Um lugar com pessoas como você. Talvez até alguma forma de canalizar toda essa raiva que há dentro de você."

Remus o encarou. Que diferença faria, se estivesse numa casa ou outra? A diretora nunca lhe dava doces, e não cheirava à magia. As crianças da escola de Dumbledore não poderiam ser piorres que os meninos de St Edmunds, e se fossem, ele pelo menos conseguia se virar em uma briga. Porém, sempre tinha um porém.

"E meus episódios?" Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços. "Eu sou perigoso, sabia?"

"Sim, Remus, eu sei." Respondeu soando triste. Pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Remus, bem gentilmente. "Vamos ver o que podemos fazer a respeito. Mas deixe isso comigo."

Remus o afastou e comeu outra balinha de limão. Eles voltaram ao prédio em silêncio, ambos satisfeitos que agora se compreendiam.


	2. Primeiro Ano: O expresso de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus conhece Os marotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/gatonoar), [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfstarbitch_) ou [tumblr.](https://miss---me.tumblr.com/) **

Remus coçou sua cabeça, depois o nariz, que ainda estava escorrendo. Isso estava o incomodando desde o jantar na noite passada, quando um outro menino o socou. Para ser sincero, ele o tinha chutado primeiro, mas o menino – Malcolm White – tinha quatorze anos e duas vezes o tamanho de um Remus, de onze. Malcolm tinha feito alguma piada sobre ele estar indo para uma escola especial para crianças atrasadas, e ele não podia deixar barato. Agora ele tinha um olho roxo, cujo se arrependia. Todos na nova escola iriam achar que ele era um valentão, mas então, talvez ele realmente fosse um. 

A diretora afastou com um tapa a mão de Remus de sua cabeça e ele lhe lançou uma careta. Estavam parados na enorme plataforma de King’s Cross, encarando os números das duas plataformas. Havia uma de número nove, e então dez. A diretora olhou para a carta em sua mão de novo. 

“Pelo amor de deus.” Ela resmungou. 

“Nós temos que correr em direção a parede.” Remus diz, “Eu te disse.” 

“Não seja ridículo. Eu não vou correr em direção a nada.” 

“Eu vou, então. Me deixa aqui.” 

Remus não tinha acreditado muito em Dumbledore quando ele explicou como acessar a plataforma 9 ³/4. Mas então, pacotes começaram a ser entregues por corujas, contendo livros estranho, roupas esquisitas e todo tipo de bugigangas como penas e pergaminhos. Dumbledore foi extremamente generoso ao longo do mês anterior, presenteou Remus com uma lista de itens que precisaria em sua nova escola, e prometeu enviar o máximo que pudesse dos suprimentos de segunda mão de Hogwarts. A essa altura, estava disposto a acreditar em qualquer coisa que o velho falasse. 

Ele nunca havia tido tantos pertences, e, na verdade, ficou até feliz quando a diretora trancou tudo em seu escritório para que nada fosse pego por outros meninos. Agora, todas suas coisas estavam amontoadas em uma velha mala surrada que havia sido doada. Remus tinha que segura-la de um jeito bem específico para que não desmontasse.

"Eu não vou te deixar em lugar nenhum, Lupin. Só espere aqui enquanto eu tento achar um guarda.” A diretora saiu andando na direção da bilheteria, seu grande traseiro balançando enquanto ela avançava. Remus olhou ao redor furtivamente, então lambeu seus lábios. Aquela poderia ser sua única chance. 

Ele correu na direção a parede em velocidade máxima, fechando seus olhos com força quando começou a se aproximar. Mas ele não bateu em nada. A atmosfera havia mudado, e ele abriu os olhos, se vendo de pé em uma estação completamente diferente, cercado de pessoas. Não pessoas. Bruxos. 

O trem em si era enorme, lindo e antiquado. ‘O expresso de Hogwarts.’ Ele se agarrou a sua mala com ambas mãos, mordendo seu lábio. Haviam várias crianças, da sua idade e mais velhas, mas todas estavam com as suas famílias, algumas delas choravam enquanto eram abraçadas e beijadas por mães protetoras. Remus se sentiu muito pequeno e muito sozinho, e pensou que seria melhor se ele só se apressasse e subisse no trem. 

Lá dentro, ele não conseguia alcançar o bagageiro para guardar suas coisas, então entrou em um compartimento vazio e colocou a mala ao seu lado no banco. Observou as pessoas na plataforma pela janela, pressionando sua testa sobre o vidro frio. Se perguntou se todas aquelas crianças vinham de famílias bruxas. Se perguntou se alguma delas tinham episódios como ele tinha. Provavelmente não, já que nenhuma delas pareciam ter cicatrizes. Muitas crianças estavam vestindo roupas normais, como ele (embora com menos buracos e manchas), mas algumas vestiam longas vestes escuras e chapéus pontudos. Muitas delas tinham corujas, ou carregavam gatos em cestas. Ele até viu uma menina com um pequeno lagarto pendurado no ombro. 

Remus estava começando a se sentir ainda mais nervoso, o estômago revirando ao realizar que, mesmo com Dumbledore dizendo tudo aquilo sobre ‘estar entre pessoas como ele’, estaria tão fora do lugar em Hogwarts como em qualquer outro colégio ou instituição. 

Só então que percebeu que alguém o encarava da estação. Outro menino, da sua idade. Ele era alto e esguio, mas não magro como Remus. Tinha cabelos pretos, mais longos que o de qualquer menino que ele já tinha visto, que se enrolavam graciosamente em seus ombros. As maçãs de seu rosto eram salientes, os lábios grossos e olhos surpreendentemente azuis. Quando o menino percebeu que o encarava, arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita em um gesto que claramente significava ‘o que você está olhando?’ 

Remus colocou sua língua por debaixo de seu lábio inferior, fazendo seu queixo inchar em uma careta feia. O outro menino sorriu levemente, levantando os dois dedos para ele. Remus quase gargalhou. 

“Sirius, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Venha para cá de uma vez.” Uma mulher severa, com as mesmas sobrancelhas angulares que o garoto, apareceu em sua visão, arrancando seu filho da frente da janela. O menino rolou os olhos, mas obedeceu, desaparecendo plataforma a dentro.  
  
Remus jogou suas costas sobre o estofado de couro batido e suspirou. Estava ficando com fome, esperava que a viagem não fosse ser tão longa. A diretora havia empacotado dois sanduíches de queijo e picles e uma maçã, mas Remus não gostava muito deles. 

Depois de alguns minutos, a porta do compartimento foi aberta, e uma menina entrou apressada. Ela o ignorou, correndo para a janela, pressionando as mãos contra o vidro e acenando freneticamente para sua família em pé na plataforma. Ela era bem pequena e pálida, seu cabelo ruivo e brilhoso estava amarrado para trás em uma trança apertada. Seu rosto estava inchado de tanto chorar. 

Ela continuou acenando enquanto o trem andava, e seus pais faziam o mesmo, mandando beijos. Uma garota de cara azeda estava parada ao lado deles, seus braços cruzados. Quando o trem já havia deixado a estação completamente, a menina ruiva se sentou de frente para Remus, suspirando profundamente. Ela o olhou com grandes olhos verdes, molhados de lágrimas. 

“É tão horrível dizer adeus, não é?” Ela possuía um sotaque de alguém da classe média. 

“Hm, sim, eu acho.” Remus concordou, se sentindo autoconsciente. Ele não gostava muito de meninas. St Eddy era uma instituição apenas para meninos, e o único contato que tinham com mulheres era a diretora e a enfermeira da escola – ambas vadias velhas e malvadas. A menina o olhava curiosamente. 

“Você também veio de uma família trouxa? Meu nome é Lily.” 

“Remus,” ele respondeu “Meu pai era bruxo, mas eu não o conheci... bem, eu cresci com trouxas.” 

“Eu não consegui acreditar quando recebi a minha carta,” ela sorriu calorosamente, se animando, “mas eu não posso esperar para ver como a escola é, também está ansioso?” 

Remus não conseguia pensar em como responderia ela – mas ele não precisou. A porta se abriu mais uma vez e um garoto colocou a cabeça para dentro. Ele tinha cabelos longos e pretos, como o menino para quem tinha feito careta, mas estes eram incrivelmente lisos. Tinha um longo nariz e uma expressão carrancuda. 

“Aí está você, Lily, estou te procurando a tempos.” Disse enquanto lançava a Remus um olhar enojado, o tipo de olhar que ele já estava acostumado a receber. 

“Sev!” Lily pulou de seu assento e jogou seus braços em torno do menino, “Estou tão feliz em ver você!” 

Ele lhe deu tapinhas no ombro timidamente, suas bochechas ficando rosa. 

“Venha se sentar no meu vagão, há bastante espaço.” 

“Ah...” Lily olhou para trás, “Remus pode vir? Ele está sozinho.” 

“Eu não tenho certeza,” O outro menino, Sev, olhou para Remus de cima a baixo, o investigando pedaço por pedaço. O corte de cabelo de bandido, seu jeans desgastado, a camiseta surrada, a mala de segunda mão. “Talvez não haja tanto espaço assim.” 

Remus se ajeitou desleixadamente no banco, jogando seus pés no assento oposto.  
  
“Sai daqui, então. Eu não quero ir para o seu vagão idiota.” Então, olhou para fora da janela de propósito. 

Lily e o outro menino saíram. Remus deixou seus pés escorregarem de volta para o chão. Ele suspirou. Estava barulhento do lado de fora. Ele podia ouvir gritos, risos, corujas piando e alguns estudantes mais jovens ainda chorando. Mais uma vez, ele se viu trancado longe de todos os outros. Estava começando a pensar que talvez esse seria o fardo da sua vida. Talvez, quando chegassem a Hogwarts, eles o forçariam a dormir em uma cela sozinho também. 

Houve uma batida repentina na porta – um som curto e animado – e então ela se abriu mais uma vez. Remus afundou ainda mais em seu assento, enquanto um menino de rosto amigável com cabelos escuros bagunçados e óculos redondos entrou, sorrindo. 

“Eaí!” Ele estendeu sua mão para Remus, “Primeiro ano? Eu também, sou James.” Ele acenou sua cabeça para trás na direção de um menino baixinho que o seguia. “Este é Peter.” 

Ele apertou a mão de James. Fora fácil e confortável. Pela primeira vez, o forte nó de seu estômago começou a se desatar. 

“Remus.” 

“Podemos sentar aqui? Todos os outros vagões estão cheios e Peter está ficando enjoado por causa da viagem de trem.” 

“Não estou não.” Peter murmurou, se sentando do lado oposto a Remus, o olhando com cautela. Ele parecia um pouco verde enquanto esfregava suas mãos em seu colo e encarava o chão. 

“Sabe em qual casa você vai entrar?” James perguntou a Remus, diretamente. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não sabia nada sobre casas. Seria o lugar onde eles dormiriam? “Seus pais eram de qual casa?” James insistiu. “Eles estudaram em Hogwarts?” 

Remus acenou, vagarosamente. 

"Meu pai estudou sim, mas eu não sei de qual casa ele era. Minha mãe não. Ela era norm—trouxa.” 

Peter olhou para ele de repente. 

“Você é mestiço?” 

Remus encolheu os ombros, impotente. 

“Cala a boca, Pettigrew.” James brigou com o menino ao seu lado, “Como se isso se quer fosse importante.” 

Remus ia perguntar o que era um mestiço, quando a porta se abriu de novo. Era o menino bonito que havia lhe dado o dedo na estação. Ele encarou todos furtivamente. 

“Nenhum de vocês é meu parente, certo?” Perguntou pausadamente. Ele tinha o mesmo sotaque de classe alta que Peter e James tinham. Remus odiou eles todos ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que o achariam comum – e um mestiço, o que quer que isso seja. 

“Acho que não.” James respondeu, sorrindo, “James Potter.” Ele estendeu sua mão novamente. O outro a apertou. 

“Ah ótimo, um Potter. Meu pai me disse para não falar com você.” Se sentou ao lado de Remus, rindo, “Sirius Black.” 


	3. Capítulo 3: Primeiro ano: A seleção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/gatonoar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus tinha quase certeza de que estava sonhando. Ou tinha se afogado atravessando aquele lago terrível, e isso era apenas seu cérebro inventando coisas antes de morrer. Ele estava de pé em um enorme salão de pedra, do tamanho de uma catedral que estava cheio de alunos, todos vestidos com mantos pretos idênticos - exceto suas gravatas - e iluminado por velas. Não apenas velas quaisquer -essas estavam realmente flutuando. Remus pensou que poderia aceitar isso; talvez fosse um truque inteligente da luz, algo a ver com fios, mas quando ergueu os olhos, quase gritou. Não havia teto - apenas o vasto céu noturno pairando acima deles, nuvens cinzentas pendentes e estrelas cintilantes.

Ninguém mais parecia interessado, exceto pela garota ruiva - Lily - e algumas outras crianças cujos pais também deveriam ser trouxas. Remus estava com seu uniforme agora e se sentia um pouco melhor por estar vestido como todo mundo. Os outros alunos se sentavam em longas mesas de banquete, sob as bandeiras de suas casas. James explicou com entusiasmo as diferenças entre cada casa, para grande desgosto de Sirius e Peter, que estavam convencidos de que acabariam no lugar errado. Remus não sabia se deveria ficar nervoso, não conseguia ver como isso importaria para ele; provavelmente seria expulso após sua primeira aula de qualquer maneira. Quanto mais tempo Remus passava entre bruxos, mais ele se convencia de que não poderia realmente ser um.

Professora McGonagall, uma bruxa magra de rosto severo que liderou todos os primeiros anos no corredor estava agora de pé ao lado de um banquinho, segurando um velho e esfarrapado chapéu marrom. Este foi o teste sobre o qual James falou. Tinham que colocar o chapéu, então de alguma forma cada um seria classificado em uma das casas. Remus olhou para cada uma das bandeiras. Já sabia que não iria acabar na Corvinal; não se você tivesse que ser inteligente. Aquela com o texugo não lhe despertou muito interesse – eram animais meio desanimadores, especialmente em comparação as cobras. E se fosse para escolher uma gravata, gostava da cor verde também. Mas então, James e Peter eram entusiastas da Grifinória, e visto que foram as únicas pessoas a serem amigáveis até agora, não se importaria de ficar com eles.

Um menino chamado Simon Arnold foi o primeiro a ser chamado. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça, cobrindo a metade superior de seu rosto. Remus se perguntou se o cheiro era tão ruim quanto parecia. A Diretora sempre fora maníaca sobre piolhos, e ele esperava que nenhuma das crianças que viessem antes dele os tivesse. Simon foi prontamente selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos texugos, sob aplausos tumultuosos.

Sirius Black foi o primeiro do grupo a ir, e ele parecia positivamente nauseado a se aproximar do banquinho. Houve alguns assobios da mesa da Sonserina - alguns alunos mais velhos estavam chamando por ele, duas jovens com cachos escuros e as mesmas maçãs do rosto salientes e lábios carnudos que Sirius, que agora estava tremendo no banquinho. O salão ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos quando o chapéu pousou na cabeça de Black.

Então o chapéu guinchou,

"Grifinória!"

Houve um momento de silêncio atordoante antes que as palmas viessem desta vez. McGonagall gentilmente tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Sirius e deu a ele um pequeno e raro sorriso. Ele parecia completamente horrorizado, lançando um olhar desesperado para a mesa da Sonserina, onde as duas garotas que antes assobiaram agora cochichavam, os olhos estreitos. Ele se levantou e caminhou lentamente até os Grifinórios, onde foi o primeiro aluno novo a ocupar um lugar sob os estandartes vermelhos e dourados. 

A classificação continuou. Lily também foi colocada na Grifinória, e se sentou sorrindo ao lado de um Sirius de aparência muito miserável. Quando finalmente chegou a sua vez, Remus ainda não conseguia ver o motivo de tanta agitação. Ele não gostava muito de ter todos os olhos em si enquanto avançava para a frente, mas fez o possível para ignorar.  
Teria enfiado as mãos no bolso do jeans e encurvado a postura, normalmente, mas em seu novo uniforme estranho o efeito não teria sido o mesmo. Se sentou no banquinho, com McGonagall olhando por cima do nariz à ele. Ela o lembrava um pouco da Diretora, e nojo subiu em sua garganta. Ela baixou o chapéu sobre os olhos dele. Tudo escureceu. Não cheirava nada, e a paz e o silêncio foram, na verdade, aliviante.

“Hmmm,” uma voz suave falou em seu ouvido. Foi o chapéu. Remus tentou não se envergonhar enquanto aquele ronronava baixinho, "Você é diferente, não é? O que devemos fazer com _você_ ... talvez Corvinal? Há um bom cérebro aqui. ”

Remus se encolheu, sentindo como se alguém estivesse brincando com ele. Não é muito provável.

"Mas então," o chapéu considerou, "Você pode ir longe ... muito mais longe, se colocarmos você em ... GRIFFINÓRIA!"

Remus arrancou o chapéu da cabeça assim que ele o classificou, sem esperar que McGonagall o removesse. Correu para a mesa da Grifinória, mal registrando os aplausos e comemorações ao passar. Se sentou em frente a Lily e Sirius. Lily lhe direcionou um sorriso contente, mas ele apenas olhou para o prato vazio.

No momento em que os 'P's' surgiram, Remus tinha se recuperado um pouco e fora capaz de observar com algum interesse enquanto Peter, o menino pequeno e rechonchudo, corria para o chapéu seletor. Peter era o tipo de garoto que não duraria cinco minutos no St. Eddy's. Ele tinha um estado perpetuamente nervoso e inquieto – que os outros meninos tirariam sarro. Remus ficou surpreso que James - que era o oposto de Peter; relaxado e seguro de si, transbordando confiança - estava sendo tão gentil com alguém tão obviamente inferior.

O chapéu demorou muito tempo em Peter. Até os professores pareceram ficar nervosos com o passar dos minutos. Finalmente, ele foi classificado na Grifinória, e muito mais rápido também foi James, que caminhou até a mesa com um grande sorriso no rosto.

“Isso é ótimo!” Ele se dirigiu aos três outros meninos: "Todos nós conseguimos!"

Sirius gemeu, sua cabeça entre os braços sobre a mesa.

"Fale por si mesmo", respondeu ele, a voz ligeiramente abafada, "Meu pai vai me matar."

“Não consigo acreditar.” Peter continuou dizendo, os olhos arregalados.

Embora ele claramente tivesse conseguido o que queria, continuava torcendo as mãos e lançando olhares por cima do ombro, como se alguém pudesse vir a qualquer momento e pedir-lhe para tentar novamente.

McGonagall veio, mas colocou a mão ossuda no ombro de Remus.

“Sr. Lupin,” ela disse baixinho, mas não tão baixo que os outros meninos não pudessem ouvir, “Você poderia vir ao meu escritório depois do jantar? É ao lado da sala comunal da Grifinória, um dos monitores pode mostrar a você. ”

Remus acenou com a cabeça, mudo, e ela saiu.

"O que foi aquilo?" James perguntou: "McGonagall já quer ver você?"

Até Sirius ergueu os olhos agora, curioso. Remus deu de ombros, como se ele não se importasse de qualquer maneira. Ele sabia o que eles estavam pensando - o garoto rude já estava em problemas. Sirius estava olhando para seu olho roxo novamente. Felizmente, a comida apareceu, distraindo a todos. E realmente tinha "aparecido" - os lugares anteriormente vazios foram repentinamente preenchidos com um banquete real. Frangos assados dourados, pilhas de batatas gratinadas crocantes, pratos de cenouras fumegantes, ervilhas nadando em manteiga e uma enorme jarra de um rico molho escuro. Se a comida fosse assim o tempo todo, Remus achou que conseguiria ignorar chapéus falantes e colegas de casa esnobes. 

Ele prestou muita atenção quando um dos monitores da Grifinória, que se apresentou como Frank Longbottom, conduziu os primeiros anos à sala comunal em uma das torres. Remus odiava se perder, e se esforçou para cimentar a jornada em sua mente enquanto eles avançavam. Fez uma anotação mental do tamanho e forma de cada porta que entraram, cada retrato que passaram e quais escadas se moviam. Ele estava tão cansado e cheio de comida boa que os retratos em movimento e as escadas não pareciam mais fora do lugar.

Assim que chegaram ao corredor certo, Remus viu o escritório de McGonagall, marcado com uma placa de latão bem cuidada, e decidiu ir logo à reunião, acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. Ele parou do lado de fora da porta e estava prestes a bater quando James apareceu.

"Quer que esperemos por você, cara?"

"Por quê?" Remus perguntou, olhando o garoto de cabelo escuro com desconfiança. James encolheu os ombros.

“Para que você não fique sozinho.”

Remus o encarou por um momento, antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente.

"Não. Estou bem." Ele bateu.

"Entre." Uma voz veio de dentro. Remus abriu a porta. O escritório era pequeno, com uma pequena lareira bem organizada e fileiras de livros contra uma parede. McGonagall estava sentada atrás de uma mesa imaculadamente arrumada. Ela sorriu levemente e gesticulou para Remus se sentar na cadeira em frente. Ele o fez, fungando e esfregando o nariz.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Lupin." A professora disse com um sotaque escocês agudo. Seu cabelo era escuro, puxado para trás em um coque apertado, e ela usava uma túnica verde escura presa por um fecho dourado em forma de cabeça de leão. "Estou ainda mais contente por ter você na casa da Grifinória - da qual eu sou diretora."

Remus não disse nada.

"Seu pai era da Corvinal, você sabe."

Remus deu de ombros. McGonagall franziu os lábios.

"Achei melhor falar com você o mais rápido possível sobre sua ... condição." Ela disse, calmamente.

“Dumbledore explicou que você teve uma interação mínima com o mundo mágico até agora, e eu sinto que é meu dever informá-lo de que as pessoas com seu problema específico enfrentam uma grande quantidade de estigma. Você sabe o que significa 'estigma'? ”

Remus concordou. Ele não sabia soletrar, mas conhecia a palavra bem o suficiente.

“Eu quero que você saiba que enquanto estiver em minha casa, eu não vou tolerar ninguém te tratando de forma diferente ou rude. Isso se aplica a todos os alunos sob meus cuidados. No entanto, ” ela limpou a garganta, “ é prudente que você tenha cautela ”.

"Eu não vou contar a ninguém." Remus respondeu, "Como se eu quisesse que alguém soubesse."

"Bem, certamente." McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, olhando para ele com curiosidade. “Isso me leva ao meu próximo ponto. Arranjos foram feitos para a lua cheia - que ocorrerá neste domingo, eu acredito. Se você puder se reportar a mim depois do jantar, vou lhe mostrar aonde ir. Talvez você pudesse dizer a seus amigos que vai visitar alguém em casa? ”

Remus bufou. Ele esfregou a nuca.

"Posso ir agora?"

A professora acenou com a cabeça, franzindo ligeiramente a testa.

Lá fora, Remus encontrou James ainda parado , sozinho, esperando por ele.

"Eu disse que ficaria bem." Remus disse, irritado. James apenas sorriu.

“Sim, mas você perdeu Longbottom nos dando a senha. Não queria que você ficasse aqui a noite toda. Vamos lá."

James o conduziu até o final do corredor, onde estava pendurada uma grande pintura de uma mulher voluptuosa vestindo rosa.

“Widdershins.” James disse, e o retrato se afastou, abrindo como uma porta. Eles entraram na sala comum. Havia uma sala de recreação no Reformatório St Edmund’s para meninos, mas não era nada assim. Aquela sala tinha uma decoração esparsa, contendo uma TV em preto e branco muito pequena e alguns jogos de tabuleiro. Os baralhos de cartas estavam sempre incompletos e a maioria das cadeiras quebradas ou danificadas. 

A sala comunal da Grifinória era quente, confortável e aconchegante. Havia enormes sofás e poltronas de aspecto fofo, um tapete grosso marrom em frente ao fogo ardente e ainda mais pinturas adornando as paredes.

"Estamos lá em cima," disse James, levando Remus a uma escada em caracol em um canto. No topo, havia outra porta que dava para um quarto. Mais uma vez, não se parecia em nada com as instalações de St Edmunds. Havia quatro camas, todas enormes, com grossas cortinas vermelhas de penduradas por franjas douradas. Havia outra lareira, e cada menino tinha um pesado baú de mogno e um conjunto de prateleiras ao lado da cama. Remus viu sua pequena mala triste encostada em um dos baús. Ele se moveu, assumindo que aquela era sua cama.

Peter estava vasculhando suas próprias coisas, tirando roupas, revistas e livros, fazendo uma bagunça terrível.

“Não consigo encontrar minha varinha,” ele lamentou. "Mamãe me fez guardá-la para que eu não perdesse no trem, mas não está aqui!"

"Pete", James sorriu, "sua mãe me pediu para cuidar dela, lembra?"

James e Peter, Remus aprendera no trem, cresceram como vizinhos e se conheciam muito bem. Embora os dois meninos não pudessem ser mais diferentes, e Remus ainda não entendia por que James não queria bater em Peter.

Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, suas coisas ainda guardadas impecavelmente no baú.

"Se anima, cara", disse James, sentando-se ao lado dele, "Você não queria ir para a Sonserina de qualquer forma, queria?”

“Quinhentos anos.” Sirius respondeu, friamente, "Todos os Black’s em Hogwarts foram da Sonserina por quinhentos anos."

"Bem, já era hora de alguém tentar ser diferente, hein?" James deu um tapa nas costas dele jovialmente.

Remus abriu seu baú. Dentro havia um grande caldeirão de estanho - outro item que Dumbledore pegou dos suprimentos de segunda mão, ele imaginou. Havia também uma caixa longa e fina na fundo, com um recado no topo.

Desdobrou o bilhete e ficou olhando para a caligrafia elaborada por um longo tempo, tentando entendê-la. Reconheceu apenas a palavra 'pai' e adivinhou que também era de Dumbledore, mas pertencera a seu pai. Abrindo-a ansiosamente, encontrou uma vara longa e polida - uma varinha na verdade. Não tinha pensado nelas antes, mas a pegou em sua mão e apertou a madeira com firmeza. Era quente ao toque - como sua própria carne - e parecia flexível quando a girou nas mãos. Uma sensação boa o inundou.

Sirius finalmente começou a desempacotar, puxando livro após livro de seu baú.

"Sabe," James disse a Sirius, ainda empilhando livros, "Há uma biblioteca aqui."

Sirius sorriu.

“Eu sei, mas a maioria desses são livros trouxas. Meu tio Alphard os deixou para mim, e minha mãe colocaria fogo em todos eles se eu os deixasse em casa. ”

As orelhas de Remus se aguçaram com isso. O que havia de errado com os livros trouxas? Não que tivesse trazido algum, odiava ler mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Ele não pensou nisso por muito tempo, porém, porque agora Sirius estava tirando um toca-discos de verdade de seu baú, seguido por uma caixa de discos novos em capas reluzentes. Ele foi olhar imediatamente.

“Aquilo é Abbey Road ?!” Ele perguntou, olhando para a caixa de vinil.

"Sim," Sirius sorriu, entregando-o a ele. Remus limpou as mãos em suas vestes antes de pegá-lo, manuseando-o com cuidado. "Você deve ser nascido trouxa." Sirius disse.

“Nunca encontrei um bruxo que conhecesse os Beatles - exceto minha prima, Andrômeda. Ela que comprou para mim. ”

Remus assentiu, esquecendo-se por um momento.

“Eu amo os Beatles, um dos meninos do meu quarto em casa tem pelo menos umas dez músicas, mas nunca me deixa tocá-los.”

"Meninos em casa?" Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha. Remus achou que ele parecia muito adulto, "Você quer dizer seu irmão?"

"Não," Remus balançou a cabeça, devolvendo o disco e se encolhendo, "Eu moro em um lar infantil."

"Como um orfanato?" Peter perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. Remus sentiu a raiva crescendo, suas orelhas ficando quentes.

"Não." Falou rápido e grosseiramente. Sentiu os olhares dos meninos deslizarem para seu hematoma novamente, e se virou para desempacotar o resto de suas coisas em silêncio.  
Eventualmente, Potter e Black começaram uma conversa sobre algo chamado quadribol, que logo se tornou uma discussão acalorada. Remus subiu em sua cama e puxou as cortinas, saboreando a privacidade. Estava escuro, mas estava acostumado com a escuridão.

"Você pensaria que ele se esforçaria mais para fazer amigos", sussurrou Peter em voz alta para os outros dois meninos. "Especialmente se ele nasceu trouxa."

"Tem certeza de que o chapéu não deveria ter colocado _você_ na Sonserina?" Sirius falou lentamente. Peter ficou quieto depois disso.


	4. Capítulo 4: Primeiro ano: Lua cheia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atenção: xingamento homofóbico perto do final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/gatonoar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Domingo, 5 de setembro de 1971  
Remus passou o resto da semana ignorando os outros meninos tanto quanto podia. Essa era uma técnica que havia aprendido em St. Edmund's - era melhor não ser notado e que ninguém soubesse nada sobre você. (De vez em quando ele levava um soco no braço ou tinha a cabeça enfiada na privada, mas no geral ninguém fazia nenhum esforço para incomodá-lo.) James, Sirius e Peter não eram nada parecidos com os meninos de St. Eddy, é claro. Eles eram o que a Diretora chamaria de "bem-criados".

Sirius e James, principalmente, pareciam ter vindo de dinheiro. Ele podia perceber pelo jeito que descreviam suas casas, bem como pelo jeito que falavam - cada vogal e consoante claramente pronunciada. Remus ouviu com atenção e resolveu parar de soltar seus 'H'.

Não eram apenas seus sotaques, mas o que diziam. Remus crescera com adultos constantemente mandando-o ‘ficar quieto!’, e garotos que enchiam o saco se você dissesse mais palavras que necessário e desse uma de espertinho. James e Sirius falavam como personagens de um romance; o vocabulário cheio de metáforas descritivas e sarcasmo mordaz. A inteligência e perspicácia deles era muito mais intimidante do que um soco no rosto, Remus pensou – pelo menos um soco acabava rápido.

Até agora evitara os outros garotos fazendo caminhadas pelo castelo. Em St Edmund's, tinha muita pouca liberdade pessoal e passava muito do seu tempo trancado em quartos. Em Hogwarts, parecia que não havia um lugar que você não pudesse ir, e Remus estava determinado a descobrir cada centímetro do bizzaro terreno.

Os alunos receberam mapas para ajudá-los a encontrar suas salas de aula, mas Remus achou que o dele estava faltando muitas coisas e fora excessivamente simplificado. Não mostrava, por exemplo, uma passagem secreta que ele tinha encontrado, cuja levava das masmorras ao banheiro feminino do primeiro andar. Não fazia ideia por que diabos alguém precisaria de uma conexão entre os dois, e a primeira vez que o usou foi abordado por um fantasma particularmente irritante que esguichou sabonete nele. Também teria sido útil, raciocinou Remus, animar o mapa da mesma forma que as pinturas - então, pelo menos, você poderia acompanhar as ridículas escadas móveis. Tinha quase certeza de que uma das salas também se movia, nunca parecia estar exatamente no mesmo lugar.

Quando a tarde de domingo chegou, Remus estava temendo segunda-feira, além de ser o primeiro dia após a lua cheia, era também o primeiro dia de aulas. Depois do jantar - que Remus passou sozinho, alguns lugares afastados de Sirius, James e Peter - se dirigiu rapidamente ao escritório de McGonagall. Ela estava esperando-o, junto com a enfermeira da escola, a quem já havia sido apresentado. Era do tipo de mulher bondosa e amável; mas um pouco exigente.

“Boa noite, Sr. Lupin,” McGonagall sorriu, “Obrigado por ser tão pontual. Venha comigo."

Para a surpresa de Remus, as duas mulheres o levaram não para as masmorras, como ele imaginou, mas para fora do castelo, em direção a uma grande árvore retorcida. O salgueiro lutador foi uma adição recente ao terreno - Dumbledore havia explicado em seu discurso no início do ano que fora doado por um ex-aluno. Remus pensou, quem quer que a doou deve ter odiado muito a escola, porque a árvore não tinha só a aparência aterrorizante, mas era também irracionalmente violenta.

Enquanto eles se aproximavam, a Professora McGonagall fez algo tão incrível que ele quase gritou de choque. Ela pareceu desaparecer - encolhendo-se de repente, até que não estivessse mais ali. Em seu lugar estava um gato malhado de olhos amarelos. Madame Pomfrey não deu nenhum sinal de surpresa, enquanto o gato corria em direção à árvore, que estava balançando os galhos como uma criança dando chilique. O gato conseguiu correr direto para a árvore, escapando de ferimentos, e pressionou a pata contra um dos nós do tronco. A árvore ficou instantaneamente imóvel. Remus e Madame Pomfrey continuaram, entrando em um buraco embaixo da árvore que Remus nunca havia notado antes. Lá dentro, McGonagall estava esperando por eles, uma bruxa novamente.

A passagem estava mal iluminada por tochas de um brilho esverdeado, e no final havia uma porta. Esta se abriu em uma pequena cabana, que parecia abandonada há muito tempo. As janelas foram fechadas com tábuas e as portas aparafusadas.

"Aqui estamos." McGonagall tentou parecer agradável, embora fosse um lugar muito sombrio. "Agora eu espero que você entenda que não podemos ficar com você, mas você gostaria que Madame Pomfrey esperasse do lado de fora até que a ... transformação fosse concluída?"

Remus deu de ombros.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Como faço para voltar de manhã? ”

"Eu vou passar assim que o sol nascer," Madame Pomfrey o assegurou."Fazer seus curativos e te mandar para as aulas antes que alguém perceba que você partiu." Ela sorriu, mas seus olhos pareciam tristes. Isso deixou Remus desconfortável. Mas então, estava chegando aquele ponto da noite em que tudo o deixava desconfortável, seu cabelo coçava, sua pele parecia muito apertada, sua temperatura subia.

"É melhor vocês irem." Ele disse, rapidamente, retirando-se para a sala vazia. Havia uma pequena cama contra uma parede com lençóis limpos. Parecia que tinham sido colocados lá para ele.

As duas mulheres saíram, trancando a porta reforçada atrás dele. Ele ouviu McGonagall murmurando e se perguntou que tipo de feitiço ela estava colocando na casa. O que quer que fossem, era melhor do que aquela terrível placa de prata.

Ele sentou na cama por um momento, depois se levantou novamente, inquieto. Andou pela sala. Às vezes parecia que o lobo penetrava em sua mente antes de se apoderar de seu corpo, e conforme a escuridão caía do lado de fora, seus sentidos se tornaram mais nítidos, a onda quente de fome começando em sua barriga. Remus tirou suas roupas rapidamente, não querendo rasgá-las. Uma pulsação começou em suas juntas e ele se deitou na cama. Essa era a pior parte. Seu batimento cardíaco latejava em seus ouvidos, e podia jurar que ouviu seus tendões estalando enquanto se esticavam, seus ossos e dentes rangendo uns contra os outros conforme se alongavam, seu crânio sendo dividido e remodelado.

Ele gemeu e chiou até que a dor fosse demais, então gritou. Só podia confiar que estivesse longe o suficiente da escola para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo. Ao todo, demorou cerca de vinte minutos - embora nunca tivesse realmente cronometrado. As coisas ficaram nebulosas depois, nem sempre conseguia se lembrar do que acontecia depois que se tornava o lobo. Aquela primeira noite em Hogwarts foi um borrão, e acordou com menos ferimentos do que o normal. Suspeitou que o animal farejou o território desconhecido, testando seus limites, e tentou se jogar contra as portas ou janelas em algum momento, porque o lado esquerdo de seu corpo ficou com uma fila de hematomas por vários dias.  
A transformação de volta foi tão desagradável quanto - uma sensação esmagadora de aperto que o deixou sem fôlego e dolorido. Ele enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos e rastejou para a cama, grato por uma hora tranquila de sono antes de o sol nascer completamente.

Madame Pomfrey voltou, como prometido. Falando em tons suaves, ela colocou as mãos frias na testa febril de Remus.

"Eu não gosto da sua aparência", disse ela, quando ele abriu os olhos sonolentos, "É uma loucura, pensar que você pode começar um dia escolar inteiro assim. Você está exausto!”

Ninguém nunca havia expressado tal preocupação por ele antes, e isso o deixou inquieto. A empurrou, e se vestiu.

"Estou bem. Eu quero ir."

Ela o fez beber algo antes de deixá-lo se levantar - tinha um gosto frio e metálico, mas ele se sentiu melhor depois. Correu até a torre da Grifinória para colocar seu uniforme o mais rápido possível - não queria perder o café da manhã, estava faminto.

"Onde você estava?!" James o abordou assim que ele entrou no quarto. Os outros três meninos estavam todos acordados e vestidos, de aparência impecável - exceto o cabelo de James, que sempre espetava na parte de trás.

"Lugar nenhum." Remus passou por ele para pegar suas coisas.

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para longe do espelho onde estava alisando seu próprio cabelo.

"É," James acrescentou, observando Remus cuidadosamente, "Você parece um pouco estranho."

Remus fez uma careta para eles.

“Se manda.”

“Estamos apenas sendo legais.” Peter disse, com as mãos na cintura. Os três olharam para Remus, que estava prestes a tirar a camiseta quando se lembrou dos hematomas.

"O que?!" Rosnou para eles, “Vocês todos vão ver eu me vestir? Vocês garotos mimados são um bando de bixinhas. "Ele marchou para o banheiro com suas roupas e bateu a porta. Depois de alguns momentos, ouviu Peter reclamar que estava com fome e todos foram embora.


	5. Capítulo 5: Primeiro ano: Poções

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tem uma briga com Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfstarbitch_) .**

Sexta-feira, 10 de setembro de 1971

Ao final da primeira semana de aulas, Remus perdeu dez pontos, aprendeu um feitiço e ganhou outro hematoma, desta vez em seu queixo.

As primeiras aulas foram boas - foram introdutórias, e enquanto Lily Evans passava cada uma rabiscando furiosamente páginas e páginas de anotações, ninguém mais parecia muito incomodado. Foram dadas algumas tarefas de casa simples, mas Remus planejou fingir ter se esquecido caso alguém perguntasse. A aula de feitiços foi a mais emocionante - o pequeno professor encantou uma pilha de pinhas para zunir pela sala, para o deleite de todos. Depois de algumas tentativas com o feitiço, Lily levitou sua pinha a pelo menos um metro no ar, e Sirius fez a dele girar como um pião - até que saiu do controle e quebrou uma janela. James, Peter e Remus tiveram menos sorte, mas Remus tinha certeza que a dele havia pulado uma ou duas vezes.

Transfiguração foi tão interessante quanto, mas muito mais séria, já que foi liderada pela Professora McGonagall. Não haveria nenhum trabalho prático durante a primeira semana, ela explicou, mas passaria muitos deveres de casa a fim de avaliar os níveis de habilidade.

A história da magia foi absolutamente terrível, e quanto menos se disser a respeito, melhor. Remus lutou para não adormecer enquanto o fantasmagórico Professor Binns flutuava para cima e para baixo entre as carteiras, desfiando datas e nomes de batalhas. Ele também definiu o dever de casa - dois capítulos de leitura do texto definido. Sirius revirou os olhos e murmurou para James.

“Certamente todo mundo já terminou ‘História da Magia’? É coisa de criança.” James acenou com a cabeça, bocejando. Remus se sentiu mal. Ele ainda não tinha aberto nenhum dos livros em seu baú, exceto para rasgar a primeira página de 'Poções de Nível Um' e cuspir o chiclete.

Ele estava realmente ansioso por Poções, esperando pelo menos ver algo explodir, como em química, mas a aula acabou envolvendo uma grande quantidade de leitura também, e pior ainda, eles tiveram que dividir a aula com os outros do primeiro ano da Sonserina. O professor de Poções estava irritantemente alegre e levou quase meia hora apenas para ler a lista de presença.

“Black, Sirius - aha, aí está você! Bastante surpreso com você na seleção para as casas, meu menino, bastante surpreso! Eu tive cada um dos Black’s na minha casa desde que comecei a ensinar! Não leve para o lado pessoal, jovem Sirius, mas estarei esperando grandes coisas! "

Sirius parecia querer que o chão o engolisse. Slughorn continuou chamando nomes.

“Um Potter e um Pettigrew, hein? Bem, bem, junto com o Sr. Black aqui, essa classe tem um pedigree e tanto, hein? Deixe-me ver ... Lupin! Eu conheci seu pai; não um dos meus, mas um dualista muito bom. Jogava sujo...”

Remus piscou. Se perguntou se Slughorn sabia que ele era um lobisomem. A turma inteira o olhava - sabiam que fora criado em um lar infantil e que seu pai era um bruxo (Remus suspeitava que Peter havia contado a eles), mas ninguém ousou perguntar muito mais. Parecia haver outro boato de que ele era violento e possivelmente fazia parte de uma gangue. Tinha certeza de que James e Sirius estavam encorajando isso também, e ele não se colocou contra.

Felizmente, Slughorn queria que eles começassem o trabalho prático o mais rápido possível.

“A melhor coisa é já se concentrar e começar!” Ele sorriu, "Agora, se todos nós trabalharmos quatro por um caldeirão, vocês poderão se revezar para seguir os passos ..."  
Um burburinho começou enquanto todos se agrupavam para formar pares - James, Sirius e Peter imediatamente pegaram o caldeirão no fundo da sala, e se juntaram a Nathaniel Quince, um garoto sonserino que conhecia Potter e Pettigrew de casa.

Remus decidiu que esperar até que todos estivessem agrupados para ver se ele conseguiria se safar apenas se escondendo no fundo pelo resto da aula.

Não teve sorte.

“Remus! Você pode se juntar a nós!" Lily agarrou seu pulso e puxou-o para o caldeirão que ela estava dividindo com Severus Snape - seu amigo de nariz comprido cujo Remus conheceu no trem - e Garrick Mulciber, um menino bruto de nariz arrebitado de quem Remus tinha um pouco de medo.

Lily já estava tagarelando, colocando todos os ingredientes e esquentando o caldeirão com cuidado. Ela estava olhando para o livro de Severus, que já tinha anotações rabiscadas nas margens.

"Aqui estão os olhos desidratados de caracol." Lily balançou um pequeno frasco. “Acho que precisamos só de algumas gramas...”

"Você pode ser bastante liberal com eles, Lily, não acrescentam muito no geral." Severus falou lentamente, parecendo entediado. Lily os mediu de qualquer maneira e os despejou na mistura borbulhante. Mulcibur então pegou o livro e mexeu por cinco minutos, recebendo instruções de Severus sobre a velocidade de ir e em que direção. Então foi a vez de Remus. Lily entregou-lhe o livro.

Encarou a página. Podia ver que eram instruções, conseguia entender talvez metade das palavras, mas cada vez que pensava ter entendido, as letras pareciam mudar na página e ele se perdia de novo. Suas bochechas ficaram quentes e se sentiu um pouco enjoado. Encolheu os ombros, olhando para longe.

"Ah, vai logo," Severus retrucou, "Não é como se fosse difícil."

“Deixe-o em paz, Sev,” Lily repreendeu. “O livro está coberto por suas anotações, não é à toa que ele não consegue entender. Aqui, Remus,” ela abriu seu novo livro de poções. Mas não adiantou. Remus encolheu os ombros.

"Por que você mesmo não faz, se é tão inteligente." Ele retrucou para Severus.

“Oh Merlin,” os lábios de Severus se curvaram, “Você sabe ler, não é? Quero dizer, mesmo as escolas trouxas ensinam isso, certo? "

"Severus!" Lily engasgou, mas o garoto presunçoso não teve a chance de dizer mais nada - Remus se jogou por cima da mesa em direção a Severus, os punhos voando. Ele só tinha o elemento surpresa a seu favor - Mulciber agarrou seu colarinho e o puxou para trás, dando um soco bem no rosto, tudo em questão de três segundos.

"Parem!" Slughorn explodiu. Todo mundo congelou. O corpulento mestre de poções gritou. "Levantem-se, vocês dois!" Ele gritou com os dois meninos no chão. Snape e Remus ficaram de pé, o peito arfando. Snape parecia muito pior, seu cabelo despenteado e sangue escorria de seu nariz. Remus estava com o queixo machucado onde Mulciber o havia batido, mas tirando o uniforme amarrotado, estava bem.

“Expliquem-se!” Slughorn gritou. Os dois olharam para os pés. Mulciber estava sorrindo. Lily estava chorando. “Muito bem”, disse o professor, irritado, “detenção para vocês dois, duas semanas. Dez pontos da Grifinória e dez da Sonserina. ”

"Isso não é justo!" James disse, repentinamente do fundo da sala "Devia ser o dobro da Sonserina, foram dois contra um!"

"De onde eu estava, foi o Sr. Lupin quem começou," Slughorn respondeu, mas balançou a cabeça mesmo assim, “Ainda assim, você está certo - Mulciber, cinco pontos por socar Remus. Violência não resolve a violência, você sabe, como eu disse ao seu irmão mais velho em várias ocasiões. Srta. Evans, por favor, leve o Sr. Snape para a ala hospitalar. Lupin, você pode limpar a bagunça que fez. ”

Remus não conhecia nenhum feitiço de limpeza, então teve que limpar à mão. Slughorn até o fez limpar o sangue de Snape na pia. Infelizmente, sendo logo após a lua cheia, o cheiro forte de ferro fez seu estômago roncar. James, Sirius e Peter estavam esperando Remus do lado de fora após o término da aula.

"Incrivelmente brilhante, cara," James deu um soco de leve no braço de Remus, "O jeito que você só foi atrás dele!"

"Mulciber estava aqui se gabando depois, contou a todos o que Snape disse." Sirius acrescentou, "Você estava certo em fazer isso - que idiota."

"Disse ... a todos?" Remus gemeu.

“Não se preocupe, todos ficaram do seu lado.” James disse: "Bem, exceto os sonserinos."

"É, e quem se importa com os sonserinos?" Sirius sorriu, "Vamos, o jantar é logo - com fome?"

"Morrendo de fome," Remus sorriu de volta.


	6. Capítulo 6: Primeiro ano: Vingança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

"Então." James disse na noite de domingo: "Como vamos nos vingar deles?"

"Se vingar de quem?" Peter perguntou sem erguer os olhos, procurando algo em suas anotações.

Estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória, tentando fazer o dever de casa para McGonagall. Trinta e cinco centímetros de pergaminho sobre as leis básicas da transfiguração. Sirius e James já terminaram, Peter tinha feito cerca de 15 centímetros e Remus não havia começado.

"Os sonserinos." James sibilou. "Preste atenção, Pete."

"Nem todos os sonserinos," Peter perguntou, soando preocupado, "Apenas Snape e Mulciber, certo?"

"Todos eles." Sirius confirmou. Tinha acabado de aparecer debaixo da mesa que estavam compartilhando expôndo um pedaço de pergaminho, "É isso que você estava procurando?"

"Obrigado!" Peter agarrou, aliviado, "Estou quase terminando ..."

"Ei, você já fez, Lupin?" Sirius olhou para cima. Remus tinha aberto seu livro, mas sequer o olhara.

"Nem," ele deu de ombros em resposta a Sirius. "Não to afim.”

“Nos avise se precisar de ajuda.”

"Você pode copiar o meu se quiser." James deslizou sua redação sobre a mesa. Remus empurrou de volta, cerrando os dentes.

"Estou bem. Eu não sou idiota."

"Ninguém disse que você era." James respondeu, casualmente. Sirius estava o observando, no entanto. Remus queria bater nele, mas estava tentando se controlar melhor - James e Sirius às vezes brincavam de luta, mas nunca tentaram se machucar de verdade, como ele fizera com Snape. Forçando-se a engolir seu temperamento, Remus optou por mudar de assunto.

“Poderíamos colocar pó para coceira em suas camas.” Ele ofereceu. Alguém tinha feito isso com ele uma vez. Ficou com assaduras e bolhas na pele por uma semana inteira, e na noite de lua cheia se arranhou mais do que o normal. "Ou em suas roupas ... se pudéssemos descobrir quem as lava, de qualquer maneira."

Isso tinha sido uma questão de grande confusão para Remus - a roupa suja simplesmente desaparecia e ressurgia - limpas e dobradas em seus baús. Ele nunca vira alguém nos quartos e não conseguia entender como acontecia.

"Eu gosto da ideia." James respondeu, mastigando sua pena: "Mas algum de vocês tem pó para coceira?"

Os três meninos balançaram a cabeça.

“Podíamos encomendar da Zonko's.” Sirius interveio. "Se você me emprestar sua coruja, James, mamãe confiscou a minha depois da seleção."

"Pode ser", respondeu James. “Porém queria que a gente o fizesse o mais cedo possível. Sabe, atacar enquanto o ferro ainda está quente. "

"Não precisamos comprar pó para coceira", disse Remus, tendo uma ideia, de repente, "Vocês acham que eles têm rosa mosqueta na estufa?"

"Uhum," Peter falou, a cabeça ainda inclinada sobre o dever de casa, "Para poções de cura - artrite, eu acho."

"Os pelos de dentro dão muita coceira." Remus explicou, animado, "A Diretora - a mulher que cuida do abrigo infantil - os cultiva, e se você desse trabalho, era obrigado a plantar eles sem luvas." As pontas de seus dedos se irritaram só de pensar nisso.

"Isso é horrível." Disse James.

"Boa ideia, no entanto!" Sirius sorriu. “No próximo intervalo, vamos dar uma olhada. Então, podemos semear eles - com luvas - e colocá-los nos lençóis dos Sonserinos. Excelente!"

"Como vamos entrar nos dormitórios da Sonserina?" Peter perguntou, finalmente terminando seu trabalho.

"Deixe isso comigo," James sorriu, a expressão selvagem.

* * *

Obter a roseira foi fácil. Eles enviaram Peter, o único deles que ainda não tinha recebido uma detenção e, portanto, estava sendo menos observado. Peter era pequeno e bom em não ser visto; se esgueirou para a estufa durante o intervalo da manhã e voltou com o rosto vermelho e alegre - um jarro cheio de rosa mosqueta sob a capa do uniforme. Então, se trancaram no banheiro compartilhado para semear todos os botões. Sob as instruções de Remus, todos eles usaram luvas pesadas de couro de dragão, tomando cuidado extra para não tocar nas sementes ou nos pequenos pelinhos.

“Mal posso esperar para ver a cara deles.” Sirius estava sorrindo, sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão ao lado de James. Remus observou, sentado na beira da banheira, as duas cabeças escuras de James e Sirius curvadas sobre o trabalho. Estava com um pouco de ciúmes da amizade. Eles tinham muito em comum – ambos cresceram com magia, em famílias ricas e eram completamente loucos por quadribol. Além disso, era claro que depois de apenas três semanas, James e Sirius garantiram uma reputação de reis do primeiro ano. Todos prestavam atenção quando eles falavam, riam quando faziam piadas. Ninguém nem se aborrecia quando perdiam pontos da casa.

“Eu ainda não sei como vamos entrar nos dormitórios da Sonserina – nem Peter é tão sorrateiro.” Sirius olhou para James. Estava tentando convencer o menino de óculos a revelar seu plano desde que tinha o mencionado.

"Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso", foi tudo o que James disse.

As sementes e os pelos foram então decantados para outro pote, e os meninos acabaram comendo as sobras da rosa mosqueta ao longo da semana.

Era terça-feira à noite quando finalmente tiveram uma chance. James decidiu que fariam isso antes que todos fossem para a cama. Também determinou que deveriam ir para os dormitórios da Sonserina separadamente, para evitar serem vistos juntos e descobertos. Remus pessoalmente achou que isso era um exagero, mas concordou, não querendo estragar a diversão do outro garoto.

Eles jantaram muito mais rápido do que o normal naquela noite, antes de se levantarem da mesa um de cada vez e deixarem o salão. Peter parecia muito nervoso - Remus pensou que ele entraria em pânico no último minuto e os entregaria. Fez questão de ficar perto do garoto menor, caso precisasse tapar a boca dele ou o puxar para trás em algum momento.

Sirius e James foram primeiro, é claro, em direção ao banheiro feminino do segundo andar, cujo de acordo com Remus os levaria às masmorras.

Tinha pensado em manter essa passagem específica para si, mas como já havia encontrado alguns outros bons esconderijos, pensou que não doeria compartilhar esse com os meninos. Afinal, com que frequência precisaria ir até as masmorras?

O fantasma que morava nos banheiros, felizmente, estava com um humor silencioso, embora Remus pudesse ouvi-la soluçando baixinho na última cabine.

"Mostre o caminho então, Lupin," James gesticulou grandiosamente, assim que Remus e Peter chegaram. Sirius agarrou o braço dele.

"Espere, primeiro nos mostre o que você está planejando."

James riu, aquele sorriso irritante que ele vinha exibindo desde domingo.

"Ah ... ok então, aqui, segure isto," ele empurrou o pote de sementes de rosa mosqueta nas mãos de Sirius, abrindo o uniforme.

Ele retirou uma capa muito longa e volumosa, tecida com o material de aparência mais estranha que Remus já vira - cinza prateado e cintilante.

"Não!" Sirius ficou boquiaberto, "Você não, Potter, você não tem ..."

James sorria de orelha a orelha - Remus pensou que seu rosto se dividiria em dois.

O garoto desengonçado piscou para todos eles e então, com um floreio, passou a capa pela cabeça, de modo que o encobria da cabeça aos pés. Ele desapareceu.

"Seu desgraçado sortudo!" Sirius gritou, "Como é que você nunca me contou ?!"

James puxou o capuz da capa para baixo, de forma que sua cabeça parecia flutuar no ar. Isso fez Remus se sentir um pouco enjoado.

“Está na família há anos.” Ele disse, triunfante: "Papai me deixou trazer, desde que minha mãe não descobrisse.

"Idiota sortudo." Sirius repetiu, pegando um pouco do material invisível e esfregando-o entre os dedos, "Meus pais fariam _qualquer coisa_ por uma capa de invisibilidade."

"Acho que todos nós cabemos aqui dentro", James demonstrou, esticando os braços como um morcego, "Venham, bem juntinhos e confortável..."

Todos eles se acomodaram debaixo da capa, então andaram para frente e para trás algumas vezes, até que pudessem caminhar juntos sem problemas. Finalmente, tentando não rir ou sussurrar muito, os quatro garotos invisíveis seguiram para as masmorras. Remus mostrou quais ladrilhos bater para que o chão da terceira cabine se abrisse.

"Como você encontrou isso, Remus?" James sussurrou: "É genial."

" A gente vai sair por trás de um daqueles tapetes que eles penduram nas paredes, nas masmorras" Remus respondeu, "Eu só olhei atrás deles."

"Você quer dizer uma tapeçaria?" Peter perguntou.

"Hum ... acho que sim?" Remus estava feliz que nenhum deles pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Cale a boca, Pettigrew.” Sirius disparou. Remus sentiu um chute forte atingir a parte de trás de seu tornozelo.

"Ei!", ele sibilou, chutando para trás com o dobro de força "Cai fora."

"Desculpa!" Sirius gritou: "Era para pegar Pete, não você."

"Fiquem quietos, todos vocês," James retrucou, "Estamos quase chegando."

Esperaram silenciosamente, no lado deles - atrás da tapeçaria, ouvindo passos no corredor do lado de fora. Assim que James ficou satisfeito com o silêncio do corredor, eles saíram da passagem. As masmorras eram geladas, escuras e cavernosas. Havia um estranho som de algo pingando vindo de algum lugar - talvez do encanamento.

"Onde fica a entrada?" Sirius murmurou.

“Atrás daquela parede,” Remus apontou, esperando que eles pudessem ver onde ele estava mirando. Era uma parede de tijolos simples.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu já os vi entrar antes," disse Remus, apressadamente. Não iria dizer a eles o motivo de saber que havia duzentos sonserinos do outro lado porque o cheiro de sangue e magia eram tão fortes que ele quase podia sentir o gosto.

“Você sabe a senha?”

"Não."

"Droga."

“Ainda não é toque de recolher, vamos apenas esperar.”

Assim fizeram, de forma bastante desconfortável. Embora o corredor fosse úmido, estava desnecessariamente quente debaixo da capa, especialmente com os quatro tão próximos. Felizmente, duas alunas do sétimo ano passaram correndo nos minutos seguintes. Infelizmente, Sirius as conhecia.

"Mostre o anel de novo, Bella!" Narcissa Black implorou à irmã mais velha. Remus sentiu Sirius enrijecer, pressionando-se contra a parede. Bellatrix se exibiu, estendendo um longo braço de marfim. Em seu dedo ossudo estava um anel de noivado enorme e feio, prata e esmeralda, que estava exibindo desde o início do semestre. Todos na escola sabiam que ela se casaria com Rodolphus Lestrange, algum bruxo político, assim que concluísse seus NIEMs. Sirius precisaria ir ao casamento.

Narcissa deu um gritinho quando viu, embora provavelmente já o tivesse visto mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Lindo!" Ela chiou: "Oh, mal posso esperar para me casar..."

“Espere sua vez,” Bellatrix respondeu, sua voz era como unhas arranhando uma lousa. "Assim que Lucius tiver uma posição melhor no ministério, tenho certeza de que mamãe e papai concordarão com o casamento."

As duas jovens estavam de pé diante da parede de tijolos agora. Bellatrix era a mais alta das duas, mas elas se pareciam muito. Ambas tinham longos cabelos pretos encaracolados - como o próprio Sirius, e a mesma estrutura óssea perfeita da família Black.

“Mundus sanguine,” Bellatrix anunciou. A parede deslizou para o lado para deixá-las entrar, e os quatro meninos correram atrás, o mais rápido possível antes de fechar.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara em Hogwarts, Remus estava realmente grato por ter sido colocado na Grifinória. As diferenças entre a sala comum aconchegante e confortável deles e a dos sonserinos eram gritantes. Esta fora construída como um salão de banquetes, em vez de uma sala de estar. As paredes eram ricamente decoradas com tapeçarias ainda mais elegantes, a lareira era enorme e ornamentada com esculturas e uma palidez verde macabra pairava sobre tudo. Acima de tudo, o lugar parecia um tanto perverso. Remus tentou não estremecer.

Os outros meninos pareciam tão desconfortáveis quanto ele, e todos congelaram até que James os empurrou para frente, subindo um lance de escadas que todos esperavam que levasse aos dormitórios dos meninos.

No caminho, eles passaram por Severus, sentado sozinho em um canto, curvado sobre seu livro de poções. Ao topo da escada, eles entraram na primeira porta aberta que era, felizmente, um quarto.

James tirou a capa.

"Fique de olho, hein Petey?" Ele disse, correndo para dentro do quarto, "Será que alguma dessas é a cama de Snape?"

"Esta aqui pode ser," Sirius apontou, "Os lençóis parecem gordurosos o suficiente." Todos os quatro meninos abafaram uma risadinha.

“Rápido então, rapazes, de luvas - sussurrou James, desatarraxando o frasco.”

Remus e Sirius colocaram uma luva de pele de dragão cada, pegaram um punhado de sementes e começaram a espalhá-las de baixo das roupas de cama.

“Eles vão conseguir ver!” James disse, parecendo desapontado. Era verdade, as pequenas sementes vermelhas brilhantes destacavam-se claramente contra os lençóis brancos, mesmo no escuro.

"Bem ... se eles tentarem empurrar para fora da cama ainda vão entrar em contato," Sirius ofereceu.

"Espere aí ..." Remus teve uma ideia repentina. Não sabia como tinha ocorrido a ele, ou por que, mas de alguma forma tinha certeza de que iria funcionar. Puxou sua varinha, mordeu o lábio e a balançou cautelosamente sobre a cama que acabara de espalhar com as sementes. " _Obfuscate._ " Ele sussurrou.

E assim, as sementes se foram. Bem, ele sabia que eles ainda estavam lá; mas ninguém seria capaz de vê-las agora.

"Brilhante!" James encarou, "Como você fez isso? Flitwick ainda não nos ensinou esse charme, não é? Estava na leitura?”

“Não,” Remus deu de ombros, “Eu vi alguns alunos do quinto ano fazendo isso com os doces que compraram do vilarejo, não é difícil de copiar.”

Sirius e James imediatamente tentaram, sobre as sementes que haviam acabado de espalhar. Não funcionou na primeira vez - ou na segunda, mas depois da terceira, James conseguiu desaparecer a maior parte das suas sementes.

"É melhor você fazer isso, Lupin, ou ficaremos aqui a noite toda." Ele decidiu.

"Sim, por favor, se apresse!" Peter sibilou da porta, branco de medo.

Sirius tentou mais algumas vezes antes de desistir e deixar Remus assumir o controle.

“Você vai me mostrar exatamente como fazer isso assim que estivermos de volta em território neutro.” Ele disse. Remus assentiu, embora não tivesse certeza de como explicar. Ele só tinha feito isso por que acreditou que provavelmente conseguiria.

"Próxima quarto," James anunciou, puxando-os de volta para o corredor.

"A gente realmente tem que?" Peter perguntou, pulando de um pé para o outro, "Isso não é o suficiente?"

"Nem de perto!" Sirius respondeu com uma risada, sacudindo a cabeça, "E se ainda não tivermos nem chegado a cama do Snape? Temos que pegar _todos_ eles, Pete. Você está conosco ou não?”

“Todos os meninos, pelo menos”, disse James, quando eles entraram no quarto ao lado, "Não acho que conseguiremos chegar no das meninas - lembra o que aconteceu com Dirk Creswell semana passada?"

Eles trabalharam rapidamente e conseguiram todos os quartos dos meninos. Até o último, que tinha três alunos adormecidos - sexto ano. Sirius implorou para ir, mas Remus estava transbordando de animação com a pegadinha agora, e vestiu a capa de invisibilidade para entrar. Ele até espalhou as rosas nos travesseiros dos meninos adormecidos. Quando finalmente terminaram, já era tarde e mais e mais sonserinos estavam subindo para ir dormir. Mal conseguindo conter a alegria, os quatro grifinórios se esconderam sob a capa e lentamente desceram as escadas, grudando na parede sempre que alguém estava passando, depois através da enorme sala comunal e saindo pela parede em que entraram.

Como James instruiu, todos eles ficaram o mais quietos possíveis até que estivessem perto da torre da Grifinória, onde era seguro retirar a capa novamente.

“Widdershins!” Todos eles cantaram para a mulher gorda, que se abriu para eles.

Foi uma bênção estar de volta à sala comunal da Grifinória, quente e iluminada, e todos eles se jogaram no sofá disponível mais próximo, sorrindo estupidamente um para o outro. Frank Longbottom chamou-os de sua mesa, onde estava arrumando as notas para revisão.

"E aí, rapazes, estiveram em algum lugar interessante?"

Peter parecia incerto, mas James apenas acenou com a mão.

"Biblioteca, obviamente."

Frank balançou a cabeça, embora estivesse sorrindo.

“Tenho certeza de que ouvirei sobre isso em breve.”

“Eu gostaria de poder estar lá quando tudo começasse!” Sirius sussurrou, seus olhos brilhando de alegria, "E eu queria ainda mais que pudéssemos ter alcançado minhas primas.”

"É apenas o começo, Sirius, parceiro" James respondeu, batendo no joelho do outro garoto, "Entre nós quatro, tenho certeza que poderíamos ir ainda mais além da próxima vez. Excelente primeira missão, rapazes!”

Peter choramingou.

“ _Primeira_ missão?!”


	7. Capítulo 7: Primeiro ano: Marotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quarta-feira, 15 de setembro de 1971

Na manhã seguinte, James e Sirius mal conseguiram conter sua empolgação e apressaram seus companheiros de dormitório para o café da manhã antes de qualquer outro grifinório. Foram os primeiros alunos a chegar ao grande salão, com exceção de alguns corvinos que estavam curvados sobre seus livros de revisão de NIEM com enormes canecas de café preto.

"Perfeito," Sirius sorriu para os bancos vazios, "Lugares na primeira fileira!"

“Aposto que ninguém vai aparecer por horas.” Peter gemeu, dormente, apoiado nos cotovelos.

"Ah se anime um pouco", James serviu-lhes grandes canecas de chá, "Vocês não querem ver os frutos do nosso trabalho?”

"Não às seis da manhã." Peter respondeu, sorvendo seu chá. Sirius estremeceu com o som e empurrou um prato para ele.

"Coma uma torrada e pare de choramingar."

Remus pegou uma torrada também e cortou em quatro pedaços. Ele espalhou marmelada em um quarto, geleia no segundo, manteiga no terceiro e coalhada de limão no último. Ignorou o olhar curioso que Sirius estava direcionando a ele. Remus nunca teve tantas opções antes, e estava determinado a aproveitar ao máximo cada refeição.  
Felizmente, eles não tiveram que esperar muito antes que os outros alunos começassem a chegar para o café da manhã. Os primeiros sonserinos chegaram bem quando Remus estava terminando sua torrada. Três meninos e duas meninas; terceiro ano. Eles foram até a mesa, sem perceber os quatro grifinórios ansiosos os observando atentamente. Por alguns momentos, foi como se nada estivesse diferente. Sirius suspirou desapontado. Mas então. O garoto mais alto se mexeu ligeiramente na cadeira, esfregando o braço. Outro parecia estar procurando por algo em seu bolso, mas do ponto de vista de Remus, ele estava claramente coçando a perna furiosamente. O terceiro continuou usava a varinha para esfregar atrás da orelha.

"Funcionou!" James sussurrou, sem fôlego de excitação. Até Peter parecia alegre agora. 

Conforme mais e mais sonserinos chegavam, o problema se tornava mais óbvio - e mais hilário.

Por volta das sete horas, a mesa da Sonserina estava cheia de meninos se contorcendo e se arranhando, e garotas de aparência horrorizada. Amycus Carrow, um garoto corpulento do sexto ano, eventualmente arrancou seus robes, o suéter da escola e até mesmo a gravata para agarrar o peito que Remus podia ver que já estava em carne viva. Ele quase sentiu pena deles.

Mas então Snape entrou. Fosse por carma ou por pura sorte, Severus parecia ter reagido particularmente mal às sementes de rosa mosqueta. Ele entrou com a cabeça baixa, o cabelo caindo sobre o rosto, mas seu nariz ainda estava visível e claramente vermelho.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius ofegou, rindo tanto que estava segurando o estômago. "Me diga que pegamos o rosto dele!"

“Ei, Snivellus!” James gritou, de repente, para chamar a atenção do outro garoto.

Snape se virou, olhando para cima; seu cabelo repartido. O lado esquerdo de seu rosto estava coberto por uma erupção vermelha de alergia, das têmporas até o pescoço, desaparecendo sob o uniforme. Seu olho esquerdo também estava vermelho, a pálpebra inchada e irritada.

"Tá bonitão!" Sirius cantou, e todos os quatro garotos caíram na risada enquanto Snape saía furioso da sala.

Quando o café da manhã acabou, todo o castelo já fervilhava de rumores sobre o que exatamente acontecera com os meninos da Sonserina.

Sirius e James exibiam uma alegria de como se todos o natal tivessem chegado mais cedo, e até mesmo Peter tinha se animado de uma forma extraordinária - lembrando a todos que ele tinha ficado de guarda, afinal, tornando toda a aventura possível.

"Foi tudo ideia de Lupin, no entanto," Sirius respondeu, dando um tapa nas costas de Remus, "O que devemos fazer para comemorar, hein? Bombinhas explosivas? Invadir as cozinhas?"

Remus afastou Sirius, sorrindo educadamente.

"Bem, o que quer que vocês façam, será sem mim", respondeu ele, "tenho detenção dupla."

"Do Slughorn?"

“Sim, e McGonagall. E Flitwick, mas isso é amanhã. E, minha detenção de Herbologia é no fim de semana. ”

"Caramba,cara!" James franziu a testa, "Você tá tentando bater um recorde ou algo assim?"

Remus deu de ombros. Ele estava sempre sendo punido em St. Edmund's - todos os meninos eram. A detenção não o incomodava. Embora as bombinhas explosivas parecessem muito divertidas.

"Talvez seja melhor você começar a fazer sua lição de casa?" Sirius disse, gentilmente. Remus revirou os olhos, levantando-se da mesa.

"Vamos lá", disse ele, "Primeiro é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pensei que vocês dois adoravam essa aula."

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, Remus estava a caminho de sua detenção com Slughorn, quando encontrou Lily Evans. Ficaria perfeitamente feliz em seguir andando, mas ela sorriu e acertou o passo com ele.

“Oii Remus”

"Oi."

"Você está indo para as masmorras?"

Ele assentiu.

"Eu também. Eu tenho que dizer a Slughorn que Severus não pode atender a detenção. "

"Ah, certo."

"Você ouviu o que aconteceu com os sonserinos?"

"Aham." Todo mundo tinha ouvido - era tudo o que se conversava o dia todo, mesmo durante as aulas. Felizmente, ninguém tinha a menor ideia de quem seriam os culpados. Foi uma boa ideia atacar a casa inteira de uma vez. Como poderiam saber quem era o alvo?

"Louco, não é?" Lily continuou, “Pobre Sev, era alérgico ao que eles usaram. Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe uma poção para dormir enquanto o inchaço diminuí.

Remus deu uma risadinha, sem pensar. Ele olhou para Lily, que estava olhando para ele com reprovadores olhos verdes. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Olha, eu sei que ele não foi muito legal com você. Outro dia em Poções ou no trem. Ele é ... bem, ele é um pouco esnobe, ok? "

Remus bufou.

"Mas eu queria pedir desculpas." Lily continuou, “Eu preciso enfrentá-lo mais. Não deveria deixar ele se livrar fácil. Ele é realmente uma pessoa muito legal quando você o conhece. "

"Se você diz." Remus parou de andar. Eles estavam fora do escritório de Slughorn agora. A porta estava fechada, e as vozes estavam altas do outro lado.

"Horace, seja quem for, deve ter sido um Sonserino!" Era a professora McGonagall, “Quem mais teria a senha?”

“Por que um sonserino atacaria sua própria casa, Minerva?!” O mestre de Poções parecia muito frustrado.

“Você disse que apenas os dormitórios dos meninos foram afetados. Talvez fosse uma das meninas.”

“É mesmo!”

“Bem, quem mais? Pirraça? Ele nunca entra nas salas comunais - não entra nas masmorras também, por falar nisso - tem muito medo do barão sangrento. "

“Temos que banir todos os produtos Zonko.”

“Pelo que Poppy disse, não era um produto da Zonko. Rosa Mosqueta, das estufas.”

Lupin sentiu um fio de medo correr por sua espinha. Se eles sabiam tudo isso, seriam capazes de descobrir quem fez a pegadinha?

“Rosa Mosqueta, é? Bem esperto." Slughorn realmente parecia impressionado. McGonagall suspirou.

"Suponho que você gostaria de culpar os corvinos agora?"

“Eu só queria saber quem fez isso!” Ele suspirou pesadamente. “Talvez a verdade venha à tona. Acho que parece mais provável que fosse uma das garotas da Sonserina do que ... "

"Do que um grupo de marotos rastejando para as masmorras sob o manto da noite com más intenções?"

Remus podia ouvir a risada de Slughorn com isso.

"Bem, sim."

"Agora, preciso ir." McGonagall estava dizendo, seus passos se aproximando da porta. "Você me avisa se pegar o culpado?" A porta se abriu. Remus e Lily recuaram, culpados. McGonagall olhou para eles através de seus óculos, "O que dois Grifinórios estão fazendo tão longe de sua torre?"

"Por favor, Professora, Remus e eu estávamos apenas-"

"Ah!" Slughorn interrompeu a divagação nervosa de Lily, "Lupin, meu garoto - e Srta. Evans! Vieram pedir desculpas por Snape, hein?

“Não há necessidade, querida menina, não há necessidade. Com tudo o que está acontecendo hoje, acho que podemos cancelar as detenções dos meninos, por enquanto.” Ele veio até a porta e olhou severamente para Remus, “Se ficar claro que não haverá mais brigas nas minhas aulas? Ou qualquer aula, por falar nisso, hein? "

"Sim, professor." Remus acenou com a cabeça, solenemente, tentando não parecer muito satisfeito.

"Excelente." Slughorn sorriu, trancando a porta de seu escritório, "Então, se me der licença, tenho alguns interrogatórios a fazer."

Remus e Lily quase chegaram ao fim do corredor quando McGonagall de repente chamou.

"Sr. Lupin?"

O coração de Remus afundou.

"Sim, Professora McGonagall?"

“Isso não quer dizer que sua detenção comigo foi cancelada. Venha agora, vamos começar cedo.”

* * *

McGonagall o fez escrever as linhas por uma hora - nada mal, considerando que estava acostumado à palmatória em St. Edmund's. Não se importava de copiar e repetir; era reconfortante. _Vou completar todas as tarefas definidas._ Talvez engolisse o orgulho da próxima vez e copiasse a lição de casa de James. Ou de Peter, se não quisesse parecer muito suspeito. Mas sabia que James iria perguntar por que Remus nunca lia o texto dado. E se contasse, tinha certeza que James e Sirius o fariam explicar a situação à McGonagall - os dois garotos possuíam uma fé inabalável nos professores de Hogwarts. Remus, no entanto, nunca conheceu um adulto em quem confiasse. Ela o mandaria de volta para St. Edmund's imediatamente. De que adiantava para alguém um bruxo analfabeto?

Assim que sua detenção acabou, ele passou pelo buraco do retrato e entrou na sala comunal para encontrar seus três companheiros de quarto o esperando. Peter e James estavam envolvidos em um jogo de xadrez muito sério ( _é claro que as peças estão se movendo._ Remus pensou consigo mesmo, _tudo tem que se mover neste maldito castelo_ ) enquanto Sirius escutava um de seus discos através de fones de aparência nova e muito chique. Remus estava morrendo de vontade de ouvir, mas ainda não tinha criado coragem de pedir emprestado.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Sirius silenciosamente. O garoto de cabelos compridos tirou os fones de ouvido de uma vez.

"Você foi rápido!"

"Só tive que fazer uma no final," Remus explicou, "Slughorn me liberou, muito ocupado tentando resolver a coisa do pó de coceira."

Sirius sorriu amplamente, recostando-se no sofá com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça. “Essa pegadinha é um presente que continua nos beneficiando.”

"Snape era alérgico e tudo," Remus disse, sorrindo, "Aquela garota ruiva disse que ele passou o dia todo na ala hospitalar."

Sirius riu ainda mais alto. Seus olhos brilhavam. Remus nunca tinha visto alguém exibir tanta alegria. Isso o fez querer socá-lo e virar seu amigo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Qual garota ruiva?" James olhou para cima de repente.

“Cheque MATE!” Peter gritou.

“Você sabe, a irritante. Evans.”

"Eu não acho que ela é irritante."

"Ok." Remus encolheu os ombros.

"Não vamos falar sobre meninas." Sirius revirou os olhos, “Este pode ser o dia mais importante de nossas vidas! Este é o dia em que nos tornamos lendas; o dia em que nossa amizade foi forjada no fogo do pó de coceira!”

"Eles não sabem que fomos nós, sabem?" Peter perguntou, nervoso, arrumando seu tabuleiro de xadrez. Remus balançou a cabeça.

“Slughorn acha que foi uma garota Sonserina. Ou uma gangue de marotos.”

“Marotos!” Sirius se sentou repentinamente, "É isso! Levantem seus copos, rapazes! "

“Não temos copos.” James respondeu, entretido.

"Bem, apenas finja." Sirius balançou a cabeça, irritado, "Deste dia em diante, nós somos os Marotos!"

Ele disse isso com um esplendor tão dramático que apenas um silêncio atordoado preencheu os próximos segundos. James estava sorrindo, Peter o encarava em busca de uma explicação, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Remus explodiu uma risada.

“Que nome pretencioso de gangue é esse?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Explicação do apelido: “marauder”: em inglês significa algo como invasor, saqueador, que se esconde e ataca.
> 
> Em português: em que há ou demonstra esperteza; que está repleto de manha(s); malandro, que tenta prejudicar alguém; cujas ações podem ser condenáveis; canalha.


	8. Capítulo 8: Primeiro ano: Segredos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Terça-feira, 5 de outubro de 1971

A lua cheia seguinte foi tão ruim quanto a última. Desta vez, o lobo estava claramente inquieto, porque Remus acordou com uma série de cortes profundos.

“Eles se curam mais rápido com um pouco de antisséptico.” Aconselhou à Madame Pomfrey, que cuidava dele sobre a luz da manhã gelada.

“E mais rápido ainda com magia,” ela sorriu, com um floreio de sua varinha. Os cortes fecharam quase instantaneamente. Remus encarou, pasmo.

"Você pode se livrar das cicatrizes também?" Ele perguntou, ansioso. Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Não, Remus, essas não, me desculpe."

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou, vestindo-se para a escola. Desta vez, trouxe uma muda de roupa e as deixou no túnel do lado de fora da cabana para evitar voltar ao dormitório.  
Ele encontraria os outros meninos durante a primeira aula, e deixaria que tentassem adivinhar onde ele teria estado.

“Você não precisar ir às aulas hoje,” Madame Pomfrey estava dizendo, “Não se estiver muito cansado. Posso escrever um bilhete.”

"Eu quero ir." Ele respondeu: "Não é tão ruim, honestamente."

Pomfrey o observou com olhos sérios.

“Não é tão ruim por enquanto. Temo que as transformações comessem a cobrar seu preço conforme você cresce.”

"Você cuidou de outras crianças como eu, então?" Ele queria perguntar há muito tempo, mas não tinha certeza como.

"Não, querido, você é o primeiro aluno de Hogwarts que eu conheço que foi..."

"Mordido?"

"Que foi mordido." Ela aceitou, agradecida: "Mas eu prometo que sei o que estou fazendo. Já li muitas coisas sobre o assunto.”

“Quer dizer que há livros? Sobre pessoas como eu?”

"Bem, sim." Soou surpresa. Ela se sentou na cama enquanto ele terminava de se vestir. "Você pode pegar um deles emprestado, se quiser?"

Pensou sobre isso, então balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

Eles tinham Transfiguração primeiro, mas McGonagall não lhe deu detenção por ter esquecido a lição de casa - ela obviamente decidiu ser mais tolerante perto da lua cheia. Ela o fez prometer trazê-lo na próxima aula, e ele concordou, esperando ter soado sincero. James, Sirius e Peter passaram metade da aula tentando chamar sua atenção, mas ele firmemente os ignorou até que McGonagall ameaçou separar os quatro.

Nos corredores indo em direção a Feitiços, Remus sabia que não havia como escapar. Era uma boa caminhada de cinco minutos.

"Então? Onde você estava?!" Sirius deixou escapar, caminhando a sua esquerda.

"Lugar algum." Ele respondeu, tentando se apressar.

“Ah, qual é,” James implorou, surgindo a sua direita, “Fala pra gente! Era o mesmo lugar que você foi mês passado?”

"Talvez."

"Você estava na detenção de novo?" Peter perguntou, se esforçando para acompanhar. Remus se amaldiçoou por não ter pensado nisso - detenção teria sido o disfarce perfeito.

"Não."

"Então onde-"

"Presta atenção, _mestiço!_ "

Remus estava muito ocupado evitando as perguntas para olhar onde estava indo, e deu de cara com Snape, que estava virando a esquina. Já irritado, Remus endireitou os ombros e tentou passar por ele, bruscamente.

"Presta você, _Snivellus._ "

Snape não se mexeu, e o empurrou em vez disso, Mulciber aparecendo em seu ombro esquerdo, pairando ameaçadoramente sobre os meninos menores.

"Eu sei que foi você que invadiu nossos dormitórios na outra noite." Sibilou: " _Todos_ vocês."

"Ah é, então prove.” James sorriu, cruzando os braços.

Os lábios de Snape se curvaram.

“Eu não posso, ainda. Mas eu vou. Vou me vingar também, eu prometo. "

"Estamos _tremendo_ em nossas calças," Sirius respondeu, encostando-se na parede como se estivesse entediado. "Agora, poderia gentilmente sair do caminho?"

"Foi sua ideia, Black?" Snape falou lentamente, “Ou sua, Potter? Deve ter sido um de vocês. Pettigrew não tem coragem e o querido Lupin aqui claramente não tem o cérebro para..."

Remus cerrou os punhos. Podia ver a varinha na mão de Snape - Severus provavelmente conhecia todos os tipos de maldições e feitiços. James ensinou a Remus um ou dois, mas estava muito cego de raiva para se lembrar de qualquer um agora.

“Se movendo agora, cavalheiros.” Uma voz aguda de repente soou no corredor.

Era o professor Flitwick, saindo de sua sala de aula para ver o que estava acontecendo. "Severus, você está atrapalhando os corredores, e vocês quatro deveriam estar na minha classe. Venham comigo."

Remus se sentiu febril e agitado pelo resto da aula de Feitiços, que geralmente era sua aula favorita. Dependia mais do trabalho prático com sua varinha do que de ler ou escrever, e muitas vezes ele se saía melhor do que James e Sirius. Achando difícil se acalmar, ele continuou atirando suas almofadas pela sala como mísseis, em vez de guiá-los com cuidado pelos aros que Flitwick pendurara do teto.

Eles estavam trabalhando em feitiços de levitação por algumas semanas, e Peter era o único que ainda tinha dificuldades. Na opinião de Remus, o problema de Peter era falta de imaginação. James e Sirius eram excruciantemente confiantes; e ele descobriu que confiança era tudo que você precisava para realizar a maioria dos feitiços básicos. Remus mesmo se sentia capaz de completar qualquer tarefa se parecesse simples o suficiente. Peter, por outro lado, se preocupava com tudo. Ele leu e releu seus livros, tentando copiar os complicados diagramas ao invés de apenas seguir o que Flitwick mostrou a eles.

“Espero que todos vocês consigam levitar este livro até o fim desta semana”, disse Flitwick no término da aula. O livro era enorme, cerca da metade do tamanho do minúsculo professor, e parecia que até um homem adulto teria problemas carregando esse livro muito longe. “Então venham preparados para um teste rápido de suas habilidades.”

Peter resmungou enquanto eles pegavam suas coisas para partir.

Remus tinha conseguido se acalmar por volta da hora do almoço, mas ao final da tarde ainda estava com problemas controlando sua magia, e estava grato pelas ultimas aulas serem Herbologia e História da Magia. Não sabia se era seu temperamento – cujo sempre foi forte – ou a lua cheia. Sempre teve muita energia depois das transformações, antes mesmo de saber que podia fazer magia. Agora sua varinha zumbia em sua mão como a estática de uma TV de antena. Ele tentou um rápido _“Lumos”_ , escondido no box do banheiro entre as aulas, e quase queimou as retinas.

Talvez o livro que Madame Pomfrey mencionou pudesse lhe contar mais sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha como saber agora. Também poderia haver livros na biblioteca, mas ainda não tinha checado. Ele conhecia a palavra, bem o suficiente, e poderia soletrá-la caso concentrasse bastante. Mas ele não ousou. Remus vivia com o medo de que se escrevesse no papel, ou dissesse em voz alta de alguma forma, todos descobririam seu segredo. E era melhor deixar esse tipo de coisa na sua cabeça.

* * *

Quinta-feira, 7 de outubro de 1971

Era especialmente importante manter seus segredos para si mesmo agora, porque Remus estava sendo vigiado. Por McGonagall, que ainda erguia a sobrancelha ao ver que ele não estava tomando notas, por Madame Pomfrey, que sempre estava tentando o parar na ala hospitalar para uma verificação rápida, e por Snape, ainda estava furioso por não conseguir descobrir como o incidente com o pó de coceira tinha acontecido. Remus até podia suportar todas essas interferências, se não fosse por uma quarta pessoa observando-o.

Este perseguidor era muito mais sutil, menos óbvio em sua vigilância, mas ainda era perceptível. Sirius. No começo, Remus achou que o outro garoto só era intrometido - parte do privilégio que ele e James compartilhavam. Eles tinham que saber tudo sobre todos. Estavam constantemente contando a Remus e Peter sobre a vida dos outros - o pai de fulano foi recusado para uma promoção no ministério anos atrás, por isso ele é meio rancoroso. A tia-avó de Miranda Thrup já esteve sob investigação pelo uso ilegal de uma poção do amor, e agora ninguém bebia chá na casa dos Thrup; O Professor Slughorn sabia mais sobre as artes das trevas do que deixava transparecer, e o Clube do Slug era famoso por transformar bruxos das trevas influentes.

Claro, nenhum deles sabia absolutamente nada sobre Remus, e no começo, ele presumiu que era por isso que Sirius estava tão observador. Mas ele nunca fez nenhuma pergunta direta, e se estava curioso sobre a família de Lupin ou sobre sua criação, então era um interesse particular que James não compartilhava. James raramente observava outras pessoas, Remus notou - ele preferia que outras pessoas o observassem.

Ninguém mais pareceu notar, felizmente. Sirius foi cauteloso a esse respeito. Só de vez em quando, Remus conseguia pegá-lo desprevenido, o olhando fixamente com aqueles olhos azuis profundos. Ele nem tinha a decência de desviar o olhar quando era pego - apenas suavizou sua expressão em um sorriso amigável, que Remus era obrigado a devolver.

Naquela quinta-feira, eles estavam terminando o dever de casa na sala comunal da Grifinória - bem, James estava terminando o dever de Remus, já tendo feito o próprio. Ele se ofereceu para fazer isso em troca de Remus ensiná-lo o feitiço ‘Obfuscate’ e, apesar de seu orgulho, Remus concordou. Ele realmente não queria outra detenção com McGonagall, e James era bom em imitar a caligrafia de outras pessoas.

Sirius estava finalizando sua redação e já havia escrito dez centímetros a mais sobre o uso de crisopas em elixires transformativos – além de diagramas. Havia livros espalhados por toda a mesa que eles reivindicaram para si, junto com tinteiros e rolos amassados de pergaminho. Peter estava tentando levitar uma maçã e colocá-la em um cesto de lixo a um metro de distância. Até agora conseguia levantá-la no ar, mas então ela balançava e caia novamente.

Exausto, Peter passou os dedos pelo cabelo novamente e consultou seu livro.

"Você vai conseguir, Pete, não se preocupe." James murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do papel de Remus. "Continue tentando."

"Estou _tentando_ ", lamentou Peter, "Tenho certeza de que estou errando o movimento ... o livro diz para usar uma 'ação suave e serpentina', mas não tenho certeza ..." ele girou sua varinha o ar. Remus resmungou.

"Não é assim." Ele disse, sem rodeios. “É como um S de lado. Veja." Ele executou o feitiço, sem esforço, levantando a maçã e jogando a no cesto com precisão.

"Como um S, tem certeza?" Peter franziu a testa. Ele apontou sua própria varinha para uma bola de papel amassada da mesa, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ele cantou, acenando sua varinha da mesma forma que Lupin havia feito. O papel voou tremulamente para cima, em seguida, voou com um pouco menos de elegância para dentro da lixeira, quicando pelas laterais enquanto caía no fundo e pousava ao lado da maçã. Peter olhou com os olhos arregalados: "Eu consegui!" Ele engasgou, "Uma forma de 'S', por que simplesmente não dizia isso no livro?!"

"Muito bem, Pete." James disse, olhando para cima e sorrindo. Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, "Você deveria ser professor, Remus.."

Lupin bufou, desviando o olhar timidamente. James continuou.

“Estou quase terminando aqui, só preciso verificar uma coisa - você pode me passar a Teoria da Magia? O livro do Waffling?”

Remus sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Tentando não entrar em pânico, ele olhou para a pilha de livros que James estava apontando. Um deles era definitivamente sobre poções - tinha um caldeirão na capa. Os outros; só a sorte lhe diria. As letras douradas e prateadas em cada capa pareciam mudar e girar diante de seus olhos. Seria melhor apenas escolher um, mesmo que fosse o errado? Ele olhou para James, desesperadamente, que estava relendo o papel. Peter estava muito ocupado levitando mais bolas de papel para notar a agitação de Remus. Ele olhou para baixo novamente, mordendo o lábio.

Sirius pigarreou silenciosamente e se inclinou sobre a mesa. Deu uma batidinha em um dos livros com o dedo indicador, sem olhar para Remus. Era um grande livro de couro preto que Remus reconheceu vagamente. Grato, ele o pegou e entregou a James.

"Valeu, cara." Disse James, distraidamente, voltando ao trabalho. Sirius continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Remus sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.


	9. Capítulo 9: Primeiro ano: Cicatrizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menção de abuso infantil no fim no capítulo.

Sexta-feira, 15 de outubro de 1971

Remus teve que passar os próximos dias evitando Sirius – ou ao menos evitando ficar sozinho com ele. Isso não foi fácil, os meninos estavam juntos o tempo todo, especialmente nos finais de semana. Todos eles passaram pela aula de feitiços na sexta sem nenhum problema; inclusive Peter. Flitwick ficou tão impressionado que a sala inteira dominara levitação tão cedo no ano que ele os liberou mais cedo para o almoço.

Sirius se fez inevitável na semana seguinte, durante a aula de voo. Se Remus não odiasse História da Magia tanto, voo seria definitivamente sua matéria menos preferida. Cerca de 20 minutos já na primeira aula de Madame Hooch, ele aprendeu que tinha medo de altura, e as outras aulas foram miseráveis para ele.

James era a estrela da classe, obviamente, e até mesmo os outros Marotos o acharam insuportável enquanto ele zarpava pelo campo de quadribol, rodopiando e se exibindo como se tivesse nascido numa vassoura. Sirius era ótimo também, e a maioria da turma cresceu brincando em vassoura, até Peter era decente.

Chovera na noite anterior, e o solo estava macio e lamacento. Eles trocaram seus sapatos usuais de amarrar por botas grossas e o conjunto de vôo escarlate antes de entrarem em campo. Pegaram suas vassouras e aguardaram instruções. As vassouras foram fornecidas pela escola. Os alunos do primeiros anos não tinham permissão de trazer suas próprios, mas James dizia, a qualquer um que parasse por tempo suficiente para ouvir, que possuía um modelo top de linha em casa.

“Certo, montem suas vassouras, por favor, senhoras e senhores,” Hooch berrou para o grupo, “O vento hoje está bom e forte, então quero que todos vocês tomem cuidado. Potter, sem se exibir! "

Remus subiu em sua vassoura, engolindo em seco. Se não vomitasse, já seria uma vitória.

"Eu gostaria de cinco voltas completas ao redor do campo, depois, uma boa aterrissagem aqui de cada um de vocês. Cuidado com as poças e lembrem de se inclinar contra o vento sempre que possível. Use-o a seu favor. Cinco pontos para quem voltar primeiro.” E com quase nenhum aviso, a bruxa de cabelo prateado soprou seu apito com força.

Remus e Lily, os dois únicos nascidos trouxas da classe, foram os últimos a sair do chão. Uma vez que a ruiva estava no ar, entretanto, disparou adiante com facilidade.

“Um pouco mais alto, Lupin! Vamos lá!" Hooch ribombou de baixo, gritando através de um megafone. Ele queria ignorá-la, mas não havia como escapar - pelo menos em St. Edmund's, quando era obrigado a fazer corridas de trilha, dava pra se esconder em um canto e fugir para cidade pela tarde.

Ele se empurrou mais alto, tentando olhar para frente e não para baixo; tentando pensar em outra coisa senão no espaço vazio entre ele e o solo. Ele podia ver a trança vermelha brilhante de Lily à frente como o rabo de uma raposa, o cabelo loiro de Peter em algum lugar no meio do grupo. Embora ele não pudesse ver muito à frente, ele sabia que James e Sirius estavam quase pescoço a pescoço. Remus apenas avançou sem animação, não querendo ir mais rápido. Quem se importava se ele fosse o último, pelo menos não quebraria o pescoço ao chegar lá. Ao dobrar uma curva no final do campo, o vento realmente o atingiu e ele tentou não desacelerar muito, inclinando-se para a frente. Estava muito frio e o ar cinzento da manhã batia em seu rosto. A segunda volta foi tão ruim quanto a primeira. No terceiro, ele notou que James circulava cada uma das torres das arquibancadas vazias, apesar das advertências de Madame Hooch. Na quarta volta, Remus teve companhia. 

"Se divertindo?" Sirius sorriu, voando junto dele. Ele parecia tão confortável, como se pudesse levantar as duas mãos sobre a cabeça, girar de cabeça para baixo e voar para trás sem nenhum problema.

"O que você está fazendo?" Remus franziu a testa, tentando ignorá-lo. “Tentando perder?”

"James vai ganhar," Sirius deu de ombros, "É melhor deixar ele ter seu momento. Pensei em te fazer companhia.”

"Por quê?!" Remus respondeu, com os dentes cerrados.

"Achei que você gostaria," Remus não precisava olhar para ele para saber que ele estava sorrindo; aquele sorriso irritante de Sirius Black. "Além disso, estamos prestes a pousar e eu sei que você odeia pousar."

“Se manda daqui.”

“Não.”

“Eu estou te avisando, Black...”

"Você não pode me socar aqui, Lupin, a menos que queira soltar sua vassoura."

"Deus, você é irritante."

“Sou.” Sirius voou a frente dele, então ao seu redor, fazendo um círculo perfeito.

“Se manda.” Remus tentou se esquivar dele, oscilando perigosamente.

"Hora de pousar ... lembre-se de esticar as pernas e inclinar-se para trás ... depois, dobre os joelhos ao bater no ... ei!"

Remus agarrou a cauda da vassoura de Sirius e deu um puxão forte. Rindo, Sirius se endireitou, e voou de volta para o lado de Remus e deu-lhe um forte empurrão. Remus tremeu, mas segurou firme, fazendo sua descida. Muito mais suave que a anterior, ele se inclinou para trás, então se virou rapidamente para empurrar Sirius novamente.

"Fora do meu caminho!" Ele gritou, indo mais rápido, "Você vai ser o último a chegar ao menos uma vez!"

"Ah não, não vou mesmo!" Sirius agarrou a cauda da vassoura de Remus, rindo e deu puxão para trás. Agora talvez tinham ido longe demais, já que estavam ambos muito perto do chão. Os dois garotos trombaram um com o outro, as vassouras voando longe por de baixo deles enquanto caíam numa grande poça lamacenta, derrapando e rolando, encharcando suas vestes no processo.

"Black! Lupin!" Madame Hooch marchou até os dois meninos esparramados na lama.

Os outros grifinórios se reuniram, rindo e apontando. Sirius saltou de pé com toda a graça que sua nobreza o abençoou, e puxou Lupin bruscamente pela mão. Ambos olharam para a professora, piscando as gotas de água de seus olhos.

"O que eu disse sobre tomar cuidado com a poça?" Madame Hooch ergueu uma sobrancelha, entretida. Ela geralmente via a diversão nas coisas. “Um ponto de cada um da Grifinória. É melhor você irem se lavar no chuveiro. Podem ir.”

Os dois cambalearam em direção aos vestiários de quadribol, segurando suas vestes pesadas e encharcadas.

"Malditas vestes ridículas." Remus resmungou quando eles entraram no pequeno prédio de pedra. "Como é que vamos secar elas?”

"Os elfos domésticos vão cuidar delas." Sirius respondeu, sacudindo as suas e jogando as em uma pilha no canto.

Remus não se incomodou em perguntar o que diabos eram os elfos domésticos. Tirou suas próprias vestes e chutou suas botas, e entrou em um chuveiro para continuar a se despir. Já havia toalhas dispostas, e a água estava deliciosamente quente. Se inclinou para a frente na ducha, deixando-a aquecer seu sangue, observando a lama e as folhas de grama caindo pelo ralo. Pelo menos se livrara de mais quarenta minutos voando.

Ele esfregou a cabeça com força. Sem os cortes mensais da Diretora, seu cabelo estava ficando macio e mais comprido, espetado para cima na maior parte do tempo, tão bagunçado quanto o de James. Ele finalmente conseguiu ver a cor, mas ficou desapontado - parecia ser um marrom claro sem graça.

Remus terminou o banho antes de Sirius e saiu, procurando seu uniforme rapidamente. Ele estava meio vestido quando Sirius finalmente apareceu, seu cabelo comprido penteado para trás, molhado e brilhando como óleo. Já estava vestido e parecia impossivelmente descolado e crescido. Remus percebeu que esquecera um botão da sua camisa e começou tudo de novo.

"O que é isso?!" Sirius disse, de repente. Remus olhou para cima e depois para baixo. Sirius estava apontando para uma longa faixa prateada que se estendia da sua clavícula esquerda a seu mamilo direito. Ele se atrapalhou com os botões, tentando fechar a camisa mais rápido.

"Uma cicatriz." Murmurou. Não adiantava dizer mais nada agora. Ele mal as notava. Simplesmente estavam lá, tão parte dele quanto suas sardas ou os pelos finos de seus braços.

"É ... isso aconteceu com você em casa? Onde você cresceu?”

Havia algo estranho na voz de Sirius. Remus descobriu que não conseguia falar, então ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Sirius acenou com a cabeça também. "Eu tenho cicatrizes." Ele disse, tão baixinho que Remus achou ter escutado errado a princípio.

Sirius se abaixou e puxou a perna da calça, virando o tornozelo para mostrar a Remus as marcas ali. Suas cicatrizes não eram como as de Remus - que eram grandes, ásperas e denteadas, cheias de raiva e fome. As listras prateadas na panturrilha de Sirius eram finas e retas; uniforme em sua crueldade. Remus olhou por alguns segundos, antes de Sirius soltar a borda do tecido e se endireitar.

Eles se encararam por um minuto inteiro. Remus se sentindo muito quente, os olhos de Sirius frios e calmos. Então se quebrou.

"Vamos assistir James fazendo papel de idiota?" Sirius perguntou.

Remus acenou com a cabeça novamente, e os dois voltaram para o ar frio do outono. Eles se sentaram nos bancos duros das arquibancadas de espectadores e assistiram o resto da turma voar para frente e para trás pelo campo, as vestes vermelhas esvoaçando. Lily, embora não tivesse a técnica formal de James, estava fazendo com que ele comesse poeira quando se tratava de velocidade, e o venceu em duas de três corridas entre os postes do gol.

"Remus?" Sirius disse, de repente, ao passo que os colegas voltavam para o pouso final.

"Sim?"

"Você não sabe ler, não é?"

Remus suspirou. Ele já tinha segredos suficientes para esconder. E Sirius compartilhara um dos seus.

"Nah."

"Não vou contar a ninguém."

"Valeu."

Aquele sorriso típico de Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**


	10. Capítulo 10: Primeiro ano: História

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 23 de outubro de 1971

"Nunca te ensinaram?"

Remus deu de ombros, cansado e frustrado. Era uma semana depois da aula de voo, e Sirius o encurralou sozinho novamente. Estava sentado em sua cama, bem feliz, folheando uma das revistas de quadribol de James - gostava das imagens em movimento, mesmo que ainda não entendesse as regras do jogo, e eram a coisa mais próxima de televisão que tinham em Hogwarts.

"Me ensinaram." Respondeu, virando a página, na esperança que Sirius pegasse a dica e se mandasse. Ele não pegou. “Tentaram me ensinar.” Repetiu. “Eu só não consegui aprender direito. Quando eu olho para as palavras, acho que não vejo o que todo mundo vê. Nada faz sentido, as letras ficam pulando e mudando. Os professores falavam que eu simplesmente era estúpido.”

Ninguém fazia muito rebuliço sobre seus problemas escolares em St Edumund’s. Os meninos mal recebiam dever de casa, sabiam que eles não iriam fazê-los de qualquer jeito. Muitos outros também tinham problemas; não podiam ou não queriam ser ensinados. Mas não era como se alguém esperasse muito deles de qualquer maneira.

“Mas como você tem feito?” Sirius era como um cachorro perseguindo o próprio rabo.

"Feito o que?!"

“Bem... tudo! Todo o seu trabalho, aqui, em Hogwarts.”

Remus o olhou como se ele fosse o estúpido entre os dois.

"Sirius, eu não tenho feito nada. Caso você não tenha notado, estou na detenção todas as noites.”

"Bem, sim, obviamente," Sirius acenou com a mão, "Mas outro dia, em Poções, eu vi você - você não fez nenhuma anotação, nem mesmo olhou para o livro, ou a lousa, e ainda preparou todos os ingredientes para a cura de furúnculos perfeitamente - Slughorn deu a você cinco pontos!”

Remus sentiu-se corar com a memória. Ele não estava acostumado a receber elogios dos professores.

"Ah, aquilo foi fácil", ele balançou a cabeça, "Sluggy nos explicou como fazer na aula anterior, eu só lembrei."

“Maldição, você deve ter uma memória brilhante então.”

Remus encolheu os ombros. Ele supôs que era verdade. Seus professores em St. Edmund's haviam observado mais de uma vez que ele sabia uma quantidade de palavras muito grande para alguém de tão pouca educação.

Sirius estava olhando para o nada agora, claramente imerso em pensamentos - Remus podia praticamente ver as engrenagens em sua mente trabalhando. Às vezes Sirius era um livro totalmente fechado. Outras vezes, ele era tão fácil de ler que era quase engraçado.

"Se você pudesse ler, seria tão bom quanto eu e James. Melhor, provavelmente.”

Remus bufou.

"Tão modesto, Black."

"Bem, você seria!" O sarcasmo passou despercebido por Sirius, ainda parecendo pensativo, "Seu jeito com a varinha é muito mais natural, e se sua memória for tão boa quanto você diz que é ..." Ele mordeu o lábio, "Aposto que há um feitiço para isso."

Remus riu.

"Você vai me curar com um feitiço?"

"Por que não?"

Remus já havia pensado sobre; claro que havia. Mas ele estava mais ciente das limitações da magia do que qualquer um. Afinal, ele tinha cicatrizes que não curavam e um pesadelo mensal que ninguém conseguia evitar.

“Magia não pode consertar coisas desse tipo.” Ele respondeu sem rodeios. "Por que mais James usa óculos?"

"Acho que existem feitiços para a visão." Sirius disse: “Talvez eles simplesmente não valham o esforço, ou sejam muito perigosos, ou complicados ou algo assim.”

“Não é apenas a leitura,” Remus rebateu, “Minha escrita é uma porcaria também; sou muito lento e fica tudo bagunçado.”

"Definitivamente existem feitiços para isso." Sirius disse, confiante, "Você pode enfeitiçar sua pena, eu vi meu pai fazer isso em documentos oficiais. A caligrafia dele é bem garranchuda, normalmente. "

Remus estava perdido. Sirius claramente não iria desistir. Ele mordeu o lábio.

"Por que você está tão interessado, afinal?"

"Você é meu companheiro Maroto! Não podemos ter você na detenção todos os dias, e se os sonserinos contra-atacarem? Precisamos da sua mente maligna para as pegadinhas. " Seus olhos brilharam. "Falando nisso, estou assumindo que você ainda não fez sua lição de casa de história?"

“Não.”

“Ok então, vamos começar.” Sirius pulou da cama e começou a revirar seu baú.

"Não. Você não vai fazer minha lição de casa para mim. " Remus protestou, levantando-se e cruzando os braços.

“Mas é óbvio que eu não vou.” Sirius respondeu, puxando um livro pesado. Era A História da Magia; Remus reconheceu o tamanho e a forma. "Eu só queria refrescar minha memória, só isso. Então, vou sentar aqui e ler em voz alta - porque isso me ajuda a estudar - e se acontecer de você reter um pouco do que eu falar no seu cérebro enorme, então não há muito que eu possa fazer a respeito. "

Remus bufou.

“Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Onde está James, afinal?"

"Assistindo ao treino de quadribol da Grifinória," Sirius se acomodou em sua cama, abrindo o livro. “Ele quer entrar na equipe ano que vem, então está tentando pegar algumas dicas. Peter o seguiu, obviamente. Agora, fique quieto, por favor, estou tentando estudar.” Ele pigarreou. “Uma história da magia, de Bathilda Bagshot. Capítulo um, Egito Antigo; os direitos e rituais de Imhotep ...”

E ele continuou. E falou, e falou. Remus ficou em pé por um tempo, tentando decidir se deveria ou não simplesmente sair da sala e bater a porta. Mas ele descobriu que realmente não estava tão bravo - era difícil ficar bravo com Sirius, não importa o quão irritante ele fosse. Então Remus se sentou e ouviu. Acontece que história não era tão chato, afinal, não quando você entendia o básico. Além disso, Sirius era consideravelmente mais animado do que o Professor Binns.

Sua voz era clara e firme, nunca tropeçando nas palavras ou frases mais complicadas, como se ele tivesse lido o livro uma centena de vezes. Remus uma vez o ouviu dizendo a James que era fluente em latim e grego - a família Black aparentemente se orgulhava desse tipo de coisa.

Assim ele prosseguiu, capítulo após capítulo, dos sangrentos feitiços de ressurreição egípcios aos crípticos oráculos gregos e às mágicas sacerdotisas mesopotâmicas. O mundo antigo se abriu na mente de Remus, e ele se viu deitado na cama, com os braços atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados, deixando Sirius guiá-lo no tempo.

Eventualmente, a voz do outro garoto estava quase rouca, e ele falava quase sussurrando. A noite começara a cair em torno deles, e a sala comum fora banhada num laranja dourado quando o sol se pôs. Na metade do ‘capítulo cinco; Tibério e os avanços da magia de batalha romana’ Sirius soltou uma tosse baixa e largou o livro.

“Eu não acho que consigo estudar mais hoje,” ele resmungou.

Os olhos de Remus se abriram. Ele se sentou, piscando.

"Tudo bem", disse ele, baixinho. "É hora do jantar, estou morrendo de fome."

Ambos se levantaram, espreguiçaram-se e desceram as escadas.

James e Peter estavam esperando por eles na mesa da Grifinória em seus lugares habituais.

“Como foi o treino?”Sirius perguntou, depois de beber um copo inteiro de suco de abóbora. Sua voz tinha voltado quase ao normal,soando só um pouco rouca.

“Incrível” James respondeu alegremente, espetando uma salsicha com a ponta do garfo e mergulhando em purê de batata. “Por que você não veio?”

“Lição de casa.”Sirius respondeu, derramando molho sobre seu próprio purê.

Ao terminarem o jantar, James os bombardeou com cada detalhe do jogo de quadribol, listando todos os jogadores do time, suas forças e fraquezas, técnicas e como ele faria para aperfeiçoá-los. Peter intervia com suas próprias opiniões de tempos em tempos, que não diferiam muito das de James.

A sobremesa era shortcake de caramelo, que nem James Sirius nem gostavam. Remus achou que eles eram malucos, e interpretou o desgosto deles como pura evidência de seus esnobismo. Teria os comido se Peter não fosse tão rápido e tivesse pegado tudo.

"Eu tenho alguns doces", o menino menor ofereceu, remexendo nos bolsos do robe e retirando um saco marrom volumoso, "Mamãe os mandou, podem pegar.”

“Valeu, Pete!” Eles caíram dentro, mastigando seu caminho através de varinhas de alcaçuz, sapos de chocolate e feijõezinhos que mudam o sabor alegremente. Remus se serviu de alguns também, até que todos se sentiram um pouco enjoados.

“Qual lição você estava fazendo?” James perguntou, coçando o queixo, distraído, “Achei que já tínhamos terminado tudo dessa semana.” 

“Ah, hum, eu tava meio atrasado em história. Tive que voltar e revisar um negócio.” 

Sirius estava se coçando também, perto da clavícula.

Ver eles começou a dar coceira em Remus também. A parte de trás da sua mão fazia cócegas como se um inseto estivesse rastejando por ela. Ele de repente pensou no pó de coceira e olhou para baixo.

Ele quase gritou. Nas costas de sua mão crescia uma pelagem escura, em ritmo alarmante. Ele estava se transformando! Não era nem perto da lua cheia - como isso podia estar acontecendo. Ele se levantou tão rápido que quase caiu para trás. Tinha que sair dali - rápido!

"O que foi, Lupin? " James olhou para ele, assustado.

Remus o olhou de volta e então para Sirius. Ambos estavam crescendo cabelo também - tufos escuros brotando de seus rostos, mãos e braços - cada pedacinho de pele exposta. Ele ficou boquiaberto, sem palavras. Passou a língua pelos dentes - não estavam crescendo.

"Ah, maldição..." James disse, olhando para si mesmo, depois para os outros dois meninos, "O que está acontecendo?!"

"Peter," Sirius rosnou, seu rosto agora quase coberto de pelos,"Tem certeza que sua mãe mandou aqueles doces?"

Peter, que ainda não tinha comido nenhum doce, olhou para os dois e ficou vermelho, gaguejando.

"Bem, quero dizer ... pensei que fossem dela ... chegaram esta manhã ..."

"Pete!" James rugiu. As pessoas estavam olhando para eles, agora, virando-se e cutucando umas às outras. Logo, todo o refeitório estava sussurrando e apontando para os três garotos incrivelmente peludos na mesa da Grifinória.

Muitas pessoas estavam dando risadinhas também, mas é claro que ninguém estava rindo mais alto do que Severus Snape, nos bancos da Sonserina.

"Vamos," Sirius se levantou, erguendo o nariz peludo com um ar de dignidade aristocrática nada menos que hilário, "Vamos para a ala hospitalar. Podemos planejar nossa vingança mais tarde. ”

Enquanto eles partiam às gargalhadas do resto do grande salão, Remus se encolheu de vergonha, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Cada centímetro dele agora estava coberto com o mesmo pelo preto brilhante. Ele não achou tão engraçado quanto James e Sirius acharam.

"Eu disse que eles iam contra atacar," Sirius murmurou.


	11. Capítulo 11: Primeiro ano: Aniversários, livros e Os Beatles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) . Leiam as notas finais para algumas explicações sobre o vocabulário utilizado neste capítulo. **

Felizmente, Madame Pomfrey foi capaz de desfazer o feitiço com alguns movimentos de sua varinha. Mais ainda lhes deu um sermão sobre o uso indevido de magia perigosa. 

“Como se quiséssemos ficar parecidos com o pé-grande!” James reclamou enquanto eles saíam da ala hospitalar, a pele ainda latejando por causa do crescimento do pelos. 

“Deve ter sido o Severus. Ele jogou uma de suas poções nos doces, eu tenho certeza” Sirius ferveu. 

"Sim, todos nós sabemos disso, cara." James respondeu: "Não se preocupe, vamos pega-lo." 

"Eu sinto muito!" Peter gemeu, pela centésima vez. “Eu realmente pensei que eles vieram da minha mãe!” 

"Está tudo bem, Peter," James deu um tapinha em seu ombro, "Só queria que você tivesse nos dado segunda-feira de manhã, então poderíamos ter pelo menos faltado a aula de Transfiguração." 

“Eu exijo vingança!” Sirius gritou, erguendo sua varinha dramaticamente. Remus riu, James também. 

"E você a terá!" Ele respondeu, empurrando os óculos mais para cima, “Paciência é uma virtude, Black. Uma vingança como essa leva tempo. Não acho que você tenha outras ideias brilhantes, não é Remus?" 

"Desculpe," Remus balançou a cabeça. Seu coração ainda batendo forte com o terror. Se tivesse visto Snape naquele momento, teria o estrangulado; não simplesmente pensado em pregar uma peça nele. 

"Eu vou te ajudar, James," Peter saltou, "Eu farei qualquer coisa, eu não terei medo desta vez, eu vou ..." 

Eles estavam quase virando a esquina que levava à torre da Grifinória quando alguém atrás deles chamou. 

"Sirius." 

Todos os quatro meninos se viraram. Sirius fez um pequeno ruído chocado. Era Bellatrix Black. 

"O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, olhando para baixo e arrastando os sapatos no chão de pedra. Era a postura mais não-Sirius imaginável, Remus pensou. Ele também notou que James deu um passo à frente, ficando ombro a ombro com seu amigo. 

“Venha aqui e fale comigo de maneira adequada.’’ A bruxa do sétimo ano rebateu em resposta. 

Sirius não se moveu. Bellatrix retirou sua varinha - Remus ficou chocado e, pela primeira vez desde que estivera em Hogwarts, ele se sentiu assustado. 

"Venha aqui", disse ela em voz baixa, "ou eu farei você vir. E não será com um feitiço infantil de crescimento de cabelo, eu juro. " 

Sirius avançou, balançando a cabeça para James, que tentou segui-lo. Todos eles observaram os primos falando em voz baixa no final do corredor por longos e desconfortáveis minutos. Sirius mal ergueu os olhos do chão durante todo o tempo. Finalmente, ela afagou a cabeça dele, depois girou e saiu. Todos eles respiraram, aliviados enquanto Sirius voltava, trêmulo. 

Em silêncio, todos entraram pelo buraco do retrato e se sentaram no sofá de sempre. 

"Tudo bem, Sirius?" James perguntou primeiro. 

"Sim." Ele acenou com a cabeça, parecendo mais pálido do que o normal, “Ela hmm ... ela queria me convidar para um chá. No meu aniversário. Acho que minha mãe deve ter obrigado ela, provavelmente fez uma reunião de família para tentar me colocar no eixo de novo. ” 

"Só porque você está em uma casa diferente?" 

"E pelos amigos que eu tenho", ele sorriu para todos eles. 

"Então, quando é o seu aniversário?" 

"Daqui duas semanas. No dia três. Eu tenho que ir para este chá, sabe, Bella não está brincando sobre saber algumas maldições realmente ruins. " 

“Faremos algo depois, então. Algo bom, certo? " 

Peter e Remus assentiram com entusiasmo, mas no fundo da mente de Remus ele se lembrou que dia três era a noite de lua cheia. 

*** 

Sirius fez doze anos e Remus não estava lá para comemorar, embora ele achasse que ninguém se importava. Afinal de contas, James era o melhor amigo de Sirius, e Peter ainda gostava de pensar que James também pertencia um pouco a ele. Então Remus seria o único de fora, mesmo se ele não estivesse trancado em uma cabana enquanto tenta se matar. Madame Pompfrey o fez experimentar uma poção para dormir desta vez, antes que a lua estivesse nascendo, mas aparentemente não surtiu nenhum efeito. O que foi pior desta vez, foi ele ter conseguido fazer sua maior cicatriz até agora - bem nas costas. 

Pomfrey o fez ficar na ala hospitalar o dia seguinte de manhã a noite, o que foi realmente conveniente - significava que ele poderia simplesmente dizer aos seus amigos que havia ficado doente repentinamente. Eles ainda ficaram um pouco confusos sobre o porquê de ele não ter contado nada sobre estar se sentindo mal antes, mas aceitaram a explicação. Provavelmente já achavam Remus bem estranho, e agora aceitavam praticamente qualquer coisa que ele dizia. 

Ele não teria gostado do aniversário. James conversou com Madame Hooch e organizou uma sessão de voo na hora do almoço para os três. Depois do jantar, antes que Sirius tivesse que ir se trocar para o chá com seus primos, James e Peter lideraram a mesa da Grifinória em uma rodada de ‘Parabéns para você’, seguida por ‘Sirius é um bom companheiro’. De acordo o que Remus ouviu dos alunos depois, eles continuavam voltando para o início da música repetidamente, ficando mais alto a cada minuto, até que a Professora McGonagall teve que ameaçá-los com detenção se eles não parassem. 

À medida que novembro avançava, os dias ficavam mais curtos e o castelo mais escuro. Eles passavam menos tempo fora, e mais tempo amontoados perto do fogo na sala comunal, jogando cartas e planejando vingança contra Snape. O primeiro semestre estava chegando ao fim e os professores pareciam estar passando mais lição de casa do que nunca. 

Sempre que Sirius e Remus estavam longe de Peter e James (geralmente quando os outros dois estavam na biblioteca), o outro menino lia para ele. Eles terminaram A História da Magia em pouco menos de duas semanas e, em seguida, alternaram entre o _Guia do Iniciante para Transfiguração_ e   
_Rascunhos de Poções Mágicas_ pelo resto do semestre. Quando os marotos faziam sua lição de casa em grupo, Sirius até começou a ler em voz alta, como se para si mesmo, alegando que o ajudava a pensar. O que causava o aborrecimento de James, que preferia o silêncio. 

Embora eles não pudessem cobrir toda a matéria em tão pouco tempo, para o espanto de todos (incluindo os dele mesmo), as notas de Remus estavam melhorando em um ritmo surpreendente. Sirius aparentemente teve a ideia certa; A capacidade de Remus de reter e lembrar informações era notável, e ele se viu levantando a mão nas aulas pela primeira vez na vida. 

As notas de Sirius, por outro lado, começaram a cair. Ele passou tanto tempo tentando secretamente ajudar Remus, que aparentemente não fez mais nenhuma das leituras extras que tanto havia se vangloriado. Desta forma, seu próprio dever de casa tornou-se mediano, aceitável e ficou para trás de James pela primeira vez. James estava alheio, é claro, e apenas presumiu que era ele quem estava melhorando. 

“Mas você passa tanto tempo na biblioteca!” Remus sussurrou para ele uma vez, depois que Sirius recebeu uma nota 'Aceitável' em sua redação de Feitiços. "Achei que você estava estudando." O próprio Remus ainda não tivera coragem de visitar a biblioteca. A ideia de todos aqueles livros o horrorizava. 

"Estou estudando", Sirius respondeu alegremente, "Só não essas coisas", ele dobrou a redação, "Estou procurando feitiços de interpretação cognitiva - você sabe, para que possa ler sozinho. É realmente complicado, nível N.O.M.s, na verdade, mas acho que quase consegui. Não se preocupe, Lupin, não é como se eu estivesse falhando. Isso é muito mais interessante, de qualquer maneira. ” 

Remus se sentia terrivelmente culpado, é claro, bem como um pouco envergonhado por Sirius estar se dedicando tanto tempo para ajudá-lo. Ele honestamente não conseguia se lembrar de uma época em sua vida em que alguém tivesse se esforçado tanto por ele. Isso o fez desejar poder fazer algo - qualquer coisa em troca. Mas, além de ter uma família difícil, Sirius Black parecia não querer absolutamente nada. 

Na verdade, havia uma coisa que Remus poderia dar a Sirius que nem mesmo James poderia - mas dificilmente valeria a pena mencionar. Algo que Sirius chamou de "percepção trouxa". Tudo começou quando Remus finalmente criou coragem para perguntar sobre sua coleção de discos. Sirius estava muito feliz em compartilhar; além de sua vassoura de corrida, que ainda estava em casa, seus álbuns eram seus bens mais queridos. 

Remus podia ver facilmente o porquê - ele tinha _Introducing The Beatles, A Hard Day’s Night e Help!,_ bem como _Abbey Road; Beggars Banquet e Sticky Fingers_ (“Mick Jagger deve ser o trouxa mais legal que eu já vi”, disse Sirius), dois álbuns do Led Zeppelin - Remus não os tinha ouvido antes, mas os meninos mais velhos em St. Edmund's eram todos obcecados - e um LP de Simon e Garfunkle, escondido atrás. 

Bruxos, no fim das contas, geralmente não escutavam muito música trouxa. Todos os discos de Sirius foram dados a ele por sua prima, Andrômeda, que aparentemente foi a primeira "ovelha negra" da família Black, tendo terminado a escola alguns anos antes e se casado com uma trouxa. 

"Eu quase nunca a vejo," Sirius explicou, "Não desde o casamento, mas ela os manda para mim de vez em quando. Ela os envia pelo correio trouxa, para que mamãe não descubra - ela não entende como funciona o correio. " 

Portanto, embora ele tivesse uma coleção impressionante para os padrões de qualquer criança de onze anos, as paixões musicais de Sirius existiam quase inteiramente em uma bolha. Ele não conhecia nenhuma outra música dos Beatles além das que já tinha ouvido, gravadas em vinil. Nunca havia ouvido a rádio, ou assistido _Top of the Pops_ , ou mesmo aberto uma cópia da NME antes. Dessa forma, ele achava Remus infinitamente fascinante quando o assunto era música e cultura trouxa. 

"Mas você realmente os viu!" Ele disse, maravilhado: "Você os viu se apresentando." 

"Não na vida real, nem nada," Remus respondeu, desconfortável. 

"Não, eu sei, no _telefone_ ," Sirius assentiu sabiamente. Remus sufocou uma risada. 

"Na _televisão_." Ele corrigiu. "É mais parecido com aquelas pinturas em movimento que vocês têm. Apenas preto e branco. E só os Beatles - os Stones tocaram uma vez e a diretora nos fez desligar, por causa do cabelo deles. ” 

"O que tem o cabelo deles?" 

"São muito compridos" Remus deu de ombros, "Ela disse que eles pareciam sujos." 

" _Meu_ cabelo está muito comprido", disse Sirius, franzindo a testa. 

"Sim é. Mas garotos trouxas não têm cabelo comprido, normalmente não. " 

"Não diga isso a ele!" Peter brincou: "Ele vai raspar a cabeça." Ele jogou uma pedra no tabuleiro no chão - eles estavam jogando um jogo chato nos últimos dias, tentando ensinar as regras a Remus. Ele rolou em uma das pedrinhas e acertou a de Sirius, que caiu para fora do ringue, imediatamente esguichando um líquido de cheiro nojento, que Sirius mal desviou a tempo. Peter sorriu, "Ha, toma isso, fã de trouxas!" 

Sirius xingou alto e saiu para trocar de roupa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Top of the Pops: também conhecido como TOTP, é um programa musical da parada de sucessos britânica, produzido pela BBC e originalmente transmitido entre 1 de janeiro de 1964 e 30 de julho de 2006.
> 
> -NME; New Musical Express é uma revista britânica de música publicada semanalmente desde Março de 1952. Foi o primeiro jornal britânico que incluía o top de singles que apareceu na edição de 14 de Novembro de 1952. A sua popularidade veio a crescer e nos anos 70 tornou-se na revista de música mais vendida do Reino Unido.
> 
> \- N.O.M.s: Os Níveis Ordinários de Magia (frequentemente abreviado NOM, OWL em inglês) é um teste específico realizado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts pelos alunos do quinto ano, administrado pelo Autoridade dos Exames Bruxos. A pontuação feita por um estudante em um NOM especial determina se ele ou ela vai ou não ser autorizado a continuar a cursar uma disciplina em anos letivos posteriores.  
> Classificação das notas 
> 
> Ótimo [O] (sempre continua em nível NIEM)  
> Excede Expectativas [E] (geralmente continua em nível NIEM)  
> Aceitável [A] (raramente continua em nível NIEM)  
> Péssimo [P] (pode repetir)  
> Deplorável [D]  
> Trasgo [T]


	12. Capítulo 12: Primeiro ano: Natal de 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

“Lupin, talvez você possa me dizer - quais são as propriedades transfigurativas do lapis philosophorum?” McGonagall o chamou, no final da aula um dia. 

Direcionou-lhe um olhar muito penetrante - a última vez que ela o fez uma pergunta na frente da classe, Remus deu de ombros e desviou o olhar.

"Hm ..." Remus vasculhou seu cérebro, "Bem, acho que é aquele que transforma as coisas em ouro? Se você usar direito ... e Cleópatra, a Alquimista, usou para transformar chumbo em prata, eu acho.''

"Correto." McGonagall parecia estar tentando mascarar sua surpresa. “Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. E mais cinco por fazer a conexão com Cleópatra, a Alquimista - ela não é mencionada em Transfiguração para Iniciantes, você leu isso em seu livro de história?”

Remus assentiu, ciente de que todos estavam olhando para ele.

“Bem, excelente. Alguns dos meus alunos do terceiro ano são incapazes de fazer referência cruzada de seus estudos assim, estou feliz em ver você se interessando.” Ela disse à classe. “E começaremos a discutir alquimia depois do Natal. O que me lembra - com o feriado se aproximando, eu gostaria de pedir a todos os alunos que planejam permanecer em Hogwarts que me avisem até o final da próxima semana. Obrigado, vocês estão dispensados. "

A classe se levantou para sair. Algumas pessoas deram tapinhas nas costas de Remus ao passarem.

"Sr. Lupin, você tem um minuto?" McGonagall disse, assim que ele estava passando por sua mesa. Seu estômago se contorceu. Ficara duas semanas sem uma detenção dela; deveria saber que algo estava por vir. Ele ficou parado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para os pés enquanto o resto da classe ia embora.

Finalmente, a sala de aula vazia, ela caminhou e fechou a porta (bem na cara de James) e voltou para a sala.

"Muito bem hoje, Remus," McGonagall disse gentilmente, "Você realmente tem se saído muito bem ultimamente."

Ele olhou para cima, surpreso. Ela riu,

“Não fique tão surpreso! Estou muito impressionada. O Professor Slughorn e o Professor Flitwick disseram o mesmo. Queria uma palavra rápida com você sobre o Natal. Eu falei com a Sra. Orwell - “

"Quem?!"

"A senhora que dirige St Edmund's."

"Oh, certo, a Diretora."

"Isso. Como você sabe, a lua cheia ocorrerá duas vezes em dezembro – dia dois,” (que era na próxima semana) “e trinta e um. Véspera de Ano Novo. A Sra. Orwell tem a opinião que seria melhor você permanecer em Hogwarts durante o Natal por esse motivo. Espero que você não esteja muito desapontado. "

Remus deu de ombros.

"Por mim tanto faz."

A Professora McGonagall assentiu, muito séria.

“Vou adicionar o seu nome à lista, então. Vejo você na próxima semana, Remus. "

* * *

James convidou Sirius e Remus para visitá-lo durante o feriado, sabendo que nenhum dos dois teria um Natal particularmente feliz. Remus foi forçado a recusar - mesmo se não fosse incrivelmente tímido e envergonhado de visitar a casa de James e conhecer seus pais, ele ainda estava legalmente sob os cuidados da autoridade local de St. Edmund e precisava da permissão por escrito da diretora para deixar Hogwarts.

Sirius, que teria adorado a oportunidade de passar duas semanas brincando com James, voando com suas vassouras e comendo chocolate, também teve que recusar. Sua família deixou bem claro que não aprovava que ele visitasse a família Potter sob nenhuma circunstância.

"Bellatrix, aquela vadia, tem passado informações para meus pais." Ele explicou, sombriamente: "Aparentemente, eu já os desgraçei o suficiente. Se eu for para sua casa, só vai piorar. Desculpe cara."

Remus foi até a fim do terreno com os marotos para se despedir deles no último dia do semestre.

“Vamos enviar corujas para vocês!” James prometeu: "Tentem bolar nosso próximo plano de ataque a Snape!"

Remus sorriu e prometeu que tentaria. Ele esperava que as cartas que James fosse enviar não fossem muito longas. Era o único Grifinório do primeiro ano que ficou para trás no feriado, e voltou caminhando solitário de volta ao castelo.

No dia seguinte, ele dormiu até tarde - algo que eles nunca tiveram permissão de fazer em St. Edmund's. Acordou só as dez horas, quando Frank Longbottom enfiou a cabeça pela porta.

“Vamos, Lupin, você vai perder o café da manhã assim!”

Remus gostava de Frank - ele tinha um rosto largo e amigável, e um jeito descontraído. Ele parecia totalmente sólido e confiável, como um irmão mais velho. Ele compreendia que Remus estava acostumado a ser um excluido e tentou introduzi-lo sempre que possível, sem forçar muito a barra.

Depois do café da manhã, Frank desapareceu para o corujal e Remus sentou-se carrancudo na sala comunal, sentindo as próximas duas semanas se esticarem diante de si, vazias e solitárias. Ele considerou uma caminhada ao redor do terreno, mas começara a chover forte. Ele tocou alguns discos de Sirius e folheou uma pilha de revistas que alguns alunos do quarto ano haviam deixado para trás, apenas olhando as fotos. Eram principalmente bruxas bonitas e glamorosas e bruxos atraentes - ele supôs que fosse uma revista de moda.

Os próximos dias passaram da mesma maneira. Frank o levantaria de manhã, ele comeria todas as suas refeições com os grifinórios restantes no Salão Principal, mas fora isso ele ficava na dele.

Em um momento, ele ficou tão entediado que até pensou em fazer parte do dever de casa. Estava tentando melhorar sua caligrafia, mas era quase impossível com as penas ridículas que eram requisitadas. Ninguém o respondia direito quando ele perguntou por que não podiam simplesmente usar canetas esferográficas. Até os lápis seriam mais fáceis. Eventualmente ele tentou ler um pouco, mas depois de um parágrafo do livro de herbologia, ele desistiu em frustação. Ao invés disso, copiou alguns diagramas – Remus não se importava em desenhar; gostava da liberdade.

Todos os dias ele caminhava ao redor do castelo por algumas horas, com seu mapa. Os outros meninos já haviam descartado os seus, tendo aprendido todos os locais das salas de aula depois da primeira semana mais ou menos, mas Remus se agarrou ao dele, ainda incomodado por estar incompleto. Começou a marcá-lo, adicionando pontos de interesse, esconderijos e as passagens secretas que encontrou.

Passava o resto do tempo evitando professores que estavam preocupados por ele estar sozinho. Ele não foi o único aluno que sobrou na escola, mas a maioria dos outros estavam no sexto e no sétimo ano, e geralmente ficavam na biblioteca revisando para os exames ou trabalhando em suas lições. Slughorn estava dando aulas extras de Poções nas masmorras, mas Remus não havia sido convidado e provavelmente não teria ido de qualquer maneira.

Ele praticou alguns feitiços e se divertiu por algumas horas tentando ver quantos objetos em seu dormitório poderia levitar de uma vez. Ele fez disso um jogo, jogando vários objetos - livros, bolinhas de gude, baralhos de cartas - no ar, e tentando detê-los antes que caíssem no chão. Ele teve que parar com isso, eventualmente, quando Frank bateu na porta e lhe disse irritado para diminuir o barulho.

* * *

Sábado, 24 de dezembro de 1971

Na véspera de Natal, Remus acordou mais cedo do que de costume - ainda estava bem escuro. A chuva forte batia nas grossas vidraças das janelas, o som alto o suficiente para ecoar pelo dormitório vazio. Mas não foi isso que o perturbou. A porta se abriu com um rangido e alguém entrou.

Sentando-se e olhando através da escuridão, Remus esperava ver Longbottom dizendo a ele para se levantar para o café da manhã. Mas não era Frank. Era um menino de aparência muito encharcada e desgrenhada, com cabelos longos e rosto orgulhoso.

"Sirius!" Remus saltou da cama, muito feliz por ver seu amigo.

Sirius tirou o cabelo molhado dos olhos - ele claramente tinha estado na chuva, tirou sua pesada capa de viagem, deixando-a cair em uma pilha no chão.

"Tudo bem, Lupin?" Ele sorriu. "Está congelando, não?" Ele apontou sua varinha para a lareira, _"Incendio."_

"O que você está fazendo aqui?!"

"Já fiquei lá por tempo suficiente", disse ele simplesmente, tirando as botas, que estavam empastadas de lama. “Discuti com papai, depois toda a família se meteu. O de sempre. Me chamaram de traidor do sangue, a vergonha da família, et cetera, et cetera ...” Ele desabou na cama. "Então eu fui embora."

"Uau." Remus esfregou os olhos, pasmo. "Como você chegou aqui?"

"Pó de Flu." Sirius deu de ombros, “No bar da vila. Então simplesmente andei até aqui.”

"Uau." Remus repetiu.

"Estou morrendo de fome, eles me mandaram para a cama ontem à noite sem jantar. Vamos, se vista! Café da manhã!"

McGonagall não ficou tão feliz em ver Sirius quanto Remus. Os dois garotos tentaram sentar-se à mesa como se nada estivesse fora do normal, mas ela apareceu ao lado deles quase imediatamente.

"Sr. Black." Ela disse, uma nota de advertência em sua voz que Remus reconheceu de suas detenções. "Qual o significado disso?"

"Eu também senti sua falta, professora." Ele sorriu para ela.

O canto da boca da bruxa se contraiu, mas ela manteve a compostura.

"Você foi visto entrando no terreno de Hogsmeade às seis horas desta manhã. 

Você se importa em se explicar melhor?”

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

“Na verdade, não, professora. Isso é praticamente tudo que há para lhe contar. "  
McGonagall suspirou, balançando a cabeça levemente. Ela tinha o mesmo olhar de pena que normalmente reservava para Remus.

“Muito bem, Sr. Black. Terei que entrar em contato com seus pais, é claro, para que eles saibam onde você está.”

"Não há necessidade." Sirius respondeu, acenando com a cabeça para o bando de corujas que acabara de entrar na sala. A maior dessas aves, uma enorme coruja-águia imponente, deixou cair um grosso envelope vermelho no prato de Sirius. Ele olhou para baixo e depois para McGonagall com um sorriso irônico, "Acho que eles sabem exatamente onde estou."

Ele pegou o envelope sinistro e, sem quebrar o contato visual com McGonagall, rasgou-o. Quase imediatamente, a carta começou a gritar. A voz estava tão alta que encheu todo o salão, fazendo com que cabeças se virassem. McGonagall estremeceu com o tom ensurdecedor disso. Era a voz da mãe de Sirius.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK", gritava, "COMO VOCÊ OUSA DESAFIAR SEU PAI DESTA MANEIRA!" Remus tapou os ouvidos. Sirius permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel, olhando para McGonagall, “CONSORTANDO COM MESTIÇOS E TRAIDORES DE SANGUE! DANDO AS COSTAS À SUA FAMÍLIA! SE SEU AVÔ ESTIVESSE VIVO, ELE TE DESERDARIA NO MOMENTO EM QUE FOI SELECIONADO PARA ESTA CASA! VOCÊ PERMANECERÁ NA ESCOLA ATÉ O FINAL DO ANO E PENSARÁ NA VERGONHA E DESONRA QUE LEVOU AO SEU TÍTULO NOBRE! NÃO ACHE QUE NÃO O DESERDARÍAMOS! VOCÊ NÃO É NOSSO ÚNICO FILHO!”

Com isso, a carta explodiu em chamas, enrolando-se e murchando em uma pilha de cinzas brancas como giz. O silêncio que se seguiu foi ensurdecedor. Todo mundo estava olhando.

Sirius pegou uma torrada, colocou em seu prato, então começou a colocar ovo mexido nela, indiferente. Ele olhou para McGonagall novamente.

"Você pode mandar uma coruja para a mãe, se quiser, professora, mas duvido que ela vá ler."

"Muito bem, Sirius," McGonagall acenou com a cabeça, "Apenas ... tente ficar longe de problemas, está bem?" Com isso, ela caminhou rigidamente de volta para a mesa dos professores no final do corredor.

Sirius comeu seu café da manhã em silêncio. Anos depois Remus se lembraria, naquele momento, pensou que Sirius era o garoto mais corajoso do mundo.

* * *

O dia de Natal em St Edmund's costumava ser extremamente barulhento. Alguns meninos recebiam presentes - aqueles com parentes distantes que se importaram o suficiente para enviar um novo suéter talvez, mas não o suficiente para visitar - outros se contentavam com a seleção usual de doações, que a diretora embrulhava para eles. A obtenção de presentes era rapidamente seguida pela troca de presentes, e muitas vezes eles passavam a manhã trocando os itens modestos que receberam. Depois, eram mandados para se arrumarem na medida do possível e então, conduzidos em uma longa fila até a igreja, onde se sentariam durante o serviço de Natal, entediados e indiferentes.

A manhã de Natal em Hogwarts era bem mais agradável. Remus quase ficou comovido ao descobrir que a diretora não o havia esquecido - o correio havia chegado durante a noite e no final de sua cama ele encontrou um cartão dela junto a um pacote irregular que continha um saco de nozes, uma laranja e um lata de biscoitos. Para sua surpresa, James também mandou um presente - seu próprio conjunto de gobstones. Peter tinha até enviado uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

"Feliz Natal," Sirius bocejou, abrindo seus próprios presentes. Ele não havia recebido nada de seus pais, pelo que Remus percebeu, mas não mencionou isso. James havia enviado a ele um anuário de seu time de quadribol favorito, o South End Scorchers, e a caixa de sapos de chocolate de Peter.

"Feliz Natal," Remus respondeu, "Eu não comprei presentes para ninguém," ele admitiu culpado. “Eu não sabia que eles iriam...”

"Não se preocupe com isso," Sirius respondeu, a caminho do banheiro, "Ninguém esperava que você comprasse nada."

O que perturbou Remus, mas ele tentou não pensar nisso. Enquanto Sirius estava no banheiro, outra coruja voou pela janela e deixou cair um pacote grande, plano e quadrado em sua cama. Quando Sirius saiu e viu, seus olhos brilharam e ele o abriu, ansioso.

Era outro álbum trouxa. A capa era preta, impressa com a imagem da silhueta de um homem parado em frente a um grande amplificador tocando guitarra. Ele tinha cabelo comprido e encaracolado, com as pernas separadas em uma postura poderosa, delineado em ouro. _Electric Warrior,_ o título berrava, _T-Rex._

“Ahh, T-Rex, acho que já ouvi falar deles,” disse Remus, enquanto Sirius o virava para ler a lista de faixas.

“Coloca para tocar!” Remus encorajou, impaciente. Quem se importava com o que a capa dizia?

Sirius o fez, deslizando o disco preto liso e colocando-o em sua vitrola. O disco começou a girar e a sala se encheu de música - um latejar suave e deslizante.

_‘Beneath the bebop moon/I wanna croon/With you-ooo…’_

Eles se sentaram e ouviram em transe, parando apenas para virar para o lado B. Assim que acabou, Sirius silenciosamente o virou e começou do início novamente. Eles alternavam entre sentar na cama, balançando levemente com a melodia, ou balançando a cabeça enquanto as batidas aumentavam. Eles trocaram sorrisos entre si com os riffs mais cativantes, e se deitaram para olhar para o teto nas faixas mais lentas e sonhadoras.

Eventualmente, na metade da segunda escuta, Frank entrou.

“Feliz Natal, rapazes - vamos, café da manhã!”

Eles se vestiram rapidamente e desceram para o refeitório. O Grande Salão havia sido decorado de forma espalhafatosa pelos professores - cordas brilhantes de enfeites em vermelho, verde e ouro cintilavam de cada viga, penduradas como vinhas da selva festiva. Doze árvores enormes cintilavam com luzes em todas as cores imagináveis e continham bugigangas do tamanho de bolas de futebol penduradas em cada galho.

Depois do café da manhã, os meninos correram escada acima para ouvir o álbum novamente.

A música favorita de Sirius era _Jeepster_ \- ele adorava os acordes vibrantes e agressivos. Remus gosta mais do _Monolith_ ; era espacial e suave, as palavras sem sentido e significativas ao mesmo tempo. O fez sentir como se estivesse flutuando.

Pelo resto do dia eles colocaram música na sala comunal, comeram sapos de chocolate, nozes, biscoitos e jogaram jogos barulhentos de snap explosivo. As refeições em Hogwarts sempre foram espetaculares, e o jantar de Natal não foi diferente. Quando a noite caiu, Remus tinha comido tanto que pensou que nunca mais sentiria fome.

Embora ele não tenha dito isso a Sirius (que, afinal, foi forçado a fugir de casa pela primeira - senão a última - vez), foi o melhor Natal que Remus já teve.


	13. Capítulo 13: Primeiro ano: Lectiuncula Magna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tem uma ideia e Remus ganha um presente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar). Nas notas finais há a explicação de termos que perdem o significado se forem traduzidos, olhem lá bjs.**

Terça-feira, 27 de dezembro de 1971 

Com o fim do Boxing Day, Remus e Sirius se viram presos e perdidos naqueles dias estranhos entre o Natal e Ano Novo, enquanto aguardavam o retorno de seus amigos. Sirius estava ansioso para planejar sua vingança contra Snape – agora, ele não estava mais interessado em atacar todos os sonserinos, querendo concentrar suas energias em um único inimigo. 

Remus estava inclinado a concordar. Estava furioso demais com Snape para pensar com clareza sobre isso nas últimas semanas. Não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que Severus tinha de alguma forma acertado o feitiço exato que deixaria Remus mais perturbado. Não sabia exatamente como o menino sonserino tinha conseguido - provavelmente fora apenas um palpite inteligente - mas ele não se importou. 

"Devíamos apenas pegar a capa de James, segui-lo até que ele fique sozinho e, em seguida, dar uma surra nele." Remus rosnou, enquanto eles se sentavam na sala comunal vazia uma noite. Ele agarrou o braço do sofá ao dizer isso, sentindo o couro ranger sob suas mãos. A lua cheia estava se aproximando e seu temperamento estava cada vez pior. 

"Ora, ora, Lupin," Sirius repreendeu suavemente, carregando uma pilha de livros que trouxera da biblioteca. "Você está pensando como um trouxa. Se vamos pegá-lo, vamos pegá-lo com magia. " 

“Ah não,mais livros?.” Remus choramingou, enquanto Sirius se sentava ao lado dele, um livro enorme em seus braços. Ele o abriu, e era tão grande que a capa cobriu ambas as pernas magras. 

“Sim, mais livros.” Sirius respondeu, despreocupado. "Você vai amá-los assim que os conhecer melhor, eu prometo." 

Remus não tinha tanta certeza disso. Era verdade, ele começou a gostar bastante de suas sessões de estudo secretas e ficou surpreso com o quanto aprendera, mas ouvir Sirius era uma coisa - sentar-se sozinho e olhar para um bloco de texto era outra coisa. Ainda assim, Sirius continuou prometendo a ele que estava se aproximando de uma solução. 

"Então, esse aqui é sobre o que?" Remus perguntou, conformado com seu destino. Se Sirius estava determinado a fazer algo, havia muito pouco que alguém pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Você apenas tinha que segurar firme até que tudo acabasse. 

"Feitiços e azarações. Muitos deles são realmente complexos. Quer dizer, somos bons - você, eu e James, de qualquer maneira - mas ainda acho que devemos nos ater ao básico. Simplicidade é a chave.” 

"Está bem." Remus respondeu, estupidamente. Ele ainda preferia a ideia de uma surra surpresa. 

“Então, pensei que poderíamos falar qualquer ideia que passar pela nossa cabeça, e ver se isso nos leva a alguma maldição boa.” Sirius continuou, sem se deixar abater pela relutância de Remus, "Então, eu sou muito bom em transfiguração - tirei as melhores notas mesmo depois que você começou a recuperar o atraso." 

"Certo." Remus concordou, 

''James é um _pouco_ melhor do que eu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – que talvez seria útil ao lidar com um verme viscoso como o Snivellus, mas ainda não aprendemos nenhum feitiço bom, exceto coisas para desarmar, e isso não adianta de nada.” 

Ele mastigou a ponta da pena, considerando. Não era uma pena nova e deixou uma mancha escura no lábio inferior de Sirius. Remus não disse nada. Sirius continuou, "James é bom em voar também, obviamente, mas eu não sei como isso vai ajudar. E há Pete ... é bom em se esgueirar e trabalho pesado, eu suponho... " 

Remus achou isso injusto. Peter nunca foi o melhor da classe como Sirius e James, mas era perfeitamente competente, geralmente se contentando com uma nota satisfatória. Ele não tinha a vantagem competitiva que James e Sirius tinham, o desejo de se provar. Remus entendia isso muito bem - às vezes ser amigo de pessoas mais inteligentes e confiantes bastava. Você conseguia um pouco do brilho deles sem a parte da pressão. 

"Pete é bom em Herbologia," Remus apontou, "E Poções." 

"Ambos inúteis." Sirius encolheu os ombros, "Foi você quem surgiu com a coisa da rosa mosqueta, e nós nunca vamos vencer Snape em Poções - odeio admitir, mas o bastardo é bom demais. Enfim, então temos você; você provavelmente é o melhor em Feitiços.” 

"Não o melhor," Remus disse, apressado, "Eu sou bom em levitação, eu acho, mas é isso." 

“Oh cale a boca, não é hora para modéstia, Lupin,” Sirius acenou com a mão impaciente, “Você aprende feitiços mais rápido do que qualquer um. Se encontrarmos um feitiço suficientemente hediondo aqui, então conto com você para descobrir como fazê-lo. " 

Remus se contorceu. Ele odiava quando Sirius falava assim - como se Remus fosse tão inteligente, ou tão talentoso quanto ele e James eram. Ele sabia que não era verdade e isso o envergonhava. Ele lutou contra uma vontade repentina de empurrar o livro grande e pesado de seus colos e ir embora. 

Era apenas lua cheia, disse a si mesmo. Ele se sentia inquieto e com calor muito perto do fogo, muito perto de Sirius, de quem ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, misturado com o cheiro único de magia. Ele esperava vagamente que o jantar fosse carne vermelha - algo em que ele pudesse sentir o gosto do ferro. 

"Tem que ser algo grande," Sirius murmurou, virando todas as páginas até o final do livro - Remus soltou uma exclamação quando todo o peso dele bateu em suas coxas. Sirius ignorou, passando um dedo pelo índice. "Algo muito pior do que a coisa dos pelos." 

Remus estremeceu ao pensar na brincadeira de Snape. A raiva cresceu dentro dele novamente. Ou era fome? Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando o livro e se levantando, fingindo que precisava se esticar. Suas juntas já doíam enquanto seu corpo se preparava para a transformação que se aproximava. 

"Não sei por que você acha que eu vou servir para alguma coisa." Remus suspirou, bocejando agora. 

"Você tem um ponto de vista trouxa." Sirius sorriu. “Como o pó de coceira. Você pode pensar coisas que Snape nem imaginaria. " 

Remus coçou a cabeça, vasculhando o cérebro. 

"Não consigo pensar em nada ruim o suficiente", disse ele, "uma vez, pegamos um balde de água e o colocamos sobre uma porta - tem que ficar um pouco entreaberta, sabe, então a Diretora deveria passar por ela e ficar encharcada. Exceto que não foi a diretora quem entrou, e sim a cozinheira, e nos serviram comida de merda por um mês. " Seu estômago roncou com a menção de comida. "Essa é uma brincadeira bem boba, para ser honesto. Está com fome? Já podemos descer para jantar? " 

"Sim, acho que sim." Sirius fechou o livro. “Poderíamos obter um balde facilmente, mas parece que há muita chance para erros. E eu não sei se isso iria realmente causar medo nele do jeito que nós queremos. Somos marotos, devemos estabelecer certos padrões.” 

Remus riu enquanto eles passavam pelo buraco do retrato, 

“Sim, eu disse a você que era uma porcaria de ideia. Uma pena, porque o Snivellus bem que precisa de um banho.” 

Sirius riu de volta. Então ele congelou e agarrou o ombro de Remus, 

“Oh, um gênio! Você é um gênio de merda! " 

"O que?!" Remus respondeu, chocado e um pouco irritado por ter sido sacudido daquele jeito. 

“Um bom banho! Isso é o que vamos fazer! É fácil, aposto, deve estar em um daqueles livros ... espere aqui!” Ele desapareceu através do retrato. Remus suspirou, faminto e esperou. 

* * * 

"Então, espere, explica de novo?" Remus sussurrou, enquanto terminavam seus pratos. Ele usou os restos de sua batata assada para enxugar o que restava do molho. Poderia até repetir - comia como um cavalo nas noites antes da lua cheia. “Parece complicado.” 

"Não é," Sirius balançou a cabeça, "Acho que é fácil. Feitiços climáticos são difíceis em grande escala, mas este só precisa ser uma nuvem do tamanho deste prato.” Ele tocou a porcelana à sua frente. 

"Seria como o teto?" Remus perguntou, erguendo a cabeça para as vigas encantadas. Estava chovendo, como em todo o Natal, mas o aguaceiro desaparecia antes de chegar até eles. 

“Um pouco,” Sirius respondeu, “Mas menor. E sem quaisquer encantos que estão impedindo de nos molhar.” 

"Mas ... ele não poderia simplesmente sair de baixo da nuvem?" 

"Não se combinarmos com um feitiço de ligação!" 

“Mas ... não sabemos misturar feitiços ainda. Bem, eu não sei. Você sabe?" Ele olhou para Sirius, que estava balançando a cabeça vigorosamente, 

"Sim, eu tenho praticado, para sua coisa de leitura. Não é muito difícil na verdade; só precisa se concentrar.” 

"Isso é o que dizem sobre ler," Remus suspirou. 

“Vamos praticar.” Sirius disse, com firmeza, "Vamos praticar bastante, antes que James e Pete voltem. Eles ficarão super impressionados. " 

Não houve tempo para repetir o prato depois disso, então Remus teve que se satisfazer com o resto de seus biscoitos de Natal enquanto Sirius procurava feitiços de clima. Depois que ele encontrou o que queria, os dois se revezaram para tentar, Sirius lendo as instruções várias vezes até que entendessem. 

Foi a primeira vez que Remus tentou um feitiço sem que fosse demonstrado para ele primeiro. Intimidante no começo, mas ele logo entendeu como o movimento da varinha deveria fluir e girar, enquanto Sirius era o melhor na pronúncia. Exigiu muita concentração, e era quase meia-noite quando qualquer um dos dois produziu alguma coisa. Finalmente, Remus conseguiu lançar uma pequena nuvem cinza. Saiu de sua varinha como fumaça, então pairou entre eles por alguns momentos antes de estourar como uma bolha, deixando apenas um leve traço de condensação. 

Sirius sorriu amplamente, 

“Isso vai dar certo!” 

* * * 

Sábado, 31 de dezembro de 1971 

Foi difícil se livrar de Sirius na noite de lua cheia. Remus até disse que ele estava se sentindo doente, mas o outro garoto quis acompanhá-lo até a ala hospitalar. Por fim, conseguiu convencê-lo de que deveria ficar para trás e continuar praticando o feitiço da nuvem de chuva. 

“A gente praticamente já sabe fazer.” Sirius reclamou. Era verdade, os dois conseguiram produzir satisfatórias tempestades em miniatura - o banheiro quase inundou no processo. Era apenas uma questão de manter a concentração e aperfeiçoar o feitiço de ligação agora. 

"Encontre outra coisa para fazer, então." Remus disparou, na metade do caminho para fora da porta, pele arrepiada, estômago roncando. "Vejo você amanhã." 

"Como você sabe que ela vai te manter durante a noi- ?!" 

Remus escapou antes de ter que responder a mais perguntas. Ele estava ficando descuidado, pensou consigo mesmo enquanto batia na porta do escritório de McGonagall. Eventualmente, teria que pensar em desculpas decentes para todas as suas ausências. Eles poderiam conectar as noites em que ele desapareceu à lua cheia - todos estudavam astronomia juntos. 

A cabana estava fria, as paredes úmidas da chuva implacável lá fora. Remus desejou ter trazido sua varinha; havia aprendido a lançar um bom feitiço de fogo. Mas supôs que não seria bom se houvesse um fogo aceso quando transformasse. Ele poderia queimar todo o lugar. 

A transformação aconteceu mais repentinamente do que o normal. Desde que a Madame Pomfrey disse que elas piorariam, Remus parecia perceber melhor. Lutou para não gritar, preocupado que McGonagall ou Pomfrey pudessem ouvi-lo no caminho para fora do túnel. Ele não precisava de mais pena. 

* * * 

Domingo, 1 de janeiro de 1972 

No dia seguinte, Remus mal conseguia se levantar depois que se transformou de volta. Ele se enrolou em um cobertor e se deitou no chão esperando Madame Pomfrey. Cada centímetro dele doía, mais do que nunca. Sua cabeça latejava como se um troll tivesse pisado nela. Cada dente em sua mandíbula doía, os tendões em seus ombros pareciam ter sido esticados tanto que haviam rompido. Ele quebrou quase todas as unhas. Haviam marcas de garras enormes no papel de parede. 

"Remus?" A voz suave da mulher veio através da porta, "Estou entrando agora, querido." 

Ele fechou os olhos, incapaz até de gemer. 

“Oh”, disse ela, ao entrar na sala e encontrá-lo no chão, “Uma noite ruim, não ? Talvez seja o solstício, terei que consultar meus livros. Você consegue se levantar, Remus? " Ela tocou sua testa com as costas da mão. 

Ele abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça fracamente, pegando o braço dela e se erguendo. Isso foi um erro. Assim que se levantou, sua cabeça girou e seu estômago embrulhou. Ele se curvou para a frente e vomitou no chão. 

"Não importa," Madame Pomfrey disse gentilmente, um braço em volta de seu ombro trêmulo. Ela apontou a varinha para a sujeira e ela desapareceu em um instante, “Nenhum prejuízo. Vamos levar você para algum lugar quente agora, certo? " 

Ela queria usar uma maca mágica para carregá-lo de volta para o castelo, mas ele não suportava a vergonha disso, não importava o quão cedo fosse. Eles voltaram, muito lentamente, até a ala hospitalar, onde ele finalmente desabou em uma cama limpa e macia. A enfermeira continuou a mover em torno dele, mas ele já estava caindo no sono. 

Acordou sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Sua dor de cabeça havia passado, de qualquer maneira. Ele piscou com os olhos turvos, pegando o copo d'água ao lado dele. Alguém o pegou e o entregou. Ele bebeu avidamente, então o abaixou, olhando para cima esperando ver Madame Pomfrey. Deu um pulo. 

"Sirius!" Ele murmurou, sua garganta ainda dolorida. Deus, ele realmente tinha _uivado_? Que vergonha. 

"Feliz ano novo," disse Sirius, alegremente. Ele estava sentado no banquinho de madeira colocado ali para visitantes, segurando um livro contra o peito. "Pensei em vir te procurar quando você não estava no café da manhã. Você está bem?" 

“Sim,” Remus disse, sentando-se, apressadamente, esfregando a cabeça, “Eu hum ... eu tenho enxaquecas às vezes. Eu estou me sentindo melhor." 

"Ótimo." Sirius acenou com a cabeça, "Porque eu tenho seu presente de Natal." 

"Meu ... o quê?" Remus olhou para Sirius com cautela. Seus olhos azuis estavam brilhantes e cheios de travessura. 

“Desculpe pelo atraso”, ele estava dizendo, “eu tive alguns ajustes de última hora a fazer. Aqui." Ele entregou o livro. Era a cópia de Remus de _A História da Magia._

"O que...?" Remus não tinha certeza se estava apenas tendo um sonho muito estranho. Por que Sirius estava dando a ele seu próprio livro de história? 

"Abra!" 

Remus fez. Ele mal tinha aberto o livro durante todo o ano, e as páginas ainda estavam rígidas e imaculadas, exceto pela primeira página. Abaixo do título, Sirius havia escrito algo em sua própria letra cursiva. Remus semicerrou os olhos tentando ler, sua boca torcendo com esforço. Já estava exausto, não tinha energia para charadas. 

"Sirius," ele suspirou, "Você sabe que eu não sei-" 

“Ponha a mão nele!” Sirius disse, ansioso, dando um passo à frente, “Palma aberta contra a página - sim, assim. Agora, me dê um minuto...” 

Ele retirou a varinha do bolso e passou a ponta levemente contra a têmpora de Remus. 

"Sirius, o que você está fazendo?!" Remus estava alarmado - nunca teve uma varinha apontada para ele antes, e tinha visto Sirius explodir coisas maiores do que sua cabeça. 

"Confie em mim!" Sirius o silenciou. Uma expressão de concentração apareceu em seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo. Remus fechou os olhos com força, preparando-se para o pior. Pelo menos ele já estava na ala hospitalar. _“Lectiuncula Magna!”_ Sirius disse, com força. 

Remus sentiu um choque estranho, como se tivesse perdido o último degrau de uma escada. Não doeu exatamente, e pelo menos sua cabeça ainda estava intacta. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para Sirius, 

"O que é que foi isso?" 

"Olhe para o livro!" Sirius apontou, praticamente dançando no local de entusiasmo, "Diga-me o que está aí!" 

Remus suspirou e olhou para o livro em seu colo. Era exatamente o mesmo; uma página em branco com a caligrafia preta e grossa de Sirius ligeiramente inclinada. Ele olhou para ele, sem saber o que deveria estar fazendo. 

"Leia-o!" Sirius perguntou. 

"Eu ..." Remus olhou para baixo e olhou para a primeira palavra. 

_'Feliz'_

Uma voz em sua cabeça disse. Remus piscou em choque - ele nunca tinha ouvido a voz antes, embora soasse como ele. Era quase como o chapéu seletor, só que mais familiar, menos invasiva. Ele olhou novamente. 

_'Feliz Natal,'_

A voz dizia. 

_‘Agora você pode fazer seu próprio dever de casa. Do seu companheiro maroto e amigo, Sirius Black.’_

Remus riu. Ele olhou para Sirius, então de volta para a página. Ele abriu o livro em uma página do meio, olhando para as palavras impressas lá: 

_‘Durante o final do século XVI, Cornelius Agrippa fez seus maiores avanços no campo da magia natural...’_

"Ah meu Deus!" Remus exclamou. Virou uma página novamente e leu mais. A voz continuou, confiante. Ele sabia ler. "Meu DEUS!" 

''Funcionou, então?!” Sirius perguntou, radiante. 

"Sirius! Isto é ... você! ... Eu não posso ... Como?!” 

"Ah, não," Sirius riu, "Não me diga que baguncei tanto seu cérebro que você nem consegue formar uma frase coerente?" 

"Obrigado." Foi tudo que Remus conseguiu dizer. Ele podia sentir seus olhos ardendo de lágrimas, e imediatamente os esfregou com força com os punhos. Sirius desviou o olhar, educadamente. 

"Não há de que", respondeu ele, "agora você pode me ajudar a pesquisar nossa próxima grande pegadinha." 

"Nem conseguimos fazer esta ainda," Remus respondeu, fungando forte, se recompondo. "Você tem que me mostrar como fez isso ... é ... quer dizer, deve ser magia muito avançada." 

"Mais ou menos," Sirius deu de ombros, "Tive a ideia depois do berrador da mamãe, na verdade. Pensei que se você consegue fazer uma carta gritar com alguém, então consegue fazer um livro ler para alguém. Manter a voz na sua cabeça foi a parte mais difícil - eu não sabia se estava funcionando em mim ou se eu estava apenas lendo normalmente. Funciona em qualquer livro, no entanto. Eu acho. Não tenho certeza sobre outras coisas ainda, como rótulos ou placas de poções, mas podemos continuar trabalhando nele...” 

Remus não conseguia parar de olhar para o livro, lendo linhas aleatórias e sorrindo para si mesmo. Ele nunca tinha estado tão feliz em sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Boxing day: é o termo utilizado em numerosos países anglófonos para designar um feriado secular comemorado no dia seguinte ao dia de Natal, ou seja, em 26 de dezembro. Atualmente o dia é uma ocasião de liquidações, sendo um dos dias mais movimentados do comércio nos países onde é comemorado.


	14. Capítulo 14: Primeiro ano: A Pegadinha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape recebe o que estava esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Domingo, 2 de janeiro de 1972 

"Brilhante!" James exclamou, batendo a mão no balcão do banheiro, "Completamente brilhante!" 

"Você é tão inteligente!" Peter jorrou. 

Os quatro estavam amontoados no pequeno banheiro compartilhado. Sirius estava em pé na banheira, completamente vestido, segurando um guarda-chuva sobre a cabeça, enquanto Remus apontava sua varinha para uma nuvem cinza de tempestade pairando logo acima dele. Era uma chuva torrencial. Sirius se arrastou para cima e para baixo na banheira, mas a nuvem permaneceu firme acima de sua cabeça, acompanhando cada movimento seu. 

James e Peter haviam voltado das férias de Natal apenas duas horas atrás, e assim que o jantar acabou, Remus e Sirius os arrastaram escada acima para uma demonstração. 

"Lupin me deu a ideia, mas eu pesquisei os feitiços para fazer isso," Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso, "Snape não vai ter ideia do que o atingiu!" 

“Quando vamos fazer?!” James estava pulando para cima e para baixo agora, pronto para explodir de animação. “Primeira coisa amanhã? Café da manhã? Poções?” 

"Jantar," Sirius balançou a cabeça, "Uma audiência maior." 

"Sim, jantar," James acenou com a cabeça, sabiamente, como se a ideia fosse sua. "Sério, vocês dois, estou tão orgulhoso." 

"Valeu," Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha irônica. Então ele olhou para Remus, “Hum ... Lupin? Você provavelmente pode parar agora. Meus pés estão ficando molhados.” 

"Ah!" Remus sacudiu o feitiço, vendo que ele havia produzido mais chuva do que o tampão do ralo era capaz de suportar, e Sirius estava agora com água fria até os tornozelos, a barra de suas vestes encharcada. "Desculpa." 

"Está tudo bem," Sirius riu, saindo da banheira e puxando suas vestes, "Apenas certifique-se de fazer o mesmo com Snape." 

"Então, Lupin vai fazer este?" Perguntou James. Sirius encolheu os ombros. 

“Ele é melhor nisso. Eu posso fazer também, se houver alguma interferência.” 

* * * 

Segunda-feira, 3 de janeiro de 1972 

O primeiro dia de aula depois do Natal foi muito estranho. James, Sirius e Peter estavam cheios de energia nervosa, antecipando a pegadinha. Remus estava ansioso por isso também - embora um pouco nervoso, pois era ele quem tinha que fazê-la. Mas ele tinha outro motivo para estar animado. Seria o primeiro dia de aula em toda a sua carreira acadêmica que ele seria capaz de ler. 

Sirius tinha mostrado a ele como executar o feitiço, e era muito difícil - no final Remus apenas fez o outro garoto executá-lo, decidindo se dedicar à aprender como fazê-lo sozinho mais tarde. Sua magia ainda estava um pouco instável após a lua cheia, sujeita a se estender e 'explodir' se ele se concentrasse muito. Não parecia uma boa ideia usar a varinha até que a lua diminuísse o suficiente e ele tivesse mais controle. 

A primeira metade do dia foi como ele esperava que fosse. Não conseguia ler a lousa, mas Feitiços era principalmente baseado na prática, e Remus ficou surpreso ao ver como tudo se tornava mais fácil quando ele podia apenas consultar seu texto sem ter que se lembrar de tudo que Flitwick havia dito sobre amuletos suavizantes. Ele foi o primeiro da classe a fazer seu tijolo quicar - para grande consternação de Lily Evans, que geralmente era a melhor aluna de Feitiços. 

Foi à tarde, durante a aula de Poções, que as coisas começaram a dar errado. Tudo começou com Slughorn retornando as redações sobre os doze usos do sangue de dragão. Remus finalizara a dele antes do Natal com a ajuda de Sirius, e os Marotos como um todo se saíram muito bem. Como de costume, Snape obteve a nota mais alta e ganhou cinco pontos para a Sonserina. Lily foi a segunda e ganhou um ponto para a Grifinória. Ela havia vencido Sirius apenas por pouco. 

Nada disso estava fora do comum - mas, aparentemente, a tensão da antecipação havia sido demais para Sirius, e ele não resistiu um comentário. 

“Gostaria de saber se vale a pena flertar com o Snivellus apenas por um mero ponto para a casa.” Ele resmungou alto o suficiente para que Lily e Snape ouvissem. Lily se virou, duas manchas rosa brilhantes em suas bochechas, 

"Cale a boca, Black", ela sibilou, "Ninguém gosta de um perdedor com dor de cotovelo." 

“Não estou perdendo se seu namorado deixa você copiar o trabalho dele.” Sirius sussurrou de volta, venenosamente. 

"Eu não copio dele, e Severus não é meu namorado!" O rosto de Lily estava ficando mais vermelho. 

"Você está corando, Evans," Sirius sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele cutucou James, "Isso não é fofo?" James riu, balançando a cabeça junto. 

"Ignore eles, Lily," Snape sussurrou, sem virar a cabeça, "Eles estão apenas com inveja." 

"Inveja de quê, Snivellus?" James interveio, ainda tentando manter a voz baixa, “Inveja de um idiota gosmento e seboso como você? Continue sonhando." 

Sirius riu, satisfeito por ter atraído James. Peter riu também, para não ficar de fora. Slughorn ainda estava alheio, agora de costas para a classe enquanto rabiscava instruções no quadro negro. 

Severus finalmente se virou em sua cadeira. Ele voltou seus olhos negros redondos para Sirius. 

"Ouvi dizer que você teve um Natal muito tranquilo, Black", disse ele, com a voz baixa e cheia de perigo, "Sua família não suportou ficar com você por mais do que alguns dias antes de despachá-lo de volta para a escola, estou correto?" Seus lábios se curvaram, cruelmente, "Todas as famílias puro-sangue estão falando sobre isso - a ovelha negra dos Black’s." 

Sirius cerrou os punhos, Remus viu os nós dos dedos ficando brancos. 

"Cala. Sua. Boca." Sirius rosnou, sobre dentes cerrados. 

"É, toma cuidado, Snape," James tinha uma carranca, "É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que diz. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.” 

"Isso é uma ameaça, Potter?" Snape respondeu, parecendo entediado, "Perdão se eu não estou tremendo nas minhas botas. Vai soltar o seu Loony Lupin em cima de mim de novo? " 

Remus, que estava meio ouvindo a discussão e meio ouvindo as instruções de Slughorn, se encolheu involuntariamente. Ele já tinha recebido esse apelido antes. Na verdade, era impressionante que ninguém em Hogwarts tivesse o dito ainda, especialmente quando ele sabia que tinha a reputação de ser um pouco estranho. Todo mundo o chamava assim pelas costas? 

Por reflexo, ele pegou sua varinha. Snape viu, e seu sorriso ficou ainda mais cruel. 

“Oh meu Deus, você realmente aprendeu alguma magia, Lupin? Estou impressionado. Veja bem, ouvi dizer que eles podem treinar alguns macacos para realizar truques básicos, então suponho que não seja uma grande conquista.” 

Remus ergueu sua varinha, mas Sirius agarrou seu pulso e o empurrou para baixo na mesa. 

“Ainda não,” ele murmurou. 

Remus apertou a mandíbula e olhou de volta para o quadro-negro, fervendo internamente. Snape riu e se afastou também. Remus ouviu Lily sussurrar com raiva. 

"Não há necessidade de ser tão horrível com ele!" 

Remus mal conseguia se concentrar no resto da aula. Ele sabia que não deveria se importar com o que Snape pensava dele, ou qualquer pessoa, por falar nisso. Mas as farpas do garoto sonserino cravaram fundo e não podiam ser soltas. Sirius não ajudou; ele continuou murmurando ‘vamos mostrar a ele!’ baixinho, lançando olhares sombrios na direção de Snape. 

Quando o jantar chegou, Remus estava quente de raiva e desejo de provar a si mesmo. Não comeu nada, e era Shepherd's Pie, uma de suas favoritas. Ele encarou Snape do outro lado do salão. Isso não passou despercebido, e Severus cutucou os meninos ao seu redor, apontando para os marotos e rindo. Remus achou que conseguia entender as palavras ‘Loony Lupin’. James e Sirius fizeram uma careta para eles. Lily percebeu também. 

"Vocês só deixem o Sev em paz, ok?" Ela guinchou: "Esta briga estúpida vai durar para sempre se nenhum de vocês for maduro o suficiente para-" 

"Dá um tempo, Evans," James revirou os olhos, "Já é ruim você ter que ser amigo do idiota, agora está tentando defendê-lo? Onde está sua lealdade à casa, hein? " 

"Isso não tem nada a ver com casas", ela retrucou, "É uma briga ridícula por nada." 

"Ele insultou Remus!" 

"Vocês todos importunam ele o tempo todo!” 

"Ele que começou!" 

"Ah é, então você tem que terminar, certo, Potter?!" Ela se levantou, de repente, pegando sua bolsa, "Deus, você é tão cheio de si!" Ela se afastou, seus sapatos de verniz batendo com raiva no chão. 

"Adora uma discussão, essa menina", James sorriu. 

Houve uma gargalhada da mesa da Sonserina e Remus decidiu que já estava farto. Ele se levantou também, puxou sua varinha e apontou para Severus. 

_“Ligare Pluviam!”_

Foi instantâneo e perfeitamente glorioso. A nuvem de chuva disparou da varinha de Remus com a velocidade de uma bala, de modo que ninguém pode ver de onde ela tinha vindo. Ela descansou sobre a cabeça de Snape, grossa, cinza e pesada. Ouviu-se um trovão baixo e o aguaceiro começou. 

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo no início, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos e olhando para cima. Os alunos sentados de cada lado de Snape se levantaram e recuaram, não querendo se molhar. Então Snape se levantou, tentando se esquivar da nuvem, mas ela o seguiu, pairando persistentemente, a chuva caindo. 

As pessoas estavam rindo agora e apontando. Todos estavam olhando ao redor, tentando ver quem tinha feito, mas ninguém tinha visto Remus lançar o feitiço, exceto seus amigos. Ele se sentou, mas manteve sua varinha apontada para Severus, sorrindo enquanto observava o garoto ainda tentando fugir da mini tempestade. 

"Sim!" Sirius sibilou em seu ouvido, "Assim mesmo, _sim_ , Lupin, seu lindo!"

A imensa satisfação que Remus sentiu foi agravada pela risada ecoando ao seu redor. Snape era um menino tão desagradável e rancoroso que até alguns sonserinos pareciam satisfeitos em vê-lo receber o que merecia. Quanto mais Remus pensava sobre isso, mais ele queria puni-lo e mais forte chovia. Na verdade, a nuvem pareceu escurecer e aumentar. 

Snape estava completamente encharcado agora, seu cabelo grudado na cabeça, atingindo seus olhos. Sua pele estava pálida e suas vestes brilhando com água, uma poça se formando abaixo dele. Remus sorriu enquanto observava Severus tentar desesperadamente escapar, parecendo cada vez mais com um rato afogado. 

"Pare!" Lily estava gritando com James, "Eu sei que é você! Pare com isso agora!" 

James continuou rindo e ergueu as mãos para mostrar que não estava fazendo nada. Lily parecia à beira das lágrimas. 

Severus fez menção de correr, os braços sobre a cabeça para impedir que a chuva o atingisse, mas suas vestes estavam tão pesadas e tão encharcadas que ele meio tropeçou, meio escorregou e caiu no chão. Remus teria rido, mas sua concentração se aprofundou. A chuva caiu com mais força ainda, até que ficou difícil até mesmo ver Severus através dos lençóis cinza. A nuvem também estava maior e estalando com trovões e relâmpagos - isso nunca tinha acontecido quando ele praticou em Sirius. Mas então, ele não estava tão zangado com Sirius. 

“Pare! Por favor!" Lily estava chorando agora. James parou de rir. Ele tocou o braço de Remus, 

“Er ... Remus? Ele teve o suficiente, cara ... " 

Snape não estava se levantando. Remus percebeu que ninguém estava mais rindo, e algumas pessoas estavam gritando. 

_"FINITE."_ Uma voz ecoou na sala de jantar. 

Imediatamente, a chuva parou. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Dumbledore parou na entrada - Remus não o via desde o Halloween. Ele parecia perfeitamente calmo, apesar do caos que acabara de acontecer. O diretor entrou na sala, fazendo toda a água desaparecer com um aceno de sua varinha e se curvando sobre Severus. 

Remus guardou sua varinha e se encolheu em sua cadeira, observando Dumbledore sussurrar sobre o corpo caído de Snape. Lily ainda estava chorando e correu para ficar ao lado de Dumbledore, tremendo e assustada. 

"Todos para seus dormitórios, por favor," Dumbledore falou baixinho, mas de alguma forma foi ouvido por todos no enorme corredor, "Srta. Evans, por favor, traga Madame Pomfrey." 

Lily saiu correndo da sala e os outros alunos começaram a sair, obedientemente. James, Sirius e Remus lançaram olhares nervosos um para o outro antes de correrem para se juntar ao resto da casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Loony Lupin: o apelido Loony vem de lunático, esquisito, estranho.


	15. Capítulo 15: Primeiro ano: Consequências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tem vários pensamentos tristes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

A maioria dos Grifinórios estavam na sala comunal, fofocando e tagarelando, todos se perguntando quem poderia ter feito isso. Os Marotos, geralmente ansiosos para estar no centro de qualquer debate, se arrastaram escada acima, pálidos de culpa. 

Remus se sentou em sua cama, olhando para o chão. Ele tinha ido longe demais; ele sabia disso. Foi bom, por um tempo, e nada poderia convencê-lo de que Severus não merecia. Mas agora James o olhava de forma estranha, e ele sabia que Dumbledore iria descobrir de alguma forma - se Lily não contasse a todos assim que ela voltasse para a sala comunal. 

"O que aconteceu?" James perguntou, cuidadosamente: “Você perdeu o controle? Aquilo foi magia muito forte.” 

"Foi fantástico!" Sirius disse, de repente, "Ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de cruzar nosso caminho de novo!" 

"Mas ... quero dizer, não queríamos _machucá-lo_ , não é?" James franziu a testa. 

"Ele está bem, ele estava apenas fingindo, para a gente ficar encrencado." 

“Será que vamos ficar encrencados?” Peter perguntou, torcendo as mãos: "Não foram _todos_ nós que fizemos o feitiço, não é? Foi apenas…" 

Sirius deu um tapa na nuca dele. 

“Seu rato. Nós somos marotos. Um por todos e todos por um.” 

“O que quer que isso signifique,” Peter murmurou, esfregando a cabeça e indo se sentar em sua própria cama, amuado. 

"Fui _eu_ quem fez, vocês não deveriam se meter em problemas." Remus disse baixinho, sem olhar para cima. 

“Foi metade ideia minha!” Sirius disse, “Eu fiz a pesquisa! Não se preocupe, Lupin, aposto qualquer coisa que ele está bem. " 

"Se ele estiver," Remus disse pesadamente, "então não é graças a mim." Ele finalmente encontrou os olhos de James. Eram de um marrom profundo e estavam muito mais sérios do que o normal. "Eu queria machucá-lo." 

James sustentou seu olhar e assentiu levemente. 

Houve uma batida na porta, dissipando a tensão. Era Frank Longbottom. 

"Vocês quatro devem vir ao escritório de McGonagall, agora." Ele disse, gravemente. 

Eles seguiram Frank escada abaixo e pela sala comunal, onde todos os encaravam. Remus olhou para os pés o tempo todo, mas ouviu o burburinho se calar enquanto eles caminhavam. Não importava o que acontecesse a seguir - todos saberiam que eles eram os responsáveis. 

McGonagall não estava sozinha. Dumbledore estava ao lado da mesa dela, as mãos cruzadas na frente dele. Ele sorriu agradavelmente para os quatro meninos que estavam em uma fila diante dele. 

"Boa noite, senhores." Ele disse. 

“Boa noite, Diretor”, todos entoaram de volta. 

"Acredito ser do interesse de vocês que o jovem Sr. Snape está bem – embora seu orgulho esteja um tanto ferido." 

Eles não disseram nada. Remus não olhou para cima. 

"Ele parece pensar que vocês quatro tenham algo a ver com o infortúnio dele." Dumbledore continuou, agradavelmente, como se estivesse apenas passando o tempo. "Você em particular, Sr. Potter." 

James olhou para cima, abriu a boca, então fechou novamente e olhou para baixo. Remus não aguentou. Só tinha três amigos em todo o mundo e não iria perdê-los agora. Ele deu um passo à frente. 

“Fui eu, senhor, eu que fiz o feitiço. Ele disse algumas coisas para mim mais cedo, e eu estava com muita raiva. Eu queria ensinar uma lição a ele”. Remus se forçou a olhar para cima, para os olhos azuis pálidos de Dumbledore. O velho acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. "Entendo. Você agiu sozinho?" 

"Sim," Remus puxou sua varinha, "Olha, eu posso provar –" 

"Não há necessidade." Dumbledore disse, apressadamente, "Eu acredito em você, Sr. Lupin." 

"Não foi só ele, senhor!" Sirius explodiu, "Eu pesquisei o feitiço, aprendi como fazê-lo também, é igualmente minha culpa." 

"Quer dizer que você planejou isso, Black?" McGonagall disse, bruscamente, “Você planejou um ataque a outro aluno? Dez pontos da Grifinória. Cada." 

Sirius olhou para baixo novamente. 

"E detenção para todos vocês, por um mês." Ela continuou, “Acho muito difícil acreditar que o Sr. Lupin aqui agiu sozinho.” 

Todos os quatro baixaram a cabeça. 

"Podem ir, senhores." Dumbledore disse, calmamente. "Não tenho dúvidas de que todos vão ter tempo para se desculpar com o Sr. Snape, claro." 

Sirius fez um barulho indignado, e James o acotovelou com força. Eles se viraram para sair. 

“Sr. Lupin, só um momento,” 

Remus congelou. Ele deveria saber que não iria se safar tão facilmente. Ficou parado enquanto os outros saíam da sala, McGonagall os seguindo para se certificar de que não ficassem esperando do lado de fora. 

Assim que a porta se fechou, um silêncio sólido se estabeleceu. Dumbledore não falou imediatamente e, finalmente, Remus ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos do diretor. Ele não parecia zangado ou desapontado. Tinha a expressão agradável de sempre - tingida de curiosidade, talvez. 

"O que você tem achado de Hogwarts, Remus?" 

Essa não era a pergunta que ele esperava. 

"Er... ok, eu acho?" 

"Você parece não ter tido dificuldades em fazer amigos." 

Isso não era uma pergunta de forma alguma, então ele não respondeu. Olhou para os pés, depois para cima novamente. 

“Eu vou ser expulso?” Ele perguntou. Dumbledore sorriu. 

“Não, Remus, ninguém está sendo expulso. Posso ver que você lamenta o que fez. O que me preocupa é como você fez isso. Esse foi um feitiço muito forte, não esperava que um aluno do primeiro ano... você deve ter estado muito zangado." 

Remus concordou. Não queria dizer a Dumbledore o porquê - sobre os nomes que Snape o chamou, ou como ele o fez se sentir estúpido, inútil e pequeno. 

“Paixão é uma qualidade importante em um bruxo, Remus.” Dumbledore estava dizendo, “Direciona nossa magia, a fortalece, mas, como você aprendeu hoje, se não tivermos controle, colocamos em risco todos ao nosso redor.” Ele parecia muito sério, seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho. “Eu não desejo lhe assustar, Remus. Quando nos conhecemos, eu disse que simpatizava com você – o fardo que você carrega é um que eu não desejaria a ninguém, mas você deve ter mais cuidado. Você é um bruxo com talento, não o desperdice.” 

Remus assentiu, querendo mais do que tudo que a conversa acabasse. Ele preferiria uma palmatória do que uma palestra. A pior parte é que Dumbledore estava certo. Deixou que sua raiva contra Severus influenciasse o feitiço - ele simplesmente não estava acostumado a ter esse tipo de força. 

"Sinto muito, professor." Ele disse: "Sniv - quero dizer, Severus está bem?" 

"Sim, ele está perfeitamente bem. Acho que ele pensou que, se simplesmente parasse de lutar, quem quer que estivesse lançando o feitiço pararia. Ele está seco e não vai sofrer nenhum efeito a longo prazo.” 

"Ah ..." Remus assentiu, "Que bom." 

“Agora,” Dumbledore sorriu, “Pode ir. Eu já segurei você por tempo suficiente e tenho a sensação de que o Sr. Potter está esperando do lado de fora para que você conte tudo a ele." 

* * * 

Dumbledore o deu muito em que pensar. E ele tinha muito tempo para isso - McGonagall estava bem séria sobre as detenções deles, e chegou a separar os quatro. Sirius foi encarregado de limpar caldeirões nas masmorras, Peter de polir os troféus na sala de premiação e James de reconfigurar todos os telescópios astronômicos da torre. Remus recebeu a pior tarefa de todas; limpar o corujal. Claro, nenhum deles tinha permissão para usar suas varinhas e todas as noites eles tinham que começar tudo de novo. 

“Cruel e incomum, é o que é”, reclamou Peter no final da primeira semana, quando eles caíram na cama, imundos e exaustos. 

"Não sei do que você está reclamando," Sirius resmungou, "Eu adoraria polir troféus. Vai saber o que eu achei raspando poções nojentas do fundo daqueles malditos caldeirões. " 

James apenas gemeu, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. 

Remus não reclamou, porque achava que merecia. Ele se sentiu péssimo por colocar todos os seus amigos em problemas, mas ainda mais terrível pelo que havia feito. Isso só foi deixado de lado pela quantidade de leituras que ele vinha fazendo. O feitiço de Sirius era difícil, menos intuitivo do que a magia que estava acostumado. Sirius foi o primeiro a admitir que não era perfeito - desvaneceu cerca de uma hora depois e teve que ser repetido. Remus dominara o suficiente para fazê-lo sozinho, embora as vezes levasse algumas tentativas antes de acertar. 

A primeira coisa que ele fez foi visitar a biblioteca e pegar um livro emprestado das prateleiras das criaturas mágicas. 

Todas as noites, depois de fazerem o dever de casa e cumprirem as detenções, Remus fechava as cortinas em volta da cama, acendia sua varinha e lia o mesmo capítulo sem parar. Havia livros inteiros escritos sobre seu problema particular, descobriu, mas estava com medo de alguém suspeitar caso ele começasse a retirar todos eles. Além disso, não tinha certeza se queria saber mais. As coisas que tinha lido até agora eram ruins o suficiente. 

Pensava no livro quase constantemente - nas aulas, na hora das refeições, durante a detenção. Palavras como "monstruoso", "assassino" e "a mais sombria das criaturas" lampejavam em sua mente como letreiros em néon. Ele sabia que era perigoso, é claro. Sabia que era diferente. Não _sabia_ que era odiado. Até mesmo caçado. Aparentemente, seus dentes valiam milhares em certas partes da Europa Oriental. Sua pele valia ainda mais. 

Haviam detalhes legislativos também - coisas que ele não entendia totalmente, mas que pareciam horríveis. Leis trabalhistas, registros e restrições a viagens. Parecia que mesmo se soubesse ler, suas perspectivas de emprego não seriam melhores no mundo mágico do que no trouxa. Também entendeu porque Dumbledore o disse para ter cuidado. Estava claro agora que se alguém em Hogwarts descobrisse o que Remus era, ele poderia estar em sérios problemas - e a expulsão seria a menor de suas preocupações. 

Frustrantemente, nada do que leu foi realmente relevante para suas experiências. Não havia nenhum relato de um bruxo realmente vivendo com a condição; como eles conseguiram; o que esperar; se conseguiram manter um emprego, ou até mesmo apenas evitar ferir outras pessoas. Ele presumiu que era normal sentir o cheiro de sangue e ouvir os batimentos cardíacos - mas como poderia ter certeza? Era normal que sua magia fosse mais forte quando a lua estava aumentando? Às vezes pensava poder sentir o poder absoluto disso, efervescendo em suas veias como uma poção; enchendo-o e transbordando, estourando na ponta dos dedos. E então havia seu temperamento. Quanto disso era ele, e quanto era o monstro? 

Ele ficava acordado quase todas as noites, depois que o feitiço da leitura tinha passado e ele estava cansado demais para lançá-lo novamente, mas inquieto demais para dormir. Sua mente zumbia de preocupação e medo. Como tudo parecia simples em St Edmund's. Sem mágica, sem lição de casa, sem dilemas morais agonizantes. E, claro, sem amigos. Se alguma coisa impedia Remus de desistir, era isso. 

James, que tinha um ego do tamanho do lago, mas um coração tão grande quanto. Peter - que, claro, era singular e um pouco alheio – mas na verdade tinha um senso de humor perverso e podia ser infalivelmente generoso. E, claro, Sirius. Sirius sabia guardar segredos, tinha um lado mesquinho, mas nunca o dirigia aos amigos, era o aluno mais talentoso do ano, mas passava o tempo todo inventando pegadinhas. 

Remus não desistiria de nada disso, não se pudesse evitar. Mesmo se ele tivesse que ser o aluno mais dedicado da escola; se tivesse que se forçar a ler todos os livros, completar todas as tarefas, seguir todas as regras. Ele seria tão bom que eles não saberiam o que os atingiu. Tão bom que eles teriam que torná-lo um monitor - ele faria tudo, se isso significasse ficar em Hogwarts e manter seus amigos. 

Não havia ninguém com quem conversar sobre nenhuma dessas coisas. Ninguém que iria entender, de qualquer maneira. Até onde Remus sabia, apenas Dumbledore, McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey sabiam sobre sua condição. McGonagall era muito severa para fazer perguntas como essa. Remus ainda não tinha certeza se Dumbledore era totalmente são e, de qualquer forma, ele não tinha ideia de como marcar um encontro com o diretor. Então tinha que ser Madame Pomfrey, no final. 

Ele esperou até a próxima lua cheia, cuja era final de janeiro. Era um domingo, então depois do jantar ele se separou dos marotos e foi para a ala hospitalar mais cedo do que de costume. 

"Remus!" A enfermeira sorriu para ele, surpresa, "Eu não esperava você até o anoitecer." 

"Eu queria te perguntar algumas coisas", disse ele, timidamente, os olhos correndo ao redor da sala. Havia alguns alunos deitados nas camas, a maioria dormindo. Felizmente, Madame Pomfrey foi muito discreta. 

"Certamente, devemos dar uma passada no meu escritório?" 

Era muito melhor do que os outros escritórios dos professores cujo Remus tinha visitado. As paredes estavam alinhadas com centenas de garrafas organizadas de poções e tônicos, era claro e arejado, ela não tinha uma mesa e, em vez de bancos de madeira, havia poltronas confortáveis de cada lado de uma lareira. 

"Como posso ajudar, querido?" Ela perguntou, sentando-se, gesticulando para que ele fizesse o mesmo. 

"Bem," ele engoliu em seco, sem saber como começar, "Eu só ... eu tinha algumas perguntas sobre meu ... meu problema." 

Ela sorriu para ele, gentilmente, 

"Claro que tem, Remus, isso é perfeitamente natural. Há algo específico que você gostaria de saber?” 

"Sim. Li um pouco, sei que não tem cura nem nada.” 

"Ainda não", disse ela, rapidamente, "avanços estão sendo feitos o tempo todo." 

"Ah, ok. Mas, por enquanto, acho que só quero saber ... mais sobre. Não me lembro de nada quando acordo, só que fico com muita fome.” 

“Você gostaria de saber mais sobre a transformação?” 

“Não, não só isso. Coisas como ... isso muda quem eu sou, o resto do tempo? Isso me faz...” Ele olhou para suas mãos, perdido. Ele não tinha certeza do que queria dizer e havia um nó em sua garganta. 

"Remus," Madame Pomfrey disse, "Esta é uma condição que você tem, não quem você é." 

"Eu fico com raiva, às vezes", disse ele, olhando para o fogo em vez de olhar no rosto dela, "Eu fico muito, muito bravo." 

“Todo mundo tem emoções, elas são perfeitamente naturais. Nós apenas aprendemos a controlá-las, ao longo do tempo.” 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, absorvendo o que foi dito. Não podia contar a ela o resto - "Quando eu transformo, está piorando. Ficando mais difícil.” 

"Sim", respondeu ela, solenemente, "li que pode piorar com o início da puberdade." 

"Ah ok." Remus concordou. Houve uma longa pausa. "Quão pior?" 

"Eu... eu não saberia dizer. Você realmente é o primeiro que eu tratei. " 

Outro silêncio. Remus não se sentia melhor do que antes; nem menos confuso. 

“Você gostaria de pegar emprestado aquele livro que mencionei?” 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, finalmente se forçando a olhar para ela. 

* * * 

O livro da Madame Pomfrey, _Pelos à Presas: Cuidando de Meio-Humanos Mágicos_ fora relativamente mais útil do que alguns dos outros que Remus tinha lido até agora. Ainda havia muita coisa que não conseguia entender - magia de cura avançada e receitas de poções complicadas, mais detalhes sobre legislação - e ainda mais assustador; julgamento e perseguição legal. Por outro lado, havia muito que já sabia; fora sido mordido e não podia morder ninguém durante a lua cheia; prata o machucava; não havia cura. 

O livro realmente dizia que, com o início da puberdade, suas transformações aumentariam de intensidade e que ele se tornaria mais perigoso depois disso. Não mencionou mudanças nas habilidades, mágicas ou não, e não havia nada sólido se referindo a mudanças no humor ou temperamento. 

Ele não considerou particularmente interessante ou importante saber que tinha um focinho mais curto do que o dos lobos reais ou que sua cauda era tufada (ele preferia não pensar em ter nenhum dos dois), mas estava contente ao descobrir que era apenas uma ameaça para humanos - particularmente bruxos. Aparentemente, outros animais não corriam perigo com ele – Madame Nora estava segura, pelo menos. 

Não passou despercebido que Remus se afastou dos Marotos desde o ataque a Snape. 

"Onde você esteve?" Eles perguntavam todas as noites enquanto se vestiam para dormir. 

“Dever de casa”, ele dava de ombros, ou às vezes “Detenção”, - embora ele não tivesse tido outra detenção desde a pegadinha. 

A verdade era que ele estava sempre o mais longe possível de outras pessoas. Tentava deliberadamente ficar fora do quarto até a hora de dormir, e até evitava a sala comunal. Sentia que até que fosse capaz de controlar sua magia, seria melhor não se envolver mais nas tramas de James e Sirius. E eles estavam tramando, sabia com certeza. Às vezes, à noite, Remus podia ouvi-los se esgueirando para a cama um do outro, e então sussurrando furtivamente antes de lançar um feitiço silenciador. Outras vezes, eles saíam sorrateiramente com Peter, por baixo da capa. Sempre tentavam acordar Remus, mas ele os ignorou. 

Durante o dia, se escondia no fundo da biblioteca, ou então em um de seus lugares secretos. Ele encontrou lugares por todo o castelo que eram pequenos o suficiente para entrar e ficar sem ser descoberto por horas a fio. Janelas que haviam sido fechadas com tijolos, mas ainda altas, o parapeito largo o suficiente; câmaras pequenas e vazias como buracos de sacerdotes escondidos atrás de tapeçarias; o banheiro feminino do quinto andar. Lá ele poderia se sentar e ler por horas - às vezes realmente fazia dever de casa, outras vezes se forçava a pesquisar sua condição. 

Ele tinha outro motivo para se esconder. Desde o incidente, o ódio de Snape pelos marotos havia se intensificado, e ele ia a todos os lugares com Mulciber, usando-o como proteção pessoal. Se eles se cruzassem nos corredores, Remus sempre tinha que estar pronto com um feitiço de proteção - Mulciber conhecia mais azarações do que Sirius e James juntos. 

Uma tarde, Remus estava mergulhado em um livro sobre magia em batalhas antigas - havia um capítulo nele sobre os Úlfhéðnar, guerreiros-lobos germânicos que lutaram contra os romanos. Ele estava sentado no parapeito de uma janela bem alta e não podia ser visto do chão, a menos que alguém estivesse realmente olhando. Escalara usando um feitiço de corda que aprenderam algumas semanas atrás. Estava prestes a descer e ir jantar quando fez um movimento errado e derrubou o livro pesado da borda, estremecendo quando caiu no chão de pedra dura com um baque ensurdecedor. 

"Quem está aí?!" Uma voz veio, mais adiante no corredor. Ele ouviu passos, e com um sentimento de desespero Remus percebeu que sabia quem era. 

“É só um livro.” Mulciber disse, soando mal-humorado. 

"Sim, mas de onde veio?" Snape respondeu, desconfiado. Mulciber bufou, 

"Da biblioteca?" 

Snape murmurou baixinho, parecendo exasperado. Remus pressionou o máximo que pôde contra a parede de pedra. 

"Quem está aí?" Snape chamou com sua voz anasalada e rancorosa. Silêncio. _“Homenum Revelio.”_

Remus sentiu uma estranha aperto no estômago e, antes que percebesse, estava sendo puxado da borda por uma força invisível. Ele gritou, lutando por algo para se segurar, e acabou pendurado no parapeito pelas pontas dos dedos. 

Snape e Mulciber estavam rindo lá embaixo. 

"Ora, ora," Snape ronronou, "Se não é _Loony Lupin_ ... onde estão seus amiguinhos, hein? Colocaram você aí em cima e se esqueceram? " 

"Cai fora, Snape." Remus sibilou, perdendo o apoio na pedra, esperando não quebrar os tornozelos quando finalmente caísse. 

_“Igniscopum!”_ Snape sorriu, apontando sua varinha. Uma corda fina de fogo disparou em direção a Remus, forçando-o a chutar a parede, caindo de costas no chão, com força. 

Ele piscou, perdeu o fôlego, mas rapidamente se levantou, retirando sua própria varinha, 

“Ok,” ele disse, com as costas doloridas por causa da queda, “Você me pegou. Agora vai embora." 

"Por que diabos faríamos isso?" Severus respondeu, enfrentando-o, levantando sua varinha, 

_“Expeli- “_

_“EXPELLIARMUS”_ Snape rugiu, vencendo dele. Ele agarrou a varinha de Remus, alegremente, e acrescentou, "Gelesco." 

Remus sentiu seus pés se fundirem com o chão, prendendo-o no lugar. Ele gemeu – agora estava preso. Poderia até valer a pena pedir ajuda, mas o corredor estava silencioso e não queria parecer um covarde. Ele olhou para os dois, desafiadoramente, apertando o queixo. 

“Mulciber,” Snape se virou para seu companheiro parecido com um troll, “Não estávamos dizendo outro dia que você precisa praticar mais algumas azarações? Acho que esta pode ser a oportunidade perfeita.” 

Mulciber sorriu, lambendo os lábios. Ele ergueu sua própria varinha, não tão elegantemente quanto Severus, mas com a mesma intenção maliciosa. 

_“Lapidosus!”_

Nada aconteceu por um momento, e Remus sentiu uma onda de alívio - antes de repentinamente, vindo do nada, uma nuvem de pequenas pedras - como cascalho - apareceu flutuando no ar. Pairou entre Remus e Mulciber por alguns momentos, antes de começar a voar para o rosto de Remus, como um nado de abelhas furiosas. Ele imediatamente ergueu os braços para se proteger, mas Severus foi rápido demais: 

_“Incarcerous,”_ disse, bocejando como se entediado. Imediatamente Remus se viu amarrado com força por uma corda, agora quase incapaz de se mover. As pedras não paravam de atirar-se contra ele e tudo que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos. Ele lutou, sabendo que não ajudaria, mas precisava fazer algo. Não queria chorar, mesmo quando sentiu um fio de sangue quente escorrer por sua têmpora. 

"O que está acontecendo - Severus?" A voz de uma garota veio do final do corredor. 

_"Finite Incantatum,"_ Snape sussurrou, apressadamente. As pedras pararam imediatamente, a corda desapareceu e as pernas de Remus se desprenderam, todas de uma vez. Ele cambaleou e tropeçou para trás, encostado na parede. 

Ele olhou para cima a tempo de ver Lily, sua salvadora, correndo em direção a eles. Parou ao ver Remus, que rapidamente tentava limpar o sangue do rosto. Ela olhou para Snape e franziu a testa, 

"O que você está fazendo, Sev?" 

"Nada", ele olhou para o chão, arranhando a ponta do sapato nas lajes. "Só conversando com Lupin, não estávamos, Mulciber?" 

Mulciber encolheu os ombros, de forma não convincente. Lily encarou Remus, que desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Foi ruim o suficiente ter sido pego por Severus, e não precisava que ela sentisse pena dele também. Pegou sua varinha de Snape rapidamente, virou e começou a se afastar o mais rápido que podia. 

"Espere! Remus!” Lily correu atrás dele. Ele não parou, mas a garota logo o alcançou. Segurava seu livro de magia de batalha em um braço e agarrou-o com o outro, "Por favor!" Bufou. Ele parou, suspirando pesadamente - queria seu livro de volta. 

"O que é?" Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. 

“O que eles estavam fazendo com você? Sev não me contou, e eu sei que foi ruim. " 

"Está tudo bem," Remus deu de ombros, pegando seu livro. 

"Você está sangrando!" 

"Deixa quieto, Evans," Remus a empurrou, tentando sair novamente. Ela continuou correndo ao lado dele. 

“Eu disse a ele para parar de importunar você, eu não sei por que ele faz isso - quero dizer, você nem sai mais com Potter e Black, eu disse a ele que-" 

"Por que isso importa ?!" 

"São eles que ele realmente quer incomodar - se ele souber que você também se cansou deles, então-" 

"Espere." Remus parou, Lily quase colidiu com ele. "Você está dizendo que estaria bem com isso se Mulciber e Snape estivessem amaldiçoando James e Sirius em vez de mim?!" 

“Bem,” Lily corou, “quero dizer, seria uma luta justa, pelo menos. E, você sabe, eles trazem isso sobre si mesmos, agindo da maneira que agem.” 

Remus se sentiu ainda mais desconfortável agora. Ela achava que James e Sirius haviam atacado Severus nas duas vezes - ela não tinha ideia de que era ele. Isso confirmou um de seus piores medos - Lily achava que Remus só andava com James e Sirius porque ele era estranho e porque eles permitiam. Todos no castelo achavam que ele era tão patético quanto Peter? 

"Você está errada." Remus franziu a testa. "Agora me deixe em paz, ok?"


	16. Capítulo 16: Primeiro ano: Astronomia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

"Ótimo ter você de volta, Lupin." Sirius sorriu, puxando a capa da invisibilidade quando eles entraram na (anteriormente fechada) sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. 

"Como assim?" Remus respondeu, observando James subir a escada no canto da sala para chegar à prateleira mais alta, onde estava uma gaiola de diabretes adormecidos. "Eu não estive em lugar nenhum." 

"Qual é, cara", disse Peter, segurando a escada para James, "Não passou despercebido que você tem nos evitado como se fôssemos a praga." 

“Eu não tenho.” Remus torceu a boca. “Eu só ando ocupado sabe, estudando e outras coisas.” 

"Bem, espero que você tenha superado essa fase agora", James riu, descendo lentamente, segurando a enorme gaiola com as duas mãos, "Eu realmente apreciaria se você parasse de trabalhar tão duro - _me_ faz ter que trabalhar duro, sabe, e eu não estou acostumado com competição.” 

“Ah, não enche, Potter.” Sirius falou rispidamente, vasculhando pelas gavetas e mesas. 

Remus decidiu que essa pegadinha não seria tão ruim – ele não precisaria usar nenhuma magia, de qualquer maneira. Se fosse completamente honesto consigo mesmo, sentia falta das travessuras. Ser um cdf era muito bom e tudo mais, mas era entediante. Fazia sentido Evans estar carrancuda o tempo todo. 

"Como vamos colocar elas no refeitório?" Perguntou, curvando-se para olhar para as minúsculas criaturas azuis, ainda dormindo, enroladas no fundo da gaiola. Devia haver cerca de cinquenta delas, o que Remus achou bastante cruel. Muito melhor libertá-las. 

"Debaixo da capa," James respondeu, espalhando-a agora para que todos pudessem entrar, "Vamos Sirius," ele revirou os olhos para o garoto de cabelo comprido que agora estava de joelhos sob a mesa do professor. 

"O que você está procurando?" Peter perguntou, abafado sob a capa. 

"Um Corvino me disse que havia um alçapão aqui embaixo." Sirius suspirou, levantando-se e limpando os joelhos. "Mentiroso." 

"Esta é a mais nova obsessão de Black," James explicou a Remus enquanto fechava a capa sobre eles e se dirigiam para a porta, "Encontrar portas secretas." 

_“Hogwarts: Uma História_ diz que existem muitas passagens não descobertas!” Sirius disse, defensivamente. “Como aquela que você encontrou, Lupin. Definitivamente há mais, quero encontrar pelo menos uma antes de partirmos.” 

“Também há rumores de um monstro escondido em algum lugar do castelo.” James sussurrou de volta, enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores em direção à torre da Grifinória. Peter estremeceu. 

"Um risco que estou disposto a aceitar," Sirius respondeu, e Remus pôde ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, "Meu legado é muito mais importante." 

"Típico", James riu. 

* * * 

No jantar da noite seguinte, James estava sorrindo como um maníaco, tentando parecer que não estava escondendo cinquenta diabretes adormecidos debaixo da mesa e falhando miseravelmente. Peter, que era bom em astronomia, estava ocupado verificando o dever de casa dos outros marotos, que era rotular cada estrela em seus respectivos mapas. 

"Honestamente," Peter gemeu, rabiscando algo no dele, “Você pensa que ele acertaria a _própria_ maldita estrela ..." 

Sirius riu. 

“O que posso dizer, eu sou incorrígivel.” 

"Você tem sua própria estrela?" Remus franziu a testa, mais uma vez se sentindo de fora. Ele nunca prestou atenção em Astronomia - conhecia as fases da lua e isso era suficiente. 

"'Sirius." Peter respondeu, "Qual é, Lupin, nós fizemos isso. É a estrela mais brilhante do céu? A estrela do cão?” Ele suspirou, olhando para o trabalho de Remus agora, "É, você também não prestou atenção." Grunhiu. 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

"Eu só pensei que era o nome dele." 

“A Mais Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black sempre foi um pouco exagerada no departamento de nomenclatura,” Sirius ponderou, “Metade de nós tem nomes astronômicos - há Bellatrix, é claro; Órion do meu pai, Regulus do meu irmão ... Mamãe não é uma estrela, acho que ela é um asteróide - bem apropriado, se você já a viu de mau humor. Depois, há o bom e velho tio Alphard, tio Cygnus ... Andrômeda recebeu o nome de uma galáxia inteira. " 

"Bruxos são tão estranhos." Remus suspirou. 

"Remus," James riu, "Você sabe que Lupin também é uma constelação, não é? O lobo." 

"O quê?!" Remus sentiu seu coração pular e quase engasgou com o jantar. Sirius deu um tapa forte nas costas dele, habilmente mudando de assunto; 

"Se você j[a terminou de nos dizer o quão estúpidos somos, Pete, podemos prosseguir com a libertação de você-sabe-o-quê? Minhas adoráveis primas acabaram de começar a comer, eu diria que é o momento perfeito... " 

Era realmente o momento ideal. James deu um chute forte na gaiola para acordar os diabretes antes de puxar a capa e sussurrar rapidamente um feitiço de desbloqueio. Houve uma explosão de ruído, cor e caos. 

Remus realmente não sabia o que esperar dos diabretes - eles pareciam perfeitamente inofensivos durante toda a noite e o dia enquanto estavam trancados dormindo embaixo da cama de James. 

Mas agora podia ver exatamente porque Sirius e James estavam tão animados. Ao saírem debaixo da mesa, as minúsculas criaturas se espalharam em todas as direções, tagarelando coisas sem noção num tom agudo e zunindo de um lado para outro do grande salão. Pulavam em pratos de purê de batata, gritando de alegria, agarravam pratos e talheres das mãos dos alunos e os jogavam pelo salão; puxavam rabos de cavalo e rasgavam pergaminhos. 

"Rápido!" James se abaixou para passar por baixo da mesa, onde todos se agacharam sob a capa da invisibilidade, observando a confusão se desenrolar ao redor deles. 

"Brilhante!" Sirius continuou dizendo: "Brilhante, brilhante, brilhante!" 

"Vamos," disse Remus, empurrando os outros meninos para frente. O plano deles era observar por um tempo, então fugir o mais rápido possível sem serem pegos. 

Todos os quatro desajeitadamente navegaram para sair de debaixo da mesa - o que foi especialmente difícil - vários outros alunos abaixavam tentando se proteger. Felizmente, os diabretes não podiam ver através das capas de invisibilidade e os meninos foram deixados em paz. 

No tumulto, ninguém mais os notou. Garotas e garotos gritavam, todo mundo estava tentando cobrir a cabeça para se proteger ou então lutando para pegar de volta seus itens roubados. 

"AI SIM!" Sirius de repente engasgou, explodindo em uma gargalhada intermitente. 

Remus se virou e viu Bellatrix gritando a plenos pulmões, seu cabelo rebelde sendo puxado de um lado para o outro por uma minúscula praga azul. Outra que voava acima dela tinha roubado sua varinha e estava acenando-a, lançando raios azuis na direção de Bella. 

“Me larga! Sua coisa imunda - nojenta- você - Aaargh! " Ela lamentou. Narcissa estava encolhida sob a mesa, segurando sua própria varinha com força. 

As coisas pioraram ainda mais quando Pirraça, o Poltergeist, entrou na sala, correndo alegremente e causando tantos estragos quanto. Ele parecia estar direcionando os diabretes, levantando toalhas de mesa e gritando, 

“Aqui embaixo, diabretinhos! Muitos bobinhos do primeiro ano aqui!” 

Sufocando risadas, os marotos fugiram da sala quando ouviram a voz estridente de McGonagall ecoando, 

_“Petrificus Totallus!”_

"Ela definitivamente vai saber que fomos nós." Peter ofegou, enquanto eles voltavam para a torre, ainda sob a capa. 

“Nah,” James respondeu, casualmente, “Aposto que ela vai culpar os Prewett, eles sempre fazem grandes coisas assim. Algo a se inspirar.” 

* * * 

"Por favor." Sirius disse. 

"Não." Remus respondeu. 

"Por favooooor!" 

"Não!" 

"Por que não?" 

“É só que seria... estranho! Eu não quero que você faça. " 

“Mas vai ser divertido! Eu _prometo_ que você vai gostar.” 

"Ha." 

A conversa continuou quase da mesma maneira por cerca de três corredores agora. Remus apressou o passo e ouviu James dar uma bronca Sirius atrás dele. 

"Deixe Lupin em paz, ok?" 

"Eu não vou! Isso é muito importante!” Sirius estava com um humor inquieto, o que o deixava ainda mais irritante - geralmente James era o único que o aguentava. 

Eles tiveram uma longa tarde na biblioteca, completando tabelas do zodíaco para a revisão de Astronomia. Ainda faltavam meses para os exames, mas James insistiu em começar. Naturalmente, Sirius tinha que competir, e Peter tinha que ir a qualquer lugar que James fosse. Remus não queria ficar de fora. Eles estavam pesquisando sobre seus signos, quando descobriram que Remus era um pisciano. Sirius deduziu rapidamente que isso significava que seu aniversário estava chegando. E assim começou a súplica. 

"Obviamente não é tão importante para Remus," James sibilou para Sirius, "Faça alguma coisa no meu aniversário, se você quer tanto, não é muito depois." 

"Você terá sua vez," Sirius o dispensou. “Mas primeiro - Lupin.” 

"Eu realmente não me importo, Sirius," Remus suspirou, quando chegaram ao retrato da senhora gorda. "Não é nada demais, não precisa se preocupar." 

“Mas é seu aniversário!” Sirius respondeu, sinceramente, " _Devíamos_ nos preocupar." 

Remus não via por quê. Ninguém nunca havia se importado antes. Havia bolo, é claro, mas não sobrava muito quando se tinha que dividir um bolo com cinquenta outros meninos. Além disso, todas as crianças pequenas insistiam em ter a oportunidade de soprar as velas também, então demorava uma eternidade. A Diretora embrulhava alguns presentes, mas geralmente eram práticos - roupas novas, meias, cuecas, canetas e cadernos. Além disso, não havia nada de especial no dia. Na verdade, ele estava ansioso para ficar longe de St. Edmund's, porque achava que Sirius, James e Peter eram provavelmente muito bem educados para saber sobre os 'murros de aniversário' - um soco no braço para cada ano de idade (e um para sorte - geralmente o mais forte). 

“Por que isso importa tanto?!” Remus bufou, passando pelo buraco do retrato. Ele não suportava quando Sirius ficava assim - teimoso e persistente. 

Mas quando ele se virou, ficou surpreso ao ver que Sirius estava esfregando seu braço, parecendo atipicamente magoado. 

“Todos vocês fizeram coisas para o meu aniversário e ... bem, foi muito legal. Eu nunca ficava muito ansioso para o meu, mas ... bem, foi divertido, não foi? " 

Remus de repente se sentiu culpado. Percebeu que Sirius não queria apenas ser o centro das atenções novamente - ele estava tentando fazer Remus feliz. Como se isso também pudesse deixá-lo feliz. Remus nunca teve muitas oportunidades de dar a alguém o que realmente queriam. Então cedeu. 

“A ... ok, tudo bem. Mas não uma grande comemoração nem nada, apenas marotos, beleza? " 

"Beleza." Sirius sorriu, imediatamente seu rosto se transformou, os olhos brilhando como estrelas.


	17. Capítulo 17: Primeiro ano: Doze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz aniversário, Remus! Com bolo e cartografia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda, 10 de março de 1972 

O décimo segundo aniversário de Remus caiu em uma sexta-feira naquele ano. Normalmente, nas sextas-feiras, depois das aulas, James os obrigava a ir assistir ao treino de quadribol da Grifinória, e Remus ficava lendo em silêncio para si mesmo. Sirius, no entanto, conseguiu convencer James de que poderia perder apenas um treino - especialmente porque ainda nem estava no time - e que Remus poderia realmente querer fazer algo diferente em seu aniversário. 

Ele foi acordado de manhã cedo por seus três companheiros de dormitório amontoados em sua cama, todos gritando: "Feliz aniversário, Lupin!" Eles não tentaram dar um soco nele, o que significava que o dia já havia começado como seu melhor aniversário de todos os tempos. 

No café da manhã, James e Sirius marcharam à frente, empurrando outros alunos para fora do caminho enquanto se aproximavam de seus assentos habituais, anunciando em voz alta, 

“Saia do caminho, por favor!” 

"Aniversariante passando!" 

“Siga em frente, nada para ver aqui!” 

Remus quis se esconder embaixo da mesa quando eles a alcançaram. Seus três amigos fizeram um grande show servindo-lhe o café da manhã, ao invés de deixar que ele se servisse. Peter serviu seu chá, James encheu seu prato enquanto Sirius passou manteiga em sua torrada. 

“Vocês têm que fazer isso?" Remus gemeu, terrivelmente envergonhado. 

"Com certeza", disse James. 

"Sem dúvidas," Peter assentiu, 

“Inquestionavelmente.” Terminou Sirius. 

Remus balançou a cabeça, corando muito e olhando para sua comida. Quando ele terminou - o que demorou um pouco, porque lhe serviram porções duplas de quase tudo - todos se levantaram, ainda sorrindo amplamente para ele. 

"O que?!" Ele perguntou, se contorcendo nervosamente. Se eles iam fazer o murro de aniversário, então ele esperava que acabasse logo. Talvez houvesse uma versão bruxa? Afinal, ele havia perdido o aniversário de Sirius, não sabia o que esperar. Peter e James colocaram a mão em seu ombro, forçando-o a se sentar novamente. Sirius puxou um diapasão de sopro do bolso e soprou uma nota longa. Remus fechou os olhos com força. Ah não… 

“Paraaaaabéns pra voceeeeeê!” Os três meninos berraram no topo de suas vozes, “Nessa data queridaaaa! Muitaas felicidadees! Muitos anooos de vida!” 

Agora o resto do salão se juntou a ele, e Remus cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, 

“E PARA O REMUS NADA! TUDO!” 

“É pique, é pique! É hora, é hora, hora!” James gritou, de pé em sua cadeira, 

“’RATIMBUM! REMUS, REMUS!” Os grifinórios responderam em coro. 

"Pelo menos isso acabou," Remus murmurou, seu rosto queimando quando eles terminaram de aplaudir. Peter olhou para ele com pena. 

"Desculpe, cara, mas eles estão planejando fazer o mesmo no almoço e no jantar." 

* * * 

Eles ainda tinham que aguentar a aula de Poções já que era a última da semana - Remus descobriu que mesmo fazendo os deveres de casa e entendendo todos os textos, ainda não tinha nenhum talento natural para poções. Além disso, era um assunto chato, e Slughorn começou a tagarelar sobre os cinco componentes principais dos remédios para dormir, e Remus lutou contra a vontade de cochilar. 

Snape não o incomodou - na verdade, Snape nem mesmo olhou na direção de Remus desde o incidente no corredor. Lily sorriu para ele e lhe desejou feliz aniversário, antes de revirar seus enormes olhos esmeralda quando James e Sirius tentaram convencer Slughorn a não lhes passar nenhum dever de casa em respeito à 'ocasião'. 

No jantar, Remus suportou o que esperava ser sua rodada final de "feliz aniversário", que foi a mais barulhenta do dia, principalmente porque Dumbledore estava presente e começou a conduzir a escola inteira, gritando com toda a sua própria voz. Ele também recebeu alguns cartões - um de toda a casa da Grifinória, outro da Diretora junto com um novo par de meias. 

Depois do jantar, eles se sentaram na sala comunal e Sirius puxou seu toca-discos pesado e colocou o Electric Warrior pela centésima vez desde o Natal. 

_“I was dancing when I was twelve…”_

Em algum momento, um bolo foi feito, com glacê vermelho e dourado – cores da Grifinória, e doze velas rosa. Quando Remus o cortou (o tempo todo encorajado a fazer um pedido, mas sem conseguir pensar em uma única coisa que queria), ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era feito de quatro sabores diferentes - um quarto de chocolate, um quarto de limão siciliano, um quarto de pão de ló e um quarto de café e nozes. 

"Como sua torrada." Sirius sorriu, parecendo entusiasmado com a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Remus, "Pensei que você ficaria enjoado se fosse tudo do mesmo sabor." 

“Uau...obrigado!” 

"Então, o que você quer fazer pelo resto do dia?" James perguntou: "Ainda está claro se você quiser ir e assistir o -" 

"Ele não quer, James! Que diabos, você vai ter que começar a desenvolver alguns outros interesses, cara, você está ficando chato. " 

"Eu não me importo se você quiser ir assistir ao treino de quadribol." Remus disse, apressado, "Você já fez muito, honestamente. Três músicas em um dia, o que mais uma menino de 12 anos pode pedir? ” 

"Não," James balançou a cabeça heroicamente, "Sirius está certo, é seu aniversário, vamos fazer algo que você gosta de fazer." 

Eles ficaram todos quietos por um tempo, antes de James limpar a garganta, “Err, Lupin? O que você gosta de fazer?" 

Remus pensou. Ele poderia facilmente dar uma lista de coisas que não gostava; futebol, dever de casa, voar, poções. Mas ninguém nunca lhe perguntou antes de que tipo de coisas ele gostava. Ele gostava de assistir televisão, mas até agora não havia descoberto uma TV em Hogwarts. Gostava de poder escolher o que comer no café da manhã e no jantar. Ele gostava de ouvir Marc Bolan cantando na vitrola de Sirius. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas eram realmente hobbies. 

"Ler?" Peter disse, tentando ser útil: "Você lê muito." 

"Eu ?!" Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ele não tinha pensado nisso, mas era verdade. Desde o Natal, de qualquer maneira, terminou todos os seus textos fixos para o ano e até mesmo alguns livros retirados da biblioteca. 

"Ah sim, ótimo," James revirou os olhos, "Feliz aniversário, Lupin, vamos começar um clube do livro." 

Sirius deu uma risadinha. Pete parecia irritado; 

“Bem, eu não sei! Além de ler, você parece realmente gostar de detenção, Remus. ” 

Remus riu disso, levantando as mãos se desculpando, 

"Desculpe, rapazes, acho que devo ser muito chato." 

"E quando você desaparece?" Sirius perguntou de repente. Remus hesitou. 

"O que você quer dizer?! Eu te disse, estive doente, eu vou para a ala hospitalar. " Disse apressadamente. 

Sirius acenou com a mão, 

“Não, não nesses dias - às vezes você sai depois das aulas ou enquanto assistimos ao quadribol. O que você fica fazendo?" 

Remus sentiu-se ficar vermelho. Estivera vagando sozinho cada vez menos, mas claramente seus amigos ainda notavam. Todos olharam-o com expectativa. Ele mordeu o lábio, 

"Eu só meio que ... ando por aí." Ele disse, sem jeito. 

"Por onde?" Pedro perguntou: "Pelo castelo?" 

“Por todo lugar,” Remus deu de ombros, “Eu só olho ao redor. Aí eu sei onde as coisas ficam.” Ele puxou o mapa do bolso de trás, "É estúpido, comecei a adicionar coisas ao mapa que eles nos deram no início do ano e sempre que vejo algo interessante, eu coloco." 

James pegou o mapa e o desdobrou. Os três meninos se inclinaram para ver. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Sirius parecia maravilhado, 

“Você adicionou todos os retratos ... e os nomeou e tudo.” 

"Minha letra é um lixo," Remus corou ainda mais, querendo pegá-lo de volta. 

O rosto de James estava enrugado. 

"O que é isso?" Ele apontou para uma marca que Remus havia feito em uma das escadas. 

“Um dos degraus falsos," Remus respondeu, "É nele que você pode afundar. Aquele”, ele apontou para uma marca em um degrau diferente, “é aquele que desaparece. As escadas com setas são as que se movem. Eu marquei de colorido onde elas dão.” 

"Merlin!" Peter exalou: "Você tem ideia de quanto tempo isso me salvaria?! Eu juro que fico preso no corredor errado duas vezes por semana por causa daquelas escadas giratórias.” 

"Eu também", disse James. 

“Quem liga pra chegar às aulas na hora certa!” Sirius explodiu, “Por favor, tentem reconhecer a importância extrema da existência desse mapa! As oportunidades agora são ilimitadas para novas pegadinhas.” 

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de James, depois no de Peter. Remus pegou o mapa de volta, dobrando-o, 

“Ainda não está pronto. Tem um monte de coisa que eu quero fazer. Eu queria por alguns feitiços nele, assim que descobrir como.” 

"Que tipo de feitiços?" Sirius perguntou ansiosamente. 

Remus hesitou. Não que ele não apreciasse o interesse de Sirius, ou sua empolgação - mas Remus realmente queria trabalhar no mapa sozinho, por mais bobo que parecesse. Afinal, Sirius tinha inventado o feitiço de leitura e o encantamento da chuva. Por razões que ele não conseguia explicar, Remus tinha um forte desejo de provar que ele era tão inteligente - ou tão capaz - de fazer o trabalho desta vez. 

“Apenas algumas melhorias”, disse ele, com cautela. "Vocês vão achar que é bobo." 

"Não, não vamos", respondeu Peter, sinceramente, "Podemos ajudar!" 

"Pode ser então ..., mas é meu mapa." 

"Claro que é seu," James sorriu, de modo assegurador, "Assim como a capa é minha, certo? Mas para o bem da travessura...” 

“É dos Marotos!” Sirius terminou, os olhos cintilando de animação. 

“O Mapa do Maroto.” Remus repetiu, ainda não totalmente confortável em entregar seu projeto pessoal. 

"Ainda é seu, Lupin," Black continuou, "Vamos colocar seu nome em primeiro lugar e tudo!" 

“Não tenho certeza se queremos nossos nomes nele ...” Peter disse, nervoso. 

“Nossos apelidos então.” Sirius encolheu os ombros. 

“Não temos apelidos.” Remus respondeu, "Bem, até tenho um, mas eu realmente não quero ‘Loony Lupin ’escrito nele." 

Os outros três começaram a rir. Depois disso, Remus decidiu que não era tão ruim, deixá-los fazerem parte de seu segredo. Ele estava aliviado na verdade; estava começando a se perguntar se era loucura dele – registrar tudo do castelo, escrever num papel e depois tentar trazer algum sentido às anotações. James, Sirius e Peter pareciam menos interessados na parte técnica da tarefa e mais em planejar a próxima pegadinha com ela. 

O resto da noite foi passado sob a capa, vagando pelos corredores. A capa, na opinião de Remus, era desnecessária, pois planejavam voltar antes do toque de recolher. Mas James e Sirius nunca perdiam a oportunidade de transformar até mesmo o menor passeio em uma missão de grande escala, e Peter simplesmente gostava de se esgueirar sem ser visto. Tudo ficou claro, entretanto, quando Sirius apareceu com cinco bombas de estrume, com as quais eles se divertiram no percurso; esgueirando-se por trás de casais desavisados que se agarravam ou jogando-os nos bolsos de alunos mais velhos que corriam para a biblioteca. 

Remus mostrou a eles no que tinha trabalhado até agora, as passagens e atalhos que havia descoberto e até mesmo alguns de seus cantinhos escondidos (nem todos, é claro, por precaução). Ele até contou a eles seu plano de lançar algum tipo de feitiço de rastreamento na Madame Norra, a gata de Filch, para que ele pudesse vê-la chegando. Eles adoraram essa ideia. 

"Por que parar aí?" Sirius sussurrou, enquanto eles viravam uma esquina de volta para a sala comunal no final da noite, "Por que não rastrear todo mundo?” 

"Todo mundo?" 

"Sim, aí saberíamos se tivesse alguém vindo, poderíamos nos safar de _qualquer coisa."_

"Não sei." Remus respondeu, desconfortável com a ideia. O que aconteceria quando seus amigos o vissem viajando para o Salgueiro Lutador todos os meses? Quanto tempo até que decidissem segui-lo, e fossem mortos? Pela primeira vez, Remus percebeu que o mapa não era tão inofensivo quanto inicialmente pensara. 

Mas James e Peter estavam ocupados concordando com Sirius, dizendo que era uma excelente ideia; já imaginando serem capaz de ver o que Dumbledore estava fazendo, ou onde Snape estava espreitando. Remus acreditava firmemente que em questão de tempo, Sirius Black e James Potter seriam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa que quisessem - era só quem eles eram. Ele apenas esperava que isto demorasse muito.


	18. Capítulo 18: Primeiro ano: Revisão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

O tempo pareceu acelerar após o aniversário de Remus. Os dias se alongaram e a primavera invadiu o castelo, inundando-o com luz do sol e ar fresco após o longo período de inverno. Os exames se aproximavam e Remus finalmente superou sua ansiedade em relação a ler em público, passando cada vez mais tempo na biblioteca. Em vez de planejar novas brincadeiras e pegadinhas, os marotos passaram a dedicar suas noites a praticar feitiços e questionar uns aos outros sobre ingredientes de poções. 

Sirius e James levavam os exames muito a sério; era uma competição para eles - embora os dois negassem veemente caso perguntasse. Remus suspeitava que ambos tinham o desejo de defender sua honra de sangue puro - era uma atitude enraizada em toda a escola, até mesmo entre os professores. Isso não incomodava Remus - mesmo que não estivesse obtendo as melhores notas em tudo, ainda estava se saindo melhor do que antes. Estava, na verdade, grato por não ter família para pressioná-lo. 

A pressão sobre Peter era muito evidente. Ele não era um mau aluno de forma alguma - em Herbologia e Astronomia ele até se superava, muitas vezes vencendo James. Mas ele ficava nervoso, e isso tendia a afetar seu trabalho com a varinha, tornando seus encantamentos desleixados. Peter não falava muito sobre sua família, mas recebia muitas cartas deles, e Remus notou que James era cuidadoso com o assunto. 

“De quanto precisamos para passar de ano?” O garoto de rosto redondo perguntava desesperadamente, pelo menos quatro vezes por dia. 

“Peter, fique tranquilo”, James o acalmava, “Você vai ficar bem; você conhece toda a teoria de trás para frente agora, é apenas colocá-la em prática. ” 

"Eu não o culpo por ficar um pouco agitado," Sirius sussurrou para Remus quando os outros dois estavam fora do alcance da voz, "Houve pelo menos doze abortos na família Pettigrew - e isso apenas neste século." 

“Abortos?” 

"Bruxos não mágicos." Sirius explicou, pacientemente, “Você sabe como famílias trouxas às vezes têm filhos mágicos? Funciona ao contrário também - ninguém gosta de falar muito sobre isso. Meu bisavô, na verdade, tinha essa teoria maluca de que os trouxas estavam trocando seus filhos pelos nossos para que pudessem se infiltrar no mundo mágico. Maluquice completa, obviamente.” 

"Certo." Remus respondeu, esperando soar como se entendesse tudo que Sirius acabara de dizer. "Então é por isso que a magia de Peter é um pouco... fraca?" 

"Não sei," Sirius deu de ombros, "Talvez. Eu não sei se eles podem realmente provar que 'abortismo' corre nas famílias, mas é a razão pela qual os Pettigrews não estão entre os Sagrados Vinte e Oito. " 

Remus suspirou pesadamente, fixando em Sirius seu olhar mais fulminante, 

"Você sabe que eu não tenho ideia o que isso significa." 

Sirius sorriu. 

"Bem, eu não sei, Lupin, com toda a leitura que você faz hoje em dia. É bom saber que ainda há coisas nas quais eu sou melhor que você.” 

Remus bufou em resposta, olhando para sua lição. Sirius continuou rapidamente, como se não quisesse perder a atenção do outro garoto. 

“Os Sagrados Vinte e Oito são os mais puros dos puros-sangues. As últimas famílias ‘não contaminadas’ remanescentes.” 

Remus deu a Sirius outro olhar maldoso. O menino de cabelos escuros ergueu as mãos, correndo para se explicar, 

“Palavras deles, não minhas! Você sabe que eu não acredito em nada desse lixo de pureza de sangue. " 

"Sei," Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Mas aposto que os Black’s estão no topo da lista.” 

"Na verdade," Sirius respondeu, os olhos brilhando com humor, "Os Abbot’s são os primeiros. É em ordem alfabética.” 

Remus resmungou e voltou para seu dever de Poções. 

* * * 

Os exames não estavam no topo da lista de 'coisas com que se preocupar' de Remus. Estava relativamente confiante de que se sairia bem - ele até verificou as regras do exame (que era um pergaminho de pelo menos quatro metros) e confirmou que o uso do feitiço Scriboclara para arrumar a caligrafia era permitido, desde que o aluno fosse capaz de executar o feitiço sozinho. Remus estava usando-o desde novembro, e não teve problema algum. 

Havia duas coisas que estavam preocupando Remus muito mais que passar de ano. Primeiramente, o triste e inevitável fato que retornaria a St Edmund's em junho. Mesmo estando fora de lá por apenas alguns meses, as diferenças da antiga instituição e Hogwarts eram gritantes. Enquanto os outros alunos ansiavam por longas e quentes férias de verão, cheias de viagens, descanso e cochilos, Remus sentia-se como se estivesse enfrentando um exílio. 

Eles não tinham permissão para fazer nenhuma mágica fora de Hogwarts até os dezessete anos, o que significava que, além de perder o contato com seus amigos, Remus não seria mais capaz de ler. Para ele, o verão se estendia, vazio e isolado, pontuado por longas noites trancado em sua cela. 

E havia o segundo problema, pronto estragar a vida de Remus com seu focinho feio e peludo. Como Madame Pomfrey imaginava, desde que Remus completara 12 anos, suas transformações se tornaram muito, muito piores. Não havia explicação para isso em nenhum dos livros que leu, a não ser algumas palavras aqui e ali sobre adolescência e a puberdade. 

Enquanto que antes, ele acordava na manhã seguinte com algumas marcas de dentes e garras – como algo feito por um filhote brincalhão, sem intenção alguma de machucar - ele agora se via com arranhões profundos que sangraram copiosamente até Pomfrey chegar para estancá-los. A própria agonia da transformação também chegava a níveis quase intoleráveis, e ele frequenteme se sentia enjoado horas antes da lua nascer. 

Para piorar a situação, Remus estava passando cada vez mais tempo na ala hospitalar e estava cada vez mais difícil de explicar aos marotos. Seus amigos começaram a se perguntar em voz alta, como se Remus nem estivesse ali, qual seria a razão de seus sumiços - às vezes sugeriam que ele estava fingindo para fugir das aulas, outras vezes provocavam-no dizendo que era contagioso. 

Pelo menos em St. Edmund ele não tinha amigos que se importavam com onde ele ia todos os meses. 

Sirius claramente não estava ansioso pelo verão também. Ele ficava estranhamente quieto sempre que as férias que se aproximavam eram mencionadas, seus olhos tornavam-se turvos e a cor deixava seu rosto. James os convidou para ficarem com ele o tempo que quisessem - mas Sirius permaneceu pessimista. 

"Você sabe que eles nunca vão deixar." Ele suspirou. 

“Tenta se animar, talvez eles deixem, cara,” James jogou um braço ao redor de seu amigo. Eles estavam sentados juntos no grande sofá da sala comunal, Peter na poltrona concentrado em transformar uma banana numa pantufa. Não estava dando certo. Remus estava deitado no tapete em frente à lareira, de barriga para baixo. Ele tinha um corte nas costas que não estava cicatrizando direito, mesmo depois dos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey, e essa era a única posição confortável. 

Sirius simplesmente não queria se animar. 

“Mas eles não vão. O maldito casamento de Bellatrix é em junho, pode apostar que eles vão me querer presente pra todas as chatices.” 

“A gente recebeu um convite para ir.” Peter falou de repente, erguendo os olhos da pantufa, que ainda estava amarelo brilhante e parecia estranhamente macia. "Quem sabe eu não te vejo lá." 

"Ah sei, ótimo." Sirius bufou, suspirando tão forte que seu longo cabelo caiu sobre sua testa. “Se até lá eu não for transformado em uma salamandra. Ou amaldiçoado a ficar preso num retrato durante o verão todo - eles realmente fizeram isso com Andrômeda uma vez. Ela nunca mais foi a mesma, odeia pinturas de bruxos agora. " 

"Depois do casamento", disse James, tentando desviar o assunto da conversa da família Black, "Depois a gente pensa em alguma coisa. Vou tirar você de lá, se for preciso, eu juro. " 

Sirius sorriu para James e este sorriu de volta. A linguagem corporal deles era igualzinha e Remus sentiu uma pontada de solidão. Ele sabia que os problemas na família de Sirius eram muito maiores que o fato dele ser a ovelha negra da família – haviam as cicatrizes que Sirius havia mostrado em setembro, obviamente, mas para Remus isso era completamente normal. A Diretora o batia se ele causasse problemas, e seus professores trouxas frequentemente usavam a palmatória – não havia motivo para ele suspeitar que a vida doméstica de Sirius era fora do comum. 

James obviamente sabia muito mais sobre. Remus percebera, porque era a única coisa sobre a qual Potter nunca zombava de Sirius - família. Eles conversaram muito à noite, os dois - Remus tinha ouvido Sirius chorar mais de uma vez. Isso o fez querer lançar seu próprio feitiço silenciador; ele odiava o som das lágrimas e raramente chorava. 

"Você também, Lupin," James estava dizendo, 

"Hm?" Remus saiu de seus pensamentos. Ele arqueou as costas com cuidado e tentou não fazer uma careta quando a dor o invadiu como um raio. 

“Você deveria vir e ficar durante o verão. Temos muito espaço e mamãe não se importa.” 

"Não posso," Remus balançou a cabeça, olhando de volta para seu livro. Suas costas estavam pegando fogo. “A Diretora não me deixa. Coisas de guardião legal, lei trouxa.” 

"Deve haver uma maneira de contornar isso", respondeu James, com confiança. “Vocês dois vão vir, ok? Eu vou dar um jeito.” 

Remus sorriu, mas sabia que não havia nada que James pudesse fazer. As luas cheias aconteciam no final de cada mês, como sempre, e não sobrava tempo nem mesmo para passar uma semana lá ao fim das férias. Além disso, a Diretora realmente não o deixaria. 

“Acho que consegui!” Peter engasgou, de repente, segurando seu chinelo amarelo brilhante no alto. 

"Muito bem, Pete," disse Sirius, sem interesse. “Experimente para ver se cabe.” 

Remus se sentou, suas costas agora muito doloridas. Enquanto se endireitava, ele sentiu um fio de sangue quente escorrer por sua espinha e encharcar o cós da calça. Alarmado, se levantou rapidamente. 

“Ecaaaa!” Peter gritou, retirando o pé descalço do chinelo, coberto com gosma pegajosa de banana. James começou a rir, seus óculos caindo tortos, 

“Ele estava brincando, Pete! Você tem que parar de fazer as coisas só porque mandamos.” 

"Você está bem, Lupin?" Sirius ergueu os olhos de repente. Remus estava tremendo no tapete. Ele tinha que ir para a ala hospitalar imediatamente, mas não tinha ideia de como se explicar. 

"Sim, eu só ... acho que vou andar um pouco." 

"Onde? É quase toque de recolher,” o rosto de Sirius se iluminou, “O que você está planejando?” 

"Não, não, nada ... Eu só estava afim..." 

"A gente vai também!" James também se levantou, "Vou pegar a capa." 

"Não!" Remus gritou. 

Todos congelaram, até mesmo Peter, que estava tirando pedaços de banana dos dedos dos pés. 

"Eu ..." Remus gaguejou, "Não me sinto bem. Eu só quero ver Madame Pomfrey, só isso. " 

“Tudo bem, cara,” James ergueu as mãos gentilmente, “Fica tranquilo. Quer que a gente vá com você mesmo assim? " 

"Eu vou." Sirius disse, rapidamente. Ele se levantou e pegou Remus pelo cotovelo, conduzindo-o até o buraco do retrato antes que os outros dois pudessem dizer alguma coisa. 

“Sirius...” Remus começou, uma vez que eles estavam no corredor vazio. 

“Tá tudo bem Lupin, eu só vou te acompanhar até lá. Não vou entrar com você nem nada.” 

Remus olhou para ele confuso, então acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar, tão rápido quanto suas costas doloridas permitiram. A essa altura ele conhecia Sirius bem o suficiente para saber que não tinha como fazer ele mudar de ideia. Peter deixaria seu nervosismo levar a melhor e voltaria correndo. James respeitaria as vontades de Remus. Mas Sirius, Sirius era teimoso, tinha que empurrar até o limite. 

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para ele, "Você está andando meio esquisito." 

"Não me sinto bem." Remus repetiu, com os dentes cerrados. Esperava que Sirius apenas pensasse que ele estava bravo com, e não percebesse que na verdade estava reprimindo um grunhido de dor. 

"Ok." Sirius respondeu suavemente. Eles continuaram caminhando em silêncio. Quando finalmente chegaram à ala hospitalar, eles ficaram do lado de fora por alguns minutos, os olhos âmbar e quentes de Remus encarando o olhar azul e frio de Sirius como se o desafiando a fazer a pergunta. 

"Espero que você melhore." Foi tudo o que Sirius disse. "Podemos vir te visitar amanhã, se você não tiver saído?" 

“Acho que sim.” Remus disse, cautelosamente. Ele tentou encolher os ombros, mas estremeceu. A expressão de Sirius não mudou. 

"Se cuida, Lupin." Ele disse, baixinho, antes de se virar e voltar correndo pelo caminho de onde vieram. 

Remus o observou ir, até ele dobrar a esquina. Tinha a estranha sensação de que Sirius olharia para trás antes de desaparecer. Quando não o fez, Remus não pôde deixar de se sentir estranhamente desapontado, embora devesse saber melhor - Sirius Black nunca fora previsível. 

Ele estremeceu ligeiramente - em parte por causa da dor crescente e em parte por outra coisa - então empurrou a porta da ala hospitalar.


	19. Capítulo 19: Primeiro ano: Fim do ano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fim do primeiro ano dos Marotos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**
> 
> !Aviso! Gíria homofóbica no final do capítulo.

Remus nunca contaria a ninguém, mas ele realmente gostava do período de exames em Hogwarts. Não havia aulas por duas semanas inteiras e enquanto todos os outros corriam como galinhas sem cabeça, Remus se sentia muito relaxado em relação a coisa toda. 

O mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o resto de seus colegas de classe. Lily Evans estava emboscando alunos na biblioteca e na sala comunal, exigindo que a questionassem sobre as Revoltas dos Goblins do século 18. Peter estava constantemente murmurando em voz baixa, torcendo as mãos. Marlene McKinnon e Mary McDonald, duas grifinórias do primeiro ano, a quem Remus tentava evitar, não paravam de explodir em gargalhadas histéricas por causa do nervosismo. James e Sirius pareciam estar agindo com mais bravura do que nunca; disparavam fogos de artifício nos corredores e realizavam feitiços de desaparecimento em mochilas de alunos desavisados na biblioteca. Remus não sabia dizer se os dois estavam apenas respondendo à atmosfera geral de ansiedade ou se eles estavam gastando sua própria energia nervosa. 

Os alunos mais velhos não tinham simpatia com seus colegas mais jovens. Frank Longbottom deu mais detenções na última semana do semestre do que durante o ano todo, e até ameaçou tirar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória se James e Sirius não parassem de levitar tinteiros na sala comunal. Remus achou que eles tinham sorte - Bellatrix Black amaldiçoou de verdade metade dos sonserinos numa noite por falar muito alto enquanto ela estudava para os NIEMs. Eles ficaram sem falar por três dias - Madame Pomfrey teve que fazer crescer suas línguas de volta. 

A primeira prova deles foi Feitiços, o que fez Remus já ter um bom começo. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era enfeitiçar um coco para dançar à moda irlandesa, o que ele achou bem fácil. Ele, James e Sirius conseguiram sem problemas. Já Peter teve dificuldades, a princípio o coco dele recusou-se a dançar, e quando ele finalmente conseguiu com que se mexesse, ele perdeu o controle e o coco saiu rodopiando da mesa e espatifou-se no chão. 

Transfiguração correu quase bem, embora fosse uma matéria mais complicada. A tarefa deles era transformar um besouro em um saleiro - Sirius finalizou o dele em minutos, mal escondendo seu orgulho quando McGonagall comentou que era o melhor exemplo de transfiguração em pequena escala que ela já tinha visto de um aluno do primeiro ano. O saleiro de Remus não ficou tão ruim, embora ainda fosse brilhante e preto, enquanto Sirius de alguma forma conseguira transformar o dele em vidro. James tentou transformar em porcelana, e parecia ter se saído bem até que McGonagall tentou sacudir um pouco de sal e ele abriu asas e voou para fora da janela, fazendo Marlene e Mary gritarem. O de Peter ainda tinha perninhas e antenas, mesmo depois de uma hora. 

Herbologia e História da Magia foram provas discursivas. Remus se surpreendeu ao escrever a redação de história mais longa da classe - teve que pedir a Peter, sentado ao lado dele, um pergaminho extra. Aparentemente, havia muito a ser dito sobre as revoltas dos goblins, afinal. Poções fora mais fácil do que ele imaginava - tiveram que lembrar como preparar uma cura para verrugas. Tendo uma memória muito boa pelos anos de prática, Remus sabia que tinha todos os ingredientes e quantidades certas, mesmo que suas habilidades de preparação não fossem precisas. 

Entre os exames, Remus aproveitou suas últimas semanas de liberdade vagando pelos corredores e fazendo acréscimos em seu mapa (quando estava sozinho) ou tomando sorvete na beira do lago (quando os outros estavam com ele). Recentemente havia encontrado um corredor que cheirava vagamente a chocolate, mas não conseguia entender o que era - não ficava perto das cozinhas. 

Os dias estavam muito mais quentes agora, e ao passo em que os testes chegavam ao fim e junho se aproximava, as mentes dos marotos se voltaram para a travessura. 

“Tem que ser grande.” James disse, decisivamente. Estava sempre fazendo declarações desnecessárias como essa, esperando que alguém tivesse uma ideia para ele aprovar. "Nossa última marca." 

"Não é a última," Sirius respondeu, mexendo na grama. “Estaremos de volta em dois meses.” 

"Só vocês vão voltar", preocupou-se Peter, "Eu tenho certeza que falhei em tudo." 

James acenou com a mão, dispersando os medos de Peter. O dia estava muito quente e preguiçoso para ficar o tranquilizando o tempo todo. Estavam descansando no novo lugar favorito, perto de uma árvore à beira do lago. Peter sentava-se sob a sombra dos galhos porque era pálido e se queimava facilmente. James e Sirius haviam tirado os robes do uniforme e arregaçado as mangas de suas camisas para combater o calor. Remus simplesmente ficou deitado ao sol, ainda com os robes para cobrir seus ferimentos mais recentes, apreciando o calor que aquecia suas juntas doloridas. Gostara do novo local porque o Salgueiro Lutador estava atrás deles, então não tinham que olha-lo. 

“A gente ainda tem alguma bomba de bosta sobrando?” Remus perguntou, encarando o céu azul, então fechando os olhos para observar os padrões projetados em sua retina pelo sol. 

“Sim, algumas. Não o suficiente para uma grande despedida, no entanto.” 

"Quão grande você está pensando, exatamente?" 

“Maior do que bombas de bosta.” James respondeu, limpando os óculos, como sempre fazia quando estava pensando. “Grande o suficiente para que todos saibam que fomos nós.” 

“Eles saberão que fomos nós. McGonagall sempre sabe,” Sirius acrescentou, levantando-se e atirando uma pedra pelo lago. Ela quicou cinco vezes - Sirius era incrível em atirar pedras. Ele tinha essa graça fluída que era mais animal do que humano. Isso irritava Remus - afinal, ele quem era parcialmente não humano, e tinha toda a graça natural de um verme-cego. 

"Eles podem pensar que foram os Prewetts." James respondeu: "Eles têm nos superado o ano todo." 

“Nada supera os diabretes!” Sirius disse, defensivamente. Ele jogou outra pedra. Desta vez, no quarto salto, um longo tentáculo prateado se ergueu da água e o golpeou preguiçosamente de volta em sua direção. Sirius sorriu. 

"E o pó de coceira foi muito bom, vocês têm que admitir." Remus murmurou, jogando um braço sobre o rosto. 

"Exatamente," Sirius continuou, com entusiasmo, "Você precisa nos dar pontos pela engenhosidade." 

"E a nuvem de chuva!" Peter saltou, ansioso para se envolver. Todos ficaram quietos. Remus se sentou. Eles não tinham conversado sobre esse incidente desde janeiro. Peter mordeu o lábio, percebendo o que tinha feito. 

Sirius balançou a cabeça, mudando de assunto. 

“De qualquer forma, o que quero dizer é que nós quatro tivemos mais detenções do que todo o resto da Grifinória combinado só este ano. O que mais você quer que façamos, James? Assinemos nossos nomes?” 

Ele ergueu um braço, pronto para jogar a pedra de volta no lago, mas James saltou na hora e agarrou seu ombro, fazendo com que ela caísse. 

“Oi!” Sirius franziu a testa, irritado, "Qual é a sua?" 

"É isso aí!" James pulou, animado, _"Vamos assinar nossos nomes!"_

"A gente o que?" Remus semicerrou os olhos para os dois. Ele desejou não ter olhado para o sol por tanto tempo, agora sua visão estava embaçada e ele estava começando a ter uma dor de cabeça. 

“ASSINAR O NOSSO TRABALHO.” James repetiu, como se estivesse fazendo todo o sentido e eles fossem muito estúpidos para entender. Ele suspirou, impaciente, "Colocamos nossa marca em Hogwarts, literalmente." 

"Você está falando sobre desfigurar propriedade da escola, Potter?" Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha escura, alegria estampada em seu rosto. 

"Eu posso estar, Black." James mexeu as próprias sobrancelhas de volta - ele não conseguia levantar apenas uma, como Sirius. 

"Bem, eu lhe digo, velho amigo." Sirius sorriu, adotando um sotaque ainda mais refinado e aristocrático do que o normal. 

"O que você me diz, meu camarada?" 

“Eu digo que é uma ideia simplesmente formidável.” 

"Oh, que esplêndido!" 

“Estonteante!” 

_“Magnificente!”_

Os dois se desmancharam em risadas, caindo no chão e brincando de lutinha. Remus e Peter trocaram um olhar. Esse tipo de coisa estava acontecendo cada vez mais; James e Sirius se envolveriam em uma de suas piadas internas e deixariam os outros sem entender nada. Remus se levantou e foi se sentar com Peter. 

“Alguma ideia do que eles estão falando?” Perguntou ao menino menor. Peter estava com o rosto vermelho, a testa franzida. Estava claramente tendo pensamentos profundos. 

“Eles querem que a gente escreva nossos nomes em algum lugar. Talvez nas paredes?'' Respondeu, devagar. 

“O que?” Remus perguntou, “Tipo... entalhar na pedra ou coisa assim? Isso é um pouco permanente, não é?" 

Sirius e James continuavam a rolar na grama. James era maior e geralmente tinha a vantagem, mas Sirius lutava sujo. 

“É tudo que eu consigo pensar.", Peter deu de ombros. "James diz que quer que seja grande ... as paredes são as maiores ... ah ... AH!" Levantou num salto, "Rapazes!" Ele gritou. "Tive uma ideia!" 

"Caramba!" James e Sirius pararam imediatamente. James prendera Sirius em um mata-leão, e o tornozelo de Sirius estava apenas enrolado em torno do de James, pronto para dar um puxão e derrubar os dois. "Você está se sentindo bem, Pettigrew?" 

"O gramado!" Peter continuou andando enquanto pensava em voz alta: "É a maior tela e não teria que ser permanente, poderia ser ... se usássemos uma poção cresce-rápido..." 

Remus suspirou profundamente. Por que ninguém estava fazendo sentido hoje? 

*** 

E assim foi, devido ao desejo de James por prestígio, e ao desespero de Peter para provar a si mesmo, que os quatro se encontraram de volta ao terreno após o anoitecer no último dia do semestre. Eles tiveram duas semanas de planejamento - acumulando suprimentos da estufa e aprendendo vários encantamentos de mudança de cor. Nesse tempo, descobriram que todos haviam passado nos exames; até mesmo Peter. Remus foi o primeiro em História da Magia e o segundo em Feitiços (perdendo para Lily Evans, o que tentou não deixar incomodá-lo). 

“Ai! Esse é o meu pé! " 

"Desculpa!" 

"Não consigo ver nada." 

"Está escuro, idiota." 

“Ai! Esse era o _meu_ pé! " 

"Podemos tirar a capa agora?" 

"Sim, acho que sim…" 

Eles haviam arrastado um pesado saco de sementes de hortênsia por todo o caminho desde a torre. Bem, Remus e Peter tinham. Sirius e James decidiram que iriam liderar o caminho. 

"Certo." James disse, como um profissional, com as mãos nos quadris, "Nós concordamos em escrever 'com amor' ou 'de'?" 

"De." Disse Peter. 

“Eu prefiro ‘amor’.” Sirius disse. 

"Aww, claro que você prefere, Black," James bagunçou o cabelo dele brincadeira, fazendo Sirius se esquivar e fazer uma careta. " 'Amor’, então. Vamos, senhores, para o trabalho!" 

Uma hora depois, o saco de sementes estava vazio, e Remus estava seguindo a trilha que os outros haviam deixado, derramando a poção ‘cresce-rápido’ no chão. 

"Temos certeza de que soletramos tudo certo?" James coçou a cabeça, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo. 

"Tarde demais agora," Sirius respondeu, enxugando o suor da testa. "Olha, é melhor irmos, o sol está nascendo." Ele apontou para o céu, que estava começando a ficar rosado. 

“O feitiço de mudança de cor, rápido!” 

"Eu já fiz," disse Remus, terminando o resto da poção. "Enquanto eles ainda estavam no saco." 

"Bem pensando, Lupin!" Sirius deu um tapa no ombro dele, "Sempre soube que você era o inteligente." 

_Desde quando?!_ Remus pensou consigo mesmo. 

"Não vamos volta ainda", disse James, "Olha, podemos ver o sol nascer." 

"Merlin," Sirius riu, "Sua grande bixinha." 

Eles assistiram, no entanto, maravilhados, enquanto o sol brilhante subia lentamente no horizonte, inundando o grande lago com faíscas douradas, então empalidecendo enquanto subia mais alto no céu alaranjado. 

"O próximo ano será ainda melhor, rapazes," James sorriu, seus óculos refletindo o sol enquanto ele jogava um braço em torno de Peter e Sirius. Remus ficou um pouco afastado para o lado, contente apenas em estar na presença deles. 

Voltaram para o castelo com um humor estranho e quase se esqueceram de colocar a capa de volta. Retornaram para a torre da Grifinória, e James e Peter tentaram dormir, mas Remus não conseguia. Finalmente, Sirius começou a fazer as malas - estava adiando fazer isso há uma semana e começou a jogar suas coisas de forma descuidada e barulhenta em seu baú de mogno. Estava engravado com uma serpente, como muitas das coisas de Sirius. 

Além disso, Remus não queria dormir. Suas últimas horas em Hogwarts estavam se esgotando muito rapidamente, e ele não queria perder nenhuma delas. Se sentou no parapeito da janela e observou a pegadinha deles se desenvolvendo na grama abaixo. As sementes já estavam criando raízes e crescendo muito rapidamente, contorcendo como algo saído de um filme de ficção científica. 

"Parece bom!" Sirius disse, vindo olhar. Aparentemente tinha terminado de empacotar, embora seu baú parecesse que não fecharia corretamente. 

“Ainda acho que deveria ter sido ‘tavam’ não ‘estiveram’.” Disse Remus. 

"Erro de gramática, Lupin," Sirius bocejou, "Eu não poderia ter vivido comigo mesmo se estivesse errado." Ele se espreguiçou sonolento e deitou na cama de Remus, que por acaso era a mais próxima, se enrolando para dormir. 

Remus olhou para ele por um tempo do parapeito da janela. Com os olhos fechados, na suave luz do amanhecer, Sirius parecia mais delicado, mais jovem. Remus passou o ano inteiro admirando a ele e James; como eram invencíveis, como eram ousados. Mas ambos eram apenas crianças, na verdade. E não importa o quão grande a pegadinha final fosse, isso não impediria o trem de vir buscá-los amanhã, para levar Remus de volta para St. Edmund e Sirius de volta da onde quer que ele viesse - uma casa onde os retratos gritavam com ele, e a família não se importava se ele fosse o primeiro da turma em Transfiguração. 

Ele olhou pela janela novamente, pressionando a testa contra o vidro frio e suspirando profundamente. Fora uma brincadeira muito boa; todos eles deveriam estar orgulhosos. McGonagall teria um ataque. Dumbledore provavelmente iria gostaria. Não havia necessidade de se sentir tão triste, eram apenas dois meses. 

Quinze metros abaixo, as hortênsias finalmente floresceram e o coração de Remus deu um pulo. As flores berrantes brilhavam abaixo nas cores da Grifinória, carmesim brilhante e ouro cintilante, berrando a mensagem com letras tortas. 

OS MAROTOS ESTIVERAM AQUI!


	20. Capítulo 20: Verão, 1972

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Caro Remus, 

Como está seu verão até agora? O meu está um lixo. 

Semana passada foi o casamento de Bellatrix - pelo menos ela não estará em Hogwarts no ano que vem. Regulus e eu fomos padrinhos e tivemos que usar vestes **verdes.** Definitivamente não é a minha cor. Minha família inteira estava lá, foi horrível. Você deveria ter visto o que Bella fez com cabelo, ela parecia completamente louca. Cissy tingiu o dela também – de loiro, pra ela poder ficar parecida com seu namorado metido, Malfoy. Não consigo nem acreditar que minha tia deixou, dúvido que minha mãe deixaria eu pintar _meu_ cabelo. 

Eu gostaria que pudéssemos fazer mágica fora da escola, estive pesquisando maldições na biblioteca do papai – vou achar algumas coisas excelentes para o Snivellus no próximo ano. 

James diz que seus pais estão me deixando ficar com eles neste verão. Meus pais não me deixariam ir para os Potters, mas _talvez_ eles me deixem ficar com os Pettigrews, então vou pedir a Pete que me convide. James disse que iria convidar você também, espero que você possa ir. Vai ser ótimo, assim como a escola. 

Te vejo em breve, 

Sirius O. Black 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Espero que você esteja tendo um bom verão e os trouxas não estejam te abatendo. 

Mamãe e papai dizem que você é mais que bem-vindo para uma visita. Sirius está tentando vir para ficar o verão inteiro, o que seria brilhante. Se você puder vir, responda a esta coruja o mais rápido possível. Mamãe disse que ela mesma escreverá uma carta se sua Diretora precisar que ela o faça. 

Sinceramente, 

James. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

James e Sirius disseram que tentaram entrar em contato com você, mas você não respondeu. Eu disse a eles que talvez você não soubesse como as corujas funcionam. Você só precisa amarrar a carta no pé deles, como fizemos, e depois soltar. Elas normalmente acertam para onde deveriam ir. 

Espero que você possa vir nos visitar. 

Peter. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Você está bem? Não ouvimos nada de você, espero que não tenha tentado usar o correio trouxa. Estou com os Potters agora, é ótimo. Os pais de James pais são muito legais, nada como os meus. 

James está sendo um pouco chato. Ele acha que nós dois vamos entrar no time de quadribol este ano e continua me levantando às seis da manhã para praticar vôo. Completamente maluco. Mas é um pouco divertido, e se Grifinória precisa de um batedor, então eu posso tentar. Mal posso esperar para mostrar minha vassoura, você pode experimentar se quiser - talvez você goste de voar se estiver usando um equipamento decente. 

James acha que sua Diretora não vai deixar você vir - você acha que se escrevêssemos para Dumbledore ou McGonagall, eles poderiam obter permissão? Você é um bruxo, afinal, você não deveria ficar preso a trouxas durante todo o verão. 

Se você realmente não pode vir, você vai ir para o Beco Diagonal por causa das coisas da escola? Talvez possamos nos encontrar lá em agosto? 

Espero que você esteja bem. 

Sirius O. Black. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Não somos os Marotos sem você, por favor, venha! Temos muito espaço e mamãe não se importa. Tenho treinado Sirius e Pete para o quadribol no ano que vem - acho que, se resolvermos seu problema com alturas, você poderia se tornar um batedor decente. 

Você gosta de bater nas coisas, não é? E você é provavelmente o mais forte de nós quatro, então acho que faz sentido. Sirius quer ser um batedor também, ele pode te mostrar como faz. Vou até ver se minha velha vassoura ainda está guardada no galpão, e você pode ficar com ela! 

James. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Por favor, venha e nos salve do reinado de terror de James. Eu nem quero estar no time de quadribol. 

Peter. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Espero que você esteja recebendo essas cartas. Estamos começando a ficar preocupados com você. 

Fomos todos ao Beco Diagonal juntos, foi ótimo. A mãe de James comprou sorvete para nós e nos deixou ir aonde queríamos. Provavelmente passamos cerca de três horas em _Suprimentos de Qualidade para Quadribol._ Eu realmente queria sair para a Londres trouxa e encontrar uma loja de discos, mas não tínhamos permissão para sair do beco. 

Andromeda me enviou este novo álbum - Merlin, você realmente tem que ouvir, Lupin! É melhor do que Electric Warrior. Melhor do que QUALQUER COISA. Tenho certeza de que o cantor é na verdade um bruxo - você já ouviu falar de David Bowie? 

Você está tendo um bom verão? Como é estar de volta? 

Escreva logo! 

Sirius O. Black. 

*** 

_Caru Sirius,_

_Por faver não manda mas cartas. Não da pra ler e a Diretora tá irritada com as corujas._

_Te veju no trem._

_Remus._


	21. Capítulo 21: Segundo ano: Regulus Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Metal Guru, could it be?  
You’re gonna bring my baby to me  
She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child… _

_-Metal Guru, T. Rex_

Remus agarrou as alças de sua velha mala surrada, com os nós dos dedos brancos. Seu estômago dava cambalhotas animadas enquanto ele observava a multidão agitada. A Diretora o deixou correr para a barreira desta vez, embora tivesse desviado o olhar no último minuto, apavorada. Agora ela estava bem atrás dele, no lado trouxa da estação, e ele não teria que vê-la novamente por mais dez meses. 

Ele teve um pesadelo terrível na noite anterior, no qual eles chegariam a King's Cross e seriam incapazes de chegar à plataforma 9 ¾ - e nada daquilo teria sido real; magia, varinhas, bruxos, seus amigos. Mas Remus tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente enquanto olhava ansiosamente ao redor, procurando por um rosto familiar. 

"Deixaram você voltar, não é?" Uma voz fria interrompeu sua busca. “Os padrões devem estar caindo.” 

Remus sentiu seus ombros ficarem tensos. Por que a primeira pessoa com quem ele iria falar tinha que ser Snape?! 

"Cai fora, Snivellus." Retrucoou. Ele se endireitou, virando-se para encarar o garoto sonserino com seu olhar mais cruel. 

"Ugh, o que diabos é esse cheiro?" Snape falou lentamente, franzindo o nariz grande demais. Remus corou - ele fedia a anti-séptico, sabia disso; A Diretora tinha sido liberal demais naquela manhã. 

"Eu disse pra cair fora!" Remus murmurou, apertando o maxilar e cerrando os punhos. 

Viu Severus recuar, ligeiramente. Remus sabia como deveria estava parecendo - havia passado dois meses sem magia, cercado por garotos maiores e mais durões do que Snape. Ele estava com muita raiva acumulada e pronto para dar um soco na menor provocação. 

“Ei, careca!” Outra voz soou sobre a multidão. Um garoto com óculos e cabelo preto espetado em todos os ângulos estava inclinado para fora de uma das janelas da carruagem, acenando loucamente para Remus. 

Remus sorriu, esquecendo que estava tentando assustar Severus, e acenou de volta. Ele esfregou a cabeça, constrangido. Seu cabelo crescera enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts, mas a Diretora raspou novamente assim que ele voltou para St. Edmund's, fazendo-o parecer com um bandido novamente. 

Lançando um olhar sujo para Snape, Remus agarrou sua mala e correu para o trem, passando por outros alunos a fim de chegar ao vagão onde seus amigos estavam esperando. 

"Lupin!" Peter deu um pulo, animado. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer consigo mesmo uma vez que estava de pé - eles certamente não iriam se abraçar como garotas e, aparentemente, apertos de mão não eram adequados. Pettigrew deu um tapinha desajeitado no braço dele, e Remus apertou o dele em troca. 

"Eai rapazes," Remus sorriu, suas bochechas doendo de felicidade quando ele se sentou. “Como tem estado?” 

"Devíamos estar perguntando isto a você!" James riu, dando um soco no braço dele. “Nenhuma coruja durante todo o verão!” 

Remus olhou para Sirius, furtivamente. Ele não havia mencionado a carta que Remus havia enviado, então. 

“Você sabe que eu sou praticamente um trouxa nas férias”, ele respondeu, “Nem consegui pegar meu báu para fazer o dever de casa, deixaram ele trancado.” 

Isso não era estritamente verdade - Remus pediu à Diretora para trancar suas coisas de Hogwarts, com medo de que os outros meninos as pegassem. O dever de casa que ele não fez porque não conseguia. Ouviu-se um ruído silencioso de nojo no canto. Remus olhou, confuso. 

Sentado no assento ao lado de Sirius estava outro garoto mais novo, com os mesmos olhos azuis profundos e longos cabelos escuros; os mesmos traços inconfundíveis dos Black’s - lábios carnudos e maçãs do rosto tão afiadas que poderiam cortar vidro. 

"Este é o Reg." Sirius acenou com a cabeça, casualmente, "Diga olá, Reggie." 

''É _Regulus_." O menino respondeu, irritado, sua voz alta e aristocrática soando indignada. 

"Meu irmãozinho querido," Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha para os outros três. 

"Oi Regulus," James sorriu, oferecendo uma mão amigavél, "Eu sou James." 

"Potter." Regulus olhou para sua mão como se fosse imunda. 

Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça dele, 

"Pare de ser um idiota." Ele retrucou: "Estes são meus amigos". 

"Eu não _queria_ sentar aqui." Regulus respondeu. "Você que me fez entrar." 

“Ah, vá em frente, dê o fora, então. Não sei por que me incomodei.” 

Regulus se levantou, com o rosto impassível, e saiu do vagão, batendo a porta atrás de si. 

“Uau, ele realmente tem o charme da família Black,” James sorriu. Sirius balançou a cabeça, desesperado, apoiando um pé no banco oposto e o cotovelo no vidro da janela. O apito soou e o trem começou a sair da estação. 

“Não devia ter esperado nada diferente," Sirius murmurou, "Ele sofreu uma lavagem cerebral total. E tá irritado comigo. Eu não deveria ter ficado longe o verão todo. " 

"Acha que ele ficará na Sonserina, então?" James simpatizou. 

"Provavelmente." Sirius franziu o cenho, "Ele sabe que eu não vou falar com ele, se ele ficar. Preferia que ele ficasse na Lufa-Lufa.” 

Remus achou isso um pouco cruel. Certamente, ele não gostava de Snape e Mulciber - e sim, eles pregaram algumas peças na Sonserina, mas Remus nunca odiou a Sonserina como Sirius parecia odiar. Certamente ele não renegaria o próprio irmão só porque eles tinham um uniforme ligeiramente diferente? A única coisa que Remus podia ver de errado com os Sonserinos era que a maioria deles eram esnobes - e Sirius, James e Peter eram esnobes também, embora não percebessem. 

Os pensamentos o deixaram quando o trem começou a ganhar velocidade para fora de Londres, e Remus finalmente pôde relaxar com a ideia de que estava realmente voltando para Hogwarts - e que a magia agora era oficialmente permitida. Abriu sua mala e agarrou sua varinha pela primeira vez em meses. Remus não ousou tocar em nada mágico desde o final do semestre, mas agora puxava um de seus livros de segunda mão (eles haviam chegado na semana anterior enviados por Dumbledore) abriu-o e rapidamente executou o feitiço _Letiuncula Magna._

Fingiu que estava coçando atrás da orelha com a varinha e murmurou as palavras sob sua respiração. Sirius deve ter percebido o que ele estava fazendo, porque logo pulou para puxar sua vassoura do bagageiro, distraindo James e Peter. Remus olhou para o livro, o coração disparado. As palavras encheram sua mente como música e, finalmente, ele pôde ler novamente. 

O verão tinha sido incrivelmente tedioso. Tentou ler alguns dos livros espalhados por St. Edmund's, mas sem magia era muito frustrante. Ele leu muito lentamente cada uma das cartas de seus amigos, mas estava muito envergonhado para tentar escrever de volta para qualquer um que não fosse Sirius. Ele também teve que se esconder muito. Remus se sentia como se às vezes tivesse passado dias inteiros sem falar com ninguém; os outros meninos foram informados de que ele estava em um internato particular, pago pelo testamento de seu pai. Isso, é claro, o tornava mais um alvo do que nunca e, combinado com suas luas cheias cada vez mais difíceis, Remus passara grande parte do verão coberto de hematomas. 

Luas cheias eram outra razão pela qual ele ficou aliviado por estar voltando para Hogwarts, onde Madame Pomfrey, a medibruxa da escola, não era apenas mais simpática do que a Diretora, mas muito melhor qualificada para lidar com as peculiaridades de sua condição. A Diretora ficou horrorizada ao ver os novos ferimentos que Remus infligia a si mesmo a cada mês, e o tratou como se tivesse feito eles de propósito, apenas para irritá-la. Tinha sido muito pior do que no verão anterior, quando escapava com alguns arranhões e hematomas todas as noites. Agora, por baixo de suas roupas trouxas, Remus estava coberto por bandagens e curativos que puxavam e pinicavam sempre que ele se movia. Esperava que pudesse escapar para a ala hospitalar assim que chegassem. 

Sirius e James estavam ocupados contando a Remus sobre seu próprio verão, com Peter participando aqui e ali, ansioso para deixar claro que na maioria das vezes eram eles três. Parecia que todos eles haviam se divertido muito, mesmo havendo muito quadribol. Os pais de James tinham um chalé à beira-mar, bem como o que James chamava de "casa de veraneio" perto de Londres. Os três meninos acamparam na praia, pescaram, soltaram pipas e planejaram suas pegadinhas para o ano seguinte. Eles conversaram sobre isso animadamente por tanto tempo que Remus teve vontade de mandar todos calarem a boca. 

Ele se sentiu um pouco melhor quando o carrinho de doces chegou - James e Sirius juntaram suas mesadas e compraram o suficiente para alimentar metade da casa da Grifinória. Remus não reclamou - como sempre, ele estava com muita fome. 

*** 

Remus estava imensamente feliz por ter enchido o estômago no trem, porque ele havia esquecido quão demorado era a cerimônia de seleção, especialmente quando você não estava participando dela. Regulus foi de fato selecionado para a Sonserina, o que foi uma surpresa apenas para Sirius, que Remus ouviu exalar fortemente em descrença. O irmão Black mais jovem correu para se juntar a seus colegas e a Narcissa, que agora usava um distintivo de monitora prateado, bem como um novo penteado platinado elegante. 

Severus deu um tapinha nas costas de Regulus, zombando da mesa da Grifinória. 

“Qual é o _problema_ dele?!” Peter suspirou quando a comida finalmente apareceu, "Você pensaria que ele iria superar algumas pegadinhas estúpidas." 

“Parece que ele precisa superar Evans,” James disse, soando estranhamente pensativo. Todos olharam para ele confusos. "Ah, é óbvio!" Ele sorriu, "'Snivellus está claramente apaixonado por uma certa grifinória ruivinha", ele piscou para Lily, que retribuiu com um olhar de nojo e evidentemente deu-lhe as costas para continuar a conversa com Marlene. 

"Então só porque temos o broto que ele gosta, ele vai ser um pé no saco pelos próximos seis anos?" Sirius respondeu, desacreditado. 

Remus piscou. _Broto?!_ Sirius não era o tipo de pessoa que chamava garotas de 'broto', o vocabulário dele era muito rebuscado. Onde diabos ele tinha ouvido isso? 

"Exatamente." James confirmou, parecendo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. 

"Nah," Sirius balançou a cabeça, "Ninguém poderia se importar _tanto assim_ com uma garota." 

Remus silenciosamente concordou com ele. Ainda assim, Potter não parecia se importar em ter suas teorias contestadas. Ele deu de ombros, comendo suas batatas assadas. 

"Se você diz. Ainda deve estar irritado com aquela vez que Remus deu um soco nele, então." 

Sirius riu com a lembrança disso, finalmente se animando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicação sobre a gíria ''broto''. Em inglês, os meninos usam uma gíria comum na Inglaterra durante os anos 70 para chamar meninas, que é ''bird''. A tradução literal de ''bird'' é passarinho, mas claro que literalidade não é uma prática muito boa quando se está traduzindo, até porque não faria muito sentido. Sendo assim, já que ''broto'' era uma gíria usada no Brasil para se referir a meninas\interesses amorosos nos anos 60 e 70 aqui no Brasil, decidimos usar essa expressão todas as vezes em que eles se referirem a meninas como ''passarinhos''.


	22. Capítulo 22: Segundo ano: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Madame Pomfrey ficou horrorizada com o estado do corpo magro e maltratado de Remus quando ele finalmente foi vê-la. 

"O que aquela mulher _tem feito_ com você ?!" Ela engasgou, com raiva.

“Ah não, eu mesmo fiz isso,” Remus gesticulou secamente para seu peito nu. A enfermeira resmungou, tirando outra bandagem. 

"Sim, mas ela mal fez nada para tratar você ... Eu não fazia ideia que a medicina trouxa era tão primitiva! Estas são feridas mágicas, elas precisam de cuidados mágicos! " 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, cansado. Havia se acostumado com a carnificina a essa altura, a dor havia se acomodado sobre seus ombros como um fardo pesado - um que ele pensou que simplesmente teria de suportar. A vida era cheia de limitações, ele apenas tinha mais do que os outros. Talvez seja por isso que ele se sentia tão atraído por James e Sirius. 

Madame Pomfrey queria observá-lo durante a noite, mas ele recusou, mal-humorado. Faltavam duas semanas para a lua cheia e ele queria dormir em sua própria cama o máximo possível. 

Ele voltou para a sala comunal lentamente, embora estivesse se sentindo melhor do que há meses - Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma poção que o deixou relaxado e confortável, e agradavelmente tonto. Porém não haveria chance de uma tarde tranquila, quando Remus chegou ao dormitório, ele encontrou Sirius sentado na cama, com o toca-discos e álbuns novos espalhados ao seu redor. 

"Lupin!" Ele sorriu, animado, "Você tem que ouvir isso!" 

"Graças a Merlin você está aqui," James gemeu de sua própria cama, onde estava folheando uma revista de quadribol. "Ele está falando daquele cantor trouxa o verão todo." 

"Ele _não_ é trouxa!" Sirius retrucou, com as mãos nos quadris, “Ele tem que ser um bruxo. Tem que ser! Você deveria ver as roupas que ele usa ...” 

Remus cruzou o quarto e pegou a capa do disco. Ele sorriu, ligeiramente surpreso, 

“Oh, Bowie! Eu gosto dele. Mas eu não acho que ele seja bruxo," 

Sirius parecia um pouco desapontado por Remus ter ouvido falar dele, e Remus explicou rapidamente: "Eu ouvi muito _Starman_ no rádio, mas ninguém em St Eddy's tem o álbum!" 

Satisfeito, Sirius colocou o disco preto que estava segurando no prato e fixou a agulha no lugar. James suspirou profundamente e se levantou, saindo da sala com a revista debaixo do braço. Sirius o ignorou, observando o rosto de Remus ansiosamente quando a lenta batida da bateria começou. Remus se sentou na beira da cama e fechou os olhos para ouvir. 

_Pushing the market square_

_So many mothers sighing_

_News just arrived_

_We had five more years of crying..._

Não era o mesmo que _Electric Warrior_ ; era mais sombrio, mais temperamental. Remus gostou muito. Havia uma história nele, embora não tivesse certeza que tinha entendido todas as partes ainda. Enquanto as notas finais de _Rock n Roll Suicide_ reverberavam, Sirius ergueu a agulha e a moveu de volta, 

“Ouça _Suffragette City_ de novo, é a minha favorita!” 

Remus sorriu – imaginava que fosse. Era alta e rude, e dava para dançar. _This mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place..._

Em sua opinião, ele achava que gostou mais de _Moonage Daydream_ , porque era estranho e espacial. Ou _Lady Stardust_ , porque, por algum motivo, isso o lembrava de Sirius. - _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans..._ Remus rapidamente descartou esse pensamento, certo de que Sirius acharia histericamente engraçado. 

Depois de terem tocado o álbum inteiro novamente e, em seguida, reouvido suas favoritas, era quase hora do jantar. Eles se sentaram de pernas cruzadas juntos na cama, examinando as notas do álbum. 

"Talvez ele _seja_ um bruxo," Remus concedeu, sonhador, "Ele não é um trouxa normal." 

"Te disse!" Sirius sorriu triunfante, "Eu vou conseguir mais, também, todos os álbuns." 

"T.Rex tem um novo," Remus disse, " _Slider_." 

"Legal! Eu gostaria que a Sra. Potter nos tivesse deixado sair do Beco Diagonal, eu até consegui algum dinheiro trouxa de Gringotes. " 

“O que é o Beco Diagonal?” Remus perguntou, embora achasse que tinha alguma ideia pelas cartas das férias. 

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, como sempre acontecia quando Remus demonstrava sua chocante falta de conhecimento do mundo mágico. 

“Maldição, Lupin,” ele estalou a língua, “É uma rua mágica, em Londres. Os trouxas não podem entrar - como em Hogsmeade.” 

"Oh, certo." Não parecia tão emocionante para Remus; fazer compras era chato. 

“Onde você consegue todas as suas coisas ?!” 

"Que coisas?" 

"Coisas da escola - seus livros, seu uniforme ..." Seus olhos dispararam para as mangas desgastadas das vestes pretas de Remus. Os de Sirius eram novos, com acabamento imaculado e o corte ligeiramente melhor do que de todo mundo. 

“É segunda mão, eu acho,” Remus respondeu, “Dumbledore que manda pra mim. Não sei como eu entraria numa rua mágica; não tenho permissão para ir a Londres sozinho.” 

"Próximo verão." Sirius disse, com firmeza, "Você tem que vir ficar na casa de James, podemos te levar ao Beco Diagonal, você vai adorar." 

"Você sabe que não posso," Remus disse baixinho, sem fazer contato visual. 

"Nós vamos dar um jeito." Sirius disse, com confiança, "A gente fala com Dumbledore, McGonagall - o Ministro da Magia, se for preciso!" 

Remus forçou um sorriso, fingindo que acreditava em Sirius. 

"Ah, ótimo. Obrigado, Black.” 

*** 

_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars_ tornou-se a trilha sonora do dormitório masculino da Grifinória na semana seguinte, e até mesmo James – que era desafinado para qualquer coisa relacionado a música - começou a cantarolar junto. 

Remus nunca se sentiu tão contente e à vontade em toda a sua vida. Ele estava longe de St. Edmund's, longe de camisas cinza, da Diretora, quartos trancados e meninos problemáticos que queriam bater nele. Não estava coberto de bandagens (pelo menos por enquanto), e até o início das aulas na segunda-feira, ele tinha todo o tempo que quisesse para ler, ouvir música e aprontar com os marotos. 

Passou a maior parte do tempo atualizando sua leitura e completando o dever de casa de verão que havia sido passado. Como um homem faminto, ele devorou todas as informações apresentadas e até foi buscar mais livros na biblioteca para investigar além. 

Também teve que ter uma série de conversas com James antes que pudesse convencê-lo de que não tinha nenhum desejo de entrar no time de quadribol da Grifinória. Remus se contentou em sentar nas arquibancadas com seu livro, ocasionalmente erguendo os olhos para observar os outros três garotos voando para frente e para trás em suas vassouras. Eles eram todos muito bons, mas era óbvio até mesmo para Remus que James era o melhor dos três. Ele nem parecia que precisava da vassoura; o garoto de cabelo preto voava como um falcão, suas curvas eram suaves, seus mergulhos nauseantemente afiados. Remus não assistira a muitas partidas de quadribol em seu primeiro ano, mas tinha certeza de que James ganharia uma vaga no time. 

Sirius era muito mais ostentoso em sua técnica de vôo - ele não carecia tanto da habilidade de James quanto de sua disciplina. Black parecia ficar entediado facilmente, podia ser bem rápido quando queria, mas se interessava mais em dar loopings e desviar perigosamente do que em pegar goles ou repelir balaços. Precisava que James gritasse com ele a cada poucos minutos para manter o foco no jogo. Peter era muito competente depois de um verão de treinos, mas era muito lento em longas distâncias - James decidiu que ele seria melhor como goleiro. 

“Você está agindo como se pudesse escolher a dedo todo o time.” Sirius bufou enquanto voltavam para o castelo após um treino. 

"Eles deveriam me deixar." James deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio, "Eu sou melhor do que pelo menos metade do time atual, e você é melhor do que os dois batedores. _E_ eu sei táticas.” 

"Apenas tente não ficar muito chocado quando eles não o tornarem capitão," Sirius revirou os olhos, "Você ainda está no segundo ano. Não houve nenhum segundo ano na equipe no ano passado.” 

"Tenha um pouco de fé, Black," James piscou, jogando o braço sobre o ombro do amigo. Eles avançaram juntos, vassouras nas mãos. O sol estava se pondo atrás deles, delineando os dois meninos de cabelos escuros em ouro heróico. Remus os observou, alguns passos para trás sendo atrasado por seus livros, pensando que provavelmente todos ficariam um pouco surpresos se James não conseguisse exatamente o que queria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tradução da parte citada da música Lady Stardust de David Bowie por Remus ''his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans'': seus longos cabelos negros, sua graça animal; o garoto em jeans azul brilhante.


	23. Capítulo 23: Segundo ano: Fraternidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tem pensamentos sombrios e negativos nesse capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus não tinha um irmão - pelo menos não um que conhecesse. Ele supôs que sua mãe poderia muito bem ter se casado novamente e gerado alguns filhos legais, não mágicos e não monstros. Mas não sentia que isso era dá conta dele; já tinha aceitado sua situação de vida a muito tempo. 

James também era filho único, e isso explicava por que ele era tão presunçoso e exigente. Sirius falava sobre os pais de Potter como se eles fossem perfeitos santos, mas eles claramente haviam mimado seu filho. Peter tinha uma irmã bem mais velha que ele que já havia deixado Hogwarts. Fora da Lufa-Lufa, mas Peter não falava muito sobre ela. Agora estava estudando em uma universidade trouxa, o que, aparentemente, era uma tragédia. 

Então, nenhum deles realmente entendia o que estava acontecendo entre os dois irmãos Black, e pode ser por isso que eles não levaram muito a sério. Tudo começou na manhã seguinte à seleção. Durante o café da manhã, Regulus recebeu um presente de seus pais; uma coruja-águia novinha em folha. Essa fora sua recompensa por entrar na casa certa – o que eles descobriram porque Severus alegremente leu a carta em voz alta, ao alcance dos ouvidos dos grifinórios. Sirius encarou seu mingau, sem se deixar provocar, mas Remus olhou para Regulus e viu que ele estava corando muito, tentando arrancar a carta de Snape. 

“Seus pais não confiscaram sua coruja de novo?” Peter perguntou, sem rodeios. Sirius deu um confirmou intensamente, com um aceno. 

“Disseram que só poderia ter de volta quando me lembrasse do meu dever à família e começasse a agir como um ‘Um verdadeiro Black’. Eu não me importo de qualquer forma, eu não preciso de uma coruja.” 

"Qual é exatamente o seu dever com a família, de novo?" James devaneou, em voz alta, para que os sonserinos cacarejantes pudessem ouvi-los, "Andar com idiotas como Snivellus e Mulciber? Casar com seus primos? " 

Sirius finalmente olhou para James, sua expressão meio agradecida, meio travessa. 

"Ah sim", ele respondeu, coloquialmente, tão alto quanto James. Snape, Regulus e a maioria dos outros sonserinos que estavam rindo agora estavam quietos, estreitando os olhos para os dois garotos da Grifinória. Peter se afastou ligeiramente. “Incesto e esquisitices são aspectos essenciais da minha nobre herança. E implicar com crianças menores, é claro; trapacear, mentir e amaldiçoar meu caminho em direção ao poder...” 

"Bem, cara, detesto ter que te dizer isto", James respondeu jovialmente, "mas não parece que você seja um Black de forma alguma." 

"Meu Deus," a mão de Sirius voou para seu rosto em falsa surpresa, "O que _diabos_ eu sou?" 

"Mas não está óbvio?" James deu de ombros, "Você é um Maroto." 

Sirius riu, assim como a maioria dos Grifinórios sentados por perto. 

Remus viu a mão de Severus alcançar sua varinha e rapidamente agarrou a sua própria em preparação, repassando uma lista de feitiços em sua cabeça, tentando inventar um que o parasse mais rápido. Mas Regulus cutucou Snape com o cotovelo, murmurando; Tá tudo bem. Remus tinha certeza que fora o único grifinório a escutar. 

"Vamos," Snape zombou, "É melhor nos afastarmos de toda essa sujeira se quisermos manter nosso café da manhã no estômago." 

Isso só fez Sirius e James rirem ainda mais, e Snape saiu da sala, seguido por Mulciber e um novo primeiro ano chamado Barty Crouch. Regulus se conteve, olhando nervoso entre seus novos amigos e seu irmão. A nova coruja pousou em seu cotovelo torto, examinando a cena com um olhar imperioso e condescendente. Ele se aproximou de Sirius. 

"Você pode pegar ela emprestado, se quiser." Regulus disse baixinho: "Eu nunca pedi à ela que me enviasse nada, você sabe como ela é." 

"Sim," bufou Sirius, "Eu sei." 

Ambos se olharam por um tempo, e Remus não sabia se eles estavam se encarando ou tentando encontrar as palavras para dizer algo muito difícil. 

"Olha, me desculpe, ok - você sabe que eu acabaria na Sonse –" Regulus começou, mas foi rapidamente interrompido por Sirius se levantando rapidamente. 

"Eu não quero sua coruja." Ele disse, tenso, olhando através de seu irmão: "Se eu precisar enviar uma carta, vou pegar a de James emprestado." 

Com isso, ele passou por Regulus e foi embora. James, Remus e Peter levantaram-se apressadamente e o seguiram. Remus olhou de volta para Regulus, que tinha o rosto muito pálido e frio. 

Remus não pensou muito em Regulus depois disso - o limite da barreira havia sido traçado, e era o dever deles, como marotos, apoiar Sirius. Além disso, eles estavam muito ocupados assim que as aulas começaram. 

Remus mergulhou nos estudos desta vez, oposto ao comportamento do setembro anterior. Ele lia avidamente, respondia às perguntas em sala de aula e fazia o dever de casa assim que era pedido. Em tudo, exceto em poções, era um aluno exemplar. Não se esquecera do que havia lido no ano anterior, sobre pessoas com seu problema. Elas não se saíram bem depois que deixavam a escola. Aquelas estúpidas o suficiente para se registrar no ministério eram excluídas de quase todos os trabalhos para bruxos qualificados. Ele teria que ser o melhor dos melhores, e mesmo isso poderia não ser suficiente, mas tinha mais seis anos para tentar. 

Havia outro elemento à suas aspirações acadêmicas - Sirius. Bem, Sirius e James, mas mais importante, Sirius. Remus não duvidava que Sirius fosse seu amigo - mas ele duvidava que Sirius realmente o visse como um igual. Ele lutava contra as crenças da família Black sobre pureza de sangue, mas ao mesmo tempo, fazia comentários sarcásticos sobre o abortismo na família de Peter. E isso era sempre pelas costas do outro menino. Remus temia pensar no que Sirius estava dizendo sobre _ele._

Remus havia aprendido durante seu primeiro semestre em Hogwarts que ser um 'mestiço' significava que ele era um pouco menos confiável do que outros bruxos. Os sonserinos, em particular, tinham como alvo alunos com qualquer tipo de herança trouxa - Marlene McKinnon, cujo pai era trouxa, havia se aperfeiçoado azarações antes de qualquer outra pessoa do ano, como um meio de defesa. Lily Evans era protegida do tormento sempre que Snape estava por perto, mas estava claro que muitos dos alunos pensavam que ela era bastante cheia de si, considerando as circunstâncias de seu nascimento. 

Sirius nunca expressou nada em voz alta, mas Remus tinha a sensação de que ser melhor do que todos os outros na escola era considerado uma prova de que sua magia era melhor de alguma forma. E Remus tinha um desejo extremamente forte de provar que ele estava errado, o que foi uma leve surpresa; nunca fora competitivo antes - mas também, nunca tinha recebido as ferramentas para poder competir. 

Claro, sempre haveria um obstáculo insuperável para Remus, e em setembro de 1972 ele aconteceria no final do mês. Remus estava com medo, como sempre, e ao longo dos dias anteriores lembrou-se de mencionar que não estava se sentindo bem, a fim de preparar seus colegas para sua ausência eminente. Na verdade, ele nunca havia se sentido melhor. Apesar das transformações terem piorado e os dias necessários para a recuperação tenham se alongado, Remus descobriu que, conforme a lua começava a crescer e ganhar força, ele também o fazia. 

Sua fome era voraz e constante, seus sentidos se aguçavam, sua magia crescia pesada e espessa em sua língua como xarope e ele mal dormia direito, em vez disso, passava metade da noite lendo, tentando ignorar os sussurros furtivos de Sirius e James na cama ao lado. 

Ele chegou à ala hospitalar prontamente, e Madame Pomfrey e McGonagall mais uma vez o escoltaram até o salgueiro. Elas ficaram muito quietas enquanto caminhavam pelo terreno, mas assim que Remus foi trancado na cabana para passar a noite, ele ouviu as duas mulheres pararem e começarem a conversar enquanto viajavam de volta pelo longo corredor. Elas não devem ter percebido que ele podia ouvi-las - que sua audição era melhor do que a da maioria das pessoas, especialmente em uma noite de lua cheia. 

Madame Pomfrey estava reclamando do tratamento de Remus durante o verão. 

“Coberto de ferimentos! Não posso, em sã consciência, permitir que ele volte lá, Minerva! Isso vai contra tudo que eu acredito como curandeira.” 

"Eu entendo, Poppy," McGonagall respondeu bruscamente enquanto elas seguiam o caminho, "É uma questão difícil - quando a mãe de Remus o entregou às autoridades trouxas, ela tornou as coisas muito difíceis ... temos que agir com cuidado, muito cuidado. Vou falar com Dumbledore. " 

"Ele é uma coisinha tão quieta, nunca reclama, mesmo quando deve estar com tanta dor..." 

Remus não ouviu mais nada, elas estavam muito longe na passagem e seus próprios gritos as abafaram. 

*** 

De manhã, Remus voltou para seu corpo ofegante como se tivesse acabado de nascer. Não havia um centímetro dele que não doesse – seu sangue latejava dentro da cabeça, pareciam ter agulhas pressionadas atrás de seus olhos; seu pescoço e ombros pareciam elásticos, quebrados; doía respirar. Cada arfada de seu peito fazia com que a dor percorresse seu corpo; e ele estava coberto de suor, mesmo o ar estando frio. 

Havia um corte profundo em sua barriga que o fez querer vomitar. Já perdera muito sangue, mas a ferida continuava a borbulhar, como espesso vinho escarlate. Ele meio que engatinhou, meio se arrastou pela sala até uma caixa de suprimentos médicos de emergência mantida sob o assoalho. Puxou um pouco de gaze, usando toda sua energia restante, e pressionou o mais forte que pôde contra a ferida escura. Deu um grito de dor, mas continuou pressionando. Sua respiração ficou mais fraca, embora até isso doesse. Se sentiu tonto, só queria se enrolar e dormir. _Fique acordado,_ ele pediu a si mesmo, furiosamente, _fique acordado ou você vai morrer, seu idiota._

_Morra, então._ Uma vozinha apareceu no fundo de sua cabeça, vindo do nada. _Certamente tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. Para você. Para todos._ Remus balançou a cabeça, confuso. A voz era muito gentil e suave - como uma mãe. 

Ele pressionou com mais força, grunhindo com o esforço. Em sua miséria, se perguntou se a voz estava certa. Estava se agarrando a uma vida que nunca realmente o quis; uma que talvez nunca valha a pena ser vivída? E se ele morresse? E se apenas fechasse os olhos? Poderia simplesmente ser uma questão de mais cedo, ou ao invés de mais tarde. 

Ele fechou os olhos, exalando suavemente. 

"Remus?" A batida educada da Madame Pomfrey chegou na hora certa, como sempre. Ele a ignorou; estava muito cansado agora. Descansou a cabeça nas tábuas escuras do piso e largou a gaze. Tão cansado. "Remus!" A porta se abriu e de repente ela estava lá, ajoelhada ao lado dele, puxando sua cabeça em seu colo. 

"Vá embora", ele murmurou, sem abrir os olhos, "Me deixe ir." 

"Ah não mesmo, rapazinho." Madame Pomfrey disse - tão ferozmente que, apesar de seu estado de confusão, Remus riu. Então ele estremeceu, instintivamente segurando o peito. A medibruxa apontou a varinha para sua ferida aberta e costurou-a em questão de segundos, então ela sentiu seu peito, onde ele havia tocado. "Costela quebrada," ela murmurou, "Pobrezinho", ela balançou a varinha mais uma vez e Remus sentiu um estranho 'estalo' em seu torso - e de repente, não doia tanto respirar. 

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Ela estava ocupada puxando um cobertor sobre seus ombros para mantê-lo aquecido. "Aqui, pronto," ela sussurrou suavemente, embora eles estivessem sozinhos, "O que você acha que está fazendo, me dando um susto desses, hein?" Sua voz era tão calorosa e seus dedos tão suaves. Com muito cuidado, ela o puxou para um abraço, "Não podemos perder você, Remus, não enquanto eu ainda estiver em Hogwarts." 

"Dói," Remus sussurrou. 

Ela o segurou com mais força e isso foi o suficiente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remus começou a chorar. Não apenas algumas fungadas; enquanto a doce e gentil enfermeira o segurava, ele envolveu seus próprios braços ao redor dela e chorou como um bebê. 

*** 

Ele teve que passar dois dias inteiros na ala hospitalar. O ferimento em seu estômago não foi o único que ele infligiu naquela noite, embora tenha sido o pior. O feitiço da Madame Pomfrey parou o sangramento por tempo suficiente para tirá-lo da cabana, mas ele precisava descansar e ficar quieto. Ela lhe dava poções para dormir regularmente, e ele bebia sem reclamar, preferindo não estar acordado. Os marotos vieram para tentar vê-lo, mas a pedido de Remus, Madame Pomfrey não os deixou. 

Já era tarde na manhã de sexta-feira quando ela finalmente o deixou ir. 

“Vou enviar uma nota aos seus professores, avisar que não devem esperar por você. Você deve ir direto para o seu dormitório e se deitar, entendeu? " 

Ele caminhou lentamente, tomando um caminho diferente do normal, pensando no mapa - ele deveria começar a trabalhar nisso novamente, ele havia lido algo muito interessante sobre um feitiço _homunculus._ Assim que chegou ao dormitório, Remus subiu em sua cama, fechou as cortinas e se deitou. Feixes de luz atravessavam o tecido da cortina, formando uma galáxia de partículas de poeira. 

Ainda estava quente para setembro, e alguém havia deixado as janelas abertas, enchendo o quarto com ar fresco. A brisa moveu as cortinas da cama de Remus e depois as empurrou para fora. Ele assistiu encantado por um tempo – para dentro e para fora, era como estar dentro de um pulmão. 

"Lupin!" Uma voz aguda quebrou sua calma. Sirius abriu as cortinas, inundando o pequeno espaço com luz, queimando as retinas de Remus. 

"Ugh, o quê?" Ele gemeu, protegendo os olhos. 

"Desculpe," Sirius esfregou o braço nervosamente. 

"O que é?" 

"Remus, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns longos momentos. Remus se empurrou para trás, cansado demais para se sentar. Ele suspirou, 

"Então?" 

“É o James!” Sirius disse, desesperadamente, "Ele ... ele quer falar com você." 

"… O que?" 

"É ... caramba, isso é difícil de dizer, Lupin ..." 

"Do que você está falando?" 

"Ele sabe! James sabe! E ele quer conversar com você.” 

Remus se sentou abruptamente, seu estômago revirando. 

“Ele ... ele o quê? Sabe o quê? " 

“Sobre o seu... você sabe. Aonde você vai. Toda lua cheia.” 

Remus olhou para Sirius. Ele não sabia o que fazer. 

"…Você sabia." 

"Eu sabia." Sirius confirmou. 

"Há quanto tempo?" 

“Desde o último Natal. Eu ... eu não queria dizer nada. Não queria tornar isso mais difícil para você. " 

Remus estava sem palavras. Sirius balançou a cabeça, impaciente, "Mas James descobriu também, o idiota maldito, e agora ele decidiu que todos nós precisamos confrontar você sobre isso. Eu realmente sinto muito, eu tentei o convencer que não, mas você sabe como ele é cabeça dura. " 

"Sim." Remus resmungou, inclinando-se para frente repentinamente. Segurou a cabeça com as mãos. Era isso. Estava prestes a perder tudo; tudo que significava alguma coisa para ele. 

"Tá tudo bem ... acho que vai ficar tudo bem." Sirius disse. 

"Como?" Remus ergueu a cabeça, quente de terror. "Poderia muito bem começar a fazer as malas agora." 

"Não! Não faz isso. Olha, ele quer falar com você sobre isso, ele não está indo direto para Dumbledore ou algo do tipo, isso já não significa alguma coisa? " 

Mas Remus já havia se levantado, aberto seu báu e começado a esvaziar as coisas nele. Ele poderia ter que sair imediatamente; talvez nem mesmo lhe dessem tempo para fazer as malas. O deixariam manter sua varinha? Ele gostava muito dela, e pertencera a seu pai, então era dele por direito. Talvez se prometesse apenas fazer o feitiço de leitura com ela? 

"Remus!" Sirius agarrou seus ombros. Ele se encolheu, mas apenas porque esperava que fosse doer. Os olhos azuis escuros de Sirius se fixaram nele e ele tentou desviar o olhar. “Me escute,” disse Black, muito suavemente, “Espere um pouco, ok? Apenas espere e veja o que James tem a dizer - ele é seu amigo. Somos marotos, todos nós! " 

"Isso é besteira," Remus o empurrou, "Isso é besteira. Vocês _dois_ são os marotos, você e ele. Eu e Peter somos apenas seus casos de caridade.” Ele pegou o pijama da ponta da cama e jogou-o no baú. "Eu não tão idiota assim, Black. É melhor eu voltar para onde eu pertenço." 

Foi a primeira vez que Sirius ficou sem palavras. Mas de qualquer forma, essa havia sido a primeira vez que Remus disse tanto para ele. Sua boca se contraiu uma ou duas vezes, como se ele quisesse falar, mas não conseguisse. Remus continuou fazendo as malas. 

"Apenas espere," Sirius disse, rouco, saindo do quarto, "Apenas espere e veja o que ele diz."


	24. Capítulo 24: Segundo ano: Poções, novamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Apesar de tudo que falou, Remus acabou esperando. Ele não tinha muitas outras opções de qualquer forma, a não ser ir diretamente a Dumbledore e pedir para ser enviado de volta para St Edmund's – e não fazia ideia de onde ficava o escritório de Dumbledore. Infelizmente não tinha ido tão longe com o mapa. O mapa - seria melhor ele deixar isso para trás. Sirius e James poderiam terminar. 

Pelo menos não estava mais cansado. Se sentou em seu malão, remexendo-se pelo que pareceram horas. Pensou em descer para almoçar - mas e se eles quisessem conversar ali mesmo, na frente de todos? Decidiu ficar aonde estava. Não estava com fome de qualquer maneira. Até tentou ler, mas não conseguiu se concentrar por tempo suficiente. 

De vez em quando a mente de Remus vagava de volta para sua conversa - discussão - com Sirius. Não tinha certeza de como estava se sentindo sobre isso. Por um lado, depois que o terror inicial passou, ele pode ver que Sirius estava tentando ser gentil. Se realmente sabia desde o Natal passado, então provavelmente não tinha intenção de contar a ninguém. E ele deu a Remus um aviso com antecedência, pelo menos. Mas por outro lado, o que Remus disse era verdade. Só porque James era o melhor amigo de Sirius, não significava que teria qualquer sentimento de proteção em relação a Remus. Eles eram amigos, certamente, mas apenas porque dividiam o dormitório. Remus não sabia jogar quadribol, não vinha de uma boa família e não tinha dinheiro. Além de tudo isso, a reputação perfeita de Potter permitiria que ele se associasse a uma criatura das trevas? 

Quanto a Sirius - ele nem ao menos conseguia perdoar seu próprio irmão por estar em uma casa diferente. Se família não importava para ele, então por que a amizade importaria? 

Logo depois que o sino das quatro horas tocou, Remus ouviu três pares de passos subindo as escadas. Ele levantou, preparando-se. James entrou primeiro, parecendo muito sério e, de alguma forma, mais velho do que todos eles. Sirius veio atrás, sua expressão inescrutável, nenhum traço da emoção de antes. Peter foi o último, parecendo - como sempre - muito desconfortável e perdido. 

"E aí, Remus," disse James, imediatamente. Todos ficaram um de frente para o outro, o quarto parecia muito pequeno, mesmo com a janela aberta. 

"Oi." Remus respondeu, tentando manter os olhos nos três ao mesmo tempo. 

"Como você está se sentindo?" 

"Bem." 

"Olha cara, vou direto ao assunto, ok?" James correu os dedos pelo cabelo, engolindo em seco, nervoso - Remus podia ver seu pomo de adão funcionando, "Nós notamos ... bem, não podíamos _não_ notar que você some muito, na ala hospitalar. Quase todo mês.” 

Peter estava balançando a cabeça, de forma bajuladora atrás dele e Remus sentiu uma onda de raiva surgir do nada. Ele a reprimiu, concentrando-se em encarar os olhos de James. Eles já pensavam que ele era um animal selvagem. Melhor não dar mais motivos. 

"Ok." Ele disse, mal-humorado. 

"É" James acenou com a cabeça, como se eles estivessem tendo uma conversa perfeitamente normal. “Todo mês ... perto da lua cheia.” 

Ele deixou pairar no ar. E Remus ficou impaciente para acabar logo com isso. 

"Fala logo, James." 

"Você-é-um-lobisomem?" Despejou com pressa, e o olhar de James finalmente caiu, como se ele estivesse com vergonha em ter perguntado. 

Remus olhou para Sirius, que ainda o encarava com uma expressão determinada. Peter estava mordendo o lábio inferior, seus olhos passando rapidamente entre Remus e James. Então ele endireitou os ombros. 

"Sim." Ele projetou o queixo para frente, como se desafiando James. Seja o que fosse; ele estava pronto para isso. 

James exalou. 

"Certo." 

"É isso?" 

"Sim, quero dizer, não, quero dizer ... que inferno ..." James passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente, virando-se para os outros em busca de apoio, parecendo impotente. 

"Tá tudo bem." Remus disse, sua voz dura, "Estou indo. Apenas me deixe ir e falar com a McGonagall.” 

"Indo?! Indo para onde?!” 

"De volta para St. Edmund’s, eu acho." Como se houvesse outro lugar! 

“Você não pode deixar Hogwarts!” James parecia ainda mais preocupado agora, seus óculos escorregaram pelo nariz e ele nem percebeu. 

"Não posso ficar se todo mundo souber." Remus explicou, o mais calmamente que pôde. 

“Não vamos contar a ninguém!” Peter guinchou de repente. Remus olhou para ele surpreso, então para Sirius, então para James. James estava assentindo agora. 

"Não vamos." Ele confirmou. 

Remus balançou a cabeça, não se permitindo alimentar tal ideia – nem mesmo criar esperança. Esperança nunca o levou a lugar nenhum; se sabia de qualquer coisa, era isso. Era algo que estava gravado em sua pele em grossas linhas prateadas. 

“Isto não é um jogo. ‘Guarde o segredo’, ou o que for. Se outras pessoas descobrirem, terei que ir embora. Poderia ser até pior, eles podem...” Remus achou melhor não dizer. 

“Não vamos deixar isso acontecer.” Sirius finalmente falou, dando um passo hesitante para frente. "Não é?" Ele se virou para Peter e James, um de cada lado dele. Os dois pareciam muito sérios e muito assustados, mas ambos balançaram a cabeça com firmeza. 

"Confie em nós." Disse James. "Por favor?" 

*** 

Concordou em dar-lhes um mês. Ou eles concordaram em dar a ele um mês - não tinha certeza. Não estava claro quem pensava quem era mais perigoso. O início foi agonizante, cada momento cheio de constrangimento e um novo tipo de timidez que não existia antes. _Eles pensam que eu sou um monstro, uma voz na cabeça de Remus entoava, repetidamente, eles pensam que eu vou matá-los enquanto dormem, eles pensam que eu sou mau._

E realmente, quando pensava sobre isso, percebeu que nada ainda provava o contrário. Estava claro há algum tempo que sua aflição estava sujeita a mudanças à medida que ele chegava à adolescência. Remus não tinha ideia do quão longe isso iria. Talvez um dia ele cruzasse essa linha; talvez fosse simplesmente como as coisas eram. 

Durante uma semana inteira, eles não falaram sobre isso. Nem uma palavra, nem mesmo um sussurro. Remus tinha certeza de que todos iriam bombardeá-lo com perguntas; Sirius especialmente, mas ele tinha sido tão severo com os outros quando o confronto aconteceu que ninguém quis tocar no assunto novamente. Na frente de todos os outros, eles agiam da mesma forma - James falava alto e era confiante, Sirius era sarcástico e arrogante, Peter os adorando enquanto era inseguro. Mas quando estavam sozinhos, os quatro se calavam, perdidos em pensamentos e agindo com uma educação distante. As reuniões noturnas de Sirius e James tornaram-se ainda mais frequentes. 

Inesperadamente, mas talvez sem surpresa alguma, foi Severus Snape quem acabou reunindo os Marotos. 

Aconteceu, claro, durante uma aula de Poções. Neste semestre, eles estavam aprendendo a fazer poções de "sonho agradável", que levariam algumas semanas para serem preparadas. 

"Vocês precisarão voltar regularmente à tarde para verificar o progresso da sua poção – eu darei nota por persistência e atenção. Portanto, acho que é melhor que todos vocês formem pares para que possam se revezar. " Slughorn anunciou. 

Houve uma agitação geral e conversas quando os alunos começaram a escolher seus parceiros. Remus se resignou a fazer o trabalho com Peter, como de costume. Mas acima da comoção, Slughorn levantou a voz novamente. 

"Não, não, eu aprendi minha lição", ele deu aos marotos um olhar severo, "Vocês não podem escolher os mesmos parceiros que escolheram no ano passado." 

Sirius e James olharam um para o outro, depois para Peter e Remus, medindo-os. Remus se encolheu. 

"Na verdade," Slughorn continuou, "Acho que eu vou escolher os pares..." 

Felizmente Slughorn teve tato suficiente para não colocar nenhum deles com Snape, embora Peter tenha acabado com Mulciber, que se elevava sobre ele, com o dobro de seu tamanho. O professor separou Mary e Marlene, que eram tão grudadas quanto James e Sirius, colocando-as com os meninos. 

"Eu quero Sirius!" Mary gritou. Marlene a cutucou e elas se desfizeram em risadas. Sirius parecia horrorizado, e James desconcertado - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e endireitou ligeiramente as costas. 

Remus fez par com Lily Evans, para seu desgosto. Ele realmente não gostava de nenhuma das garotas, mas Lily era a última pessoa com quem ele gostaria de trabalhar. Ela era intrometida e se esforçava demais para ser legal. Além disso, ela era a melhor amiga de Snape, que agora o encarava do outro lado da sala. 

Ela pareceu reconhecer sua antipatia e sorriu para ele nervosamente. 

"Oi Remus, você está se sentindo melhor?" Ela falou, a voz muito fina. Ele grunhiu em resposta, de cabeça baixa. 

"É melhor ficar bem longe, Lily," Snape sibilou da mesa que estava dividindo com uma garota Sonserina, "Loony Lupin pode ser contagioso." 

"Cala a boca, Snivellus," Remus murmurou em resposta, tentando não deixar Slughorn ouvir. 

“Sim, por favor, fique quieto, Sev,” disse Lily, afetadamente, dando a ele um olhar duro. 

"Só estava tentando _ajudar,_ " o garoto de cabelo seboso respondeu, os lábios se curvando, "Nós não queremos mais ninguém com a doença misteriosa de Lupin, queremos? Me avise se precisar de alguma coisa, Lily." 

"Remus e eu somos perfeitamente capazes de completar a tarefa sozinhos, obrigado." Ela retrucou, jogando os cachos vermelhos para trás e abrindo seu livro com um floreio elaborado. Ela olhou para Remus, “Precisamos de oito caudas de rato, cortadas bem finas. Você quer fazer isso, ou eu que eu faça? " 

“Erm. Eu faço,” Remus respondeu, surpreso. 

"Ótimo. Vou começar a pesar as folhas de alecrim, então. " 

Eles trabalharam em silêncio por um tempo, e poderia ter ficado tudo bem se estivessem em outra mesa, mas Snape estava logo atrás deles, lançando olhares maldosos para Remus e falando um pouco mais alto que em um murmúrio. 

"Claro que, 'Loony Lupin' é bastante adequado", disse ele para a garota com quem estava trabalhando, "Porque ele, de fato, é totalmente louco - eu o vi vagando pelo castelo sozinho, espreitando em cantos escuros. Você deve se lembrar que ele realmente me atacou no ano passado. Ele é claramente perigoso, não sei por que Dumbledore o permite aqui. " 

Remus sentiu suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. Ele se virou, segurando sua varinha. 

“Diga mais uma palavra.” Ele rosnou. Snape o olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo maliciosamente. Lilly agarrou o braço de Remus e o puxou de volta. 

"Apenas ignore ele", ela sussurrou, embora parecesse muito irritada, "Ele está passando por dificuldades em casa e culpa todos os outros, só isso." 

"Ta bem." Remus disse, voltando para sua cauda de rato. O sangue manchando seus dedos. 

Depois de preparar os ingredientes, chegou a hora de mexer. Remus estava começando a se dar bem com Lily agora. Ela era paciente e não agia como se soubesse de tudo, como James e Sirius. Ela era meio certinha demais, mas ele se lembrou de que estava tentando ser também, então era bom que aprendesse. 

“Eu mexo”, disse ele, heroicamente - ele nunca tinha se oferecido para fazer algo para uma garota antes; nunca tinha sequer mantido uma porta aberta, seu contato com o sexo oposto tinha sido extremamente limitado. Parecia algo muito adulto de se fazer, algo que James faria. Ele arregaçou as mangas e agarrou a grande colher de pau. 

“Eurgh! _Olhem para ele!"_ A voz desagradável e enjoativa de Snape soou alto o suficiente para metade da classe ouvir agora. Remus olhou para cima e descobriu que todos o olhavam. Seus braços estavam descobertos. Ele rapidamente puxou suas vestes para baixo para cobrir as marcas, mas todos já haviam visto. “Que tipo de doença faz _isso_?!” 

" _Cale a boca_ Severus!" Lily gritou: "Por que você tem que ser tão horrível?!" 

" _Lily, apenas olhe!_ " 

"Cuide da sua vida!" 

A mente de Remus estava zunindo. Queria que o chão o engolisse; queria se esconder de baixo da mesa, queria saber aparatar, mais que tudo queria poder dar outro soco em Snape. Os marotos também ouviram, Sirius e James levantaram as cabeças dos caldeirões. 

"Ei, Snivellus, o que você está dizendo sobre o nosso amigo?" 

"Oh, fique fora disso, Potter!" Lily grunhiu, "Você só vai piorar as coisas!" 

"Silêncio por favor!" Slughorn explodiu, "Vocês não são mais do primeiro ano, acho que são capazes de se concentrar na tarefa em suas mãos." 

Todos ficaram quietos. Remus estava segurando a colher com todas as suas forças. 

"Sinto muito, Remus," sussurrou Lily, parecendo genuinamente chateada, "Ele é tão ... ah, eu não sei! Olha, eu tenho isso. " Estendeu a mão, disfarçadamente. Remus olhou para baixo. Ela segurava duas coisas redondas acinzentadas que pareciam balas ou comprimidos. 

"O que?" Ele perguntou, sem palavras. 

"Ele estava me irritando na semana passada, exibindo como ele é bom em poções ... Eu sei que é mesquinho da minha parte, mas eu queria lhe dar uma lição, então fiz isso. Mas aí ele teve um problema com a mãe e eu senti pena, então não usei. Mas _agora…_ " 

"Evans," Remus disse, exasperado, "O que _é_ isso?!" 

"É algo com que tenho brincado no clube do Slug", Lily sorriu enigmaticamente. Remus percebeu que ela incrivelmente vingativa. "Vão reagir com a poção dele. Vai ser muito bom.” 

Ele olhou para ela, pasmo. 

"Mas você é ..." 

"A queridinha dos professores? Uma cdf? Certinha? " Ela sorriu mais amplamente, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e bonitos, " _Alguns_ de nós sabem como não ser pegos, Sr. Maroto." 

“Aqui,” ela empurrou as pílulas em sua mão, “Você faz isso. Jogue quando ele não estiver olhando. Ei, Potter!” Ela gritou para outro lado da sala. A cabeça de James se ergueu, seus óculos embaçados com o vapor que emanava de seu caldeirão. 

"Hã?" 

Snape também olhou para cima e agora estava encarando James. Remus se moveu rapidamente, fingindo bocejar e esticando os braços, sua mão direita alcançando o topo do caldeirão de Snape. Ele jogou os comprimidos, como Lily disse. 

A admiração dele cresceu ainda mais quando ela agarrou o braço de Remus, puxando-o para trás bem na hora que o caldeirão de Snape explodiu atrás deles, uma massa magnífica de bolhas roxas espumantes derramando-se sobre as roupas de Severus e de seu parceiro. 

A classe inteira começou a rir, e Snape ficou branco de raiva, suas narinas dilatadas. 

"Oh céus!" Slughorn se apressou, "Exagerou um pouco com as cascas de besouro, hein Severus?" 

"Não fui eu!" Snape fumegou, bolhas roxas se instalando em seu cabelo, " _Ele_ fez alguma coisa!" Ele apontou para Remus, que estremeceu, "Deve ter feito!" 

"Você viu o Sr. Lupin mexer na sua poição?" 

"Não, mas…" 

"Vamos, garoto," Slughorn riu, jogando-lhe um pano de prato verde, "Todos nós cometemos erros - até você!" 

Severus gaguejou incoerentemente, e Lily estava claramente lutando para manter uma cara séria, eventualmente tendo que se virar, seus ombros tremendo em uma risada silenciosa. 

Após a aula, os Marotos se jogaram em cima de Remus no corredor, gritando e aplaudindo. 

"Foi você que fez, não foi?" 

"Brilhante!" 

"Como você fez isso? Você é péssimo em poções! " 

Remus sorriu de volta para eles, sem confirmar nem negar. Por cima do ombro de James, ele viu Lily lançar-lhe um sorriso rápido, antes de subir correndo as escadas. 

"Eu não disse?!" Sirius proclamou brilhantemente, jogando um braço ao redor de James e outro ao redor de Remus, "Ele _ainda_ é um maroto!"


	25. Capítulo 25: Segundo ano: As horas depois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 6 de setembro de 1972 

Depois que o gelo inicial foi quebrado, as perguntas vieram como uma enxurrada. Naquela noite, depois do jantar, todos os quatro meninos se sentaram na cama de Remus, 

"Quando isso aconteceu?" 

"O Dumbledore sabe?!" 

"Você já, sabe, _atacou_ alguém?" 

"Como que _é_?" 

“Para onde você vai, quando acontece?!” 

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele nunca tinha falado sobre sua condição antes, para ninguém - exceto por sua conversa com Madame Pomfrey no ano passado. Nenhum dos trouxas com os quais ele cresceu teria acreditado nele, e ele semepre fora levado a acreditar que os bruxos fugiriam dele. 

“Er ...” ele tentou descobrir por onde começar, “Eu tinha cinco anos, quando aconteceu. Eu realmente não me lembro muito antes disso. Sim, Dumbledore sabe. _Acho_ que nunca machuquei ninguém. Eu acho que provavelmente saberia, se eu tivesse. " 

"Então, quando você transforma, consegue se lembrar como é?" Sirius perguntou, ansioso, "Ser um lobo?" 

"Hum ... não realmente?" Remus pensou muito, "Eu me lembro de sentir coisas, mas não acho que tenho um cérebro humano enquanto sou assim. É mais como um sonho muito ruim.” 

"Eu sempre pensei que os lobisomens fossem mais ..." Peter olhou para ele pensativamente, "Não sei, assustadores?" 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

"Então foi isso que aconteceu com seu pai?" Sirius perguntou abruptamente, "Ele foi morto pelo lobisomem que mordeu você?" 

Remus se encolheu. Não por causa de seu pai, mas porque ele não estava acostumado a ouvir tanto aquela palavra com 'l'. Ele mesmo nunca a havia dito. 

“Não,” ele respondeu, “Meu pai, ele ... uh ... bem, ele se matou. Depois que fui mordido, acho que foi por minha causa. Minha mãe - você sabe, ela é uma trouxa, eu acho que provavelmente foi um pouco demais para ela, então ela me mandou para St. Edmund's. " 

Houve uma espécie de silêncio desconfortável. 

"Você já conheceu-" Sirius começou, mas James deu a ele um olhar penetrante, 

"Chega, Black, deixe ele em paz." 

Eles finalmente se separaram para começar o dever de casa, e James saiu para uma corrida ao redor do terreno antes de escurecer. As audições de quadribol estavam chegando e ele estava se tornando mais obcecado com sua preparação física e resistência a cada dia. Tentou fazer Peter e Sirius irem junto, mas eles recusaram. 

“Aquele maldito tá tentando escravizar a gente,” Peter murmurou, ao sair. "Eu disse a ele que nem mesmo estou tentando entrar no time." 

"Acho que vou tentar", disse Sirius, casualmente, "Eles precisam de um batedor, de qualquer maneira." 

A lição de casa acabou sendo posta de lado para um jogo particularmente agressivo de snap explosivo entre os três, com um disco girando na tocador de Sirius - The Beatles, porque Peter implorou por uma pausa de Bowie. 

Mais tarde, depois que as luzes se apagaram, Remus se sentou para ler um livro que Sirius havia lhe emprestado. Era um trouxa - ficção científica. Ele tinha visto alguns filmes desse tipo no cinema local em St Edmund's, mas não sabia que havia livros também. Estava finalmente ficando emocionante quando ele ouviu o ranger revelador das tábuas do chão, o que significava que Sirius estava fazendo uma visita a James. Ele ouviu o farfalhar das cortinas e sussurros baixos, antes de um súbito vazio de som não natural, o que significava que alguém havia lançado um feitiço silenciador. 

Remus ignorou, se aconchegando em seu edredom e focando em seu livro. Passaram-se talvez vinte minutos, quando ele ouviu o feitiço silenciador sendo retirado - era como se ele fosse surdo de um ouvido e pudesse ouvir de repente novamente. Ele ouviu o farfalhar da cortina novamente, enquanto Sirius descia e caminhava suavemente de volta para o outro lado do quarto. 

Desta vez, no entanto, seus passos se aproximaram, e para a surpresa de Remus, as cortinas de sua cama se abriram. O rosto longo e pálido de Sirius olhou para ele. 

"E aí" ele sussurrou, 

"Oi ..." Remus respondeu, "E aí?" 

"Vi a luz da sua varinha", ele assentiu, "Posso entrar?" 

"Erm ... ok?" 

Sirius sorriu e deslizou para dentro facilmente, ajoelhando-se na cama em frente a Remus, que puxou as pernas até o peito, colocando o livro de lado. 

_“Sonoro Quiescis,”_ Sirius sussurrou, lançando o feitiço à prova de som para que eles não incomodassem os outros. “Como está o livro?” Ele olhou para o livro descansando no travesseiro ao lado de Remus. 

"Bom," Remus respondeu, evasivamente. "E aí?" Ele repetiu. 

"Eu estava conversando com James." Ele disse, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas, "Ele acha que eu te chateei, fazendo perguntas sobre o seu pai." 

"Oh," Remus inclinou a cabeça, surpreso, "Não, estou bem. Isso não me chateia; estou acostumado." 

"Isso é o que eu disse a James." 

“Certo." 

Sirius não saiu, ele apenas continuou olhando para Remus. Isso o estava deixando desconfortável, ele usava apenas uma regata fina para dormir, que exibia uma série de marcas vermelhas e prateadas cruzando seus braços e ombros nus. Sirius encarou, abertamente. 

"Como você conseguiu suas cicatrizes?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Remus franziu a testa, puxando os lençóis até o pescoço. 

“Como você conseguiu as suas?!” Retrucou. Ele imediatamente se arrependeu; Sirius parou de olhar para sua pele e recuou, os olhos cheios de dor e surpresa. 

“Eu... dos meus pais. A maldição _lacero_ , é como eles nos disciplinam. " Ele disse, sua voz um pouco robótica. 

"Desculpe," Remus largou o edredom. Ele suspirou, estendendo os braços para que Sirius pudesse ver melhor, "Eu faço isso comigo mesmo, quando estou ... quando eu me transformo, vê?" Ele puxou para baixo um ombro de sua blusa e torceu ligeiramente para mostrar a ele quatro longas marcas de garras brancas. 

"Uau," Sirius respirou, de joelhos novamente, inclinando-se para frente com sua varinha acesa para ver melhor. "Por que você faz isso?" 

“Não sei, não sou exatamente eu mesmo. Madame Pomfrey acha que é frustração - porque é da minha natureza atacar as pessoas e eu não tenho ninguém para atacar. " 

"Onde eles colocam você?" 

"Há uma casa velha ... McGonagall e Pomfrey me levam lá todo mês, há uma passagem sob o Salgueiro Lutador." 

“McGonagall _assiste_ você ?!” 

"Não! É muito perigoso. Acho que eles usam feitiços para me manter trancado.” 

"Parece horrível." 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

"Nah, não é tão ruim quanto em St. Eddy's, eles têm uma cela para mim lá, com uma porta de prata. Quando cheguei lá - a Diretora acha que eu era muito pequeno para lembrar, mas me colocaram em uma jaula.” 

Sirius olhou para ele bruscamente. 

"Isso é nojento!" 

“Eu não sei,” Remus ficou surpreso com sua reação, “Era para manter todos os outros seguros. E eu só podia ser do tamanho de um cachorrinho.” 

"Filhote." Sirius disse, prontamente. 

"Hã?" 

“Um lobo bebê é um filhote. Cachorros são cachorrinhos.” 

"Oh." 

"Então, onde você foi mordido?" Sirius havia trocado preocupação por curiosidade mais uma vez. 

"Oh, hum, aqui." Remus deu um tapinha em seu lado esquerdo, logo acima do quadril. Sirius olhou para ele com expectativa. Remus suspirou novamente, "Você quer ver?" 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, ansioso, inclinando-se para frente novamente enquanto Remus levantava a barra da camisa. Ele mal notava a marca de mordida, embora ela se destacasse tanto quanto sempre. Era uma cicatriz enorme, evidência de uma mandíbula incrivelmente grande. Você poderia contar cada dente, se quisesse; as covas profundas estragando a pele macia de Remus. Sirius chegou muito perto agora, de modo que Remus teve que se inclinar totalmente para trás a fim de impedir que suas cabeças batessem. 

"Oh uau ..." ele respirou, perdido em sua observação como alguém que desenterrou um grande tesouro arqueológico. 

Remus sentiu os longos cabelos de Sirius roçarem sua pele, e o calor de sua respiração, e o empurrou rapidamente. 

"Deus, Black, você é tão estranho." 

Sirius apenas sorriu aquele sorriso ladino de Sirius Black. 

*** 

Sexta-feira, 13 de outubro de 1972 

"Então, o que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui?" James sussurrou, soando entretido. 

"E por que tivemos que trazer a capa estúpida?" Sirius disse, ligeiramente abafado sob o tecido, "Faltam horas para o toque de recolher." 

"Estou com calor", reclamou Peter. 

"Cale a boca, todos vocês." Remus comandou: "Estou tentando me concentrar." 

"Concentrar no q – ai!" 

Remus chutou Sirius na canela. 

"Eu falei pra ficar quieto." 

"Chato do caramba," Sirius murmurou - mas ele ficou quieto depois disso. 

Remus fungou. Definitivamente cheirava a chocolate. Todo o corredor - apenas um leve sopro, conforme dobrava a esquina, e mais forte e doce quanto mais você caminha em direção a uma estátua perto do meio. O cheiro estava deixando Remus louco por semanas - desde que ele o notou no final do semestre passado. Tinha que ter algo a ver com a estátua - uma bruxa com as costas arqueadas e um tapa-olho. Era um retrato horrível, ele esperava que o artista tivesse sido particularmente cruel, e a pobre mulher não fosse realmente assim. 

"Você nos trouxe aqui para conhecer sua nova namorada, Lupin?" James perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto Remus continuava a encarar a bruxa de um olho só. 

"Por que você continua fungando assim?" Sirius lamentou, "Eu não quero estar tão perto se você estiver pegando um resfriado." 

"Nenhum de vocês tão sentindo esse cheiro?" 

"Cheiro do quê?" 

"…chocolate. Com certeza chocolate.” 

"Chocolate? Onde?" Peter de repente se animou. 

"Não sinto o cheiro de nada." Sirius disse. 

"Nem eu", disse James. 

"Está vindo da estátua," Remus continuou, imperturbável pelas provocações de seu amigo. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a pedra cuidadosamente através da capa. 

"O que? Acha que a velha corcunda está cheia de doces ou algo assim? " Sirius estava começando a soar entediado e irritado. Isso incomodava Remus um pouco, às vezes. Ele e Peter eram arrastados em todos os tipos de "missões" estúpidas pelos outros dois, mas se ele e James não estivessem no comando, Sirius ficava emburrado. 

"Não." Remus disse: "Acho que é uma das passagens secretas daquele seu livro." 

"Sério?!" Agora Sirius estava prestando atenção. “Você realmente pode sentir o cheiro de chocolate? Isso é alguma coisa ... especial que você pode fazer? " 

“Sim.” 

"Essa não leva às cozinhas", disse Peter, com conhecimento, "Ela fica no andar térreo, um lufano me disse." 

“Como podemos entrar?” 

"Senha?" James sugeriu: "Como a sala comunal." 

"Scallywag!" Peter gritou para a bruxa, ansioso. Nada aconteceu. 

"Não quis dizer que seria exatamente a mesma senha, Peter." Disse James. Ele estava sendo gentil, mas Sirius e Remus já estavam tendo ataques de riso. 

“E _Alohomora_?” Sirius sugeriu, se recuperando. Remus tentou, mas nada aconteceu. 

"Isso é para fechaduras, de qualquer maneira", disse James, "não há outra coisa para revelar entradas invisíveis?" 

"Oh sim!" Sirius acenou com a cabeça, ficando animado, "Sim, há ... umm ... _Dissendium_!" Ele bateu com a varinha na corcunda da bruxa. 

Imediatamente, a corcunda se abriu, deslizando para longe, deixando um espaço grande o suficiente para eles entrarem, um de cada vez. O cheiro de chocolate ficou ainda mais forte, e agora Remus também podia sentir o cheiro de terra, ar fresco e outras pessoas. 

Assim que todos entraram, a corcunda se fechou atrás deles. 

“Lumos!” todos disseram em uníssono, saindo de debaixo da capa. James a dobrou debaixo do braço e imediatamente assumiu a liderança. 

"Vamos então," ele disse, segurando sua varinha à frente deles, iluminando a passagem escura, "Vamos lá!" 

Todos o seguiram. Remus não se importou - ele havia feito sua parte. 

Foi uma longa caminhada, descendo um lance de escadas de pedra fria, através de um túnel que era terroso e úmido. Mas o cheiro ficou mais forte, e quando eles finalmente chegaram ao fim, havia outra escada, levando a um alçapão de madeira. Eles se entreolharam e silenciosamente concordaram que James deveria ir primeiro. Eles o viram subir, abrir a porta e enfiar a cabeça. Remus sentiu que todos estavam prendendo a respiração, observando o torso de James desaparecer no desconhecido. 

“Eu não acredito!” Ele riu acima deles, "Vocês tem que ver!" Ele se ergueu, desaparecendo por completo. Sirius correu atrás dele, não querendo perder nada. Remus foi o próximo, mas Peter hesitou atrás deles. 

"Onde estamos?" Sirius estava perguntando, olhando para o quartinho escuro. Eles estavam cercados por caixas e cestos cuidadosamente empilhados. O cheiro de confeitaria agora era insuportável. 

“Acho que estamos em Hogsmeade!” James disse, animado: "Este é o depósito da Dedos de mel!" 

“A loja de doces?” Remus perguntou, achando que estava sendo bastante redundante a este ponto. Sirius havia rasgado uma caixa que parecia conter pelo menos quinhentas caixas de sapos de chocolate. 

Remus tinha ouvido tudo sobre Hogsmeade pelos outros garotos - todos eles já tinham visitado em férias em família antes; era um dos únicos vilarejos inteiramente mágicos da Grã-Bretanha. Os alunos mais velhos podiam ir nos fins de semana e muitas vezes traziam sacos de papel cheios de doces da Dedos de mel. Parado no porão naquele momento, Remus não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com o resultado dessa missão. 

Eles finalmente persuadiram Peter e passaram uma boa hora explorando a loja, maravilhados com sua própria sorte. Eles escolheram um pouco de tudo, com Remus os dirigindo, como o único com algum tipo de experiência em furto. James pensou que Remus não o vira tirar um saco de sicles e galeões de suas vestes e deixá-lo no balcão quando eles estavam saindo. 

Os marotos voltaram para a sala comunal da Grifinória com os bolsos pesados e sorrisos enormes no rosto. Um monitor tirou pontos de todos eles por terem perdido o toque de recolher, mas eles não se importaram. Quando todos se deitaram na cama horas depois, fingindo não ter dores de estômago, Sirius bradou. 

“Isso definitivamente vai para o mapa.”


	26. Capítulo 26: Segundo ano: Quadribol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus trabalha questões emocionais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

"Eu já tive o suficiente." Peter disse, severamente. Remus suspirou, ao lado dele. Ele conhecia a sensação, mas não havia muito sentido reclamar disso agora. "Realmente tive!" Peter reiterou, sua voz ligeiramente alta enquanto olhava para Remus para validação. 

"Eu sei que sim." Remus respondeu, esperando acalmá-lo. 

“Eles nos arrastam para todo tipo de coisa, nos colocam em detenções - e eu nunca reclamei.” 

"Bem. Você reclama às vezes.” Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Peter acenou com a cabeça, 

“Ok, _às vezes_ , mas sempre fiz o que James e Sirius dizem, mesmo ele sendo horrível comigo." 

"Sirius é horrível com todos." Remus disse, ficando entediado agora. 

"Bem, desta vez eu definitivamente tive o suficiente." Peter continuou. “Eles foram longe demais.” 

"Estamos apenas apoiando eles" Remus bocejou, inclinando-se para a frente nas arquibancadas de madeira, "Achei que você gostava de dar apoio." 

"Não-" Peter fez uma careta, "Às cinco horas da manhã." 

Remus estava inclinado a concordar, embora ele não fosse choramingar sobre. Pelo menos Peter realmente _gostava_ de quadribol. Eles olharam para o campo silencioso, a grama espessa e verde sob um véu transparente de névoa matinal. James e Sirius provavelmente ainda estavam nos vestiários com o resto dos candidatos ao time de quadribol da Grifinória. Remus e Peter estavam amontoados nas arquibancadas, enrolados em cachecóis e gorros, esperando o início dos testes. 

Eles já estavam lá há pelo menos uma hora - muito cedo até para o café da manhã, porque James queria praticar antes. Eles poderiam ter dito não e, em vez disso, dormido, deixando os outros dois irem mais cedo se quisessem. Mas Peter estava certo; eles sempre faziam o que James dizia, ele era muito bom em convencê-los. Remus bocejou novamente. 

"Oh, olá, Remus," Lily Evans subiu as escadas, sorrindo para eles, cansada, "Oi Peter." 

"Bom dia." Remus acenou de volta. 

"'Bom dia, Lily," Peter bocejou. 

"Frio, não está? Estão aqui para assistir aos testes de quadribol?” 

"Uhum." 

"Deveria saber que James iria tentar." Lily disse. O fanatismo de James pelo quadribol não se restringia ao dormitório dos marotos; todos que o conheceram sabiam como ele era obcecado. 

"Sirius também." Disse Remus. 

"Bem, nunca um sem o outro." Lily respondeu afetadamente. 

"Quem você está assistindo?" Peter perguntou. 

"Marlene," Lily apontou para o outro lado do campo, onde o time de quadribol da Grifinória e os novos candidatos estavam se reunindo perto das traves. Remus conseguiu distinguir o rabo de cavalo louro claro de Marlene McKinnon. "Ela está tentando para batedora." 

"Essa é a posição que Siri-" Peter começou, mas Remus o chutou rapidamente na perna. 

Lily olhou para eles, confusa, e optou por mudar de assunto. 

"Remus, você pode verificar a poção de 'sonho agradável' esta noite? Estou muito atrasado em astrologia e queria falar com o Professor Aster.” 

"Não posso," Remus respondeu, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos, "Temos detenção." 

“Oh. Pelo que?" 

“Levitar todas as mesas e cadeiras na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.” Peter respondeu. 

"Mesmo?" Lily pareceu surpresa, "Eu não ouvi sobre isso." 

"Ainda não o fizemos", disse Remus, "vamos fazer isso mais tarde, enquanto todos estiverem almoçando. Mas imagino que eles saibam que fomos nós e nos deêm detenção de qualquer maneira. " 

Lily estalou a língua. 

"O que eu disse sobre ser pego, Lupin?" Ela sorriu travessamente. 

Remus deu de ombros, dando a ela um pequeno sorriso de volta. Lily realmente não era tão ruim. Ela tinha o dom, assim como todas as garotas, de fazer você parecer estúpido, mas pelo menos tinha senso de humor a respeito disso. Era particularmente agradável vê-la sem Snape, que geralmente a assombrava por perto como um morcego vampiro, exalando tristeza e desaprovação. 

Finalmente houve movimento no campo de quadribol quando todos os aspirantes foram colocados à prova. James não poderia deixar de impressionar; ele estava em sua melhor forma naquele dia. Ele mergulhou, rodou e girou no ar como se não fosse nada demais - como se estivesse nadando, não voando. Remus ouviu Lily inspirar profundamente enquanto James tentava uma curva particularmente fechada. 

"Ele tem que se exibir assim?" Ela disse, nervosa: "Ele vai se matar." 

"Ele não vai", disse Peter, "Eu o conheço desde que tínhamos cinco anos e ele nunca caiu da vassoura. Nem uma vez.” 

"Não é à toa que ele pensa que é intocável." Lily murmurou. 

O resto dos aspirantes a artilheiros se revezaram, mas era óbvio que James era a melhor escolha. Em seguida, foram os batedores - Sirius, Marlene e um corpulento do quinto ano se equiparam de seus bastões e voaram para o céu junto com seis balaços. Foi horrível de assistir; os nervos de Remus estavam à flor da pele quando as brutais balas de canhão dispararam em direção à cabeça e ao corpo de seu amigo. Sirius habilmente evitou os balaços e jogou alguns para fora do caminho, mas Marlene era extraordinária. Ela voou em círculos ao redor de seus adversários, balançando seu bastão com a precisão de uma máquina e enviando os balaços para o outro lado do campo todas as vezes. 

"Caramba!" Peter exclamou: "Não sabia que McKinnon era tão boa assim." 

"O irmão dela joga pelos Cannons," explicou Lily, parecendo presunçosa em nome de Marlene. "Ela tem treinado com ele durante todo o verão." 

"Sirius tem treinado também," Peter disse, defendendo seu amigo e se esquecendo de todos os desprezos anteriores, "Ele e James treinavam constantemente, não é, Remus?" 

Remus não respondeu, nem mesmo para lembrar Peter que ele não havia passado o verão com eles. Ele estava muito ocupado se envergonhando por Sirius, e desejando que Marlene McKinnon não fosse tão boa em golpear balaços - ou pelo menos desejando que houvesse duas posições abertas para batedor. Ele não tinha certeza do por que se importava tanto - ele odiava quadribol, e se Sirius e James estivessem no time, isso significava que ele teria que passar muito mais tempo tremendo de frio nas arquibancadas. E ele estava secretamente esperando que Sirius falhasse em algo por anos, esperando por uma prova de que Sirius Black não era totalmente perfeito em todos os sentidos. 

Mas agora que o momento havia chegado, Remus se sentia culpado por pensar isso. Sirius com certeza ficaria arrasado. 

"Lá vem eles!" Lily saltou e desceu correndo as escadas para encontrar sua amiga. Remus e Peter a seguiram lentamente. 

"Eu entrei!" Marlene estava sorrindo, seu rosto corado. Ela e Lily se abraçaram. 

James parecia incrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, seu cabelo selvagemente despenteado pelo vento, seus óculos levemente tortos. Ainda assim, ele não estava sorrindo tanto quanto Marlene, obviamente tentando diminuir sua animação pelo bem de Sirius. Sirius tinha o rosto contorcido em pura raiva - e Peter realmente deu um passo para trás apenas ao vê-lo. 

"Éh, parabéns, McKinnon." Sirius disse, rispidamente, olhando para o chão. 

"Obrigada ... er ... você foi muito bom também, Sirius." Ela disse, nervosa. Ele grunhiu, ainda sem olhar para cima. 

James olhou para ele de lado e fez uma cara de desculpas para as meninas. Ele estendeu a mão para Marlene, 

"Vejo você na próxima semana para o primeiro treino?" 

"Sim, ótimo!" Ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele, "Até lá, Potter!" 

As duas garotas voltaram para o castelo, de braços dados, conversando animadamente. 

"Sirius, cara, não é o fim do mundo." James se virou para o amigo, parecendo preocupado. 

"Eu sei." Sirius chutou um tufo de grama. 

"Você poderia estar no time reserva se quisesse, Singh ofereceu." 

"Eu sei. Eu não quero ficar no banco.” 

"Vamos tomar o café da manhã?" James finalmente suspirou, olhando para os outros dois em busca de apoio. Peter assentiu com entusiasmo. 

Remus não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco irritado. Isso era tudo que Potter falava desde que entraram em Hogwarts, e Sirius nem mesmo teve a decência de ficar feliz por seu melhor amigo. 

"Muito bem, James," Remus disse, bastante incisivamente, olhando para Sirius enquanto dizia isso, "Você foi incrível, parabéns." 

"Valeu, Lupin," James sorriu. Seus olhos enrugaram ligeiramente quando ele sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou - como se esse fosse o estado natural de seu rosto. 

"É!", disse Peter, dando um soco no braço dele, "Boa, Potter." 

"Obrigado!" 

Eles voltaram para o castelo juntos em silêncio. Sirius ainda não estava falando, e andava alguns passos à frente do resto deles. James correu para acompanhar, 

“Você pode tentar de novo no ano que vem, Ardal já terá ido embora, ele me disse que estava desistindo para se concentrar nos NIEMs.” 

"Eu não me importo, tá tudo bem." Sirius respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Ele caminhou ainda mais rápido, afastando-se rapidamente deles, a vassoura ainda debaixo do braço. James foi alcançá-lo, mas Remus agarrou seu braço, 

"Deixa ele." Ele disse, com raiva: "Se ele quer ser um idiota mal humorado à respeito é problema dele." 

Sirius não se juntou a eles para o café da manhã, nem estavaa na sala comunal depois. James foi emboscado pela maioria dos outros grifinórios, que agora tinham ouvido do time que ele era o novo artilheiro. Uma gangue de meninos do quarto ano o puxou para falar sobre estratégia, e Peter foi também, desfrutando da glória de seu amigo. Isso nunca importou para James; ele sempre teve muito brilho para compartilhar. 

Remus não era fã de holofotes e aproveitou a oportunidade para procurar por Sirius. Ele não estava no dormitório, mas isso era esperado - claramente Black queria ficar deprimido em algum lugar privado. Mas Remus sabia tudo sobre esconderijos, e não demorou muito para o encontrar, enrolado em um enclave escondido atrás de uma tapeçaria retratando uma caça a unicórnios. 

"Vá embora, Lupin." Sirius fez uma careta, virando-se, os braços em volta dos joelhos. Sua voz estava grossa, como se ele tivesse chorado, embora seu rosto estivesse seco. "Você não pode me animar, ok." 

Remus revirou os olhos, escalando o enclave com ele, forçando-o a se mover. 

"Se levanta", disse ele com firmeza, "não estou aqui para te animar, seu idiota." 

"O que?" 

“Por que você está sentado aqui se lamentando? Seu melhor amigo acabou de realizar todos os sonhos dele de uma vez, vai lá e seja legal com ele.” 

Sirius fez um barulho indignado, ainda tentando se afastar de Remus, embora não houvesse muito espaço agora. 

"Você não entenderia." Ele fungou. 

“Imagino que não,” Remus confirmou, calmamente, “Mas eu entendo que James realmente, realmente queria ser um artilheiro, e ele trabalhou muito para isso, e ele conseguiu. E Marlene realmente queria ser uma batedora, e ela trabalhou muito também - Evans nos contou. Então ela entrou. Ela era simplesmente melhor do que você. " 

"Vai se ferrar!" Sirius deu um empurrão nele, mas Remus estava acostumado a ser empurrado, e quer Sirius gostasse ou não, Remus era mais forte. 

"Você nem se importava tanto de qualquer maneira!" Ele continuou, empurrando de volta, “Não tanto quanto Potter. Você só fez o teste porque ele fez, mas você nem sempre precisa fazer o mesmo. Você ainda o venceu em Transfiguração. Você ainda tem as melhores notas do ano. Todo mundo gosta de você. Bem, exceto os Sonserinos e hum ... talvez sua família, mas quem se importa. A família de Peter também não gosta dele. " 

Sirius soltou uma risada fraca, apesar de si mesmo. 

“Então pare de agir como uma criança e vá dizer parabéns.” 

"Tá bom." 

“Ótimo." 

Os dois pularam da saliência, empurrando a tapeçaria para fora do caminho. Os minúsculos cavaleiros bordados sacudiram os punhos para os meninos por atrapalhar sua perseguição ao unicórnio de prata, que relinchou e galopou em um denso bosque de árvores entrelaçadas. 

Eles voltaram para a sala comunal. Sirius enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. 

"Vocês todos tomaram café da manhã?" Ele perguntou, amuado. 

"Sim." Remus respondeu. "James guardou torrada para você." 

"Ele é um bom amigo." Sirius sorriu. 

"Sim," Remus retrucou, "Ele é." 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo. Pouco antes de chegarem ao retrato da mulher gorda, Sirius olhou para Remus. Seus olhos ainda estavam ligeiramente rosados, mas fora isso ele parecia ele mesmo novamente. 

“Eu não tento _copiar_ James.” 

"Não foi isso que eu disse." Disse Remus. "Você compete, no entanto." 

Sirius parecia reconhecer isso. Ele ergueu os olhos novamente. 

“E eu não me importo com o que minha família pensa.” Ele disse isso com tanta veemência que seus olhos brilharam, reluzindo ligeiramente, e Remus ficou preocupado dele começar a chorar de novo. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro de Sirius, cautelosamente, como se tentasse acalmar um cachorro rosnando. 

"Eu sei, cara." Ele disse suavemente. "Eu sei disso."


	27. Capítulo 27: Segundo ano: Um Noivado de Aniversário

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius faz treze anos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 3 de novembro de 1972 

O décimo terceiro aniversário de Sirius não caiu na lua cheia, como seu décimo segundo. Ele nunca contou aos outros sobre a conversa que teve de Remus – pelo que Remus podia perceber, de qualquer maneira - mas ele começou a agir de forma um pouco diferente com seus amigos. Considerando que antes, ele às vezes tratava Remus como um projeto de estimação; se espantando sempre que Lupin exibia pensamento independente; Sirius pelo menos pareceu desenvolver alguma sensibilidade em relação aos dois marotos secundários. 

O assunto respeito do quadribol ainda era algo delicado, então, na manhã de seu segundo aniversário em Hogwarts, James teve tato o suficiente para não sugerir uma sessão de vôo na hora do almoço. 

O café da manhã começou com uma rodada de "feliz aniversário" com o volume de suas vozes nas alturas, como já era tradição para os marotos. Os Potter enviaram a Sirius uma enorme cesta de chocolates, enquanto James encomendou metade do catálogo de Zonko como presente de aniversário. Remus ficou um pouco envergonhado de entregar seus próprios presentes - algumas cópias antigas da revista _Melody Maker e NME_ que ele pegou durante o verão - mas Sirius ficou impressionado; uma delas tinha uma entrevista com _Marc Bolan_. Eles passaram a maior parte do café da manhã virando as páginas; os três bruxos puro-sangue rindo das fotos estáticas de trouxas. 

Remus ficou lançando olhares furtivos para Sirius, tentando ver se ele parecia diferente agora que era um adolescente. Remus sempre quis ter treze anos; parecia-lhe uma idade muito madura e grandiosa. Ele sabia que era bobagem pensar que você poderia se tornar imbuído de algum tipo de nova sabedoria da noite para o dia, mas certamente era um marco importante. Sirius estava definitivamente se comportando de uma maneira ligeiramente diferente; Remus tinha certeza. 

Infelizmente, a manhã despreocupada acabou aí. Quando eles terminaram a refeição e se preparavam para se levantar para a primeira aula (História da Magia), sua passagem para fora do salão foi bloqueada. 

"Sirius." Uma voz severa disse. 

Narcissa Black estava diante deles. Aos quinze anos, ela era mais alta do que todos os quatro marotos. Ela era uma garota até que bonita, Remus pensou; tirando a careta do rosto. Ela não tinha a aparência maluca de sua irmã mais velha, e tinha tingido e alisado seu cabelo comprido para que ficasse pendurado em um lindo lençol platinado, que brilhava na luz. 

Ela parou diante deles com os braços cruzados, Regulus se escondendo ao lado dela. 

"Cissy." Sirius acenou com a cabeça em saudação. Ela se encolheu, mas não o castigou. 

"É seu aniversário." Ela disse. 

"Bem, eu percebi." 

Ela revirou os olhos. Parecia que ela não tinha o temperamento da irmã também, o que fazia Remus se sentir agradecido. 

"Você vai comer conosco esta noite." 

"Venha e sente à mesa da Grifinória se for absolutamente necessário." 

"Não." Ela estreitou os olhos cinzentos, “Sua mãe deu instruções estritas. Vamos comer em particular, na sala comunal da Sonserina, como no ano passado. " 

"Não!" Sirius perdeu sua maturidade recém-adquirida e de repente parecia uma criança, praticamente batendo o pé, "Eu quero comer com meus amigos." 

"Você pode comer com eles quando quiser." Narcissa retrucou, as mãos nos quadris agora. “Aniversários são ocasiões de _família_.” 

Regulus olhou para seus pés, ainda parado atrás de sua prima. Sirius ainda estava irritado, mas finalmente acenou com a cabeça. James colocou a mão em seu ombro; um gesto inofensivo, mas Regulus olhou para cima e olhou fixamente, como se eles estivessem fazendo algo sujo. 

Assim que foi definido um horário para o jantar, os dois sonserinos da família Black partiram e os Marotos ficaram olhando para eles. James desviou os olhos para Sirius, 

"Que droga", ele lamentou, "Quer cabular as aulas?" 

"Nah," Sirius balançou a cabeça, "Vou só levar algumas bombas de bosta para o jantar." 

“Podemos ver se o feitiço da bomba-relógio funciona!” 

"Perfeito." 

*** 

Sirius ficou fora por um longo tempo depois do jantar. James caminhou pelo dormitório, checando o relógio a cada poucos minutos e se perguntando em voz alta se deveria ir até masmorras e gritar. 

“Precisamos começar a trabalhar em seu mapa novamente, Lupin,” ele disse, passando as mãos pelo (já catastrófico) cabelo. “Catalogar todo mundo, para que saibamos onde eles estão o tempo todo.” 

"Estamos muito longe disso," Remus respondeu de sua cama, onde estava lendo um livro. “Ainda não mapeei nenhuma parte da ala leste. Posso fazer um pouco no Natal.” 

"Não," James parou ainda no meio da sala, "Você e Black vem para a minha casa no Natal." 

Remus olhou para ele e engoliu, sem jeito. 

"James, eu não posso, você sabe que não posso." 

James acenou com a mão, retomando seu ritmo. 

“Vou resolver tudo com o pai, não se preocupe. A lua cheia é no dia vinte, eu verifiquei. Todos nós podemos ficar aqui até lá e partir no dia vinte e um.” 

Remus estava sem palavras, mas não importava. James decidiu rapidamente colocar sua capa e sair à procura de Sirius. Peter, previsivelmente, o seguiu, mas Remus estava gostando de seu livro e os deixou ir. Ele se recostou na cama e pensou em colocar um disco. James e Peter colocaram uma proibição de Bowie até o final do ano, mas se eles não estivessem na sala... 

No início do ano, Remus ficou tão impressionado com a empolgação de Sirius que não contou a ele que sabia tudo sobre Ziggy Stardust - na verdade, todo mundo no mundo trouxa, praticamente, falava sobre o disco durante todo o verão . 

Em algum momento em meados de julho, Remus sentou-se na sala de recreação depois do chá com alguns dos meninos mais velhos para assistir o Top of the Pops. A TV deles ainda era em preto e branco, mas Remus sentiu como se tivesse visto a performance em cores. David Bowie era como ninguém que ele já tinha visto antes. Todos eles ficaram sentados olhando com as bocas bem abertas enquanto o homem esguio e de aparência estranha passeava pelo palco com uma malha de patchwork. Ele era pálido como a neve, seu cabelo era comprido na parte de trás, e espetado descontroladamente no topo, seus olhos eram impressionantes; uma pupila maior que a outra - e ele usava maquiagem. Remus queria imediatamente conhecer ele e ser ele. Quando David passou o braço em volta do guitarrista alto e louro, o estômago de Remus deu uma cambalhota estranha e, enquanto os dois homens cantavam no mesmo microfone, com as bochechas coladas uma na outra, um dos assistentes de St Edmund's tinha marchado e desligado a televisão. _Viados nojentos_ , dissera ele, _absurdo colocar esse tipo de coisa na televisão onde as crianças podem ver._

Remus pensava na performance mais do que gostaria. 

Quando os outros dois garotos voltaram, foi com um Sirius de rosto extremamente pálido. Ele parecia pior do que o normal depois de um encontro com sua família; fechado e totalmente sem alegria. Até seus olhos pareciam um pouco menos brilhantes, mudando para o cinza. 

"E aí?" Remus se levantou, preocupado. 

"É terrível." Sirius disse. “Realmente, realmente terrível. Vil. O pior, mais impensável ... Horrível.” Ele se jogou na cama, de bruços. 

"Ele está assim desde que o encontramos nas masmorras", explicou James, "Nada além de adjetivos." 

"Adjetivos superlativos." Sirius corrigiu, ligeiramente abafado pelo travesseiro. 

"Tá, tá, você está sendo dramático", suspirou James. Ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo novamente. Ficaria careca antes de chegar aos trinta, Remus pensou. “Quer nos dizer por _quê_?!” 

Sirius rolou de costas, olhando para o dossel de sua cama. 

"Eu vou me casar." 

"O que?!" James e Peter pareciam tão chocados quanto Remus, então pelo menos ele sabia que não era uma coisa normal para bruxos. 

"Narcissa me contou." Ele acenou com a cabeça, ainda olhando fixamente para cima, "Normalmente, eles não fariam um arranjo até eu atingir a maior idade, como com Bellatrix, mas Cissy disse que eles decidiram apertar as rédeas no meu caso." 

“Fazer um _arranjo_?!” James parecia pasmo, "Os Blacks ainda não têm casamentos arranjados, têm?" 

"Claro que temos." Sirius soltou um suspiro, “ _A mais nobre e antiga_ , et cetera, et cetera ... Eles querem realizar a cerimônia de noivado no próximo verão. Eu devo 'me animar em relação a isso' a tempo para a ocasião. Então o casamento vai acontecer assim que eu terminar Hogwarts. Duvido que vocês sejam convidados. " 

“Isso é loucura! Isso é medieval! Isso é…" 

"Minha mãe." Sirius terminou. 

"Hum," Remus se sentiu rude interrompendo, mas sua curiosidade estava levando a melhor sobre ele, "Com quem você vai se casar?" 

Sirius se sentou. 

"Essa é a torção na cauda do dragão, não é", disse ele, com raiva, "Essa é a _pièce de résistance_ da minha mãe", ele pronunciou o francês lindamente, com um sotaque perfeito. Mesmo em sua fúria mais sombria, Sirius Black podia anunciar. 

"Quem?!" 

"Cissy." 

"O que?!" 

“Narcissa ?!” 

"Sua prima?!" 

“Narcissa _Black_ ?!” 

Sirius concordou. Seu ombro caiu. O olhar fechado voltou ao seu rosto e ele se deitou. 

"Aparentemente, eles estão tentando controlá-la também. Andromeda - sua irmã sabem, a única normal - ela está grávida, de acordo com Cissy. Eles estão fechando as aberturas, tentando evitar que mais sangue sujo entre. " 

"Mas deve haver outras garotas de sangue puro por aí," James raciocinou, "E eu pensei que ela e aquele maluco Malfoy estavam namorando?" 

"Eles estão," Sirius acenou com a cabeça, "Ela está tão irritada com isso quanto eu, acredite em mim.” 

"E quanto a Regulus?" James estava perguntando. Sua mente parecia estar trabalhando a mil por hora. 

"O que tem ele?" Sirius disse, amargamente, "Acha que _ele_ gosta dela?" 

"Ela é bem bonita", disse Peter, humildemente. Sirius deu a ele um olhar que poderia cortar vidro. 

"Ela é minha prima, seu idiota." 

"Tudo bem", James ergueu uma mão autoritária, "Não há necessidade de xingamentos, estamos apenas tentando ajudar." Remus não conseguia ver exatamente como Peter estava ajudando, mas ele mordeu a língua e deixou James continuar. “Eu quis dizer, Regulus _disse_ alguma coisa? Ele estava lá, não estava? " 

"Nem. Uma. Palavra." Sirius franziu o cenho e ninguém mencionou seu irmão novamente. 

"Bem, então." James empurrou os óculos para cima do nariz, "Temos até o próximo verão. E temos Narcissa do nosso lado, acredite ou não. Então, eu diria que não é impossível.” 

"Você não sabe o que é impossível até conhecer minha mãe." Sirius disse. 

"E _ela_ não sabe o que é um maroto." James disse com firmeza. "Senhores", ele olhou para cada um, por sua vez. Remus podia ver exatamente o que estava por vir. “Temos uma nova missão.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O Top of The Pops que o Remus está se referindo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MrP83SqT9E 
> 
> melody maker - Melody Maker, publicado no Reino Unido, foi o mais antigo jornal sobre música já existente. Nos anos 50, começou aos poucos a cobrir o mundo do rock, aumentando sua circulação até ameaçar a liderança do New Musical Express (NME). A publicação continuou a tratar apenas de rock e música indie, sacrificando a cobertura de outros temas como a dance music, e incluía críticas de equipamentos musicais e fitas-demo enviadas pelos leitores, duas coisas que a diferenciavam do NME. As vendas começaram a decair, e no final dos anos 90 a MM foi relançada no formato revista.
> 
> NME - New Musical Express (também conhecida como NME) é uma revista britânica de música publicada semanalmente desde Março de 1952. Foi o primeiro jornal britânico que incluia o top de singles que apareceu na edição de 14 de Novembro de 1952. A sua popularidade veio a crescer e nos anos 70 tornou-se na revista de música mais vendida do Reino Unido.


	28. Capítulo 28: Segundo ano: Suposições

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Como diabos você poderia se livrar de um noivado?_ Remus se perguntou, enquanto descia para as masmorras na noite de domingo. Ele estava sozinho; Lily pediu a ele para verificar a poção em que estavam trabalhando mais uma vez antes de entregá-la no dia seguinte. Ele pessoalmente achou que era um exagero, mas também estava culpadamente ciente de que Evans havia feito a maior - e mais exaustiva - parte do trabalho até agora. 

O problema de Sirius havia se alojado no fundo de sua mente o dia inteiro. James os encarregou de encontrar uma solução até o Natal, mas Remus não conseguia ver o que poderia ser feito. Ele nunca havia pensado em noivado, casamento ou honra familiar antes. Estas eram todas coisas de adulto. Garotos de treze anos certamente não deveriam se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa. Mas então, ele supôs, virando a curva final da escada, nem os meninos de doze deveriam se preocupar em se transformar em monstros uma vez por mês. 

Ele suspirou pesadamente, empurrando a porta da sala de aula de Poções. Para seu desgosto, Severus Snape já estava lá, mexendo sua própria poção. Seus olhos se encontraram e Remus congelou por um momento, antes de endireitar os ombros, levantar o queixo e caminhar direto para seu próprio caldeirão, optando por ignorar o outro garoto. 

Mas ele não pôde deixar de notar que sua poção era de uma cor ligeiramente diferente da de Snape, o que não poderia ser um bom sinal. A deles era de um negrito, azul marinho, muito mais escuro do que deveria ser. Snape obviamente notou também. 

“Você precisa adicionar mais lavanda.” Ele disse, nasalmente, sem tirar os olhos de sua agitação. "Pelo menos outra colher de chá." 

"Uhum, sei." Remus franziu a testa, "Como se eu fosse aceitar seu conselho." 

"Eu dificilmente vou estragar a poção de Lily, vou?!" Snape retrucou de volta. 

Remus considerou isso. Era verdade que, apesar do comportamento geralmente desagradável de Severus, a única outra coisa que os Marotos sabiam sobre ele era que ele faria quase qualquer coisa por Lily Evans. Era estranho, mas quem era Remus para julgar. 

Ele colocou um pouco mais de lavanda na colher e mexeu. Imediatamente, a poção assumiu uma tonalidade azul-celeste mais pálida, e um adorável aroma sonhador subiu dela. Snape estalou a língua de forma presunçosa e fechou a tampa de seu caldeirão, se preparando para sair. 

“E aí Sev!” uma voz veio da porta, "Oh, Remus ..." 

Era Lily. Ela parecia um pouco envergonhada. Remus franziu a testa. 

"Achei que tínhamos combinado que eu verificaria hoje à noite?" 

"Hum, sim, nós combinamos ... Eu só estava ... dando mais uma olhada." As bochechas de Lily, geralmente pálidas, estavam vermelhas. 

"Não pensou que eu viria?" 

Snape bufou ironicamente, ao sair. Remus lutou contra a vontade de jogar uma colher na parte de trás de sua cabeça gordurosa. Lily não percebeu, ela já havia atravessado a sala e estava olhando para o caldeirão. 

"Bem, você recebe muitas detenções", disse ela, diplomaticamente. Severus saiu da sala. “Oh, uau, parece muito melhor do que esta manhã. Você fez alguma coisa?” 

“Adicionei mais lavanda.” 

"Mesmo? Boa ideia, agora parece certo.” 

“Bem ...” ele esfregou a nuca, olhando para a porta. Snape estava fora do alcance da voz. "Sim, eu só pensei que precisava de um pouco, suponho." 

“Nada mais a fazer, então. Você está voltando para a sala comunal? " 

"Sim." 

Eles caminharam juntos. Lily estava de bom humor, 

“Trabalhamos muito bem juntos, não é?” Ela sorriu para ele. "É uma boa mudança de Sev, de qualquer maneira, você é muito mais tranquilo." 

Remus nunca se considerou tranquilo. Foi uma coisa legal dela dizer, mas então, comparado a Snape, qualquer um pode parecer relaxado. 

"Por que você anda com ele de qualquer maneira?" Ele perguntou. 

"Ele é meu melhor amigo." Lily respondeu prontamente, como se ela tivesse que justificar isso o tempo todo. “Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre.” 

"Oh, certo." 

"Ele não é tão ruim quanto você pensa ", disse ela, olhando para ele de lado, "Ele pode ser muito gentil. E engraçado." 

"Por que ele anda por aí com Mulciber e a panelinha puro-sangue, então?" 

"Bem, se vamos julgar as pessoas com base em seus _amigos_ " Lily olhou para ele de forma incisiva. 

“O que há de errado com meus amigos?!” Remus ficou chocado. Todos amavam James e Sirius. Lily revirou os olhos. 

"Eles são todos herdeiros de casas de sangue puro, não são?" Ela jogou seus cachos ruivos para trás, "Além disso, eles são tão exibidos. Potter pensa que é um presente de Deus e Black é ... bem, ele é um Black, não é? Até eu sei sobre eles, e sou nascida trouxa. Suponho que Peter é ok, mas é triste como ele os segue por toda parte. " 

"Eu também os sigo." 

"Sim, você segue.” Ela olhou para ele novamente, de forma descarada. 

"Você está errada sobre eles." Remus disse: "Quero dizer ... ok, você está certa sobre eles se exibirem, mas eles não são só ... há mais sobre eles que isso." 

"Bem, então você apenas terá que aceitar que há mais coisas em Severus também, não?" 

Era bem mais difícil discutir com ela do que com Sirius. Remus encolheu os ombros, evasivamente. Ocorreu a ele que Lily poderia ser capaz de ajudar com o enigma atual. Afinal, casamentos e noivados eram coisas de garotas, não eram? Pelo menos ela poderia oferecer outra perspectiva. 

"Evans?" ele disse, pensativo: "Você até que é bem esperta ...” 

“Oh, uau muito obrigada.” 

"Desculpa. Quero dizer - você é mais inteligente do que eu. " 

"Ahh muito melhor." 

Ele riu, esfregando a nuca. 

“O que você faria se sua família estivesse te forçando a casar com alguém que você não queria?” 

Ela franziu a testa, como se isso não fosse o que ela esperava. 

“Como um casamento arranjado? Achei que você morasse em um lar adotivo?" 

“Um lar para crianças”, corrigiu. “Eles são diferentes. De qualquer forma, não sou eu, é ... outra pessoa." 

"Hum ..." Ela parecia perplexa, o que não dava a Remus muita esperança. “Puxa, quero dizer, não é algo que meus pais fariam. Mas se eles fizessem ... eu ficaria muito brava, obviamente. E magoada.” 

"Magoada?" Ele perguntou, confuso. 

"Mas é claro. Seus pais tem que te amar e querer o que é melhor para você ... tomar uma decisão como essa sem a pessoa ter escolha, é o completo oposto. " 

"Certo", ele acenou com a cabeça, embora ele realmente não entendesse, "Bem, essa pessoa er ... realmente não se dá bem com os pais de qualquer maneira." 

"Mesmo assim," Lily deu de ombros, "Isso não significa que ela não fica magoada por isso. Você deve ser capaz de confiar nas pessoas que o criaram.” 

"Ah, ok." Remus não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Ele teve uma sensação horrível de seu estômago estar se revirando - a mesma sensação que costumava sentir quando era chamado para ler em voz alta. Lily não tinha notado. Eles estavam quase na sala comunal agora. 

“Eu ainda não sei o que faria”, ela suspirou, “É como se a única opção fosse desafiar eles – os pais. Mas isso vai causar todos os tipos de problemas ... De quem se trata? Vamos lá, me conta!” 

Remus balançou a cabeça, 

“Não posso. Desculpa." 

Lily assentiu, compreensiva. Remus sorriu para ela. Ela tinha uma presença extremamente reconfortante. 

_"Flibbertigibbet"_ , disse Lily para o retrato, que se abriu para eles entrarem. 

James havia retornado há pouco tempo do treino de quadribol e ainda estava com suas vestes vermelhas de vôo. Ele estava sentado em um dos sofás jogando feijões explosivos do Zonko’s na lareira, onde explodiram em uma profusão de cores como fogos de artifício em miniatura. Sirius estava deitado no tapete abaixo dele lendo um livro sobre azarações que trouxe de casa. 

"Tudo bem, Lupin?" James sorriu. Remus acenou com a cabeça para Lily e foi até seus amigos. A ruiva subiu direto as escadas para o dormitório feminino. "Nos trocou por Evans, foi?" James perguntou, sorrindo. 

"Poções." Remus respondeu. 

"Certo. Você é amigo dela agora? " 

"Mais ou menos," Remus deu de ombros, "Ela é legal. Odeia vocês dois.” 

“Mas todo mundo gosta da gente!” Sirius disse: "Somos patifes amáveis!" 

"Ela acha que vocês são exibidos." 

James arfou, dramaticamente. 

"Como ela ousa! Teremos que conquistá-la. " 

"Por que se preocupar," Sirius se virou, voltando ao livro, "Ela é amiga de Snivellus, ela claramente não tem bom gosto." 

"Ela realmente disse isso?" James estava perguntando a Remus. Ele assentiu. 

"Ela disse que você acha que é um presente de Deus." 

"O que isso signi-" 

"É uma expressão trouxa," Remus explicou, "Significa que ela pensa que você é cheio de si." 

"Ela acha isso?" 

"Bem," Remus olhou para ele, "Você meio que é, para ser honesto." 

James riu. Remus se sentou ao lado dele, pegando um punhado de feijões Zonko para si mesmo e os jogando no fogo, um por um. Ele e James logo fizeram um jogo, vendo quem poderia criar as maiores explosões acertando as brasas da maneira certa. 

"Esqueci de dizer", disse James, uma vez que o saco de feijão estava vazio, "Recebi uma coruja do meu pai hoje - ele falou com McGonagall e a gente tem permissão para te trazer no Natal.” 

"O que? Sério?!" Remus estava fascinado. Por que um adulto que nunca o conheceu antes iria querer intervir a seu respeito? Ele fez uma nota mental para nunca subestimar o poder da força de vontade de James novamente. 

"Sim, mas não acho que podemos te receber no verão. Desculpa." 

Remus balançou a cabeça, sem palavras. Ele queria agradecer, mas mal sabia como. 

“Só estou esperando por você agora, cara,” James cutucou Sirius com o pé, “Você já resolveu isso com sua mãe? Diga que você vai ao Pettigrew de novo.” 

"Não vou me incomodar," Sirius respondeu, ainda lendo, "Só vou com você sem dizer nada." 

"Minha mãe não vai gostar," James mordeu o lábio. 

"Não diga a ela, então." Sirius virou sua página. 

James e Remus trocaram um olhar. Eles tinham que fazer algo sobre o noivado em breve; a ideia de Sirius ficar com esse humor por mais cinco anos era uma ideia incrivelmente sombria.


	29. Capítulo 29: Segundo ano: Lua de dezembro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

O Expresso de Hogwarts deixava a estação de Hogsmeade para o Natal no sábado, 16 de dezembro daquele ano, o que significa que assim que a lua cheia passasse, James, Sirius e Remus teriam que encontrar outros meios de chegar à casa dos Potter.

McGonagall, depois de dar um sermão em Remus sobre não deixar _nenhum outro_ aluno saber de seu segredo, foi compreensiva com os desejos dos marotos e permitiu que eles usassem a conexão de flu em seu escritório "só desta vez". Remus não se importou tanto com o sermão, mas ele estava com medo de usar a rede de flu pela primeira vez. Ele tinha ouvido todos os tipos de histórias de terror de outros estudantes, e o fato de que ele geralmente ficava nauseado por alguns dias após a lua cheia não ajudava de qualquer maneira. 

Sirius recebeu um berrador todas as manhãs após o dia dezesseis exigindo que ele voltasse para casa imediatamente, mas ele simplesmente jogara os envelopes vermelhos na lareira, onde os gritos de Walburga Black ecoaram nas chaminés. James estava claramente aborrecido com esse comportamento, mas não disse nada. Sirius sempre estava pronto para uma briga ultimamente, e era melhor se manter distante. Infelizmente, conforme a lua cheia se aproximava, Remus também ficava com um pavio curto. Os dois garotos discutiam sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, e o pobre James teve que se colocar entre os dois mais de uma vez. 

"Só escreva para ela de volta, pelo amor de Deus." Remus gemeu na manhã do dia vinte, jogando um travesseiro em Sirius de sua cama. Ele foi acordado cedo pela terceira manhã seguida por um berrador. 

“SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE ESCAPAR DO SEU DEVER DE NASCENÇA DESTA MANEIRA COVARDE VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO!” Berrava, ecoando pela torre da Grifinória como uma banshee. 

"Fique fora disso, Lupin," Sirius jogou o travesseiro de volta nele. 

“Como vou ficar fora disso quando está no nosso maldito quarto todas as manhãs?!” Remus rosnou, levantando-se agora. 

“Eu sinto tanto por te incomodar!” Sirius respondeu, escorrendo sarcasmo. Sua aparência era terrível, como se não tivesse dormido direito, mas Remus estava de muito mau humor para se importar, e sua transformação estava a apenas algumas horas de distância. 

“Que tal não agir como uma criança mimada por cinco minutos ?!” Ele retrucou: "Você é tão egoísta." 

“Não estou _pedindo_ que ela os envie! Pelo menos eu realmente recebo correio, pelo menos as pessoas _se importam_ o suficiente comigo para ...” 

Remus se jogou em cima de Sirius e começou a bater nele o mais forte que podia, fervendo em raiva. 

"CALA A BOCA." Ele grunhiu, acertando um soco decente bem na bochecha esquerda de Sirius. Sirius, embora extremamente adepto a insultos verbais, não era muito bom de luta. Ele engasgou e tentou empurrar Remus para longe, eventualmente agarrando sua varinha, 

“ _Mordeo!_ ” Ele sibilou, mirando no rosto de Remus. Imediatamente, Remus o soltou, caindo de costas na cama, segurando a testa. Uma sensação horrível de ardência irradiou do local que Sirius amaldiçoou, 

"Filho da mãe!" Ele gritou, sentindo seu rosto se contrair e inchar. 

"Você mereceu isso!" 

"Sirius!" James saiu da cama tarde demais. “Você o amaldiçoou?!'' 

Sirius parecia menos seguro de si agora, 

"Ele começou!" 

"Ele nem mesmo estava com a varinha nele!" 

Remus havia descido da cama e estava se olhando no espelho do guarda-roupa. Ele parecia ter rolado em um arbusto de urtiga. Sua pele estava vermelha e brilhante, esticada e inchando em um ritmo preocupante. 

"Está doendo?" James perguntou, hesitante. 

Remus balançou a cabeça, embora estivesse - muito. 

"Estou indo para a ala hospitalar." Ele disse. "Não venha comigo." Ele retrucou, ao ver James colocando seu robe. Enquanto marchava para fora da sala ainda de pijama, ouviu James murmurar. 

"Atacar alguém que está desarmado é baixo para caralho, Black." 

*** 

Madame Pomfrey o curou rapidamente usando o contra-feitiço, mas ela estava muito irritada com o acontecimento. 

"Quem fez isso?" Ela perguntou a ele, "Se foi Potter ou Black, então eu quero saber - eu disse a Minerva que era uma má ideia deixá-lo ir no Natal." 

“Por que eu não deveria ir?” Remus perguntou, escandalizado, "Sirius está indo!" 

“O Sr. Black não tem suas limitações.” 

"Mas não vamos até amanhã, é logo _depois_ da lua cheia, que é o mais seguro-" 

"Estou pensando na sua saúde, Remus! Você é muito frágil— ” 

“Eu _não_ sou frágil!” Remus ferveu. 

"Claro que não, querido", disse ela, sem realmente ouvi-lo. “Agora sente-se um pouco em silêncio, ok? Você já tomou café da manhã?" 

Madame Pomfrey o fez ficar na ala hospitalar o dia todo de pijama. A medibruxa estava trabalhando em uma nova poção que esperava poder tornar sua transformação mais suaves. Ela o deixou pegar emprestado alguns de seus livros, então não foi tão ruim, mas ele se sentia como um inválido do mesmo jeito. Seu rosto ainda estava formigando um pouco por causa da maldição de Sirius, embora o inchaço tivesse diminuído substancialmente. Ele fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de perguntar a Sirius exatamente como ele fez isso, era um bom feitiço para usar em Severus. 

Por volta da uma hora, logo após o almoço, James e Sirius vieram vê-lo. Madame Pomfrey deu a eles um sermão de repreensão primeiro. 

“Amaldiçoando seu companheiro de casa! Amaldiçoando seu colega de dormitório, pelo amor de Deus! Na minha época, você teria sido açoitado! E a Professora McGonagall me informou que você sabe sobre as circunstâncias especiais dele! Deveria ter mais bom senso!” 

James pediu muitas desculpas, e Sirius, que mal se encolhia com os xingamentos obscenos de sua mãe, abaixou a cabeça parecendo totalmente envergonhado. Eventualmente, Remus adivinhou que isso deve ter sido o suficiente para satisfazer a enfermeira da escola, que permitiu que eles o vissem. Eles ficaram parados na beira da cama como pessoas em luto, mal encontrando seus olhos. 

"Sentimos muito, Remus," começou James. Remus estalou a língua. 

" _Você_ nunca fez nada." 

James chutou Sirius, que olhou para cima também, 

" _Eu_ realmente sinto muito, Remus." Ele tinha um hematoma escuro e pesado no alto da bochecha esquerda e seus olhos pareciam um pouco mais brilhantes, Remus se perguntou se Sirius havia chorado por causa do que aconteceu. O pensamento o fez se sentir engraçado. Ele balançou a cabeça, a raiva diminuindo. 

“Eu comecei. Desculpa ter batido em você.” 

"Desculpa pelo berrador." 

"Desculpa que sua mãe é um pesadelo." 

"Desculpa que você é um lobisomem." 

Os dois riram e tudo foi perdoado. 

"Ela vai deixar você sair agora?" James perguntou: "Algumas horas ainda até a lua." 

Remus balançou a cabeça, 

"Nah, ela quer experimentar uma poção nova." 

“Eu não sabia que havia cura!” 

"Não há," Remus disse, rapidamente, "Isso é apenas ... acho que é para tornar a transformação, sabe ... mais fácil." 

Os dois olharam para ele, perplexos. Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente, 

“Como um analgésico, eu acho. Os trouxas não funcionam. ” 

"Dói, então?" Sirius perguntou, inclinando a cabeça. Agora que a tempestade havia passado, ele estava de volta a ver Remus como um espécime interessante. 

"Bem, sim." Remus franziu a testa. Ele tinha assumido que eles sabiam muito mais do que ele, tendo crescido no mundo bruxo, então ficou surpreso que eles não sabiam sobre a dor. Por muito tempo, a dor foi a única coisa que ele conheceu. 

Para sua surpresa e deleite, James e Sirius optaram por ficar na ala hospitalar com Remus pelo resto da tarde. Eles jogaram alguns jogos tumultuados de snap explosivo, antes que Madame Pomfrey dissesse severamente para eles abaixarem o volume, então eles mudaram para gobstones. À medida que a noite avançava, eles não desceram para jantar, mas comeram a mesma comida de hospital que Remus. 

Isso não era grande coisa para eles - James e Sirius trataram isso como qualquer outra tarde; a cama do hospital como apenas uma extensão do dormitório. Mas para Remus, era tudo - era um tempo que, de outra forma, seria gasto estando ansioso e sozinho. Era a coisa mais próxima de uma família que ele poderia imaginar. 

McGonagall veio e os expulsou, eventualmente, pronta para levar Remus para a cabana. Ele foi pacificamente, com um sorriso suave nos lábios e risadas ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. A poção analgésica da Madame Pomfrey não teve efeito - mas Remus achou a transformação um pouco mais tolerável mesmo assim. 

*** 

James e Sirius chegaram logo na manhã seguinte. Remus estava cochilando em sua cama, tendo sido trazido de volta ao castelo ao amanhecer. Seu rosto doía, e ele sabia que não era mais por causa da maldição. Madame Pomfrey havia deixado um espelho de mão na mesinha de cabeceira, com o vidro virado para baixo, mas ele estava cansado demais para olhar ainda. Ele foi acordado por um arquejo ofegante que veio de James ou Sirius, ele não tinha certeza de quem. Quando ele abriu os olhos, os dois reorganizaram suas expressões em uma alegria estóica. 

"Tudo bem cara?" James disse, com um meio sorriso, como você faria ao se referir a uma criança. 

"Tudo bem." Remus resmungou, se erguendo. Devia ser ruim. Ele ergueu o espelho pesado e o virou na direção de seu rosto. Ah. 

O corte já parecia meio curado, graças aos cuidados de Pomfrey, mas ainda era um choque. A casca era dura e negra, com bordas de pele vermelha e macia. Estendia-se do canto interno de um olho, passando pela ponte do nariz diagonalmente para baixo em direção ao centro da bochecha oposta. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de muito, mas parecia que ele quase havia partido seu rosto em dois. 

"Meu lindo rosto", disse ele, fracamente, numa tentativa de sarcasmo, mas se sentindo terrível. Agora todos saberiam. Até agora, ele tinha sido capaz de esconder as piores cicatrizes sob suas vestes, mas sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que sua sorte se esgotasse a esse respeito. 

"Não é tão ruim", disse James, rapidamente, "Vai curar muito rápido, aposto ..." 

"Como ..." Sirius começou, mas foi interrompido pela Madame Pomfrey, que veio brigando. 

"Vocês dois novamente!" Eles recuaram, bruscamente, como se tivessem medo dela, mostrando o respeito que nunca tiveram por McGonagall. A enfermeira puxou a cortina ao redor da cama de Remus, fechando-a na cara deles. "Ah, você deu uma olhada, não é?" Ela se dirigiu a Remus agora, em um tom muito mais suave, "Eu sei que parece ruim, mas ficará pálida como as outras. Deve ficar quase imperceptível no ano novo.” 

Remus de alguma forma não acreditou nela - até mesmo suas cicatrizes mais desbotadas ainda eram muito visíveis. Ela deu uma olhada mais de perto, depois passou uma pomada transparente sobre o corte, 

“Leve isso com você”, ela instruiu, entregando-lhe o frasco, “Aplique todas as manhãs e noites. Ainda dói? " 

Ele balançou sua cabeça. Ela estalou a língua com ceticismo, “Bem, mesmo assim. Pode coçar um pouco durante a cura. Talvez possamos tentar cortar suas unhas no próximo mês? Embora eu suponho que as garras cresçam de qualquer maneira. " Ela suspirou, parecendo frustrada, "Seu rosto ainda deve ter ficado irritado, mesmo depois de diminuir o inchaço." 

"Tá tudo bem," Remus deu de ombros. Ele estava bem ciente de seus amigos do outro lado da cortina e queria que ela fosse embora. "Posso ir agora? Eu me sinto bem." 

"Você não prefere dormir um pouco mais?" 

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça com veemência, "Estou com fome - quero descer para o café da manhã." Ele sabia que isso funcionaria; ela estava sempre tentando fazer com que ele comesse mais. 

“Bem ... ok. Se vista e pode ir.” 

Sirius ficou muito quieto durante o café da manhã, deixando a conversa para James e Remus - algo que nenhum dos dois tinha muita prática por conta própria. Depois de alimentados, eles subiram para fazer as malas porque Sirius e Remus haviam deixado para o último minuto. James, frustrado com a falta de preparação deles, marchou até o escritório de McGonagall para ver se tudo estava pronto para sua jornada. 

Remus guardou algumas coisas - ele não tinha nenhum presente para os outros, e fez todos eles prometerem não lhe dar nada também. Não era justo. A Diretora havia enviado um pequeno pacote, e era isso. Ele jogou algumas roupas - os outros provavelmente usavam robes em casa, mas os únicos robes que Remus possuía eram o uniforme escolar (e ele não tinha certeza se realmente o possuía, ou se era apenas emprestado), então ele apenas pegou roupas trouxas. 

Empacotado, Remus se virou para encontrar Sirius parado bem atrás dele, parecendo ainda pior do que no dia anterior. 

"O que foi?" Remus perguntou, assustado. 

"É minha culpa." Sirius respondeu, sua voz estranhamente monótona, "Eu ouvi Pomfrey dizer." 

"Ãhn?" 

"Seu rosto ... eu amaldiçoei, então quando você se trasformou você o arranhou ..." 

"Oh." Remus levou os dedos ao rosto, constrangido. Sirius desviou o olhar. "Não é realmente sua culpa", disse Remus, sem jeito, "Quer dizer, eu arranho todos os outros lugares também. Estava prestes a acontecer eventualmente.” 

"Por que você faz isso?" 

Sirius tinha perguntado isso antes, ao olhar para suas velhas cicatrizes. Desta vez, Remus percebeu que ele realmente entendia o que estava perguntando. Mas Remus ainda não tinha uma resposta. 

"Não sei. Não me lembro.” 

"Você não se lembra de nada?" 

“Na verdade, não. Eu sei que estou sempre com fome – como se estivesse faminto a vida toda. E com raiva.” 

"Do que?" 

Remus balançou a cabeça, 

"De tudo, não sei, é só raiva." 

"Eu sinto muito, Remus." Sirius parecia triste novamente. Remus não aguentou, 

"Oh, cale a boca." Ele disse, meio brincando: "Você não pensaria duas vezes antes de amaldiçoar James ou Peter." 

"Sim, mas você é ..." 

"Não diga isso." Ele temia que isso fosse acontecer, " _Por favor,_ não me trate como se eu fosse doente, ou diferente, ou o que seja. É uma noite por mês. Se eu te socar, você tem todo o direito de me amaldiçoar, ok? " 

Sirius parecia querer rir. 

"Você está dizendo que está planeja me socar de novo?" 

Remus jogou uma meia nele. 

"Se você não resolver esses malditos berradores, talvez." 

*** 

Viajar de pó de flu não era nada comparado a sentir sua própria coluna esticar a cada mês, e Remus não entendia o motivo de tanta preocupação. Ele foi o segundo a sair da lareira na sala dos Potter, depois de James. Limpando a fuligem de seus ombros, ele rapidamente pulou do tapete da lareira para dar lugar a Sirius, e observou James ser puxado para um abraço caloroso por seus pais. 

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter eram um pouco mais velhos do que Remus havia imaginado, mas ambos tinham rostos gentis e alegres que compartilhavam características familiares com o filho. O cabelo do Sr. Potter era branco como a neve, mas espetado em todos os ângulos exatamente como o de James. A Sra. Potter tinha seu sorriso cativante e olhos castanhos calorosos. Os dois abraçaram Sirius também, enquanto Remus se encolheu, sentindo-se terrivelmente deslocado. 

Finalmente, a Sra. Potter voltou seu sorriso ensolarado para ele. Felizmente ela não fez menção de abraçá-lo também, talvez percebendo que ele estava desconfortável. Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça para ele suavemente, 

"Olá, Remus, nós ouvimos muito sobre você, estou tão feliz que você está passando o Natal com a gente." 

Remus sorriu timidamente, mas não conseguiu falar. Não importava; por que James e Sirius estavam falando por seis pessoas com Sr. Potter, que também parecia um colega da escola, com os olhos brilhando de diversão e travessura. 

A sala de estar - Remus supôs que fosse uma sala de estar, já que haviam três sofás nela - era a maior em que ele já havia estado, com janelas largas e altas que deixavam entrar a suave luz do sol de inverno que se acumulava no piso de madeira polida. Uma gigantesca árvore de Natal estava em um canto, brilhando com pó de prata e rodeada por uma montanha de presentes embrulhados em cores vivas. 

Correntes de papel e serpentinas estavam penduradas no teto, e até mesmo os retratos mágicos estavam decorado com molduras com pisca-piscas. Enquanto eles eram conduzidos pela casa (“Pelo amor de Deus, Fleamont, deixe os meninos guardarem suas coisas antes de começar a planejar seja lá o que for que eu sei que você está planejando”), Remus descobriu que todos os cômodos, até mesmo os corredores, eram decorados com luzes, serpentinas, ouropel e centenas e centenas de cartões festivos. Os Potter devem ser bruxos muito populares, de fato. Eles certamente eram ricos - a ampla escadaria de mogno continuava por mais três lances de escada. 

O quarto de James era grande o suficiente para todos os três - maior do que o dormitório em Hogwarts, com uma cama king-size com dossel, mas Remus ficou surpreso ao descobrir que havia quatro quartos igualmente grandes que estavam desocupados. Sirius já havia reivindicado o que estava ao lado de James, então Remus colocou sua bolsa no terceiro cômodo, imaginando como seria dormir sozinho pela primeira vez. 

"Vamos, rapazes!" O Sr. Potter gritou escada acima com uma voz estrondosa: "Nevou a tarde toda e eu os trénos estão prontos!"


	30. Capítulo 30: Segundo ano: Natal com os Potters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**
> 
> !Neste capítulo há interações que podem ser consideradas abusivas entre Sirius e sua mãe!

Remus achava que nada poderia ser melhor do que o Natal em Hogwarts, o que era (bem literalmente) mágico. O Natal na casa dos Potter, no entanto, foi uma experiência totalmente diferente que parecia ficar cada vez ficar melhor. 

Primeiro, desceram de tréno pelas encostas nevadas do jardim dos fundos - embora com mais de quinhentos acres, ninguém pudesse realmente chamar aquilo de jardim. Peter, que morava mais abaixo na aldeia principal, veio se juntar a eles assim que soube que haviam chegado, e eles tiveram uma tarde extremamente barulhenta e violenta descendo pelas encostas e tendo guerras complexas com bola de neve como munição. Até o Sr. Potter se juntou; jovial para sua idade e com a vantagem considerável de poder usar magia. 

A Sra. Potter chamou todos para o almoço e fez com que trocassem as roupas gélidas e molhadas. Eles se sentaram perto da lareira, comendo bolos quentes e pão tostados com uma manteiga amarela abastada. À tarde, eles queriam sair novamente, mas o Sr. Potter tinha ido se deitar e a Sra. Potter não queria que eles saíssem tão perto do anoitecer. Em vez disso, eles a ajudaram a decorar um enorme bolo de Natal com glacê branco e pequenas estatuetas mágicas, depois embrulharam presentes para os vizinhos e os elfos domésticos. 

"Nós nunca damos nada para o elfo doméstico," Sirius disse com naturalidade, seus dedos irremediavelmente presos em algum feitiço-fita, "Veja bem, Kreacher é um mal humorado; Duvido que ele queira alguma coisa.” 

"Eles aceitam presentes, desde que seja algo comestível, eu acho," a Sra. Potter respondeu, sorrindo, "Nade de roupas, é claro, isso só os chateia." 

"Diga à mamãe o que sua família faz com os elfos domésticos, Sirius," James sorriu, prendendo ainda mais as mãos do amigo. Sirius riu, levemente, 

"Empalha suas cabeças." Ele disse: “Assim que eles estiverem mortos. Pelo menos, eu _acho_ que esperamos até que eles morram ... Kreacher é o único elfo doméstico de que me lembro. " 

"Meu Deus", disse a Sra. Potter, "eu pensei que a essa tradição havia morrido." 

"Não com os Blacks," Sirius suspirou. Remus percebeu que ele estava pensando no noivado novamente. 

"Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Remus," observou a Sra. Potter, olhando para o livro que ele estava embrulhando para a Sra. Pettigrew. “ _Ao contrário_ de alguns meninos travessos que eu poderia mencionar ...” ela lançou um olhar severo para seu filho e seu melhor amigo, agora tentando prender suas mãos no tampo da mesa. 

Remus sorriu para ela, educadamente, sentindo o corte recente em seu rosto puxar sua pele. Ele ainda não tinha realmente dito nada para nenhum dos pais de James. Sempre foi dito para ser visto e não ouvido perto de pessoas mais velhas - e ele nunca tinha estado na casa de um amigo antes. Sirius, ao contrário, estava completamente à vontade, Remus nunca o tinha visto tão feliz. Ele adorava a Sra. Potter como se ela fosse sua própria mãe - se ele _gostasse_ de sua própria mãe, é claro. 

Remus bocejou, mais amplamente do que pretendia, tentando esconder a boca atrás das mãos, abaixando a cabeça envergonhado. Ele havia dormido apenas algumas horas naquela manhã após a lua, e uma tarde de manobras de bola de neve o deixou exausto. 

"É melhor você ir para a cama, querido", disse a Sra. Potter, ignorando o fato de que eram apenas três horas da tarde. Remus se perguntou se James havia contado a seus pais sobre ele - eles deveriam saber, McGonagall não teria o deixado vir de outra forma. 

"Oh, você está bem, não é, Lupin?" Sirius persuadiu: "Peter vai voltar daqui a pouco, podemos sair de novo." 

Remus piscou para ele, então olhou para James pedindo ajuda. 

“Deixe ele, Sirius,” a Sra. Potter repreendeu, “O pobre garoto não está se aguentando em pé. Vamos, querido, pode ir. " 

Grato, Remus se levantou da mesa da cozinha e foi para a cama. Enquanto ele vestia seu pijama, não pode deixar de dar mais uma olhada no espelho, agora que ele estava devidamente sozinho. Talvez fosse por causa do frio, mas a cicatriz parecia pior do que naquela manhã, o contraste mais forte com sua pele pálida. Seu rosto sempre o surpreenderia, agora? Sempre que tivesse um vislumbre de si mesmo em algum espelho ou superfície brilhante, pularia? As outras pessoas teriam medo dele? 

Houve uma leve batida na porta, assim que Remus estava prestes a colocar a pomada que Madame Pomfrey havia dado a ele. Era Sirius, Remus sentiu seu cheiro antes mesmo dele bater. 

"Tudo bem?" O garoto moreno se esgueirou para dentro, falando baixinho. Ele segurava uma taça de estanho na mão. "A mãe de James enviou isso para você. É uma poção curativa, eu acho." 

"Oh, obrigado." Remus acenou com a cabeça cansado. Sirius a colocou na mesa de cabeceira. 

"Você está bem?" 

"Sim. Só cansado, cara. " 

"Nós fomos ... sabe, muito intensos ou algo assim?" 

"Não!" Remus disse, com muita firmeza, provavelmente soando mais irritado do que pretendia. "Não tem nada a ver com vocês dois, é apenas o fato de que eu fiquei acordado a noite toda uivando para a maldita lua e tentando arrancar meu próprio rosto. Estou cansado." 

Remus teve que se sentar, o esforço da explosão o deixou tonto. 

"Desculpa." Sirius disse, ainda mais baixinho. Foi a segunda vez que ele se desculpou naquele dia, e Remus odiava ouvir isso. "Vou te deixar sozinho." Ele fechou a porta. 

Remus não podia se dar o luxo de se preocupar com ferir os sentimentos de Sirius no momento. Ele espalhou um pouco da pomada e cheirou a taça que a Sra. Potter havia lhe dado. Ele reconheceu como algo que já tomara em Hogwarts, que provocaria um sono instantâneo. Indo para a cama, ele o bebeu rapidamente e fechou os olhos. 

*** 

Os dias restantes antes do Natal passaram rapidamente, e Remus experienciou uma vida em família pela primeira vez. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter tinham que ser os pais perfeitos - eles eram gentis e seguros, sempre sorridentes e divertidos. Remus não sabia que os adultos podiam ser assim. Ele não sabia que as pessoas podiam crescer assim. Estava mais claro do que nunca porque James era do jeito que era - tão cheio de amor e uma confiança inquestionável, enquanto Remus era cheio de raiva. Era óbvio também porque Sirius se sentia tão atraído pela família. Ele tinha uma sede insaciável de amor e os Potter tinham um suprimento infinito. 

Os quatro garotos vagaram na neve por todo o campo ao redor da propriedade, embrulhados em seus cachecóis, gorros e luvas da Grifinória. À noite, eles jogavam cartas, ajudavam a Sra. Potter a preparar o jantar e ouviam o Sr. Potter contar histórias de fantasmas ao redor da lareira. Eles fizeram tortas de carne picada e correntes de papel, construíram bruxos de neve e iglus, e dormiam tão profundamente em suas camas à noite que nem mesmo um berrador poderia tê-los acordado. 

Infelizmente, não durou muito. Embora os Black tenham parado de enviar berradores, eles não haviam esquecido seu filho rebelde e tentaram uma nova tática na véspera de Natal, com consequências devastadoras para os marotos. 

Eles estavam bebendo cerveja amanteigada quente e sentados no tapete da lareira. James e Sirius estavam jogando gobstones, muito alto, e o Sr. Potter estava ensinando Remus a jogar xadrez. O senhor ficou horrorizado ao descobrir que o menino não sabia como, e Remus ficou surpreso ao descobrir que estava realmente gostando do jogo. A sala inteira estava confortável e segura, as cortinas pesadas bloqueando o frio e a escuridão da rua, as luzes das árvores cintilando suavemente e o fogo estalando e crepitando ao lado. O relógio tinha acabado de bater nove horas, e a Sra. Potter fez questão de mandá-los todos para a cama, quando houve um * CRACK * alto do lado de fora da janela. 

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter trocaram um olhar rápido e as orelhas de Remus se eriçaram como as de um cachorro. O cheiro de magia permeava o ar, como torrada queimada. Algo escuro e desagradável. Houve uma batida firme e oca na porta. 

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter trocaram um olhar rápido e as orelhas de Remus se eriçaram como as de um cachorro. O cheiro de magia gasta permeava o ar, como torrada queimada. Era algo sombrio e desagradável. Escutou-se uma batida firme e oca na porta. 

"Não estávamos esperando ninguém, estávamos Effie?" O Sr. Potter franziu a testa ligeiramente para sua esposa. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e os dois ouviram. 

O elfo doméstico dos Potter’s, Gully, saiu correndo em direção à porta da frente para atender. Vozes empoladas soaram do corredor, e Gully entrou apressado. 

"Oh, Sr. Potter, Sr. Potter, ela veio buscar o jovem mestre Black, ela está me dizendo que é a mãe dele! Eu lhe disse para esperar lá por você." O elfo estava torcendo as mãos ansiosamente, claramente muito confuso com a virada dos acontecimentos. 

Sirius e James se entreolharam. O rosto de Sirius estava branco - parecia que ele iria vomitar. 

"Ela não iria ..." Ele sussurrou. 

O Sr. Potter já estava de pé e fora da porta. Havia vozes altas no corredor agora - Remus reconheceu dos berradores o tom cortante da Sra. Black. 

"Sirius," a Sra. Potter disse gentilmente, "Seus pais lhe deram permissão para nos visitar, querido?" Ele olhou para o chão. Ela estalou a língua. "Oh, querido." Ela disse, soando muito triste. 

"Não o faça ir, mãe!" James se levantou, "Ele os odeia!" 

"Eles são os pais dele, James." 

"Sirius!" O Sr. Potter chamou do corredor. 

Sirius se levantou, James também. Remus não queria, ele queria ficar perto do fogo, onde todos estavam tão felizes momentos antes. Mas a Sra. Potter também se levantou, e esta foi uma das vezes em que os marotos deveriam se apresentar como uma frente unida, não importava o quão assustadora a mãe de Sirius fosse. 

Todos eles saíram para o corredor. Remus tinha visto a Sra. Black uma vez antes, a primeira vez que ele embarcou no Expresso de Hogwarts. Naquela época, ele simplesmente pensou que ela parecia muito severa e que se parecia com o Sirius. Ela ainda parecia severa - seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e puxado para cima em um coque alto que se enrolava como uma serpente no topo de sua cabeça, preso com um alfinete de esmeralda. Seus olhos eram escuros, não tão azuis quanto os de Sirius, mas ela tinha a mesma estrutura óssea da família Black e aparência superior. Ela era mais baixa do que o Sr. Potter, mas ainda conseguia encará-lo como se ele fosse sujeira em sua bota. Seu olhar se aguçou quando James e Remus aparecerem. 

"Sirius." Ela disse, friamente, estreitando os olhos para o filho mais velho. "Você virá comigo imediatamente. Kreacher!" Ela estalou os dedos e um velho elfo doméstico de aparência enrugada emergiu de trás de suas vestes. "Suba e busque as coisas do mestre Black." O elfo doméstico curvou-se profundamente, beijando as pontas prateadas das botas pontudas da Sra. Black e correndo escada acima. 

"Boa noite, Walburga", disse a Sra. Potter, agradavelmente, como se não houvesse tensão alguma, "Posso te oferecer uma bebida? Estávamos prestes a comer as tortas de carne moída, não é, meninos?" 

A Sra. Black a ignorou, olhando diretamente para Sirius, 

"Coloque sua capa. Estamos saindo agora." 

"Mas mãe, eu-" 

"Não se atreva a falar comigo." Ela sibilou, os olhos brilhando. 

Remus queria fugir; ela era mil vezes pior do que a Diretora. Ela era pior do que Bellatrix e Snape e todas as pessoas desagradáveis que ele conheceu. A ideia de deixar Sirius ir com ela fez seu estômago se revirar. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter pareciam estar sofrendo da mesma coisa, 

"Walburga, por que não deixá-lo ficar?" A Sra. Potter tentou, "Eu sei que ele tem sido um pouco levado, mas não houve mal nenhum. Podemos ficar com ele para o almoço e mandá-lo de volta antes do jantar amanhã. Todos estão se divertindo muito juntos." 

A Sra. Black soltou uma risada curta e crepitante, como se a diversão do filho fosse a menor de suas preocupações. Ela virou-se para James, seu olhar passando por sua bagunça de cabelo, então para Remus, olhando fixamente sua nova cicatriz. Remus olhou para seus pés, apavorado. Ela saberia. Ela saberia imediatamente. 

Kreacher desceu correndo as escadas, seguido por Gully que parecia muito ofendida. O malão de Sirius pairou atrás de ambos, aparentemente embalado e pronto para ir. Walburga virou, 

"Venha, Sirius." 

"Não." Ele disse baixinho, mas com muita firmeza. Remus queria lhe mandar para calar a boca, ele não conseguia ver em quantos problemas estava?! Mas Sirius estava cerrando os punhos, olhando para sua mãe, "Eu quero ficar aqui, com os Potter. Você não pode me obri-" 

" _SILENCIO!_ " Walpurga se virou, apontando sua varinha para Sirius. Ele parou de falar imediatamente - embora não voluntariamente. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, e nada saiu. Ela havia roubado sua voz. 

"Walburga, sinceramente!" O Sr. Potter engasgou, enquanto a Sra. Potter soltou um pequeno grito e se ajoelhou ao lado de Sirius, envolvendo os braços em volta dele protetoramente. "Ele é apenas um menino!" 

"Ele é meu filho." Walburga ronronou, olhando ferozmente para a Sra. Potter, "E ele é o herdeiro da mais nobre família da Grã-Bretanha. Ele aprenderá seu lugar. Venha, Sirius." 

Sirius parecia completamente derrotado, sua boca uma linha reta de resignação. Ele abraçou a Sra. Potter de volta, então se afastou. Ele deu a James e Remus um pequeno aceno, antes de seguir sua mãe para fora da porta. 

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio depois que a porta da frente bateu. Remus se perguntou se James se sentia tão envergonhado quanto ele - deveriam ter defendido o amigo de alguma forma? O que aconteceria com ele agora? O Sr. Potter parecia furioso. 

"Usando um feitiço silenciador em seu próprio filho! Em um bruxo menor de idade! É moralmente repreensível!" 

"Ela faz pior do que isso." James disse baixinho. Remus acenou com a cabeça, concordando, sentindo como se alguém tivesse tomado seu próprio poder de fala. 

"Teremos que tornar a casa impossível de localizar, Fleamont", disse a Sra. Potter, de repente, "Fazer com que não possamos ser encontrados - você disse que estava considerando isso, após a última eleição. Eu não quero aquela mulher na minha casa nunca mais. " 

O Sr. Potter assentiu sombriamente. 

"Vou cuidar disso no ano novo. Alastor Moody me deve um favor." 

"Hora de dormir, meninos." Sra. Potter disse, sua voz trêmula. "Tentem não se preocupar muito." Ela abraçou James com força, beijando-o em cada bochecha. Remus tentou se esquivar dela, mas ela o agarrou também, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Ela cheirava a laranja e cravo. 

*** 

"Psst. Remus." 

Remus tinha acabado de escovar os dentes e estava caminhando pelo corredor para seu quarto, quando James colocou a cabeça para fora e o conduziu para seu próprio quarto. Eles se ajoelharam na cama juntos. James retirou uma nota do bolso do pijama, "Regulus enviou isto," 

"O que está dizendo?" Remus perguntou rapidamente, antes que James pudesse dar a ele para ler. 

"Oh, um, diz 'Sirius está em casa, não tente entrar em contato.'" 

"Isso é tudo?" 

"Isso é tudo." James acenou com a cabeça, severamente. 

"Legal da parte de Regulus," Remus comentou, olhando para a nota que foi obviamente rabiscada com muita pressa. "Achei que eles se odiavam." 

"Sim, bem, mas eles ainda são irmãos, não são?" James respondeu, encolhendo os ombros, "Laços de família e tudo mais." 

"Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?" 

"Eu não sei." James mordeu o lábio. "Eu nem cheguei a dar meu presente. Ele me disse que nunca ganha nada de natal dos pais, apenas relíquias de família e essas coisas." 

"Eu fui grosso com ele esses dias." Remus suspirou tristemente, "Sobre ... sabe, meu probleminha peludo." 

James riu, 

"Não se preocupe com isso. Vocês dois estão sempre discutindo sobre _alguma coisa._ É apenas algo da personalidade de vocês." 

"Oh. Você acha?" Remus ficou um pouco irritado com aquela observação - Sirius se irritava com Peter com muito mais frequência, definitivamente. James sorriu, 

"Eu te disse, não se preocupe com isso. Black adora uma discussão." 

A manhã de Natal foi contida, embora os Potter estivessem ansiosos para torná-la alegre, mesmo que apenas para Remus. Ele ficou constrangido ao encontrar uma meia protuberante ao pé da cama quando acordou e resolveu corrigir isso no próximo ano de alguma forma. 

Havia as meias e cuecas habituais da Diretora, além de uma lata de biscoitos amanteigados. Alguns sapos de chocolate de Peter e um grande livro de encantos avançados de Sirius. James também comprou um livro para ele - _Cartografia de Conjuradores: um guia para a cartografia mágica._ O Sr. e a Sra. Potter, entretanto, foram ao infinito e além. Debaixo da árvore ele encontrou mais doces, logros, um lindo conjunto de penas - que ele tentou devolver ("nós demos o mesmo para James e Sirius, querido, não seja bobo") e pijamas novos em folha. 

A família estendida dos Potter começou a chegar para o almoço de Natal por volta do meio-dia, assim como os Pettigrew, que trouxeram com eles a irmã mais velha de Peter, Philomena, e seu namorado trouxa que ela conhecera na universidade. Remus foi apresentado a todos como um amigo de James, e geralmente ignorado, exceto por um bruxo baixo e ancião que já estava alegre e com o nariz vermelho de todas as bebidas que Gully estava oferecendo. 

"Lupin, você disse? Não é o filho de Lyall Lupin?" 

Remus ficou boquiaberto, incapaz de responder. Ele só tinha ouvido o nome de seu pai em voz alta uma ou duas vezes. 

"Hum ... sim." Ele disse, finalmente, corando muito. 

"Ele está aqui?!" O bruxo sorriu, olhando em volta, "Excelente homem, não o vejo há anos." 

"Er ... ele está morto." Remus respondeu, com um encolher de ombros apologético. 

"Que pena!" O bruxo gritou, derramando um pouco de sua bebida, "Ótimo duelista; me ensinou tudo que sei sobre demônios. Seu temperamento tendia a colocá-lo em apuros - eu disse a ele para não mexer com aquele sujeito Greyback - lobisomens malditos, deveriam exterminar o tipo deles! " 

Remus piscou. James olhou para ele com curiosidade. Felizmente, o Sr. Potter interveio, 

"Darius? Tome aqui outra bebida, deixe os jovens com seus jogos, hein?" 

Remus engoliu em seco e voltou para o torneio de gobstones como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	31. Capítulo 31: Segundo ano: Sirius retorna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é meio baixo astral, então se estiver se tendo um dia ruim, leia em outro momento :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 6 de janeiro de 1973 

Peter, James e Remus chegaram prontamente a King’s Cross para retornar a Hogwarts no sábado antes do início do período letivo. Todos eles olharam ao redor em busca do quarto maroto, mas Sirius não estava lá - e nem Regulus. Quando o trem saiu da plataforma, James foi em busca de alguém para perguntar. Ele voltou com as mãos sobre o nariz, onde um grande furúnculo estava começando a se formar. 

"Narcissa disse que não é da minha conta." Ele explicou, sentando-se dramaticamente. 

"Talvez eles estejam usando a rede de flu", supôs Peter, "talvez a mãe dele não confiasse nele para pegar o trem conosco." 

"Talvez." James olhou pela janela, esfregando o nariz dolorido. Remus nunca o tinha visto tão infeliz. James sentia a falta de Sirius mais do que qualquer um deles, e estava muito animado com a perspectiva de vê-lo assim que chegassem a Londres. Remus e Peter tentaram ao máximo animá-lo, mas era como se ele tivesse perdido o braço direito. 

Antes de partir, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter disseram que veriam o que poderiam fazer para que Remus ficasse com eles durante o verão também, e ele os agradeceu profundamente. Mas sabia que não era provável, então não alimentou muitas esperanças. Em vez disso, ele apenas tentou ser grato por voltar à escola por mais alguns meses com seus amigos. Com a maioria deles, pelo menos. 

Sirius não estava no jantar naquela noite, nem apareceu quando eles estavam se preparando para dormir. James e Remus trouxeram seus presentes de Natal para ele, e os empilharam em cima de seu travesseiro, ainda embrulhados em papel brilhante e fita. Três dos pacotes eram de Andromeda, e Remus sabia que eram álbuns. Sirius pediu tudo e qualquer coisa de David Bowie. 

Domingo, 7 de janeiro de 1973 

Na manhã de domingo, a cama ainda estava vazia e os três marotos sentaram-se tentando se distrair com o dever de casa. Remus havia terminado o seu e aproveitou a oportunidade para começar os seus livros de Natal, agora que ele poderia invocar seu feitiço de leitura mais uma vez. James começou a andar pela sala, e foi perguntar a McGonagall onde Sirius estava (ela não sabia) e até tentou Narcissa uma segunda vez (ela o amaldiçoou novamente). Finalmente, ele saiu para dar algumas voltas no campo de quadribol com sua vassoura. 

Peter foi também, com uma caixa de biscoitos para mordiscar enquanto observava. Remus ficou dentro da torre onde estava quente; lendo, ou pelo menos fingindo. Agora que estava finalmente sozinho, começou a pensar sobre as coisas que o amigo do Sr. Potter, Darius, disse sobre seu pai, revirando a nova informação em sua mente como uma moeda. Seu pai era bom em duelar - ele já tinha ouvido isso antes. Lyall Lupin obviamente tinha um temperamento também - essa era uma nova descoberta, e uma coisa estranha de se saber, depois de tanto tempo sem realmente saber de nada. Pela primeira vez, Remus considerou que seus ataques de raiva podem não ter nada a ver com sua condição. E quem era Greyback? O nome sozinho o fez se sentir quente e desconfortável. Ele desejava mais do que tudo que James e Peter não estivessem estado lá para ouvir tudo. 

"O que diabos ele está fazendo?!" Uma voz guinchou por cima do ombro de Remus. Era Lily Evans. Ela estava bebendo uma xícara de chá, assistindo da janela James em sua vassoura. 

“Liberando energia nervosa,” Remus deu de ombros, sem se virar para olhar para ela. A luz do dia deixaria seu rosto em nítido e sua cicatriz - embora não mais vermelha e aparente - ainda era muito perceptível. 

“James Potter, nervoso?!” Lily zombou: "Eu não tinha ideia que ele era capaz de emoções tão complexas." 

"Ei" Remus objetou, ainda olhando pela janela, "Não foi um natal bom para ele, ok?" 

"Ok, ok, desculpe, eu sei que ele é seu amigo." Ela sempre dizia isso logo depois de insultar um dos marotos. "Como foi seu natal?" 

“Ótimo, obrigado. E o seu?" 

"Brilhante", ele podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, "mamãe e papai finalmente me deixaram ter uma coruja." 

“Ah legal!” 

“E você?” 

“Ganhei alguns livros.” 

"Do seu ... hum, das pessoas com quem você vive?" 

Ele finalmente olhou para ela, ainda mais irritado. Por que ela simplesmente não se perdia por aí? 

"Não, dos meus amigos." 

"Oh ... claro, sim." Lily estava conscientemente olhando para longe, para o espaço logo à esquerda da cabeça de Remus. Ele suspirou pesadamente, todos iriam ver de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos Lily era educada o suficiente para não fazer perguntas rudes. 

Remus subiu as escadas de volta para o dormitório, fechou as cortinas da cama e se acomodou com _Cartografia do Conjurador_. Os outros eventualmente subiram também, falando baixo, pensando que ele estava dormindo. O exercício não fez nada para acalmar James, Remus podia ouvir seu batimento cardíaco acelerado e sentir o cheiro enjoativo de ansiedade. 

Cerca de uma hora após as luzes terem se apagado a porta se abriu novamente. 

Sirius havia retornado - não havia como confundir seus passos familiares. Remus sentiu uma onda de alívio passar por ele, um nó em seu estômago que ele não percebeu que estava lá havia começado a se desenrolar. James e Peter continuaram dormindo enquanto Sirius tentava manter seus movimentos quietos, entrando no quarto e indo até sua cama, subindo rapidamente e fechando as cortinas. Remus ficou parado, ouvindo Sirius deitado imóvel também. Havia algo diferente em sua respiração. Eventualmente, a curiosidade levou a melhor sobre ele e ele saiu da cama. 

Não querendo se intrometer, Remus caminhou tão perto das cortinas de Sirius quanto ousou e sussurrou, 

"Sirius?" 

"James?" Ele respondeu, ansiosamente. 

"Remus." 

"Ah ..." houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor. “… Eu só quero dormir, Lupin. A gente fala amanhã, ok?” 

"Ok." Remus voltou para sua cama e fechou os olhos, não se sentindo menos preocupado. 

*** 

Segunda-feira, 8 de janeiro de 1973 

Na manhã seguinte, Sirius já havia partido antes que qualquer um deles acordasse. Seus presentes, ainda fechados, foram empurrados para o final da cama. Seu báu havia chegado em algum momento e sua vassoura estava de volta na prateleira. James reservou um lugar para ele no café da manhã, mas ele nunca apareceu, e eles não o viram até a primeira aula. 

"Ele não perderia McGonagall", disse James com confiança, enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de aula, "Ele adora Transfiguração." 

Quando eles entraram na sala, no entanto, todos ficaram em choque. Havia outro garoto sentado no lugar de Sirius. Ele era pequeno e curvado, pálido, com traços afiados e grandes olhos azuis. Seu cabelo estava cortado perto do couro cabeludo da mesma forma que a Diretora raspava a cabeça de Remus todo verão. Mas parecia mais escuro que o de Remus. 

"Quem é aquele?!" Peter sussurrou, um pouco alto demais. O menino se virou para olhar para eles. 

"Sirius!" James ficou boquiaberto. 

Sirius corou ligeiramente e olhou para frente como se nunca os tivesse visto. James deslizou para o assento ao lado dele, 

"O que aconteceu? Onde você esteve? O que ela fez com você?!” 

Sirius balançou a cabeça, 

“Mais tarde,” ele murmurou. 

A sala de aula estava cheia agora, e todos pareciam estar cochichando nas costas deles. Remus não podia culpá-los - ele também não conseguia parar de olhar. Não era apenas a falta de cabelo - embora isso fosse incrivelmente desconcertante; Sirius simplesmente não era Sirius sem o cabelo - ele também tinha sombras escuras sob os olhos e não havia um traço de humor em seus lábios. 

"Tudo bem, acalme-se, por favor!" McGonagall entrou na sala. Ela olhou para Sirius. Seus olhos se arregalaram por um milissegundo quando ela o reconheceu, mas ela não disse nada, se dirigindo à classe; “Seus exames de fim de ano começam em três meses, vamos ver quem está prestando atenção...” 

McGonagall não chamou Sirius nenhuma vez para responder a uma pergunta, embora geralmente essa fosse a única maneira de fazê-lo prestar atenção. Nem incomodou nenhum dos outros marotos, que passaram a aula inteira lançando olhares preocupados para o amigo. Quando a aula de Transfiguração terminou, eles empacotaram suas coisas e seguiram Sirius apressadamente para fora da porta. 

"O que aconteceu?!" James perguntou, tentando acompanhar o passo rápido de Black. 

"Eu disse mais tarde," Sirius respondeu, "Espere até o intervalo, ok?" 

"Mas você - o que ela ...?" 

"Estou bem." 

A próxima lição, História da Magia, foi uma agonia. James estava fora de si e até recorreu a passar bilhetes para Sirius - que os ignorou firmemente. Ele sentou-se rígido, as costas eretas, os olhos na lousa. Pela primeira vez em dois anos, Remus o viu realmente lendo seu texto de história na aula. Algo estava muito errado, de fato. 

Eles não conseguiam sair da aula de História rápido o suficiente - James agarrou o braço de Sirius e praticamente marchou com ele para fora em direção do pátio mais próximo, onde eles expulsaram um grupo de garotas do primeiro ano que estavam fazendo bananeiras contra a parede, saias enfiadas em suas calcinhas. Estava muito frio, embora ainda não houvesse nevado, o céu estava branco como o papel e uma tempestade se aproximava. Uma vez que a barra estava limpa, James olhou para Sirius, olhos cheios de sentimento, rugas profundas em sua testa. 

"O que _aconteceu_?!" 

Sirius suspirou pesadamente. 

"O que parece?" Ele gesticulou para sua cabeça. Remus teve a sensação peculiar de que nenhum deles se importava que ele e Peter estivessem ali - que isso era entre os dois, como suas conversas noturnas. 

“Sua mãe fez isso?” 

"Bem, eu não fiz isso sozinho, fiz ?!" Ele retrucou, com raiva. James não reagiu, apenas continuou olhando para o amigo. Esse era o segredo de James, Remus percebeu, de repente, ele sempre era paciente e nunca levava nada para o lado pessoal. De que outra forma você poderia ser o melhor amigo de alguém como Sirius Black? Sirius agora estava remexendo em sua bolsa e tirou seu chapéu vermelho da Grifinória, que até então nunca tinha sido usado. Ele apertou sobre a cabeça raspada, "Frio maldito." Ele murmurou: "Não sei como você lida com isso, Lupin." 

Remus deu de ombros e sorriu, satisfeito por ser reconhecido. Sirius se apoiou pesadamente na parede, olhando para os pés. 

"Eles me deixaram voltar", disse ele, baixinho, "Quase não deixaram - um movimento errado e eles prometeram me mandar para Durmstrang." 

James e Peter engasgaram, Remus fez uma nota mental para perguntar sobre isso mais tarde. Sirius continuou. 

"Não recuperei minha voz até a ceia de Natal. Tive que fazer meu papel de herdeiro; todos estavam lá, todos os vinte e oito sagrados - exceto os Weasley, obviamente. Lucius Malfoy realmente me odeia agora, mas ele teve que ser muito legal comigo e com Reg - panaca nojento. Acabei usando minha gravata da Grifinória até que mamãe percebeu e sumiu com ela. Então eu ... eu hum ... posso ter detonado algumas bombas de bosta durante o quarto prato...” 

Peter, Remus e James estremeceram, todos juntos. 

"É por isso ... o cabelo ...?" James perguntou novamente, hesitante. Sirius olhou para cima. 

"Ela disse que vendo que as punições usuais não estavam surtindo efeito, ela tentaria algo diferente ... Tentei fazer com que Pomfrey crescesse de volta para mim, mas a velha cadela disse que ali não era um salão de beleza. Pensou que eu mesmo tivesse feito isso por acidente ou algo assim. " 

“Você poderia dizer a ela –“Remus começou, sentindo a necessidade de defender a enfermeira. Sirius balançou a cabeça, 

"Não vale a pena." 

"Regulus?" James perguntou de repente: “Ele também voltou? Ele nos enviou uma mensagem para avisar que você chegou em casa, mas depois não ouvimos mais nada. ” 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, 

"Éh, ele está de volta. Ainda com _seu_ cabelo, obviamente. Papai montou uma chave de portal para Hogsmeade. Ele ainda é ... sabe, um chato e tudo, mas ... ele também não escolheu ser um Black. Ele simplesmente joga o jogo deles melhor do que eu.” Ele olhou para além de todos eles, seus olhos arregalados e desesperados. Remus sentiu uma dor terrível no peito. "Eu só queria..." disse Sirius. Mas não deu tempo. O sinal tocou e eles tiveram que voltar às suas aulas.


	32. Capítulo 32: Segundo ano: Grifinória vs. Sonserina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Todos na escola sabiam sobre o novo visual dramático de Sirius ao final do primeiro dia. James e Peter começaram a andar um de cada lado dele pelos corredores, como guarda-costas, lançando olhares para qualquer um que ousasse rir ou sussurrar enquanto passavam. 

"Não tá tão ruim," James o assegurou, observando Sirius se encarar no espelho. Eles estavam se escondendo no banheiro feminino vazio do segundo andar durante o almoço para evitar mais olhares. 

James estava mentindo, Remus pensou consigo mesmo, e Sirius provavelmente sabia disso. Estava _bem_ ruim - ele parecia muito menor. Sem o cabelo escuro emoldurando seu rosto, seus olhos se destacavam mais do que nunca, fazendo-o parecer mais jovem e ansioso. As maçãs do rosto salientes e as sobrancelhas pontiagudas se destacavam demais, dando a ele uma aparência meio esquelética. Não era de se admirar que todos estivessem olhando - na verdade, quase ninguém olhou para o rosto recém-cicatrizado de Remus por causa da distração. Mesmo assim, Remus pensou, taciturno – cabelo cresce. 

Sirius esfregou a cabeça, ainda observando seu reflexo. Peter riu nervosamente, 

"Você se parece com o Lupin." 

James acenou com a cabeça, os olhos disparando entre os dois. 

"É, você parece um pouco." 

Sirius olhou para Remus e, pela primeira vez desde a véspera de Natal, Remus o viu sorrir. Aquele sorriso típico de Sirius Black - nada poderia estragar isso. 

"Ah sim, acho que estou vendo," disse Sirius, ainda esfregando a cabeça. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou Remus para a moldura do espelho, de modo que eles ficassem lado a lado, olhando um para o outro. "Nós poderíamos ser irmãos." 

Remus riu também, apesar de tudo. 

O irmão verdadeiro de Sirius estava esperando do lado de fora da sala comunal da Grifinória mais tarde naquela noite. Ele estava sentado no chão com os joelhos dobrados, olhando para o nada. Seu cabelo ainda era longo o suficiente para tocar seus ombros. Seu amigo, Barty Crouch, estava encostado na parede oposta, parecendo entediado. Ele havia feito um avião de papel e o levitava preguiçosamente para cima e para baixo no corredor com sua varinha. Crouch e Regulus eram tão inseparáveis quanto James e Sirius; Barty tinha cabelos louros e era magricela, mais maldoso que Snape - Remus já o reconhecia apenas por sua risada cruel. 

Regulus levantou-se suavemente enquanto os marotos se aproximavam. Remus procurou sua varinha dentro do bolso, apenas para garantir. 

"Aí está você." O menino mais novo disse, um tremor de nervosismo em seu tom geralmente arrogante. Seus olhos continuavam se voltando para James. O avião de papel de Barty começou a circundar todos eles. 

"O que você quer?" Sirius perguntou. 

“Só quis ver se você... como você está.” 

"Igual a noite passada." Sirius encolheu os ombros. 

"Eu não te vi no jantar." 

"Não estava no jantar." Sirius respondeu, sem ajuda-lo. Eles haviam enviado Peter à cozinha para pegar alguns sanduíches e sentaram em uma das alcovas escondidas de Remus para comer. Remus estava gostando bastante deste jogo - evitar o resto dos alunos, até mesmo os da Grifinória. Normalmente James e Sirius fariam tudo em seu alcance para serem notados, já Remus preferia ficar nas sombras. 

"Posso falar com você?" Regulus se dirigiu a seu irmão mais velho. 

Sirius abriu os braços, como se estivesse dando a palavra a Regulus. Regulus revirou os olhos, irritado. Ele não tinha exatamente a mesma boca de Sirius, Remus notou. Ele tinha uma mandíbula mais fraca, lábios menores. “Quero dizer, sozinho,” ele disse, lançando olhares para James, Peter e Remus. 

"Não." Sirius disse simplesmente. Regulus suspirou. Ele claramente conhecia Sirius muito bem para tentar argumentar. 

O avião de papel de Barty Crouch começou a girar mais rápido sobre suas cabeças. Peter estava observando o progresso nervosamente. 

"Certo." Regulus disse, cruzando os braços. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que a mãe e o pai pediram a mim e a Narcissa para te observar. E informar a eles." 

Sirius fez um barulho de nojo. Regulus continuou, sem desviar o olhar, "E não vamos. Nós dois vamos ficar fora disso, ok?" 

"Muito nobre da sua parte." Sirius respondeu. James sorriu. Regulus revirou os olhos novamente. 

"O que eu quero dizer é que _não sou seu inimigo_ , idiota. Nem Narcissa. Você pode fazer o que quiser, isso é entre você e nossos pais." 

“Ótimo.” 

“Ótimo.” 

Os dois irmãos continuaram se encarando. Se fosse James, ele teria aberto um sorriso, dado um tapa no ombro de Sirius e tudo seria esquecido. Mas Regulus era claramente tão teimoso e cabeça dura quanto Sirius, e não sabia quando terminar uma briga. 

"Ow!" Peter soltou um grito como um cachorrinho machucado, agachando-se de repente. Barty Crouch obviamente ficou entediado com o drama familiar e decidiu atacar o menor dos marotos com seu avião de papel. Crouch ria maldosamente enquanto o avião recuava e se preparava para seu segundo ataque. James puxou sua própria varinha, 

" _Incendio._ " Ele disse preguiçosamente, sacudindo o pulso na direção de Crouch. O avião, com as asas agora acesas com o fogo, voou na direção do garoto do primeiro ano com uma velocidade assustadora. Crouch soltou um grito de angústia, cobrindo o rosto com os braços enquanto o projétil em chamas voava direto para ele - apenas para sumir no ar, desintegrando-se em uma pilha de cinzas a centímetros do nariz de Crouch. 

"Vamos embora." Regulus murmurou para seu amigo, que estava pálido e olhava para James com cautela. Os dois se dirigiram às masmorras. "Narcissa disse para te desejar boa sorte no sábado, Potter." Regulus falou por cima do ombro quando eles dobraram uma esquina. 

James o ignorou, seguindo Sirius pelo buraco do retrato. Uma vez que todos estavam na sala comunal Remus perguntou, 

“O que há sábado?” 

“Jogo de quadribol. Grifinória versus Sonserina.” James respondeu prontamente. 

Ah. Remus não era bom em acompanhar o calendário de quadribol - ele só ia aos jogos da Grifinória, e o último caíra no dia seguinte à lua cheia, então ele tinha perdido este de qualquer maneira. Ele tendia a se desligar quando os outros começavam a falar sobre táticas e tabelas de classificação, enterrando o nariz mais fundo em seu livro. 

"Espero que você acabe com eles, cara." Sirius rosnou, jogando-se na poltrona mais próxima. 

"Esse é o plano." James disse, jovialmente, sentando-se no braço da cadeira. "Desde que Narcissa não pegue o pomo muito cedo - e Marlene é a melhor batedora que já tivemos em anos, então--" 

James parou, percebendo o que disse. Ele olhou para Sirius. Sirius gemeu e se levantou. 

"Estou indo para a cama." Ele disse. 

*** 

Sábado, 13 de janeiro de 1973 

Tinha nevado a noite toda. Se Hogwarts fosse uma escola normal, Remus pensou consigo mesmo, mal-humorado, eles teriam cancelado a partida idiota. Mas não; em vez disso, a sala comunal da Grifinória zumbia em excitação, com conversas sobre como essas eram 'condições perfeitas de vôo'. Peter e Remus passaram metade da manhã tentando lançar feitiços de aquecimento duradouros no uniforme de James. Sirius havia realizado um de seus atos de desaparecimento matinal e não estava em lugar algum. 

Adil Deshmakh, o capitão do time da Grifinória, fez o time comer junto no café da manhã, ao invés de com seus amigos. Todos ficaram sentados lá, pálidos e cansados, comendo tigelas de mingau e frutas (por ordem de Deshmakh). James era o único de bom humor - embora eles não tivessem feito o feitiço de aquecimento funcionar. 

"Onde está Sirius?" Lily bocejou, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Remus, mordendo uma fatia de torrada com muita manteiga. 

"Não sei," Remus bocejou de volta, segurando sua xícara de chá quente como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

"Emburrado em algum lugar, provavelmente." Peter disse, amargamente. Remus deu a ele um olhar penetrante. "O que?!" O garoto loiro franziu a testa, indignado. "Ele me chama de chorão o tempo todo." 

"Ele vai vir." Remus disse, ignorando Peter. "Ele quer ver a gente destruir os Sonserinos." 

Até Lily sorriu com isso - apesar de seus apelos habituais para a união entre as casas, hoje ela estava vestida de vermelho e dourado da cabeça aos pés, assim como todo mundo. Depois do café da manhã, eles saíram juntos para o campo de quadribol. A parte da Grifinória no campo estava enfeitada com bandeiras e fitas vermelhas e douradas, além de quatro grandes faixas exibindo o leão dourado da casa. Felizmente, alguém havia limpado a neve dos bancos. 

Lily e Peter queriam os melhores lugares no topo das arquibancadas, e Remus já estava tremendo, apesar de usar dois suéteres sob a capa. 

"Com frio, Remus?" Lily olhou para ele, enquanto ele tentava soprar ar quente nas mãos enluvadas. 

"Só um pouco." Ele respondeu, sarcasticamente, muito mal-humorado para pensar em ser educado. 

"Aqui," Lily puxou a varinha e agarrou os pulsos dele, apontando para as palmas das mãos; " _Calidum Vestimenta._ " 

Imediatamente, um calor delicioso se espalhou por suas mãos, até as pontas dos dedos congelados. 

"Como você fez isso?!" Ele perguntou: "Temos tentado a manhã toda!" 

"Acho a chave está na anunciação." Lily encolheu os ombros. Ela rapidamente aplicou o mesmo feitiço na capa de Remus e depois na de Peter. 

Após isso ter sido feito, as duas equipes de quadribol já estavam se reunindo no campo, que fora limpo o suficiente para que eles pudessem fazer o caminho de seus vestiários, pelo menos. Eles estavam em duas fileiras organizadas - uma escarlate, uma esmeralda. Remus conseguiu distinguir claramente alguns dos jogadores - o inconfundível cabelo preto de James, o rabo de cavalo louro-claro de Marlene. Ele também viu Narcissa Black, no time adversário; alta e esguia, seu cabelo platinado entrelaçado em duas tranças elegantes que desciam por suas costas. 

Ainda nada de Sirius. 

"Obviamente," Peter estava tagarelando para Lily, "Não precisamos vencer este jogo na verdade, só precisamos manter nossos pontos altos - contanto que terminemos com pelo menos seis gols, então permaneceremos no topo da liga. Black é uma apanhadora brilhante, mas os Sonserinos em geral são bem ruins. Especialmente quando você olha para James, ele é como ter três artilheiros em um. " 

Lily estava balançando a cabeça educadamente - as pessoas raramente ouviam Peter quando se tratava de esportes. Remus certamente não ouvia. Ele havia tentado ler o exemplar amarrotado de _Quadribol através dos Séculos_ de Sirius, mas nada nele poderia ajudá-lo a entender o ridículo sistema de pontos. 

Madame Hooch soprou seu apito abaixo deles, e os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras, agachando-se prontos para o pontapé inicial. 

Ainda nada de Sirius. 

Remus esticou o pescoço, olhando ao redor das arquibancadas - mas mesmo com sua excelente visão, ele não conseguiu localizar seu amigo em lugar nenhum. Certamente Peter não estava certo - ele não poderia estar emburrado em algum canto? Pensara que ele havia superado sua rejeição do time de quadribol - ele esteve em todas as partidas daquele ano para torcer por James. Só porque essa partida em particular era contra a Sonserina ... 

Madame Hooch soprou seu apito novamente e soltou o pomo. Os jogadores dispararam para o alto como balas de canhão vermelhas e verdes. 

Ainda sem Sirius. 

Peter e Lily estavam de pé torcendo com todos os outros, então Remus se levantou também e tentou parecer envolvido no jogo. James tomou posse da goles segundos após estar no ar, e conseguiu atravessa-la no aro em menos de um minuto. A multidão vermelha explodiu em triunfo, mas foram rapidamente ofuscadas por um barulho ensurdecedor, como um trovão. 

"Rrrrrroooooaaaaar!" 

"O que é que foi isso?!" Lily olhou em volta com os olhos arregalados, junto com todos os outros. Até os jogadores em campo pareciam assustados. Remus olhou para cima e viu que os leões nos estandartes da Grifinória acima deles pareciam ter ganhado vida, e agora estavam rondando para frente e para trás pelo material vermelho, rosnando e balançando a cabeça inquietamente. 

"Isso é normal?" Ele perguntou, apontando. Lily e Peter balançaram a cabeça, sem palavras, enquanto os enormes leões rugiam acima deles. 

Remus sorriu de repente. Ele reconhecia aquela magia; brincalhona e um pouco assustadora. "Veja!" Ele apontou novamente. 

Na parte inferior das arquibancadas, mais próximo do solo, um jovem grifinório em vestes vermelhas brilhantes também estava andando para frente e para trás, acenando sua varinha como a batuta de um condutor. Sem dúvida, era Sirius - quem mais tinha aquele andar confiante até demais? - mas ele não estava mais careca e, em vez disso, usava uma enorme peruca dourada, como a juba de um leão. Remus achou que podia até ver um rabo de ouro arrastando-se atrás de suas vestes. 

Assim que todos o viram, a multidão riu - até mesmo a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa. Mas Sonserina não o fez - a porção verde da multidão meramente observou a demonstração extravagante do orgulho da casa. 

James claramente não estava distraído pelos novos mascotes, mas sim encorajado por eles - o que deve ter sido a intenção de Sirius. Ele marcou pelo menos mais três gols - resultando em mais três rugidos ensurdecedores - enquanto os sonserinos lutavam para se recuperar da surpresa. 

"Nós somos Grifinória!" Sirius estava cantando, sua voz magicamente amplificada, 

"Poderosa, Poderosa Grifinória!" A multidão gritou de volta. 

Depois que se acostumou com todo o barulho, Remus começou a se divertir com um jogo de quadribol pela primeira vez. James era como um borrão vermelho no campo, disparando de um lado para o outro; os outros artilheiros também eram muito bons, acompanhando suas formações e passes complicados. Marlene, com o bastão na mão, estava fazendo um trabalho incrível não apenas protegendo os artilheiros e o apanhador, mas mirando os balaços no outro time - em Narcissa, particularmente. 

Narcissa Black, no entanto, estava em sua própria liga. Ela tinha um estilo de voo elegante e suave que Remus reconheceu das tentativas de Sirius ensiná-lo a voar formalmente. Ela era rápida e estava em constante movimento, como a água. O apanhador da Grifinória estava seguindo seus movimentos, esperando que ela o levasse até o pomo, mas ela continuou se esquivando e fazendo curvas falsas para confundi-lo; duas vezes o enviando diretamente para o caminho de um balaço. Ela não era vistosa como James - era eficiente e implacável. 

A Grifinória tinha cem pontos de vantagem quando Narcissa finalmente viu o pomo - Remus percebeu o momento em que ela o avistou. Sua postura mudou; ela não desviou o olhar nem uma vez. Ela pairou por alguns momentos, olhando para trás para ver onde o apanhador da Grifinória estava. Ele hesitou, sem saber o que ela estava planejando. 

Naquele exato momento, Maisy Jackson, um dos artilheiros da Grifinória, marcou outro gol, elevando o placar da Grifinória para 130 contra 20 da Sonserina. Os Grifinórios enlouqueceram, e Sirius acenou com sua varinha ainda mais entusiasmado. Os leões não apenas rugiram desta vez, mas _saltaram_ através dos estandartes, para o ar do inverno, onde se tornaram estranhas sombras douradas caminhando através do campo. O apanhador da Grifinória mergulhou para se esquivar deles, claramente apavorado, embora eles tenham desaparecido logo acima de sua cabeça. 

"Não, seu idiota!" A voz de Sirius ecoou sobre os aplausos. 

Era tarde demais - Narcissa aproveitou a distração de seu oponente e pegou o pomo. Ela voou acima da multidão, segurando-o no ar triunfantemente. A multidão da Sonserina finalmente explodiu em aplausos, enviando faíscas verdes e prateadas, comemorando; 

"Black, Black, Black!" 

Claro, isso foi muito confuso, já que os grifinórios também cantavam. 

"Black, Black, Black!" Enquanto Sirius fazia suas reverências diante da multidão. James desceu para pousar ao lado dele e bagunçou a juba ridícula de seu amigo, enquanto a multidão agora gritava, "Pot-ter! Pot-ter! Pot-ter!" 

"Ah, bem," Peter sorriu para Remus, "Nós perdemos, mas ainda estamos empatados com a Corvinal na tabela de classificação - ainda estamos indo para a final!" 

Remus não poderia se importar menos. 

Em seguida, eles entraram em campo para parabenizar sua equipe - Remus e Peter deram um soco em Sirius de brincadeira. 

"Você nunca nos contou!" 

"Nós poderíamos ter ajudado!" 

Sirius apenas sorriu e jogou seu glorioso cabelo dourado. 

"Sirius!" Uma voz fina e fria rompeu a multidão. Todos eles se viraram. Narcissa estava caminhando em direção a eles, ainda em suas vestes esmeraldas esvoaçantes, uma medalha de prata brilhante pendurada em seu pescoço que fez Remus se encolher atrás de Peter. Sirius se levantou para encará-la. Ela deu a ele um sorriso inesperado, "Tire essa peruca obscena." Ela disse bruscamente. 

Ele obedeceu, esfregando a cabeça nua, constrangido. Narcissa puxou sua varinha com um movimento rápido e bateu em sua cabeça, _"Crescere."_

Os marotos e a multidão da Grifinória ao redor deles engasgaram. O cabelo de Sirius começou a crescer, como água negra caindo de sua cabeça, até que estava de volta ao comprimento normal. 

"Mas que-?!" Sirius agarrou sua cabeça. Narcissa sorriu, mostrando fileiras de dentes perolados, 

"Isso é por sua ajuda em garantir a vitória da Sonserina." Com isso, ela se virou, as tranças prateadas girando e disparou em direção ao seu próprio time. 

James puxou as madeixas recém-restauradas de Sirius. 

"Eu nunca vou entender sua família maluca, cara."


	33. Capítulo 33: Segundo ano: Descobertas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Após do jogo Grifinória x Sonserina, parecia que o tempo estava se acelerando para Remus. Parte disso foi devido ao equilíbrio ter sido restaurado no dormitório. James era mais uma vez o herói, a rebeldia de Sirius estava de volta em plena forma, Peter não estava mais pisando em ovos em torno de nenhum deles e Remus não tinha paz ou silêncio - embora dificilmente pudesse reclamar disso. 

Como se estivessem tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, James e Sirius passaram as últimas semanas de inverno com um entusiasmo renovado para travessuras e brincadeiras. Ficavam metade do tempo sob a capa da invisibilidade, lançando feitiços em alunos desavisados nos corredores, invadindo a cozinha e causando transtornos no Salão Principal. Pelo menos três ou quatro noites por semana, eles saíram com o mapa de Remus para mapear o castelo - embora na maioria das vezes eles apenas voltavam com os braços cheios de doces da Dedos de mel. Peter sempre tentava ir junto, mas Remus precisava de todo o sono que pudesse conseguir. 

As luas cheias de janeiro e fevereiro não foram boas. Não foram tão ruins quanto a lua de dezembro, que o deixara obviamente assustado, mas também não seriam nada agradáveis. Madame Pomfrey foi implacável em sua busca para encontrar uma solução - em janeiro ela tentou remover as unhas dele ( _'apenas temporariamente, você entende, você as terá de volta pela manhã_ '), mas isso não impediu que suas garras crescessem uma vez que a transformação tomou conta dele. Remus ficou um pouco aliviado com isso, já que ela tinha planos de remover seus dentes em seguida. 

Em fevereiro, ela tentou prender seus braços e pernas com algemas mágicas para impedi-lo de se machucar. Ela se desculpou intensamente por essas medidas – pedindo perdão ainda mais quando voltou pela manhã e descobriu que ele havia deslocado os dois ombros, se libertando das algemas. Ele estava cansado demais para se importar muito. 

Apesar de se envolver em menos pegadinhas do que no ano anterior, Remus escolheu se lançar aos estudos. Secretamente, Remus esperava tirar vantagem da determinação de Sirius e James de não se concentrar nos trabalhos escolares. Ele queria chegar em primeiro em História da Magia novamente e sabia que tinha uma boa chance - não apenas isso; suas notas estavam ficando cada vez melhores em Transfiguração, Herbologia e Astrologia também, e ele pelo menos tinha a chance de estar entre os três primeiros. 

Feitiços e Poções ainda pertenciam a Lily Evans, mas ele queria diminuir a distância entre eles o máximo possível. Como tal, ele finalmente superou seu medo da biblioteca e passou quase todas as horas livres que tinha lá, completando tarefas e revisando a matéria. Sua leitura havia melhorado um pouco - ele ainda era lento se não usasse o feitiço, mas descobriu que sua prática constante o ajudava a reconhecer as letras muito mais rápido do que antes. 

Lily também estava frequentemente na biblioteca, e depois de alguns dias acenando educadamente um para o outro das mesas, Lily juntou suas coisas e veio se sentar ao lado dele. Eles se davam muito bem juntos, lendo baixinho ou questionando-se sobre vários assuntos. 

Inevitavelmente, Lily foi a segunda pessoa depois de Sirius a descobrir o segredo de Remus. 

"Porque você faz isso?" Ela perguntou, olhando para ele com curiosidade. 

"Fazer o que?" 

“Cada vez que você abre um novo livro, você coloca a mão nele e coça a cabeça com a varinha.” 

"Não, não faço isso." Remus abaixou sua varinha, culpado. 

"Sim, você faz." Lily disse, calmamente, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios, “Você murmurou algo também. Foi um feitiço? " 

"Hum." 

“Ah, vá em frente, me diga - tem algo a ver com os livros? É assim que você descobre tudo mais rápido do que eu?!” 

Remus ficou tão satisfeito com o elogio que baixou a guarda pela primeira vez. 

"Promete que não vai contar a ninguém?" 

"Prometo." 

“É para me ajudar a ler. Eu não sei ... eu não posso ... hum ... bem, eu acho mais difícil do que todo mundo. Ler da maneira normal.” 

"Uau! Como funciona?!" Seus olhos se arregalaram, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava animada com alguma coisa. Remus ficou surpreso - ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada em saber que ele não conseguia ler normalmente. 

“Assim,” ele mostrou a ela. Ela o copiou, mas parecia desapontada. 

“Não funcionou.” 

“É muito difícil de fazer.” Ele explicou: “Levei séculos para acertar”. 

“Onde você descobriu sobre isso? Isso é muito, muito avançado!” 

"Não fui eu – foi Sirius. Eu não acho que tem escrito em qualquer lugar, é como se ele tivesse misturado alguns feitiços diferentes. Provavelmente esse é o motivo dele ainda ser um pouco imperfeito. " 

"Mesmo?!" Se os olhos de Lily se arregalassem mais, eles correm o risco de cair da cabeça dela. “Eu sabia que ele era mais esperto do que finge ser nas aulas! Ah, aquele idiota! Mostre-me de novo!" 

Assim como com Lily, Remus acabou se juntando as amigas dela também, Mary e Marlene. No começo ele não tinha certeza sobre esse arranjo - geralmente tentava evitar as outras garotas em seu ano puramente por instinto. Além disso, Mary e Marlene geralmente eram encontrados rindo no fundo da classe ou suspirando sobre alguma celebridade bruxa na sala comunal. No entanto, ele ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao descobrir que as duas garotas levavam seus estudos tão a sério quanto ele - e, na verdade, seu interesse por estrelas pop bruxos não era muito diferente da obsessão de Sirius e James por seus times favoritos de quadribol. 

Mary era particularmente alguém agradável de se conversar - ela era nascida trouxa e morava no sul de Londres; o sotaque dela fez Remus se sentir estranhamente em casa. Ela era despretensiosa, tinha um sorriso largo e uma risada alta e contagiante. Marlene era um pouco mais quieta, mas histericamente engraçada e capaz de imitar quase qualquer pessoa na escola - incluindo os professores. Sua imitação de McGonagall era espetacular; Remus realmente chorou de tanto rir. 

As três garotas foram excepcionalmente gentis com Remus, e ele sabia que isso era principalmente porque pensavam que ele estava doente. Ele não se importou, porque estava aprendendo muitas coisas interessantes com elas. Por exemplo o fato que, Mary sabia um feitiço capaz de encobrir manchas na pele - o que não fazia suas cicatrizes desaparecerem completamente, mas as reduzia visivelmente. Ele nunca tinha pensado em procurar uma solução em uma revista de beleza. 

Elas o apresentaram a várias outras coisas femininas - Mary tinha uma queda por Sirius e Marlene por James. Remus achou que elas estavam completamente loucas e se perguntou se continuariam se sentindo da mesma maneira se _elas_ tivessem que dividir o banheiro com Potter e Black. 

Em troca, Remus as ajudou com História da Magia, já que ele era aparentemente o único aluno em toda a escola que realmente achava o Professor Binns interessante. Marlene era excelente em Astronomia e mostrou a ele como traçar suas constelações usando alguns inteligentes dispositivos mnemônicos. 

"Você é tão legal, Remus," Mary disse uma noite, em seu jeito brusco de sempre, enquanto voltavam para a sala comunal juntos, "Marlene e Lily tinham medo de você no primeiro ano." 

"O que?!" Remus quase deixou seus livros caírem de surpresa. 

"Mary, não seja tão rude!" Marlene sibilou. 

"Você _era_ muito agressivo", explicou Lily, "E James começou a dizer a todos que você era realmente forte e que fazia parte de uma gangue." 

Remus quase roncou de tanto rir. 

Quando eles entraram na sala comunal, ele rapidamente avistou Sirius, James e Peter amontoados em um canto, esparramados sobre um livro muito grande e grosso. Marlene e Mary explodiram em gargalhadas quando eles as viram e correram escada acima. Lily compartilhou um olhar de cumplicidade com Remus antes de segui-las. 

Os marotos ergueram os olhos quando o amigo se aproximou, e Peter cobriu - de maneira nada sutil - o livro que estavam lendo com algumas folhas de pergaminho. 

"Tudo bem, rapazes?" Remus disse, esticando o pescoço, "O que estão fazendo?" 

"Nada!" James disse, com entusiasmo "Onde você esteve?" 

"Na biblioteca," Sirius afirmou, antes que Remus pudesse abrir a boca, "Com seu _fã-clube._ " 

Remus sorriu. 

"Cai fora, Black, eu sei quando você está com ciúmes." Ele optou por não contar aos amigos que Marlene e Mary gostavam deles. Seus egos podiam não ser capazes de lidar com muito mais inflação. De qualquer forma, ele não queria mudar de assunto, "Sério, o que vocês estão escondendo aí?" 

Todos os três se entreolharam com culpa e Remus sentiu uma pontada de dor. Todos eles estavam tramando algo sem ele - ele deveria saber. Ele supôs que era justo - ele se recusou a participar de qualquer pegadinha por tanto tempo, que agora eles não iriam querer incluí-lo em mais nada. 

"Seu aniversário!" Peter explodiu de repente. "Está chegando." 

"Sim," Remus coçou a cabeça e disse: "Na próxima semana." 

“Estamos planejando uma surpresa!” Peter disse, sorrindo amplamente, claramente muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Remus não perdeu o olhar de aborrecimento de James e soube imediatamente que Peter estava mentindo. Tudo bem. Se eles não quisessem contar a ele, não precisavam. 

"Ah, certo", ele engoliu em seco, forçando um sorriso, "Bem, é melhor vocês não estarem planejando me envergonhar como no ano passado." 

"Ah não, nunca!" Sirius sorriu, levantando-se, juntando o livro contra o peito, título ainda escondido, "Somos o tipo de amigos que gostariam de _envergonhar_ você, Lupin?" 

"Sim, vocês são." Remus acenou com a cabeça, lentamente, estreitando os olhos, “Sem cantar. Sem grandes festas. Nada que vá— “ 

"Te colocar em problemas, _nós sabemos_ ", concluiu James, levantando-se também. “Ei, por que não convidamos suas novas amigas, hein? É bom nos misturarmos com o sexo oposto, você não acha?" 

"Certo," Sirius sacudiu o cabelo dele, "É mais como se você quisesse uma chance de ficar a sós com Evans." 

"Como você ousa." James respondeu, as bochechas ligeiramente mais rosadas do que o normal. 

*** 

“Então, se você não faz parte de uma gangue”, refletiu Mary, alguns dias depois. Eles estavam verificando os deveres de Herbologia um do outro e Mary era a leitora mais rápida, então ela já havia terminado. "Onde você conseguiu todos os cortes e hematomas?" 

"Coelho de estimação," Remus respondeu, ainda lendo o ensaio de Marlene, "ele tem um temperamento horrível." 

Lily sorriu para ele. 

"Ah é? Achei que você morasse em um abrigo?” 

"Eu moro." Ele disse, friamente: "Somos permitidos animais de estimação." Isso até que era verdade - tiveram peixes dourados por um tempo, até que o tanque foi derrubado por um dos meninos mais velhos em um ataque de fúria. 

"Ah, em uma casa de crianças?" Mary olhou para cima, "Você também é nascido trouxa?" 

"Não", disse Marlene prontamente, "'Lupin' é um nome bruxo - seu pai?" Ela olhou para ele esperando sua confirmação. Ele acenou com a cabeça, inquieto. 

"Sim, como você sabia?" 

“Eu vi o nome em um troféu.” 

"Um ... troféu?" 

"Sim. Não consigo me lembrar do que era, acho que foi fora da sala comunal da Corvinal. " 

"Ah, certo." Ele nunca tinha sequer olhado para qualquer um dos troféus, exceto para os da Copa de Quadribol, que James parava para deslumbrar pelo menos uma vez por semana. Ele foi repentinamente tomado por uma vontade irreprimível de correr até o corredor da Corvinal e largar a redação que estava lendo. 

Lily estava olhando para ele. 

“Vá, Remus,” ela disse suavemente, pegando o pergaminho dele. As outras duas garotas também estavam olhando para ele, com certa pena. Elas concordaram. Ele praticamente saltou. 

Ele não tinha certeza o que exatamente esperava. Ele mal conseguiu ler por alguns momentos; estava tão sem fôlego por subir correndo três lances de escada. A prateleira era de mogno e vidro, regularmente polida por Filch - ou pelos elfos domésticos, ele supôs. Estava repleta de troféus e prêmios por uma centena de realizações diferentes. _Feiticeiro Campeão de Xadrez, Vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo, Finalista do Jogo de Fazer a Melhor Bola Chiclete de Droobles._

E ali estava. Uma enorme estatueta dourada retratando um mago levantando sua varinha em uma postura de aparência meio boba, como se estivesse sacando uma bola de tênis. _Lyall Lupin, campeão de duelos de Hogwarts, 1946._

Ele ficou olhando para por um longo tempo, lendo e relendo. Ele tentou pensar logicamente. Isso apenas confirmou coisas que ele já sabia. Seu pai era da Corvinal - McGonagall havia dito isso a ele em seu primeiro ano. Ele era bom em duelos - excepcionalmente bom, aparentemente. Tanto Slughorn quanto o bêbado Darius haviam lhe contado isso. Realmente, tudo o que isso fez foi confirmar que seu pai tinha estudado em Hogwarts - ele havia _pertencido_ a Hogwarts. Provavelmente tocou naquele mesmo troféu. Remus pressionou os dedos contra o vidro como se pudesse quebrá-lo e agarrá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um dispositivo mnemônico é uma frase, rima ou imagem que pode ser usada como ferramenta de memória. Esses dispositivos podem ser usados por alunos de todas as idades e todos os níveis de estudo.


	34. Capitulo 34: Segundo ano: Treze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 10 de março de 1973 

Os marotos não poderiam ter ficado mais felizes ao descobrir que o aniversário de Remus cairia em um sábado naquele ano. Isso, de acordo com a opinião deles, aumentaria as possibilidades para todo tipo de emoção que simplesmente não seria possível em um dia de semana. 

À medida que o dia se aproximava, Remus tentou ignorar as provocações e dicas descaradas sobre o que o esperava. Ele não se preocupava com o que eles fariam, confiava neles o suficiente - os meninos podiam ser considerados idiotas, mas até agora nunca haviam feito dele o alvo da piada. James tinha recebido pacotes estranhos e amassados, embalados em papel pardo na semana passada e Remus apenas esperava que eles não fossem presentes - ele nunca seria capaz de retribuir o favor. 

Remus pensava muito sobre ter treze anos - especificamente sobre ser um bruxo de treze anos com um probleminha peludo como o dele. A descoberta do armário de troféus da Corvinal havia causado coisas muito estranhas no diálogo interno de Remus. Ele sempre achou que tinha uma boa ideia de quem era - um garoto criado em uma casa de apoio, pobre, um pouco magricela, irritado, cheio de cicatrizes, burro quando se tratava de coisas escolares, mas inteligente o suficiente quando importava. A vinda para Hogwarts trouxe algumas mudanças, é claro - talvez ele _tão_ fosse tão burro, mesmo que ainda tivesse certeza de todo o resto. 

Seu pai era _muito_ inteligente. Afinal, ele fora da Corvinal. O chapéu seletor também havia considerado colocar Remus lá, mas mudou de ideia. Isso não significou muito para ele na época, mas agora ele se perguntava e pensava sobre isso a todo momento. E se ele tivesse sido selecionado para a corvinal? Ele saberia mais sobre seu pai a essa altura? Saberia mais sobre quem ele era? 

E se seu pai não tivesse se matado? E se ele nunca tivesse sido mordido? ‘E se’ era um jogo perigoso. 

Ao adormecer na noite anterior ao seu aniversário, Remus se viu em um sonho que não tinha há muito tempo. 

_Ele está deitado em uma cama em um pequeno quarto azul claro. É verão e a janela está aberta; as cortinas ondulando. A janela é enorme - grande o suficiente para um homem adulto passar. Remus é muito pequeno e está muito assustado._

_Há alguém no quarto e ele vai machucá-lo. É um monstro - sua mãe prometeu que eles não eram reais, mas ah! Ah, ela é uma mentirosa, uma mentirosa horrível, porque há um monstro, e ele está cruzando a sala agora; está vindo em sua direção e vai comê-lo!_

_"Quem tem medo do lobo mau?"_

_Ele fecha os olhos e se esconde sob as cobertas e treme e soluça._

_Então ... então não há nada - nada sólido, nada real. Ele está com dor, há tanto sangue e tantas lágrimas e muito barulho. Ele só quer dormir. Outro homem paira sobre ele, alto, magro e preocupado._

_"Papai."_

“LUMOS MAXIMA!” 

Remus acordou com um sobressalto, quase gritando. O quarto do dormitório se encheu de luz brilhante e não natural, que ultrapassava as cortinas de sua cama, fazendo-o apertar os olhos. Ele só teve tempo de enxugar as lágrimas do rosto antes de Sirius e James abrirem as cortinas pesadas, entoando. 

“Feliz aniversário, Lupin!” 

"Ainda está escuro, seus idiotas." Ele apertou os olhos, os esfregou e sentou-se. Tentou fazer seu coração parar de bater tão forte. 

"É _precisamente_ meia-noite e um" disse Sirius, "e, portanto, oficialmente seu décimo terceiro aniversário." 

“Onde está o Pete?” Remus saiu da cama, colocando os pés no chão no quarto. Os meninos o haviam decorado aleatoriamente com fitas - que ele tinha certeza que geralmente enfeitavam o campo de quadribol nos dias de jogos - e cortinas de luzes que sobraram do Natal. 

“Em uma missão.” James disse, os olhos brilhando. "Vamos, levanta e se veste." 

"Onde estamos indo?" 

"Lugar nenhum," Sirius respondeu, despreocupado, "Mas você vai querer estar adequadamente vestido para quando seus convidados chegarem." 

"Meus convidados?!" 

"Claro," Sirius sorriu, "Nós tentamos manter a comemoração apenas para os marotos, mas muitas pessoas queriam celebrar com você, sabe." 

Remus não sabia dizer se Sirius estava sendo sarcástico, então ele optou por não responder. Em vez disso, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de manga comprida que parecia limpa o suficiente. Quando terminou, houve uma batida forte na porta. 

"Entre!" James gritou, alegremente. Sirius viu o choque de Remus e explicou. 

"Está tudo bem, colocamos um feitiço silenciador no quarto." 

Remus franziu a testa. 

"Então ... quem está do outro lado da porta não pode exatamente nos ouvir?" 

James colocou a mão na testa. 

Peter estava do lado de fora, parecendo muito satisfeito e muito rosado, rodeado por Lily, Marlene e Mary. Remus ficou boquiaberto quando eles entraram no quarto, todas sorrindo avidamente e claramente animadas por terem o surpreendido. Elas estavam todas segurando cartas e pequenos pacotes também. 

"Eu não pensei que garotas fossem permitidas aqui." 

“A adorável Mary testou para nós na semana passada - nada de ruim parece acontecer”, explicou James. 

“Um dia vocês lerão _Hogwarts: Uma História_ e eu vou poder finalmente descansar.” Sirius suspirou, balançando a cabeça tragicamente. 

James começou a puxar pacotes de debaixo da cama, rasgando-os. Parecia que eles tinham invadido a Dedos de mel novamente - montanhas de doces foram abertos; Feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Bott, sapos de chocolate, Fizzing Whizzbees, Droobles Best Blowing Chiclete, sorvete de limão, bolos de caldeirão - sem mencionar os produtos que Peter trouxe da cozinha; sanduíches de presunto, maionese, ovo, frango, queijo e picles, pacotes de batatas fritas com os sabores favoritos de Remus - sal e vinagre - ovos escoceses, rolos de salsicha, tortas de porco, queijo e palitos de abacaxi, além de algumas frutas. 

Sirius, enquanto isso, estava colocando cobertores sobre o chão de madeira e espalhando algumas almofadas de veludo felpudo. 

"Lupin", disse ele com um sorriso largo, "Bem-vindo ao seu banquete da meia-noite!" 

“Feliz aniversário, Remus!” As meninas entonaram, juntas. 

Todos eles se sentaram juntos, e Sirius colocou um disco em seu tocador - ele finalmente havia aberto os seus presentes de Andromeda - conforme solicitado, ele ganhara dois álbuns de Bowie: _Hunky Dory_ e _The Man Who Sold the World._

"Sente-se perto de mim, Sirius," disse Mary, rapidamente, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Marlene. Sirius deu de ombros e se inclinou para entregar um pacote a Remus. 

“Abra este primeiro!” 

Era longo e cilíndrico, muito leve e mal embrulhado. 

"Você não precisava me dar nada." Remus murmurou, destorcendo as pontas. 

"Um poster?" Lily franziu a testa, observando enquanto Remus desenrolava o grosso papel brilhante. Era uma imensa impressão A2 de David Bowie em preto e branco, vestindo um traje prateado brilhante e dando um chute alto ligeiramente espasmódico. 

"Pedi a Andrômeda que me enviasse no Natal," Sirius sorriu, incapaz de se conter, "Mas eu mesmo o encantei para se mover!" 

"Uau!" Remus sorriu de volta, sincero, “Obrigado! É incrível." 

Todas as meninas deram a ele pacotes de doces e bolos - e Lily deu a ele um livro sobre Poções. Ele olhou para ela com ceticismo, a fazendo sorrir. 

"Não pode continuar dando a Severus uma razão para se vangloriar para você." 

"Por favor, não mencione o nome de Snivellus nesta ocasião sagrada." James disse com horror fingido. Lily revirou os olhos e voltou para sua torta de geleia, visivelmente o ignorando. James mal pareceu notar, apenas pigarreou e olhou para Remus, seus olhos escuros cheios de travessura, "Meu presente está chegando mais tarde ... assim que todos nós nos empanturrarmos." 

"Por Merlin, Potter," Marlene deu uma risadinha, "O que você planejou?" 

Ele não diria. 

Remus teve que admitir que estava se divertindo - ele esperava que James e Sirius respeitassem seus desejos e guardassem as comemorações apenas para os marotos, mas convidar as garotas não fora ruim. Ele as conhecia muito bem agora, e na verdade gostava muito da companhia delas. Mary faziar Sirius comer poeira quando o assunto era ser cara de pau e, como Remus previra, as imitações de Marlene dos professores fizeram os marotos chorar de rir - Peter até teve que ir e trocar de camisa depois de cuspir suco de abóbora nele mesmo. 

"Estou começando a ver por que Remus está nos abandonando por causa de vocês." James disse por volta de uma e meia da manhã, enxugando as lágrimas de riso do canto dos olhos. 

"Sim, vocês não são tão ruins, para as meninas," Sirius piscou para Mary, que zombou e lhe deu um empurrão brincalhão. 

"Sim, não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu querer fazer meu dever de casa." Remus respondeu secamente, imaginando se conseguiria comer outro sapo de chocolate. 

"Ah, como os tempos mudaram," disse Sirius, com altivez. 

"Vocês todos vão se arrepender quando Remus se sair melhor que vocês nas provas." Lily brincou. 

"Há!" James se levantou, alongando-se elaboradamente como se estivesse prestes a realizar uma grande façanha, “Exames! Nós, marotos, temos preocupações _maiores_. Meu caro Sr. Black, Sr. Pettigrew ", ele fez um gesto amplo em direção à janela do dormitório," Vamos? " 

"Por George!" Sirius se levantou abruptamente, "Está na hora ?!" 

James fechou os olhos solenemente e acenou com a cabeça, 

"Sim, de fato." 

"Então se apresse!" Peter gritou, levantando-se também. 

As garotas lançaram olhares nervosos umas para as outras e depois para Remus, que só deu de ombros para mostrar que não fazia ideia. Sirius, Peter e James foram até a janela, abrindo-a. Eles estavam inquietos de excitação, falta de sono e muito açúcar, e continuavam rindo como crianças travessas. 

"Venham!" Peter acenou para os outros, apressadamente: "Vocês vão querer ver!" 

James havia produzido uma coleção de objetos vermelhos brilhantes que pareciam um cruzamento entre foguetes espaciais e dinamite. Seus braços estavam cheios, assim como os de Sirius. 

"Esses são ..." Marlene torceu o nariz, "Isso não é Dr. Filibust?!" 

James apenas deu um sorriso maníaco. 

"Ah não!" Lily disse: "Não podemos! Você vai acordar o castelo inteiro! " 

"Cai fora se você não tá afim, Evans," Sirius retrucou, entregando alguns foguetes para Peter, "Você prometeu não estragar nada." 

"Remus," Lily se virou para ele, "Diga a eles, eles vão ouvir você!" 

"Não, eles não vão," Remus respondeu, "De qualquer forma, eu quero ver! Nunca vi fogos de artifício mágicos antes. " 

"Você vai gostar!" Sirius piscou. 

"Quantos você precisa?!" Mary ficou olhando, parecendo impressionada. 

"Treze, obviamente." 

"Vocês todos vão se meter em encrenca ..." 

"Ah, pare de ser tão certinha, Lil!" Marlene jogou o braço em volta da ruiva. 

"Não vamos deixar nenhuma de vocês se meter em problemas." James disse, sincero, seus óculos escorregando pelo nariz enquanto ele lutava para manter o controle de sua carga. "Não se preocupe." 

"Eu não estou preocupada." Lily cruzou os braços em desafio. "Eu só acho que vocês estão sendo ..." 

“Opa!” 

*** BANG ***

"Peter!" 

Todos eles se inclinaram para fora da janela para ver o foguete que Peter havia jogado caindo em direção ao solo em uma torrente de fagulhas verdes e douradas. 

“Desculpe ...” Peter parecia envergonhado. Sirius riu. 

"Não não, ótimo trabalho - agora que começamos, devemos continuar, né?" e ele começou a lançar seus próprios fogos de artifício pela janela, claros no ar noturno. James e Peter rapidamente seguiram o exemplo, e logo, até mesmo Lily esqueceu de ficar irritada, pois todos eles olhavam maravilhados para a exibição espetacular iluminando o céu estrelado. 

Os fogos de artifício duravam muito mais que os trouxas, alguns explodindo dez ou doze vezes antes de se extinguirem. As cores mudavam do vermelho para o verde, do o roxo para o laranja, torcendo-se e enrolando-se em várias formas, eventualmente soletrando 'FELIZ TERCEIRO ANIVERSÁRIO REMU'. 

Sirius suspirou, irritado com aquilo. 

"Sabia que eram letras demais." 

Além da exibição de luz deslumbrante, os fogos de artifício eram satisfatoriamente barulhentos, tanto que Remus já podia ouvir os outros Grifinórios na torre abrindo suas janelas para ver se o castelo estava sendo atacado. Ele tinha certeza de ter ouvido quem estava no quarto acima deles murmurar. 

"Aqueles malditos marotos estão aprontando de novo." 

Inevitavelmente, alguém começou a bater em sua porta, e a voz estridente de McGonagall pôde ser ouvida do outro lado. 

"Potter! Black! Não pensem que eu não sei que vocês estão por trás disso, ABRA ESTA PORTA!” 

"Ah merda!" James fez uma careta, "Melhor ir para debaixo da cama, senhoritas ..." 

Depois que todos foram completamente repreendidos, dois meses de detenção prometidos e cartas para todos os seus pais, McGonagall (que era um espetáculo em sua camisola tartan vermelha) os deixou e Marlene, Lily e Mary relutantemente voltaram para seu dormitório. Já eram duas horas da manhã e os meninos decidiram que finalmente era hora de dormir. 

“Feliz aniversário, Remus,” Peter disse, seguido por um bocejo alto. 

Remus sorriu para si mesmo no escuro, suas bochechas quase doendo. 

"Éh," Sirius bocejou de volta, "Feliz aniversário, Remu."


	35. Capítulo 35: Segundo ano: O que há em um nome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda-feira, 19 de março de 1973 

"Eu tenho boas notícias," Madame Pomfrey sorriu calorosamente, "Eu não queria mencionar isso caso não conseguisse resolver as coisas a tempo - mas você me verá no verão." 

Por um momento, Remus ousou ter esperanças de que isso significasse que ele não voltaria para St. Edmund's, mas a medibruxa continuou: "Sra. Orwell, sua diretora do orfanato, gentilmente me permitiu aparatar no terreno ao amanhecer após as duas luas cheias neste verão. ” Ela sorriu amplamente. 

Ah, bem. Era melhor do que nada. Ele sorriu de volta fracamente. 

"Ótimo!" Disse. Seus braços e pernas pareciam pesados como chumbo, ele mal conseguia levantar a cabeça para beber a poção que ela estava lhe oferecendo. 

Era cerca de quatro horas da tarde e Remus havia perdido as aulas - ele havia dormido a maior parte do dia. O sono ainda era o único remédio que parecia realmente funcionar. 

"Eu disse a Dumbledore que faria isso com ou sem a permissão dele - eu não poderia viver comigo mesma se você chegasse aqui em setembro no mesmo estado que chegou no ano passado." 

"Eu poderia ficar na casa de um bruxo neste verão, seria ainda mais seguro," Remus tentou, "Meu amigo James-" 

“Me desculpe, querido,” Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça, “Não é seguro o suficiente. Os Potter entraram em contato, mas precisamos preservar seu anonimato o máximo que pudermos - eu sei que não é muito divertido para você, mas é melhor você ficar com os trouxas. " 

Remus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Seriam apenas dois meses, e o verão ainda estava muito longe. _Fique positivo, continue positivo._

Um barulho repentino no final da enfermaria tirou Remus de seu estado meditativo. Madame Pomfrey franziu a testa e se virou para olhar ao redor da cortina da cama de Remus. 

"Sr. Pettigrew!" Ela gritou: “O que você pensa que está fazendo?!” 

"D-desculpe Madame Pomfrey - nós estávamos apenas ..." 

“Pegue esses penicos agora mesmo e coloque-as de volta no armário! E você pode tirar esse sorrisinho do rosto, Sr. Black, ajude ele." 

"Ei, Remu," James espiou pela cortina, "Desculpe por todo o barulho." 

Remus sorriu, tentando se sentar. 

"Tudo bem." 

"Deite-se!" Madame Pomfey repreendeu: "Você teve três ossos quebrados, seu arteiro." 

“Estou me sentindo muito melhor!” 

*CRASH* 

“SR. PETTIGREW, O QUE EU DISSE?!” Madame Pomfrey desapareceu, parecendo muito zangada. 

James afundou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Remus. 

"Pronto para ir?" Ele perguntou, casualmente. Remus sempre poderia contar com James para não o tratar como um inválido. 

"Se ela deixar," Remus acenou com a cabeça para a cortina que Pomfrey havia desaparecido atrás. "Como foi a partida?" 

"Acabei com eles" James assentiu com entusiasmo, jogando o pomo no colo de Remus. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos como se quisesse recuperar a sensação de ter acabado de marcar um gol. “Fiz um dos batedores da Corvinal chorar.” 

"Que bom." 

"Como foi ... sabe, sua noite?" 

"Bem." Remus respondeu secamente, torcendo a boca. Eles raramente falavam sobre as luas cheias - e ele estava muito feliz com isso. Não gostava da ideia deles sabendo muito. Dor era algo pessoal. 

"Três ossos quebrados, ela disse?" 

"Sim. Tudo consertado agora com apenas um feitiço, ela é incrível. Os trouxas precisam usar moldes de gesso por várias semanas.” 

"Que esquisito!" 

“REMU!” Sirius puxou a cortina, "Você está VIVO!" Ele caiu dramaticamente ao pé da cama, "Eu estava convencido que ela estava tentando encobrir algo, a velha morcega não nos deixou vir." 

"Não a chame assim," Remus respondeu, irritado, "E não _me_ chame assim!" 

"Mas você queria um apelido," Sirius disse, parecendo ofendido enquanto se levantava. Peter apareceu, carrancudo e com as mãos nos bolsos. 

"Não, não queria." Remus franziu a testa, "Quando foi que eu disse que-" 

"Ano passado." Sirius disse rapidamente, "Quase exatamente um ano atrás, você disse que não se importaria de ser chamado de qualquer coisa, desde que não fosse Loony Lupin." 

"Deus, você tem uma memória de elefante." Remus revirou os olhos. “De qualquer forma,” ele abaixou a voz, no caso de Madame Pomfrey estar espreitando por perto, “O objetivo de ter um apelido era para que ninguém soubesse quem escreveu o mapa. Eu acho que 'Remu' não vai enganar ninguém.” 

"Hum, você tem um bom ponto." James disse, sabiamente: "Por mais divertido que tenha sido." 

"Ok, até que faz sentido," Sirius suspirou, "mas podemos te chamar Remu até pensarmos em um apelido melhor? 

"Não." 

"Chato." Sirius procurou algo mais para dizer, visivelmente evitando olhar para as bandagens de Remus. "Então, vamos sair daqui ou devo me acomodar para um jogo estimulante de snap?" 

"Ele não vai a lugar nenhum," Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada, "Estou mantendo o Sr. Lupin em observação durante a noite." 

"Não!" Remus protestou, "Estou me sentindo muito melhor!" Ele sempre dizia isso - geralmente não era verdade, mas ele sabia que iria se sentir melhor eventualmente, e não importava muito se ele estivesse na ala hospitalar ou não. 

"Não estou sendo deliberadamente rude, Remus," a enfermeira suspirou, "Isso é pela sua saúde." 

"Vou direto para a cama!" 

"Vamos cuidar dele!" James disse, sinceramente, levantando-se. Remus esperou para ver se funcionava. James era bom com adultos, especialmente bruxas. Ele até era conhecido por ter suavizado McGonagall uma ou duas vezes (embora isso pudesse ter mais a ver com suas habilidades de quadribol). 

Madame Pomfrey não se comoveu. 

"Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, mas não." 

"Bem." Peter disse, com uma firmeza incomum. "Vamos ficar aqui então." 

"Sim." Sirius e James disseram, juntos. 

"Mas vocês vão perder o jantar!" Disse Remus. 

“Tenho certeza de que podemos arranjar algo só desta vez.” Madame Pomfrey disse, tentando não sorrir. "Tudo bem, meninos - mas vocês devem ficar quietos. E façam sua lição de casa, não vou permitir que usem o Sr. Lupin aqui como uma desculpa para não entregar nada. " 

Com um aceno de sua varinha, mais três cadeiras apareceram do nada, junto com uma longa mesa de pinho, com tinteiros para suas penas. Remus abriu a boca para falar, mas Madame Pomfrey era aparentemente vidente - “E não, Remus, sem lição de casa para você. Apenas descanse.” 

Remus fechou a boca e se deitou. Como ele se manteria à frente de Sirius e James se a mulher não o deixasse estudar? 

“Posso ler meu livro?” Ele perguntou, humildemente. 

"Contanto que não force sua vista." 

Ela saiu, e os outros três meninos obedientemente puxaram o dever de casa e começaram a rabiscar. Remus esticou o pescoço para tentar ver no que eles estavam trabalhando - ele estava em dia com o dele, mas estava fazendo algumas leituras extras em Feitiços na tentativa de se sair melhor que Lily em seus próximos exames. 

"Ah ah ah," James cobriu seu trabalho com a manga, "Sem olhar, Remu, apenas descanse." 

"Ugh, me chame de Loony!" Remus gemeu, " _Qualquer coisa_ , menos Remu!" 

"Mas combina com você!" Sirius disse, por cima da pena, "Reeeeemuuuuuu." 

"Pare com isso ou vou morder você." 

"Reeeeemuuuu." 

“Reeeemuuu!” Peter se juntou a eles, todos os três garotos rindo histericamente, mas tentando não serem ouvidos. 

"Eu odeio meu nome." Remus cobriu o rosto com o livro que estava lendo. Não era justo - _James Potter_ era tão tranquilizadoramente comum; _Peter Pettigrew_ era perfeitamente respeitável e, maldito _Sirius Black_ era o nome mais legal de todos os tempos, de qualquer maneira que visse. "Vocês podem muito bem me chamar de qualquer, não sei o que poderia ser pior." 

"Loony Remu?" James sugeriu, prestativamente. "Remoony?" 

Sirius mal conseguia respirar de tanto rir agora. 

“REMOONY!” Ele bufou, desabando sobre a mesa, os ombros tremendo. 

“Moony é na verdade muito bom.” Peter disse de repente, sobriamente. 

"Hã?" 

“Moony. Como um apelido.” 

Remus o encarou, não acostumado a prestar muita atenção em qualquer coisa que Peter dissesse. Ele pensou sobre isso, rolando o nome em sua cabeça. Parecia maluco, mas não era nem de perto tão horrível. 

"Eu não odeio." Ele disse, finalmente. 

"Eu amei." James disse: “Moony. Combina com você." 

"As pessoas não vão ... sabe, entender?" Ele se preocupou, mordendo o lábio. 

"Nah," Sirius acenou com a mão, "Vamos dizer a eles que é por causa daquele trouxa no The Who." 

“Eles são todos trouxas em The Who.” Remus respondeu: "Mas eu não toco bateria." 

"Você gosta de bater nas coisas." Sirius encolheu os ombros. 

"Obrigado." 

"Sem problemas, Remoony." 

* * * 

Algumas horas depois, depois que Madame Pomfrey trouxe o jantar para todos, James saiu para o treino de quadribol e Peter para uma detenção. Sirius havia desistido de sua lição de casa há muito tempo e estava tentando aperfeiçoar uma azaração de braços de tentáculos em si mesmo. 

Remus estava totalmente ignorando esse comportamento - ele sabia que Sirius estava pronunciando o encantamento totalmente errado, com a ênfase no lugar errado - mas ele não iria dizer a ele, porque ele não tinha certeza exatamente _por que_ Sirius queria tanto um braço de tentáculo, e não poderia ser por um bom motivo. 

Eventualmente, entediado, Sirius recostou-se na cadeira, os pés apoiados na cama de Remus. 

"O que você está lendo, afinal?" 

_“Epopéia de Gilgamesh.”_ Remus respondeu, virando a página. Ele estava quase no fim, e seu feitiço de leitura estava diminuindo - se Sirius o deixasse sozinho por mais cinco minutos ... 

"É sobre o que?" 

"É seu!" Ele disse, surpreso: "Tirei da sua prateleira!" 

“Ah, um dos trouxas? Não li muitos deles, para ser honesto. Eles eram do meu tio Alphard. " 

"Entendi." 

"Então?" 

"Então o que, Black?!" 

"É sobre o que?" 

"Um homem chamado Gilgamesh." 

"Ok, você tem que concordar que esse é um nome pior do que Remus Lupin." 

Remus riu. 

"Sim, tudo bem. Sempre poderia ser pior." 

"Então me fale sobre esse cara Goulash." 

“Gilgamesh. Ele era um rei. A muito tempo atrás." 

“Olha, agora você tem minha atenção, é assim que todas as boas histórias começam.” Sirius apoiou a cabeça em ambas as mãos, olhando para Remus como se ele fosse um professor ensinando a matéria favorita dele. 

"Não, você está apenas adiando sua redação de Astrologia." 

"Pfft, vou copiar a do James." Sirius acenou com a mão casualmente, “Conte-me mais, oh guardião do conhecimento. Eu li para _você_ várias vezes.” 

Remus suspirou, colocando o livro de lado. Não havia como escapar quando Sirius estava com esse humor. 

“Gilgamesh era um rei.” 

"Sim, há muito tempo, você já disse isso." 

"Olha, cala a boca ou dá o fora." 

“Ok, ok!” Sirius ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição, "Continue." 

“Então ele era um rei, mas não um bom rei. Ele não era totalmente humano - ele era dois terços Deus, então ele era mais forte do que todos e seu povo estava com medo dele. Ele era perigoso. Então, seu povo rezou - hum ... é quando você pede ajuda aos deuses - e os deuses enviaram outro homem para ajudar a controlar Gilgamesh. ” 

"Ele era ainda mais forte?" 

"Não, mas ele era parte animal", 

"Então este homem-fera matou Gilgamesh?" 

"Não. Eles lutaram por muito tempo, mas Gilgamesh ainda venceu. Mas ele não matou Enkidu, - ele ... ele meio que reconheceu que eles eram iguais. E eles se tornam amigos - melhores amigos. Eles vivem todas essas aventuras juntos, lutando contra outros monstros e outras coisas. É legal." 

"Eu quero saber mais sobre o homem-fera." 

“Enkidu. Ele era o mestre dos animais e era feliz vivendo na selva, mas depois de ser enviado para controlar Gilgamesh, ele nunca mais poderia voltar para a natureza. Então realmente, ele nunca pertence a nenhum lugar.” 

"Mas ele tinha um amigo, certo?" 

"Sim, mas ... bem, não quero estragar o final para você." 

"Tudo bem, eu quase nunca leio coisas trouxas." 

"Você está perdendo tanto!" Remus exclamou, “Bem, ok então. Enkidu morre." 

"O que?!" 

“Sim, é meio triste, ele era meu personagem favorito também.” 

"Mas por que?" 

“Para ensinar Gilgamesh sobre a morte, eu acho. Antes de Enkidu, ele era arrogante demais para acreditar que algo poderia machucá-lo. Mas depois que ele o perde, ele percebe que não é o mestre de tudo. Ninguém pode controlar a morte.” 

"Esse é um pensamento muito deprimente, Moony." 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Tudo parecia muito simples para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma das lendas mais fantásticas dos povos sumérios e que mostram a riqueza de sua literatura foi a Epopeia de Gilgamesh. Possivelmente a obra literária mais antiga já produzida pelos seres humanos, ela é composta por doze cantos com cerca de 300 versos cada um. A Epopeia de Gilgamesh, livro citado no capítulo, está disponível o PDF na internet ou por meio deste link. 
> 
> http://files.alvarofpinheiro.eti.br/200000529-6d72f6e6d3/AEpopeiadeGilgamesh.pdf


	36. Capítulo 36: Segundo Ano: Amor e Casamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atenção para gíria homofóbica neste capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta, 20 de abril de 1972 

_And my time was running wild  
A million dead end streets - and   
Every time I thought I’d got it made   
It seemed the taste was not so sweet   
So I turned myself to face me   
But I’ve never caught a glimpse   
Of how the others must see the faker   
I’m much too fast to take that test. _

-’Changes’, David Bowie 

Remus amava _Hunky Dory_ mais do que tudo. Era brilhante e feliz - depois escuro e introspectivo. Ele sentia que David Bowie devia ter algum conhecimento sobre-humano da sua alma. Mesmo que ele nem sempre entendesse totalmente as letras, sentia que de alguma forma elas faziam sentido. 

Estava cantarolando a melodia de _Changes_ baixinho enquanto caminhava em frente as prateleiras escuras da biblioteca, sua varinha acesa para ver melhor. Ele realmente deveria estar estudando poções - mas Lily se ofereceu para ajudá-lo no fim de semana e ele já havia revisado transfiguração o dia todo. Tinha demorado o dia todo para transformar uma cartola velha em um coelho e vice-versa. 

Remus finalmente encontrou a prateleira que procurava – _Leis nupciais dos bruxos ingleses 1700 - 1950_. Ele esperava que fosse recente o suficiente. Era enorme, e ele teve que subir em uma escada para alcançá-lo. Se espreguiçando, Remus estava quase acertando a capa de couro velha e empoeirada, e estava prestes a puxá-la para baixo em sua direção, quando outra mão agarrou seu pulso. 

Com um barulho assustado, Remus puxou sua mão para trás e quase caiu do banco, ficando cara a cara com Narcissa Black. 

"Ugh, é _você._ " Ela disse, com desagrado. Ela era uma cabeça mais alta do que ele, então eles ficavam nivelados desde que ele mantivesse o equilíbrio. Ela não soltou sua mão, "Me dê isso." 

"Não, eu peguei primeiro." Ele respondeu, ainda tentando se afastar. A menina tinha um punho de ferro. 

“Vá embora, garotinho. Para que você poderia querer isso? " Narcissa deu-lhe um forte empurrão e ele tombou para trás, caindo dolorosamente de costas. 

Narcissa sorriu para ele, vitoriosa, segurando o pesado livro. Ele fez uma careta. 

"Para que _você_ quer isso?" 

"Isso não é da sua conta," ela disse, tirando o cabelo claro dos olhos de uma maneira estranhamente parecida com a de Sirius. Ela se virou e começou a se afastar, entre as pilhas sombrias. Remus ficou de pé. 

"Espere", disse ele, tentando manter a voz baixa para que Madame Pince não o expulsasse de novo, "Ei, Narcissa, espere!" Ele puxou suas vestes. 

Ela se virou com olhos furiosos, sua varinha erguida. Remus instintivamente agarrou sua própria varinha bem na hora. Os dois ficaram parados como estátuas por alguns momentos. Ele sabia que ela havia amaldiçoado James e Sirius em várias ocasiões, e que toda a família Black conhecia todos os tipos de magia negra. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Remus nunca havia amaldiçoado uma garota antes, e parecia errado. 

"Eu só queria saber," ele disse, cuidadosamente, escolhendo as palavras, "Se tinha alguma coisa a ver com você e Sirius ... o noivado." 

Ela abaixou a varinha, lentamente, olhando para ele com interesse suspeito. 

"Então ele lhe contou tudo sobre isso, não é?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha - que ainda era tão preta quanto a cor natural de seu cabelo. "Sim, garotinho, é exatamente para isso que preciso. Você não acha que eu _quero_ me casar com aquele pequeno traidor de sangue chorão, acha? " 

Remus apenas deu de ombros. A verdade era que não havia realmente ocorrido a ele como Narcissa se sentia sobre nada disso. Ele estava tão focado em ajudar Sirius que não havia considerado se mais alguém poderia estar trabalhando exatamente no mesmo problema. Narcissa suspirou impaciente. 

"Bem, eu não quero. E não espero que meu primo pirralho venha a encontrar uma solução tão cedo, então aqui estou. " 

Ela não parecia mais com raiva, apenas amarga. Agora que ele estava mais perto dela, Remus podia ver que ela tinha olheiras. 

“Quero encontrar uma solução.” Ele disse, erguendo o queixo para encontrar o olhar dela, desejando não ser mais baixo do que ela. "Estou tentando, de qualquer maneira." 

"Ha." Narcissa riu sem humor, “Uma criança do segundo ano?! E o que você descobriu, hm?” Ela bateu seu salto preto envernizado nas tábuas escuras do assoalho. 

"Bem ..." Remus engoliu em seco, "Nada ainda - nada bom o suficiente ainda. A não ser que ... bem, a não ser que você já fosse casada." 

"Já pensei nisso." Narcissa retrucou: "Eu ainda não sou maior de idade, não posso. Eu teria fugido com Lucius no momento em que eles propuseram esse noivado ridículo, mas não tenho dezessete até outubro." 

"Certo," Remus acenou com a cabeça, surpreso ao ouvir isso, "E ... não pode esperar, por causa da cerimônia de noivado neste verão, certo?" 

"Correto." Ela estava olhando para ele com um pouco menos de veneno agora, como se achasse a conversa divertida ao invés de irritante. 

"Mas, eu estava pensando - o que realmente é a cerimônia?" Ele perguntou, sentindo-se mais corajoso, "O que você e Sirius têm que fazer?" 

"Ah, a besteira de sempre da família Black," ela respondeu, "Um banquete, mapas astrológicos, provavelmente um retrato comemorativo de nós dois. Mamãe ainda está com o da Bella pendurado na sala de jantar." 

A ideia de um retrato retratando o Sirius de treze anos com sua prima de dezesseis era repulsiva para Remus. Narcissa também não parecia estar gostando da ideia. "Isso é tudo culpa dele, você sabe." Ela disse: "Agindo como se fosse um caso especial. Se ele simplesmente tivesse seguido a tradição como o resto de nós, ficado na linha até ter idade suficiente para sair..." Ela parou, seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas de raiva, que ela limpou rapidamente "De qualquer forma, não importa. Vou me casar com Lucius e isso é tudo. Graças a deus ele me apoiou em tudo isso, qualquer outra pessoa teria ido embora." 

Remus não comentou. O que ele sabia sobre relacionamentos? Ele nunca tinha visto um de perto. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto Narcissa se recompunha. Assim que o fez, ela fungou e olhou para Remus novamente, "Eu não vou te amaldiçoar." Ela disse, magnânima: "Mas estou avisando - já estou farta de pessoas se intrometendo no meu futuro. Portanto, mantenha o nariz fora de agora em diante." 

Com isso, ela se virou e saiu, deixando Remus com muito a se pensar. 

* * * 

Segunda-feira, 30 de abril de 1973 

"Moony, para que servem todos esses livros?" James perguntou, enquanto tropeçava em uma pilha que Remus tinha cuidadosamente empilhado perto da entrada do dormitório - eles eram inúteis e ele estava planejando levá-los de volta naquela tarde. 

"Apenas algumas pesquisas." Ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro atual, "Onde você esteve?" 

"Maroteando." Sirius o seguiu, passando por cima dos livros espalhados que seu amigo estava tentando limpar. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Maroteando? Mapa ou brincadeira?" 

"Um pouco dos dois," Sirius sorriu, jogando-se na cama de Remus. Ele pegou um livro. 

" _Rituais de casamento de bruxos_?!" Ele riu, "Com quem você vai se casar, Moony? Não com a Evans, James terá que desafiá-lo para um duelo." 

"Eu NÃO gosto da Evans." James respondeu, de onde ele se agachou no chão. " _Casamentos mágicos._ " Ele leu, pegando o último livro e colocando-o no topo da pilha, "Sério, Remus, sobre o que se trata tudo isso?" 

Remus suspirou, largando o livro e esfregando os olhos. 

"Estou tentando te ajudar," ele chutou Sirius gentilmente com o pé. "Alguém tem que tirar você deste noivado estúpido." 

"Ei!" Sirius fez uma careta, "Estou fazendo tudo que posso." 

"O que você está fazendo?" 

"Não tive mais detenções do que qualquer outra pessoa este ano? Devo estar recebendo um berrador por semana. E os meus leões, não se esqueça dos meus leões na partida de quadribol." 

Remus olhou para ele, pasmo. 

"Como isso pode ajudar?" 

"Estou provando que não sou do tipo que é para casar." 

"Sem ofensa, cara," James interrompeu, vindo se sentar na cama com eles, "Mas eu não acho que sua família realmente se importe que você não seja do tipo para casar." 

"Exatamente," Remus assentiu, "Você é o herdeiro. Você tem que se casar com outro puro-sangue. E a família Black tem uma longa história de casamentos entre si, até seus pais são primos." 

"Er ... como você sabe?" Sirius parecia desconfortável. 

"Estive lendo." Remus gesticulou para todos os livros. "Há um monte de coisas na biblioteca sobre sua família. Uma das casas bruxas mais antigas da Grã-Bretanha, voltando à Idade Média, onde a residência da família era em Inverness, na Escócia..." 

"Eu sei de tudo isso." Sirius acenou com a mão. 

"Sim, mas você sabia que não é o primeiro Black a querer sair de um casamento?" 

"Bem, obviamente Andrômeda - embora fosse mais porque ela queria se casar, só que Ted era do tipo errado..." 

"Não apenas ela - Lyra Black desafiou os desejos da família em 1901 de se casar com alguém da família Crabbe, e Delphinus Black deveria se casar com sua sobrinha em 1750, mas a deixou no altar e se casou com Fidelia Bulstrode. E seu tio Alphard também nunca se casou, embora não haja nenhuma explicação - " 

"Éh, não devemos falar sobre ele," Sirius respondeu, irritado, "Eu ouvi minha mãe reclamando dele e tenho quase certeza de que ele era uma bicha." 

Houve um silêncio constrangedor. 

"Meu pai conhecia Alphard," James disse, "Disse que ele era um cara legal." 

"Ele sempre foi legal comigo," Sirius deu de ombros, "Me deixou seu dinheiro e tudo, certificou-se de que ninguém mais pudesse tocá-lo até que eu fosse maior de idade. Isso deixou meus pais furiosos, sabe, por ele não ter devolvido todo o dinheiro para o cofre da família, então eu tenho que dar crédito a ele por isso, mesmo que ele fosse ... bem, tanto faz. " 

A garganta de Remus estava muito seca e ele pigarreou, querendo seguir adiante. 

"De qualquer forma, isso só mostra que você pode sair desse tipo de coisa. O único problema é que não consigo encontrar nenhum detalhe bom sobre _como_ todos eles escaparam." 

"Não se preocupe," Sirius disse, sombrio, "Mesmo que você descobrisse - nenhum deles tinha minha mãe como inimigo. Você sabe como ela é. Ela provavelmente vai nos obrigar a fazer o voto perpétuo." 

"Ela não faria isso!" James disse, horrorizado. 

"Ela faria qualquer coisa." Sirius concordou. 

Remus mordeu o lábio, pensativo. Ele não sabia o que era o voto perpétuo - parecia magia negra. Pelo que já havia lido sobre a Casa dos Black, ele sabia que a seção restrita da biblioteca provavelmente teria que ser sua próxima parada. Ele teria que pegar emprestada a capa de James para isso, e sair à noite. Não importa. Ele se recusava a desisitir. Ele devia isso a Sirius. 

Remus uma vez não havia dito a Sirius que seu próprio problema era impossível, inevitável? E Sirius não havia trabalhado incansavelmente, aprendido a fazer uma mágica complicada de padrão NIEM, apenas para ajudá-lo? Isso não era diferente. Ele só tinha que se esforçar mais. Saber que Narcissa também estava trabalhando no problema era estranhamente reconfortante. Remus sabia pelas maldições dela que ela devia ser uma bruxa muito talentosa e inteligente, e não havia dúvida em sua mente que ela geralmente conseguia o que queria. 

_Vou me casar com Lucius e isso é tudo._ Tinha de haver alguma solução. Ele se lembrou de Flitwick dizendo a eles que o amor - amor natural, cotidiano, humano - era um dos tipos mais poderosos de magia. Embora Remus pessoalmente não sentisse que nada sobre o namoro de Lucius e Narcissa fosse natural, exatamente, ele sabia que era muito mais poderoso do que a honra à família. Tinha de ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius se refere ao tio Alphard como uma ''bicha'', porém na tradução original ele usa o termo ''queer'' que era normalmente usado antigamente para se referir a pessoas LGBTQ. Devido ao contexto ao qual ele disse isso, resolvemos colocar desta forma, mas nos próximos capítulos passaremos a usar o ''queer''.
> 
> ''Queer (em português 'excêntrico', 'insólito') é uma palavra proveniente do inglês usada para designar pessoas que, seja por sexo biológico, orientação sexual, orientação romântica, identidade de género ou expressão de género, não correspondem a um padrão cis-heteronormativo. O termo é usado para representar homossexuais, bissexuais, pansexuais, polissexuais, assexuais e, frequentemente, também as pessoas transgénero, ou seja, todos os que não se identificam como heterossexuais ou cisgénero, de forma análoga à sigla LGBT.
> 
> Seu significado inicial pode ser compreendido através da história da criação do termo, inicialmente uma gíria inglesa, que literalmente significa "estranho", "ridículo", "excêntrico", "raro" ou "extraordinário".''


	37. Capitulo 37: Segundo ano: Exames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Maio de 1973 

A semana de provas começou no pior momento possível para Remus, por volta de meados de maio, próximo a lua cheia. Esta, cairia em uma sexta-feira, o que significava que ele poderia comparecer à prova de Poções naquela manhã - mas perderia o fim de semana inteiro dormindo, enquanto, o que realmente queria, era revisar a matéria. Mais do que isso, a lua havia desestabilizado sua magia completamente. 

Ele achava que isso estava acontecendo menos durante o segundo ano, mas conforme os exames se aproximavam – fosse o nervosismo ou o alongamento dos dias - Remus percebera que sua magia estava ficando mais forte, mais selvagem e mais difícil de controlar. O menor movimento da varinha causava os resultados mais fantásticos, e às vezes, ele mal terminava de pronunciar o encantamento antes que luz explodisse da ponta, fazendo seus dedos formigarem com o choque. 

James começou a dizer _'se acalme, Moony!'_ pelo menos três ou quatro vezes por dia, enquanto Remus tentava praticar vários feitiços e transfigurações básicas que, inevitavelmente, iam longe demais. Ele pensou que fazer apenas encantamentos simples poderia ajudá-lo a ganhar algum controle, mas aparentemente esse não era o caso, pois ele quebrou a janela do quarto pela terceira vez tentando levitar seu conjunto de gobstones. 

" _Reparo._ " Sirius murmurou, tirando os olhos de seu resumo de Astronomia. A janela se consertou imediatamente. Remus suspirou. 

"Você realmente precisa relaxar, cara," James sorriu, "Não temos exames práticos até a semana que vem, de qualquer maneira." 

"Mas eu estou tão atrasado!" Remus resmungou, recolhendo suas gobstones e colocando-as de volta na caixa. 

"Se você está para atrás, aonde eu estou?!" Peter gemeu do chão, cinco pergaminhos se espalhavam à sua frente, cada um sobre um assunto diferentes. "Eu sei que vou ser reprovado em Transfiguração, meu coelho não mudou nada este ano, e eu _sei_ que ela vai nos obrigar a fazer algo realmente difícil." 

"Pelo menos você é bom em Poções." Remus atirou de volta. "E Herbologia, não consigo me lembrar quais folhas significam o que ..." 

"Você me venceu em nosso último teste de Herbologia," James o lembrou, "E você tem ganha de todos nós quando se trata de História da Magia, eu tenho copiado seu dever de casa o ano inteiro." 

"Mas _você_ é o melhor em Transfigur-" Remus começou, mas foi interrompido por um baque alto quando Sirius jogou seu livro de Astronomia no chão. 

"Vocês podem calar a boca?! Estou tentando revisar!" Ele gritou, levantando-se. "Parecem um bando de velhas fofocando. Estou indo para a biblioteca." Ele puxou sua bolsa para cima do ombro e saiu furioso do quarto. 

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo. Peter, mordendo o lábio, parecia à beira das lágrimas. James suspirou. 

"Ignorem ele, só está de mau humor porque tem que ir para casa logo. Não que eu o culpe." Ele acrescentou, rapidamente. "Com pais daqueles, e tudo mais." 

"Verdade," Remus deu de ombros, embora realmente não achasse que fosse uma desculpa boa o suficiente. Não era como se ele mesmo estivesse ansioso pelas férias de verão. Tudo bem que ele não precisaria se casar com sua prima ou comparecer a banquetes estranhos e exagerados - mas Sirius também não precisaria ser trancado em uma cela uma vez por mês, ou se esconder de garotos muito mais velhos e fortes, cujo maior prazer era empurrar sua cabeça na lama. 

"Ele não vai ficar com você de novo, James?" Peter perguntou, nervoso - provavelmente ansioso por um verão livre de Sirius, pois isso significava que teria James só para ele. 

"Nah," James respondeu, parecendo muito menos animado com a perspectiva, "Ele está convidado, obviamente - todos vocês estão," ele olhou para Remus, "Mas não achamos que isso vai acontecer depois do fiasco do Natal. Ele acha que ficará completamente trancado até a cerimônia de noivado." 

Remus sentiu uma pontada de culpa em seu peito. Ainda não tinha descoberto uma solução para isso, e entre as revisões e a lua cheia, não havia pensado direito sobre o problema durante duas semanas. A julgar pelo comportamento de Narcissa nos corredores - azarando qualquer um que sequer lhe olhasse pelo canto dos olhos - ela não estava se saindo muito melhor. 

"Bem, se ele continuar agindo dessa maneira, vai perder mais do que o cabelo da próxima vez", disse Peter, afetadamente, remexendo em suas anotações. 

"O que você quer dizer?" James franziu a testa, sentando-se, "Está dizendo que é tudo culpa dele?!" 

"Não!" Peter pareceu alarmado com o tom de James, " _Não_ , eu só quero dizer ... bem, você sabe, outro dia ele guardou todas aquelas faixas da grifinória na mala. Ele quer pendurar elas em seu quarto para irritar os pais. Esse tipo de coisa é exatamente o que o coloca em apuros. " 

"Não há nada de errado com um pouco de orgulho grifinório." James respondeu defensivamente, embora tenha lançado um olhar nervoso para o malão de Sirius. 

Remus não se envolveu. Pessoalmente, ele concordava com Peter e Narcissa - Sirius era seu pior inimigo, na maior parte do tempo. Para alguém tão inteligente e magicamente talentoso, ele carecia de sutileza, ou até mesmo de premeditação. Se ele não tivesse que retrucar em todas as oportunidades, talvez não tivesse ficado noivo aos treze anos. Remus sabia melhor do que ninguém a importância de se manter discreto, especialmente quando você era diferente de todos ao seu redor. 

James, que era mais parecido com Sirius do que Peter ou Remus, discordava com todo o coração. Em sua mente, o mais importante era sempre revidar. Mas se tudo era uma batalha, então inevitavelmente _alguém_ tinha que perder. E até a maioridade, este seria Sirius. O tempo todo. 

* * * 

"Excelente, Sr. Potter!" McGonagall comemorou de forma incomum, enquanto James transformava seus coelhos em um par perfeito de pantufas de veludo vermelho com acabamento em pele. 

Remus respirou fundo, se concentrando para sua própria tentativa. Fazia uma semana e meia desde a lua cheia e ele finalmente estava de volta ao controle, embora seus nervos ainda ganhassem dele às vezes. O menino observou Sirius acenar sua varinha preguiçosamente sobre seus próprios coelhos, que também se transfiguraram em um lindo par de botinhas de lã preta. 

As pantufas de Peter ainda tinham orelhas e cauda mesmo depois de três tentativas, e deixaram fezes na mesa. Quando chegou a vez de Remus, ele fechou os olhos primeiro, sentindo-se calmo e concentrado, antes de finalmente pronunciar o encantamento. 

As pantufas não eram tão bonitas quanto as de James e Sirius, mas podiam ser usadas, e pelo menos não tinham mais nenhuma característica leporina, mesmo que continuassem com uma cor marrom opaca. Pelo menos ele sabia que tinha feito o seu melhor no trabalho teórico - na verdade, em todos os seus trabalhos teóricos. Estava satisfeito por ter se lembrado de tudo que precisava lembrar quando se tratava de suas melhores matérias, e por não ter sido horrível em Poções, Herbologia ou Astronomia. 

No final do exame de Transfiguração, McGonagall transformou todos os chinelos em coelhos novamente e os mandou de volta para sua gaiola no fundo da sala, para esperarem o próximo exame. Ela então começou a distribuir folhas de pergaminho que pareciam tabelas de horários em branco. 

"Vocês devem estar cientes", disse ela, muito formalmente, "que no terceiro ano, podem escolher um mínimo de duas disciplinas adicionais para acrescentar em seus NOMs. Aqui estão suas fichas de inscrição. Por favor, pensem com muito cuidado, revisando os méritos de cada assunto, preencha o formulário e devolva-o ao meu escritório, no máximo até último dia do semestre. " 

A classe começou a murmurar animadamente, e Remus olhou para seu formulário e para as matérias listadas ali, com grande apreensão. 

Enquanto todos eles saíam da sala, Peter imediatamente começou a atormentar James para descobrir quais assuntos ele estaria cursando - para que ele pudesse selecionar exatamente os mesmos. 

"Estudos dos trouxas." Sirius disse, enquanto saíam para o sol de verão, "Definitivamente vou fazer Estudos dos Trouxas." 

Remus revirou os olhos. Não havia surpresa nisso - se alguma matéria ganharia a desaprovação geral da família Black, então este seria o que Sirius faria. 

"Você acha que Evans vai escolher essa?" James coçou o queixo. Sirius sorriu, 

"Duvido, cara, ela é nascida trouxa. Você poderia impressioná-la com seu conhecimento, no entanto." 

"Sim ... sim, talvez ..." James olhou para baixo, pensativo. 

"Você vai se inscrever nessa, então, James?" Peter perguntou, ansioso, "Você acha que vai ser difícil? Acho que podemos pedir ajuda a Remus ... você vai se inscrever nessa, Moony?" 

"Nah," Remus balançou a cabeça, "Qual é o objetivo? Façam vocês, então talvez possam parar de me perguntar coisas." 

Ele secretamente desejava que houvesse uma matéria de 'Estudos Bruxos' que pudesse cursar, então não precisava se sentir tão perdido o tempo todo. Mas, ele supôs, isso fazia parte da arrogância dos bruxos. 

"Adivinhação ... isso é como descobrir o futuro, certo?" James se sentou na grama, tirando a capa pesada e a jogando no chão. Sirius o seguiu, arregaçando as mangas da camisa. 

"Acho que sim. Bolas de cristal e folhas de chá." 

"Boa pra dormir. Vamos fazer essa." 

Todos os três rabiscaram em seus papéis. Remus não. Ele não gostava da ideia de saber o futuro - o que quer que fosse, ele tinha certeza de que não poderia ser bom. Ele bateu em sua têmpora com a varinha rapidamente e sussurrou, 

" _Lectiuncula Magna_ ", começando a ler suas opções. "Aritmancia", ele murmurou, "Isso é como aritmética?" 

"Números, de qualquer maneira," Sirius respondeu, "É para ser muito difícil." 

"Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ... não sei sobre isso," James bufou, "Você viu o professor? Ele tem mais cicatrizes do que Moony." 

"Ei" Remus chutou seu tornozelo. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas tinha realmente soado muito interessante para ele. Afinal, ele próprio _era_ uma espécie de criatura mágica. 

"Acho que vou fazer Aritmancia, se você for," Sirius disse, ainda lendo o formulário. 

"Será realmente difícil?" Peter estava preocupado. 

"Nós vamos ajudá-lo, Pete, não se preocupe." James se acalmou. "De qualquer forma, há coisas melhores no terceiro ano do que dever de casa extra - Hogsmeade!" 

"Você já vai à Dedos de mel três vezes por semana." Remus respondeu, refletindo sobre a possibilidade de Runas Antigas. 

"Sim, mas Zonko's!" 

Remus sorriu para ele. Estava realmente muito animado com os passeios para Hogsmeade - nunca tinha estado em nenhuma das áreas bruxas protegidas além de Hogwarts, e estava cansado de ouvir sobre como o Beco Diagonal era incrível. Ele suspirou e se recostou, olhando para as nuvens. Pensaria sobre seus assuntos do terceiro ano mais tarde, não havia pressa. Por enquanto, ele queria aproveitar o final dos exames e se deleitar com a ideia de que ainda tinham quase um mês inteiro antes do fim das aulas. 

"Oi oi, Evans!" James sentou-se repentinamente. 

Remus suspirou internamente. James estava agindo cada vez mais como um idiota no que diz respeito a Lily. 

"Eu não sou um cachorro, Potter," sua voz ecoou pelo terreno, "Não grite comigo como se fosse um." 

"Olá Sirius," era a voz de Mary agora. Remus se sentou, piscando. 

Marlene deu um aceno tímido, que ele devolveu. 

"E aí, MacDonald," Sirius acenou com a cabeça, casualmente colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele começou a fazer isso sempre que havia garotas por perto. Remus odiava. 

Todas as três garotas tomavam sorvete, o que parecia uma excelente ideia considerando o tempo excepcionalmente quente. Lily tinha até encantado um leque chinês para segui-la, criando uma brisa fresca onde quer que as três meninas fossem. 

"Me dá uma lambida, então," James piscou para ela, obscenamente. Marlene ficou vermelha como uma beterraba e se desfez em risadas, mas Lily permaneceu calma, arqueando uma sobrancelha vermelha. 

"Você realmente parece que precisa de um refresco. _Aguamente_!" 

Com isso, ela apontou sua varinha para os marotos e encharcou todos eles com água gelada. Remus saltou para fora do caminho, mas ela não estava tentando acerta-lo de qualquer maneira. James e Sirius levaram a pior e gritaram consternados quando seus cabelos e camisas ficaram encharcadas. Mary, Marlene e Lily gargalharam de alegria. 

"Por que você fez isso?" Sirius rosnou, empurrando seu cabelo ensopado para olhar para elas, parecendo um rato afogado. 

"Pensei que você gostasse de pegadinhas?" Lily piscou para ele, antes de se virar e caminhar em direção ao lago. 

"É um pesadelo completo, aquela menina." Sirius gemeu, tentando um feitiço de ar quente em seu cabelo. 

"Você está falando da minha futura esposa," James respondeu, sonhador, observando-a ir embora. Seus óculos se embaçaram comicamente. "Ah, pare de ser tão dramático, você vai estar seco em meia hora com este calor." 

"Onde você acha que elas conseguiram o sorvete?" Peter perguntou, alheio. 

Remus sorriu, recostando-se novamente. Não se importando com idas para casa, ou noivados ou novas matérias. Por enquanto, tudo estava como deveria ser. 

\+ Notas 

O jogo de bexigas (Gobstones em inglês) é relativamente popular entre as crianças bruxas. Lembra bastante o jogo de bolinhas de gude, com a diferença de que quando o jogador perde um ponto, a bexiga vencedora espirra nele um líquido pútrido e muito fedorento. 

As bexigas não têm uma reputação muito boa em Hogwarts por causa disso. Os bexigueiros (ou bexiguentos, segundo os haters) são constantemente ridicularizados e menosprezados, principalmente pelos amantes de quadribol. Muitos acham que bexiga é coisa pra bebês e alguns fãs da bexiga geralmente migram de esporte conforme a idade. 

Os Níveis Ordinários de Magia (frequentemente abreviado NOM, OWL em inglês) é um teste específico realizado na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts pelos alunos do quinto ano, administrado pelo Autoridade dos Exames Bruxos. A pontuação feita por um estudante em um NOM especial determina se ele ou ela vai ou não ser autorizado a continuar a cursar uma disciplina em anos letivos posteriores.


	38. Capítulo 38: Segundo ano: O Longo Último Dia (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 29 de junho de 1973 

Remus estava atrasado e ainda havia muito a se fazer. Como de costume, ele havia dormido até mais tarde do que o resto dos marotos e, quando acordou, Peter era o único que restava, correndo porta afora com um rápido, “Bom dia Lupin! Boa sorte!" 

Verificando o relógio, Remus saltou da cama e correu para o chuveiro em estado de pânico. Enquanto penteava o cabelo no espelho - pensando sombriamente que esta poderia ser a última vez, já que a Diretora certamente o deixaria careca assim que ele voltasse ao St. Edmund's amanhã - ele repassou a lista em sua cabeça. 

Café da manhã primeiro, é claro - não podia faltar. Se ele se apressasse, poderia alcançar James e Peter antes que partissem em suas próprias missões. Provavelmente seria sua única chance de vê-los, porque hoje, no último dia do semestre, os marotos - geralmente unidos - estariam visivelmente separados até o jantar. 

Depois do café da manhã, ele teria que correr de volta o dormitório para fazer as malas - Remus tinha certeza de que eles ganhariam uma detenção naquela noite, e ele poderia não ter tempo suficiente na manhã seguinte antes de pegarem o trem. Depois de fazer as malas, ele precisava devolver os livros da biblioteca. Isso o encheu de um sentimento de culpa - ainda não tinha encontrado nada para ajudar Sirius, apesar de semanas de pesquisa. Sua única esperança agora era que Narcissa Black fosse capazes de encontrar uma maneira de escapar do noivado, mesmo que fosse _depois_ que a cerimônia de noivado acontecesse. 

Em seu caminho para a biblioteca, poderia deixar seu formulário de inscrição de disciplinas no escritório de McGonagall - ele já havia adiado isso por muito tempo. Então, com os livros devolvidos e o formulário entregue, Remus achava que teria tempo de sobra até as onze horas, horário em que deveria encontrar Peter em frente as estufas, onde ele pegaria a capa da invisibilidade. 

Contanto que tudo funcionasse de forma cronometrada, Remus deveria ser capaz de pegar os guarda-chuvas que precisava no galpão do guarda-caça e trazê-los de volta ao dormitório. Então, seria quase hora do almoço - ele esperava ter um momento para terminar de ler seu livro em paz – havia pego emprestado de Sirius e só faltava um capítulo, e ele realmente queria terminar antes que precisassem ir para casa. Especialmente porque duvidava que McGonagall permitiria que lesse durante sua inevitável detenção naquela noite. 

Logo após o almoço, então, entraria em vigor a primeira etapa do plano de fim de ano dos marotos. Ele evitaria o caos e verificaria se ele empacotou tudo - possivelmente arrumando algumas das coisas de Sirius também, porque o outro garoto ainda não tinha feito às malas e Remus suspeitava que estava deixando para o último minuto. Então, os preparativos para o banquete começariam - tudo o que ele precisava fazer era aparecer cedo o suficiente para ajudar James e Sirius com os encantamentos finais. Isso, é claro, se nenhum deles fosse pego antes disso. 

Houve uma batida repentina na porta do banheiro, assim que Remus estava puxando sua calça jeans. 

"Trouxe torradas para você, Moony" a voz de Sirius continuou, "Pensei em trazer para que não perdesse tempo descendo." 

"Ah, ótimo, obrigado!" Remus gritou de volta, colocando sua camisa rapidamente, como se Sirius pudesse vê-lo através da madeira. 

"Boa sorte! Vejo você à tarde!” 

"Éh - você também!" 

Remus ouviu os passos de Sirius recuarem e desaparecerem escada abaixo. Bem. Pelo menos o café da manhã havia sido resolvido. Ele saiu do banheiro cheio de vapor e viu o prato de torradas em cima de seu malão. Quatro fatias - Sirius não fora mesquinho - e cada uma generosamente revestida com um ingrediente diferente. Remus sorriu e renovou sua promessa de ajudar Sirius a fazer as malas mais tarde. 

Ele passou uma hora apenas mastigando as torradas e recolhendo vários pertences que se espalhavam por toda parte, desde sua cama até as prateleiras de seus amigos e a sala comunal. Aproveitou a oportunidade para ouvir _Hunky Dory_ uma última vez, despedindo-se afetuosamente da vitrola por alguns meses. 

O poster de David Bowie que Sirius lhe dera de aniversário não se movia mais - o que Remus ficou um pouco feliz, porque pelo menos isso significava que ele poderia levá-lo de volta para St. Edmund sem levantar suspeitas. Sua mala não parecia se fechar tão facilmente como no final do verão passado, quando ele estava a caminho de Hogwarts, e ele teve que reorganizar os itens várias vezes antes que tudo se esmagasse lá dentro e ele conseguisse fecha-la. 

Remus escovou os dentes e foi juntar seus livros da biblioteca, colocando-os em sua bolsa puída. Ele se perguntou se a Diretora o deixaria ter uma nova mochila escolar - veja bem, da última vez que ele pediu uma, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para ensiná-lo a costurar. ‘Uma habilidade para a vida’, ela disse. O garoto não se incomodou em dizer a ela que o feitiço reparador era muito melhor – mas, nem mesmo ele estava sendo muito útil com a bolsa neste estado. 

Com sua lista de matérias escolhidas em mãos, ele desceu para a sala comunal, onde todos os outros grifinórios pareciam estar fazendo suas malas de última hora também. O espaço geralmente aconchegante estava um caos, com gritos implorando pela devolução de livros e jogos sumidos, alunos rastejando sob as mesas e levantando sofás a procura de itens perdidos, grupos de meninas do sétimo ano choravam, abraçando-se em despedida, corujas voavam de um lado para o outro. 

"Remus!" Mary o interrompeu quando estava saindo, "Você está sozinho?" 

"Sim." Ele acenou com a cabeça, com um sorriso travesso. Ela sorriu de volta. 

“Oooh, o que vocês estão planejando? Eu e Marlene estávamos conversando como vocês estavam quietos nas últimas semanas ... " 

"Não me faça perguntas e eu não te contarei mentiras." Ele respondeu. “Desculpe, mas tenho que devolver meus livros—” 

"Lily está procurando por você", ela disse rapidamente. 

"Ah, um ... estarei no Salão Principal para o almoço. Vou estar pouco ocupado até lá, peça desculpas a ela!" 

Com isso, ele correu pela porta do retrato e saiu para o corredor, que estava igualmente cheio com os alunos correndo de um lado para o outro, se despedindo de última hora. Pirraça, levado pela empolgação, obviamente descobriu onde Filch guardava o papel higiênico e estava jogando chumaços de papel molhado em qualquer um que chegasse perto o suficiente. 

Com os braços acima da cabeça, Remus alcançou o escritório de McGonagall no momento em que Pirraça arremessou papel na porta. Remus se abaixou bem a tempo, e Pirraça começou a rir loucamente quando McGonagall - tendo ouvido o "SPLAT" muito alto - abriu a porta do escritório. Ela olhou para Remus, ainda agachado e cobrindo a cabeça. 

"Sr. Lupin." 

“Foi Pirraça!” Ele se levantou, rapidamente, "De verdade, professora!" 

"Eu acredito em você." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, “Os espíritos estão sempre bem ativos no último dia do semestre. Você tem algo para mim? " A velha professora olhou para o pergaminho que estava segurando. 

"Ah sim!" Ele estendeu a mão. 

"Excelente, entre, Lupin." 

"Er ..." 

Mas você dificilmente poderia dizer 'não' para McGonagall, ou perguntar a ela se isso poderia esperar até mais tarde. Ele se perguntou o que diabos ela queria - certamente Sirius e James já não haviam sido pegos, ou haviam? Seria bastante óbvio assim que a fase um do plano fosse iniciada, mas ele não tinha ouvido nada... 

“Sente-se, Sr. Lupin. Chá?" 

"Hum ... sim, ok." Ele se sentou, inquieto. McGonagall acenou com sua varinha, e o pequeno bule de tartan em sua mesa começou a derramar seu conteúdo em duas xícaras iguais. 

"Sirva-se de leite", disse a professora distraidamente, enquanto examinava o pedaço de pergaminho que ele lhe dera. "Adivinhação", disse ela, "Estudos dos trouxas e Aritmancia." 

Ele não disse nada. Ela ergueu os olhos finalmente, examinando-o por cima dos óculos quadrados. “Essas são as mesmas matérias que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Black escolheram, se não me engano? Sr. Pettigrew também, hm? " 

Remus apenas assentiu. Na verdade, Peter estava apenas fazendo Adivinhação e Estudos dos Trouxas - ele descobriu que você só precisava selecionar um mínimo de duas novas disciplinas e decidiu não se esforçar mais do que o necessário. E Remus preferia morrer do que ter uma matéria a menos que James ou Sirius. 

“Estou interessado em saber o que o levou a selecionar Estudos dos trouxas, em particular? Considerando um futuro no escritório de comunicação trouxa, talvez? " 

"Er ..." Remus gaguejou. Ele não tinha ideia do que era o escritório de comunicação trouxa, mas não parecia muito interessante. 

"Achei que você tivesse conhecimento suficiente sobre o mundo trouxa, depois de passar tanto tempo de sua vida nele." 

"Sim, mas ... bem ..." 

"Não há necessidade de você estudar disciplinas simplesmente porque seus amigos o fazem, Sr. Lupin." A professora McGonagall disse, mais gentilmente do que esperava. "Vocês ainda terão as mesmas matérias básicas, afinal." 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Sério, todas as matérias o interessavam - ok, talvez não Estudos dos Trouxas, ela estava certa - mas no final, ele não gostava muito da ideia de não fazer aulas com os outros marotos. 

“Uma das coisas mais maravilhosas sobre a escola, Sr. Lupin,” McGonagall começou, com muito tato, “São os amigos que fazemos - conexões e relacionamentos que duram a vida toda. Eu sei que você fez alguns amigos muito queridos em Hogwarts.” 

Remus lutou contra uma careta. Ela tinha que fazer isso soar tão feminino?! Ela limpou a garganta, claramente divertida com a reação dele, “Alguns amigos muito queridos. Mas a escola também é o lugar para nos desafiarmos, para testar nossa capacidade. Você entende?" 

Ele acenou com a cabeça, inexpressivamente. Ela suspirou, bebendo seu chá. 

“Seus resultados nos exames foram excelentes este ano, Remus.” 

O menino se endireitou um pouco na cadeira ao ouvir isso. Ele próprio ficou muito satisfeito com os resultados. Não tinha vencido James em Transfiguração, ou Snape e Lily em Poções, mas teve algumas das notas mais altas do ano em todo o resto. 

“Como tal,” McGonagall continuou, “Não tenho nenhuma preocupação em permitir que você estude Aritmancia - que, devo dizer a você, é um dos cursos mais desafiadores que oferecemos em Hogwarts. Mas eu questionaria se os Estudos dos Trouxas são um uso adequado do seu tempo no futuro. Você pode achar muito tedioso, infelizmente. Você considerou, por exemplo, Runas Antigas?” 

Remus torceu as mãos no colo. _Tinha_ soado bastante interessante. Mas ele passou tanto tempo lutando para ler em inglês, e lutando para alcançar o resto dos alunos, que a ideia de aprender outro idioma era petrificante. McGonagall parecia entender suas preocupações - pelo menos em parte. 

“Você não acharia tão difícil quanto pensa, sabe. Você é um aluno imensamente talentoso, e extremamente esforçado. E também, suas colegas de casa senhoritas MacDonald e McKinnon estarão na mesma aula.” 

Isso não parecia tão ruim, na verdade. Ele gostava muito das M's agora, e seria divertido passar um pouco mais de tempo com elas. Seria bom ter uma aula em que não houvesse Sirius se exibindo, nenhum Peter tentando copiar suas anotações e nenhum James agindo como um idiota para chamar a atenção de Lily. 

"Ok." Ele disse. "Vou tentar." 

"Excelente." McGonagall sorriu amplamente, parecendo genuinamente satisfeita. Ela acenou com a varinha sobre o formulário dele para alterá-lo. 

"Hum ... Professora?" Ele perguntou, de repente, ligeiramente nervoso novamente. 

"Sim, Lupin?" 

“Eu ... bem, eu estava pensando em outro matéria também. Talvez ... talvez em vez de Adivinhação?" 

O sorriso de McGonagall se tornou irônico. 

"Bem, não posso fingir que vejo muita utilidade em Adivinhação ... a menos que a bruxa ou mago em questão seja genuinamente dotado com a visão." 

Remus assentiu, presumindo que isso significava que ele não era tão talentoso. 

"Eu pensei, talvez ... quer dizer, provavelmente é bobo ..." _James disse que era bobo. Uma matéria de menina._ "Hum ... Trato das Criaturas Mágicas." Ele disse, tudo com pressa. 

McGonagall parecia genuinamente surpresa. 

“Isso é algo que te interessa?” 

"Hum ... sim, acho que sim. Não apenas porque eu sou ... você sabe. Mas. Sim, suponho que seja principalmente por causa disso. " 

“Bem, é um assunto muito interessante,” McGonagall tomou um gole de chá novamente. “Devo dizer que se você está mais interessado nisso do que em Adivinhação, então deveria faze-lo.” 

"Ótimo, ok, pode mudar." Ele acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado, mas também bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo. McGonagall acenou sua varinha mais uma vez. 

"Seu pai era bastante talentoso quando se tratava de criaturas mágicas, você sabe." Ela disse. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

"Eu não sabia." 

“Oh sim,” ela acenou com a cabeça, como se ela estivesse apenas passando o tempo. “Um especialista em sua área.” 

"Sua... área?" 

“Aparições espirituais não humanas. Bichos-papões e fantasmas, você sabe - dementadores também. Todas criaturas das Trevas, receio. Trato de Criaturas Mágicas se concentra principalmente em criaturas corpóreas - ou seja, criaturas _mortais_ , mas você pode muito bem compartilhar seus talentos.” 

"Ah, certo. Obrigado, professora.” Remus se levantou rapidamente. Ele não tinha _tempo_ para pensar em seu pai agora. Tinha muito que fazer. "Eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca." Ele indicou sua bolsa pesada, rasgando-se nas costuras. 

“Sim, sim, certamente.” McGonagall assentiu. “Obrigado, Remus. Vejo você no banquete esta noite." 

"Sim, tchau!" 

Quando ele finalmente saiu do escritório de McGonagall, Remus olhou para o relógio. Eram dez para as onze. Droga. Não havia tempo para a biblioteca agora, ele tinha que encontrar Peter lá fora, e normalmente levava pelo menos quinze minutos para sair do castelo, desde que nenhuma das escadas o obrigasse a se desviar. Levantando sua mochila excessivamente pesada, Remus suspirou e partiu. 

Quando chegou às estufas, suando e com muito calor sob o sol forte, Peter obviamente estava esperando há algum tempo e estava torcendo as mãos. 

"Aí está você!" Ele engasgou, "Eu pensei que algo tinha acontecido." 

“Desculpe,” Remus ofegou, enxugando a testa com a manga, “McGonagall queria bater um papo. Está tudo bem?” 

“Sim,” Peter acenou com a cabeça, os olhos correndo ao redor, “Assim como James disse. Você os viu?” 

"Não." 

“Tudo deve estar bem, então. Aqui." Peter entregou a Remus a capa da invisibilidade. 

"Ótimo. Ei, você vai voltar para o dormitório?” 

"Sim, eu ainda preciso fazer as malas ..." 

“Ótimo, se importa em levar meus livros de volta? Eu queria devolvê-los à biblioteca, mas McGonagall...” 

“Ok,” Peter pegou a sacola. "Puta merda, Moony!" Ele gemeu, cedendo ao peso da bolsa. 

"Te vejo na hora do almoço?" 

"Provavelmente. Boa sorte!" Peter saiu correndo de volta para o castelo, deixando Remus sozinho novamente. 

Olhando ao redor para se certificar de que a área estava vazia, Remus não perdeu tempo em se aproximar do galpão de equipamentos. Ele já havia estado ali uma vez para uma detenção em seu primeiro ano - era muito maior por dentro do que parecia, e cheio de ferramentas para manter os cuidados nos amplos terrenos de Hogwarts. A fechadura não respondeu ao feitiço _Alohomora_ , mas _absolutamente_ respondeu a algumas torções rápidas com um dos grampos de cabelo de Lily Evans. Ela o havia dado o objeto na noite anterior, com um olhar interrogativo, mas não perguntou por que ele precisava. 

Uma vez lá dentro, Remus agiu rapidamente, encontrando o grande baú preto de guarda-chuvas. Ele não tinha certeza de por que os bruxos ainda usavam guarda-chuvas - certamente haviam feitiços para se proteger da chuva? Mas, mesmo assim, eles não queriam que ninguém os convocasse e arruinasse a diversão. Remus cobriu o baú com a capa da invisibilidade e lançou um feitiço de leveza sobre ele, antes de levitar tudo para fora do galpão. 

Ele caminhou de volta para a escola de uma maneira vagarosa, tentando não parecer que estava tramando alguma coisa, escondendo sua varinha sob as vestes para que ninguém pudesse ver que estava guiando o baú invisível. Demorou uma boa meia hora para andar sozinho pelo castelo com o baú sem ser notado e sem esbarrar em nenhum outro aluno. Várias vezes ele teve que levitar a coisa sobre sua própria cabeça, o que exigiu muito esforço e concentração. 

Ainda assim, ele o fez, chegando ao seu destino com um enorme sentimento de realização. Remus deixou o baú no dormitório e fez um feitiço para colar a fechadura. _Se_ alguém tentasse invocá-lo, não seriam capazes de abri-lo a tempo de se salvar. Ele dobrou a capa cuidadosamente e a deixou no travesseiro de James. 

Peter havia deixado a mochila de Remus ao pé de sua cama, e o menino suspirou para si mesmo, percebendo que teria que devolver os livros antes de poder ir almoçar. Colocando-o nas costas, ele desceu mais uma vez a escada para a sala comunal da Grifinória. 

Mais uma vez, ele foi surpreendido, desta vez por Lily, que parecia extremamente nervosa e extremamente satisfeita em vê-lo 

"Aí está você!" Ela gritou, agarrando seus ombros, "Estive procurando por você em todos os lugares!" 

“Oi, Lily,” ele sorriu, educadamente, “Desculpe, isso pode esperar? Eu tenho que ir a ...” 

"Absolutamente não!" Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência, “Podemos subir para o seu quarto? Os outros não estão lá, estão? " 

“Não,” ele suspirou. Poderia ir para a biblioteca mais tarde, se deixasse de tentar terminar seu livro, ou se sua visita a Madame Pomfrey não demorasse muito. Ele seguiu Lily de volta escada acima. 

“Eu iria querer saber o que é isso?” Ela disse, olhando para o grande baú preto. 

"É um baú cheio de guarda-chuvas." Ele disse, prontamente. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não o questionou mais. 

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você." Ela colocou sua bolsa em cima do baú, vasculhando-a. Ela retirou um item muito estranho. Parecia uma folha de plástico transparente. Remus franziu a testa, quando ela entregou a ele. Ele o virou. 

"Erm ... Lily ...?" 

“Lamento ter demorado tanto - tive que esperar séculos pelo acetato. Minha mãe comprou de uma amiga dela que é professora. Eles os usam como retroprojetores em escolas trouxas. Bem, você sabe disso, obviamente.” 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, inexpressivamente. Havia um projetor em St Edmund's, mas sua lâmpada precisava ser substituída há cerca de três anos e, pelo que ele sabia, ninguém ainda havia feito isso. 

“Tem um livro?” Lily acenou com a cabeça para a bolsa dele. "Pegue um, vou te mostrar." 

Ele obedeceu, curioso para ver onde isso estava indo. Ela abriu em uma página aleatória, colocou-o em cima do baú e colocou a folha de acetato sobre ele. "Veja." Ela disse. 

Remus olhou, prestes a retirar sua varinha, caso ela quisesse que ele lesse algo. Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando a mão dele. "Apenas olhe." Ela disse. 

Ele olhou novamente, esfregando o pescoço. 

_‘Existem três elementos-chave para cumprir um voto inquebrável de sucesso. Na primeira instância…'_

"O que?!" Remus exclamou, pegando o livro e olhando. 

"Funcionou?!" Lily olhou para ele, ansiosa, "Você conseguiu ler isso?" 

"Eu ... sim ... eu ... caramba, Evans!" Ele virou a página novamente, movendo o acetato. Funcionou. Era muito menos complicado do que o feitiço de Sirius. 

"Deve funcionar fora de Hogwarts também." Ela disse, com os olhos verdes brilhando, "Eu mexi um pouco no encantamento e houve um trabalho de poção envolvido, mas deve durar um bom tempo." 

"Você é incrível!" Remus disse, ainda lendo. "Muito obrigado!" 

Do nada, Lily saltou sobre Remus, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e abraçando-o. Pego de surpresa, Remus se sentiu corar. Ele nunca tinha sido abraçado com frequência antes - muito menos por uma garota. Ela era macia e seu cabelo era cheiroso, como maçãs. 

“Eu queria fazer isso a tempo para o seu aniversário,” ela disse, dando um passo para trás, ainda sorrindo, “Mas eu continuei estragando tudo. Graças a Deus funcionou! Você teria pensado que eu era louca se não tivesse! " 

"Sim", ele riu, nervoso, ainda se recuperando do abraço surpresa. "Obrigado, Lily, isso é ... é uma coisa incrível." 

"Você merece, Remus," ela disse, séria, "Honestamente, você trabalha tão duro e está sempre ultrapassando Potter e Black." 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Houve um silêncio um pouco constrangedor. 

"Olha, vou deixar você continuar o seu dia." Lily disse, finalmente: “Desculpe por ter te emboscado desse jeito. Vejo você no banquete? " 

"Sim ... sim, claro." Remus olhou de volta para o livro. "Ah merda, espere - Evans, você tem um guarda-chuva?" 

“Er ... eu acho? Ele já deve estar guardado.” 

"Pegue ele de volta", disse com firmeza. "E leve para o jantar, ok?" 

"… Ok?" 

Assim que ela saiu, Remus se permitiu um momento para se sentar. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha feito isso. Ele não conseguia acreditar que não tinha pensado nisso! Era tão simples, tão elegante. Seria capaz de ler durante todo o verão! Virou a página. 

_‘É importante notar que o voto perpétuo, uma vez feito, não pode ser substituído por qualquer outro tipo de voto, juramento ou promessa feita posteriormente, independentemente de quaisquer preocupações legais ou morais em torno de manter tal voto. Portanto, é fundamental que— ‘_

"Oh!" Remus engasgou, de repente. Foi como se houvesse um 'clique' em seu cérebro e tudo tivesse se encaixado. "OH!" Ele saltou. 

A biblioteca teria que ser adiada mais uma vez. 

* * * 

Eram em momentos assim, Remus pensou, enquanto andava para cima e para baixo no corredor escuro, que ele realmente apreciaria ter o mapa do maroto pronto em suas mãos. Infelizmente, eles só conseguiram mapear três quartos do castelo e ainda estavam muito longe de rotular todos os alunos. 

Remus estava esperando do lado de fora da sala comunal da Sonserina por vinte minutos agora, sem sorte alguma. Os alunos de uniforme verde que passavam por ele ignoraram seus pedidos de ajuda, e até mesmo o Barão Sangrento continuou seu caminho depois de uma fungada desdenhosa. Estava ficando sem esperança. Perderia o almoço nesse ritmo. Ele olhou para o relógio mais próximo. Era meio-dia e meia. A primeira fase do plano iria começar. 

Quando a parede da sala comunal se abriu mais uma vez, seu coração afundou ainda mais. 

"Ora, ora, ora." Snape sorriu, "Eles disseram que havia um Grifinório louco à solta, mas não achei que fosse você, Loony Lupin." 

Remus suspirou. 

"Cai fora, Snivellus." 

"Não seja tão rude," Snape ergueu a varinha, "Eu deveria lavar sua boca com sabão." 

"Achei que você não sabia _como_ lavar." Remus respondeu secamente. 

"Por que, você-" 

"Podemos deixar isso para depois?" Remus disse, irritado, "É o último dia do semestre, e há muitas coisas que eu preferiria estar fazendo. Você pode apenas ... sei lá, me deixar entrar ou algo do tipo?" 

"Deixar você entrar?!" Os olhos negros de Snape brilharam com diversão, "Por que diabos eu deixaria você entrar?!" 

“Eu preciso falar com—” 

"Saia do caminho, Snape, seu idiota nojento." Uma voz veio da parede atrás de Severus. Barty Crouch Jr. saiu, seguido por Regulus. Remus sentiu um pequeno alívio. 

“Regulus! Você pode chamar Narcissa para m—” 

“ _Mordeo!_ ” Sem aviso, Crouch lançou uma maldição para Remus, que se esquivou bem a tempo, puxando sua própria varinha. 

" _Expelli-_ " Ele começou, mas era tarde demais, Crouch o amaldiçoou uma segunda vez e a dor disparou pelo crânio de Remus, sua cabeça zumbindo. Foi horrível, mas ele não vacilou. Só doeu por um tempo, mas a dor já era uma velha amiga. Se eles pensavam que algo tão comum quanto isso iria impedi-lo, eles tinham outra coisa em mente. 

"O que você quer, meio-sangue?" Crouch perguntou, sorrindo loucamente, "Ou você é apenas burro, andando por aqui sozinho?" 

"Ele é burro", Severus disse, "como uma porta." 

"Cale a boca, Snape," Crouch diz, virando sua varinha para Severus, agora. Remus estreitou os olhos, prestando atenção. Aparentemente, Snape era ruim em fazer amigos onde quer que fosse. 

“Calem a boca vocês dois,” Regulus finalmente falou, parecendo entediado. Ele estava observando o rosto de Remus o tempo todo, "O que você quer, Lupin? Melhor me dizer antes que Barty comece a praticar uma das imperdoáveis em você. " 

"Eu preciso falar com Narcissa." Remus disse, muito claramente e tão calmamente quanto pôde. "É urgente. É sobre ... você sabe, coisas da família Black. " 

Regulus o observou por mais alguns momentos, sem falar. Ele era tão parecido com Sirius - só que sem nenhuma alegria ou humor. Se Remus não soubesse, teria dito que Regulus era o irmão mais velho. 

"Snape, vá buscar minha prima." Ele disse bruscamente, sem nem mesmo mover a cabeça. 

Snape parecia furioso, mas obedeceu. Todo mundo fazia o que os Blacks mandavam? James costumava provocar Sirius por agir como se fosse da realeza, mas talvez ele só estivesse desempenhando o papel para o qual foi criado. 

Crouch logo ficou entediado e foi embora, deixando Regulus e Remus ainda se encarando em um silêncio sólido. Remus estava realmente feliz em ver o rosto azedo de Narcissa, quando ela finalmente atravessou a parede. 

"Ah Merlin," ela suspirou, olhando para Remus, "O que é _agora_?" 

“Eu descobri!” Ele disse rapidamente: “O ... o problema. Eu tenho uma solução.” 

"Ah tem?" Ela cruzou os braços, parecendo não estar convencida. 

"Um voto perpétuo", ele se apressou, ansioso para resolver tudo e ir. "Não pode ser quebrado, nunca." 

Ela bufou. 

"Sim, isso certamente está implícito." 

Remus revirou os olhos impacientemente. 

“Quero _dizer_ ,” ele disse, mais lentamente, sua bravura crescendo, “que se você fez um voto perpétuo, então você não pode fazer nenhuma outra promessa que vá contra ele. Você não pode nem mesmo ser forçado a fazer outras promessas. Ou _votos._ ” Ele enfatizou a última palavra, significativamente. 

A luz se acendeu nos olhos de Narcissa quase imediatamente. Por um segundo, seus lindos lábios rosados formaram o mesmo 'oh' que Remus havia feito apenas uma hora antes, quando percebeu isso. Ela não teve tempo de falar, porém, porque no mesmo momento, um grito de algum lugar foi ouvido, fazendo com que todos se virassem. Uma garota da Sonserina saiu correndo do banheiro no final do corredor e chorando. 

"Todos eles simplesmente ... explodiram!" Ela disse, parecendo completamente perturbada. Com certeza, eles podiam ver, pela porta de vaivém do banheiro atrás dela, que ondas de espuma rosa estavam saindo das pias e vasos sanitários. Era realmente magnífico - grandes e lindas gotas de bolhas de sabão caíam de cada torneira e ralo. 

"Eu... hm ... eu tenho que ir!" Remus sorriu, piscando para Narcissa, então começou a correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHP – Em ingles, OHP é a abreviação para Overhead Projector, que significa retroprojetor. Retroprojetor era o objeto usado antes dos anos 90 para realizar projeções. O funcionamento de um retroprojetor é basicamente o mesmo de um projetor de slides e de um projetor de cinema. Um objeto – no caso uma película transparente com uma imagem – é colocada entre uma fonte intensa de luz e uma lente convergente (ou um sistema óptico contendo pelo menos uma lente convergente). A posição do objeto e a distância focal da lente devem ser tais que a imagem resultante seja uma imagem real, que é a única que pode ser projetada. 
> 
> Retroprojetores são formados pelas folhas de acetato. Porém, o que isso tem a ver com dislexia? 
> 
> Um estudo publicado por brasileiros e franceses mostrou que voluntários de 9 e 10 anos com dislexia que usaram filtros verdes apresentaram aumento da velocidade de leitura. O mesmo filtro não fez nenhum efeito em crianças sem o distúrbio. Esses filtros coloridos foram patenteados em 1983 e já foram indicados não só para crianças com dislexia como para portadores de autismo e transtorno de déficit de atenção e hiperatividade (TDAH). O trabalho foi publicado pela revista científica Research in Developmental Disabilities. 
> 
> Podem ler a matéria completa no link a seguir. 
> 
> https://agenciabrasil.ebc.com.br/geral/noticia/2018-09/filtro-colorido-aumenta-velocidade-de-leitura-de-criancas-com-dislexia


	39. Capítulo 39: Segundo ano: O Longo Último Dia (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

O resto da tarde foi nada menos que caótico - e Remus sabia que Sirius e James, onde quer que estivessem, deveriam estar se divertindo muito. Todos os banheiros do castelo foram misteriosamente afetados pela enchente de espuma, e ninguém parecia ser capaz de impedi-los por muito tempo. Enormes montes de bolhas obstruíam os corredores como neve rosa, e os alunos que não queriam brincar com ela, não pareciam se importar em serem forçados a sair para descansar na grama e passar seu último dia ao sol. 

Remus, que já havia sacrificado sua hora do almoço, ainda precisava ir à biblioteca e devolver seus livros, ajudar Sirius a empacotar (embora, na verdade, ele disse a si mesmo, enquanto subia as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, ele tinha feito o suficiente para ajudar Sirius por um dia) e ver Madame Pomfrey para um check-up de final de ano. Ele também precisava chegar ao Salão Principal cedo para ajudar James e Sirius com a fase final do plano. Não era uma magia complexa, mas era forte e, idealmente, precisava do máximo de varinhas possível. 

Biblioteca primeiro, ele pensou consigo mesmo, propositalmente enquanto entrava na - agora vazia - sala comunal. Pelo menos, não havia ninguém para impedi-lo agora. Um dos outros obviamente estivera no dormitório desde a última vez que Remus o deixou, porque estava ainda mais bagunçado do que antes e a capa da invisibilidade agora tinha sumido. 

James, que provavelmente era o mais arrumado de todos os quatro, havia embalado todas as suas coisas na noite anterior e feito a cama com cuidado. O espaço de Remus estava arrumado apenas porque estava totalmente vazio agora, exceto por seu pijama e o livro ao lado da mesa de cabeceira. Peter aparentemente tentou fazer as malas em algum momento, mas foi chamado no meio do processo - seu malão estava aberto, várias peças de roupa penduradas para fora, uma pilha de livros em sua cama e sua gravata vermelha pendurada na cabeceira. A cama de Sirius era de longe a pior. Ele deve ter procurado alguma coisa em algum momento, porque cada gaveta de sua cômoda estava aberta, seus lençóis estavam abarrotados e seu baú, completamente vazio. 

Remus agarrou sua mochila e saiu imediatamente - ele pensaria nisso mais tarde. Gostaria de ainda ter a capa da invisibilidade enquanto se esquivava de Pirraça mais uma vez. O poltergeist estava se divertindo, mergulhando nas pilhas de espuma e então explodindo para fora delas, assustando alunos e professores desavisados. Remus se lembrou brevemente do que McGonagall havia dito naquela manhã sobre seu pai _'bicho-papão, poltergeists ...'_ ele se perguntou o que seu pai - seu campeão de duelo, pai da Corvinal que tinha um temperamento forte – devia pensar de Pirraça. 

“Boa tarde, Madame Pince,” disse Remus, quieto e respeitosamente, enquanto entrava na biblioteca. Estava quase totalmente vazia, e a velha bibliotecária de rosto cansado estava separando uma pilha enorme de livros devolvidos recentemente com sua varinha, colocando-os de volta às estantes com grande prazer. 

"Lupin." Ela disse, nem mesmo virando a cabeça para cumprimentá-lo. 

Ele colocou seus livros cuidadosamente no balcão mais distante dela. 

Embora a biblioteca não o assustasse mais – não exatamente - Remus ainda ficava muito nervoso perto de Madame Pince, que claramente preferia que nenhum aluno pudesse tocar em seus preciosos livros. "Estes são todos?" Ela disse bruscamente: "Eu saberei, se estiverem faltando algum." 

"Definitivamente todos estão aqui." Ele disse, se afastando lentamente. 

"O Sr. Pettigrew não devolveu o _Plantas venenosas das Ilhas Britânicas_ , e o Sr. Black mais velho tem três livros de transfiguração vencidos." 

"Oh, ok ... hum ... vou avisar quando os vir." 

“Estarei escrevendo para os pais deles, se não os receber às cinco horas.” 

"Eu direi a eles." Ele repetiu, quase fora da porta. Suspirando de alívio, ele caminhou até a ala hospitalar em um ritmo vagaroso, lutando contra o desejo de se jogar em uma luta de bolas de neve que os lufanos estavam travando contra os sonserinos com a espuma. 

Parecia que o feitiço ainda estava forte - ainda mais bolhas emanavam dos banheiros pelos quais ele passou, e se ele não estivesse muito enganado, elas estavam ficando maiores. Ele não tinha ideia de onde Sirius, James e Peter estavam naquele momento, mas sabia que eles deveriam estar se divertindo muito. 

"Remus, querido!" Madame Pomfrey sorriu quando ele entrou na ala hospitalar. "Obrigado por passar aqui - eu sei que você preferiria se divertir com seus amigos hoje." 

Ele encolheu os ombros com um pequeno sorriso. 

"Eu não me importo." 

"Apenas algumas coisas antes do início do verão, podemos ir ao meu escritório?" 

Ele a seguiu e aceitou com gratidão o prato de biscoitos que ela lhe ofereceu - seu estômago roncava por ter perdido o almoço. 

“Agora,” Madame Pomfrey se sentou, evocando suas anotações do nada, “Eu tentei entrar em contato com a Diretora do St. Edmund's algumas vezes ... parece que ela não sabe como as corujas funcionam. Fica tentando me fazer falar com ela em alguma engenhoca trouxa. Eu disse a ela que não temos um terebone em Hogwarts, mas não acho que ela acredita em mim ... " 

"Não," Remus sufocou uma risada, "ela não acreditaria." 

"De qualquer forma, entre nós, conseguimos organizar que estarei presente antes e depois do seu confinamento nas duas luas cheias. Eu expliquei a ela que sua condição se tornou... mais difícil durante o ano passado, mas que não deve haver perigo para ninguém na escola.” 

"Certo." Remus concordou. Agora que ele estava acostumado com a ideia, estava muito feliz por Pomfrey estar lá, mesmo que brevemente, durante as férias. Isso tornaria as luas cheias um pouco menos sombrias, de qualquer maneira. 

“Eu quero ter certeza que você vai cuidar de si enquanto isso. Faça refeições completas e tenha um bom equilíbrio entre descanso e exercícios.” 

Remus não teve coragem de dizer a Madame Pomfrey que ele tinha muito pouco controle sobre as permissões para descansos; e que não conseguia se lembrar se em algum momento havia se exercitado enquanto morava em St. Edmunds. Ninguém em Hogwarts parecia entender que tipo de instituição era. 

Depois disso, ela verificou alguns de seus ferimentos da lua anterior para se certificar de que estavam curando corretamente, então realizou alguns feitiços de diagnóstico. Eram quase quatro da tarde quando voltou para a torre da Grifinória, pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquele dia. 

Filch ainda não tinha tido sucesso em acabar com a espuma, mas pelo menos ela parou de jorrar de cada torneira e ralo do castelo. Os outros devem ter ficado entediados e ido fazer outra coisa. Enquanto Remus subia a torre, ele viu alguns alunos voando pelas janelas em suas vassouras. Estava um dia lindo lá fora, os outros marotos provavelmente também estavam aproveitando ao máximo. 

Ele levou um choque ao chegar ao dormitório. 

"Oie, Moony," James sorriu para ele. O menino estava sozinho, em pé do lado do quarto que pertencia a Sirius. Ele estava fazendo as malas dele. "Bom trabalho conseguindo os guarda-chuvas." 

“Obrigada, vocês também com a espuma. Filch está furioso.” Ele esfregou a nuca, sentindo-se constrangido, "Onde está Sirius?" 

“Fazendo algo maluco em sua vassoura, eu acho. Pensei em resolver isso para ele. " 

"Você quer ajuda?" 

"Nah, não se preocupe. Você não queria ler um livro ou algo assim?” 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado agora. Afinal, parecia certo que James fizesse isso - James era o melhor melhor amigo de Sirius. 

"Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar." Ele disse, casualmente, como se isso não importasse muito de qualquer maneira. "Você sabe que eu odeio voar." 

"Legal da sua parte," James sorriu facilmente, juntando um pouco da bagunça de Sirius e arrumando-a rapidamente. Remus começou a arrumar os discos, empilhando-os em ordem alfabética, porque Sirius gostava desse jeito. “Coloque isso no meu baú,” disse James, apontando para a caixa de discos, “Os livros trouxas também. Disse que cuidaria deles para ele. Você sabe como as coisas são com a mãe e o pai dele. " 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, levando-os para a cama de James. 

"Vai ser um verão horrível, sem vocês dois", comentou James, parecendo genuinamente triste. 

"Sim." Remus respondeu, sem saber o que mais dizer. 

"Sirius acha ... ele acha que pode não voltar em setembro." 

"O que?!" Remus ergueu os olhos, de repente, alarmado. James franziu a testa. 

“Sim, ele acha que com essa coisa de noivado ... eles podem mandá-lo para Durmstrang. Para mantenha-lo longe de problemas até que possam casá-lo. Muito drástico, eu acho, mas não impossível. " 

"A cerimônia de noivado pode não acontecer, sabe," Remus disse, rapidamente, "Tenho um pressentimento ... Só sinto que Narcissa não vai deixar isso acontecer." Ele não queria contar nada a James ainda - porque James contaria a Sirius, e Sirius poderia ficar irritado por Remus falar pelas suas costas com sua família. E se não funcionasse? Ele não queria criar esperanças em ninguém. 

"Narcissa?" James olhou para ele com curiosidade, "Do que você está falando?" 

"Só sei que ela não quer se casar com Sirius mais do que ele quer se casar com ela, só isso." Remus balançou a cabeça. "Devo colocar as revistas trouxas dele no seu porta-malas também?" 

* * * 

"Que ano maravilhoso tem sido", Dumbledore sorriu para o Salão Principal enquanto os restos finais do banquete de fim de ano desapareciam de seus pratos. Remus sentiria falta da comida mais do que tudo, e comeu três porções de sobremesa. A corvinal havia ganhado a taça da casa naquele ano, e o salão estava decorado com estandartes de seda azul royal e bronze. Cada vez que a mesa da corvinal festejava durante a refeição, Remus sentia um puxão atrás do umbigo e pensava em seu pai. 

O discurso de Dumbledore continuou, "Estou imensamente orgulhoso de todos vocês, é claro. Agora que estamos todos bem alimentados, tenho algumas palavras que gostaria de dizer...” 

"Prontos, rapazes," Sirius sussurrou baixinho, tão baixo que apenas os marotos podiam ouvir. Dumbledore continuou 

“… Parabéns mais uma vez a Corvinal …” 

"Agora!" 

“… por ter ganhado a taça das casas deste ano ---“ 

Houve um grito vindo do outro lado do corredor, e todos se viraram para observar cada taça na mesa da corvinal de repente jorrar bolhas vermelhas e douradas. Elas dispararam para cima em grandes gêiseres, atingindo o teto e explodindo em uma chuva de gotas brilhantes, que caíram como chuva sobre os alunos abaixo, manchando suas vestes com listras vermelhas da grifinória. 

"Continue!" Sirius sussurrou, sua voz alta de excitação, enquanto os marotos agitavam suas varinhas usando cada grama de concentração. Imediatamente, os cálices em todas as outras mesas explodiram também, causando o mesmo efeito quando os alunos gritaram e começaram a se abaixar para proteger seus cabelos, pele e roupas que se manchavam de vermelho e dourado vibrantes. 

Nem mesmo a mesa da grifinória havia escapado - não querendo perder a diversão, James havia insistido nisso. Lily Evans trouxera seu guarda-chuva, e sorriu maliciosamente para Remus enquanto Mary e Marlene lutavam para se enfiar debaixo dele. No canto mais distante do corredor, Remus avistou uma Narcissa furiosa escondida debaixo da mesa, seu longo cabelo branco tingido com mechas vermelhas e douradas, que contrastavam terrivelmente com sua pele de porcelana. 

Ela estava encarando seu primo rebelde com tanto ódio que Remus se perguntou como Sirius não caiu morto ali mesmo. Mas ele se consolou com o pensamento de que esse incidente só pode ter cimentado ainda mais a ideia em sua mente de que ela deveria escapar do casamento com Sirius a todo custo. 

" _Omnistratum!"_ Dumbledore disse, calmamente, apontando sua varinha para o teto. 

Imediatamente, as bolhas estouraram e evaporaram, se transformando em nada, como se um grande campo de força tivesse aparecido repentinamente sobre suas cabeças. “ _Scourgify!_ ” O diretor sorriu agradavelmente, agora acenando com a varinha por todo o salão. Instantaneamente, a tinta vermelha e dourada havia desaparecido das mesas, do chão e dos alunos. A ordem foi restaurada. 

“Aw.” James suspirou, parecendo desapontado. 

"Uma excelente maneira de comemorar a vitória da grifinória no campo de quadribol este ano", Dumbledore pigarreou, enquanto os alunos subiam de volta em seus assentos, olhando seus cálices nervosamente. “E embora eu admire e incentive as demonstrações de orgulho das casas, gostaria que todos se lembrassem de que o verdadeiro espírito esportivo reside na capacidade de ceder a vitória com elegância. Junte-se a mim para levantar suas taças para a Corvinal, ganhadora da taça das casas de Hogwarts em 1973.” 

Remus teve a sensação desconfortável de que, embora Dumbledore não olhasse na direção dos marotos, eles eram absolutamente o público-alvo para essa advertência. Ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado - mas apenas um pouco. Era difícil sentir arrependido quando nenhum mal havia sido feito e enquanto ele estava tão cheio de uma comida excelente. 

James e Sirius já estavam planejando o final do próximo ano, Peter sorrindo e balançando a cabeça como um simplório. Lily piscou para Remus enquanto eles erguiam suas taças, e ele esperou que nada nunca mudasse.


	40. Capítulo 40: Verão de 1973

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 30 de Junho de 1973 

Caro Remus, 

Só voltei para a casa dos meus pais faz meia hora e já me disseram que estou envergonhando minha família cinco vezes. Cinco. Três dessas vezes nem foram de pessoas vivas - os retratos de nossos ancestrais decidiram gritar também. 

Acho que vou começar a pendurar minhas coisas da Grifinória na parede agora. 

Espero que você tenha chegado bem em casa. 

Sirius O. Black 

*** 

Caro Sirius, 

Sua coruja chegou antes mesmo de eu voltar - tivemos que pegar dois metros e um ônibus, demorou muito. 

Sinto muito pelas coisas sobre sua família. Tome cuidado. Queria que todos nós estivéssemos de volta à escola. 

Remus. 

*** 

Sexta-feira, 13 de julho de 1973 

Caro Moony, 

Venha nos visitar em breve, eu e Peter vamos morrer de tédio! 

Não mande nenhuma coruja para Sirius - a mãe dele interceptou a minha e devolveu todas as cartas com maldições anexadas! Felizmente, papai percebeu antes que tivéssemos qualquer problema, mas que inferno! Posso tentar entrar em contato com a prima dele, Andrômeda, para ver como ela manda o correio. Eu acho que é do jeito trouxa, mas - por Godrick! - como devemos entender isso? - eu nem abri meus livros de estudos trouxas ainda. 

Me avise se você puder vir e visitar. Lembre-se de que mamãe disse que pode vir a qualquer hora. Podemos falar com sua Diretora e Madame Pomfrey - ou Ministro da Magia, se for preciso! 

James. 

*** 

Caro James, 

Eu sei como o correio funciona, mas eu teria que roubar alguns selos. E eu não sei qual é o endereço de Sirius. 

Eu perguntei a Pomfrey depois da última lua - ela disse que não. Ela disse que o mundo mágico é muito perigoso para mim. Eu não sei se ela quis dizer que eu sou o perigo. 

Desculpe, cara. 

Moony. 

*** 

Domingo, 5 de agosto de 1973 

Caro Moony, 

Então. Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Sério. A cerimônia estava pronta para começar - eu estava com meus horríveis robes verdes (com punhos de renda preta - _RENDA_ , Moony. Tenta imaginar isso. Você teria pensado que eu estava parecendo um completo idiota). Regulus estava lá, minha mãe, meu pai e metade da família. 

Então entra Narcissa, vestindo algo que parecia pertencer à minha avó. E ela não parecia feliz, então pensei - bem, é justo, não estou exatamente emocionado. Mas então ela se levanta, na frente de _todo mundo_ e diz “Temos que parar imediatamente”. 

Então, todo mundo para, e minha mãe parece que está prestes a começar a cuspir maldições, e meu tio está perguntando a Narcissa "o que você acha que isso é uma brincadeira?!" e Regulus está sorrindo para mim e Bellatrix está sorrindo também, só que ela parece um um pouco mais louca do que Reg. Então Narcissa sussurra algo para seus pais e minha tia LITERALMENTE DESMAIOU. Sem zoeira. E todo mundo está murmurando e sussurrando, e a minha mãe não aguenta mais e exige saber o que está acontecendo, então Narcissa se levanta, OLHA NOS OLHOS DA MINHA MÃE e fala. 

Ela fez um voto perpétuo de se casar com Lucius Malfoy assim que terminasse seu NIEM. 

Não me lembro se disse a você o que é um voto perpétuo, mas basicamente ela não pode _não_ se casar com Malfoy agora - ou os dois caem mortos. Não sei se deveria ficar um pouco ofendido sobre isso, para ser honesto. Quero dizer, o que pensar quando uma garota prefere morrer a se casar com você, mesmo que ela seja sua prima? 

De qualquer forma, como você provavelmente pode imaginar, toda a família Black está em guerra, ninguém está se falando porque algumas maldições acabaram sendo lançadas entre meu pai e meu tio. Eu não posso acreditar em Narcissa. Sério, eu cheguei perto de gostar dela por um segundo antes de me lembrar que ela ainda é uma Black, _e_ uma sonserina, _e_ ela quer se casar com o Lucius nojento Malfoy, de todas as pessoas. 

Mas parece que me safei dessa. Não sobrou nenhum outro primo para casar comigo agora. Todo mundo está furioso, obviamente, mas pela primeira vez ninguém está furioso comigo. Acho que provavelmente voltarei para Hogwarts em setembro - em vez disso, ouvi minha mãe falar sobre fazer de Reg o herdeiro. Eu não poderia me importar menos em herdar esta casa estúpida ou aquela fortuna estúpida. Quem sabe eles não me deixam em paz e me ignorem para sempre. 

Espero que suas férias estejam indo tão bem quanto as minhas (embora eu não consiga ver como isso poderia acontecer, porque - honestamente, que resultado do caramba, hein Moony??) 

Te vejo em algumas semanas, 

Sirius O. Black 

*** 

Segunda-feira, 6 de agosto de 1973 

Caro Moony, 

Aposto que Sirius já te contou a novidade, mas caso ele não tenha – O NOIVADO FOI CANCELADO! Você estava certo, no final das contas tudo se resumia a Narcissa. Que habilidade misteriosa que você tem aí, Remu velho amigo, não tá afim de me dar umas dicas no próximo bolão na copa mundial de quadribol no ano que vem, não? 

Meu verão aqui completamente sozinho está sendo bem chato. A família de Peter foi pra França visitar alguns parentes, então não tem ninguém para me ajudar a praticar meus lances. Espero que o seu não esteja tão ruim. Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse pedir a Madame Pomfrey te trazer ao Beco Diagonal em agosto. Ou talvez a gente te busque e depois te leve de volta? Mamãe fica perguntando por você, ela adoraria te ver de novo. 

Entre em contato se você puder. 

Seu amigo em tédio eterno, 

James. 

*** 

Segunda-feira, 13 de agosto de 1973 

[Cartão postal com a Torre Eiffel na primavera] 

Caro Remus, 

Bonjour e tudo mais de Paris! 

Espero que suas férias sejam boas. Queria que vocês estivessem aqui. 

Peter. 

*** 

Remus respondeu a cada uma dessas cartas com vigor, muito mais do que no ano anterior. Os marotos tinham visto o suficiente de sua caligrafia para saber como era garranchuda, e ele não achou que se importariam com alguns erros de escrita. Disse a James que sentia muito, mas que não poderia ir ao Beco Diagonal (Madame Pomfrey disse que também não era seguro, mas não o explicou por quê) e parabenizou Sirius por sua solteirice conquistada, mas não contou que ele, Remus, tinha algo a ver com isso. Seria como se gabar, e não queria que Sirius sentisse que lhe devia alguma coisa. 

O verão de Remus foi talvez tão chato quanto o de James e Sirius, mas com mais propósitos do que qualquer verão anterior. Madame Pomfrey foi fiel à sua palavra e chegou na noite anterior e na manhã após cada lua cheia. Dessa forma, ele passou menos tempo coberto de bandagens e teve mais tempo para ler e planejar o ano que viria. 

Quando seus livros e os itens de segunda mão de Hogwarts chegaram, cortesia de Dumbledore, Remus ficou ansioso em poder começar sua leitura. Aritmancia era muito difícil, mas o desafio era empolgante - e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era totalmente cativante, mesmo que só por causa das fantásticas ilustrações coloridas. 

Até mesmo a Diretora comentou – com certa desconfiança - que Remus havia mudado muito depois de dois anos na escola. 

“É bom ver que você está se mantendo fora de problemas.” Ela disse uma manhã, quando o encontrou sentado no fundo do jardim lendo um livro pesado usando sua folha mágica de acetato. Na hora, Remus simplesmente olhou para ela e sorriu benignamente. É claro que ela não tinha ideia de que antes do fim do verão ele cometeria seu primeiro crime grave. 

Desde seu Natal com os Potters, Remus tinha sido atormentado por um problema em particular e não tinha certeza da melhor forma de superá-lo. Dinheiro. Ele não tinha nenhum - trouxa ou bruxo, Remus era tão pobre quanto se poderia ser. Isso nunca importou muito - afinal, St. Edmund's supria suas necessidades básicas e Hogwarts dava a ele todo o resto. 

Mas. Mas. Ele gostaria, no mínimo, de retribuir a generosidade que seus amigos lhe mostraram. Eles o compraram incontáveis doces e presentes; Sirius deu a ele a habilidade de ler, pelo amor de Deus, e Lily sozinha salvou seu verão. Há algum tempo, Remus havia resolvido ir atrás da oportunidade mais rápida que pudesse resultar em algum pagamento. 

Felizmente para Remus, esta oportunidade se apresentou em uma tarde quente de junho. Ele estava lendo novamente, é claro, sentado em um banco sob a sombra de um velho guarda-sol de bar que deve ter sido doado em algum momento desde seu primeiro ano. Agora ele tinha treze anos, e embora Remus não estivesse entre os meninos mais velhos de St. Edmund's, ele não estava mais na base da pirâmide e geralmente podia escapar de ser perturbado. 

Uma sombra caiu sobre seu livro e ele olhou para cima. Craig Newman, um skinhead de dezesseis anos, olhou para ele. A gangue de Craig estava no topo da hierarquia no St Eddy's. Todos ouviam reggae, usavam coturnos de combate e jeans colados presos por suspensórios. Alguns deles tinham tatuagens e todos tinham hematomas. 

"E aí, Lupin." Craig grunhiu para ele. Remus piscou, fechando lentamente seu livro e pensou se este seria útil como uma arma. Era pesado, de qualquer maneira. 

"E aí, Newman." Ele acenou com a cabeça, tentando não parecer pequeno e assustado. Ele deslizou naturalmente de volta a seu antigo sotaque durante o verão, arrastando as palavras e comendo consoantes. Era o mais seguro. 

“Que se tá lendo?” Craig semicerrou os olhos para o livro, parecendo desconfiado. Remus se perguntou se Craig sabia ler. Ele deu de ombros, indiferente, 

"Só uma coisa pr'escola." 

“Éh,” Craig assentiu. Remus não moveu um músculo. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo - Craig realmente queria só bater um papo? "Tu é espertinho, né?" O menino mais velho disse, de repente. 

Remus não sabia qual resposta faria com que ele apanhasse, então não respondeu nada. De qualquer forma, Craig não parecia se importar. Ele apenas coçou o queixo e puxou um maço de cigarros da manga da camisa. “Éh, tu é inteligente. Sempre lendo e tudo mais. " Ele acendeu o cigarro com um fósforo de sua bota e ofereceu o maço a Remus. 

Remus estendeu a mão e pegou um. Ele nunca tinha fumado antes, mas a maioria dos meninos em St Edmund's sim. Craig acendeu para ele e Remus inalou. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas imediatamente, e ele tentou desesperadamente não tossir e engasgar. Foi nojento. 

Craig olhou para ele divertido e continuou. “É pequeno também, magrelo.” 

"Acho que sim." Remus respondeu, tossindo, observando Craig inalar e então tentando imitá-lo. 

"Quer ajudar num trampo?" 

"Trampo?" 

Craig acenou com a cabeça, seus pequenos olhos fixos em Remus. 

"Éh, tu vai ser bom. Vai ser num mercadinho lá na cidade. Amanhã de noite. Sem segurança. Não tem nada, só um cachorro. Vamo pegar dinheiro e bebida. A gente divide. 'Se só precisa passar pela janela no fundo.” 

"Certo," Remus assentiu, como se a perspectiva não o assustasse totalmente. Tragou o cigarro novamente, desta vez por hábito. Já conseguia ver o atrativo, uma vez que superasse o gosto. Considerou a sugestão de Craig. 

Por um lado, era muito perigoso. A gangue de Newman não era conhecida por sua delicadeza e alguns deles estavam em liberdade condicional. Por outro lado, não parecia ter muita escolha. Quando Craig Newman queria que você fizesse algo, você meio que simplesmente tinha que fazer. Além disso, ele definitivamente poderia se beneficiar. O dinheiro trouxa era quase inútil para ele, é claro, mas poderia haver uma maneira ... 

Remus olhou Craig Newman com seus olhinhos de porco. 

"Eu só quero cigarros." 

Craig sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. E assim, Remus começou sua curta carreira como delinquente.


	41. Capítulo 41: Terceiro ano: Em Casa Novamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_In the corner of the morning in the past  
I would sit and blame the master first and last   
All the roads were straight and narrow   
And the prayers were small and yellow   
And the rumour spread that I was aging fast   
Then I ran across a monster who was sleeping   
By a tree   
And I looked and frowned and the monster was me _

_The Width of a Circle - David Bowie_

Sábado, 1 de setembro de 1973 

Depois do primeiro trabalho, Craig e sua gangue ficaram tão satisfeitos com Remus que o levaram junto em mais quatro, em casas e pequenos negócios nas cidades vizinhas. Mesmo sem uma capa de invisibilidade, Remus descobriu que tinha um dom natural para entrar em lugares que não deveria. Isso é o que Craig dizia de qualquer maneira; "Porra, esse garoto nasceu pra isso." 

A natureza era uma coisa engraçada, Remus se pegou pensando, a caminho de King's Cross. Ele se lembrou de James deixando um saco de moedas para trás sempre que eles invadiam a Dedos de mel. Não era da natureza de James roubar, aparentemente. Mas Remus não achava que essa fosse uma avaliação particularmente justa, já que James nunca _precisou_ roubar. Ele era o herdeiro de uma enorme fortuna, assim como Sirius. E a verdade é que você nunca sabe do que é capaz até tentar. Deve ser muito fácil ser bom quando você não tem razões para _não_ ser. 

Ainda assim, Remus decidiu nunca contar aos outros marotos o que ele fez naquele verão, e passou o resto do verão sonhando acordado com todos os presentes de Natal e aniversário que ele finalmente poderia comprar para seus amigos. 

O malão de Remus deste ano estava cheio de maços de cigarros e saquinhos de tabaco. O suficiente para colocar um pequeno negócio em funcionamento - se ele fosse esperto o suficiente, poderia se livrar da maior parte antes do Natal. Eles tinham autorização para ir a Hogsmeade este ano, e a Diretora assinou sua permissão sem problemas - até mesmo Madame Pomfrey pensava que provavelmente era seguro o suficiente para ele ir. 

A Diretora, ao que parecia, havia aprendido a lição. Ela acompanhou Remus até King's Cross e o deixou lá, com um breve adeus. Com o coração batendo tão forte quanto há dois anos, Remus atravessou a barreira e exalou apenas quando chegou em segurança do outro lado. Ele estava em casa novamente. 

Não demorou muito localizar para Sirius, que estava encostado em uma coluna da estação ao lado de sua família. A Sra. Black estava arrumando Regulus, que parecia mais pálido que o normal e com as costas muito eretas, enquanto Walburga penteava seu cabelo e sibilava em seu ouvido. Ela estava obviamente ignorando seu filho mais velho, cujo cabelo parecia deliberadamente bagunçado e cujas vestes estavam artisticamente amarrotadas e fora do lugar. Remus achou melhor não se aproximar. 

“Ei, Moony,” ele recebeu um tapinha nas costas e se virou para ver James e Peter sorrindo para ele. James havia crescido alguns centímetros e seu rosto parecia um pouco mais fino, mas ele tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos brilhantes e a mesma cabeleira negra. Peter estava igual, embora parecesse estar se recuperando de uma queimadura de sol bastante dolorosa. 

"Oi," Remus sorriu de volta para eles, seu coração pulando de excitação. Tudo estava exatamente como deveria ser. 

O apito soou e eles subiram no trem para encontrar um compartimento vazio e esperar por Sirius. Ele finalmente teve permissão para se juntar a eles no que parecia ser o último minuto, e entrou no vagão murmurando sombriamente para si mesmo. 

"Manter as aparências _uma ova_." 

"Nenhuma mudança sobre isso, então," James piscou para Remus. Sirius olhou para todos eles e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso. Aquele sorriso Sirius Black. 

"Achei que nunca mais veria vocês de novo!" 

"Por Godrick, você sempre tem que ser tão dramático." James deu um soco no ombro dele, quando todos se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo. 

"Você não sabe como ela é," Sirius lamentou, segurando a mão de James em um caloroso aperto fraternal. Então ele viu Remus e sorriu endiabrado, “É você, Moony?!” Ele deliberadamente esticou o pescoço, levantando a mão como se para proteger os olhos e olhando para cima, "Consegue me ouvir daí??" 

"Ha ha." Remus respondeu, se mexendo desconfortavelmente. "Tenho a mesma altura que James." 

"Não, não mais" James rebateu, ficando ao lado de Remus para que pudesse ver que ele era, de fato, uns bons centímetros mais altos que o garoto de cabelos escuros. 

"Viu, como é que acabei amigo de dois postes, hein?" Sirius sorriu, dando um tapa nas costas de Remus de brincadeira, "Sorte que tenho você, hein Petey?" 

"Hm?" Peter ergueu os olhos de sua empanada, confuso. Peter Pettigrew não parecia mais alto do que quando todos tinham onze anos, embora parecesse consideravelmente mais largo. 

Sirius parecia estar crescendo graciosamente e em perfeita proporção, o que era típico. Ele estava um pouco mais alto, mas não comprido como James, esguio, mas não magrelo como Remus. Sua mandíbula se alargou durante o verão também, a sombra da masculinidade surgindo em suas feições. 

"Certo", James esfregou as mãos enquanto todos se sentavam, "Agora que tudo isso está fora do caminho - eu digo para seguirmos com os negócios. Planos para o ano?” 

“Temos que terminar o mapa,” disse Remus, rapidamente. Isso estava em sua mente há algum tempo. “Não falta muito, e aposto que podemos descobrir o feitiço homúnculus se realmente nos esforçarmos”. 

“Definitivamente”, disse James, “o mapa é basicamente nosso legado, certo? Vamos trabalhar nisso, eu prometo.” 

"E aquela outra coisa," Sirius disse de repente, muito bruscamente. James e Peter trocaram olhares e Remus sentiu um nó apertar seu estômago. 

“Que ‘outra’ coisa?” Ele perguntou, franzindo a testa. 

James o olhou nos olhos, parecendo muito sério. 

“Apenas algo sobre o qual estávamos conversando no ano passado. Vamos hum ... vamos deixar você saber se decidirmos ir em frente.” 

"Não queremos te causar problemas, Moony," Peter riu, nervoso, "Quanto menos você souber melhor, hum?" 

Remus se ofendeu com isso. Ele não tinha participado de quase todas as pegadinhas ano passado e foi o que menos teve detenções? E não foi ele o único que tentou falar com Narcissa sobre os problemas familiares de Sirius? Claro, os outros não sabiam disso - se eles tinham um segredo, ele também poderia ter. Ele olhou pela janela, irritado, ignorando o resto da conversa. 

Finalmente, Peter suspirou profundamente, 

"Onde está a bruxa do carrinho? Eu estou com _fome_." 

"Acabei de ver você terminar um salgado." James respondeu, levemente irritado porque estava no meio da explicação do seu plano para enfeitiçar todas as vassouras do time de quadribol da Sonserina durante o próximo treino. 

"Sim, mas quero algo doce." Peter fez um beicinho, esvaziando os bolsos e vendo que haviam apenas embalagens vazias. 

Remus viu sua chance e finalmente se animou um pouco. 

"Eu tenho a solução para isso, Pete", ele enfiou a mão em sua bolsa e tirou um punhado de barras de chocolate, jogando-as no assento vazio ao lado dele. Os outros três meninos olharam para a pilha. 

"O que é isso?" Sirius pegou uma barra de chocolate Mars, parecendo desconfiado. 

“Chocolate trouxa,” Remus disse, “Eles são bons! Vá em frente, eles não mordem.” 

Peter já havia desembrulhado e mordido um Milky Way e estava sorrindo encorajadoramente para os outros. Remus escolheu um pacote de Maltesers para si, recostando-se com satisfação ao perceber que, pela primeira vez, fora ele quem havia trago os lanches para o trem. 

*** 

Remus percebeu que eles estavam sentados mais longe da mesa dos professores quando tomaram seus lugares para o banquete. Com os alunos do primeiro e segundo anos agora a frente deles, os marotos não se encontravam mais entre os alunos mais jovens, o que lhes dava um sentimento desnecessário de orgulho e realização. 

"Você está fazendo Runas, não é Remus?" Lily perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ela havia cortado o cabelo durante o verão e tinha uma franjinha fina que a fazia se parecer um pouco com Jane Asher. 

"Uhum", ele acenou com a cabeça. 

"Moony está nos abandonando!" Sirius lamentou, comicamente, fingindo cair no ombro de James, soluçando inconsolavelmente. 

"Calma, calma," James deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo, solenemente, "Espero que você esteja feliz, Remus," ele repreendeu, "Tudo bem, você está indo na direção de coisas maiores e melhores, mas pense em nós, pessoas inferiores, que você está deixando para trás." 

"Eu não vou deixar ninguém para trás," Remus murmurou, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas, "Só não estava a fim de fazer adivinhação." 

"Ignore eles," disse Lily, certeira, lançando um olhar de desaprovação para Sirius e James, que agora estavam abraçados, ainda fingindo chorar histericamente como se seus corações estivessem irreparavelmente partidos. Lily resmungou, vendo que não teve efeito, e se virou para Remus, "Vocês não precisam estar presos um ao outro o tempo todo. De qualquer forma, estou fazendo Runas também, você fez a pré-leitura? " 

Remus assentiu com entusiasmo, 

“Sim, parece muito interessante.” 

"Aha!" Sirius olhou para cima, astutamente, " _Agora_ eu entendo." 

"O que?" Remus perguntou, nervoso. Sirius tinha aquele olhar perverso e imprevisível. 

"Eu não acho que tenha nada a ver com o avanço de sua carreira acadêmica", ele coçou o queixo, sabiamente, " _Eu_ acho que nosso querido Remoony foi atraído para longe da nossa aula favorita pelo sexo oposto!” 

“Cala a boca,” Remus corou ainda mais, tentando não olhar para Lily. Sirius sempre sabia exatamente a coisa mais embaraçosa a dizer. 

“Sim, cale a boca, Black,” Lily suspirou, “Honestamente, vocês não conseguem nem mesmo ser legais um com o outro. Só porque nenhuma garota chegaria perto de vocês nem pintados de ou –” 

"Pois você devia saber que estive noivo recentemente," Sirius respondeu, com um movimento de seu cabelo escuro. James abafou uma risada, seus ombros tremendo. 

"O que mais você está fazendo, Remus?" Lily perguntou, intencionalmente ignorando os outros marotos. 

“Trato das Criaturas Mágicas,” Remus suspirou. Ele já tinha ouvido piadas o suficiente sobre isso de James e Sirius. 

"Oooh!" Marlene se virou de repente, "Eu e Mary estamos fazendo também!" 

“A-HA!” Sirius disse novamente, ainda mais alto, e James desmoronou completamente. 

Felizmente, a seleção começou e o salão ficou em silêncio. A cerimônia era extremamente monótona, a menos que você estivesse envolvido nela, Remus percebeu, e ele lutou para conter um bocejo enquanto a fila de primeiros anos assustados gradualmente diminuía e os espaços no topo da mesa da Grifinória se enchiam de novos alunos. Sua atenção vagou e ele olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Narcissa estava sentada na outra extremidade, régia como uma rainha e parecendo muito mais alegre do que quando a vira pela última vez. 

Regulus, agora no segundo ano, sentava-se do outro lado de sua prima, parecendo tão entediado quanto Remus se sentia. Então havia Snape, entre os Sonserinos do terceiro ano, encarando Lily, como sempre. Ele encontrou o olhar da menina uma ou duas vezes e Remus a viu sorrir em seu jeito amigável de sempre, mas isso não pareceu melhorar o humor de Severus nem um pouco. Apenas Lily poderia permanecer amiga de alguém tão miserável, Remus pensou consigo mesmo. 

O banquete, quando apareceu, foi delicioso como sempre. Remus teve suas duas porções habituais de tudo, incluindo sobremesa e assim que a refeição terminou, Dumbledore fez seu discurso habitual. Nos últimos dois anos, Remus havia se desligado nesta parte da noite - estando muito cheio de boa comida e muito sonolento por causa do longo dia para prestar muita atenção. Mas algo sobre o tom sério da voz, geralmente brincalhona, do diretor o fez ouvir. 

Ele viu que não era o único. Houve um murmúrio baixo e agourento da mesa da Sonserina, particularmente daqueles nos anos superiores. Os grifinórios ao redor de Remus pareceram se endireitar um pouco mais também. 

"Sobre o que era tudo aquilo?" Remus perguntou, enquanto eles deixavam o corredor para seus dormitórios, os avisos confusos de Dumbledore soando em seus ouvidos, "'Unidade em face da escuridão' e tudo mais?" 

"Ah, certo, você não sabe ..." disse James, baixinho. Ele olhou para Sirius, que estava arrastando os pés, as mãos nos bolsos. "Te conto quando estivermos sozinhos, ok?" 

Eles esperaram para obter a senha daquele ano ( _‘Codswallop’_ ) e subiram as escadas para o seu familiar dormitório. Todas as camas estavam feitas, as malas colocadas ao lado, e Remus sentiu uma onda de felicidade ao entrar. Sirius começou a desempacotar imediatamente, puxando seus amados vinis e livros trouxas do báu de James. James apenas desempacotou sua vassoura e começou a lustrá-la com cuidado, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas em sua cama. 

"Então?" Remus perguntou, impaciente, "O discurso estranho?" 

"Ah , sim," James engoliu em seco. Ele olhou para Sirius novamente, que parecia estar os ignorando. James suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. “É tudo política, na verdade.” 

"Política?" Remus gemeu por dentro. Ele não sabia muito sobre política trouxa, muito menos o que acontecia no mundo mágico - além do estatuto do sigilo, que eles haviam aprendido no primeiro ano de História. Estava acontecendo um referendo sobre a adesão da Grã-Bretanha à Comunidade Europeia - mas isso não aconteceria em alguns anos, se Remus tivesse entendido os discursos do primeiro-ministro corretamente, e não via como isso podia afetar os bruxos. 

"Bem, você sabe que existem ... hum ... bem, bruxos das trevas?" 

"Sim ..." Remus tentou parecer conhecedor. Ele se lembrou de ter lido algo brevemente sobre Grindelwald, mas eles não estariam o estudando até seus NOMs. 

“Tem havido uma onda de magia negra ultimamente, só isso. E meu pai me disse ... há algumas coisas acontecendo no ministério. Chefes de departamento pressionando reformas mais rígidas contra bruxos nascidos trouxas e ... pessoas que são diferentes. Papai disse que não havia nada com que se preocupar, apenas o velho preconceito de sempre. Mas suponho que Dumbledore pense que precisamos ficar de olho. " 

“Mãmãe e Papai convocaram uma reunião.” Sirius disse, de repente. Ambos se viraram para olha-lo. Ele parecia atormentado, envergonhado e desviava o olhar. "Eles não me deixaram entrar, obviamente, mas Reg foi. Eles continuam falando sobre esse Lorde das Trevas - não sei, talvez um político que eles queiram apoiar na próxima eleição. Tudo o que sei é que se os Black’s estão apoiando, então ele não pode ser bom.” 

Até mesmo James não tinha nada de positivo a dizer sobre este anúncio. Todos ficaram quietos, até que Peter falou. 

“Estamos em Hogwarts.” Ele disse: “Minha mãe sempre diz que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha. E nós temos Dumbledore. " Ele disse com firmeza, resolvendo o assunto. "Vamos lá, Black, _aposto_ que você tem outro disco trouxa horrível para fazer nossos ouvidos explodirem.” 

Todos olharam para Peter com uma leve surpresa. Sirius sorriu, 

"Na verdade", disse ele, tirando a poeira de seu toca-discos, "eu tenho."


	42. Capítulo 42: Terceiro ano: Animais Fantásticos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 7 de setembro de 1973 

Ao final de sua primeira semana do terceiro ano, Remus sentiu que precisava de mais dois meses apenas para se recuperar - e nem havia passado por uma lua cheia ainda. Ele se sentiu um tolo por não considerar que adicionar três matérias extras ao seu horário também aumentaria sua carga de estudos. Mas é claro que aumentaria, e quando a sexta-feira chegou, já estava se sentindo sobrecarregado com a quantidade de dever de casa a ser feito no fim de semana. 

“Não é justo,” Peter lamentou, “Este ano era para ser divertido, com Hogsmeade e tudo.” 

"Ainda vamos para Hogsmeade, Peter," James murmurou sobre um mapa estelar de aparência complicada. 

"Estou com Pete," Sirius resmungou, bagunçando seu diário de sonhos para Adivinhação, "Vamos largar isso e usar o campo de quadribol enquanto ainda está claro." 

James olhou para cima, ansioso, 

"Sim, vamos lá, então." 

Todos os três se levantaram. 

"Não, obrigado," disse Remus, distraidamente. Na verdade, ele estava gostando muito do dever de Transfiguração – uma redação sobre transformações corporais. Ele era muito bom em modificações básicas agora, para encobrir as cicatrizes, e era capaz de responder às perguntas longamente. 

"Não tá afim de revisar meu dever de estudos trouxas, não é, Moony?" Sirius perguntou amistosamente. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

"Se eu tiver tempo. James, Pete, querem que eu olhe a de vocês também? " 

"Obrigado, Remus!" Peter sorriu, amarrando os cadarços. 

"Nah," James recusou, "Pensei em pedir a Evans um pouco de ajuda nisso mais tarde." 

"Batalha perdida, cara," Sirius aconselhou. "Não sei por que você está tão obcecado com ela." 

James apenas deu de ombros, não parecendo nem um pouco desanimado. 

Remus passou uma ou duas horas satisfatoriamentesozinho, completando o resto de suas lições da semana. Ele começou a estudar Poções, mas achou melhor deixar para mais tarde - Peter poderia ajudá-lo em troca do dever de estudos trouxas. Eles tinham dobradinha de Poções às segundas-feiras agora, a primeira do dia - mas, felizmente, não mais com os Sonserinos. Na verdade, a única aula que eles dividiam com a Sonserina agora era Aritmancia, e essa não era uma matéria prática, então havia muito menos espaço para a guerra entre casas. 

Aritmancia foi uma verdadeira surpresa para Remus - ele esperava ficar atrás de Sirius e James, pelo menos no início. Mas parecia que o assunto era lógica, ao invés de habilidade mágica, e Remus achou que sua primeira aula havia sido surpreendentemente direta. O dever de casa, que ele sabia que Sirius e James ainda não haviam tentado, era calcular seus próprios corações e números de batimentos usando o método de Agripa. Isso ele realmente achou muito reconfortante, embora soubesse que nunca iria admitir isso para ninguém. 

Herbologia avançou em seu ritmo normal - Remus não podia fingir estar interessado, mas pelo menos não era difícil. Astronomia também não era seu assunto mais forte, mas, felizmente, Peter geralmente ficava tão animado por ser o único que sabia de algo que dava a Remus a maioria das respostas de graça. 

Depois, havia sua nova matéria favorita; Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, às quartas e quintas-feiras. Ele não iria contar aos outros sobre isso também - eles já o provocavam por gostar tanto de História _e_ por fazer Runas. Todas brincadeiras bobas, é claro - ele zombava deles por fazerem Adivinhação, que parecia ser bastante entediante. 

Ele havia lido seu exemplar de _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_ duas vezes no verão - era sua leitura favorita na hora de dormir. As fotos e descrições eram tão vivas que enchiam seus sonhos com as mais espetaculares imagens. Não havia nada no texto sobre lobisomens - Remus fez questão verificar isso. Felizmente, eles não estavam na mesma categoria de ‘criaturas mágicas’, e parecia que não estudariam ‘meio-humanos’ até o próximo ano em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. 

“Espero que a gente aprenda sobre unicórnios”, suspirou Marlene, encostando-se na parede enquanto faziam fila do lado de fora da sala de aula para a primeira aula. “Algo bem legal.” 

Mary levantou uma sobrancelha. 

“Eu prefiro dragões. Algo emocionante!” 

“Estou feliz por não termos aula com o Kettleburn.” Marlene respondeu. Isso fez Remus prestar atenção. 

“Não é? Quem temos, então? " 

"Você não prestou atenção em Dumbledore no banquete?" Marlene olhou para ele com desaprovação. “Kettleburn está na Romênia ou na Bulgária ou algo assim, fazendo algum trabalho para o ministério. Eu não sei o quão útil ele é, no entanto, ele não está exatamente inteiro ...” 

"Então, quem nós temos?" 

"Quem quer que seja, não estava no jantar", Marlene deu de ombros, "mas meu calendário diz ‘Professor L. Ferox’.” 

Quando ela disse isso, a porta da sala de aula se abriu e os alunos do quinto ano à frente deles saíram, conversando animadamente. O terceiro ano da Grifinória entrou e Remus ocupou uma mesa perto da janela, ao lado de Marlene. Quando o professor saiu de seu escritório, Mary e Marlene - e, na verdade, todas as outras garotas da classe - sentaram-se um pouco mais eretas. 

Ele era bem mais jovem do que Kettleburn, que era um pouco grisalho mesmo na meia-idade. Remus teria adivinhado que esse professor estava com trinta e poucos anos. Ele ainda tinha todos os seus membros, o que era definitivamente uma vantagem. Seu cabelo era espesso e da cor da areia, longo o suficiente para alcançar o meio das suas costas. Ele não estava vestindo túnicas como a maioria dos outros professores, mas sim com roupas práticas de ar livre e pesadas botas de couro marrom. Seu rosto era ligeiramente castigado pelo tempo, o que servia para dar às suas feições fortes uma espécie de apelo áspero. Seus olhos eram de um azul cintilante e brilhavam enquanto ele sorria calorosamente para a classe. 

"Boa tarde!" Ele trovejou, em um sotaque de Liverpool. Ele bateu palmas com suas grandes mãos calejadas, “Sejam bem-vindos ao seu primeiro ano de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu sou o Professor Ferox. Todos vocês têm o livro do Scamander, espero?” 

A classe imediatamente puxou seus exemplares de _Animais Fantásticos_ , junto com pergaminhos e penas, então olhou para ele com atenção. O professor Ferox continuou a sorrir para todos eles. 

"Excelente!" Ele continuou: "Uma leitura incrível, como tenho certeza de que alguns de vocês já descobriram. Fornece um guia bom e abrangente para identificar e encontrar a maioria das criaturas mágicas conhecidas - mas o que ele não pode lhe dar - e o que vocês precisam para se destacar nesta aula é pensamento rápido, cabeça fria e autocontrole." 

Algumas das garotas riram disso, e Remus sentiu uma onda de animação. _Viu James_ , ele pensou, _não é uma matéria de garotas._ Não tinha certeza sobre as especificações, no entanto. Sabia que tinha autocontrole, talvez - tinha que ter, depois do último verão - mas cabeça fria dificilmente era um de seus traços marcantes. 

O professor agora estava levantando uma grande cesta de vime, colocando-a suavemente em sua mesa. Ele a abriu e uma criatura grande e peluda saiu. Era o maior gato que Remus já vira - com pêlo prateado espesso com manchas escuras, orelhas pontudas e uma estranha cauda de leão. Miou, bastante mal-humorado, depois pulou para se sentar em cima da cesta de modo que ficou quase na altura de Ferox. Ele olhou imperiosamente para a classe, sacudindo o rabo para frente e para trás. 

O professor Ferox acariciou as costas do animal com um longo dedo, o que ele pareceu tolerar, piscando lentamente. 

"Alguém pode me dizer que tipo de criatura Aquiles é?" 

"É um gato." Mary disse, abruptamente, sem levantar a mão. 

Ferox riu alegremente, 

"Um erro comum, senhorita ...?" 

“Macdonald. Mary Macdonald.” 

“Senhorita Macdonald. Não, Aquiles não é um gato - embora eles sejam freqüentemente cruzados.” 

"Ooh!" Um menino da Corvinal no fundo da sala levantou a mão. 

"Sim, senhor ...?" 

“Stan Brooks, senhor. É um kneazle, senhor? " 

“Cinco pontos para a Corvinal!” Ferox assentiu com entusiasmo, "Aquiles é um kneazle." 

Remus suspirou internamente. Ele sabia disso - ele deveria saber, de qualquer maneira, ele se lembrava de ter lido sobre a cauda. Mentalmente, ele eliminou o "pensamento rápido" da lista de requisitos de Ferox. Na esperança de mostrar ao professor que ele estava pelo menos ansioso para aprender, Remus começou a fazer anotações enquanto Ferox falava, ainda acariciando Aquiles distraidamente. 

“Você sempre pode identificar um kneazle por sua aparência de gato, alto nível de inteligência, pelo salpicado e cauda emplumada”, disse o professor, indicando essas características com amor, “Eles são classificados como XXX pelo ministério da magia - alguém pode me dizer o que isso significa?" 

A mão de Remus disparou, desta vez, mas a de Marlene também. Ferox a escolheu, perguntando seu nome enquanto o fazia. 

“Marlene McKinnon,” ela sorriu para ele, “Senhor. Criaturas classificadas XXX não são recomendadas para domesticação, mas não devem ser difíceis para um bruxo qualificado lidar.” 

"Excelente. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória.” Ferox inclinou a cabeça. 

Remus fumegou, silenciosamente. Ela leu isso direto do livro. Ferox continuou, “Estaremos nos concentrando em criaturas classificadas XXX pelo resto do ano. Agora, embora seja verdade que kneazles não são recomendados como animais de estimação - não é porque eles sejam perigosos. Na verdade, qualquer pessoa que diga que eles são perigosos provavelmente se encontra do lado errado e não deve ser confiável. Alguém pode me dizer o porquê?" 

A mão de Remus voou novamente - tudo estava voltando para ele agora. Mas Ferox escolheu outro Corvino, desta vez. 

“Porque eles podem detectar pessoas suspeitas.” Davy Kirk saltou, ganhando outros cinco pontos para Corvinal. 

"Absolutamente." O professor sorriu, “Kneazles são excelentes juízes de caráter e irão reagir ferozmente a qualquer um que não seja confiável. Como tal, o ministério exige que os proprietários de kneazle possuam a licença adequada e tenham passado por certos testes de proficiência. Mas, como você pode ver,” ele acariciou Aquiles mais uma vez. O gato prateado mal moveu um músculo, exceto para examinar a classe: “Eles são animais de estimação maravilhosos, desde que lhes seja demonstrado o devido respeito e cuidado”. 

"Ele é seu então, professor?" Mary perguntou, batendo os cílios sedutoramente, "Ele é _adorável._ " 

"Ele é mesmo", Ferox respondeu, "Se todos vocês forem cuidadosos e não o pressionarem, Aquiles provavelmente deixará você acariciá-lo. Façam uma fila, classe.” 

Houve um murmúrio geral e o arrastar de cadeiras enquanto todos se levantavam e formavam uma fila. Remus certificou-se de que estava bem atrás, para que talvez a aula acabasse antes que ele chegasse à frente. Aquiles com certeza o odiaria - lobisomens eram a própria definição de indignos de confiança. 

“Aproxime-se dele devagar e não evite o contato visual. Se ele tentar ir atrás de você, ele usará suas garras, então fique alerta ... lá vamos nós, ele vai deixar você acariciá-lo agora, gentil e suavemente ... " 

À medida que a fila diminuía, o professor continuava falando, encorajando-os e dando curiosidades, entrelaçadas com suas próprias anedotas. Remus não sabia o que Ferox tinha feito antes de se tornar um professor, mas ele certamente teve algumas aventuras - viajou para todos os lugares, pelo que parecia. 

Finalmente, Remus estava na frente da fila. Ele se sentiu congelado no local, olhando nervosamente para o animal de olhos amarelos, 

"Pode ir em frente – Qual é o seu nome?" O professor Ferox acenou para que ele avançasse. Remus não se moveu. 

“Remus Lupin. Eu não sou ... hum ... gatos tendem a não gostar de mim. " Ele murmurou. 

“Aquiles não é um gato.” O professor disse, ainda sorrindo. "Vamos, Lupin, pode vir." 

Remus suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou. Ele não queria que alguém tão legal quanto Ferox pensasse que ele era um covarde. Aquiles observou-o avançar. Parecia muito inteligente, havia algo sobre seus olhos, embora tivesse um nariz arrebitado muito feio. Ele estendeu a mão, permitindo que o kneazle o cheirasse. Suas garras não estavam fora, mas Remus estava disposto a apostar que eram muito longas e afiadas. Ele já tinha sido arranhado por gatos antes e nunca gostou deles. "Muito bem", o professor Ferox estava dizendo, "Agora, um pouco mais perto e dê um afago, vá em frente." 

Engolindo em seco, Remus obedeceu, pronto para pular para trás se fosse preciso. Mas Aquiles não parecia se importar que era um lobisomem. Em vez disso, ele começou a ronronar enquanto Remus o esfregava timidamente atrás da orelha, fechando os olhos e parecendo completamente dócil. "Aí está!" Professor Ferox aplaudiu, encantado, “Excelentes juízes de caráter, kneazles. Agora, não temos muito tempo de sobra, então se vocês apenas tomarem nota da lição de casa ... " 

Remus acariciou Aquiles um pouco mais. A criatura parecia estar gostando tanto que ele se sentiu mal por parar. 

"A aula foi boa, não foi?" Marlene conversou, ao saírem da primeira aula: “Espero que ele sempre traga coisas para vermos”. 

“Não vai ser muito prático quando chegarmos às criaturas XXXXX.” Disse Remus. 

"Talvez ele traga Aquiles de novo," respondeu Marlene, esperançosa. 

“Quem se importa com o gato dele!” Mary a cutucou: "Ele é lindo pra caramba." 

"Sim," Marlene deu uma risadinha, "Será que ele é solteiro?" 

Remus suspirou e começou a andar atrás das meninas. Elas viravam um pesadelo quando começavam a falar sobre garotos, e era melhor ficar fora do caminho antes de começarem a cantar liricamente sobre James e Sirius. Ele começou a sonhar acordado enquanto serpenteavam na direção do grande salão para o almoço. 

Fora uma aula melhor do que ele esperava, e mesmo que Ferox não tenha lhe dado nenhum ponto, ele basicamente disse que Remus era confiável e tinha caráter. Ninguém nunca tinha dito nada parecido antes, e isso o fez se sentir estranhamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, uma sensação de paz que permaneceu durante o almoço, em sua aula de Poções mais tarde naquele dia, e ainda estava forte naquela noite quando ele adormeceu. Remus sonhou com leões.


	43. Capítulo 43: Terceiro ano: O Mercado Negro de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus começa sua carreira como um contrabandista de cigarro de treze anos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quarta-feira, 12 de setembro de 1973 

"Ugh, volte para a cama, Lupin!" Sirius jogou um sapato nele de sua cama. 

"Desculpa!" Remus se encolheu, culpado, enquanto fechava rapidamente as cortinas, retornando o quarto de volta a escuridão. Era 5 da manhã e ele estava _acordado_. Mais acordado do que ele já estivera em sua vida. 

Ele desceu as escadas, sem querer incomodar ninguém, segurando uma caixa de sapatos debaixo do braço. Com um livro novo para ler, Remus montou acampamento na poltrona mais confortável da deserta sala comunal. Ele costumava descer cedo, em manhãs como esta, quando seu corpo simplesmente se recusava a dormir e ele tinha tanta energia que pensava que poderia correr ao redor do castelo sem nem ao menos suar. Remus nunca havia realmente tentado isso, mas ele tentou empurrar o estranho desejo para longe, trancá-lo e se concentrar. 

Ainda assim, ele lutou para focar em seu livro. Pensou em caminhar, mas eles não eram realmente permitidos fora do castelo até o café da manhã começar às seis. _Ugh_ , ele tinha que tentar não pensar no café da manhã, ou seu estômago começaria a roncar. Não importava que ele tenha comido três porções de purê de batata com ensopado de carne na noite anterior. Até Peter pareceu impressionado. 

Mesmo que fosse hora do café da manhã, ele havia dito que ficaria na sala comunal por uma hora a partir das seis e meia. Esta era a hora ideal, ele decidiu - ninguém esperava que você fosse fazer algo nefasto tão cedo pela manhã, e os outros marotos normalmente não se levantavam antes das sete e meia, mesmo nos dias de semana. Sirius ficaria na cama pelo máximo de tempo possível. James às vezes se levantava para praticar vôo de manhã cedo, mas geralmente não antes das sete. 

Remus olhou para a caixa de sapatos em seu colo. Ele poderia lançar um feitiço de realocação rápido se James descesse mais cedo do que o esperado, isso não seria muito difícil. Porém, no estado que sua magia se encontrava no momento, era melhor ele não fazer isso enquanto a caixa estava em seu colo - ou ele corria o risco de sumir com algo muito mais vital. Já havia estado na Madame Pomfrey uma vez neste semestre, ao tentar fazer seu cabelo crescer em Transfiguração. Ele precisou que Peter e James ajudassem a carregar seus cachos - que cresciam rapidamente - para a ala hospitalar - Sirius estivera rindo demais para ser útil. 

Remus experimentou levitar seu livro, mas este disparou até o teto, batendo com força antes de cair no chão. Ele suspirou. Não podia fazer nada a não ser ficar parado e esperar, parecia. Ele gostaria de poder ligar o toca-discos- Sirius o havia deixado na sala comunal junto com seus mais novos álbuns presenteados por de Andromeda - _Aladdin Sane_ e _Led Zeppelin IV_. E ele estivera ouvindo ‘Black Dog’ repetidamente há semanas. 

Remus abriu a caixa de sapatos e fez um inventário rápido, embora fosse desnecessário; esta seria sua primeira venda. Isso se alguém viesse. Ele conversou com alguns alunos do quinto ano que vira fumando no ano anterior, e os deixou interessados. Eles pareciam ter a impressão de que 'cigarros trouxas' eram de alguma forma mais potentes, ou talvez apenas mais exóticos do que os bruxos. Ele não fez nada para desencorajar a ideia e disse-lhes para espalhar a notícia. 

Sirius certa vez obteve uma lista exaustiva de todas as regras de Hogwarts, sugerindo que eles tentariam quebrar todas antes de chegar ao sétimo ano. Remus leu e não encontrou nada que mencionasse tráfico de tabaco. Não se você interpretasse a linguagem literalmente, de qualquer maneira. Além disso, não seria para sempre - só tinha o que trouxera com ele. 

Remus havia planejado pensar um pouco mais sobre isso, esperar até depois da lua cheia, mas então ele descobriu que seu primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade estava chegando no dia 15 e ele decidiu que precisava seguir em frente. 

Sirius e James já haviam planejado a viagem por completo, sem consultar Peter ou Remus, que estavam felizes em segui-los, como de costume. Dedos de mel, obviamente, e depois Zonko para estocar bombas de bosta. Em seguida, a Casa dos Gritos, porque o pai de James acreditava que fosse assombrada, o que significa que James também, e Sirius queria provar que os dois estavam errados. E eles estavam muito ansiosos para que Remus experimentasse algo chamado _cerveja amanteigada_. 

Remus tinha seus próprios planos. Ele ia contar a eles que uma tia distante havia morrido e deixara para ele uma pequena quantia em dinheiro. Esperançosamente, isso seria uma explicação suficiente para satisfazer James, que certamente perguntaria onde Remus havia adquirido sua nova fortuna. Remus tinha certeza de que pequenos crimes, mesmo no mundo trouxa, não seriam algo que James entenderia tranquilamente. Sirius poderia dar de ombros, tendo pouca consideração pelas regras de qualquer forma - mas ele provavelmente também tentaria emprestar a Remus um pouco de seu próprio dinheiro, o que ia contra toda a intenção original. 

"Lupin? É você?” 

Um aluno do sexto ano desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino, ainda com os olhos turvos, segurando um livro preparatório para o NIEM. 

"Sim," Remus se endireitou na poltrona, acordado de seu devaneio. 

"Ótimo, hum ... você disse cinco sicles por um pacote de vinte?" 

"Isso mesmo." Remus abriu sua caixa, rapidamente, mostrando para o menino. 

Eles fizeram a troca e o garoto saiu pelo do buraco do retrato, provavelmente para fumar um cigarro matinal antes de ir para a biblioteca. As pequenas moedas de prata chacoalharam pesadamente na mão de Remus e ele sorriu para si mesmo. Ele estava vendendo tudo pelo dobro da taxa de mercado, mas se as pessoas estivessem dispostas a pagar... 

Ele fez mais duas vendas para alguns do quinto ano e para uma garota do sétimo ano que comprou um pacote de tabaco e perguntou se ele tinha algo "mais divertido" para vender. Remus ficou um pouco confuso com o que ela quis dizer. E apenas repetiu que ele só tinha pré-bolado e solto. Ela encolheu os ombros. 

"Vou perguntar a Martha Ebhurst na Lufa-Lufa, ela geralmente tem coisas boas." 

Remus assentiu, ainda sem ter certeza do que ela queria dizer. De qualquer forma, parecia que ele não era o único aluno na escola com uma mente empreendedora. 

Às sete e quinze, a caixa de sapatos de Remus estava meio vazia e seus bolsos tilintando. Profundamente satisfeito, ele guardou tudo enquanto a sala comunal se enchia de alunos começando seus dias. 

"E aí Remu," James desceu as escadas, vassoura na mão, assim que Remus estava subindo, "Você acordou cedo." 

"Éh, não conseguia dormir." Remus respondeu evasivamente. Felizmente, James estava ansioso para ir para o campo de quadribol e não prestou atenção à caixa de sapatos ou ao estranho som de tilintar das vestes de Remus. 

"Vejo você no almoço?" Ele chamou, já no corredor do outro lado da sala, 

"Sim." Remus acenou com a cabeça, apressando-se em seu caminho de volta para cima. 

No dormitório, Peter estava no banho e Sirius ainda estava dormindo, com as cobertas jogadas sobre a cabeça, a única parte visível dele era seu cabelo preto esparramado no travesseiro branco. Remus rastejou silenciosamente até sua cama e guardou seu dinheiro e seus bens, antes de juntar seus livros para o dia. 

James obviamente abriu as cortinas antes de sair, e - Remus pensou com certo aborrecimento - não havia recebido a mesma repreensão de Sirius que ele. Havia luz suficiente para ele separar ordenadamente seu dever de casa e guardá-lo cuidadosamente em sua bolsa. Ele fez toda a lição que deveria ser feita para os próximos dias, sem saber quanto tempo Madame Pomfrey o faria ficar longe das aulas. Ele esperava que não fosse muito tempo - pediu a James para anotar a lição de casa nas aulas que compartilhavam, mas ele perderia matérias em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Runas também. Não poderia muito bem pedir a qualquer uma das garotas que pegasse as anotações para ele, não sem que elas perguntassem onde ele estaria. 

Seu estômago roncou novamente. Ele se perguntou se James estava tomando café da manhã agora. Potter costumava comer em qualquer lugar, sempre correndo para um lugar ou outro. A porta do banheiro se abriu e Peter olhou ao redor, o cabelo ainda molhado e as bochechas rosadas do banho. Ele acenou e murmurou 'bom dia, Moony'. Remus levantou a mão em resposta. 

Peter olhou para Sirius - que ainda era apenas um releve sob o edredom - ansiosamente, antes de ir na ponta dos pés com cuidado até sua própria cama para pegar a gravata. Remus observou divertido enquanto Peter tentava juntar suas coisas sem fazer nenhum som. Havia uma linha tênue, Remus pensou, entre mostrar respeito pelos hábitos de sono de seus companheiros de dormitório e apenas ser um completo e absoluto covarde. 

Foi maldade da parte dele, mas Remus estava se sentindo particularmente malvado naquela manhã. Culpe a lua. Ele puxou devagar a varinha do bolso e acenou levemente, sussurrando baixinho. 

Em um instante, a mochila de Peter deslizou para fora de sua cama, caindo com um baque pesado que reverberou nas paredes de pedra do quarto, sacudindo os vidros da janela. Com os olhos arregalados, Peter congelou, ficando pálido. Ele lançou um olhar para Sirius, que estava se mexendo, e praticamente fugiu da sala, deixando a gravata para trás. 

Remus ofegou de tanto rir, tendo que se sentar em sua própria cama, segurando o estômago. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ainda recuperando o fôlego, Sirius estava acordado, ainda deitado na cama, apoiado em um cotovelo, olhando para Remus como se ele estivesse louco. 

"Você fez isso de propósito, não foi?" 

Remus deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se novamente e voltando para sua pilha de dever de casa. Sirius jogou um travesseiro nele. 

"Idiota." 

"O que? Pete parecia um tolo andando na ponta dos pés perto de você, não pude evitar. " 

"Não é muito elegante de sua parte, perturbar os fracos, Moony," Sirius bocejou e se espreguiçou. 

"Ele está bem," Remus acenou com a mão indiferente, "Vou levar a gravata dele. Enfim, alguém tinha que te acordar, vamos lá, é café da manhã. " 

Sirius bocejou novamente. 

"Traz algo pra mim." 

"Não." 

"James traria," Sirius lamentou. 

"James não está aqui." 

" _Peter_ traria." 

"Como estabelecemos," disse Remus, colocando sua mochila no ombro, "Peter é um covarde." 

Sirius gemeu e se recostou. 

"Tudo bem, eu vou levantar. Espere por mim?" 

"Eu estou com fome." Remus reclamou. 

“Não vou demorar! Apenas trate como penitência por ter me acordado.” 

"Você jogou um sapato em mim esta manhã." 

"Eu acertei você?" 

"Não." 

"Bem, então." Sirius saiu da cama, pegando seu uniforme. "Bem feito para você de qualquer maneira, levantando em uma hora rídicula da manhã." 

"Não consegui dormir." Remus disse: "Acho que é a lua." 

Sirius parou do lado de fora da porta do banheiro. Ele olhou para Remus com algo parecido com pena - se Sirius Black ainda pudesse sentir pena de alguém além de si mesmo. Remus se arrependeu de ter dito qualquer coisa - ele não queria piedade, ele raramente mencionava a lua cheia exatamente por esse motivo. 

"Desculpe, Lupin." Sirius disse, "É ... quero dizer, você fica preocupado com isso?" 

"Não, não é assim", disse Remus, apressadamente, "Eu só fico agitado. Com fome também, então se apresse.” Ele riu, levemente, para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Sirius sorriu, desaparecendo no banheiro. 

"Você deveria estar grato, Moony," ele gritou de dentro, ligando o chuveiro, "Poucos Grifinórios seriam capazes de se deitar quando sabem que estão dividindo o quarto com um lobisomem agitado." 

“Vai se ferrar.” Remus retrucou de volta. 

*** 

Quinta-feira 13 de setembro de 1973 

Ele acordou no andar de cima, o que era incomum. Havia ratos na casa, ele sabia disso porque os via com frequência antes de se transformar. Talvez quando estava, ele os perseguia, mas achava que nunca chegou a pegar um. Três de seus dedos estavam quebrados, mas pelo menos seus ombros não haviam se deslocado - isso já havia acontecido duas vezes este ano. 

Antes de se mover, Remus fez uma série de check-ups mentais da cabeça aos pés. O que estava machucado? _Quanto_ doia? Ele estava dormente em algum lugar? Todos os seus membros se moviam quando ele queria? Não, tudo parecia certo. Alguns arranhões, nenhum muito profundo. Ele havia saído dessa facilmente. Talvez o lobo também estivesse feliz por estar de volta a Hogwarts. 

Ele se levantou do chão e foi mancando até a janela. Às vezes, seus joelhos ficavam um pouco desarticulados, mas esta manhã eles estavam apenas doloridos. Ele tentou apertar os olhos pelas fendas das tábuas, mas não adiantou. A casa fora totalmente lacrada. 

"Remus, querido?" A voz da Madame Pomfrey subiu as escadas, 

"Estou indo", ele resmungou de volta, roucamente. Suas roupas estavam lá embaixo, então ele arrancou um cobertor velho da cama com a mão boa e se enrolou nele. Cheirava a mofo e coisas mortas. 

*** 

“O que eu disse a vocês, meninos? Ele não pode receber visitas no primeiro dia!” A repreensão da Madame Pomfrey interrompeu seus sonhos. Remus piscou, bocejando. O hospital estava mal iluminado, as cortinas fechadas. Já devia ser noite. Seu estômago roncou. Ele se perguntou se já tinha comido alguma coisa ou se a enfermeira o tinha deixado dormir em vez disso. Ele perdia tanto tempo, depois de uma transformação - como seus ossos, nada parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. 

"Já faz _quase_ um dia", era a voz de Peter agora. "Trouxemos chocolate para ele." 

"Bem, isso é muito legal da sua parte, querido," a voz da Madame Pomfrey suavizou um pouco. Ela não era uma disciplinadora natural. "Mas o Sr. Lupin está dormindo –" 

"Eu adoraria um pouco de chocolate", ele falou, esperando que eles pudessem ouvi-lo. Sua garganta parecia em carne viva. 

A cortina se abriu para revelar Peter, James e Sirius parados ali, parecendo triunfantes. 

“Ei, Moony!” James e Sirius falaram em coro, jogando-se na ponta da cama, um de cada lado de seus tornozelos. 

“Aqui está,” Peter deixou cair três sapos de chocolate em seu colo. 

"Valeu!" 

"Bem, se você está acordado de qualquer maneira," Madame Pomfrey suspirou, "Eu irei buscar uma comida adequada para você. Meia hora, rapazes, _só isso_. " 

"Aqui está sua lição de casa, seu esquisito." James puxou um pergaminho de sua bolsa, entregando-o, 

"Obrigado James, você é um salva-vidas." Remus colocou em sua mesa de cabeceira para mais tarde. 

"E aqui está o resto," Sirius entregou-lhe mais alguns. "Eu tive que esperar fora da sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas pela metade do almoço, então é melhor você tirar as melhores notas nisso." 

"Você esperou?!" Remus olhou para Sirius, surpreso. Sirius acenou com a cabeça, imperiosamente, 

"Sim. Tenho que admitir também, estou com um pouco de inveja de você. Parece uma matéria muito interessante, gostaria de não estar preso a Adivinhação. " 

“Mas e _eu_?!” James disse, ofegando dramaticamente. 

"Eu vejo muito de você." Sirius respondeu, dando-lhe um empurrão. 

"Um coração tão inconstante." James suspirou, fazendo um rosto apaixonado para Sirius, de modo que Peter começou a rir incontrolavelmente. Sirius empurrou James de novo, e James saltou sobre ele, puxando-o para uma chave de braço e bagunçando o cabelo de Sirius. 

"Ei, Moony", disse Peter, de repente, "Arbella Fenchurch me deu isso para você", ele largou um punhado de sicles. "Ela disse que você sabia para que era?" 

"Er... sim, valeu Pete." Remus rapidamente tentou juntar as moedas e escondê-las debaixo do travesseiro. “Eu, hum ... eu tinha um cartão de sapo de chocolate que ela realmente queria. Aglaonike da Tessália.” 

"Oh, eu queria aquele!" Peter parecia magoado. Remus encolheu os ombros, 

"Desculpe, cara. O dinheiro fala mais alto."


	44. Capítulo 44: Terceiro ano: Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 15 de setembro de 1972 

"Leva sua capa, James." 

"Por quê?" 

"Nunca se sabe, não é?" 

"Tudo bem, mas eu duvido que vamos precisar." 

"Não se esqueça que você me deve um galeão naquela aposta que fizemos." 

"Não esqueci," James respondeu, pacientemente, "Apenas relaxe por um minuto, ok?" 

"Nunca." Sirius sorriu de volta, "Você percebe que esta é a maior emoção que tive em meses? Eu nem mesmo tive permissão para ir ao Beco Diagonal neste verão.” 

“Você tinha mais coisas acontecendo do que eu,” James respondeu, ressentido, “Você pelo menos teve todo aquele drama de noivado. Minha família é tão chata.” 

"Cale a boca, Potter, sua família é incrível e você sabe disso. Eu definitivamente tive o pior verão.” 

“Eu me diverti muito na França.” Peter ressaltou, mas ninguém prestou muita atenção nele. 

"E você, Moony?" James perguntou, enquanto desciam as escadas para a sala comunal. Um grupo de terceiranistas empolgados esperava, pronta para sua primeira visita à aldeia. Eles eram vigiados com uma espécie de nostalgia afetuosa pelos alunos mais velhos. 

"O que tem eu?" Remus perguntou, afastando flashbacks do verão, a memória de se esgueirar por uma janela minúscula do banheiro e cair de joelhos no ladrilho abaixo. 

"Como foi seu verão? Você não nos contou nada. " 

"Nada a dizer." Disse Remus. “Mais chato do que o de vocês - sem mágica. Eu só li." 

"Bem, vocês todos estão vindo para a minha casa no Natal." James disse, alegremente. Eles começaram a sair da sala comunal e seguir em direção à entrada principal. “Igual ao ano passado, certo? A lua é no dia 10 de dezembro, então nem precisamos nos preocupar com isso.” 

Remus ficou boquiaberto, 

"Como você sabe quando é?" Ele nem tinha olhado tão longe ainda. 

"Eu te disse, estávamos entediados no verão," Sirius deu uma cotovelada nele, "Nós pesquisamos, pelos próximos anos." 

"Mas ... por que?!" Remus estava dividido entre se sentir muito tocado e um tanto violado. Não era para _eles_ se preocuparem. Era seu problema particular, e sempre fora. 

"É como quadribol." James disse - sempre que algo era importante para ele, ele comparava com o quadribol - "Você tem que conhecer os pontos fracos do seu time para trabalhar seus pontos fortes." 

"Se você diz." Remus respondeu, taciturno, não querendo falar muito mais sobre isso. Ele esperava que, uma vez que soubessem sobre sua condição, não haveria mais pesquisas sobre isso pelas costas. Que todos continuariam com as coisas da maneira que ele preferisse - que era ignorar o problema completamente. 

O problema era que nada era privado quando se tratava de James e Sirius - sua vida inteira estava à disposição. Remus ainda não estava acostumado com isso - por mais que tentasse acompanhar, haveriam algumas coisas que ele nunca iria querer compartilhar. Era tudo mais fácil se você fosse James e tivesse pais abertos que falassem com você e o ouvissem em troca. Ou Sirius, que era tão extrovertido e quase totalmente sem vergonha. 

"Olha quem é," Sirius cutucou James, apontando para uma figura escura esperando na entrada em arco. Lily passou pelos Marotos e foi ao seu encontro. Snape. 

“Por que eles são amigos?!” James passou as mãos pelos cabelos distraidamente. 

“Eles cresceram na mesma cidade,” disse Remus, enquanto continuavam, observando o casal à frente, conversando animadamente; uma cabeça ruiva e uma preta. 

"Como você sabe?" James se virou para ele, parecendo afrontado. 

"Ela me disse." 

"Você gosta dela, então?" James perguntou, claramente lutando para saber como reagir. Remus revirou os olhos. 

" _Não_. Nós apenas conversamos.” disse ele, com firmeza. "E se _você_ gosta dela, então você talvez queira tentar." 

Ele tinha notado esse assunto se infiltrando em suas conversas recentemente. Às vezes, ele tinha que verificar se estava falando com os marotos e não com Marlene e Mary - _"ele tem uma queda por ela", "ela gosta de fulano de tal"_ \- e assim por diante. Para piorar as coisas, Avni Chaudhry, uma grifinória do terceiro ano, estava saindo com Matthew Studt, um corvino do quarto ano, e ninguém falava de outra coisa por dias; todos pareciam ter uma opinião sobre isso. Era uma coisa extremamente entediante para Remus, para quem (a parte de algumas exceções) as garotas ainda eram incompreensíveis. 

"Mas ela gosta de você." Disse James. "Vocês fizeram todas as suas revisões juntos no semestre passado." 

"Só porque vocês não se incomodavam em estudar," Remus respondeu defensivamente. Eles estavam se aproximando da cidade agora, um aglomerado de belos edifícios de pedra estava logo abaixo deles. "E não é como se estivéssemos sozinhos, Mary e Marlene estavam lá também." 

“Todos nós precisamos nos inspirar em Moony,” Sirius brincou, “Brotos te seguem para todos os lugares. Como você faz isso, Lupin? São esses seus grandes olhos castanhos? " 

James e Peter deram risadinhas, mas Remus os ignorou, andando um pouco à frente, as mãos nos bolsos, ainda mancando um pouco por causa de sua última transformação. Essa fora uma sugestão totalmente ridícula, especialmente quando era óbvio para qualquer pessoa com olhos que Sirius era o garoto mais bonito do ano. 

Estava mais claro do que nunca, agora que todos estavam crescendo, passando da infância para a adolescência. James tinha um certo charme; isso vinha com a riqueza e a habilidade no campo de quadribol, mas Sirius sempre estaria em outra categoria. Remus não tinha decidido se ficaria com inveja ou não, e tentava não pensar muito sobre isso. 

Quando eles finalmente chegaram a Hogsmeade, Remus não poderia estar mais aliviado. A vila parecia o tipo de lugar que Remus pensava que só existia nos livros infantis. As ruas de paralelepípedos cintilavam ao sol amarelo de meados de setembro, e as fileiras desordenadas de chalés estilo Tudor com vigas pretas, pareciam ser feitas de pão de mel e açúcar de confeiteiro. 

“Dedos de mel?” 

“Dedos de mel.” 

Remus nunca tinha entrado na loja de doces pela porta da frente antes, nem tinha estado no piso da loja. Estava cheio até as vigas com caixas, potes e sacos de todo tipo de doces imaginável. Grandes árvores de pirulitos de cores vivas, grandes como cataventos, barras de chocolate do tamanho de pedras de pavimentação; pilhas e mais pilhas de ratinhos de açúcar. 

A loja também estava lotada de alunos de Hogwarts, e os marotos tinham que empurrar e se apertar para chegar perto das mercadorias. Eles encheram sua cesta com doces suficientes para durar pelo menos até o Natal, antes de fazerem fila para o caixa, na qual um bruxo de aparência muito atormentada com cabelos brancos, estava. Remus percebeu que provavelmente era o Sr. Dedos de mel e se perguntou se o lojista sabia que havia um túnel secreto em seu porão. 

Depois disso, a próxima parada foi a Zonko's, a loja de brincadeiras, que estava tão movimentada quanto a Honeyduke, e fora um dos lugares mais barulhentos que Remus já estivera. A cada poucos segundos, alguma coisa parecia explodir, estalar ou começar a assobiar em algum lugar da loja, acompanhada pelas risadas encantadas ou gritos horrorizados dos alunos. James e Sirius eram claramente experientes em compras e fizeram uma varredura eficiente nas instalações, avaliando os benefícios e as desvantagens de cada engenhoca como um par de banqueiros na bolsa de valores. Meia hora depois, eles finalmente estavam saindo, carregados de sacos cheios de bombas de bosta, varinhas artificiais, tinteiros explosíveis, balas de soluço e barras de sabão de rã. 

Remus pensou que eles talvez tivessem sido um pouco precipitados de fazer todas as compras primeiro, porque em seguida James e Sirius queriam visitar a Casa dos Gritos, o que significava deixar a rua principal e enfrentar uma subida íngreme, carregando todas as mercadorias. 

"Então, que lugar é esse, de novo?" Remus bufou enquanto lutava para subir a colina, seu joelho e quadril ainda o incomodando. 

"Casa mal assombrada," James respondeu, pegando duas das sacolas de compras mais pesadas de Remus sem dizer uma palavra. “O lugar mais assombrado da Grã-Bretanha, papai diz.” 

“Não é assombrado!” Sirius gritou lá de cima, "Vocês, Potters, são supersticiosos." 

“Eu ouvi dizer que os fantasmas de lá são realmente horríveis,” Peter disse, ansioso, lutando quase tanto quanto Remus estava com a inclinação íngreme. “Piores que Pirraça.” 

"Eles são poltergeists, então?" Remus perguntou, curioso - ele estava planejando fazer algumas leituras sobre aparições espirituais quando tivesse a chance, depois de saber que essa tinha sido a principal área de estudo de seu pai. 

"Acho que sim", disse James, "os moradores locais dizem que ouvem gritos vindos da casa algumas noites." 

“Só por alguns anos, no entanto,” Sirius rebateu, “Poltergeists não se mudam a qualquer momento. Teria que haver décadas e décadas de perturbação e acumulação de energia negativa para ...” 

"Ah meu Deus." 

Lupin parou e quase deixou cair as sacolas que ainda segurava. Ele olhou para a casa pela primeira vez, e um calafrio atingiu seu estômago. 

"O que foi, Moony? Quer que eu leve suas outras sacolas?” James estava perguntando. 

Remus balançou a cabeça, sem palavras, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ele nunca tinha visto pelo lado de fora antes; eles sempre vinham pelo túnel. Mas ele reconhecia o tom da madeira, sabia como eram as janelas com tábuas. 

"Caramba, se for assombrado, então eu acho que Moony está possuído." Sirius disse, soando como se ele estivesse meio brincando. “ei, Lupin. Você está estranho, pare com isso." 

"Essa é..." Remus lutou para encontrar as palavras. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou respirar algumas vezes. “Essa é a casa. Onde eles me colocam.” 

James pareceu entender imediatamente, e colocou a mão no ombro de Remus de uma forma fraternal. 

"Ok, vamos, é hora de ir." Ele disse. 

Ninguém disse nada enquanto eles desciam a colina, em direção à cidade. Remus olhou para o chão à frente o tempo todo, concentrando-se em colocar um pé na frente do outro e ficar o mais longe possível da cabana. _A Casa dos Gritos_. Gritos. Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar. James os conduziu na direção de um pub de aparência pitoresca. Lá dentro havia muitas mesas e cadeiras confortáveis, não muito diferente da sala comunal da Grifinória. Eles encontraram assentos em um canto silencioso, e Remus sentou-se, agradecido, suas juntas muito doloridas agora. James foi para o bar, e Sirius e Peter sentaram-se em silêncio, um de cada lado de Remus. 

"Então ... na lua cheia, é para lá que você vai?" Peter perguntou. Remus acenou com a cabeça, brincando com um porta-copos úmido na mesa. "Não é assombrado, então?" Peter continuou. 

"Não. Apenas eu." 

"Então, espere, os gritos são ..." 

"Eu." 

"Mas por que-" 

"Cale a boca, Pettigrew." Sirius rosnou, de repente. Remus olhou para ele, surpreso. 

James voltou com quatro garrafas de líquido âmbar e as colocou na mesa, tomando seu próprio assento. 

"Cerveja amanteigada!" Ele disse, brilhantemente, empurrando um para Remus, "Experimente, Moony, você vai adorar." 

Remus levou o copo aos lábios. Ele ainda estava se sentindo um pouco enjoado, e a mistura na garrafa cheirava a xarope - mas ele descobriu que coisas doces geralmente ajudavam se ele tivesse um choque. Ele tomou um gole e se sentiu instantaneamente aquecido pelo delicioso líquido. Ele sorriu para James, esperando que eles não fizessem mais perguntas. 

Eles não fizeram. Em vez disso, passaram uma tarde muito agradável bebendo cerveja amanteigada e planejando a melhor forma de utilizar seu novo arsenal de brincadeiras práticas. Peter teve a ideia extraordinariamente brilhante de lançar um feitiço temporizador remoto nas bombas de bosta, para que pudessem ser acionadas a qualquer momento de qualquer lugar do castelo. 

“Excelente tática de distração”, James exclamou, animado, “Pense no que poderíamos fazer se Filch estivesse perseguindo bombas de bosta no lado oposto do prédio!” 

“Também nos dá tempo para trabalhar um pouco mais no mapa.” Remus acrescentou. 

“Você não está vendo todas as possibilidades.” Sirius cruzou os braços, recostando-se na cadeira. “Nós poderíamos definir todos eles para dispararem ao mesmo tempo. Imagine! Provavelmente temos o suficiente aqui para esconder um em cada sala de aula - caos total!” Sirius parecia tão extasiado quando disse isso, que os outros três foram completamente absorvidos, assentindo furiosamente. 

"Ah, não vamos sentar aqui, Lily, não parece muito limpo." Uma voz desagradável e amarga os interrompeu: "Eles permitem todos os tipos, claramente." 

Sirius saltou para frente em sua cadeira, olhando para Snape, que estava pairando ao lado de uma mesa próxima. 

"Não seja bobo, Sev, está tudo bem." Lily balançou a cabeça, puxando uma cadeira. 

"Tudo bem, Evans?" James acenou para ela, compulsivamente, ficando com aquele olhar estúpido no rosto. 

"Nos deixe em paz, Potter?" Lily jogou o cabelo, "Oi, Remus." 

“Oi,” ele acenou para ela, sorrindo. Ele não podia deixar de gostar da maneira como ela tratava os marotos, ela era a única que não os bajulava. 

“Eurgh,” Sirius disse, segurando o nariz, olhando para Snape, “Que _cheiro_ é esse? Potter, você pisou em alguma coisa no caminho? " 

James deu uma risadinha, 

"Cheira mais como uma bomba de bosta que explodiu." 

"Nojento," Sirius sorriu, "Talvez devêssemos abrir uma janela." 

Snape ficou branco de raiva. Lily colocou a mão em seu braço, 

"Apenas ignore-os, Sev, eles são idiotas." 

Mas Severus não permitiria que Sirius tivesse a última palavra. 

“Como está a família, Black?” Ele perguntou, sua voz lisonjeira, insidiosa. A boca de Sirius formou uma linha dura. Snape continuou, “Regulus estava dizendo a todos que você teve um verão bastante emocionante. _Tão_ empolgante, na verdade, que você não é mais bem-vindo de volta, hein?" 

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Snivellus." Sirius cuspiu. Remus sabia que agora era tarde demais - Sirius havia se envolvido e não haveria mais volta. 

"Não sei?" Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente emocionado com a reação que ele provocou. “Recebeu algum correio da mamãe esse ano, Black? Ouviu _qualquer coisa_ de _algum_ de seus parentes?" 

Sirius tinha uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. Remus teve a impressão de que estava percebendo algo pela primeira vez e tentando não deixar Severus perceber. James parecia preocupado, não mais rindo. 

"Ignora ele, cara", disse ele, baixo, "Ele é um idiota, só ignora." 

"Estou certo, então," os lábios finos de Severus se curvaram em um sorriso desagradável, "Não é à toa que você segue Potter por aí como uma garota apaixonada, quando sua própria família não quer nada com você. Quando você é renegado dessa forma, suponho que tudo o que resta é se associar com a escória da sociedade ...” Ele lançou seus olhos negros sobre Peter e Remus. 

Sirius se levantou, jogando sua cadeira para trás. Sua varinha estava em sua mão; ele deve ter estendido a mão para pegá-la enquanto Snape falava. Remus se levantou também, seus ossos doloridos esquecidos quando ele cerrou os punhos, pronto para bater Severus até deixá-lo sem sentido, se Sirius desse a ordem. 

"Sirius, não!" James foi tirar sua varinha - eles não tinham permissão para fazer mágica em Hogsmeade. 

"Vamos, Severus, vamos," Lily também se levantou e puxou a manga do amigo. Ela parecia furiosa com ele, o que foi um pequeno conforto para Remus. 

"Não." Sirius disse, sua voz irritantemente firme e autoritária. “Estamos indo embora. Vamos, rapazes, não aguento mais esse fedor. " 

Eles obedeceram às ordens, até mesmo James, que lançou apenas um olhar ansioso para Lily ao sair. 

"Isso foi ... muito maduro", disse Potter, coçando a cabeça enquanto saíam do pub para a luz quente da noite. Sirius bufou, voltando para Hogwarts. 

"Não acabou." Ele disse, ferozmente, os outros correndo para alcançá-lo com seus passos decididos. “Vou mostrar a ele. Eu vou destruir ele! " 

Os marotos estavam em guerra.


	45. Capítulo 45: Terceiro ano: Nobre e Mais Antiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Cold fire, you've got everything but cold fire  
You will be my rest and peace, child   
I moved up to take a place   
Near you _

_So tired, it's the sky that makes you feel tried  
It's a trick to make you see wide   
It can all but break your heart. _

_-‘Prettiest Star’, David Bowie_

Sábado, 15 de setembro de 1973 

*Toc Toc* 

"Sirius." 

Nada. 

*TOC TOC TOC* 

"Sirius?" 

"Oh, pelo amor de ... Sirius Orion Black Terceiro, eu sei que você está aí!" James bateu na porta. 

"Cai fora, Potter." 

James se afastou da porta do banheiro e sentou-se na cama, parecendo abatido. Sirius não tinha se juntado a eles para jantar, e estava trancado no banheiro por duas horas, sem fazer barulho. 

“Deixa ele em paz,” disse Remus, virando a página de seu livro. Ele deitou de barriga para baixo em sua própria cama, fingindo que não estava nada preocupado. "Ele vai sair quando estiver pronto." 

Isso era algo que ele sempre ouvia a Diretora dizer. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, um dos meninos de St Edmund - geralmente um garoto novo - tinha um acesso de raiva e se trancava em um quartinho ou se arrastava para algum espaço pequeno onde ninguém pudesse alcançá-lo. A resposta dos funcionários era sempre a mesma; ignore até que ele perceba que ninguém se importa; até que perceba que nada que ele fizer fará diferença. Sempre funcionava, Remus sabia disso em primeira mão. 

"Não é típico dele," disse James, obviamente desconsiderando a tática rigorosa de Remus. “Eu poderia matar Snape, sabe. Por dizer essas coisas.” 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

“Black já odeia sua família, no entanto. Não sei por que ele deixa Snivellus incomodá-lo com isso. " 

James olhou para Remus, pasmo, como se tivesse acabado de dizer algo inimaginavelmente cruel. 

"Eles ainda são sua _família_ , Moony." 

"Eles são horríveis com ele." 

“Não significa que ele não se importe com o que eles pensam.” James suspirou. "Olha, Lupin, talvez seja melhor você ir antes que ele saia. Vá e encontre Pete na biblioteca ou algo assim. ” 

“Eu também sou amigo de Sirius!” Remus se sentou, indignado. 

"Sim, sim, claro que você é", James acenou com a mão, "Mas bem ... se ele estiver chorando, acho que prefere que ninguém mais veja." 

“Eu não me importo se ele estiver chorando. Eu quero ajudar." 

Isso era em parte mentira. Remus sempre se sentia desconfortável perto de pessoas chorando - ele nunca sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo. Mas ele realmente queria ajudar também. Ele não _sempre_ tentava ajudar? 

Mais do que nunca, Remus queria confessar sobre ter dado a Narcissa a ideia do voto perpétuo, só para ver o rosto de James. Mas ele se acalmou. Não era uma competição e, mesmo que fosse, não era uma que ele ganharia. 

“Ok,” disse James, “mas você tem que ser compreensivo sobre isso. Você não pode começar uma briga.” 

"Do que você está falando?" Remus ficou mortalmente ofendido. Ele nunca começava brigas. 

"Vocês dois! Vocês estão sempre discutindo, eu juro. " 

"Nós _não_ discutimos." Remus explodiu. James apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, o que era irritante. 

O garoto de cabelos escuros pulou da cama mais uma vez e voltou para a porta do banheiro. 

"Sirius?" Ele bateu: "Por favor, saia e fale com a gente?" 

"Cai fora, Potter, me deixe em paz." 

James suspirou novamente. Remus, irritado com James agora tanto quanto estava irritado com Sirius, levantou-se também e foi até a porta. Indicando para James se mover, ele próprio bateu forte na madeira. 

"Eu disse cai f-" 

"Sirius, sou eu." Remus disse, sua voz dura e fria, como a da Diretora. "Olha, se você vai ficar chorando como uma garotinha, pelo menos nos deixe entrar para que possamos começar a planejar nossa vingança?" 

Silêncio. 

Remus resmungou, “Tudo bem, se deprima aí. Mas você está sendo um idiota egoísta. Você sabe, você não é o único que tem uma família te odeia. " 

" _Remus_!" James exclamou, escandalizado. Remus encolheu os ombros. Valeu a tentativa. 

Houve um barulho abafado dentro do banheiro. Remus pressionou o ouvido contra a porta, então recuou quando ela abriu. O rosto sombrio de Sirius apareceu. 

"Finalmente," disse James, aliviado, "Olhe, saia e ..." 

"Moony pode entrar." Sirius disse, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para Remus se espremer para dentro, então a bateu de volta e trancou a fechadura. 

Estava escuro lá dentro. 

" _Lumos,_ " Remus murmurou. A ponta da varinha dele se iluminou, lançando um brilho pálido sobre o pequeno ambiente branco e o rosto pálido de Sirius. Ele estava chorando, seus olhos estavam escuros e vermelhos. Remus desviou o olhar rapidamente, olhando para as luminárias. As lâmpadas foram quebradas. Ele resmungou: "Você e seu temperamento, hein?" Ele disse: “ _Reparo_ ”. 

As luzes se consertaram e piscaram novamente. Remus apagou a luz de sua varinha. 

"Não fiz de propósito," Sirius fungou, limpando o nariz com as costas da mão. Foi um gesto taciturno e infantil, de alguma forma impróprio para Sirius que era, mesmo aos treze anos, geralmente o epítome de graça e equilíbrio. “Eu ainda destruo coisas às vezes, quando estou com raiva. Minha magia sai do controle.” 

"Ah, certo," Remus assentiu, embora nunca tivesse ouvido falar disso antes. 

"Então, vingança?" Sirius perguntou, sentando-se na tampa do vaso sanitário e olhando para Remus com expectativa. 

"Vingança." Remus concordou: "O que você quer fazer com ele?" 

"Não apenas ele." Sirius franziu o cenho, “Todos eles. Todos os Sonserinos da escola.” 

Remus assentiu com entusiasmo - isso soava um pouco maluco, mas era um começo. Haveria tempo para acalmá-lo mais tarde, quando ele estivesse agindo menos estranhamente e não corresse o risco de explodir mais lâmpadas. 

"Sim, vamos pegar todos eles, Black. Agora vamos lá, vamos lá e—” 

"Eu não vou sair ainda." Sirius disse, amuado, cruzando os braços. Remus suspirou. Ele se sentou no chão, encostado na porta. 

“Ok, tudo bem. Gostaria de falar sobre isso? Porque James é provavelmente a melhor pessoa para –” 

"Você realmente quis dizer o que acabou de falar?" Sirius o interrompeu novamente, "Você acha que minha família me odeia?" 

“Ah Deus, _eu_ não sei, não é? Não sou exatamente uma autoridade em famílias.” Remus esfregou a nuca. "Eu só estava tentando fazer você abrir a porta, para ser honesto." 

Ele quis dizer isso como uma piada, mas Sirius não sorriu. Ele olhou para Remus através de uma cortina de cabelo escuro. 

"Você disse que sua família te odeia." 

"Bem, eu acho que sim," explicou Remus. "Caso contrário, eles não ... bem, eu não teria sido enviado para St Edmund's, teria?" 

"Não significa que eles odiavam você." 

"Não." Remus refletiu, "Mas eu não acho que eles possam ter gostado muito de mim, mesmo assim." 

"Você não fica ... quero dizer, isso não te incomoda?" 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

“Às vezes, obviamente. Mas, você sabe. Ninguém nasce merecendobws uma vida feliz.” A Diretora havia dito isso muitas vezes. Pela primeira vez, falando isso em voz alta, Remus se perguntou se ela estava totalmente certa. 

"Caramba, Lupin, você é deprimente, sabia disso?" 

"Você me deixou entrar." Remus chutou Sirius levemente na canela com a ponta do seu tênis. "Se você quiser se animar, então vou buscar o Potter." 

"Nah," Sirius deu de ombros, sorrindo fracamente. "Você é ok." 

Remus riu, 

"James não queria que eu entrasse. Disse que a gente só briga." 

"Ele o quê?!" Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Nós _não_ brigamos." 

"Foi o que eu disse." Remus o assegurou. 

"Minha família ..." Sirius disse, de repente, "Eu não acho que eles me odeiam. Acho que eles querem gostar de mim, de verdade. Mas eu continuo decepcionando todo mundo. É engraçado na maioria das vezes, mas ... bem, não é hoje.” 

Remus não sabia o que dizer sobre isso, então ele ficou quieto. Ele pensou em Narcissa, jurando enfrentar a morte se não pudesse se casar com Lucius. Ele pensou em Regulus, que muitas vezes olhava para o irmão mais velho do outro lado do salão, olhos verdes de ciúme. Famílias eram um negócio complicado. Talvez ele devesse ser grato a Lyall Lupin por terminar tudo de uma só vez, para que Remus nunca tivesse que saber se ele deixaria seu pai orgulhoso ou não, ou se ele teria sido uma decepção afinal. 

*** 

Sexta-feira, 5 de outubro de 1973 

"Eu consegui. Eu realmente consegui desta vez. " 

"Isso é bom, Pete." Remus respondeu alegremente, lendo seu livro de Aritmancia. 

"Devíamos tingir seus robes de rosa." 

“Eles apenas tingiriam de volta, é muito simples. E de onde conseguiríamos os robes? " Remus virou a página e retomou sua leitura. 

“Ai! Que diabos, há algo errado com aquele balaço! " Sirius gritou, levantando-se. "Vamos, McKinnon, mova sua maldita bunda!" 

"Você se importa em deixar a bunda dela fora disso?" Mary retrucou, de algumas fileiras acima. 

Eles estavam assistindo ao treino de quadribol da Grifinória. Bem, Sirius, Peter e Mary estavam. Remus só queria continuar com sua leitura. 

"Com ciúmes, MacDonald?" Sirius respondeu, atrevidamente. 

"Pinte o cabelo de rosa, então," Peter persistiu, sacudindo o braço de Remus para chamar a atenção, "Eu aprendi feitiços de mudança de cor agora, eu posso fazer isso." 

"Eles também podem." Remus disse, puxando o braço para trás e procurando por seu lugar na página. 

"Sabe, Moony, você poderia mostrar um pouco mais de interesse." Sirius disse. 

“No quadribol? Ou em derrubar seu arqui-inimigo? " 

"Ambos. Qualquer um." 

"Estou aqui, não estou?" Remus virou outra página. 

"Quem é seu arqui-inimigo?" Mary perguntou, se levantando e se sentando ao lado de Sirius. 

"Se eu te contasse, teria que te matar." Sirius disse, secamente. Mary revirou os olhos, 

"É o Snape?" 

Todos os três meninos olharam para Mary com surpresa. Ela riu: "Qual é, não é exatamente um segredo – vocês têm algo desde o primeiro ano. Além disso, Lily é uma das minhas melhores amigas.” 

"Não fale comigo sobre Evans." Sirius resmungou, "Já ouço o suficiente." 

"Eu acho que ela é uma idiota, andando por aí com aquele esquisito." Mary disse, esfregando os braços como se apenas o pensamento de Severus fizesse sua pele arrepiar. “Você sabe que ele fez Marlene chorar outro dia? Chamou o pai dela de algo realmente desagradável. Não faz sentido também, porque Lily diz que ele é mestiço, Severus ... de qualquer maneira, alguém precisa lhe dar uma lição. " 

"Ha!" Sirius latiu, "Ele é mestiço?! Brilhante." 

"Sim." Mary disse friamente. "O Remus também. E eu sou nascida trouxa. E daí?" 

Remus finalmente ergueu os olhos de seu livro para sorrir maliciosamente para Sirius, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. Sirius olhou para baixo e de volta para o quadribol. 

"Nada", ele murmurou, "eu não sou assim." 

"Ótimo." Mary disse, afetadamente. "Eu já escuto o suficiente dessa merda dos Sonserinos." 

Remus estava inclinado a concordar com Mary, que tinha mais coragem do que ele, colocando Sirius em seu lugar daquele jeito. Os insultos dos Sonserinos definitivamente aumentaram neste período, embora só pudessem ser perceptíveis para estudantes de sangue não puro. Remus começou a se preocupar em andar sozinho entre as aulas, embora raramente precisasse. Ele teve alguns quase acidentes de qualquer maneira, e foi chamado de sangue-ruim duas vezes. Ele não disse isso a James ou Sirius, parecia um pouco como um choramingo. Além disso, no que diz respeito aos insultos, já havia sido chamado de coisas piores que ‘sangue-ruim’. 

Ele não gostou da ideia de que isso fez Marlene chorar, no entanto. Estava tudo bem que Remus fosse incomodado por Snape e Mulciber, ou mesmo pelo pequeno e sádico Bartô Crouch, mas fazer garotas chorar era outra coisa. Remus sentiu uma onda de proteção e cavalheirismo em relação a amiga. Ele cerrou os punhos e depois os abriu. 

O problema era que Snape não era o tipo de atacar com feitiços e grandes pegadinhas. Ele podia fazer ambas as coisas, ele era tão capaz quanto os marotos. Mas Snape usava palavras para ferir as pessoas - e elas eram muito mais difíceis de rebater. 

_A menos que você mudasse as palavras._

"Oh." Remus largou o livro de repente. Ele agarrou o braço de Sirius, "Oh!" 

"O que?" Sirius franziu a testa para ele. Ele estava absorto em assistir o treinamento enquanto a mente de Remus vagava. Houve outra oportunidade para Sirius se juntar ao time de quadribol este ano, mas ele recusou. Talvez porque ele mudou de ideia. Talvez porque estava com vergonha de tentar novamente. 

“Nós mudamos as palavras!” Remus balbuciou: " _Mudamos o que ele diz._ " 

"O que você está falando?" Sirius estalou a língua. "Snivellus?" 

"Sim! Existem feitiços que você pode fazer para impedir alguém de falar, certo?" 

Sirius corou ligeiramente, olhando para Remus. 

“Sim ...” ele disse, cautelosamente. 

“Ok, então quão mais difícil pode ser para ... tipo, distorcer suas palavras? Poderíamos definir uma palavra-gatilho – ou algumas – _sangue-ruim, ou traidor do sangue, ou mestiço, ralé, baba ovo de trouxa ou_ ... qualquer coisa. E, em vez disso, fazemos com que ele diga algo realmente bom. Ou algo estúpido. O que quisermos.” 

"Moony, onde você ouviu tudo isso-" 

James marcou um gol e Peter saltou, batendo palmas freneticamente. Potter deu algumas voltas em sua vassoura, se exibindo. Sirius sorriu para seu amigo. O joelho de Mary estava tocando o de Sirius, Remus notou. Eles estavam sentados muito perto, na verdade. 

"Então?" Remus agarrou o ombro de Sirius novamente, tentando fazê-lo se concentrar. "O que você acha?" 

"Eu adorei." Sirius disse simplesmente. "Devíamos fazê-lo dizer algo realmente ridículo, como ... sei lá, 'coelhinhos fofinhos’ ou algo assim. Vamos para a biblioteca depois disso, certo? " 

"Eu posso ir?" Mary perguntou. Sirius encolheu os ombros, 

“Se você quiser, acho que sim. É um negócio sério de maroto.” 

Mary deu uma risadinha. Remus se perguntou se Sirius achou isso tão irritante quanto ele. Ele pegou seu livro e voltou para a Aritmancia. 

Vinte minutos depois, a sessão de treinamento acabou e os marotos estavam caminhando em direção ao castelo, Mary e Marlene a reboque, Sirius e Remus balbuciando animadamente para James sobre o plano brilhante deles (de alguma forma se tornou o plano 'deles', na mente de Sirius). 

"Você deveria estar fora do campo às cinco horas." Alguém grunhiu na frente deles. 

Remus ergueu os olhos para ver o time de quadribol da Sonserina caminhando em direção a eles, vassouras nas mãos e kits pendurados nos ombros. 

"Estamos saindo agora, Bulstrode, que inferno." James disse, irritado. 

O capitão da Sonserina com cara de pug apenas fez uma careta e passou por ele, deliberadamente batendo em James com o ombro enquanto o fazia. 

“Ei!” Sirius puxou sua varinha. James o segurou. 

"O que é, Black?" Bulstrode zombou: "Se esse ainda é o seu nome." Todos os sonserinos riram. Incluindo seu menor e mais novo membro, que estava atrás dos outros. 

Regulus Black. 

Foi preciso James e Remus para puxar Sirius, enquanto os sonserinos riam e sussurravam. 

“Lembre-se do plano,” sussurrou Remus. Sirius relaxou, então assentiu. 

“Prometa que vamos pegar _todos_ eles.” Ele rosnou.


	46. Capítulo 46: Terceiro ano: O Clube do Slug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pegadinha está em progresso, primeiro encontro do clube do Slug e um confronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda-feira, 8 de outubro de 1973 

"Sirius, é melhor você pensar sobre as palavras que a gente vai substituir, você é o mais ... er ..." 

"Eloquente?" Sirius forneceu, bocejando. "Verboso? Magníloquo?" 

“Exatamente,” Remus sorriu. "Vou procurar qual feitiço precisamos, e James, você pode descobrir como realmente conseguiremos lançá-lo em toda a casa ... isso vai ser muito difícil, eu acho - Peter, é melhor você ajudar com esta parte." 

"Olha o Moony!" James riu, passando manteiga em sua torrada, "Dando as ordens agora." 

“Os marotos são uma utopia socialista”, Sirius bocejou novamente, “Não temos líderes”. 

"Gostando de estudos dos trouxas, não é?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sirius deitou a cabeça na mesa de jantar, fechando os olhos e mostrando dois dedos para Remus. 

Uma coruja pousou na mesa do café da manhã - era a de James. A coruja de Sirius foi confiscada por seus pais tantas vezes que ele podia muito bem não ter nenhuma. Peter normalmente usava as corujas da escola e Remus nunca recebia correspondência de qualquer maneira. 

"Que diabos?" James abriu a carta oferecida pelo pássaro com uma carranca. "O ... Club do Slug?!" 

“Ah sim,” Sirius abriu um olho sonolento, “Eu também recebi uma. Aparentemente, o velho preguiçoso gosta de alunos que têm uma certa qualidade de estrela. Então, eu, obviamente. E suponho que você também. " 

Nem Peter nem Remus receberam um convite; mas isso não foi uma grande surpresa. Peter era muito bom em Poções, mas quase não tinha aptidão para qualquer outra coisa. Quanto a Remus, ele tentava voar sob o radar do Professor Slughorn. 

"Nós não iremos então." James disse, dobrando sua carta com decisão. “Nós marotos somos um por todos e todos por um.” 

"Eu não me importo," Remus deu de ombros, "Vá se quiser. Aposto que a Lily vai. " 

"Você acha!? Verdade, ela é realmente boa em Poções, não é? " James disse, ficando com aquele olhar engraçado no rosto novamente, "Ela é muito boa em tudo, provavelmente a mais inteligente do ano-" 

“Ei!” Remus e Sirius disseram, em uníssono. James ergueu uma sobrancelha, 

" _Garota_ mais inteligente, então." 

Sirius fechou os olhos mais uma vez, satisfeito e tentou cochilar durante o resto do café da manhã. 

*** 

Quinta-feira, 11 de outubro de 1973 

A festa foi realizada no final da semana. James, ainda preocupado com a exclusão dos dois outros marotos, tentou convencer Peter e Remus a vestirem a capa da invisibilidade e vir assim mesmo. Sirius achou que isso seria bem engraçado, mas Remus não tinha vontade nenhuma. Ele não desejava estar entre os poucos escolhidos. No final, Peter recusou também, embora estivesse claramente a ponto de concordar com o plano ridículo. 

De qualquer forma, as quintas-feiras eram o dia favorito de Remus na semana. Especificamente, às quintas-feiras, das 14h às 16h - esse intervalo em seu cronograma era ocupado por Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. As aulas de quarta-feira eram sempre baseadas em teoria, e Remus gostava delas também; ele nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar sobre biologia como o professor Ferox. Mas as quintas eram dedicadas às aulas práticas, e a classe saía para o terreno aberto, ou então chegavam à sala de aula para encontrar uma nova criatura esperando por eles e um Ferox radiante de entusiasmo para mostrá-los. 

Depois dos kneazles, eles viram fadas mordentes e crupes. Esta semana foi murtiscos. Mary e Marlene gritaram para as criaturas que Ferox apresentou em uma grande gaiola no fundo da sala de aula. Remus não podia culpá-las - murstiscos eram extremamente desagradáveis. Eles eram criaturas parecidas com ratos, com massas de tentáculos brotando de suas costas como vermes. 

“Não podemos ver crupes e kneazles todas as semanas”, Ferox sorriu, gesticulando para que todos se reunissem ao redor, “Nem todas as criaturas mágicas sobre as quais aprendemos serão fofas. Mas a diversidade é o que torna a vida especial, não?” 

"Espero que não tenhamos que tocá-los", sussurrou Marlene, estremecendo. 

Remus não se importava - eles eram nojentos, mas ele não se importava com coisas nojentas. Ele tinha um estômago bem forte; Professor Ferox já havia dito isso a ele na semana passada, quando eles estavam assistindo a eclosão dos ovos de fada mordente. Remus sorriu com orgulho o dia todo. 

Ferox estava olhando para Remus agora. 

"Sr. Lupin, tenho certeza de que posso contar com você para me dizer as propriedades benéficas dos tentáculos de murtiscos." 

Remus tentou não sorrir muito abertamente, ou parecer muito nerd. 

“Eles são realmente bons para curar cortes e machucados superficiais”, disse ele, prontamente, “E se você os comer, eles o tornam imune à maioria das maldições comuns.” 

"Excelente, cinco pontos para a Grifinória." 

Remus não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco. Quem se importava com o estúpido Clube do Slug. Slughorn estava longe de ser tão legal quanto Ferox; Ferox era inteligente, despretensioso e engraçado, e fazia coisas perigosas. Remus nunca havia pensado muito em ter uma carreira, mas por algumas semanas ele vinha acalentando a ideia de que o que quer que fizesse ao crescer, gostaria de ser igual ao Professor Ferox. 

Veja bem, ele teria que começar a comer mais, ou a fazer musculação ou algo assim, porque se Ferox era alguma coisa, era grande. E Remus, embora fosse centímetros mais alto que os outros marotos, permanecia enternamente esquelético. 

“É o seu metabolismo.” Madame Pomfrey disse a ele, quando ele perguntou uma manhã depois da lua. "Você poderia comer mais ou descansar mais, mas pode ser apenas uma dessas coisas sem jeito, eu temo. Mas não se preocupe querido, você é tão saudável quanto se poderia esperar. " 

Isso não parecia muito reconfortante, mas ele aceitou. Seu pai também era magro, ele tinha certeza. Pelo menos ele não era rechonchudo, como Peter, que ainda parecia um garotinho em comparação com o resto deles. 

Esse fato ficou ainda mais claro naquela noite, quando Sirius e James estavam totalmente vestidos em seus robes formais, parecendo em cada centímetro como jovens lordes donos de mansões, e Peter sentou-se olhando para eles com inveja de sua cama, já de pijama. 

"Você acha que vai ter dança?" Sirius perguntou, ansioso, endireitando a gravata. 

"Nah," James respondeu, tentando desesperadamente pentear o cabelo, "Eles teriam nos avisado para trazer um par ou coisa do tipo.” 

Sirius se jogou na cama. 

“Eu odeio esse tipo de coisa. Moony, vá por mim, aposto que o Sluggy nem vai notar. " 

“Até parece,” Remus bufou atrás de sua cópia de _Ataque Verbal: Trava-Línguas Defensivos_ "Slughorn nem consegue lembrar meu nome na maior parte do tempo. E acho que ele não vai gostar muito quando estiver esperando um puro-sangue Black e conseguir o garoto mestiço que ele vive chamando de _Linchpin_. " 

“Ugh. Ele é um velho palerma nojento. Como uma lesma de verdade*.” Sirius sorriu para si mesmo e cutucou Remus com o cotovelo, "Heh, uma lesma de verdade, Moony." 

Remus sorriu de volta, erguendo os olhos de seu livro. 

"Você está pronto, então?" James suspirou, jogando fora seu pente, aparentemente aceitando que sua tentativa era inútil. 

"Suponho que sim." Sirius resmungou, levantando-se laboriosamente. 

"Eu vou descer com vocês," Remus disse, "Aproveito e já passo na biblioteca. Quer vir, Pete? " 

Peter olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco e balançou a cabeça. 

James, Sirius e Remus desceram para a sala comunal, onde - para a alegria de James - Lily estava esperando por eles em um vestido turquesa muito bonito. Infelizmente para James, no entanto, conforme os três marotos se aproximavam, ficava claro que não era ele que ela estava esperando. 

"Remus!" Ela disse, levantando-se. 

"Você está bonita, Evans," disse James, esperançoso. Sirius suspirou alto. 

"Eu queria falar com _Remus,_ " disse Lily, ignorando James. "Você me acompanha até a festa?" 

"Não estou indo," Remus deu de ombros, "Não fui convidado." 

"Oh ..." Lily corou um pouco, parecendo envergonhada, "Desculpe, eu só achei ..." 

"Sobre o que você quer falar?" Remus perguntou, impaciente. Seu livro estava pesado, e a lua cheia era sexta-feira, deixando-o mais agitado do que de costume. 

Lily olhou para James e Sirius, claramente não querendo dizer nada na frente deles. Remus suspirou, "Estou indo para a biblioteca. Se você quiser andar assim comigo, tudo bem. ” Isso tiraria Lily do caminho, mas Remus decidiu que não se importava. Ele empurrou o buraco do retrato e a ouviu correr atrás dele, seus sapatos de festa pretos estalando nas lajes. 

“Para que é esse livro?” Lily ofegou, lutando para acompanhar os passos compridos de Remus. 

"Nada." Ele disse, deliberadamente cobrindo o título com o braço: "Apenas algumas pesquisas". 

"Não é algo ruim, é?" Lily perguntou, desaprovando, "Não é outra coisa horrível para fazer com Severus?" 

"Eu sabia que era sobre isso que você queria falar," Remus revirou os olhos, ainda andando. 

"Bem, você tem que admitir, Sirius começou naquela vez em Hogsmeade, quero dizer, ele chamou Sev-" 

"Eu não me importo, Lily." Remus retrucou, virando uma esquina, "Ele não precisava ser tão baixo, Sirius e James estavam apenas rindo, e Snape teve que ir e tornar pessoal." 

"Oh!" Lily bateu o pé, "Vocês todos são tão ruins!" 

"Você sabe que ele odeia pessoas como você também, não é?" Remus rebateu, parando agora que eles estavam fora da biblioteca. Ele se virou para ela: "Você sabe que o tipo dele odeia o nosso." 

"'Nosso tipo'," Lily resmungou, "Honestamente, essa coisa de pureza de sangue inteira está ficando ridícula, e isso não desculpa-" 

“Ele fez Marlene chorar,” Remus persistiu, “Mary nos contou. O que você acha que ele diz pelas _suas_ costas? " 

As bochechas de Lily estavam rosadas novamente, 

“Sev nunca diria algo assim sobre mim! Ele é meu melhor amigo!" 

"Ah ótimo para você, mas o resto de nós não tem tanta sorte." Remus rebateu. Lily olhou para ele, piscando por alguns momentos, atordoada em silêncio. Ela parecia prestes a chorar, e Remus sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Quando ela falou novamente, sua voz era mansa e baixa. 

"O que você vai fazer com ele?" 

Remus suspirou. Ela podia muito bem saber também. 

“Não só ele. Todos eles." Ele disse, baixando a voz e curvando-se um pouco para o caso de serem ouvidos: “E não é nada ruim. Se ele parar de xingar as pessoas, então nada vai ser feito.” 

Ela olhou para ele com ceticismo. Ele se endireitou. “É tudo que direi. Você vai se atrasar para a sua festa. " 

*** 

Mais tarde naquela noite, Remus pensou que tinha quase decifrado. Ele estava sentado na sala comunal e havia feito suas anotações finais. Agora tudo que ele precisava era a lista de palavras de substituição de Sirius e eles poderiam começar a trabalhar na pegadinha. Eram quase onze horas quando o buraco do retrato se abriu e Lily Evans entrou com uma expressão de raiva pura. Havia estranhas marcas prateadas em seu vestido que refletiram a luz quando ela entrou. 

"E aí, Evans?" Remus perguntou, hesitante, ainda sentindo um pouco de pena por ser tão rude com ela fora da biblioteca. 

"Pergunte a eles." Ela sibilou, furiosa, "Eu vou tomar um banho." 

Ele não se perguntou a quem ela estava se referindo, mas se tivesse, teria sido respondido em instantes, quando Sirius e James entraram pelo buraco do retrato em seguida, rindo histericamente. Remus não pode deixar de sorrir também - a alegria deles era contagiante. 

"O que vocês fizeram?" 

"Foi tudo Sirius, cara," James deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo, então se curvou para ele elaboradamente, agitando sua mão. Sirius fez o mesmo de volta, 

"Não poderia ter feito isso sem você, meu caro." 

"Feito _o que_?" Remus perguntou, tentando conter sua irritação que surgiu do nada. 

"Lesmas." James disse, “Lesmas, malditas lesmas por toda parte. Comecei com esses pequenos doces de lesma de geléia que foram colocados para comer,” 

"Feitiço de transfiguração bastante simples," Sirius deu de ombros com falsa modéstia, jogando-se em uma poltrona e colocando a perna sobre o apoio de braço. 

"Mas então," James sentou ao lado de Remus, com os olhos brilhantes, "Então elas começaram a se multiplicar ..." 

"E é por isso que Evans está chateada com você?" 

“Bem ... você viu os pedaços pegajosos no vestido dela? E um ... um pouco no cabelo também, eu acho. As lesmas se moviam muito rápido, elas meio que se espalharam em todo lugar ...” 

"Aquela lá não tem senso de humor." Sirius bocejou. "Ela deveria estar nos agradecendo por animar um pouco as coisas." 

"A ousadia de algumas pessoas," disse Remus, secamente. 

"Viu, você entende, Moony," Sirius sorriu, "Você nos deixaria te sujar com lesmas, não é?" 

Remus achou melhor ignorar isso, e se dirigiu a James em vez disso, 

"Então Slughorn descobriu que foi vocês, não é?" 

“Sim, estava bastante óbvio. Éramos os únicos que não estavam gritando.” 

“Detenção?” 

"Três semanas. Esfregar caldeirões. Tudo bem, ajuda a fortalecer meus músculos.” James flexionou os braços, que, tinha que ser dito, não pareciam particularmente musculosos. 

"Boas notícias, no entanto," Sirius disse, "Chega de festas para nós - estamos fora do Clube do Slug." 

“E entramos para os livros de história!” James gritou, fazendo com que os três se dissolvessem em ataques de riso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre a piada do Sirius, slug em inglês é lesma, e o nome do professor é um trocadilho: Slughorn.


	47. Capitulo 47: Terceiro ano: James Potter e o Estrume Colossal de Elefante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Terça-feira, 30 de outubro de 1973 

Com o Halloween e o banquete tradicional de Hogwarts se aproximando, Remus estava ansioso aperfeiçoar o feitiço de troca de palavras a tempo e ter alcance máximo. 

"Está tudo bem, Moony, todos nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo." James disse, voltando do treino de quadribol encharcado e coberto de lama. As noites estavam ficando cada vez mais escuras e Remus raramente ia assistir ao treino do time, embora Sirius e Peter geralmente o fizessem. Mary sempre ia também, para assistir Marlene. Ela vinha os seguindo em todos os lugares nos últimos dias. 

"Eu só acho que deveriamos testar," Remus mordeu o lábio, observando Sirius lançar um feitiço de secagem em James. 

"Ah não." Peter disse, cruzando os braços: "Não serei sua cobaia desta vez. Da última vez, não consegui me livrar daquele pedaço de cabelo roxo por semanas!” 

"Eu tinha esquecido disso", disse Sirius, sonhador, "Funcionou muito bem, uma vez que descobrimos como lança-lo." 

"Teste _nele._ " Peter apontou para Sirius, "É a vez dele." 

"Não reclame, Pete," Sirius gemeu. Ele se jogou na cama. "Faça em mim, Moony, não sou um _covarde._ " 

“Ok, tudo bem,” Remus retirou sua varinha. Sirius saltou. 

“Espere, você quer fazer _agora_?!” 

"Bem, quanto mais cedo melhor ..." 

“E quanto ao contra feitiço?!” 

"Eu tenho quase certeza que ele funciona," Remus deixou um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Ele tinha certeza que o contra feitiço funcionava, mas era muito divertido assistir Sirius se contorcer em medo. 

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus." James suspirou, tirando sua roupa de quadribol, "Faça em mim, Lupin, eu não me importo. Só não quero dizer nenhuma palavra dessa sua lista horrível. Você pode fazer com outra?” 

“Se você quiser,” Remus respondeu. 

"Hm, sobre esta lista, Moony ..." Sirius disse, pegando-a da mesa de cabeceira, 

"O que?" 

"Bem ... é _muito_ longa." 

"Sim," Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Qual é o seu ponto? São todos insultos contra não-puro-sangue, não são? " 

"Sim," Sirius disse, coçando o queixo, "Sim, eles são, mas, hum ... bem, eu só não sabia que houvesse tantos. Nunca os vi escritos assim. E de qualquer maneira, onde você ouviu tudo isso?!” 

"Onde você acha?" Remus encontrou os olhos de Sirius, deliberadamente. Ele estava esperando por algo assim. "Não haja como uma menininha sobre isso, Black, eu não ligo para essas coisas. Certo, James, que palavra você quer trocar? " 

"Evans." Sirius disse, de repente, "Estou cansado de ouvir isso sair da boca dele." 

"Ok," Remus sorriu, "Então mudo para o quê?" 

"Não me digam!" James disse: “Faremos um teste cego para sabermos que definitivamente funciona. Escolha algo que Black ainda não inventou.” 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, rabiscou algo em um pedaço de pergaminho, então ergueu sua varinha, se concentrando. Ele a movimentou bruscamente na direção de James e pronunciou o encantamento. 

Todos os quatro ficaram em silêncio, observando. 

"Er ..." Remus disse, "Você sentiu alguma coisa?" 

"Não." James olhou para si mesmo, como se esperasse ver algo diferente. 

"Bem, diga então!" Sirius pediu. 

“O nome completo dela,” Remus acrescentou. 

James pigarreou teatralmente, endireitando os ombros. Ele estendeu um braço e colocou a mão no peito como se estivesse prestes a fazer um grande anúncio, 

“ESTRUME COLOSSAL DE ELEFANTE.” Ele proclamou. 

Peter teve um ataque de riso tão forte que quase caiu da cama. Sirius deu uma gargalhada, e James ficou vermelho, 

"Eu não sabia que você escolheria algo assim!" Ele disse: "Ela é minha futura esposa!" 

"Quem é sua futura esposa?" Sirius perguntou, rapidamente, 

"Estrume de elefante." James respondeu, então levou as mãos à boca. "Lupin!" 

"Você disse que não se importava," Remus respondeu, como um profissional, "Agora, tente dizer 'Evans' novamente, mas _realmente_ tente quebrar meu feitiço, ok?" 

"Estrume de elefante." James disse, prontamente. Então, com mais força, " _Estrume_ de elefante". Ele apertou os olhos, “Es-tru-me ... de ...ele-. Estrume de elefante colossal.” Ele baixou a cabeça, cabisbaixo. 

Peter mal conseguia respirar de tanto rir agora, e Sirius teve que se apoiar na cabeceira da cama. 

"Excelente." Remus sorriu. Ele baixou sua lista. "Ei, são seis horas. Vamos jantar?” 

"Sim, apenas faça o contra feitiço primeiro." Disse James. 

"Oh, não," Remus balançou a cabeça solenemente, "Desculpe Potter, mas eu quero testar o feitiço por completo - precisamos ter certeza de que não vai passar muito rápido. Vou desfaze-lo amanhã de manhã. " 

"O que?!" James rugiu, 

"Ai sim!" Sirius engasgou, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos. 

"Desculpe," Remus disse de novo, nem um pouco culpado, "Fique feliz por não termos escolhido uma palavra comum." 

"M-mas, e se eu topar com estrume de elefante?" 

"Oh, eu não acho que você vai," Remus deu um pequeno sorriso, "Quase não há elefantes na Escócia." 

James fez uma careta, 

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer! Colossal! Estrume colossal de elefante?! ” 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

“Não grite o nome dela? Vamos, estou morrendo de fome! " 

* * * 

"James! Olha quem é!” 

"Cale. a. Boca." James cerrou os dentes e olhou duramente para seu prato. Sirius balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, o rosto contorcido em piedade. 

"Isso não é maneira de cumprimentar ... qual é o nome dela?" 

"Eu não vou cair nessa, você sabe. Eu sou mais forte do que isso.” Disse James, cortando seu bife e sua torta com força. 

"Ela está bem ali, cara," Sirius disse, tentando controlar seu sorriso, "Como ela vai notar você se você não chamar ela?" 

"Ei, Evans," Remus disse, de repente, acenando para a ruiva, "Quer se sentar com a gente?" 

Ela parou e olhou para eles, com cautela, 

"Por quê?" 

"Você é uma Grifinória, nós somos Grifinórios ..." Sirius disse, levantando-se para dar a ela seu lugar ao lado de James, "Nós devemos sentar juntos. Além disso, vai realmente irritar Potter. " 

"Bem, nesse caso." Lily se sentou. Sirius empurrou Remus para abrir espaço ao lado dele. Lily olhou para James com curiosidade, que tinha ficado vermelho como uma beterraba. "Por que eu te irrito, Potter?" 

"Você não me irrita!" Ele disse, rapidamente: "Eles estão apenas sendo babacas." 

“Olhe a boca, Potter!” Sirius disse, severamente, derramando molho sobre seu purê de batata e ervilhas. "Isso não é jeito de falar na frente de uma senhorita." 

"O que está acontecendo?" Lily olhou para Remus com desconfiança, "Vocês estão tirando sarro de mim?" 

“Estamos tirando sarro de James.” Peter guinchou, soando como se estivesse tendo dificuldade em conter sua empolgação. Pela primeira vez, ele não era o alvo da piada, e era claramente uma ideia estonteante para si. 

"Estou testando um feitiço nele." Remus disse simplesmente. Os olhos de Lily brilharam enquanto ela analisava a situação. 

"E qual é o feitiço?" 

“ _Mutatio Verbi._ ” 

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, 

"Essa é ... oh meu Deus, Remus, qual palavra?!" 

"Hum ..." 

“Estrume colossal de elefante.” James disse, taciturno. Peter cuspiu seu suco de abóbora e deixou seu garfo cair da mesa. Lily deu uma risadinha, nervosa. 

"O que você disse, Potter?" 

"E... Estrume" James se esforçou para lutar contra o feitiço, "Estrume de elefante... colossal... estrume colossal de elefante" 

"Colossal...?! Oh, pelo amor de Deus! " Lily olhou feio para Sirius, "É meu nome, não é?" 

"Não olhe para mim!" Sirius sorriu, erguendo as mãos, "Foi ideia do Moony!" 

Lily se virou para Remus, sua carranca desaparecendo. 

"Sério, Remus?" 

"Err ... sim, mas não era para ser ofensivo ou qualquer coisa-" 

“Isso é incrível!” Ela disse: "Magia muito inteligente!" 

"Espere até amanhã!" Peter disse, se recuperando de sua histeria. Sirius o chutou por baixo da mesa. 

"Sinto muito, estrume de elefante." James disse, parecendo genuinamente desamparado. Desta vez, até Lily riu. 

* * * 

Quarta-feira 31 de outubro de 1973 

"Nada está acontecendo." 

"Bem, eles não vão começar a se insultar, vão?" 

“Temos que força-los a isso. Pete, vá e— ” 

"Ei, eu sou sangue puro!" 

“Ah sim, faz sentido. Hum ... Moony, vá e tropeça em um deles ou algo assim. Faça isso com o Snivellus. Ou minha prima, sim, vá em Cissy! " 

"Não." Remus disse, baixinho. Ignorando o fato de que ele realmente não tinha nenhum problema com Narcissa, ele não queria ser tão óbvio. “Vamos apenas esperar. Paciência, Black, paciência. ” 

"Mas pode levar dias." 

"Não vai." Mary disse, friamente. "Vocês três devem ser cegos se não viram o que está acontecendo por aqui." Isso os calou. 

Mary estava sentada ao lado de Sirius pela segunda vez naquela semana. Remus não se importava - ele gostava de Mary, ela era engraçada, descarada e teimosa, mas infalivelmente gentil e cheia de compaixão. Ela era sua _amiga_. Mas. Bem, ela não era um maroto, era?! Sua presença parecia intrusiva, de alguma forma; não combinava bem com o vai e vem de costume. E ela _sempre_ se sentava ao lado de Sirius, o que significava que ninguém podia falar com ele sem que ela ouvisse e lhe piscasse os cílios. Claro, Remus sabia que ela gostava dele e tudo mais, mas ele não tinha certeza se Sirius sabia disso ainda - ou talvez fosse assim que você deveria agir quando alguém gostava de você. 

"O que está acontecendo, então?" James perguntou, muito sério. "Você anda sendo xingada, MacDonald?" 

Ela deu de ombros, tomando seu suco de abóbora. 

“Tem sido pior este ano. Você deve saber, Remus? " 

Remus assentiu vagamente, desviando o olhar, como se estivesse mais interessado em assistir os sonserinos. Era a festa de Halloween e todos estavam animados. O professor Flitwick tinha encantado morcegos pretos brilhantes para voar sobre suas cabeças, finas teias de aranha prateadas brilhavam nas vigas, e o Grande Salão cheirava a outono, abóbora assada, fumaça de lenha e maçãs assadas. 

"Então ..." James continuou, lentamente, "Todos os nascidos trouxas estão sofrendo esse tipo de coisa, então? Até ... até mesmo esterco de elefante - oh, pelo amor de Deus, Remus! Por favor, conserte isso! ” 

“Se você fizer meu dever de Poções.” Remus respondeu, rápido como um dardo. 

"Está bem! Qualquer coisa! Eu vou te dar minha maldita vassoura se você..." 

" _Finite."_ Remus apontou sua varinha para James. James olhou para ele, parecendo atordoado. Ele limpou a garganta. 

"Lily Evans." Ele disse, muito claramente, então sorriu. 

"O que é agora, Potter?!" Lily se virou, sua conversa com Marlene interrompida. 

"Quer sair comigo?" 

"Não." Ela se virou novamente. 

“Obrigada, Moony.” 

"Estou à disposição." 

"Espera" Sirius disse, “Espere só um minuto. O contra feitiço é _Finite Incantatum_ ?!” 

"Sim." 

"Mas esse é apenas o contra feitiço padrão!" 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

“Eu nunca disse que era difícil. Vocês, puros sangues, não têm um pingo de senso comum entre vocês." 

Mary guinchou de tanto rir, James engasgou com sua batata assada e Sirius deu um tapa nas costas de Remus. 

“Eu juro, Moony. Quando se trata de esquemas malignos, nenhum de nós ganha de você.’’ 

Remus enrubesceu de orgulho e o dispensou, voltando para seu jantar. 

"Veja!" Peter gritou, de repente, apontando um dedo gordinho na direção da mesa da Sonserina. Um lufano do segundo ano havia se aproximado demais de Mulciber, que se levantou e estava rondando-o. 

"Sim," Sirius sussurrou, "Vá em frente, seu grande troll ..." 

O lufano estava tremendo tanto que derramou sua bebida, derramando a maior parte em suas próprias vestes, mas também borrifando levemente as pontas dos enormes sapatos pretos de Mulciber. O sonserino de nariz arrebitado agarrou o outro pela gravata - o resto da mesa da sonserina se virou para assistir, ansiosos. 

"Limpe isso, _seu docinho angelical._ " 

Silêncio mortal. O lufano parecia confuso e soltou uma risada nervosa. Mulciber parecia mais estúpido do que o normal. 

"O que você disse, Mulciber?" Snape perguntou, olhando para ele. 

" _Docinho angelical!_ " Mulciber rugiu, com o rosto vermelho. "Não! Eu quis dizer – _tortinha de maçã_! Não! _Fofura maravilhosa_!” 

O salão inteiro explodiu em gargalhadas. 

"Puta merda" Sirius disse, baixinho, "Mulciber realmente sabe xingar, hein? Não achei que eles usariam metade da minha lista. " 

"Sente-se, seu idiota." Snape disse ao valentão, que havia soltado a gravata do lufano e continuava dizendo várias palavras fofas. 

"Isso foi brilhante, Sirius!" Mary o abraçou. Remus de repente perdeu o apetite. Sirius apenas jogou o cabelo galantemente. 

"Apenas espere", disse ele, "esse foi apenas o começo."


	48. Capítulo 48: Terceiro Ano: Sirius Faz Quatorze anos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 2 de novembro de 1973 

Remus espiou pela porta do dormitório silenciosamente e - encontrando tudo certo - entrou sorrateiramente. Ele cuidadosamente abriu seu malão e empurrou o pacote dentro, cobrindo-o com um velho par de jeans. 

"Oie, Moony," uma voz atrás dele o assustou tanto que ele deixou cair a tampa do porta-malas com um * THUNK * pesado e se virou. James estava saindo do banheiro, seu cabelo escuro molhado e seus óculos embaçados. 

"Oi." Ele disse, esperando que não parecesse estar tramando algo. 

"Você está tramando alguma coisa?" James semicerrou os olhos para ele. 

"Não." 

"O que você está fazendo?" 

"Nada!" 

"É o presente de aniversário do Sirius?" 

Os ombros de Remus cederam, ele suspirou. 

"Sim." 

"Você não precisa esconder isso de _mim_ , Moony," James riu, facilmente, jogando a toalha na cama e começando a se vestir. "Eu não vou contar a ele." 

Remus apenas deu de ombros sem jeito. Ele realmente só queria esconder o fato de que tinha passado as últimas duas horas no banheiro feminino do quarto andar tentando embrulhar o estúpido presente, com a Murta Que Geme cacarejando no alto, sem dar nenhum conselho útil. 

Ele também estava tentando evitar perguntas embaraçosas sobre onde ele havia conseguido o dinheiro. Seu estoque de cigarros roubados estava quase totalmente esgotado agora, e ele tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar presentes de Natal para seus amigos e - se ele fosse prudente - algo para si mesmo. Ele não queria nada, mas Remus gostava da ideia de que ele poderia simplesmente ir e comprar algo se quisesse. 

"Sorte que caiu em um sábado este ano", disse ele a James, relaxando um pouco, "Você sabe o que vamos fazer?" 

"Bem, obviamente, teremos que cantar 'feliz aniversário' no café da manhã", disse James, muito sério. 

"Obviamente." Remus concordou. 

“E almoço e jantar. Tenho treino de quadribol pela manhã, mas pedi a Hooch que me deixasse ficar meia hora extra no campo antes que os corvinos entrem, para que possamos voar um pouco. " 

"Ah, legal," disse Remus, com um pouco menos de entusiasmo. Sua ideia de diversão não era sentar-se na arquibancada de quadribol sozinho em uma fria manhã de novembro - mas era o aniversário de Sirius, afinal. Talvez ele pudesse levar um livro. 

"Então eu suponho que ele terá que fazer aquele chá da tarde com Regulus e Narcissa. Então, teremos que descobrir quando isso acaba antes de podermos organizar uma festa adequada. Você acha que os outros se importarão se usarmos a sala comunal? " 

“Nah,” Remus balançou a cabeça, com confiança. Ninguém poderia negar nada a James e Sirius - especialmente uma festa de aniversário muito barulhenta. Isso era verdade em qualquer época do ano, mas especialmente nesta semana, quando a popularidade dos marotos parecia estar no auge. 

Desde quarta-feira, Remus mal conseguia andar por um corredor sem ouvir comemorações ou receber um tapinha nas costas de outros grifinórios, corvinos ou lufanos. Os sonserinos, ainda carrancudos, lhe fuzilavam com olhares se passasse por eles - mas não podiam dizer nada. Alguns tentaram, é claro. Durante os primeiros dois dias após o Halloween, os ocasionais _"docinho angelical"_ ou _"meu pãozinho de mel"_ podiam ser ouvidos - e recebidos com risos estridentes. Snape até perdeu completamente a paciência durante a aula de Feitiços de Sexta-feira e chamou James de _"gatinho fofuxo"_ , o que quase matou Sirius de tanto rir e deixou Lily mortificada. 

A melhor parte dessa brincadeira, que Remus nem havia considerado ao planejar, era que nenhum dos sonserinos poderia reclamar com os professores sobre o feitiço - porque isso significaria explicar quais palavras foram substituídas. Então, foi um processo lento e imensamente agradável de assistir enquanto os alunos da Sonserina tentavam descobrir o contra feitiço por si mesmos. 

"Bem feito para eles", Marlene deu uma risadinha, no início da manhã, "Se eles fossem da Lufa-Lufa, já teriam se livrado do feitiço." 

Da noite para o dia, os marotos deixaram de ser os palhaços de classe – queridos, mas tolerados - a heróis da guerra entre casas que vinha fermentando durante todo o ano. Remus tentou não pensar sobre os efeitos a longo prazo que isso poderia ter, e se concentrou no aniversário de Sirius. De alguma forma, quatorze parecia ainda mais maduro do que treze - você _definitivamente_ era um adolescente aos quatorze. 

Mary sentou-se com eles no jantar naquela noite, mais uma vez. Uma ou duas vezes, Remus pensou em perguntar a James como ele se sentia sobre esse novo arranjo, mas se conteve. Afinal, James parecia não se importar nem um pouco e continuou como de costume. E Mary não estava fazendo nada de errado ao sentar-se na mesa de sua própria casa. 

Sinceramente, Remus ainda não tinha conseguido entender por que a presença dela o incomodava tanto, exceto que ela sempre se sentava ao lado de Sirius, o que ele achava que era uma exibição um tanto óbvia. O contínuo silencio de Sirius sobre todo o assunto era igualmente irritante. Remus não gostava que outras pessoas guardassem segredos. 

"A que horas você estará livre amanhã, Black?" James perguntou, enquanto comiam bacalhau empanado crocante e batatas assadas. 

"O que você quer dizer?" Sirius perguntou, colocando vinagre generosamente sobre seu prato, antes de passar a garrafa para Remus. Mary, que estava tentando alcançar o vinagre, lançou a Remus um olhar engraçado. 

“Sabe, que horas você acha que o chá da família Black vai terminar? Para o seu aniversário?" 

"Oooh, é seu aniversário, Sirius?" Maria sorriu: “Você nunca disse! Eu teria comprado algo para você! " 

"Você teria?" Sirius olhou para ela, ligeiramente confuso. Ele se virou para James, "Eu não acho que o chá vai acontecer este ano. Não me mandaram nada.’’ 

"Sério?" James ergueu as sobrancelhas, o que sempre dava a ele uma expressão como a de uma coruja, "Você ... quero dizer, está tudo bem?" 

Sirius bufou, olhando para sua comida. 

“Por que não estaria? Como se eu me importasse. ” 

"Bem ... ótimo, então." James sorriu, lançando um olhar para Peter e Remus que só eles entenderiam, "Podemos começar a planejar a festa mais maneira que a torre da Grifinória já teve." 

"Sim!" Peter acrescentou, para completar. 

“Estou convidada?” Mary perguntou, endireitando-se. 

"Obviamente." Remus disse, sua voz mais sarcástica do que ele pretendia, " _Todos_ estão convidados." 

"Olha, talvez seja melhor não fazer nada grande." Sirius disse, brincando com suas ervilhas, "Não estou muito animado." 

"Ah por que não?" Mary guinchou “Vai ser divertido! Vai ser tão bom quanto o aniversário de Remus no ano passado - ainda melhor! " 

Sirius não disse nada, e James lançou outro olhar para Peter e Remus. Eles comeram o resto da refeição em um silêncio quase total. 

* * * 

Sábado, 3 de novembro de 1973 

Remus acordou sozinho na manhã do aniversário de Sirius, encontrando um bilhete pregado na porta do banheiro, escrito em uma bela letra. 

_Fomos para o treino de quadribol - sabia que não gostaria de vir, então o deixei dormir. Vejo você mais tarde. S._

Remus tomou banho e decidiu que era melhor ir para a biblioteca. Ele havia terminado sua redação sobre as criaturas mágicas da classe XXX e queria obter uma vantagem inicial nas criaturas da classe XXXX. (Ele soube recentemente que ele, o Remus Lupin esquelético de treze anos, era classificado como XXXXX, junto com mantícoras e dragões.) 

Eles estavam indo adiante com a festa com ou sem o consentimento de Sirius - uma decisão tomada por James e apoiada por Remus. Mesmo quando estava para baixo, Sirius não resistia em ser o centro das atenções e fazer o máximo de barulho possível. Peter foi encarregado da decoração e - com a ajuda de Mary e Marlene tudo deu certo –com um baú cheio de serpentinas e balões escondido no dormitório feminino do terceiro ano. James lidou com os convites - que, pelo que Remus tinha percebido, envolvia gritar para vários alunos dizendo a eles que seria melhor eles estarem lá. Remus era responsável pela comida - algo que era bastante simples quando você tinha acesso ao mapa e à capa da invisibilidade. 

Ele tomou um café da manhã tranquilo sozinho com seu livro. A hora das refeições estavam muito mais pacífica, já que os sonserinos haviam sido temporariamente amordaçados. Mesmo aqueles que conseguiram quebrar o feitiço ficaram de boca fechada, pelo menos por um tempo. 

O livro que Remus estava lendo era tão interessante que ele não conseguia largá-lo e, em vez disso, continuou a ler enquanto vagava lentamente em direção à biblioteca, ocasionalmente esticando a mão para evitar bater em qualquer pilar ou porta. Então, foi completamente culpa sua quando ele bateu de cabeça em Regulus Black, jogando o garoto mais novo no chão. 

"Oh, desculpe!" Remus disse, largando seu livro e automaticamente oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Regulus olhou para ele e estreitou os olhos para as cicatrizes que cruzavam os pulsos de Remus. Ele ficou de pé sem ajuda, limpando-se, olhando Remus de cima a baixo com sua compostura herdada dos Black. 

"Olhe para onde você anda." Ele disse, friamente. 

"Eu pedi desculpas." Remus respondeu, um pouco irritado. Ele não queria começar nada, só queria chegar à biblioteca em paz. 

"O que você está fazendo vagando sozinho, afinal," Regulus perguntou, desconfiado, "Planejando algum outro ataque hilário à nossa liberdade de expressão?" 

Remus zombou. 

“Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa. Onde está aquele esquisito do Crouch? De qualquer forma, você não pode provar que fizemos nada.” 

"Não," os lábios de Regulus se curvaram, "Mas eu sei que meu irmão estava envolvido." 

"Ah, é?" 

"Sim. Eu não recebi as mesmas palavras que todo mundo.” 

"Hmm?" Remus tentou parecer despreocupado com isso - mas ele não tinha ideia de que Sirius havia amaldiçoado seu irmão de forma diferente. 

"Toda vez que tento dizer o nome da minha casa, sai ..." Regulus olhou furtivamente ao redor, como se estivesse com medo de ser ouvido, _"Vai, Grifinória, vai!"_

Remus começou a rir, sob o olhar imperioso de Regulus. 

"Desculpe," Remus disse, pela terceira vez, "É ... bem, é muito engraçado." 

"Claro que você acha isso engraçado." O menino mais novo fungou. Ele era mais baixo do que Remus, mas de alguma forma ainda conseguiu olhar para ele de cima, "Você ... _seu tipo_ não consegue entender o que meu irmão está colocando em jogo. Eu fiz o meu melhor para esconder o pior de nossos pais, mas ele tem que continuar pressionando ... " 

"Então é por isso que ele não foi convidado para o seu chá estúpido de garotinhas?" Remus perguntou, irritado em nome de seu amigo. 

"Narcissa não achou que valia a pena este ano", o olhar frio de Regulus vacilou e ele desviou. Remus teve a impressão de que Regulus gostaria muito de uma chance de ver seu irmão. “E esta última brincadeira dele acaba de provar isso. Ele nunca vai ... voltar. " 

Regulus se livrou desses pensamentos e se virou na direção das masmorras. Remus sentiu uma onda de simpatia e, contra sua vontade, o chamou de volta, 

“Reg, espere!” 

Regulus se virou, parecendo horrorizado com a familiaridade de Remus. Mas _Regulus_ era um nome tão feio. Muito pior do que Remus. "Olha," ele se apressou, "vamos dar uma festa para Sirius na sala comunal esta noite, você pode vir se ..." 

"Não faça isso." Regulus disse, bruscamente, parecendo ansioso, "Não me convide, ok? Apenas ... deixe pra lá. Diga a ele feliz aniversário por mim.” E então saiu correndo. 

* * * 

Com ou sem Regulus, a festa foi um sucesso estrondoso. Literalmente, todos os leões da sala comunal (e haviam muitos) foram encantados para rugir cada vez que alguém dizia as palavras ‘aniversário’ ou ‘Sirius’. 

Toda a casa da Grifinória se envolveu, e Remus tinha certeza de que alguns dos alunos mais velhos estavam distribuindo frascos com algo um pouco mais forte do que a cerveja amanteigada que todos os outros estavam bebendo. A vitrola de Sirius estava girando loucamente em tempo integral e muitas garotas se levantaram para dançar. Mary tentou puxar Sirius para dançar quando _John, I'm Only Dancing_ tocou, mas ele balançou a cabeça com fervor e ficou no sofá com Remus e Peter. 

"Eu só sei dançar valsa", ele confidenciou a eles em um sussurro, "E vai ser um inferno se eu tiver que dançar aquela merda de novo." 

James se levantou e tentou sacudir o quadril o mais próximo possível de Lily, mas rapidamente tropeçou em uma fenda no tapete e quase caiu de cabeça na lareira. Sirius riu muito disso e Remus ficou satisfeito em ver que, pelo menos hoje, ele não havia deixado os problemas de sua família lhe encherem a cabeça. Decidiu não contar a Sirius sobre seu encontro com Regulus ainda - isso não o deixaria mais feliz, então qual era o ponto? 

"Você é Lupin, não é?" Uma garota se inclinou sobre o encosto do sofá, seu longo cabelo preto roçando o ombro de Remus. Ele a tinha visto antes; ela era do sexto ano. 

“Hum, sim,” ele acenou com a cabeça, pulando. 

“Minha amiga, Fariahah, diz que você está vendendo ...” 

"Err, venha aqui!" Ele saltou sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente. Ele até agora conseguiu conduzir seus negócios de forma privada e sem que os outros marotos soubessem. "O que você quer?" Ele perguntou, uma vez que eles estavam no canto mais distante de Sirius e Peter. 

"Dois pacotes de tudo o que você tiver." Ela disse. 

"Um galeão." 

"O que?!" Ela exclamou: "Mas Fariahah disse que eram cinco sicles por maço!" 

"Meu estoque está acabando", disse Remus, desinteressado, "oferta e demanda." 

"Ugh, tudo bem." Ela cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça: "Um galeão." 

“Não posso pegar eles agora. Encontre-me aqui às sete amanhã. Sete da manhã." 

"Em um domingo?!" 

“Tenho muitos clientes, sabe.” 

"Tudo bem, tudo bem…" 

"O que está acontecendo aí, Moony?" Sirius olhou para ele enquanto Remus voltava para o sofá. Seu olhar suspeito era idêntico ao de seu irmão. "Não é _outra_ namorada?" 

"Cale a boca" Remus o chutou. 

"Quem é sua namorada, Remus?" Mary se sentou, parecendo interessada. _Deus_ , Remus pensou, _de onde ela veio?_

"Eu não tenho namorada, Black está apenas sendo um idiota." 

"Bom," Mary se acalmou, sorrindo presunçosamente, "Porque se você tivesse," Ela enrolou o cabelo em espiral em um dedo, "Eu conheço alguém que ficaria muito desapontada ..." 

“Ah. Está bem." Ele respondeu, tentando não mostrar a ela o quão irritado estava. 

"Quem gosta de Moony?" Sirius perguntou, cutucando Mary. 

"Eu não poderia dizer a você." Mary respondeu, fazendo a mímica de um zíper passando por seus lábios. Remus queria que ela fizesse isso de verdade, para sempre. 

"Garotas." Sirius disse, exasperado, "São um pesadelos, todas vocês." 

Mary fez beicinho, mas não disse mais nada. Sirius balançou a cabeça para ela, mas estava sorrindo. Finalmente, ele voltou para Remus, “Então o que você está vendendo? Aquela garota disse que você estava vendendo alguma coisa.” 

"Não é nada." Remus disse, inocentemente. "Ela perguntou a pessoa errada." 

"Eu vou descobrir, você sabe." Sirius disse, um olhar de alegria em seus profundos olhos azuis. "Não que eu não esteja grato pelo presente de aniversário verdadeiramente excelente", ele acenou com a cabeça para o chão onde seu _kit de brincadeiras práticas deluxe da Zonko_ recentemente desembrulhado estava aberto com orgulho; _'Para completar a coleção de qualquer mestre piadista'._ “Mas eu vou descobrir como você pagou por isso, eventualmente. Eu não acredito nessas coisas sobre uma tia morta deixando dinheiro para você. " 

"Seu tio morto deixou dinheiro para você," Remus rebateu. 

“Mas não posso tocar até atingir a maioridade, posso?” Sirius disse, astutamente, "Não, você está tramando alguma coisa, Lupin, eu te conheço - você não é Moony se não tiver um segredo." 

"Me deixe quieto com o meu segredo, então" Remus virou a cabeça misteriosamente.


	49. Capítulo 49: Terceiro ano: Conheça a si mesmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Domingo, 11 de novembro de 1973 

Remus acordou, gaguejando e tremendo. A sala estava escura e sua respiração explodia em plumas brancas acima de sua cabeça. Tudo doía. Ele ergueu as mãos na frente do rosto e encontrou as pontas dos dedos azuis e ensanguentadas. Havia lascas sob suas unhas e mais sangue em outro lugar - ele podia sentir o cheiro, mas não conseguia ver muito bem no escuro e não tinha energia para levantar a cabeça. Seus ossos pareciam feitos de giz. Ele estava tão cansado. 

Ainda assim, se havia tanto sangue quanto ele pensava, provavelmente não era uma boa ideia dormir. Ele deveria ficar acordado pelo menos até que Madame Pomfrey pudesse chegar - o que não deveria demorar muito. Remus ficou imóvel e concentrado em sua respiração. Havia um jogo da Grifinória hoje também, outra coisa que perderia. Não só isso, mas seus amigos estariam ocupados demais para visitá-lo. 

Ele virou a cabeça e levantou. Ele esperava não vomitar, era tão constrangedor vomitar. Ele não tinha sua varinha com ele, então não poderia limpar. 

"Bom dia, Remus," Madame Pomfrey finalmente entrou na sala. "Oh querido, um pouco de bagunça, hein?" 

Ele levantou a cabeça e prontamente vomitou. 

* * * 

"Não tenho certeza se gosto de toda essa leitura que você faz." Madame Pomfrey resmungou enquanto trazia uma poção curativa para ele. "Eu sei que seus estudos são importantes para você, mas você precisa descansar." 

"Eu dormi a manhã toda." Ele respondeu: “E eu fico tão entediado, se não ler. Você sabe como foi a partida de quadribol? " 

"Receio que não", sorriu a medibruxa. "Tenho certeza que o Sr. Potter estará aqui para lhe dizer assim que puder." 

Isso não era muito provável, se eles tivessem vencido - haveria uma festa para comemorar a vitória, e Remus tinha feito James prometer não a perder por sua causa. Ele aceitou a poção que lhe foi dada e engoliu tudo sem reclamar. Era amarga, mas ele já havia se acostumado a essa altura. 

Ele precisava ler, porque se não o fizesse, não teria nada para fazer, exceto pensar em suas cicatrizes recentes. Este mês, o lobo havia rasgado seu torso, o que era melhor do que seus braços ou rosto - pelo menos ele poderia esconder as marcas mais facilmente. 

Remus raramente se despia na frente de alguém; mesmo depois que os marotos descobriram sobre seu pequeno problema peludo. Ninguém, exceto Madame Pomfrey, tinha visto a verdadeira extensão do dano (bem, Sirius tinha, uma vez, no início do segundo ano, mas nenhum deles havia reconhecido aquele estranho encontro desde então). Ainda assim, Remus não era ingênuo, e ele sabia que um dia, por mais longe que estivesse, _alguém_ esperaria que ele tirasse a blusa - no mínimo. Ele não aguentava pensar sobre isso. Talvez ele apenas tivesse que evitar as meninas para sempre. 

"Sr. Lupin!" Uma voz alegre ecoou pelo chão do hospital, fazendo Remus pular. Era o Professor Ferox, segurando dois grandes potes de um líquido claro em seus braços. 

"Oh, olá," Remus deu um pequeno aceno. 

‘’Essência de Murtisco, como prometido, Poppy’’ o professor largou os potes. _Não venha aqui, não venha aqui,_ Remus pensou freneticamente enquanto o Professor Ferox caminhava pela enfermaria em direção a sua cama. “Lutou numa guerras, filho?” Ele perguntou, gentilmente. 

"Hum ..." Remus queria se encolher e se esconder debaixo dos lençóis. Ele odiava a ideia do forte e enérgico Ferox vê-lo em seu estado de fraqueza. "Estou bem." 

Ferox se sentou ao lado da cama de Remus. Ele se resignou ao seu destino. 

"É a segunda vez aqui neste ano, hein?" O professor disse, parecendo preocupado. Remus assentiu, embora fosse sua terceira lua neste semestre. Se Ferox não tivesse notado uma ausência, então talvez ele não ligasse os pontos. “Sabe, se precisar de mais tempo para fazer o dever de casa, é só pedir.” 

“Eu nunca entreguei nada atrasado!” Remus protestou. 

"Não", os olhos de Ferox brilharam, "Certamente que não." Seus olhos se moveram para as bandagens saindo do colete do pijama de Remus, cobrindo um novo corte que serpenteava por sua clavícula. Algo foi registrado nos olhos do homem mais velho, e Remus soube quase instintivamente que Ferox _sabia_. 

“Eu consigo fazer tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa.” Remus disse, olhando seu professor nos olhos. 

"Eu posso ver isso." Ferox agora olhou para a pilha de livros na mesinha de cabeceira. "Isso é tudo para a escola?" 

"Alguns." Remus respondeu, “Outros são por diversão. Gosto de descobrir coisas novas. Gosto de saber coisas.” 

"Sim, posso perceber isso dos seus deveres" Ferox estava sorrindo de novo, o que fez Remus relaxar um pouco. “Você gostaria de uma carreira cuidando de criaturas mágicas? Ou talvez algo mais parecido com seu pai? " 

"Er ... eu não tinha pensado nisso." Mentiu. 

Ferox riu. Ele bateu no livro no topo da pilha. Fora emprestado de Sirius - um livro de filosofia trouxa. 

" _Conhece-te a ti mesmo,_ Remus." Ferox disse. 

“Platão.” Remus disse rapidamente. 

Ferox riu de novo, levantando-se. 

"Exatamente." Ele bagunçou seu cabelo antes de se virar para sair, "Espero que você se sinta melhor logo, Lupin. Te vejo na quarta-feira." 

Era tudo muito enigmático, Remus pensou, percebendo que estava prendendo a respiração por quase um minuto quando Ferox saiu da sala. Ele ainda não tinha começado Platão, apenas o folheou - não era o tipo de coisa que ele era normalmente se interessaria, mas estava disposto a tentar um pouco de tudo. 

Secretamente, ele queria ser capaz de mostrar a Sirius que havia lido mais livros. Sirius dificilmente gastava mais tempo lendo - sua missão obstinada de cumprir o papel de ovelha negra da família Black significava que ele tinha pouco tempo para outra coisa senão causar problemas. Ele se arrependeria, um dia, na opinião de Remus. Tinha visto muitos garotos em St. Edmund's tentando forçar seus limites assim - o problema era que alguns limites não eram cercas. Às vezes eles eram precípicios; sem nada do outro lado. 

* * * 

Ele se curou muito bem, apesar da cicatriz brutal, e Madame Pomfrey o mandou de volta para a torre da Grifinória naquela noite, contando que não fizesse nada além de descansar. Ele caminhou devagar, como prometido. Quando finalmente alcançou a sala comunal, ele não encontrou a festa da vitória que esperava, mas uma atmosfera bastante moderada, e os marotos não estavam em lugar nenhum. 

Remus franziu a testa e subiu as escadas para encontrar o quarto também vazio. Perplexo, ele desceu as escadas. Marlene e Mary estavam jogando snap junto à lareira. 

“Oie,” ele disse e foi até elas. 

“Tudo bem, Remus? Onde você esteve?” Mary perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de suas cartas. 

"Estava doente. Ruim do estômago. Como foi o jogo?" 

"Nós perdemos," Marlene suspirou, "James foi brilhante como sempre, e eu devo ter bloqueado pelo menos vinte balaços, mas Ramsay pegou o pomo exatamente na hora errada." 

"Ah, desculpe McKinnon." Remus esfregou a nuca. Isso era estranho - se eles haviam perdido e não houve festa, então por que os outros não vieram vê-lo? Ele tentou ignorar a pontada em seu estômago. “Você viu James desde então? Ou Sirius ou qualquer um? " 

"Não." As meninas disseram em uníssono. Marlene bateu com uma carta e estremeceu quando ela explodiu. Ela olhou para cima. 

"Quer jogar?" 

“Er ... não. Ainda me sinto um pouco mal. Vou deitar. Mas, obrigado.” 

Ele voltou a subir as escadas, sentindo uma mistura desconfortável de ansiedade e raiva. Ele disse que não deveriam adiar a comemoração só para ele, mas isso não significava que ele _não_ queria vê-los. Eles não precisavam deixá-lo sozinho assim, sem ao menos verificar se ele estava bem. Pelo que eles sabiam, ele poderia estar na enfermaria ainda, às portas da morte e sem ninguém além da Madame Pomfrey como companhia. Eles estavam entediados com a coisa toda? Estava mais chato agora? _Ele_ estava mais chato? 

Remus deitou em sua cama em cima das cobertas. Ele se sentia como se estivesse tirado o pijama há apenas uma hora, ele vestir de novo, não importava o quão cansado ele estivesse. Pensou em ler, mas não tinha energia. Poderia ouvir um disco, mas isso significaria se levantar. No final, ele ficou parado, deitado no escuro com as cortinas fechadas. 

Em St Edmund's, antes que pudesse ler, antes de ter magia ou amigos, Remus se acostumou ao tédio. Ele inventava histórias em sua cabeça, repassava as letras das músicas que havia memorizado ou tentava pensar nas palavras mais longas que já tinha ouvido. Agora, enquanto esperava o sono chegar, Remus ponderou sobre o que Ferox havia dito a ele antes. 

Conhece-te a ti mesmo. Ele não conseguia se lembrar do contexto para Platão ter dito isso - tinha que significar "saber quem você é". 

Remus sabia tudo sobre seus amigos. Ele sabia que James era um líder natural, um deus do quadribol e que faria qualquer coisa por qualquer um. Remus sabia que, embora todos eles zombassem de James por estar apaixonado por Lily, James tinha uma compreensão mais clara do amor do que qualquer pessoa, e se ele dissesse que se casaria com ela um dia, provavelmente o faria. Remus sabia que Peter tinha vergonha de sua família, especialmente de sua irmã mais velha, cuja ele uma vez admirou, e que se encaixar significava mais para ele do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Remus sabia que os pais de Mary nasceram na Jamaica e que ela era a única bruxa em uma família de sete, e que ela nunca, nunca chorava, mesmo quando estava furiosa. Ele sabia que _Lily_ chorava toda vez que recebia uma carta de casa, e que ela escrevia para a irmã todas as semanas e nunca havia recebido uma resposta. Ele sabia que Marlene não se dava muito bem com o pai, que era trouxa e bebia muito às vezes. 

Então havia Sirius - mas não era preciso nada de especial para conhecer Sirius. Ele se _achava_ todo indiferente e misterioso, mas a verdade é que Black vestia seu coração na manga e não guardava nada. Ele sentia tudo tão fortemente, e sua felicidade era tão caótica quanto sua miséria. Às vezes você tinha que dar um passo para trás, para não ser arrastado em sua confusão. 

Quem era Remus, então? Órfão - mas não exatamente. Bruxo, mas apenas um meio-sangue. Um monstro, mas não todos os dias. O que mais havia? Não havia necessidade de desenvolver muito os personagens secundários. 

*CREAK* 

"Moony?" O sussurro encheu o quarto tão alto quanto uma buzina. Remus não respondeu. Ele estava muito mal-humorado. 

A porta se abriu e três pares de passos entraram. Mesmo com as cortinas da cama fechadas, Remus sabia que foi James quem se aproximou primeiro. “Psiu, Moony? Você está dormindo, cara? " 

Ele suspirou, rolando. 

"Não." 

As cortinas foram abertas. Remus se sentou para abrir espaço para James, então Sirius, então Peter se arrastou para dentro para se sentar com ele. 

"Fomos para a ala hospitalar, mas ela disse que você já tinha ido." James explicou. 

“Vim depois do jantar. Onde vocês estavam?" 

"Biblioteca." 

"Como foi?" Sirius perguntou, "A lua cheia e tudo?" 

"Ok." Ele deu a mesma resposta de todos os meses. 

"Não foi ... quero dizer, você não se machucou demais?" Peter perguntou, torcendo as mãos. 

"Um pouco." Remus acenou com a cabeça, “Nada muito ruim. O que estavam fazendo na biblioteca?” 

"É sobre isso que queríamos falar com você!" Sirius explodiu. Obviamente, ele estava morrendo de vontade de dizer algo, e Remus sentiu o resto de sua irritação derreter quando sua curiosidade atingiu o pico. 

"Sirius." James disse, na voz que ele usava para acalmar seus amigos. Ele olhou para Remus, "Estávamos fazendo algumas pesquisas e é mais ou menos sobre você." 

"Mais ou menos!" Sirius zombou, "É _tudo_ sobre você, Moony, eu queria te contar desde o semestre passado, mas James não ..." 

“Eu só queria ter certeza de que poderíamos fazer isso.” James deu uma cotovelada em Sirius, “Pare de me interromper, inferno. Remus. A questão é que, desde que descobrimos sobre ... hum ... seu pequeno problema peludo, queríamos fazer algo para ajudar. " 

“Não há cura.” Remus respondeu rapidamente. Ele não gostou de como isso estava soando. Se sentiu terrivelmente constrangido enquanto todos o encaravam com o mesmo olhar louco. 

"Não, não, nós sabemos disso", James acenou com a mão, "mas pensamos que deveria haver _algo_ que poderíamos fazer - para fazer você parar de se machucar, você sabe." 

"Nós descobrimos que lobisomens normais não fazem isso", disse Peter, ansioso para ter sua própria opinião, "Então, lo--" 

"Normais?!" Remus disse, alarmado. 

“Não _normais_ ,” Sirius chutou Peter, “ _Outros_. Outros como você. Que não ficam presos durante a lua." 

"Okay…" 

“Então você provavelmente está fazendo isso a si mesmo porque está preso e frustrado.” 

"Bem ... sim, eu sabia disso." Remus puxou os joelhos até o peito e recuou um pouco. Ele desejou que eles não estivessem em sua cama, estavam todos muito perto. Podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue; podia ouvi-lo correndo em suas veias. 

“Mas pensamos que se você tivesse companhia ...” 

"Obviamente, não uma companhia humana", explicou James, apressadamente, "Tudo o que lemos diz que se você chegar _perto_ de um humano, seria um caso perdido", 

"Mas animais!" Sirius explodiu, "Outros animais provavelmente ficariam bem!" Seus olhos brilharam de excitação, e Remus desejou poder retribuir, mas ele estava muito distraído para conseguir acompanhar o que eles estavam dizendo. 

"E daí? Eu preciso de um animal de estimação?” 

James riu, 

"Mais ou menos. Mas pensamos ... _nós_ poderíamos ser os animais.” 

Remus olhou para ele. Ele olhou para cada um de seus amigos por vez. Estavam todos loucos. 

“Vocês vão ser animais.” Ele disse, sem rodeios. 

“Como McGonagall!” Peter guinchou. 

"Como.. mas ela é um animagus! Você tem que estudar, treinar e se registrar, e não podem nem _começar_ antes dos dezessete anos— ” 

"Moony, Moony, Moony," Sirius balançou a cabeça, irritantemente, "Nós somos _marotos_. Não precisamos nos preocupar com tudo isso. ” 

“Mesmo se quisessem infringir a lei,” Remus olhou nos olhos de James ao dizer, para confirmar que era definitivamente sobre isso que eles estavam falando, “Isso não é uma brincadeira. É mágica séria - uma das coisas mais difíceis de se fazer!” 

"É por isso que estamos te falando sobre isso", disse Sirius, "Eu queria que tudo fosse uma surpresa, mas James nos lembrou que ... bem, é realmente muito difícil, então quanto mais ajuda conseguirmos, melhor." 

"Vocês realmente acham que podem fazer isso, não é?" Remus franziu a testa. 

“Se você nos ajudar.” James acenou com a cabeça, "Nós somos os melhores alunos do ano, exceto por Evans. Não vejo por que não devemos tentar.” 

“E se der errado ?!” Remus mordeu o lábio, "E se eu ainda ... depois de me transformar, e se eu puder sentir que vocês não são realmente animais? E se eu for atrás de vocês mesmo assim?” 

“Vamos testar. Vamos testar várias vezes até sabermos que é seguro.” Sirius disse. 

“É tão arriscado ...” 

"Eu sei!" Os olhos de Black estavam praticamente brilhando em seu rosto agora, e Remus sabia que não adiantava tentar ser razoável. Ele respirou fundo. 

"Me deixem pensar sobre isso, por favor?" Ele apelou para James. “Não faça nada ainda. Apenas ... me dê alguns dias.” 

"Está bem." James acenou com a cabeça, "Isso é justo." 

"Apenas pense, Moony!" Sirius sorriu, como se não os tivesse ouvido, "Depois de fazer isso, não há nada que não possamos fazer. Seremos imparáveis! ”


	50. Capítulo 50: Terceiro ano: Philomena Pettigrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 21 de dezembro de 1973 

Depois que ele finalmente teve espaço para pensar sobre isso, Remus se perguntou por que ele havia pedido mais tempo. _Claro_ que diria sim. Ele achava que nunca diria não para seus amigos, mesmo que o deixasse nervoso. E isso definitivamente o deixou nervoso. 

Talvez fosse a empolgação que o preocupava - ou o excesso de confiança deles. Ele sabia que parte de sua ansiedade tinha a ver com o plano ser incrivelmente ilegal, perigoso e imprudente. Mas eles também estavam fazendo isso por _ele_. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentir sobre isso ainda. Seria melhor não pensar nisso. 

Ele chamou James em particular um dia, não muito depois de terem proposto a ideia, e pediu todas as pesquisas que tinham feito até agora. Prontamente, foi apresentado a ele como um enorme pergaminho; parágrafos e parágrafos de notas e diagramas escritos em uma escrita cursiva bem familiar. Dizer que tinham sido meticulosos seria um eufemismo. Se Sirius prestasse tanta atenção em escrever suas redações dessa forma, Remus nunca teria a esperança de vencê-lo e ser o melhor da classe. 

Eles não deixaram nada passar. Os garotos mapearam as luas cheias até próxima década, no mínimo. Praticamente reescreveram por completo a história da licantropia na Europa, junto com hábitos alimentares, padrões de migração, comportamento da matilha e sinais de comunicação canina. Eles listaram todos os ingredientes de que precisariam, seu custo e disponibilidade. Cada ritual foi cuidadosamente transcrito, passo a passo e os encantamentos soletrados foneticamente. Haviam cronogramas, locais sugeridos para certos aspectos do extenso processo - tudo minuciosamente detalhado. 

"Cristo." Remus disse, quando terminou de ler. “Vocês fizaram tudo isso ...” 

"Principalmente Sirius." James sorriu, “Na verdade, basicamente tudo isso foi Sirius. Ele fez a maior parte durante as férias de verão, enquanto estava entediado. Um verdadeiro trabalho de amor.” 

O estômago de Remus deu uma volta. Ele não sabia o que dizer - como poderia recusar depois de tudo isso? De repente, vender cigarros roubados para bruxos menores de idade parecia algo muito inofensivo. 

Ficou combinado que o trabalho começaria para valer nas férias de Natal, quando todos estariam longe de Hogwarts. Remus havia conseguido a permissão da Diretora, McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey para passar o recesso com os Potters e, como sempre, Peter estaria na vizinhança. Sirius começou a ficar de mau humor à medida que o fim do ano se aproximava - até que ele recebeu uma nota extremamenete curta durante o café da manhã: 

_Para Mestre S. O. Black III,_

_Você não será solicitado a permanecer na casa da família neste feriado de inverno. Faça o que quiser._

_Assinado,_

_Orion Black._

"Sim!" James aplaudiu, quase derrubando seu mingau, "Podemos até passar o verão juntos, nesse ritmo!" 

"E quanto a Regulus?" Remus perguntou, hesitante, baixinho, caso Sirius quisesse fingir que não tinha ouvido. 

"Ah, o pequeno Príncipe Reg vai passar o Natal em casa," Sirius respondeu, colocando o bilhete no bolso. “Só eu que eles desconvidaram. Bom. Perfeito. Excelente. Eles não se importam; eu não me importo. " 

Ele não se animou adequadamente até que estivessem fazendo as malas. Sirius secretamente mostrou a Remus os presentes que ele comprou para o Sr. e a Sra. Potter - uma linda corrente de relógio de ouro e um broche brilhante. 

"Você acha que eles são legais?" Ele perguntou, nervoso, "Minha família é uma merda em dar presentes, então eu nunca sei realmente ..." 

"Black ... Sirius, eles são ... quero dizer, eles são perfeitos. Não se preocupe." Remus sentiu uma sensação de desânimo ao pensar na caixa um pouco surrada de biscoitos medianos que comprou para seus anfitriões. Não havia jeito agora, mas ele havia feito o seu melhor. 

Na verdade, Remus estava ansioso pelo Natal deste ano, pelo que pode ter sido a primeira vez. Ele ainda estava um pouco tímido em passar o recesso na casa de outra pessoa, mas agora que sabia como os Potter eram, relaxou com a ideia. Havia vendido o último de seus cigarros ilícitos a um preço absurdo e comprou presentes para todos - até mesmo Lily, Mary e Marlene. Era verdadeiramente um prazer dar presentes às pessoas, percebeu. Talvez até melhor do que ganhar. 

Além disso, apesar de algumas preocupações, Remus estava animado com o início do processo de transformação em animagus. Seria uma das magias mais complexas que já haviam feito – ele havia perguntado a McGonagall sobre isso, o mais sutilmente possível. Ela o elogiou por se interessar, mas disse que estava bem acima do padrão do terceiro ano, e até mesmo do sétimo ano. Remus se saboreou com a ideia de provar que ela estava errada. 

Havia outra coisa que ele esperava ganhar durante o recesso. Algo que ele não mencionou aos outros, porque era particular. Ano passado, na festa de Natal do Potter, Remus foi abordado por um velho que sabia muito sobre Lyall Lupin. Na época, Remus ficou mudo com a revelação e o choque disso - mas agora, um ano mais velho e sentindo-se bastante maduro na grande velhice dos treze anos, Remus esperava poder aprender um pouco mais. 

* * * 

Sábado, 22 de dezembro de 1973 

A lua cheia havia caído no início do mês deste ano, então todos os quatro marotos puderam ir para casa no sábado, a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, como de costume. Porém, havia uma mudança em sua viagem habitual de trem, Marlene e Mary se juntaram aos meninos no compartimento. Remus suspeitava que Lily estava em algum lugar sozinha com Severus, provavelmente ouvindo ele reclamar sobre como ninguém gostava dele. 

"Você pegou o resultado da sua redação com Ferox?" Marlene perguntou a Remus, um vinco de preocupação na testa, "Eu mal consegui receber um 'Aceitável', e minha mãe vai ficar louca se eu não conseguir melhores resultados este ano." 

"Sim, eu fui bem ..." Remus respondeu, envergonhado por seu terceiro ‘Excelente’ naquele semestre. 

“Vamos voltar com o grupo de estudos depois do Natal, certo?” Mary acrescentou: "Lily vai participar. Não se preocupe, Marls, você ficará bem. ” 

"Parece bom." Remus concordou. 

"Moony se juntou a um clube sem nós!" Sirius lamentou, fingindo chorar no ombro de James. 

"Ele é um menino crescido, agora", James deu um tapinha no amigo, solenemente, "Eles crescem tão rápido." 

"Vai a merda." Remus sorriu, "Hogwarts têm clube do Slughorn para gente esnobe como você." 

“Você pode estudar conosco se quiser, Sirius,” Mary praticamente ronronou. 

Sirius parecia alarmado - ele usava a biblioteca exclusivamente como um recurso para pesquisar azarações e brincadeiras, não para fazer algo tão mundano como _dever de casa_. Mary não conhecia Sirius. Não de verdade. 

Quando eles pararam em King's Cross, Remus sentiu uma certa emoção ao ver que o Sr. e a Sra. Potter estavam lá para pegar todos eles. Normalmente ele tinha que cruzar a barreira e ir procurar a Diretora no café ou na banca de jornal. No entanto, ele ficou em choque quando soube que estava prestes a aparatar pela primeira vez. 

"Segure meu braço, querido," a Sra. Potter sorriu gentilmente para ele, "Feche os olhos, tudo vai acabar em um momento." 

Remus obedeceu, fechando os olhos com força. 

Era _muito_ pior do que pó de flu. Pior do que voar. Ele quase arrastou a Sra. Potter com ele quando pousaram, no momento em que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com força na calçada em frente à casa dos Potter. 

"Ops ops, querido!" A Sra. Potter riu gentilmente, levantando-o. "Você está bem agora." Ela limpou seus joelhos e ombros. "Agora, vou voltar para pegar o Sirius, Monty vai chegar com James em dois segundos." 

E com um CRACK, ela desapareceu. Remus mal teve tempo de se apoiar na cerca da frente e recuperar o fôlego antes que houvesse outro CRACK, e o Sr. Potter apareceu com James, que não parecia, nem de longe, tão mal quanto Remus se sentia. 

Quando todos estavam lá, a Sra. Potter conduziu todos para dentro, fazendo com que seus malões voassem escada acima para seus respectivos quartos, colocando uma chaleira para ferver e cortando um bolo caseiro no que pareceram alguns segundos. Enquanto Remus estava sentado à grande mesa de madeira da cozinha dos Potter, comendo bolo e tomando uma enorme caneca de chá, ouvindo James e Sirius falando pelos cotovelos, não resistiu a suspirar contente para si. Seriam duas semanas inteiras disso. 

Infelizmente, ao contrário do ano anterior, ainda não havia neve neste inverno, apenas chuva. Na verdade, com o cair da noite, o aguaceiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte, até que um trovão estalou no céu lá fora e granizo começou a atingir os vidros das janelas. Em vez de sair, os meninos se sentaram na sala de estar sob a árvore de Natal, jogando e comendo bolo de frente para a lareira. Remus começou a ler um livro sobre transfiguração humana, e a Sra. Potter revisava suas listas para as próximas celebrações. 

"Temos mais algumas pessoas vindo este ano", explicou ela, enquanto as longas tiras finas de pergaminho pairavam diante de seu rosto, uma pena azul royal trabalhando rapidamente na superfície, marcando vários itens. "Alguns amigos de velhos tempos e alguns que conhecemos recentemente", enquanto dizia isso, ela olhou furtivamente para Sirius, que não estava prestando atenção, imerso no jogo. "Mas saibam que sempre terá espaço suficiente para todos vocês!" Ela continuou, com aquele sorriso feliz que era igual ao de seu filho. 

Só então, houve uma batida na porta. Sirius sentou-se ereto, como se tivesse sido acertado por um raio. Ele se virou para a Sra. Potter com os olhos arregalados. Não era a mãe dele, Remus sabia disso - mas não disse, porque como diabos isso soaria? _Não se preocupe, Sirius, eu conheço o cheiro da sua mãe._ \- Assustador para caralho. 

A Sra. Potter se levantou, deixando as listas pairando no ar, e foi atender a porta. Uma brisa fria soprou e os três meninos ouviram atentamente. Era uma mulher, mas sua voz era mais alta e mais jovem do que a de Walburga Black. Ela parecia estar chorando, e a Sra. Potter falou em tons suaves. 

"Rapazes!" Ela chamou do corredor. Eles se levantaram e foram ao seu encontro. Euphemia estava parada perto da porta da cozinha. Atrás dela, uma jovem com longos cabelos loiros estava sentada à mesa, a cabeça entre as mãos. 

"O que houve, mãe?" James perguntou, esticando o pescoço. 

“Está ficando tarde - é melhor vocês todos irem para a cama. Philly vai passar a noite aqui, e acho que não temos quartos sobrando - Sirius, você se importaria de dividir com James esta noite, querido? " 

"Todos nós podemos compartilhar", disse James, generosamente, "Todo mundo vai chegar amanhã de qualquer maneira, podemos muito bem dormir juntos." 

A Sra. Potter acenou com a cabeça e chamou o elfo doméstico. 

O quarto de James era absolutamente perfeito em todos os sentidos. Enorme e espaçoso, as paredes estavam cobertas com faixas da Grifinória e pôsteres de quadribol. Cada vassoura que ele já teve estavam penduradas na parede, e suas prateleiras estavam cheias de livros infantis bruxos e brinquedos antigos que ele claramente não estava pronto para dar ainda. O principal deles era uma pequena estatueta de cavaleiro, aparentemente o próprio Godric Gryffindor, marchando para frente e para trás ao longo da borda da estante. 

A cama era enorme, com cortinas de veludo vermelho penduradas, igual ao quarto do dormitório, e embora fosse grande o suficiente para os três, o elfo doméstico havia preparado duas camas de solteiro que ficavam ao pé dela. 

"Quem era aquela?" Remus perguntou, enquanto todos se sentavam na grande cama, já com seus pijamas. 

"Philomena", disse James, "irmã de Pete." 

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" 

"Acho que ela brigou com os pais de Pete - eles não gostam que ela frequente a universidade trouxa, e," ele abaixou a voz, "papai disse que ela tem um namorado trouxa." 

"Mesmo?!" Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram de admiração. Remus não disse nada - ele não sabia que sair com trouxas era particularmente um tabu. 

"Sim, e você sabe como é a mamãe," James cutucou Sirius, "Adora acolher quem precisa." 

* * * 

Véspera de Natal de 1973 

Philomena estava presente no café da manhã na manhã seguinte e permaneceu lá durante todo o Natal. No início, ela não falava muito, mas encarava o vazio com seu rosto pálido e olhos vermelhos. Pelo que Remus descobriu, sair com um trouxa não era apenas um tabu, mas uma ofensa digna de renegar seu próprio filho. Além dos Potters, Remus não podia deixar de pensar que bruxos não eram pais muito bons, com base em sua experiência. 

A irmã de Peter era cerca de sete anos mais velha do que ele, e você poderia não saber que eles eram parentes, a não ser pelo cabelo cor de palha. Enquanto Pete era atarracado e rechonchudo, Philomena era esguia e de feições delicadas. Ela tinha olhos castanhos chocolate e um punhado delicado de sardas castanhas claras sobre seu pequeno nariz. Seu cabelo estava penteado no mesmo estilo de muitas garotas trouxas que Remus tinha visto; longo e reto com uma franja espessa repartida, como Marianne Faithfull. 

James, que a conhecia melhor, não poderia fazer o suficiente pela bela visitante. Ele ofereceu chá a ela, afastava a cadeira para ela se sentar e basicamente se tornou seu servo, até mesmo Sirius se cansar dele. 

"Caramba, Potter, ela é apenas uma _garota._ " 

"Estou sendo legal." James franziu a testa. "Nada de errado em ser legal com a irmã do meu amigo." 

Eles não tinham visto Peter. Assim que a Sra. Pettigrew soube onde sua filha estava hospedada, ele foi confinado em casa. Enviavam corujas, que iam e viam cruzando a rua, o que provavelmente era mais divertido para James e Sirius do que para Peter. 

"O que a Evans diria?" Sirius provocou James, que ficou excessivamente vermelho. 

"Ela ficaria feliz por alguém ter tirado ela da sua cabeça," Remus sugeriu de onde estava descansando em sua cama. 

"Quem é você para falar, Black." James empurrou seu amigo, "O que está acontecendo entre você e Mary?" 

“Macdonald?” Sirius perguntou, inocentemente, "Não sei do que você está falando." 

“Ah, _qual é,_ ” James gemeu, “Diga! Você ficou com ela ou o quê? " 

Remus largou seu livro. Ficou?! Desde quando beijos estava na mesa?! Sirius deu um olhar tímido. 

"Não. Mas beijei a bochecha dela. " 

"Ahhh, que _escandaloso_ , Black!" James jogou um travesseiro nele. Sirius jogou de volta e de repente eles estavam lutando. 

Remus normalmente apenas revirava os olhos e deixava que eles continuassem. Mas agora ele usava a distração para organizar seus pensamentos - ele se sentia muito infantil e bobo, não tendo percebido que Sirius gostava de Mary. Que haviam _beijos_ envolvidos agora, mesmo que fosse apenas um beijinho na bochecha. Remus vasculhou seu cérebro, tentando se colocar na posição de Sirius. Se uma garota gostava de você, você tinha que beijá-la, não era? Era horrível se nenhuma garota gostasse de você? Se Sirius agora gostava de Mary e James gostava de Lily, _ele_ deveria escolher uma garota também? Marlene era ok. Um pouco tímida, como ele. Talvez Marlene, então. 

O pensamento o manteve acordado naquela noite, muito depois de James e Sirius terem adormecido. Os dois dormiram na cama de James - Sirius simplesmente subiu no início da noite e James não disse uma palavra. Remus ficou sozinho em seu colchão. Ele tentou mudar a linha de seus pensamentos, pensar no Natal e nas meias e biscoitos - mas foi tudo em vão. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em Sirius beijando a bochecha de Mary. Onde eles fizeram isso? Quando aconteceu? Qual foi a sensação? 

Por fim, inquieto e exausto, ele se levantou para pegar um pouco de água. Saiu da sala para o banheiro do outro lado do corredor e abriu a torneira, bebendo um pouco da água morna e se olhou no espelho. Na penumbra, ele não conseguia ver suas cicatrizes. Será que uma garota gostaria dele, se ele fosse do jeito que era? Ele nunca seria tão bonito quanto Sirius, ou James, mas talvez ele fosse um pouco mais que Peter? _Como diabos_ ele saberia? 

De repente, as luzes se acenderam, queimando suas retinas, de modo que ele quase deixou o copo cair. 

"Oh, desculpe!" Philomena estava parada na porta com uma longa camisola cor de pêssego. Ela parecia chocada, "O que você está fazendo vagando no escuro?!" 

"Hum ... eu tenho uma visão muito boa." Ele murmurou, afastando-se da pia. "Eu não conseguia dormir." 

“Nem eu,” ela suspirou. Assim que a surpresa desapareceu de seu rosto, ela parecia triste novamente. Remus esperava que ela não chorasse. Ele era inútil quando alguém chorava - ah Deus, se ele tivesse uma namorada, ele teria que lidar com o choro?! Ele não teve tempo de engolir o pânico, antes de Philomena começar a falar novamente: "É horrível ficar longe da família no Natal, não é?" 

"Er ... eu cresci em um lar infantil, na verdade." 

"Sério?" Ela pareceu interessada por um momento, "Você é um dos amiguinhos de Peter, não é? Eu não sabia que ele conhecia nenhum nascido trouxa. Aparentemente ele manteu isso em segredo da mamãe. " 

"Meu pai era um bruxo," disse Remus, com alguma confiança, "Mas ele morreu." 

"Meio-sangue." Ela murmurou. “Mas mesmo assim ...” Ela parou, desanimada. Remus se mexeu desconfortavelmente; seus pés descalços estavam começando a ficar frios no piso do banheiro, e ele só estava de cueca e blusa para dormir, o que era bastante constrangedor. Ela não parecia se importar, "Você tem sorte", disse ela, "não ter que crescer com toda essa merda." 

"Você quer dizer magia?" Remus franziu a testa. Ele nunca tinha ouvido uma bruxa ou feiticeiro - sangue puro ou nascido trouxa - falar assim. 

"Sim, magia", ela fungou, "O que há de tão bom na magia, hein? O que nos faz tão especiais? Quer saber um segredo? " 

Ele não queria, mas achou melhor não dizer isso. Ela continuou de qualquer maneira, sussurrando agora, "Eu gostaria de ser uma trouxa, às vezes," ela disse, um vislumbre de loucura em seus olhos, "Se eu pudesse fazer isso, eu fugiria para sempre e nunca seria encontrada. E eu teria um bom trabalho normal, e uma boa vida normal, e me apaixonaria por quem eu quisesse. " Com esta última afirmação, ela começou a chorar. 

"Você poderia fazer isso de qualquer maneira, se quisesse." Remus disse, rapidamente, sem saber exatamente por que estava dizendo o que estava dizendo. Ela olhou para ele com desconfiança, 

"O que você quer dizer?" 

"Bem, o que está impedindo você?" Ele perguntou. “Você é maior de idade. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Vá e seja uma garçonete, ou fuja para a América e seja uma estrela de cinema. Case com o Príncipe Charles, se quiser. Quer dizer ... você pode precisar usar um pouco de magia para começar, mas poderia simplesmente não usar mais magia. Ninguém diz que você é _obrigada_ a usar.” 

Ela olhou para ele de cima a baixo. 

"Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes." 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

"Qual é o seu nome mesmo?" 

“Remus. Remus Lupin. ” 

"Oh!" Ela começou a rir: "Coitadinho, é quase tão ruim quanto Philomena!"


	51. Capítulo 51: Terceiro ano: O Homem Que Gritou “Lobo”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumário: O resto do natal de 1973. 
> 
> !Aviso! Assunto muito sombrio, incluindo Remus ouvindo algumas coisas bem desagradáveis. Menção de suicídio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Dia de natal de 1973 

A estranha conversa de Remus tarde da noite com Philomena o fez reavaliar suas ansiedades sobre namoradas. Sua capacidade de confortá-la não havia despertado nenhum sentimento particular de cavalheirismo ou afeto - apenas uma leve sensação de alívio por ele tê-la feito parar de chorar. Ele definitivamente não tinha nenhum desejo de chegar tão perto de qualquer outra garota. 

Remus pensou em Narcissa pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele tinha pensado secretamente que Narcissa era a garota mais bonita que ele conhecia - até ela pintar o cabelo pelo menos. A menina possuía uma postura régia que o atraía minimamente. Mas, até ela, se tornou tola por causa do amor - até mesmo, arriscando sua própria vida. 

A visão de Philomena soluçando em sua camisola apenas cimentou na mente de Remus a revelação de que o amor e os relacionamentos não valiam a pena. Ele já tinha dor suficiente em sua vida. Deixe Sirius e James sozinhos com isso, mas por agora, Remus apenas se sentiu muito inteligente por ter chegado a essa conclusão tão cedo na vida. Ele provavelmente se salvou de muito estresse desnecessário. 

A manhã de Natal foi tão maravilhosa quanto no ano anterior - até mesmo Philomena se animou ao ver os presentes debaixo da árvore com seu nome neles. Remus foi capaz de desfrutar da imensa satisfação de distribuir seus próprios presentes, e Sirius e os Potters ficaram devidamente satisfeitos e o agradeceram profundamente. Ele próprio ganhou um jogo de xadrez dos Potters, que talvez fosse a coisa mais cara que Remus já teve – algo comprado especialmente para ele, não de segunda mão. Junto com os doces de sempre e os kits de pegadinhas dos marotos. 

Sirius parecia um pouco aéreo no café da manhã, enquanto todos os outros devoravam seu salmão defumado e ovos mexidos. 

"Que a com‘cê?" James perguntou, a boca cheia. Sirius encolheu os ombros. 

"Nada de Andromeda", disse ele, baixinho, "Eu não pensei que ganharia presentes ou qualquer coisa, agora ela tem um bebê, mas pensei que talvez um cartão ... Enviei um para ela." 

James engoliu em seco e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. 

“A coruja pode estar atrasada - você sabe como elas ficam atarefadas nesta época do ano.” 

James tinha ganhado uma vassoura nova em folha no Natal, e assim que o café da manhã terminou, os três garotos foram direto para fora para testá-la. Sirius estava com sua própria vassoura, e o Sr. Potter sugeriu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, que Remus pegasse a velha de James. 

"Sim, fique com ela se quiser, Moony!" James assentiu com entusiasmo, "Para sempre!" 

"Obrigado ..." Remus aceitou, incapaz de dizer não na frente dos pais de James. O que ele deveria fazer com uma vassoura durante o verão em St, Edmunds? Como explicar um presente desses para a Diretora? 

James e Sirius passaram o resto da manhã se exibindo, e Remus o passou pairando; apenas tocando o chão com os dedos dos pés, tentando ler seu livro e parecer que estava gostando da vassoura. Ele esperava que Peter tivesse recebido seus presentes e não estivesse tendo um tempo muito difícil com sua própria família. 

Os meninos foram chamados pelo elfo doméstico do Potter, Gully, que estava vestido com uma toalha de chá festiva e tinha um ramo de azevinho enfiado atrás da orelha. Era quase hora do almoço e a casa cheirava deliciosamente a rosbife com todos os acompanhamentos. 

"Vão lá para cima, tomem banho e se arrumem, todos vocês." A Sra. Potter balançou a colher de pau para eles " Gully já arrumou suas coisas." 

Eles se lavaram e se vestiram rapidamente, estômagos roncando enquanto os cheiros maravilhosos da cozinha subiam as escadas. Assim que eles começaram a descer, ouviu-se o CRACK da aparatação do lado de fora da porta da frente. Sirius ficou tenso novamente, e Remus, um passo atrás dele na escada, segurou em seu ombro de uma forma que esperou ser reconfortante. 

Ele se virou e olhou Remus nos olhos, dando a ele um sorriso gentil de agradecimento. Não era nada parecido com os sorrisos de Sirius, mas foi uma sensação boa. 

A campainha tocou e os dois continuaram descendo, James correndo para abrir a porta. Um casal jovem estava parado na entrada – um homem e uma mulher segurando um cobertor nos braços. Ele possuia um punhado de cabelo louro e encaracolado, e era um pouco atarracado, ela era mais alta e esguia. Quando eles pisaram na luz do corredor, Remus prendeu a respiração - ela era a cara da prima de Sirius, Bellatrix. 

"Não!" Sirius engasgou, começando a correr, um sorriso explodindo em seu rosto. 

"Sirius!" A jovem sorriu de volta, e Remus relaxou, vendo que não era Bellatrix. Essa mulher tinha o mesmo cabelo encaracolado selvagem de sua irmã, embora fosse de um tom de castanho muito mais claro - tinha que ser Andrômeda. 

Ela passou o bebê em seus braços para o homem ao lado dela - presumivelmente seu marido, Ted - e estendeu os braços para puxar Sirius para um grande abraço. Remus assistiu com um inveja feroz, e nem um pouco de culpa - ele nunca tinha visto Sirius ser abraçado por ninguém, muito menos por um membro de sua família. Remus desceu lentamente as escadas, enquanto a Sra. Potter entrava no corredor agora, sorrindo amplamente, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma. 

"Uma boa surpresa, então?" Ela perguntou, enquanto Sirius apertava a mão de Ted e dava um tapinha hesitante na cabeça do bebê. 

"Você fez isso?!" Sirius olhou para a mãe de James, maravilhado. 

“Effie teve a gentileza de nos convidar,” Ted sorriu, seus olhos brilhando. “Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sirius. É bom conhecer _alguém_ da família de Dromeda. ” 

"Entrem, entrem!" A Sra. Potter conduziu a multidão para o corredor. Todos eles a seguiram em direção à sala de jantar, Remus por último. 

* * * 

Andromeda era o oposto do resto da família Black - ou pelo menos aqueles que Remus conheceu até agora. Embora ela fosse tão incrivelmente bela quanto o resto deles, com os mesmos olhos penetrantes e sagacidade mordaz, ela era cheia de risos e alegria. Ted claramente a adorava também e dificilmente parecia se importar que ela o deixasse com a bebê a maior parte do tempo. 

'Dora' era a criança mais estranha que Remus já tinha visto - embora, ele admitisse, não tivesse conhecido muitos bebês. Ela era tão alegre quanto sua mãe, com um sorriso cheio de gengivas. Seus fios de cabelo mudavam de roxo para verde para azul a cada momento, o que todos os outros pareciam achar fofo, ao invés de bizarro. 

Antes de se sentar para comer, eles se juntaram a vários outros convidados - velhos amigos da família dos Potters, incluindo, para a empolgação de Remus, o velho Darius Barebones. 

"Um brinde", o Sr. Potter ergueu a taça, parecendo meio embriagado, ao final da refeição, "Aos amigos, antigos e novos!" 

“Aos Potters!” Andromeda ergueu seu próprio copo, "Protetores dos excluídos e defensores das ovelhas negras de todos os lugares." 

Todos riram e tilintaram os copos. 

"Acho que devo ser o mais excluído", disse Sirius, feliz, "afinal, sou da grifinória." 

"Para a Grifinória!" O Sr. Potter declarou outro brinde, do outro lado da mesa. Apenas os Grifinórios brindaram, Andrômeda estreitou os olhos para Sirius. 

“Se acha o mais excluído, priminho? Tente se casar com alguém que não seja seu parente.’’ 

"Eu terei que casar com alguém de fora" Sirius respondeu, enquanto Gully tirava os pratos e a Sra. Potter pegava a sobremesa de Natal, "Depois do casamento de Cissy, não sobrou nenhuma mulher da família Black." 

"Tem a Dora." 

"Com licença", disse Ted, cobrindo protetoramente as orelhas de sua filha. "Podemos, por favor, levá-la ao primeiro Natal antes de arranjar um noivado?" 

"Estou brincando", Andromeda se inclinou para beijar os dois, "Dora pode se casar com quem ela quiser quando tiver idade suficiente, e posso dizer com absoluta certeza que não será ninguém nesta mesa." 

Todos riram novamente. Remus olhou para Darius, furtivamente - ele estava tão feliz quanto o Sr. Potter, seu rosto brilhando vermelho por causa do uísque de fogo que ele estava bebendo. 

Depois que a sobremesa foi devorada, servida e comida, os biscoitos foram pegos e as piadas terríveis lidas, a festa se moveu para a sala de estar. A Sra. Potter, Philomena e Andromeda subiram para colocar seus vestidos de festa, o Sr. Potter fumou seu cachimbo e Ted acomodou Dora para tirar uma soneca. Os meninos começaram um jogo de azar, antes de Darius e o Sr. Potter envolverem todos em uma rodada de charadas. Remus nunca havia jogado charadas antes, muito menos charadas mágicas, que envolviam um monte de faíscas vermelhas e douradas - embora isso parecesse apenas ser um detalhe para torna-lo mais divertido. 

À noite, mais convidados começaram a chegar e a casa logo se encheu de música, risos e conversas agradáveis. Andromeda e Sirius se nomearam DJs, vasculhando suas coleções de discos combinadando e alternando as melodias de _Merry Xmas Everybody_ de _Slade_ e I _Wish It Could be Christmas Everyday_ de _Wizzard._

 _When the snowman brings the snow  
Well he just might like to know   
He's put a great big smile on somebody's face…_

"Eles são realmente _chamados_ de Wizzard," Sirius continuou dizendo a todos, sinceramente, "Apenas _ouçam_..." 

Até Philomena esqueceu sua melancolia por algumas horas, levantando-se e movendo-se com a música junto com James, que era quase da mesma altura que ela e não tinha ideia de como dançar, mas ficou muito feliz quando ela pegou sua mão e mostrou-lhe como. 

Com a certeza de que não sentiriam sua falta, Remus deslizou entre a multidão de pessoas em busca de Darius. Devia haver uma centena de bruxas e bruxas presentes - alguns deles professores de Hogwarts, que Remus fez de tudo para evitar. Ele ouviu pelo menos três pessoas murmurando que Dumbledore estava lá, em algum lugar. 

"Ambos são Black, você sabe," ele ouviu uma bruxa sussurrando para sua amiga, enquanto observavam Andrômeda e Sirius rindo histericamente perto do toca-discos, "Ela fugiu e teve um bebê com aquele tal de Tonks, e o menino - bem, ele era o herdeiro, mas ouvi que Orion está planejando deserda-lo assim que seu filho mais novo atingir a maioridade. Ele é bastante rebelde, pelo que ouvi. " 

“Ele não pode ser pior do que Orion, fui para a escola com ele. Garoto desagradável e cruel. Sirius é um raio de sol comparado a Orion - e não me fale sobre aquela vadia do Walburga. ” 

"Shh." A primeira bruxa disse, nervosa: "Você nunca sabe quem está ouvindo hoje em dia, mesmo nos Potter." 

"Bem, o que ele está fazendo aqui, gostaria de saber." 

“Ele é amigo do menino Potter. Você sabe como Effie e Monty são - eles acolheram a mais velha dos Pettigrew também, ela está aí. " 

"Sim, ouvi falar disso." 

"Bem, não é nenhum segredo por que _ela_ está aqui - os Pettigrews e os Potters são sangue puro, afinal, apesar dos rumores. Veja bem, Effie pode querer agir rapidamente - se Philomena vê sua chance de se aliar ao herdeiro Black, então o pobre James não vai ter chance de manter o sangue puro na família, vai? Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe o que está acontecendo; todos nós precisamos escolher um lado. Os Potter escolheram o deles há muito tempo, infelizmente. " 

Remus sentiu seu sangue ferver. Era horrível ouvir alguém falando sobre seus amigos falando dessa forma - e os Potter, os quais Remus tinha certeza absoluta que não tinham segundas intenções quando se tratava de seu filho, ou da companhia que ele mantinha. Afinal, eles deixaram James ser amigo dele, sabendo exatamente o que ele era. 

Ele cerrou os punhos, desejando que ele pudesse fazer algo - fazer _qualquer coisa_ para calar aquelas vadias velhas. Sirius e Andrômeda estavam gritando a plenos pulmões, acompanhados por James e Philomena. 

_Weeeell I wish it could be Christmas every daaaa-aaay!  
When the kids start singing and the band begins to plaa-aay   
Oooooh I wish it could be Christmas everyday   
So let the BELLS ring OUT for CHRISTmaaaas!” _

Remus sorriu e, no mesmo momento, finalmente avistou Darius. O velho estava bêbado demais agora, apoiando-se pesadamente no corrimão do corredor e conversando com uma velha que parecia que gostaria muito de ficar longe dele. 

Remus endireitou as costas e conscientemente alisou suas feições. Ele havia pego emprestado um conjunto de robes elegantes de James para a ocasião, e Philomena gentilmente fez um feitiço cosmético em suas cicatrizes. Assim, ele esperava conseguir, pelo menos, parecer ser filho de um bruxo famoso, ao invés de um pirralho trouxa de um lar infantil. 

"Boa noite, Sr. Barebones", disse ele, imitando o sotaque pomposo aprendido depois três anos ouvindo a pronúncia de James e Sirius. Ele estendeu a mão para o velho, que a apertou, olhando para ele, intrigado, "Remus Lupin - você se lembra que nos conhecemos no ano passado?" 

"Ah sim! O menino Lupin! " 

"Isso mesmo," Remus assentiu, sorrindo serenamente, mantendo a expressão controlada. Ele entregou a Darius outro uísque, enquanto a bruxa com quem o velho estava conversando escapuliu. "Eu acredito que você conheceu meu pai?" 

“Lyall Lupin! Melhor duelista que já conheci! Casou-se com uma trouxa em algum lugar do País de Gales, não foi? " 

"Isso mesmo," Remus disse, firmemente, "Minha mãe." Ele respirou cuidadosamente enquanto Darius bebia mais uísque, então pigarreou. "Você conhecia Lyall bem?" Ele descobriu que 'Lyall' era muito mais fácil de dizer do que 'meu pai'. 

“Ah, muito bem, muito bem,” Darius assentiu com entusiasmo, emocionado por ter alguém com quem conversar, “Trabalhei com ele no ministério, antes de todo o problema começar. Nunca conheci ninguém melhor com bichos papão - ou dementadores, por falar nisso. O escritório administrativo de Azkaban sentiu sua falta, posso te dizer isso. " 

"O problema?" Remus perguntou, pegando outro copo de uísque de Gully, que passou correndo com uma bandeja, e entregou ao velho. 

“Obrigado, menino. Sim, o problema. Negócio desagradável. Desagradável." 

"Você está falando sobre ... os eventos que levaram ao suicídio de Lyall?" Ele não conseguia dizer. Darius teria que falar por ele. 

"Estou falando sobre os malditos lobisomens!" Darius bateu seu copo de uísque vazio em um aparador próximo. “Perdão,” ele murmurou. 

"Nem um pouco," Remus respondeu, sem piscar. “Vá em frente. Eu conheço a história, é claro. Mas eu gostaria de ... ouvir sobre isso de alguém que o conheceu. " 

Darius o observou, cuidadosamente, através de sua névoa confusa de uísque. Ele pareceu vacilar, ligeiramente, antes de começar sua história. 

"Não poderíamos saber, você entende, nenhum de nós ... bem ... Lyall era um grande bruxo - um _grande_ bruxo, está me ouvindo?" Ele perguntou. Remus concordou. “Mas ...” o velho olhou para cima, com os olhos vidrados, “Bem, ele tinha uma tendência a ficar obcecado com as coisas. E aquele temperamento! Ficava furioso no trabalho - até mesmo durante as audiências do comitê”. 

“Audiências do Comitê?” Remus quase quebrou o personagem. 

"Sua mãe não te contou?" Darius olhou para ele, surpreso, "Malditos trouxas, não servem para criar nossos filhos, eu digo isso há anos ..." Ele suspirou, "Seu pai estava em vários comitês no ministério para a regulamentação e controle de criaturas mágicas.” 

Remus estava feliz por estar fazendo a aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas, caso contrário, ele poderia não saber nada sobre isso. Como estava, ele foi capaz de acenar com a cabeça, conscientemente. Darius continuou. 

“Só a área dele, é claro, ele era um gigante no campo. Mas ele gostava das coisas do seu próprio jeito e era visto como um pouco extremista naquela época. Queria uma reformulação do Registro de Lobisomens, uma melhor identificação e medidas de rastreamento. Simplesmente não tínhamos mão de obra para isso, e os recursos eram mais bem gastos em outro lugar. E Lupin ... ele tem trabalhado com criaturas das trevas por tantos anos, ele achava que via lobisomens em todos os lugares - sempre via perigo onde claramente não havia nenhum. Honestamente, todos nós pensamos que ele era um excêntrico, não poderíamos saber ... quando eles trouxeram Greyback, eu estava lá. Eu o vi, e não me importo de dizer a você, _nenhum_ de nós pensou que ele era uma ameaça. Estava claramente bêbado. Confuso. Um vagabundo, foi o que pensamos. E então Lupin começou a dar um de seus discursos sobre lobisomens, bem.... nós não pensamos duas vezes.’’ 

"Vocês deixaram Greyback ir." Remus disse, friamente. Darius parecia muito triste agora, quase chorando. Ele assentiu. 

“Nós o deixamos ir. Claro agora, agora sabemos ... se apenas tivéssemos ouvido. Lyall se matou logo depois disso, nem quis ouvir o pedido de desculpas do comitê. " Ele suspirou e olhou para Remus novamente, "Eu sempre me perguntei o que o levou a isso, você sabe. Alguns dizem que foi a culpa - não ser capaz de impedir Greyback. Eu não teria pensado que ele era do tipo ... e abandonar sua família assim, quero dizer, você não poderia ter sido muito mais que um bebê? " 

"Cinco." Remus disse: "Eu tinha cinco anos." 

"Sim, bem." Darius se mexeu, desconfortável, olhando taciturnamente para seu copo vazio, “Eu tenho minha própria pequena teoria sobre o que aconteceu ... e se Greyback tivesse ido atrás dele, hein? Nós sabemos o quão perigoso ele é, agora. Sabemos que ele odeia bruxos mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e seu pai havia dito algumas coisas muito desagradáveis. Então, o que me pergunto é ... Greyback voltou para buscá-lo? Ele o mordeu? Se foi isso que aconteceu, então ... devo dizer, não culpo Lyall de forma alguma. Uma besta boa, é uma besta morta. " 

"Hm." Remus respondeu, sentindo muito calor e um pouco tonto. "E Greyback?" 

"Pela última vez que ouvi, ele está aliado a você-sabe-quem." Darius balançou a cabeça, “E a maldita ironia de tudo isso é que precisamos do seu pai mais do que nunca. Ainda assim,” ele sorriu para Remus, gentilmente, “Não pense que ele morreu em vão, garoto. Acabamos implementando muitas de suas reformas, particularmente no que diz respeito aos transformados. Não é possível escapar do registro agora, não senhor! " Ele bateu com o punho velho e enrugado. 

"Com licença." Remus se virou rapidamente. Ele tinha ouvido o suficiente. "Ouvi a Sra. Potter chamar." 

Ele deslizou de volta para a multidão animada, a música ainda tocando enquanto Sirius e Andrômeda lideravam todos em coro: 

_“So here it iiiiiiiis, Merry Christmas,  
Everybody's having fuuuuun!   
Loo-ook to the future now,   
It's only just begun!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicação sobre o nome do capítulo.   
> ''gritar lobo'' é uma expressão em inglês que pode significar alguém que deu o alarme falso, como naquele conto infantil, no qual o menino mente que existe um lobo, até as pessoas pararem de acreditar nele. Dessa forma, o título é tanto uma referência a esse conto, quanto a expressão que vem dele.
> 
> Explicação da piada do Sirius sobre o nome da banda Wizzard  
> 'Wizzard' em inglês significa 'bruxo', por isso ele menciona o nome da banda, meio que falando que eles podem ser bruxos.


	52. Capítulo 52: Terceiro ano: Confiança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 5 de janeiro de 1974 

Gotas de chuva batiam contra o Expresso de Hogwarts como uma rajada de flechas inimigas, cobrindo as encostas geralmente verdes em um véu transparente de névoa e garoa, escurecendo o céu. 

"É uma pena voltar para a escola, não é?" Sirius disse amuado, olhando para fora da janela. 

Remus olhou para Peter, que estava encarando Sirius incrédulo. Sirius não percebeu. Remus suspirou, 

"Como foi seu Natal, Pete?" Ele perguntou educadamente. 

"Foi bem." Peter respondeu sem interesse: "Obrigado pelos doces." 

"Viu minha vassoura?" James perguntou, puxando de baixo do bagageiro. Peter se levantou para olhar, animando-se um pouco. Remus revirou os olhos e voltou ao livro. 

Ele não estava realmente lendo. Não tinha sido capaz de se concentrar adequadamente em um livro desde a festa de Natal dos Potter’s. Na verdade, ele não fora capaz de se concentrar em nada. Seja voar, jogar, conversar, ou o planejamento animago de James e Sirius. Então, ele fingiu ler, esperando que o deixassem sozinho. Em St Edmund's, ele poderia ter apenas escapulido sozinho para a cidade, mas essa não parecia uma boa maneira de mostrar gratidão aos pais de James, que com certeza se preocupariam. 

Era como se houvesse uma lista de perguntas em sua cabeça que ele não tinha como obter as respostas, então elas apenas se repetiam, sem parar. Onde estava Greyback agora? Quem era ‘você sabe quem’? Lyall Lupin odiava tanto assim seu filho? 

Remus já sabia que seu pai se matara porque ele havia sido mordido. Sempre presumiu que Lyall fora motivado pela culpa. Mas agora ... bem, e se Remus estivesse errado? E se o verdadeiro motivo fosse ódio - ou pior ainda - vergonha? 

Nos últimos três anos, Remus tinha trabalhado duro na escola, usando a varinha de seu pai e estudando as matérias que seu pai poderia ter estudado. Ele não pensava em Lyall o tempo _todo_ , mas no fundo de sua mente, isso ainda significava algo. Desde a festa de Natal, ele não tinha mais tanta certeza. Ferox disse 'conhece a ti mesmo', mas Remus estava falhando em ver a sabedoria disso agora. Ele estivera muito mais feliz quando não sabia sobre nada. 

Esses pensamentos sombrios foram interrompidos por uma batida suave na porta da carruagem. A cabeça de Marlene apareceu. 

"E aí, McKinnon," James sorriu, "Evans está com você?" 

"Hum ... não." Ela respondeu, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo, "Sirius, posso falar com você?" 

"Eu?" Sirius se sentou, parecendo confuso, "Er ... o que é?" 

"Mary, hum ... Mary me pediu para dizer uma coisa." 

"Dizer o quê?" 

"Ela ... eu acho melhor não dizer na frente de todo mundo." 

"Er ... ok ..." Sirius se levantou e a seguiu para fora do corredor. Os outros três trocaram olhares divertidos enquanto esperavam. _Ugh_ , Remus pensou, ele se enganou sobre a coisa da Mary e do Sirius?! Era Sirius e _Marlene_ agora? 

Momentos depois, um Sirius atordoado voltou sozinho ao compartimento. 

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou James. 

"Mary tem um namorado, aparentemente." Sirius disse, confuso. 

"Você quer dizer ... você levou um pé na bunda?" 

"Não sei." Ele se sentou, coçando a cabeça, "Eu estava saindo com ela?" 

"Bem, aparentemente ela pensou que você estivesse." 

“Por que as meninas simplesmente não dizem o que querem dizer?!” Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo em uma boa imitação de James, que acenou com a cabeça de forma simpática. 

“Meninas são um pesadelo.” Ele concordou. 

Remus comemorou internamente. Graças a Deus, tudo isso havia ficado para trás. 

*** 

Domingo, 6 de janeiro de 1974 

Mais tarde, ele soube que Mary começou a sair com um garoto trouxa que ela conhecia de casa. 

“Nós crescemos no mesmo prédio”, ela confidenciou a ele, animada, “O apartamento dele fica em frente ao meu. Eu realmente gostava de Sirius, e ele é legal e tudo, mas ... bem, ele é um pouco esnobe. Acho que ele nem sabe o que é um apartamento municipal. " 

Remus teve que concordar com isso. 

Quanto a si mesmo, ele não estava mais irritado com Mary, e nem mesmo se importou dela falando sem parar sobre seu novo namorado, e como ele a levou ao salão de dança local, e as fotos, e como sua mãe o amava, e seu pai achava que ele era um 'bom rapaz'. Marlene, no entanto, parecia mortalmente entediada enquanto eles se sentavam perto da lareira, fazendo as últimas lições de casa juntos. 

Isso não escapou da atenção de Mary. 

"Não fique com inveja, Marls." 

"Eu não estou." Marlene franziu a testa. "Só acho que você está sendo horrível com Sirius." 

"O que?!" 

“Terminando com ele assim! Você ... você feriu os sentimentos dele! " As bochechas de Marlene ficaram com um tom incomum de rosa. 

"Não, ela não feriu" Remus bufou. 

As duas garotas olharam para ele, como se ele tivesse entendido completamente errado. 

"Oh meu Deus!" Mary olhou para sua amiga, "Marlene, você _gosta_ de Sirius?!" 

"Não!" Marlene se levantou, ainda mais vermelha agora, "Ah, você é uma vadia, Mary!" Ela correu para o dormitório feminino. Lily suspirou, olhando para cima, 

"Isso não foi muito legal." Ela disse, em tom de censura. 

"Problema dela, não meu." Mary encolheu os ombros. " _Ela_ gosta do Sirius?!" 

"Isso importa?" 

"Eu vou subir." Remus se levantou, tentando não suspirar. 

"Ah não, não vá, Remus!" Mary disse: "Vamos parar de falar sobre meninos, eu prometo." 

“Estou cansado”, ele mentiu, “E terminei a minha lição já. Vejo vocês amanhã." 

Enquanto ele se afastava, ele ouviu Mary sussurrar, muito alto, 

"Ah meu Deus, talvez ele goste de Marls!" 

Remus lembrou a si mesmo que estava tentando gostar de Mary de novo e não reagiu. Ele subiu as escadas e foi sentar-se sozinho no dormitório. James, Peter e Sirius estavam todos na detenção por uma pegadinha que pregaram antes do Natal. 

Remus não estava nem um pouco cansado. Faltavam duas noites para a lua cheia e ele estava começando a sentir a habitual inquietação em seus membros, a familiar aceleração de seus batimentos cardíacos. Deixado por conta própria, Remus voltou aos pensamentos perturbadores que o incomodavam há semanas. Novamente, eles pareciam apenas girar em seu cérebro em uma grande espiral confusa, sem começo ou fim. 

Todos os bruxos se sentiam da mesma forma que Darius? Que Lyall Lupin? As ações de seu pai foram realmente justificáveis? Remus não podia ignorar o fato de que sua mãe também o havia abandonado - o que tinha que significar alguma coisa. Seus amigos certamente não o trataram diferente depois de descobrir ... mas então como alguém poderia _realmente_ saber o que seus amigos pensavam dele? Os marotos gostavam de tudo que fosse perigoso; talvez dividir um quarto com Remus fosse simplesmente outro risco emocionante. 

O que ele realmente precisava, era falar com alguém imparcial. James tinha muita sorte, tendo dois pais sempre dispostos a ouvir. Sirius tinha sorte de ter James. Remus não tinha certeza se Peter tinha problemas ou não. Provavelmente sim. Provavelmente contava para James também. 

Havia McGonagall, Remus sabia que eles deveriam ir até ela com seus problemas. Mas ela era tão severa e difícil, e gostava mais de James de qualquer maneira. Madame Pomfrey, é claro; ela tinha o apoiado antes. Mas ela não deixaria você sentir pena de si mesmo; apenas tentaria chegar a uma solução com bom senso ou então diria a ele para não se preocupar tanto. Então Dumbledore - mas Remus não tinha ideia de como falar com ele, e nem tinha certeza se queria. 

No que diz respeito às pessoas que conheciam as complexidades do problema de Remus, havia também o Professor Ferox - Remus tinha noventa e cinco por cento de certeza que ele sabia, de qualquer maneira. Ponderou isso como uma opção. 

Remus sentiu uma espécie de parentesco não identificável com seu professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Ele tinha uma presença muito reconfortante, e Remus achou que se sentiria melhor se pudesse falar com ele, de alguma forma, certo de que Ferox o ouviria com simpatia. Seu estômago deu uma volta engraçada, como ansiedade, e Remus achou que era um bom sinal. Ele olhou para o relógio no canto. Eram apenas cinco horas, os outros meninos não estariam fora da detenção antes das seis e o toque de recolher não seria até as oito. 

Remus puxou o mapa do Maroto de debaixo do travesseiro. O esboço básico do castelo estava completo, agora; eles só precisavam finalizar o terreno, animar as escadas e adicionar os lugares secretos que só eles conheciam. Então, a ideia de marcação de Sirius poderia vir a seguir, embora não tivessem muita certeza de como fazer isso. Remus descobriu um feitiço que localizaria uma única pessoa, mas nada com magnitude necessária. 

Ainda assim, ele lançou seu feitiço localizador agora, e descobriu que o Professor Ferox estava caminhando do Salão Principal para a sala dos professores. Remus se levantou, apressado - se ele fosse rápido, poderia fazer com que parecesse um encontro casual. Ele agarrou a capa de James antes de sair, apenas no caso de Mary e Lily ainda estarem na sala comunal. 

Estava alcançando a maçaneta da porta quando teve um súbito lampejo de bom senso. 

O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Indo ver o professor Ferox - e depois o quê? Choramingar para ele sobre seu pai morto? Reclamar para ele sobre como ninguém jamais iria entendê-lo, porque ele era uma criatura assassina das trevas com um sotaque de classe média? Sobre como seus amigos estavam ficando loucos por garotas, e ele se sentia deixado para trás? 

Remus voltou para o quarto. 

O que diabos Ferox pensaria dele? Que ele era um grande covarde, só isso. Você não podia simplesmente ir chorando para os professores sempre que algo o incomodava; você não podia simplesmente esperar que todos sentissem pena de você. _Ninguém lhe deve uma vida feliz_ , a Diretora sempre dizia. 

Ele se deitou na cama e olhou para o dossel. Se sentia pior agora. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido - normalmente nunca foi do tipo que agia por impulso - não mais, desde seu primeiro ano. Ele tinha uma forte sensação de que deveria ver seu professor. Ah! Lá estava ela novamente, aquela cambalhota em sua barriga. Não era emoção de forma alguma - era ... bem, ele ainda não tinha certeza do que era. Ele se sentia quente, corado e estranhamente pinicante. Era algo ... animal. 

Ah Deus. Remus soltou um gemido. Deve ser a transformação. O lobo estava acordando mais cedo do que o normal, talvez. Provavelmente gostou do cheiro de Ferox, ou sentiu o cheiro de seu kneazle. Os lobos comiam gatos? 

_Uma besta boa é uma besta morta._ Isso é o que Darius disse a ele. Na época, Remus achou que era um pouco injusto ... afinal, ele nunca machucou ninguém. Dumbledore não deixaria isso acontecer. Ele definitivamente não _queria_ machucar ninguém, exceto ocasionalmente Snape, e isso era _normal_ , não era? 

Talvez Remus fosse mais perigoso do que ele pensava. Ele aprendeu a controlar seu temperamento na maior parte do tempo agora, aprendeu a controlar sua magia. Ele apenas tinha que aprender a controlar o que quer que isso fosse também. 

Quando James, Sirius e Peter voltaram, Remus havia se decidido. 

“Eu estava pensando,” ele começou, 

"Não é à toa que você precisou se deitar," Sirius sorriu. Remus jogou um travesseiro nele. 

"Vai se ferrar, estou sendo sério." 

“Não, _eu_ sou Siri-” 

James deu um tapa na cabeça dele, 

"Cale a boca, Black." 

"Obrigado." Remus sorriu. "Er ... toda a coisa de animago." 

"Sim?" Sirius parecia ansioso agora, ainda esfregando a cabeça, “Teve uma ideia? Eu _amo_ as ideias do Moony!” 

"Hum ... não exatamente," Remus se sentiu estranho agora. Ainda assim, tinha que ser feito. Ele tomou uma decisão. "Eu ... eu não quero que vocês façam isso." 

"Fazer o que?" Peter parecia confuso. 

“Ele não quer que nos tornemos animagos.” James disse, olhando para Remus com aqueles olhos claros e honestos. "Está certo disso?" 

Remus assentiu, sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado. 

“Estou muito grato, estou. Eu só ... eu não acho que nenhum de vocês realmente entende o quão perigoso seria. Eu poderia machucar vocês. Eu poderia ... eu poderia matar vocês. Eu não tenho controle sobre isso.” 

“Mas vai funcionar!” Sirius protestou, "Eu fiz toda a pesquisa, James, você mostrou a ele?" 

"Deixa isso, cara," James disse, "A decisão é do Lupin." 

"Obrigado." Remus sorriu para James. Ele se sentiu péssimo por tê-los decepcionado - mas era para o bem deles, e ele tinha que ser maduro. 

Sirius parecia querer dizer outra coisa, mas James deu a ele um olhar severo que era tão parecido com a Sra. Potter que silenciou o garoto mais baixo de uma vez. Eles não falaram muito pelo resto da noite, e Remus teve que fingir que estava lendo seu livro novamente. 

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que as luzes se apagaram, Remus ouviu Sirius se arrastar até a cama de James e lançar o feitiço silenciador pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ele gostaria que o convidassem, apenas uma vez. Ele gostaria de não ser sempre o único deixado de fora, gostaria de saber como é ter um amigo tão próximo quanto James. Mais do que nunca, ele queria alguém com quem conversar. 

Subitamente sobrecarregado, Remus rapidamente lançou seu próprio feitiço, para que os outros não o ouvissem chorar.


	53. Capítulo 53: Terceiro ano: Davey Gudgeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

O inverno se tornou primavera e, como de costume, o aniversário de Remus foi celebrado com o vigor criativo dos marotos - a cantoria habitual em todas as refeições, o bolo, os presentes. Infelizmente, McGonagall foi sábia este ano e colocou um monitor vigiando os dormitórios dos meninos para evitar mais fogos de artifício à meia-noite. 

Felizmente, o décimo quarto aniversário de Remus caiu em um fim de semana de Hogsmeade, e ele se sentiu muito crescido passando a tarde no Três Vassouras com seus amigos. Logo ficou claro que James e Sirius tinham de alguma forma subornado todos os seus colegas de classe para irem no pub também, enquanto um fluxo constante de alunos se aproximava de sua mesa querendo comprar uma cerveja amanteigada para Remus ou brindar sua saúde. Quando a tarde acabou, todos no bar sabiam o nome de Remus, e ele foi ovacionado ruidosamente ao sair. Completamente vergonhoso, é claro. 

Com seu aniversário fora do caminho, Remus se lançou em uma revisão em preparação para os próximos exames - ele tinha um desejo particular de se sair bem em suas novas disciplinas, principalmente em Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Voltando seu foco para os estudos e trabalhos escolares, Remus lentamente começou a deixar as palavras cruéis de Darius Barebones para trás. Sim, ele era perigoso, e sim, uma vez que todos descobrissem o que Remus era, ele provavelmente seria evitado. Mas até então, ele tinha uma oportunidade de aprender - e ele não iria desperdiçá-la. 

*** 

Domingo, 7 de abril de 1974 

Remus nunca conheceu Davey Gudgeon antes - pelo que ele sabia, nem qualquer um dos outros. Ele nunca descobriu como o garoto era. Mas ele se lembraria desse nome até o dia em que morresse. 

O salgueiro lutador havia sido transformado em um jogo durante o verão de 1973 por um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano entediados, e embora fosse odiado por Filch e desaprovado pelos chefes das casas, ninguém realmente fez nada a respeito. Tente ver o quão perto você consegue chegar do tronco antes que os galhos o acertem. Remus certamente não tinha nenhuma vontade de jogar. Ele odiava aquela árvore. 

Dessa forma, Remus nem estava lá quando aconteceu. Era um dia após a lua cheia e ele estava na ala hospitalar, como de costume. Peter estava sentado no chão, separando seus cartões de sapo de chocolate, murmurando para si mesmo feliz. James estava marcando o dever de adivinhação de Sirius, e Sirius estava secretamente sacudindo sua varinha para James nas costas, mudando as cores de seu cabelo para a diversão de Remus. Azul, rosa, verde, amarelo - estava funcionando também; Remus achou isso histericamente engraçado, porque James parecia tão sério, e quando ele estava se concentrando, sua língua aparecia entre os dentes como um gato. 

Foi uma tarde perfeitamente agradável, e Remus quase podia ignorar o quanto seus ossos e dentes doíam enquanto estes voltavam ao lugar para mais um ciclo. 

Mas então, aconteceu. A porta do hospital se abriu com estrondo e um aluno entrou gritando; 

“Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Socorro!" 

Curiosos como eram, Sirius e James pularam da cama para espiar pelas cortinas verdes claras. Remus suspirou, recostando-se no travesseiro. Ele estava acostumado agora com o vai e vem da ala hospitalar; vozes elevadas como aquela geralmente significavam que um feitiço deu errado. Ele tentou ignorar - ele se ressentia de qualquer coisa que o lembrasse que ele estava em um hospital, e não apenas aproveitando uma tarde preguiçosa com seus amigos. 

Mas James e Sirius permaneceram fora de vista, observando qualquer que fosse a cena se desenrolando, e quando voltaram para a cama, seus rostos estavam pálidos e sérios. A comoção tinha ficado mais alta, Remus estava vagamente ciente de alguém chorando. 

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, mais irritado do que pretendia. 

A boca de Sirius se torceu e James balançou a cabeça, mudo, empurrando os óculos no nariz. Peter finalmente ergueu os olhos de suas cartas, 

"O que?" 

"Um acidente ... algum garoto." James murmurou. 

"Todo mundo fora!" A voz da Madame Pomfrey ecoou pela câmara, estranhamente alta e clara. A cortina em volta da cama de Remus se abriu e ela enfiou a cabeça por dentro, parecendo distraída, "Remus, querido, se você está se sentindo bem o suficiente, é melhor você passar o resto da tarde em sua própria cama. Potter, você poderia ir buscar a Professora Sprout? Diga a ela que um de seus alunos foi ferido.” 

James acenou com a cabeça e saiu imediatamente, sem ao menos olhar para seus amigos ou seu dever de casa. Você sempre podia contar com James. 

Os olhos de Sirius encontraram o de Remus, que assentiu com a cabeça, saindo da cama. Ele ainda estava de pijama, e Sirius ergueu Peter pelo cotovelo para lhe dar um pouco de privacidade. Remus se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde, enfiou os livros na bolsa, pegou o trabalho de James e se juntou a seus amigos do outro lado da cortina. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de sangue. 

As cortinas foram fechadas em volta da cama mais próxima da porta, e os três meninos passaram correndo por ela, querendo nada mais do que escapar da atmosfera desagradável e ir o mais longe possível. Eles foram direto para a sala comunal, Remus mancando um pouco, Sirius e Peter diminuindo a velocidade para acompanhar seu ritmo. 

"O que era?" Remus sussurrou, "Havia sangue." 

"Sim," Sirius respondeu, parecendo abalado, "Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ... era o rosto dele." 

Peter parecia ligeiramente doente. 

Eles chegaram à sala comunal e Remus desabou em uma poltrona, exausto. 

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou, ansiosamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Remus. Remus acenou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e respirando profundamente, 

"Tô, tô." Ele deu de ombros para Sirius, envergonhado, desejando que ele pudesse ser normal pelo menos uma vez. 

"Tudo bem, rapazes," Mary entrou na sala, Marlene a reboque, "Ouviram o que aconteceu com aquele garoto Gudgeon?" 

"Não," Sirius respondeu, astutamente, "O quê?" 

"Atingido na cara por aquela árvore maluca." Ela disse, sacudindo a capa, "Eles estavam tentando tocar no tronco." 

"O salgueiro lutador?" 

“Sim,” Marlene saltou, “Não deveria ser permitido! É tão perigoso!” 

“Você viu o que aconteceu ?!” Remus perguntou, tentando manter o pânico longe de sua voz. 

"Não," Mary deu de ombros, jogando-se no sofá ao lado de Sirius, "Ouvi de uma das garotas do segundo ano." 

“Eles terão que se livrar dele!” Marlene disse, estridente. “Dumbledore não pode deixar isso aí agora. Alguém pode ser morto.” 

"Ele deveria ter ficado longe." Sirius disse, franzindo a testa, "É um jogo estúpido. Todo mundo sabe como é aquela árvore.” 

"Estou ficando louca?" Mary riu, "Sirius Black, a voz da razão?!" 

"Cai fora, MacDonald," Sirius fez uma careta. 

Remus estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. Ele esfregou a têmpora e fechou os olhos novamente, encolhendo-se na poltrona. A culpa rastejou por sua espinha, pontadas de calor e frio. A árvore o acertou na _cara_?! Esse menino Gudgeon ficaria bem? Certamente Madame Pomfrey seria capaz de consertar, fosse o que fosse. Ela poderia consertar qualquer coisa. 

*** 

Fofocas sobre Davey Gudgeon inundaram a escola em questão de horas, até que ninguém pudesse escapar. Sarah Saunders, da Corvinal, disse a todos que vira os pais do menino chegarem e depois marcharem direto para o escritório de Dumbledore, parecendo furiosos. Os amigos de Gudgeon da lufa-lufa contaram a história repetidamente para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir - parecia que Davey realmente alcançou o tronco desta vez, mas então o salgueiro atacou no último minuto. Eles ouviram vários relatos sobre os danos - que a árvore havia rachado seu crânio em dois, que ele havia perdido os dois olhos, ou mesmo que ele realmente havia _morrido_ e a escola estava encobrindo isso. 

Marlene, que parecia mais angustiada do que qualquer outra pessoa com a coisa toda, pediu a ajuda de Lily e Mary para redigir uma petição para que o salgueiro lutador fosse removido das instalações da escola. Remus assinou - ele não conseguia pensar em uma razão boa o suficiente para não fazer. 

Sirius recusou. 

“Essa árvore tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto qualquer um.” Ele disse, com firmeza, enquanto Marlene o perseguia com uma pena. 

"Mas Sirius," ela implorou, "é _perigoso._ " 

"Balaços também!" Ele voltou, esquivando-se dela, "Você vai deixar o time de Quadribol?" 

“Isso dificilmente é a mesma coisa!” 

"Ugh, apenas assine, Black," Lily gemeu, tentando terminar seu dever de Runas, "O que tem com você?" 

“Princípios!” Ele cruzou os braços com firmeza. Lily revirou seus enormes olhos verdes. 

"Idiota." Ela murmurou baixinho, "Ele não consegue ver o quão chateada Marls está?" 

"Por que _ela_ está tão chateada?" Remus perguntou, em um sussurro, quando Marlene estava fora do alcance da voz. "Ela conhecia Davey?" 

"Acho que não", Lily suspirou, "acho que ela só quer um projeto para tirar sua mente das coisas em casa. Família, sabe.” 

Remus pensou sobre isso. Ele não conhecia Marlene tão bem quanto conhecia Lily e Mary. Mary era tão extrovertida e conversava com qualquer pessoa. (Na verdade, ela compartilhava até demais. Remus sabia mais do que gostaria sobre suas preferências de amassos, para o gosto dele.) Marlene sempre foi a mais quieta, mais tímida - menos segura de si mesma, mesmo nas áreas em que se destacava. Ele não sabia muito sobre a família dela simplesmente porque nunca lhe ocorreu de perguntar sobre as famílias das pessoas. 

Remus não achava que a petição iria realmente a lugar algum. Dumbledore havia feito um discurso proibindo qualquer um de se aproximar do salgueiro novamente, e isso foi tudo que foi dito sobre o assunto. Os funcionários estavam claramente inquietos e Remus estava apenas tentando manter a cabeça baixa. 

Os outros marotos não haviam dito nada a ele sobre isso e mudavam de assunto sempre que surgia. Normalmente Remus preferia não discutir nada relacionado ao seu ‘probleminha peludo’, mas agora ele estava começando a se perguntar se eles secretamente o culpavam por tudo. James nunca diria isso em voz alta, é claro - Peter talvez diria. Sirius poderia dizer e então retirar imediatamente. De qualquer forma, nenhum deles disse uma palavra, deixando a imaginação de Remus correr solta. 

Uma semana após o incidente, a Professora Sprout confirmou o boato; Davey Gudgeon agora estava cego e não voltaria para Hogwarts por um bom tempo. Remus estava tentando evitar Sprout desde que isso aconteceu - como professora de Herbologia, ele tinha certeza de que ela sabia exatamente o que o salgueiro estava fazendo no terreno em primeiro lugar. 

“Seus pais o estão levando para a América, onde estão sendo feitos avanços nas poções de cura ocular.” A professora atarracada explicou no café da manhã. "Tenho certeza de que Davy e sua família são muito gratos por todas seus desejos de boa sorte." 

Remus sentiu uma sensação horrível na boca do estômago. Quando Marlene, Lily, Mary e alguns outros alunos se levantaram para apresentar sua petição - que tinha mais de quatrocentas assinaturas, agora - Remus foi com eles. 

A Professora Sprout aceitou a petição e prometeu discutir o assunto com Dumbledore. Ela até deu a Marlene dez pontos da casa por seus esforços. 

"Eles não vão se livrar dele, no entanto", disse Sirius, mais tarde naquela noite, quando os marotos estavam sozinhos em seu quarto. 

"Não, eu duvido," Remus chutou uma meia perdida debaixo da cama, as mãos nos bolsos. 

"Então, por que você foi junto?" 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

“Parecia a coisa certa a fazer. Quero dizer. Marlene está certa - a árvore é perigosa. Não deveria estar em uma escola.” 

“Mas ...” Peter começou. 

"Eu sei." Remus explodiu. "Eu sei, ok?" 

"Você não deveria se sentir culpado, cara", disse James, gentilmente, "Gudgeon não deveria ter brincado com aquilo ... não é sua culpa-" 

"Se for culpa de alguém," Remus disse sombriamente, "Então é minha." 

"Isso é estúpido." Sirius disse, sem rodeios, balançando a cabeça, "Você não plantou aquilo, não é? Não sei se escapou da atenção de todos, mas esta escola não é exatamente preocupada com a segurança. É construída ao lado de uma maldita floresta cheia de criaturas mais perigosas do que uma bendita _árvore_ , e supostamente há um _monstro literalmente_ adormecido em algum lugar abaixo de nós e – sem ser engraçado - mas você já _viu_ Hagrid?!” 

"Qual é o seu ponto, Black?" Remus suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se. Seu quadril doía se ele ficasse em pé por muito tempo. Estava parecendo uma idosa. 

"Não sei," Sirius deu de ombros, "Merdas acontecem? Não se culpe? Parede se lamentar? " 

"Lamentar ?!" Remus rosnou, sua temperatura subindo, “Vai se foder. Tem uma criança que _não consegue enxergar_ porque sou muito perigoso para estar na escola! Tente dizer a Marlene o que eu sou, aposto que ela conseguiria muito mais assinaturas NAQUELA petição.” 

“Você não é perigoso!” 

"Você não sabe o que eu sou." Remus sibilou. 

"Você é nosso amigo." James disse, de repente. Remus olhou para ele. Foi uma coisa estúpida, piegas e dramática de se dizer. Mas isso era metade do problema com James - ele personificava tanto os valores irreais de lealdade, justiça e honra, que obrigava você a acreditar neles também. Ele se sentou ao lado de Remus na cama. “Você é nosso amigo, e isso é o mais importante, ok?” 

Ele encontrou o olhar de Remus e olhou de volta, sorrindo. "Ok?" Ele disse. 

Remus continuou a olhar feio, e James se aproximou mais, de modo que seus joelhos bateram juntos, "Ok?!" Ele disse, inclinando-se para frente agora, seu nariz a centímetros do de Remus. Remus conhecia essa tática - James fazia a mesma coisa às vezes para animar Sirius. Ele nunca piscava - era altamente enervante e, finalmente, Remus riu, se afastando, 

"Ok! Ok!" 

James riu também e jogou os braços em volta de Remus, 

"Graças a Deus! Não podíamos perder você, Moony! " Ele falou. De repente, Sirius e Peter seguiram o exemplo, se empilhado em Remus, que se viu no fundo de uma confusão muito risonha. 

Rindo, apesar de si mesmo, Remus tentou sair debaixo deles, 

"Sai de cima de mim, bando de menininhas!" 

"Ahh, você realmente nos ama" Sirius deu um tapinha em sua cabeça.


	54. Capítulo 54: Terceiro ano: Marlene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

"Então, sobre o verão?" James perguntou, tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras no último fim de semana de Hogsmeade antes dos exames. 

Sirius e Remus grunhiram em uníssono. 

"Você _sabe_ que eu não posso –" Remus começou, 

"Eles _nunca_ vão me deixar." Sirius terminou. 

"Eu não vejo por que, no entanto," James respondeu, inocentemente. "Vocês dois vieram para o Natal." 

"Sim, mas há alguma regra sobre eu ficar em St. Edmund's durante todo o verão," Remus deu de ombros. “Enquanto estou lá, tenho que seguir a lei trouxa. Você não pode visitar ninguém quando está sob o cuidado deles, a menos que sejam parentes.” 

"E você sabe como minha família é." Sirius suspirou pesadamente. “Mesmo depois do Natal - e acho que foi apenas para me manter fora do caminho, para ser honesto. Reg já me disse que sou esperado.” 

"Quando você falou com Regulus?" James ergueu os olhos, surpreso. Sirius se mexeu ligeiramente em seu banquinho, parecendo constrangido, 

“Er ... outro dia. Não valeu a pena mencionar, só o vi por um minuto. " 

" _Eu estarei_ lá durante todo o verão, James", disse Peter em voz alta. 

Sirius revirou os olhos obviamente, mas James sorriu e deu um tapinha no joelho de Peter, 

"Sim, ótimo, cara - pelo menos eu terei você, não é?" 

"Talvez eu consiga fazer uma viagem ao Beco Diagonal", disse Sirius, animando-se um pouco, "Já pensei sobre isso, e se você levar a capa da invisibilidade, _talvez_ possamos pensar algo ..." 

Os três começaram a conversar animadamente sobre o plano - Remus os deixou. Desde que ele colocou um fim ao plano dos animagus, os marotos estavam um pouco perdidos. Eles precisavam de algo para usar sua energia criativa, e geralmente tinha que ser pelo menos um pouco ilegal. 

"Moony," James disse de repente, "Onde fica St. Edmund's, exatamente?" 

“Bosque de Epping,” Remus forneceu, prontamente, “Por quê?” 

“A gente poderia ir te visitar ...” 

"Não." Remus disse isso com tanta força que as cabeças de Sirius e Peter se ergueram, alarmadas. Remus engoliu em seco, "Não faça isso, ok? É uma má idéia." 

Suas entranhas se agitaram - a humilhação que sentiria se seus amigos vissem como ele vivia; de onde ele veio. Seria demais para suportar. O que eles diriam quando vissem suas roupas trouxas cinza sem graça, ou os rostos ásperos e os nós dos dedos roxos dos outros meninos? Os blocos de concreto e as construções portáteis da vizinhança e o pedaço grama amarelada na frente. Eles teriam pena dele. 

“Vou escrever”, disse ele, apressadamente, na esperança de acalmá-los, “E vocês podem me dizer tudo o que fizerem. Espero poder ir a sua casa no Natal, Potter. " 

"Talvez você não vá," Sirius disse, de repente, "Lua cheia é no dia 29 de dezembro." 

Remus olhou para ele estranhamente. Ele se orgulhava de ter uma excelente memória, mas Sirius levava a melhor quando se tratava dos ciclos lunares. 

James riu, 

“Como é que você memorizou cada maldita lua cheia dos próximos cinquenta anos, mas você não consegue receber mais que um ‘Aceitável ’em Astronomia?!” 

"Algumas coisas são importantes a lembrar, outras não," Sirius deu de ombros, esvaziando sua caneca, "E não saber as constelações é algo que realmente irrita meus pais. Então." 

*** 

Meados de maio de 1974 

Remus bocejou e fechou seu livro. Ele havia estudado muito. Mais do que suficiente. Estudado demais, se você perguntar a Sirius. Mas então, tudo era muito mais fácil se você tivesse a sorte de ter a fortuna de parentes ricos e mortos. Alguém com as perspectivas de Remus não podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar. 

A biblioteca ficava aberta por horas estendidas durante o período de exames, mas mesmo assim, estava quase fechando, com apenas alguns alunos muito mais velhos deixados para trás, piscando sonolentos para seus textos. Lily, Mary e Marlene foram para a cama há pelo menos uma hora - ou Remus achava que sim, pelo menos. Os dias se tornavam muito repetitivos no início do período letivo, e o tempo não parecia mais verdadeiramente linear - havia dias que ele não ia do lado de fora. 

Exausto, se levantou, esfregou os olhos e carregou uma pilha de livros de volta para as estantes de Estudo das Criaturas Mágicas. Descobriu que poderia deixar madame Pince de bom humor se ele próprio arrumasse os livros, e não precisava de muito esforço. 

Ele gostava de ficar na biblioteca até tarde - era quieto e tranquilo. Crescer numa lar de crianças e dividir um quarto com os marotos deu a Remus poucas e preciosas oportunidades de paz e sossego. 

Ao chegar na última fileira de prateleiras, ele avistou uma pequena figura curvada, profundamente adormecida sobre uma pequena mesa. Levantando nas ponta dos pés, ele reconheceu o cabelo loiro espalhado sobre as páginas de um livro aberto. 

“Marlene,” ele sussurrou, enquanto se aproximava. "Marlene!" Ele tocou em seu ombro suavemente. 

Ela saltou violentamente, rápida o suficiente para dar um susto em Remus, então olhou ao redor com olhos confusos e turvos. 

"Remus?" 

"Você dormiu", explicou ele, mantendo a voz baixa, "A biblioteca está fechando em breve." 

"Ah não!" Ela parecia perturbada, olhando para seu pergaminho, que estava em branco. Ela espalhou um pouco de tinta na parte superior, mas nada mais. "Ah não." Ela disse novamente, desamparada. 

"Está tudo bem," Remus tentou animá-la, "Você obviamente precisava de um descanso, hum? Ainda tem algum tempo antes do início dos exames.” 

“Tenho tantas revisões para fazer! Não consigo me lembrar de nada sobre crupes, e você? " 

"Vamos," Remus se esquivou da pergunta, "É melhor irmos, ou a Pince vai brigar com a gente." 

Marlene acenou com a cabeça atordoada e se levantou, deixando que ele a conduzisse através do labirinto de estantes. Quando saíram, ela começou a murmurar para si mesma, 

"Crupes têm caudas bifurcadas, são cautelosos com trouxas e se parecem um pouco com cocker spaniels." 

"Jack Russell's." Remus corrigiu, sem pensar. 

"O que? Mesmo?! Você tem certeza??" A garota agarrou seu braço, em pânico irracional com essa informação. 

"Er ... sim," disse Remus, recuando, incapaz de se livrar do aperto de Marlene. 

“Claro que você tem certeza!” Ela disse, tristemente, finalmente o deixando ir, "Você é o melhor da classe." 

"Você também é muito boa ..." Remus começou, mas parou. O rosto de Marlene se contraiu e ela começou a chorar. 

“Eu não consigo! Vou reprovar em tudo!” Ela lamentou alto. 

Um grupo de sonserinos que passava riu dela, antes que Remus apontasse sua varinha ameaçadoramente para eles. Marlene, ainda chorando, se jogou em Remus, os braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto soluçava em seu ombro. Pego de surpresa, Remus tentou acariciá-la, gentilmente, enquanto o corpo minúsculo dela tremia contra o dele. Ele nunca tinha sido abraçado por uma garota antes - exceto a mãe de James, e isso dificilmente era a mesma coisa. Ele não gostou. Seu ombro estava ficando molhado. 

Marlene estava completamente alheia à sua estranheza, no entanto, "Eu sou uma porcaria!" Ela fungou: "Eu estraguei tudo, nunca vou ser tão boa quanto Danny, ou mamãe, ou você, ou Lily ..." 

"Er ... você é melhor do que Mary em-" 

“Mas Mary tem um namorado e todo mundo gosta dela e ninguém gosta de mim!” Ela chorou ainda mais. 

Neste ponto, Remus decidiu que ele estava definitivamente perdido. Deu um tapinha nas costas dela, sem jeito mais uma vez, e disse: 

"Eu vou hum ... ir buscar Lily, okay?" 

"Não, não está tudo bem ..." Marlene se afastou, ainda fungando. Seu rosto normalmente pálido agora estava vermelho e manchado, seus olhos cinzas ainda brilhantes. "Vou apenas lavar meu rosto", ela gesticulou em direção ao banheiro feminino mais próximo, "Você espera por mim?" 

"Hum ... ok." 

Ela desapareceu e Remus caiu pesadamente contra a parede. Ele agora estava carregando ambas as bolsas de livros e seus ombros doíam com o peso. O que os outros fariam, nesta situação? James seria cavalheiresco, obviamente. Ele provavelmente saberia exatamente o que dizer para impedi-la de chorar. Peter nunca se colocaria nessa situação em primeiro lugar. Sirius ... bem, Remus achava que Sirius provavelmente seria tão ruim quanto ele, na verdade. Ele também não era bom com emoções; mal conseguia lidar com as próprias. 

Ainda assim, Remus sabia que a coisa certa era esperar e levá-la de volta para a sala comunal, então o fez. Não que Remus não sentisse simpatia por Marlene - a pressão sobre todos era enorme, era difícil de ignorar. Era mais sua aversão geral por choros. E é claro que ele nunca gostou de estar perto de pessoas chorando; o deixava nervoso. 

Marlene parecia muito melhor quando saiu do banheiro. Um pouco corada, mas pelo menos ela estava calma. 

"Desculpa", ela sorriu para ele, timidamente, "Eu me sinto boba." 

"Tá tudo bem." Remus encolheu os ombros. Se perguntou se poderia devolver a bolsa dela agora. Seus braços doíam muito e seu joelho ruim estava dolorido – além de seu quadril. Não, provavelmente não. Não era uma coisa muito James a se fazer, deixar uma garota carregar suas próprias coisas. Ela também não se ofereceu para pegar de volta sua bolsa. Felizmente, eles não estavam muito longe da torre da Grifinória. 

“Estou sendo boba”, disse ela, enquanto caminhavam, “eu sei que estou - meu padrasto odeia quando eu fico desse jeito. Diz que isso o deixa louco. Então mamãe fica com o pior. Danny diz que preciso ficar mais forte e parar de agir como um bebê, mas ...” 

“Quem é Danny?” Remus perguntou, um pouco perdido. 

"Meu irmão", ela parecia surpresa, "tenho certeza de que o mencionei. Ele é um batedor para os Canhões de Chudley. " 

"Ah, certo, sim, eu sabia disso." Remus acenou com a cabeça, "Deve ser por isso que você é tão boa." 

"Eu não sou tão boa quanto Danny." 

"Bem." Remus tentou encolher os ombros sob o peso dos livros, "Você tem apenas quatorze anos. Aposto que seu irmão não era tão bom aos quatorze anos. Você venceu Sirius, e ele é muito bom. " 

"Você acha mesmo?" 

"Sim," Remus respondeu, casualmente. "Obviamente. A Grifinória ganhou a copa novamente este ano, não foi? " 

"Por causa de _James_." 

"É , bem, mas James é louco, você não quer ser como James." 

"Você não vai contar a Mary o que eu disse, vai?" 

"Não." Ele já havia esquecido o que ela disse sobre Mary, para ser honesto. 

"Ela é minha melhor amiga," Marlene fungou, "E eu não tenho inveja dela nem nada, ela só ... bem, ela gosta de se exibir, sabe. Ela é tão engraçada e tagarela e tudo mais, às vezes eu me sinto um pouco ... quero dizer, ela já saiu com Sirius e agora ela tem aquele namorado trouxa, _e_ eu acho que o Professor Ferox gosta dela mais do que de mim. " 

"Ele é um _professor._ " Remus disse, “Ele gosta de todos igualmente. Enfim, você é engraçada. James está sempre falando sobre como você faz todo mundo rir nos treinos de quadribol. " 

"Mesmo?!" Ela pareceu corar novamente com a notícia. "E quanto a ... hum ... e quanto a Sirius, ele acha que eu sou engraçada?" 

“Sim, óbvio,” Remus acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito por ela finalmente estar sorrindo de novo, “Todos nós achamos. Sua imitação da McGonagall é a melhor.” 

Isso pareceu satisfazê-la, e quando eles chegaram à sala comunal, Marlene parecia positivamente alegre. "Eu vou te ajudar com crupes, se quiser." Remus disse, enquanto eles subiam pelo buraco do retrato. "Podemos fazer isso amanhã na hora do almoço." 

"Obrigado Remus." Marlene colocou os braços em volta dele novamente em um abraço rápido. Ela pegou seus livros e subiu as escadas para seu dormitório. Remus deixou escapar outro suspiro, cedendo levemente de alívio. Por que isso sempre acontecia com ele? Talvez ele precisasse começar a ser mais malvado. 

Atrás dele, alguém assobiou, alto. Ele nem precisou se virar para saber quem fora. 

“Lá vem ele! Cuidado, senhoras, o galã número um da Grifinória, passando! " Sirius gritou quando Remus foi se juntar a seus amigos perto da lareira. James estava imerso em um livro, mas olhou para cima e deu uma piscadela para Remus. "Você vai ter que nos contar seu segredo, Moony," Sirius continuou, "Você parece conseguir todas as garotas." 

“Ela é apenas uma amiga e você sabe disso. Onde está Pete?” 

"No banho", respondeu James, "Pirraça o atacou com uma jarra de creme de leite do jantar de ontem." 

“Eurgh.” 

"Sim, foi esse mesmo som que ele fez", James sorriu, voltando ao livro. 

"Graças a Merlin, você voltou," Sirius se dirigiu a Remus, "James está tão chato hoje." 

“Estou revisando.” James disse, calmamente, virando uma página: "Você também deveria estar." 

“Pfft.” 

"Eu cansei de revisar por hoje," Remus sorriu, "Quer um jogo de snap?" 

"Eu já te disse recentemente o quanto eu te amo?" 

"Cale a boca e pegue as cartas."


	55. Capítulo 55: Terceiro ano: Greyback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it_

_And the clock waits so patiently on your song_

_You walk past a café, but you don't eat when you've lived too long_

_Oh, no, no, no, you're a rock 'n' roll suicide._

Sexta-feira, 28 de junho de 1974 

Sem surpresa, Sirius atingiu notas obscenamente altas em tudo, exceto em Astronomia, sem nem mesmo levantar um dedo para estudar. Nesse ponto, Remus não tinha certeza se Sirius realmente tinha algum estranho dom puro-sangue, ou se ele era apenas um gênio não reconhecido. Remus não se importava de nenhuma maneira - ele próprio ficou em primeiro lugar em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Runas e História da Magia – e em segundo lugar em Aritmancia, depois de Sirius. 

"Muito bem, garoto!" Ferox deu um tapa nas costas dele no café da manhã, na manhã seguinte a que os resultados saíram. “Meu melhor aluno.” 

"Obrigado, professor," Remus sorriu, sentindo-se tonto de prazer. 

“Eu tenho alguns livros se quiser emprestado durante o verão - apareça no meu escritório antes de ir, hein?” 

"Olha quem é o favorito do professor!" Sirius brincou, enquanto o homem alto e jovial se afastava, assobiando uma melodia alegre. Remus não respondeu - ele estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. 

“Não posso acreditar que é 'até o quarto ano agora.” James disse, limpando os óculos em suas vestes. 

"Você tem que continuar me lembrando?" Sirius gemeu, largando o garfo e a faca. 

"Tenho muito o que fazer durante o verão", James respondeu, "Vai passar voando." 

"O que vocês vão fazer no verão?" Remus perguntou, desconfiado. 

“Planejar as pegadinhas do próximo ano, obviamente,” Sirius disse, um pouco rápido demais. "Temos que ficar à frente, Remu, meu rapaz, temos uma reputação a manter." 

Era o último dia oficial do semestre, então Remus decidiu ignorar o fato de que isso era claramente uma mentira. Ele teria todo o verão para ficar paranóico sobre os outros três o deixando de fora; não havia necessidade de se preocupar com isso ainda. 

Depois do café da manhã, ele queria ir direto ver o Professor Ferox, mas achou que isso poderia parecer um pouco ansioso demais - além disso, os outros três certamente iriam querer ir com ele, e Remus não suportava a ideia de Ferox conhecer Sirius e James. Ele, sem dúvida, ficaria encantado com o carisma natural deles e se perguntaria por que achava que Remus era especial. 

O quarteto subiu as escadas e fez as malas - isto é, James, Remus e Peter fizeram as malas. Sirius andava pelo quarto tentando distraí-los, jogando livros e roupas pelos ares, ligando e desligando seu toca-discos. 

"Vai ter que ser feito, quer você goste ou não", James repreendeu, com as mãos nos quadris em uma imitação muito boa de sua mãe. 

"Você faz pra mim, como no ano passado," Sirius respondeu, de pé em sua cama e tentando fazer flexões penduradas na estrutura da cama. As vigas de madeira antigas rangeram. 

Remus fechou seu próprio malão. Seu canto da sala parecia muito vazio, sem o caos usual de livros, papéis, penas e roupas espalhadas sobre ele. Ele foi até a vitrola para dar uma última carícia afetuosa nas capas de seus álbuns favoritos. Os verões eram tão quietos, sem a música de Sirius. A Diretora só ligava o rádio uma vez por semana - na Radio 3 Choral Evensong. 

"Moony," James disse, de repente, "Você não tem que ir ver a Madame Pomfrey?" 

“Er ... sim, mas não agora ...” Remus ergueu os olhos, surpreso. 

"Bem, quero dizer, se você terminou de fazer as malas, pode ir, certo? Quando eu terminar as coisas de Sirius, iria sugerir que todos nós saíssemos para dar uma volta em nossas vassouras, e você odeia voar, então ... " 

"Ah sério? Ok então." Remus assentiu, sentindo-se inexplicavelmente magoado. Não era típico de James expulsar você do quarto. 

"Veremos você no jantar, certo Moony?" Sirius perguntou, balançando para frente e caindo de pé com a agilidade de um ginasta. 

"É, acho que sim ..." Remus saiu da sala, sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo escoltado de uma festa para a qual não foi convidado. É justo, ele não gostava muito de voar. Mas isso geralmente não importava - muitas vezes ele se sentava nas arquibancadas e lia seu livro enquanto os outros se divertiam no ar. Ele não teria se importado em fazer isso desta vez. 

Ele tinha que ver a Madame Pomfrey, de qualquer maneira, então ele foi para a ala hospitalar, lutando para se livrar da sensação desagradável de exílio. 

*** 

"Você está muito quieto, querido," a medibruxa comentou enquanto completava suas verificações de fim de ano. “Não está ansioso para suas férias?” 

"Não, não muito", respondeu ele. 

"Você vai sentir falta dos seus amigos", ela estalou a língua com simpatia. “É uma pena, eu sei. Ainda assim, imagino que você tenha muitos amigos trouxas com quem brincar. " 

Remus não se incomodou em responder. Madame Pomfrey era muito gentil e não tinha um único traço ruim em si, mas ela - como a maioria dos adultos - podia ser incrivelmente densa. Em particular, Remus esperava que o verão que se aproximava fosse tão lucrativo quanto o anterior - se Craig ainda estivesse por perto, talvez pudesse ganhar algum dinheiro. Ele provou ser capaz, poderia até pedir mais do que apenas cigarros. 

Ela lhe deu as mesmas instruções do ano anterior - coma bem, faça exercícios e descanse. 

"Vejo você no início de julho", ela sorriu serenamente, e ele se sentiu consolado com a ideia de que pelo menos não estaria completamente isolado da comunidade bruxa. 

Tendo resolvido isso, Remus considerou voltar para o dormitório. Talvez todos eles tivessem acabado de falar sobre ele, ou seja lá o que for que eles precisavam fazer quando ele estava fora do caminho. Talvez eles já tenham voado. Ele não os invejava por isso; James achava que, se Sirius estivesse irritado ou muito nervoso, uma boa hora de exercício era a melhor coisa (e geralmente era). Além disso, era uma das poucas vezes que Peter não ficava de fora. Apesar de sua falta de jeito em terra, Pettigrew era surpreendentemente bom com a vassoura. Sem dúvida, um resultado do treinamento implacável de James. 

Era realmente o momento perfeito para ir ver o Professor Ferox, é claro, mas Remus demorou. Se sentiu repentinamente muito tímido, nunca tendo ido ver um professor sozinho antes - a menos se tivesse tomando bronca, é claro. Caminhando lentamente, eventualmente teve que fazer uma escolha direcional em um determinado corredor e decidiu que era melhor acabar logo com isso. 

Remus bateu timidamente na porta do escritório de Ferox, embora estivesse ligeiramente entreaberta. Seu coração batia forte no peito e ele se viu meio que torcendo para que seu professor não estivesse lá, afinal. Remus não pôde deixar de se lembrar, com certo embaraço, de como apenas algumas semanas atrás ele quase veio correndo para Ferox em um momento de pânico, apenas para reconhecer que era uma ideia terrível no último minuto. 

"Entre!" A voz alegre de Ferox ecoou de dentro da sala. Remus endireitou os ombros e entrou. "Sr. Lupin!" 

Ele não estava sentado em sua mesa - Remus achava que nunca tinha visto Ferox sentado, exceto na hora das refeições, ele estava sempre se movendo. Agora mesmo, o homem estava embalando um pequeno baú, equanto Aquiles, o kneazle, observava em silêncio do parapeito da janela. Mesmo depois de um ano de aulas com Ferox, Remus ainda estava um tanto surpreso com seu professor. Sua presença gigantesca não havia diminuído, sua juba de cachos cor de areia ainda era gloriosa, seu rosto, ainda heróico, com os traços decididamente esculpidos. 

"Olá, senhor," Remus sorriu ao entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Você pediu para me ver?" 

"De fato, eu pedi", Ferox sorriu amplamente, acenando para uma pilha de cinco livros em sua mesa, "Esses são para você, se você tiver espaço em seu baú. O livro definido para o próximo ano e algumas outras coisas que achei que poderiam interessar a você.” 

Remus se aproximou da mesa e dedilhou os tomos encadernados em couro com cuidado, 

"Obrigado, professor", disse ele, calmamente. Ele nunca tinha recebido um presente tão grande antes. Ferox acenou com a cabeça, sentando-se, finalmente, gesticulando para que Remus fizesse o mesmo. 

"Cerveja amanteigada?" Ele retirou algumas garrafas da gaveta inferior de sua mesa. 

"Obrigado, professor," Remus repetiu, aceitando a garrafa e sentando-se. 

Aquiles, no parapeito da janela, espreguiçou-se, bocejou e depois se enrolou para dormir pacificamente. Remus sentiu que deveria dizer mais alguma coisa. "Dumbledore normalmente me envia meus livros e outras coisas." Ele ofereceu: "Você não precisava." 

"Bem, eu sei que você fica um pouco fora de alcance durante as férias, então achei que você gostaria de começar." Ferox continuou a sorrir seu grande sorriso fácil. 

Remus sentiu um estranho tipo de calor percorrendo seu abdômen. O que era estranho, porque ele ainda não tinha bebido sua cerveja amanteigada. 

"Gentil da sua parte." Ele disse, olhando para os livros novamente, desconfortável com muito contato visual. 

"Não é caridade, Remus, eu prometo," Ferox disse, tranquilizador, "Eu sei como é, veja bem. Vim para Hogwarts com quase tão pouco quanto você. Nascido trouxa - criado pela minha Vó. Claro, ela nunca entendeu nada do que eu fiz aqui. Abençoe seu coração. " 

Remus piscou. Era uma notícia interessante - ele presumira que a maioria dos professores de Hogwarts - na verdade, a maioria dos adultos que ele respeitava - fossem todos puro-sangue. Foi um imenso alívio saber que não era esse o caso. 

"Nós, crianças perdidas, temos que ficar juntas, não?" Ferox piscou para ele. 

“Sim,” Remus continuou a concordar, enfaticamente. “Então, você nunca teve problemas em conseguir um emprego ou coisas assim? Depois da escola?" 

"Bem, sempre haverá pessoas que não conseguirão ver além do seu status sanguíneo, não importa quem você seja", disse Ferox, com um sorriso irônico em sua voz, "Mas você aprende muito rápido como provar que estão errados. Bem, eu não preciso te dizer como. " 

"Não." Remus concordou. Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. "Então ... você também é órfão, professor?" 

"Eu sou. Criado na sarjeta, também, você não acreditaria o quanto eu fui zoado pelo meu sotaque naquela época. " 

"Mary e Marlene acham que você soa como Paul McCartney." Disse Remus. Ferox riu, uma risada grande, alegre e ofegante. 

“Terei que me lembrar disso na próxima vez que estiver na ativa.” 

Remus se sentiu corar ao ouvir Ferox falar assim. 

“Só serve para mostrar”, disse Ferox, “você nunca sabe o que as outras pessoas vão pensar de você. Portanto, nunca assuma nada, hein? " 

Remus olhou para ele, curiosamente, mas deu um pequeno aceno de compreensão. A expressão do professor se suavizou. "Remus," Ferox disse, tão gentilmente que era enervante, "Eu ... há outra coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você." 

Remus estremeceu - ele pensou que sabia o que estava por vir. Estava esperando por isso desde antes do Natal. “Tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre isso”, disse o professor. 

"É sobre ... meu problema?" 

“É uma maneira de falar,” Ferox disse, em um tom medido. "Não sei se você sabe disso, mas conheci seu pai, Lyall, muito bem." 

Remus quase engasgou com sua cerveja amanteigada. Ele não esperava por isso. Ferox continuou: "Nosso trabalho muitas vezes se sobrepunha, você vê - eu era jovem, havia começado no departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas. Eu o conhecia de reputação, é claro, então tentei aprender o que pude, embora nunca tenha dominado bichos-papão como ele.” 

"Ok." Remus não sabia mais o que dizer. 

"Você sabe muito sobre ele?" 

"Eu ..." Remus desviou o olhar, para fora da janela. Ele não achava que poderia falar e olhar para Ferox ao mesmo tempo. “Ele era da Corvinal”, ele começou, como se estivesse marcando itens em uma lista, “Ele era bom em duelar. Ele era bom com bichos-papões, dementadores e poltergeists, e odiava lobisomens, queria todos eles mortos e ele...” - Remus engasgou, querendo se levantar e sair da sala. 

"Onde você ouviu tudo isso?" Ferox parecia chocado. Remus olhou para ele, embora tudo estivesse borrado em lágrimas agora. Parecia que todos os pensamentos desagradáveis e rancorosos que ele vinha tendo desde dezembro, haviam vazado como veneno. 

"Darius Barebones." Ele disse, esfregando os olhos com força nas mangas de suas vestes, forçando-se a se controlar. "Conheci ele na festa de Natal do Potter." 

"Aquele velho bêbado." Ferox retrucou, rispidamente. Ele parecia irritado, mas não com Remus. "Eu sinto muito, Lupin, que coisa a se ouvir. Não é verdade, você sabe. " 

"Ele não odiava ... eles?" 

“Bem,” Ferox inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando ser diplomático, “Ele estava preocupado com o perigo que os lobisomens representam para a sociedade. Mas ele era um homem sensato, muito sensato para o ódio. Você é muito parecido com ele. " 

Remus bufou amargamente com isso. 

"É verdade." Ferox disse, com firmeza. “Ele era um bom homem. Ele faria qualquer coisa por qualquer pessoa. " 

"Darius disse que achava que Lyall foi mordido por Greyback, é por isso que ele se matou." 

"Você sabe sobre Greyback, então?" 

Remus concordou. Ferox parecia muito sério. “Eu ouvi esse boato. Não ficaria surpreso se Dumbledore começou isso para proteger você, para ser honesto. Pessoalmente, nunca acreditei. Então eu conheci você, é claro, e tudo ficou claro.” 

"É tão óbvio?" Remus perguntou, levantando os dedos até a cicatriz em seu rosto, com mais de um ano agora, mas ainda dura e vermelha. 

"Não," Ferox balançou a cabeça, "A maioria dos bruxos não reconheceria um lobisomem se ..." 

"Saltasse e mordesse eles?" 

Ferox riu, abafando o mau humor que se instalara no pequeno escritório iluminado. 

"O senso de humor do seu pai também." 

Remus sorriu, fracamente. 

"Professor?" 

"Sim?" 

"O que aconteceu com Greyback?" 

Ferox instantaneamente ficou sério novamente. 

“Receio que não tenhamos certeza. Ele ainda está vivo, e no que diz respeito ao ministério, ainda é procurado por seus crimes. Não sei se eles vão pegá-lo, para ser honesto, o homem é um maníaco, pelo que sei. " 

"Ele poderia ... me encontrar?" 

"Talvez." 

Remus ficou surpreso com a honestidade de Ferox. Ele não parecia tão preocupado quanto a maioria dos adultos em protegê-lo das verdades mais duras. "Isso te assusta?" O professor perguntou. 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

"Eu acho ... que sempre soube. Que vou encontrá-lo novamente. " 

“Você não deve sair procurando ...” 

"Eu não vou." Remus sabia que era mentira, mas também sabia que não havia nada que Ferox pudesse fazer para detê-lo. 

"Se você tiver mais perguntas, quero que se sinta confortável para me perguntar." Ferox disse, "Há alguns recortes de jornal antigos dentro do livro de cima," ele acenou com a cabeça para a pilha que ele presenteou Remus, "Eu pensei que você deveria ficar com eles. Coisas assim não devem ser escondidas das pessoas, e você já tem idade suficiente.” 

"Obrigado professor." 

"Eu não te chateei?" 

"Não, professor." 

"Bom rapaz." Ferox se levantou, se inclinou sobre a mesa e apertou o ombro de Remus de uma forma amigável. “Tente ter um bom verão, hein? Vejo você em setembro.” 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco tonto com os eventos da última meia hora. Mesmo assim, ele ficou muito grato por ser dispensado, e silenciosamente foi embora, carregando a pesada pilha de livros de volta para a sala comunal. 

Estava muito quieto na torre da Grifinória agora. A maioria dos alunos havia terminado de fazer as malas e, sem dúvida, estava lá fora aproveitando o ar livro. Os pensamentos de Remus se voltaram para Davy Gudgeon, e ele os reprimiu. Uma crise emocional de cada vez. 

Os marotos também se foram, as coisas de Sirius agora cuidadosamente guardadas em seu báu de serpente. O quarto estava abafado e quente, Remus sacudiu sua varinha para abrir as janelas, então foi se sentar em sua cama e abrir o primeiro livro. 

Certamente, pressionados como folhas mortas entre a capa interna e a primeira página, três recortes de jornal amarelados: 

\- 

_O Profeta Diário_ , abril de 1964 

ATAQUES DE LOBISOMEN CRESCEM - seus filhos poderiam ser os próximos? 

O Ministério da Magia confirmou hoje que a recente onda de assassinatos nas comunidades trouxa e bruxa é obra de criaturas das trevas - nomeadas lobisomens. Os funcionários do ministério estão particularmente preocupados com o fato de, em muitos casos, as vítimas dos ataques serem crianças com menos de dez anos. 

Um oficial, o respeitado especialista em criaturas das trevas Lyall Lupin, falou e criticou o ministério por “medidas de segurança relaxadas e deliberadamente negligentes”. Lupin afirma que o atual registro de lobisomem do ministério é mal administrado e mantido, permitindo que certas facções anti-ministério usem essas brechas em seu benefício. 

O número atual de vítimas é suspeito de ser dezessete, mas deve aumentar à medida que a investigação continua e os perpetradores continuam a aludir à captura. Uma declaração do escritório dos Aurores é esperada ainda hoje. 

\- 

_O Profeta Diário, obituários_ , janeiro de 1965 

Lyall Lupin, que morreu aos 36 anos, será lembrado como um especialista de renome mundial em aparições espirituais não humanas, por seu extenso trabalho com bichos-papões e poltergeists, dementadores e, mais recentemente, seus esforços para reformar o registro nacional de lobisomens. 

Lupin deixa sua esposa, a trouxa Hope Lupin, com quem se casou em Cardiff em 1959. O casal tem um filho pequeno, Remus John Lupin, nascido em 1960. A família pediu privacidade durante o período de luto. 

\- 

_O Profeta Diário_ , fevereiro de 1965 

AURORES À PROCURA DE GREYBACK 

O Gabinete Auror está apelando para o público mágico por qualquer informação relativa ao paradeiro de Fenrir Greyback, lobisomem e suspeito de assassinato de crianças. 

Greyback é descrito como um homem de 1,90 metros de altura, muito forte e sujo, com a aparência de um mendigo. Bruxos e bruxas são avisados para não se aproximarem dele e considerarem Greyback extremamente perigoso, mesmo na forma humana. O Auror Alastor Moody hoje fez uma declaração indicando que o ministério acredita que Greyback está viajando com uma matilha de lobisomens, tornando-o ainda mais perigoso. Greyback é conhecido por ter uma preferência por crianças pequenas, mas Moody se recusou a comentar sobre as especulações de que os lobisomens planejam formar um exército. 

O ministério também se recusou a responder às alegações de que eles tinham Greyback sob sua custódia na primavera passada, e falharam em reconhecer a ameaça. 

Desde a morte de Lyall Lupin, um defensor de sanções mais severas aos lobisomens, tem havido numerosos esforços para melhorar o reconhecimento e registro de criaturas das trevas. 

\- 

A primeira vez que os leu, Remus nem mesmo usou seu auxilio de leitura. Na segunda, terceira e quarta vezes, ele o usou. Repetidamente, como se houvesse algo mais neles, como se pudesse sugar a verdade para fora. Não tinha mais respostas do que antes, e uma bola de fúria quente e raivosa começou a crescer dentro de seu peito, queimando mais fortemente cada vez que ele relia e relia. 

As horas se passaram, a sala escureceu e, no fim, ele nunca desceu para o banquete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choral Evensong é o programa de transmissão externa mais antigo da BBC. O programa é uma transmissão do culto anglicano do Choral Evensong ao vivo de catedrais, capelas de faculdades e igrejas em todo o Reino Unido. 
> 
> A música do início é Rock n roll Suicide do David Bowie (ninguém perguntou, mas é uma das minhas músicas preferidas do Bowie).


	56. Capítulo 56: Verão, 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus atinge o limite.
> 
> !Avisos!   
> Menção de violência, pequenos crimes, consumo de álcool por menores. Alguns palavrões.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Moony, 

Espero que esteja tudo bem com você neste verão. 

As coisas estão estranhas aqui - meus pais nem estão mais interessados em me disciplinar, eles simplesmente continuam participando de todas essas reuniões. Às vezes elas são na nossa casa, às vezes eles saem - eu acho que eles vão para a casa de Bellatrix, talvez. Ou dos Malfoy. Regulus não quer me dizer o que está acontecendo - eu acho que eles provavelmente colocaram um feitiço de _lábios travados_ nele ou algo assim, porque normalmente ele não conseguia resistir se vangloriar de algo assim para mim. 

Eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer. Eu sei que parece estúpido, mas algo definitivamente não está certo nesta casa. Às vezes, fico feliz que você, James e Peter estejam tão longe. 

Vou tentar pedir para ficar com James novamente. Eu sei que é maluquice, mas honestamente, se eles vão me ignorar de qualquer maneira, qual é o ponto? Nem mesmo fui convidado para ser o padrinho no casamento de Cissy (melhor ainda, para ser honesto), então sempre há a possibilidade de que eles tenham me deserdado e simplesmente esquecido de mencionar isso. 

Mal posso esperar até que tenhamos dezessete anos, então podemos simplesmente morar juntos o tempo todo, como em Hogwarts. Eu quero morar na Carnaby Street, como no _Melody Maker._ Você vai ter que me mostrar a cidade - eu sei como o dinheiro trouxa funciona agora, graças aos estudos dos trouxas. 

Desejo o melhor, 

Sirius O. Black. 

*** 

Sirius, 

Está tudo bem aqui, não se preocupe comigo. 

Eu realmente não sei o que você quer dizer com "algo ruim". Você acha que eles vão tentar machucar você de novo? Se sim, então definitivamente tente ir para os Potters. Talvez eles possam contar a Dumbledore ou a alguém. 

Desculpe desapontá-lo, mas nunca fui à Carnaby Street. St Edmund's fica em Essex e só vamos a Londres uma vez por ano, geralmente para os museus. Você provavelmente gostaria do Museu da Ciência, cheio de invenções trouxas. 

Tome cuidado, ok? 

Remus. 

*** 

Caro Moony, 

Só para você saber, Sirius está vindo para ficar conosco neste verão. Ele deve chegar esta tarde, então envie seu correio aqui. Espero que seu verão esteja indo bem? Você parecia um pouco estranho no final do semestre. 

Eu sei que você vai dizer não, mas mamãe e papai ainda dizem que você está convidado para ficar quando quiser. E poderíamos sempre ir até você, apenas para visitar. Não quero que você fique sozinho aí, cara, especialmente hoje em dia. 

James. 

*** 

James, 

O que você quer dizer com 'hoje em dia'? Era disso que Sirius estava falando sobre as reuniões de família? Você sabe como os Black’s são, eles adoram segredos. Provavelmente não é nada. Eles provavelmente estão planejando o noivado de Regulus ou algo parecido e querem Sirius fora do caminho. 

Enfim, como eu disse a Sirius, não se preocupe comigo. Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey acham que é aqui que estou mais seguro, e eles são os responsáveis por mim, certo? Obviamente, eu preferia passar o verão na sua casa, mas não vai acontecer, então, por favor, deixe isso de lado? 

Não venha aqui também, apenas confie em mim. 

R. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Desculpe se eu chateei você, cara, eu não queria. Vou parar de perguntar sobre isso, se quiser. 

Espero que você esteja tendo um bom verão de qualquer maneira, todos nós gostaríamos que você estivesse aqui. Você está certo, se Dumbledore diz que você está seguro aí, você está seguro aí. Papai disse que Dumbledore pode ser o único em quem podemos confiar, em breve. 

Se cuida, 

James. 

*** 

Oi Moony, 

Quatro marotos é definitivamente melhor do que três. É ótimo ter Sirius aqui e tudo, mas é como se sempre tivéssemos que fazer o que ele quer 

Tenho muita sorte que mamãe me ainda me deixe vê-los depois que Phil saiu de casa. Recebi um cartão-postal dela outro dia, ela está na América, você pode acreditar nisso? Ela disse para te dizer olá, então ‘olá’ de Phil. 

Peter. 

*** 

Moony, 

Por que você se chateou James? Ele acha que não foi sua intenção de soar assim, mas eu sei como você é, seu velhote rabugento. E aí? 

Sirius O. Black 

P.S. Como é que Philomena disse 'olá' para você, e não para qualquer um de nós? Você é um maldito mulherengo. 

*** 

Remus, 

Eu sei que você recebeu minha última carta, a coruja voltou e as corujas dos Potter são ainda mais confiáveis do que as da minha família. 

Por que você não está respondendo? 

Sirius O. Black 

*** 

Remus? Por favor, só nos diga se você está bem? 

James. 

*** 

Moony? 

*** 

Craig foi preso em algum momento durante o ano letivo e Remus voltou para descobrir que o companheiro de Craig, Ste, agora estava encarregado das atividades criminosas de St. Edmund's. Ste era muito mais feio e estúpido do que Craig. 

"Agora 'cê ta meio alto p'roubar, não ta não?" Ste apertou os olhos para Remus. 

"Ainda sou magro." Remus respondeu, tentando acalmar seu temperamento. 

"Onde é que 'cê arranjô essas cicatriz aí?" 

"Brigando." 

Ste riu maldosamente. 

"É, sei. Um mimado magrelo que nem 'cê. " 

"Vai se foder," Remus deu um passo mais perto, "Eu não sou nenhum mimado não." Ele era tão alto quanto o garoto de dezesseis anos - talvez até alguns centímetros a mais. Sim, ele era magricela, mas estava mantendo seu temperamento e Ste estava começando a parecer muito menos seguro de si. 

"Ok, ok." O garoto mais velho disse, inclinando a cabeça para trás, longe de Remus. “Se acalma aí maluco, 'cê tá dentro.” 

Remus sorriu cruelmente, se virou e foi embora, satisfeito. 

Até agora, nada havia lhe dado satisfação alguma. Se sentia mais isolado do que nunca - e com mais raiva do que jamais sentiu. 

Remus quase odiou Ferox por dar a ele aquelas informações no último dia do semestre - ele não conseguia entender, ou fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. Não havia ninguém para conversar; ele era proibido de mencionar Hogwarts para qualquer pessoa em St Edmund's, e ele nem sabia por onde começar com os outros marotos. 

As cartas deles o enfureciam, e ele amassou cada uma delas com seus punhos e então as jogou fora. Não conseguia ler ou assistir TV, ou mesmo encostar em sua lição de casa. Se sentia como se tivesse energia infinita acumulada, como um animal espreitando por toda a extensão de sua jaula. Isso crescia dentro dele, fervendo até que estivesse quase explodindo com o desejo de atacar e espancar a próxima pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho. 

Felizmente, a maioria dos meninos de St Edmund parecia perceber isso. Embora Remus mal falasse uma palavra com ninguém, os outros garotos o evitavam como uma praga. 

Então, ele procurou Ste. 

Seu primeiro trabalho foi fácil; ele nem precisava ser pequeno para isso. Eles roubaram um carro e tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi entrar com o resto deles. Eles dirigiram por aí na maior parte da noite, fumando e bebendo de uma garrafa de vodka que surrupiaram de uma loja de esquina. 

Remus decidiu que gostava de fumar. O fazia parecer mais durão e mantinha suas mãos ocupadas; ele gostava de bolar cigarros e de como eles queimavam, a centímetros de seus lábios. Ele gostava de respirar nuvens de fumaça e pensava em Ferox perseguindo dragões na Romênia. 

Os outros meninos começaram a gostar dele, depois que se acostumaram com sua quietude e seu jeito estranho. Ele ainda era o mais jovem do grupo, e eles começaram a tratá-lo como um irmão mais novo, enchendo-o de cigarros e bebida. Remus ficou devidamente bêbado pela primeira vez naquele verão, e todos eles riram enquanto ele cambaleava pelo parque, e se solidarizaram quando ele vomitou suas tripas na manhã seguinte. 

Quando ficavam bêbados, gostavam de brigar também, o que convinha a Remus. No escuro, eles se jogavam por aí, berrando canções do The Who, ou The Jam, ou mesmo cantigas de futebol se estivessem se sentindo particularmente estúpidos. Nenhum deles parecia se importar que Remus era muito jovem ou muito magro, e nenhum deles o tratava como se ele fosse um inválido por causa de suas cicatrizes. Às vezes, você só precisava levar uma surra e, no final da noite, todos eles cambaleavam de volta para o abrigo como amigos. 

As semanas quentes de verão passaram em um borrão caótico - Remus passava a maior parte de suas noites com Ste e sua gangue, e seus dias dormindo após ressacas, tentando ficar fora do caminho da Diretora. Ele não pensava em Hogwarts. Ele não pensava em nada para ser exato. 

"Precisa botar umas roupa direita, Lupin," Ste gaguejou, uma noite, "Não posso deixar 'cê parecendo um cafetão o verão todo." 

Remus olhou para seu jeans padrão de St Edmund's e sua camiseta cinza. Havia vômito em seu tênis. Ele tinha feito isso? Não conseguia se lembrar. 

"Num tenho dinheiro, tenho?" Ele respondeu, procurando o cigarro que enfiara atrás da orelha apenas alguns minutos atrás - ou pelo menos pensava que tinha. 

"E?" Aggie, um menino baixo e rechonchudo que lembrava Remus de Peter, deu de ombros, "Tenho um amigo que trabalha lá num depósito em Southend, a gente te arranja uns bagulho daora.” 

E eles realmente arranjaram. Pela primeira vez, Remus parecia com todos os outros garotos de sua idade - não em roupas de segunda mão, mas novas em folha. Calça jeans azul brilhante, uma camisa de botão (imitação de Ben Sherman, mas tão boa quanto a verdadeira), suspensórios brancos e botas pretas de couro. Eles rasparam seu cabelo, ainda mais curto do que a Diretora fazia. 

" 'Cê tá a cara do trabalho." Ste o segurou pelo braço, esfregando sua cabeça com os nós dos dedos ásperos. 

Quando a lua apareceu e Madame Pomfrey o viu, ela franziu os lábios. 

"Não direi nada sobre a roupa", disse ela, afetadamente, "mas não gosto da aparência de todos esses hematomas - você deve me dizer se os outros meninos estiverem machucando você." 

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e esperou que ela fechasse a porta - já podia sentir seu sangue fervendo enquanto a mudança começava. 

No dia seguinte, ele estava fraco demais para se mover. Madame Pomfrey insistiu em ficar o dia todo para vigiá-lo, até mesmo providenciou para que uma cama fosse colocada em sua pequena cela. A ressaca não era nada comparado as transformações, Remus pensou consigo mesmo. Ele teria matado por um cigarro, no entanto. 

Entediado e cansado demais para ficar com raiva, ele finalmente pegou um livro. Os três pedaços de jornal caíram novamente e ele rapidamente fechou a capa antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse ver. 

_Greyback._

Era _por isso_ que ele estava com tanta raiva, percebeu, no primeiro momento de clareza que teve durante todo o verão. Na verdade, Greyback era basicamente a razão por trás de tudo que havia dado errado na vida de Remus. Onde ele poderia estar? Era possível caçar um lobisomem? Havia muitos livros sobre isso na biblioteca de Hogwarts, mas Remus sempre os evitou antes, com medo do que poderiam dizer. 

Bem, difícil. Ele teria que parar de ser sensível com coisas assim. Teria que parar de se esconder de si mesmo; parar de deixar todo mundo pisar nele, se ele algum dia ainda fosse ... sim. 

Ele iria matar Greyback. Caçá-lo e depois _acabar com ele_ , exatamente como seu pai queria. Lyall Lupin não teria morrido em vão. Uma onda de adrenalina percorreu Remus enquanto ele pensava nisso. Era muito melhor do que raiva. 

Poderia levar anos antes que ele estivessse pronto, ele sabia disso. E ele precisaria de dinheiro. Assim que Remus se recuperou, ele se aproximou de Ste mais uma vez. 

"E aí Lupin, meu parça?" O menino mais velho sorriu com dentes amarelos através de uma névoa de fumaça doce e cheirosa. "Puta que pariu, que é que te aconteceu?" Ele franziu a testa para os cortes recentes de Remus. 

"Esqueça isso." Remus rosnou, não enfatizando mais seu antigo sotaque, “No verão passado, Craig roubou tantos pubs e mercadinhos que eu tinha um baú cheio de de cigarros. Este ano não tenho porra nenhuma. Você não é tão bom quanto Craig, ou coisa assim?” 

"Ei", Ste sentou-se, enganchando os polegares atrás do suspensorio, "Cuidado." 

"Não, você toma cuidado." Remus rosnou, mostrando os dentes, "Eu só tenho mais duas semanas e preciso estocar. Você tá dentro ou não?”


	57. Capítulo 57: Quarto ano: Uma Tempestade Se Formando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atenção!
> 
> Neste capítulo há um pouco de violência.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Domingo, 1 de setembro de 1974 

Enquanto Remus se aproximava da estação King's Cross pela quarta vez em sua infância, ele se sentia totalmente invencível. Ele havia crescido ainda mais durante o verão, e seu rosto também mudara - não mais infantil e redondo; sua mandíbula estava rígida e seus olhos maldosos. Com suas pesadas botas pretas (polidas até brilhar naquela manhã) e suas roupas novas e elegantes, Remus sentiu um senso de identidade mais forte do que nunca. Ste queria muito fazer uma tatuagem nele antes de voltar para a escola, mas Remus se recusou a fazer isso - ele já tinha marcas suficientes. 

"Todos vão pensar que você se juntou a uma gangue", resmungou a Diretora, mal escondendo seu desdém quando o deixou do lado de fora da estação, "Você parece um delinquente." 

"Cai fora", ele murmurou, "Porque você se importa?" 

Ela deu-lhe um golpe certeiro atrás de sua orelha e ele estremeceu. Hoje em dia, ela tinha que estender a mão para fazer isso, mas ela ainda sabia exatamente onde doía mais. 

"Você estará na escola antes de escurecer, não é?" Ela disse, como um negócio. Ele acenou com a cabeça, taciturno. Era lua cheia naquela noite. "Ótimo." Ela assentiu. "Até o próximo verão, então." 

Ele entrou na estação sozinho e caminhou por entre a multidão com um andar masculino treinado - pernas abertas, mãos fechadas em punhos. As pessoas saíram rapidamente de seu caminho quando ele se aproximava, e um guarda da estação o olhou com desconfiança. Remus ignorou todos eles e avançou, propositalmente, diretamente através da barreira de tickets, entrando na Plataforma 9 ¾ sem nem mesmo pestanejar. 

Ele estava atrasado, e a plataforma já estava quase vazia, com apenas os últimos pais lacrimosos dos alunos do primeiro ano demorando-se para acenar adeus. Um olhar superficial disse a Remus que os outros três marotos já estavam no trem, então ele subiu a bordo e foi direto para o compartimento de costume, empurrando rudemente os outros alunos - muitos dos quais pareciam muito pequenos para ele agora - enquanto ele atravessava com esforço com sua maltratada mala velha. 

Estavam lá; todos os três sentados espremidos no mesmo lado do compartimento, amontoados atrás da edição matinal do _Profeta Diário._

"Tudo bem?" Remus disse ao entrar. 

James, que estava sentado no meio, segurando o papel, abaixou-o e três pares de olhos olharam para Remus. Peter parecia pálido e nervoso, o que era bastante normal, e começou a mastigar o lábio inferior, olhando para James em busca de uma resposta apropriada. 

James sorriu, tentando ser amigável, mas seus olhos castanhos vagaram por Remus, desde suas botas de combate com solado de aço até sua cabeça raspada. Sirius era o mais difícil de ler; seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente, mas sua expressão permaneceu neutra. Remus se jogou no assento oposto como se não tivesse notado. "Bom verão?" 

"Nada mal", disse James, com cautela, "O de sempre, você sabe ... como foi o seu?" 

"É, foi bom." Remus retirou uma pequena caixa de lata do bolso de trás e abriu para revelar cinco cigarros pré-enrolados. Ele colocou um entre os lábios e acendeu-o com um fósforo quando o trem começou a se afastar da estação. 

Peter agora estava olhando para Remus com a boca ligeiramente aberta, como se não o reconhecesse. James parecia preocupado, uma pequena ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas, 

"Ficamos preocupados quando não ouvimos de você." 

"Desculpa. Ocupado." Remus deu de ombros, exalando fumaça. 

"Fazendo o que?" Sirius perguntou, sem rodeios. James se levantou para abrir a janela e expulsar a fumaça, mas não disse nada sobre isso. 

"Apenas ocupado." Disse Remus. Afinal, _eles_ mantinham segredos dele. Não precisava contar tudo a eles. 

"Você está bem, Remus?" James perguntou finalmente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

"Não." 

"Você parece diferente." 

"Suas roupas!" Peter guinchou de repente. 

"Já vi trouxas vestidos assim," Sirius finalmente falou, "É _legal_ , certo, Remus?" 

Remus deu de ombros novamente, sentindo-se satisfeito, mas esperando que ele parecesse indiferente. 

"Meus amigos conseguiram para mim, só isso." Ele disse. 

"Ah, bem, se for uma coisa trouxa ..." disse James, incerto. "Tem certeza que está bem?" 

"Não enche, Potter," Remus suspirou, revirando os olhos. Ele não queria mais falar sobre isso. Embora ele esperasse - até quisesse - uma reação, ele não gostou da maneira como todos estavam olhando para ele. Típicos puro-sangue, eles podiam andar por aí em túnicas centenárias e chapéus pontiagudos estúpidos e ninguém dizia uma palavra - mas jeans e doc martens eram aparentemente iam longe demais. 

"O que você está lendo, então?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o jornal, na esperança de distraí-los. 

James olhou gravemente para o jornal em seu colo. 

"A guerra." Ele disse, entregando o _Profeta_ a Remus. 

"Guerra?!" Isso o fez sentar-se direito. "Que guerra?" Ele olhou para a manchete, que dizia _‘Jenkins crítica ao passo que as medidas de segurança no ministério se tornam mais rígidas’._

"Você não sabia?" James parecia incrédulo, "O mundo mágico está oficialmente em guerra desde 1970." 

Sirius e Peter assentiram, solenemente. 

“Nós nem estávamos em Hogwarts em 1970,” Remus disse, defensivamente, “Eu _mal_ sabia sobre bruxos naquela época. O que ... quero dizer, contra quem estamos lutando? " 

"Esse é o problema", disse James, bruscamente, "É muito difícil saber, mas este 'Lorde das Trevas' tem reunido muitos aliados - quase todos puro-sangue." 

"Acho que essas são as reuniões a que minha família vai," disse Sirius, em voz baixa, embora estivessem sozinhos. "O pai de James concorda comigo." 

"É por isso que foi um prazer estar por perto dos sonserinos no ano passado?" Remus perguntou, ligando os pontos agora. 

"Sim," disse Sirius. "E será pior este ano, pode apostar." 

"Houve alguns ... ataques neste verão." James disse, nervoso. "À trouxas e algumas famílias de sangue misto." 

"Eles acham que o Lorde das Trevas está usando criaturas perigosas", disse Peter, com a voz trêmula de medo, "Vampiros e gigantes e ... e ..." 

Remus olhou para ele e apertou a mandíbula, 

"E lobisomens?" 

“Moony ...” James começou. 

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Remus se levantou, rapidamente, saindo do compartimento. 

Ele andou pelo trem como um furacão, os alunos mais jovens saltando para fora de seu caminho quando ele passou por eles, apavorados. Não precisava do banheiro, obviamente, mas não havia exatamente outro lugar para ir, então ele se trancou dentro de um cubículo na extremidade do vagão. Era muito mais elegante do que os banheiros em trens trouxas - com cortinas de veludo vermelho de verdade nas janelas e luminárias douradas cintilantes. O espelho tinha até uma moldura dourada. Ele se encarou por alguns minutos, encarando seus próprios olhos, cerrando os punhos nos lados da pia até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos. 

Ele pensou que seria mais forte depois deste verão - pensou que nada poderia tocá-lo agora. Mas tudo já estava desmoronando, mais rápido do que esperava, e ele havia perdido a cabeça na primeira menção de lobisomens. Como faria o que precisava ser feito se não pudesse ficar calmo? Greyback o comeria no café da manhã. 

Incapaz de olhar para si mesmo por mais tempo, Remus sentou no assento do vaso sanitário e considerou socar o apoiador de sabonete. Isso provavelmente não proporcionaria a satisfação de que ele precisava, e apenas acabaria coberto de limo rosa com perfume floral. Em vez disso, ele chutou a pia com a bota, deixando uma longa mancha de borracha preta na porcelana branca. 

"Porra." Ele murmurou. Isso foi bom. "PORRA." Ele gritou, chutando a bacia novamente. 

“Quem está aí?” Uma batida forte veio na porta. 

"Cai fora, está ocupado." Ele gritou ferozmente. 

"Este é um vagão da _Sonserina_ , você sabe." A voz disse friamente. 

"Ah vai se _fuder_ , intrometido estúpido." Remus respondeu, batendo a porta com o cotovelo. 

Se ele estivesse em um estado mais razoável, poderia ter explicado calmamente que os vagões não eram divididos em casas e, na verdade, qualquer um poderia sentar-se onde quisesse, mesmo que fosse em um cubículo fechado em cima de um vaso sanitário. 

"Vou chamar um monitor!" 

"Ah meu _Deus_ ," Remus se levantou, retirando sua varinha, "Você está _procurando_ uma briga ou algo assim?!" Ele abriu a porta, encontrando-se cara a cara com um Severus Snape muito chocado. 

Severus pode tê-lo assustado quando os dois tinham onze anos, mas aos quatorze Remus se elevava sobre Snape agora, e com sua varinha apontada e seu rosto contorcido em irritação, ele deve ter sido uma visão assustadora. 

"Você." Ambos assobiaram. Snape jogou seu cabelo preto oleoso e zombou, 

"O que você estava fazendo aí?" 

"Não é da sua conta. Sai do meu caminho." 

"O que você está vestindo?" Snape fez uma careta, olhando-o de cima a baixo com nojo. "Essas são roupas _trouxas_?" 

"E daí se eles forem?" Remus deu um passo à frente, agora tão perto do garoto Sonserino que estava praticamente respirando nele. “Tem algo a dizer? Você não é tão durão sem seus amiguinhos assustadores por perto, não é, Snivellus? " Ele lhe deu um empurrão forte, jogando Snape no chão. 

Snape olhou para ele, levantando-se rapidamente e tirando a poeira de seus robes pretos surrados. Ele estreitou os olhos, 

"Você vai descobrir tudo sobre meus ‘amigos’ este ano, _Loony Lupin_ , eu prometo." Ele disse, muito friamente. 

"Não está exatamente em posição de fazer ameaças, está?" Remus respondeu, quase coloquialmente. "Eu ouvi dizer que aquele tipo prefere os _sangue-puro_ ... e Lily me contou tudo sobre _você_ , Snape ..." 

Os olhos de Snape brilharam e um olhar de puro ódio cruzou seu rosto. Ele pegou sua varinha, mas - seja graças à proximidade da lua cheia, ou apenas pura adrenalina - Remus foi mais rápido. Ele agarrou o pulso de Severus e o jogou contra a parede da carruagem, fazendo o sonserino gritar e largar sua varinha. Então, pensando em nada além de causar o máximo de dor possível, Remus jogou a cabeça para frente e deu uma cabeçada em Severus, derrubando-o uma segunda vez. 

Snape estava olhando para ele, seus olhos negros brilhando de medo e raiva, ele agarrou o manto contra o nariz, que agora jorrava sangue. Remus, não se sentindo melhor com nada disso, cuspiu no chão e passou por cima de Snape. 

"Este é o seu aviso para o resto do ano", ele rosnou, "Fique fora do meu caminho." 

Snape não disse nada, mas não tentou se levantar. Remus se afastou, confiante de que o outro garoto não tentaria nada agora. Ele retrocedeu pelo caminho de onde veio, tentando fugir do cheiro forte e inebriante de sangue, e se trancou no primeiro compartimento vazio que encontrou. 

Lá ele se sentou, respirando profundamente por alguns minutos, tentando trazer o batimento cardíaco de volta sob controle, e ignorar o desejo que estava ecoando em algum lugar dentro dele, onde a razão humana não podia tocá-lo. Por fim, com as mãos trêmulas, ele puxou outro cigarro e fumou-o taciturnamente, olhando pela janela. 

Ele não ficou sozinho por muito tempo. 

"Moony?" A porta se abriu e a cabeça de Sirius apareceu na porta. Remus olhou feio para ele, mas Sirius entrou mesmo assim e sentou-se do lado oposto. "E aí, o que tá acontecendo?" 

"Nada." Remus cruzou os braços e deslizou para baixo no assento, olhando para suas botas. Os cadarços não combinavam, vermelho à esquerda, amarelo à direita. Ele achou que parecia muito legal em julho, mas agora parecia um pouco bobo. 

“Tem alguma coisa. Você tá diferente. " 

"Como você saberia." Remus cuspiu em resposta. "Talvez seja quem eu realmente sou." 

"Eu só sei," Sirius respondeu, estranhamente calmo. Aparentemente, passar tanto tempo no Potter's fez maravilhas com sua paciência. "É normal ficar com raiva às vezes, Remus. Não significa nada, exceto que você é normal.” 

Remus olhou para ele, surpreso. Sirius sorriu, compreensivo, então um lado de sua boca se repuxou para cima, "E se quiser saber, eu realmente acho que você tá foda pra caralho." 

"Sério?" 

"É. Meio perigoso.” 

Remus bufou com a ironia. 

"Obrigado." 

"Então ... verão ruim, foi?" 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

“Foi ok. Eu estava ... fiz muitas coisas. Eu não quero que James saiba sobre isso.” 

"Está bem." Sirius concordou, então inclinou a cabeça alegremente, "Posso experimentar um cigarro?" 

Ele pronunciou a palavra como se fosse nova para ele, com um sotaque ligeiramente francês, o que era estranhamente cativante. Remus sentiu uma onda de afeto por seu amigo, o que fez seu coração disparar novamente. Ele pescou um cigarro de sua caixa e jogou-o junto com os fósforos. Observou Sirius franzir os lábios cuidadosamente ao redor do cilindro de papel branco, riscando um fósforo e colocando as mãos perto do rosto. Ele não tossiu, o que era bastante impressionante por si só, mas apenas respirou fundo antes de expirar e fez uma careta. 

"Você se acostuma." Remus sorriu. 

"Ok." Sirius tentou novamente, inalando mais desta vez. 

Foi estranhamente hipnótico observar Sirius fumar. A névoa cinza azulada fez a carruagem parecer mais íntima e privada. Remus começou a relaxar pela primeira vez em meses, como se algo dentro dele estivesse se desenrolando, lentamente. Ele olhou para Sirius e pensou - _por que não?_

“Eu descobri algumas coisas, final do semestre passado.” Ele disse baixinho, olhando para as botas novamente. 

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da camisa e retirou os três recortes de jornal que Ferox lhe dera no ano anterior. Os entregou a Sirius, que estendeu a mão através da fumaça com longos dedos brancos para recebê-los. "Não quero falar sobre isso ainda." Remus disse, rapidamente, "Mas leia se quiser." 

"Ok," Sirius acenou com a cabeça, gentilmente, "Obrigado, Remus."


	58. Capítulo 58: Quarto Ano: Competição

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

O começo - já ruim - do ano de Remus não melhorou quando o trem chegou à estação. Eles chegaram a Hogsmeade faltando apenas vinte minutos até o pôr do sol, e Remus encontrou Madame Pomfrey esperando-lhe, parecendo ansiosa. 

"Boa sorte, Moony," Sirius disse baixinho enquanto eles se separavam em meio à multidão de alunos animados vestidos com robes pretos. Remus acenou com a cabeça severamente, e Sirius esbarrou gentilmente em seu ombro com o dele; uma demonstração de solidariedade adolescente. 

Remus só teve tempo de olhar melancolicamente para trás enquanto os três marotos subiam em uma das carruagens sem cavalos, uma cabeça loira, duas morenas - antes de Madame Pomfrey agarrar Remus pelo cotovelo e, sem aviso, aparatar para a cabana. 

Havia um prato azul e branco sobre a lareira empoeirada com um grosso sanduíche de frango por cima. 

“Caso você esteja com fome”, explicou a enfermeira, “você ainda tem um pouco de tempo”. 

Ele estava morrendo de fome, mas não conseguia comer. Em vez disso, ele apenas se sentou em sua cama e esperou ser trancado, desejando que houvesse pelo menos um pouco de luz no quarto sombrio. Remus pensou sobre o banquete - sem dúvida sua parte favorita da primeira noite, além de dormir em sua cama grande e confortável. Nenhum dos dois estaria acontecendo esta noite. 

Ele podia sentir o cheiro de um coelho lá fora, farejando a grama, e seu estômago roncou ferozmente. Ele olhou para o sanduíche novamente e considerou-o, mas quando dor explodiu em seus ombros, ele percebeu que tinha esperado muito; o lobo estava a caminho. 

*** 

Segunda-feira, 2 de setembro de 1974 

Pode-se presumir que um lobisomem faminto gostaria muito de um sanduíche de frango, mas aparentemente apenas carne crua servia, e Remus acordou para descobrir que a pequena refeição permanecia intacta, enquanto seus braços e pernas estavam em pedaços. Ele suspirou profundamente, pôs-se de pé e foi sentar-se novamente na cama. Seu quadril estava estranho pela terceira vez, e ele mancava ainda mais enquanto ele cambaleava pela sala. Seu ombro esquerdo parecia deslocado - graças a Deus não era o direito, porque ele tinha muito dever de casa para pôr em dia. 

Fechando os olhos, Remus encostou-se na parede para esperar Madame Pomfrey. Era madrugada e os marotos provavelmente não acordariam por mais algumas horas, a menos que James decidisse que precisava fazer um pouco de vôo antes das aulas. Remus sabia que era o último ano de Harpreet Singh em Hogwarts, o que significava que a posição de capitão de quadribol seria aberta no próximo ano, e James não estava para brincadeira. 

_"Accio sanduíche,"_ Remus murmurou, encontrando sua varinha embaixo da cama. O prato inteiro veio voando em sua direção com tanta velocidade que atingiu a parede e se estilhaçou a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. Gemendo, Remus limpou os cacos de porcelana e começou a morder avidamente o pão velho. 

Madame Pomfrey logo chegou e começou a consertá-lo antes de acompanhá-lo de volta ao castelo. Ele insistiu em andar, em vez de fazer com que ela conjurasse uma maca. 

"Eu realmente não estou _tão_ mal.", ele persuadiu, "Você fez um ótimo trabalho no meu ombro ... Acho que estou bem para ir às aulas." 

"Não gosto do jeito que você está mancando", respondeu ela, "primeiro a ala hospitalar, vamos ver como você estará na hora do almoço." 

"Mas é meu primeiro dia ..." ele sabia que estava choramingando, mas tinha que tentar. 

"Sinto muito, Remus. De qualquer forma, olhe para você, você está caindo de sono. Algumas horas dormindo e você se sentirá muito melhor.” 

Para o desespero da Madame Pomfrey, James, Peter e Sirius estavam esperando do lado de fora das portas do hospital por Remus - o que significa que o sono teria que ser adiado um pouco mais. 

"Como James conseguiu acordar vocês dois tão cedo?" Remus sorriu para eles. 

"Não foi fácil," James sorriu de volta, Sirius abafando um bocejo atrás dele. “Tive de recorrer a ameaças de violência”. 

"E violência real", disse Peter, esfregando o braço, que parecia muito vermelho. 

"Você está bem, Moony?" Sirius perguntou, piscando muito para tentar se manter alerta. 

"Sim, valeu," Remus assentiu, enquanto Pomfrey o conduzia para dentro da sala. 

Os marotos esperaram pacientemente enquanto Remus se despia atrás de uma tela e subia em sua cama habitual no outro lado da enfermaria. 

"Cinco minutos!" Madame Pomfrey retrucou, carregando uma poção para dormir, "Ele precisa descansar, meninos." 

“Não podemos ficar muito tempo de qualquer maneira”, disse James, “Aulas e tudo mais. Trouxemos para você seu novo horário, Moony.” Ele entregou a folha. 

Remus o estudou cuidadosamente. As aulas de Ferox eram no final da semana, então pelo menos ele não as perderia. Mas ele tinha McGonagall e Runas, _e_ História hoje, 

"Vocês podem-" ele começou, 

"Vamos pegar sua lição de casa, Moony, não se preocupe," disse Sirius, entretido. "É bom ver você de volta ao normal." 

"É," Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, esticando um braço nu para exibir suas novas marcas de garras, "Não dá pra ficar mais normal que isso." 

*** 

Ele se sentiu muito melhor depois de dormir pela manhã inteira. A raiva que o havia dilacerado nos últimos meses ainda estava muito presente - mas de alguma forma ela havia mudado e ele era capaz de pensar em outras coisas. Em Hogwarts, ele se sentia melhor equipado para controlar seu temperamento, se sentia mais equilibrado e mais são. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir para si mesmo, Remus estava começando a se sentir mais em casa no mundo bruxo do que no mundo trouxa. 

Além disso, ele se sentia surpreendentemente bem por ter dado a Sirius os recortes de jornal. Eles estavam queimando um buraco em seu bolso durante todo o verão, e estava feliz por se livrar deles; por deixar outra pessoa saber o segredo. 

Pomfrey permitiu que ele saísse para jantar, e ele tentou entrar no Salão Principal sem muito barulho. Este plano foi frustrado, no entanto, quando ele foi abordado por três garotas muito emotivas, 

"Reeee-mus!" Todas elas gritaram, capturando-o em um abraço apertado. 

"Oi!" Ele engasgou, tentando não estremecer quando Marlene apertou suas costelas recém-remendadas. 

“Não vimos você no trem!” Mary disse, 

"E você não estava em Runas!" Lily adicionou, 

"Você teve um bom verão?" Marlene perguntou, sua voz ligeiramente abafada sob o braço de Mary. 

"Sim, foi ótimo, obrigado!" Remus endireitou suas roupas quando eles finalmente o soltaram, recuando e sorrindo para ele. “Eu não estava me sentindo bem, mas estou bem agora. Como foram seus verões?” 

"Ótimo!" Mary o puxou para a mesa da Grifinória, onde os marotos estavam assistindo com uma mistura de diversão e inveja. Ele deu de ombros para eles, impotente, enquanto era empurrado para uma cadeira. "Espere até ouvir o que eu e Darren fizemos-" 

" _Não_ no jantar!" Lily disse, parecendo exasperada, "Remus não quer ouvir o que você fez com seu namorado!" 

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram - ele certamente _não_ queria ouvir - e lançou um olhar agradecido para Lily, que sorriu de volta. 

Todas as garotas pareciam um pouco diferentes. Remus estava tão alto agora que mal notou as outras pessoas crescendo também, mas Mary, Marlene e Lily definitivamente tinham. Elas se pareciam menos com as crianças de que se lembrava do primeiro ano, e agora o lembravam das garotas para as quais Ste e sua gangue assobiavam quando estavam na cidade. Mary, particularmente, havia desenvolvido curvas perceptíveis em algum momento, e Remus não podia ignorar o fato de que metade dos garotos na mesa da Grifinória estavam olhando para a maneira como sua camisa escolar branca repuxava sobre seu peito. 

"Oi, garotas," Sirius chamou de mais longe na mesa, "Podemos ter Moony de volta, por favor?" 

"Não." Mary respondeu, mostrando a língua. Ela se virou para Remus, “Eu realmente gosto do seu cabelo! Avni disse que viu você no trem e você estava vestido como um skinhead - você não se juntou a uma gangue agora, não é? " 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Felizmente, a comida apareceu naquele momento, proporcionando uma distração decente o suficiente. Infelizmente, as meninas não eram como os meninos quando se tratava de comer - enquanto os marotos simplesmente teriam se alimentado, de cabeça baixa até que terminassem, Lily e Marlene beliscaram a comida lentamente, conversando sobre a escola e quem estava saindo com quem, e seus novos atores favoritos. 

"Marlene gosta de um sonserino", disse Mary maliciosamente. 

"Eu _não gosto_." Marlene ficou vermelha. 

"Temos Poções com os sonserinos de novo, então?" Remus perguntou, seu estômago afundando. 

"Sim", disse Lily, brilhantemente. “Acho que é melhor, não é? Slughorn sempre dá muito mais detalhes quando sua própria casa está na sala de aula.” 

"Ah é, eu me esqueci," Mary ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Lily tem uma queda por um sonserino _há anos_." 

"Severus é meu amigo." Lily respondeu, fulminante. "Você que é louca por garotos." 

“Eu não posso evitar se eu sou mais experiente do que vocês,” Mary ergueu o queixo de uma forma muito digna e madura. Marlene tapou os ouvidos dramaticamente, 

"Se você vai começar a falar sobre Darren fazendo ... _aquilo_ de novo, então eu vou embora!" 

“Tudo bem, tudo bem,” Mary riu levemente. "Eu vou calar a boca." 

Ela não o fez, no entanto. Ela e Marlene entraram em um debate muito intenso sobre quem era mais atraente - David Essex ou Donny Osmond. Remus aproveitou a oportunidade para sussurrar para Lily. 

"Você viu Sniv-Severus hoje, então?" 

"Sim, por quê?" 

"Erm ... ele disse alguma coisa sobre ... me ver no trem?" 

“Não,” Lily parecia surpresa, “Por quê? O que aconteceu?" 

"Nada!" Remus disse rapidamente, “Apenas o de costume, você sabe. Ele sendo um idiota. " 

"Mhm." Lily respondeu, olhando para sua comida e brincando com o garfo. Ela parecia estranhamente nervosa. "Ele pode ser um pouco idiota às vezes." Ela olhou para cima novamente, para Remus, e baixou a voz ainda mais, de modo que ele teve que se aproximar para ouvi-la em meio ao barulho do Salão Principal, 

“Foi apenas uma aula de teoria hoje, em Poções,” ela sussurrou, “Nós não tínhamos que formar uma dupla. Então ... se você quiser trabalhar juntos novamente este ano?” 

"Oh, você não quer fazer com Snape?" 

Lily parecia muito rosa e balançou a cabeça, 

"Não, eu acho ... bem, você é muito menos mandão e nós estudamos muito juntos de qualquer maneira, eu apenas pensei." 

"Sim, parece bom para mim," Remus deu de ombros, voltando para sua comida. Ele realmente estava morrendo de fome. Isso também o agradou - James e Sirius sempre formavam pares, assim como Marlene e Mary. 

Havia Peter, é claro, mas ele tinha muitos amigos na Sonserina e costumava cometer erros quando estava ansioso, o que irritava Remus, que era um perfeccionista. Lily era um tipo de garota legal e sensata, com senso de humor, e ela sempre poderia explicar as coisas para ele para que parecessem fáceis. Além disso, James ficaria maluco. 

O incidente com Snape ainda o incomodava um pouco. Ele meio que esperava que McGonagall estivesse esperando para lhe dar uma bronca assim que ele tivesse alta da ala hospitalar - Severus quase sempre corria para um professor, se conseguisse escapar impune. E Remus estava absolutamente, 100% errado desta vez, ele sabia disso - Snape não havia sequer colocado a mão nele, Remus apenas o humilhara porque queria. 

E Snape não gostava de ser humilhado. Remus não sabia muito sobre o garoto problemático da sonserina além de detalhes aqui e ali que Lily tinha confidenciado, mas ele sabia que Severus Snape guardava rancor como ninguém. Ele teria sua vingança, e se não fosse colocando Remus em problemas com os professores, então seria algo muito mais desagradável. 

*** 

"Então, do que as meninas estavam falando?" James perguntou, uma vez que todos estavam em seu dormitório à noite. Ele estava tentando soar casual, mas Remus percebeu. 

"Ah, nada de interessante", respondeu ele, desempacotando seu malão, "Meninos, principalmente e amassos." 

"Amasso?!" Sirius se sentou em sua cama. 

"É, eu sei," Remus franziu o rosto para mostrar seu desgosto pelo assunto, "É tudo que elas estão interessadas, atualmente. Mary e seu namorado trouxa fizeram algo durante o verão.” 

"O que eles fizeram??" Sirius parecia muito interessado agora - nem um pouco enojado, Remus percebeu. 

"Er ..." ele hesitou, "Bem, eu realmente não sei. Lily não deixou ela falar sobre isso enquanto estávamos comendo. " 

"Ah," James acenou com a cabeça, com orgulho, "Ela é muito inteligente para todo esse absurdo, a Lily." 

"Como você saberia que isso é um absurdo?" Sirius perguntou. "Não é como se você beijasse." 

"Ah, e _você_ beija por acaso?!" James franziu a testa. 

"Poderia se eu quisesse," Sirius disse, deitando-se novamente, os braços atrás da cabeça, "Muitas garotas gostam de mim." 

"Se você _quisesse_ ," James sorriu, "Então, o quê, você tem garotas fazendo fila para te dar uns amassos e você simplesmente ... não está interessado?" 

Um olhar quase imperceptível de pânico cruzou o rosto de Sirius, apenas por um breve momento, antes de retornar à sua face travessa de sempre. 

"Com inveja, Potter?" 

"Eugh, de você?!" James brincou de volta, 

"Aposto que _Lily_ gosta de mim ..." disse Sirius. 

"Retire isso!" James rugiu, lançando-se sobre seu amigo, lutando contra uma chave de braço. 

Peter suspirou pesadamente e olhou para Remus, 

“Eles estavam assim durante todo o verão.” Ele disse, taciturno: "Tudo é uma competição". 

*** 

Algumas horas depois, Remus estava quase adormecendo quando seus ouvidos aguçaram, e ele ouviu aqueles passos familiares cruzando o quarto. Em pouco tempo, a cortina de sua cama se abriu e Sirius sussurrou, 

“Moony? Tá acordado?" 

"Sim…" 

Sirius engatinhou para dentro. Remus se sentou, nervoso. Sirius só o visitou uma vez antes - normalmente ele procurava James se queria falar sobre ... bem, Remus não sabia sobre o que eles conversavam, mas ele presumia que era sobre os dramas da família Black. A única vez que Sirius procurou Remus foi no início do segundo ano, logo depois que os marotos descobriram que ele era um lobisomem. Remus pensava naquela noite, ocasionalmente, e a memória estava guardada em uma parte segura e calma de sua mente. Ele se lembra de ter levantado sua camisa para que Sirius pudesse inspecionar suas cicatrizes - longos cabelos escuros roçando sua pele. 

" _Muffliato,_ " Sirius sussurrou, lançando o feitiço silenciador. 

"E aí?" Remus perguntou, esfregando os olhos enquanto Sirius acendia sua varinha. 

“Os artigos,” disse Sirius, puxando os recortes do bolso do pijama. "Eu li eles." 

"Ah." Remus sentiu uma onda de vergonha correr por sua espinha. "Certo." 

"Eu sei que você disse que não queria falar sobre isso." Sirius disse, rapidamente, "Mas eu só ... bem, eu queria que você soubesse que eu li eles, acho." 

“Ok, obrigado.” Remus concordou. 

"E ... eu entendo por que você está com raiva." 

"Mm?" 

"Qualquer um ficaria," Sirius disse, fervorosamente, seus olhos enormes na escuridão, chamas gêmeas azuis, "É ... é ... é uma muita merda com que se lidar, Moony." 

Remus não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Ele dificilmente poderia discordar. 

"Eu não vou contar para James ou Pete," Sirius disse, "Não, a menos que você queira." 

"Não, por favor, não." Remus disse: "Eu não estou ... não estou envergonhado, é apenas ... particular, sabe?" 

Sirius assentiu, franzindo os lábios. 

"Está seguro comigo." 

Remus, ainda se sentindo um pouco trêmulo, deu um sorriso fraco, 

"Deus, você é tão dramático." 

Sirius riu também, 

"A mãe de James diz que eu ando com meu coração nas mãos." Ele cutucou Remus com o dedo do pé, "Nem todos podemos ser mestres guardiões de segredos como você, Moony." 

"Eu pensei que eu não era 'eu' sem segredos?" 

"Sim, mas se você _tem_ que ter eles, _eu_ preferiria saber.” 

Remus bufou e disse, cínico. 

“Porque você é tão especial, Black.” 

“Porque, se você não me contar, eu vou descobrir de qualquer maneira. Como a sua pequena empresa de cigarros.” 

A boca de Remus caiu aberta, 

“Você olhou no meu baú! Filho da mãe! " 

"Como você ousa!" Sirius respondeu, com altivez, “Eu nunca iria tão baixo. Um dos rapazes do sexto ano veio 'perguntar por você, queria saber se você ainda estava vendendo este ano.” 

Remus gemeu, batendo na testa, 

“Foi Dirk Creswell? Aquele idiota. " 

"O quanto você ganhou?" 

"O suficiente. Por favor, não diga a James, você sabe como ele em relação a roubo ...” 

“Você roubou eles?!” 

"Merda." Remus gemeu novamente com sua própria estupidez. 

"Eu não sei como você faz isso, Moony," Sirius disse, maravilhado, "Mas você me surpreende todas as vezes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Skinhead (traduzido do inglês, "cabeça-raspada") é uma subcultura originária dos jovens da classe operária no Reino Unido no final dos anos 1960 e, mais tarde, espalhada para o resto do mundo.


	59. Capítulo 59: Quarto ano: Setembro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus nunca descobriu exatamente o que Mary fez, ou o que fizeram a ela nas férias de verão. Seja o que fosse, tinha dado a ela uma certa quantidade de status entre as outras garotas de seu grupo anual que era difícil de ignorar. 

Na quinta-feira, a primeira aula do novo semestre com o Professor Ferox, Remus chegou à sala de aula e encontrou um grupo de garotas sussurrando perto de sua mesa. Ele abriu caminho com os cotovelos, mal-humorado, reivindicando seu espaço ao lado de Mary. As meninas riram e voltaram a sussurrar. Mary, é claro, estava no centro do grupo, uma rainha entre suas aias e - pelo que parecia - se divertindo totalmente. Marlene, sentada ao lado, observava com um olhar de inveja e respeito. 

"E não doeu ...?" Uma garota da Corvinal perguntou, em tom baixo, 

"Nah, está tudo bem se você relaxar," Mary respondeu, com uma bravata que lembrou Remus de James. 

"Você acha que vai ... você sabe ... com Darren ...?" Outra garota perguntou, sua voz praticamente trêmula de emoção, 

"Bem, eu ..." Mary começou, mas naquele momento o Professor Ferox saiu de seu escritório, anunciando sua presença com uma saudação alegre, 

“Bem-vinda de volta, classe! Em seus lugares, por favor!” 

Todas as garotas correram para seus lugares, algumas parecendo muito vermelhas e outras incapazes de parar de rir. Remus franziu a testa, tentando ignorá-las, e sentou-se voltado para a frente, com as costas retas. Ferox deu a ele um sorriso amigável e acenou com a cabeça, e Remus acenou de volta, sorrindo incontrolavelmente. 

Ferox claramente teve um verão fantástico - seu cabelo louro estava um pouco mais claro, sem dúvida descolorido pelo sol. Estava mais comprido e agora ele o usava torcido para trás em uma cauda longa e cheia de nós. Seu rosto estava ainda mais castigado pelo tempo, e seu nariz um tanto vermelho e ligeiramente descascado pela queimadura de sol. Ele arregaçou as mangas, como de costume, revelando braços bronzeados e uma estranha marca de queimadura. 

"Bom verão?" Ele perguntou à classe, que assentiu e murmurou afirmativamente. Ele sorriu e bateu palmas, “Excelente! Espero que todos tenham tido um bom descanso e que estejam prontos para começar a trabalhar em criaturas com classificação XXXX neste semestre! Primeiro, vamos fazer uma rápida recapitulação do trabalho do último semestre, depois ver quem fez a leitura de verão ...” 

O próprio Remus tinha acabado de terminar a leitura naquela manhã - e nem tinha começado os textos extras que Ferox lhe emprestara. Ele lamentou profundamente ter perdido todo o verão sendo imprudente agora, e já tivera que implorar à professora McGonagall uma semana extra para entregar suas anotações de Transfiguração. Ele suspeitou que ela só cedeu depois de uma conversa com Madame Pomfrey, o que o fez se sentir ainda mais culpado, já que ele sabia que era capaz de vencer a maior parte da classe mesmo depois de suas piores transformações. 

"Você está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo," Sirius disse a ele, enquanto eles eram expulsos da sala comunal na noite anterior por monitores que os mandavam ir para a cama. "É o início do ano - se você vai fuder tudo, é muito melhor se você fuder tudo agora." 

Remus tinha acabado de olhar para ele, 

"Fácil para você falar! Alguns de nós realmente tem que estudar para tirar notas boas! Além disso, são os NOMs no próximo ano! Não posso abaixar meu nível agora.” 

"Argh, por favor, não mencione os NOMs", disse James, colocando-se entre eles rapidamente em uma tentativa nada sutil de evitar uma discussão, "McGonagall e Flitwick já colocaram medo em mim. E _por que_ decidimos fazer Adivinhação?!” 

“Eu gosto bastante de Adivinhação,” Peter disse, pensativo, jogando sua pilha de livros, “Profecias e coisas assim. É emocionante.” 

“É tudo besteira.” Sirius deu ao menor maroto um olhar fulminante. "Você só gosta porque é bom em Astronomia." 

"Não é só isso", disse James, astutamente, colocando o pijama, "Notou que Pete tem uma dupla nova este ano?" 

"Ohhh sim!" Sirius sorriu, "A divina Desdemona Lewis, da Corvinal!" 

Remus ergueu os olhos para Peter com surpresa e o observou ficar em um tom chocante de escarlate da gola do pijama azul até a raiz do cabelo amarelo. 

"Cala a boca.” Ele murmurou, subindo na cama, "Ela é só uma amiga." 

"James," Sirius disse, em uma voz muito solene, "O que diabos vamos fazer se o pequeno Petey aqui der um amasso adequado antes de qualquer um de nós?" 

"Bem, sua reputação estaria em frangalhos, para começar." James respondeu, da mesma maneira séria. 

“O que eu tenho, senão minha reputação?” Sirius sorriu de volta, indo para a cama. 

Remus bufou em desaprovação e puxou com força as cortinas da cama, voltando ao livro e esperando que todos entendessem a mensagem. Se entenderam, não importou. 

"Claro, que se _eu_ beijar antes de você, não doeria." James disse: " _Eu_ estou no time de quadribol." 

"Você não tem meu magnetismo animal." Sirius respondeu. 

Houve um *tump* alto e um 'ei!', E Remus presumiu que o travesseiro de James havia cruzado a sala e feito contato com a cabeça de Sirius. 

"Eu aposto que -" James começou, 

"Oh não ..." Peter gemeu, "Por favor, não ..." 

“... aposto com vocês DEZ GALEÕES que posso conseguir uma garota para me beijar dentro de um mês.” 

"Dez?!" Peter engasgou. 

"Feito!" Sirius respondeu. "Você vai ver, Potter." 

Remus, que havia perdido toda a capacidade de se concentrar em seu livro, bufou alto novamente e decidiu dormir. Patético. Não eram mais apenas as meninas, agora até mesmo os marotos estavam obcecados por beijos. Provavelmente seria Sirius quem ganharia a aposta - embora James tivesse um bom argumento sobre o time de quadribol. 

Ele sentiu pena de Peter, que tinha ficado muito quieto. Remus tentou não pensar no fato de que nenhum de seus amigos fez qualquer comentário sobre _sua_ probabilidade de dar um beijo. Ele deveria estar em uma classificação ainda mais baixa do que pensava. 

Remus ficou incomodado com isso a semana toda, até sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, com a qual ele agora estava sonhando acordado. 

Quando a palestra de Ferox chegou ao fim, Remus percebeu que não havia feito nenhuma anotação. Ele olhou para baixo, em pânico, e viu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado com cuidado. Quem colocou isso lá? Ele olhou ao redor, furtivamente, e então abriu. 

_Por favor, diga a Sirius que acho ele lindo. Effie Scunthorpe x_

Calor subiu por seu pescoço quando Remus enrolou a nota em uma bola e a enfiou no bolso. Era exatamente isso. Todo mundo tinha perdido a cabeça. 

*** 

Além de lutar contra os hormônios em fúria que agora pareciam infectar cada um dos círculos sociais de Remus, houve outra mudança notável na atmosfera de Hogwarts. Mesmo que James não tivesse explicado a ele que o mundo bruxo estava em guerra, Remus achava que teria percebido por si mesmo este ano. 

Os sonserinos - que sempre se consideraram um nível acima das outras casas e, portanto, mantinham uma certa distância - tinham se retraído ainda mais para dentro de si mesmos agora. Eles se reuniam em grupos nas salas de aula, permaneciam em sua sala comunal e se moviam pelos corredores em bandos ameaçadores. Estudantes nascidos trouxas também estavam andando juntos, Remus havia notado, e os professores pareciam estar mais presentes que nos anos anteriores. 

Isso não impediu que certos incidentes ocorressem, no entanto. Qualquer um que não fosse um puro-sangue rapidamente se tornou adepto de feitiços defensivos, e até mesmo os marotos trocaram travessuras por proteção. 

“Onde estão os malditos monitores quando você precisa deles?!” James reclamou, tendo acabado de lançar alguns feitiços _engorgio_ bem posicionados em um grupo de Sonserinos do sexto ano que estavam atormentando um lufano do primeiro. Os adolescentes de manto verde estavam fugindo, agora, segurando suas várias extremidades que inchavam rapidamente. 

"Acho que até os monitores estão com medo," Sirius respondeu, encostando-se na parede, parecendo entediado enquanto James ajudava o lufano a se levantar. "Covardes." 

“Tudo o que eles podem fazer é distribuir detenções e tirar pontos da casa,” Remus acrescentou, “E eu não acho que os sonserinos se importam mais com isso. Eu ouvi Mulciber na semana passada dizendo que todos eles deveriam tolerar ‘punições triviais pela promessa de uma recompensa maior’”. 

"Mulciber disse isso?" Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Caramba, ele é mais eloquente do que eu pensava." 

"É, ou ele está repetindo o que disseram a ele", James rebateu, observando o menino menor correr em direção à cozinha. 

"Qual vocês acham que é a recompensa?" Pete perguntou, arranhando o dedo do pé nas lajes. 

"Dinheiro? Poder? Vida eterna? " Sirius suspirou, rolando para longe da parede e cambaleando pelo corredor. “Godric sabe. Eles não vão conseguir, no entanto. " 

"Por que não?" 

"Porque, Petey, nós vamos _vencer._ " 

*** 

No final de setembro, Snape ainda não havia feito seu ataque. O que deixou Remus um pouco nervoso - e ele se perguntou se essa era a intenção. Suas únicas matérias compartilhadas neste ano eram Poções e Aritmancia. Felizmente, Aritmancia era uma aula relativamente tranquila, que envolvia principalmente tomar notas e descobrir equações. Poções, sendo mais práticas, davam a Snape (e aos sonserinos como um todo) espaço para uma interferência muito maior. 

Como haviam combinado no primeiro dia do semestre, Lily e Remus se tornaram parceiros, compartilhando um caldeirão e dividindo notas e instruções. Isso claramente enfureceu Snape, que mal tirou os olhos deles o tempo todo. No entanto, Remus teve que admitir que isso parecia ter muito menos a ver com ele do que com a própria Lily. 

"Vocês se afastaram ou algo assim?" Remus perguntou, uma tarde enquanto Severus abria caminho para deixar as masmorras. Lily suspirou, cansada, 

"Não, não exatamente." Ela disse. “Ele ficou irritado quando a Mary e Marlene vieram me visitar no verão, só isso. Acha que eles não são do ‘tipo’ certo. Eu tenho que lembrar a ele que também _sou_ nascida trouxa. " 

“Por que você aguenta isso?” 

"Eu não aguento, de verdade", respondeu ela, parecendo triste, "Eu sempre brigo com ele quando ele fala esses absurdos puro-sangue, e às vezes acho que ele me escuta. Mas ... bem, não é fácil para ele, sabe. " 

James não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis; qualquer um poderia ver isso. Ele e Sirius convenientemente montaram seu próprio caldeirão ao lado do de Remus e Lily, e desde que fizeram sua aposta, a perseguição de James por Lily havia aumentado. 

Bem, James Potter era uma verdadeira estrela no campo de quadribol - isso não podia ser negado. Ele era elegante e gracioso; ele pensava taticamente e se movia com sutileza simples. 

Quando se tratava de Lily, ele não era nenhuma dessas coisas. 

"Me dê um beijo, Evans!" Ele tentou, durante a primeira aula. 

Lily ficou tão chocada que balançou a varinha ferozmente no ar, virando o conteúdo do caldeirão de James. Ele e Sirius ficaram manchados de azul brilhante por uma semana inteira. 

Na semana seguinte, destemido, James tentou novamente. Desta vez, ele consultou seu pai, que sugeriu que ele tentasse elogiar o alvo de seus afetos. 

“Eu gosto muito do seu cabelo”, disse ele, confiante, assim que ela se aproximou da bancada de trabalho. 

"Mm." Ela respondeu, sem olhar para cima. 

"Sim, é tão ... hum ... ruivo." 

Remus viu a mandíbula de Lily trincar. Ela _odiava_ ser chamada de ruiva - ela disse a ele uma vez que tinha sido provocada por seu cabelo na escola primária. Remus deu um passo para trás, vendo Lily pegar sua varinha enquanto se virava para James com um sorriso falso. 

"Gosta tanto assim, não é?" Ela perguntou. Sirius, que estava observando Remus, deu um passo para trás também. O pobre James estava muito animado por finalmente ter a atenção dela e acenou com a cabeça vigorosamente. 

"Ah sim, eu acho que é-" 

“ _Rufusio!_ ” Lily sussurrou, apontando a varinha para ele. 

Sirius gargalhou tão alto que metade da classe se virou para olhar, e Remus teve que cobrir a boca para esconder sua própria risada. A confusão de James tornou tudo ainda mais engraçado, até que Marlene entregou a ele seu espelho compacto para que ele pudesse ver seu cabelo ruivo recém-brilhante. 

Demorou 48 horas para passar, mas não adiantou de nada. Mesmo depois de dois dias inteiros sendo chamado de 'raposinha' e 'cabeça de cenoura' (entre alguns apelidos um pouco mais rudes) onde quer que fosse, James permaneceu completamente inabalável em sua adoração. 

"Só tenho que ser paciente", disse ele, sonhador, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos avermelhados bagunçados, "Tudo que valhe a pena, exige esforço." 

“É impressionante.” Sirius sussurrou em voz alta para os outros, "Eu meio que não quero ganhar a aposta, porque ele facilitou muito.” 

"Ah sim," James bufou. "É _por isso_." 

"Ah, cala a boca, botão de cobre."


	60. Capítulo 60: Quarto ano: Outubro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quando os beijos de Lily não aconteceram, James exigiu que eles estendessem a aposta para o ano inteiro. Sirius, por sua vez, disse que nesse caso deveria valer o dobro dos galeões, o que deixou Peter pálido. Remus mais uma vez registrou sua desaprovação de tudo, e exigiu que o excluíssem da aposta. 

Ele tinha coisas muito melhores para gastar seu tempo - e não gastaria mais dinheiro do que o necessário. Os outros teriam que ficar felizes com um sapo de chocolate cada no Natal, porque ele simplesmente não tinha dinheiro suficiente. Remus sabia que precisaria guardar até o último nuque até o momento em que fizesse dezessete anos, para começar sua missão de encontrar Greyback. 

Sua investigação até agora havia sido infrutífera. Ele havia reuniu o maior número possível de edições antigas do _Profeta Diário_ , na biblioteca e largadas na sala comunal. Algumas das edições mais recentes tinham artigos que mencionavam bandos de lobisomem - mas quase não havia nenhum detalhe ou nenhum nome mencionado. No final, Remus foi forçado a concluir que ninguém realmente sabia nada de sólido. Ele imaginou que lobisomens eram difíceis de encontrar, especialmente se fossem bruxos comuns na maior parte do tempo. 

Perguntar a Ferox parecia o próximo passo mais sensato. O professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas sugeriu que sabia mais do que inicialmente revelara a Remus no semestre passado – mas Remus ainda não havia conjurado a força de vontade para ir perguntar, ainda estava se recuperando da notícia de que Ferox havia trabalhado com Lyall. No entando, ele precisava criar coragem antes de voltar, e planejar suas perguntas com cuidado o suficiente para que Ferox não suspeitasse de nada. 

Outubro começou e terminou com lua cheia naquele ano, o que parecia muito injusto, especialmente porque significava que Remus perderia o banquete de Halloween. Ainda assim, o clima estava excepcionalmente quente, e os marotos passavam a maior parte de seu tempo livre aproveitando o lado de fora sob um céu azul claro, cercado pelos vermelhos e marrons dourados do outono mais lindo que Remus conseguia se lembrar. 

Nos fins de semana, ele se acomodava nas arquibancadas de quadribol com vários livros, pergaminho e uma pena, e completava seu dever de casa e leituras antecipadas, ocasionalmente levantando os olhos para assistir a um dos truques de James, ou torcer para o pobre Peter, que muitas vezes ficava preso como o goleiro. Às vezes, Marlene praticava com eles, o que tornava as tardes ainda mais agradáveis, pois Lily e Mary inevitavelmente apareciam por lá. 

Sirius não conseguia ficar parado durante esses treinos. Ele alternava entre tentar se concentrar em seu dever de casa, pular em sua vassoura para voar com James e rabiscar táticas complexas que achava que o time da Grifinória deveria usar em seu primeiro jogo, marcado para novembro. 

"Temos que vencer a Sonserina este ano." Ele continuou resmungando. “Tenho que mostrar para eles.” 

A Sonserina havia ganhado a taça de Quadribol no ano anterior, e era um ponto extremamente doloroso para os Grifinórios - particularmente Sirius, já que Narcissa e Regulus estavam no time vencedor. Este ano foi era apenas Regulus, que substituiu sua prima mais velha como apanhador. Remus só soube disso por James; Sirius não mencionou nada. 

“Você precisa se inclinar mais na vassoura, quando dá um golpe,” Sirius estava dizendo a Marlene, que acabara de se sentar para descansar. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho, cabelo loiro colado nas têmporas úmidas e não estava com humor para os comentários de Sirius. 

“Eu acertei nove de dez balaços.” Ela respondeu, ofegante: “Acerto dez nos meus melhores jogos. Nem mesmo Mulciber não consegue fazer isso." 

"Não tente ser melhor do que a concorrência," Sirius lhe censurou, piedosamente, "Você só tem a si mesmo para vencer." 

"Olha, Black, se você acha que pode fazer melhor, tem testes para batedores na terça-feira." 

"Nah." Ele acenou com a mão, desviando o olhar. "Você me venceu, de forma justa." 

"Dois _anos_ atrás." 

Ele não respondeu, e Marlene apenas deu de ombros, então se levantou cambaleando e voltou para o campo, onde James estava chamando por ela. 

Remus estava lendo seu livro durante essa conversa e não queria interferir. Ele lançou um olhar para Sirius, que estava inclinado para frente na arquibancada, o queixo apoiado nos braços enquanto observava o treino. Peter fez uma defesa decente e os olhos de Sirius brilharam. Remus mordeu o lábio e pensou bastante, antes de dizer baixinho, 

"Tem _dois_ batedores em um time de quadribol, sabe." 

"Caramba, Moony," Sirius respondeu sarcasticamente, sem tirar os olhos do campo, "Quatro anos e você finalmente aprendeu algo sobre o jogo." 

Remus ignorou isso, e só murmurou um resmungo. 

"Sabe qual é o seu problema?" 

"Me diga." 

"Você é orgulhoso." 

Sirius riu. 

"E você não é?" 

"Talvez. Mas eu daria um batedor de merda, não é? " 

Sirius ficou quieto novamente. Remus suspirou pesadamente, fechando seu livro, guardando-o em sua bolsa, "Olha, você vai se odiar mais tarde se não se der a chance. Você vai ficar aqui sentado torcendo por James por mais três anos? " Ele se levantou, "Estou congelando, vou indo para a biblioteca. Vejo você no jantar? " 

"Aham, até lá, Moony." 

Naquela terça-feira, Remus foi assistir aos testes do time da Grifinória e não disse nada quando viu Sirius chegar, vassoura na mão. Ele nem mesmo sorriu presunçosamente, embora quisesse muito. Duas horas depois, Grifinória tinha seu novo batedor, e Remus percebeu que agora tinha que dividir seu dormitório com dois James. 

\- Exceto por uma diferença muito importante - enquanto Sirius era sem dúvida cheio de paixão pelo esporte, ele parecia não ter a disciplina de James. Particularmente nas manhãs. 

"Acorda-acorda!" James gritou, animadamente, ao sair do banheiro, o cabelo brilhando e molhado - a única vez que ele ficava controlado em sua cabeça. Ele colocou os óculos e balançou a varinha na direção da cama de Sirius, abrindo as cortinas. 

Passou-se uma semana após os testes, e essa cena estava se tornando comum. Remus já estava acordado, quase vestido para o café da manhã, planejando ler uma hora antes das aulas começarem. Ele estava amarrando os cadarços enquanto observava James e Sirius começarem sua nova rotina matinal. 

Sirius, que era pouco mais do que um pedaço disforme sob o edredom, gemeu como um troll descontente. 

“Cai fora, Potter,” ele sibilou, enterrando a cabeça sob o travesseiro. 

"Você queria estar no time, Sirius, meu velho amigo. Vamos lá, levanta ... _Leviocorpus_! " 

Com isso, o corpo de Sirius voou no ar, aparentemente puxado por alguma força invisível, deixando-o pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar enquanto James ria histericamente. 

“Não acredito que funcionou! Estou tentado fazer isso desde o Natal passado.” 

"Me solta seu idiota!" 

"Seja educado!" 

"Me solta!" 

_"Finite."_

Sirius caiu no chão com um baque, e saltou imediatamente, esfregando o braço em que pousou. 

"Puta merda!" Ele sorriu para James, “Isso foi incrível! Agora, me deixe tentar.” 

"Ok!" 

*** 

A levitação corporal não se tornou uma característica regular do dormitório masculino do quarto ano, mas tentar arrastar Sirius para fora da cama, sim. 

"Só um dia de folga por semana, Potter, estou te implorando!" Ele gemeu na mesa do café, numa manhã de domingo. Ele mal abria os olhos, a cabeça pendurada apoiada no cotovelo. 

"É _você_ quem quer destruir a Sonserina." James respondeu, alegremente, passando manteiga em algumas torradas e passando-as para o amigo. Sirius olhou para a oferta com desdém e desviou o olhar, fechando os olhos novamente. James suspirou, “Não só você também. A escola inteira quer ver eles acabados. Pense nisso como fazer a sua parte pelo esforço de guerra.” 

"Achei que você estivesse fazendo a sua parte azarando eles nos corredores." Disse Remus, comendo uma fatia da torrada de Sirius. 

"Exatamente." Sirius grunhiu, os olhos ainda fechados. “E isso pode ser feito em uma hora razoável.” 

“Este é o único momento em que podemos encaixado os treinos”, disse James, começando a soar um pouco irritado agora, “Não adianta ir depois de escurecer, o campo fica lotado à noite e as aulas começam às nove.” 

"Mesmo se eles começassem meio-dia, você teria problemas para levantar Sirius." Peter disse, a boca cheia de mingau. 

“Podíamos arranjar um vira-tempo.” Sirius bocejou, sem um traço de humor, "Os alunos que precisam de seu sono de beleza deveriam receber eles." 

“O que é um vira-tempo?” Remus perguntou, pegando a segunda fatia de torrada de Sirius. 

"Volta no tempo, obviamente," Sirius disse, mordaz. 

“Eles são ilegais.” James disse rapidamente: “Sem a permissão do ministério. E muito, muito perigosos.” 

" _Eu_ sou perigoso se não dormir o suficiente," Sirius resmungou. 

“A Diretora costumava fazer todos nós levantarmos às seis nos fins de semana,” disse Remus, pensativo, engolindo o resto de sua torrada. “Ela achou que era saudável, ou coisa do tipo. Um dos meninos mais velhos entrou em seu quarto uma vez e mexeu com o despertador, e nós escapamos com duas horas extras na cama todos os dias durante uma semana até ela perceber.” 

"Os trouxas são engenhosos." James riu. “Mas fique longe do meu despertador.” 

"Mmm." Remus murmurou, perdido em pensamentos. Ele podia sentir o início de uma ideia surgindo. 

"Oh não, nós o perdemos." Sirius disse, observando Remus. “Provavelmente sonhando acordado com rabicurtos e pelúcios de novo - eu juro que Trato das Criaturas Mágicas é o único assunto que ele se preocupa esses dias.” 

"Deixe Moony em paz e coma o seu café da manhã." James castigou. "Quero você no campo em cinco minutos." 

“Tudo bem ...” Sirius suspirou pesadamente, e olhou para seu prato, “Ei! Onde está meu café da manhã??” 

“Tenho que ir,” Remus disse, levantando-se de repente, “Biblioteca. Vejo vocês em poções.” 

As madrugadas eram os momentos favoritos de Remus na biblioteca - tudo era tão limpo e arrumado, e ele geralmente tinha o lugar só para ele. Poucos alunos estavam com vontade de estudar de primeira, mas Remus descobrira que durante certas fases da lua ele mal dormia cinco horas por noite, então ele era um visitante regular. 

A ideia demorou um pouco para se formar adequadamente, mas ele queria que fosse clara e completa antes de apresentá-la aos outros marotos. Então, pelo menos, seria totalmente sua pegadinha. Remus sentiu a necessidade de deixar sua marca em algo este ano. Todo mundo parecia estar focado em outras coisas - a guerra, ou quadribol, ou "a grande corrida de amassos", como Sirius tão eloquentemente apelidou. Eles nem mesmo tentaram se esgueirar para a Dedosdemel nenhuma vez. Remus sentia intensamente que os marotos precisavam de uma pegadinha - e uma grande. 

Ele perdeu meia hora pesquisando feitiços de tempo complexos e complicados; encantamentos para parar o tempo, acelerá-lo, desacelerá-lo ou até mesmo dobrá-lo. (Ele não tinha certeza de como o dobra de tempo funcionava, mas não parecia agradável, ou dentro do seu escopo de habilidade). Eventualmente, ele chegou à conclusão de que estava pensando demais, como sempre. Este não era um problema mágico - era mecânico. 

Quando o dia letivo estava prestes a começar, Remus localizou a passagem de que precisava em _Hogwarts: Uma História_ , e estava satisfeito por ter um plano para o final da semana. Ele saiu para Poções de muito bom humor - um que foi rapidamente destruído quando ele percebeu que estava sendo seguido. 

A sensação de estar sendo observado o incomodou enquanto ele estava na biblioteca, mas como geralmente era um lugar quieto e solitário, ele atribuiu isso a uma imaginação hiperativa. E sempre havia a possibilidade de que Madame Pince estivesse espreitando atrás dele, montando guarda sobre seus preciosos livros. Por volta das 8h45, os corredores estavam lotados de alunos correndo para suas aulas, conversando e rindo, tomando café da manhã às pressas em qualquer lugar ou rabiscando dever de casa de última hora. Embora a política deste ano de Remus tenha sido de nunca viajar sozinho, o corredor estava bem lotado e havia grifinórios o suficiente ao redor caso algo acontecesse. 

No entanto, quando ele começou a descer o primeiro lance de escadas que conduzia à masmorra, a sensação de formigamento voltou mais uma vez. Como regra, Remus tentava ignorar instintos como esse - eles pertenciam ao lobo, e ele se ressentia da intrusão. Mas não conseguiu se livrar e pegou sua varinha, segurando-a com força. 

Finalmente, a apenas um corredor de distância da sala de aula de Poções, ele fez uma curva errada deliberadamente e correu para trás de uma tapeçaria. Ele esperou. Com certeza, apenas alguns segundos depois, Severus Snape espiou pela esquina, parecendo confuso. Irritação ferveu na garganta de Remus, e antes que ele pudesse pensar sobre isso razoavelmente, ele apontou sua varinha para o sonserino e ecoou, 

_“Petrificus Totalus!”_

Snape ficou rígido, um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto que teria sido cômico, se Remus não estivesse tão zangado. O garoto de cabelos pretos caiu no chão, braços e pernas retos como uma tábua, completamente paralisado. Seus olhos pretos redondos olharam ao redor, freneticamente, enquanto Remus saía de seu esconderijo. Ele deu um chute - não muito forte, apenas na canela - e sorriu para Severus. 

"Pare de me seguir, seu esquisito." Ele disse. "Não te avisei?" 

Snape olhou impotente para ele, e Remus riu antes de ir para Poções com um passo rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuque: Os bruxos da Grã-Bretanha utilizam uma moeda própria, cujos valores são divididos entre galeões, sicles e nuques.É importante lembrar que a própria J.K. Rowling já revelou em uma entrevista, em 2001, que um galeão equivalia a aproximadamente 7 libras esterlinas na época.
> 
> 493 nuques = 1 galeão.
> 
> 29 nuques = 1 sicle.
> 
> 17 sicles = 1 galeão.


	61. Capitulo 61: Quarto Ano: Novembro (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

“Não se esqueçam, preciso daquela redação de três páginas sobre as semelhanças e diferenças entre thunderbirds e fênixs até sexta-feira, no máximo.” Professor Ferox gritou. "Sem desculpas." 

Mary e Marlene gemeram enquanto guardavam suas coisas. 

"Eu me esqueci completamente disso", sussurrou Marlene, "E eu tenho treinos quase todas as noites esta semana - temos a partida contra a Corvinal no domingo." 

"Vou te emprestar minhas anotações." Remus respondeu, guardando cuidadosamente o papel. “É bem fácil.” 

“Domingo é o aniversário do Sirius também, não é?” Mary perguntou, pensativa. 

"Sim, como você sabia?" 

"Bem, nós meio que _saímos_ ano passado." Mary disse, arrogantemente, resmungando para Remus. "E vocês sempre fazem tantas comemorações nos aniversários que é muito difícil se esquecer. Deus, espero que Grifinória vença para que ele esteja de bom humor. " 

"Sim." Remus concordou. Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Havia planejado revelar seu grande plano para uma pegadinha no aniversário de Sirius, em vez de um presente adequado. Agora ele se perguntava se deveria comprar algo - embora eles não fossem para Hogsmeade por mais algumas semanas. Ele sempre poderia dar a Sirius um maço de cigarros, mas parecia um pouco barato, especialmente porque Sirius sabia que eles eram roubados. 

Andromeda já havia enviado alguns presentes antecipadamente, por meio dos Potters, e James os tinha escondido embaixo da cama. Mais discos, é claro - Remus esperava muito que um deles fosse o novo LP do Bowie, _Diamond Dogs_. 

"Estou indo para o corujal, preciso enviar algo para Darren", disse Mary, quando eles deixaram a sala de aula. "Você vem, Marls?" 

Marlene parecia um pouco chateada, então Remus disse rapidamente, 

“Vou para a biblioteca, se você quiser pegar essas anotações?” 

"Sim, obrigada Remus!" 

Eles se despediram de Mary e começaram a caminhar juntos na direção oposta. Remus gostava muito de Marlene - ela era bem alta para uma menina e ele não precisava torcer o pescoço para falar com ela o tempo todo. A não ser pela sua explosão emocional no final do terceiro ano, ela era uma pessoa muito objetiva, o que Remus achava muito tranquilizante em comparação a Mary, que sempre fora uma pessoa muito divertida, mas às vezes, era um pouco demais. 

"Obrigada", Marlene sorriu para ele, "Sabe, eu amo ela, mas há um limite para a quantidade de vezes que eu posso revisar suas cartas indecentes para Darren." 

“Cartas _indecentes_ ?!” Remus ficou boquiaberto. Marlene riu, 

"Sim, é horrível. Ei, Remus, posso te perguntar uma coisa? " 

"O que?" 

"Hum ... Sirius gosta de mim?" 

Remus lutou contra sua reação inicial, que foi de desespero. Parecia que ele ainda não havia passado uma semana do novo ano sem ter que ouvir os problemas românticos de alguém. Por que todos achavam que ele era a melhor pessoa para conversar? Quando ele deu a impressão de estar interessado no assunto, mesmo que remotamente? 

"Não sei." Ele disse, esperando não soar muito irritado. "Você teria que perguntar a ele." 

“Eu não acho que ele me daria uma resposta direta,” Marlene riu. "Desculpe, é só que ele está agindo muito estranho perto de mim durante o treino de quadribol." 

"Esquisito?" 

“Sim, apenas comentários e outras coisas. É um pouco chato, para falar a verdade, eu realmente não gosto dele tanto quanto antes - você sabe, ele está sempre querendo chamar atenção, ele sempre foi mais o tipo de Mary. " 

“Que comentários?” 

"Coisas sobre eu dar um beijo nele para dar sorte, ou algo ... Talvez seja a ideia dele de flertar, ou talvez seja uma piada - você nunca sabe com James e Sirius, não é?" 

De repente, Remus percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e ficou meio zangado e envergonhado por Sirius. 

"O que?" Marlene disse, parando do lado de fora da biblioteca, "Que cara é essa?" 

"Ugh, Marlene, olha, eu realmente sinto muito por isso, mas ..." e ele explicou a ela tudo sobre a aposta. 

Ok, sim, ela provavelmente contaria a Mary, e Mary provavelmente contaria a todo mundo do ano - mas os meninos mereciam isso, na opinião de Remus. Havia um prazer distinto em arruinar as chances de Sirius de ganhar a aposta estúpida. Felizmente, Marlene era uma garota muito sensata e, no final da explicação de Remus, ela estava rindo. 

"Faz muito sentido!" Ela disse, ofegante, “James ficava tentando impedir Sirius de falar comigo e tudo mais. Aqueles meninos! Eles são completamente ridículos. " 

"Sim." Remus sorriu, aliviado por mais alguém compartilhar essa opinião. 

“Ah, ótimo, agora eu posso me divertir um pouco com isso,” Marlene sorriu, quando entraram na biblioteca, abaixando suas vozes. Ela então acrescentou, um pouco melancólica: "É uma pena que James não tenha tentado. Ele poderia ter uma chance.” 

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas. 

"Bem, ele só tem olhos para a Lily, então..." 

Marlene suspirou, 

“Essa é uma batalha perdida. Ainda assim, não importa.” 

Eles se acomodaram em sua mesa favorita, que ficava perto da maior janela e fornecia uma boa luz natural. Remus puxou suas anotações e mostrou a Marlene como ele havia listado todas as qualidades dos thunderbird, depois as fênix, e começou a comparar as duas. Grata por sua ajuda, Marlene ofereceu suas anotações de Astronomia, e os dois passaram horas consideráveis escrevendo. Até que, eventualmente, perceberam que era a hora do jantar. 

"Remus," Marlene disse, baixinho, enquanto eles terminavam, "Todos os marotos estão nessa aposta, ou só James e Sirius?’’ 

"Er ... eu acho que Peter está também. Ele pode estar um pouco arrependido agora, no entanto." 

"Então você, não?" 

"Não!" Ele respondeu, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. 

"Que pena", respondeu ela, com os olhos brilhando, "porque aposto que você poderia vencer." 

Ele bufou, 

"Até parece." 

"As garotas gostam de você! Você é muito legal, gentil e inteligente.” 

"Claro que não." 

"Eu ficaria com você." 

"Ah meu Deus, Marlene ..." Remus começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, sentindo as orelhas muito quentes, "Você é minha amiga!" 

“Sim, mas só para você ganhar a aposta.” Ela sorriu, acompanhando seu ritmo. Ele havia se esquecido de como ela era atlética, ao contrário dele, que ainda tinha um quadril ruim. "Não há ninguém que você goste?" 

"Não. Vamos, estou com fome.” 

Não era uma mentira, Remus pensou consigo mesmo. No entanto, parecia uma. 

* * * 

“VAI VAI GRIFINÓRIA VAI VAI!” Remus cantou junto com todos os outros. Ter Peter girando freneticamente o cachecol de lã sobre a cabeça como um lunático, ajudava a mitigar qualquer constrangimento que Remus pudesse sentir por si mesmo. 

Ele estava nervoso, no entanto; mais nervoso do que estivera no primeiro jogo de James e Marlene; porque Sirius - embora fosse muito bom em voar - nem sempre tomava as melhores decisões sob pressão. E quadribol era um esporte perigoso, se você fosse imprudente. 

Metade da multidão estava vestida de azul, a outra metade de escarlate, e uma cacofonia ensurdecedora de vaias e gritos explodiu quando os dois times entraram em campo. James estava visível como sempre com seu cabelo bagunçado, e de longe os dois batedores da Grifinória eram da mesma altura, distinguíveis apenas por seus rabos de cavalo de cores diferentes aparecendo sob seus capacetes - um loiro, um preto. 

Remus sentiu seu coração na boca quando os jogadores montaram em suas vassouras, agacharam-se ligeiramente e se lançaram no ar com o apito. Era difícil saber quem seguir, já que James subia e descia o campo como um relâmpago em busca da goles, enquanto Marlene e Sirius se separavam, cobrindo diferentes lados do campo, com os bastões girando no ar. 

Os dois batedores tinham estilos muito diferentes - Marlene era focada e tendia a seguir os jogadores em vez dos balaços para proteger melhor seus companheiros de equipe. Sirius preferia uma tática diferente - ir diretamente atrás das bolas agressoras, não importando onde elas estivessem, e jogando-as o mais longe possível do jogo. 

“Este é o primeiro jogo de Black e ele está obviamente dando tudo de si”, a voz do comentarista ecoou na multidão, “Sem dúvida, ele recebeu bastante treinamento de Potter - que acabou de marcar o primeiro gol! Essa é a Grifinória na liderança com dez pontos!” 

Remus estava muito nervoso para poder comemorar junto com todos os outros, estando tonto após tentar seguir seus três amigos no ar. 

“Como eu estava dizendo”, o comentarista, uma lufana do sétimo ano, continuou, “Temos muito talento do lado da Grifinória este ano - Potter, é claro, e McKinnon, que é uma das melhores batedoras que os grifinórios já tiveram em anos, e agora Sirius Black, a ovelha negra de uma genuína dinastia de quadribol - você se lembrará de sua prima, Narcissa Black da Sonserina, uma das melhores apanhadoras que Hogwarts já teve, e é claro, o irmão Black mais novo, Regulus, que assumiu o lugar de Narcissa depois de uma temporada como artilheiro. Há rumores de que há brigas entre os Black, então você pode apostar que a partida Grifinória vs Sonserina no próximo semestre será ...” 

“Se concentre no jogo em andamento, Srta. Darcy!” McGonagall disparou no megafone. 

“Desculpe, professora! Então é Dunelm da Ravenclaw com a posse da goles, ela atira, ela --- oooh, e ela erra... " 

O jogo continuou, e Remus esperava que Sirius não tivesse ouvido os comentários - trazer à tona a família Black era uma maneira infalível de quebrar sua concentração. Mas não, tudo parecia bem - ele estava batendo nos balaços com um pouco mais de vigor, mas isso poderia facilmente ser por culpa da adrenalina. 

No final do jogo, tornou-se evidente que as preocupações de Remus foram desnecessárias. Sirius poderia agir como se não levasse o quadribol a sério fora do campo, mas claramente ter uma plateia aplaudindo fazia maravilhas com sua concentração. 

Assim que o apanhador da Grifinória pegou o pomo - terminando a partida em 300-110 em favor da Grifinória, os dois batedores voaram para o chão. Remus viu Sirius lançar um braço galante em volta dos ombros de Marlene e se inclinar - apenas para ser desviado habilmente quando ela ofereceu sua bochecha para ele beijar. 

* * * 

A Sala Comunal estava uma confusão de vermelho, dourado e rock naquela noite. Toda a casa veio para comemorar a vitória da Grifinória e o aniversário de Sirius. Remus, pelo menos, havia vendido mais cigarros do que durante todo o ano até agora - ele tinha vindo preparado, presumindo corretamente que os alunos mais velhos estariam bebendo, tornando-os mais inclinados a pagar por uma dose de nicotina. Ele mesmo evitou qualquer bebida que parecesse suspeita, lembrando-se de suas ressacas infernais do verão. 

Sirius e James estavam em seus melhores humores, é claro, gargalhando e se deleitando com os parabéns de seus colegas. Peter ficava perto o suficiente para aproveitar os holofotes, mas não tão perto a ponto de atrapalhar. 

Remus ficou feliz em assistir à distância, conversando com Lily e Mary e saboreando os lanches trazidos da cozinha. Ele sabia que não teria a chance de divulgar seu plano até muito mais tarde, mas estava tudo bem. Melhor todos se divertirem, ainda havia muito tempo. 

Em algum ponto, Sirius finalmente conseguiu abrir seus presentes - um kit de conserto de vassouras de James, muito chocolate de Peter e de Andromeda nada menos que três novos álbuns; _Dark Side of the Moon_ , _Country Life_ (que tinha uma capa tão incrivelmente explícita que todos os garotos quiseram segurar enquanto riam, o que fez Remus querer morrer de vergonha) e _Diamond Dogs_. 

"Ohh!" Remus disse, incapaz de conter sua empolgação enquanto segurava o tão esperado disco em suas mãos, acariciando a bizarra e assustadora obra de arte. “Coloca este primeiro? Por favor?" 

Sirius sorriu, 

"Qualquer coisa por você, Moony!" E colocou o disco no lugar na plataforma giratória que era o toca-disco. 

_Owww ooooooohhhhh ..._

O toca-discos uivou, enviando um arrepio de choque pela espinha de Remus - o grito de um lobo. Ele olhou para James e Sirius em alarme. Eles pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele, embora Sirius abriu um sorriso quando a voz de David Bowie encheu a sala, como se estivesse recitando um feitiço. 

_And in the death..._

_As the last few corpses lay rotting on the slimy thoroughfare,_

_The shutters lifted in inches in Temperance Building,_

_High on Poacher's Hill,_

_And red, mutant eyes gaze down on Hunger City…_

Toda a sala comunal estava desconfortavelmente quieta enquanto esse poema horrível e sombrio era recitado, sem saber ao certo para onde olhar enquanto os cães uivavam e ganiam ao fundo. Isso fez Remus se sentir escuro e sujo - mas ele achou que tinha gostado; como se Bowie estivesse falando diretamente com ele. Especialmente quando as linhas finais foram gritadas: 

_"This ain't Rock'n'Roll!_

_This is genocide!"_

* * * 

"Um mês inteiro?!" Sirius sussurrou alto. 

"Trinta dias, sim." James respondeu, no mesmo sussurro estrondoso, "Se fizermos isso durante o verão ..." 

"Vocês se esqueceram do feitiço silenciador, idiotas." Remus gritou. 

"Droga." Mais farfalhar. 

Já passava da meia-noite do dia do aniversário de Sirius, e a festa há muito havia sido interrompida pelos monitores. Os marotos subiram as escadas para dormir sonolentos e cansados, mas aparentemente James e Sirius tinham mais energia sobrando e agora estavam em uma conferência privada na cama de James. Remus tinha uma boa ideia do que eles estavam falando, mas decidiu deixá-los assim por enquanto. Ver até onde eles iriam. Ainda assim, ele sabia que eles perceberiam que haviam esquecido o feitiço eventualmente, e decidiu que era melhor ser honesto. 

Remus e Sirius colocaram suas cabeças para fora de suas respectivas cortinas ao mesmo tempo. 

"Desculpe, Moony." Sirius sorriu, "Nós acordamos você?" 

"Nah," Remus deu de ombros, "Eu estava ... na verdade, eu estava pensando numa pegadinha..." 

"Pegadinha?!" A cabeça de James juntou-se à de Sirius no espaço entre as cortinas, "Quem disse pegadinha?!" 

Remus sorriu, timidamente. Ele pensou que teria que esperar até o próximo fim de semana para contar a eles, mas James magnanimamente abriu as cortinas da cama ainda mais, "Por favor, Sr. Moony", disse ele, "Entre em nosso escritório ..." 

Ansiosamente, Remus saiu de seu emaranhado de lençóis e caminhou descalço pelo chão frio do quarto até a cama de James. Sentiu como se tivesse esperado quatro anos por um convite. 

"Bem?" James perguntou, sério, apontando a luz de sua varinha para Remus como um microfone. "Nos diga!" 

“Só um segundo,” Remus revirou os olhos, retirando sua própria varinha, _“Muffliato! ”_

"Ele é muito inteligente para nós." Sirius disse, secamente. 

"De fato." James concordou. 

Remus os ignorou; eles estavam agitados e tolos pela falta de sono, ele teria que pelo menos dar a eles a essência de seu plano antes que eles finalmente caíssem no sono. 

"Lembra quando eu estava contando sobre o despertador da Diretora?" Ele perguntou a eles, rapidamente. Os meninos assentiram obedientemente como cocker spaniels. "E como costumávamos mexer nele para não ter que acordar mais cedo?" Mais concordâncias, “Bem, eu estava pensando sobre como isso poderia ser aplicado a Hogwarts. Eu fiz algumas pesquisas e - você sabia que todos os relógios desta escola são controlados por um relógio mestre? O grande que fica fora do Salão Principal.” 

"Oh, MOONY!" Sirius gritou, de repente se jogando em Remus, jogando os braços em volta dele com tanta força que os dois tombaram para trás na cama. Assustado, Remus tentou afastá-lo, mas Sirius segurou firme, fingindo soluçar em seu ombro de alegria, "Você LEU _Hogwarts: Uma História!_ Um de vocês _finalmente_ leu! Você agora é meu maroto favorito! " 

"Sai de cima, idiota!" Remus falou, finalmente forçando-o a se afastar e se esquivando ainda mais longe na cama, James rindo dos dois. 

"Ninguém jamais imaginaria que você é o mais velho, Black", James sorriu. “Moony, por favor, continue. O grande relógio ...?” 

"Certo, sim," Remus ajeitou sua camisa de dormir, sentindo-se muito quente e corado com o ataque repentinamente, "Err ... então ... hum ... eu tive essa ideia ... eu ..." Isso não era bom, ele havia perdido completamente a linha de raciocínio, agora tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era o quão idiota e irritante Sirius era. 

“O grande relógio controla todos os outros,” Sirius completou, rapidamente, notavelmente lúcido agora, “É um feitiço que garante que todos os relógios do castelo estejam perfeitamente sincronizados. Mesmo os que trazemos de casa são reassentados - até mesmo relógios _trouxas_. É uma boa dose de magia. " 

“Sim,” Remus acenou com a cabeça, voltando ao plano, “Sim, exatamente. Então, estou pensando; se o relógio estiver errado ou se mover cinco minutos, o mesmo ocorre com todos os outros. E isso afetaria os horários das aulas, refeições e ... bem, praticamente todo o funcionamento do castelo. E se começássemos _bem devagar_ \- digamos, avançando cinco minutos por noite - ninguém notaria por anos, não é? Quero dizer, como alguém _poderia_ notar, se todos os relógios são iguais? " 

Ele terminou, recostando-se e olhando para James, porque ele ainda estava irritado com Sirius por perturbá-lo e quase estragar tudo. O cérebro de James estava trabalhando em alta velocidade - Remus sabia disso porque ele empurrou os óculos para trás no nariz. Finalmente, ele olhou para Sirius e sorriu. 

"Nosso Moony conseguiu de novo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunderbird (na tradução literal para o portugues chama-se aves-trovão) é uma grande ave mágica, mais comumente achada no Arizona no sudoeste dos Estados Unidos. É parente da Fênix. Os thunderbirds podem criar tempestades enquanto voam e são muito sensíveis ao perigo. Há uma casa na escola de magia e bruxaria de IIvermorny nomeada em homenagem a essa criatura. 
> 
> O thunderbird é um passáro mítico que traz tempestades na crença dos índios norte americanos. 
> 
> Eu sou muito fã do Bowie e acho que esse pode ser um dos motivos de ter me apaixonado por essa fic e decidido traduzir ela junto com a Paula, vou deixar aqui o link para quem quiser procurar o poema sombrio interpretado pelo Bowie no início do LP de Diamond dogs. Se não conseguirem acessar pelo link, só pesquisem no youtube David Bowie Diamond Dogs Side One. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyjD318r1bs 
> 
> Cocker Spaniel é uma raça inglesa de cachorros que são brincalhões, dóceis e companheiros.


	62. Capítulo 62: Quarto ano: Novembro (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda-feira, 4 de novembro de 1974 

"Não sei não." Peter disse, torcendo as mãos novamente. "A professora McGonagall diz que não devemos mexer com o tempo." 

"Não vamos" Sirius resmungou, já tendo explicado o plano duas vezes. "Esta é uma brincadeira trouxa, Peter, enfie isso na sua cabeça dura!" 

"Não." Remus franziu a testa, sentindo pena de Peter, que ficou de mau humor o dia todo porque havia sido deixado de fora do planejamento noturno. "Não estamos mexendo com o tempo, Pete," Remus explicou gentilmente, "Estamos apenas mexendo com os relógios." 

Peter olhou para Remus, então para James buscando confirmação. 

"Está bem." Ele disse, devagar. "Acho que entendi." 

Eles concordaram em fazer isso o mais rápido possível e lutaram para terminar as aulas naquele dia com a crescente expectativa para seu plano diabólico. Remus teve que calar James e Sirius mais de uma vez quando a empolgação deles levou a melhor - eles não eram muito sutis na maior parte do tempo. 

“Não vai funcionar se alguém mais souber disso.” Remus sibilou na hora do almoço quando Mary perguntou sobre o que eles estavam cochichando. "Então calem a boca! Eu _sei_ que vocês sabem manter um segredo se realmente tentarem.” 

Eles mal podiam esperar que a noite caísse e o castelo ficasse vazio e quieto. Já fazia muito tempo que não ficavam juntos depois de escurecer e, embora fosse uma tarefa muito simples, todos queriam ir. 

Havia um problema. Agora, era muito mais difícil colocar os quatro sob a capa do que há três anos. 

"Peter, você fica aqui." Sirius disse, após a terceira tentativa. 

"Por que eu?" Pedro protestou: “Por que sou sempre o único deixado de fora?!” 

"Não estamos deixando você de fora, idiota, isso é puramente uma preocupação logística." Sirius revirou os olhos. 

"James!" 

"Eu vou ficar," Remus ofereceu. “Eu sou o mais alto, é minha culpa.” 

"Mas foi ideia sua," Sirius lamentou, "Você não pode perder!" 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

“Iremos muitas vezes. Vamos fazer isso mais de uma vez.” 

"Mesmo com três é um aperto." Disse James. "Black, Pettigrew, fiquem de fora." 

"Por que eu?!" Sirius e Peter reclamaram ao mesmo tempo. 

"Porque." James disse, os lábios se curvando, "A ideia é do Moony e a capa é _minha_ capa." 

Foi preciso um pouco mais de discussões, massagens no ego e muitas promessas de que todas as noites eles se revezariam, só para ser justo, antes que os dois marotos rejeitados concordassem. Logo depois, Remus e James estavam se esgueirando pela sala comunal da Grifinória sob a capa, andando na ponta dos pés ao passarem por alguns alunos do sétimo ano dormindo inconscientes em cima de seus livros para os NIEM. 

"Espero que os dois parem de brigar se dermos a eles uma hora a sós." James sussurrou, quando eles deixaram o buraco do retrato e entraram no corredor escuro e vazio. 

"Por que Sirius está sendo um idiota com Peter, afinal?" Remus perguntou o mais baixo possível. Eles não queriam incomodar Pirraça - ou pior ainda, Sra. Norris. 

"Todas as garotas sabem sobre a Grande Competição do Amasso," James respondeu, movendo-se lentamente para que Remus pudesse acompanhar, "Sirius acha que Pete contou a elas.” 

"Por que ele pensaria isso?" 

“Você conhece Black,” James disse com um sorriso na voz, “Adora tirar conclusões precipitadas. Normalmente conclusões erradas.” 

"Você não acha que foi Peter, então?" Remus perguntou, inocentemente. 

"Moony." James bufou: "Eu sei que foi você." 

"Ah." 

"Não me incomodou", James riu baixinho, "No mínimo, melhorou minhas chances de ganhar a aposta." 

"Marlene se ofereceu para me beijar," disse Remus, de repente, "Mas eu disse a ela que não estava na aposta." 

Ele não tinha certeza do por que resolveu contar a James - ou por que escolheu um momento tão inoportuno para fazê-lo. Supôs que só queria que alguém soubesse. Talvez fosse uma coisa de ostentação - foram eles que não o incluíram na competição em primeiro lugar. 

"Ha," James riu, "Não diga a Sirius, ele nunca vai superar isso." 

"Ela te beijaria." Remus acrescentou, caridosamente, "Ela me disse que faria." 

"Infelizmente, não é para ser", respondeu James, casualmente. Remus ficou pensativo por um tempo, mas eles haviam chegado ao relógio agora, na parte inferior da grande escadaria. 

Era muito grande e muito bonito, com uma vasta moldura de mogno entalhada com várias criaturas - com os rostos e mãos moldados em ouro cintilante - e plantas mágicas. 

Remus puxou sua varinha e se concentrou cuidadosamente em desarmar os feitiços de proteção colocados ali por um grande mago há muito tempo. Levou um longo tempo; eram complexos e intrincados, entrelaçados como renda fina. Mas lento e cuidadosamente, um por um, ele sentiu a magia se soltar com um leve estalo em algum lugar na sua barriga. Ele sorriu para James. 

"Aqui vamos nós." 

James acenou com sua própria varinha para o relógio, e o ponteiro mais longo rolou cinco minutos para trás. Ele olhou para seu próprio relógio e ambos viram a sincronização acontecer. James riu baixinho. 

“Olha Moony, eu sabia que tinha que ser você. Vamos, é melhor voltar. " 

Eles voltaram a subir as escadas, mais rápido agora, tontos de triunfo. No topo, Remus teve que parar para respirar por um momento. Ele apoiou a mão no ombro de James para se equilibrar, e o outro garoto esperou pacientemente. 

"Ei, James?" 

"Sim?" 

"Você realmente vai perder a aposta para o Sirius só pela Lily?" 

As costas de James enrijeceram um pouco, mas ele não parecia irritado. 

"Talvez eu não perca." 

"Mas Lily nunca vai ..." 

"Sou eu quem estou fazendo as aulas de Adivinhação, Lupin, não você." 

"Sim, mas ela te odeia." 

"Ela não me odeia." James riu. "Lily Evans não tem um pingo de ódio em seu corpo." 

Remus não disse nada sobre isso, sabendo que era verdade. James continuou: "Só não é hora ainda, isso é tudo. Mas eu não me importo. " 

"Ah." Disse Remus. Pela primeira vez, ele percebeu que James não simplesmente _gostava_ de Lily. Era algo completamente diferente. Remus queria fazer mais perguntas, mas ele não sabia como - ele não era Sirius, não poderia ser tão descarado. 

Quando eles voltaram para o quarto, Sirius estava andando de um lado para o outro, e as cortinas estavam fechadas ao redor da cama de Peter. Pode-se presumir que eles não usaram o tempo para resolver suas diferenças. 

"E?" Sirius praticamente latiu, ansioso, enquanto James e Remus tiravam o relógio. 

"Feito." James disse, simplesmente, bocejando e se dirigindo para sua própria cama. Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius ao passar por ele, "Aproveite seus cinco minutos a mais de sono" 

* * * 

E assim a pegadinha continuou. Todas as noites naquela semana, dois marotos desciam as escadas sob a capa da invisibilidade e executavam o feitiço para mover o ponteiro dos minutos cinco graus para trás, de modo que no sábado de manhã, todos os relógios de Hogwarts estavam atrasados vinte e cinco minutos. Até agora, ninguém parecia ter notado, e James e Sirius estavam ficando inquietos. 

"A questão é," Sirius bocejou durante o café da manhã, em seu uniforme de quadribol amarrotado com os olhos sonolentos. “Não estamos realmente dormindo meia hora extra, não é? Não estamos indo para a _cama_ mais cedo. " 

"Não, bem, essa não era realmente a intenção ..." disse Remus, tentando fazer um sanduíche com torrada, marmelada, geléia de morango e outra torrada. 

“Ainda assim, acho que deveríamos ter algum benefício disso tudo.” 

“A satisfação de um trabalho bem feito?” Remus respondeu, secamente, antes de morder sua criação. Geleia de fruta doce caiu por entre as torradas, escorrendo por seus dedos. Sirius fez uma careta - ele tinha aversão a coisas pegajosas. 

O brilho de uma genialidade anônima aparentemente não era suficiente para Sirius. Na manhã seguinte, Remus acordou muito antes de seu despertador tocar, e quando ele checou seu relógio de cabeceira, viu que aparentemente ainda eram 7h. Ele se aproximou e sacudiu Sirius. 

"O que você fez ontem à noite?" Remus perguntou, assim que Sirius finalmente acordou, "Você e James voltaram o relógio, não é?" 

"Só queria dormir mais, só isso ..." 

"O quanto você voltou?" 

"Não sei, uma hora ou duas?" 

"O que?!" 

"O que??" Sirius parecia genuinamente surpreso. "Não é esse o objetivo da pegadinha?" 

"Bem ..." Remus suspirou. Qual era o objetivo? Não poderia durar para sempre, de qualquer maneira. “Isso ainda sim é demais. Vou ver se consigo adiantar um pouco esta noite. " 

Sirius deu de ombros, rolou e voltou a dormir. 

Algumas pessoas comentaram como era estranho acordar em plena luz do dia no inverno às sete horas da manhã, mas como era domingo de qualquer maneira, Remus achou que eles tinham se safado. Naquela noite, Remus e Peter desceram as escadas como de costume, e Remus tentou corrigir a imprudência de Sirius. 

“Podemos colocar para que acordemos mais cedo no próximo sábado?” Peter perguntou, incerto - Remus ainda não tinha certeza se Peter havia entendido completamente o que eles estavam fazendo. 

"Não vejo por que não," Remus deu de ombros. "Por que você quer acordar cedo?" 

"É um fim de semana em Hogsmeade e eu ia me encontrar ... hum ... não, nada." 

"Quem??" 

"Por favor, não diga a James ou Sirius!" 

"Quem, Pete?" 

“Desdemona Lewis.” 

"Oh ... Não, não vou contar a ninguém." 

Remus foi para a cama com o coração pesado naquela noite. Ele sentia que havia perdido todos os seus amigos agora - o único que não queria falar constantemente sobre suas relações com o sexo oposto era Lily. E ele se sentia um pouco culpado perto de Lily, por ter arruinado indiretamente o projeto de Poções deles. 

Para ser justo, todos na classe foram arruinados; 

"Minha nossa," Professor Slughorn coçou a cabeça, completamente confuso com as poções inúteis que todos haviam produzido. “Todos deixaram fermentar pelo tempo correto? Deve ser exatamente vinte e quatro horas...” 

Todo mundo tinha, é claro. Ou pensaram que sim. Foi realmente culpa de Sirius, Remus disse a si mesmo. 

Sirius, é claro, achou todo o episódio imensamente divertido, e isso apenas o inspirou a correr riscos ainda maiores. O problema era que Remus não conseguiria impedi-lo. Cada vez que Sirius tinha que descer e mudar o relógio, ele se certificava de que iria com Peter ou James. E sempre que Remus se oferecia para ir, Sirius desistia. 

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo." Remus disse a ele, quando eles acordaram em uma 'manhã' com o sol já em seu ponto mais alto no céu. 

"E eu sei o que você está fazendo," Sirius respondeu com um sorriso, "Senhor certinho." 

Era verdade - Remus estava descendo a cada duas noites e tentando consertar qualquer destruição que Sirius havia causado, de modo que na terceira semana de novembro os relógios estavam todos girando descontroladamente para um lado e para outro, às vezes alterados em até quatro horas. O principal problema era que Sirius não dizia a ele o quanto ele estava mudando, então Remus estava tendo que adivinhar suas correções. 

"O que diabos está acontecendo?!" Mary disse, certa manhã no café da manhã, depois de talvez apenas quatro horas de sono - Remus se arrependia disso, mas foi a única maneira de recuperar terreno no ridículo cabo de guerra com Sirius. 

O café da manhã havia se tornado um evento muito estranho - parecia que os elfos domésticos na cozinha estavam mais confusos do que qualquer outra pessoa sobre as horas do dia, e estavam em desacordo sobre qual refeição deveriam servir. Como tal, ovos mexidos estavam sendo servidos junto com purê de batata e molho; pernas de cordeiro acompanhadas de flocos de milho, e uma ou duas vezes todos haviam chegado para jantar e nada havia aparecido. Sirius e James estavam adorando cada minuto disso, é claro. 

"O que você quer dizer?" James perguntou, indiferente. Sirius não estava falando naquela manhã, apenas bocejando e ocasionalmente lançando olhares raivosos para Remus. 

“Alguém mais está dormindo muito mal?” Mary perguntou, desesperadamente. Ela estava começando a parecer muito cansada - seu cabelo escuro estava saindo de suas tranças em espirais grossas, e seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos. "E o que está acontecendo com o tempo?" 

"Sim, estava muito escuro ontem", Marlene bocejou, "Mas hoje começou a clarear às seis ou algo assim." 

“Hogwarts é um lugar muito misterioso e mágico.” Disse James. “Quem somos nós para questionar seu funcionamento interno?” 

Enquanto isso, Remus estava muito preocupado com a lua cheia que se aproximava. Ele achava que era em breve, mas de qualquer maneira, não havia como ter certeza. Se Sirius não diminuísse as mudanças, ele poderia perder completamente o controle do tempo e apenas se trancaria na Casa dos Gritos por uma semana. Não sabia como explicar isso para Madame Pomfrey - mas se ele não fizesse algo a respeito, então correria o risco de se transformar em algum lugar do castelo. 

* * * 

Quarta-feira, 27 de novembro de 1974 

Na quarta semana, Remus achava que nenhum dos marotos tinha a mais vaga ideia de que horas deveria ser. Ele desistiu de tentar corrigir Sirius e, em vez disso, achou melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem. Tudo finalmente chegou a um ponto crítico quando, enquanto bocejava durante uma aula de Transfiguração, Peter de repente olhou pela janela e arfou. 

"O que foi, Pettigrew?" McGonagall retrucou - ela estava muito mais irritada do que o normal. Na verdade, todo mundo estava, e Remus resolveu nunca mais bagunçar o padrão de sono de ninguém novamente. 

"N-nada, professora." Peter baixou os olhos apressadamente. 

Mas era tarde demais; toda a classe, incluindo McGonagall, agora estava olhando pela janela também - e assistindo ao nascer do sol às onze horas da manhã. 

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!" McGonagall disse. “Classe, eu quero todos vocês no Salão Principal de uma vez. Estou chamando o Diretor. " 

Menos de uma hora depois, Remus estava se sentindo extremamente nervoso cercado pelo resto da escola enquanto esperavam que Dumbledore falasse com eles. Ele não tinha visto muito o diretor naquele ano; o velho costumava faltar às refeições agora, e McGonagall disse que ele estava simplesmente viajando a negócios para o ministério. Ainda assim, ele estava aqui agora, e Remus não conseguiu evitar a sensação de enjoo na boca do estômago, quando o bruxo de cabelo branco se aproximou do púlpito. 

"O que você acha que está acontecendo?" Lily perguntou a Remus. Mary estava cochilando em seu ombro. 

"Não faço ideia", respondeu ele, esperando que soasse convincente. 

"Parece," Dumbledore começou. Ele falava muito suavemente para um professor, Remus sempre pensara - mas de alguma forma todos ficaram quietos. “Que temos alguns piadistas entre nós.” 

Imediatamente, todos no salão se viraram para olhar para Remus, Sirius, James e Peter. Remus continuou olhando para frente, ignorando-os; Peter começou a sacudir o joelho ansiosamente, olhando para James, que sorriu de volta para o público de maneira afável. Remus não conseguia ver o que Sirius estava fazendo, mas com certeza seria algo ridículo e altamente desrespeitoso. Ainda assim, Dumbledore não fez acusações, apenas sorriu agradavelmente e continuou, “Fiquem tranquilos, pois os relógios estão sendo corrigidos e as medidas tomadas para garantir que isso não aconteça novamente. Nesse ínterim, acho que todos nós poderíamos descansar um pouco - estou cancelando o resto das aulas de hoje, para serem retomadas em nosso horário normal - e correto - amanhã de manhã.” 

Houve um murmúrio coletivo de apreciação por esta notícia. 

"Sim!" Sirius sibilou, "Benefícios!" 

"Agora," Dumbledore ergueu os braços, "Podem ir, usem este tempo com sabedoria!" 

Todos no Salão se levantaram e começaram a caminhar cansados em direção às portas. Os marotos estavam prestes a fazer o mesmo, quando McGonagall apareceu atrás deles, colocando a mão nos ombros de Sirius e James. 

"Esperem." Ela disse. "Vocês quatro." 

Remus engoliu em seco, enquanto o resto da escola desocupava a salão, até que fossem apenas os quatro deles, Dumbledore e McGonagall. 

“Então,” Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente, “Qual de vocês teve a ideia, hein? Ou foi um esforço coletivo?” 

Os quatro meninos se entreolharam, depois encararam o chão. Dumbledore riu, "Admirável." Ele disse com aprovação: “Então teremos que tratá-los todos igualmente, hein? Acho que dez pontos serão tirados de cada um, você concorda, Professora McGonagall?” 

"No mínimo!" Ela acenou com a cabeça, "E detenções!" 

“Vou deixar isso em suas capazes mãos, então. Só uma coisa, rapazes.” 

Todos olharam para cima, estremecendo enquanto se preparavam para a repreensão. 

"Todos vocês são claramente bruxos muito talentosos," Dumbledore continuou a sorrir. Peter fez um barulho estranho. “Isso é muito claro. Era um feitiço simples, sim, mas altamente eficaz. Esse tipo de pensamento os levará longe. Mas talvez um pouco mais de premeditação e planejamento da próxima vez? Assim poderiam não ter sido descobertos tão rapidamente.” 

“Três semanas não é nada ruim!” Sirius deixou escapar. James o chutou, mas Dumbledore riu. McGonagall ficou vermelha de raiva. 

"Então, serão três semanas de detenção, Black!" 

Sirius baixou rapidamente a cabeça e James murmurou baixinho, 

"Idiota."


	63. Capítulo 63: Quarto ano: Dezembro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_I'm torn between the light and dark_

_Where others see their targets, divine symmetry_

_Should I kiss the viper's fang?_

_Or herald loud the death of man_

_I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts_

_And I ain't got the power anymore_

_Quicksand by David Bowie_

Quarta-feira, 4 de dezembro de 1974 

Todos receberam três semanas de detenção com McGonagall - o que significava escrever a mesma frase repetidas vezes em um papel e lição de casa extra - e foram banidos de Hogsmeade até o ano novo, para horror de Peter. A pobre Srta. Lewis teria que esperar. 

Isso também significava que Remus não poderia comprar nenhum presente de Natal para seus amigos, mas ele estava grato por essa desculpa. Até agora, Lupin possuía uma pequena fortuna (aos seus olhos, pelo menos) de dez galeões e doze sicles. Não estava nem perto da herança de James, é claro, ou mesmo da de Sirius, herdada de seu tio - mas era mais do que Remus jamais tivera, mesmo em dinheiro trouxa. 

Ele já havia começado a fazer planos para o momento em que completasse dezessete anos. Aprender como aparatar era o principal - ele tinha que ter certeza que conseguiria. Então, compraria suprimentos suficientes e começaria sua busca. E ele achava que sabia por onde começar. 

Nesse semestre, desde que voltou para Hogwarts, Remus estava lendo _O Profeta Diário_ do início ao fim. Pegava emprestado a cópia de James e fazia anotações em particular - geralmente na biblioteca, onde os outros marotos não o incomodariam. Estava procurando por qualquer coisa; ataques, avistamentos, rumores. Qualquer coisa relacionada a lobisomens ou "criaturas das trevas não identificadas". Havia muito pouco ali - James afirmou que isso acontecia porque o ministério não queria assustar ninguém. 

Mas ainda havia pistas. Às vezes, havia histórias sobre aurores interrompendo ‘reuniões ilegais’ - sempre em lugares distantes; nas Hébridas exteriores, ou em Brecon Beacons. E sempre aconteciam na noite anterior à lua cheia. Isso era uma evidência sólida, no que dizia respeito a Remus - Greyback estava reunindo seguidores, e ninguém mais parecia se importar; até mesmo os aurores estavam sendo casuais sobre isso. Exatamente como aconteceu com Lyall. 

No início de dezembro, Remus estava preocupado o suficiente para consultar Ferox. 

O curso de estudos de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas deste ano provou ser tão fascinante quanto do ano anterior, e a dedicação de Ferox ao ensino não diminuiu. Ele até insinuou trazer um seminviso real como um presente de Natal, embora Remus não tivesse ideia de onde conseguiria uma. 

O professor levou todos eles até o lago para uma aula, onde Ferox teve uma longa e aguda conversa com um dos sereianos que moravam lá. Ninguém tinha a menor idéia do que eles estavam falando, mas tinha sido interessante mesmo assim, e Remus tinha feito alguns diagramas muito úteis. 

Foi segurando esses diagramas, e a redação, que Remus se aproximou do escritório de Ferox em uma tarde sombria de dezembro. Já que Sirius e James estavam agora no time de quadribol, era muito mais fácil para Remus fugir e conduzir seus próprios negócios pessoais - ultimamente sendo caçador de lobisomens ou o principal fornecedor de tabaco de Hogwarts. Lily perguntou se ele queria ir à biblioteca - ele achava que ela devia estar se sentindo um pouco solitária neste semestre, já que ela costumava perguntar se ele queria ir para lá ou para cá com ela. Ele não havia notado se ela estava passando menos tempo com Mary e Marlene, mas quem sabia com as meninas? 

De qualquer forma, tendo se livrado de todas as outras responsabilidades, Remus bateu na porta do escritório de Ferox. 

“Entre,” a familiar voz cantante com sotaque de Liverpool chamou. Remus sorriu e entrou. 

"Oi, professor", disse ele, segurando seus papéis. 

"Lupin! Sente-se, sente-se,” - Ferox sorriu para ele por trás de sua mesa. Ele parecia estar fazendo reparos em uma gaiola dourada muito grande; sua mesa coberta com ferramentas, fios e outras bugigangas que não pareciam pertencer ao escritório de um professor. 

"Eu estou com minha redação sobre os sereianos aqui", ele a colocou no único pedaço livre da superfície. 

"Caramba, Remus, você é ansioso!" O professor Ferox sorriu, guardando suas ferramentas em uma bolsa de couro. “Isso não era para ser entregue até o último dia do semestre.” 

Remus deu de ombros, secretamente emocionado. 

"Eu já tinha terminado, então achei melhor entregar agora." 

"Muito bom. Quer um chá? " 

"Sim por favor." 

Ferox empurrou a grande gaiola para o lado e acenou com a varinha, casualmente. A varinha de Ferox era mais curta do que a de Remus e mais grossa, feita de algum tipo de madeira nodosa, como se tivesse sido arrancada diretamente de um galho de árvore. Um bule apareceu do nada, seguido por duas xícaras e pires que caíram ruidosamente sobre a mesa. Eram muito velhos e lascados em alguns lugares. 

“Opa,” Ferox sorriu, envergonhado, “Nunca tive muita sutileza com encantamentos. Esse é o antigo conjunto da minha vózinha." 

Remus sorriu educadamente e usou sua própria varinha para servir o chá. Ele achava levitação muito fácil e Ferox parecia impressionado. "Minha avó costumava beber no pires e tudo," ele murmurou, nostalgicamente, levando a xícara aos lábios, "Achava que era elegante, bendita seja." 

Remus nunca sabia o que dizer quando as pessoas começavam a falar sobre seus parentes. Levou quatro anos para aprender que as pessoas que tinham famílias, não queriam realmente ouvir sobre as experiências de pessoas que não tinham. Isso as deixava desconfortáveis. Ferox pareceu notar a reticente educação de Remus e mudou de assunto "A este ponto, ela ofereceria um biscoito e um cigarro, mas acho que os dois acabaram." 

Remus ergueu a sobrancelha e procurou dentro do bolso. 

"Aqui, senhor", disse ele, oferecendo uma caixa de marlboro. 

“Ah, então os rumores são verdadeiros, hein? Nosso contrabandista residente.” 

Remus deu de ombros novamente, cuidadosamente tentando mascarar sua empolgação enquanto Ferox realmente aceitava um cigarro e o acendia cuidadosamente com a ponta da varinha. 

“Como você fez isso?!” Ele perguntou, tentando com sua própria varinha, sem sucesso. Ferox riu, 

"Vem cá", e Remus se inclinou sobre a mesa para permitir que Ferox acendesse seu cigarro. "É melhor eu não te ensinar", o professor deu uma piscadela, "É um hábito terrível." 

Remus sorriu através da nuvem de fumaça, dando uma longa tragada. 

"Então," Ferox disse, recostando-se na cadeira, "presumo que essa seja mais do que apenas uma visita social, jovem Lupin?" 

"Erm ... sim, mais ou menos," Remus acenou com a cabeça, limpando a garganta, "Eu só tinha mais algumas perguntas sobre ... bem, eu não sabia a quem perguntar, e você disse ano passado que eu sempre poderia vir até você." 

"Claro. É sobre o seu pai? " 

"Ah não," Remus balançou a cabeça veementemente, "Ele não." 

Ele pode ter soado um pouco mais enérgico do que pretendia - mas estava _farto_ de Lyall Lupin e do sentimento terrível, vazio e de culpa que sentia quando pensava no homem. Ele não queria saber mais sobre o passado - isto era sobre o futuro. 

Remus deu outra tragada, deixando seus nervos se acalmarem. "É sobre Greyback." 

“Remus ...” 

“Eu mereço saber.” Ele disse sombriamente, perdendo o sorriso. "Essa é a minha vida." 

Ferox olhou para ele por um longo tempo, antes de suspirar. 

“Igualzinho a seu pai. Ok, o que você quer saber? Não que haja muito que eu possa te dizer. Pelo que todos sabem, ele ainda é um fugitivo procurado. " 

“Pelos artigos que você me deu, um deles disse que o ministério pensava que ele estava tentando formar um exército, é por isso que ele gosta de ... crianças.” 

"Isso é apenas um boato." Ferox disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas, "Não há evidências." 

" _Eu_ sou evidência." Remus disse, inconscientemente pressionando a mão ao lado do corpo, onde a pior cicatriz de todas estava escondida sob seu uniforme. 

"Ainda não quer dizer ... bem, se ele tivesse tentado fazer isso nos anos 60, nós já teríamos escutado sobre isso nessa altura, hein?" 

Essa era uma linha de raciocínio errada, na opinião de Remus, ele acenou com a mão, 

“Houve ataques, se você for ler os jornais com atenção. O Lorde das Trevas, ele é a pessoa perfeita para encorajar Greyback, pelo que ouvi. Algo precisa ser feito para impedir que as pessoas se juntem a eles. Para impedir ... que pessoas como eu se juntem a ele.” 

"Eu não sei o que você sabe sobre esse tal 'Lorde das Trevas'," Ferox respondeu, rigidamente, "Mas ele só está interessado em pureza do sangue. Ele consideraria alguém como Greyback um mestiço. Abaixo dele.” 

Remus pensou em Snape e nos outros sonserinos, e imediatamente descartou essa teoria também. 

"Ele pode não o respeitar, mas contanto que Greyback faça o trabalho - e se ele conseguir seguidores suficientes -" 

“Você está superestimando o poder deles dois. O Lorde das Trevas é apenas um arrivista político, alimentando-se de alguma opressão percebida; ninguém o leva a sério. Ninguém que _importa_. E Greyback - bem, ele é praticamente um abandonado, um lunático delirante. Nenhum deles tem nada substancial a oferecer aos seus seguidores.” 

Remus bufou, 

“Sim, bem, o ministério não tem exatamente muito a me oferecer também, exceto por uma coleira e uma jaula.” 

"Remus, isso não é verdade," Ferox parecia angustiado. Remus não se importou. 

"É sim! Tenho quase quinze anos, não sou mais um menino. Minhas oportunidades de emprego são _um pouco_ menos merda como trouxa do que como bruxo. Não posso deixar de notar que eu sou _o único_ em Hogwarts, que não posso contar a ninguém - ah, espere, até eu ter dezessete anos, então eu tenho que contar a TODOS, certo? Então todo mundo sabe que deve me evitar, caso eu fique com um pouco de fome. Greyback pode não ter muito oferecer a nós, mestiços, mas quando você não tem nada mais a seu favor ... " 

"Remus, você tem ..." 

"Não! Eu LI as leis, os estatutos e a porra do registro de merda!” 

Ele apagou o cigarro na borra da xícara de chá, furiosamente. A lua cheia estava a semanas de distância, mas sua temperatura estava subindo, seu coração batia forte enquanto olhava para Ferox, desafiando-o a responder. O próprio Ferox parecia bastante abalado, mudo. Isso por si só esfriou o temperamento de Remus - ele pretendia ter uma discussão racional, queria aprender coisas; não gritar com seu professor favorito. Pegou outro cigarro e acendeu-o com a caixa de fósforos que carregava, depois empurrou a caixa sobre a mesa para Ferox. 

"Fique." Ele disse baixinho, inalando: "Sinto muito. Eu não queria gritar.” 

"Não há problema em gritar, Remus," Ferox sorriu fracamente, "Especialmente quando alguém não está ouvindo e você precisa ser ouvido." 

Remus olhou para ele com curiosidade. Ferox relaxou um pouco, "Eu acho que você vê a raiva como uma fraqueza, mas não é. É bom ficar com raiva - e você tem uma boa razão para estar. Você está certo. _Todos nós_ precisamos nos preocupar com Voldemort, Greyback e o resto da multidão de sangues puro. Se o ministério está tratando bruxos bons, inteligentes e perspicazes como você desse jeito, então pessoas como o Lorde das Trevas sempre terão seguidores.’’ 

Remus o encarou, atordoado. 

"Mas." Ferox disse: “Sempre haverá pessoas trabalhando contra eles também. E enquanto nós continuarmos com raiva, eles não vão ganhar.” 

“Eles não vão ganhar.” Remus repetiu. Ele normalmente se sentia envergonhado depois de uma explosão como aquela, mas agora ele realmente se sentia mais calmo - até aliviado. 

"E não pense por um minuto que tem você tem oportunidades de merda." Ferox ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Se você pensa que Dumbledore moveu céus e terras para te dar uma educação só para ver você acabar menos pior do que um aborto, então você não conhece Dumbledore, meu garoto." 

* * * 

Sexta-feira, 20 de dezembro de 1974 

Conforme dezembro avançava e as noites ficavam mais longas, o castelo foi ficando repleto de luzes e de um pesado manto de neve. Todos pareciam mais animados do que o normal e mais ansiosos que nunca para comemorar o Natal. Corujas voavam pelos corredores na velocidade da luz, entregando pacotes e cartões com envelopes coloridos; a professora de Herbologia tinha encantado azevinho e hera para se entrelaçar em cada lustre e corrimão; O Professor Flitwick podia ser visto quase todas as noites ensinando os retratos a cantar canções de natal, e Sirius Black terminou o semestre vestido da cabeça aos pés em ouropel. 

Isso não tinha sido realmente ideia de Sirius - James tinha começado usando um feitiço de cola permanente para fixar as decorações nos colarinhos e punhos dos robes de Sirius enquanto ele dormia. Se ele pensou que isso poderia deixar Sirius com vergonha, ele estava redondamente enganado - Black adorava seu novo visual e o exibia com orgulho. Na verdade, no último dia do semestre, pelo menos quinze outros garotos o haviam copiado, assim como um grupo de garotas que recentemente começaram a seguir Sirius. 

Parecia que todas as garotas da escola descobriram sobre a Grande Competição do Amasso - e o efeito não foi o que Remus esperava. Embora Marlene tenha agido sensatamente ao rejeitar os avanços de Black, haviam muitas garotas em seu ano - e até mesmo no ano acima - que esperavam ajudar Sirius a ganhar a aposta. Ele achou isso muito divertido no início, mas depois de quase um mês sendo seguido por um bando de adolescentes rindo, recebendo bilhetes de amor cheirosos e sendo encurralado em quase todas as esquinas, ele convocou Mary como guarda-costas. 

Mary era perfeita para isso – temperamento curta, sempre pronta para falar o que pensava, e nem um pouco interessada em Sirius. 

"Você é um covarde", ela suspirou, na última noite do semestre, enquanto todos se sentavam ao redor da lareira juntos. James estava brincando com um pomo de ouro que roubou do depósito de jogos, tentando impressionar Lily, que estava de cabeça baixa e terminava freneticamente seus cartões de Natal. 

Peter não estava em lugar nenhum, Marlene estava jogando xadrez com Remus e Sirius acabara de chamar Mary para se sentar mais perto dele, observando com cautela um grupo de garotas que o observava de um canto. 

"Eu não sou um covarde", respondeu ele, secamente, afrouxando a gravata, "Eu só gosto da minha privacidade." 

"Você sempre poderia beijar uma delas," Mary respondeu, se espreguiçando no sofá e colocando as pernas no colo de Sirius. Ele deixou. "Não era esse o objetivo da aposta?" 

"Bem, sim," Sirius respondeu, em um tom medido, "Mas elas não deveriam saber disso, eu deveria conquistá-las com meu charme e beleza malandra." 

"Você não está com _medo_ , está?" Mary ronronou. 

"Eu seria um louco se _não_ tivesse medo de meninas." Sirius riu, "Vocês são todas malucas." 

"Mary, qual é o sobrenome de Darren?" Lily perguntou, olhando por cima de sua pilha de cartas. 

"Harvey." Mary disse: “Deus, você não está enviando um cartão para ele, está? Você só o encontrou uma vez! " 

“É bom receber cartões no Natal.” Lily sorriu, voltando a escrever. 

"Tudo bem, mas não mande por coruja, ele é trouxa." 

"Como você tem escrito para ele o ano todo?" Remus perguntou, genuinamente interessado. 

“Eu mando as cartas para minha mãe, e ela as enfia na caixa de correio dele. Ele mora só do outro lado do corredor. E há uma cabine telefônica perto de Hogsmeade, então já nos falamos uma ou duas vezes.” 

“Eu não sabia que havia uma cabine telefônica!” 

“Sim, é um pouco antiga - um dos corvinos me disse que foi uma chave de portal uma vez durante a guerra, mas ainda funciona.” Ela se espreguiçou novamente, "Eu mal posso esperar para ver ele", ela suspirou. Sirius afastou as pernas dela, fingindo se inclinar e assistir ao jogo de xadrez. 

"Onde você passará o Natal, Remus?" Lily perguntou, lambendo seu último envelope. "Não vai ficar aqui, imagino?" 

"Lupin e Black vão para minha casa de novo", disse James, ansiosamente. Lily deu a ele um olhar fulminante. 

"Ah, claro." 

Remus estava realmente ansioso pelos Potters este ano. Ficaria apenas uma semana, pois a lua cheia caía no dia vinte e nove, mas era mais que perfeito para ele - mal podia esperar pelos presentes, a decoração e a comida da Sra. Potter. 

"Estou morrendo de fome." Sirius bocejou preguiçosamente, "Onde está Pete? Podemos mandá-lo para a cozinha para nós? " 

“Não faço ideia de onde ele está.” James disse: "Não o vejo desde o jantar." 

"Ele está fazendo as malas?" Sugeriu Lily. 

"Eu vou verificar," Remus se levantou, se espreguiçando. "Também estou com fome, acho que há alguns bolos de caldeirão no meu báu..." 

"Você não diz ..." Sirius se levantou também, seguindo-o. Remus suspirou. Sirius passava metade do tempo implorando por doces para o resto deles. Não que ele não fosse generoso com os seus - ele apenas muito raramente parecia ter algum. 

Peter não estava no dormitório, mas os bolos de caldeirão estavam. 

"Queria saber o que aconteceu com ele." Remus esfregou a nuca. 

"Verifique o mapa," Sirius disse, espalhando migalhas por toda parte, a boca cheia de bolo. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada, e pegou o mapa de sua mesinha de cabeceira. 

Ele lançou o feitiço localizador, e o mapa rapidamente destacou uma pequena bandeira com o nome ‘Peter Pettigrew’. Parecia que ele estava em um armário de vassouras perto da sala de Feitiços. 

"O que ‘cê tá vend?" Sirius balbuciou, enfiando outro bolo na boca. Remus resmungou dessa vez, dobrando o mapa. 

"Não sei. Você não acha que os sonserinos o pegaram? " 

"Talvez?" Sirius engoliu em seco, "Se eles colocassem um feitiço de amarração nele, ele poderia ficar preso lá a noite toda. Vamos buscar ele, então. " 

"Devo chamar James?" 

"Err ..." Sirius olhou para a porta, e Remus soube na hora que ele estava com medo de passar pelo grupo de garotas esperando lá embaixo. "Nah, vamos pegar a capa e nos esgueirar - não vai demorar muito, e apenas dois de nós cabem, de qualquer maneira." 

Remus deu de ombros, concordando. Se não demorassem muito para resgatar Peter, então talvez eles pudessem ir para a cozinha depois. Sirius havia terminado com seus bolos. Eles se amontoaram sob a capa juntos e correram silenciosamente escada abaixo, passando por James e as garotas, saindo pelo buraco do retrato. 

"Típico de Peter," Sirius bufou, baixinho, "Quatro anos como um maroto e ainda é uma merda em feitiços defensivos." 

"Talvez eles tenham atacado por trás," Remus sugeriu, "Ou talvez houvesse muitos deles." 

Ele não sabia por quê, mas adorava contradizer Sirius. James chamava de discussão, mas Sirius nunca deu nenhum sinal de que isso o incomodava. Eles seguiram, através dos corredores de pedra sombrios, em direção ao corredor de Feitiços. 

"Aqui, é esse?" Sirius sussurrou, quando chegaram a uma porta. 

"Sim," Remus respondeu, "Ele está aí." Ele podia sentir o cheiro dele. 

"Ok, varinha pronta? ... Um, dois, TRÊS!" 

Sirius abriu a porta rapidamente, para grande surpresa de Peter - que não corria perigo - e Desdemona Lewis, que gritou. 

"Quem está aí?!" Ela olhou em volta, pálida e com os olhos arregalados, o cabelo despenteado e os lábios muito rosados e molhados. Pete também olhou em volta, um pouco mais desconfiado, mas igualmente amarrotado. 

"Provavelmente apenas Pirraça." 

Sirius começou a estremecer de tanto rir, e Remus rapidamente tapou a boca dele com a mão, tentando puxá-lo para longe do armário. Pobre Peter. 

"Vou voltar para a minha sala comunal, vou ter muitos problemas se for pega fora dos limites de novo", Desdemona estava dizendo, endireitando a blusa. Ela beijou Peter delicadamente no nariz, “Vejo você amanhã, Petey? No trem?" 

“Sim ... ok ...” Peter respondeu, muito distraído, ainda olhando em volta, procurando por seu agressor invisível. Remus agradeceu a qualquer deus que existisse por sua força superior, enquanto Sirius lutava loucamente para se libertar e causar ainda mais danos. 

Remus não o libertou até que Desdemona tivesse desaparecido na esquina. Peter já sabia da situação, de qualquer maneira. 

“Tudo bem, aparecam!” Ele puxou sua varinha assim que Remus soltou Sirius e os dois saíram de baixo da capa da invisibilidade. 

"EU SABIA!" Peter gritou, 

“SEU SAFADO!” Sirius gritou, rindo tanto que estava segurando o estômago, "Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?!" 

"Uma semana", respondeu Peter, ficando vermelho, "Como vocês me encontraram?" 

"UMA SEMANA?! Merlin, Pettigrew! O que você está pensando mentindo para nós por uma semana inteira?!” 

"Você teria zombado de mim!" 

"Nós zombamos de você de qualquer maneira." 

"Podemos, por favor, ir para a cozinha agora?" Remus suspirou. 

"Espere até James ficar sabendo disso!" Sirius disse, soando pasmo, "Eu não consigo acreditar. Realmente não consigo. Peter Pettigrew: Um garanhão.” 

"Oh, cale a boca." Peter ficou amuado, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. "Vou para a sala comunal, não estou com fome." 

"Bem, a maneira como você estava comendo a cara da Lewis ..." 

"Cala a boca!" Peter desapareceu no próximo corredor. 

Sirius riu todo o caminho até a cozinha, e ainda estava um pouco histérico no caminho de volta, mesmo carregado com guloseimas dos elfos domésticos. 

"Pelo menos isso significa que a competição estúpida de beijos acabou." Remus disse, contente, enquanto eles se aproximavam do retrato da mulher gorda. Sirius parou no meio do caminho, fazendo com que Remus trombasse com ele, quase derrubando sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. 

"Ugh, eu não pensei nisso!" 

"Bem, você não precisa mais pensar sobre isso agora," Remus retrucou, esfregando o cotovelo onde havia batido, "Pete ganhou." 

"Você está certo, Moony. Ugggh! Isso significa que se eu não conseguir um beijo até o final deste ano, serei mais perdedor do que _Pettigrew_!” 

Remus suspirou pesadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hébridas: As Hébridas Exteriores, também conhecidas como Ilhas Ocidentais (em inglês: Outer Hebrides ou Western Isles; oficialmente designadas pelo nome em gaélico escocês, Na h-Eileanan Siar), são uma Área de conselho (ou Council Area), uma das 32 novas subdivisões administrativas da Escócia, criadas em 1996. 
> 
> Brecon Beacons: Brecon (em galês: Aberhonddu) é uma comunidade e cidade mercado a sul de Powys, na zona central do País de Gales. A sua população é de 7.901 habitantes [1] Foi a principal cidade do condado de Brecknockshire e, embora tenha deixado de o ser com a criação de Powys, permanece um centro comercial importante. É a terceira maior cidade em Powys. 
> 
> Seminviso: (em inglês Demiguise) é uma criatura herbívora pacífica que pode se tornar invisível e dizer o futuro, o que torna muito difícil de pegar. Ele é encontrado no Extremo Oriente, mas apenas bruxos e bruxas treinados em sua captura podem vê-los. Assemelha-se a um macaco com grandes olhos negros e longos pelos sedosos.


	64. Capítulo 64: Quarto ano: Natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda-feira, 23 de dezembro de 1974 

Embora Hogwarts fosse tão fascinante quanto um cartão de Natal, sob seu manto de neve, os marotos desceram do trem em Londres e encontraram uma garoa cinzenta vinda do sul. O clima continuou da mesma maneira durante a maior parte do feriado de Natal, o que significava que andar de trenó estava fora de questão este ano, para grande decepção de Remus. 

Os primeiros dias antes do Natal foram muito chatos, e eles compensaram fazendo idas regulares para a vila, debaixo do enorme guarda-chuva preto do Sr. Potter, e passaram longas tardes no cinema trouxa de lá. 

Remus os convenceu a ir - ele não tinha ido assistir um filme desde que começou em Hogwarts, e a gangue de Ste tinha falado sobre _Desejo de Matar_ durante todo o verão, então ele estava morrendo de vontade de ir assisitir. Foi tão emocionante quanto ele esperava; cheio de vingança e sangue - e Charles Bronson o lembrava um pouco do Professor Ferox. James e Sirius estavam mais interessados em descobrir como o projetor funcionava - o que estava tudo bem para Remus, porque significava que eles concordaram em ir com ele duas vezes. 

No entanto, o tédio logo levou a melhor e, na terceira visita ao cinema, uma distração se apresentou na forma de um grupo de garotas na fila da bilheteria. Imediatamente, James e Sirius pararam de discutir os meandros da percepção visual versus taxas de frames por segundo e começaram a agir de forma muito estranha. James fez mais esforço para alisar o cabelo do que nunca, enquanto Sirius começou a se encostar casualmente na parede como se fosse James Dean. 

As garotas obviamente perceberam e ficaram olhando para trás e dando risadinhas. Elas devem estar congelando, usando minissaias em dezembro, Remus pensou consigo mesmo. Finalmente, as meninas terminaram de comprar seus ingressos e foram para a segunda sala. 

"Moony," Sirius disse, sem tirar os olhos do grupo de pernas compridas que acabara de passar, "Que tal vermos algo diferente hoje?" 

"Sim," James assentiu, sem expressão. 

Remus olhou para o pôster acima da porta. _O Grande Gatsby._ Ele torceu o rosto, 

"Ugh, é um _romance_ , porque vocês querem ver isso?" Ele protestou. Mas era tarde demais, eles já estavam entrando na sala. 

Remus se acomodou na primeira fila e se resignou ao seu destino. Talvez não fosse tão ruim - ele gostava de Robert Redford em _Dois Homens e um Destino_ \- ele não era tão legal quanto Charles Bronson, mas talvez ele atirasse em alguém, no mínimo. 

Meia hora depois e - por mais que ele não quisesse admitir - Remus estava completamente imerso no filme, com todos os tons pastéis e fantasias bobas. Não tinha havido nenhum tiroteio até agora, mas ele ainda tinha esperanças e, nesse meio tempo, torcia para que Daisy criasse bom senso e largasse seu marido horrível. 

Em algum momento, Remus olhou para a esquerda, para ver se Sirius e James estavam gostando do filme também - e descobriu que havia sido abandonado. Virando-se em seu assento, ele olhou para a escuridão atrás dele e quase conseguiu distinguir as formas escuras de seus dois amigos sentados na última fileira - ambos envolvidos em algum tipo de luta adolescente horrenda com duas das garotas de mais cedo. 

Mortificado, Remus se virou imediatamente, se abaixando no assento de veludo vermelho. Não conseguiria se concentrar no filme agora - e ele estava certo, de qualquer maneira; era um romance estúpido, chato e _feminino_ , e Robert Redford claramente não atiraria em ninguém tão cedo. Em uma fração de segundo, tomou uma decisão e saiu rapidamente do cinema. 

Era tarde demais para conseguir um ingresso para _Desejo de Matar_ , e o atendente atrás da bilheteria estava lhe dando um olhar muito penetrante, então ele enfiou as mãos no fundo dos bolsos e saiu, sentindo-se amargo e péssimo. A cidade em que os pais de James viviam era muito mais luxuosa do que a que Remus havia crescido - era toda chalés de tijolos vermelhos bonitos e árvores carvalho. Havia um grande parque no centro, e Remus podia imaginar o jogo de críquete que acontecia lá no verão. Mas estava chovendo agora, e James estava com o guarda-chuva, então Remus não teve escolha a não ser se esconder embaixo da cobertura da parada de ônibus mais próxima. 

Havia uma lojinha bem em frente, e ele a observou por um tempo, verificando os pontos de entrada mais simples. Não que ele fosse invadir. Ele definitivamente _poderia_ ; parecia muito fácil - mas e se o Sr. e a Sra. Potter descobrissem? Eles nunca o receberiam no Natal novamente. Pensou em voltar para a casa, mas não queria explicar por que havia deixado Sirius e James na sala de cinema daquele jeito. Idiotas. Ele chutou a lateral da parada com suas botas pesadas. Uma mulher idosa, passando com seu cachorrinho escocês, fez uma careta em sua direção e, como resposta, ele xingou em voz alta, erguendo o dedo médio. 

Até _James_ o havia decepcionado agora. James! Cuja adoração pura e honesta por Lily Evans foi a única coisa que convenceu Remus de que beijar pode não ser tão nojento, afinal. Ele esperava algo assim de Sirius, que nunca teve qualquer tipo de controle sobre seus impulsos de qualquer maneira, mas _James_?! 

"Ei, Moony!" Como por mágica, James e Sirius apareceram do outro lado da rua, sob o grande guarda-chuva preto. Ele tentou ignorá-los, mas era um pouco estúpido, visto que eram as únicas três pessoas ali. 

"Para onde você vai?" Sirius sorriu, enquanto eles cruzavam a rua para se juntar a ele sob o abrigo de ônibus. 

"Só estou sentado aqui." Remus encolheu os ombros. 

"Por que você saiu?" 

"Poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa!" 

"Nós só escapamos por um minuto ..." 

"Ugh, não quero ouvir sobre isso." Remus tapou os ouvidos. Ele olhou para James, “E quanto a Lily? E toda aquela história de ‘ainda não está na hora, mas não me importo’?” Remus repetiu as palavras que James havia falado em novembro. 

James pareceu chocado por um momento, mas Sirius riu com vontade e deu um tapa no ombro de Remus, 

“Ah, pare com isso. Evans não vai se importar se Potter tiver ficado com alguma garota trouxa quando tinha quatorze anos. Se acalma, Moony.” 

Isso foi o suficiente. Se havia algo capaz de deixá-lo mais furioso, era alguém pedindo para que ‘se acalmasse’. 

"Não!" Ele rosnou, "Você me fez assistir aquele filme estúpido de garotas só para poder passar a mão em uns brotos trouxas na última fileira!" 

Sirius jogou seu cabelo escuro e revirou os olhos. 

“Merlin, Lupin - podemos ir ver seu amado Charles Bronson _amanhã_ , se você quer tanto. Quer dizer, _me desculpe_ se queremos agir como adolescentes _normais_ por cinco minutos.” 

Algo sobre esse insulto atingiu Remus tão fortemente, que se ele tivesse sua varinha, teria amaldiçoado Sirius ali mesmo. Do jeito que estava, ele só tinha os punhos - felizmente ele era muito bom com eles, e socar costumava ser muito mais satisfatório do que amaldiçoar. No momento em que James os separou e se colocou entre eles, o nariz de Sirius estava extremamente sangrento e Remus podia sentir o início de um olho roxo se formando. 

"Qual é o _problema_ de vocês dois?!" James bufou, arrastando os dois pela chuva de volta para a casa de seus pais. 

"Ele é um babaca!" Remus cuspiu, tentando manter a garoa longe de seu olho dolorido. 

"Ele é um idiota!" Sirius retrucou, com a voz abafada, segurando seu suéter molhado contra o nariz. 

"Vocês são dois imbecis", disse James, com firmeza, quando chegaram ao portão da frente. 

* * * 

A Sra. Potter consertou os dois muito rapidamente - ela era tão rápida em feitiços de cura quanto Madame Pomfrey - então lhes deu uma boa repreensão, com o Sr. Potter parado atrás dela, tentando não sorrir e dizendo "Meninos serão meninos, Effie querida…” 

Depois, Remus foi direto para o quarto de hóspedes e sentou-se na cama pelo resto do dia fazendo o dever de casa passado para o recesso. Ele sabia que era bobo e infantil ficar de mau humor, mas se tivesse que ver Sirius novamente, não tinha certeza de que não voaria para cima dele. Pensou em Ferox dizendo ‘É bom ficar com raiva’ - mas de alguma forma não achou que era isso que o professor queria dizer. 

Ele estava com inveja? Com inveja porque todos os seus amigos tinham ficado com garotas e ele não? Talvez fosse isso. Remus não podia realmente ignorar o fato de que era o único de seus amigos que não era completamente guiado por seus hormônios - _como um adolescente normal_ , como Sirius tão gentilmente disse. Ouch; ali estava aquela dor novamente. Remus encolheu os joelhos sob o queixo, encolhendo se o máximo possível. Se ele ganhasse um galeão por cada aspecto em que ele _não era normal_... 

Remus desceu para jantar, mas não falou com James ou Sirius, limitando-se apenas a conversas educadas com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter. Depois que foram dispensados da mesa, ele voltou direto para cima e se enrolou sob o edredom com um livro até adormecer. 

Sonhou que estava de volta ao cinema, tentando assistir a uma estranha combinação de _O Grande Gatsby_ e _Desejo de Matar_ \- em que o professor Ferox realmente era Charles Bronson, bigode preto e tudo, apontando sua pistola para as reluzentes socialites de West Egg. Algo continuava cutucando o cotovelo de Remus, distraindo-o do filme - ele se virou e viu que eram Peter e Desdêmona, se contorcendo no assento ao lado dele, lábios colados. 

Irritado, Remus se levantou e se sentou na fileira atrás, voltando ao filme. Logo, outra coisa o incomodou - eram Mary e Darren. É claro que Remus nunca conheceu Darren, e o garoto no sonho parecia com Mulciber, por algum motivo. Eles estavam se agarrando também. Enojado, Remus tentou se levantar mais uma vez, mas tropeçou em Lily e James, que estavam deitados no corredor. 

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Ele gritou. Lily ergueu os olhos para ele e riu - Mary também, e agora Peter e James as imitaram. 

Sirius apareceu bem no fundo do teatro, sua silhueta recortada pelo projetor atrás de si, 

"Ignorem ele", ele riu junto com os outros, "Ele não é normal como nós." 

Remus se virou bem a tempo de ver Ferox atirar em Robert Redford, então acordou com um pulo. 

Ele estava quente e suado sob o edredom pesado e teve que lutar para se libertar. Sentindo-se muito bobo por ter tido um pesadelo na sua idade, ele saltou da grande cama de dossel e se dirigiu ao banheiro mais próximo. O relógio marcava meia-noite, então ele não acendeu nenhuma luz, e pôde ver um leve brilho amarelado saindo de debaixo da porta de James. 

Remus usou o banheiro, então lavou as mãos e o rosto, tomando alguns goles da torneira fria antes de se enxugar nas mangas do seu pijama. Sentindo-se muito melhor, ele voltou para seu quarto, assim que a porta de James se abriu. 

"Caramba, é você, Moony!" James sussurrou, parecendo aliviado, "O que você está fazendo andando no escuro?!" 

Remus encolheu os ombros e sussurrou de volta, 

“Eu consigo ver no escuro. Não queria acordar ninguém.” 

James acenou com a cabeça e abriu a porta um pouco mais, 

‘’Achei que você fosse Gully, nos espionando para mamãe ou algo assim. Quer entrar? Vamos todos ser amigos de novo.” 

Não demorou muito para que Remus concordasse. Brigar consumia muita energia, especialmente quando todos viviam juntos. Ele ainda não queria falar com Sirius, mas entrou pelo bem de James. 

Sirius estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na cama de James e franziu a testa quando viu Remus. James suspirou, 

“Vamos lá, somos todos amigos, ok? É Natal." 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, solenemente. Remus acenou de volta. Se juntou a eles na cama, onde ficou surpreso ao ver que haviam livros de feitiços esparramados. 

"Dever de casa?" Ele perguntou. 

"Pegadinha." James respondeu. "Mas ainda não resolvi os detalhes." 

"Ah ok." Remus concordou. E então, porque ele não queria que fosse mais estranho, perguntou; "Como está seu nariz, Black?" 

"Tá ok," Sirius sorriu para ele, relaxando e mudando de humor, "Você está perdendo o jeito." 

Remus sorriu, 

"Ah é? Pergunte a Snape. Dei uma cabeçada nele no trem em setembro.” 

"Você está brincando!" 

"Não." 

"Caramba," James riu, "E ele não se vingou desde então?" 

"Ainda não." Remus disse, tentando não soar muito nervoso com isso, “Provavelmente está planejando algo. Qual é a pegadinha?” 

“Vamos hm ... te contar quando soubermos como fazer. Pode não dar certo.” James disse, rapidamente, fechando o livro mais próximo dele. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e não disse nada - isso apenas confirmou uma suspeita que tinha há algum tempo. Ele não queria entrar em nada disso agora, esperaria para ver se algo aconteceria. 

"Desculpe, eu mencionei Lily." Ele disse a James: "Eu não quis dizer isso, Sirius está certo, ela não vai se importar - se ela for estúpida o suficiente para sair com você, claro." 

James o empurrou de brincadeira, 

"Vai a merda." 

"Pelo menos essa competição estúpida acabou agora, certo?" Remus perguntou, esperançoso, olhando para Sirius. 

"Sim, eu acho," Sirius deu de ombros, "Pagamos as dívidas com Pete, de qualquer maneira. Mas que decepção - beijos, quero dizer. Não sei por que tanta comoção sobre isso.” 

Remus não disse nada, embora estivesse secretamente satisfeito. Aparentemente, ele _não_ estava perdendo nada, afinal. 

"Foi bom", disse James, diplomaticamente. “Provavelmente requer prática. Deve melhorar com o tempo.” 

"É bom que melhore." Sirius disse, muito sério. 

James e Remus começaram a rir. 

* * * 

Dia de natal de 1974 

A manhã de Natal estava tão escura e sombria quanto a semana anterior, e Remus foi acordado pelo barulho da chuva batendo contra a janela de seu quarto. Ainda assim, a casa dos Potter estava tão festiva como sempre, e os cinco se acomodaram para um farto café da manhã com sorrisos nos rostos. 

O café da manhã foi rapidamente seguido de presentes - a costumeira feira de doces, chocolates, penas novas dos Potter, livros e meias. Remus ficou muito surpreso ao receber uma echarpe tricotada à mão de Lily, em vermelho da Grifinória com franjas douradas. Ele se sentiu um pouco mal - não tinha comprado nada para nenhum dos marotos este ano, muito menos para as meninas. Ela nunca tinha dado a ele um presente antes, exceto o auxiliar de leitura - que, ele tinha que admitir, tinha sido um bom presente. Ele resolveu comprar algo para ela na próxima vez que fossem a Hogsmeade. 

Estavam terminando com os presentes, a Sra. Potter juntando os papéis de embrulho amassados com um movimento de sua varinha - quando uma música alta e triste soou no corredor. Era uma melodia aguda e assustadora - completamente antinatural e linda. Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter retirando suas varinhas em uma postura de duelo, e um estranho pássaro prateado e etéreo voou para dentro da sala, circulando suas cabeças. Remus o reconheceu imediatamente, uma fênix - ou algo parecido com o fantasma de uma. 

"Dumbledore", disse o Sr. Potter, baixinho, enquanto a fênix prateada se acomodava magistralmente na lareira. Para a surpresa de Remus, o pássaro abriu o bico e falou com a voz do diretor. 

“Houve um ataque. Estarei com vocês em breve - não permita a entrada de mais ninguém.” 

E com isso, a fênix desapareceu no ar. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, antes que a Sra. Potter falasse, colocando a mão no ombro de James, como se ela só precisasse tocar seu filho. 

"Ah Monty, um ataque!" 

“Não vamos entrar em pânico,” o Sr. Potter disse calmamente, “Albus estará aqui em breve. Rapazes, terminem de limpar aqui, hein? Eu estarei em meu escritório.” 

Eles organizaram em silêncio, todos esperando para ver o que aconteceria a seguir. Um ataque - o que isso poderia significar? A mente de Remus foi direto para Greyback - mas não era lua cheia, então improvável que fossem lobisomens. Poderia ser Voldemort? Ou haviam outros bruxos das trevas lá fora? Culpadamente, ele olhou para Sirius, que estava olhando pela janela para a chuva, parecendo pálido e chocado. Sua família era majoritariamente formada por bruxos das trevas. Ele sabia alguma coisa sobre isso? Certamente não, Remus rapidamente descartou a ideia, sentindo-se ainda pior; Sirius não tinha voltado para casa desde o verão, e era de conhecimento geral que sua família o odiava. 

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma década, mas poderiam ter sido apenas vinte minutos, houve um estalo de aparatação do lado de fora, e o Sr. Potter foi até a porta da frente. A Sra. Potter se juntou a ele, e James, Sirius e Remus ficaram no corredor, assistindo. 

A porta se abriu e Dumbledore ficou parado parecendo muito sério, completamente seco, apesar da chuva caindo aos montes. 

"Fleamont, Euphemia", ele assentiu educadamente. 

O Sr. Potter ergueu sua varinha, 

“Qual foi a última coisa que conversamos?” 

"Seu filho quebrou o recorde de número de detenções neste período." Dumbledore sorriu, olhando para James, que ficou vermelho. Isso aparentemente satisfez o Sr. Potter, que recuou para permitir a entrada de Dumbledore. 

"Entre, Dumbledore, gostaria de um pouco de chá?" A Sra. Potter perguntou, pegando sua capa de viagem e conduzindo-o para a sala de estar. 

"Lá em cima, meninos." Sr. Potter disse, severamente. James parecia prestes a discutir, mas Dumbledore interveio em seu lugar. 

"Se você não se importasse, Fleamont, acho melhor que os meninos ouçam isso. Estará em todos os jornais amanhã de qualquer maneira.” 

O Sr. Potter olhou para a esposa e assentiu. O pequeno grupo sentou-se na grande sala de estar, esperando Gully entrar com o chá. Foi uma cena muito estranha; Cartões de Natal ainda nas paredes, ouropel brilhando ao longo das molduras dos quadros, presentes abertos empilhados debaixo da árvore - e Dumbledore, ainda parecendo estranhamente sério em robes de veludo azul. Sirius, James e Remus sentaram-se espremidos em um sofá, enquanto o Sr. Potter permaneceu de pé, andando pela sala. 

"Um ataque, então?" Ele finalmente disse, impaciente. 

"Temo que sim. A família Fraser, em Newcastle.” 

“Fraser? Nunca ouvi falar deles." 

"Não. O Sr. e a Sra. Fraser eram nascidos trouxas. Eles tinham dois filhos que ainda não tinham idade suficiente para Hogwarts, mas até onde sabemos, mostravam sinais de habilidade mágica.” 

Remus estremeceu com a sentença dita no passado. O Sr. Potter também havia notado isso claramente, pois parecia muito pálido e cansado de repente. 

"Todos os quatro?" 

"Sim." 

A Sra. Potter parecia prestes a chorar, 

"Crianças!" Ela engasgou. "Crianças!" 

"E nós sabemos com certeza?" O Sr. Potter continuou, ansioso, "Nós sabemos que foi ... ele?" 

“Voldemort, sim. Ele deixou uma marca.” 

"Uma marca?" 

“Vai sair nos jornais amanhã, eu imagino. O Profeta Diário estava lá antes de eu ser alertado.” 

"Mas o que isso significa? Quem eram os Frasers?” 

“O Sr. Fraser trabalhava para o St Mungus,” Dumbledore explicou, “Ele recentemente levantou uma petição com o ministério sugerindo que curandeiros recebessem treinamento em técnicas de cura trouxa - primeiros socorros, creio que ele havia chamado assim. Isso não foi visto com bons olhos por certas facções, tenho certeza que você pode imaginar. " 

"Eu acho que me lembro de Darius dizendo algo," Sr. Potter acenou com a cabeça, inclinando a mão sobre a lareira pensativamente, "Mas matar!" 

“Não foi a primeira vez,” Dumbledore disse, sombriamente, “Mas é a primeira vez que eles assinaram. Esta marca que ficou para trás - foi vista em outro lugar. Algumas das antigas famílias a adotaram; uma espécie de sinal secreto de sua lealdade a Voldemort. Só que não é mais tão secreto.” 

“Quais famílias?” Sirius disse, de repente, olhando para Dumbledore. Ele estava todo tenso, Remus podia sentir. Dumbledore olhou para ele com gentileza. 

“Não há até agora nada que ligue os Black a este ataque.” 

"Até agora." Sirius repetiu. "Mas você sabe que eles ... eles são ..." 

“Não adianta ninguém tirar conclusões precipitadas”, Dumbledore ergueu a mão, “A situação é grave, sim, mas não devemos perder a cabeça ou permitir que a emoção atrapalhe nosso julgamento. Tempos difíceis estão por vir, e todos precisaremos estar vigilantes.” 

Ele disse isso diretamente para Sirius, e parecia estar falando com James e Remus também. Remus sentiu uma torção desconfortável em seu abdômen - ele não havia entendido tudo, mas sabia que uma grande responsabilidade havia pousado em seus ombros. Uma que ele não tinha certeza se poderia cumprir. 

"Eu não estou tentando assustar ninguém," Dumbledore continuou, como se tivesse lido a mente de Remus, "Mas também não quero desvalorizar a seriedade dos eventos de hoje. Estou trabalhando rapidamente para reunir apoio, uma linha de defesa contra Voldemort. Já falei com vários associados de confiança dentro do ministério - Fleamont, posso contar com você?” 

"Claro." O Sr. Potter disse imediatamente, “Você falou com os Weasleys? Os Prewetts? Os Bones's?" 

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo, 

“Todos na minha lista, é claro.” 

"Nós podemos ajudar!" James falou. A Sra. Potter prendeu a respiração, os olhos ainda muito rosados. 

"Sim!" Sirius disse, ansioso para se mostrar igual a James. "Você pode contar conosco, senhor." 

Remus não disse nada, mas acenou com a cabeça, esperando que Dumbledore soubesse que ele também havia escolhido seu lado. 

"Espero que não chegue a esse ponto." Dumbledore estava sorrindo, seus olhos azuis cintilando de emoção. "Mas obrigado, meninos." 

"Não!" A Sra. Potter disse: "Eles são crianças, Dumbledore." 

“Eu vou me tornar maior de idade em dois anos!” Sirius disse, endireitando-se, afirmando sua posição como o maroto mais velho. “E nós somos os melhores do ano em feitiços defensivos!” 

"E azarações", James acrescentou, depois calou-se rapidamente, vendo o olhar que sua mãe lhe lançou. 

Dumbledore riu suavemente. 

"De fato." Ele disse: “Sua mãe está certa, entretanto. Tudo o que peço é que vocês estejam em guarda e cuidem uns dos outros. Agora, devo ir, tenho outras visitas a fazer. Fleamont,” Dumbledore se levantou e apertou a mão do Sr. Potter, “Entrarei em contato. Eufêmia,” ele se virou para a Sra. Potter se desculpando, “Feliz Natal. Receio não comparecer à sua festa, esta noite. " 

"Devemos cancelar", Sra. Potter esfregou os braços, como se a sala tivesse esfriado, "Parece desrespeitoso." 

"Aproveitem as férias, meninos - Remus, Madame Pomfrey vai encontrar vocês na rede de flu do Três Vassouras no domingo de manhã." 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, obedientemente, e com isso, Dumbledore desapareceu com um alto *CRACK *.


	65. Capítulo 65 : Quarto ano: janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quarta-feira, 8 de janeiro de 1975 

Dumbledore estava certo - o assassinato da família Fraser foi notícia de primeira página no boxing day, seguido por uma série de reportagens e artigos sobre a crescente guerra, o que dominou o resto do feriado de Natal. 

Foi a primeira vez que Remus - ou qualquer um deles - viu a marca negra, e eles não tinham ideia de que era um símbolo que temeriam pelo resto de suas vidas. Uma grande caveira negra com a boca aberta e uma longa serpente dobrada se contorcendo. Era nitidamente uma marca sonserina, e assim que eles voltaram para Hogwarts, Sirius queimou todos as marcas de cobras de suas coisas, incluindo seu malão. 

"Cuidado, cara," James disse, enquanto a fumaça do feitiço de Sirius enchia a sala, "Você pode estar arruinando uma herança de família aí." 

"Eu não dou a mínima." Sirius respondeu, disparando sua varinha contra a madeira enegrecida mais uma vez, para garantir, "É meu, e não quero que nada meu tenha essa marca maldita." 

Era inútil tentar argumentar com ele. Desde a visita de Dumbledore aos Potter, o ódio de Sirius por qualquer coisa remotamente sonserina havia aumentado dez vezes mais. Ele vinha usando feitiços para defender os alunos mais jovens da Sonserina o ano todo, mas agora parecia estar ativamente procurando por confrontos. 

“A guerra não está acontecendo _aqui._ ” Remus tentou dizer a ele uma vez, após sua terceira detenção em alguns dias, "Dumbledore nos disse para ficarmos vigilantes, não começar brigas." 

“A guerra está em toda parte.” Sirius respondeu, e James concordou com a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, quem é você para falar, e você e Snape?" 

"Aquilo," Remus respondeu, piamente, "Foi pessoal." 

Era verdade; ele não odiava Snape porque ele era um bruxo das trevas, ou um sonserino, ou qualquer coisa assim. Remus não gostava Snape, porque ele era um filho da puta intrometido - isso, e ninguém _realmente_ gostava de Snape, exceto Lily. 

Na verdade, Remus pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto olhava para Lily do outro lado da sala comunal, sentada ao lado de Marlene trabalhando em algum tipo de feitiço de transfiguração em um par de sapatos, até mesmo Lily não estava andando muito com Severus ultimamente. Talvez eles tenham se desentendido. A ruiva olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos, sorrindo brilhantemente. Ele sorriu de volta. James, sentado ao lado dele, acenou, e Lily revirou os olhos e voltou ao feitiço em que estava trabalhando. 

"Ela não sabe o quanto eu amadureci?" James suspirou pesadamente, folheando as páginas de seu livro com força. 

“Não sei se beijar uma trouxa no fundo do cinema realmente conta como amadurecimento.” Remus respondeu, resgatando o livro maltratado e alisando os cantos que James havia dobrado. 

“Eu não quis dizer _isso,_ ” James sorriu, “Quis dizer ... em geral. Eu não entendo, eu me dou bem com a Marlene.” 

"Você está no time de quadribol com a Marlene", disse Peter, "Você tem coisas em comum com ela." 

(Peter ficou muito sábio, desde que começou a namorar.) 

"Então, o quê," James disse, lentamente, "Você acha que eu deveria tentar colocar Lily no time de Quadribol?" 

Peter resmungou, lamentavelmente, 

“Por que você não descobre algo que vocês _dois_ têm em comum? Tipo, como eu e Desdêmona gostamos de xadrez e sanduíches de queijo e...” 

"Não temos nada em comum", respondeu James, sonhador, "É por isso que gosto dela." 

"Nunca vai acontecer, então." Peter fungou, com ar de finalidade. James parecia desanimado. 

“Não dê ouvidos a ele,” disse Remus, com pena, “As pessoas não saem com outras pessoas porque são iguais, isso seria chato. Os opostos se atraem e tudo mais.” 

"Sim, você está certo, Moony!" James se animou. "Talvez eu _deva_ descobrir de que tipo de coisas ela gosta ..." 

"Er ... sim, pode ser um começo." Remus balançou a cabeça, voltando ao seu dever de Feitiços. Ele tinha feito as pazes com aquela obsessão por garotas agora; era mais fácil apenas acenar com a cabeça e fingir ser solidário. 

Felizmente, a maior parte da atenção de James e Sirius estava voltada para o treinamento para a partida de quadribol contra a Sonserina, marcada para o início de fevereiro. Com a guerra pairando sobre todos, a competição entre as duas casas assumiu um novo e importante significado, e Sirius e James trataram suas posições no time como ocupações em tempo integral. 

Como consequência, Remus viu muito pouco deles no início do semestre - ele passava muito do seu tempo na biblioteca, como sempre, e quando os outros dois não estavam em campo praticando (com Peter assistindo, é claro), eles estavam em detenção por uma coisa ou outra. Mal havia tempo para trabalhar no mapa ou mesmo planejar uma nova pegadinha; os marotos se cruzavam ocasionalmente na hora de ir dormir. 

A situação ficou tão extrema que quando o primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade chegou na metade de janeiro, Remus se viu sem ninguém com quem ir. Ele quase considerou não ir, até que Lily tocou no assunto depois de Poções, uma tarde, sugerindo que ele fosse com ela e (ele presumiu) Mary e Marlene. Parecia uma maneira legal de passar o sábado, e ele se lembrou de que ainda devia um presente de Natal a Lily. 

Conforme combinado, Remus a encontrou na sala comunal na manhã de sábado, e eles começaram a descer em direção à entrada principal de Hogwarts. 

"O que aconteceu com a Mary e Marlene?" Remus perguntou, surpreso ao descobrir que eles estavam sozinhos. Lily corou, mas pode ter sido apenas o ar frio. 

"Achei que poderíamos ser apenas nós dois, desta vez." 

"Justo." Ele sorriu. Ele gostava muito da companhia de Lily - quase tanto quanto dos marotos. 

"Então, por que todos eles estão na detenção?" Ela perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pela neve até o vilarejo. 

"Várias coisas," Remus acenou com a mão, "Peter foi pego fora dos limites depois de escurecer, James foi culpado por mudar as palavras nos troféus da Sonserina ... e acho que Sirius azarou um aluno segundo ano." 

“Típico,” Lily resmungou. 

"Sim," Remus sorriu, enquanto caminhavam pela neve, seguindo a trilha de alunos de mantos escuros à frente deles. “A coisa do troféu foi brilhante, porém, você tem que admitir. O feitiço durou sete dias!” 

“Não foi uma coisa muito legal de se fazer.” Lily franziu a testa. Remus suspirou. Por que as meninas sempre querem ser boazinhas?! 

Assim que chegaram à aldeia, pararam na papelaria, porque os dois precisavam de penas novas. Remus comprou uma para Sirius e outra para Peter também, porque eles pediram, contando a Lily como Peter pressionava muito em seu pergaminho e quebrava duas penas por semana, deixando manchas em todos os lugares - e como Sirius só usava a marca mais cara, porque ele era vaidoso quanto à sua caligrafia. 

Depois disso, foram para o correio, onde Remus mandou um pacote para os Potter em nome de James - era o aniversário da Sra. Potter, ele explicou a Lily; e James odiava perder qualquer ocasião para dar um presente. A essa altura, já muito frio, eles decidiram que a próxima parada seria uma cerveja amanteigada e optaram pelo Três Vassouras. 

Ambos encontraram uma pequena mesa perto da lareira e sentaram-se, conversando sobre suas aulas e seus natais. Lily teve uma grande briga com sua irmã, da qual ela falou longamente. Remus contou a ela sobre ir ver _Desejo de Matar_ , mas não mencionou a visita de Dumbledore. 

"Você vai ao Potter's todo ano, então?" Perguntou Lily. 

“Sim,” Remus acenou com a cabeça, fervorosamente, “Eles são incríveis. Eu e Sirius sempre vamos. E a casa de Pete é apenas à frente de James, então isso é legal.” 

"Vocês quatro estão _sempre_ juntos?" Lily parecia entretida. Isso incomodou Remus da maneira errada. 

"Eles são meus amigos. Meus melhores amigos.” 

"Eu sei disso", respondeu ela, soando um pouco ríspida, "Mas você falou sobre eles a tarde toda." 

"Não falei." Remus grunhiu, defensivamente, olhando para sua cerveja amanteigada, envergonhado. “... E daí se eu tiver?” 

"Bem, eu meio que queria conhecer _você_ um pouco melhor, não seus amigos." Lily tinha duas manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas agora, como uma boneca holandesa. Remus não conseguia entender por que ela estava tão irritada. 

“Você me _conhece_ , no entanto. Você me conhece há quatro anos!” 

Lily olhou para ele, sem acreditar. Então sua expressão mudou. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e riu, sem humor. 

"Ah, _Remus._ " Ela suspirou. 

"O quê?" 

Ela balançou a cabeça, 

“Eu sou uma idiota. Você realmente não tem ideia do por que eu queria passar o fim de semana com você, não é? " 

Ele encolheu os ombros. Ela sorriu, dando a ele aquele olhar de pena que as garotas eram tão boas em fazer. "Não importa", disse ela, "Não se preocupe com isso." 

Depois disso, o tom da tarde pareceu mudar. Lily pareceu relaxar em seu eu de sempre e começou a brincar com ele. Ela até reclamou um pouco sobre Snape, que disse algo extremamente rude para Mary recentemente. Remus nunca entendeu por que ela ficou tão mal-humorada em primeiro lugar, mas ele achou que poderia ter sido apenas por mencionar seus amigos - ela sempre foi clara sobre os achar irritantes. E, como presente, ela só aceitaria dele o preço de uma cerveja amanteigada e garantiu-lhe que não precisava sentir que lhe devia algo. 

Foi só no dia seguinte, quando Remus, James, Sirius e Peter estavam sentados no café da manhã, que tudo ficou claro. James e Sirius estavam com suas vestes de quadribol prontos para o treino, discutindo táticas furtivamente, enquanto Peter ouvia com profundo interesse, balançando a cabeça e murmurando, "Sim, exatamente" de vez em quando. Remus estava checando sua lista de livros - ele tinha vários para devolver e alguns mais que ele ainda precisava usar para completar sua redação de Transfiguração. 

Marlene se acomodou ao lado deles, em suas próprias vestes vermelhas, e pegou o chá. 

"Então," ela se dirigiu a Remus, "como foi ontem?" 

"Hm?" ele perguntou, levantando os olhos do pergaminho, "Ontem?" 

"Você e Lily, em Hogsmeade!" Ela estava dando a ele um sorriso muito conhecedor. "Ela não quer nos contar o que aconteceu, então deve ter sido bom." 

"Do que você está falando?!" 

"É," Sirius olhou para cima, curioso, "Do que _você_ está falando, McKinnon?" 

"Ele não te contou?" Ela mexeu com açúcar no chá, inocentemente, "Remus e Lily tiveram um encontro ontem." 

"O que?!" James, Sirius e Remus exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Sirius começou a rir, 

" _Moony_ em um encontro?!" 

“Com a Evans ?!” James parecia horrorizado. 

"Puta merda!" Disse Peter. 

“Não foi um encontro!” Remus disse, batendo sua pena. Ao dizer essas palavras, ele sentiu uma sensação _horrível_ no estômago - teria sido um encontro? Como ele deveria saber, se as pessoas simplesmente te emboscavam assim?! Ele olhou para James, desesperadamente, "Mas eu não gosto de Lily, ela é apenas uma amiga!" 

"Sim ... eu sei, cara." James disse, embora Remus não achasse que ele parecia muito convencido. "Está bem. Eu ... te vejo depois do treino. " 

Com isso, James se levantou e saiu da mesa. Sirius ficou olhando para ele por um momento, então olhou para Remus, depois de volta para James, antes de encolher os ombros impotente e se levantar para seguir seu amigo para fora do corredor. Peter o seguiu logo depois, e Remus deitou a cabeça na mesa, gemendo. 

“Uau, desculpe Remus,” Marlene disse, muito baixinho, “Eu não tinha ideia. Hum ... James realmente gosta dela, então? " 

Remus gemeu novamente, antes de se levantar e pegar seus livros. 

"Estou indo para a biblioteca." Ele disse, sem olhar para ela. 

* * * 

Ele não foi à biblioteca, no entanto, no caso de Marlene ir procurá-lo lá ou - pior ainda - contar a Lily e Mary onde ele estava. Pela primeira vez desde seu segundo ano, Remus se escondeu. 

O problema com isso, é claro, era o quanto ele havia crescido desde seu segundo ano. Muitos de seus cantos habituais eram simplesmente pequenos demais agora. No final, ele se acomodou atrás da estátua da bruxa corcunda, bem dentro da passagem para a Dedos de mel. Estava escuro, mas ele acendeu sua varinha para iluminar, e o leve cheiro de chocolate era muito reconfortante. 

Ele tentou ler, mas seu cérebro não o deixou se concentrar - parecia querer apenas continuar repetindo sua visita a Hogsmeade outra vez. Lily disse algo que ele perdeu? Teria sido sua linguagem corporal, talvez; ela deu dicas? James as teria entendido? Sirius teria? Era muito injusto, Remus pensou consigo mesmo, lamentavelmente. Lily era uma ótima amiga, por que ela iria querer bagunçar tudo com sentimentos e dar as mãos e _beijar_?! 

Ele realmente esperava não ter que falar com ela sobre isso agora. Talvez ela estivesse tão envergonhada quanto ele. Pior de tudo, e se James nunca mais falasse com ele? Ele não sabia como explicar que não via Lily dessa maneira - não quando todos os outros grifinórios em seu ano pareciam decididos a formar pares. 

Talvez ele devesse ter beijado Marlene quando ela ofereceu, em novembro. Ele se perguntou se todos eles o deixariam em paz quando ele acabasse com isso. _Você tem que começar a beijar garotas algum dia_ , ele disse a si mesmo. _Todo mundo beija - é normal._ Mas não Lily - ele não poderia fazer isso com James. Na verdade, Remus decidiu, essa era provavelmente a razão pela qual ele não estava interessado nela - porque ela era extremamente bonita, engraçada, gentil, inteligente - e melhor do que ele em Feitiços. Lily era _exatamente_ o tipo de garota que ele gostaria, Remus sabia com certeza, mas a amizade dele com James era muito mais importante. 

Sentindo-se muito iluminado e abnegado, Remus saiu de seu esconderijo. Ele desceu a escada mais próxima, planejando ir para o campo de quadribol e pegar os últimos minutos de prática. Depois disso, ele faria algo bom para James - oferecer-se para ler sua redação de História ou algo assim. Sim, então tudo ficaria bem novamente. 

Mas, como Remus tinha ouvido uma vez; os melhores planos geralmente dão errado. Ele estava quase chegando ao fim da grande escadaria - subindo três degraus de cada vez só porque podia, e sem realmente olhar para onde estava indo - ele bateu de cabeça em outro aluno subindo. 

"Cuidado, _sangue-ruim._ " Severus Snape rosnou, levantando-se com dificuldade, encarando Remus. Remus resmungou, 

"Cai fora, Snivellus, eu sou tão mestiço quanto você." 

"Você e eu não temos _nada_ em comum, eu garanto." Snape respondeu com altivez, limpando suas vestes. 

“Suponho que quando se trata de higiene -” 

"Cuidado, Loony Lupin," Snape estreitou seus olhos redondos, "Não diga algo que você vai se arrepender." 

"Ah, vai embora," Remus respondeu, impaciente, dando um passo à frente, "Não tenho tempo para isso, amaldiçõe agora ou saia do meu caminho." 

Snape deu um passo para o lado imediatamente, dando um floreio com a mão para mostrar a Remus que ele estava livre para ir. Era inquietante, mas Remus não podia se preocupar com isso agora, e continuou seu caminho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxing day Boxing Day é o termo utilizado em numerosos países anglófonos para designar um feriado secular comemorado no dia seguinte ao dia de Natal, ou seja, em 26 de dezembro. No Reino Unido, o Boxing Day, além de ser um feriado bancário e religioso (sendo este o dia de Santo Estevão, santo muito popular entre os católicos), é também uma data comemorativa em relação ao futebol, sendo que ocorre uma rodada completa de todas as divisões do futebol britânico neste dia.


	66. Capítulo 66: Quarto ano: Fevereiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

James Potter era uma pessoa muito mais complexa do que parecia à primeira vista. 

Externamente, ele era feliz, confiante, gentil (embora às vezes fosse um pouco arrogante) e geralmente popular com todos. Recebia muitas detenções? Sim, mas no final sempre acabava tirando notas boas, e a maioria dos professores ainda gostavam muito dele. Ele aproveitava ao máximo o fato de estar no time de quadribol - bagunçando o cabelo deliberadamente, fazendo parecer que tinha acabado de voar e usando seu uniforme vermelho em todas as oportunidades. Mas ninguém poderia dizer que ele não merecia o direito de agir assim - bastava vê-lo jogar para saber o porquê de seu ego gigante. 

Acima de tudo, James Potter era amado. Seus pais o mimaram e lhe incutiram a noção de que não havia nada que ele não pudesse fazer; que nenhuma porta jamais estaria fechada para ele. Sirius, Peter e Remus o admiravam, nomeando-o líder em quase todas as aventuras, e no geral, ele era admirado na escola pelas pessoas que importavam, e invejado por todo o resto. 

Exceto por Lily Evans, é claro. Ela era o fio fora do lugar que parecia desandar tudo na vida de James. Tendo crescido cercado de amor – entregue livremente e aceito imprudentemente – James ficara muito perturbado com a ideia de que alguém que ele gostasse poderia não gostar dele. Essa era a razão pela qual ele agia como um idiota sempre que Lily estava presente, e a razão pela qual ele parou de falar com Remus por uma semana inteira durante o início da primavera de 1975. 

Ele não estava sendo maldoso, ou fazendo isso de propósito - Remus conhecia James bem o suficiente para compreender isso. Só aconteceu de seus sentimentos terem sido feridos – e como alguém que raramente experienciou ter seus sentimentos feridos – ele não sabia como lidar com a dor. Pelo menos Sirius explodia com você se o irritasse, para que pudesse ser resolvido rapidamente. Peter ficaria emburrado. Remus provavelmente tentaria dar um soco. Mas James apenas ficava _quieto_. 

"Ele não está bravo com você," explicou Sirius, quando James foi para a cama uma noite assim que Remus chegou na sala comunal. "Ele está apenas sentindo pena de si mesmo." 

"Ele acredita em mim, não acredita?" Remus perguntou, ansioso, "Eu realmente não sabia que era um encontro, eu não gosto da Lily desse jeito!" 

“Bem ... não acho que ele pense que você está mentindo, exatamente, mas ... você é muito próximo da Evans, não é? Sempre andando juntos.” 

"Ela é minha _amiga._ " Remus disse, exasperado, "Eu também ando com a Marlene e a Mary, ninguém pensa que vou sair com elas!" 

"Na verdade," Sirius sorriu, "Tinha um boato no semestre passado ..." 

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus!" 

Era impossível. 

Quanto a Lily, ela estava sendo muito madura sobre a coisa toda. Remus presumiu que Marlene a tivesse informado sobre a situação, mas ela não pressionou, e eles puderam continuar como parceiros de Poções normalmente. James e Sirius, no entanto, mudaram sua mesa de trabalho para o fundo da sala. 

Na sexta-feira, hora do jantar, Remus estava realmente infeliz. Ao contrário de James, ele não cresceu cercado de amor e descobriu que sua amizade com os marotos havia se tornado tão importante que sentia que, caso a perdesse, sofreria profundamente. Remus ainda se sentava com eles nas refeições, mas havia um silêncio desconfortável em vez de suas brincadeiras barulhentas de costume. Sirius continuou tentando mudar a conversa para a próxima partida Grifinória x Sonserina, mas isso só parecia piorar o clima. 

Para piorar as coisas mais ainda, Lily, Mary e Marlene sentaram-se perto de Remus - elas estavam com pena dele e, sendo meninas, estavam tentando animá-lo fazendo exatamente a coisa errada. 

"Estou ansiosa para a partida," Mary sorriu, animada, "Todos os lufanos e corvinos com quem conversei estão apoiando a Grifinória também." 

Lily suspirou pesadamente, 

“Por que sempre tem que ser tão preto e branco? Ninguém é todo bom ou ruim, nem mesmo os sonserinos. " 

"Você não pode nos culpar, Lily," Marlene respondeu, "Mesmo que não sejam todos eles, a maioria dos Sonserinos foram totalmente baixos este ano." 

“Falando no diabo ...” Mary abaixou a voz, de repente, lançando um olhar sujo por cima do ombro de Lily. 

Lily e Remus se viraram para ver Severus Snape parado ali, com um sorriso estranho no rosto que era tudo menos alegre. 

“Olá, Lily,” ele disse suavemente. 

"Oi Sev," Lily respondeu, com um tipo de educação forçada, "O que foi?" 

“Só passei para ver se você precisava de alguma ajuda extra com a tarefa de Poções. É muito complicada,” 

"Eu _sei._ " Ela respondeu, irritada: "Mas tenho certeza de que vou conseguir ..." 

* BANG * 

Todos na mesa pularam e se viraram para olhar para o final do corredor, onde Mulciber havia acabado de soltar um foguete no final da mesa da Sonserina. Ele estava rindo muito enquanto a escola inteira observava, apavorada. 

“Cinco pontos da Sonserina!” McGonagall gritou, marchando pelo corredor entre as mesas, "E você vai limpar essa bagunça de uma vez ..." 

O jantar voltou ao normal. Snape ainda estava parado ali. Lily olhou para ele, 

"Como eu disse, Remus e eu vamos dar um jeito." Ela disse: "Eu não sou burra, você sabe, Severus." 

"Eu nunca disse que você era ..." Snape parecia genuinamente chateado com isso, "Eu só ... ah, deixa pra lá." Com isso, ele lançou um olhar desagradável para Remus, então foi embora, de volta para sua própria mesa. 

"Esquisito." Mary murmurou. 

"Deixa ele em paz." Lily retrucou. Ela parecia tão feroz que Mary nem mesmo teve uma resposta. 

"Er ... algum de vocês teve alguma sorte com aquela redação sobre hinkypunk?" Marlene perguntou rapidamente, tentando manter a paz. "A minha tá uma merda." 

"Eu posso te emprestar minhas anotações, se quiser," Remus ofereceu, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora. "Assim que Sirius devolver ..." 

Sirius olhou para cima, na menção de seu nome, 

"Ah sim, desculpe, Moony, pera aí, elas estão na minha bolsa ..." Ele começou a vasculhar o ferro-velho que era sua mochila, retirando bolas de pergaminho amassadas, bombas de bosta, doces e penas quebradas. 

"Como você consegue encontrar alguma coisa aí?" Remus suspirou, bebendo mais um pouco de suco de abóbora, "Você é a pessoa mais bagunceira que eu já vi." 

Sirius deu de ombros e piscou para ele, retirando as notas e entregando-as a Marlene. 

"Oooh, Remus," disse Mary, "Eu te contei que recebi outra carta de Darren esta semana?" 

Remus grunhiu, 

"Sim." Ele choramingou: "E foi tão entediante quanto as últimas quinhentas cartas que você me fez ler." 

Sirius arquejou. Marlene largou o garfo. Mary parecia horrorizada e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Remus franziu a testa - por que diabos ele disse isso? Claro, era verdade, mas fora terrivelmente impensado e cruel. 

“Desculpe,” ele disse, olhando para baixo. Ele se sentiu estranho. Talvez a coisa do James o estivesse afetando ainda mais do que ele pensava. 

"Não, eu que peço desculpas." Mary disse, levantando-se, seu lábio inferior tremendo: "Não vou mais te entediar, então!" Ela se virou rapidamente e saiu do salão, seu prato comido pela metade. 

"Mary!" Marlene se levantou, correndo para segui-la. Lily olhou para Remus, 

"Você quis dizer isso?" 

"Sim." Ele disse prontamente: "Na verdade, acho todas essas coisas de namorado e namorada muito chatas, queria que todos vocês todos me deixassem em paz." Assim que parou de falar, ele piscou, surpreso consigo mesmo. Por que ele estava dizendo essas coisas?! 

"Remus!" Lily disse, parecendo chocada – embora, mais forte que Mary, ela não foi embora, "Não há nada de errado em Mary querer falar sobre seu namorado ou ... hum ... ou adolescentes tendo paixões, é normal, não é?" 

"Eu não me importo se é normal." Ele encolheu os ombros, “Eu acho que vocês estão agindo como idiotas. Até você - por que diabos você iria querer sair comigo, se o garoto mais popular da escola está perdidamente apaixonado por você? Ele é dez vezes mais legal do que eu também, você que é muito arrogante para ver isso.” 

"Remus!" Lily disse novamente, ficando vermelha. 

"Bem, é verdade!" Ele disse, impotente. 

"Moony," Sirius disse finalmente, "Você está bem?" 

“Estou bem, mas ainda estou com um pouco de fome. Acha que Mary se importará se eu terminar suas batatas?” 

"Sério, Remus," James saltou, inesperadamente, "Isso não é nada típico de você." 

"Só estou sendo honesto." 

"Sim, brutalmente hone- oh Merlin!" Sirius deu um tapa na testa, "Evans, Snape colocou alguma coisa na bebida dele? Quando os fogos de artifício explodiram, talvez? " 

“Ele nunca faria algo assim, é ilegal!” 

“Pffft.” Remus bufou, a boca cheia de purê de batata, “Como se Snivellus ligasse para isso! Ele está tentando se vingar de mim desde que eu acabei com ele no trem.” 

"Você o que?!" Lily olhou para ele, 

"É," Remus engoliu em seco, "Dei uma cabeçada nele, foi ótimo." Ele sabia que definitivamente havia algo errado agora, mas não conseguia evitar. A verdade simplesmente saiu dele. 

"Hum certo," Sirius se levantou, "Para de falar, Moony, antes de dizer algo que você vai se arrepender." 

Essas palavras desbloquearam uma memória na mente de Remus, 

"Sabe," ele sorriu, "Isso é exatamente o que Snape disse na escada outro dia ..." 

“SEVERUS!” Lily gritou, no topo de sua voz. Ela se levantou e foi até a mesa da Sonserina, com Sirius, James, Remus e Peter a reboque. “O que você fez com Remus?!” Ela exigiu, batendo o pé com raiva no chão de pedra. 

"Por que a pergunta?" Severus sorriu, cruelmente, 

"Me diga agora como consertar isso!" 

"Não há nada de errado com ele," Severus respondeu calmamente, "Há, Remus?" 

"Acho que não," Remus deu de ombros, "Se bem que eu continuo dizendo coisas que não deveria, tipo ..." 

"CALA A BOCA." Sirius o chutou com força na canela, distraindo Remus de derramar todos os seus segredos em Snape. Sirius agora se virou para o garoto Sonserino, “Seu bastardo, é _veritaserum_ , não é?! Poção da verdade! " 

"Só tem uma maneira de descobrir," o sorriso de Severus se alargou, "Qual é o seu segredo mais profundo e sombrio, Lupin?" 

Oh Deus, por onde começar? Remus pensou consigo mesmo. Ele sabia que não deveria dizer nada. Não _deveria_ dizer nada. Ele estaria em um perigo terrível se alguém descobrisse ..., mas ele queria, ele queria muito - ele tinha tantos segredos, e todos eles estavam nadando para a superfície de sua mente, como bóias salva-vidas. 

_Eu sou um lobisomem. Estou planejando caçar e matar Fenrir Greyback. Passei o verão inteiro roubando, bebendo e lutando. Não consigo ler direito sem ajuda. Eu secretamente administro um comércio ilegal de cigarros trouxas. Eu não gosto de garotas de jeito nenhum, nenhuma delas. Eu acho que nunca vou. Ele abriu a boca,_

“Bem, eu sou ---” 

“ _SILENCIO_!” Sirius gritou, de repente, apontando sua varinha para Remus, enquanto James o derrubou no chão, tapando sua boca com a mão. 

Todos na mesa da Sonserina começaram a rir enquanto James e Remus lutavam juntos no chão, Lily observava, completamente perplexa. A boca de Remus continuou se movendo, desesperado para compartilhar cada um de seus segredos, até que ele estivesse completamente livre deles - mas nenhum som escapou de seus lábios. Sirius era excelente em feitiços silenciadores. 

Juntos, Peter, Sirius e James colocaram Remus de pé e o arrastaram do refeitório, em meio a uma enxurrada de risos e zombarias dos Sonserinos. Apenas quando eles estavam lá em cima e fechados dentro do dormitório, Sirius retirou o feitiço, permitindo que Remus falasse. A essa altura, felizmente, a vontade de contar tudo a todos havia passado. 

"Desculpe, Remus," Sirius disse, "Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, você ia ..." 

"Eu sei." Remus baixou a cabeça, sentado em sua cama, ``Snape, aquele canalha! Quanto tempo leva para passar?” 

"Depende de quanto você tomou, eu acho." James disse, folheando seu livro de poções, “Godric, como ele fez isso?! Isso é coisa de nível NEWT, soro da verdade!” 

"Ele é o melhor do ano em Poções," Remus disse, a contragosto, "Lily disse que ele já está fazendo as redações do sétimo ano, apenas por diversão." 

"Que velho chato." Sirius bufou, juntando-se a James na busca pelo livro, "Tente não dizer nada, Moony, ok?" 

"Não consigo evitar." Remus disse, sem querer. 

"Ok, certo, diz aqui que você deve estar limpo em vinte e quatro horas, então ... na hora do jantar amanhã, no máximo." 

“E as aulas?!” 

“A gente diz que você está doente. Você não pode arriscar, Moony! Eu poderia _matar_ Snape, aquele imundo, sujo, dissimulado ... " 

"Não vou perder nenhuma aula por causa dele." Remus cruzou os braços, "Deve haver um antídoto." 

"Podemos ir e perguntar ao Slughorn?" James disse, finalmente. 

"Sim, boa ideia, acho que ele ainda está no Salão Principal," Sirius assentiu. Ele se virou para Remus e falou muito claro e lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, “Remus. Fique. Aqui." 

“Cai fora,” Remus se virou, fazendo beicinho como um garotinho. 

"Eu vou ficar com ele." Disse James. "Vocês dois vão." 

Sirius não precisou de mais que isso, e logo estava descendo as escadas, gritando de lá, 

“Aguente firme, Moony! Se eu vir algum sonserino descendo, eu vou ...” 

Mas eles não puderam ouvir o resto; Sirius tinha ido, e Peter com ele. Houve um silêncio longo e constrangedor. Remus não confiava em si mesmo para falar. Finalmente, James o fez. 

"Desculpa por ter sido um idiota, ultimamente." 

Remus ficou surpreso e balançou a cabeça ferozmente, 

“Você não foi! Eu só queria poder provar a você que eu ... espere! Me pergunte!" 

"Ahn?" 

“Pode me perguntar agora, enquanto estou sob o soro da verdade; pergunte o que sinto por Lily. Você saberá que é a verdade.” 

"Remus, eu não quero," James franziu a testa. Isso não combinava com sua ideia de bom espírito esportivo. 

"Pode ir," Remus encorajou, "Eu realmente não me importo - é entre eu e você, certo?" Ele se levantou e agarrou James pelos ombros, encontrando seus olhos com confiança, "Me pergunte." 

“Er ... ok então. Remus, você gosta de Lily Evans? " 

"Não. Absolutamente não." Remus nem mesmo piscou. 

"Ok, bom ... E a Marlene?" 

"Não. Nunca, nunca irei. Elas são minhas amigas, como vocês.” 

James olhou para ele muito intensamente, então seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso genuíno. Ele deu um tapa nas costas de Remus. 

"Obrigado, Moony, você é um amigo de verdade." 

Remus riu, 

"Sempre que você precisar." 

* * * 

Felizmente para Remus, Slughorn foi capaz de fornecer um antídoto quase imediatamente - embora o código de honra dos marotos os tenha impedido de dizer quem havia colocado a poção na bebida de Remus em primeiro lugar. 

“É melhor assim,” Remus assegurou-lhes, “Ele vai ficar muito nervoso se ele não entrar em apuros imediatamente - vai ficar se perguntando como vamos nós vingar.” 

“Como é que _vamos_ nos vingar?” Sirius perguntou, ansioso, durante o café da manhã no jogo Sonserina x Grifinória, "Ele quase te dedurou, Moony, a gente tem que ensinar uma lição a ele!" 

"Deixe que eu penso nisso." Remus respondeu. "Apenas derrote a Sonserina no quadribol por mim, em primeiro lugar." 

"Fácil," Sirius deu uma piscadela. Remus sorriu em retorno. Era difícil não sorrir para Sirius quando ele estava de tão bom humor - resplandecente em suas vestes de quadribol douradas e vermelhas, cabelo puxado para fora do rosto, olhos afiados e cheios de determinação. Era a melhor versão de Sirius, e o coração de Remus bateu forte com orgulho e adrenalina. 

A tensão era palpável nas arquibancadas de quadribol antes mesmo que os jogadores aparecessem em campo. Dois quartos do estádio estavam cobertos de vermelho, zombando e vaiando da seção verde. O Quadribol havia se tornado uma forma dos alunos de Hogwarts mostrarem suas verdadeiras emoções sobre a guerra - e era extremamente feio. 

“As tensões estão altas na semifinal deste ano”, a comentarista, Tracey Darcy, falou por meio de seu megafone mágico, “Esta partida irá, é claro, determinar qual time vai para a final contra a corvinal, e pela aparência dos jogadores, vai ser acirrado ... Na Grifinória temos Potter, é claro, uma lenda por si só, com mais de duzentos gols já em seu currículo ... Marlene McKinnon, uma batedora formidável - e deveria ser, seu irmão Danny McKinnon, é claro, joga profissionalmente pelos Chudley Cannons ... e há Sirius Black, o segundo batedor da Grifinória, em seu segundo jogo do ano ... Black já se mostrou tão competente quanto McKinnon, e tenho certeza que todas as senhoritas concordarão, ele não fica nada mal em seu uniforme ... ” 

"Aham." A tosse de desaprovação de McGonagall podia ser ouvida no megafone. Remus percebeu que quase todas as garotas na multidão estavam rindo ou gritando o nome de Sirius. 

"Desculpe, professora ..." Tracey continuou, "... e aí vem a Sonserina," (vaias ensurdecedoras da multidão com a apresentação), "Eles têm seu próprio Black no time, é claro, o irmão mais novo de Sirius, Regulus - apanhador ... e Mulciber, como batedor nesse semestre ...” 

As vaias ficaram tão altas agora que Remus mal conseguia ouvir Darcy por causa do barulho. Peter não estava ajudando e não parava de pular na cadeira. Remus se manteu sentado o máximo que pôde - seu quadril estava causando dores de novo, e ele não queria piorar a situação. 'Limpy Lupin' era pior do que 'Loony Lupin', de alguma forma. 

Finalmente o jogo começou e as duas equipes se lançaram para o ar com uma força incrível. Se a multidão fora má, os jogadores foram ainda piores - com o peso de suas casas nos ombros, parecia uma questão de vida ou morte. Remus nunca tinha visto James jogar tão ferozmente; disparando para cima e para baixo no campo como uma bala vermelha, pegando e jogando a goles mais rápido do que o goleiro da Sonserina conseguia acompanhar. 

Sirius e Marlene eram igualmente temíveis, ambos trabalhando como uma equipe muito mais do que da última vez, comunicando-se claramente e dando cobertura a seus companheiros de equipe. E eles realmente precisavam - Sonserina estava jogando sujo. Duas vezes Sirius teve que se defender de um balaço que havia 'acidentalmente' voado direto para o caminho de James, enquanto Marlene se tornava a sombra do apanhador da Grifinória, protegendo-o de alguns quase-acidentes muito desagradáveis. 

Remus estava tão ocupado observando seus três amigos - estremecendo quando eles chegaram perto do perigo; aplaudindo suas vitórias - que ele havia esquecido completamente o objetivo do jogo. Assim como todo mundo pelo que parecia, exceto Regulus Black, que voava bem acima do campo e pelos arredores, exibindo aquela infame astúcia sonserina enquanto procurava o pomo. 

Ninguém estava prestando atenção enquanto Regulus Black, o menor membro do time da Sonserina, avistou a pequena bola dourada e começou a voar em direção a ela de sua incrível altura. Ninguém estava vendo Regulus Black, porque todos eles estavam vendo Sirius balançar seu bastão em direção a um balaço que o teria derrubado facilmente de sua vassoura. Ele rebateu com tanta força que foi direto para o rosto de Mulciber. Mulciber, embora estúpido, não foi lento e mergulhou imediatamente, esquivando-se do caminho – na mesma hora que Regulus passou atrás dele. 

Agora Remus o viu - agora todo mundo viu, os gritos se elevaram quando o balaço acertou a cabeça de Regulus e o derrubou de sua vassoura. 

Eles assistiram com tal horror que todos os preconceitos da casa foram esquecidos, enquanto o corpo inerte de Regulus Black despencava no chão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limpy Lupin é um trocadilho que o Remus fez. Limpy significa alguém que manca. Na tradução literal, ficaria ''Lupin que manca''.


	67. Capítulo 67 : Quarto ano: fevereiro (Parte Dois)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso para interação tóxica entre pais, ou melhor, entre Walburga e Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus quase perdeu o que aconteceu, porque todos na multidão imediatamente se levantaram, atropelando-se para ver o desastre se desenrolar - felizmente, quando Remus se levantou, percebeu que era bem mais alto que a maioria ao seu redor. 

Sirius tentou - ninguém poderia negar isso. No momento em que viu o balaço acertar Regulus, ele se abaixou na vassoura e disparou para frente como se o diabo estivesse em seus calcanhares, mais rápido do que Remus jamais vira alguém - até mesmo James - voar. Na verdade, Sirius ganhou tamanha velocidade, e em um ângulo vertical tão assustador, que Remus teve certeza de que iria cair no chão também, e seu estômago embrulhou de medo. Sirius chegou tarde demais, mas Madame Hooch não. 

Ela ficou na grama, com a varinha erguida, e conseguiu desacelerar a descida de Regulus, de modo que seu corpo parecia estar caindo na água, não no ar. No momento em que Sirius atingiu o chão, largando sua vassoura e se lançando em direção a seu irmão, Regulus estava deitado tão pacificamente que poderia estar dormindo. 

Sirius estava de joelhos, o resto do time estava pousando ao redor dele, McGonagall gritava algo no megafone e uma multidão rapidamente cercou os dois irmãos Black, para que ninguém pudesse ver nada. Remus começou a mancar descendo os degraus de madeira tão rápido quanto seu quadril vacilante permitia. Peter correu atrás dele, 

"Onde você vai?" Ele ofegou, 

"Sirius." Foi tudo o que Remus conseguiu pensar em dizer. 

Mas assim que alcançaram o nível do solo, não puderam entrar em campo; os chefes das casas estavam conduzindo os alunos de volta ao castelo e não os deixavam passar. 

"Eles devem ter levado Regulus para a ala hospitalar," Peter disse, "Talvez Sirius esteja nos vestiários?" 

"Não," Remus balançou a cabeça, "Não, ele gostaria de ir com Reg ... ele provavelmente pensa que é tudo culpa dele." 

"Bem," Peter olhou para ele, "Ele acertou o balaço, não foi?" 

Remus cerrou os punhos e lutou contra a vontade de bater em Peter. 

"Vou para a ala hospitalar, então." Ele se virou e começou a caminhar desajeitadamente em direção ao castelo, tentando ficar à frente de todos os outros. 

"E quanto a James?" Peter teve que correr para acompanhar. 

"Ele estará lá também." Remus respondeu. 

E é claro que ele estava. Quando Peter e Remus chegaram do lado de fora da ala hospitalar, tendo lutado para abrir caminho através da multidão de alunos fofoqueiros, eles encontraram James sentado no chão do lado de fora, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, olhando para o nada. Ele ainda estava com suas vestes de quadribol, suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas de voar e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. 

"Ele está bem?!" Remus perguntou imediatamente – e não tinha certeza a quem estava se referindo. 

“Sim, acho que sim,” James olhou para eles com uma surpresa atordoada, “Mas ele tá apagado. Pomfrey não me deixa entrar." 

"Sirius?" 

“Sim, ele está lá. Achei melhor esperar ... Slughorn está contatando os pais deles, então...” Ele encolheu os ombros. "Achei melhor eu estar aqui." 

"Estamos todos aqui." Remus disse, com firmeza, sentando-se ao lado de James com alguma dificuldade. Seu quadril estava realmente dolorido agora; a dor descia da pélvis até o tornozelo. Peter finalmente se agachou também e eles esperaram. 

"Você viu o que aconteceu?" James perguntou, finalmente. “Eu estava do outro lado do campo, não ...” 

"Um balaço," Remus disse, "Mulciber acertou um direto em Sirius, deve ter sido uma falta. Sirius bateu de volta nele, mas Mulciber saiu do caminho, e Regulus estava bem atrás dele. Sirius não poderia ter visto ele, foi um acidente. Foi ... foi horrível.” 

"Merda." Disse James. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo. Estava começando a escurecer e as velas nas arandelas ao longo da parede oposta começaram a se acender. Remus se perguntou o que James e Peter estavam pensando. Eles estavam mais preocupados com Sirius do que Regulus, como ele estava? Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado - mas Madame Pomfrey cuidava dele desde que tinha onze anos, e ele não achava que um balaço na cabeça estava além de suas habilidades. O que mais o preocupava era o estado em que Sirius estaria. Ele havia lançado feitiços em Regulus uma centena de vezes, mas nunca, jamais, machucou seu irmão mais novo intencionalmente. Isso também não tinha sido intencional, mas Remus sabia que, no fundo, Sirius não veria dessa forma. 

Eles foram perturbados de seus pensamentos pelo barulho rápido de saltos alto batendo no chão de pedra, e a voz preocupada da Professora McGonagall virando a esquina, 

"Por favor, Walburga, ele não poderia estar em mãos mais seguras que com Madame Pomfrey - é realmente melhor que ele não seja movido -" 

"Acho que eu vou tomar as decisões aqui, Minerva." Aquela voz baixa e fria respondeu. 

James e Peter pularam, nervosos, e James se abaixou para ajudar Remus a se levantar. Nenhum deles tinha visto a mãe de Sirius desde aquele terrível Natal, dois anos atrás, e o terror que sentiam dela ainda era recente. McGonagall e a Sra. Black vieram marchando na esquina; Walburga com sua grossa capa de viagem preta e botas de salto alto. Ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar de superioridade cruel de que Remus se lembrava, mas sua testa estava enrugada também, e seu cabelo não estava tão arrumado como de costume. 

Ela estava acompanhada por um pequeno bruxo idoso com uma longa barba, carregando uma pesada maleta de pele de dragão. Walburga olhou para os três meninos esperando do lado de fora da ala hospitalar e Remus prendeu a respiração - mas ela não pareceu pensar que valia a pena, e passou, empurrando as portas de madeira com as duas mãos e marchando para dentro. 

Remus, James e Peter espiaram do corredor para ver a cena se desenrolar. McGonagall e o bruxo barbudo correram atrás da Sra. Black. 

Regulus estava deitado em uma cama e, pelo que eles podiam ver, ainda estava inconsciente - ou talvez apenas dormindo. Com os olhos fechados e à distância, ele se parecia muito com Sirius, o que fez o estômago de Remus revirar novamente. Mas Sirius estava sentado ao lado dele, bem acordado em suas vestes vermelhas da Grifinória, um pé apoiado em um banquinho. Ele parecia muito pálido e muito menor do que o normal; seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele pareceu se encolher ainda mais quando sua mãe se aproximou, movendo-se rapidamente sobre seus filhos como um terrível morcego vampiro. 

Madame Pomfrey interveio a tempo, 

"Ele está bem, foi apenas uma batida forte", disse ela, de modo tranquilizador, "eu já lhe dei uma poção curativa e consertei as fraturas." 

"Fraturas?" Walburga disse, bruscamente. Ela parou ao pé da cama de Regulus, olhando para ele. Ela não tentou alcançá-lo, ou Sirius, mas ficou parada como uma estátua. 

“Bem menores, e completamente curadas agora.” Madame Pomfrey disse, “Ele estará de pé amanhã de manhã. Agora, Sirius tem -” 

“Este é o nosso médico de família”, Walburga interrompeu, estendendo a mão para apresentar o velho enrugado ao lado dela. “Ele estará assumindo os cuidados do meu filho. Vou levá-lo para casa assim que for examinado minuciosamente.” 

"Estou lhe dizendo, tudo o que poderia ser feito já foi feito." Madame Pomfrey disse, parecendo bastante zangada agora. 

Walburga olhou para ela imperiosamente, 

“Dentro de sua competência, tenho certeza. Mas ele é meu filho e eu cuidarei dele como achar melhor.” 

Madame Pomfrey ficou com o rosto vermelho e parecia estar sem palavras, então McGonagall teve que se inclinar e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido para acalmá-la. O velho mago barbudo colocou sua maleta na mesa de cabeceira e a abriu, antes de se curvar silenciosamente sobre Regulus. 

Enquanto isso, Walburga voltou sua atenção para seu filho mais velho. Ela não se moveu do final da cama, mas seu olhar feroz foi o suficiente para segurar Sirius no lugar. 

"Você." Ela disse. "E o que você está fazendo aqui?" 

Sirius disse algo, mas saiu pouco mais que um sussurro. Walburga franziu a testa, 

"O que?" Ela gritou: "Fale alto, garoto!" 

"Ele é meu irmão." Sirius disse, mais alto agora, embora sua voz estivesse rouca e ligeiramente falha. A Sra. Black estalou a língua. 

“Pelo amor de Deus, você andou _chorando_?! Tente mostrar pelo menos um pouco de decoro. _Toujours Pur,_ Sirius! _Tente_ se lembrar de seu dever.” 

Sirius não respondeu, mas abaixou a cabeça, o cabelo caindo na frente de seu rosto. Remus esperava que ele não ter começasse a chorar de novo. Walburga continuou, “Você pode ir, Sirius. Seu pai e eu lhe veremos junho.” 

Com isso, ela se voltou para Regulus e ignorou Sirius novamente. James começou a avançar, incapaz de assistir por mais tempo, mas Remus se conteve junto a Peter. Não parecia seu lugar, de alguma forma; ele não tinha o direito. E embora Remus desejasse mais do que qualquer coisa saber o que fazer, James sempre foi muito melhor com Sirius. 

McGonagall aparentemente viu James e agiu rapidamente, colocando a mão no ombro de Sirius e gentilmente o guiando para fora de sua cadeira e em direção à porta. Ele estava mancando um pouco. Madame Pomfrey juntou-se a eles no meio do caminho e entregou a Sirius um frasco também. 

“Vá direto para a cama e beba cada gota, está me ouvindo? A dor provavelmente já terá passado, mas vai ser desconfortável esta noite. " 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, cansado, sem falar. James deu um tapinha em seu ombro e o apertou, então acenou com a cabeça para McGonagall. Ela parecia querer muito dizer algo, mas segurou a língua, apenas olhando para Regulus e a Sra. Black. Ela ficaria de olho na situação, Remus tinha certeza. Ela deixaria Sirius saber se algo acontecesse. 

Os quatro marotos caminharam a maior parte do caminho para a torre da Grifinória juntos em um silêncio mortal até que chegaram a uma escada dupla, e Peter de repente disse: 

"Nós perdemos o jantar." 

James e Remus olharam para ele, e de repente o menor parecia muito magoado. “O que eu _quis dizer_ ”, ele guinchou com raiva, “foi que vou descer até a cozinha agora e pegar algo para nós. Se estiver tudo bem para vocês dois?!” 

"Boa, Pete." James disse, se desculpando. 

Remus apenas abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Peter deu meia-volta e desceu as escadas, enquanto os outros três continuaram subindo. Foi um progresso lento, considerando que dois deles mancavam acentuadamente. 

“Que bela cena devemos estar.” Sirius murmurou, sem humor, enquanto eles pararam em uma das escadas para respirar. 

"O que há de errado com você, afinal?" Remus finalmente perguntou, esfregando seu quadril dolorido. 

"Quebrei meu tornozelo," Sirius disse, "Cai com força demais." 

James estremeceu. Sirius encolheu os ombros, "Não consigo sentir, só tá meio vacilante." 

Quando eles finalmente chegaram ao quarto, Sirius se trancou dentro do banheiro para tomar banho e se trocar. Peter reapareceu brevemente, carregado de sanduíches, frutas, chocolate, bolos e tudo o mais que pudesse carregar. 

"Um monte de garotas lá embaixo quer ver Sirius," ele bufou, jogando tudo em sua cama, "Há uma gangue de segundos anos fazendo cartões de melhoras – mandei elas caírem fora." 

"Obrigado, Pete", disse James, "você é um bom amigo." 

Peter sorriu, finalmente. Ele acenou com a cabeça para a porta fechada do banheiro. 

"Ele está bem?" 

"Ele vai ficar." James suspirou, tirando suas vestes de quadribol, deixando-as em uma pilha no chão. Apenas com sua regata e cueca, ele pegou um sanduíche de frango da cama de Peter e o mordeu faminto. Remus e Peter interpretaram isso como permissão e seguiram o exemplo. 

Sirius ficou no banheiro por um longo tempo, e eles acharam melhor deixá-lo sozinho. James trocou de roupa e começou a arrumar a cama eternamente bagunçada de Sirius. Remus ajudou, recolhendo os livros espalhados e as redações pela metade. Ele iria terminá-las, Remus decidiu, ele faria todo o dever de casa de Sirius durante a semana inteira, se isso ajudasse alguma coisa. 

"Eu odeio a porra da família dele." James disse, de repente, enquanto sacudia um dos travesseiros de Sirius. 

“A mãe dele é ainda pior do que a minha,” Peter fungou. Remus começou a examinar as anotações de Sirius, alisando os pergaminhos e tentando entender o que era para quando. 

A porta do banheiro clicou e Sirius apareceu de pijama, o cabelo molhado e penteado para trás. 

"Você está com fome, cara?" Peter perguntou, nervoso, oferecendo um prato de sanduíches. Sirius balançou a cabeça e caminhou em direção a sua cama. 

"Só vou dormir." Ele murmurou, puxando as cortinas. 

"Sirius!" Remus explodiu, antes dele desaparecer completamente de vista. Sirius parou, olhando para ele pela abertura da cortina. Remus mordeu o lábio, "Não foi sua culpa." Ele disse. "Eu estava vendo; foi um acidente. Vocês dois estavam focados no jogo, só isso.” 

Sirius olhou para ele, seu rosto suave após o banho, seus olhos cansados e sombrios. Ele sorriu gentilmente e encolheu os ombros. 

"Ainda sim, fui eu que fiz." Então fechou bem as cortinas. 

* * * 

O jogo de quadribol foi declarado incompleto, e os dois times concordaram em uma nova partida assim que os Sonserinos encontrassem outro apanhador. Na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, o capitão da Sonserina recebeu um berrador de Walburga Black, acusando-o de colocar seu filho em perigo. Regulus não estava presente, e rumores corriam soltos, mas McGonagall disse em particular a Sirius que tudo estava bem - a Sra. Black simplesmente desejava manter Regulus em casa por mais uma semana como precaução. 

Sirius continuou com seu dia, mas a luz nele havia diminuído. Ele não azarou ninguém, fez piadas, ou mesmo falou fora de hora em suas aulas. Ele simplesmente empurrava seus dias, como se estivesse sonâmbulo. Remus estava começando a se perguntar se ainda era o choque do acidente ou a ansiedade de ter que enfrentar sua mãe dentro de Hogwarts. 

Aquela noite era lua cheia, então Remus seria de pouca ajuda a Sirius. Na verdade, ele estava um pouco feliz por ter uma desculpa para sair do dormitório, que havia se tornado um lugar sombrio e silencioso enquanto Sirius estava naquele humor. Remus não foi o único - Peter continuava escapulindo para visitar Desdêmona. 

Talvez fosse todo o silêncio, todas as coisas não ditas e a tensão não resolvida, mas a lua de fevereiro fora ruim. Remus acordou com a garganta em carne viva de tanto uivar, farpas de madeira sob as unhas e hematomas por toda parte. 

Ultimamente, ele notou que quanto mais velho ficava, mais era capaz de se lembrar depois das transformações. Ainda não estava totalmente claro; era como lembrar de um sonho; imagens e sentimentos entrando e saindo de vista, mas desta vez Remus pensou que talvez o lobo quisesse algo - talvez quisesse sair mais do que o normal. 

Ele estava deitado na cama do hospital tentando se lembrar, febril e com dor de cabeça, muito desconfortável para dormir, os lençóis enrolados em seus tornozelos como algemas. 

"Bom dia, Moony," Uma voz suave e triste falou com ele. Ele teve que esfregar os olhos e piscar algumas vezes antes mesmo de perceber que era Sirius. 

"Bo-bom dia," ele balbuciou, grogue de qualquer analgésico que tinha tomado. Que sempre fazia seu sotaque escorregar, o que ele odiava. "Que ‘cê tá fazendo'qui?" 

Sirius sentou na ponta da cama e esticou o pé, 

“Vim checar meu tornozelo. Está tudo bem agora.” 

"Ah, que bom." Remus assentiu, tentando se sentar e falhando miseravelmente. 

"Como foi?" Sirius perguntou, gesticulando amplamente para o corpo de Remus. 

“Bem,” Remus respondeu, “Normal. James tá aqui também? " 

"Nah," Sirius olhou para seus sapatos, "to dando a ele uma folga de mim." 

“Eu não acho que ele se importa ...” 

"Mas eu sim." 

Remus concordou. Ele também não gostava de incomodar os outros também. 

"Moony?" 

"Sim?" 

"Sabe como você disse que não foi minha culpa?" 

"Não foi sua culpa." Remus disse, com firmeza. Com um pouco de firmeza demais, ele sentiu os músculos da garganta se tensionarem e se contraírem e começou a tossir. Sirius pulou da cama e pegou o copo d'água da mesinha de cabeceira, entregando-o a Remus. Remus engoliu, envergonhado, derramando um pouco. 

"Eu não atingi ele de propósito, você tem razão," Sirius disse, olhando pela janela sobre a cabeça de Remus, semicerrando os olhos levemente como se estivesse procurando por algo lá fora. "Mas ... quando o vi cair daquele jeito, pensei ... pensei - _não o deixe morrer._ " 

"Bem, é claro," Remus franziu a testa. Ele gostaria que Sirius encontrasse seus olhos. "Ele é seu irmão, é claro que você não queria que ele ..." 

"Mas eu não estava pensando nele." Sirius disse, “Eu estava pensando em mim. Eu estava pensando ... se ele morrer, eu serei o único que resta, e meus pais ... eu não teria nenhuma saída. Eu preciso de Regulus para permanecer vivo. Eu _preciso_ que ele seja o filho perfeito, então não vai importar se eu for o pior filho. Era isso o que eu estava pensando. Eu sou um covarde." 

Remus não sabia o que dizer, mas ele tinha que dizer algo. 

“Você ainda teria ficado triste se ele morresse, porém. E não só por causa disso.” 

"Sim, mas meu primeiro pensamento -" 

“As pessoas não pensam direito quando estão com medo. Acredite em mim." Remus disse, esperando que soasse autoritário. “Eu vi você, você arriscou sua vida para tentar salvar ele - isso não é covardia. Você quebrou seu tornozelo estúpido como o grifinório teimoso e idiota que você é. " 

Sirius exalou, uma risadinha tensa. Ele olhou para seus pés novamente, então para Remus. Remus sorriu para ele, encorajando-o, embora sua mandíbula doesse. 

"Reg vai ficar bem?" 

“Sim, tá tudo bem. Ele me mandou uma coruja esta manhã - sendo servido tudo na cama, pelo que parece. Minha mãe também tentou me expulsar do time, mas ele a impediu. 

"Aí está, então." Remus sorriu, "Você ainda é o pior filho." 

Sirius riu.


	68. Capítulo 68 : Quarto ano: março

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso para menores consumindo bebidas e cigarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Didn’t know what time it was_

_the lights were low-oh-oh_

_I leaned back on my radio-oh-oh_

_Some cat was laying down some rock n roll, lotta soul he said_

_Then the loud sound did seem to fade (ah ade),_

_Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase (ah aze);_

_That weren’t no DJ, that was hazy cosmic jive..._

_-‘Starman’, David Bowie_

Sábado, 8 de março de 1975 

Considerando os eventos do semestre da primavera, Remus não esperava muitas comemoração em seu décimo quinto aniversário, que se aproximava. Claro, os marotos ficaram tão satisfeitos como nunca em provar que ele estava errado. 

Como de costume, tudo foi planejado com extremo sigilo, e Remus ficou completamente de fora até o último momento. Era sábado antes de seu aniversário, e ele estava descansando em sua cama lendo, com um dos discos de Sirius tocando baixo ao fundo. Ele tinha o costume de pegar emprestado o toca-discos e deixa-lo em sua cama ultimamente - Sirius nunca parecia se importar. 

Era apenas cerca de nove horas, mas ele estava sozinho e pensando em dormir cedo. Assim que ele decidiu colocar o pijama, Sirius irrompeu no quarto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que só poderia significar uma coisa - seria uma longa noite. 

"Pronto?!" Ele disse, saltando pelo chão, trazendo o cheiro de lenha da lareira da sala comunal. 

"Para quê?" Remus perguntou calmamente, marcando a página e colocando seu livro de lado. 

"Para sua surpresa de aniversário, _obviamente_ ," Sirius suspirou, como se Remus estivesse sendo muito lento. "Vamos, levanta, sapatos, por favor - use aquelas botas trouxas malucas que você tem, com os cadarços malucos." 

"Er ... para onde estamos indo?" 

"Para fora." Sirius começou a vasculhar seu báu. Ele retirou uma calça jeans trouxa e uma camiseta preta lisa. 

“Ah, você quer dizer para fora, _fora_?” Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Sirius começou a se despir. 

"Sim, pegue sua capa." 

Sirius ficava bem em roupas trouxas, Remus pensou consigo mesmo. Realmente, a maioria das pessoas ficava bem melhor em uma camiseta e jeans do que no uniforme escolar ou em robes do século dezessete - mas Sirius ficava bem em tudo. Remus não fez mais perguntas enquanto amarrava suas botas. Estava claro que Sirius estava gostando da surpresa, e ele não via motivo para estragá-la. 

Remus foi conduzido escada abaixo, sentindo-se muito estranho em jeans e uma capa de viagem, mas ainda sem reclamar - Sirius provavelmente estava pensando que eles pareciam o auge da moda trouxa. Na sala comunal, eles foram recebidos por James e Peter, também sorrindo cheios de travessura. 

"Você sabe que meu aniversário ainda é daqui a dois dias." Remus disse, um pequeno sorriso dele brincando em seus lábios. 

“Os eventos desta noite são insensíveis ao tempo.” Sirius respondeu, rapidamente. Ele estava tentando manter um ar indiferente de mistério, mas estava claramente quase explodindo para contar tudo a Remus. 

"E não se preocupe", disse James, os olhos brilhando enquanto segurava a porta do retrato para sair da sala comunal; “Não vamos esquecer de cantar parabéns na segunda-feira no café da manhã.” 

"E o almoço", acrescentou Peter, 

"E o jantar." Sirius terminou, agora eles estavam descendo as escadas da Torre da Grifinória. 

"Aqui vamos nós, rapazes." James disse, jogando a pesada capa de invisibilidade sobre os quatro. Contanto que todos eles ficassem muito próximos, e Remus encurvado, eles _quase_ cabiam. Mas a capa não aguentaria outro estirão de crescimento de qualquer um deles. 

Felizmente, eles não tiveram que andar muito - como Remus esperava, eles se dirigiram para a estátua da bruxa corcunda e deslizaram atrás dela, para dentro do túnel que levava à Dedos de mel. 

"Então, quinze anos!" Sirius disse alegremente enquanto eles caminhavam, batendo no ombro de Remus de uma maneira que ele deve ter considerado muito viril. "Animado?" 

Remus deu de ombros, 

“Eu realmente nunca pensei a respeito. Você me diz, você é o mais velho.” 

"Bem, obviamente sou muito mais sábio e maduro do que o resto de vocês ..." 

James bufou, caminhando à frente com sua varinha acesa. Sirius o ignorou, “Eu preferiria ter dezessete anos. Então poderíamos aparatar, pelo menos. " 

"Ah, não comece," Peter bufou, ficando atrás, "Ele realmente queria tentar aprender a aparatar, Remus, apenas para o seu aniversário, para que pudéssemos entrar em Hogsmeade mais facilmente." 

"Não se pode aparatar dentro de Hogwarts." Disse Remus. 

“Dez pontos para Moony.” Sirius sorriu, “Nós poderíamos ter aparatado para fora do porão, no entanto. Nos poupar de tentar passar pela velha Dedos de mel.” 

"Aparatar é muito difícil, não é?" Perguntou Remus. Ele secretamente não tinha certeza se seria capaz de fazer isso - até mesmo pegar carona com o Sr. Potter aquela vez havia sido exaustivo e o deixara enjoado. 

“Sim, mas nós seriamos capaz de fazer.” Sirius respondeu, confiante. 

“Seria pouca coisa comparado a tudo que tivemos que fazer neste semestre,”, disse Peter. 

Sirius deu ao menino menor um olhar muito irritado, e o queixo de Peter caiu, como se ele tivesse dito algo muito errado. 

"Você quer dizer com os exames chegando?" Remus perguntou, inocentemente, para salvar Peter. Ele estava surpreso que Pettigrew tivesse conseguido ficar quieto por tanto tempo - embora não fosse como se James e Sirius fossem tão discretos quanto pensavam que eram. 

"Sim, exatamente." Peter parecia aliviado, “Exames. Definitivamente vou reprovar em História da Magia este ano. Definitivamente. Eu nunca vou conseguir um NOMs nisso.” 

Eles conversaram sobre os NOMs do próximo ano um pouco mais, lamentando seu próprio despreparo neste ou naquele assunto - embora Remus estivesse realmente ansioso por eles, especialmente os exames práticos. Finalmente, eles alcançaram o porão da Dedos de mel. E foi aí que o plano desmoronou. 

"Droga." James disse, enquanto tentava abrir a porta trancada. “O velho geralmente ainda está fazendo as contas ou algo assim. Deve ter ido para a cama cedo.” 

“Ou ele pode estar fora,” Remus sugeriu. "É uma noite de sábado." 

"O que nós vamos fazer??" Peter perguntou: “ _Alohomora?_ Ah, mas não podemos fazer magia...” 

“Deixa eu ver,” Remus deu um passo à frente, remexendo em seu bolso de trás o grampo que ele usava desde o verão. "Fácil", disse ele, inspecionando a fechadura. Ele se abaixou e inseriu o grampo, acariciando-o lentamente para cima e ouvindo com atenção. O clique satisfatório lhe disse que tinha funcionado e ele deu um passo para trás, abrindo a porta com um floreio. "Ta-da!" 

"Seu lindo!" James aplaudiu: "Vamos, vamos!" 

Uma vez dentro da loja, foi ainda mais fácil, pois a fechadura funcionava por dentro. Então, de repente, eles estavam lá fora, na rua principal de Hogsmeade, no ar frio da noite. Era deliciosamente emocionante estar em um lugar onde eles não deveriam - Remus nem se importava se eles fossem pegos ou não. Ele seguiu Sirius e James pela rua de paralelepípedos, passando pelo Três Vassouras, as lojas fechadas e os correios. 

Os dois garotos animados pararam abruptamente em frente a outro pub; um Remus não tinha estado nesse antes. A placa pendurada acima da entrada dizia The Hogs Head, com uma imagem apropriadamente sangrenta embaixo. Havia um quadro negro na calçada do lado de fora que dizia: _Música ao vivo hoje à noite! Microfone aberto, atos de tributo aos trouxas!_

"Ah meu Deus!!" Remus exclamou - essa era absolutamente a última coisa que ele esperava. Agora ele sabia por que Sirius estava sorrindo tão abertamente que suas bochechas deviam estar doendo. 

“O que você acha??” O garoto moreno perguntou, ansioso. 

"Sirius nos prometeu que você amaria," James disse, parecendo menos seguro. Remus apenas olhou para o quadro-negro, depois para Sirius, 

"Eu amei." Ele confirmou. 

Lá dentro, não estava nem muito movimentado nem muito silencioso, e parecia que a primeira apresentação estava apenas começando. Não era tão arrumado quanto o Três Vassouras; o chão era de feno ao invés de um tapete, e cheirava levemente a um curral, mas Remus podia ver que eles definitivamente não iriam esbarrar em ninguém que conhecessem - e ninguém iria jogá-los de volta na escola. 

"Vou pegar a primeira rodada," disse Sirius, alegre, a travessura ainda brilhando em seus olhos. 

"Sirius ..." James disse, severamente, "Cervejas amanteigadas, certo?" 

“Mmm…” 

"Então," Remus disse, enquanto eles se acomodavam em torno de uma mesa pequena e frágil que estava perto o suficiente da banda, mas também em um canto escuro, apenas por precaução, "Atos de tributo trouxa? Isso é uma coisa normal para os bruxos ouvirem?" 

"Nah," James balançou a cabeça, parecendo tão perplexo quanto. “Tem havido uma tendência a isso ultimamente. Desafiar o Lorde das Trevas e toda sua merda de sangue puro, esse tipo de coisa. " 

“Eles vão tocar David Bowie?” Peter perguntou. O pobre Peter teve a impressão de que a música trouxa começava e terminava com David Bowie, graças a Sirius e Remus. 

A banda se anunciou como _Banshee Blues_ assim que Sirius voltou com uma bandeja de bebidas. Cerca de quinze delas. 

"Sirius!" James ergueu as sobrancelhas, 

"O que?!" Sirius piscou para ele, "Eu trouxe sua cerveja amanteigada!" 

“Eu quis dizer _apenas_ cerveja amanteigada, para todos nós. Como é que você foi servido? Isso é Whisky de fogo?” 

"E hidromel." Sirius concordou. “Não beba se você não quiser. Aqui,” ele pegou um copo com cerca de cinco centímetros de um líquido de cor marrom dourado nele, erguendo-o, “ Para nosso amado Moony - inventor do mapa dos marotos, arquiteto de nossas maiores pegadinhas, fazedor do nosso dever de casa atrasado ... ” 

"Para Moony," os outros dois sorriram. Remus olhou para a banda, envergonhado demais para responder. 

Ele nunca tinha visto música ao vivo antes, muito menos música ao vivo executada por bruxos. Suas roupas eram previsivelmente estranhas - uma mistura de robes tradicionais e vestimentas trouxas variadas - o vocalista usava um chapéu de caubói branco, por algum motivo, combinado com um boá de penas rosa. Os instrumentos pareciam trouxas o suficiente, mas não tinham amplificadores - aparentemente a magia cuidava do volume. 

Eles tocaram algumas músicas dos Beatles, depois alguns Rolling Stones e Remus achou que eram muito bons. Até mesmo James estava batendo o pé no final, embora isso pudesse ser devido ao fato de Sirius ter colocado um pouco de Whisky de fogo em sua cerveja amanteigada. Whisky de fogo era muito ruim, Remus pensou, mas não era pior do que a vodka barata que bebeu no verão passado. Ele orgulhosamente engoliu seu primeiro copo de uma vez, sem estremecer, e Sirius olhou para ele com admiração. 

Peter insistiu no hidromel e continuou perguntando: “Já estou bêbado? Estou bêbado?” após cada gole. Depois de duas canecas, ele provavelmente estava. 

"Talvez devêssemos ficar só na cerveja amanteigada agora ..." Remus disse, olhando para Peter com preocupação. Ele estava balançando ligeiramente em seu banquinho, com as bochechas rosadas e sorrindo. As Banshee Blues estavam guardando seus instrumentos, e uma jovem de rosto pálido com uma franja pingando se aproximou do pedestal do microfone. 

"É você, Lupin?" Um jovem bruxo se aproximou deles do bar. Remus o reconheceu vagamente, mas não tinha certeza de onde. 

"Er ... oi." Ele disse, nervoso. 

“Arnold Doyle! Eu estive em Hogwarts ano passado, lembra? " Ele era alto e magro, mas metade dos meninos da escola também. “Seus cigarros me ajudaram a aguentar meus NIEM!” 

“Oh! Certo, sim, Oi Arnold, desculpa.” Ele ainda não tinha certeza se lembrava dele, mas o uísque o fez se sentir amigável e caloroso com todos. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" 

“Minha namorada está tocando,” ele acenou com a cabeça para o palco, onde a garota de aparência suada estava afinando seu violão. "E você? Pensei que ainda estava na escola?” 

"É meu aniversário," Remus sorriu, "Saí escondido." 

Arnold riu, 

"Entendi. Bem, eu não vou te dedurar. Posso te pagar uma bebida? Agradecer pelos cigarros?” 

"Você é o nosso tipo de homem, Arnold," Sirius gritou, mais alto do que o necessário em um pub tão pequeno, mas ele tinha bebido tanto quando Remus. 

Arnold apenas riu e voltou para o bar. A namorada dele começou a tocar - uma música de Bob Dylan, parecia, mas Remus não estava familiarizado com folk. Ele ainda não conseguia se lembrar de alguma vez ter vendido algo a Arnold, mas Arnold claramente sentia que havia uma dívida, porque ele comprou para Remus uma garrafa inteira de Whisky de fogo e a colocou na mesa. 

"Feliz Aniversário! Você já é maior de idade, não é? " 

"Na verdade-" Peter começou, então parou quando Sirius o chutou com força por baixo da mesa. 

"Sim," Remus respondeu suavemente, "Valeu!" 

Depois disso, as coisas ficaram um pouco trêmulas, mas ele definitivamente decidiu que fumar era uma boa ideia - e Sirius, ansioso para não ficar para trás, concordou. 

"Essas coisas fedem, Moony." James reclamou, fazendo uma careta. “E o que ele quis dizer com ‘seus cigarros’ o ajudaram nos NIEMs?” 

“Ele deve ter me confundido com alguém,” Remus deu de ombros. Sirius explodiu em risadinhas histéricas. 

A próxima banda, na opinião de Remus, era a melhor - eles se chamavam _Dragonhide_ e tocavam muito Slade, Status Quo e Black Sabbath. Isso fez Remus querer se levantar e dançar, mas ele não estava tão bêbado quanto Sirius ou Peter, e não tinha perdido completamente suas inibições. Ele não pôde deixar de cantar junto no final, entretanto - como quase todo mundo no pub estava, a essa altura. De alguma forma, parecia uma ideia tão boa subir em sua cadeira, e balançar o copo acima da cabeça enquanto todo o pub rugia; 

_“So cum on feel the noize!_

_Girls grab ya boys!_

_We get wild, wild, wild!_

_We get wild, wild, wild!”_

Sirius, é claro, achou que isso tudo era muito divertido, e depois de duas tentativas de subir em seu próprio banquinho (rapidamente capturado por James, que estava com melhor controle de seus sentidos), acabou com os braços em volta de Peter e James, balançando para lá e para cá, cantando no topo de sua voz; 

_“So you think we have a lazy time, well you should know better..._

_And I don't know whyyyyy_

_I just don't know whyyyyy_

_And you say I got a dirty mind, well I'm a mean go getter!_

_And I don't know whyyyy_

_And I don't know whyyyyyyy_

_Anymore! Oh no--ooooh!”_

Na verdade, os marotos estavam todos tão absortos nesse clima que ainda estavam cantando o mais alto que podiam enquanto cambaleavam de volta por Hogsmeade para a rua principal, de braços dados, tropeçando e rindo enquanto caminhavam. Lá fora, no ar frio, Remus se sentiu um pouco mais sóbrio e um pouco culpado ao perceber o estado em que Sirius e Peter estavam. 

Quando chegaram à Dedos de mel, já devia ter passado da meia-noite. Eles entraram o mais silenciosamente possível e se dirigiram para o porão - James e Remus tentando desesperadamente afastar Sirius e Peter de todos os doces em exibição. A caminhada de volta através do túnel para Hogwarts foi bem terrível. Peter mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e cambaleava contra James, reclamando que estava com dor de cabeça. Sirius saltava de parede a parede, aparentemente se mantendo em pé apenas por seu próprio impulso para a frente, ocasionalmente lembrando fragmentos da música. 

No final do túnel, James e Remus estavam muito sóbrios, Peter mal estava consciente e Sirius parecia preocupantemente verde. 

"Merlin, como vamos levá-los de volta para a cama sem acordar todo o castelo?!" James bufou, ainda apoiando Peter. Sirius prontamente se inclinou e vomitou. 

"Cristo," Remus agarrou seus ombros, pois estava em perigo de cair na piscina de náuseas. Ele puxou o cabelo de Sirius para trás, rapidamente, e deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. “Errr…” ele olhou para James, “Por que você não leva Peter com a capa, será mais fácil. Vou esperar um pouco mais com ele,” ele sacudiu a cabeça para Sirius, “Aí eu convoco a capa em meia hora mais ou menos? Mais fácil com dois, de qualquer maneira.” 

"Bom plano." James disse, agradecido. "Tem certeza que não quer que eu cuide dele?" 

Sirius sentou-se no chão, de repente, a cabeça entre as mãos e gemendo. 

"Nah, eu já cuidei de bêbados antes," Remus sorriu. "Você vai. Valeu pelo aniversário, James, foi brilhante pra cacete.” 

James sorriu para ele antes de desaparecer sob a capa da invisibilidade com Peter ainda se agarrando a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso. Remus suspirou e se sentou ao lado de Sirius. Ele apontou a varinha para a bagunça oposta, 

“ _Scourgify._ ” E estava limpo. 

Sirius gemeu de novo e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Remus. Remus riu baixinho, "Tudo bem aí, cara?" 

"Urgh." 

“É, parece que está tudo bem. Ei, não vomite em mim, ok? " 

"Mmmph." 

"Com sede?" 

“Uhum.” 

Remus bebeu o resto de sua garrafa de firewhisky, então tocou a varinha na abertura, 

“ _Aguamente_!” e se encheu de água fria cristalina. Ele entregou a Sirius, "Não beba muito rápido, ou você vai vomitar." 

"Mmm." Sirius bebeu um pouco, os olhos ainda fechados. Seu rosto estava um pouco pálido e úmido, mas ele parecia dez vezes melhor do que Remus provavelmente estava. "Você é tão bom nas coisas, Moony." Ele balbuciou, apoiando-se pesadamente no ombro de Remus. 

"Sim," Remus grunhiu, "Arrombar fechaduras e segurar minha bebida." 

"E mágico." Sirius murmurou, sonolento. 

"Sim, somos bruxos, idiota." 

"Eu sou bom em magia," Sirius suspirou, "Mas você, tipo ... _é_ magia, sabe?" 

"Você está bêbado e falando besteira." Remus riu. "Ei, não durma, tenho que te levar de volta." 

"Cal’oca." Sirius respondeu, cochilando. 

Remus suspirou e se perguntou se alguém notaria se eles simplesmente ficassem parados por lá.


	69. Capítulo 69 : Quarto ano: abril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 26 de abril de 1975 

"Remus Lupin, abaixe esse livro imediatamente!" A voz estridente e cansada da Madame Pomfrey ecoou pela enfermaria. Remus largou o livro pesado, olhando para cima, assustado. 

“Você consegue ver através da tela?!” Ele falou de volta. Tinha pensado que estava praticamente sozinho. 

"Não", respondeu ela, "eu só te conheço muito bem." Ela apareceu, abrindo as telas verdes claras de hospital. O dia estava mais claro, além deles - Pomfrey lançou um feitiço que criava uma cápsula de escuridão ao redor da cama de Remus. Para que ele pudesse dormir um pouco, disse ela. 

Ela agarrou o livro, agora, dando a ele um olhar severo. "Eu esperava que você estivesse descansando os olhos, não forçando-os." 

“Eu consigo ver no escuro,” ele encolheu os ombros. Era verdade - não importava quanta punição seu corpo recebesse, seus olhos permaneciam perfeitos, mais que perfeitos, até. 

"Sem desculpas." Madame Pomfrey resmungou. "Agora que você está acordado, suponho que esteja pronto para receber visitas?" 

"Sim, claro!" Ele se sentou ansioso, endireitando sua camisa de noite. 

"Podem entrar, então," ela chamou James, Sirius e Peter, que apareceram em fila única atrás da tela. “Sem muito barulho e sem livros!” 

"Por que você não pode ter livros?" James perguntou, inclinando-se sobre a cabeceira da cama. 

"Porque é o _Moony,_ " disse Sirius, atirando-se na pequena cama de solteiro, bem sobre as pernas de Remus. “Ele não entende de moderação.” 

“Eu só quero revisar,” Remus suspirou, esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, “Quer dizer, eu estou na _escola_ , é o que eu _tenho_ que fazer.” Ele aceitou um sapo de chocolate de Peter, que os estava distribuindo. 

"Mas você não quer ter um colapso," Sirius disse, com a boca cheia de chocolate, "Você está quilômetros à frente do resto da classe, e os exames não são daqui um bom tempo." 

"Eles são daqui duas semanas", disse James, mordiscando seu próprio pedaço de chocolate, surpreendentemente delicado. "Acho que você deveria se preparar mais, Black." 

"Ah, me desculpe," Sirius revirou os olhos azuis dramaticamente, e deitou-se de costas. Remus estremeceu. "Eu esqueci que você se juntou ao clube dos nerds também." 

“Uma tarde na biblioteca não me torna um nerd!” James franziu a testa, claramente ofendido. 

“Não dê ouvidos a ele, James,” Remus sorriu, “ _Eu_ estou orgulhoso de você. Obrigado pelos sapos, Pete.” 

"Oh, eles não são de mim", disse Peter, acomodando-se na poltrona ao lado da cama, "Dezzie diz que espera que você fique bom logo." 

Remus, Peter e James viraram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo. 

"Dezzie." Sirius disse, sentando-se. "Você quer dizer Desdêmona?" 

"Er ... sim?" Peter parou de mastigar seu chocolate e começou a parecer nervoso. “Ela me perguntou por que eu não poderia ver ela hoje, então eu disse que tinha que ver o Moony. O que?!" Ele olhou de James para Sirius, "Eu não falei nada do por que ele estava doente, só falei-" 

"Seu idiota!" Sirius saltou da cama. 

"Sirius!" Remus sibilou - se eles falassem muito alto, Madame Pomfrey os expulsaria, “Tá tudo bem. Mesmo." 

“Não está bem!” Sirius ferveu, ele estava em pé perto de Peter agora, “Você não pode contar a qualquer um que Remus está na ala hospitalar! Nem todo mundo é tão lerdo quanto você! A palavra 'segredo' não significa nada para você?!” 

"Você _sabe_ que significa", disse Peter, projetando o queixo, o lábio inferior tremendo, "Eu guardei todos os tipos de ..." ele olhou furtivamente para Remus, então mudou de assunto, "De qualquer forma, Dezzie não é qualquer um, ela é minha _namorada._ ” 

"E daí?!" Sirius se enfureceu, "Você vai contar para qualquer puta que deixa você enfiar sua língua gosmenta na garganta dela?!" 

Os olhos de Peter se encheram de lágrimas de raiva. Ele fungou forte e esfregou o nariz, levantando-se. 

“Só porque eu tenho uma namorada! Só porque ... porque alguns de nós realmente _gostam_ de passar tempo com garotas!” 

O rosto de Sirius pareceu se transformar em um tipo novo e terrível tipo de raiva que Remus nunca tinha visto antes. Seu coração estava batendo a mil por hora, Remus podia ouvir claramente como um trovão. 

"O que você está tentando dizer, Pettigrew?" 

“Que eu prefiro estar com Dezzie do que com vocês, agora. Desculpe, Remus. " Peter disse, muito rapidamente, antes de partir, saindo da enfermaria com um novo passo confiante. 

Houve um silêncio acerado, e Remus descobriu que não conseguia olhar para Sirius - qualquer emoção que ele estivesse lidando no momento parecia ser algo completamente privado. Ele olhou para James, ainda de pé ao fim da cama, mordendo o lábio. Ele encontrou os olhos de Remus e deu-lhe um sorriso tranquilizador. 

"Uns velhos rabugentos esses dois, hein?" Ele quebrou a tensão, “De qualquer forma, como você está se sentindo? A lua foi boa? " 

"Sim, nenhuma cicatriz," Remus acenou com a cabeça, lentamente, ciente do coração de Sirius ainda batendo forte dentro de seu peito. “Não quebrei nada, também. Talvez eu esteja finalmente ficando bom em ser um lobisomem. " 

"O que ele quis dizer?" Sirius disse, de repente, virando-se para olhar para James. 

“Não sei, cara,” Potter deu de ombros, “Não dê ouvidos a ele, ele só terminou o que você começou; você tá irritado porque ele finalmente se defendeu. " 

"Ele quis dizer _alguma coisa._ " Sirius murmurou. 

"Como vai o quadribol?" Remus perguntou, rapidamente, "Pronto para a final?" 

A sobrancelha de James se suavizou instantaneamente e ele se endireitou, ansioso para contar a Remus tudo sobre seus grandes planos para o próximo jogo da Corvinal. A revanche Sonserina versus Grifinória ocorreu no final de março e, para a surpresa de todos, Regulus Black havia retomado seu papel de apanhador. James disse baixinho a Remus depois, que Regulus havia ameaçado metade dos sonserinos com feitiços de desfiguração dolorosos se Walburga soubesse que ele estava de volta ao time. 

A Grifinória havia ganhado por apenas cinco pontos, o que era uma sorte, porque Remus não conseguia imaginar Sirius com um humor pior do que já estava. As coisas não estiveram boas. 

Na sua parte, Remus estava tentando ser o mais gentil possível com Sirius desde fevereiro. Embora Remus sempre soubesse que os Blacks estavam longe de ser uma unidade familiar ideal e protetora, ele sempre achou que não poderia ser _tão_ ruim. Afinal, em sua experiência, os adultos estavam lá para manter a ordem, instruir e punir. James já estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação, pelo que Remus sabia, então fazia sentido que ele fosse simpático a Sirius. 

Talvez fosse a maturidade, ou talvez fosse ter visto o brilhante e vivaz Sirius ser derrubado por sua própria mãe, mas Remus estava finalmente começando a entender que os acontecimentos da Nobre e Antiga Casa Black não eram normais. Na verdade, eram totalmente inaceitáveis. O fato de Sirius ter sobrevivido sob tal opressão por tanto tempo sem se transformar em Snape ou apenas ter quebrado sob o peso de tudo isso era admirável. Remus sabia como era difícil ir contra as expectativas das outras pessoas - contra sua própria natureza, às vezes. 

Mas agora, isso estava começando a aparecer. Talvez desde o aniversário de Remus – quando Sirius se embebedou tão terrivelmente e ambos terem se escondido naquele túnel frio. Porém, isso pode ter sido apenas quando Remus notou pela primeira vez - pode muito bem ter começado depois da queda de Regulus. Mas houve definitivamente uma mudança. Sirius estava cansado - esgotado, como Remus se sentia depois da lua. Parte da luta havia o abandonado; isso estava claro. Ele ainda ficava com raiva, mas ela vinha em rajadas curtas, e ele rapidamente mergulhava novamente em um humor sombrio e silencioso. 

As conversas noturnas com James também foram retomadas. Remus não fora convidado. Ele não esperava exatamente ser, mas tinha pensado que estavam um pouco mais próximos naquele ano, e que talvez Sirius escolheria confiar _em ambos_. Mas a única coisa que Sirius parecia querer de Remus esses dias eram cigarros - se Remus tivesse coragem de cobrar dele, ele poderia ter feito uma fortuna; Sirius raramente ficava sem um cigarro atrás da orelha ou entre os lábios. 

“Mudanças de humor da adolescência.” Lily disse, decisivamente, quando Marlene mencionou que Sirius parecia fora de si, "Honestamente," a ruiva suspirou, jogando o cabelo, "Ele age como se tudo o que acontece com ele fosse um grande drama, mas ele não é diferente do resto do nos. Hormônios.” 

“Bem,” Mary franziu a testa, “a família dele _é_ um pesadelo ... bruxos das trevas e tal. Não pode ser fácil, com tudo o que está acontecendo nos jornais.” 

"Sirius não é um bruxo das trevas." Remus disse, imediatamente, 

"Eu sei disso." Mary retrucou: "Só quis dizer que ele pode estar se sentindo um pouco divido, só isso." Ela tinha se irritado muito com Remus, desde a 'pegadinha' de _Veritaserum_ de Snape. Mesmo que Remus tenha se desculpado profusamente, muitas vezes, ele não podia negar que as coisas que dissera eram verdade. 

“Desculpa,” ele disse novamente, abaixando a cabeça. "Você está certa. Não tem sido fácil.” 

"Você, entre todas as pessoas, não deveria ter pena dele, Remus." Lily bufou, colocando uma pilha inteiramente nova de livros para revisão. 

"O que isso quer dizer?!" 

“Ele teve todas as vantagens sobre você e ainda não consegue ser uma pessoa legal”, disse ela, dividindo os livros entre os quatro. "Ele é ridiculamente rico, puro-sangue, vem de magia antiga, recebeu educação particular, tem ambos os pais - ugh, ele e Potter são tão--" 

"James e Sirius não são assim tão parecidos." Foi a única resposta que Remus teve. 

Parecia que todos estavam de mau humor. 

Na ala hospitalar, James finalmente ficou sem mais o que dizer sobre a partida da Corvinal, marcada para o início de maio, pouco antes do início dos exames. Ele parecia ter notado que Remus havia se dispersado e ficado em silêncio. Sirius também estava entediado e começou a tentar transfigurar vários itens ao redor da cama - um abajur, uma comadre não usada, o vaso na mesinha de cabeceira. 

“Desculpa,” Remus disse, “É um pouco chato para vocês dois aqui. Vocês não tem que ficar.” 

“Bobagem,” James acenou com a mão, descuidadamente, “Nada mais para fazer por aqui - a Corvinal reservou o campo para o resto do dia. E Sirius não quer vir à biblioteca comigo, então ...” 

Potter começou a colocar um esforço extra em seus estudos naquele ano pela primeira vez, para a decepção de Sirius. No início, Remus pensou que era outra manobra para se aproximar de Lily, mas James nunca pediu para se envolver no grupo de estudo deles, e na verdade parecia preferir trabalhar sozinho. Ele lhes disse que seus pais haviam ameaçado tirar sua vassoura no verão se seus resultados não fossem melhores do que no ano passado - mas Sirius sussurrou para Remus depois que, na verdade, McGonagall o avisou que se ele não tomasse jeito ele não teria a chance de ser capitão de quadribol. 

"Você pode me fazer perguntas, se quiser." Remus disse, animando-se um pouco. "Me pergunte coisas sobre Poções, aí eu te pergunto a matéria que você quiser." 

"História," James suspirou, "Eu sou um péssimo em História ..." 

"Ugh, bem, se vocês vão fazer isso, eu vou embora." Sirius disse, se levantando. "Eu sou uma merda em tudo isso." 

"Não, você não é, não seja estúpido-" 

"Nah, estou indo," Sirius balançou a cabeça, distraído. “Talvez eu vá e encontrar algumas garotas para passar o tempo, já que isso é tão importante para todo mundo.” 

“Desde quando você se importa com que o Peter fala ?!” Remus franziu a testa. Mas era tarde demais, Sirius já estava indo embora. 

Remus olhou para James. James passou a mão pelo cabelo. 

“Desculpe, Moony, apenas ignore. Não é você - ou Peter, inclusive, é ... ele recebeu uma coruja de casa esta manhã.” 

"Ah, certo ..." Remus olhou para baixo. Ele deveria ter percebido. 

“Éh, eles disseram que ele tem que ir para casa durante todo o verão este ano - aprender seus deveres familiares de uma vez por todas, ou alguma besteira assim. Ele diz que vai ficar muito entediado, mas ... sei lá, acho que ele está com medo, para ser honesto. Todo mundo fala que eles estão bem próximos de _você sabe quem_ ” 

"Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Remus brincou com a ponta do lençol ansiosamente, "Eles não podem forçar ele a se casar com ninguém de novo, e ele ainda não é maior de idade, então não pode se juntar a eles, ou algo assim." 

James encolheu os ombros. Ele também parecia muito cansado. 

“Não sei, cara,” ele disse suavemente. “Eu não sei o que eles querem. De qualquer forma, não vou a lugar nenhum. Vamos começar com Poções? "


	70. Capítulo 70 : Quarto ano: Despedidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quinta-feira, 29 de maio de 1975 

A época de exames pareceu voar naquele ano. Remus realmente se sentiu como se tivesse entrado no ritmo das coisas pela primeira vez e - embora ele não gostasse de se gabar - estava relativamente confiante de ter alcançado notas decentes em todas as matérias. Até Poções havia sido menos estressante do que o normal, graças à orientação cuidadosa de Lily e ao seu treinamento paciente ao longo do ano. 

Na verdade, na terceira semana de maio, Remus se viu meio perdido. Ele havia completado todos os seus exames, mas nenhum de seus amigos tinha - entre os Estudos dos Trouxas e Adivinhação, os marotos e as meninas ainda estavam enclausurados estudando ou na sala de provas. Mas ele estava longe de estar solitário. Remus passava seu tempo livre dando passeios vagarosos pelo terreno, lendo o que queria e quando queria, e dando os toques finais em sua maior realização; o mapa do maroto. 

Foram quase quatro anos inteiros fazendo, mas o mapa originalmente rudimentar de Remus, se expandiu e se desenvolveu até apresentar uma visão abrangente de todo o castelo - entradas secretas, túneis e câmaras ocultas incluídas. Com a ajuda dos marotos, ele agora se movia e mudava em tempo integral no ritmo da própria construção, localizava e identificava todos os seres presentes no castelo, e funcionava perfeitamente. Remus nunca sentiu tanto orgulho de nada em sua vida - na verdade, ele nunca havia criado nada de que valesse a pena se orgulhar. 

Ainda precisava de algum tipo de feitiço de bloqueio - no momento ele era capaz de fazer a tinta desaparecer e reaparecer com um rápido feitiço de desilusão, mas isso não era suficiente, não se fosse para deixar o dormitório. Isso seria algo para pesquisar durante o verão; ele já havia falado com Madame Pince sobre o empréstimo de alguns livros, com o entendimento de que a reembolsaria por qualquer dano, caso ocorresse. 

Remus estava pouco ansioso pelo verão, talvez ainda menos do que o normal. Agora que ele estava totalmente ciente do clima político no mundo mágico, achava a ideia de sair dele por dois meses muito desconcertante. Quem sabia o que poderia acontecer nesse meio tempo – sem dizer no perigo em que seus amigos poderiam se encontrar. No primeiro verão desde 1972, os marotos estariam completamente separados. Sirius havia sido proibido de ver os Potter, Remus estaria em St. Edmund's como de costume 'para sua própria segurança' e os Pettigrews estariam indo para a América para visitar Philomena - Peter suspeitava que era para tentar trazê-la para casa. 

A situação de Sirius era a mais preocupante. James tentou de tudo; até mesmo escrever para Dumbledore, mas ninguém estava disposto ou era capaz de ignorar os desejos da família Black. Até mesmo Sirius havia se resignado um pouco com seu destino. 

"Eu vou ficar com Reg," ele suspirou pesadamente, "Talvez se ele não estiver cercado por sonserinos o tempo todo, ele vai ouvir um pouco de razão - ele tem idade suficiente, agora." 

Remus prometeu escrever; todos os dias se Sirius quisesse. Até Mary se ofereceu para tentar uma visita, visto que ela também morava em Londres. Claro, ela era nascida trouxa e isso estava totalmente fora de questão. 

James realmente tinha um plano de fuga pronto para executar no momento em que Sirius desse a palavra - envolvia uma complexa cadeia de comunicação, sua vassoura, e quebrar pelo menos dez leis bruxas, mas todos eles estavam prontos para fazê-lo. Até mesmo Peter, que perdoou Sirius por sua explosão em abril e fora perdoado em retorno. 

Remus havia pensado em como passar seu próprio verão e já havia decidido que não repetiria os eventos do ano anterior. Não que ele recusasse a chance de 'ganhar' um pouco de dinheiro caso ela aparecesse em seu caminho - seus planos para caçar Greyback não haviam mudado e ainda precisaria de financiamento - mas ele também precisava manter o foco. Ficar fora a noite toda bebendo e brigando não era produtivo, nem resolveria nenhum de seus problemas. Ele também sabia que precisava se manter discreto o máximo possível, e ser preso por pequenos crimes não era uma jogada inteligente. 

Tendo passado umas boas horas do lado de dentro completando o mapa, e o tempo não sendo nem muito quente nem muito frio para maio, Remus decidiu se aventurar no terreno para ler. Ele finalmente havia lido todos os livros trouxas que Sirius trouxera para Hogwarts no primeiro ano, e agora estava pegando emprestado de Lily. Ela era uma grande fã de Jane Austen - o que era uma pena, porque Remus não era, mas ele estava se contentando com _Emma_ do mesmo jeito. 

Ele se sentou sob a sombra manchada de uma grande faia, à beira do lago, de costas para o salgueiro. Como ele temia, Remus logo ficou entediado com a tagarelice terrível da Srta. Woodhouse - acabou que o livro idiota era sobre namoro e ele já tinha tido muito disso esse ano, obrigado. Ele largou o livro e encostou-se no tronco, olhando para as folhas verdes brilhantes, as pálpebras fechando-se lentamente. 

Ele teve um sonho muito estranho. (Embora, Remus pensara consigo mesmo muito mais tarde, todos os sonhos eram bem estranhos, não eram?) Ele não conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que estava acontecendo no sonho, ou onde ele estava ou quem estava com ele. Mas parecia haver outra pessoa - outro corpo, pelo menos, muito próximo ao seu. Foi uma sensação intensamente física, semelhante às suas lembranças de ser o lobo, mas sem dúvida mais agradável. A maneira como este outro corpo se ajustava ao seu era profundamente calmante, quente e satisfatório de uma forma que ele nunca havia sentido antes. 

Remus não tinha certeza de quanto tempo ele dormiu, mas quando ele acordou havia conversas ao seu redor. Um dos exames obviamente tinha terminado e os alunos estavam se espalhando pelo terreno, exaltados em sua liberdade conquistada com dificuldade. Remus piscou contra a forte luz do sol de verão e se endireitou, um pouco envergonhado por ter cochilado - sem mencionar a reação física que o sonho estranho havia causado. Ele rapidamente reorganizou suas vestes, procurando verificar se ninguém havia notado. 

Suas costas estavam rígidas e doloridas agora, de tanto encostar no tronco. Sua boca estava seca e seu pé esquerdo estava dormente. Ele se espreguiçou e sacudiu, estremecendo quando formigamento espalhou pela sua perna. 

"Bom dia, Remus!" Um áspero sotaque liverpudiano veio de trás dele, "Não estava dormindo, estava?" 

"Não!" Ele disse imediatamente, assim que Ferox apareceu. 

Remus agarrou _Emma_ e tentou fingir que só o havia largado por um momento. Ferox sorriu para ele com reconhecimento, mas não fez graça. Ele largou um balde pesado com algo viscoso que cheirava mal. 

"Vim dizer adeus à lula." Ele acenou com a cabeça para o lago, que estava parado como um lago de moinho. 

"Você vai passar o verão fora, professor?" Remus perguntou, levemente interessado enquanto esfregava a perna para fazer o sangue fluir novamente. 

"Mhmm." Ferox acenou com a cabeça, semicerrando os olhos para o lago, “O verão e ... talvez mais. Eu temo que não vou te ver em setembro. " 

"O que?!" Remus piscou, assustado, "Mas ... quem vai nos ensinar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas?" 

“O professor Kettleburn estará de volta. Eu estava apenas substituindo para ele.” 

"Oh." Remus sabia disso o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim foi um choque. Ele se sentiu terrivelmente triste, ele nunca teve que dizer adeus a ninguém que ele sabia que sentiria falta antes. Ele teve um forte desejo de contar isso a Ferox; para dizer o quanto ele gostaria de ficar, mas as palavras não saíram. "Que pena." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu reunir. 

Ele se levantou, trêmulo, as pernas ainda doloridas. Ferox mergulhou a mão no balde de coisas prateadas e viscosas e retirou algo longo e torto. Ele o jogou no lago e dois tentáculos romperam a superfície da água para pegá-lo. Ferox sorriu. 

"Eu não vou mentir, vou sentir falta deste lugar." Ele disse, pegando outro. Squelch. Ele olhou para Remus, "E minha melhor turma, é claro." 

“É ... é minha aula favorita!” Remus disse, com pressa. 

"Eu imaginei que sim!" Ferox sorriu, jogando outra coisa escorregadia. Splash. “Eu não deveria te contar seus resultados até agosto, mas ... bem, estou muito orgulhoso de você, Lupin. Só notas altas, as melhores do ano. Melhor do que muitos dos meus alunos de NOM.” 

"Você é um bom professor," disse Remus, tristemente. 

"Kettleburn também." Ferox o tranquilizou, ainda alimentando as lulas. Squelch. Splash. 

"Para onde você vai? De volta ao ministério?” 

"Ah não." A expressão de Ferox mudou. Ele não franziu a testa, exatamente, mas seus traços escureceram, o sorriso desapareceu. “Eu tenho alguns negócios para Dumbledore. Não tenho certeza se o ministério iria ... de qualquer maneira, não é para você se preocupar.” Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu novamente, olhando para Remus. “Estarei no exterior por um tempo.” 

Squelch. Splash. 

Remus se perguntou se algum dia veria o Professor Ferox novamente. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de quão grande a comunidade bruxa realmente era, mas ele não achava que poderia ser muito grande, não se houvesse apenas uma escola na Grã-Bretanha. Poderia escrever para Ferox? Ou isso seria inapropriado? Ele não escreveria para alguém como McGonagall, por exemplo, ou Professor Slughorn. 

"Vou pedir atualizações a Kettleburn, sabe." Ferox disse, lendo sua mente: “Então não pense que você pode começar a relaxar. Nós, crianças perdidas, temos que mostrar ao resto dos mauricinhos esnobes como se faz, hein? Agora mais do que nunca." 

"Eu não vou relaxar," Remus disse, ferozmente, "Eu prometo." 

Ferox riu e cutucou Remus com o cotovelo, 

"Bom rapaz. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.” 

* * * 

Sexta-feira, 27 de junho de 1975 

Era a última sexta-feira do semestre, todos os exames e aulas terminados por mais um ano, e Remus tinha feito uma lista mental de tudo que precisava arrumar na mala. Este ano, ele e James conspiraram juntos para garantir que tudo de Sirius fosse arrumado a tempo - James estava gradualmente se acostumando com a ideia de deixar Remus ajudar quando se tratava do bem-estar de Sirius. Eles planejaram que no sábado de manhã James e Peter o levariam para um vôo de algumas horas, enquanto Remus arrumasse tudo. Ele prometeu que não se importava; faria qualquer coisa para ajudar. 

Estavam todos sentados no jantar - nada de especial, só torta de peixe, o banquete só seria no domingo à noite - quando as corujas começaram a voar com o último correio. 

"Ugh." Sirius gemeu quando uma grande coruja-águia marrom pousou na frente dele. Uma das corujas da família Black. 

"Eu faço isso." James saltou rapidamente, puxando o pequeno pergaminho enrolado na perna escamosa do pássaro. Ele empurrou os óculos redondos para trás no nariz, e seus olhos dispararam rapidamente pelo papel. Então ele encolheu os ombros e o amassou, jogando-o por cima do ombro. "Era apenas para confirmar que você tem que encontrar eles em King's Cross, estão esperando que você e Regulus estejam juntos." 

"Estão preocupados que eu vou fazer outro ato de desaparecimento." Sirius sorriu. 

"Er ... você vai?" Peter perguntou, nervoso. 

"Não vale a pena." Sirius suspirou, “Aposto que eles vão chegar cedo só para encher meu saco. Vou ter que pensar em outras formas de irritar eles.” 

"Ou você poderia apenas tentar manter a cabeça baixa e sobreviver ao verão." Remus sugeriu, levemente, terminando seu sorvete. 

Sirius apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Remus colocou a língua para fora. Ambos sabiam que isso era praticamente impossível, mesmo que Sirius tentasse o seu melhor. 

Eles não tiveram muito tempo para sentir pena de Sirius, entretanto - Mary, que também havia recebido alguma postagem, soltou um grito e depois caiu em prantos. A coruja na frente dela pulou para trás, alarmada, então deu um 'pio' ofendido e voou para longe para o corujal. 

"Mary!" Lily e Marlene disseram ao mesmo tempo: "O que aconteceu?" 

Mary balançou a cabeça, aparentemente sem fala, depois cobriu a boca e fugiu do refeitório. Lily e Marlene se entreolharam e pularam imediatamente para segui-la. 

"O que você acha vocês acham que foi?" Peter perguntou. 

Remus encolheu os ombros. 

"Coisas de garotas." 

Eles só descobriram mais tarde naquela noite. Mary não estava na sala comunal, mas Lily desceu procurando um cardigã perdido que ela havia deixado em algum lugar. 

"Darren terminou com ela," ela disse gravemente para Remus, "Ela está um desastre completo, pobrezinha." 

“Bem antes das férias?” Remus disse, chocado, "Que babaca!" 

“Sim,” Lily respondeu, tristemente, “Disse que não queria ficar esperando por ela o ano todo enquanto ela estava na escola - quer uma namorada mais perto de casa. Acho que está bem melhor assim, ele parece ser horrível.” 

"Mas aposto que Marlene está feliz," Remus sorriu, "Não vai precisar ouvir mais nada sobre isso." 

"Não aposte nisso," o rosto de Lily estava sombrio, "Ela ainda não calou a boca sobre o quanto o amava ..." 

"Coitada." Remus vasculhou o bolso e retirou seu último doce, "Dê isso a ela, diga que eu espero que ela se sinta melhor, hein?" 

“Ahh, você é tão fofo, Remus,” Lily o beijou na bochecha, então subiu as escadas novamente. 

"Ela não ficou tão chateada quando terminou comigo," Sirius murmurou indignado, movendo uma peça de xadrez. 

“Bem,” Remus deu de ombros, voltando ao jogo, “Ela deu um fora em você, não foi? Imagino que seja diferente quando é você que leva o fora.” 

"Eu não estava tão chateado." 

"Eu não achei que você e Mary fossem tão sérios," James bocejou, jogando snap explosivo no tapete com Peter. "Vocês tinham apenas treze anos." 

"Quatorze." Sirius corrigiu. “Mas eu aceito seu ponto. Não demos uma chance de verdade, não é? " 

"Você não foi muito maduro a respeito", murmurou Peter, folheando suas cartas. 

"Não, bem, mas ninguém nunca nos pegou se agarrando em armários de vassouras, você está certo," Sirius retrucou. 

"Inveja não combina com você, Black", respondeu Peter, secamente. 

'' Ei, todos vocês me prometeram que o negócio de amassos tinha acabado." Remus disse, incisivamente, dando a todos eles um olhar sombrio. 

"Não critique antes de tentar, Moony," Peter sorriu.


	71. Capítulo 71: Quarto ano: Junho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 28 de junho de 1975 

"Oi, Remus!" Lily o assustou quando ele estava saindo da ala hospitalar. Ele tinha acabado de fazer sua verificação final com Madame Pomfrey antes do fim das aulas. 

"Olá." Ele disse, nervoso: "O que você está fazendo aqui?" 

“Vim deixar isso para o Professor Slughorn,” ela levantou um grande frasco de algo que parecia uma prole de rã roxa, “Nós temos feito poções de cura no Clube do Slug neste semestre. Espere aqui, eu vou voltar com você.” 

Ela desapareceu dentro da enfermaria e ele esperou, tentando não parecer muito desconfiado. Ele odiava ser visto perto do hospital. Lily finalmente saiu com um sorriso alegre, 

"Obrigada! O que você estava fazendo lá? " 

"Oh, nada, eu hum ... um feitiço que deu errado." 

"Oh Deus, o que aconteceu?" 

"Er ... prefiro não dizer." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente, esperando que ela entendesse. Felizmente, sua mente foi para outro lugar, 

“Foi o Potter de novo? Ugh, ele azarou Sev semana passada com algo que fez seu pescoço inchar um monte!” 

“Huh, sim, James é bom em feitiços de engurgitamento,” Remus sorriu. 

"Bem, eu não teria pensado que ele azararia as pessoas que supostamente são seus amigos," Lily respondeu, afetadamente. 

"Não foi ele!" Remus respondeu, irritado. Ele fazia questão de não falar mal de James na frente de Lily, depois da confusão em janeiro. 

"Black, então." Lily encolheu os ombros, “Ele é tão mau. Não tenho ideia por que todo mundo gosta dele.” 

"Mm." 

"Então ... Grandes planos para o verão?" Lily mudou de assunto, talvez percebendo que Remus não gostava particularmente de suas tiradas sobre os outros Marotos. 

“Nah,” Remus balançou a cabeça, “Coisas normais, provavelmente. Dever de casa. E você?" 

“Vou visitar Marlene em julho, estamos tentando fazer com que Mary venha.” 

"Como ela está?" 

Mary tinha faltado a todas as refeições desde o grande termino, e mal tinha saído do dormitório feminino, pelo que Remus sabia. 

“Melhor,” Lily concordou, tristemente, “Ela consegue passar algumas horas sem chorar, de qualquer maneira. Mas continua tocando álbuns deprimentes do Dusty Springfield.” 

Eles alcançaram o retrato da mulher gorda e esbarraram em Peter - e Desdemona Lewis, é claro. Eles estavam em um abraço apertado, os braços em volta um do outro, murmurando entre beijos; 

"Vou sentir sua falta!" Ela suspirou, 

"Vou sentir mais ainda!" Disse Peter. 

“Você vai escrever?” 

"Todo dia!" 

Remus fez barulhos de vômito, o que fez Lily rir, mas ganhou uma carranca furiosa de Peter. Eles rapidamente escalaram o retrato e deixaram os pombinhos em paz. 

A torre da Grifinória estava em completo caos quando eles a alcançaram - como era normal no último dia do semestre. Os alunos se arrastavam para baixo das mesas em busca de coisas perdidas, corriam por aí recolhendo cartas e peças do jogo, gritando _'accio tênis direito!’_ ou _'accio relógio de pulso!'_ , enquanto todos lutavam para fazer as malas no último minuto. Remus não pôde deixar de se perguntar se todas as salas comunais estavam passando pelo mesmo pandemônio - certamente os corvinos estavam em um estado muito melhor. 

Sirius e James não estavam fazendo muito para ajudar no processo - eles estavam secretamente levitando vários itens para trás de uma das grandes poltronas, rindo um para o outro alegremente. Remus sorriu, pensando novamente no quanto sentiria falta de tudo isso. 

"Vocês dois!" Lily os repreendeu, marchando, segurando sua própria varinha. 

Sirius riu e se escondeu atrás de James, 

"Qual é, Evans, só um pouco de bom humor no último dia!" 

“Por que você não pode simplesmente deixar as pessoas em paz, Black ?!” 

"Por que você não pode nos deixar em paz", ele retrucou, disparando faíscas verdes no teto por trás das costas de James, "Você ainda não é monitora, sabe!" 

"Oooh, espere até eu ser!" Ela disse, tentando lançar um feitiço em Sirius. Em vez disso, atingiu James, e nabos imediatamente saltaram de suas orelhas, a expressão de choque em seu rosto foi tão cômica que Remus caiu na risada. 

"Bem, isso _não_ foi muito certinho," Sirius riu, transfigurando uma lâmpada próxima em um bando de pássaros que voaram gritando pela sala, aumentando o caos. 

O próximo movimento de Lily foi lançar um feitiço de pernas de gelatina em James, fazendo-o cair no chão, ainda segurando as orelhas de nabo. Com ele fora do caminho e Sirius exposto, Lily o desabilitou com um feitiço de amarração, então se virou para Remus. 

"Me ajuda a resolver tudo isso, sim?" 

"Ahh ... ok, tudo bem," Remus suspirou, ainda enxugando as lágrimas de riso de seus olhos. Juntos, eles conseguiram restaurar a ordem na sala comunal, re-transfigurar a lâmpada, consertar as marcas de queimado no teto e acalmar um primeiranista chorando que havia perdido seu gato. Lily deixou que Remus cuidasse de James e Sirius, que estavam em um verdadeiro estado agora. 

"Ela não é maravilhosa," James sorriu estupidamente, enquanto Remus tentava ajudá-lo a se sentar em uma cadeira próxima, com as pernas ainda instáveis, dobrando-se embaixo dele. 

"Sim, um verdadeiro encanto," Sirius resmungou, lutando para se livrar de seu corpo amarrado. 

“Vocês dois têm sorte que ela só usa seu poder para o bem,” Remus os repreendeu, “Vocês não seriam páreo para ela se ela decidisse começar a realmente quebrar as regras. _Finite._ ” Ele apontou sua varinha para Sirius, que finalmente foi solto. Ele esfregou os braços com força, 

"Não acredito que você ajudou ela, Moony!" 

"Claro que eu ajudei," Remus deu de ombros, "Morro de medo dela." 

* * * 

Domingo, 29 de junho de 1975 

“Ei vocês dois! Vamos perder o trem!” Remus bufou, subindo as escadas para o dormitório pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez naquela manhã. 

Seus malões já haviam sido transportados para a estação de Hogsmeade por algum mecanismo mágico, e McGonagall deu o aviso de dez minutos, mas James e Sirius desapareceram novamente. 

Ele os encontrou sentados na cama de James, que estava vazia, cabeças inclinadas sobre algo pequeno que Sirius estava segurando cuidadosamente em suas mãos. A sala parecia terrivelmente oca sem todas as coisas dos marotos nela. Os dois garotos de cabelo preto se viraram para ele quando ele entrou, e Remus sentiu que havia interrompido algo muito particular. Ele ficou para trás um momento, sem jeito. 

"Desculpe, Moony," James sorriu, saindo da cama, "Estamos prontos, vamos Black?" 

"Sim, claro," Sirius se levantou também. Ele tinha uma expressão confusa e distraída que fez Remus doer por dentro. "Olha o que James me deu," Sirius disse, enquanto cruzava a sala. Ele estendeu algo redondo e prateado. Remus pegou. Estava quente das mãos de Sirius. Era um espelho compacto, lindamente gravado com um design ornamentado em estilo filigrana. 

"Er ..." Remus o virou, abrindo-o, "Muito hum ... bonito?" 

James riu, 

“É mágico - pertenceu ao meu avô. Olha,” ele abriu seu próprio espelho idêntico e olhou para ele. Remus olhou para o espelho de Sirius e ficou surpreso ao ver o rosto de óculos de James sorrindo para ele. “Para que possamos manter contato durante o verão.” 

"Meu Deus!" Remus exclamou: "Isso é incrível!" 

"Eu sei", James acenou com a cabeça, fechando o seu e deslizando-o no bolso de trás. “Gostaria de ter comprado para todos nós, mas eles são heranças de família antigas e só há dois ...” 

"Oh, claro," Remus devolveu a caixa correspondente para Sirius. Houve um silêncio constrangedor de alguns segundos, antes de Remus limpar a garganta, "Vamos, McGonagall vai nos azarar até a próxima semana se perdermos as carruagens." 

Eles chegaram a tempo nas carruagens e no trem, e se amontoaram em seu vagão de sempre. 

Remus ficou mais desconcertado ao descobrir que este ano o pequeno espaço da carruagem deles estava lotado de pessoas. Não apenas os quatro marotos, mas é claro que Desdêmona foi convidada a se juntar a eles - Remus ainda não a ouvira dizer mais do que duas palavras, possivelmente porque seus lábios estavam sempre ocupados. 

Mary se juntou a eles também, a pedido de Sirius. Ele tinha estado prestando muita atenção a ela nos últimos dias, e era óbvio que ela estava gostando, tendo recentemente levado uma forte pancada em sua autoestima. Com Mary, como sempre, estava Marlene e, finalmente, Lily, que teria sido forçada a se sentar sozinha, caso contrário. 

Como tal, foi uma viagem incrivelmente barulhenta de volta a Londres. Entre Sirius tentando impressionar Mary cantando todas as músicas dos Beatles que conhecia, James alternando entre tentar atrair a atenção de Lily e conversar sobre táticas de quadribol com Marlene e os desajeitados e febris beijos de Peter e Desdemona, Remus simplesmente se recostou na janela e aproveitou a companhia de seus amigos pelo que poderia ser a última vez em muito tempo. 

Ele tentou não pensar na guerra ou em quem poderia desaparecer durante o verão. Ele tentou não pensar em Sirius, sozinho e sofrendo em uma mansão fria de Londres. Ele tentou não pensar em Ferox, fora em missões perigosas para Dumbledore. Ele apenas observou seus amigos, seus rostos brilhantes e animados, cheios de entusiasmo e emoção. 

Ele esfregou a nuca, sonolento. Seu corte skinhead crescera e agora ele tinha uma pilha de cachos castanhos claro. Talvez ele não cortasse novamente. Ele não deixaria a Diretora fazer isso, decidiu; ele gostava mais dele longo e macio. Ele não queria mais parecer duro e malvado, ele não sentia que precisava. Sorrindo para si mesmo, Remus caiu no sono. 

* * * 

_Quarto ano, epílogo: algumas horas depois ..._

Remus arrastou seu malão do ônibus e desceu a longa estrada até St. Edmund's sozinho. Era o primeiro ano em que a Diretora não o encontrou em King’s Cross - ela havia enviado a passagem de ônibus com antecedência e disse que ele já tinha idade suficiente para fazer a viagem sozinho. Talvez ela esperasse que ele não voltasse. Mas para onde mais ele iria? 

Ele entrou no prédio cinzento com um sentimento de resignação, registrou-se na recepção e foi para seu dormitório. O dia estava claro e quente, e ele podia ouvir a maioria dos outros meninos gritando do lado de fora. Remus estava suado e com calor, e esperava poder tomar um banho e ter algumas horas de silêncio para que pudesse desfazer a mala e começar a leitura de verão. Mas, ao entrar no dormitório, descobriu que não estava totalmente sozinho. 

Havia um menino sentado na cama ao lado da dele. Ele devia ser novo; Remus não o reconheceu do ano passado. Parecia ter quinze ou dezesseis anos e usava uma regata azul clara com acabamentos em laranja e jeans boca de sino. Suas meias não combinavam. Seu cabelo era loiro e encaracolado, seu rosto ensolarado e o nariz arrebitado. Ele tinha um ar casual e amigável. 

"Oh, olá." Remus disse baixinho, arrastando seu malão até a cama. 

"E aí?" O outro garoto o cumprimentou. Ele tinha um dente da frente lascado e um sorriso torto que fez Remus querer sorrir de volta para ele. Seu cabelo era meio comprido e caía em seus olhos. "‘Cê que é o riquin' que vai pr'escola chique o ano todo, é? Sou Grant.” 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, educadamente, 

“Remus. Prazer em conhecê-lo." 

“Caramba,” Grant deu um sorriso ainda maior, “Não é que falaram que ‘cê era chique! Devo me curvar, _milorde_?” 

Remus devolveu um sorriso suave, incapaz de se conter. O outro garoto não estava sendo rude ou desagradável. Ele esqueceu o quanto seu sotaque havia mudado, após quatro anos em Hogwarts. 

"Gosta de le, é?" Grant acenou com a cabeça para os livros que Remus estava desempacotando. 

“Eu tenho muito dever de casa.” Respondeu. Então ele decidiu relaxar um pouco, "E sim, eu gosto de ler." 

"Legal." Grant respondeu. Ele deitou-se na cama, os braços atrás da cabeça, seu longo corpo esticado, a camisa subindo o suficiente para mostrar a faixa de pele logo acima de seu quadril. Remus olhou para ele de lado enquanto desfazia as malas, tentando fazer parecer que _não_ estava encarando muito. "Então," Grant estava dizendo, "Que tipo de música ‘cê curte?"


	72. Capítulo 72: Verão de 1975

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequena menção de homofobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Cartas entre os marotos selecionadas:_

Caro Moony, 

Tenho quase certeza que agora posso me safar escrevendo algumas cartas por enquanto. Eu imagino que elas estão sendo lidas, mas EU ESTOU POUCO ME FUDENDO, TÁ ME ENTENDENDO REGULUS? 

O verão está sendo terrível até agora. Parece que minha mãe tentou tirar minhas coisas da Grifinória enquanto eu estava fora, mas eu usei feitiços de cola permanentes. Vou ver se há mais alguma coisa que eu possa colocar para irritar ela. 

Haverá uma grande reunião familiar na próxima semana, jantar chique, roupas elegantes, melhor comportamento, etc. etc. James acha que eu devo manter minha cabeça baixa e apenas anotar quem comparece e o que é dito, caso seja útil mais tarde. Mas eu não sei. Estava pensando em detonar algumas bombas de bosta em vez disso. O que você faria? 

Sirius. 

*** 

Sirius, 

Se dando bem com o Reg, então? Pegue leve com ele, você não tem mais ninguém do seu lado. 

Por favor tome cuidado. Não sei o que eu faria, nunca fui a um jantar chique. Provavelmente faria papel de idiota. Não faça nada estúpido, ok? James geralmente está certo. 

Remus. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Não acredito que tenho que passar o verão inteiro sem nenhum de vocês. Às vezes eu realmente odeio ser filho único. Aposto que você nunca está sozinho, em St Edmund's. 

Sirius parece estar ok, ele me chama com frequência, acho que está entediado. Se tédio for o pior de tudo, é uma coisa boa, certo? Eu continuo tentando convencê-lo a não fazer nenhuma merda - não sabemos em que tipo de coisa os Blacks estão envolvidos. Pode não ser nada. 

Espero que o seu verão tenha começado bem. Você já deu uma olhada na lição de casa? Aquela redação de Feitiços parece ser um pé no saco. 

James. 

*** 

James, 

Ele ficaria bem se pudesse se controlar, mas eu duvido. Continue falando com ele, lembre-o de que precisa voltar para Hogwarts inteiro. 

O verão está sendo bom. Você está certo, eu nunca fico sozinho. Eu gostaria de um pouco de privacidade na maioria das vezes, mas este verão tem sido bom. Não se preocupe comigo. 

Aquela redação de Feitiços é moleza e você sabe disso. Você simplesmente não gosta de trabalho duro, Potter. 

Remus. 

*** 

Moony, 

Saudações de São Francisco! Achei que ia estar calor aqui, mas está muito frio e chove na maior parte do tempo. Merlin sabe por que Philomena iria querer morar aqui, não é nada diferente da boa e velha Inglaterra. 

Pete. 

*** 

Caro Moony, 

Causei um certo tumultuo, foi brilhante. Encontrei um monte de pôsteres antigos de trouxas numa beira de estrada - fotos de garotas, você sabe o tipo. Elas nem se movem, é hilário. De qualquer forma, pendurei nas paredes com meu feitiço colante patenteado, e mamãe ESTÁ FURIOSA. 

Eu acho que ela provavelmente só está irritada porque são garotas trouxas, ela não dá a mínima que elas estão com os peitos de fora. De qualquer forma, agora não posso sair sem supervisão. Mas valeu a pena. 

Sirius. 

*** 

Sirius, 

Você é um idiota e sabe disso. Pôsters??? Você não se sente estranho com todos eles olhando para você? 

Remus. 

*** 

Caro Remus, 

Estou realmente preocupado com Sirius. Eu não sei se você ficou sabendo da proeza dos pôsteres, mas ele é um idiota por fazer isso. Não acredite se ele diz que está bem, ele definitivamente estava chorando quando nos falamos pela última vez com o espelho (não diga a ele que eu te disse isso, obviamente). 

Esteja pronto caso precisemos acionar a missão de resgate. 

James. 

*** 

James, 

Pronto quando você estiver. 

Remus. 

*** 

Moony, 

Não dê ouvidos a Potter, ele é uma senhora velha. Está tudo bem, nada que eu não seja capaz de lidar. Espero que você esteja tendo um bom verão. Mal posso esperar por setembro. 

Sirius. 

*** 

Sexta-feira, 22 de agosto de 1975 

Remus cambaleou fracamente para dentro do dormitório. Tinha sido um dos ruins. Madame Pomfrey achava que era por causa da mudança de cenário. Agora ele tinha uma longa e espessa cicatriz no peito. – Fazia muito tempo que não recebia outra cicatriz. 

Grant se sentou abruptamente, parecendo magoado. 

"Onde ‘cê tava?" Ele perguntou: “Tava achando que ‘cê foi preso ou vai lá saber”. 

“Tava doente,” Remus respondeu. 

"Doente de que?" 

Remus suspirou, jogando-se na cama. Foi uma noite difícil e ele só queria dormir. Ele fechou os olhos. Não estava afim de dar desculpas hoje. 

"Bem, era lua cheia na noite passada, sabe." Ele disse, calmamente: “Quando eu tinha cinco anos, fui mordido por um lobisomem e agora sou um. Eu me transformo todo mês, e a Diretora me tranca para que eu não machuque mais ninguém.” 

"Ah há há." Grant respondeu, subindo na cama de Remus, montando nele. Os dois eram tão magros que se encaixavam facilmente no beliche estreito. “Muito bom, seu engraçadinho. Tudo bem, não precisa me contar. " 

Ele se inclinou e beijou Remus. 

Remus abriu os olhos, congelando por um momento. "Tá tudo bem", garantiu Grant, acariciando sua bochecha, "Tá todo mundo lá fora, eu chequei." 

Remus o beijou de volta. 

Foi um verão estranho, mas um dos mais agradáveis que Remus já tivera. Ele não tinha se sentido sozinho, pela primeira vez; não tinha contado os dias até primeiro de setembro. 

No início, ele e Grant conversavam sobre David Bowie, T-Rex e Neil Young - até Deep Purple, por quem Grant era louco por eles e Remus achou que Sirius provavelmente gostaria. Os dois odiavam futebol - e os outros meninos - então eles andavam juntos pela cidade ou se sentavam atrás prédios abandonados fumando maços roubados de cigarros. 

Eles estavam sentados lá no chão quente um dia em meados de julho, jogando pedrinhas e debatendo as melhores partes de Eletric Warrior, quando de repente a mão de Grant estava no joelho de Remus, depois em sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. 

"O que você -!?" 

"Tá tudo bem," Grant sussurrou, desespero tomando sua voz, pressionando sua testa contra a bochecha quente de Remus, "Ninguém vai descobrir." Ele tinha gosto de cigarro e queimadura de sol. 

Depois disso, sempre que estavam sozinhos, estavam se beijando. 

Foi uma surpresa, mas na maior parte não. Remus rapidamente percebeu que ele sempre quis isso - isso ou algo parecido. Era como se uma névoa se dissipasse. Considerando todas as coisas, ele estava grato a Grant por ter tomado a iniciativa. 

Não era o que você poderia chamar de romântico ou afetuoso. Era mais como uma coisa necessária. Algo que Remus sabia que precisava empurrar o máximo que pudesse, para que pudesse identificar todos os cantos e limites. Estava mapeando seus próprios desejos e usando Grant como uma bússola. 

Seu nome completo era Grant Chapman. Ele tinha acabado de fazer dezesseis anos e estava em St. Edmund's desde maio, embora não fosse de forma alguma seu primeiro lar. Ambos os pais de Grant estavam vivos, e ele até tinha alguns parentes - avós, tias, tios e primos adultos. Mas nenhum deles parecia querer mantê-lo por muito tempo, 

“Eu dou muito trabalho.”, Grant disse sorrindo, descaradamente. “Todo mundo fica enjoado de mim no final.” 

Como a maioria dos meninos de St. Edmund's, ele não se dava bem na escola e teve problemas com a polícia algumas vezes por delitos menores, embora nunca tivesse sido oficialmente preso. Ele não era violento, mas tinha uma boca suja e tendência a retrucar. Não havia um osso ameaçador em seu corpo, ele era claramente bom da cabeça aos pés. 

Ele tinha um sorriso espetacular; que enrugava todo seu rosto e te fazia gostar dele de uma vez. Um de seus caninos era meio torto e isso lhe dava um charme diferente. Remus não conseguia ver por que ninguém o queria por perto. Ele era um pouco bobo às vezes; um pouco imaturo, mas isso não importava - Remus sabia que ele próprio podia ser muito sério na maior parte do tempo. Algo sobre a natureza alegre e relaxada de Grant deixava Remus mais confiante - confortável. E Grant simplesmente gostava de Remus. Realmente gostava dele. 

"’Cê é o cara mais engraçado que já conheci." Grant riu, quando Remus nem havia dito nada tão engraçado. "Sabe, nunca fiquei com ninguém de escola particular antes." 

"Eu não sou muito diferente de você," Remus respondeu, “Um pirralho de orfanato.” 

"Até parece," Grant empurrou-o, brincando, "’Cê tem futuro, qualquer um pode vê isso." 

Remus não tinha uma resposta para isso, mas deu um sorriso. Grant sempre o fazia sorrir. 

Além de todas essas coisas, Grant beijava muito, muito bem. Pelo menos, Remus presumiu isso, considerando que Grant era a única pessoa que ele já tinha beijado. Na primeira vez, ele sentiu um arrepio selvagem percorrer seu corpo ao pensar consigo mesmo; então é por isso o fuzuê todo!! 

Ele poderia beijar Grant o dia todo, sem precisar parar para recuperar o folêgo. Às vezes, ele se pegava franzindo os lábios compulsivamente durante a noite, quente com dores de abstinência. Remus achava que beijar seria assustador e estranho, mas - como com tantas outras coisas - Grant apenas o deixou à vontade. Ele tornava tudo divertido, desde o início; sem confusão, sem perguntas. 

"Se tá aqui só pro verão, então a gente pode muito bem aproveitar, não?" Ele dizia, alegremente: "Fica tranquilo, não é como se eu fosse te pedir em casamento, não importa o quão fofo ‘cê é.” 

"Fofo!" Remus zombou. 

"Fofo," Grant piscou, "E bom demais para mim." 

Remus odiava esse tipo de conversa, e o calou com outro beijo. 

Eles tinham que se esconder na maior parte do tempo, é claro. Dos outros meninos e dos funcionários. Remus não conseguia imaginar o que aconteceria se fossem descobertos - eles seriam separados, definitivamente, isso se não recebessem uma surra. A Diretora contaria a Dumbledore? Eles poderiam expulsar você, por ser um ... bem, por beijar outros meninos? Felizmente, Grant tinha alguma experiência em operações secretas e eles nunca nem chegaram perto de serem perturbados. 

"Quantas vezes você já fez esse tipo de coisa?" Remus teve coragem de perguntar, um dia. Eles estavam atrás de alguns galpões de bicicletas abandonados na escola secundária local. 

“Umas vezes,” Grant deu de ombros, “Não o suficiente. E ’cê?" 

"Nunca!" Remus respondeu, chocado. "Eu nem mesmo ..." 

"Oh, Deus te abençoe," Grant riu levemente, puxando um dos cachos de Remus, "’Cê não sabia." 

Remus balançou a cabeça, suas orelhas ficando quentes. Grant resmungou: “’Cê num lembra de nunca ter olhado pra outro garoto por muito tempo? Nunca sentiu uma borboletinha olhando um professo’ ou um ator?” 

"…Ah meu Deus!" Remus engasgou, imagens de Ferox caindo sobre ele. Grant riu novamente. 

"E eu pensei que 'cês eram assim, garotos de internato.” 

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça novamente em descrença, se perguntando se havia mais alguma coisa que ele não sabia sobre si mesmo. 

Conforme setembro se aproximava, Remus se viu tentando ignorar isso. Ele se sentia culpado por não ter passado o verão se preocupando com a guerra, por ter se distraido com seus próprios impulsos egoístas, principalmente em um momento como este. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu que nunca poderia ter essa oportunidade novamente. 

Os outros marotos mandavam cartas, como faziam todo verão - Remus respondia diligentemente, não querendo que eles se preocupassem. Ele não disse nada sobre Grant. Ele não sabia o que dizer, certo de que se colocasse a caneta no papel, iria acabar contando tudo, e os outros meninos nunca mais falariam com ele. Ou pior; tentariam entender, sem ao menos olhar nos olhos dele. 

Esse era um dos motivos. O outro era que Remus gostou da ideia de guardar para si mesmo. Os marotos não precisavam saber tudo sobre ele, e ele tinha permissão para ter outros amigos, não tinha?


	73. Capítulo 73 : Quinto ano: Prata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda-feira 1 de setembro de 1975 

_Hey, hey mama said the way you move -_

_Gon' make you sweat, gon' make you groove._

_Ah ah child way ya shake that thing -_

_Gon' make you burn, gon' make you sting._

_Hey, hey baby when you walk that way -_

_Watch your honey drip, I can't keep away…_

_Black Dog by Led Zeppelin._

Remus se mexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto esperava por um momento calmo para atravessar a barreira. Estava grato que a Diretora não tinha vindo junto este ano. Grato por ter tido um tempo sozinho para se preparar. Grant queria vir, mas ela não permitiu e não quis dar uma passagem de qualquer maneira. 

Eles conseguiram dar um adeus rápido trancados dentro de um banheiro em St. Edmund's - um de seus muitos esconderijos. Nenhum deles disse nada do que gostariam de dizer - na verdade, eles quase não falaram - mas, com alguns minutos restantes, Remus prometeu que tentaria escrever. 

"Eu sou péssimo escrevendo," Grant reclamou, "’Cê não pode me dar um número de telefone?" 

“Er ... é uma escola bem antiquada. Não usamos muito o telefone.” Remus engasgou. Ele pensou que _poderia_ haver uma cabine telefônica em Hogsmeade, ou talvez no próximo vilarejo, o que não era bruxo. Ele poderia tentar. 

Agora, enquanto encarava a barreira e atravessava, ele teve a sensação usual de deixar o mundo trouxa - e todos nele - para trás por mais um ano. Grant não existia deste lado da plataforma. Grant nunca havia acontecido, e Remus era o mesmo Remus de sempre. 

_Nada mudou,_ disse a si mesmo. _Nada está diferente._ A Diretora não tinha insistido que cortasse o cabelo desta vez, então ele não estava começando o semestre parecendo um delinquente. Estava mais alto - às vezes se perguntava se algum dia _pararia_ de crescer - mas além dessas coisas tolas e superficiais, tudo estava como antes. Como deveria ser. 

Ninguém iria notar, porque não havia _nada_ para notar, Remus disse a si mesmo, com firmeza. Nada mesmo. Ele esfregou a nuca, distraidamente, então - lembrando-se dos dedos de Grant ter estado ali apenas algumas horas antes, limpou os lábios sem graça. Merda. 

"Tudo bem, idiota?!" James deu um tapa nas costas dele do nada. 

"James, sério!" A Sra. Potter castigou seu filho, de pé ao lado dele. Ela sorriu para Remus, “Olhe só para você! Você cresceu tanto!” Ela o puxou para um abraço, "Ainda está muito magro para o meu gosto!" Ela começou a endireitar suas roupas, enchendo-o de perguntas - tinha algo para comer durante a viagem? Veio sozinho? Queria ajuda para colocar suas coisas a bordo? 

Ao final desse ataque maternal, Remus estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, relaxado sabendo que tudo estava, de fato, bem. Nada estava diferente. Ele alegremente embarcou no trem com James e Peter, conversando sobre seus verões e suas animações para o ano que viria. James tinha um alfinete de prata em seu peito, estampado com um grande 'C' (Remus sentiu o cheiro no segundo que James se aproximou, uma ardência irritante em seu nariz), ele havia realizado seu maior desejo e agora era o capitão do time de quadribol. 

Eles se sentaram em seu compartimento de costume e Remus puxou um livro de sua bolsa, se acomodando com um suspiro de satisfação. 

Então Sirius entrou, e o estômago de Remus caiu no chão. 

Ele era _quase_ o mesmo de sempre - em altura, ele quase alcançava James agora, e seu ombro estava mais largo. O maxilar mais quadrado, e talvez seu nariz tivesse se alongado - mas ele tinha o mesmo cabelo preto brilhante, os mesmos olhos impressionantes e as maçãs do rosto salientes. 

Ele ainda era _Sirius_ , mas de alguma forma ... outro. Como se Remus o estivesse vendo com novos olhos. O calor do desejo explodiu em seu peito do nada, estabelecendo-se em suas bochechas como um forte rubor. Ele desviou o olhar, rapidamente, antes que alguém percebesse. 

"Senhores," Sirius os cumprimentou graciosamente, entrando na cabine como um príncipe. 

"Tudo bem?" Os outros dois sorriram e Remus balbuciou alguma coisa. 

Sirius sentou-se diretamente em frente a Remus, seu cabelo e uniforme propositadamente desarrumados - sem dúvida para a loucura de Walburga Black - e esticou as pernas, como se não esperasse que fossem tão longas quanto eram. Seu tornozelo bateu no de Remus, e Remus se levantou de repente, sentando-se ereto e dobrando suas próprias pernas desengonçadas cuidadosamente sob o assento. Sirius deu a ele um olhar engraçado, então um sorriso malicioso que causou um forte puxão atrás do umbigo de Remus. 

_Oh Deus_ , ele pensou, _não não não!_

"Estava achando que você não ia aparecer", disse James, aliviado. 

"O herdeiro da casa Black não poderia faltar no primeiro dia de aula.” Sirius revirou os olhos azuis escuros, levantando uma sobrancelha astuta, "Não poderíamos ter todo o mundo bruxo sabendo que há conflitos na minha nobre família." 

"Como você está?" James perguntou, sinceramente: "Eles fizeram... como você está?" 

“Estou bem,” Sirius assentiu, um pouco tenso, “Não quero falar sobre isso agora. Podemos apenas fingir que é um primeiro dia normal? " 

"Sim, tudo bem, cara," James acenou com a cabeça, não convencido. “Pete estava nos contando sobre a Califórnia”, 

“Não conseguimos encontrar Phil”, disse Peter, “Em todos os lugares que procuramos, os colegas dela diziam que ela havia se mudado, mamãe ficou ... bem, ela ficou realmente chateada, foi uma merda. " 

Remus sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Já fazia muito tempo, mas uma vez ele disse a Philomena que ela poderia fugir se quisesse - 'ninguém disse que você precisa usar magia'. Depois de seu próprio simples verão, feliz e sem magia, Remus estava começando a invejar a irmã de Peter. 

O trem havia saído da estação e os prédios cinzentos de Londres passavam ruidosamente, logo dando lugar aos exuberantes campos verdes dos condados domésticos. 

"Como foi seu verão, Moony?" James perguntou de repente, e Remus percebeu que Peter havia parado de falar há algum tempo. 

"Foi bom," Remus havia praticado isso em sua cabeça no caminho para King's Cross. Mas ele não contava com a aparência de Sirius... era difícil manter o foco. ‘’Normal. Nada de emocionante. Hum. Futebol, lição de casa. Er ... éh, foi tudo bem. Não foi ótimo. Mas ... bem, tudo bem, nada mal." 

Felizmente, a porta da cabine se abriu, interrompendo sua tagarelice. Lily Evans estava parada na porta, sorrindo de alegria, seu cabelo como uma auréola de fogo. 

"Evans!" James explodiu ansiosamente: "Você me encontrou!" 

“Como se fosse difícil, Potter,” Lily revirou os olhos, “Vocês estão sempre no mesmo vagão. De qualquer forma, não estou aqui por você, estou aqui por _você_!” Ela apontou para Remus, ainda sorrindo, 

"Eu?!" Remus franziu a testa, confuso por um momento, então se deu conta. Ele suspirou pesadamente, querendo afundar na cadeira e desaparecer. Os outros três Marotos e Lily estavam todos olhando para ele com expressões variadas, todos em expectativa. 

"Você recebeu, não é?" Lily disse, impaciente: "Vamos, temos que ir para uma reunião no..." 

"Merlin!" Sirius exclamou de repente, dando um tapa na testa comicamente. “Como nos esquecemos?! Moony, você é um...” 

“Um monitor!” James gritou. Remus abaixou a cabeça. 

"Sim…" 

"E você não nos contou imediatamente para que pudéssemos te zoar?!" O rosto de Sirius se iluminou, e um pouco daquele antigo maroto, amante de travessuras, apareceu. 

"Você só está com inveja," disse Lily com altivez, "Vamos Remus, onde está seu distintivo?" 

“O distintivo!” Sirius começou a rir, “Eu esqueci do distintivo! Oh, por favor, Moony, nos mostre o distintivo!” 

Os ombros de Peter e James também tremiam e Remus balançou a cabeça, tentando parecer desaprovador. 

"Está na minha mochila." 

"Bem, coloque!" Lily disse: "Vamos, temos nossa própria cabine e tudo." 

"Ei, Evans, sou capitão do time de quadribol, sabe," 

"Sim, Marlene contou." Lily disse, sem sequer olhar na direção de James, “ _Vamos lá_ , Remus!” 

“Ugh, ok. Mas o distintivo está bem no fundo eu o coloco amanhã.” Remus disse, levantando-se. 

"Ah, não, podemos procurar, se quiser?" 

"Não, não precisa se incomodar com isso." Remus deu de ombros, sem olhar para ela. 

"Ah, qual é," Sirius adulou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para a mochila de Remus, "Queremos ver você com seu lindo e brilhante distintivo ..." 

"Não!" Remus retrucou, olhando feio para Sirius - graças a Deus, ainda era fácil ficar irritado com ele - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, para que Lily não pudesse ver, e disse muito incisivamente, "Prata não combina comigo." 

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram imediatamente em realização. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguiu Lily para fora. Ele olhou para trás pela porta de vidro a tempo de ver James removendo rapidamente o seu distintivo. 

* * * 

Ser monitor era tão ruim quanto Remus esperava. A carta foi uma surpresa tanto para ele quanto para todos os outros - o distintivo havia caído de sua lista de leitura usual de Hogwarts em seu colo em uma manhã de verão. Ele sibilou de dor quando a prata queimou seus dedos e a deixou cair no chão. Grant pegou, 

"O que diabos é isso?!" 

"Sou monitor." Remus disse, não acreditando em si mesmo. 

“Um… um o quê?! Jesus, às vezes acho que te inventei dentro da minha cabeça.” 

"Você não sabe nem da metade," Remus resmungou, "Meus amigos nunca vão me deixar em paz..." 

“Ha! Bem feito!" Grant mostrou sua língua rosa. 

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça novamente e resolveu escrever uma carta para Dumbledore sobre isso, exigindo que outra pessoa recebesse o posto. James seria bom. Até _Peter_ seria melhor do que Remus. Dumbledore não respondeu. Ele tentou McGonagall, que respondeu, simplesmente dizendo que esta era decisão final. Remus decidiu tentar novamente quando o período letivo começou. 

No trem, Lily e Remus tiveram que comparecer a uma reunião extremamente entediante com todos os outros monitores, liderada pelo monitor e monitora chefe incrivelmente chatos. Depois disso, eles deveriam 'patrulhar' os corredores, impedindo qualquer pessoa de se divertir. Infelizmente, Lily levou esse dever muito a sério, e Remus teve a sensação de que seria um ano muito longo. Ainda assim, ele preferiria sentar-se em um espaço confinado com Sirius - mas teria que fazer o possível para se manter afastado por um tempo, até que tivesse pensado direito sobre essa última revelação. 

O banquete foi normal. Parecia menos festivo e alegre do que nos anos anteriores - Remus não sabia se era sua própria confusão ou a palidez da guerra. Haviam menos alunos do que o normal; assim como alunos recém chegados. Ninguém estava mencionando isso. 

Depois do jantar, Lily fez Remus patrulhar novamente, e ele realmente não se importou. Esperava que, se pudesse ficar longe por tempo suficiente, os outros já estariam na cama; então ele não teria que vê-los até as aulas da manhã seguinte - se James e Sirius saíssem cedo para o treino de quadribol. 

"Você ainda não está usando seu distintivo", disse Lily, enquanto caminhavam por todo o corredor do quarto andar. 

"Sim, desculpe," Remus bocejou, "Eu vou encontrar amanhã, prometo." 

"Então, como foi o verão?" 

"Ah, ótimo!" Remus sorriu mais largo do que pretendia. Lily sorriu de volta para ele, parecendo genuinamente satisfeita. 

“Oh, isso é muito bom! O que você fez?" 

“Hm ... Ah nada. Muita lição de casa.” 

"Esquisito." Lily deu uma cotovelada nele, rindo, “Até eu não gosto tanto assim de lição de casa." 

* * * 

Ele estava certo, quando voltou para a sala comunal, todos já tinham ido para a cama, e o quarto dos marotos estava escuro e silencioso. Remus caminhou silenciosamente para o banheiro, escovou os dentes e vestiu o pijama, então se arrastou até a cama, fechando bem as cortinas. Parecia que ele tinha acabado de relaxar apropriadamente, quando ouviu Sirius sair da cama. Ele conhecia cada um de seus companheiros de quarto por seus passos agora. Gostava de saber – mas agora parecia um tipo peculiar de tortura, conforme Sirius se aproximava e sibilava; 

“Moony? Psst ... ei, mesmo você não adormece assim tão facilmente! " 

Remus gemeu, rastejou até a beira da cama e abriu as cortinas. 

"O que??" 

“Ah, vamos lá, por que você está nos evitando? É sobre a coisa de ser monitor? Você sabe que estávamos apenas brincando, relaxe! Aqui, tenho algo para você.” Ele abriu a mão. No escuro, Remus se inclinou e viu seu distintivo de monitor vermelho e prata. Ele franziu a testa, 

"Isso é uma piada?" 

“Não, pegue! Confie em mim, Remus." Sirius olhou em seus olhos, e a mente de Remus ficou completamente em branco. Ele aceitou o distintivo, esperou e sentiu ... nada. Ele piscou e olhou para baixo, 

"O que?!" 

"Transfigurado," Sirius sorriu, parecendo animado. Seus dentes brilharam no escuro. “É latão, agora. Fiz o mesmo com o de James. Acho que posso fazer com que Mary roube o de Evans também, e aí eu transfiguro. Você vai passar muito tempo com ela, então é melhor assim... " 

"Obrigado…" 

"Não seja bobo," Sirius balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, os olhos suaves. “Qualquer coisa pelo nosso Moony. Boa noite." Ele se virou e voltou para sua cama. 

Remus caiu de costas em seus travesseiros, exalando pesadamente, ainda segurando o distintivo com tanta força que machucou sua palma. Ele jogou as cobertas sobre a cabeça e desejou que seu coração parasse de bater. _Oh Deus_ , ele pensou, sombriamente. _Eu gosto de Sirius Black._


	74. Capítulo 74 : Quinto ano: Dor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!
> 
> Temas sombrios e abuso doméstico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus dormiu demais na manhã seguinte e teria perdido o café da manhã se Peter não tivesse gritado seu nome cerca de cem vezes antes de sair. Quando a porta bateu, Remus rolou de costas e olhou para um raio de luz que entrava por suas cortinas. Ele tinha dormido mal, e se resignou a dormir mal todas as noites até tirar essa coisa ridícula sobre Sirius de seu sistema. 

A primeira coisa a fazer era _parar de pensar nisso_ , disse a si mesmo severamente, pulando da cama e indo direto para o chuveiro. O mais frio que ele pudesse suportar. James e Sirius devem ter saído mais cedo para o quadribol. Uma memória de Sirius em seu uniforme escarlate veio à tona; cabelo puxado para trás, rosto brilhando, aquele brilho energético e competitivo em seus olhos. Remus grunhiu, e girou o registro do chuveiro de morno a gelado. 

Se forçou a pensar em outra coisa - Feitiços, ou Aritmancia, ou História ... sim, ele descobriu que listar os nomes dos generais envolvidos em cada lado da Grande Revolta Goblin de 1642 parecia acalmá-lo um pouco. Dava a ele algo para se concentrar de qualquer maneira. Você não poderia ter pensamentos lascivos com nomes como 'Krebshunk' e 'Frip o Desmembrador' passando pela sua cabeça. 

Ele se vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã. A primeira aula deles era Transfiguração, e você não podia se atrasar com McGonagall. No Salão Principal, Peter estava sentado à mesa da Corvinal com Desdêmona, e eles estavam claramente se reencontrando depois de um longo verão separados. Remus suspirou, lembrando-se da sensação. Era ainda pior ver outros casais se agarrando quando você sabia o que estava perdendo. 

Sirius e James estavam na mesa da Grifinória, ambos vestidos com o uniforme escolar, mas decididamente amarrotados pelo treino. Sua linguagem corporal era muito estranha; Sirius estava de costas para James, o nariz empinado, James parecia furtivo e nervoso - se Remus não os conhecesse bem, pensaria que eles estavam no meio de uma discussão. 

Ao se sentar em frente a seus dois amigos, ele descobriu que sua primeira impressão estava correta. Ambos estavam sentados em um silêncio impassível, e estava claro que Sirius estava sendo muito teimoso sobre alguma coisa. 

"Bom dia." Remus disse, hesitante, pegando um pouco de torrada e geleia. 

"Bom dia, vossa monitoresa," Sirius respondeu, com um meio sorriso. Ele estava despejando colher após colher de açúcar mascavo em seu mingau. 

"Oi, Moony," disse James, olhando para ele brevemente antes de se voltar para Sirius. Ele parecia exausto, estressado. Não combinava com ele. "Sirius." Ele disse, muito sério. 

Sirius o ignorou. " _Sirius._ " James repetiu, mais alto. 

“Agora não, Potter. Estou ocupado." 

"Você está brincando com o seu café da manhã." James franziu o nariz, "E, por favor, não coma isso, meus dentes doem só de olhar." 

Remus achou que parecia bom, na verdade. Ele gostava de coisas muito doces, principalmente quando estava de mau humor. Mas manteve essa opinião para si mesmo. Melhor não se envolver na discussão dos dois se pareciam tão preocupados. 

Sirius terminou de despejar sua última colher de açúcar, mexeu vigorosamente, até que a mistura adquirisse textura e cor de areia. Ele pegou uma colher cheia, então - fazendo contato visual com James o tempo todo - enfiou na boca e mastigou. Remus podia ouvir os grãos de açúcar sendo quebrados entre os dentes. James balançou a cabeça, 

“Você não precisa ser _assim_ , eu não sou Regulus.” Ele disse, mal-humorado. 

Sirius fez uma careta para ele, então se levantou. 

"Tenho que ir à biblioteca." Ele disse, a boca ainda cheia de mingau doce demais. “Vejo você em Transfiguração.” 

James suspirou pesadamente, observando-o sair. Remus deu um pequeno suspiro de alívio, mas se sentiu imediatamente culpado por isso. Obviamente havia algo de errado com seu amigo, e ele deveria estar tão preocupado quanto James. 

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, esperando que soasse calmo e atencioso. 

"Consegue ver ele mancando?" James disse, ainda observando Sirius sair do corredor. Remus olhou. Ele tinha a mesma arrogância de sempre, o cabelo balançando e seus ombros para trás - mas ... sim, Remus viu que James estava certo. Ele estava andando um pouco estranho. 

“Algo aconteceu no treino?” Remus franziu a testa. 

"Não." James balançou a cabeça, "Ele está assim desde ontem." 

Remus pensou, examinando suas memórias - Sirius estava sentado a maior parte do tempo que Remus o vira e, mesmo assim, não estivera exatamente prestando atenção nos detalhes. Na verdade, ele estava tentando fazer exatamente o oposto. Sua culpa ganhou uma nova dimensão. 

"Você acha que a mãe dele fez alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, seu estômago revirando. 

"Eu _sei_ que ela fez." James respondeu, ferozmente, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina agora. "Ele tentou se esconder nos vestiários, mas eu consegui ver nos chuveiro e ... Merlin, Moony, se você visse ..." 

"O que?" 

James balançou a cabeça, como se desejasse poder sacudir a imagem. 

"Ela o massacrou." 

Um arrepio percorreu Remus, o que foi dez vezes mais eficaz do que um banho frio. De repente, ele tinha onze anos de novo e estava de volta ao vestiário de quadribol depois que ele e Sirius caíram de suas vassouras. Um Sirius de onze anos sussurrando 'Eu tenho cicatrizes ...' e levantando a bainha da calça para mostrar as marcas prateadas longas e retas. Na época, Remus só pensou em como elas eram diferentes de suas próprias cicatrizes - como eram limpas e uniformes, como se tivessem sido feitas com uma lâmina de barbear. Mais tarde, Sirius descreveu as cicatrizes como uma técnica disciplinar, mas eles nunca mais discutiram isso. 

"Ele está bem?" Remus perguntou, trêmulo, não querendo mais sua torrada. 

"Ele diz que está." James respondeu, “Mas ele não ... ele não quer falar sobre isso, ou qualquer coisa. Ugh, eu não deveria ter mencionado Regulus assim. Ele é tão _teimoso_.” 

"O que podemos fazer?" Remus se preocupou, “Ele não pode voltar lá, não está certo. Sua família pode fazer alguma coisa?” 

“Eles tentaram, no verão passado”, disse James, tristemente, “mas não deu em nada. Se eu conseguir fazer com que ele fale alguém; Dumbledore, ou mesmo Madame Pomfrey, se eles pudessem ver o que aquela filha da puta faz ... talvez possamos tirá-lo de lá. 

"Ele não vai, no entanto." Remus suspirou. Sirius nunca mostraria uma fraqueza assim. 

"Você pode tentar, Moony?" James perguntou, desesperado: "Ele não fala comigo, mas às vezes você consegue por um pouco de sentido na cabeça dele.” 

"Eu?!" 

“Sim, sabe, eu acho que ele ouve você, às vezes. Ele sempre está tentando te impressionar.” 

Ah, por que James tinha que dizer uma coisa dessas? 

Eles foram para Transfiguração e encontraram Sirius já lá, deliberadamente os ignorando. Foi a mesma história pelo resto do dia, até mesmo na hora do almoço, Sirius começou a conversar com Mary e Marlene, antes que James ou Remus pudessem falar qualquer coisa. Ele as manteve entretidas com imitações bobas de Peter e Desdêmona, de modo que elas ficaram histéricas com risos. James sentou-se, o rosto sombrio, sua expressão não se alterando nenhuma vez. Eles não foram capazes de encontrar Sirius sozinho até bem depois do jantar. Peter estava mais uma vez visivelmente ausente, e Remus descobriu que ele e Lily estavam fora da rota de patrulha naquela noite. 

Ambos pegaram Sirius saindo do banheiro, e James parou na frente da porta, para que ele não pudesse escapar para a sala comunal. Remus decidiu ir para a abordagem direta. 

"Ouvi que seu verão foi uma merda." Ele disse, olhando nos olhos de Sirius. Era mais fácil, se você estivesse pronto para isso. Sirius bufou, 

"O que James andou dizendo?" 

"Que você está machucado, mas você é um idiota arrogante demais para admitir." 

"Não estou _machucado._ " Sirius rosnou, enojado. "Está curando." 

"Esta manhã você estava sangrando!" James disse, com raiva, claramente perdendo o juízo. 

"O que?!" Remus disse, alarmado, "Deus, Sirius, você tem que ir até a Madame Pomfrey!" 

“E ter a escola inteira sabendo como minha mãe gosta de se entreter?! Não, obrigado." 

"Sim, porque Madame Pomfrey conta tudo para a escola ..." Remus disse, levantando uma sobrancelha sarcástica. "Me deixe ver." 

"Não! Godric, você é pior do que Potter! " 

"Vamos, eu mostrei as minhas." Remus alcançou seu olhar de novo e o sustentou. 

Ele viu Sirius pensando, calculando os benefícios, então lentamente cedeu. 

"Eu não quero que James veja." Ele disse, olhando para baixo, envergonhado. 

Remus se virou e olhou para James, cujos ombros caíram um pouco com decepção. Ainda assim, estoico como sempre, ele acenou com a cabeça e prontamente saiu da sala. Remus se sentia muito vulnerável, agora, sozinho com Sirius. Ele colocou todos os pensamentos egoístas de lado e tentou se concentrar em ajudar seu melhor amigo. 

"Vamos então," ele acenou para Sirius, "Vamos ver, de uma vítima para outra." Ele quis dizer isso como uma piada sombria, mas percebeu imediatamente que tinha sido a coisa errada a dizer. Ele se amaldiçoou e resolveu calar a boca, a menos que tivesse algo útil a dizer. 

Sirius sentou-se na cama mais próxima, que por acaso era de Remus, e puxou a perna da calça para cima. Remus teve que conter um suspiro de horror. James tinha usado exatamente a palavra certa - massacrado. Essas marcas não eram claras e ordenadas, como as cicatrizes anteriores. Eles eram cruéis, cruzadas, variando em profundidade e severidade. As costas inteiras das panturrilhas pareciam ter sido cortadas com um bisturi. 

“Lacero?” Remus perguntou, tentando manter seu rosto impassível. Sirius estremeceu ligeiramente com a palavra, mas acenou com a cabeça. "Vadia." Disse Remus. Sirius riu. 

“Sobe por toda minha perna.” Ele disse. 

"Porra." Remus respirou. Ele recuou e foi até a mesinha de cabeceira: "Tenho algo para parar de doer." 

"Não está--" 

"Não minta," Remus comandou, puxando seu pote de essência de murtisco, "Eu conheço dor." 

Sirius aceitou isso. Remus voltou e entregou-lhe o frasco. Sirius olhou para o objeto, então para Remus, com expectativa. 

"Você coloca." Disse Remus. ele balançou a jarra, impaciente, "Vamos, não vou fazer isso para você, não sou seu elfo doméstico." 

Ele achava que estava indo muito bem, mas tudo iria desmoronar se ele tivesse que _tocar_ em Sirius, mesmo em algum lugar tão inocente quanto suas panturrilhas. Sirius sorriu e alcançou a essência de murtisco. Pegou uma porção generosa com os dedos longos e espalhou um pouco na perna. Remus viu pelo olhar em seu rosto que funcionou imediatamente; suas feições relaxaram, parte da intensidade deixando seus olhos. Devia estar sentindo muita dor. 

"Caramba, você é incrível, Moony!" Sirius disse, animando-se enquanto continuava a aplicar a essência. Remus corou e encolheu os ombros, 

“É apenas magia, não é como se eu tivesse descoberto a coisa.” 

"Sim, mas ainda assim ..." Sirius se levantou agora e começou a desabotoar as calças para passar no resto dos cortes. Remus praticamente saltou para trás e correu em direção à porta, balbuciando, 

“Eu vou hum ... vou te dar um pouco de privacidade ... tenho que ir de qualquer maneira ... lição de casa ...” sua voz estava muito mais alta do que ele queria. 

Ele praticamente desceu as escadas correndo e esbarrou em James. 

"Ele está ok?!" 

“Sim, sim ... Eu dei a ele algo para ele passar. Dê a ele um minuto, acho que ele vai descer.” 

"Brilhante, obrigado Remus." 

“Eu não falei com ele sobre ir a um professor ou qualquer pessoa ...” 

“Sim, mas ele está falando com _a gente_ , agora,” James sorriu. “Sério, obrigado, Moony, você é uma lenda! Vamos te recompensar ... Não devo dizer nada sobre isso ainda, mas ... bem, eu _prometo_ que vamos! " 

Com isso, James deu um tapinha no ombro dele, então correu escada acima para ver Sirius. Remus afundou em uma poltrona próxima e decidiu reavaliar algumas coisas. Tinha que sair, caso voltassem. Ele deixou a sala comunal e foi para a biblioteca, onde passou o resto da noite estudando meticulosamente as rebeliões goblins. Afinal de contas, eles tinham NOMs este ano, e ele não podia permitir que sua libido destruísse tudo pelo que vinha trabalhando. 

Era quase a hora do toque de recolher quando ele sentiu pronto para voltar. Seus olhos coçavam e suas costas doíam, e ele estava de mau humor - mas pelo menos não estava mais pensando em Sirius. Bem. Na verdade, estava. 

Saiu da biblioteca e caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores escuros em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Ele estava pelo menos na metade do caminho quando ouviu um tipo estranho de barulho - como um gemido - no final do corredor de Feitiços. Suspirando para si mesmo, ele foi investigar. Lily o teria matado se ele não o fizesse. Era como ele suspeitava. Dois sonserinos haviam encurralado um aluno da corvinal do primeiro ano e o atormentavam, prendendo o menor no lugar com um feitiço - Remus já estivera naquela posição várias vezes. 

“ _Expelliarmus_ ,” ele gritou, e as duas varinhas voaram para suas mãos. Eles se viraram, um de cabelos escuros, o outro louro. Bartô Crouch e Regulus Black. "Ah, vocês _dois_ ..." Remus bocejou, encostando-se casualmente na parede. 

O corvino saiu correndo, gritando um rápido 'obrigado!' para Remus. 

"Loony Lupin!" Barty sorriu. Ele tinha um sorriso horrível, como se nunca tivesse conhecido alegria ou felicidade. 

“Cuidado com a língua, Crouch,” Remus sibilou, então lançou uma maldição nele. 

Imediatamente, a língua de Barty começou a inchar, ficando roxa. O menino agarrou-se a ela, desesperadamente, mas era um dos feitiços de ingurgitamento de James, e não podia ser interrompido. “Melhor ir para a ala hospitalar,” Remus sorriu agradavelmente. "Vou mandar suas varinhas para o monitor chefe da casa, informá-lo de que estavam fora dos limites ..." 

"Como você ousa!" Regulus ferveu, marchando até Remus. Ele era muito mais baixo - quase da mesma altura que Sirius, mas isso não o impediu de se aproximar. O verão claramente tinha feito mal a Regulus também - ele estava mais pálido do que nunca, seus olhos escuros e vazios. “Escória imunda meio-sangue! Você pode ser um monitor, mas ainda é apenas um covarde, sujo --- “ 

“Covarde, eu?!” Remus viu tudo em vermelho e largou as duas varinhas, em vez disso usando as mãos para empurrar Regulus contra a parede segurando-o pelo pescoço. 

A cabeça do garoto bateu na parede de tijolos e ele piscou, terror genuíno aparecendo em seu rosto. Remus não se importou; na verdade, foi perfeito. "Eu posso ser um meio-sangue," Remus sibilou, ameaçadoramente, "Mas pelo menos eu não fico parado vendo minha família ser cortada em pedaços!" 

Os olhos de Regulus se arregalaram e um olhar terrível e assombrado o dominou. 

"Eu _disse_ a ele para parar de pressioná-la, mas ele não quis ouvir!" ele sussurrou, "Eu não consegui impedir ..." 

Enojado, Remus o soltou. Barty ainda estava sufocando, mais adiante no corredor. 

"Você é um covarde, Regulus Black." Remus disse, muito baixinho, "Nunca se esqueça disso." 

Ele cuspiu nos pés de Regulus e foi embora.


	75. Capitulo 75: Quinto ano: A surpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!  
> \- Cigarro e uso de drogas por menores de idade.  
> \- Remus trabalhando sua sexualidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_So inviting - so enticing to play the part_

_I could play the wild mutation_

_as a rock ‘n’ roll star_

_I could do with the money (y’know that I could...)_

_I'm so wiped out with things as they are (y’know that I should…)_

_I'd send my photograph to my honey_

_\- and I'd come on like a regular superstar._

_Star- David Bowie_

Sábado, 20 de setembro de 1975 

Durante as três semanas seguintes, Remus conseguiu cair em uma rotina um pouco mais confortável enquanto aprendia a navegar por seus novos sentimentos. A um tempo atrás ele simplesmente teria tentado evitar Sirius; afastar e se esconder na biblioteca ou em um de seus esconderijos. Mas ele aprendeu que isso nunca funcionava no final, especialmente quando você compartilha um quarto. E, de qualquer forma, ele estava grande demais para a maioria de seus antigos e minúsculos refúgios. 

Então, Remus tentou lidar com isso e, ao tentar, descobriu que era capaz. Não que fosse exatamente fácil - mas ele tinha muito mais com que se preocupar. Além dos deveres como monitor, que já o mantinham subindo e descendo o castelo para patrulhas e reuniões, também era um ano importante para seus estudos. 

Com os NOMs chegando, os professores estavam sobrecarregando todos com mais deveres do que nunca - e houve uma mudança notável no currículo. Em Transfiguração, eles estavam aprendendo disfarces; em Feitiços, eles praticavam o desarmamento; Poções era amplamente focado em identificar e neutralizar venenos; e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas parecia não ser nada além de exercício após exercício de feitiços de ataque e defesa. Eles estavam treinando para a guerra e todos sabiam disso. 

Trato das Criaturas Mágicas era um caso decepcionante. O professor Kettleburn era um velho mal-humorado que gritava, e tinha metade dos membros faltando e um tapa-olho. Ele não trazia nada para eles verem, ou contava histórias de seus encontros com bestas fantásticas - preferia contar como tinha ganhado todos os seus vários ferimentos, que eram sempre de formas horríveis. 

Remus tentou ver isso pelo lado positivo - pelo menos sem Ferox havia uma distração a menos. _De jeito nenhum_ ele desenvolveria uma queda pelo rabugento e velho Kettleburn. Sirius já era o bastante para lidar. 

Embora ele conseguisse simplesmente sorrir através de seus sentimentos na maioria das vezes, eles pareciam vir à tona nos momentos mais inoportunos. Ele estaria lendo um livro e ali estava. Ou estaria completamente sozinho na biblioteca, e uma lembrança surgiria, agitando suas entranhas. Isso o deixava frequentemente abalado, com muito calor e confuso. Se fosse _assim_ que James, Mary, Marlene, Peter e todos os envolvidos na troca de beijos estúpidos, se sentiram nos últimos dois anos, então Remus simplesmente não sabia como qualquer um dele era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Parecia que sua mente e corpo estavam constantemente em guerra. 

Ele não era estúpido; sabia que estivera atrasado para esse tipo de coisa. No verão depois que ele completou treze anos, a Diretora o chamou em seu escritório e perguntou nos termos mais vagos possíveis o quanto ele sabia sobre "relações conjugais". Ele não tinha certeza do _quanto_ deveria saber e não queria parecer idiota, então apenas disse que sabia 'tudo'. A mulher acenou com a cabeça e disse-lhe para perguntar a um membro da equipe do sexo masculino se ele tivesse alguma dúvida. Claro, ele nunca teve. Eles também conversaram uma vez com o vigário local sobre a santidade do casamento e a natureza pecaminosa de "ceder aos desejos da carne" - mas Remus ficou tão mortificado que bloqueou a maior parte daquilo. 

'Desejos'. Isso não era algo que você _deveria_ conversar seriamente - pelo menos não com outros meninos, ele sabia disso. Fazer piadas eram ok; pelo menos vocês estavam em território seguro se apenas provocassem um ao outro. Mas você certamente não poderia fazer perguntas. 

Os outros marotos estavam à frente dele; em algumas noites perto da lua cheia, ele havia sentido o cheiro de sua luxúria, ouvira seus momentos de frustração e vergonha enquanto procuravam por baixo dos lençóis no escuro. Isso apenas o envergonhou. Claro, Remus _fazia_ , claro que ele já _tinha_..., mas aquilo era mais como manutenção, tão casual quanto escovar os dentes. 

Porém, desde o verão passado, as coisas nesse departamento mudaram. Tornando-se mais urgentes. Como se beijar Grant o tivesse ativado de alguma forma; desencadeado uma grande inundação de ... _sentimentos_. Remus raramente pensava em outra coisa, ele estava constantemente no limite. Pela primeira vez, ele estava grato pelas vestes negras esvoaçantes que eram obrigados a usar em Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim, frequentemente se via tendo que ficar sentado mais tempo do que todos os outros, tentando ter pensamentos neutros. Uma vez ele teve que cobrir seu colo com um livro particularmente pesado, simplesmente porque McGonagall disse 'trabalho com a varinha' muitas vezes. 

Ele se sentiu mudado por dentro; essa mudança presente em todos os momentos - sozinho ou em companhia. E Sirius. _Por que_ tinha que ser Sirius? 

Ok, ele _sabia_ por quê. Era a maneira como sua camisa branca e fina da escola repuxava em suas costas, a maneira como seu cabelo caía em seus olhos, fazendo com que ele tivesse de puxá-lo para trás, embora nunca, nunca o colocasse atrás da orelha. As mãos dele. A porra dos olhos dele ... 

Foram três semanas muito difíceis. 

Remus estava grato por essa primeira lua cheia do semestre ter caído em um fim de semana. Isso significava que ele poderia dormir e relaxar pacificamente enquanto esperava o anoitecer, em vez de ficar sentado durante horas de aulas, com os ossos doendo em assentos desconfortáveis de madeira. Sábado também era dia de treino de quadribol (na verdade, desde que James se tornou capitão, todos os dias eram dias de treino), deixando Remus completamente, e felizmente imperturbado. 

Ele havia dormido a maior parte da manhã, então desceu as escadas para almoçar, antes de retornar ao silêncio do quarto vazio. Tentou ler por um tempo, mas com dores de cabeça e a inquietação, logo desistiu. Ele desejou que a lua se apressasse e viesse, para que ele pudesse acabar logo com isso. Esperar era a pior parte. Ele fechou os olhos, espreguiçando-se, mas decidiu que estava cansado de ficar deitado. Desceu da cama e foi se sentar no parapeito da janela com um maço de cigarros. O último que ele tinha do verão, dado a ele por Grant como um presente de despedida. 

Grant. Se Grant estivesse aqui, em Hogwarts, Remus sentiria o mesmo por Sirius? Provavelmente sim, ele suspirou para si mesmo. E Grant era tão astuto nesse tipo de coisa que entenderia imediatamente. Talvez ele tivesse algum conselho. Se ao menos tivesse como ligar para ele, ou até mesmo escrever uma carta - mas ele só tinha permissão para enviar corujas para a Diretora, e se ela lesse?! Remus gostaria de ter os espelhos compactos que James e Sirius tinham. Embora como diabos os explicaria para Grant, não fazia ideia. 

Remus terminou seu primeiro cigarro e começou outro. Era calmante. Maconha era melhor; ele tinha experimentado depois de sua última lua cheia, mas não tinha visto ninguém em Hogwarts fumando. Ele estava por fora das informações de qualquer forma, já que não estava mais fornecendo cigarros. As distrações do verão passado já haviam lhe custado mais que dinheiro. 

A noite se aproximava e o estômago de Remus começou a roncar. Ele tentava comer pouco antes das luas cheias, sabendo que a dor muitas vezes o faria vomitar. Nos dias seguintes, estaria faminto e poderia facilmente repetir três ou quatro pratos por refeição. Estava prestes a se levantar e descer quando a porta se abriu. 

Peter, James e Sirius entraram, com olhares curiosos em seus rostos. James parecia muito sério e bastante cauteloso, como se tivesse que dar alguma notícia e não tivesse certeza de como Remus reagiria. Remus sabia que não podia ser uma má notícia, porque Sirius estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mostrando cada um de seus dentes perfeitos e brancos como pérolas. Peter estava torcendo as mãos, como sempre, mas ele também tinha um sorriso pequeno e malicioso - o olhar que ele tinha quando eles estavam no meio de uma pegadinha particularmente diabólica. 

“Ah Deus,” Remus disse, antes que James pudesse falar, “O que é agora? Por que vocês não estão no quadribol? " 

"Sem quadribol hoje!" Sirius disse, ainda sorrindo como um maníaco. A energia que emanava dele era elétrica, ardente - ele estava claramente extremamente animado com alguma coisa. 

"Onde vocês estavam, então?" Remus perguntou, escolhendo olhar para James, para manter sua voz controlada. 

“Estavamos praticado outra coisa!” Peter explodiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. 

Remus se recostou no parapeito da janela e olhou para James novamente, levantando uma sobrancelha questionadora. James engoliu em seco, seu pomo de adão balançando, então pigarreou, 

"Moony", disse ele, "você deve se lembrar que tivemos uma ideia, no terceiro ano ..." 

"Você tem ideias o tempo todo, Potter, seja específico," disse Remus, irritado, acendendo seu terceiro cigarro. Seus ombros e pescoço doíam. Ele não estava com disposição para brincadeiras durante lua cheia, eles já deveriam saber disso. 

"A ... para te ajudar com as ... eu sei que você disse para não fazermos, hum ..." James passou a mão pelo cabelo, "Mas já fomos tão longe com tudo, e ... hum ... olha, eu sinto muito, desculpe ..., mas ...” 

"Fala de uma vez!" Remus suspirou, exalando fumaça. James parecia em pânico. Ele olhou para Sirius, então olhou para seus pés e murmurou, 

_“Nósnostornamosanimagus ...”_

"O que?!" 

"Ah, pelo amor de Merlin!" Sirius disse, dando um passo à frente, "Olha, Remus!" 

E com isso, Sirius prontamente se transformou em um cachorro preto muito grande, e Remus escorregou do parapeito da janela, em choque.


	76. Capítulo 76: Quinto ano: Moony & Cia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

O cachorro - Sirius, o cachorro - latiu duas vezes e balançou o rabo entusiasmado, enquanto Remus se levantava do chão. Ele olhou para James e Peter, que estavam sorrindo timidamente. Olhou para o cachorro novamente, e ele se transformou novamente em Sirius, parado diante dele com o mesmo sorriso louco. 

"Vocês realmente fizeram isso." Remus disse, sem emoção, "Não posso acreditar que vocês fizeram isso." Ele sentou-se novamente, sentindo-se um pouco vacilante. 

"Você está bravo?" James perguntou, seus olhos enormes e sérios. 

"Todos vocês conseguem se transformar?" 

Peter e James se entreolharam e então assentiram. Remus respirou fundo, com o peito apertado. "Vá em frente", ele sussurrou, "Me mostrem." 

Imediatamente, James e Peter se transformaram em um enorme veado régio e um gordo rato marrom. Os chifres de James arranharam o teto baixo do quarto, de modo que ele teve que abaixar ligeiramente a cabeça. Sirius riu, 

“Não podíamos escolher no que nos transformamos”, explicou ele. "Caso contrário, Peter provavelmente teria escolhido outra coisa ..." 

“Ei!” Peter disse, voltando a se transformar: "Ratos são criaturas altamente inteligentes, eu pesquisei." 

"Pena que você não é." Sirius respondeu. 

"Nem todo mundo quer ser um grande vira-lata babão," James também se transformou e deu um soco no ombro de Sirius. 

"Tudo bem, Bambi, se acalme," Sirius sorriu, despenteando o cabelo de Peter, "Só estamos brincando, não é, cara?" 

Peter sorriu de volta. Ele parecia muito feliz. Todos eles haviam conseguido. Remus ainda estava sem palavras. Ele os observava como se fossem estranhos. Será que realmente fizeram isso - algumas das mágicas mais difíceis, que exigia habilidade, concentração e - acima de tudo - _paciência_ , só para ele? 

"Remus?" James perguntou, parecendo sério novamente, "Você está com raiva, não é?" 

"Eu ..." Remus franziu a testa, então balançou a cabeça, "Não, não, não estou com raiva ... Eu só ..." Ele esfregou a nuca, fechando os olhos, "Eu sabia que fariam de qualquer maneira, eu sabia que iam tentar, pelo menos. Vocês nunca me ouvem." 

"Desculpe." James disse, desamparado. Até Sirius havia parado de pular. 

"Não, não se desculpe!" Remus disse, rapidamente, abrindo os olhos, "O que vocês fizeram é incrível ... vocês são incríveis. Eu só ... não sei o que dizer. " 

Ele se amaldiçoou por não ser capaz de agradecê-los adequadamente - por sentir tudo tão profundamente, mas não ser capaz de colocar nada em palavras. Qual era o sentido de toda aquela leitura, se não lhe dava as palavras quando precisava delas? 

Ele olhou para cima novamente, e encontrou Sirius o observando - seu sorriso estava mais calmo agora, e a luz da compreensão brilhava em seus olhos. O coração de Remus deu um pulo. 

"Obrigado." Ele disse, baixinho, apenas para Sirius. 

“Qualquer coisa pelo nosso Moony!” Sirius sorriu novamente, e de repente tudo voltou ao normal, e o dormitório era apenas o dormitório deles, e essas pessoas incríveis eram apenas seus amigos. "Vamos," Sirius disse, animado, dirigindo-se a todos eles, "Vamos descer para jantar. Temos uma longa noite pela frente! " 

"Esta noite?!" Remus disse, surpreso, "Querem tentar hoje à noite?!" 

_É claro,_ ele pensou, _é por isso que eles escolheram o último momento para se revelar._

"Não há hora melhor que o presente", sorriu James. 

"Você não pode querer passar mais uma noite sozinho naquela casa horrível, sendo que você não precisa, Remus?" Peter disse, sinceramente. 

Remus pensou sobre isso enquanto seguia os outros pelas muitas escadas e corredores até o Salão Principal. Ele não gostava de ficar sozinho, antes da lua ou logo depois dela. Presumiu que o lobo também não gostava de ficar sozinho, a julgar pela dor que isso lhe causava. Mas ele sempre fez isso sozinho. Nunca havia sido uma questão antes. 

Ele não falou nada durante o jantar, mexendo no prato com indiferença. Sirius o cutucava de vez em quando, e Remus sorria para ele, mas voltava a brincar com suas batatas assadas. 

"Remus, você não está comendo", disse Marlene, preocupada, "Isso _realmente_ não é típico de você." 

"Mm", respondeu ele, baixando o garfo, "não me sinto bem. Acho que vou para a ala hospitalar. " 

"Ah não, de novo?" Marlene inclinou a cabeça em simpatia, "Coitadinho." 

Remus encolheu os ombros e se levantou para sair. Os marotos também se levantaram e o seguiram para fora. 

"Como vocês vão fazer isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto caminhava, sem ousar olhar para nenhum deles. 

"Pete é pequeno, ele pode nos colocar para dentro", disse James, ansiosamente, "Então, vamos usar a capa - é mais fácil caber por baixo agora que podemos mudar." 

"Ok," Remus acenou com a cabeça, resolvendo, "Ok, se puderem entrar sorrateiramente atrás de Pomfrey ... ela coloca um feitiço de trava na porta." 

"Ótimo," Peter acenou com a cabeça, entusiasticamente, "Nós vamos fazer isso, Remus, vamos!" 

Fora da ala hospitalar, se virou e olhou para todos eles. Ajudava ser alto, em momentos como este. 

"Vocês sabem que eu posso matar todos vocês." 

Eles olharam para ele sem hesitar. Sirius endireitou as costas, 

"Você não vai." 

Remus suspirou. 

"Está bem. Vejo você em mais ou menos uma hora, então.” E com isso ele entrou na enfermaria, sem olhar para trás. Seu coração martelava no peito - parte excitação, parte terror. 

Era perigoso; era tão, tão perigoso que sua cabeça doía. Mas ele havia dito "não" uma vez antes, e esse foi o resultado. Só podia esperar que eles fossem rápidos e inteligentes o suficiente para escapar, se as coisas dessem errado. E se eles não pudessem escapar ... ele esperava que pelo menos um deles fosse corajoso o suficiente para fazer o que fosse necessário para garantir que os três sobrevivessem, mesmo se significasse que ele não fosse. 

* * * 

"Você vai ficar bem, querido?" Madame Pomfrey perguntou, examinando-o com olhos preocupados. “Eu sei que a primeira noite é ruim ...” 

"Está tudo bem, sério." Remus disse, sentando-se em sua pequena cama, como sempre. "Não se preocupe comigo, vejo você de manhã." 

“Estarei aqui junto com o primeiro raio de sol,” a medibruxa prometeu. Ela deu-lhe um beijo rápido na testa antes de sair apressada do quarto. Remus respirou fundo e olhou em volta. 

"Estão aí?" Ele respirou na sala vazia. 

James apareceu de repente, puxando a capa. Sirius e Peter rapidamente o seguiram, voltando de suas formas de animagos. 

“Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com isso,” Remus piscou. ele mordeu o lábio nervosamente e tentou sorrir, gesticulando para a sala suja, "Bem vindos à Casa dos Gritos ..." 

"Moony", disse James, parecendo profundamente perturbado ao observar os arredores, "É horrível." 

"É ok. É melhor do que uma cela.” 

"É uma cela" disse Sirius, soando feroz. 

“Quando vai acontecer?” Peter perguntou, de repente, parado atrás dos outros dois. 

Remus girou os ombros com cuidado para ver como a dor estava passando. 

"Não falta muito", disse ele, categoricamente, "quinze minutos, talvez." 

Houve silêncio por um tempo. Quando Remus pôde sentir seu sangue começar a ferver, e aquele formigamento revelador em seus músculos, ele de repente entrou em pânico, "Ninguém nunca viu isso acontecer antes." Ele disse, olhando para todos desamparadamente, "Eu não acho ... é muito, muito feio." 

"Está tudo bem, Remus," disse James, suavemente, "Nós sabemos o que esperar." 

"Eu posso gritar ... eu _vou_ gritar." 

"Está bem." Sirius prometeu. 

"Vocês estão com suas varinhas?" 

“Sim,” todos eles as retiraram para mostrar a ele. 

"Bom", ele acenou com a cabeça, olhando para as tábuas do assoalho. Suas costas doíam, ele podia sentir cada vértebra empurrando contra a pele. "Se eu atacar ... se não puderem me controlar ... vocês vão ter que ..." ele hesitou. Estava começando. "Se transformem", ele gritou, caindo na cama, se retorcendo em si de frente para a parede, "rápido!" 

Suas terminações nervosas pegaram fogo e a transformação começou. _Dói_ , sua mente balbuciava, como uma criança chorosa, _dói, dói, dói_ ... ele começou a perder a cabeça na agonia, ciente de que alguém estava gritando, até que ele não era mais Remus, e os gritos viraram longos e sombrios uivos de angústia. 

Ele finalmente se rolou, seu novo corpo, forte e poderoso ... ele farejou. Já conhecia este lugar - sua prisão. Ele queria ser livre, queria sair e correr e caçar e matar ... estava com tanta fome, com tanta energia. Estava prestes a uivar novamente, correr para as janelas ou arranhar a porta. Farejou o ar. Não estava sozinho. 

O lobo voltou seus olhos para os três animais presos com ele. Rosnou e saltou da cama. Ele estalou as mandíbulas e se impôs, erguendo a cauda para mostrar domínio. O animal preto rosnou, farejando o lobo. Ele deu um passo à frente e o lobo rosnou, ainda incerto. O preto deitou-se aos pés do lobo, rolou e mostrou sua barriga. Amigo. O lobo, sabendo ser o líder agora, parou de rosnar. Ele reconheceu o cheiro deles; sabia que não tinham intenção de fazer mal. 

Esta era sua alcateia - e ele não estava mais sozinho. 

* * * 

Remus acordou engasgado e gaguejando enquanto voltava para seu corpo. Estava escuro e empoeirado, como sempre, e seus ossos ainda estavam doloridos e cansados, e sua cabeça ainda latejava. Mas não havia sangue; pelo menos ele não conseguia sentir o cheiro - não conseguia sentir o gosto - e a dor estava passando rapidamente, como água escorrendo por um ralo. 

"Moony?" A voz de Sirius irrompeu, familiar e reconfortante. "Aqui," 

Remus se sentiu quente de vergonha quando Sirius lhe entregou um cobertor para se cobrir. 

"Obrigado", ele resmungou, envolvendo-se. Apertou os olhos quando sua visão ficou turva, as formas de seus três amigos entrando em foco lentamente em vista, "Todo mundo está bem?" 

“Tudo bem,” Sirius sorriu, “Melhor do que bem! _Funcionou_ , Moony! ” 

"Aqui, vem cá" James se abaixou e ajudou Remus a se levantar, então o apoiou de volta na pequena cama. Remus ainda se sentia fraco, como sempre, mas isso era tudo. Sem cortes, sem arranhões - ele não havia se machucado de forma alguma. 

Ele puxou o cobertor para mais perto do corpo e olhou para seus três melhores amigos - as pessoas mais queridas do mundo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele olhou para baixo, rapidamente, envergonhado. 

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou, parecendo preocupado, "Ainda dói?" 

"Não," Remus balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, "Estou apenas sendo bobo." Ele enxugou os olhos e olhou para eles novamente. James parecia tão nobre e orgulhoso como sempre, seus óculos ligeiramente tortos, anéis escuros sob os olhos, mas sorrindo mesmo assim. Peter estava rosa, vermelho de entusiasmo e Sirius estava totalmente perfeito, reluzindo como se tivesse acabado de receber a taça de quadribol. Remus se sentia muito frágil e patético, tão magro e nu na cama ao lado desses heróis. "Foi ruim?" Ele perguntou, nervoso, "A transformação?" 

"Foi horrível." James disse, honestamente. Os outros concordaram. 

"Você é tão corajoso, Remus." Peter explodiu. 

"Mas depois," Sirius disse, ansioso para lembrar, "Depois foi incrível - você não tinha certeza no começo, mas eu ..." 

"Você se submeteu a mim." Remus disse: "Eu me lembro." 

"Achei que você não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecia?" James perguntou, inclinando a cabeça. 

"Eu não consigo, normalmente," Remus franziu a testa, "Mas a noite passada foi diferente ... Eu me lembro de tudo. Eu não era exatamente eu, mas também era eu. Isso faz sentido?" 

"Não," Sirius riu. Remus riu também. 

“É melhor vocês entrarem embaixo da capa. Madame Pomfrey está a caminho. Poderiam, er ... alguém me passar minhas roupas? " 

Sirius foi o último a se esconder sob a capa, ele estava vivo em euforia, e ficava se transformando de volta ao cachorro a todo momento, incapaz de ficar parado. Quando eles absolutamente tinham que ir, Sirius apertou o ombro de Remus suavemente, uma última vez. 

"Eu não te disse, Moony? Eu não te disse ?!” Ele sussurrou, febrilmente. 

"Você disse" Remus sorriu fracamente. Ele abaixou a voz, para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-lo, e olhou para Sirius com cuidado, “Foi assustador? _Eu_ era assustador?" Ele não tinha ideia de como ele se parecia em forma de lobo. 

A expressão de Sirius não vacilou. 

"Não." Ele disse, com firmeza. "Você era lindo."


	77. Capítulo 77 : Quinto ano: Lindo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!
> 
> Breve menção de violência homofóbica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Claro, Madame Pomfrey estava completamente confusa com a noite milagrosa sem machucados de Remus. 

"Incrível!" Ela ficava repetindo: "Completamente incrível ..." 

Remus a enganou com alguma teoria maluca de que ele estava 'amadurecendo', e deveria ser isso. Ela não parecia convencida, mas a doce enfermeira ficou tão satisfeita em encontrá-lo ileso que não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. Ela o manteve na enfermaria para dormir durante o domingo, mas ao meio-dia ele se sentia tão alerta e cheio de energia quanto quando a lua estava minguando. 

"Não tenho motivos para mantê-lo aqui," Madame Pomfrey sorriu, ainda sem acreditar muito. “Eu não acredito em entupir minha enfermaria com pacientes saudáveis.” 

Remus praticamente correu de volta para a torre da Grifinória, subindo as escadas dois degraus de cada vez. Ele não ficou surpreso ao encontrar os marotos ainda na cama, embora James e Peter estivessem mostrando sinais de vida. 

"Tudo bem, Moony?" James sorriu sonolento, puxando as cortinas da cama ao som da porta do dormitório. 

"Tudo bem," sussurrou de volta, não querendo acordar Sirius. Ele odiava quando interrompiam seu sono, e hoje Remus ealmente sentiu ele que merecia dormir até mais tarde. Além disso, 'você era lindo' estava soando em seus ouvidos dia todo, e ele não ainda tinha certeza se seria capaz de falar com Sirius. 

"Pomfrey disse alguma coisa?" 

“Nah, ela não consegue descobrir o que ela fez de diferente. Nós escapamos impunes.” 

"Ótimo!" James bocejou: "Vamos ter que comprar alguns comprimidos 'energéticos' ou coisa do tipo para a próxima vez – vai cair numa segunda feira." 

“Vocês não têm que fazer isso todos os meses ...” 

"Cal’boca, Moony," Peter resmungou, meio grogue, "Faremos o que quisermos." 

Remus sorriu para si mesmo, recolheu seus livros e desceu para a sala comunal para não os perturbar mais. 

"Remus!" Marlene gritou: "Graças a Deus, eu estou presa nessa questão estúpida de História ..." 

"Qual você escolheu?" Remus se acomodou em uma mesa com as meninas. "Rebelião Goblin?" 

“Revolta Troll.” Marlene suspirou tristemente. “Achei que seria mais fácil.” 

"Mmm," Remus respondeu, vasculhando suas anotações para ver o que ele tinha sobre a revolta dos trolls. Ele achava trolls muito chatos, mas obedientemente anotou tudo o que o professor Binns dissera. Mesmo que Sirius tenha passado pela sua cabeça durante toda a aula. 

Lindo. _Lindo._ O que isso significava? Era uma coisa boa, obviamente. Uma palavra que só poderia ser positiva. Mas fora Sirius quem dissera. Pior, ele dissera isso sobre a forma de lobo de Remus. Então, poderia significar uma série de coisas - Remus criou uma pequena lista das opções em sua cabeça. 

Por exemplo, 'você era lindo' poderia significar: 

1."Você _era_ lindo noite passada, como um lobo, mas você não é lindo esta manhã como um humano." 

2."Você era lindo noite passada _porque_ eu era um cachorro, e cães estão em uma boa posição para julgar a beleza canina." 

3."Estou _dizendo_ que você era lindo, embora não seja verdade, porque não quero ferir seus sentimentos." 

4.“Eu acho que você _é_ lindo o tempo todo e gostaria muito de te beijar.” 

Remus estava disposto a admitir que a opção 4 era a menos provável. Ele finalmente encontrou as anotações e as passou para Marlene. 

“Dê uma olhada e me diga se você não entender algo. Algumas coisas são um pouco confusas, mas tenho alguns bons truques para lembrar as datas principais.” 

"Você é um salva-vidas, Remus!" Marlene emocionou-se, parecendo aliviada. 

“Pelo menos você terminou sua redação de Transfiguração,” Mary franziu a testa, parecendo tão esgotada quanto Marlene. "Estou tão atrasada que vou ficar acordada a noite toda." 

"Você precisa de uma mão?" Remus perguntou, pegando seu próprio dever de Transfiguração, que só precisava de uma rápida revisão antes de estar pronto para ser entregue. 

“Oh, não, obrigada ...” Mary corou, olhando para baixo, “Hmm ... Sirius prometeu me ajudar, na verdade. Você sabe, porque ele é muito bom em Transfiguração.” 

Marlene deu uma risadinha, 

“ _E_ ele a convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele..." 

"Ah, ele convidou?" Remus perguntou, sua boca de repente muito seca. 

“Sim,” Mary sorriu, parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Remus não podia culpá-la. Vaca sortuda. “Eu sei que terminei com ele antes”, disse Mary, em um tom veloz “Mas éramos apenas crianças naquela época. E ele é _muito_ mais maduro agora.” 

Lily bufou sarcasticamente, mas não tirou os olhos de seu trabalho. Remus apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, olhando para seu livro de Feitiços. Ele não estava mais com muito humor para o dever de casa agora. Marlene e Mary continuaram a rir e sussurrar sobre Sirius. 

Remus deu uma bronca em si mesmo. Não era justo se sentir assim - não era justo com Mary e não era justo com Sirius. Na verdade, era incrivelmente egoísta. Sirius não o rejeitou ou tentou machucá-lo deliberadamente. Muito pelo contrário - Sirius tinha saído de seu caminho para fazer Remus se sentir seguro e confortável em sua própria pele. Era terrivelmente ingrato da parte de Remus ficar chateado com uma coisa estúpida como essa. 

Realmente, não era da conta dele com _quem_ Sirius ia para Hogsmeade. O próprio Remus nunca teve nenhum interesse em Mary Macdonald, então a sensação de reviravolta em seu estômago estava completamente fora do lugar. E seus amigos _podiam_ ter namoradas, se quisessem. Era normal. Sirius merecia um pouco de normalidade, depois do verão que teve. 

Ele pensou sobre isso a noite toda e no dia seguinte. Sobre Mary, Sirius e 'você era lindo' ... Sirius diria a Mary que ela era linda? Ela _era_ linda, seria uma declaração justa - não apenas suas curvas suaves e olhos castanhos chocolate, mas as sardas em seu nariz, sua pele quente e morena - que nunca tinha sido marcada, e era como a de qualquer outro adolescente em seu ano, mas brilhava como mogno. Sua risada, seu humor, seu raciocínio rápido. Ela combinaria com Sirius. 

A questão era, Remus decidiu, se um _garoto_ dissesse a uma _garota_ que ela era bonita, não haveria dúvidas sobre quais eram suas intenções. Garotos dizendo a outros garotos que eram lindos ficava um pouco mais confuso - especialmente quando nenhuma das partes tinha todas as informações. 

Afinal, Remus repetidamente disse a si mesmo, Sirius não tinha ideia do que ele tinha feito durante todo o verão. Até onde Sirius sabia - até onde qualquer um em Hogwarts sabia, Remus estava tão interessado em garotas quanto qualquer outro garoto de sua idade. Portanto, poderia ser facilmente lido como um elogio completamente platônico e inócuo. Por outro lado, uma pequena e lisonjeira voz sussurrava, Sirius _sempre_ conheceu Remus melhor do que Remus se conhecia. Ele sempre foi capaz de desvendá-lo - o problema de leitura, a licantropia - por que não isso também? Era tão terrível assim ter esperança? 

* * * 

Sábado, 4 de outubro de 1975 

Depois de uma semana de noites agitadas, Remus estava desesperado por alguém com quem conversar. E desta vez não havia realmente ninguém com quem ele _pudesse_ falar. Todos conheciam lados ligeiramente diferentes de Remus, com base nos segredos que conheciam. Os marotos sabiam que ele era um lobisomem - mas apenas Sirius sabia sobre sua dificuldade com a leitura. Lily sabia sobre a leitura, mas não sobre o problema do lobisomem. Mary e Marlene eram as que menos sabiam, e ele gostava assim. 

Havia apenas uma pessoa em todo o mundo que sabia sobre seu mais novo segredo - e era quase impossível entrar em contato com essa pessoa. No entanto, Remus era mais do que apenas um lobisomem com problemas de leitura e uma queda gigantesca por seu melhor amigo. Acima de tudo, ele era um maroto; e nada era impossível para um maroto. 

Ano passado, Mary disse a ele que havia uma velha cabina telefônica trouxa nos arredores de Hogsmeade que ainda estava em serviço. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era chegar lá sem que ninguém perguntasse para onde ele estava indo e certificar-se de que Grant estaria esperando do outro lado, em Essex. 

A primeira parte foi fácil - Sirius e Peter estariam ambos ocupados no próximo fim de semana em Hogsmeade em seus respectivos encontros. James, embora já tivesse convidado a Lily para sair várias vezes neste semestre, estaria livre, mas ele era muito menos intrometido do que Sirius. Remus achou que poderia fugir dele sem muito esforço. 

Mandar uma mensagem para o St. Edmund's era muito mais difícil e, no final, Remus decidiu mandar uma coruja para a Diretora. Ele escreveu a ela uma nota rápida explicando que não voltaria para o Natal - isso era completamente redundante, já que até então ele não passava um Natal em St. Edmund desde os onze anos, mas serviu aos seus propósitos. Ele incluiu um segundo envelope, endereçado a Grant Chapman, com uma nota ainda mais breve dentro: 

_'Sábado, 4 de outubro, cabine telefônica na Station Approach. 12h. '_

Depois disso, Remus só teve que torcer que desse certo. 

O fim de semana de Hogsmeade chegou e Remus tinha se esquecido de que, como monitor, ele tinha certos deveres a cumprir, o que o atrasaria muito. Ele e Lily tiveram que verificar todos os nomes do terceiro ano de sua lista de alunos que tinham as permissões assinadas e, em seguida, conduzi-los até a aldeia. 

Felizmente, James logo se cansou de seguir Remus, trazendo a retaguarda de uma longa fila de garotos ansiosos de treze anos, e desapareceu para olhar os recém lançados artigos de quadribol. No final, Remus não conseguiu chegar a Hogsmeade até meio-dia e meia, então, quando Lily finalmente ficou satisfeita por eles terem pastoreado cada terceiranista, ele teve que correr o mais rápido que pôde até os limites da cidade, rezando para que ninguém o notasse. 

Hogsmeade era a única aldeia por quilômetros e quilômetros, e havia apenas um caminho que conduzia de e para lá. Remus suspeitou que essa estrada raramente era usada, já que os bruxos tinham muitos outros meios de transporte. A alta cabine telefônica vermelha parecia muito estranha, sozinha ali, cercada por colinas escocesas verdejantes. Remus agradeceu sua sorte por estar desocupada - estava preocupado em chegar e encontrar algum aluno nascido trouxa lá, segurando a linha. Mas não, ele estava sozinho. Abriu a porta e entrou, digitando o número o mais rápido possível. 

Tocou apenas duas vezes, antes de uma voz estridente responder do outro lado da linha. 

“Hjhfrd…” parecia dizer. 

"Oi ... oi, você pode me ouvir?" Remus disse em voz alta no receptor. 

"E aí, Remus," a voz de Grant retornou, ligeiramente metálica, mas muito mais clara, e tão atrevida e alegre como sempre. Remus se sentiu à vontade pela primeira vez em semanas. "Caramba, tô esperando faz uma hora nessa caixa maldita." 

“Desculpe,” Remus disse, “Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava escapar. Você recebeu minha mensagem, então? " 

"Recebi. Fiquei muito lisonjeado, devo dizer. Sentindo minha falta, é? " 

"Claro." Remus disse, rapidamente - e ele percebeu que estava falando sério. Sirius tinha sido uma distração de proporções épicas, mas ele tinha que admitir que se sentia um pouco solitário sem Grant por perto. "Como você está?" 

"O mesmo de sempre. Como tá a escola?" 

"Bem bem…" 

"E aí?" 

"Hum ... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." 

"Vá em frente." 

"Bem ... você sabe aquele dia em que estávamos ... hum, no início do verão, quando estávamos sentados do lado de fora, e você ... você-" 

"Te dei um beijão daqueles?" 

Remus sentiu-se corar fortemente contra o receptor de plástico frio. 

"Sim. Er ... bem, eu queria perguntar. Hum. Como você ... _sabia_? " 

"Oh Deus," Grant suspirou pesadamente, "Quem é?" 

"O que você que--" 

“’Cê gosta de alguém, é? Um garoto chique da escola? E quer que eu te diga quais sinais pra procurar, pra ver se ele te gosta de volta. " 

Remus piscou. Isso era exatamente o que ele queria. “Bem,” Grant disse, “Desculpa decepcionar, cara, mas eu num tenho é nada pra você. Nove em cada dez vezes _eles não gostam_ de volta, então não é bom alimentar esperanças. Oito em cada dez vezes, eles vão te espancar, se você tentar alguma coisa. Espero que ele não esteja no time de rúgbi, ou sei lá o que vocês jogam aí.’’ 

"Não. E eu não acho que ele iria ... ele não iria ... ele é meu amigo. " Remus terminou, sem jeito. 

"Ele fez alguma coisa pra te fazê pensar que é um de nós?" 

_Um de nós._

"Erm ... não exatamente." 

“Têm namorada? Ou a escola é toda de meninos? Sempre quis ir pra uma assim. " 

“Tem garotas aqui,” Remus suspirou. "E sim, ele hum ... bem, na verdade ele saiu com uma garota hoje." 

“Ah, bem, não parece que cê tá com sorte, cara. Quer dizer, ele pode ir para os dois lados, mas num acho muito provável não, pra falar a verdade.’’ 

"É," Remus suspirou. _Ele me chamou de lindo_ , ele queria dizer. _Certamente ele não poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de dizer uma coisa dessas e não estar falando sério?_

Através do silêncio que se seguiu, Grant riu baixinho do outro lado da linha, 

“Ah Remus, amor. É merda, né não? " 

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Remus respondeu, fechando os olhos e se encostando desesperadamente na cabine. 

“Cê não pode fazer nada. Fica tranquilo, não dura pra sempre. Cê vai superar – só cuida de si mesmo.” 

"Obrigado." 

"Magina. Cê volta no próximo verão, certo? " 

"Sim." 

"Natal?" 

"Provavelmente não." 

"Pena. É uma merda ficar aqui sozinho. Tive que jogar futebol ontem.” 

"Achei que você odiasse futebol." 

"Nah, só disse isso pra você gostar de mim." 

Remus riu. 

Embora o telefonema não tivesse ensinado nada a Remus que já não soubesse, ele se sentiu muito melhor com tudo. Ele voltou para Hogsmeade com passos acelerados, ansioso para uma visita à Dedos de mel antes de encontrar seus amigos no Três Vassouras. Grant estava certo - é claro que Sirius não era uma opção. Eventualmente, os sentimentos de Remus por ele esfriariam. 

Essa nova perspectiva positiva não durou muito. Remus mal havia colocado os pés de volta em Hogsmeade, quando Severus Snape apareceu, escapulindo de um beco entre dois chalés. 

"Lupin." Ele disse friamente. Ele parecia preocupantemente calmo e controlado, seus olhos negros redondos fixos em Remus. 

Aos quinze, Snape parecia ainda mais esquisito do que aos onze. A adolescência não for gentil com ele; seus membros haviam ficado desengonçados, seu nariz ainda mais torto, e ele tinha um terrível caso de acne, o que fez Remus se lembrar da brincadeira de pó de coceira no primeiro ano. 

"Tudo bem, Snivellus?" Remus bufou, passando, "Vasculhando as lixeiras de outras pessoas, é?" 

Severus caminhava ao lado dele, sorrindo. 

"O que você estava fazendo, saindo de Hogsmeade?" 

"Não é da sua conta, esquisito." 

"Você saiu por quase uma hora." 

“Você me seguiu?!” 

"Você está tramando alguma coisa." 

"Vá embora, ou eu vou te dar uma detenção." 

"É uma piada completa você ter sido nomeado monitor." Severus disse, do nada. Snape não tinha sido nomeado monitor da Sonserina. "Embora eu suponha que você seja o melhor dos quatro.” 

"Olha, você não vai conseguir me irritar." Remus disse, com os dentes cerrados. Ele andaria mais rápido se pudesse, mas seu quadril ruim estava doendo novamente. "Eu até diria para você voltar para seus amigos, mas eu sei que você não tem nenhum." 

"Eu sei sobre você," Snape sibilou, "Pirralho de orfanato." 

“Esse pirralho de orfanato venceu você em Aritmancia ano passado. E História.” 

"Vou descobrir o que você está fazendo." 

"Bem, boa sorte." Remus sabia que tinha feito um bom trabalho cobrindo seus rastros - mesmo que Severus descobrisse que ele havia feito uma ligação, porque isso seria importante? “Eu realmente não sei o que te deixou tão nervoso, Snivellus. Não há alunos do primeiro ano o suficiente para você amaldiçoar ou algo assim?" 

"Há algo de errado com você." Snape disse, recuando agora que uma gangue de sextanistas se aproximava, “Lily não acredita em mim, mas vou descobrir. Portanto, tome cuidado, _Loony Lupin._ " 

Remus o xingou e marchou em direção à Dedos de mel, esperando que ele parecesse menos perturbado do que se sentia.


	78. Capítulo 78 : Quinto ano: Desejando e Esperando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

"Ele quer uma festa, obviamente." James disse, caminhando entre as aulas uma tarde. 

"Em nosso dormitório?" Remus perguntou, em dificuldade com sua mochila ridiculamente pesada. 

“Na sala comunal, eu acho. Ele quer todo mundo envolvido.” 

"Claro," Remus sorriu com ternura e mudou sua bolsa de posição novamente. 

“Quer que eu levite isso para você? Levitei Pete até a divinação, ontem.” 

"Foi assim que ele conseguiu aquele hematoma?" Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

“Não é minha culpa, Sirius fechou o alçapão cedo demais. Enfim, essa festa de aniversário - acho que ele quer que seja como a sua no ano passado.” 

"Oh, não," Remus balançou a cabeça, "Não vou carregá-lo de volta de Hogsmeade naquele estado de novo." 

“Não, ainda será na sala comunal. Só quero dizer que ele quer álcool. Ele _está_ fazendo dezesseis...” 

"Bem, eu também não vou segurar o cabelo dele quando ele começar a vomitar." Remus disse com firmeza. 

James bagunçou seu cabelo quando um grupo de garotas passou, todas olhando para ele. Às vezes Remus ficava feliz por não ter interesse no sexo oposto, porque senão andar por aí com o capitão de quadribol seria insuportável. Não era de se estranhar que Peter gostasse tanto de exibir Desdêmona. 

A saga de Sirius e Mary estava atualmente em níveis toleráveis. Nada acontecera durante a visita a Hogsmeade, pelo que Remus sabia - e Mary certamente teria contado a ele se algo tivesse acontecido. Aparentemente, ela queria que ele 'provasse' que podia ser um cavalheiro antes que ela consentisse em ser sua namorada. 

"Um cavalheiro!" Sirius zombou, quando os marotos estavam sozinhos, “Eu falo cinco línguas! Eu tenho um lema de família! Eu sei dançar a porra de valsa! Eu tenho _doze_ robes formais! O que mais ela quer??” 

"Agora você conhece minha dor." James suspirou em resposta. 

“Ela quer que você a respeite”, Peter tentou explicar. 

"Eu a respeito!" Sirius disse, piedosamente, “Ela tem os melhores peitos do ano. Isso é muito respeitável.” 

Remus enterrou a cabeça nas mãos para esconder o fato de que estava sorrindo - porque _certamente_ Sirius nunca conseguiria uma namorada com essa atitude. 

“Então,” James disse, agora que as garotas haviam passado e eles estavam quase no Salão Principal, “O que acha da ideia? Uma festa grande, muito barulho, muita bebida, muitas garotas?” 

“Ah, sim, parece ótimo!” Remus respondeu, sem entusiasmo. 

“Aww, eu sei que você é tímido, Moony, mas eu juro, um monte de garotas gosta de você. Você só precisa saber como falar com elas.” 

Remus achou isso um pouco engraçado, vindo de James 'ei, Evans!' Potter, mas ele não disse nada. "De qualquer forma," James continuou sorrindo quando eles entraram no salão. “Você pode ser o JD, você conhece todas as músicas.” 

“O _DJ,_ ” Remus corrigiu. 

"Tanto faz. Tudo bem, Wormtail? " James deu uma cotovelada em Peter, que estava sentado com sua namorada na mesa da Corvinal. Ela franziu a testa para James, 

“Por que você começou a chamá-lo assim?? É um apelido terrível!” 

"Nah," Remus sorriu, "Combina com ele da cabeça aos pés." 

Peter mostrou os dois dedos para os dois e voltou para seu almoço. Todos estavam brincando com apelidos, em parte porque queriam terminar o mapa até o Natal e precisavam dos apelidos, em parte porque James e Sirius simplesmente gostaram da ideia de ter codinomes. Eles fizeram um jogo de nunca se chamarem pelo nome duas vezes, mas depois que 'Squeaker', 'Bigodes', 'Perebas' e ‘Queijadinho’ foram testados, 'Wormtail' acabou colando para Peter. 

Remus estava amando cada minuto - agora eles sabiam como ele se sentia. Embora tivesse que admitir, havia se tornado particularmente apegado a Moony. 

Eles se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória. Sirius e Mary já estavam lá, conversando animadamente. 

"Fido," James acenou com a cabeça, enquanto se sentava. 

"Rudolph." Sirius respondeu, com um aceno idêntico. 

"Onde vocês dois estavam?" Mary perguntou: "Vocês não tinham um horário livre?" 

"Biblioteca." Remus disse, pegando a concha de sopa, levantando-se para abrir a tampa da terrina fumegante entre eles. Tomate - sua favorita. “Vocês dois estão agindo como se não tivéssemos NOMs chegando.” 

“Vou fazer minha revisão no Natal,” Mary deu de ombros, “Eu não estou tão preocupada. Estou mais nervosa com as entrevistas de carreira.” 

“Entrevistas de carreira?” Remus se sentou, alarmado. 

“Lily estava me dizendo,” Mary explicou, “Depois dos NOMs, temos que ir e ter uma reunião com McGonagall sobre o que fazer depois que as aulas acabarem. Não tenho ideia do que vou dizer - se essa guerra continuar, eu nem vou conseguir um emprego como nascida trouxa.” 

"Você vai," James disse ferozmente, "Nós vamos vencer." 

“Bem, mesmo assim,” Mary deu de ombros, “eu não sei o que quero fazer quando sairmos daqui. O único trabalho bruxo que conheço é o de professor, e definitivamente não quero fazer isso.” 

Uma coruja apareceu de algum lugar acima deles, pousando ao lado do prato de Sirius. Ele revirou os olhos - era uma coruja da família Black. 

"Pelo menos não é um berrador." James disse, alegremente, passando manteiga em seu pãozinho. Sirius rasgou o envelope branco e Remus observou seus olhos azuis piscarem ao ler o texto. Ele se levantou, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina. Mary, Remus e James se viraram para olhar também. Regulus estava observando seu irmão. Sirius fez contato visual com ele, ergueu a carta e sua varinha e disse: 

_“Incendio. ”_

Mary gritou quando o pedaço de pergaminho explodiu em chamas entre os dedos de Sirius. Sirius se sentou novamente, satisfeito. 

"Más notícias, então?" James perguntou, voltando para seu almoço. 

"Uma convocação para passar meu aniversário com meu querido irmão." 

"Bem. Isso é tão ruim? " Perguntou James. 

"Sim." Remus disse, severamente. Ele não tinha esquecido os cortes violentos na parte de trás das pernas de Sirius. 

"Porque você fez isso?" Uma voz atrás deles falou. Regulus havia realmente deixado a mesa da Sonserina para confrontar seu irmão. Sirius o ignorou, ao invés disso continuou a comer sua comida. "Sirius." Regulus disse, mais alto desta vez: "Por que você queimou aquela carta?" 

"Vamos, Mary," Sirius disse, levantando-se novamente, evitando cuidadosamente o contato visual, "Vamos embora, temos Feitiços, não é?" 

"Não era da mamãe", disse Regulus, com os olhos muito brilhantes e as bochechas ficando anormalmente rosadas, "Eu mesmo escrevi, queria ver você." 

Mas Sirius não estava aceitando nada disso e já havia se afastado da mesa, Mary em seu braço. 

"Posso falar com ele se quiser?" James se virou para Regulus. 

O Black mais novo piscou algumas vezes, então olhou para James. Remus podia ver seus longos cílios brilhando com lágrimas de raiva. 

“Cai fora, Potter, ninguém perguntou a você. Se ele está feliz com aquela namorada sangue-ruim, tudo bem. Eu não me importo!” E com isso, Regulus deu meia volta, indo para seus amigos do outro lado do salão. 

James suspirou pesadamente, brincando com sua sopa. 

“Eles tem verdadeiro talento para o drama, esses Black’s.” 

* * * 

Quinta-feira, 30 de outubro de 1975 

O aniversário de Sirius infelizmente caiu em uma segunda-feira naquele ano, então eles decidiram fazer a festa no sábado que a precedia. Isso não era muito depois da segunda lua cheia que os marotos passaram juntos na Casa dos Gritos, que fora tão bem-sucedida quanto a última, se não mais, porque todos estavam muito mais preparados. 

Remus conseguiu duas garrafas de Whiskey de fogo de um sétimo ano que uma vez comprou cigarros dele - James pagou, é claro. O resto dos grifinórios estava bastante acostumado com as festas dos marotos agora, e aqueles que não estavam interessados estavam armados com feitiços silenciadores em seus dormitórios. Lily não achou isso razoável. 

"Sério, Remus, não podemos atrapalhar a casa inteira só porque é aniversário de Sirius!" 

"Por que não?" Remus bocejou. Já era tarde e eles patrulhavam o quarto andar novamente. “Fizemos no ano passado. E no ano anterior.” 

“O ano passado coincidiu com uma vitória no quadribol.” Lily disse: "Foi uma celebração da casa." 

"Bem, isso também é." 

"Não, esta é uma celebração de Sirius." 

"É. Todo mundo ama Sirius.” 

"Hmph." 

Era verdade - Lily era potencialmente a única Grifinória que não achava James e Sirius pelo menos um pouco engraçados. Todo mundo adorava a ideia de uma festa. "Você deve pôr um fim nisso." ela disse. 

"Por que eu?!" 

“Porque você é _monitor,_ Remus. Por que você acha que eles lhe deram aquele distintivo? " 

"Acredite em mim, não faço ideia." Ele bocejou novamente. Seus olhos coçavam de cansaço, "Já patrulhamos o suficiente?" Ele resmungou: "Não vejo nenhum aluno há muito tempo". 

“Ah, acho que você esteja certo,” disse Lily, pegando seu bocejo. "Vou só checar o banheiro das meninas aqui, então vamos voltar." 

"Mm." Remus se encostou na parede e esperou enquanto Lily entrava para investigar. Ela era muito meticulosa. Claramente amava ser monitora tanto quanto James amava ser capitão de quadribol. 

Remus definitivamente não estava gostando da responsabilidade. Como se ele não tivesse o suficiente para fazer, com NOMs se aproximando, sem mencionar luas cheias, uma guerra e se manter atento para vários ataques dos sonserinos. Falando nisso. 

"Vadiando do lado de fora do banheiro feminino?" Uma voz deslizou por trás dele. Remus se virou para ver Snape virando a esquina. "Está esperando que a Murta que Geme saia com você se você pedir com educação?" 

Remus gemeu e revirou os olhos, 

“Ah, se manda daqui. Eu realmente vou te dar uma detenção desta vez; você está fora após o horário.” 

"Tente." Severus estreitou os olhos. 

"Volte para o seu dormitório." 

"Me obrigue." 

Remus estava fazendo o possível para manter seu temperamento sob controle este ano - e ele estava indo muito bem, exceto aquela pequena altercação com Regulus. Mas Snape parecia muito interessado em se tornar uma exceção. Desde o encontro deles em Hogsmeade, Remus notou o aluno sonserino observando-o; aparecendo por trás de cantos ou seguindo-o nas salas de aula. Esta foi a última de uma série de emboscadas recentes, e a paciência de Remus estava se esgotando. 

Felizmente para Severus, naquele exato momento Lily completou sua inspeção e saiu do banheiro. 

“Sev!” Ela disse, parecendo meio surpresa, meio preocupada. Seus olhos dispararam entre Snape e Remus, "O que está acontecendo?" 

"Eu estava dizendo a Snivellus que ele está prestes a receber uma detenção por estar fora depois dos limites ..." disse Remus, presunçosamente. Ele sabia que Lily era uma das únicas pessoas com quem Snape se importava, e que a última coisa que ele queria era perder o prestígio na frente dela. 

"Não o chame assim!" Ela franziu o cenho. “Você realmente deveria estar na sua sala comunal a esta hora da noite,” disse Lily a Severus, em tom de censura. 

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem", Severus disse, suavemente, "Não é seguro vagar pelo castelo com delinquentes." 

"Cuidado, Snape," Remus retirou sua varinha. 

"Cuidado com o que, amante de trouxa?" 

"Seu nojento, imundo ..." 

"Parem com isso, vocês dois!" Lily gritou, puxando sua própria varinha, "Ou eu irei transformar vocês dois em ratos e podem tentar a sorte com a Sra. Norris!" 

Ambos olharam para ela, estupefatos. "Muito bem", disse ela, endireitando-se. “Agora, Severus, volte para as masmorras. Remus, cale a boca e venha comigo. " 

Com isso, ela saiu furiosa, as tranças saltando atrás dela como dois chicotes de cobre. 

Remus teve que andar muito rápido para alcançá-la e estava ofegante quando chegaram ao topo da segunda escada. 

"Não fui eu que comecei, você sabe", disse ele, "Ei, 'Snivellus tem me seguido o ano todo, aquele esquisito." 

“Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso!” Ela retrucou: "Eu nem me importo mais com quem começou isso, você ou ele, acho que todos vocês são bullies horríveis." 

"Lily!" 

"Estou falando sério, Remus, vou te azarar!" 

_Garotas_. Remus pensou, irritado, enquanto a deixava ir em frente, esfregando seu pobre quadril. _Loucas. Todas elas._

* * * 

Sábado, 1 de novembro de 1975 

_Well you can bump and grind_

_If it’s good for your mind_

_You can twist and shout_

_Let it all hang out_

_But you won’t fool the children of the revolution..._

_Children of the Revolution - T-Rex_

Os Sonserinos podem ter carreiras de alto nível pela frente. Os Corvinos provavelmente mantinham a cabeça fria em uma emergência. E se você quisesse algo bem feito, poderia contar com um lufano. Mas a Torre da Grifinória dava festas fodas pra cacete. 

A notícia se espalhou, e um fluxo constante de alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal estavam se esgueirando pelo buraco do retrato - que deveria ser operado por Peter, que ficou bêbado muito rapidamente e parecia extremamente hospitaleiro após alguns Whiskys de fogo. Por volta das dez horas, a sala comunal estava lotada, coberta em vermelho e dourado deslumbrantes, cheia de conversa, risos e música. 

Remus começou como responsável pelo toca-discos, e implementou um sistema, baseado no sistema de uma jukebox trouxa, usando uma combinação simples de feitiço de levitação/locomoção. No entanto, as coisas rapidamente saíram do controle e, no final, ele abandonou seu posto para se divertir. Sirius, que estava em seu terceiro ou quarto uísque agora, estava se divertindo muito; sendo centro das atenções e rodeado por meninas. 

As garotas da Grifinória estavam derretendo sobre um exemplar de _Marie Claire_ a tarde toda, e Remus notou que todas estavam vestidas de maneira muito diferente para a festa deste ano - as saias estavam mais curtas, as cores menos conservadoras e as maquiagens eram de outro mundo. 

Mary havia feito um feitiço em seus cílios que os tornaram longos e grossos, como asas de morcego. Ela estava absolutamente deslumbrante em uma minissaia azul escura e blusa branca com mangas compridas de sino, decotada para acentuar o que Sirius chamou de 'os melhores peitos do ano'. Marlene também estava impressionante, seu cabelo louro penteado para baixo pela primeira vez, ao invés do seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo prático, em calças boca de sino branca e um top levinho com uma estampa hippie. E mesmo depois da explosão de Lily na outra noite, ela estava sorrindo e conversando com todo mundo, usando um vestido de crochê verde esmeralda. 

"Eu acho que esta noite pode ser a noite, sabe," James balbuciou, desabando no sofá ao lado de Remus como um saco de batatas. 

"Ah mesmo?" Remus refletiu, "E o que te faz pensar isso, Prancer?" (Ele estava ficando sem renas do Papai Noel; eles teriam que escolher uma eventualmente). 

"Olha para ela!" James disse: "Ela está obviamente tentando chamar minha atenção." 

"Como?" 

" _Olhe_ para ela!" 

“Ah sim,” Remus deu um tapinha no joelho de seu amigo indulgentemente, “Sim, eu definitivamente estou vendo. Ela está louca por você, cara. " 

"Eu só preciso descobrir como impressioná-la ..." James bebeu o resto de seu whisky. Remus não sabia quantos isso somava - mas não era seu trabalho ser babá de ninguém. 

"Você poderia tentar conversar com ela sobre Feitiços," Remus sugeriu, "Você estava tendo dificuldades naquele encantamento de banimento na semana passada, e ela acertou em cheio na primeira tentativa." 

James olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco. 

“Não, eu vou inventar algo. Algo para realmente laçar ela.” 

Ele levantou e se afastou antes que Remus pudesse tentar dizer a ele que Lily Evans provavelmente não queria ser ‘laçada’. E de qualquer forma, ele foi distraído naquele momento por Sirius, que começou a dançar com Mary até os compassos finais da música estridente do T.Rex. Sirius costumava brincar que o único tipo de dança que ele conhecia era dança de salão - mas ali estavam as evidências de que isso era mentira. Remus desviou o olhar rapidamente, corando. 

"Bebida, Remus?" Marlene pousou ao lado dele, ocupando o lugar de James. Ela agarrou uma garrafa de algo esverdeado. 

"Que porra é essa?" 

“Cerveja da Bruxa,” ela sorriu, se servindo. Ele tomou um gole do líquido verde fluorescente - era muito doce, com um leve sabor de maçã. Definitivamente alcoólico. 

"Isso vai com certeza me deixar de ressaca", ele sorriu. 

"Ugh, olhe para ele," Marlene suspirou, observando Sirius dançar, "Aqueles jeans poderiam ser mais apertados?!" 

Remus resmungou algo em seu copo, tomando outro gole. “Ela definitivamente vai sair com ele de novo”, disse Marlene, “Mary sempre consegue o que quer”. 

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de James?" 

“Mm, bem, ambos são lindos, para ser honesta. Eu balanço entre os dois. Mas Potter é tão louco por Lily que dificilmente parece valer a pena. Além disso, estou no time de quadribol, não estou? Imagine o que falariam se eu fosse atrás do capitão.” 

“Tem outros meninos,” disse Remus. 

"Não como Sirius." Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, meio grogue. 

Ele terminou sua bebida de uma vez e permitiu que ela lhe servisse um pouco mais. Ele estava pegando o gosto, o que é que fosse - Remus sempre gostou de coisas doces. A música do T.Rex finalmente terminou, e o próximo álbum saiu da capa e voou para o toca-discos. 

_Wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_

_Plannin' and dreamin' each night of his charms..._

_That won't get you into his arms…_

"Oh Deus," Remus gemeu, "Quem colocou Dusty Springfield na pilha?!" 

"Eu amo essa música!" Marlene se sentou, sorrindo. 

Com certeza, o disco pop vibrante teve um efeito incrível em todas as outras garotas da festa, quando todas começaram a dançar junto com a melodia, cantando alto. Remus considerou aproveitar aquele momento para subir as escadas para um cigarro rápido, mas Marlene o colocou de pé, 

"Vamos, querido, vamos dançar," ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, "Vou fingir que você é um estranho alto e bonitão, e você pode fingir que sou Rachel Welch ou algo assim." 

_Show him that you care just for him_

_Do the things he likes to do_

_Wear your hair just for him, 'cause_

_You won't get him_

_Thinkin' and a-prayin', wishin' and a-hopin'..._

Remus estava cambaleante na melhor das hipóteses, mas depois de misturar bebidas a noite toda, e com Marlene pendurada nele, rindo e balançando-o, tudo que podia fazer era se agarrar para salvar sua vida. 

"Sim, Moony!" Sirius gritou, enquanto ele e Mary se aproximavam deles, "Eu nunca soube que você sabia dançar!" 

"Ah sim, eu sou o próximo Fred Astaire," Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha irônica, segurando a mão de Marlene sobre a cabeça dela enquanto ela girava, então lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio. 

"Vocês são um casal tão lindo," disse Mary, inclinando-se para Sirius. Remus balançou a cabeça, bufando de tanto rir. 

_So if you're thinkin' of how great true love is_

_All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him…_

"Ei, Evans!" James havia ressurgido, aparentemente pronto para colocar em prática seu plano. A sala inteira se virou para olhar para ele, de pé em cima de uma das mesas de estudo com sua vassoura erguida. 

"Ah não ..." Remus respirou. 

"AH SIM!" Sirius aplaudiu. 

"POTTER!" Lily Evans gritou: "Desça daí AGORA, você vai se machucar!" 

"Olha isso!" James gritou, alegremente, emocionado com a atenção. Ele saltou em sua vassoura e voou para cima em uma velocidade surpreendente. 

“Ele nunca caiu antes,” disse Marlene, incerta, enquanto James iniciava a primeira de uma série de loopings e mergulhos, cada um mais instável que o anterior. 

"Mas ele já voou bêbado antes?" Mary rebateu. 

"Ele está bem!" Sirius riu. Todos eles observaram enquanto James voava ao redor das vigas, cada vez mais rápido, até que o pescoço de Remus doeu e ele correu o risco de um torcicolo. 

Evidentemente, Lily teve o suficiente também. 

_“Petrificus Totalus!”_ Ela comandou, apontando sua varinha para James. Ele parou imediatamente, congelando no ar, mas Lily era incrivelmente hábil e mudou perfeitamente para um feitiço de levitação, baixando-o lentamente para o chão. Ela o colocou no tapete e ficou em pé sobre ele, com as mãos na cintura. 

Ele piscou para ela, incapaz de falar, mas cheio de pura adoração. 

"Seu idiota." Ela disse. “Dez pontos da Grifinória e uma semana de detenção!” E com isso, ela o deixou no tapete e voltou para as amigas. 

Remus des-petrificou James e ajudou-o a se levantar, entregando a ele outro whisky. A música tinha diminuído agora, parecia Fairport Convention. 

“Que azar, cara,” ele disse, tentando soar solidário. 

"O que você quer dizer?" James sorriu de volta, ligeiramente atordoado, mas não pior, "Você não viu como ela olhou para mim?" 

"Er ... sim ..." 

"Apaixonada." Ele murmurou, cambaleando ligeiramente para trás, até Remus guiá-lo até uma poltrona. "Totalmente apaixonada." 

"Beba sua bebida, James." 

“Saúde, Moony, você é o melhor.” 

"Mmm," Remus respondeu, observando Mary envolver o pescoço de Sirius com os braços e encostar a cabeça no peito dele enquanto dançavam lentamente. "Eu sou o melhor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -James chama Sirius de Fido, pois antigamente era um nome comumente usado tanto por ser o nome do cachorro de Abraham Lincon, como por – em latim – significar ‘'eu confio’’. 
> 
> -Sirius chama James de Rudolph pois é uma rena fictícia que possui um nariz vermelho incandescente, popularmente conhecida como a "Nona Rena do Pai Natal". A maioria das pessoas pensa que ela é a líder das renas que puxam o trenó do Pai Natal, mas na verdade o líder é o Fogoso. A luminosidade do seu nariz é tão grande que ilumina o caminho da equipa através das tempestades de inverno. 
> 
> -Remus chama James de Prancer, que é outra rena do Papai Noel. 
> 
> -Rachel Welch nome artístico de Jo Raquel Tejada é uma atriz estadunidense lembrada por seus papéis nas décadas de 60 e 70, como em Viagem Fantástica e Os Três Mosqueteiros. Sex symbol na década de 1960, quando estrelou o filme Mil Séculos Antes de Cristo (1966) usando apenas um biquíni. 
> 
> -Fred Astaire nascido Frederick Austerlitz; Omaha, 10 de maio de 1899 — Los Angeles, 22 de junho de 1987, foi um dançarino, cantor, ator, coreógrafo e apresentador de televisão estadunidense, considerado o dançarino mais influente na história do cinema.


	79. Capítulo 79 : Quinto ano: Lua Ciumenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quinta-feira, 18 de dezembro de 1975 

"Eu gostaria dessa redação para... sim, Sr. Pettigrew, além daquela sobre as armadilhas da maldição _Gemino_." McGonagall deu um sorriso fino que não era nada simpático. 

Peter ficou com uma aparência infeliz, mas toda a classe se sentia da mesma forma. A carga de trabalho deles havia aumentado tanto nas semanas próximas ao Natal que Sirius teve que fazer feitiços de encolhimento em seus livros, anotações e lições apenas para caber tudo debaixo da cama. Remus sentiu que essa era uma solução a curto prazo - se Sirius realmente pegasse tudo e organizasse de uma vez, ele não teria nenhum problema em encaixar organizadamente em suas prateleiras. Remus, que nunca teve coisas suficientes para que virassem uma bagunça, odiava desordem. Algumas noites ele pensava que o estado da cama de Sirius causava ainda mais distrações do que o menino dormindo nela. 

Marlene estava particularmente angustiada quando eles saíram da sala de aula para poções. 

“Eu simplesmente não consigo resolver a parte da duplicação, é tão confuso!” 

“Existe uma maneira fácil de acertar a pronúncia,” disse Remus, tendo problemas com sua mochila pesada novamente. Seus ombros ficavam muito doloridos na semana da lua cheia. "Posso mostrar a você antes de irmos embora para o Natal, se quiser." 

"Ah sim, por favor!" Marlene assentiu com gratidão, “Você torna tudo mais fácil de entender. Esta noite?" 

"Não, não posso hoje à noite", disse ele, suavemente, "sexta-feira?" 

“Ah, ok ... eu tenho que terminar todas as minhas malas esta noite. Ainda tenho presentes para embrulhar para mamãe e Danny.” 

Este ano, Remus embrulhou cuidadosamente cada um de seus presentes de Natal no momento em que os comprou, muito ansioso para esperar. Agora estava animado para as duas semanas ininterruptas na casa dos Potter com Peter e James. 

Sirius foi chamado para casa com um berrador no início do semestre. Remus estava em conflito com isso; é claro que ele estava profundamente preocupado com seu amigo, que com certeza passaria por momentos terríveis. Mas, por outro lado, duas semanas sem Sirius ocupar todo o ar da sala seria um alívio bem-vindo para Remus, cuja força de vontade estava começando a falhar. 

Por exemplo, agora mesmo, enquanto ele estava do lado de fora das masmorras conversando com Marlene, estava usando cada grama de sua energia para não olhar diretamente por cima do ombro dela, onde Mary e Sirius estavam presos em um abraço muito apaixonado, que beirava o obsceno. 

Eles estavam assim desde o aniversário de Sirius; cada momento na companhia um do outro parecia ser gasto com lutas entre suas línguas - para desgosto de James. 

"Evans, você não pode impedir isso?" Ele perguntou, encostado na parede do lado de fora. "Eu quero meu amigo de volta." 

"Não há nada nas regras sobre demonstrações de afeto, Potter," disse Lily, fazendo uma careta, "Você não acha que eu verifiquei?" 

Felizmente, naquele momento, Slughorn abriu a porta de sua sala de aula e Remus entrou correndo. Ele e Lily dividiam uma mesa na frente da sala, então pelo menos ele não precisava ver Sirius e Mary se encarando durante toda a aula. A única graça salvadora era que, pelo menos, Sirius não falava sobre ela quando estavam só os marotos - como Peter fazia sobre Desdêmona ou James com Lily. Remus começou a ansiar pelas madrugadas no dormitório, quando ele poderia fingir que nada havia mudado. 

Poções era enfadonho, como sempre. Remus tinha planos de largar a matéria assim que os NOMs terminassem - ele passaria de raspão, se conseguisse, e apenas graças a Lily. 

Slughorn deu-lhes mais uma tarefa para janeiro. 

“Nesse ritmo, estarei escrevendo redações durante a ceia de Natal,” Lily suspirou enquanto empacotavam suas coisas. "Eu mal posso esperar a hora que os NOMs acabem, você pode?" 

“Suponho que teremos que começar a trabalhar nos NIEMs assim que terminarem,” Remus respondeu pessimista. “E Dirk Cresswell me disse que não receberemos nossos resultados dos NOMs até o final do verão.” 

"O que?! Ah não, isso vai estragar minhas férias. Papai quer levar todos nós para a Cornualha e eu estava realmente ansiosa por isso.” 

Remus acenou com a cabeça. Embora ainda não fosse Natal, ele também estava ansioso pelas férias de verão. Dois meses longos, quentes e simples com Grant pareciam uma felicidade absoluta. Ele havia escrito um cartão de Natal para Grant, mas não tinha se decidido se deveria ou não enviá-lo. Não havia nada de interessante dentro - apenas uma saudação festiva padrão - mas ele se sentia tímido. Grant poderia pensar que era bobo. Remus estava carregando em sua mochila por uma semana. 

"Então, o que você vai fazer esta noite?" Lily perguntou, enquanto eles saíam da sala de aula a caminho do almoço. 

"Hmm? Nada." 

"Eu ouvi você dizer a Marlene que você estaria ocupado, e não estamos na rota de patrulha esta noite ..." 

“Oh, er ... é outra coisa. Detenção." 

“Remus, você nunca mais recebeu uma detenção,” Lily riu, “Qual é, o que é? Uma pegadinha? Um caso secreto?" 

Remus deu um sorriso misterioso, que ele esperava que fosse algo como o de Sirius e James - 

"Não faça me perguntas e não lhe direi mentiras." 

“Apenas tente não quebrar nenhuma lei,” ela sorriu de volta, lhe dando uma cotovelada suavemente. 

Remus resmungou, como se nunca fosse considerar tal coisa. Na verdade, James, Sirius e Peter eram os que estavam infringindo a lei. Ele era apenas um espectador lobisomem inocente. 

"Evans, Moony." James se juntou a eles quando chegaram ao Salão Principal. "Posso almoçar com vocês, já que são as únicas duas pessoas na minha vida que não estão se agarrando?" 

"Ei, o que eu sou, nada?" Marlene o cutucou enquanto eles se sentavam. 

“Minhas desculpas, McKinnon,” James curvou-se graciosamente, “Agradeço por manter seu decoro. Ao contrário de alguns que eu poderia mencionar.” Ele enrolou o guardanapo e jogou na cabeça de Sirius. “Pombinhos! Arranjem um maldito quarto, estamos tentando comer! " 

Não teve efeito. 

"É muito corajoso da parte dela, agarrar ele por todo o castelo assim." Marlene pensou: “Ou corajoso da parte dele, não tenho certeza. De qualquer forma, um sangue puro e uma nascida trouxa, exibindo o relacionamento - " 

"O que isso deveria significar?" Lily disse, eriçada como um gato bravo, “Mary é tão atraente quanto Sirius Black. O status do sangue não tem nada a ver com isso.” 

"Bem, obviamente _eu_ sei disso." Marlene disse, na defensiva: "Mas ... bem, veja por si mesma." Ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. 

Vários sonserinos, Regulus entre eles, observavam a excessiva demonstração de afeto ocorrendo na mesa da Grifinória. Como nascida trouxa, Mary tinha sido um alvo durante a maior parte de sua carreira escolar, mas estava claro que a desaprovação aumentou desde que ela começou a sair com o herdeiro de uma das famílias puro-sangue mais antigas da Grã-Bretanha. 

Era profundamente enervante, a maneira como todos estavam olhando assim; olhos estreitos e punhos cerrados. Todos eles, exceto Snape - que estava observando Remus. 

"Puta que pariu." James murmurou. "Bando de esquisitos." 

"Estou preocupada com ela." Marlene mordeu o lábio. "Se ela for encurralada nos corredores e Sirius não estiver lá ..." 

"Nós cuidaremos dela." James disse, galantemente. Ele olhou para Remus e Lily, "Certo?" 

"Claro," Remus assentiu imediatamente. 

“Er ... sim,” disse Lily, mais lentamente. Ela tinha uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, quando James chamou sua atenção. Como se ela tivesse visto algo que a surpreendeu. "Obviamente. Todos nós nos preocupamos com Mary, não vamos deixar nada acontecer.” 

* * * 

"Ele está atrasado." Remus resmungou, envolvendo os braços ao redor de si e andando. “Ele está agarrando MacDonald, ele não vem.” 

"Ele estará aqui, Moony, dê a ele um minuto." 

“Eu não _tenho_ um minuto!” Remus explodiu. Seus nervos estavam em frangalhos, não tinha paciência para ser educado. "Eu preciso ir ver a Madame Pomfrey _agora_." 

“Ok, então vá, nós te seguiremos”, disse James, “Se Black não aparecer, então eu e Pete iremos sozinhos. Ainda funciona, sou grande o suficiente para controlar você.” 

Remus não gostou da ideia, mas estava de muito mau humor. Ele estava prestes a sair da sala quando a porta se abriu, quase o acertando no rosto, 

“Ops, desculpe o atraso!” Sirius disse. Seu cabelo estava fora do lugar e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Remus o encarou com aversão, 

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele disse, com os dentes cerrados. 

"Sim, eu sei, sinto muito, Moony." Sirius tentou um sorriso encantador. “Eu estava apenas com Mary, e -” 

“Não tenho tempo para isso!” Remus saiu imediatamente, marchando propositalmente escada abaixo. A qualquer momento do mês - qualquer hora, exceto na lua cheia - Remus seria capaz de manter tudo sobre controle; seu desejo por Sirius, seu ciúme de Mary, sua solidão e falta de alguém com quem conversar. Mas agora era demais. 

Ele mal falou com Madame Pomfrey durante todo o caminho até a Casa, e quando eles estavam na metade do caminho ele percebeu que podia sentir o cheiro de seus amigos - os três - seguindo-os sob a capa da invisibilidade. Esforçando-se para controlar seu temperamento e parecer calmo, ele re-focalizou seus pensamentos para o Natal com os Potter; o cheiro de cravo e laranja, as groselhas suculentas no bolo de frutas da Sra. Potter, glacê branco aveludado, o calor da lareira. Já se sentia muito melhor até o momento em que Madame Pomfrey o trancou. 

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Moony," uma voz disse, momentos antes de Sirius, James e Peter aparecerem do nada. Sirius deu um passo à frente culpado, "Não vou fazer isso de novo." 

“Está tudo bem,” Remus deu de ombros, ouvindo o clique em suas juntas enquanto o fazia. “Você chegou a tempo. Está tudo bem." 

"Vou te dizer uma coisa," Sirius sorriu para todos eles, "Beijar é realmente melhor, uma vez que você pega o jeito." 

James e Peter riram. Remus sorriu o mais educadamente que pôde. Ele desejou desesperadamente poder contar a eles toda a verdade - que ele não era o menino inexperiente e pedante que eles pensavam que era; que na verdade ele sabia _exatamente_ o quão divertido era ser beijado por horas - a impossível intimidade de ter alguém a quem se segurar. Mais do que isso, que sabia a sensação de quando tudo acabava. 

"Onde ela pensa que você está agora?" James perguntou a Sirius, 

“Detenção, obviamente. Tenho que manter minha personalidade de bad boy.” 

"Claro que sim, Snuffles." 

"Ah, cai fora, Buckeroo." 

Remus fechou os olhos quando a dor percorreu seu corpo. Ele mordeu o lábio e rolou na cama, 

"Melhor se transformarem", disse ele aos amigos, "vejo vocês em breve." 

* * * 

Sexta-feira, 19 de dezembro de 1975 

"Caramba, Moony, não sou muito fã disso." Sirius estava dizendo baixinho, guiando Remus de volta para sua cama. 

"Mm, também não é minha parte favorita." Remus respondeu, estremecendo contra a luz da manhã. "Desculpe, deve ser uma merda de assistir." 

Ele deslocou um ombro novamente. O que aconteceria quando ele terminasse a escola e Madame Pomfrey não pudesse mais consertá-lo? Ele teria que ir para um hospital? Haviam hospitais bruxos? 

"Foi uma ba noite, porém," James estava dizendo, em algum outro lugar da sala, "Você está confiando em nós cada vez mais." 

"Sim," Sirius concordou, "Acho que no ano novo podemos tentar sair daquele lugar ..." 

"O que?" 

“Começar a explorar - há hectares e hectares de floresta para explorar, Moony. Você merece isso." 

"Hmm." Remus não conseguia pensar direito, estava muito cansado, muito dolorido. 

"Vejo você mais tarde," James sussurrou, assim que Remus adormeceu. 

Quando ele acordou, já estava em uma cama de hospital, seu braço estava curado e ele se sentia em forma. Além do mais, era o último dia do semestre e no dia seguinte ele embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts de volta a Londres, depois partiria para os Potters. Sorriu para si mesmo. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido tão feliz há muito tempo. Quando ele havia acordado da lua cheia sem uma nova cicatriz? Quando ele havia tido um Natal pelo qual ansiar com uma família amorosa? Ele poderia até tentar dar uma volta na velha vassoura de James, se alguém o subornasse com um pouco de chocolate. 

"Boa tarde, Sr. Lupin," Madame Pomfrey chamou. Ela deve ter algum tipo de sexto sentido; ela sempre sabia quando ele estava acordado. 

“Boa tarde”, ele respondeu, com a voz um pouco rouca. Ele e Sirius haviam uivado juntos, ele se lembrou. Foi uma coisa adorável - como cantar. 

“Outra noite muito boa!” A medibruxa se aproximou de sua cama: “Vou buscar um almoço para você, mas então você está livre para ir. Feliz Natal, meu querido.” 

"Feliz Natal", ele sorriu para ela. Ele iria deixar o presente dela em cima na cama - era muito tímido para entregá-lo pessoalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -James chama Sirius de Snuffles - ‘’sniff’ em inglês é cheirar, farejar. Snuffles seria um apelido carinhoso para algum animal farejador, mais comumente, o cachorro. 
> 
> -Sirius chama James de Buckeroo, que significa um cowboy que controla feras selvagens, como cavalos.


	80. Capítulo 80 : Quinto ano: Era a Noite Antes do Natal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 20 de dezembro de 1975 

"Eu vou literalmente amaldiçoar vocês dois com um feitiço de bloqueio labial se vocês planejarem fazer isso até chegarmos em Londres." Lily disse, erguendo sua varinha para Sirius e Mary. Sua expressão inexpressiva era muito difícil de ler, e o casal rapidamente se desvencilhou. Mary mostrou a língua, atrevidamente. 

"Você também, Wormy!" James ergueu sua própria varinha, sorrindo para Lily como um lunático. 

Peter e Desdemona se separaram também, sorrindo timidamente. 

A carruagem estava extremamente apertada. Remus estava espremido contra a janela ao lado de James, com Sirius e Mary perto da porta. Na fileira oposta de assentos, Lily e Marlene estavam espremidas ao lado de Peter e Desdêmona. 

"Estamos apenas nos despedindo," Mary sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius. 

“São apenas duas semanas e vocês podem escrever um para o outro.” Lily respondeu, espertamente. 

"Er ... na verdade, melhor se nenhum de vocês escrever para mim." Sirius disse. "Não é provável que eu receba as cartas, e a menos que queiram que minha querida mãe as leia ..." 

"Você tem o espelho?" James disse, sério: "Você ainda pode entrar em contato conosco se precisar?" 

"Sim, claro." Sirius sorriu para ele, de forma tranquilizadora, dando um tapinha no bolso da jaqueta. 

Remus olhou para fora da janela, pressionando a testa no vidro frio. O trem desceu lentamente para Londres. Eles passaram pela cabine que ele usara para ligar para Grant e sentiu uma pontada de culpa por não ter telefonado novamente desde então. Ele tinha estado tão ocupado com todo o resto que, no final, nem havia enviado o cartão de Natal. Grant deveria estar estudando na escola secundária moderna local, mas aos dezesseis anos ele poderia sair quando quisesse. Remus tentou convencê-lo durante o verão a terminar seu CSE, talvez até mesmo fazer um GCE se pudesse, mas Grant apenas riu dele, como se educação fosse uma das excentricidades peculiares de Remus. 

A Diretora geralmente conseguia trabalhos para os meninos de St. Edmund, nas áreas em que eles demostravam aptidão para o trabalho manual, mas Remus não conseguia se lembrar de Grant jamais mencionando as coisas em que era bom - apenas as que era ruim, como matemática e inglês. E Remus não poderia exatamente contar a Grant nenhuma de suas melhores matérias, não é? Os meninos que não conseguiam trabalhos tinham que encontrar seu próprio caminho, assim que completavam dezoito anos. Remus não tinha certeza - 

"Ei, Moony, acorda, acorda!" Sirius praticamente latiu, arrancando Remus de seu devaneio, "O carrinho está aqui, não quer perder o seu almoço, quer?" 

"Ah, valeu," Remus voltou sua atenção para a carruagem barulhenta e quente, onde James estava comprando pelo menos doze doces de padaria além de todos as balas e chocolates que conseguiriam segurar. 

“Nós nunca vamos comer tudo isso!” Lily repreendeu, sorrindo ligeiramente. 

"Você claramente nunca viu Moony comer," James deu uma piscadela. 

"Oooh, eu gostaria de ter seu metabolismo, Remus!" Desdêmona disse. “Minha mãe está sempre me dizendo que eu deveria começar a fazer dieta”. 

"Não há nada de errado em ter curvas", disse Mary, dando uma grande mordida em seu próprio doce. “Dá a eles algo em que segurar!” 

Todas as meninas riram, até mesmo Lily, que estava corando muito. Remus desejou que a viagem terminasse logo. 

Claro, quando o trem parou em King's Cross, ele sentiu uma torção horrível em suas entranhas quando Sirius ficou quieto, seu rosto contraído e pálido. As meninas e Peter correram para recolher suas coisas, ansiosos para encontrar suas famílias na plataforma. Remus e James foram deliberadamente lentos, esperando até que Mary finalmente tivesse saído do vagão, então ajudando Sirius com suas próprias malas. 

“Vamos nos falar todas as noites, certo?” James agarrou o ombro de seu melhor amigo, "Se eu não ouvir de você, vou enviar ajuda." 

Sirius sorriu agradecido. 

"Eu vou ficar bem. Nada que eu não tenha feito antes.” 

"Por favor, seja cuidadoso!" Remus explodiu, "Mantenha sua cabeça baixa, não seja tão ... tão ... _você_!" 

Sirius riu. 

"Bom conselho, Moony." 

Remus baixou o olhar, sorrindo timidamente. Ele queria abraçá-lo, mas era tarde demais. Regulus estava parado na porta aberta, de braços cruzados. 

"Pronto?" 

Sirius assentiu e não se virou. James e Remus observaram os irmãos partirem. Eles estavam quase da mesma altura agora. Regulus era mais esguio, talvez, mas de costas eles poderiam ser gêmeos. 

"Ele vai ficar bem." James disse, e Remus instintivamente soube que ele estava se tranquilizando, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Depois de um momento, James estava de volta ao normal. Ele agarrou a alça de sua mala (e a de Remus também, sem dizer uma palavra) e exalou, "Vamos então, Moony - vamos para o Natal!" 

* * * 

Quarta-feira, 24 de dezembro de 1975 

Também não nevou no Natal de 1975 - felizmente, nem choveu, o que significava (para James, pelo menos) que as condições eram perfeitas para muitos e muitos treinos de quadribol. Remus cedeu e fez o que foi instruído. Tirando a mente de ambos de Sirius. Remus nunca teria grande paixão por voar, mas depois dos primeiros três dias no ar, ele pelo menos não tinha mais medo de cair. Ele até conseguiu fazer uma goles passar por Peter uma vez. 

Entre os exercícios, os meninos desfrutaram de todos os rituais festivos que Remus esperava de um típico Natal Potter; enfeites, luzinhas, papel de embrulho, madrugadas comendo biscoitos amanteigados, jantares saudáveis e manhãs ensolaradas. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter eram encantadores como sempre - embora fosse evidente que seu envolvimento contínuo no movimento de resistência de Dumbledore estava cobrando seu preço. 

O Sr. Potter não se juntou a eles tanto do lado de fora, mas se trancou em seu escritório. Quando ele emergiu, se movia rigidamente, as costas dobradas; não era mais o criador de travessuras que fora apenas três anos atrás. A Sra. Potter, que ainda era tudo que uma mãe deveria ser, com mais fios grisalhos do que Remus se lembrava, e olheiras. Mas ela ainda sempre tinha um sorriso para seus meninos, quando eles voltavam do frio. 

“James, vá buscar seu pai, é hora do jantar - você falou com Sirius hoje? Envie-lhe o nosso amor, está bem? Remus! Você está congelado, vá e fique perto do fogo um pouco e se aqueça ... Eu coloquei uma costeleta extra para você, então certifique-se de comer. Não sei como vocês continuam crescendo desse jeito ... Olá, Peter, amor, vai ficar para o chá? Certifique-se de que sua mãe saiba ...” 

Eles estavam falando com Sirius tanto quanto possível. Todas as noites Remus e James se ajoelhavam na cama de James com o espelho aberto entre eles e esperavam o amigo aparecer. Era sempre um imenso alívio quando o fazia - aqueles olhos azuis perversos e sorriso atrevido, prometendo que ele estava bem. 

"Reg está sendo um completo idiota, como sempre, e a mamãe é um deleite eterno, mas nada fora do comum." 

O problema era, Remus pensou, franzindo os lábios, nem ele nem James realmente entendiam o que 'comum' significava na casa dos Black. Então, não havia como saber quanto perigo Sirius estava correndo. 

“Não posso dizer muito,” Sirius sussurrava, após suas breves atualizações, “Alguém pode estar ouvindo. As malditas pinturas são espiãs aqui.” Ele parecia cansado. 

“Gostaria de poder ir te buscar.” James dizia, desesperadamente. 

"Eu também." Remus acenou com a cabeça. Todas as noites era o mesmo. 

A última noite que souberam de Sirius foi na véspera de Natal ( _sequer era véspera da véspera de Natal?_ Remus se pegou pensando infantilmente. Algo que Grant poderia dizer para fazer Remus rir.) A ironia de tudo, era noite, 23 de dezembro de 1975, Sirius estava muito animado. Na verdade, Remus pode chegar a dizer que ele soava _positivo_. Otimista. 

“Eles estão sendo ok hoje, na verdade,” ele sorriu através do espelho compacto, “Na verdade meio ... legais. Amigáveis. Papai sorriu para mim. Não sei se papai já sorriu para mim. Eles continuam falando sobre superar nossos problemas como família ...” 

"Isso é bom", James sorriu de volta, encorajando-os, "Talvez a guerra tenha lhes dado algum sentido." 

“Vai haver um jantar tradicional de véspera de Natal amanhã à noite,” Sirius disse, “Todos os Blacks em um só lugar – que alegria. Eu acho que consigo escapar no nosso horário de sempre, apenas não riam dos meus robes estúpidos, ok? " 

James e Remus sorriram e prometeram não rir. Eles foram para a cama naquela noite sentindo-se tranquilos; ansiosos por seus próprios planos para a véspera de Natal. 

Esses planos, é claro, envolviam mais prática de quadribol - mas felizmente apenas uma hora disso. Depois disso, a Sra. Potter os chamou e pediu que pegassem a bela porcelana do sótão, junto com a grande toalha de mesa de Natal, 

“Com tudo que está acontecendo, estou tão atrasada este ano ...” ela murmurou, mexendo uma tigela de picadinho pronto para tortas. Remus percebeu que as unhas dela estavam roídas até o sabugo. 

“Temos muitas pessoas vindo este ano, mãe?” James perguntou, enquanto ele cuidadosamente descarregava a caixa de pratos e tigelas de porcelana, entregando-os a Remus para um rápido enxágue na torneira. 

"Mm ... bem, Darius, é claro, ele sempre aparecerá para um jantar quente se houver uma oferta." 

Remus fez uma careta, mas não disse nada. A Sra. Potter continuou, “Eu convidei os Bones e os Tonks ..., mas todo mundo parece querer ficar sozinho este ano. Os Pettigrews virão, imagino. Talvez algumas pessoas do ministério, amigos de seu pai ...” 

"Dumbledore?" 

"Não, querido, ele estará ocupado." 

Remus estava feliz com isso. Dumbledore estava tão sério ultimamente, e seu nome sempre parecia ser falado com uma sensação de pavor. Ele sempre trazia más notícias. Os Potters eram pessoas tão legais, por que eles não poderiam convidar bons professores, como o Professor Flitwick, ou mesmo o Professor Ferox? Embora, Remus meditou, enquanto limpava uma travessa grande, ele provavelmente era o velho Sr. Ferox agora. Ou Leo - esse era seu nome de batismo, de acordo com Mary. Leo Ferox. Sirius Black. Talvez Remus tivesse uma coisa por nomes legais. 

Depois do jantar, James e Remus se reuniram na cama de James mais uma vez, no horário habitual para o encontro com Sirius. Mas quando James abriu o espelho, ninguém apareceu - apenas seus próprios reflexos. 

“Ele tinha aquele jantar,” disse Remus, embora não parecesse certo. "Ele pode estar atrasado." 

Então eles esperaram. Depois de meia hora, a maior parte do qual eles passaram em um silêncio ansioso, James tentou falar suavemente no espelho. 

"Sirius?" Ele perguntou: "Você está aí?" 

Nada. 

"Eu não estou gostando disso." Disse James. Remus não sabia o que dizer. "Vamos," James se levantou, "Vou avisar o papai." 

O Sr. Potter franziu a testa quando ouviu, mas não ajudou muito. 

“Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas, James. Você disse que estava tudo bem ontem.” 

“Sim, mas…" 

“Já estive em banquetes da família Black antes”, disse Potter, pensativo, “Eles enrolam - especialmente se Orion estiver presidindo. O homem gosta de se ouvir falar. Não muito diferente de Sirius.” 

“Vamos esperar um pouco mais”, disse a Sra. Potter, alisando o cabelo do filho com amor, “Vamos tomar um chá, hein? Venha e se sente perto do fogo.” 

Eles fizeram isso. Gully, o elfo doméstico, entrou com a bandeja de chá, carregada com o bule fumegante e um prato de biscoitos também, mas nem James nem Remus estavam com vontade de comer. Estava ficando cada vez mais tarde - os Potters tinham um relógio de pêndulo no corredor, e Remus podia ouvi-lo tiquetaqueando impiedosamente. O espelho compacto estava aberto no colo de James, refletindo apenas o laranja tremeluzente da lareira. 

Até os pais de James pareciam nervosos agora. O Sr. Potter se levantou algumas vezes e começou a andar. A Sra. Potter não parava de movimentar-se pela sala; endireitando os enfeites na cornija da lareira ou reorganizando os presentes embalados com cores brilhantes sob a árvore. 

Às onze horas, uma coruja veio gritando da noite escura, em direção à janela da sala de estar, e foi apenas o pensamento rápido da Sra. Potter e o rápido trabalho da varinha que a impediram de quebrar o vidro. Era uma coruja-águia imensa e imponente - o mesmo tipo que os Black’s usavam. Ela gemia, agitada e claramente exausta de sua jornada. James arrancou o bilhete da perna dela e o abriu. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele deixou escapar um ruído estranho e estrangulado. Remus saltou para ler por cima do ombro. 

_Ele está com problemas. Por favor ajude. RAB_

"Effie, chame Dumbledore imediatamente." Disse o Sr. Potter, juntando-se a Remus ao lado de James. 

Remus começou a tremer. Ele nunca tinha conhecido terror como esse. Ele queria gritar, chorar - bater em alguma coisa. James estava igual, ele poderia dizer - ficou branco como uma folha, lendo a nota repetidamente. 

"Precisamos ir", disse James, com a voz embargada, "precisamos ir buscá-lo agora." 

"Nós vamos", disse o Sr. Potter, "apenas fique calmo." 

Remus riu. Foi extremamente inapropriado, mas ninguém pareceu notar. Ficar calmo. 

Não havia tempo para mais nada. A lareira estalou ruidosamente, depois brilhou em um verde esmeralda brilhante. O Sr. Potter colocou os braços em volta dos dois meninos e os puxou para trás com força. Um caos de barulho e gritos ecoou pela chaminé de outra lareira, em outra casa. E o corpo de Sirius Black saiu das chamas e caiu no tapete aos pés deles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Da autora: 'Secondary Modern' - o sistema escolar do Reino Unido costumava ser ainda mais classista do que é agora. Aos 11 anos, os alunos eram divididos em dois grupos, supostamente com base na capacidade, e a escola secundária para a qual eles frequentavam seria uma 'Escola secundária' (para crianças com inclinações acadêmicas) ou um `Secundário 'Moderno ', que supostamente ensina habilidades mais 'práticas'. Crianças que frequentavam o Ensino Médio Moderno tinham mais probabilidade de entrar em fábricas ou empregos braçais e prestavam menos exames acadêmicos. 
> 
> CSE - Certificado de Ensino Médio. Os exames finais feitos no ensino médio aos 16 anos.   
> GCE - Certificado Geral de Educação, também conhecido como 'O-Levels' ou 'níveis normais' eram mais exames acadêmicos feitos aos 16 anos. Se você obtivesse o suficiente, poderia passar para 'A -Levels '(avançado). 
> 
> A idade de abandono escolar aumentou para 16 anos no Reino Unido em 1971.


	81. Capítulo 81 : Quinto ano: Imperdoável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!
> 
> Temas relacionados a abuso doméstico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Remus, James e o Sr. Potter correram para frente imediatamente. Remus caiu de joelhos, alcançando Sirius primeiro. Ele estava deitado de bruços, o cabelo preto escorrendo como sangue no tapete vermelho. Remus nem pensou, apenas o rolou. Seu rosto estava pálido, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele estava vivo. Sim, Remus podia ouvir o coração de Sirius, batendo forte atrás de suas costelas. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do medo, misturado com adrenalina. 

"Sirius?!" James estava lá também, pressionando sua cabeça no peito de Sirius para ouvir, 

"Ele está vivo." Remus disse, sua voz soando estranha. Estava segurando os ombros de Sirius ainda, onde ele o havia virado, ele não podia soltar, suas mãos agarrando as finas vestes de veludo. 

"Effie!" O Sr. Potter estava gritando: "Rápido!" Ele se curvou sobre Sirius, "Afaste-se, meninos, deem um pouco de ar para ele ..." 

"Mmm." Sirius se mexeu, ligeiramente, seus cílios tremeram, mas nada mais. 

"O que há de errado com ele?" Remus perguntou, desesperado. O Sr. Potter o estava guiando para longe, o obrigando a deixá-lo ir. Ele rastejou para trás, como um caranguejo quando a Sra. Potter entrou correndo. Ele sabia que suas pernas não o sustentariam se ele tentasse ficar de pé, não ainda. 

Euphemia Potter estava no tapete em segundos, puxando a cabeça de Sirius para o colo dela. Ele deve ter feito outro barulho, porque ela começou a sussurrar para ele, coisas doces, pequenas; 

"Shhh agora, amor, estou aqui, você está seguro, shhh ..." 

Remus sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, colocou as pernas sob o queixo e as envolveu com os braços. O que estava acontecendo? Ele olhou para James, sentado em frente a ele no chão da sala, tão chocado, tão assustado. Houve um * CRACK * distante do lado de fora, e o Sr. Potter saiu da sala, voltando momentos depois com Dumbledore. Ele parecia trazer o frio com ele; Remus sentiu um arrepio invadir seus ossos, apesar do fogo que continuava a arder. 

“Moody está lá fora”, disse o velho ao pai de James, “Com os feitiços de proteção, tudo em seu arsenal. Ninguém mais virá aqui esta noite.” 

_Bom._ Remus pensou. _Bom. Tranque todos nós aqui, nunca deixe ninguém se aproximar dele novamente._

"Como ele está, Effie?" Dumbledore estava parado perto da Sra. Potter, que ainda estava acalentando Sirius. Ela estava realizando algum tipo de magia, seus olhos fechados, varinha passando pelo corpo do garoto inconsciente, seus lábios se movendo depressa, sem fazer barulho. Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos, mais abalada do que Remus jamais a vira, uma raiva feroz em seus olhos. 

"Ele vai viver." Ela disse. "Ele precisa de descanso." 

"Foi …?" O Sr. Potter parecia nervoso. A Sra. Potter fechou os olhos novamente e assentiu. 

_“Cruciatus.”_

James cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Remus apenas se sentiu vazio - como se tudo que já fez algum sentido para ele tivesse sido espremido para fora. A maldição da tortura. 

"Rapazes." O Sr. Potter disse repentinamente, bruscamente, olhando para James e depois para Remus, “Eu sei que vocês querem ficar, mas precisamos que vão para a cama agora. Não há nada que possam fazer por Sirius no momento.” 

"Mas pai!" James começou, levantando-se trêmulo. Também havia lágrimas em seus olhos. 

"James!" Sra. Potter disse, do chão. "Não. Cama." 

Ela não gritou, mas todos os homens na sala pareceram se encolher ligeiramente. Não havia dúvida quanto a desobedecê-la. 

Remus não tinha certeza de como havia se levantado, se Dumbledore o ajudou, ou se fez isso sozinho. Ele também não tinha certeza de como saiu da sala em que Sirius estava. Parecia que horas haviam se passado até estar no segundo piso, com James. Gully estava acendendo velas por toda a casa, movendo-se silenciosamente. Os retratos ao longo das escadas dormiam. James abriu a porta e Remus entrou sem dizer uma palavra. 

Eles deitaram na cama, lado a lado, sobre as cobertas, ainda com suas roupas. Estiveram sentados na mesma cama apenas duas ou três horas antes, esperando Sirius dizer se estava bem. No escuro, James e Remus se recompuseram, dando um ao outro o tempo de que precisavam. 

James quebrou o silêncio, é claro. 

"Ele está aqui agora." Ele disse, sem emoção. "Ele está aqui agora e mamãe nunca vai deixá-lo voltar, eu sei disso." 

Remus assentiu, porque não haviam palavras. Não sabia se James tinha visto; ambos estavam olhando para cima. Sua mente estava correndo, e ele disse a primeira coisa que pareceu um pensamento coerente, 

“É isso que acontece? Com essa maldição? " 

"Eu não sei. Eu nunca vi isso." 

"Não, claro que não." 

“Mamãe costumava ser uma curandeira. Se há alguém que pode ajudá-lo ...” 

"E Dumbledore está aqui." 

"Sim, exatamente." 

"Se ele..." A voz de Remus falhou e ele parou de falar. 

"Eu sei, cara." James sussurrou. 

Eles não falaram novamente até de manhã. 

* * * 

Dia de Natal de 1975 

Remus não conseguia acreditar que tinha adormecido. Ele se amaldiçoou por ser tão descuidado, tão egoísta. Você não tem direito a ele, disse a si mesmo com raiva enquanto se sentava, descendo da enorme e confortável cama de dossel de James, _você não tem o direito de se chamar de amigo dele, se você não consegue nem ficar acordado quando ele_ ... ele não sabia como Sirius estava. 

Deixou James ainda dormindo e foi ao banheiro. Era de manhã; as cortinas foram abertas, provavelmente por Gully, e a aguada luz do dia de inverno enchia a escada. A casa estava muito quieta, ninguém mais havia acordado ainda. Não havia cheiro de café da manhã cozinhando ou chá fervendo no fogão. Depois de ir ao banheiro e tomar um banho rápido, Remus ficou parado sem jeito no corredor. 

Ele não queria voltar para o quarto de James; isso parecia um pouco estranho, especialmente quando ele tinha suas próprias coisas arrumadas em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Sirius estava no quarto no final do corredor, Remus podia sentir o cheiro dele. A Sra. Potter estava lá também. Ele não sabia onde o Sr. Potter estava. 

“Mestre Lupin,” uma voz estridente o sobressaltou da escada. Era Gully, seus grandes olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação inocente, "Você quer café da manhã, Mestre Lupin?" 

Remus balançou a cabeça, 

"Não, obrigado." 

“É uma coisa terrível. Coisa terrível e ruim.” A criaturinha enrugada balançou a cabeça tristemente, as orelhas murchando como as de um cachorrinho lamentável. 

"Sim. Terrível." Remus sentou na escada, feliz por ter alguém com quem conversar. 

“Estou dizendo a minha senhora, e meu mestre, nós tem que ter cuidado; nós tem que proteger os nossos. Gully está pensando que nós tem que se esconder, Gully conhece muitas famílias que está se escondendo agora.” A sobrancelha de Gully franziu, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo certo. “Mas, minha senhora, está me dizendo: 'Gully, nós é responsáveis. Nós é uma família boa e sortuda e nós tem muitas coisas boa. ' A senhora me diz que precisamos cuidar de todos que puder. Ela diz que se nós não fizer, nós não é digno de ser protegido.’’ 

"Não fizeram um bom trabalho protegendo Sirius." Remus arrastou o tapete com raiva com o dedo do pé. 

"Não", Gully balançou a cabeça redonda novamente, "Sempre, na guerra, as pessoas se machuca" 

Remus mordeu o lábio. Atrás deles, uma porta se abriu, 

"Gully?" A voz fraca da Sra. Potter veio, "Você pode vir e sentar-se com Sirius enquanto eu - oh, olá, Remus, querido." 

Ela tinha ficado acordada a noite toda, isso estava claro, mas ela ainda tinha um sorriso para ele. 

"Ele está bem?" Remus se levantou. 

“Nenhum dano duradouro,” ela resmungou, seu sorriso diminuindo ligeiramente, “Não por fora, de qualquer maneira. Ele ainda está dormindo, apenas com uma leve dose de poção. Você gostaria de sentar com ele? Preciso deitar um pouco antes de Monty chegar em casa.” 

“Sim, sim, claro,” Remus começou a avançar, ansioso para ajudar de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Ele cruzou o patamar rapidamente e entrou no quarto. 

‘’Mande Gully me acordar assim que ele abrir os olhos’’ disse Euphemia, batendo levemente em seu ombro. ‘’Dumbledore vai querer falar com ele. Ele queria ontem à noite, mas eu não deixei. Pobre cordeirinho.” 

“Ele estava consciente, então? Noite passada?" 

"Sim. Por algum tempo”, Euphemia suspirou profundamente, oca de exaustão, “mas ele não estava em condições de ser interrogado”. 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, estupidamente. 

A mulher fechou a porta atrás dela. O quarto estava escuro, mas tudo bem. Remus podia enxergar; muitas vezes ele preferia dessa forma. 

A figura deitada na cama não poderia ser seu amigo, Sirius Black. Porque Sirius Black nunca dormia assim; virado para cima, com as mãos ao lado do corpo, as cobertas cuidadosamente dobradas sobre o peito. Sirius dormia como um cachorro; todos os lençóis bagunçados e pernas dobradas, de bruços, braços jogados. 

Remus se aproximou com cautela. Seria assim, ele se perguntou, a manhã seguinte à lua cheia? Era assim a sensação de ver seu amigo despedaçado? Era insuportável. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, uma poltrona roxa fofa com um livro aberto em um braço. _Imperdoável: Cuidando das Vítimas de Maldições e Feitiços_. Remus fechou o livro, imaginando se a Sra. Potter precisara consultá-lo muitas vezes antes. Havia um lenço embaixo dele, úmido de lágrimas - Remus podia sentir o cheiro de sal. Deve ter sido difícil para ela - como curandeira e como mãe. Ela tinha olhado para aquele garoto de cabelo preto e visto James? Ela havia se perguntado que tipo de pais fariam tal coisa? 

Ele ficou sentado em silêncio, ouvindo a respiração de Sirius. Estupidamente, ele pensou em Grant, que não poderia ajudar em nada, exceto que ele provavelmente teria abraçado Remus, e Remus sentiu que um abraço era a única coisa que ele queria no mundo, naquele momento. Os sinos da igreja ecoaram na colina da aldeia. Era dia de Natal. 

* * * 

James entrou e se juntou a ele, depois de uma hora ou mais. Ele trouxe chá e Remus aceitou agradecido. James ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras para Remus, questionando, e Remus balançou a cabeça, não. James se sentou no braço da cadeira e eles não falaram. 

Demorou mais uma hora antes que Sirius se mexesse. Uma agitação silenciosa, então um lampejo em suas feições, antes que seus olhos se abrissem, pesados de sono. Ele levou um momento para focar, e a sala ainda estava muito sombria. Quando ele finalmente percebeu as formas de James e Remus, sua testa franziu, então ele abriu um sorriso, 

"Puta que pariu", disse ele, com voz rouca, "Quem morreu?" 

James riu, 

“Idiota.” 

“Babaca.” Sirius atirou de volta. 

"Bundão." 

"Ei," Sirius se apoiou nos cotovelos, "Seja bonzinho, eu sou um inválido, você sabe." 

"Vou te dizer uma coisa", James sorriu, "Você realmente sabe como fazer uma entrada." 

"Está em meu nobre sangue." Sirius sorriu, então vacilou, seus olhos repentinamente sombrios. Todos ficaram quietos novamente. “Desculpe,” ele murmurou, olhando para baixo. 

"Chá?" 

"Por favor." 

"Gully!" James convocou o elfo doméstico, que ficou muito satisfeito em servir. 

"Então," Sirius perguntou, a cor lentamente voltando às suas bochechas, "Vocês dois fizeram vigília ao lado da cama por mim?" 

"Na verdade, foi a mamãe quem ficou acordada a noite toda." 

"Oh sim ..." O rosto de Sirius ficou distante, fechado. “Eu vou agradecer a ela, obviamente. Desculpe por aparecer assim ...” 

“Não seja estúpido,” James balançou a cabeça, “Ela faria qualquer coisa por você. Ela te ama." 

Os olhos de Sirius se encheram de lágrimas e ele desviou o olhar. Felizmente, Gully reapareceu naquele momento com uma bandeja de chá carregada de xícaras, pires, torradas, muffins, linguiças, ovos (mexidos, fritos e cozidos), salmão defumado, arenque defumado e até cereais. 

Nenhum deles comeu muito. Remus estava com fome - morrendo de fome, na verdade, mas tudo tinha gosto de plástico, então no final ele apenas engoliu xícara após xícara de chá escaldante - sem leite, sem açúcar. Ele não estava com raiva ainda - raiva era sua resposta usual ao se sentir desamparado, ou triste, ou com dor, mas ele sentia que poderia vir mais tarde. Agora mesmo, ele queria ser qualquer coisa que Sirius precisasse. 

"Ah," ele disse, de repente, "eu deveria chamar sua mãe, James - assim que Sirius acordasse." 

""Deixe-a dormir," Sirius disse, recostando-se nos travesseiros. 

"Não, ela queria que eu avisasse, para que ela pudesse chamar Dumbledore." 

"Para que?" James perguntou, perplexo. "Está tudo bem agora." 

“Ele queria fazer algumas perguntas-” 

"Não!" Sirius disse. 

James e Remus se viraram para olhar para Sirius, que havia empalidecido novamente, seus olhos grandes e assustados. “Por favor”, disse ele, “ainda não, apenas ... me deixe ter o Natal, ok? Eu não quero falar sobre isso." 

"Ok cara, está tudo bem ..." disse James, suavemente, inclinando-se para dar um tapinha no ombro de Sirius. “Não vamos acordá-la. Você pode fingir que está dormindo, se quiser. O que você quiser.” 

"Obrigado." Sirius relaxou novamente. "Desculpe." 

“Pfft.” James soprou o cabelo da testa. "É Natal, não é?"


	82. Capítulo 82 : Quinto ano: Consequências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!
> 
> Violência e abuso parental.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Ninguém ficou bravo por eles terem tentado proteger Sirius. A Sra. Potter se levantou da própria cama quando o Sr. Potter voltou de onde quer que ele estivera, e os dois concordaram que Dumbledore certamente chegaria por conta própria, eventualmente, e qualquer coisa que ele quisesse perguntar a Sirius poderia esperar. 

Eles salvaram o resto da manhã da melhor maneira que puderam. O Sr. Potter se ofereceu alegremente para aparatar todos os presentes até o quarto de Sirius, mas ele não quis. 

“Minhas pernas funcionam bem!” Ele insistiu: “Quero descer e ver a árvore!” 

Então, todos se recompuseram, se vestiram ou trocaram de roupa, e se reuniram meia hora depois na sala de estar. Remus não pôde deixar de encarar o pedaço do tapete onde vira o corpo de Sirius cair menos de doze horas antes. A dor era aguda e assustadora. Precisava olhar para o Sirius consciente e real; embrulhado em cobertores com uma caneca de chá nas mãos e outra no sofá em frente a ele, apenas para se sentir normal novamente. 

Abrir os presentes ainda foi tão alegre e natural como sempre. Em caos, sem ordem certa, eles simplesmente rasgaram o papel de embrulho até estarem cercados por ele, tiras de cores vivas. Não importava o que alguém ganhasse, apenas a lembrança de ter recebido algo bom naquela manhã horrível. Os Potter, é claro, tinham comprado algo para Sirius e Remus, e prometeram ao mais velho que ainda mais por vir - 

“Vamos comprar alguns posters legais, para iluminar o seu quarto”, disse a Sra. Potter, “Qual time de quadribol você torce, querido? Ou talvez uma daquelas estrelas do rock de que vocês gostam?” 

Sirius olhou para ela como se tivesse acabado de receber o presente mais maravilhoso de sua vida. Talvez ele tivesse. 

“A maioria das minhas coisas está em Hogwarts,” ele disse. “São apenas roupas em casa ...” Ele parecia um pouco envergonhado, e Remus sabia que ele também estava pensando nos pôsteres grosseiros que ele havia afixado permanentemente nas paredes de seu quarto. Você pode ter certeza de que ele não faria isso em seu novo quarto no Potter's. 

“Bem, você pode pegar emprestado algumas das coisas de James por um tempo. Talvez façamos compras no ano novo.” 

Eles se sentaram para um tranquilo almoço de Natal. Evidentemente, alguém havia desconvidado os convidados planejados - o que para Remus foi uma bênção. Ele já estava desgastado de tanta preocupação e sono insuficiente; não precisava que Darius Barebones fosse adicionado na mistura. Ele pensou nos Pettigrews e se perguntou se Peter estava preocupado ou se sentindo excluído. 

Gully estava prestes a acender o pudim de Natal flambado quando o * CRACK * da aparição soou do lado de fora do portão da frente. Dumbledore. Sirius se sobressaltou e parecia que queria se levantar da mesa, mas ficou parado. O Sr. Potter sorriu para todos eles de maneira tranquilizadora e foi até a porta. 

Todos ouviram atentamente. 

“Albus! Feliz Natal," 

“Fleamont. Presumo que Sirius já descansou? " 

"Sim, estávamos prestes a te..." 

"Eu pedi que você me contatasse assim que ele acordasse." 

“Entre, Dumbledore. Junte-se a nós para comer sobremesa.” 

Dumbledore entrou na sala. Ele estava vestindo túnicas sombrias em um marrom terroso profundo, como sangue seco. Aparentemente sua noite havia sido tão longa quanto a deles. Ele foi seguido por um homem atarracado que parecia um buldogue grisalho. Tinha uma massa de cabelos ruivos acinzentados e olhos negros malvados que disparavam furtivamente ao redor da sala, como se estivessem procurando por problemas. 

"Albus, Alastor," a Sra. Potter se levantou, acenando com a varinha. Mais duas cadeiras apareceram na mesa de jantar, assim como pequenos pratos, garfos, guardanapos e taças. "Não vão se juntar a nós para comer um pudim?" 

"Agora não, Effie," O homem atarracado - Alastor - grunhiu, "Em serviço." 

Euphemia deu a ele um olhar, não muito diferente do olhar que ela deu a James na noite anterior. O homem pigarreou e sentou-se rapidamente. Remus sorriu. Ele tinha que descobrir exatamente como ela fazia isso. As mães tinham sua própria magia, parecia. Dumbledore assumiu seu lugar com mais decoro. Sua expressão, como sempre, ainda calma como um lago e impossível de ler. Ele olhava para Sirius. 

Lá estava, Remus sentiu tudo se firmar ao seu redor, sendo recebida como uma velha amiga. Raiva. O desejo de pular sobre a mesa e sacudir Dumbledore até deixá-lo sem sentido era tão forte e tão tangível que ele se pegou agarrando o assento de sua cadeira. 

O estranho - Alastor - se virou para olhá-lo. Remus se sentiu sendo examinado por aqueles olhos escuros e perceptivos. Oh. Ele sabia que Remus era um lobisomem - Remus não tinha certeza de como ele sabia que Alastor sabia, mas _ele_ sabia. Não havia dúvida. Ele ergueu o queixo e o encarou de volta. Alastor sorriu levemente, como se isso tivesse confirmado algo que ele esperava, então se virou para Dumbledore. 

"Sirius," o diretor disse baixinho, "Como vai você?" 

"Bem." Sirius assentiu, olhando para o grande pudim escuro no centro da mesa. Gully estalou os dedos e este pegou fogo, a chama azul tremeluzindo como um estranho vapor mágico. 

"Eu gostaria de discutir os eventos de ontem à noite com você," Dumbledore pressionou, "Eu sei que não foram agradáveis, e você pode querer esquecer, mas qualquer coisa que você me disser pode ser útil, entende?" 

"Sim. Ok." Sirius acenou com a cabeça, a expressão inalterada. 

A chama morreu e Gully estalou os dedos novamente. O pudim se dividiu ordenadamente em oito porções. Era saboroso, úmido e enjoativo, a fruta e o conhaque ficaram presos em sua garganta. Eles comeram em silêncio por um momento, antes que o Sr. Potter sentisse que precisava falar. 

"Não está vendo sua família hoje, Moody?" 

Alastor balançou a cabeça. 

“O trabalho vem primeiro. Estarei aqui enquanto precisarem de mim.” 

“Estamos muito gratos.” A Sra. Potter disse, a gentileza voltando ao seu tom. 

“Alastor é um auror,” o Sr. Potter explicou aos meninos. Remus viu a luz de reconhecimento nos olhos de James e Sirius, e fez uma nota mental para perguntar mais tarde. Se ele tivesse que adivinhar, ele assumiria que significava algum tipo de guarda-costas bruxo. Ele pensou em Charles Bronson em _Desejo de Matar_ , e imaginou Alastor Moody com uma arma. 

Depois que a sobremesa foi comida, todos voltaram para a sala. Sirius se sentou no sofá, com James e Remus de cada lado. Haviam se sentado na mesma formação do Natal passado, quando Dumbledore chegou para anunciar a morte dos Frasers. Remus não tinha pensado nos Frasers desde então, não de verdade – só pensara como fora parte do cenário cada vez mais escuro de uma guerra com a qual ele preferia não se preocupar. Haviam tantas coisas para distraí-lo. 

Uma dessas distrações estava sentada ao lado dele, agora. Seus joelhos batiam juntos ocasionalmente; Sirius não parava quieto. Remus tentou não recuar, caso fosse mal interpretado. 

“Espero que não demore muito.” Dumbledore sorriu agradavelmente, como se isso não fosse nada além de uma conversa amigável. "Sirius, só precisamos saber qualquer coisa que você possa se lembrar sobre os eventos que o levaram a chegar aqui às onze e quinze da noite passada." 

"Essa era a hora?" Sirius piscou, "Eu pensei que fosse mais tarde." 

Dumbledore cruzou as mãos no colo e sorriu. 

"No seu tempo, por favor." 

"Er ..." Sirius pigarreou e olhou para James, que sorriu para ele de uma forma fraternal. Sirius olhou para Dumbledore novamente, “Eu pensei que ficaria bem. Eu nunca me dei muito bem com minha família ... já que estou na Grifinória, sabe. Mas eles estavam ... eu pensei que ficaria bem. Temos um jantar em família todos os anos na véspera de Natal - _toda_ a família.” 

"Quem estava lá?" Moody perguntou. Ele estava fazendo anotações, uma pena pairando bem na altura do peito, rabiscando rapidamente em um pedaço de pergaminho flutuante. 

“Todos os Blacks,” Sirius olhou para ele, “E os Lestranges. Os Malfoys - Narcissa e seu marido, pelo menos. Não Andromeda, obviamente. Os ... os Goyle chegaram mais tarde. E os Notts. Os Crabbes. Bartô Crouch estava visitando, ele é amigo do meu irmão.” 

“Crouch?!” Moody pareceu surpreso. Dumbledore sorriu novamente, inclinando a cabeça, 

"Esse seria Bartimus Junior, é claro." 

"Sim," Sirius assentiu. "Pirralho idiota." 

"Reunião grande, hein, Alvo?" Moody murmurou. 

"Bastante. Por favor, Sirius, continue. " 

“Então ... sim, tudo estava normal, de verdade. Normal para nós. Jantar, dançar. Coisas esnobes. Eles…." Ele fez uma pausa, parecendo envergonhado, “Eles brindaram a Voldemort. Mas eu não, professor, eu juro! Foi meio que uma brincadeira, nem sei o quão sério eles estavam sendo. Papai estava um pouco bêbado.” 

A expressão de Dumbledore não mudou. Sirius estava olhando para os próprios pés agora, e continuou falando, cada vez mais rápido. 

“Eu deveria falar com James às oito, então tentei escapar. Mas minha prima - Bellatrix - ela me achou e me encurralou na biblioteca. Ela disse que eu estava quase na idade, era hora de começar a levar mais a sério meu papel de herdeiro, deixar meus amigos para trás e crescer. Eu disse a ela para ... bem, não foi muito legal. Ela chamou meus pais, Reg entrou também. E Crouch. 

“Eu não estava preocupado, porque ... bem, todo mundo sabe que Bella é um pouco maluca, então eu pensei que eles apenas diriam a ela para ficar fora disso. Mas eles não fizeram; eles ficaram do lado dela. Papai disse ... ele disse que queria que eu o deixasse orgulhoso pela primeira vez. Eu disse a ele que estava tentando, mas. Mas... " 

Sirius parou para respirar. O silêncio foi uma agonia. Ele continuou. 

"De qualquer forma. Eles queriam que eu jurasse lealdade a Voldemort. Eu pensei que eles estavam brincando. Eles estavam falando todas essas coisas malucas, sobre nascidos trouxas e traidores de sangue, e ... então Bellatrix me mostrou seu braço - ela tem uma tatuagem,” ele olhou para cima, como se percebesse que essa informação era útil, “É a marca negra, senhor, o crânio e a cobra. Ela disse que escolheu um lado e que era hora de eu escolher o meu. Eu disse não. Eu disse que não tantas vezes.” Ele fechou os olhos, olhando para baixo novamente. 

"E eles machucaram você, por isso?" Dumbledore perguntou: "Eles tentaram persuadir você?" 

"Sim." 

“Bellatrix fez isso?” 

"Não." 

"Sua mãe? Seu pai?" 

A respiração de Sirius estava muito superficial, mas ele continuou. E assentiu. 

"Eles se revezaram." 

A Sra. Potter se levantou repentinamente e saiu da sala. Remus não a culpou. Seu desejo de quebrar algo estava atingindo níveis críticos. 

"Mas você conseguiu escapar?" Dumbledore perguntou, gentilmente. 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça novamente, 

“Depois de um tempo, devo ter parado de negar, porque ... bem, doía demais, eu não conseguia dizer nada. Eles devem ter precisado que eu concordasse, porque me deixaram lá, me trancaram na biblioteca. Mas há uma lareira lá, e pó de flu. Não sei, talvez eles quisessem que eu fosse embora.” Ele parecia muito cansado agora. Mas a história foi contada e havia um ar de alívio. 

"Obrigado, Sirius." Dumbledore disse, muito suavemente. “Foi de grande ajuda. Não vou atrapalhar mais o seu Natal.” Ele se levantou, suavemente, e olhou para o Sr. Potter, "Sua oferta para abrigar Sirius até ele atingir a maioridade ainda está de pé, eu suponho?" 

"Tanto quanto quando ele tinha doze anos." Disse o Sr. Potter, endireitando as costas. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixo que Dumbledore, mas naquele momento, Fleamont Potter era o homem mais alto da sala. 

"Excelente." Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Verei vocês, meninos, em janeiro, então." 

"Espere!" Sirius pulou, "Professor - e meu irmão?" 

"Você acredita que Regulus está em perigo?" 

“Er ... eu não acho que eles vão machucá-lo. Ele é bom em fazer o que mandam, ele só quer agradar nossos pais. Mas eles vão fazer com que ele se junte a Voldemort, ele será marcado - ele faz dezesseis no próximo ano, e-” 

"Regulus quer ir embora?" 

"Eu... não. Não como eu.” 

“Então não podemos forçá-lo. Ele não está em perigo imediato. Sinto muito, Sirius.” 

Sirius baixou a cabeça e voltou a sentar-se. Dumbledore saiu, silenciosamente, apertando a mão do Sr. Potter. Moody saiu também, voltando para sua guarda do lado de fora do portão de entrada do Potter. Remus o observou pela janela. Que homem muito estranho. 

“Sr. Potter,” Sirius disse, educado de forma não natural, “Por favor, posso pegar um pergaminho emprestado? Eu gostaria de escrever para Andromeda.” 

"Claro, meu garoto." O Sr. Potter acenou com a cabeça. Ele conduziu Sirius e James para seu escritório. 

Remus ficou parado, sentindo que ele não era realmente necessário agora. Os Potters estavam lá para apoiar Sirius; eles fariam o que fosse necessário. Ele, Remus, só era realmente útil quando Sirius precisava de algum bom senso colocado nele (verbalmente, é claro), ou quando uma pegadinha precisava ser resolvida. E haveria muito tempo para essas coisas, uma vez que essa tempestade em particular passasse. 

Mais uma vez, Remus desejou poder falar com Grant. Definitivamente havia uma cabine telefônica na cidade; se ele quisesse, Remus poderia ligar para St. Edmund's, e a Diretora provavelmente entregaria o telefone; ela não era uma carcereira. Mas Moody era, e Remus não gostava muito da ideia de explicar por que ele queria fazer uma viagem para a vila no dia de Natal. 

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar o que Grant poderia dizer. _Puta merda!_ Provavelmente. 

* * * 

Eles foram para a cama cedo naquela noite. Não havia mais nada a fazer - James nem mesmo sugeriu prática de vôo. Eles jogaram algumas partidas de xadrez indiferentes, mas todos estavam bocejando tanto que no final foi ridículo tentar ficar acordado. Os meninos se amontoaram na cama de James, até mesmo Remus. Ele tentou manobrar para que James acabasse no meio, mas Sirius rastejou por cima deles e se jogou entre seus dois amigos. 

"Abre espaço, Moony," ele sorriu, com uma cotovelada forte nas costelas. 

Remus se manteve o mais próximo possível da borda. Tocar Sirius sob as cobertas, mesmo com o dedo do pé, era totalmente impensável. _Isso é estranho_ , ele pensou. _Amigos não compartilham uma cama. Mesmo melhores amigos. Isso é tão estranho ..._

Ele tentou dormir. James começou a roncar e a respiração de Sirius se estabilizou. Remus relaxou. Ele definitivamente podia imaginar o que Grant diria sobre isso. - Eu _sabia_ que cês, garotos de internato eram tudo viado! Remus não pôde deixar de rir um pouco, baixinho. Sirius rolou para encará-lo, olhos abertos, bem acordado. 

"Do que você está rindo, Moony?" 

"Nada!" Remus sussurrou de volta, envergonhado. "Só não estou acostumado a compartilhar a cama." 

"Sim, o James ronca demais." 

_E é estranho, né?!_ Remus queria dizer, _você não acha que somos estranhos??_

"Mm." Foi tudo o que ele disse. 

"Não consigo dormir." Sirius suspirou. 

“Eu poderia chamar a mãe de James? Ela pode ter mais um pouco de poção. " 

"Não quero mais poção." Sirius soava cansado e emburrado, como uma criança. Remus estava feliz. Isso o tornava mais fácil de lidar. 

"Bem. Então feche os olhos. " Ele instruiu. 

“Eu fico pensando sobre o que aconteceu.” 

“Oh. Desculpe." 

"Não, não é assim, só quero dizer ... é estranho, mas enquanto eles estavam fazendo - antes de eu meio que parar de pensar - eu estava pensando em você." 

"Em mim?!" 

"Sim. Eu estava pensando ... _pelo menos agora eu sei como Moony se sente_. Quando estávamos pesquisando tudo aquilo para te ajudar na lua cheia, havia uma descrição em um dos registros, escrita por uma bruxa que tinha licantropia. Ela disse que a dor da transformação era semelhante à maldição cruciatus.” 

“Ah. Eu nunca ouvi isso. Não acho que possa ser, acho que Cruciatus deve ser muito pior.” 

"Talvez." Sirius concordou. “Mas ajudou um pouco. Eu pensei - se Moony pode fazer isso, eu também posso”. 

Remus não teve uma resposta adequada. 

"Vá dormir, Sirius." 

"Ok. Boa noite." 

"Boa noite." 

Ele esperou que Sirius adormecesse - apropriadamente, desta vez - então cuidadosamente se levantou e voltou para sua cama.


	83. Capítulo 83: Quinto Ano: Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

**Throw me a line, I'm sinking fast** Jogue-me uma linha, estou afundando rápido 

**Clutching at straws - can't make it** Agarrando-se a palhas - não consigo fazer isso 

**Havana sound we're trying** Som de Havana, estamos tentando, 

**hard edge, the hipster jiving hard edge, o hipster jiving**

**Last picture shows down the drive-in** A última imagem mostra o drive-in 

**You're so sheer - you're so chic;** Você é tão puro - você é tão chique; 

**Teenage rebel of the week** Adolescente rebelde da semana 

-Virginia Plain, Roxy Music 

Domingo, 4 de janeiro de 1976 

O resto do feriado de Natal passou num borrão preto e branco. Os Potter organizaram uma pequena reunião na véspera de Ano Novo, mas poucas pessoas compareceram. Muitos de seu círculo próximo agora estavam trabalhando para Dumbledore, explicou a Sra. Potter, e ocupados com o esforço da guerra. Fosse o que fosse. Seus amigos mais distantes ou tinham virado as costas para os Potters (“nós somos traidores de sangue”, James orgulhosamente declarou) ou simplesmente estavam com muito medo de se associarem. 

Moody estava impassível sobre a Sra. Potter querer levar Sirius ao Beco Diagonal, mas ele precisava de sapatos para começar o novo período letivo, então todos eles desceram para a aldeia uma tarde. Lá, Sirius havia se apaixonado perdidamente por um par de Doc Martens pretos novos, com cadarços amarelos brilhantes. Remus estava com muita inveja; seu próprio par havia sido apenas uma imitação e se desfizera há muito tempo. 

No caminho de volta da cidade, eles passaram por alguns punks - uma visão muito estranha nesta pequena vila do interior, mas Remus supôs que haviam adolescentes por toda parte. Um deles tinha uma fileira piercings prata na cartilagem de uma das orelhas. O outro tinha cabelos verdes. 

A Sra. Potter havia proibido qualquer tintura de cabelo, mas na noite anterior ao início das aulas, Remus cedeu depois de horas de súplicas de Sirius, e o ajudou a furar um de seus lóbulos da orelha usando o alfineto do seu distintivo de monitor e uma batata. Sangrou - muito, mas Sirius estava em êxtase. 

Assim, ele se apresentou a Remus na manhã em que estavam partindo para Londres - havia bagunçado o cabelo para aumentar o volume, jogou-o sobre um ombro para mostrar seu novo brinco de ouro, ficou com as pernas separadas como um guitarrista, as mãos nos bolsos, grandes botas pretas de couro. 

"Perspectiva trouxa," ele sorriu para Remus, colocando um cigarro entre os dentes, "Como estou?" 

"Como um idiota." Disse James. 

“Como uma estrela do rock.” Remus disse, gemendo por dentro. Ele estava condenado. 

Lupin havia pensado (na verdade esperava) que a experiência traumática de Sirius pudesse ter esfriado seu ardor considerável por seu melhor amigo. Que pudesse fazê-lo perceber que – como sua amizade era tudo o que teria – ele deveria concentrar suas energias em ser apenas um bom amigo. Mas não. Sirius era um semideus, e Remus não podia fazer nada além de adorá-lo. _Seu pequeno idiota apaixonado_ , disse a si mesmo. 

De qualquer forma, Remus estava feliz por estar voltando para Hogwarts, onde as linhas estavam claramente traçadas e haviam exames nos quais se concentrar. 

Sirius atraía olhares de todos em King's Cross. Não dos trouxas, mas dos bruxos - ou, mais precisamente, das bruxas. Mary aproximou-se dele, seu par de botas de camurça turquesa com salto estalando no chão e a deixando na altura dele. 

"Olá, lindo!" Ela gorjeou e o abraçou com força, e Remus pôde ver a expressão em seu rosto por cima do ombro dela. Ele parecia satisfeito. 

Deve ser bom, depois de um momento difícil, segurar alguém assim em seus braços. Especialmente alguém tão aberta emocionalmente quanto Mary. Remus permitiu que sua própria dor atingisse o auge, depois diminuísse, lentamente, enquanto concentrava-se em sorrir e ouvir Marlene contar a ele sobre o Natal dela. 

A bordo do trem, eles entraram em seu vagão usual, e Remus ficaria eternamente grato a Lily, que sugeriu que ele se juntasse a ela para patrulhar toda a extensão do trem algumas vezes. 

“Você parecia estar precisando de um pouco de ar”, ela sorriu para ele. 

“Sim, valeu. Muito cheio lá dentro.” 

"De saco cheio depois do natal com os marotos, então?" 

"Pode se dizer que sim." 

"Pobre Remus." Ela ligou o braço ao dele, inclinando-se ligeiramente contra o menino. Era bom, como um mini abraço. Ela tinha um corpo pequeno e macio. Talvez essa fosse a atração de todos para com as meninas. 

"Eu ouvi sobre Sirius," ela disse, muito baixinho. "Ele está bem?" 

“Sim,” Remus assentiu, “Acho que sim. Como você descobriu?" 

“Er ... Sev me disse, na verdade. Eu não acreditei nele, mas com base no novo visual de Sirius ...” 

"Porra. Como ele sabia?” 

Lily encolheu os ombros. 

"Todo mundo sabe?" 

“Só que ele foi expulso. E deserdado. Ninguém sabe o por quê.” Ela estava olhando para ele, e Remus percebeu que ela queria que ele lhe contasse o porquê. 

"É complicado." Ele disse: “Não acho que ele gostaria que todos soubessem”. 

"Você é um bom amigo." Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele. 

_Sim_ , ele pensou, amargamente. _Eu sou um ótimo amigo. Eu só penso em Sirius. A segurança de Sirius. A felicidade de Sirius. As mãos de Sirius, o pescoço de Sirius, a boca de Sirius, Sirius me jogando na cama e --- Pare. Não. Não é a hora. Puta merda._

“Ei!” Lily estava gritando, de repente, apontando para o longo corredor do trem em movimento, "Se for você, Crouch, você vai se ver comigo ..." 

Barty Crouch. O estômago de Remus revirou. Ele havia estado lá, na véspera de Natal. Moleque nojento desagradável. O loiro de quatorze anos estava atormentando algumas garotas do primeiro ano, levitando suas mochilas sobre suas cabeças. Lily, sempre destemida, marchou, o ameaçando com detenção, perda de pontos, até mesmo algumas azarações. Ele zombou dela, mas deixou cair as malas. 

"Barty, o que você - oh." A porta do compartimento mais próximo se abriu e Regulus Black apareceu. Seus olhos se estreitaram para Lily, "O que você quer, Evans?" 

"Não há necessidade de ser tão rude", ela resmungou. Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para Crouch, “Fique longe de problemas, ou eu falarei com Slughorn. Você já está sob gelo fino e sabe disso. Vamos, Remus’’ - ela olhou para Lupin, que ainda estava um pouco atrás, na esperança de evitar cumprir seu dever de monitor. 

A cabeça de Regulus girou com rapidez, ele olhou para Remus e toda sua arrogância desapareceu. Ele parecia muito mais jovem. 

"Lupin." Ele disse, rigidamente. 

Remus apenas assentiu. Regulus abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes. Ele obviamente queria perguntar. Remus queria bater nele. Mas não na frente de Lily. Se lembrou da preocupação desesperada de Sirius com seu irmão e viu isso refletido nos olhos de Regulus. 

"Ele está bem." Remus deixou escapar. 

Regulus piscou, acenou com a cabeça, então voltou para seu vagão, batendo a porta. Barty coçou a cabeça em choque, parecendo muito confuso. 

* * * 

Quinta-feira, 15 de janeiro de 1976 

Quando o segundo semestre começou, Remus percebeu que não precisava se preocupar tanto. Ele nem mesmo teve que tentar evitar Sirius. Os NOMs estavam chegando agora, seu início programado para maio, e se os alunos do quinto ano pensassem que sua carga de trabalho havia sido pesada durante o primeiro semestre, o pior com certeza ainda estava por vir. 

Remus combateu esse estresse adicional gastando todas as horas livres que podia na biblioteca ou na sala comunal aperfeiçoando seus feitiços práticos. Na terceira semana, ele descobriu que havia se tornado o líder não eleito de uma espécie de clube de revisão e lição de casa - um grupo de alunos do quinto ano, e até mesmo alguns alunos mais jovens, começaram a procurá-lo para obter dicas ou conselhos sobre seus próprios deveres.. 

"Lupin! Como são os movimentos que você faz para feitiços de locomotiva? Eu continuo errando...” 

“Remus, Remus, é _'Apar-E-cium' ou 'A-PAR-ecium’_?” 

“Ei, Lupin, você pode me mostrar como você fez essa linha do tempo, de novo? Eu continuo esquecendo…" 

Remus fingiu que achava a coisa toda uma obrigação enorme, mas estava secretamente emocionado. Ele era bom em alguma coisa. Os marotos - quando viram o grupo - acharam hilário e começaram a chamá-lo de 'professor'. 

Um aluno em particular havia começado a se juntar a ele para sessões regulares de estudo - um grifinório do quarto ano chamado Christopher Barley. Ele era quieto e estudioso, com olhos escuros sérios e dedos longos e finos. Era tímido, mas quando Remus disse oi a ele, o menino deu um sorriso incrível, que iluminou todo seu rosto. 

Remus percebeu, depois da terceira ou quarta vez que esbarrou em Christopher em algum lugar do castelo 'por coincidência', que o garoto mais novo tinha uma queda por ele. _Estou ficando melhor nisso_ , pensou ele, culpado. O sentimento, infelizmente, não era mútuo. Remus ficou lisonjeado, é claro - era difícil não ficar - mas ele não conseguia reunir nenhum sentimento além de simpatia por Christopher. Nenhum deles era corajoso o suficiente para dizer qualquer coisa, o que era bom. 

Além disso, Remus tinha seus deveres como monitor, que pareciam se multiplicar a cada semana. Depois que um monitor da Lufa-Lufa (e nascido trouxa) foi enfeitiçado antes do Natal durante uma patrulha noturna, e não foi encontrado até de manhã, os chefes de cada casa exigiram que os monitores patrulhassem em pares o tempo todo. 

Essas patrulhas tinham se tornado uma farsa noturna para Remus, já que ele passava a maior parte do tempo tentando direcionar Lily para longe de onde os outros três marotos estivessem trabalhando em algum plano nefasto. Isso havia funcionado na maioria das vezes. 

O problema era que, desde o Natal, James e Sirius se tornaram mais ousados do que nunca. Armados com o mapa do maroto e a capa da invisibilidade, eles navegavam pelo castelo como dois piratas, pilhando e devastando. Várias vezes, Remus voltava da patrulha e não os encontrava em suas camas - apenas para ver os dois garotos voltarem uma hora depois, rindo e cheios de bravatas, contando a ele como quase foram pegos dessa vez, _quase._

O Quadribol também os mantinha ocupados e separados de Remus. A partida contra a Sonserina havia sido a primeira do ano e resultou em um empate, o que significava que ambas as casas estavam competindo implacavelmente pela taça. Com James agora no comando, o time da Grifinória estava treinando duas vezes mais por semana, e Potter arrancava Sirius da cama para correr todas as manhãs. 

Na verdade, entre o desejo de Remus de estudar, seu grupo de discípulos e seus deveres como monitor, seu escasso tempo livre quase nunca parecia coincidir com o de seus amigos. Ele mal os via na hora das refeições, ou antes de dormir - exceto por Peter, cuja única atividade extracurricular era sua namorada. 

Então, foi uma surpresa quando em uma noite em meados de janeiro Remus esbarrou em Sirius. Era uma patrulha de rotina, a última da semana de Remus e Lily. A lua cheia chegaria em dois dias, e Remus astuciosamente manipulou as rotas para evitar essas noites. Ele se ofereceu para assumir o controle e planejamento de quais monitores fariam o que - e o resto deles haviam ficado obviamente aliviados. Todos eram bons em seus trabalhos, é claro, com um forte senso de justiça e imparcialidade, combinado com a coragem de fazer a coisa certa - mas poucos Grifinórios queriam lidar com a parte administrativa. Remus aproveitou essa oportunidade, e até agora ela o serviu bem. 

"Vamos lá", disse Lily, enquanto desciam o lance de escadas da torre de Astronomia - geralmente um ponto de encontro para atividades após o toque de recolher, esta noite estava deserto - "Os principais ingredientes de uma poção calmante, liste eles." 

"Err ..." Remus bufou, enquanto seu quadril estalava no último degrau. Ele estava feliz por ter muita energia pouco antes da lua, "Moscas de outono, orvalho de um campo de trevo, água do mar e ... hum ..." 

"Ah, qual é, Remus!" Lily suspirou, exasperada, "Isso é coisa do quarto ano!" 

"Eu sei, mas eu nunca consigo me - espere, você ouviu isso?" 

"O que?" 

"Sh!" 

Tinha certeza que havia ouvido um suspiro, ou um arquejo, e agora, no silêncio perfeito, ele estava ciente de que podia ouvir mais dois batimentos cardíacos próximos, batendo forte. E o cheiro de outra coisa, algo excitante e inebriante. Ele puxou a tapeçaria mais próxima, levantando sua varinha. 

_“Lumos!”_

"Merda!" 

"Mary!" Lily engasgou. 

"Moony!" Sirius disse. 

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?!" Lily disse, imediatamente adotando sua voz autoritária, que Remus pensou ser assustadoramente parecida com a de McGonagall. 

"Não consegue adivinhar, Evans?" Sirius piscou para ela. Seus braços ainda estavam protetores em volta da cintura de Mary, seu cabelo estava caído para a frente desordenadamente e sua boca estava mais vermelha do que o normal. A blusa de Maria estava desabotoada quase até o umbigo e ela tentava se cobrir às pressas. 

"Devíamos dar a vocês dois detenção," Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para sua amiga, 

"Oh, seja legal, Lily," Mary adulou, com um sorriso suave nos lábios, "Todo mundo faz isso, só um pouco de diversão." 

"Bem ... como esta é a primeira vez," Lily cedeu, "Vamos, estamos voltando para a Torre agora de qualquer maneira." 

"Mais cinco minutos?" Sirius perguntou, atrevido, para o horror de Lily. Mary riu e deu um tapa de brincadeira nele. 

"Travesso!" Ela riu, abotoando a camisa. "Vamos lá, não é como se nada mais fosse acontecer esta noite." 

Os quatro voltaram para a sala comunal da Grifinória juntos, as garotas rindo e sussurrando juntas, ocasionalmente lançando olhares furtivos para Sirius, antes de explodirem em risadas novamente. Sirius adorava isso, caminhando com uma arrogância exagerada, colocando seu cabelo comprido atrás da orelha e piscando para elas quando olhavam. Ele tentou chamar a atenção de Remus algumas vezes, como se quisesse contar uma piada, mas Remus continuou olhando para frente e não disse nada. 

"Tudo bem, Moony?" Sirius perguntou, quando eles estavam todos em suas camas e ainda não haviam se falado. Ele parecia um pouco preocupado agora. _Ótimo_ , pensou Remus. 

"Sim." Remus respondeu, rolando e fechando os olhos.


	84. Capítulo 84: Quinto Ano: Sentimentos Feridos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!  
> Menção de homofobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Segunda-feira, 18 de janeiro de 1976 

Remus Lupin não tinha absolutamente nenhum interesse na Floresta Proibida em qualquer outra época do mês. As aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas tinham lhe dado um respeito saudável pelos animais que viviam lá, e ele estava inclinado a não se aproximar deles. 

O lobo claramente sentia o contrário. James e Sirius - ou melhor, Prongs e Padfoot como eram agora conhecidos - tiveram poucos problemas em conduzir o lobisomem da Casa para a escuridão de veludo verde da floresta. As memórias de Remus das luas cheias estavam melhores do que nunca - mas ainda não exatamente humanas e, portanto, menos completas. Ele se lembrava de cheiros, formas, ruídos e até sabores, às vezes. 

“Não podemos impedir você de perseguir coelhos se quiser perseguir coelhos,” James deu de ombros, quando Remus acordou naquela manhã angustiado com o sangue em sua língua. "Você parecia muito feliz com isso na hora." 

"Foi muito divertido," Sirius disse, lambendo os próprios lábios. 

"Você estava me encorajando!" Remus acusou, puxando a calça por baixo do cobertor. “Você deveria ser mais racional, já que tem autocontrole!” 

“Sim,” Sirius deu de ombros, “Mas quando sou um cachorro, sou um cachorro. É o que fazemos.” 

Sirius era assim. Todo diversão e nenhuma responsabilidade. 

“Não se preocupe, Moony,” James bocejou, “Nós nunca deixaríamos você machucar uma pessoa. E você se _divertiu_ , eu juro.” 

Ele não precisava que James lhe dissesse isso. Por mais que o Remus humano preferisse permanecer indiferente, e se separar daqueles instintos básicos que o lobo representava, ele não podia esperar pela próxima lua. 

"É melhor vocês irem", ele bocejou de volta, "Veja se conseguem dormir um pouco antes do café da manhã." 

"Sim, tudo bem," James acenou com a cabeça sonolento, "Até mais, Moony." 

"Tchau Prongs." 

'Prongs' fora uma ideia de gênio tida em uma tarde, quando Peter esqueceu a palavra para 'chifres'. Todos eles riram tanto que o nome pegou. Remus não tinha certeza de onde 'Padfoot' tinha vindo. Provavelmente uma piada interna entre James e Sirius. De qualquer forma, fazia sentido, e eles haviam se acostumado com seus novos nomes confortavelmente, selando-os no mapa do maroto. 

Madame Pomfrey deu uma olhada nele quando ele chegou, então apenas o mandou embora. 

“Eu nem preciso mais da maca”, ela se maravilhou, “e você está uma boa cor nas bochechas. Descanse esta manhã, mas se você estiver com vontade, pode também assistir às aulas da tarde.” 

Ele se sentiu péssimo por mentir para ela sobre o motivo de sua recuperação milagrosa, mas não havia como evitar. 

Remus conseguiu dormir o resto da manhã e acordou um pouco cedo para o almoço. Ele desceu para a sala comunal para se sentar perto de uma janela aberta e fumar enquanto repassava suas notas de história para a tarde. Considerando todas as coisas, ele pensou consigo mesmo, além do problema de Sirius, a vida estava indo muito bem. 

Sirius havia lhe pedido desculpas sobre o incidente na Torre de Astronomia - Remus suspeitava que isso era resultado de uma conferência com James. 

"Desculpe, Moony, eu deveria ter checado com você, ou usado o mapa ou algo assim, eu sei que você odeia toda aquela coisa de garotas, e sei que você fez muito para nos manter longe de problemas este ano ..." 

Remus fez uma grande encenação sobre estar ponderando sobre seu pedido de desculpas, então perdoou seu amigo, porque qualquer outra coisa seria altamente suspeita. Ele ficou mortificado quando até mesmo Mary veio oferecer suas próprias desculpas e ele resmungou que não havia se importado nem um pouco. 

Ele gostava de Mary. Não queria se sentir assim sobre ela; nada disso era culpa da menina, exatamente. E, como James costumava dizer, Sirius merecia um pouco de diversão, considerando o ano que estava tendo. 

"Oi, Remus!" Uma pequena voz interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele percebeu que não tinha sequer dado uma olhada em suas anotações ainda, e seu cigarro tinha queimado até o fim, sem ter fumado. 

"Oi, Christopher," Remus assentiu, franzindo a testa enquanto limpava a cinza da manga. "Tudo bem?" 

“Sim,” o menino mais novo sorriu e pulou para se juntar a ele no assento da janela. Ele era menor do que Remus - mas todo mundo era. "O que você está fazendo?" 

"Revisando história." Remus disse, entre dentes enquanto acendia outro cigarro. 

"Legal!" Christopher sorriu. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. "Eu não vou incomodar você, então." Christopher disse, esperançoso. "Se você estiver ocupado." 

"E você?" Remus perguntou, não querendo ferir seus sentimentos. Havia mágoas suficientes no mundo e ele se recusava a ser responsável pelas de mais alguém, exceto as suas. 

“Hum, bem, nada realmente. Fim de semana vamos para Hogsmeade, no próximo.” 

"Sim, eu sei," Remus se mexeu desconfortavelmente onde estava sentado. Certamente Christopher não seria tão descuidado a ponto de convidá-lo para sair?! Ele teria que cortar pela raiz de uma vez, "Eu, er ... eu vou com meus amigos, sabe." 

"Oh, certo. Er ... James Potter e Sirius Black e aquele outro ...” 

"Mm." 

Ele poderia dizer que Christopher - como a maioria dos Grifinórios mais jovens - oscilava entre a admiração e o medo no que diz respeito aos Marotos. Eles eram simplesmente tão ousados e tão bem-sucedidos que era intimidante. 

"Bem, eu só estava pensando, só isso." Christopher pigarreou, "Você sabe como estávamos falando sobre aquele novo livro de Aritmancia, pensei que poderíamos ver se algum lugar já estava estocando." 

"Desculpe, Christopher," Remus disse, o mais gentilmente possível, "Eu realmente estou ocupado ... er ... talvez outra hora?" 

"Ok. Sim claro…" 

Christopher parecia desanimado. Remus se sentiu mal, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? E realmente tinha planos - não com os marotos, na verdade; ele tinha outro telefonema planejado com Grant. Após o incidente com Sirius e Mary, Remus rabiscou apressadamente um pedido para falar com Grant e o enviou para a Diretora na manhã seguinte. Agora se arrependia um pouco, depois de ter se acalmado um pouco - mas ainda estava ansioso para falar com Grant, se pudesse. 

“Olá, Moony!” Sirius veio saltando pela sala comunal depois de passar pelo buraco do retrato. Ele se encostou na parede ao lado de Remus e Christopher, sorrindo aquele sorriso de Sirius Black. 

"Oi Padfoot," Remus sorriu de volta - ele esperava não estar olhando para Sirius como Christopher o olhava. Isso seria constrangedor. 

"Então, fiz uma aposta para mim e para o Prongs," Sirius começou, ignorando completamente Christopher, que se levantou e murmurou um adeus, antes de sair apressado. Sirius não perdeu tempo antes de ocupar o espaço vazio no assento da janela, "Quantos pelúcios precisaríamos para encontrar o diadema perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw?" 

"Que porra é um diadema?" Remus sorriu. 

"É como uma coroa." Sirius roubou o cigarro recém-aceso de Remus e o levou aos lábios. Remus teve que lutar para não gemer com a visão. Ele simplesmente pegou um terceiro cigarro. 

"Por que", disse ele, inspirando profundamente, "Você e James querem uma coroa?" 

“Não sei,” Sirius deu de ombros, “Encontrar um tesouro parece uma caça ao estilo dos marotos. Ei, o que aquele garoto queria? " 

"Christopher." 

"Ah, ele está no seu fã-clube?" 

"Grupo de Estudos." 

“Pfft. O que ele queria?" 

"Ele estava me chamando para sair," Remus respondeu secamente. Olhando pela janela. Aparentemente não foi seco o suficiente - quando ele olhou de volta para Sirius, sua boca estava aberta. _Oh Deus, a boca de Sirius_. "Piada, Padfoot," Remus disse, com um sorriso de lado. Ele finalmente tinha aperfeiçoado seus sorrisos sarcásticos. 

Sirius bufou. 

“Boa, Moony. Achei que você estava sendo sério.” 

Remus considerou dizer 'não, _você é_ Sirius', mas aquela piada já se esgotara desde o primeiro ano e só ganharia um soco no braço. Ele se contentou com um encolher de ombros e mais uma tragada no cigarro. 

“Mas se você quer sair com alguém,” Sirius disse, astutamente, “Com quem iria? Lily ou Marlene?" 

"Cala a boca." Remus revirou os olhos. 

"Você está certo," Sirius continuou, coloquialmente, "Lily está comprometida - quero dizer, ela não sabe que está comprometida, é claro ... então Marlene será! Hogsmeade no sábado?” 

"Você está me chamando para sair em nome de Marlene?" 

"Talvez." 

"Não." 

"Posso fazer com que ela mesma convide você para sair, se quiser, só pensei que você diria sim para mim." 

_Eu diria sim para você_. Remus pensou, pateticamente. 

"Marlene não está interessada em mim." Ele disse. Ele havia decidido que isso era melhor do que dizer _' Não estou interessado nela '_ \- porque é claro que isso apenas provocaria a pergunta 'por que não?' 

“Claro que ela está, vocês são amigos, não são? De qualquer forma, você tem que vir, estamos fazendo isso para apoiar James.” 

"Agora James está envolvido." Remus apagou o cigarro e se levantou, colocando suas anotações de história na bolsa. Elas obviamente não seriam mais lidas agora. "Almoço?" Ele disse. 

"Sim." Sirius assentiu, jogou seu próprio cigarro pela janela e se levantou. Eles se dirigiram para o buraco do retrato. "Sim, James está envolvido," continuou Sirius, enquanto caminhavam para o Salão Principal. “Todos nós precisamos estar presentes - e idealmente unidos - para que ele possa convidar Evans para sair.” 

"James convida Lily para sair uma vez por semana." 

"Verdade," Sirius acenou com a cabeça, "Mas desta vez ele tem um plano." 

"Oh?" 

“Ele tem uma música e tudo.” 

“James escreve músicas?!” A máscara de Remus caiu por um momento em surpresa genuína. 

"Bem," Sirius lambeu os lábios, "posso ter dado uma mão a ele ... de qualquer maneira, todos nós precisamos ter encontros, para plantar a ideia na mente dela. Como aquela coisa de psicologia trouxa. " 

"Por mais que eu adorasse ver James fazendo papel de idiota em nome do amor verdadeiro," Remus riu, "Estou ocupado no sábado." 

"Fazendo o que?" 

"Não é da sua conta," 

"Olha, Moony," Sirius suspirou, "É por isso que as garotas não se cansam de você, tão misterioso." 

Remus não tinha certeza se Sirius estava fazendo uma piada cruel, então ele deixou pra lá. Eles caminharam em silêncio por um tempo. "Ei, Moony?" Sirius começou novamente. 

"Sim?" 

"Você gosta de Mary?" 

"O que?!" 

Eles pararam do lado de fora do refeitório, e Remus se virou para encarar Sirius em estado de choque. Sirius parecia envergonhado, brincando com seu brinco, 

“Bem, você tem estado um pouco ... afastado desde que começamos a sair. E eu quase não vi você desde o, er ... o fiasco da tapeçaria.” 

Remus bufou. 

"Não. Eu não gosto de Mary.” 

"Ok, bom," Sirius sorriu para ele. "Então você vai ser o par de Marlene?" 

"Ainda ocupado, desculpe." 

* * * 

Sábado, 31 de janeiro de 1976 

Lembrando que a última vez que ele tentou fazer uma ligação particular, ele foi seguido, Remus pediu emprestada a capa de James para a viagem para Hogsmeade. Bom e velho James - você pode contar com ele para não fazer um monte de perguntas. Especialmente quando ele está distraído por seus nervos ao convidar Lily para sair. 

“Sim, 'claro, Moony', claro ...” ele murmurou, olhando para si mesmo no espelho, “Está embaixo da cama. Ei, você acha que meu cabelo precisa de um corte? Parece um pouco desarrumado? " 

“Está desarrumado,” disse Remus, de debaixo da cama, “Mas um corte não vai ajudar. Não se preocupe, as meninas acham que é encantador.” 

"Sim? Sim você está certo…" 

"Você já a convidou para sair antes," Remus disse, emergindo com a capa e tirando a poeira de suas vestes, "Por que você está nervoso?" 

"Porque estou muito louco por ela." James respondeu, sem perder o ritmo. "Você sabe quando você simplesmente não consegue tirar ela da sua mente, e na sua cabeça tudo é ótimo, e tudo está indo do jeito que você quer - mas então lá está ela, na sua frente, e ... bem, tudo vai para a merda, porque ela é muito mais espetacular na vida real, sabe? " 

"Sim." Remus resmungou, mexendo no tecido da capa da invisibilidade enquanto Sirius saía do banheiro. 

No vilarejo, Remus desejou boa sorte a James antes de desaparecer no toalete do Três Vassouras, jogando a capa e saindo novamente. Desta vez, ele foi capaz de chegar à velha cabine telefônica trouxa exatamente na hora certa e digitou o número com entusiasmo. 

“Oi oi, feliz ano novo e tudo mais,” a voz de Grant sacudiu o fio. Remus sorriu, 

"Feliz Ano Novo! Eu tinha um cartão para você, mas nunca o enviei. Desculpe." 

"Cê só tem que lembrar do meu aniversário." 

“Oh! Er, ok, quando é? " 

Grant latiu de tanto rir, 

“Estou _brincando_ , bobinho. Eu nunca te mandei nenhum cartão também.” 

"Oh!" 

"Cê ainda tá muito sério, então." 

“Sim,” Remus riu, “Acho que sim. Como você está?" 

"Uma merda." Grant respondeu, sua voz ficando ligeiramente alta enquanto ele inspirava - Remus adivinhou que ele estava fumando. “Terrível, na verdade. Mas num’é pra se preocupa’. Meu problema." 

“Não, me diga, continue. Posso ajudar.” 

“Só a Diretora. Num se preocupa’. Ei, como tão as coisa com o seu amante mauricinho? Já superô?" 

"Não." Remus suspirou, "Está pior." 

"Sim, achei que fosse piora’ mesmo." 

"Você disse que não iria durar!" 

"Menti para cê si’ sentir melhor." 

Remus não pôde deixar de rir. Graças a Deus ele tinha Grant. 

"Sinto que estou enlouquecendo." Ele disse, sussurrando ao telefone os segredos que não era capaz de dizer em voz alta. “Eu sinto que vou fazer uma loucura. Ele é tão…" 

"Seja cuidadoso." Grant avisou: "Lembra o que eu disse." 

"Sim," Remus suspirou novamente. "Então, como foi seu Natal?" 

"Porcaria. Tinha que ir pra casa da minha avó, mas vovô cancelou no último minuto. Não queria que seu neto bichinha fizesse vergonha na frente dos vizinho. Da próxima vez que eu ver ele, vou usar um vestido.” 

"Desculpe, Grant." Remus disse baixinho, sentindo-se ainda pior por não ter enviado o cartão. 

“Aww cala boca,” Grant respondeu, e Remus pôde perceber que ele estava sorrindo, “Como eu disse, é meu problema. Ei, talvez eu não fique aqui por mais tempo. Eu tô er ... provavelmente vô cê mudado de luga’. Não tenho exatamente ido à escola...” 

"Para onde você vai?!" 

"Num sei. Acho que cansei de abrigos. Talvez vô para Londres, tenho uns amigos lá.” 

"Como vou encontrar você?" 

"Puta merda." Grant disse: “Esqueci como cê era doce. Me dá teu endereço e vô me esforçá para escrever?” 

"Eu ... não posso." Remus sentiu um rasgo horrível por dentro. “Eu realmente sinto muito, eu gostaria de poder, eu realmente quero ... minha escola não é realmente um tipo de escola normal e ... bem, não é possível.” 

"Bem. É isso então.” Grant respondeu. 

* * * 

Remus marchou de volta para a vila com o coração pesado. Toda aquela obsessão por Sirius havia dado em nada, e agora ele corria o risco de perder alguém tão importante quanto. Alguém que realmente gostava dele também. Aparentemente Remus apenas ficava interessado em pessoas que não poderia ter. Ele iria procurar feitiços localizadores, o mais rápido possível, decidiu. Não iria perder Grant assim. 

Ficou levemente animado ao entrar no Três Vassouras ao ver Snape sentado em um canto, sozinho, olhando ao redor. Remus voltou direto ao toalete, removeu a capa e saiu, tendo a certeza de que chamaria a atenção de Severus. O garoto sonserino quase caiu do banco do bar de surpresa. Remus sorriu maliciosamente enquanto caminhava para se juntar aos amigos. 

Eles estavam todos lá - Peter e Desdemona, Sirius e Mary, Marlene, James e Lily. Lily parecia muito rosada, mas muito presunçosa, e James estava olhando para o fundo de seu copo vazio. Ele estava ensopado e tinha um cheiro adocicado. Evidentemente, a serenata não tinha ido bem. 

"Moony!" Sirius explodiu, convidativamente, "Você perdeu toda a diversão!" 

“Sim, desculpe,” Remus sorriu para todos educadamente, puxando sua própria cadeira. Sirius acenou para a garçonete bonita pedindo outra cerveja amanteigada. "Er ..." Remus olhou para James e depois para Lily. "Como estão todos?" 

Peter soltou uma risadinha estranha e aguda, então tapou a boca com a mão. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Oh, muito bem, Moony, muito bem ... Eu só estava dizendo, já faz um tempo que os marotos não pregam uma peça de verdade." 

"Você colocou bombas de fedor debaixo do tapete na sala comunal da Sonserina na semana passada." Disse Lily. 

"E ontem você inverteu as lentes de todos os telescópios da Torre de Astronomia." Marlene disse. 

"E você disse que amanhã você estava planejando-" Mary começou, mas Sirius revirou os olhos, 

"Sim, sim, mas essas coisas são brincadeira de criança." Ele disse, decididamente. “Além disso, éramos só eu e James brincando. Uma brincadeira de maroto adequada precisa de nós quatro.” 

“Remus não quer se juntar às suas brincadeiras idiotas,” disse Lily. 

"Sim eu quero." Remus respondeu - em parte porque ele estava de mau humor e se sentia a fim de contrariar, em parte por solidariedade ao pobre James, que tinha cerveja amanteigada pingando da ponta do nariz.


	85. Capítulo 85: Quinto Ano: Bombas de Bosta e Armários de Vassoura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_She's like a live bombshell,_

_Like a flash out of hell!_

_And when she's shaking her - ooh!_

_Everyone fell_

_at her feet_

_And that's neat_

_and she took me complete-ly_

_By surprise with her ultrasonic eyes_

_That were flashing like hysterical danger signs!_

_That said ‘beware where you tread’,_

_Or you'll go out of your head!_

_Look out!_

_She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trailblazer_

_Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She's a hell raiser, star chaser, trailblazer_

_Natural born raver, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Look out!_

_\- Hellraiser, The Sweet_

Segunda-feira, 23 de fevereiro de 1976 

Para começar, era uma pegadinha simples - bombas de bosta à moda antiga. Mas o bom humor de Sirius com a perspectiva de todos os quatro marotos trabalhando juntos novamente, significava que a ideia continuou crescendo e se expandindo, até que, de alguma forma, se tornaram quatrocentas bombas de bosta, um feitiço de atraso temporal e todos os quatro fora da cama após o toque de recolher. 

Eles já haviam adiado por tempo suficiente. Mesmo que Remus concordasse em deixar de fazer o dever de casa por uma noite, eles teriam que reunir os materiais (ele não perguntou de onde eles conseguiram quatrocentas bombas de bosta. Melhor não saber), e então encaixar entre o plano entre os treinos de quadribol e as patrulhas como monitor. Então veio a lua cheia. Ao todo, a primeira noite em que todos estiveram disponíveis acabou sendo no final de fevereiro. 

"Faz tempo!" James sorriu enquanto desaparecia sob a capa. 

A habilidade de Peter de se transformar em um rato era incrivelmente útil, especialmente quando ele podia encolher e descansar no ombro de James sob a capa da invisibilidade. Infelizmente, por mais altos que fossem agora, três ainda era muito para caber corretamente. 

"Vocês dois usem a capa," Remus suspirou, puxando-a depois de tentar se agachar o suficiente para que não mostrasse seus tornozelos, "Vou mostrar meu distintivo de monitor se alguém perguntar o que estou fazendo." 

“Mas acaba com toda a diversão.” Sirius reclamou, ligeiramente abafado sob o tecido. 

“Tenho certeza de que você ainda encontrará uma maneira de se divertir,” disse Remus. "Vamos lá.” 

Eles deixaram o dormitório e desceram as escadas para deixar a Torre da Grifinória. Remus teve que andar devagar para que os outros pudessem acompanhá-lo, mas ele estava ansioso para acabar logo com isso. Foi uma boa ideia e tudo mais - mas ia levar a maior parte da noite se eles quisessem todas as suas bases cobertas, e ele acordaria cedo na terça-feira. 

"Oi, Remus!" 

Assim que dobraram uma esquina, eles esbarraram em Christopher. Isso estava ficando ridículo. Para onde quer que ele se virasse, se Snape não estava olhando para ele, então Christopher estava. Remus se recompôs e sorriu amplamente, profundamente consciente de que os três marotos estavam atrás dele, invisíveis. 

"Olá, Christopher, como vai?" 

"Bem!" O menino respondeu, encantado: "Eu estava indo para a sala comunal, quer de jogar xadrez?" 

"Er ... desculpe, estou em patrulha." Remus bateu em seu distintivo de metal. 

"Oh, certo. Onde está Lily, então? " 

"No banheiro." Ele disse, rapidamente. "Estou apenas esperando por ela." 

"Vou esperar com você!" Christopher sorriu. Remus lutou contra a vontade de dar um tapa na testa em descrença. 

"Oh, não", ele riu, tentando manter seu tom amigável, "Não, vá para a sala comunal ... é quase toque de recolher, eu não quero ter que lhe dar uma detenção!" 

"Oh, ok então." Christopher assentiu. Remus sempre o desapontava. “Vejo você mais tarde, talvez? Esqueci de dizer que estou tão animado com a sua festa!” 

"Minha o quê?!" 

Houve um gemido baixo de aborrecimento logo atrás de Remus. Felizmente, Christopher não pareceu ouvir. 

“Sua festa de aniversário! Mal posso esperar, não pude ir à festa de Sirius Black em novembro, tinha uma redação de Poções para entregar, mas este ano vou me certificar de tirar tudo do caminho!” 

"Ótimo," Remus respondeu, levantando o polegar. _Vá embora, pelo amor de Deus!_ "Vejo você lá, então." 

Christopher saltitou, bastante feliz. Remus sorriu e se virou para os garotos invisíveis por cima do ombro. 

"Minha festa, hein?" 

“Era para ser uma surpresa!” James sussurrou. 

“Quem é aquele idiota, afinal?!” Sirius perguntou. 

"Deixa ele em paz," Remus resmungou, "Ele só é amigável." 

"Um professor tão benevolente." James riu. "O próximo passo é ele começar a trazer maçãs para você." 

"Bem, um de vocês deveria dizer a ele que eu prefiro chocolate, então," Remus respondeu, despreocupado, enquanto eles avançavam pelo corredor 

Eles distribuíram as bombas de bosta o mais rápido que puderam, e Remus executou o encantamento de atraso temporal - algo com que ele vinha brincando há algum tempo. O truque era garantir que as bombas de bosta estivessem espalhadas igualmente por todo o castelo, a fim de causar o máximo de caos. 

“Eu espacei os tempos em intervalos de uma hora,” Remus explicou calmamente, “Eu acho que Filch deve levar cerca de uma hora para limpar a primeira parte, então assim que ele terminar a segunda irá explodir ... então a terceira.” 

"Nunca mais vamos tirar sarro de você, Moony," Sirius prometeu. "Você é uma lenda do caralho." 

"Sim, contanto que ninguém saiba que fui eu." Ele riu: “Tenho que manter minha reputação”. 

"Ooh sim, não podemos deixar o pequeno Christopher descobrir que seu herói é um menino mau, podemos?" 

Remus deu-lhe uma cotovelada forte na lateral. 

"Se apressem", disse Peter - agora humano -, torcendo as mãos, "prometi que tentaria dizer boa noite a Dezzie antes do toque de recolher ... podemos colocar no andar da Corvinal a seguir?" 

"Ah, o amor jovem," James riu, "Dando um beijo de boa noite em sua namorada enquanto seus amigos fazem armadilhas bem onde ela vai sair..." 

“Ela acha engraçado,” Peter deu de ombros, levemente rosado. 

"Ei, Pete, até onde você chegou com Desdêmona, afinal?" Sirius perguntou bruscamente. 

Peter piscou descontroladamente algumas vezes. Ele não estava acostumado a ser abordado por Sirius - que ultimamente vinha fazendo todo tipo de pergunta desde o início de seu relacionamento com Mary. Remus teve a impressão de que Sirius via tudo como uma extensão da competição de amassos. 

"Err ... o que você quer dizer?" 

"Sabe," Sirius continuou, fazendo malabarismos com algumas bombas de bosta descuidadamente, "Por cima ou por baixo das roupas, acima da cintura ou abaixo do..." 

"Nada disso!" Peter estava vermelho brilhante agora. "E ... não é da sua conta, de qualquer maneira." 

"Ah, qual é, vou te dizer o quão longe eu cheguei com MacDonald." 

“Eu não quero saber -” 

"Ela me deixou tocar-" 

“Ok, terminei!” Remus disse alto. “Próxima parada, Corvinal!” 

Demorou quase mais uma hora e já havia passado do toque de recolher quando terminaram tudo. 

"Em retrospecto," James bocejou, "deveríamos ter começado colocando mais longe da sala comunal e fazendo nosso caminho de volta." 

Remus acenou com a cabeça sonolento. 

“Mas nós conseguimos!” Sirius aplaudiu. "Os marotos estão de volta!" 

“Nós nunca fomos a lugar nenhum,” Peter murmurou. Ele ainda estava aborrecido por ter sido colocado no holofote mais cedo. 

Eles estavam na metade do caminho quando Remus sentiu o cheiro da Sra. Norris. Ele silenciou os outros, e Peter rapidamente se transformou em um rato, mais por nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa. James estava levantando a capa para cobrir todos eles, quando o gato apareceu, miando desdenhosamente para eles. Sirius, ainda cheio de energia, piscou para James, 

"Olha isso!" e se transformou em um cachorro. Ele latiu três vezes, e a Sra. Norris deu meia-volta e saiu correndo. Sirius voltou, rindo histericamente. 

"Quem está aí?!" A voz de Filch ecoou na mesma esquina. 

"Você atraiu ele agora!" Remus gemeu, "Seu idiota!" 

"Corram!" James disse, e partiu a toda velocidade em direção à sala comunal, Peter guinchando atrás dele. Remus tentou acompanhar, mas seu quadril não permitiu, e ele logo ficou sem fôlego. Sirius ficou para trás com ele, para seu aborrecimento, 

"Vai!" Ele ofegou, acenando com a mão para Sirius, "Eu posso me safar de algum problema, mas você não vai, não fique para trás ..." 

"Bobagem, Moony," disse Sirius, olhando em volta rapidamente. Seu rosto se iluminou: "Aqui!" Sirius agarrou Remus pelo pulso e o puxou para um armário de vassouras próximo, fechando a porta o mais silenciosamente possível. 

"Perfeito." Remus sibilou, irritado, puxando sua mão de volta, "Agora, se formos pegos, eles saberão que estávamos tramando alguma coisa." 

"Ah, relaxa, hein?" Sirius retrucou, “O pior que vamos conseguir é uma detenção. Você costumava receber um monte de detenções, você costumava ser divertido.” 

“Bem, sinto muito se minha ideia de diversão não envolve passar a noite toda presa em um armário com você!” Remus sussurrou de volta, calorosamente. Estava escuro e ele sabia que Sirius não podia vê-lo tão bem quanto Remus podia ver Sirius. 

“ _Lumos!_ ” Sirius sussurrou, acendendo a ponta da varinha e remexendo no bolso. Não havia muito espaço, e ele continuou empurrando no quadril de Remus. 

"O que você está fazendo agora!?" Remus retrucou, tentando se afastar o máximo possível. Por que ele não podia ter acabado preso com James? Ou Peter? Peter teria sido perfeito. 

"Acalme as tetas" Sirius resmungou, "Eu tenho o mapa ... espere ... aha!" Ele retirou o pergaminho em branco do bolso de trás e bateu nele com a varinha, "Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom ..." 

Nada. 

Sirius pigarreou, “Aham. Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom... Moony, está quebrado.” 

“Ou isso é apenas um pedaço de pergaminho velho e outra pessoa está com o mapa.” Remus sugeriu. 

"Potter! Porra, eu vou matar ele. " 

"Não, é bom." Remus disse, pensando rápido, “Se James estiver com ele, então ele pode nos encontrar. Ou pelo menos ele pode saber onde estamos.” 

“Oh, sim, suponho que você esteja certo. Acha que devemos esperar, então? " 

"Bem, já que você nos encurralou, não acho que temos escolha." 

Sirius suspirou pesadamente. Remus sentiu a respiração contra sua clavícula. Ele tentou se afastar de novo, sentindo um aperto alarmante nas calças. 

"Godric," Sirius bufou, "Qual é o seu problema?!" 

"O que?!" Remus reagiu surpreso. 

"Você tem tentando impedir essa pegadinha há muito tempo, evitando a mim e a James desde o Natal..." 

“Estive estudando e você tem o quadribol! Não temos mais 12 anos, não podemos passar todo o tempo juntos.” 

“Parece que você passa muito tempo com Evans.” 

"Somos monitores juntos, ela me ajuda com poções." 

"E o humor?" 

"Que humor?" 

"O seu! Você esteve rabugento o ano todo.” 

Remus ficou bastante irritado por ser chamado de 'mal-humorado' pela rainha do drama da Torre da Grifinória, mas ele segurou a língua. Não adiantava de nada entrar em uma briga, não quando se estava tão perto que seus joelhos estavam batendo um no outro. 

"Não é nada. Estresse por causa dos exames.” 

"Eu não acredito em você." Sirius disse, desafiadoramente. Sua varinha havia apagado, mas ele estava olhando diretamente para Remus. Talvez ele pudesse ver no escuro. Os cães podiam, não é? Seus olhos queimaram. "Algo está _errado_ , Moony, me diga." 

"Nada está errado. Deixe isso pra lá, ok? " 

"Ok." Sirius respondeu, sua voz mais suave agora, menos agressiva. “Ok, mas eu gostaria que você me contasse. Você costumava me contar seus segredos.” 

"Olha, este não é o momento." Remus sussurrou, fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça. “Estamos prestes a ser pegos fora da cama e provavelmente pegaremos um mês de detenções. Precisamos ficar quietos.” 

Ele sentiu Sirius acenar com a cabeça, e eles não disseram mais nada. 

Poderia inventar uma desculpa, Remus pensou, para seu humor. Se o estresse sobre as provas não funcionou, talvez pudesse mencionar a guerra. Os marotos não haviam discutido isso em detalhes, e isso _estava_ na mente de Remus, então ele esperava que fosse mais crível. Mas ele não queria relembrar Sirius, depois de tudo que ele já havia passado. Ele _havia_ considerado mencionar toda a perseguição de Snape - mas estava igualmente preocupado com a reação de Sirius a isso. Ele estava se metendo em problemas o suficiente, ultimamente, e Remus não queria que ninguém fosse atrás de Severus por causa dele. Ele lidaria com isso sozinho. 

Algumas noites, quando não conseguia dormir, Remus até cogitava sobre a possibilidade de dizer que que _tinha_ uma queda por Mary. Ele tinha certeza de que Sirius seria compreensivo, e parecia uma saída fácil. Ou então ele poderia fingir que Grant era uma menina e contar a eles tudo sobre isso. Mas decidiu não fazer isso e sentiu-se culpado por ter tido a ideia. Era desonesto, na melhor das hipóteses, e desrespeitoso na pior, mesmo que Grant nunca descobrisse. 

Não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar que passasse. 

Deus, estava quente, espremido em um armário como aquele. Remus fez de tudo para manter as costas pressionadas com força contra a parede. Quase não havia espaço; se Sirius desse um passo à frente, eles estariam se tocando, e se - horror dos horrores - eles entrassem em contato em qualquer lugar abaixo da cintura, ele descobriria que Remus estava rígido como uma vara. 

Era uma tortura. 

"Moony?" Sirius sussurrou, tão baixinho que Remus pensou que ele poderia ter imaginado. Mas ele estava olhando para ele, um olhar estranho em seu rosto, "Você está-" 

De repente, felizmente, a porta se abriu, revelando James sorrindo para eles, Wormtail em seu ombro. 

"Estão se divertindo, rapazes?" 

Remus poderia tê-lo beijado. 

“Nosso herói,” ele sorriu fracamente. 


	86. Capítulo 86: Quinto Ano: Doce Dezesseis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Terça-feira, 9 de março de 1976 

Foi um milagre de proporções épicas que nenhum deles foi pego - e ainda mais milagroso que sua pegadinha ocorreu sem problemas no dia seguinte, resultando em uma manhã de folga enquanto Filch lidava com o fedor terrível. O resto das aulas ocorreram ao ar livre, sob o sol do início da primavera, o que, para os marotos, foi uma vitória. 

Além disso, Sirius mal conseguiu conter sua alegria quando todos voltaram para suas salas comunais naquela noite para encontrar um aviso fixado no quadro de cortiça lembrando aos alunos que cães não estavam na lista de animais de estimação aceitos em Hogwarts. Isso causou uma grande confusão entre o resto dos estudantes, é claro, 

“Eu nunca vi um cachorro! Quem tem cachorro?” 

"Se um dos sonserinos trouxer um cachorro, quero trazer meu coelho de casa!" 

"Acho que vi um no terreno, na verdade - talvez seja um vira-lata?" 

Desnecessário dizer que Sirius e James estavam com o melhor dos humores. 

"Vou farejar ele pra fora!" Sirius anunciou, 

"Aposto que ele está bem debaixo de nossos narizes!" James riu. 

“Pode estar mais perto do que pensamos!” 

Remus riu também, tentando mascarar seu desconforto. Sirius até agora não disse nada sobre a meia hora naquele armário de vassouras. Remus só podia presumir que: 

a) Sirius não viu nada fora do comum e, na verdade, Remus estava mais uma vez pensando demais nas coisas (provavelmente), ou; 

b) Sirius agora sabia tudo sobre Remus, seus desejos mais sombrios e segredos mais profundos - e preferia não falar sobre isso porque a coisa toda era muito embaraçosa (menos provável, mas mais assustadora). 

De qualquer forma, Remus se dedicou a seus deveres escolares, a suas obrigações como monitor e, no geral, a ser um aluno modelo. Isso pelo menos garantia que ele estivesse fora do caminho de Sirius - Sirius evidentemente decidiu fazer o oposto. 

Ele nunca foi exatamente o melhor em seguir regras, é claro. Mas até James admitiu que neste ano Sirius parecia estar tentando quebrar algum tipo de recorde. Black estava em detenção quase todas as noites, raramente concluía seu dever de casa (embora pudesse fazê-lo com um braço amarrado nas costas, se quisesse) e dividia o resto de seu tempo entre fazer travessuras e ver até onde poderia enfiar sua língua na garganta de Mary MacDonald. Não que Mary parecesse se importar muito. 

Estava tudo bem. Tudo do jeito que deveria ser. 

Mas não era fácil. Assim como era um alívio em estar longe da única pessoa com quem ele não conseguia ser sensato – também era muito angustiante ficar longe da única pessoa com quem ele não conseguia ser racional. Marlene e Lily eram adoráveis - gentis, engraçadas, inteligentes e generosas. Mas não eram um substituto para os marotos. 

Ele até tentou passar um pouco mais de tempo conversando com Christopher - fazendo-lhe perguntas sobre sua casa ou sobre as músicas de que gostava. Foi pior do que ele esperava. Christopher era um bruxo puro-sangue, que não conhecia nenhuma música trouxa e não parecia interessado em ouvir nenhuma. Além disso, ele havia percebido seu erro em estragar a surpresa de aniversário de Remus, e não parava de se desculpar, o que era incrivelmente irritante. 

Remus já havia prometido a James que ficaria surpreso quando a festa fosse revelada em sua homenagem. Ele tentou dissuadi-los, é claro - mas ele vinha implorando por moderação desde o primeiro ano e sabia que provavelmente não conseguiria. 

“Não façam um alvoroço por minha causa!” Ele disse, no jantar do dia anterior, "Lily vai enlouquecer..." 

"Errado", disse James, presunçosamente, "Lily enviou metade dos convites!" 

“Convites?!” 

“Sim, tivemos muitos interessados. Consideramos cobrar a entrada, na verdade.” Sirius explicou, os olhos brilhando sobre a mesa. 

Remus olhou para sua comida, rapidamente. Havia decidido não fazer contato visual com Sirius nunca mais. Não seria fácil, mas era o único jeito; disso ele estava convencido. 

"Sua pequena gangue da biblioteca queria vir," James continuou, "E eles não são todos grifinórios, então tivemos que abrir para outras casas ... então há esse grupo estranho do sétimo ano que disse que você é uma ‘lenda total', não tenho ideia do que se trata, você tem uma vida dupla secreta ou algo assim, Moony? 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Ele ainda tinha alguns alunos pedindo cigarros, embora ele não os vendesse mais. Normalmente não se importava em emprestar cigarros, desde que eventualmente reembolsado. 

"Bem, de qualquer maneira," James empurrou os óculos para cima do nariz, "Você simplesmente tem fãs demais, Moony, e não podemos decepcioná-los, podemos?" 

"Ok. Mas sem bebida.” Remus suspirou. "É uma noite no meio da semana." 

* * * 

Quarta-feira, 10 de março de 1976 

Choveu na manhã do aniversário de Remus, mas ele não se importou. Ele acordou com uma pilha de presentes dos Potters - todos os tipos de coisas adoráveis como doces e um bolo de aniversário feito em casa, além de um caderno com capa de couro e uma pena que combinavam. Haviam cartões de todos - incluindo um do Professor Ferox, o que fez Remus corar dos pés à cabeça. 

No café da manhã, os marotos conduziram quase toda a escola em uma versão de 'feliz aniversário', que acabou chegando a cinco bis antes de Remus tentar rastejar para debaixo da mesa para escapar. Os sonserinos franziram o cenho, o rosto de pedra impassível, e em um surto de joie de vivre de aniversário, Remus realmente mostrou a língua para Snape. 

Os marotos, então, empilharam seu prato com uma fatia de torrada para cada cobertura disponível e entregaram seus próprios presentes. Sirius e James estavam em suas vestes de quadribol, prontos para um treino matinal antes das aulas. 

“Realmente _temos_ que ir, Potter?” Marlene choramingou, olhando para o teto encantado que estava cinza e garoava. 

"Sim, se quisermos aquela taça." James afirmou, servindo a ela outra caneca de café. "E relembrando, depois do último sinal, temos a ... você sabe o quê." Ele piscou para Marlene tão elaboradamente que Remus quase caiu na gargalhada. 

"Bem discreto, Potter." Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Certo, eu tenho que ir para a biblioteca," Mary disse alegremente, saindo do colo de Sirius, "Tenho que devolver aquele livro de Adivinhação antes que Pince mandem me pendurarem e esquartejarem." 

"Vejo você depois do quadribol?" Sirius perguntou, ainda segurando Mary pelos quadris. 

"Nah," ela balançou a cabeça, os cachos saltando, "Estou _muito atrasada_ em História, pensei em aparecer em uma das aulas de Remus." 

“ _Sessões de estudo._ ” Remus corrigiu, rapidamente, com cuidado para não olhar para o casal por muito tempo. 

"Como quiser, Professor Lupin," ela sorriu para ele descaradamente. 

"Ei," Sirius puxou-a para chamar a atenção dela, "Achei que você fosse se sentar nas arquibancadas de quadribol e fazer sua lição de casa?" 

"Bem, eu disse que poderia," Mary se contorceu, "mas está congelando hoje e Remus é muito bom em explicar..." 

"Ta bem." Sirius disse, com raiva, jogando o cabelo para fora e cruzando os braços. "Faça o que quiser, não me importo." 

‘’Ei, não comece com isso Sr. Black." Mary franziu a testa, "Você vai perder, isso eu prometo." 

Sirius não ergueu os olhos. Mary colocou a mão no quadril, "Me dê um beijo de despedida, então?" 

Sirius não se moveu. O rosto de Mary ficou sombrio. "Ok." Ela respondeu, com uma pequena batida de pé. "Eu vou te ver quando eu bem quiser então." E saiu marchando. 

Todos os outros na mesa olharam ao redor sem jeito, e agora Remus não era o único evitando o olhar de Sirius. Felizmente, Sirius estava, pela primeira vez, em sintonia com os sentimentos dos outros e se levantou. 

"Vejo você no campo." Ele murmurou para James enquanto saía do salão, robes vermelhos balançando atrás dele. 

"Bem." Marlene disse: “Mal posso esperar para ouvir sobre isso nas próximas duas semanas. Espero que eles façam as pazes em breve.” 

Todos na mesa concordaram. 

* * * 

“A questão é,” Mary disse a Remus mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto pintava as unhas em um tom escuro e perverso de vermelho, “Sirius e eu simplesmente temos personalidades de fogo, sabe? Na _Witch Weekly_ , isso significa que nosso relacionamento tem muita paixão.” 

"Mm." Remus respondeu, tentando se desligar, enquanto propositalmente começava a desenhar linhas em seu mapa astronômico. 

“E obviamente, paixão é muito bom, em um relacionamento,” ela continuou, assoprando as unhas. "Quer dizer ... é muito bom, esse lado das coisas." Ela sorriu para si mesma, daquele jeito horrível, presunçoso, satisfeito e _feliz_ que ela sempre fazia quando falava sobre Sirius. “Mas ele precisa aprender que eu tenho minha própria vida, sabe? Quero dizer, estamos nos anos setenta!” 

"É, ótimo." Remus acenou com a cabeça, sem olhar para cima. 

"Remus?" Christopher apareceu ao seu lado, “Você está fazendo um mapa astronômico? Posso assistir?” 

"Eu realmente não sou muito bom em Astronomia, Chris," Remus respondeu, tentando se concentrar em suas falas, "É melhor se você apenas ler o livro -" 

"Ah não, aposto que você é _ótimo_!" 

"Eu sou realmente n-" 

"Remus?" Mary disse, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, sacudindo seu pincel e espalhando uma minúscula gota de esmalte vermelho em seu pergaminho: “Você está me ouvindo? Eu perguntei se você sabe _por que_ Sirius- " 

"Lupin, Lupin!" Um terceiranista saiu correndo do buraco do retrato, "Perdi suas anotações sobre unicórnios, realmente sinto muito, mas-" 

"Olá, Lupin, posso pegar um cigarro?" Um sextanista apareceu. 

Remus franziu o rosto. Uma dor começou atrás de seus olhos. 

“Só - todos podem ficar quietos?!” Ele disse, muito mais bruscamente do que pretendia. Ele olhou para cima e viu todos olhando para ele, olhos ligeiramente arregalados. "Er ... estou com dor de cabeça, vou deitar." Ele levantou. 

"Oooh!" Mary disse, levantando-se também: “Você não pode! Desculpe, Remus, mas os rapazes estão lá planejando ... er ... quero dizer, fazer ... er ... quero dizer ... - ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu deveria te manter aqui ..." 

Remus respirou fundo. 

"Está bem. Eu vou para a ala hospitalar, então.” 

Recusou todas as ofertas para acompanharem ele, apressando-se o mais rápido possível, o crânio latejando intesamente a cada passo. Não adiantava, ele teria que começar a ser rude com as pessoas - pelo bem de sua própria sanidade, se nada mais. Desde quando ele se tornou o melhor amigo de todos, afinal? Ele não era apenas o mesmo pirralho magricela e mal-humorado que sempre fora? 

O silêncio frio da enfermaria era tão reconfortante que Remus poderia começar a chorar. Por mais que ele normalmente se sentisse em casa no brilho vermelho e quente da sala comunal da Grifinória, era nos tons de cinza suaves da ala hospitalar que Remus se sentiu pela primeira vez verdadeiramente em paz em Hogwarts. Ele ficou lá curtindo por um momento, os olhos fechados. Se pudesse, ficaria aqui a noite toda. 

"Olá, Remus querido," Madame Pomfrey sorriu, saindo de seu escritório, "Está tudo bem?" 

"Eu er ..." 

Ah não. Ele realmente iria chorar. Ele engoliu em seco, desamparado, e levou o punho à testa. 

"Remus?" A enfermeira veio um pouco mais rápido, sua testa franzida de preocupação. Ela ainda era um pouco mais alta do que ele, mas eles estavam cara a cara, praticamente. 

"Desculpe," ele engasgou, sua voz tensa e estranha enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas, "Eu ... estou com dor de cabeça." 

"Sente-se," Madame Pomfrey disse gentilmente, apontando para a poltrona mais próxima, ao lado de uma cama desocupada. "Eu tenho a coisa certa." 

Ela convocou um pequeno frasco de estanho de seu escritório. Ele voou para a palma de sua mão e ela o desarrolhou e deu a ele. “Tome dois bons goles disso - não se preocupe, é bom e doce.” Seus olhos brilharam um pouco. 

Remus engoliu a poção e sentiu toda a tensão e dor deixar seu pescoço e cabeça de uma vez, como água lavando. 

“Obrigado,” ele abaixou a cabeça, sua voz ainda estava grossa. "Desculpe. Exagerei um pouco.” 

“Querido,” Madame Pomfrey cacarejou, “Eu te conheço há cinco anos, e nenhuma vez você exagerou. Tem certeza de que está bem?” 

"Sim, melhor agora, obrigado." 

"Quero dizer ... no geral?" Ela pressionou: "Ouvi dizer que você tem acendido a vela pelas duas pontas - passando muitas horas na biblioteca - e tem seus deveres como monitor e sua ... bem, sua saúde." 

“Estou bem,” Remus esfregou os olhos ferozmente. "De verdade. Apenas ... talvez apenas cansado. Vou para a cama agora.” 

“Feliz aniversário, Remus,” a medibruxa disse, enquanto se levantava para sair. 

"Obrigado." Ele acenou com a cabeça, educadamente. Mas então ela fez algo muito estranho. Ela estendeu a mão e o abraçou. Com muita força e não por muito tempo. Foi lindo. 

"Se cuide." Ela disse, quando ele saiu. 

Ele voltou devagar e desejou ter uma capa de invisibilidade própria. Ajudaria muito se não tivesse que lidar com Severus o seguindo, ou ter que terminar uma partida de azarações entre dois primeiranistas ineptos. Quando ele finalmente alcançou o buraco do retrato na Torre da Grifinória, ele realmente queria dormir cedo. Mas, claro, os marotos tinham outros planos. 

“FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO REMUS!” A sala comunal inteira explodiu, assim que ele apareceu. 

Eles haviam feito um trabalho incrível. Haviam fitas penduradas em cada viga, retrato e decorações - e confetes generosamente espalhados sobre todo o resto. Alunos e amigos de Remus de todas as casas e anos sorriram de volta para ele, um bando de fadas de verdade flutuando sobre suas cabeças. As mesas estavam repletas de sanduíches, bolos, pastéis e salgadinhos, além de uma enorme tigela de ponche de aparência muito suspeita. 

Ele sorriu o mais amplamente que pôde ao entrar na sala, 

"Meu Deus!" Ele disse, esperando estar fazendo uma boa cara de 'surpresa', "Vocês são loucos!" 

Eles riram e ansiosamente o conduziram para a sala, onde ele se viu cercado por aplausos e tapinhas nas costas e votos de aniversário. O toca-discos começou a tocar, e a festa de dezesseis anos de Remus começou para valer. 

"Acho que está maior do que a festa de Sirius," disse James, entregando a Remus um copo do ponche de aparência arroxeada, "Mas não diga a ele que eu disse isso." 

“Não sei por que todas essas pessoas estão aqui ...” Remus respondeu, olhando ao redor surpreso. Todos de cada uma de suas classes; seu grupo de estudo - algumas pessoas com quem ele havia falado apenas algumas vezes antes. 

“Porque você é _Moony_ , obviamente. O rosto aceitável dos marotos.” James o cutucou. "Uau, olhe para Evans ..." 

Lily estava linda, em uma minissaia marrom e sandálias de cunha alta. Ela estava dançando com Marlene e Mary em um pequeno grupo de três, rindo e levantando as mãos acima da cabeça. 

"Por favor, me diga que alguém confiscou sua vassoura esta noite." Remus disse para James, que riu bem-humorado. 

“Não se preocupe, não estou planejando ficar bêbado de novo tão cedo. Vou tentar me fazer de difícil esta noite.” 

"Ela vai gostar disso." Remus respondeu. 

Ele examinou a sala em busca de Sirius, que parecia estar desaparecido. Lá estava Peter, aninhado em uma poltrona com Desdêmona. Lá estava Christopher, tendo uma conversa muito séria com uma garota do terceiro ano da Corvinal, ocasionalmente erguendo os olhos para sorrir para Remus. O resto do time de quadribol da Grifinória estava amontoado em torno do ponche, desafiando um ao outro a beber shots cada vez mais fortes. Nada de Sirius. 

James deve ter visto ele olhando. 

"Ele está deprimido em algum lugar, por causa de Mary." Ele explicou: “Eu disse que se ele não fosse se animar, era melhor não descer e acabar com a animação de todo mundo. Eu levei alguns drinques para ele, mas não está funcionando.” 

"Oh, certo. Ainda não fizeram as pazes, então?” Remus observou Mary, ainda dançando, chamando a atenção de quase todos os garotos no salão. 

“Parece que não. Achei que se eu fosse mais firme talvez ajudasse, mas não sou tão bom nisso quanto você. Então ele está emburrado. Mas não ligue para ele, Moony, aproveite sua festa! " 

Ele tentou. O bolo que a Sra. Potter mandou era glorioso - chocolate saboroso com glacê branco e granulado colorido. As velas foram encantadas para queimar a noite toda sem pingar cera, e só se apagaram por alguns instantes depois que Remus as soprou. Ele não dançou, embora Marlene e Lily tenham tentado arrastá-lo algumas vezes, mas ele se misturou, agradecendo as pessoas por terem vindo e tendo uma boa conversa com os alunos do sétimo ano sobre quais NIEMs fazer. 

“Você deveria ser professor.” Um deles disse, o que Remus achou muito gentil, mas completamente insano. 

Devia ser quase meia-noite quando ele deu um tapinha no bolso de trás em busca do maço de cigarros e descobriu que haviam sumido. Suspirando, ele pensou em deixar pra lá - mas ele tinha bebido o suficiente agora, e realmente queria fumar mais do que qualquer coisa. Ainda havia uma caixa no fundo de seu baú, se Sirius não os tivesse roubado. Ele decidiu ir e olhar. 

No meio da escada, ele esbarrou em James novamente. 

"Desculpe, Moony," o garoto de cabelo preto disse, parecendo um pouco bêbado e um pouco irritado. "Ele está descendo, agora." 

Remus olhou por cima do ombro de James para ver um Sirius carrancudo seguindo-o escada abaixo. 

"Não vai para a cama, vai?" Perguntou James. 

"Não," Remus balançou a cabeça, quase ficando mudo, "Cigarros." 

"Péssimo hábito." James disse com um sorriso torto. Ele olhou por cima do ombro, "Vamos então, Black." 

"Só um segundo," Sirius disse, olhando para Remus, "Eu só quero dizer feliz aniversário para Moony." 

"Tudo bem, mas se apresse." James disse, balbuciando, "Remus, diga a ele para engolir seu orgulho estúpido e maldito, descer lá e beijar Mary, hein?" 

“Ok, Prongs.” 

James empurrou a porta e, por alguns segundos, luz e ruído invadiram a escada, antes de silenciar novamente quando ele a fechou atrás de si. Sirius e Remus estavam sozinhos. 

"Feliz aniversário, Moony." Sirius disse, descendo alguns degraus para ficar no mesmo nível de Remus. 

"Valeu," Remus sorriu, tão casualmente quanto pôde. "Você er ... você está bem?" 

"Sim, tá tudo bem." Sirius disse, embora fosse claramente uma mentira. Ele estava brincando com um copo vazio. "Desculpe se eu estraguei sua festa." 

"Você não estragou. Está ótima.” 

"Que bom." 

Silêncio. Sirius olhou para baixo e depois para Remus novamente. "James acha que preciso ir e fazer as pazes com Mary." 

"É provavelmente uma boa ideia." 

"Você acha?" 

"Bem, sim?" Remus estava confuso. “Você ... hum. Você gosta da Mary, eu pensei.” 

Sirius deu de ombros, olhando para Remus novamente, os olhos azuis escuros, salpicados de prata gélida e afiada. Seus lábios estavam brilhantes e vermelhos de tanto beber, e ele tinha aquele olhar ligeiramente petulante que tinha quando não estava sorrindo. Remus quase quis desviar o olhar, ele era tão lindo. Não poderia estar certo, olhando um para o outro assim. Não poderia terminar bem. 

"Eu gosto da Mary." Sirius disse, inclinando-se levemente para frente. Remus podia sentir sua respiração em sua pele. 

“Então vai lá e beija ela, seu idiota.” Remus disse, apressado, tentando dar um passo para trás, mas batendo contra a parede atrás dele. Realmente era uma escada estupidamente estreita – era uma situação muito parecida com o armário de vassouras. 

"Eu vou," Sirius disse, mordendo o lábio levemente. _Oh Deus_ , Remus pensou. "Eu vou em um minuto." 

Remus engoliu em seco. 

"Você já beijou alguém, Remus?" 

"Não, você sabe que não." A mentira veio facilmente agora. 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, olhando para ele novamente, aquele olhar avançado e conhecedor. 

"Não é tão assustador quanto você pensa." Sirius disse. 

Remus não aguentou. 

Ele pode nunca saber o que aconteceu com ele naquele momento. Era tudo demais e ele agarrou a nuca do outro garoto e o puxou para frente, pressionando seus lábios com força contra os de Sirius. Foi assustador - e incrível. Ainda mais quando Sirius começou a beijá-lo de volta, abrindo os lábios e permitindo que Remus deslizasse sua língua dentro. Foi tudo ao mesmo tempo surpreendente, incrível e familiar. Ele não conseguia pensar – era como se todos os neurotransmissores em seu cérebro tivessem entrado em curto-circuito ao mesmo tempo, estalando e chiando; enviando faíscas. _Sim_ , foi o único pensamento coerente que ele teve; _sim sim sim sim._

Eles voltaram a si ao mesmo tempo, ambos se afastando. Remus puxou sua mão de volta, Sirius olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Remus desviou o olhar primeiro. 

"É melhor eu-" Sirius começou a voltar para a sala comunal, 

“Sim, eu só estava ...” Remus recuou, subindo as escadas. 

Sirius desapareceu de volta para a festa e Remus exalou profundamente, sentindo que poderia afundar no chão. Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos e limpou a boca. Ele esfregou os olhos e lutou contra a vontade de socar a parede. Ele estava de brincadeira?! Sirius pensaria que estava completamente louco - ou pior. Nunca havia feito nada parecido antes. Talvez ele estivesse louco. 

Tinha que pedir desculpas. Tinha que consertar, antes que Sirius contasse a James - antes que todos _soubessem._

Remus ajeitou a camisa e desceu as escadas, na esperança de alcançar Sirius para se desculpar - explicar de alguma forma. Ele voltou a entrar na sala comunal, ainda vibrante com luz e música, e viu algo que o fez parar. Ele se encolheu, incapaz de desviar o olhar. 

Sirius estava beijando Mary. 

Ele a empurrou contra a lareira de mármore, e parecia que ela estava empurrando contra ele com igual ferocidade, seus corpos pressionados juntos, cabeças balançando. Os braços dela estavam pendurados ao redor do pescoço dele, os dedos finos e escuros enrolando em seu cabelo. Todos aplaudiram e gritaram alegremente. 

Remus girou nos calcanhares e marchou direto de volta para a torre. Ele ignorou James e Peter, que planejavam ir para a cozinha em busca de mais suprimentos. Apenas balançou a cabeça, mudo, e continuou subindo as escadas para o quarto. Ele fechou as cortinas em volta da cama e se deitou, sentindo-se estranho. 

Ele cobriu o rosto com os braços e pensou nos dois juntos. Ele pensou nos olhos de Sirius e na curva dos quadris de Mary até cair em um sono profundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota 
> 
> Pessoal, eu e a Paula estamos organizando e traduzindo todos os extras da autora e vamos postar junto com a fanfic na ordem cronológica certinha. Depois desse capítulo, haverá um desses extras que é o ponto de vista do Sirius dos eventos desse capítulo 86. Espero que todos estejam bem e aproveitando essa obra incrível tanto quanto a gente. Quero sempre lembrar a vocês o quanto essa fanfic é política e o quanto ela se estende por questões muito mais complexas do que vemos nos livros escritos pela JKR que, na minha opinião devem sempre lidos com um olhar analítico por explicitarem vários tipos de preconceitos e achismos da autora. Lembrando sempre que nós montamos um grupo no whatsapp para ficarmos mais próximas de vocês, lá atualizamos quando cada capítulo será postado. Também estamos no tiktok, para quem quiser nos procurar lá. Nossos users são @deadgaywizardbitch e @wolfuckingstar. Bjs. 
> 
> A expressão joie de vivre significa alegria de viver, quando se está sendo levado pela excitação de uma festa e fica animado e excitado, por exemplo. 
> 
> Acendendo a vela pelas duas pontas é uma expressão que significa estar muito estressado, atarefado, quando programamos muita coisa no mesmo dia e nos sobrecarregamos.


	87. Capítulo 86.2: Sirius, 1976

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra do ponto de vista do Sirius sobre os eventos do capítulo anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

"Qual é, cara, é o aniversário do Moony. É só descer e pedir desculpas pra ela, aí todo mundo fica de boa e a gente aproveita a festa." Disse James. "De qualquer jeito, é uma briga boba." 

"Sim, eu sei." Sirius resmungou. James era sempre tão legal, mesmo quando Sirius estava sendo infantil. Mary nunca deixava que saísse impune quando agia desse jeito, o que o irritava ainda mais. Ele sabia que estava errado, de qualquer maneira. 

"Então você vai descer?" James disse, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à porta. 

"Acho que vou ..." Sirius odiava perder uma festa, mas estava se sentindo bem estúpido por ter exagerado na briga. Ele nem esteve lá para a "surpresa”, que era sua parte favorita, e tinha sido ele quem dera a ideia em primeiro lugar. Melhor compensar Moony de alguma maneira. 

"Vamos, Pads," James o persuadiu a sair da porta, "Eu não vou trazer mais nenhuma bebida aqui." 

"Tá," Sirius se levantou também. 

"Bom garoto", James deu um tapinha nas costas dele, então se dirigiu para as escadas. 

No meio da passagem escura, eles encontraram Remus. James foi em frente, mas Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade para se desculpar em particular. Era tão difícil encontrar Moony sozinho ultimamente; ele havia se tornado tão popular. 

Sirius sentia um pouco de falta dele. Costumava sentir como se Remus pertencesse a ele, de certa forma – não de um jeito possessivo e esquisito – mas ele sentia que tinha a confiança de Remus, pelo menos. Este ano, Moony havia se afastado um pouco e Sirius não tinha certeza se tinha feito alguma coisa. 

"Feliz aniversário, Moony." Ele disse, tentando soar alegre. 

Ele desceu um pouco as escadas, para que eles ficassem cara a cara, e Remus pudesse ver que Sirius realmente lamentava o que aconteceu. 

"Valeu," Remus sorriu para ele. Sirius se perguntou o quão bêbado ele estava - Moony conseguia virar copos como se fossem água, enquanto o próprio Sirius era meio fraco para bebida. "Você er... você está bem?" 

Só ele mesmo para ser gentil, e pensar primeiro nos outros. Mesmo que fosse seu maldito aniversário. O sentimento de culpa ameaçou dominar Sirius. 

"Sim, tá tudo bem." Ele disse, sinceramente. "Desculpe se eu estraguei sua festa." 

"Você não estragou. Está ótima.” 

"Que bom." 

A frase pairou no ar por um tempo. Sirius olhou para baixo e depois para Remus novamente. Por que as coisas estavam tão estranhas entre os dois ultimamente? Os dois costumavam se dar tão bem quanto ele e James, mas algo mudou, e Sirius ainda não conseguia entender o que era. 

Remus colocara uma distância estranha entre eles, tão silenciosa e tão imóvel que parecia praticamente física. Isso o deixava inquieto e agitado, como se estivesse perdendo algo que queria. Embora, talvez, fosse apenas a briga com Mary. 

"James acha que preciso ir e fazer as pazes com Mary." 

"É provavelmente uma boa ideia." Remus sempre dizia a coisa certa; você podia confiar em Moony. Ele nem sempre seria gentil sobre, como James, mas, de alguma forma, Sirius não se importava em tomar um sermão de Moony – ele parecia saber muito mais sobre o mundo. 

"Você acha?" 

"Bem...sim? “Você ... hum. Você gosta da Mary, eu pensei.” 

Exato - Moony era tão bom em resumir um problema aos seus componentes mais simples. Se você gosta de alguém, você se desculpa quando a chateia. Obviamente. 

Remus o estava observando cuidadosamente - ele estava sempre prestando atenção, observando tudo. Provavelmente por isso era tão inteligente. Sirius encontrou seus olhos. Fora o mais próximo que estiveram desde aquela noite no armário. Moony ainda estava bravo com isso? Sirius achou que era engraçado na hora, algo pelo qual daria boa risada - mas Moony estava tão sensível ultimamente, quem saberia o que ele estava pensando? James achava que era tudo por causa de garotas; Moony nunca foi de falar sobre coisas pessoais, e James achava que ele gostava de uma das garotas e era tímido demais para dizer qualquer coisa. 

Se fosse esse o caso, Sirius gostaria que Remus confiasse nele - ele sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre garotas, afinal. Ele poderia ajudar. Um arrepio de excitação percorreu seu corpo ao pensar nisso - ser o único que pudesse ajudar Moony. 

"Eu gosto da Mary." Ele disse, inclinando-se ansiosamente. Remus tinha bebido um pouco, talvez ele relaxasse e se abrisse se Sirius apenas dissesse as coisas certas. 

“Então vai lá e beije ela, seu idiota.” Remus respondeu. Sempre com óbvia simplicidade. 

Sirius não tinha ideia do por que Remus era tímido com garotas, todo seu maldito jeito era tão charmoso. 

"Eu vou," Sirius disse, "Eu vou em um minuto." Decidiu ir em frente - resolver isso de uma vez por todas. "Você já beijou alguém, Remus?" Ele perguntou, casualmente. 

"Não, você sabe que não." Remus revirou os olhos. 

Ah há, Sirius pensou, ele estava tentando agir como se estivesse desinteressado, mas claramente havia algo acontecendo. 

"Não é tão assustador quanto você pensa." Sirius disse, tentando ser encorajador. 

De repente, Remus o olhava de forma estranha, com uma intensidade magnética - como se ele estivesse prestes a dizer algo incrível; algo revelador, e era apenas para ele, apenas para Sirius. 

O ar ficou mais espesso e Remus o agarrou, puxando seus corpos juntos, e ah porra, eles estavam se beijando! Moony o estava beijando, e ... parecia fazer sentido. Como se estivesse destinado a acontecer. Era como se ele estivesse esperando por isso; mas simplesmente não sabia ainda. 

Estava tudo tão bom, e Sirius se inclinou ansiosamente, sem poder para resistir. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris de Remus, porque era isso que sempre fazia quando estava beijando Mary, e então ... "Toujours pur, Sirius!" um grito terrível soou dentro de sua cabeça, e ele se afastou imediatamente, horrorizado. 

Remus piscou para ele, parecendo tão chocado quanto, e foi isso, o feitiço havia sido quebrado. Ambos resmungaram algo sem sentido um para o outro e partiram em direções opostas. Sirius desceu para a festa, sentindo-se quente, confuso e envergonhado. 

Black tropeçou na sala comunal, o coração disparado. Só tinha bebido alguns drinques, mas estava com a cabeça leve agora, e o barulho não ajudava. Ele piscou, procurando por James - sempre procurava por James quando algo grande acontecia, e isso era grande pra caralho - Mary apareceu do nada, 

"Aí está você!" Ela disse, com as mãos na cintura. Merlin, ela era deslumbrante. Uma visão em lantejoulas douradas e turquesa, o vestido tão justo que exibia todas as belas curvas. 

“Aqui estou eu,” ele murmurou em resposta, momentaneamente encantado. 

"Potter disse que você tinha algo para me falar?" Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em expectativa. 

"Desculpa!" Ele deixou escapar. 

Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso e alívio o inundou. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e ele a agarrou com força pelas costas, grato por ter alguém em seus braços. Bom. Isso era normal. 

"Esse é meu garoto ", ela sussurrou timidamente, puxando-o para um beijo, acariciando seu cabelo suavemente. 

Ele a beijou de volta, com força, e forçou todo o resto para o fundo de sua mente.


	88. Capítulo 87 : Quinto ano: Manhã Seguinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!  
> Uso de drogas - maconha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quinta-feira 11 de março 1976 

_Olá, Grant._

_E aí, Remus._

_Como vai você?_

_Como eu vou? Como vai você, bobinho; é você quem está tendo uma conversa imaginária comigo._

_Sim, desculpe por isso._

_Tudo bem, não estou ocupado. Eu nem sou real._

_Você é real, eu só não consigo falar com você na vida real. Eu nem sei onde você está._

_Não posso fazer nada sobre isso. E aí?_

_Eu beijei Sirius._

_Puta merda._

_O que devo fazer?_

_Como eu deveria saber? Eu não disse para você não fazer isso?_

_Sim, mas. Ele me beijou de volta. Por um minuto, pelo menos._

_Tem certeza que apenas não imaginou isso?_

_Sim..._

Remus desistiu naquele momento. Mesmo acordado, continuou deitado na cama desde – pelo menos - cinco da manhã, alternando entre entrar em pânico e explodir de alegria. Ele tinha que estar louco. Maluco. Sem juízo. Completamente perdido. Ele pensou que falar com outra pessoa poderia ajudar - mas com quem ele poderia falar tão cedo? Especialmente quando se tratava de um segredo que poderia muito bem fazer com que fosse expulso, pelo que Remus sabia. 

Incapaz de encontrar uma solução conversando com uma pessoa imaginária (ou pelo menos uma versão imaginária de uma pessoa real), ele voltou à sua diversão anterior, que era um pouco menos construtiva - tentando reviver os três minutos da noite anterior, quando estava na escada com Sirius, _sem_ reviver a parte em que os dois fugiram um do outro. 

Estava arrependido? Era muito cedo para saber. Por um lado, Remus podia muito bem ter arruinado a melhor amizade que tinha – ou teve. Por outro lado, foi um beijo bom pra cacete. 

Na experiência limitada de Remus, fazia sentido pensar que, mesmo se você gostasse insanamente de alguém, isso não significava que, quando finalmente se beijassem, seria tão bom quanto imaginava. E Remus sabia que, às vezes, tinha uma imaginação muito vívida - mas Sirius era Sirius. Não havia nada decepcionante sobre isso. Na verdade, tinha sido perfeito. 

Contanto que fingisse que a última parte não aconteceu. 

Sufocando um gemido, ele se repreendeu e tentou pensar racionalmente. _Pense como uma redação. Exponha todos os fatos e apresente seu argumento._

Então, os fatos: 

a. Remus Lupin tinha beijado Sirius Black nos lábios. 

b. Sirius Black não lhe deu soco imediatamente. 

c. Sirius Black tinha beijado Remus Lupin de volta (apesar do que Grant imaginário tinha a dizer) 

d. Sirius Black também beijou Mary MacDonald imediatamente depois, e com considerável vigor. 

e. Sirius Black não tinha voltado para a cama. 

Merda! Merda, bosta, merda! 

Remus saiu da cama, não adiantava ficar deitado, virando de um lado para o outro. Ele tinha que sair da torre. A cama de Sirius estava vazia à sua esquerda. Se ele não estava lá, provavelmente estava na sala comunal. Por precaução, Remus pegou a capa de James. 

Ele era bom em ficar quieto e se mover sem fazer barulho, mas não precisava se preocupar. Sirius estava morto para o mundo - deitado no sofá, a cabeça jogada para trás, a linha perfeita de sua mandíbula exposta. Mary estava enrolada contra seu peito, uma colcha de retalhos jogada sobre os dois. Remus passou correndo, querendo ir para o mais longe possível. 

O banheiro dos monitores era provavelmente uma das partes mais estranhas do castelo. Remus pensou que os alunos mais velhos estavam zoando com a cara dele quando, no trem em setembro, lhe deram a senha. Ele fora uma vez, apenas uma vez, no primeiro semestre, mas não havia conseguido nem ao menos pensar em realmente remover todas as suas roupas em uma sala tão grande e aberta. E se alguém entrasse? 

No entanto, naquela manhã em particular, era o único lugar em que ele tinha certeza de que não seria encontrado - mesmo que os marotos decidissem usar o mapa; eles não poderiam vir e encontrá-lo sem a senha. 

Ele chegou ao quarto andar e sussurrou “completamente limpo” na entrada antes de entrar. Ninguém estava lá; era muito cedo. Ele sempre se perguntava se havia algum tipo de mecanismo para impedir que alguém entrasse enquanto você estava no banho - ele não tinha visto nenhuma evidência disso e optar pela opção mais segura. 

Tirando a roupa e ficando apenas de boxer e regata, Remus abriu a torneira e bombeou um monte de bolhas na banheira do tamanho de uma piscina olímpica antes de deslizar para dentro, ainda de cueca. O banheiro era um dos cômodos mais bonitos do castelo, Remus reconheceu. Tudo era mármore branco limpo e torneiras douradas cintilantes. Os vitrais retratavam uma série de lindas criaturas marinhas cintilantes. Um cheiro adorável de tangerina estava subindo dos grandes montes de espuma branca, e Remus finalmente começou a relaxar. 

Ele nunca aprendera a nadar - os meninos de St. Edmund tinham aulas gratuitas nas piscinas locais, mas a Diretora não o deixava ir. Ele não se importou - não queria que os outros meninos vissem suas cicatrizes. Mas agora que estava mais velho, pensou que gostaria de aprender. Sirius uma vez havia falado sobre férias em família no sul da França, onde o mar era quente o suficiente para se banhar. Remus não conseguia imaginar isso. O único mar que ele já havia visto foi em Southend - e uma vez em Margate. Era muito frio, de uma cor verde-acinzentada suja. Não o azul cristal que Sirius havia descrito. 

Ainda assim, Remus sabia flutuar. Ele se deitou de costas e olhou para o teto abobado. 

_Se divertindo?_

_Na verdade, não._

_Então, se ele retribuiu o beijo e depois saiu correndo e beijou Mary, onde isso deixa as coisas?_

_Eu não sei, não é?! É por isso que você deveria me ajudar a descobrir!_

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, acalme suas tetas._

_Você não diz isso. Sirius diz isso._

_Olha, estou fazendo o meu melhor. Já te falei, nem sou real._

_Talvez eu beije muito mal._

_Talvez._

_O Grant real é muito mais legal do que você, sabe._

_Sim, de quem é a culpa? É você quem está falando sozinho, seu maluco. Encontre alguém real para conversar._

Remus suspirou, carrancudo. Você poderia beijar mal e não saber disso? Provavelmente. Ele não tinha experiência suficiente para saber. Não parecia que tinha sido ruim – pareceu que eles se encaixaram. 

_Ele me beijou de volta._

Remus sabia, no fundo, que não tinha nada a ver com como ele fez. E sim, o fato de ele ter feito. 

Ele sabia - mas não estava pronto para lidar com isso ainda. Nem mesmo com uma pessoa imaginária. Se fosse ser totalmente sincero, Remus sabia que Sirius tinha todo o direito de fugir - ficar chocado, confuso ou até assustado. E havia um tipo louco de lógica Sirius Black, por trás de beijar a primeira garota que ele conseguiu encontrar, logo depois de algo assim. 

Mais uma vez, Remus foi confrontado com a imagem de Sirius pressionando Mary contra a lareira, aquelas mãos na cintura dela que estiveram na cintura dele apenas momentos antes ... e, involuntariamente, esqueceu-se de se manter flutuando. 

Gaguejando e sufocando enquanto afundava, Remus voltou à superfície e voltou a tossir, a espuma laranja espalhando-se por toda parte. 

"Remus, é você?!" A voz de uma garota ecoou pelo chão do banheiro. 

Ele lutou para tirar o cabelo do rosto, piscando, e identificou o contorno borrado de Lily Evans em um roupão acolchoado rosa. Remus esfregou os olhos com força, seus pés encontrando o chão, e desengasgou, 

"Oi, Lily." 

“Cristo, você está bem? Achei que teria que mergulhar e te salvar!” 

“Perdi o equilíbrio.” 

“Eu não posso acreditar que você me ganhou no banho, pensei que seria a primeira a acordar. Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível.” Lily esfregou a testa com uma expressão de dor. 

"Sim, a ressaca tá forte," Remus respondeu, embora se sentisse bem. "Eu já estava saindo ... er ... você se importa em se virar?" 

"Oh está bem, desculpa!" Lily sorriu, virando as costas. 

Remus se moveu para o lado e se levantou da água quente com alguma relutância. Se sentiu bobo e infantil, pedindo a ela para não olhar - James ou Sirius provavelmente não se importariam. Pegando uma toalha, a enrolou em torno de si mesmo, sobre os ombros, ao invés de em volta da cintura. Isso não era exatamente viril, mas ele não precisava de Evans lhe questionando sobre suas cicatrizes além de todo o resto. 

"Ok." Ele disse, correndo para um cubículo de troca. 

Ele ouviu Lily abrir as torneiras novamente, e um cheiro doce de lavanda encheu a sala enquanto ele se secava e colocava o uniforme. 

"Então, para onde você foi na noite passada?" Lily chamou, acima do barulho da água corrente, “A festa deve ter ido até, pelo menos, umas duas da mnhã. Potter estava tão bêbado." 

"Devo ter ficado um pouco bêbado," Remus respondeu, "Fui para a cama à meia-noite." 

“Fraco!” Lily brincou. Ele ouviu as torneiras sendo fechadas e um leve respingo quando ela entrou no banho. "Mesmo assim," ela continuou, "pelo menos Sirius e Mary se reconciliaram, hein?" 

"Sim, sorte a nossa." Ele respondeu, uniformemente, saindo de sua baia. 

Lily estava balançando na outra extremidade da piscina, seu cabelo ruivo preso no topo de sua cabeça, rodeada por um mar de espuma roxa. Ela sorriu para ele. 

"Biblioteca." Ele disse, sentindo-se estranho, totalmente vestido no banheiro quente e úmido. 

“Claro,” ela riu e brincou, “Onde mais iria? Oh, você viu aquele aviso na sala comunal? " 

"Não", ele balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha olhado para nada além de Sirius na sala comunal. 

‘’A data das reuniões sobre carreiras com McGonagall - meados de abril.” 

"Ah, ótimo," Remus sentiu seus membros ficarem pesados, "Obrigado." 

Foi um alívio sair do banheiro quente e, em vez da biblioteca, Remus decidiu sair um pouco. Para as estufas e ao redor, talvez. Às vezes haviam alguns lufanos por lá vendendo maconha e, embora fosse dia de semana e ainda não tivesse tomado café da manhã, parecia uma ideia muito boa. 

_Isso é tudo culpa sua, você sabe._

_Como assim?_

_Se você não tivesse me beijado no verão passado, eu ainda seria ..._

_Perdido? Confuso?_

_Normal._

_Isso é uma maldita duma’ mentira e você sabe disso. Querer transar é a única coisa normal em você._

_Justo._

_Você está feliz por eu ter te beijado. Você amou cada minuto._

_...Sim._

_Você só está irritado porque Sirius não reagiu da maneira que você reagiu._

_...Sim…_

_A questão é - por que diabos você esperaria que Sirius agisse como você?_

Por que, de fato. 

Esse foi o primeiro conselho útil que o Grant imaginário deu, e Remus se agarrou a ele. Sirius faria o que Sirius precisava fazer. Não cabia a Remus decidir. Se parabenizou por ser muito maduro em relação a tudo isso. Afinal, ele pensou, pelo menos está feito agora. Pelo menos sabia como era. Seria possível sobreviver para sempre, ele se perguntou, com um beijo? 

Felizmente, haviam, de fato, três lufanos sentados na grama atrás das estufas, duas meninas e um menino. Sorriam para ele daquele jeito amistoso e estúpido que dizia que haviam começado cedo. Com palavras lentas e gentis, o parabenizaram pela excelente festa. Ele se sentou com eles até que não pudesse mais ignorar suas pontadas de fome, e cambaleou de volta ao castelo tonto para o café da manhã. 

"Aqui está ele!" James gritou, enquanto Remus tomava seu lugar à mesa. 

Peter, que tinha a cabeça entre as mãos e parecia um pouco verde, gemeu, 

"Não tão alto, Prongs, estou te implorando." 

"Ah, coma seus ovos, você se sentirá melhor." James sorriu. Remus empilhou seu próprio prato com dois ovos fritos, duas salsichas, uma pilha de feijão cozido, três fatias de torrada, duas fatias de tomate frito e três fatias de bacon. Se sentia muito calmo e confortável agora. Poderia dizer a si mesmo que tinha sido o banho. Mas obviamente não fora. 

"Não sei dizer se você está de ressaca ou se é apenas aquele seu metabolismo incrível." Marlene fez uma careta para o prato dele. 

"Um pouco de ambos." Remus encolheu os ombros, acomodando-se. 

“E mais alguma coisa,” James balançou o dedo, “Já esteve nas estufas, Moony? É assim que você deseja entrar no seu décimo sexto ano?” 

"Sim." Remus disse, de boca cheia. 

Sirius estava lá, é claro, mas ele não havia dito nada ainda. Ele estava apoiando a cabeça sonolentamente em um cotovelo, segurando uma grande caneca de chá com leite. Remus o encarou intensamente, desejando que ele olhasse para cima, mas ele não o fez. Mary não estava em lugar nenhum. 

"McDonald está sendo uma covarde", explicou Marlene, "fingindo que está doente, embora todo mundo viu ela tomando uma garrafa inteira de Cerveja da Bruxa sozinha." 

"Ela tomou?" Remus disse, "Uau, impressionante, ela provavelmente merece uma folga então." Ele disse, sinceramente. 

"Estamos todos nos sentindo mal, no entanto," disse Marlene, "Evans vomitou por, pelo menos, uma hora antes de dormir." 

"Ela está bem?!" James perguntou, escandalizado. 

"Sim, eu a vi esta manhã no banheiro dos monitores." Remus disse, engolindo seu bocado. "Ela está bem." 

"No banheiro, hein?" James ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você tem que parar com seus modos mulherengos, Remus, dê uma chance ao resto de nós." 

"Ah sim, esse sou eu," Remus bufou, "O Casanova da Torre da Grifinória ..." 

Ele só disse isso para fazer James rir, mas a cabeça de Sirius finalmente se ergueu, seus olhos pousaram nele. Havia uma carranca quase imperceptível, franzindo sua testa. Ele olhou para Remus como se ele fosse um encantamento que ainda não sabia como pronunciar. Remus olhou de volta, firmemente, permitindo seu julgamento - ele permitiria qualquer coisa a Sirius. Mais um momento e tudo acabou. Sirius desviou o olhar, sem dizer nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Notas 
> 
> -Casanova foi um escritor italiano conhecido por ser um mulherengo: Uma aura mágica envolve toda a sua vida de debochado, libertino, coleccionador de mulheres, escroque e conquistador empedernido que percorria os bordéis de Londres todas as noites para ter relações com mais de 60 meretrizes, aquele homem que conseguiu fugir das masmorras do Palácio Ducal de Veneza, com uma fuga rocambolesca pelos telhados do palácio, depois de estar prisioneiro durante 16 meses.


	89. Capítulo 88: Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!  
> Uso de drogas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_**So messed up, I want you here** Tão confuso, eu quero você aqui   
**In my room, I want you here** No meu quarto, eu quero você aqui   
**Now we're gonna be face-to-face** Agora vamos ficar cara a cara   
**And I'll lay right down in my favourite place** E eu vou deitar no meu lugar favorito _

_**And now I want to be your dog** E agora eu quero ser seu cachorro   
**Now I want to be your dog** Agora eu quero ser seu cachorro   
**Now I want to be your dog **Agora eu quero ser seu cachorro  
 **Well, come on** … Bem, vamos lá ... ****_ ********

****_I wanna be your dog, The Stooges_ ** **

****

****

****Terça-feira, 16 de março de 1976** **

****No momento em que a próxima lua cheia chegou, ficou claro que Remus e Sirius haviam chegado a um impasse. Remus tentou ser indireto – alcançar o olhar do outro durante as refeições, ou nas raras noites em que estavam todos juntos. Tentou ficar para trás no dormitório para ver se Sirius ficaria para trás também. Mas sem sorte. Os olhos de Sirius nunca encontravam os dele, e ele era sempre o primeiro a sair de uma sala em que Remus estava dentro.** **

****Sem realmente emboscar Sirius em algum lugar (o que ele se recusava a fazer), Remus estava ficando sem opções. O pedido de outro telefonema para Grant foi devolvido, com uma nota na letra da Diretora, pura e brutalmente clara, no envelope. _' Destinatário não é mais conhecido neste endereço '_. Ele estava completamente sozinho. ** **

****Uma vez, Remus achou que estava perto de alcançar Sirius. Eles estavam saindo de Feitiços, e James parou para falar com o Professor Flitwick, e Peter foi ao banheiro, então Remus e Sirius se encontraram esperando sozinhos em um corredor movimentado. Ele aproveitou a chance, dizendo baixinho,** **

****"Olha, sobre a outra noite -"** **

****"Sim, estávamos todos tão bêbados, né?!" Sirius riu alto - alto o suficiente para as pessoas se virarem e olharem. "Loucos. Mal consigo me lembrar da metade!”** **

****"Er ... sim, certo." Remus recuou.** **

****Era uma completa mentira, ambos sabiam disso. Mas era um daqueles terríveis casos em que nenhum dos dois deveria _reconhecer_ a mentira; apenas continuar caminhando sobre ela. Você não pode empurrar Sirius mais longe do que ele estava disposto a ir. E ele claramente não estava disposto a ir ... _lá._ ** **

****Então, é claro, havia Mary. Se Sirius _quissese_ Remus da mesma forma Remus queria Sirius, então certamente a coisa com Mary teria terminado. Mas não, Remus teria que aceitar o fato de que não era 'a coisa com Mary'; era o relacionamento de seu melhor amigo, e não iria a lugar nenhum tão cedo. Ela estava em todo lugar que ele estava e, mais frequentemente que nunca, em seu colo. ** **

****Durante esse tempo, Remus flertou brevemente com a ideia de legilimência. Ser capaz de ler a mente de Sirius ajudaria muito. Ele logo desistiu, achando muito mais difícil do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse tentado. Além disso, com seu cronograma de revisão agora em pleno andamento, ele tinha muito pouco espaço em sua cabeça para novos feitiços.** **

****Agora, na noite de lua cheia, Remus estava sentado sozinho na Casa dos Gritos, esperando seus amigos chegarem e não tendo certeza se seriam dois ou três. Estava ficando um pouco paranoico, na verdade, mas não era culpa de Sirius. Em uma tentativa de escapismo, Remus estava passando mais e mais tempo nas estufas, espairecendo e se enchendo de fumaça verde. Não era o ideal. Mas era melhor do que beber, ele supôs. Melhor do que conseguir detenções por pegadinhas estúpidas.** **

****Naquele dia em particular, ele havia fumado com o intuito de acalmar seus nervos em torno da lua - e para ver se isso tinha algum efeito nas dores da transformação. Embora só Deus soubesse como seria um lobisomem chapado.** **

****Uma dor aguda queimou suas omoplatas e ele engasgou de surpresa. Bem, esse experimentou já estava desaprovado então.** **

****“Boa noite, Moony,” a porta se abriu e James colocou a cabeça para dentro.** **

****"Está começando," Remus cerrou a mandíbula, "Depressa, entre."** **

****James se transformou rapidamente e foi seguido para dentro do quarto por um grande rato marrom e um cachorro preto. Remus fechou os olhos, aliviado.** **

****A noite de lua cheia não foi diferente de qualquer outra que eles tiveram até agora. Como animais, eles eram menos conscientes, ou talvez apenas menos preocupados com seus problemas mais humanos. O lobo só queria correr e caçar, rolar na vegetação rasteira, perseguir o preto e lutar contra o grande.** **

****Na manhã seguinte, ele se sentiu renovado, revigorado – ou, pelo menos, se sentiria, se não fosse pela agonia esmagadora de ossos retornando aos seus devidos lugares, enquanto voltava à forma humana. Algumas coisas nunca mudam. Os marotos saíram sorrateiramente, apenas vinte minutos ou mais antes de Madame Pomfrey aparecer para levar Remus de volta à escola. Na ala hospitalar, ela lhe deu sua poção para sono profundo de costume e ele só abriu os olhos bem depois do meio-dia. Isso sempre seria um problema, ele percebeu recentemente. Não importava o quanto suas transformações tenham melhorado, ele ainda perdia muito tempo.** **

****Ele já havia verificado e descobriu que a lua cheia de maio não coincidia com nenhum exame. Isso parecia muito estranho para ele, até que percebeu que devia ter sido orquestrado dessa forma, por Dumbledore ou McGonagall. O que achou um pouco embaraçoso. Eles não sabiam que ele já tinha assistido às aulas com o sangue fervendo e os músculos doendo? Que ele havia terminado as redações depois de ficar acordado por dois dias, com a cabeça latejando e tão cansado que só a adrenalina o mantinha em pé? E ele, ainda sim, havia ultrapassado metade da classe. Remus podia fazer isso. Eles apenas tinham que deixá-lo. Como ele conseguiria um emprego depois da escola, se não conseguisse acompanhar?** **

****Quando Remus abriu os olhos por volta das quatro horas, ficou muito surpreso ao ver Sirius ali. sozinho.** **

****"Bom dia", ele sorriu, suavemente, um traço de ansiedade ainda presente em suas feições. Isso pode não ser por causa de Remus - Sirius costumava estar ansioso, ultimamente. Se Snape era a sombra malévola de Remus, então Regulus era de Sirius. Parecia que, mesmo que deixasse tudo sobre a Família Black para trás - menos no nome - ele nunca estaria realmente livre do senso de obrigação. Ou da culpa. Esse poderia ser o caso com todas as famílias, Remus refletiu. Ele não saberia dizer.** **

****"Bom dia", ele acenou de volta, puxando-se para cima. "A noite foi boa, não foi?"** **

****"Sim, ótima," Sirius concordou, ansioso por estarem em território familiar. “Não posso acreditar que encontramos aquela cachoeira, Prongs acha que há uma caverna atrás dela. Eu falei que se realmente houvesse uma, então provavelmente um troll moraria lá. Eles gostam de cavernas, não gostam? "** **

****"Eles gostam."** **

****Não foi exatamente constrangedor. Eles conversavam assim o tempo todo. Mas, geralmente, não lutavam para manter uma conversa. Muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Sirius estava olhando para o teto, quando disse, do nada.** **

****"Estamos bem, não estamos, Moony?" Sua voz era baixa.** **

****"Claro." Remus disse, apressado.** **

****“Porque você - Você, James, Pete. Vocês são meus melhores amigos.”** **

****"Sim. Você é meu melhor amigo. Vocês todos são."** **

****"Tudo bem." Sirius parecia aliviado e Remus estava feliz por ter dito a coisa certa. Mas seu rosto parecia ter ficado preocupado novamente. "Tem ... tem a Mary agora, também."** **

****"Mary." Remus repetiu.** **

****“Sim, eu disse que iria encontrá-la. Pete vai chegar em breve.”** **

****"Não, tudo bem. Assim que a Madame Pomfrey voltar, ela provavelmente vai me deixar sair. Eu vou ... te ver esta noite? "** **

****"Sim, claro," Sirius sorriu, parecendo mais confortável do que havia estado nas últimas semanas. _Nós nos entendemos agora_. "Vejo você no jantar, cara." Ele disse essa última palavra com uma masculinidade excessivamente brincalhona, que não era nada habitual dele. Remus ficou surpreso por não ter recebido um soco no braço ou ter seu cabelo bagunçado. ** **

****

****

***** * *** **

****

****

****Quarta-feira, 14 de abril de 1976** **

****O mês seguinte passou em um borrão de penas, livros e pergaminhos. Remus não tinha certeza se ele e Sirius ainda estavam em desacordo, porque, simplesmente, não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. Quando se viam - nas aulas, nos corredores, ou bocejando boa noite um para o outro antes de dormir - tudo parecia perfeitamente bem.** **

****O grupo de estudo de Remus dobrou de tamanho, até que ele teve que separá-los por assuntos diferentes para cada dia da semana. A maioria das sessões consistia em examinar provas escritas de anos anteriores, compartilhar suas respostas e apontar trechos importantes de seus vários livros didáticos. Remus sentiu que estava aprendendo tanto quanto ensinava - e estava gostando muito.** **

****"Por que você não está na Corvinal?" Christopher perguntou um dia, enquanto ajudava Remus a arrumar a sala de aula disponível, na qual eles praticavam levitação. Estava uma bagunça.** **

****“Meu pai foi da corvinal, na verdade,” Remus sorriu suavemente. Isso não doia tanto quanto antes. Haviam coisas mais importantes. "E o chapéu mencionou isso na minha seleção, mas ... não era para ser."** **

****"Parece que você teria se dado melhor lá." Christopher disse, consertando um tinteiro quebrado e limpando a poça negra embaixo.** **

****"Talvez," Remus deu de ombros, "Se você me conhecesse, não pensaria assim."** **

****Eles terminaram o trabalho e Remus olhou para o relógio. "Merda, eu tenho que ir ... desculpe, Chris, você ficará bem voltando para a Torre?"** **

****“Privilégio puro-sangue,” Christopher disse, fazendo uma careta, “Eu não sou incomodado. Aonde você vai?”** **

****“Er ... é particular. Desculpe. Obrigado pela ajuda!"** **

****Ele teve que correr para chegar a tempo à ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey o repreendeu levemente,** **

****“Nenhum exercício físico em luas cheias!” Ela disse, fechando sua capa "Você vai ficar agitado, e tivemos um ano tão bom."** **

****“Eu vou ficar bem,” ele acenou com a mão, um pouco casualmente demais. Talvez devesse pedir a Prongs para arranhá-lo um pouco, para que ela não suspeitasse. De jeito nenhum Prongs faria isso, no entanto.** **

****Eles começaram a caminhar juntos para o terreno, uma viagem tão familiar que, agora, podia faze-la enquanto dormia. “Eu poderia fazer isso sozinho, agora”, disse ele, em tom de conversa, “Eu sei como tudo funciona bem o suficiente. Você só precisaria me pegar de manhã. "** **

****“Desculpe, querido,” ela balançou a cabeça, “Ordens de Dumbledore. Devo ter certeza de que você está fora do terreno em segurança no horário. "** **

****“Oh. Claro." Ele tentou não parecer ingrato. Claro, isso era uma preocupação - que ele pudesse esquecer ou se atrasar. Então o que? Seria muito pior do que isso, ele pensou, quando fizesse dezessete anos e tivesse que se registrar no ministério.** **

****Dentro da Casa, Madame Pomfrey gritou,** **

****"O que aconteceu?!" Remus retirou sua varinha.** **

****“Oh, nada,” ela colocou a mão peito, “Eu ... eu vi um rato. Coisas horríveis. Desculpe, querido, gostaria que pudéssemos encontrar um lugar melhor para você ...”** **

****"Oh, está tudo bem ... vejo você pela manhã."** **

****Quando a porta se fechou, ele se virou, “Pete? Aquele era você?"** **

****"... Desculpe, Moony," a voz de Peter veio de cima. "Eu deveria estar vigiando ..."** **

****Ele desceu a escada, seguido por Sirius e James, que estavam bocejando, e parecia que haviam acabado de acordar.** **

****“O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?!” Remus perguntou, surpreso, “E a partida?!”** **

****"Estamos dormindo desde a última aula", explicou James, "Então, dormiremos mais uma ou duas horas pela manhã ... e na hora do almoço, se pudermos."** **

****"Loucos." Remus balançou a cabeça, "Vocês dois." Ele olhou para Sirius, para verificar se eles ainda estavam jogando o jogo do contato visual.** **

****"Qualquer coisa pelo nosso Moony." Sirius disse, segurando seu olhar por alguns segundos antes de deixá-lo cair, desviando e esfregando o braço. Isso satisfez Remus, embora ele soubesse que deveria se sentir culpado. Não sabia por que sentia tanto prazer em assistir Sirius envergonhado.** **

****"Chegamos cedo," Peter disse, sentando na pequena cama de Remus, "Não chegamos, Remus?"** **

****"Sim, acho que sim", ele se espreguiçou um pouco, para ter uma ideia de suas várias dores e pontadas, "Sim, ainda falta um tempo."** **

****"Oh, bom, posso voltar a dormir?" Sirius bocejou. Ele e James estavam acomodados no chão, e Sirius estava descansando a cabeça no ombro de James. _Vai se foder, James,_ Remus pensou, antes de se conter. Ele se encostou na parede, constrangido. ** **

****"Ei, quando é a sua entrevista com McGonagall?" James perguntou, encolhendo os ombros para afastar Sirius.** **

****“Err ... Primeiro horário na próxima sexta, eu acho. Por quê?"** **

****"O que você vai dizer?"** **

****"Dizer?"** **

****“Sobre as carreiras, idiota.”** **

****"Oh, certo," Sirius reprimiu outro bocejo, seus olhos lacrimejando de cansaço. “Ugh, eu não sei. Não gosto muito da ideia de um emprego. Papai queria que eu entrasse pra política, então acho... que não vai ser isso.’’** **

****“Minha mãe diz que é uma hora ruim para entrar no ministério”, disse Peter, pensativo. “Mas Dezzie acha que é o melhor momento - quando a guerra acabar, estaremos lá para reconstruir em primeira mão.”** **

****"Bem, essa é uma maneira de ver as coisas." Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele cutucou James: "Vá em frente, nos conte quais são seus planos."** **

****"Hm?" James olhou para ele inocentemente.** **

****“Ah, qual é Potter, não me diga que você já não tem tudo planejado. Puddlemere? Holyhead? The Cannons? Quem mostrou mais interesse até agora?”** **

****“Na verdade,” James ergueu a cabeça de uma forma muito digna, “Se você quer saber, todos eles perguntaram sobre mim, de acordo com McGonagall. Mas estou recusando - por enquanto, pelo menos.”** **

****"Oh sim? Vai ter um ano sabático e viver de seus zilhões de galeões?”** **

****“Não, seu idiota. Eu vou lutar.”** **

****Houve uma pausa estranha. Sirius parecia profundamente perturbado. Remus o quebrou.** **

****"Você o quê, cara?"** **

****“Bem,” James parecia estranhamente nervoso com isso, “A guerra não vai acabar a menos que as pessoas a lutem. Mamãe e papai estão trabalhando tanto e ... bem, que tipo de filho eu seria se não ajudasse? Dumbledore precisa de tantas pessoas quanto puder. Além disso,” ele riu, trêmulo, “Se Wormy quer um emprego no ministério, é melhor ter certeza de que o ministério ainda estará de pé, não é?”** **

****"Então ... quando você falar com McGonagall, você dirá ..."** **

****“Que o quadribol pode esperar? Que eu quero fazer tudo que puder para ter certeza de que o mundo mágico seja seguro para todos, não apenas para os puro-sangue? Sim, exatamente isso.” James terminou, simplesmente, olhando para suas mãos.** **

****Silêncio novamente. Finalmente, Sirius murmurou,** **

****"Então é isso que direi também."** **

****“Cara, você não precisa ...”** **

****“O que mais eu vou fazer? Me aposentar com a herança do meu tio e deixar você ter toda a diversão? Até parece."** **

****"Eu também!" Peter disse de repente, ansioso para ser incluído, "Eu posso ajudar!"** **

****"Claro que você pode", James sorriu, "Você é um maroto, essa é basicamente a melhor qualificação que você pode ter."** **

****"E você, Moony?" Peter tagarelou, animado e de olhos brilhantes.** **

****“Eu vou ... mmph” _Tarde demais, aí vem_ , “Merda - se transformem! Rápido!" ** **

****Todos eles se levantaram, prontos para assumir suas formas animais.** **

****A última coisa que Remus viu claramente foram seus três amigos, parados juntos, pensando sobre o futuro deles.** **


	90. Capítulo 89 : Quinto ano: A Semana Anterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sexta-feira, 23 de abril de 1976 

“Boa tarde, Sr. Lupin,” a Professora McGonagall sorriu quando ele entrou em seu escritório. 

"Boa tarde, professora." Ele respondeu educadamente, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa dela. 

“Tudo pronto para seus exames?” 

"Er ... acho que sim." 

“Eu tenho muita fé em você,” ela sorriu - McGonagall apenas abria um sorriso quando sentia que a situação merecia. Por esse motivo, Remus sorriu de volta. 

A bruxa de meia-idade olhou para uma pilha de pergaminhos estendidos diante dela. Notas de seus outros professores, talvez. Ela limpou a garganta, olhou para cima e sorriu novamente, "Você recebeu resultados consistentemente altos durante seu tempo em Hogwarts." 

“Não o tempo todo,” ele murmurou, pensando naqueles meses perdidos no primeiro ano. 

“Você é um monitor,” McGonagall continuou, “Um jovem geralmente bem-comportado e atencioso. Parece se destacar em Feitiços e História, e ouvi dizer que, até mesmo, reuniu alguns alunos para ensina-los? " 

“Eu só não me importo em ajudar”, explicou ele, envergonhado. “Se as pessoas tiverem dificuldades.” 

“Uma qualidade admirável, Sr. Lupin.” 

"Er ... obrigado." 

"Então", disse ela, rapidamente, "com todas essas coisas boas em mente, você já pensou em uma carreira para seguir depois de concluir sua educação?" 

Ele estava nervoso, percebeu. Mais nervoso do que esperava. Esfregou as palmas das mãos úmidas na calça e tentou fazer contato visual. 

“Vou ter que me registrar. No ministério.” 

Ele a viu apertar os lábios, mas ela não interrompeu. 

"E ... quero dizer, não sei muito sobre isso, não tanto quanto deveria, talvez, mas ... a guerra ..." 

"O que tem a guerra, Lupin?" Ela retrucou. 

“Bem ... pessoas - bruxos - eles não querem empregar alguém como eu, com meus problemas, então eu pensei -” 

“Não podemos nos submeter a baixas expectativas dos outros sobre nós, Lupin. Você fez grandes coisas em Hogwarts e não tenho dúvidas de que é capaz de coisas ainda maiores.” 

"Talvez", ele deu de ombros, "mas não terei a chance a menos que ... a menos que eu me envolva, suponho." 

"Se envolver." Qualquer traço de gentileza ou encorajamento havia deixado seu rosto. 

"Sim." 

"Sr. Lupin." A sobrancelha de McGonagall franziu. Ela parecia cansada, como se tivesse trabalhado em um problema difícil o dia todo, "Você sabe que já falei com o Sr. Black sobre seus próprios planos." 

"Sim." Remus não tinha certeza do que isso tinha a ver com qualquer coisa. 

"E tenho certeza de que você pode imaginar exatamente quais são os planos do Sr. Black." 

"Er ... eu poderia adivinhar ..." 

Ele não precisava adivinhar. Todos eles haviam discutido isso na noite anterior, todos os quatro sentados na cama de James. 

James sempre foi o chefe do grupo - o líder. Sua bondade inata, sua confiança e sua personalidade fácil garantiram isso desde seu primeiro encontro no Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas agora, para Remus, pelo menos, ele parecia ter assumido uma nova dimensão de heroísmo sábio em sua decisão de se juntar a Dumbledore e se colocar contra Voldemort. 

Se James estava fazendo isso, então todos tinham certeza de que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Sirius havia falado longamente, e com alguma emoção, sobre seu próprio desejo de vencê-los. Remus teve a impressão de que Sirius não via a guerra como política, e sim como algo extremamente pessoal. Voldemort poderia muito bem ser sua mãe ou seu pai. Peter sempre ficava animado para começar um novo projeto, e Remus tinha que admitir que estava impressionado - Wormtail era geralmente o primeiro a apontar os riscos de tal plano. Mas James fazia tudo parecer tão fácil; tão simples. 

Quanto a Remus, nunca houve qualquer dúvida. Ele não tinha outras opções, pelo que podia ver, e era o que tinha menos a perder dentre os quatro. Os três meninos com quem dividia o quarto foram sua principal preocupação nos últimos cinco anos, e não via razão para isso mudar quando deixassem a escola. E ele não podia negar, nem para si mesmo, que ficar perto de Dumbledore parecia o caminho mais provável para se chegar a Greyback. 

Ele não disse nada disso para McGonagall, é claro. 

A professora tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ela suspirou, e o som atingiu Remus de uma forma dolorosa, na boca do estômago - ele a havia desapontado. 

“Sr. Lupin, eu tenho entrevistas com o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Pettigrew esta tarde. Devo presumir que ouvirei as mesmas coisas deles? Nenhum de vocês tem ambições de carreira além desta guerra terrível?” 

Remus deu de ombros e olhou para os pés. Ela não mudaria de ideia. 

"Haverá tempo para isso." Ele murmurou: "Depois." 

Ela abaixou as mãos, recolocou os óculos e olhou para ele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ligeiramente inchados. Ela não estava lhe dando seu famoso 'olhar', tentando enervá-lo para dar a resposta certa. A expressão que ela usava era algo completamente diferente - uma que não combinava com ela de jeito nenhum. Ele não gostou. 

“Não me tornei professora para isso.” Ela disse, muito baixinho, com a voz tensa. 

Ele não sabia o que dizer sobre isso. Sentiu pena - mas não queria dizer isso, para o caso de ela aproveitar isso como uma forma de dissuadi-lo. 

“Acho que Peter quer fazer algo no ministério”, ele ofereceu, “depois”. 

“Bem, isso é um começo, pelo menos,” McGonagall sorriu tensamente, e reorganizou seus papéis. “Agora, Sr. Lupin, vamos falar sobre os NIEMs, certo?” 

* * * 

Quinta-feira, 14 de maio de 1976 

Trêmulo, Remus alcançou o topo das arquibancadas de quadribol. Ele encontrou seus amigos, Lily, Mary, Peter e Desdemona, esperando animadamente enquanto a multidão começava a aplaudir. Se sentou ao lado de Desdêmona, que estava usando o cachecol vermelho e dourado de Peter, 

"Oi Dezzie," Remus sorriu e deu um pequeno aceno. "Er ... você está com frio?" 

"Estou tentando me misturar", ela riu, "Petey achou que eles não deixariam um corvino se sentar aqui." 

“Oh…” 

"Você deveria estar aqui, Moony?" Peter perguntou, observando os jogadores entrarem em campo com um par de binóculos, "Está se sentindo bem?" 

"Oh não, você ficou doente de novo, Remus?" Desdêmona perguntou com simpatia. 

"Ah, er, Remus estava apenas, er ..." Peter gaguejou, percebendo seu erro, 

“Nas estufas.” Remus disse suavemente. "Estou completamente chapado." 

Estava completamente sóbrio, mas Desdêmona era um tipo de garota inocente. 

“Er ... ok ...” Ela sorriu educadamente, mas se afastou ligeiramente dele. 

Ele escapuliu enquanto a Madame Pomfrey estava em seu escritório. Estava se sentindo mal por isso e se desculparia mais tarde, mas precisava ver seus amigos jogarem. Eles fariam o mesmo por ele. Hoje era Grifinória vs. Lufa-Lufa, e a multidão que gritava do lado oposto estava vestida com um glorioso amarelo sol. Chovera durante a noite (Remus sabia disso porque acordou com o cabelo e os pés molhados) e o céu estava de um azul claro de primavera. Sabendo que James veria isso como um bom presságio, Remus sorriu para si mesmo e aplaudiu junto com seus amigos. 

Foi um bom jogo - ótimo para Sirius, que, particularmente, estava em boa forma. Ele não errou um balaço, e a certa altura do jogo, deu um golpe impressionante bem na hora de salvar o terceiro artilheiro da Grifinória, inclinando-se tanto que Remus teve certeza que ele cairia no chão. 

“Não vai haver outra festa se ganharmos, não é?” Lily disse entre os aplausos quando James marcou seu quinto gol, "Não acho que podemos lidar com outra tão perto dos exames." 

"Não se James tiver algo a ver com isso," Remus disse, "Ele não vai querer jogar fora as horas que tem passado na biblioteca." 

"Biblioteca?!" 

“Sim, ele está ficando lá todos os dias, quase,” Peter completou, “Revisando até seus dedos caírem. Está sendo ainda mais nerd do que Moony atualmente.” 

"Eu não acredito em você." Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. 

"Acredite." Remus riu, “Ele até mesmo impôs regras no dormitório para que pudesse dormir o suficiente entre os exames. Temos que ficar completamente em silêncio depois das oito horas.” 

Outra comemoração rugiu - o sexto gol de James, o décimo segundo para a Grifinória, no total. 

"Ha!" Peter gritou: "Eles nunca vão alcançar agora!" 

A grifinória venceu, é claro - Remus não tinha certeza se James já havia perdido um jogo se quer. Assim que o apito final soou, todos os alunos da casa correram para o campo para parabenizar seu time. Mary estava à frente, depois de correr alguns minutos antes de todos os outros. Remus, como sempre, estava atrás. 

Normalmente, ele não se importava, mas com a lua tão perto, ainda estava muito dolorido e mancava mais evidentemente do que o normal. Provavelmente seria melhor se esperasse que todos os outros descessem, ele pensou, menos pessoas notando sua dificuldade. Madame Pomfrey sugeriu uma ou duas vezes uma bengala, para quando seu quadril estivesse muito ruim, mas ele nem quis saber disso. 

Remus estava quase no fim dos degraus de madeira frágil, podia ver James e Sirius no centro de uma multidão vestida de vermelho no campo de quadribol. James ergueu os olhos e acenou para ele, e Sirius percebeu, acenando também. Lupin sorriu amplamente, torcendo para que eles pudessem ver, e levantou o polegar como forma de parabéns. 

Ao fazer isso, algo muito afiado e quente picou seu tornozelo, assim que ele o ergueu para descer mais um degrau. Com um grito de surpresa e dor, Remus caiu para frente, perdendo por completo o equilíbrio e caindo ruidosamente pelo resto da escada, batendo com força no chão. Ai, ele pensou. 

"Porra." Ele disse, olhando para as mãos doloridas e lascadas, enquanto tentava, ao menos, ficar de joelhos. O problema de ser tão alto, ele pensou, era que havia mais de você para se machucar. 

Atordoado, confuso e grato pela maior parte da multidão estar de costas para si - ele deve ter caído, pelo menos, oito degraus -, Remus ouviu um riso abafado. Se virando, sentindo a dor subindo por seu lado esquerdo ao fazê-lo, viu três rostos escondidos sob o andaime de madeira. Mulciber, Barty Crouch e Snape. 

“Oopsie!” Crouch gargalhou, mostrando fileiras de dentes brancos e afiados, um pouco pequenos demais para sua boca. "Pobre Lupinzinho!" Ele brincava com algo pequeno e metálico. 

"Babacas." Remus murmurou, se endireitando, obrigando seu corpo a ficar de pé o mais rápido possível. Procurou a varinha no bolso da calça, rezando para que ela não tivesse sido quebrada. Não, estava bem. Ele a retirou e apontou-a entre as lacunas dos degraus. Seu tornozelo ainda latejava, uma coceira latejante e incômoda. "O que vocês fizeram?" 

"Não nos culpe por sua falta de jeito, _Loony Lupin._ " Snape disse friamente, recuando nas sombras. "E tire essa varinha da minha cara, antes que eu denuncie você por intimidar alunos desarmados." 

"Desarmados é o caralho!" Remus rosnou, ainda apontando sua varinha, " _Expelliamus!"_

Mas nada aconteceu. Eles realmente estavam desarmados. 

"O que eu disse a vocês, senhores?" Snape zombou de seus companheiros, “Loony Lupin é perigosamente louco. Com muita ênfase no ‘perigoso’ ...” 

Crouch estava fora de si agora, rindo loucamente enquanto jogava a pequena ficha de metal entre as mãos, como um malabarismo estranho. Era uma moeda? Não, Remus podia sentir o cheiro agora, mesmo enquanto eles se afastavam. Deve ser um distintivo de monitor. Um de prata. 

“Ei!” Ele gritou de repente, mas os garotos apenas riram e continuaram andando. 

No momento em que James e Sirius - que tinham visto Remus tropeçar, mas não muito mais - o alcançaram, os três sonserinos já haviam partido. 

"Puta merda, você está bem Moony?" James perguntou, ajudando-o a se endireitar, oferecendo um braço. 

“Tudo bem, sim ... devo ter tropeçado. Pernas longas estúpidas, hein? " Remus tentou sorrir. Sirius estava lá e se recusava a mencionar qualquer tipo de ataque sonserino com ele por perto. Black andava muito mais instável e imprudente hoje em dia. A coceira quente e raivosa em seu tornozelo o estava deixando louco. 

Ele esperava que a essência de murtisco ajudasse nisso também. Maldito Snape. Para que ele havia feito isso? Nenhum dos três sonserinos eram monitores, então onde eles conseguiram o distintivo? E mais especificamente, _por que o maldito distintivo?!_

As garotas haviam chegado ao local agora e causavam um tumulto, dizendo a Remus para se sentar e respirar fundo, perguntando se isso ou aquilo doía. Não adiantava dizer que _nada_ doía, depois de cair de cabeça por vários lances de escadas, e não adiantava dizer que tudo doía, mas que já havia sentido coisa muito pior. E o tempo todo sua mente voltava para a dor em seu tornozelo e para a palavra que Severus havia usado - perigoso. O que ele sabia? Ou o que ele achava que sabia? 

“Remus, você realmente está terrivelmente pálido,” Lily estava dizendo. 

Marlene colocou a mão na testa dele e ele a empurrou irritado, 

"Estou bem." Respondeu. 

"Tudo bem, deem a ele um pouco de ar, pelo amor de Merlin!" Sirius, que, até agora, não tinha dito nada, de repente explodiu, empurrando todos para fora do caminho. 

Remus olhou para cima, apertando os olhos através de algumas mechas de cabelo soltas, para ver o rosto determinado de Sirius. Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris, em uma imitação muito boa de James delegando atividades para uma pegadinha: “Vocês vão para os vestiários, ou para o salão principal ou onde quer que devam ir. Moony, vamos, vamos voltar para o castelo, vamos dar uma passada na ala hospitalar. Prongs, você lega minha vassoura de volta. " 

Remus quase abriu a boca para protestar - ele não poderia ir para a ala hospitalar, da qual ele havia escapado há apenas algumas horas. Madame Pomfrey nunca o deixaria sair novamente, uma vez que visse a confusão em que ele se meteu contra suas ordens. Mas Sirius lhe oferecia uma saída, então concordou. 

Ele aceitou a ajuda do braço de Sirius e se levantou, teso. _Ai_ , pensou novamente. Havia machucado gravemente um dos joelhos e seu quadril parecia pior do que nunca. Ele cambaleou um pouco, mas o outro permitiu que se apoiasse nele. Black ainda estava em suas vestes de quadribol carmesim, adornadas em dourado, havia tirado o capacete e seu cabelo estava solto do rabo de cavalo. Cheirava levemente a suor, ar fresco e grama. 

"Eu vou também!" Mary gorjeou, levantando-se. Ela estava levando sua posição como primeira dama da Grifinória muito a sério. 

"Não, está tudo bem," Sirius disse, com firmeza, mas gentilmente, "Nós não precisamos fazer um alvoroço, precisamos, Moony? Vamos lá." 

Ele deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Mary antes de levar Remus pelos últimos degraus, para fora do campo de quadribol e de volta ao castelo. 

Remus se afastou, assim que pensou que poderia andar sem ajuda, e Sirius o deixou, mas manteve um ritmo constante ao seu lado, de modo que demorariam muito para chegar. 

"Não temos que ir ver Pomfrey se você acha que está bem." Ele disse, rapidamente: “Achei que você gostaria de sair daquela confusão”. 

"Sim ... valeu," Remus assentiu, cauteloso. 

"Eu sei que você odeia que as pessoas se preocupem com você." 

"Sim." 

“Moony? Como você realmente caiu? Você nunca cai, mesmo depois da lua. " 

“Ah, eu não sei. Não estava olhando para onde estava indo.” 

Sirius pareceu aceitar isso por enquanto, e ambos continuaram andando. Devem ter levado quase meia hora para percorrerem todo o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória. Às vezes Remus desejava ser um lufano, para fins de acessibilidade. Finalmente lá, Remus desabou em sua cama, todo dolorido e completamente exausto. Ele odiava ficar assim na frente de Sirius. Não queria mostrar nenhum sinal de fraqueza. 

"Eu só vou tomar um banho, tudo bem?" Sirius disse, baixinho. Remus assentiu, fechando os olhos. 

Assim que a porta do banheiro se fechou, ele procurou na mesinha de cabeceira a essência de murtisco. Precisaria de mais após a próxima lua, embora este frasco tivesse durado mais do que qualquer outro que ele teve, graças aos marotos. Levantou a perna da calça e encontrou a picada de alfinete. Bastardos. Estava vermelha e ligeiramente inchada, como uma picada de mosquito. A pele ao redor do profundo hematoma, se tornava roxa. A essência murtisco não ajudou em nada. Era definitivamente prata, então. 

Remus se deitou e tentou ignorar a dor, permitindo que seus músculos relaxassem e o sono assumisse o controle. Ainda estava deitado naquele estado sonolento e ligeiramente febril quando Sirius saiu do banheiro, um sopro de vapor abafado se arrastou pelo quarto junto com o cheiro fraco de loção pós-barba. 

"Está dormindo?" Ele sussurrou, suavemente. 

"Quase," Remus murmurou, abrindo um pouco os olhos. 

Sirius fechou as cortinas, diminuindo a luz do quarto. Ele ficou parado ao lado da cama de Remus e pegou o frasco de essência de murtisco. 

“Para que é isso? Se cortou?" 

"Não…" 

“Moony, por favor me diga o que aconteceu? Obviamente não foi um acidente.” Sirius franziu a testa, "Você não confia em mim?" 

“Claro que eu confio em você,” Remus franziu a testa, “Eu só ... olha, não preciso que você saia por aí procurando vingança, ok? É estúpido, e só vai ser pior.” 

"Quem?" 

“Três sonserinos. Eles me fizeram tropeçar - puxaram meu pé pela escada, só isso. Idiotas covardes.” Seria melhor não mencionar a prata. 

"Quais sonserinos?" A voz de Sirius estava dura. 

"Não Regulus." Remus respondeu, apressado, “Snape, obviamente. Mulciber e Crouch. Sirius,” ele disse, tão severamente quanto ele pôde, “Eu estou bem, ok? Por favor, não torne isso pior.” 

"Eu não vou." Sirius disse, embora parecesse incerto. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Remus fechou os olhos novamente, as pálpebras pesadas. "Devo deixar você dormir?" Sirius perguntou, sua voz gentil novamente. 

“Sim, valeu,” Remus murmurou, relaxando novamente. 

“Eu também estou exausto,” Sirius disse, levemente, com uma meia risada, “Depois daquela partida. Estou com inveja de você por ter uma desculpa. Quase queria poder apenas deitar aqui com você e não me levantar de novo até amanhã. " 

Remus abriu os olhos novamente, para verificar o rosto de Sirius, mas ele estava olhando para o outro lado. “Mas é melhor descer para o banquete. Não posso perder o discurso de vitória de James.” 

"Não chegue perto dos sonserinos," Remus disse, "Promete?" 

"Prometo." Sirius concordou. 

Ele saiu do quarto logo depois disso, e Remus adormeceu se sentindo satisfeito, pois não importava o quanto Sirius odiasse a sonserina, ele nunca faria algo tão imprudente que Remus não pudesse perdoá-lo.


	91. Capítulo 90: Quinto ano: NOMs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora no capítulo original: “Este capítulo faz referência à cena de flashback em 'Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix', Capítulo 28: A Pior Memória de Snape. Sinta-se à vontade para voltar e ler isso de antemão, porque eu não recriei aquela cena de forma alguma - JK Rowling a escreveu muito bem da primeira vez, e no contexto desta fic acontece exatamente como descrito por ela.” 
> 
> Logo após a postagem desse capítulo eu postarei o flashback em ordem da fênix para vocês lerem o que aconteceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_**When I see you walking down the street.** Quando eu vejo você andando pela rua. _

_**I step on your hands and I mangle your feet**. Eu piso nas suas mãos e destroço seus pés. _

_**You’re not the kinda person that I even wanna meet**. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de encontrar. _

_**Oh baby, you’re so vicious!** Oh, querida, você é tão cruel! _

_\- 'Vicious', Lou Reed._

Quinta-feira, 3 de junho de 1976 

Os NOMs eram tão assustadores e satisfatórios quanto Remus previra. Ele tentou fingir que não eram diferentes dos exames habituais de fim de ano, mas isso era quase impossível quando todo mundo parecia ter perdido a cabeça. James se tornara um verdadeiro recluso, enfurnado na biblioteca ou atrás das cortinas da cama, memorizando obsessivamente fatos e datas que passara o resto do ano ignorando. Peter ocasionalmente ficava muito pálido e encarava, trêmulo, o nada. Marlene começou a emboscar Remus em vários intervalos ao longo do dia, exigindo que ele a questionasse sobre isso ou aquilo. 

Apenas Sirius parecia calmo, o que era típico. Quando até mesmo James o ignorou, ele se entretinha distraindo Mary. O que tinha o benefício adicional de distrair Remus, o que era horrível, mas tolerável. 

“Vão encontrar um armário de vassouras como todo mundo!” Marlene gritou, à beira da histeria, jogando uma pantufa no casal. Eles estavam emaranhados juntos no sofá em frente à lareira. 

"Mas não há para onde ir, sabe" Mary desabafou para Remus na biblioteca, um dia antes do início dos NOMs. "Sirius não me deixa entrar no dormitório, e os meninos não podem entrar no nosso ... e não me atrevo a ser pega em armário algum, não nesse castelo cheio de aspirantes a Comensais da Morte." 

"O que?" Remus finalmente prestou atenção, "Alguém tentou machucar você, Mary?" 

"Ah, o tempo todo", ela deu de ombros, com um sorriso cansado, "Já estou acostumada. Pelo menos ser a única criança negra na minha escola primária me preparou para alguma coisa.” 

"Isso é horrível, Mary, sinto muito." Remus deu um aperto na mão dela, sentindo-se genuinamente terrível. Mary era uma garota muito forte, ele sabia - você conseguia se safar de falar quase qualquer coisa perto dela, talvez ficasse emburrada por um tempo, mas te perdoaria logo em seguida. Mas ainda assim; aquilo era algo totalmente diferente e, obviamente, a estava afetando. 

"Você é tão doce, Remus," ela sorriu gentilmente, apertando sua mão de volta. "Mas não se preocupe comigo. Eu tenho Sirius.” 

"Mhm." Remus soltou a mão da menina, voltando aos deveres antes de perguntar casualmente: "O que ele diz sobre isso?" 

“Ah, você sabe, que ele vai me defender até a morte, que nada que eles façam vai ficar entre nós, esse tipo de coisa... para ser honesta, eu acho que ele tem um complexo de cavalheiro, quer ser o príncipe que vai me resgatar.” 

"Bem." Remus fechou seu livro e olhou para ela, "Você não é nenhuma donzela em perigo." 

O rosto de Mary se abriu em um sorriso adorável. Ela realmente era muito bonita. 

"Valeu, Remus, sabia que poderia contar com você para apoiar o argumento da liberdade das mulheres. Certo, podemos revisar a prova de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas novamente? O Professor Droskie deu a entender que teria algo ver com lobisomens ou vampiros ... " 

Remus nunca soube se fora o aumento dos ataques a nascidos trouxas - e, portanto, a Mary - que causou o incidente ocorrido após o exame escrito de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas. Ele se deleitou, uma ou duas vezes, na possibilidade de que tivera algo a ver com a perseguição incansável de Severus por Remus, mesmo que Sirius tivesse prometido não retaliar. Gostava de imaginar que, James e Sirius agiram numa espécie de indignação justa, na tentativa de provar que haviam escolhido um lado. 

Na realidade, provavelmente foi uma mistura de motivos; nenhum deles nobre - a ansiedade elevada para os NOMs, combinada com o alívio de terem acabado de terminar uma prova. As tensões crescentes que vinham fervilhando durante o ano - na verdade, por vários anos - entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina. O fato de Severus Snape simplesmente ser um idiota irritante, James querendo impressionar Lily, e a agressão impiedosa de Sirius contra qualquer um que sugerisse lealdade a ‘o outro lado’. 

Em suma, ninguém estava agindo habitualmente naqueles dias e estava muito quente – apenas esses dois fatores em si, poderiam ter sido suficientes para trazer a situação à tona. Sirius estar bancando o aristocrata entediado e James estando ansioso para agradá-lo não era novidade – e, mais tarde, até poderia, potencialmente, ser explicado como um comportamento típico de adolescentes irritantes. Além disso, aqueles que conheciam Sirius, e o que ele havia sofrido, tendiam a tentar mima-lo; permitiam que se exibisse - e James era particularmente complacente. 

O nível de crueldade era certamente novo e não podia ser explicado tão facilmente. 

Infelizmente, com o passar dos anos, Remus veria mais e mais dessa crueldade - nem sempre por parte de seus amigos, mas certamente de pessoas que ele pensava serem ‘boas’. Para Remus, este fora o dia em que a guerra realmente começou, no que diz respeito aos Marotos. 

Lupin não se considerava inocente, é claro. Ele poderia ter interferido. Até chegou a largar o livro de Transfiguração quando Lily se envolveu – mas ele assumiu que ela acabaria com tudo, daria uma bronca em James e seguiria em frente. Ele certamente não esperava que Snape dissesse o que disse, ou que James fizesse o que fez a seguir. 

Uma parte dele também tinha gostado. Parte dele gostou de ver Snape ser humilhado e atormentado, sem Mulciber por perto para protege-lo. Foi horrível ver Lily tão insultada, é claro, e quando James começou a pegar mais pesado, Remus teve que morder o lábio para não gritar e rir junto com todos os outros. Ele sabia que deveria ter feito algo para impedir. Deveria ter enfrentado seus amigos, assumido o controle e sido uma pessoa melhor sobre toda a situação. Mas simplesmente não estava a fim. 

Se sua intervenção teria melhorado ou piorado a situação - ou os eventos que se seguiram - Remus talvez nunca soubesse. Mas ele gostaria de ter tentado. 

*** 

“Você destruiu qualquer chance que tinha de sair com ela agora, cara.” Sirius riu, enquanto Lily marchava furiosa para fora do salão de jantar ao ver James na mesa. 

“Ótimo.” James disse com raiva, “Quer saber, eu cansei de perder meu maldito tempo correndo atrás dela, e se é assim que ela se sente—” 

"Não é assim que ela sempre se sentiu?" Peter perguntou, derramando molho em seu prato melancolicamente. Outra vítima da briga com Snape - Peter e Desdemona aparentemente tiveram uma discussão calorosa por causa disso. Ela achou que era bullying; ela não conseguia ver o que Snape tinha feito de errado. 

"Cala a boca, Pettigrew." Sirius revirou os olhos. Então se dirigiu a James: "Esqueça ela, Prongs, ela sempre se achou melhor que todo mundo." 

"Ei," Mary deu um tapa de leve em sua coxa, "Lily _é minha amiga_ , se você não se importa. Mas acho melhor você deixar ela um pouco sozinha, James. Ela está realmente chateada. " 

"Mesmo?" Remus perguntou, se sentindo culpado. Deveria ter impedido. 

"Claro que sim!" Mary respondeu, cortando com cuidado suas batatas assadas: "Não me pergunte por quê, mas Snivellus é o melhor amigo dela desde que eram crianças. Eu já tentei fazer ela enxergar o quão babaca ele é, mas ela não entende. Acho que ela tem pena dele e ele é perdidamente apaixonado por ela, obviamente.” 

"Eca, ela não gosta dele, não é?!" James parecia escandalizado. 

“Não,” Mary deu de ombros, “Mas eles são amigos do mesmo jeito. Ou pelo menos eram. Ela não está falando com ele agora. " 

Remus fez uma nota mental para verificar se ela estava bem - isto é, se Lily ainda estivesse falando com ele. Sua explosão final definitivamente parecia um ataque a todos os Marotos, não apenas a James. 

*** 

Sexta-feira, 12 de junho de 1976 

A prova escrita de Transfiguração era na semana seguinte, e Remus estava mais que preparado. Havia um desejo ardente de superar James se, pelo menos, conseguisse ultrapassar Sirius. Pensou que provavelmente poderia contar vantagem na escrita, se não pudesse na parte prática. A prova duraria três horas e exigia muita concentração. 

Remus apenas ergueu os olhos do papel duas vezes, ambas para verificar Sirius. Na primeira, ele estava escrevendo sua redação, a pena movendo-se suavemente, como se patinasse sobre o pergaminho, em contraste com o movimento apressado de James ou Peter. Na segunda vez, ele estava recostado na cadeira, tentando chamar a atenção de James. Remus suspirou. Era muito mais difícil se concentrar tão perto da lua cheia. Se sentia mais animal do que o normal. 

Estava realmente ansioso pela lua que se aproximava, por mais que soubesse que era uma tolice. Seria a último do ano letivo, e todos os quatro estavam planejando discretamente na semana anterior. Com os exames terminados seriam praticamente invencíveis, com a sensação de ter mundo inteiro a seus pés. James jurou que viu um unicórnio na floresta da última vez, e todos estavam lendo sobre como rastreá-los. Remus não tinha certeza do que o lobo poderia fazer ao se deparar com um unicórnio, mas não havia evidências de que ele atacaria. Centauros eram algo completamente diferente - centauros aterrorizavam o lobo. 

Quando o exame terminou, os alunos foram instruídos a recuar contra as paredes do Salão Principal enquanto McGonagall magicamente coletava todos os papéis em ordem alfabética (no uso mais elegante de accio que Remus já havia visto) e reinstaurava as mesas das casas, prontas para o jantar. Do outro lado do salão, Snape encarava James furiosamente. 

"Não sei o que mais ele quer", James resmungou, "Já ganhamos detenção, não?" 

"Algum professor viu vocês?" Mary perguntou, enquanto se dirigiam para seus lugares habituais para o jantar. 

"Nah, maldita Evans." Sirius gemeu. 

" _Minha querida amiga Lily._ " Mary disse, com firmeza. 

"Tanto faz." Sirius grunhiu. "É melhor ela não arrastar isso até amanhã à noite." 

"Por quê?" Mary perguntou, sorrindo quando o jantar apareceu nos pratos vazios diante deles. Espaguete à bolonhesa. "Me levando a algum lugar legal, finalmente?" 

"Eu acho o banheiro feminino do sexto andar legal." Sirius respondeu sarcasticamente. “De qualquer forma, não. Tenho outra coisa. Negócio de Maroto.” 

"Oh, sim, é claro", suspirou Mary, como se estivesse terrivelmente abalada, "esqueci que tenho que compartilhar meu namorado com os _namorados dele_." 

James e Peter sufocaram uma risada, mas Sirius se eriçou como um gato. 

"Porra, pelo amor de Deus", ele cuspiu, olhando furiosamente para ela do outro lado da mesa, "Por que você tem que dizer merdas assim?” 

"Puro-sangue esnobe." Ela retrucou, docemente, girando espaguete no garfo. 

“Por favor,” disse Remus, lutando contra uma dor de cabeça, “Peter e Desdêmona estão discutindo esta semana. Vocês terão sua vez na semana que vem.” 

Isso fez todos rirem e a atmosfera se acalmou. Remus estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Talvez estivesse realmente pegando o jeito de todo essa coisa de relacionamentos, sem nunca ter que realmente ter estado em um. 

Quando o jantar acabou, tudo estava bem de novo, e quando James se levantou para ir para a detenção, Sirius disse que o encontraria mais tarde. 

“Eu quero ter certeza de que Mary volte para a torre segura,” ele explicou. 

"Você não precisa," ela disse, "Eu não vou sozinha, Remus está vindo também, não é, Remus?" 

"Sim," ele acenou com a cabeça, colocando sua mochila no ombro, "Eu finalmente vou ler algo com um enredo, agora que os exames acabaram." 

"Que vida emocionante você tem, Moony," Sirius sorriu. Ele pegou a mão de Mary, "Mesmo assim, prefiro ir com você. Pra eu não me preocupar.” 

"Como você pode ser tão idiota em um minuto e tão fofo no próximo?" Mary suspirou, beijando-o. 

Remus desviou o olhar, educadamente. Essa era a grande questão com Sirius, pensou. Era exatamente nisso que você se metia estando com ele. 

"Tudo bem, mas não demore muito", disse James, "A detenção é com Filch. Evans é uma sádica, eu juro.” 

"Não vai levar nem quinze minutos." Sirius o assegurou, e eles partiram, os três, Remus andando um pouco atrás o caminho todo. 

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus." Mary disse em voz alta, quando eles alcançaram o buraco do retrato, e Remus olhou em volta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ah. Claro. Snape novamente. Em reflexo, pegou sua varinha. "Olha, ela não quer falar com você, então cai fora!" Mary retrucou, ainda segurando a mão de Sirius. 

"Black," Severus falou lentamente, "Diga à sua vadia trouxa para calar a boca." 

"Do que você me chamou?!" Mary gritou, enquanto Sirius sacava sua própria varinha e a erguia. 

_Esta é a hora,_ Remus pensou consigo mesmo, _esta é a hora de ser um bom monitor. Este é o momento de ser corajoso._ Sirius tinha acabado de abrir a boca quando Remus deu um passo à frente, parando entre os dois garotos de cabelos escuros. 

"Parem com isso agora!" Ele disse, sua voz mais perigosa, "Snape, volte para seu dormitório, ou eu vou te dar uma detenção. Black só... fica calmo, ok? 

Sirius estava com o rosto vermelho e não abaixou a varinha. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, 

"Escute ele, Black, até mesmo Loony Lupin sabe que você não me venceria em um duelo." 

"Não foi isso que eu disse," Remus sibilou, "Cale a boca e se manda." 

"Devo chamar alguém?" Mary perguntou, nervosamente, observando o rosto de Sirius. 

"Não, está tudo bem ... apenas entre." Remus disse, observando-a rastejar pelo buraco do retrato. Ele se virou para Sirius, "Vamos, você tem detenção agora, vamos ..." 

"Sua aparência não tá muito boa, Loony Lupin." Severus disse, de repente. Remus se virou, confuso. Que caralho?! "Tá chegando aquele seu período do mês, não é?" 

A implicação era clara. Remus estava sem palavras, chocado. Ele ficou boquiaberto, procurando sua voz, 

"Você ... você não sabe do que está falando!" 

“Vocês todos sabem, é claro. Você, Potter e aquele pequeno roedor, Pettigrew? Vocês sabem o que ele é? Eu sempre me perguntei por que três puro-sangue perderiam tempo com uma escória imunda como ele, mas agora eu vejo - ele é seu projetinho de estimação, não é, Black? " 

_“Confringo!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

Remus e Sirius gritaram seus encantamentos ao mesmo tempo, mas Remus fora mais rápido, e tinha a varinha de Sirius na mão antes que qualquer dano pudesse ser feito. Ele se voltou para Snape agora. 

“Eu não sei o que você acha que sabe,” ele disse, bem baixo, de pé em frente ao menino Sonserino, apontando duas varinhas diretamente para seu rosto, “Mas seja o que for, você está errado. Agora volte para as masmorras antes que eu convoque McGonagall.” 

Snape, que empalideceu ligeiramente, deu um aceno minúsculo antes de contornar os dois Grifinórios e se esgueirar pelo corredor. Remus não desviou as varinhas dele até que ele tivesse definitivamente ido embora, e não devolveu a de Sirius até o último momento. Black a agarrou e o encarou com raiva, 

"Por que você fez isso?!" 

"Sirius! Você queria outra detenção?!” 

“Você não ouviu as coisas que ele disse sobre Mary?! As coisas que ele disse sobre você ?!” 

"Claro que ouvi." Remus cruzou os braços, friamente. "E ele é um idiota completo. Um idiota completo que você humilhou ontem, e que você me prometeu que não iria atrás. " 

“Sim, mas –" 

"Você prometeu, Sirius." Remus o encarou. Ele viu a expressão nos olhos de Sirius – acabara de perceber que estavam completamente sozinhos e parados muito perto um do outro. Ele recuou, ligeiramente, 

"Eu sei o que eu disse", respondeu, com a voz ainda rouca de raiva, "mas não vou permitir que ele espalhe boatos sobre você! Ele merece provar do maldito remédio dele.” 

“Sirius,” Remus gemeu, “Por favor, apenas ... vá para a sua detenção e se acalme, ok? Vejo você mais tarde." 

Anos depois, Remus olharia de volta para essa conversa, com o benefício da percepção tardia, e se repreenderia por ter abandonado a discussão e deixado as coisas daquela maneira. Mas eles ainda não eram os homens que iriam se tornar, e por mais que Remus gostasse de pensar que era maduro e intuitivo - estava prestes a aprender que ainda não sabia nada sobre Sirius. 

Além disso, ele não tinha a paciência. A lua estava se aproximando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Meus comentários sobre a situação: eu gostei muito que a autora deu um contexto sobre a situação em Hogwarts, a tensão acirrada entre Grifinória e Sonserina, e óbvio a guerra, os comensais da morte e toda a pressão de escolher um lado. A gente é presentado com um motivo para a arrogância do Sirius na situação (ele fugiu de casa, os comensais da morte, a família, etc), por que ele e o James fizeram o que fizeram, e que Remus não reagiu. Eu gosto que a autora não o pinta preto no branco, não é nada simples como “Ah o James era um bully e Remus um covarde”, eu acho mais crível a situação desse jeito, o Snape é um merda e recebeu o que merecia. Ah, não podemos esquecer que ele chamou a Lilly de sangue ruim. Sem contar que o flashback a gente viu na versão do Snape, então é de imaginar que seria tendencioso. 
> 
> \- “O nível de crueldade era certamente novo e não podia ser explicado tão facilmente”. Eu acho essa frase aqui importante para explicar o comportamento do Sirius, essa crueldade vinda do nada. Eu imagino que ele sofreu muito antes de fugir de casa, mais do que ele podia suportar, talvez ele tivesse sofrido punições fisícas e estava querendo descontar isso nos outros, ou pior, o que eu acho que aconteceu, as punições foram mentais. Acho que os pais deles (A Walburga especificamente) mexeu com a cabeça do Sirius. 
> 
> -Bom, queria avisar vocês que “The Prank” está chegando, ou a pegadinha. Será no próximo capítulo, após o flashback. Caso você seja não esteja inteirado no fandom dos marotos, A Pegadinha foi mencionada uma vez em Prisioneiro de Azkaban – e é um dos marcos e eventos importantes dessa época, sempre mencionado nas fanfics – quando eles se reencontram. (A pegadinha que Sirius achou que seria divertido convidar o Snape para o Salgueiro lutador – foi assim que a JK escreveu, mas nessa fic será um pouco diferente.) Não quero dar muitos spoilers, vou falar melhor sobre tudo isso nas notas do capítulo seguinte. Só avisando que vamos ter um pouquinho de angst a partir de agora.


	92. Capítulo 90.2: A pior memória de Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reescrevemos o capítulo de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix, porém na fanfic original em inglês, a autora apenas pede para relerem. Não há alteração alguma do livro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Encontrou-se parado no meio do Salão Principal, mas as mesas das quatro Casas haviam desaparecido. Em seu lugar, havia mais de cem mesinhas, todas dispostas da mesma maneira, e a cada uma delas se sentava um estudante, de cabeça baixa, escrevendo em um rolo de pergaminho. O único som era o arranhar das penas e o rumorejar ocasional de alguém ajeitando o pergaminho. Era visivelmente um dia de prova._

_O sol entrava pelas janelas altas e incidia sobre as cabeças inclinadas, refletindo tons castanhos, acobreados e dourados na luz ambiente. Harry olhou atentamente a toda volta. Snape devia estar por ali em algum lugar... era a lembrança dele..._

_E lá estava ele, a uma mesa bem atrás de Harry. O garoto se admirou. Snape adolescente tinha um ar pálido e estiolado, como uma planta mantida no escuro. Seus cabelos eram moles e oleosos e pendiam sobre a mesa, seu nariz aquilino a menos de cinco centímetros do pergaminho enquanto ele escrevia.  
Harry se deslocou para as costas de Snape e leu o cabeçalho da prova: DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS – NÍVEL ORDINÁRIO EM MAGIA. _

_Portanto Snape devia ter uns quinze ou dezesseis anos, aproximadamente a idade de Harry. Sua mão voava sobre o pergaminho; já escrevera pelo menos mais trinta centímetros do que os vizinhos mais próximos, e sua caligrafia era minúscula e apertada._

_“Mais cinco minutos!_

_A voz sobressaltou Harry. Virando-se, ele viu o cocuruto do Prof. Flitwick movendo-se entre as mesas a uma pequena distância. O professor passava agora por um garoto com cabelos negros e despenteados... muito despenteados..._

_Harry se movia tão depressa que, se fosse sólido, teria atirado as mesas pelo ar. Em vez disso, parecia deslizar, como em sonho, atravessar dois corredores e entrar em um terceiro. A nuca do garoto de cabelos negros se aproximou cada vez mais... e ele ia se endireitando agora, descansando a pena, puxando o rolo de pergaminho para perto para poder ler o que escrevera..._

_Harry parou diante da carteira e contemplou o seu pai com quinze anos._

_A excitação explodiu no fundo do seu estômago: era como se estivesse olhando para si mesmo, mas com erros intencionais. Os olhos de James eram castanho-esverdeados, seu nariz era mais comprido do que o de Harry e não havia cicatriz em sua testa, mas ambos tinham o mesmo rosto magro, a mesma boca, as mesmas sobrancelhas; os cabelos de James levantavam atrás exatamente como os do filho, suas mãos poderiam ser as dele e Harry não saberia a diferença; quando o pai se levantasse, os dois teriam quase a mesma altura._

_James deu um enorme bocejo e bagunçou os cabelos, deixando-os mais despenteados do que antes. Então, olhando para o Prof. Flitwick, virou-se e sorriu para outro menino sentado quatro mesas atrás._

_Com um novo choque de excitação, Harry viu Sirius erguer o polegar para James. Sirius sentava-se descontraído na cadeira, inclinando-a sobre as pernas traseiras. Era muito bonito; seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elegância displicente que nem James nem Harry jamais poderiam ter tido, e uma garota sentada atrás dele o mirava esperançosa, embora ele não parecesse ter notado. E duas mesas para o lado - o estômago de Harry se virou de uma forma boa - encontrava-se Remus Lupin. Parecia muito pálido e doente (a lua cheia estaria se aproximando?), e absorto no exame: ao reler suas respostas, coçara o queixo com a ponta da pena, franzindo ligeiramente a testa._

_Isto significava que Wormtail devia estar por ali também... e, sem erro, Harry localizou-o em segundos: um garoto franzino, os cabelos cor de pêlo de rato e um nariz arrebitado. Wormtail parecia ansioso: roía as unhas, olhava fixamente para a prova, arranhando o chão com os dedos dos pés. De vez em quando espiava esperançoso para a prova do vizinho. Harry observou Wormtail por um momento, depois o próprio pai, que agora brincava com um pedacinho de pergaminho. Desenhara um pomo e agora acrescentava as letras "L.E.". O que significariam?_

_“Descansem as penas, por favor! “esganiçou-se o Prof. Flitwick. “Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos. Accio!_

_Mais de cem rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços estendidos do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram. Uns dois estudantes nas primeiras mesas se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o levantaram._

_“Obrigado... obrigado “ofegou ele. “Muito bem, todos podem sair!_

_Harry olhou para o pai, que riscou depressa as letras "L.E.” que estava desenhando, levantou-se de um salto e enfiou a pena e as perguntas do exame na mochila, atirou-a sobre as costas, e ficou parado esperando Sirius._

_Harry olhou para os lados e viu de relance, a uma pequena distância, Snape, que caminhava entre as mesas em direção à porta para o Saguão de Entrada, ainda absorto no próprio exame. De ombros curvos, mas angulosos, andava de um jeito retorcido, que lembrava uma aranha, e seus cabelos oleosos sacudiam pelo rosto._

_Uma turma de garotas separou Snape de James, Sirius e Lupin e, plantando-se entre elas, Harry conseguiu ficar de olho em Snape enquanto apurava os ouvidos para captar as vozes de James e seus amigos._

_“Você gostou da décima pergunta, Moony? “perguntou Sirius quando saíram no saguão._

_“Adorei.” respondeu Lupin imediatamente. "Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem. Uma excelente pergunta.”_

_“Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais?” perguntou James, caçoando com fingida preocupação._

_“Acho que sim” respondeu Lupin sério, quando se reuniram aos alunos aglomerados às portas de entrada para chegar ao jardim ensolarado. “Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remus Lupin.”_

_Wormtail foi o único que não riu._

_“Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo” disse ansioso “, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...”_

_“Como pode ser tão burro, Wormy? “exclamou James impaciente. “Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês..._

_“Fale baixo.” implorou Lupin._

_Harry tornou a olhar para trás ansioso. Snape continuava próximo, ainda absorto nas perguntas do exame - mas esta era a lembrança de Snape, e Harry tinha certeza de que se Snape decidisse sair andando em outra direção quando chegasse lá fora, ele, Harry, não poderia continuar a seguir o pai. Para seu profundo alívio, porém, quando James e os três amigos começaram a descer os gramados na direção do lago, Snape os seguiu, ainda verificando as questões da prova e aparentemente sem ideia fixa aonde ia. Mantendo-se um pouco à frente, Harry conseguia vigiar James e os outros._

_“Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza.” ouviu Sirius comentar. “Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional"._

_“Eu também.” disse James. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pomo de ouro que se debatia._

_“Onde você conseguiu isso?_

_“Afanei.” disse James displicente. E começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar uns trinta centímetros e recapturando-o em seguida; seus reflexos eram excelentes. Wormtail o observava admirado._

_Os amigos pararam à sombra da mesmíssima faia à beira do lago, onde Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam passado um domingo terminando os deveres, e se atiraram na grama. Harry tornou a espiar por cima do ombro e viu, para sua alegria, que Snape se acomodara na grama à sombra densa de um grupo de arbustos. Estava profundamente absorto em seu exame como antes, o que deixou Harry livre para se sentar na grama entre a faia e os arbustos, e observar os quatro sob a árvore. O sol ofuscava na superfície lisa do lago, à margem do qual o grupo de garotas risonhas que acabara de deixar o Salão Principal se sentara, sem sapatos nem meias, refrescando os pés na água._

_Lupin apanhara um livro e estava lendo. Sirius passava os olhos pelos estudantes que andavam pelo gramado, parecendo um tanto arrogante e entediado, mas ainda assim bonitão. James continuava a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar cada vez mais longe, quase fugir, mas sempre recapturando-o no último segundo. Wormtail o observava boquiaberto. Todas as vezes que James fazia uma captura particularmente difícil, Wormtail exclamava e aplaudia. Passados cinco minutos de repetições desta cena, Harry se perguntou por que o pai não mandava Wormtail se controlar, mas James parecia estar gostando da atenção. Harry reparou que o pai tinha o hábito de assanhar os cabelos, como se quisesse impedi-los de ficar muito arrumados, e que também não parava de olhar para as garotas junto à água._

_“Quer guardar isso?” disse Sirius finalmente, quando James fez uma boa captura e Wormtail deixou escapar um viva “, antes que Wormtail molhe as calças de excitação?”_

_Wormtail corou ligeiramente, mas James riu._

_“Se estou incomodando.” retrucou e guardou o pomo no bolso. Harry teve a nítida impressão de que Sirius era o único para quem James teria parado de se exibir._

_“Estou entediado. Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.”_

_“Só você gostaria “ disse Lupin sombrio por trás do livro que lia. “Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está entediado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui... “E estendeu o livro._

_Mas Sirius deu uma risada abafada._

_“Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.”_

_“Isso vai animar você um pouco, Padfoot “comentou James em voz baixa. “Olhem quem é que...  
Sirius virou a cabeça. Ficou muito quieto, como um cão que farejou um coelho. _

_“Excelente “disse baixinho. “Snivellus.”_

_Harry se virou para ver o que Sirius estava olhando._

_Snape estava novamente em pé, e guardava as perguntas do exame na mochila. Quando deixou a sombra dos arbustos e começou a atravessar o gramado, Sirius e James se levantaram._

_Lupin e Wormtail continuaram sentados: Lupin lendo o livro, embora seus olhos não estivessem se movendo e uma ligeira ruga tivesse aparecido entre suas sobrancelhas; Wormtail olhava de Sirius e James para Snape, com uma expressão de ávida de expectativa no rosto._

_“Tudo certo, Snivellus?“ falou James em voz alta._

_Snape reagiu tão rápido que parecia estar esperando um ataque: deixou cair a mochila, meteu a mão dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava metade para fora quando James gritou:_

_“Expelliarmus!_

_A varinha de Snape voou quase quatro metros de altura e caiu com um pequeno baque no gramado às suas costas. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada._

_“Impedimenta!” disse, apontando a varinha para Snape, que foi atirado no chão ao mergulhar para recuperar a varinha caída._

_Os estudantes ao redor se viraram para assistir. Alguns haviam se levantado e foram se aproximando. Outros pareciam apreensivos, ainda outros, divertidos._

_Snape estava no chão, ofegante. James e Sirius avançaram empunhando as varinhas, James, ao mesmo tempo espiando por cima do ombro as garotas à beira do lago. Wormtail se levantara assistindo à cena avidamente, contornando Lupin para ter uma perspectiva melhor._

_“Como foi o exame, Snivellus? “perguntou James._

_“Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho.” disse Sirius maldosamente. “Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra._

_Várias pessoas que acompanhavam a cena riram; Snape era claramente impopular. Wormtail soltava risadinhas agudas. Snape tentava se erguer, mas a azaração ainda o imobilizava; ele lutava como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis._

_“Espere... para ver.” arquejava, encarando James com uma expressão de mais pura aversão “, espere... para ver!_

_“Espere para ver o quê?“ retrucou Sirius insensível. “Que é que você vai fazer, Snivellus, limpar o seu nariz em nós?_

_Snape despejou um jorro de palavrões e azarações, mas com a varinha a três metros de distância nada aconteceu._

_“Lave essa boca suja“ disse James friamente. “Scourgify!”_

_Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa escorreram da boca de Snape na hora; a espuma cobriu seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar, sufocar..._

_“Deixem ele em PAZ!”_

_James e Sirius se viraram. James levou a mão livre imediatamente aos cabelos._

_Era uma das garotas à beira do lago. Tinha cabelos espessos e ruivos que lhe caíam pelos ombros e olhos amendoados incrivelmente verdes, os olhos de Harry._

_A mãe de Harry._

_“Tudo bem, Evans? “disse James, e o seu tom de voz se tornou imediatamente agradável, mais grave e mais maduro._

_“Deixem ele em paz“ repetiu Lilly. Ela olhava para James com intenso desagrado. “Que foi que ele lhe fez?_

_“Bom “explicou James, parecendo pesar a pergunta “, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende..._

_Muitos estudantes que os rodeavam riram, Sirius e Wormtail inclusive, mas Lupin, ainda aparentemente absorto em seu livro, não riu, nem Lilly tampouco._

_“Você se acha engraçado “disse ela com frieza. “Mas você não passa de um cafajeste arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz.``_

_“Deixo se você sair comigo, Evans “respondeu James depressa. “Vamos... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Snivellus”._

_Às costas dele, a Azaração de Impedimento ia perdendo efeito. Snape estava começando a se arrastar pouco a pouco em direção à sua varinha caída, cuspindo espuma enquanto se deslocava._

_“Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante “replicou Lilly._

_“Sem sorte dessa vez, Prongs “disse Sirius, animado, e se voltou para Snape. “OI!_

_Mas tarde demais; Snape tinha apontado a varinha diretamente para James; houve um lampejo e um corte apareceu em sua face, salpicando suas vestes de sangue. James girou: em um piscar de olhos depois, Snape estava pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, as vestes pelo avesso revelando pernas muito magras e brancas e cuecas encardidas._

_Muita gente na pequena aglomeração aplaudiu: Sirius, James e Wormtail davam gargalhadas.  
Lilly, cuja expressão se alterara por um instante como se fosse sorrir, disse: _

_“Ponha ele no chão!``_

_“Prontamente “e James acenou com a varinha para o alto; Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhou-se das vestes e se levantou depressa, com a varinha na mão, mas Sirius disse:_

_"Petrificus Totalus", e Snape despencou outra vez, duro como uma tábua._

_“DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! “berrou Lilly. Puxara a própria varinha agora. James e Sirius a olharam preocupados._

_“Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você “pediu James sério._

_“Então desfaça o feitiço nele!”_

_James suspirou profundamente, então se virou para Snape e murmurou um contra-feitiço._

_“Pronto. “disse, enquanto Snape procurava se levantar. “Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Snivellus...”_

_“Não preciso da ajuda de sangue ruins imundos como ela! “_

_Lilly piscou._

_“Ótimo “respondeu com frieza. “No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Snivellus”._

_“Peça desculpa a Evans! “berrou James para Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha ameaçadoramente._

_“Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar “gritou Lilly, voltando-se contra James. “Você é tão ruim quanto ele``._

_“Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!_

_“Bagunçando o cabelo só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... me surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso do seu ego. Você me dá NOJO.”_

_E, virando as costas, ela se afastou depressa._

_“ Evans! “gritou James. “Ei, EVANS!_

_Mas Lilly não olhou para trás._

_“Qual é o problema dela? “perguntou James, tentando, mas não conseguindo fazer parecer que fosse apenas uma pergunta sem real importância para ele._

_“Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara “disse Sirius._

_“Certo “respondeu James, que parecia furioso agora “, certo..._

_Houve outro lampejo, e Snape, mais uma vez, ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo._

_“Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Snivellus?``_

_Mas se James realmente as tirou, Harry nunca chegou a saber._


	93. Capítulo 91: Quinto Ano: A Semana Seguinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Capítulo 91: Quinto Ano: A Semana Seguinte 

**Anyone who ever had a heart** Qualquer pessoa que já teve um coração 

**Wouldn’t turn around and break it** Não iria se virar e quebrá-lo 

**And anyone who ever played a part** qualquer um que já desempenhou um papel 

**Wouldn’t turn around and hate it** Não iria se virar e odiar. 

\- Sweet Jane, The Velvet Underground. 

Domingo, 13 de junho de 1976 

_Tudo dói,_ foi o primeiro pensamento de Remus ao acordar. O próximo pensamento foi - _onde estão eles?_ Ninguém tinha vindo. Estava quente, quente demais para junho, e seu coração não parava de bater com os resquícios da frustração do lobo. Ele se levantou com dificuldade e cambaleou até a cama, pingando sangue. 

Era para ter essa noite sido a última aventura, ele pensou, miseravelmente. Eles deveriam perseguir unicórnios. O que tinha acontecido? 

Imediatamente ele começou a se preocupar - algo terrível deve ter acontecido, algo realmente terrível, para que nenhum dos marotos aparecesse. Qualquer um deles por conta própria poderia ter sido capaz de se sentar com ele, pelo menos, apenas para lhe fazer companhia. Até mesmo Wormtail. 

"Bom dia, querido," Madame Pomfrey entrou no cômodo rapidamente. Ela estava mais nervosa do que de costume, ele podia sentir o cheiro nela. Algo aconteceu. Só que ele não podia perguntar o que, não é? "Oh, coitadinho, deve ter sido uma noite difícil, hein?" Ela começou a curar suas feridas mais urgentes. 

“O que você quer dizer com ‘noite difícil’?” Ele perguntou, tentando não soar muito ansioso. 

"Oh ... nada, querido, nada com que se preocupar." 

Na ala hospitalar, ele teria tentado ficar acordado, mas Madame Pomfrey ficou ao lado dele para ter certeza de que havia tomado sua poção para dormir, e ele apagou. 

“Remus? ... psst ... você está acordado? " 

Remus abriu os olhos, turvos e irritados, para ver a imagem borrada de James flutuando à vista. Apenas a cabeça de James. 

"Prongs?" Ele resmungou, 

"Shh," James murmurou, mal movendo os lábios, "Pomfrey não vai deixar ninguém entrar para ver você, tive que me esgueirar por baixo da capa. Você está bem?" 

“Na verdade, não,” ele já podia sentir as novas cicatrizes, sem se mover. "O que aconteceu? Vocês não vieram.” 

Seu amigo tinha uma expressão nada familiar. Não familiar para as feições de James, pelo menos. Seria vergonha? 

"Eu realmente sinto muito, Moony." 

"Por quê?! O que aconteceu?" Remus perguntou novamente, sua voz endurecendo. "Não consigo me lembrar de nada." 

"Foi ... Godric, não sei como te dizer." 

"Tente." 

Onde estava Sirius? Por que ele não estava aqui?! Remus queria gritar. 

“Olha, por favor, não fique muito bravo com ele, ok? Ele é um idiota, um idiota estúpido, mas eu não acho que ele percebeu, não acho que foi a intenção dele ... " 

Ah. Isso veio à mente de Remus muito rapidamente. 

"James. O que Sirius fez? " 

James nunca fora desonesto desde que Remus o conheceu. E ainda assim, conforme a história vazava dele, estava temperada com pequenas mentiras - se elas eram para proteger Remus ou Sirius, não estava claro. Sirius não estivera pensando direito; ele havia sido imprudente; ele não tinha intenção de fazer mal. 

Mas ele havia causado muitos danos, quisesse ou não - e podia ter sido responsável por muito mais. 

"Ele ... contou ao Snape." Remus disse, tentando entender a situação, sentindo uma sensação horrível, enjoativa e espinhosa começando em seu estômago e rastejando, subindo. 

"Não ... não exatamente," James piscou, umedecendo os lábios, "Ele contou como o salgueiro funcionava, e Snape ... você sabe como é o Snape." 

"Eu sei como Sirius é." 

James acenou com a cabeça, como se aceitando que isso era justo. 

“Ninguém se machucou. Sirius despejou tudo no último minuto e me disse, eu consegui impedir Sniv - Snape - de chegar muito perto, mas ...” 

"Ele me viu." Remus achou que poderia vomitar. Havia um rugido terrível dentro de seus ouvidos, como se ele estivesse caindo em um poço escuro, um desfiladeiro desesperado. Ele fechou os olhos. "Você pode ir embora, por favor, James?" 

"E teríamos ido, eu e Pete, teríamos, mas Snape foi até Dumbledore, e você estava tão arisco..." 

"James! Eu quero que você vá." Ele sibilou, fechando os olhos. 

"Mas Moony ..." 

"Por favor." 

"...Ok cara. Está bem. Mas eu vou voltar.” 

Remus não disse nada, nem mesmo abriu os olhos novamente até ouvir a cortina farfalhar e saber que estava sozinho. Eventualmente, Madame Pomfrey enfiou a cabeça para dentro. 

"Olá, querido," ela disse suavemente, "Eu tenho outra poção para dormir aqui ... agora eu sei que você não quer, mas-" 

“Me dê’’ ele estendeu um braço dolorido de uma vez. Qualquer coisa para fazer tudo desaparecer. Qualquer coisa que significasse que ele não teria que pensar mais. 

Ele deveria ter visto que algo assim estava chegando, mesmo que James não tivesse. Sirius estava em queda livre desde o Natal, era apenas uma questão de quem ele esmagaria quando finalmente acertasse o chão. 

* * * 

Segunda-feira, 14 de junho de 1976 

Remus Lupin nunca, jamais perdoaria Sirius Black. 

Foi uma decisão que tomou quase no mesmo instante em que acordou pela segunda vez depois daquela noite terrível. O peso de tudo desabou sobre ele, e sentiu uma raiva tão pura que queimava como uma febre. Essa era a sensação de ser traído. 

Ele não sentia raiva dessa forma há muito tempo. No final do quarto ano, Remus silenciosamente fez uma escolha de baixar suas defesas, de suavizar e relaxar - pelo menos perto de seus amigos. Manter todos à distância - manter todos com um pouco de medo de você - provou ser muito cansativo para aguentar por muito tempo. 

Mas agora. Agora, Remus achou muito fácil. Ele mal falava com Madame Pomfrey, exceto para exigir que lhe permitisse algumas noites extras na ala hospitalar. 

“Sério, Remus, descansar é importante, mas ficar na cama o dia todo não é saudável. Você precisa de exercício.” 

"Não me sinto bem." Ele repetia, debaixo das cobertas. Era infantil, mas ela o deixou ser infantil. Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido. Sentia pena dele. A enfermeira resmungou e o inscreveu para outra noite. 

Dumbledore foi o pior. O portador de más notícias, como sempre, ele havia chegado na noite após o ocorrido, para oferecer sua própria perspectiva inútil sobre a situação. Remus se sentou na cama, os braços cruzados, inabalável e imóvel. 

"O Sr. Snape se acalmou consideravelmente, você pode gostar de saber." Dumbledore disse: “Ele certamente teve um susto, mas foi persuadido a agir no melhor interesse da escola e de seus colegas alunos”. 

Remus bufou com isso. Dumbledore não reagiu. 

“Então, nenhum dano foi feito. Seu amigo, Sr. Black ...” 

"Não é meu amigo." Remus disse, sem olhar para Dumbledore. Ele encarava o nada. 

“Remus ...” 

"Ele foi expulso?" 

"Não." Dumbledore disse, baixinho, “O que Sirius fez foi incrivelmente tolo, incrivelmente perigoso. Mas foi um erro. Não tenho dúvidas de que está verdadeiramente arrependido. Ele aprendeu uma lição valiosa, aqui.” 

"Oh, brilhante." Remus bufou de novo, apertando os braços como se fossem tudo o que o mantivesse inteiro, “Contanto que o herdeiro Black tenha aprendido uma boa lição de moral. Contanto que tenha beneficiado seu desenvolvimento pessoal,” 

“Remus ...” 

“Contanto que todos possamos olhar para trás e pensar, ah que parábola excelente! Graças a Deus todos nós sabemos agora exatamente o que acontece quando você envia seu inimigo atrás de um monstro mortal! " 

"Remus!" 

Ele parou, seu rosto estava quente, e finalmente olhou para Dumbledore. Olhos azuis frios e marcantes o encaravam de volta. Remus se lembrou de seu primeiro encontro. Também havia sido rude e estivera com raiva. “Você tem todo o direito de sentir o que está sentindo.” Dumbledore disse, calmo como sempre. "E fique tranquilo, Sirius será punido." 

Remus queria resmungar algo sarcástico sobre a eficácia das detenções quando se tratava de Sirius Black. Não fez isso. Dumbledore continuou. “Vou adverti-lo agora, como fiz uma vez antes, quando uma brincadeira infantil saiu do controle. A raiva é uma qualidade importante, mas todos devemos aprender a exercer o controle.” 

"Um pouco tarde para isso." 

“Você foi terrivelmente desapontado por alguém próximo a você, e eu sinto muito. Mas você não pode deixar este incidente -” 

"Pessoas próximas a mim me decepcionam desde que eu tinha cinco anos." Remus disse, amargamente, “Estou acostumado com isso. De qualquer forma,” ele se encolheu na cama, desejando que Dumbledore fosse embora e o deixasse em paz, “Nós não éramos tão próximos”. 

"É uma pena." Dumbledore respondeu. Então se levantou-se. “Porque todos nós precisaremos uns dos outros mais do que nunca, em breve. Perdoe e esqueça, Remus.” 

Remus não disse adeus, apenas rolou e tentou dormir. 

* * * 

Madame Pomfrey não o deixaria ficar três noites seguidas. Ele foi direto para a Professora McGonagall ao invés. Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou direto. 

“Remus! Você está bem?” 

"Me envie de volta." 

"Perdão?" A chefe da casa dele se levantou de onde estava sentada atrás de sua mesa. 

"Me envie de volta." Ele repetiu, com os punhos cerrados, “Para St. Edmund's. Os exames acabaram, não preciso mais ficar aqui.” 

“Remus, o semestre não acabou. A menos que você não esteja bem, não posso mandá-lo para lugar nenhum.” 

"Então, eu sou um prisioneiro?" 

“Claro que não, seu garoto bobo. Sente-se." 

Ele pensou em recusar, ou até mesmo sair correndo de novo. Mas ela era tão implacável, e algo induzido nele desde cedo o forçava a obedecer às vozes elevadas de mulheres mais velhas. A professora também se sentou, a cor de seu rosto se esvaindo. Ela balançou a varinha e uma chaleira apareceu, junto com duas xícaras e pires, "Chá, Sr. Lupin?" 

"Não, obrigado." 

“Tome,” ela resmungou, servindo-lhe uma xícara de qualquer maneira, “eu acho que as conversas mais desagradáveis podem ser facilitadas com os refrescos certos. Sirva-se de um biscoito.” Ela acenou com a cabeça para um prato que não estava lá um momento antes. 

"Estou bem. Eu só quero ir.” Ele disse, sua voz tão nivelada quanto poderia mantê-la. 

"Sim, isso ficou claro." Ela tomou um gole de chá: "Mas não vou mandá-la de volta ao St. Edmund's". 

"Diga à Madame Pomfrey para me deixar dormir na ala hospitalar, então." 

“Eu não farei tal coisa. Você tem uma cama perfeitamente boa na Torre da Grifinória.” 

"Eu não posso ir para lá." 

"Grifinórios não fogem de nossos problemas, Sr. Lupin." 

"Sim, mas os Sonserinos fogem de lobisomens." Ele retrucou e olhou para ela, fixando-a com um olhar que pensava que quase havia aperfeiçoado, agora, “Eu teria sido preso. Enviado para Azkaban, ou, ou ... ou abatido! Eu nem saberia que fiz algo - e é tudo culpa dele! " 

Oh não, ele tinha que parar por aí. Corria um sério risco de cair no choro, e isso não poderia acontecer. Sob nenhuma circunstância Remus choraria por causa disso. 

McGonagall foi gentil e esperou que se recompusesse. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, deixando seus cachos caírem na frente de seu rosto antes de finalmente poder olhar nos olhos dela novamente. “Não posso dormir em um quarto com a pessoa que fez isso.” 

"Isso é perfeitamente razoável." Ela disse, gentilmente. 

Ele piscou. 

"O que?" 

“Eu não sou completamente sem coração, Sr. Lupin,” ela sorriu, “Acredite em mim, eu sei como você deve se sentir - eu posso imaginar, pelo menos. E eu posso te dizer, eu mesmo conversei seriamente com o Sr. Black - ele está fora do time de quadribol, detenção pelo resto do ano, cem pontos perdidos ..., mas não podemos fazer nenhuma mudança drástica em seus arranjos de dormir, não sem ninguém perguntando por quê.” 

Aquilo clicou. Nos últimos dias, Remus havia colocado sua dor no centro do universo. Havia se esquecido que ninguém mais na escola sabia de nada. 

"Ah." Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu reunir. 

"Sinto muito, Remus," disse McGonagall. “É uma crueldade horrenda. Mas deve ser suportado.” 

"Isto me lembra." Ele procurou no bolso o distintivo de prefeito. Havia quebrado o feitiço de transfiguração nele e o embrulhado em papel de seda, mas ainda estava quente em sua mão. O colocou na mesa. “Pegue isso de volta. Dê para ... Não sei, dê para James. Eu não posso mais fazer isso.” 

“Remus,” McGonagall parecia triste agora, implorando, “Não deixe isso te atrapalhar. Fale com seus amigos." 

Ele encolheu os ombros, 

"Posso ir?" 

* * * 

Ele foi à biblioteca. Onde mais iria? Seria muito simples para os marotos encontrá-lo se quisessem, eles tinham o mapa. Não havia nenhum lugar para se esconder, exceto talvez a Casa dos Gritos, e Remus faria qualquer coisa, menos passar mais tempo do que o absolutamente necessário lá dentro. 

Felizmente, todos os outros pareciam estar do lado de fora, aproveitando o sol do início do verão, deixando a biblioteca praticamente vazia. Ele leu - ou tentou, de qualquer maneira. Não era fácil se concentrar quando seu próprio cérebro o interrompia continuamente. 

_Você nunca devia tê’ agarrado ele._

_Olha, cai fora, não estou no clima._

_Oh que graça! É cê’ quem fica tentando bater um papo._

_Quero falar com Grant, não com você. Você é um substituto de merda._

_Bem, cê’ tem que perguntar o que isso diz sobre tu, num tem? Encontre alguém real para conversar, se qué’ tanto._

_... O que isso tem a ver com o beijo?_

_Ooooh, é um 'beijo' agora, não é? Amassos é bom o suficiente para Grant, mas para o grande e glorioso Sirius Black é 'beijar' lah-dee-dah!_

_Seja útil ou me deixe em paz._

_Eu disse - ou o verdadeiro Grant disse - para não beijar ele. Cê’ pensou que escaparia fácil quando decidiu ignorar, mas agora cê’ está pagando._

_Você está dizendo que eu fiz isso._

_É o que parece._

_Isso não é muito gentil._

_Eu devia ser?_

_Eu sinto falta de Grant._

_Baita azar._

Eventualmente, começou a escurecer. Ele perdeu o jantar - não achou que conseguiria comer na frente dos marotos, de qualquer maneira. E apenas esperou. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para o fim do semestre. Poderia evitá-los por um longo tempo; já tinha feito isso antes. Fique na biblioteca, levante cedo, vá dormir tarde. Mamão com açúcar. 

Remus foi expulso da biblioteca às nove horas e - morrendo de fome agora - fez um desvio para a cozinha. Os elfos domésticos ficaram muito felizes em servir, construindo um prato de sanduíches, batatas fritas e doces, o suficiente para alimentar uma classe inteira. Remus comeu tudo e poderia ter comido mais. Mas era hora de enfrentar a realidade. 

Ele caminhou lentamente, como se isso pudesse ajudar, e foi surpreendido por Lily, em patrulha de monitor. 

"Oi," ela sorriu, "Está se sentindo melhor?" 

"Sim, muito." Ele assentiu. "Como você está?" 

Ela olhou para baixo, mexendo no cabelo. 

“Oh, você sabe. Bem. Sev parou de espreitar fora da sala comunal agora, pelo menos. " 

“Desculpe por tudo isso ...” 

"Não foi sua culpa", ela acenou com a mão, "Eu realmente pensei que ... ah, é estúpido, mas pensei que talvez um dia ele fosse mudar de ideia sobre todas aquelas bobagens de puro sangue, e quando o fizesse, eu ainda estaria lá. Como se tudo que eu tivesse que fazer fosse continuar sendo amiga dele, e tudo daria certo. Estúpida." Ela balançou a cabeça. 

"Não é estupido." Ele respondeu, porque parecia uma coisa boa de se dizer. 

“Sim, bem. Poderia ter evitado muita dor de cabeça,” ela deu de ombros, estoicamente. “O que você está fazendo vagando por aí, afinal? Vá para a cama, você não está bem!” 

Ele sorriu para ela - ele não sorria há anos. Estava prestes a se virar e seguir em frente, quando algo o fez mudar de ideia. Ele se abaixou e passou os braços em volta de Lily, apertando-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço, o que só o fez apertar com mais força, até que ele a ergueu do chão, e ela gritou, rindo, 

"Deus, você é mais forte do que parece, Lupin!" 

"Desculpe." Corou, colocando-a no chão. 

"Não, foi bom", ela sorriu para ele, dando um tapinha em seu ombro, "Você está bem?" 

"Sim." 

Ele não se sentia bem ao entrar na sala comunal. Felizmente, estava muito quieto. Alguns alunos ainda tinham provas, outros estavam apagados após um longo dia no sol quente. Os marotos não estavam lá, mas estiveram recentemente. 

Remus sabia exatamente o que iria fazer. Tudo faz sentido na biblioteca, enquanto ele meditava sobre o primeiro confronto, como uma peça que precisava ensaiar. 

Ele subiu as escadas. Era bobagem, sabia, mas desde seu aniversário, ele se demorara - só por um segundo - naquele degrau da escada, toda vez que subia para a cama ou descia para tomar café da manhã. Este castelo guardava memórias - o mapa do maroto havia lhe ensinado muito. E aquele degrau guardou a memória mais doce de todas. Ele o saltou agora, decidido. 

Empurrou a porta com alguma força, assustando os três garotos lá dentro, que estavam sentados em suas camas. Peter estava de pijama, parecendo taciturno - Remus só podia presumir que isso não significava nenhuma mudança com relação a Desdêmona. James estava meio despido, mexendo em seu armário de cabeceira por alguma coisa. Sirius estava reclinado, claramente prestes a fazer um comentário sarcástico. Quando Remus entrou, ele se endireitou. 

Remus foi direto para sua cama e pegou o pijama. Ele não falou, mas foi direto para o banheiro, trancou, então lançou um feitiço silenciador. Não queria ouvi-los. Ele não tinha certeza de como reagiria a isso. 

Tomou banho. Escovou os dentes. Vestiu seu pijama. Remus estava mais do que ciente de que havia perdido parte de sua autoridade ao vestir uma calça de pijama folgada azul e branca e uma regata cinza, mas ele tinha algumas cicatrizes novas e não queria se trocar na frente deles. Respirou fundo. Saiu, cruzando rapidamente quarto em direção a sua cama. 

“Moony, eu ...” Sirius começou. 

Remus o ignorou e se virou para James, 

"Obrigado por parar Severus, James." Ele disse, sem emoção. "Você salvou nossas vidas." 

“Er ...” James começou, mas Remus subiu na cama e fechou as cortinas com um movimento rápido. 

_Bem_. Ele pensou para si mesmo. _É isso então._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que a partir de agora, mas, mais para o sétimo ano, vão ter várias frases e pensamentos do Remus que fazem referência ao que eles vão enfrentar no futuro. Para mim essa é uma das partes que mais me doem na fic, porque, mesmo ainda estejamos lendo as épocas felizes da vida dos marotos, há um teor muito melancólico que, pelo menos, pra mim, não me permitia sentir felicidade genuína sobre o que eles viveram antes e encarar a guerra. _Essa era a sensação de ser traído._ É uma dessas frases.


	94. Capítulo 92 : Quinto ano: Encerramento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!  
> Remus tem pensamentos bem violentos nesse capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Terça-feira, 30 de junho de 1976 

"Sinto muito," disse Sirius Black, com olhos grandes e ansiosos, atrás de Remus enquanto ele escovava os dentes. 

"Desculpa," murmurou Sirius Black, baixo, na mesa do café da manhã, antes que Mary chegasse. 

"Eu sinto muito, Moony!" Suplicou Sirius Black, enquanto Remus se afastava novamente. 

"Me desculpa ..." sussurrou Sirius Black, enquanto Remus fechava as cortinas da cama todas as noites. 

_Que ele sofra,_ disse a parte mais cruel de Remus, a parte que mais se machucou. Ele virava a cabeça, se afastava, trancava portas e fechava os olhos. _Desculpas e sinto muito não são bons o suficiente_ , expressava, com cada ação sua. Eu não sei o que é suficiente. 

James e Peter assistiam, com cautela, pelo canto dos olhos. Eles sabiam que não deveriam se envolver - embora James, sem dúvida, suportasse o peso da angústia de Sirius; as reuniões noturnas voltaram com força total. 

As garotas perceberam que algo estava errado, mas não tinham certeza do quê - Lily achou que estava nervoso em voltar para St. Edmund's, Marlene achou que estava preocupado com os resultados dos NOMs. Remus concordou com as duas noções com gratidão. Afinal, ele estava fazendo tudo que podia para agir de forma mais normal possível. Se juntava aos marotos para as refeições, sentava-se em seu lugar de costume, lia seus livros, jogava xadrez com Peter, gobstones com James. À noite, ele subia as escadas para a cama. 

Mas ele não falou com Sirius. Pelas duas semanas restantes de junho, Remus não disse nada em sua direção. Nem mesmo olhava para ele, se pudesse evitar. 

Ele tinha a sensação, depois da primeira semana, que talvez James não aprovasse isso completamente. Potter estava furioso por Remus, é claro - pelo menos em relação aos fatos - mas James poderia ser muito cego quando se tratava das falhas menos desculpáveis de Sirius. James o teria perdoado após o primeiro pedido de desculpas. 

Talvez Remus fosse um homem mais fraco. Mas não seria mais. Precisava voltar a ser quem ele realmente era. Todos nós podemos aprender uma lição. Remus tentou ser gentil e aberto, como todos os seus amigos ricos e bem-educados - onde isso o havia levado? Ele se apaixonou por seu melhor amigo e quase foi morto. Estava com vergonha de si mesmo - sonhando com Sirius daquela forma. _Moony está sonhando*_. Sirius acharia isso hilário. 

Então começou a evitar James e Peter também. 

Parou de ir às aulas – esse foi o primeiro passo. Não haviam muitas para ir, é claro, com os últimos exames ocorrendo e toda a escola entrando em modo de férias de verão. Ainda assim, ele tinha aulas introdutórias para os NIEMs em seu cronograma para quase todas as matérias, exceto Poções - ele mal podia esperar para se livrar das Poções. 

As estufas eram um bom lugar para se esconder. Remus descobriu, no final do ano, que havia gasto quase todo o seu dinheiro cuidadosamente economizado em cigarros e maconha. E disse a si mesmo que estava tudo bem. Disse a si mesmo que não precisaria de dinheiro para encontrar e destruir Greyback, apenas o cheiro certo e uma lua cheia. Não que ele pensasse muito em Greyback. Ele tentou não pensar em nada por muito tempo; a raiva deu lugar a um entorpecimento com o qual parecia mais fácil conviver. 

Quando não podia ir para o lado de fora, ia à biblioteca e fingia ler. Os alunos de seu grupo de estudos o paravam ocasionalmente, mas ele sempre encontrava um motivo para sair o mais rápido possível. 

"Oi, Remus!" Christopher apareceu entre as pilhas uma tarde: “Que bom que achei você! Você pode recomendar alguma leitura de verão? Eu estarei fazendo meus NOMs no próximo ano!” 

"O que?" Remus franziu a testa, meio grogue. Estivera apenas cochilando e ficou irritado por ter sido acordado. Andava dormindo muito ultimamente, mas nunca parecia se sentir revigorado. “Ah, Deus, eu não sei. Eles enviam a você uma lista de livros.” 

"Sim, mas achei que você poderia ter algumas boas dicas!" Christopher continuou, implacavelmente alegre. "Especialmente em História, sobre o que você fez sua redação final?" 

"Hum ... A Revolta dos Goblins." Se moveu, tentando se acomodar sobre os cotovelos. 

"Legal! Ei, talvez eu pudesse escrever para você, durante o verão? Podemos trocar notas e -” 

"Olha, Christopher, não me leve a mal, mas você poderia, por favor, dar o fora?" 

Ele se sentiria culpado por isso mais tarde, mas pelo menos o aborrecimento foi embora. 

Os marotos nunca tentavam encontrá-lo, pelo que sabia - ele havia pegado o mapa na primeira chance que teve e o mantinha no bolso o tempo todo. Isso teve o benefício adicional de ajudá-lo a se manter longe do Snape. A única coisa que Remus queria evitar mais do que sua raiva por Sirius, era seu terror absoluto ao pensar em topar com Severus. 

Snape odiava Remus antes de tudo isso - ele era muito próximo de Lily, ele era amigo de James, ele era o responsável por, pelo menos, metade das pegadinhas na Sonserina. Desde o incidente, essa obsessão parecia ter se aprofundado. O menino ainda sussurrava na hora das refeições, olhando para Remus o tempo todo, com um novo tipo de ódio, um ódio que não cessaria. Se Sirius tinha aprendido uma lição naquela noite horrível, então Remus tinha certeza de que Snape não o fizera. 

Sirius estava muito ansioso. Se desculpava, de novo e de novo - nunca tentando se explicar, o que era bom, porque se ele tivesse; se ele tivesse tentado dar uma justificativa, Remus não achava que conseguiria se controlar. Já era preciso toda a sua força para não pular sobre a mesa, ou no quarto, ou na sala comunal, sacudir, socar e gritar com Sirius - _seu bastardo, seu bastardo, seu bastardo._

As desculpas ele poderia lidar. Eram barulho de fundo. E não morderia a isca. Não que ele não tivesse o que dizer - não que ele não repetisse o monólogo indefinidamente, editando e o aperfeiçoando até que fosse uma grande torrente de derrota miserável, circulando sua cabeça, alimentando seu humor. 

_‘’Desculpa’’ não é bom o suficiente. Sua culpa não é boa o suficiente. Eu preciso que você sinta isso também. Eu confiei em você. Eu confiei em você até o último segredo, eu ofereci a você cada pedaço de mim. O que mais eu tenho agora? Eu poderia te matar. Eu poderia esmagar seus dentes para que você os engasgasse, poderia envolver minhas mãos em volta da sua garganta e te sufocar, eu poderia rasgá-lo em pedaços, poderia, poderia, poderia beijar você, seu bastardo de merda._

Em seus sonhos, Remus dizia essas coisas e muito mais. E sempre, em seus sonhos, Sirius o encarava com calma contrição, enquanto ele tirava as roupas e puxava Remus para si. Parecia que a traição não era suficiente para matar o desejo, embora tornasse mais fácil escondê-lo. Quando aquele miserável semestre de verão acabou, a única pessoa que Remus desprezava mais do que Sirius era a si mesmo, por continuar a amá-lo da mesma forma. 

* * * 

"Olá", disse Lily, gentilmente, enfiando a cabeça pela porta do vagão. "Gostaria de saber onde você foi." 

Remus grunhiu, um pequeno ruído que não era nem amigável nem rude. Lily entrou. "O que você está fazendo aqui, sozinho?" 

Remus deu de ombros, sugando seu cigarro como se isso o mantivesse vivo. Ele se enrolou no banco enquanto ela ocupava o lugar oposto. 

"Muito lotado, lá." Ele disse, a título de explicação. 

"Eu sei como você se sente." Ela respondeu. “… McGonagall me disse que você desistiu de ser monitor.” 

"Sim." Terminou seu cigarro. Acendeu outro. 

"Que pena. Você era bom nisso.” 

"Mentirosa", ele sorriu. Seu rosto se iluminou também, 

“Sim, ok, você era um lixo. Mas vou sentir sua falta nas minhas rondas.” 

Ela deixou isso pairar no ar por um momento, antes de franzir a testa novamente. “Remus? O que quer que esteja acontecendo com você e os outros meninos, espero que melhore. Você parece tão infeliz.” 

"Estou bem." 

"Black está fora do time de quadribol." 

"Mesmo?" 

"O que ele fez?" 

"Deixe isso, Evans, apenas vá embora." 

"Sabe, você pode falar comigo, eu sei como é ser decepcionado por um amigo ..." 

"Como o Snivellus está?" Remus rosnou. Ele gostaria de poder dizer a ela que não era sua culpa, que ele não podia deixar de agir como um idiota - que se não agisse dessa maneira, então ele não saberia como agir. 

“Ele está ... bem, ainda não estou falando com ele, como sabe. Ele continua tentando, no entanto. Ele ... hum ... ele tinha algumas histórias bem malucas, na verdade ... sobre você ... " 

Remus olhou para ela, finalmente. Ela parecia nervosa, com as mãos torcendo no colo. Ela parecia um pouco assustada, na verdade. “Eu não acredito nelas!” Ela disse, de repente. 

"Não?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Deveria saber que esse momento chegaria. 

“Quero dizer, só porque você é ... bem, você tem um monte de cicatrizes - desculpe - e você fica doente muitas vezes, mas isso não significa que ... Eu realmente não tinha pensado sobre isso, talvez seja apenas uma coincidência estranha, Sev sempre foi um pouco paranóico ... e ...” 

Ele poderia ter visto ela se contorcer daquele jeito por muito tempo, enrolando-se em desculpas e perguntas não feitas. Mas por que se preocupar. Ele também podia ser imprudente. 

"Lily." Ele disse, gentilmente, apagando seu último cigarro. "Você não pode contar a ninguém." 

Ela parou de tagarelar e olhou para ele. Remus viu seus grandes olhos verdes se arregalarem ainda mais, o olhar de surpresa em seu rosto fora tão cômico que ele poderia chorar. Sua respiração engatou, então ela balançou a cabeça, decidida e bastante séria. 

"Eu não vou." Ela disse. "Prometo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Moony is mooning: mooning e quando você está apaixonadinho numa pessoa, etc. Substituímos pela palavra ‘’sonhar’’. Vamos por um asterisco quando for uma daquelas piadas em inglês.


	95. Capítulo 93: Verão 1976: Parte Um (Londres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!  
> Homofobia, violência e menção de brutalidade policial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Just a perfect day Apenas um dia perfeito 

Problems all left alone Problemas deixados sozinhos 

Weekenders, on our own; Weekenders, por nossa conta; 

It’s such fun. É muito divertido. 

Just a perfect day Apenas um dia perfeito 

You made me forget myself Você me fez esquecer de mim mesmo 

I thought I was someone else Eu pensei que era outra pessoa 

Someone good. Alguém bom. 

\- Perfect Day, Lou Reed 

Quarta-feira, 11 de agosto de 1976 

St. Edmund's estava ainda menos suportável do que o normal naquele verão. Remus estava com raiva quase o tempo todo. Estava muito quente e ele sentia falta de Hogwarts e seus amigos e, acima de tudo, sentia falta de Sirius, mas também o odiava. Era tudo uma grande bagunça. Sentia falta de Grant também; Grant, que poderia ter tornado tudo um pouco mais organizado ou, pelo menos, oferecido algum escapismo. 

Mas, como uma conversa insatisfatória com outro garoto de St. Eddy, chamado Mike, havia lhe contado, Grant deixara St. Edmund's logo após o Natal. Ele estava morando em um apartamento em Mile End, aparentemente, embora Remus não tivesse mais informações do que isso. ... e ele tinha dito que Remus poderia ir a qualquer momento. 

_Pelo menos não estou roubando mercearias ou ficando bêbado no parque desta vez_ , ele pensou, enquanto planejava sua fuga. Em relação a rebeliões de verão, esta talvez fosse a mais saudável. 

Ele esperou até que a segunda lua cheia do verão tivesse passado - no dia dez de agosto. No dia 11, esperou que Madame Pomfrey viesse e lhe curasse, e então simplesmente saiu. Ele estava dolorido e extremamente cansado, mas na hora não sentia que havia outra opção. Fez uma pequena mala, sem levar livros ou dever de casa ou sua varinha ou qualquer coisa que o lembrasse de Hogwarts. Seria um trouxa por alguns dias; por que não? 

Tudo que Remus tinha que fazer era sair pelo jardim e rastejar pela cerca nos fundos, assim como ele vinha fazendo há anos para chegar à cidade. De lá, ele simplesmente caminhou até o metrô mais próximo. 

A estação subterrânea de Theydon Bois ficava a cerca de oito quilômetros de distância, mas ele fez o caminho facilmente em menos de duas horas, mesmo com o quadril ruim. Não podia pagar uma passagem, mas não foi difícil ultrapassar as catracas atrás de um grupo de trabalhadores de terno a caminho do trabalho. 

Se sentou no trem e fingiu estar dormindo - para que o inspetor de passagens não o incomodasse - enquanto ouvia o barulho estrondoso de seu vagão zunindo ao longo dos trilhos, como uma grande minhoca abrindo caminho para o centro Londres. 

A animação pulsou no peito de Remus quando ele alcançou Mile End, onde correu para fora do trem para a estação mal iluminada de azulejos verdes e brancos. 

Mile End fora atingida por uma bomba alemã durante a guerra e ainda não havia se recuperado do choque. Era uma rua suja e extensa, cheia de entulho e jornais, crianças brincando na rua, barulho por toda parte. O anonimato sombrio convinha a Remus. Quem viria procurá-lo aqui? Quem o encontraria? 

Ele vagou um pouco, sem saber o que fazer a seguir. A informação que ele recebeu era apenas o nome de um prédio, sem endereço. Mas depois de perguntar numa banca de jornal e, literalmente, seguir seu nariz, ele o encontrou. 

Descobriu que Grant não chegou a ter um apartamento - não no sentido de ser o dono, ou mesmo de o alugar. Pelo que Remus podia ver, era compartilhado com vários outros rapazes e moças. E ele não estivera, exatamente, o esperando também. 

"Puta merda!" Ele exclamou, quando uma das garotas finalmente o trouxe até a porta, "O que cê tá fazendo aqui?!" 

Remus se sentiu muito tolo. Ele não tinha certeza que tipo de boas-vindas esperava, mas não era isso. 

"Você disse que eu poderia visitar ..." 

"Sim, desculpa," Grant agarrou seu ombro e puxou-o para dentro, "Desculpa, só tô meio de ressaca ainda.” 

Ele levou Remus para o que parecia ser uma cozinha. Cheirava vagamente a curry e umidade. Haviam bolhas no papel de parede e buracos no piso de linóleo amarelo. Grant ligou uma chaleira elétrica: “Uma das garotas fez um gato com um gerador”, ele explicou, “Ela é mecânica ou coisa assim. Chá?" 

Remus concordou. Chá geralmente ajudava. 

Grant parecia diferente. Apenas um ano mais velho do que a última vez que Remus o vira, estava mais magro no rosto. Havia perdido um pouco do brilho em seus olhos e seu cabelo loiro estava ainda mais comprido; ainda cacheado, mas precisando urgentemente ser lavado. Parecia ter quebrado um dente em algum ponto também, e um hematoma da cor de mel velho marcava sua bochecha esquerda. Mesmo assim, ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso amigável. Entregou a Remus uma caneca fumegante e sorriu para ele. 

"Cê’ tá ... bem, uma merda", disse ele, bebendo de sua própria caneca. "Tem dormido mal?" 

"Ah, não," Remus balançou a cabeça, "Acabei de sair do mêtro de St. Edmund's." 

“Ah sim, como tá a Diretora? Te expulsô’, num é? Me expulsou, a vagabunda.” 

“Nada disso,” Remus disse, “Eu só ... pensei em visitar. Ver como você estava.” 

"Mike te contou onde eu estava?" 

"Sim ... então quem é Mike?" Remus sorriu timidamente para ele por trás de sua xícara de chá. 

“Ah, cê sabe,” Grant sorriu, “Apenas uma companhia. Num podia ficar chorando por você o ano todo, num é, garoto chique? " 

"Ele é muito burro." 

"Ele é?" Grant parecia ligeiramente divertido, “Eu nunca percebi. A gente num falava muito.” 

Remus riu com isso, e foi _bom_. Grant o fazia se sentir tão normal; ele nunca poderia brincar confortavelmente sobre esse tipo de coisa com os marotos, mesmo quando todos estavam se falando. 

O apartamento era mais limpo do que parecia, mas ainda em péssimo estado. Haviam seis deles morando lá, entre dois quartos e uma sala - que era visível através de uma porta de contas do outro lado do corredor. Aparentemente, um dos meninos até dormia no banheiro porque nenhum encanamento estava conectado de qualquer maneira; a única torneira que funcionava estava na cozinha. 

"Tem um banheiro no pátio", explicou Grant, "às vezes a gente entra para usar os chuveiros do clube de boxe ao lado." 

“Oi oi”, outro jovem havia acordado de seu lugar no sofá, “Faz uma xícara de chá pra nós, Grant, querido. Quem é esse?" Ele estava sem camisa, tinha a pele escura e era lindo. Possuía o mesmo olhar distante que Grant tinha agora. 

"Amigo meu do abrigo", disse Grant, "Remus Lupin." 

"De jeito nenhum que esse é seu nome." O estranho ficou boquiaberto. 

“Pois é,” Grant respondeu em nome de Remus, “Vai pr’uma escola chique e tudo mais, né não. Remus, esse é o Adz.” 

"Caramba," Adz olhou para Remus, então de volta para Grant, "É um de nós?" 

Grant entregou a Adz uma terceira caneca de chá, e examinou Remus, olhando-o de cima a baixo, avaliando. Ele acenou com a cabeça, muito ligeiramente. Remus não tinha certeza do que isso significava, mas tinha uma ideia. Reprimiu um bocejo. Grant cacarejou com simpatia, 

"Cê tá parecendo um morto." Ele disse. “Teve uma daquelas suas noites, né? Pode deitar se quiser, eu expulso eles do quarto, ninguém vai te incomodá’. " 

Remus acenou com a cabeça agradecido e foi conduzido para um quarto escuro e sujo. 

“Ei, seus preguiçosos, levantem aí. Tenho um amigo aqui que precisa dormir. " 

Remus murmurou um pedido de desculpas envergonhado para os quatro jovens que se levantaram e saíram do quarto. As camas pareciam ser usadas rotativamente e ninguém parecia incomodado com essa intrusão. Um dos meninos até deu uma piscada para Remus. 

Três tristes colchões de solteiro estavam no chão, cobertos por cobertores e travesseiros velhos. Cheirava vagamente a mofo e fortemente a corpos sujos. Papelão foi usado para tapar as janelas quebradas. Remus estava feliz por ser verão; poderia estar muito frio, caso contrário. Apesar de tudo, ele dormiu facilmente, sentindo que finalmente havia assumido algum controle sobre sua situação. 

Grant o acordou algumas horas depois. Ele parecia um pouco melhor - como se tivesse feito uma boa refeição, pelo menos. O estômago de Remus roncou. 

"Wakey wakey", Grant cantarolou, segurando outra caneca de chá. Remus se sentou, esfregando os olhos. Um pouco da dor que sobrou da lua cheia ainda estava lá, mas se sentia melhor. Devia ser meio-dia, a julgar pelos raios de luz ardentes que passavam pelas fendas do papelão. 

"Obrigado", murmurou, bebericando o chá, movendo-se para que Grant pudesse se sentar ao lado dele. 

Eles ficaram sentados em um silêncio amigável por um tempo, as costas contra a parede e as pernas abertas à frente deles. 

"Então," Grant disse finalmente, uma vez que julgou Remus suficientemente acordado, e metade do chá bebido. "Quer me dizer por que cê tá aqui?" 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

"Só visitando. Cansei daquele lugar.” 

"Sim, bem, eu conheço essa sensação." Grant suspirou: "Cê não tem que voltar para a escola em umas semanas?" 

"Sim. Talvez." Ele sabia que precisava. Não havia outro lugar para ir. 

"Cansou daquele lugar também, hein?" Grant o cutucou, provocando suavemente. “Vai em frente, me conta o que aconteceu. Tá de coração partido? " 

Remus olhou para ele, assustado. Grant riu, “Hum, achei que fosse isso. Quem é, então? " 

“Não é ...” Remus gaguejou, “Não é isso, é complicado. Meu amigo apenas ... me decepcionaram.” 

"É, sempre fazem isso", Grant assentiu sabiamente. “Aposto que são os piores nisso, esses mauricinhos, hein? 'Especialmente conosco, camponeses.” 

“Não foi nada disso!” 

"Sei, sei." Ele acenou com a mão desdenhosa, “Fale pra si mesmo que é diferente, se isso ajuda. Mas se quiser meu conselho, fica longe dos mauricinhos, a gente é só diversão pra eles. Fica com seu próprio tipo.” 

"Isso não é sobre classe." Remus disse, com raiva. Grant olhou para ele com simpatia, como se fosse muito mais velho e mais sábio. 

“Da uma olhada ao redor Remus,” ele disse, apontando para o quarto úmido em que estavam, “A gente é britânico. Tudo é uma questão de classe.” 

Remus olhou para sua caneca lascada de chá acinzentado. Grant provavelmente estava certo. O que mais era essa guerra estúpida? Ele sentiu que deveria dizer outra coisa - algo espirituoso ou inteligente. Mas apenas olhou para o chá e se sentiu triste. Ele poderia perder o controle, se falasse qualquer coisa. Grant colocou sua própria caneca no chão de madeira e tocou a mão de Remus. 

“Cê vai ficar bem. Vai parar de doer depois de um tempo.” 

"Eu…" 

Não, não era bom, Remus tinha perdido. Ele fungou algumas vezes, tentando com mais força do que nunca não chorar, mas as lágrimas vieram e ele estava muito cansado. Grant colocou um braço em volta dele e Remus se apoiou em seu ombro, chorando baixinho, soluçando de vez em quando, como uma criança. Grant beijou sua cabeça, suavemente, e sussurrou em seu cabelo: “Não tenha vergonha de chorar”, o que só o fez chorar ainda mais. 

Foi uma coisa boa, talvez. Depois de finalmente se acalmar, sentiu como se tivesse dormido um bom e longo sono. Ele enxugou o nariz na manga e se endireitou, procurando outra coisa para conversar. 

"Todo mundo aqui é... hum ... você sabe ...?" Ele perguntou, timidamente. 

“Queer? Sim, a maioria de nós. Não tem nenhum outro lugar para ir. Os policiais nos deixam em paz se a gente deixar eles em paz.” 

"Polícia? Mas não é um crime!” 

"É para alguém da sua idade." Grant ergueu uma sobrancelha. “A idade de consentimento é vinte e um para nós, desviantes.” 

"Ah, certo, sim. Mas eu não ... quero dizer, eu não ia ..." 

Grant riu e bagunçou o cabelo de Remus, 

"Você vai passar a noite? Pessoal aqui vai pra um pub em Soho. É seguro o suficiente." 

"Posso ficar, então? Só um pouco?" 

"Não vejo por que não. Vamos, vamos te alimentar um pouco." Ele se pôs de pé, parecendo mais magro do que nunca em seus jeans finos e compridos. Ofereceu a mão a Remus e o puxou também. 

O almoço foi feijão cozido com torrada - o pão estava um pouco mofado, mas os pedaços mais verdes foram raspados. Depois, eles se sentaram na sala de estar com alguns dos colegas de casa de Grant e fumaram maconha com Bob Dylan tocando ao fundo. Tudo parecia distintamente trouxa, e Remus estava feliz com isso. Era tão simples - ninguém o conhecia, exceto Grant, que mal o conhecia direito. Poderia ser muito fácil desaparecer, se quisesse, Remus pensou consigo mesmo. 

Depois de algumas tragadas profundas no baseado, Remus se viu deitado no carpete bege levemente úmido, olhando para o teto manchado de tabaco. Grant gentilmente colocou uma almofada sob sua cabeça. Ele estava sendo tão gentil, como um irmão mais velho - embora eles tivessem praticamente a mesma idade e apenas um ano antes estivessem se agarrando. Se Remus fosse totalmente honesto consigo mesmo, ele tinha vindo preparado mais daquilo, mas estava eternamente grato por Grant não ter insinuado nessa direção. 

"Porra de um cachorro continua latindo," alguém disse ao fundo, tirando Remus lentamente de seu estado de sonho. 

"É um vira lata?" Alguém perguntou. 

"Não sei. Mas é muito grande. Uma coisa preta horrível." 

"Você disse que tem um cachorro preto lá fora?" Remus sentou-se, lentamente, uma sensação de afundamento em seu estômago. Certamente não poderia ser. 

"Sim," Adz respondeu, de pé na janela. 

Remus se levantou e foi se juntar a ele. Certamente, lá estava. Ele recuou rapidamente para trás da cortina, para que Sirius não o visse. Até onde cães podiam ver? 

"Eu hum ... eu preciso ir ao banheiro, só um minuto." Remus murmurou, saindo do apartamento rapidamente. Ele desceu correndo as escadas e saiu pela porta que dava para o pátio, onde ficou parado na soleira, observando o enorme cachorro preto ainda latindo para a janela. 

"Olá, Sirius." Ele disse baixinho. O cachorro se virou e ficou quieto imediatamente. "James está com você?" 

"Oi, Moony," James saiu de trás de algumas latas, "Belo lugar você tem aqui." 

"Olha, eu não estou no clima." Remus cruzou os braços. Ele se sentia um pouco grogue por causa da maconha. "O que você quer?" 

Sirius não se transformou de volta, mas ficou sentado ali, observando. Bom. Isso tornava mais fácil para Remus ignorá-lo. Em vez disso, ele se dirigiu a James. 

"O que você quis dizer com 'o que nós queremos'?" James ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Estávamos preocupados com você! Sua Diretora ligou para a polícia trouxa e disse que você fugiu. De alguma forma, Dumbledore descobriu e entrou em contato com meus pais - acho que eles pensaram que você viria para a nossa casa. Sirius tinha certeza de que você tinha ido para Londres, ele seguiu seu cheiro praticamente todo o caminho desde o abrigo. " 

"Você esteve em St. Edmund's?" 

"Sim." 

Remus se encolheu, envergonhado. Nunca quis que seus amigos soubessem como era o lugar onde ele morava. Ele suspirou e estendeu os braços, como se se apresentasse para uma inspeção. 

"Bem, você me encontrou." Ele disse. "Como você pode ver, estou perfeitamente bem. Agora pode ir embora. E diga ao seu cachorro para parar de latir." Ele não pôde evitar deslizar uma farpa desagradável para Sirius. Seu desejo de machucá-lo não tinha ido embora, aparentemente. Padfoot ganiu ligeiramente e abaixou a cabeça. James ignorou, focando em Remus, 

"Você _não_ está perfeitamente bem. Sem contar o fato que você tá ficando em um apartamento trouxa, _ou_ o fato de que a polícia trouxa está te procurando. Temos que trazê-lo de volta, agora. Dumbledore só pode evitar dizer ao ministério que você fugiu por vinte e quatro horas, ele disse. Então eles vão colocar os aurores em cima de você. " 

"O que? Por que??" Mas de repente Remus percebeu o porquê. Ele não era apenas um adolescente fugitivo, como Grant e seus amigos. Ele era uma criatura perigosa à solta. De repente, se sentiu muito, muito cansado. "Puta merda." Ele murmurou, olhando para baixo. 

"Venha para casa conosco, Remus." James estendeu a mão, "Papai disse que você pode ficar pelo resto do verão." 

"Eu não o perdoei." Remus disse, ferozmente, olhando para James porque ele não conseguia olhar para Sirius. James parecia tão cansado quanto Remus se sentia. 

“Eu sei, cara. Está tudo bem, ele entende.” 

Isso o deixou mais furioso ainda, ele não queria que Sirius 'entendesse'. Ele queria ... bem, ele não sabia o que queria – que ele implorasse de joelhos? Padfoot estava fazendo um bom trabalho naquele momento. 

Ele suspirou. 

"Olha, eu tenho um amigo aqui, me deixa ir e dizer a ele que estou indo." 

No andar de cima, ele chamou Grant do corredor. Ele não gostava de dizer um grande adeus na frente de todos. 

"Você está bem, Remus?" Grant disse do topo da escada, olhando para James e o cachorro Sirius esperando no corredor. 

“Sim, tudo bem. Olha, eu estou indo ... eu tenho que ir.” 

"Ele é um amigo?" Grant olhou para James com desconfiança. "Você vai ficar seguro?" 

“Sim, ele é um amigo da escola. Está bem. Posso ligar para você, talvez? " Ele não tinha ideia de como entrar em contato com um apartamento trouxa de uma casa bruxa. 

"Cê pode voltar a qualquer momento." 

"Obrigado. Sério, Grant, obrigado por tudo. Você é ... você é incrível.” 

“Eu fico vermelho assim,” Grant passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo magro, olhando para seus pés. "Nada que você não faria por mim." 

"Certo." Remus concordou. Grant olhou para baixo das escadas novamente, 

“Aquele cachorro é dele ou algo assim? Deveria ficar numa coleira.” 

"Sim, provavelmente," Remus assentiu, esperando que Sirius pudesse ouvir. 

“Não é perigoso, é? Odeio cachorros. " 

“Ele é muito manso, não se preocupe. Entrarei em contato, ok?” Remus mordeu o lábio, olhando de volta pela porta aberta para o ambiente lotado, "Você ficará bem ... aqui?" 

Grant encolheu os ombros e sorriu, 

“Não se preocupa comigo, querido. Eu sempre caio de pé.” 

Remus deu um passo à frente, colocando a mão no ombro de Grant para empurrá-lo suavemente para trás, na sombra da escada, de forma que eles não pudessem ser vistos por James e Sirius, ou através da porta. Ele o abraçou com força. Grant o abraçou de volta, tão lindamente. Eles se afastaram e compartilharam um beijo breve e amigável, antes de ambos sorrirem timidamente e se separarem. 

"O que há com você, hein?" Grant bagunçou o cabelo de Remus, "Não fique longe por muito tempo." 

"Até logo." Remus concordou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -O Sexual Offenses Act 1967 descriminalizou a 'homossexualidade masculina' no Reino Unido (apenas dez anos antes dos anos passados nesta fic), mas a idade de consentimento permaneceu 21 até 1994, quando foi reduzida para 18. Não foi alinhada com a idade de consentimento para sexo heterossexual (16) até 2000.


	96. Capítulo 94: Verão 1976: Parte Dois (Os Potter’s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso!!!  
> Xingamento homofóbico e homofobia internalizada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Eles pegaram o nôitibus de volta para a casa dos Potter’s. Foi a primeira experiência de Remus com esse bizarro transporte bruxo, mas ele estava tão confuso por causa da falta de sono e do resto da maconha, que se pegou cochilando na confortável poltrona roxa. Sirius permaneceu como um cachorro até o fim, mas Remus se recusou a lhe dar qualquer ponto extra por isso. 

James o acordou quando chegaram - já era fim de tarde. Lupin parou do lado de fora do portão da frente e o olhou nervosamente, 

"Dumbledore está aí?" 

"Acho que ele já foi", disse James, tranquilizador, "Er ... Moody pode estar aí ainda ..." 

"Por mim?" 

“Er ... ele está falando com o papai ... olha, eu não queria dizer nada no ônibus, mas tem sido um verão ruim, sabe, para a guerra. Estamos perdendo.” 

“Perdendo?!” 

"Sim ... vamos conversar sobre isso lá dentro - Padfoot." James estalou os dedos para o cachorro preto. Instantaneamente, Sirius se transformou de volta em si mesmo. Remus desviou o olhar imediatamente. Ainda era lindo, então. _Seu bastardo, seu bastardo._

Lá dentro, a Sra. Potter veio correndo, 

"Remus!" Ela estendeu os braços para puxá-lo para um abraço, 

“Euphemia!” Uma voz gritou da sala de estar. 

"Oh ... pelo amor de Deus." A Sra. Potter murmurou. Ela deu um passo para trás e olhou nos olhos de Remus, "O que Monty e eu demos a você no Natal de 1973?" 

“Um tabuleiro de xadrez,” Remus respondeu rapidamente, olhando para a porta da qual a voz de Moody havia vindo. 

"É ele!" Effie gritou de volta, esticando os braços mais uma vez e o abraçando tão firmemente quanto sua diferença de altura permitia. "Estávamos todos tão preocupados com você, querido!" 

"Estou bem." Remus disse, envergonhado. 

“Nós pensamos que você estava ... bem, não vale a pena pensar nisso. Pessoas estão desaparecendo ... marcas negras ... eu realmente não ...” ela parecia muito pálida e desbotada, como se tivesse recebido um monte de más notícias ultimamente. Remus se sentiu péssimo por aumentar os problemas dela. “Não importa”, a mulher continuou rapidamente, sorrindo de novo, “Algo para comer? Ou você gostaria de um banho, primeiro? Albus enviou suas coisas, elas estão em seu quarto de costume. " 

“Minhas ... minhas coisas ?!” 

“Da casa, querido. Dumbledore as enviou a primeira coisa esta manhã ... " 

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Aquilo era mesmo necessário? Moody apareceu da sala de estar. Olhou Remus de cima a baixo com um olho - o outro, parecia ter se machucado recentemente; estava coberto por tapa-olho de couro. O efeito o fez parecer ainda mais grisalho e assustador do que nunca. 

"Lupin." Ele acenou com a cabeça, "Precisamos conversar." 

“Não, Alastor,” a Sra. Potter surpreendeu a todos, quando se virou e se colocou entre Remus e Moody, “Ele acabou de chegar, e olhe para ele - está claramente exausto. Isso pode esperar até amanhã.” 

"Effie, isso é uma questão de ministério -" 

“Ah, eu não dou a mínima,” ela resmungou, calando-o com um aceno de dedo, “Ele tem apenas dezesseis anos, não é maior de idade e está sob meus cuidados. Remus,” ela se virou, sua voz gentil de novo, “Você pode ir lá pra cima, hein? Vou pedir a Gully que mande um pouco de comida, mas não desça até estar pronto.’’ 

Remus piscou surpreso. Um adulto realmente queria deixá-lo sozinho? Essa seria a primeira vez. Ele adquiriu um novo respeito por Euphemia Potter. 

"Obrigado," ele murmurou, evitando o olhar feroz de Moody e passando por eles, ignorando James e Sirius, indo direto para as escadas, subindo tão rápido quanto seu quadril desajeitado permitia. 

Todas as suas coisas foram cuidadosamente arrumadas em gavetas e armários em seu quarto; como se vivesse lá. Ele se perguntou como seria ter um lugar como este para chamar de lar - um lugar com um quarto próprio, um elfo doméstico e uma mãe. Ele tirou a varinha do baú e a segurou por um tempo, apenas para senti-la. 

Que dia. Remus se sentiu péssimo por deixar Grant, depois dele ter sido tão hospitaleiro com o pouco que tinha. Haviam três quartos vazios na casa do Potter. E Grant estaria compartilhando um colchão no chão esta noite. 

Ele se sentou na cama e desejou que não fosse tão confortável. Poderia facilmente dormir de novo, mas também estava com fome e não queria perder a visita de Gully. Como por mágica, houve uma batida suave na porta. 

"Entre," 

James colocou a cabeça para dentro, 

"Oi ... Eu me ofereci para trazer a bandeja, espero que você não se importe?" 

Remus fez um gesto impotente. James parecia constrangido, "Posso entrar?" 

"Sim." 

"Pa... Padfoot pode?" 

"Não." 

"Está bem." 

James desapareceu e Remus o ouviu sussurrar, _' Dê a ele um pouco de tempo, hein?’_ antes de reaparecer e entrar no quarto com uma bandeja com o que parecia ser sanduíches de presunto. 

"Mamãe sugeriu sopa", explicou ele, sentando-se na cama, "mas eu disse que você gostaria de algo com carne." 

“Valeu,” Remus assentiu, pegando um dos pãezinhos e enfiando na boca. Pelo menos assim ele não precisaria falar. 

"Como você está se sentindo?" James perguntou, seus olhos cheios de preocupação. 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, boca cheia, para indicar que se sentia perfeitamente bem. James acenou de volta. _É assim que vai ser_ , Remus pensou, taciturno, _sem Sirius para traduzir entre nós._

James e Remus eram bons amigos - melhores amigos. Tinham estado sozinhos antes; tiveram conversas privadas e confidências compartilhadas. Mas de alguma forma não era o mesmo. Sirius sempre fora o denominador comum, que entendia os dois - preenchendo a lacuna, de certa forma. 

"Olha", disse James, "me diga para ir embora, se quiser, e eu vou deixar você descansar, mas ... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, é importante." 

"É sobre o Moody?" Remus perguntou, engolindo. 

"Sim." James disse: "Sim ... ele vai querer te contar, mas papai e eu achamos que deveria vir de um amigo primeiro." 

"Ele está aqui a negócios do ministério, parece," Remus disse, cuidadosamente, querendo entender tudo para que James não precisasse explicar, "Ele é um auror, então ... houve um ataque?" 

"Sim," James parecia estar lutando para manter o contato visual, mas ele era corajoso e fez o que precisava ser feito. “Na verdade, houveram alguns, neste verão. E algumas pessoas desaparecidas - pessoas do nosso lado. Então ... houve outro ataque, ontem à noite, Remus.” Ele colocou ênfase nisso. Noite passada. A lua cheia. 

"Um lobisomem." Remus respirou. 

James acenou com a cabeça, sua boca em uma linha reta e sombria. Remus largou o sanduíche. Seu estômago roncou em protesto, mas era apenas o lobo, querendo mais do que merecia, como de costume. Teria que ficar com fome. 

"Eu estava em St. Edmund," Remus disse, desesperado, "O tempo todo, trancado - Madame Pomfrey me viu, não posso ter saído, olhe -" Ele ergueu a camisa apressadamente, para mostrar a James a longa ferida cortes nas costelas. 

James estremeceu e desviou o olhar. Remus lembrou que James raramente tinha visto suas cicatrizes. Era Sirius, quem sempre fora tão fascinado. 

“Eu sei,” James disse, uma vez que Remus recolocou sua camisa, “E mamãe e papai sabem - Dumbledore explicou tudo, ele disse a Moody que não havia nenhuma maneira de você ter algo a ver com qualquer coisa. Mas ele vai querer falar com você, de qualquer maneira.” 

"Será que ... o ataque, alguém se machucou?" 

"Sim. Algumas mortes. Alguns trouxas e uma família de bruxos.” 

"Merda." 

"Você está bem?" 

"Eu honestamente não tenho uma resposta para você, Prongs." 

"Certo. Desculpe." 

"Como foi seu verão?" Remus perguntou, desesperado para adiar mais más notícias. "Bom?" 

“Sim, nada mal. Bem, a guerra está sendo ..., mas você sabe, muitos voos. Mary também esteve aqui um pouco, para ver Sirius -” James parou abruptamente, “Desculpe.” 

"Como está Mary?" 

“Ah, bem. Você conhece Mary. Ele hum ... ele a mandou para casa esta manhã, depois que soubemos que você estava desaparecido. Foi ideia dele ir atrás de você, ele fez quase tudo - até gritou com Dumbledore, eu não pude acreditar.” 

"Ok." Remus disse, friamente. James franziu a testa, 

“Moony, ele sente tanto.” 

"Eu ouvi." 

“Ele estava uma bagunça, quando soube que você tinha desaparecido, e sobre os ataques - ele pensou em todo tipo de coisas malucas - que você tinha sido sequestrado, ou fora alvo ou algo assim. Você não pode ... você não pode pelo menos falar com ele? Ele está péssimo..” 

"Eu não me importo como ele se sente." Remus mentiu. "Eu não quero falar com ele." 

“Ele é um idiota,” James disse, “Eu sou o primeiro a admitir isso. Ele não pensa direito, apenas faz o que quer que vem em sua cabeça. Mas ... bem, você tem que se lembrar, a família dele - a maneira como o trataram, as coisas no Natal ...” 

“Eu sei o que aconteceu no Natal.” Remus explodiu. "Eu também estava lá, James." 

"Sim, eu sei, mas-" 

“E eu senti pena dele, eu realmente senti. Tive pena dele quando éramos crianças e todas as vezes que o machucaram e quando o expulsaram; eu passei muito tempo me sentindo tão triste por ele. Mas isso ... isso. " Ele parou. As lágrimas estragariam tudo. Nada de lágrimas. 

James estava muito quieto. 

"Vou deixar você descansar." Ele disse finalmente, levantando-se para sair. 

* * * 

Quinta-feira, 12 de agosto de 1976 

Remus não saiu do quarto pelo resto da tarde, exceto uma vez para usar o banheiro. Não era melhor do que St. Edmund's, pensou ele, com pena de si mesmo. Comida melhor, obviamente, magia, e tranquilidade, mas ... bem, ele ainda passava o tempo todo tentando evitar todo mundo, não é? 

Moody ainda estava na casa, ele podia sentir o cheiro dele. O homem tinha um cheiro estranho, uma combinação de magia muito forte e poderosa, pesada e metálica como ferro, além de outra coisa - brasas de carvão ou madeira carbonizada. Ele não iria embora até falar com Remus, então Remus permaneceu aonde estava. 

O cheiro de Sirius era muito familiar - mais forte na casa que agora ele chamava de lar, permeando todos os cômodos. Ele não ficou se deprimindo sozinho durante todo o verão - não importava o que James dissesse, Sirius tinha os Potter, e Mary, e seu melhor amigo e todos dizendo a ele o _quão maravilhoso e sofrido ele era. Pobre garotinho rico._ Provavelmente nem havia sentido falta de Remus. 

Exceto ... James tinha dito ... 

Não. Remus endureceu sua determinação. Sirius tinha que pagar, mesmo que fosse apenas com seu silêncio. 

No dia seguinte, ele desceu para o café da manhã, mais por educação para com os anfitriões do que por qualquer outra coisa. Tentou ao máximo sorrir para a mãe de James e agradecer enquanto ela servia uma tigela de mingau para ele, mas fez uma careta quando Sirius lhe empurrou o pote de mel. Lupin o ignorou e, pela primeira vez na vida, comeu seu mingau sem açúcar. Tinha gosto de merda. 

“Nós iremos para o Beco Diagonal hoje, eu acho”, disse a Sra. Potter, enquanto a chaleira fervia. “Suas cartas chegaram esta manhã. Remus ... Sinto muito, mas você terá que ficar aqui, querido. Vou comprar seus livros.” 

“Eu recebo meus livros de segunda mão,” Remus disse, corando, “Do estoque de Hogwarts. Não tenho dinheiro.” 

“Ah. Bem, eu não me importo, já estou comprando os de James e Sirius. " 

"Eu vou te pagar de volta!" Sirius interrompeu, ansioso, "Assim que eu tiver dezessete anos, eu prometo." 

"Eu sei, querido," a Sra. Potter deu um tapinha carinhoso no braço de Sirius. 

"Eu não posso te pagar de volta." Remus disse, falando com a Sra. Potter, mas encarando Sirius, cerrando os dentes. “Mesmo quando eu tiver dezessete. Eu não tenho uma herança.” 

Sirius baixou os olhos, cabisbaixo. 

"Por que Remus não pode vir, mãe?" James saltou, rapidamente. "Ele nunca esteve lá antes." 

"Receio que não seja muito seguro, amor," a Sra. Potter suspirou, "Dumbledore e Moody concordaram que... depois do ataque." 

Remus deixou sua cabeça cair entre as mãos. Viu sua vida se desfazendo diante de seus olhos - sempre seria assim. Lugares que não poderia ir, coisas que não poderia pagar, amigos com quem não poderia falar. _Quando a guerra acabar, você ainda será um lobisomem queer com um monte de desvantagens._ Aquela voz desagradável voltou. 

"Espere", disse James, de repente, "Nossas cartas chegaram?!" 

Remus ergueu os olhos, confuso. A Sra. Potter estava sorrindo maliciosamente, seus olhos brilhando, 

"Meu Deus", disse ela, puxando três envelopes grossos de seu avental, "Se você demorou tanto tempo para ligar os pontos, estou muito preocupada com seus resultados nos NOMs..." Ela entregou a cada um dos meninos suas cartas, e eles as rasgaram. 

Remus olhou para a lista de letras no pergaminho. Estranhamente, a coisa que mais o surpreendeu foi o seu 'Aceitável' para Poções. Isso definitivamente era graças a Lily Evans. História da Magia; Excelente, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Excelente, Feitiços; Excelente ... e o resto; Excede Expectativas. Uma vibração de excitação começou em seu diafragma. Esses foram resultados muito bons. 

"Sim, Moony, seu lindo!" James comemorou, lendo por cima do seu ombro. 

"C-como você foi?" Remus perguntou, timidamente. James entregou seu papel - ele obteve quase inteiramente Excede as Expectativas e dois Excepcionais - um em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e o outro em Transfiguração. 

"Vá e mostre seu pai!" Sra. Potter disse, depois de beijar seu filho alegremente. O Sr. Potter ainda não havia deixado seu escritório, pelo que Remus sabia. James pegou um prato de torradas para ele também. 

Sirius estava olhando para Remus do outro lado da mesa, mordendo o lábio. 

"Você foi bem, então?" Ele perguntou, hesitante. Remus acenou com a cabeça secamente, 

"Sim, estou feliz com as notas." Ele queria desesperadamente saber como Sirius tinha se saído - principalmente para descobrir se fora melhor que ele em História da Magia. Felizmente, ele não precisava perguntar. Sirius deslizou seu pergaminho pela mesa. Remus esticou o pescoço para olhar. 

Eles haviam alcançado exatamente o mesmo número de NOMs, em diferentes disciplinas. As notas 'excelentes' de Sirius foram em Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e - incrivelmente - Estudos dos Trouxas. Remus tentou não sorrir com isso. Em vez disso, ele olhou para Sirius friamente e disse. 

"Te venci em História." 

* * * 

A Sra. Potter e os meninos saíram logo após o café da manhã, e Remus ficou sozinho. Ele saiu, foi para o jardim e sentou-se na beira do muro baixo, olhando para os acres de terreno aberto e verde. Puxou seus cigarros. Restaram apenas três. Ele poderia ir para a cidade mais tarde e comprar alguns - tinha uns trocados no bolso de trás. Estava muito alto para roubar, atualmente. 

“Lupin." 

Remus esperava que seus ombros não tivessem enrijecido muito visivelmente ao som daquela voz rouca. Ele se virou, lentamente, 

"Tudo bem, Moody?" Ele estava feliz por fumar o cigarro. Algo para se esconder atrás. 

"Posso me juntar a você?" 

Remus encolheu os ombros. Moody se encostou na parede ao lado dele. "Dia lindo." 

"Sim, ótimo..." 

"Sem dúvida o garoto Potter já falou dos ataques lobisomem?" 

Remus assentiu, apreciando a franqueza de Alastor. _Vamos acabar logo com isso._

"Sim." Ele exalou, lentamente, fazendo um anel de fumaça. “O que você quer me perguntar? Você sabe que eu estava preso. " 

"Eu falei com Albus e Poppy, ambos confirmaram seu paradeiro." 

"Yippee." Remus disse sarcasticamente. Moody lançou-lhe um olhar severo com seu olho ainda funcionando. 

“Nós temos suspeitos, entretanto. Um em particular, alguém de quem você já deve ter ouvido falar.” 

Remus ficou frio, suas mãos começaram a tremer. Ele fingiu que estava apenas sacudindo as cinzas. 

"Greyback?" Ele perguntou, sua voz sem cor. 

"Greyback." Moody confirmou. Remus apagou o cigarro e agarrou a parede com as duas mãos, como se fosse cair. 

“Eu não sabia que ele estava ... eu não tinha ouvido falar dele atacando ninguém há muito tempo. Achei que estivesse no exterior, em algum lugar.” 

"Tem feito sua pesquisa, não é?" Moody disse, com uma nota de desafio em sua voz: “Não posso dizer que te culpo, rapaz. Eu gostaria de saber tudo o que pudesse. Ele não tentou entrar em contato com você, então? " 

"Não!" Remus ficou chocado. Que diabos?! 

"Se você tem feito sua pesquisa corretamente - e Dumbledore diz que você é inteligente - então você deve saber que Greyback tem uma inclinação particular por crianças?" 

"Mm." Remus teve que se impedir de tocar a antiga cicatriz no lado de seu corpo, aquelas marcas de dentes de onze anos. 

"Nunca se perguntou por quê?" 

"Ele é um monstro." Remus disse, com firmeza. Ele se atrapalhou com seu maço de cigarros - precisava de outro, para se manter firme. O que ele não daria por um baseado. 

“Ele é,” Moody concordou, “Mas ele tem um motivo, por mais louco que pareça. Temos razões para acreditar que ele gosta de transformar as crianças pequenas, para que possa aparecer quando elas tiverem idade suficiente - e fortes o suficiente - para se juntar a ele.” 

“Juntar-se a ele ?!” 

"Na mente dele, ele é seu pai." Moody disse, como se não fosse nada: "Ele vai querer que você ... assuma o negócio da família, por assim dizer." 

"Isso é nojento." Remus se levantou, praticamente gritando. 

"É." Moody respondeu, imperturbado. “Mas você precisa estar ciente. Greyback não foi visto na Grã-Bretanha desde a última pessoa que ele transformou.” Aqui, ele deu a Remus um olhar muito penetrante. “Mas uma família de bruxos foi morta ontem à noite - todos exceto seu filho mais novo, que foi mordido, mas sobreviveu. Uma marca negra foi lançada acima da casa.” 

Ele estava definitivamente trabalhando com Voldemort, então. Simplesmente brilhante. 

"É por isso que não posso ir ao Beco Diagonal?" 

“É melhor se você ficar longe de áreas povoadas por bruxos por um tempo. Até o pegarmos.” 

"Hogwarts?" 

“Hogwarts é segura,” Moody disse, “Mas não Hogsmeade. Estou pedindo a Dumbledore para mantê-lo longe. " 

“Ah. Ok." 

"E sem fugir mais." 

"Isso não foi ... foi sobre outra coisa." Remus suspirou. Então ele pensou em algo. “O que aconteceu com a criança? A que foi mordida? " Ele levou o cigarro aos lábios e tragou - mas percebeu que não o havia acendido. Moody estalou os dedos, e ele acendeu imediatamente. 

"Em St. Mungus." O auror disse. "Sendo tratada. Vai ficar bem.” 

"Ah, ela vai?" Remus poderia ter rido. E olhou para os campos novamente. O dia realmente estava lindo. "Até a próxima lua, suponho." 

“As pessoas certas chegaram a tempo. Faremos o que pudermos.” 

As pessoas certas. Remus se perguntou se as 'pessoas certas' teriam sido responsáveis por ele ser levado para St. Edmund's. “Temos um amigo em comum.” Moody disse, do nada. 

"Hm?" Remus franziu a testa para ele. 

“Leo Ferox. Bom homem." 

"Ah, certo - como você o conhece?" 

“Nós estudamos juntos. Cruzamos caminhos no trabalho, algumas vezes - e é claro trabalhando com Dumbledore. Ouvi dizer que você e seus amigos estão planejando se juntar, certo? " 

Remus teve a impressão de que Moody sabia a resposta para isso, e só queria confirmar por si mesmo. 

"Sim." Ele assentiu. "Eu sei que não sou James, ou ..., mas não sou ruim em duelos, e se eu puder ajudar, eu quero." 

"Se você for qualquer coisa como seu pai, será mais do que uma ajuda." 

Remus acenou com a cabeça, taciturno. Como poderia saber se ele era parecido com seu pai? Que coisa estupida a se dizer. 

"Não sei sobre isso." Ele disse, amargamente: "Tenho algumas limitações que meu pai não tinha." 

“Pode ver dessa forma,” Moody inclinou a cabeça. “Mas pode ser visto de outra. Quantos lobisomens você acha que temos do nosso lado? " 

Remus franziu a testa, como se Moody o tivesse xingado. É por isso que Dumbledore o manteve tão perto? É por isso que ele não alertou o ministério assim que Remus foi dado como desaparecido? Não sabia se isso era melhor ou pior. Pelo menos alguém achava que ele era útil.


	97. Capítulo 95: Verão 1976: Parte Três: Paz Reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .** **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .** **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Não foi fácil para Remus manter Sirius à distância enquanto estava com os Potter. A casa era grande o suficiente, mas isso não importava muito em uma casa de família; algo que Remus estava apenas começando a aprender. A Sra. Potter deu espaço a Remus durante os primeiros dias, mas depois de um tempo, ficou claro que ela não tinha ideia da briga entre os marotos e esperava que os três passassem todo o tempo juntos, como de costume. 

Por mais que se sentissem desconfortáveis com esse arranjo, por suas próprias razões, nenhum deles queria decepcionar ou preocupar Euphemia. Então, uma trégua incômoda foi firmada, e Remus passou a maior parte do tempo lendo seu livro, sentando-se perto o suficiente de James e Sirius para não parecer suspeito. 

Grant disse que não doeria para sempre - e embora ele não soubesse todos os fatos sobre a situação, Remus estava começando a acreditar nele. Ainda se sentia muito zangado com Sirius - mas doía menos, já que as últimas semanas do verão se esvaíram em uma inundação de sol e céu azul. Pelo menos, estava sendo capaz de ser civilizado, e Sirius parecia grato. De qualquer forma, ele parou de tentar encurralar Remus em uma conversa a cada cinco minutos. 

Além disso, depois de sua conversa com Moody, Remus tinha outras coisas ocupando sua mente. Há anos, vinha supondo que Greyback não o conhecia, que teria o elemento surpresa a seu favor. Mas agora, parecia que Greyback também poderia estar procurando por ele. Não diria isso aos marotos, não até que soubesse mais. Não adiantaria nada deixá-los preocupados; se Moody disse que Hogwarts era segura, então Remus estava inclinado a acreditar nele, por enquanto. Os Potter claramente confiavam nele, e isso teria que bastar. Além disso; ele conhecia Ferox. 

Ferox também estava na mente de Remus também. Mais uma vez, seu antigo professor parecia a opção mais segura quando se tratava de fazer perguntas. Ele havia entendido a necessidade de Remus de saber mais - mesmo que não soubesse o porquê, exatamente. E ele não queria incomodar o Sr. Potter, não quando o senhor parecia já ter o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. Ele enviaria uma coruja para Ferox assim que voltasse para a escola - e assim que a poeira baixasse com essa revelação recente. 

Nesse ínterim, Peter os visitava todos os dias, e eles saíam em suas vassouras, ou então se deitavam no gramado, fumando, ouvindo o toca-discos de Sirius e tomando sol. Remus ficou muito bronzeado, o que o fez parecer mais saudável do que nunca, e seu cabelo se tornar um tom mais claro. 

No penúltimo dia das férias, faziam exatamente isso - estava quente demais para se mover, e os quatro estavam deitados de costas, assando ao sol. Remus se posicionou um pouco mais longe dos outros, apenas para mostrar a Sirius que ele não estava fora de perigo. (Também porque Sirius tinha o hábito irritante de tirar a camisa e Remus estava tentando não notar.) 

“Então me diga de novo,” Peter bocejou para o sol, os braços atrás da cabeça, “Como era o Nôitibus? Sempre quis andar nele.” 

“Sonhe grande, Petey.” Sirius falou lentamente. 

"Não foi tão bom", James respondeu, "Mal posso esperar até que possamos aparatar - as aulas começam em janeiro." 

"Eu vou ser um lixo nisso." Peter disse, desamparado "Dezzie tem lido os livros teóricos, mas eu não consigo entender". 

"Bem, é melhor do que depender daquele ônibus idiota." James tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, "É bom para locais mágicos, mas o motorista ficava se perdendo no caminho para St. Edmund." 

O estômago de Remus embrulhou. Ele realmente odiava a ideia de que James e Sirius estiveram lá. Sentiu como se eles tivessem visto alguma parte privada dele, uma parte que preferia que manter escondida. Como a primeira vez em que se transformou na frente deles. 

“Não acredito que perdi isso também.” Peter suspirou. “Havia um monte de trouxas? Como foi?” 

"Qual é, Pete," disse James, "É da casa de Moony que você está falando." 

"Tudo bem." Disse Remus. 

“Aposto que é ótimo morar com outras pessoas da sua idade”, disse James, encorajando-o. A maior tristeza de James é que havia crescido como filho único. 

"É ..." Remus procurou a palavra certa. "É barulhento. Você entrou? " 

"Padfoot entrou, rastejou sob um buraco na cerca dos fundos." 

"Não entrei no prédio, no entanto." Sirius disse, rolando para a frente. Os músculos de suas costas se moviam suavemente sob sua pele e Remus teve que lutar para não morder o lábio. "Uma vadia começou a atirar pedras em mim." 

"A Diretora." Remus confirmou. 

"Deve ter sido." Sirius acenou com a cabeça, obviamente satisfeito com a atenção, "Se ela trata as pessoas do jeito que trata os cachorros, então não te culpo por fugir." 

"Não foi realmente sobre ela." Remus disse, incisivamente. 

"Foi sorte que Prongs e Padfoot encontraram você, né Moony?" Peter sorriu, felizmente ignorante, "Caso contrário, você estaria perdido na Londres trouxa!" 

"Eu não estava perdido." Remus disse, friamente, abaixando seu livro finalmente. “Eu estava com um amigo.” 

"Mas James disse ..." 

“Eu disse que ele estava num apê, Pete, não sozinho. Ele estava com esse cara trouxa - desculpe Remus, esqueci o nome dele ...? " 

"Ele não nos disse seu nome." Sirius disse, do nada. Remus se sentou e semicerrou os olhos para ele. Sirius o estava olhando de um jeito estranho, mas isso só fez com que ficasse irritado. 

"Não." Ele respondeu: "Eu não disse." Ele se levantou. "Vou entrar, está muito quente." 

James, que parecia ter percebido que a conversa havia tomado um rumo desagradável, se levantou também. 

“Sim, você está certo, Moony. Vamos todos entrar um pouco? Beber alguma coisa e lavar a louça que a mamãe queria. Ela estará de volta em breve.” 

A Sra. Potter havia saído à tarde para algum compromisso e o Sr. Potter estava trabalhando. Gully estava em algum lugar da casa, é claro, mas nunca fazia sua presença conhecida a menos que fosse convocado. Os meninos estavam praticamente sozinhos. 

"Eu vou para casa se vocês forem limpar as coisas ", resmungou Peter, lutando para se levantar, "Limpeza eu já sou obrigado a fazer na minha casa." 

"Se anima, Wormy", James deu um tapa em seu ombro suado, "Tem tortinha de geleia na cozinha, você pode comer uma de marmelada, se quiser." 

Os quatro caminharam de volta pelo gramado até a casa, parando no galpão para que Sirius e James pudessem guardar suas vassouras primeiro. Pete foi direto para sua torta, e Remus ficou para trás no pátio, entre eles, sentindo-se muito desconcertado e agitado. Ele se sentou no muro de tijolos novamente e ouviu as brincadeiras alegres de Sirius e James de dentro do galpão. 

"Eu preciso polir o cabo de novo antes de guardar na mala ..." 

"Porra Prongs, você já faz isso duas vezes por dia." 

"Se chama cuidar do seu equipamento, Black." 

“Eu chamo isso de frustração sexual.” 

"Vai se ferrar!" 

Houve uma briga, e Remus podia ouvir a risada alegre de Sirius enquanto os dois garotos lutavam. "Espera só até que estejamos de volta à escola e eu possa amaldiçoar suas bolas fora!" James riu, 

“Não se atreva - alguns de nós usam nossas bolas!” 

“Seu idiota! Eu vou - ah merda, cuidado ...” 

"Ah!" Sirius gritou, “Droga! Isso doeu." 

Os dois cambalearam de volta para a luz do dia, Sirius segurando sua mão. 

"O que você fez?" James perguntou, espiando. Ele empalideceu ao ver a mão de Sirius e recuou, "Desculpe, cara, você sabe como eu sou com sangue ..." 

"Eurgh, está sangrando muito..." 

“Ei, sai de perto de mim!” 

"O que eu faço? Espero até sua mãe chegar em casa? " 

“Não tem outra opção - não sei nenhum feitiço de cura ...” 

"Ai, dói pra caralho ..." 

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus," Remus se levantou, apertando os olhos. "Deixa eu ver." 

Sirius e James se viraram para olhar para ele. Os olhos de Sirius piscaram para James, então de volta para Remus, antes de se aproximar, a mão estendida. O corte foi muito profundo, e o sangue estava escorrendo em filetes pelos longos pulsos brancos de Sirius. 

Remus engoliu em seco, "Você precisa limpar isso, vai infeccionar ... espera, tenho algumas coisas na minha mala." 

Ele conduziu Sirius pela cozinha, escada acima até o banheiro do primeiro andar e abriu a torneira fria. Ele tinha um pouco de antisséptico em seu malão, sobras de St. Edmund, onde, frequentemente, tinha que cuidar de seus próprios machucados quando Madame Pomfrey não estava por perto. Remus o trouxe, junto com algumas bolas de algodão e gaze. 

"Vem aqui." Disse, sentando-se na borda da banheira e gesticulando para que Sirius sentasse no assento do vaso sanitário fechado. Ele obedeceu, ainda segurando a mão com cautela. 

Era muito mais fresco no banheiro, tranquilizadoramente estéril, como a ala hospitalar. Remus achou isso muito calmante. Sirius estava sereno e dócil, confiando completamente nele com seus olhos vigilantes, como um animal de estimação. 

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou enquanto Remus despejava um pouco de desinfetante no algodão. 

“Antisséptico.” Ele disse: “Vai limpar a ferida”. 

"É coisa trouxa?" 

“Tenho certeza de que vai funcionar da mesma forma,” Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele pegou o pulso de Sirius, segurando-o com mais força do que realmente precisava. Sua pele estava quente do sol. Remus podia sentir seu pulso. "Vai doer." Ele disse, enquanto pressionava. Sirius estremeceu, e Remus se lembrou do dia após o Natal em que passaram no banheiro dos Potters, furando a orelha de Sirius. 

_"Vai doer??" Sirius entrou em pânico no último minuto, enquanto Remus estava pronto para segurar o alfinete._

_"Bem, nós o anestesiamos um pouco, mas sim, provavelmente." Remus disse, com naturalidade. "Não seja uma garota."_

_"Seja gentil comigo, Moony!"_

_Os dois riram, e Remus o sacudiu com ternura;_

_"Fique parado, seu fracote."_

Ele terminou de limpar o ferimento e, em seguida, enrolou-o em gaze, enfaixando-o cuidadosamente. 

"Provavelmente vai latejar um pouco." Ele explicou. “É pra ser apertado. Estanca o sangramento.” 

"Obrigado, Moony." 

"Quando precisar." Remus foi se levantar, colocando as duas mãos na porcelana fria da banheira. Sirius de repente estendeu a mão e tocou seu braço. 

"Eu sinto muito." 

"Eu sei." Remus respondeu. "Você disse." 

"O que eu fiz ..." Sirius lambeu os lábios nervosamente, ainda segurando o braço de Remus como se isso fosse a única coisa o mantendo no lugar. 

"Não." Remus franziu a testa, sua determinação enfraquecendo. 

"Mas temos que conversar -" 

"Não podemos." Remus disse simplesmente. “Eu não posso, de qualquer maneira. Não há palavras para o que você fez comigo.” 

"Não." Sirius abaixou a cabeça. "Você está certo." Ele soltou, mas Remus não se afastou, embora soubesse que deveria. Sirius passou a mão ilesa pelo cabelo em frustração. "Eu sou um idiota." Ele disse. 

Remus não refutou isso. Sirius continuou. “Foi um ano muito bom, não foi, o quinto ano? Passar as luas juntos e as festas ... então eu fui e estraguei tudo. " 

"Bem." Remus cedeu. “Eu também errei. Eu tornei as coisas ... as coisas ficaram diferentes, depois do meu aniversário.” 

"O que? Moony, não! " Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. Ele parecia tão sério e sincero que Remus quis perdoar tudo em um instante. “Eu sei que eu não ... você não fez nada de errado. _Aquilo_ , o que aconteceu no seu aniversário, foi ... " 

Remus prendeu a respiração enquanto Sirius procurava a palavra. “... foi muito corajoso.” Sirius terminou. 

Remus piscou. Corajoso?! O que diabos isso queria dizer? Sirius viu sua reação e tentou cobrir seus rastros, 

“Só quero dizer que você não deve se preocupar com isso. Não ... aquilo não mudou nada, ok? " 

"Ok." Remus olhou para baixo, então, sentindo-se mais corajoso, ergueu os olhos novamente. “Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso.” 

"Você é meu melhor amigo, Remus." 

"Sirius, por favor ..." 

“E eu sei o que eu fiz. Não tem palavras, não, então vou calar a boca e vou ... vou mostrar em ações, ok? Vou provar que sinto muito, todos os dias. Eu juro, nunca mais vou fazer outra coisa estúpida sem pensar novamente.” 

Remus deu a ele um pequeno sorriso, 

"Qual é." 

Sirius sorriu também, parecendo aliviado. 

“Tá, ok, talvez isso seja um pouco ambicioso demais. Eu nunca vou fazer nada para machucar nenhum dos meus amigos, nunca mais, que tal? " 

Remus respirou profundamente. O perdão seria um alívio abençoado. 

"É um começo."


	98. Capítulo 96: Sexto Ano: Setembro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quarta-feira, 1 de setembro de 1976 

“Este é o ano, rapazes. Este é o ano em que finalmente acontece. Seis anos de espera e tudo será compensado.” 

“Você não pode estar falando sobre o que eu acho que está falando,” Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha por cima de seu livro. 

“Ah sim,” James estava radiante como um bêbado, “Lily Evans _definitivamente_ vai perceber que ela é louca por mim. Eu posso sentir isso." 

"Mas você tem certeza?" Sirius sorriu, "Você já teve essa sensação antes." 

"Sim," James acenou com a cabeça, respeitosamente, "Você está certo, Padfoot. Mas algo está diferente desta vez. Eu posso praticamente sentir o gosto. O amor com certeza está no ar.” 

"Ou luxúria," Remus murmurou, virando sua página, "Você provavelmente está apenas captando os hormônios que vêm desses idiotas." Ele acenou com a cabeça para Sirius e Peter, que estavam olhando para fora da janela do trem, procurando por suas respectivas namoradas. 

"Quem você está chamando de idiota, Moony?" Sirius respondeu, "Não posso evitar se eu deixo as mulheres loucas de desejo." 

“SIRIUS BLACK, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!” O grito furioso de Mary poderia ter quebrado vidro. Sirius praticamente saltou meio metro de seu assento. 

Remus deu um aceno satisfeito. 

"Loucas com alguma coisa, isso eu não nego." 

James gargalhou, quase engasgando com os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que estivera mastigando. 

Ninguém estava mais feliz com a reconciliação de Remus e Sirius do que James. Ele não disse nada diretamente, mas assim que reconheceu que seus dois melhores amigos não estavam mais se mantendo à distância, ficou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, de volta ao seu jeito travesso de sempre. E, portanto, voltando a suspirar por Lily Evans. 

Lily entrou no compartimento neste momento, logo atrás de Mary, que entrou como um redemoinho. Lily sorriu para Remus, que sorriu de volta enquanto a menina se sentava ao seu lado, ambos se acomodando para assistir ao show. 

"O que eu fiz?!" Sirius perguntou, afrontado. 

“Você realmente não sabe, não é?!” Mary ficou parada com as mãos nos quadris, uma expressão de nojo no rosto. Ela parecia espetacular quando estava com raiva, seus brincos de argola de ouro tilintavam, seus olhos contornados de delineador kohl estavam arregalados e ferozes. "Beco Diagonal?!" Ela bateu o pé. 

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. 

"Droga." 

"Vai se foder, Black!" Mary se virou e saiu correndo. Sirius levantou para segui-la pelo corredor, assim que o trem começou a se mover, 

“Ei, Mary, espere! Eu sinto muito...!" 

Remus se virou para Lily, 

"O que ele fez?" 

"Esqueceu o aniversário dela," Lily sorriu, "Aparentemente, eles tinham um plano de se encontrar no Beco Diagonal e ela esperou por duas horas ..." 

"Oh merda," James deu um tapa na testa, "Eu tinha que lembrar ele ..." 

“É um pior que o outro,” Lily bufou. "Godric salve as garotas estúpidas o suficiente para se casar com qualquer um de vocês." 

"Alguém viu Desdêmona?" Peter perguntou, distraidamente. Lily balançou a cabeça e os meninos deram de ombros. Peter se levantou, “Vejo vocês mais tarde ...” e saiu. 

"Puta merda." James disse: "O que aconteceu com os marotos?" 

“Ei, eu estou aqui,” disse Remus, voltando ao livro. 

“Meu único amigo verdadeiro!” James sorriu, "Você nunca vai me deixar por uma garota, vai, Moony?" 

“Sem chance,” Remus respondeu, virando a página novamente. 

"Espere," Lily gritou, agarrando o ombro de Remus, " É por isso que eles chamam você de Moony?!" 

Remus deu a ela um sorriso de lado e assentiu levemente. Lily parecia surpresa, 

“Não acredito que não descobri antes!” 

“Espera aí,” James franziu a testa, “Descobriu o quê? É só uma piada, certo, Remus? Uma coisa estúpida que inventamos quando crianças, nenhum grande segredo ou coisa assim...” 

“Prongs,” Remus balançou a cabeça, rindo, “Está tudo bem, ela sabe." 

Os olhos castanhos de James se arregalaram e ele olhou para os dois. Lily riu, seus olhos se tornando provocativos, e Remus de repente viu exatamente porque ela deixava James tão louco. 

“Você é um idiota, Potter. Mas pelo menos você consegue manter um segredo.” 

"Bem, é claro," James endireitou as costas e estufou o peito, "Todos nós faríamos qualquer coisa pelo Moony." 

Remus ficou realmente comovido com isso e teve que erguer o livro para esconder o rosto. Ele esperava que Lily soubesse que James estava sendo muito honesto, e não apenas se exibindo para a aprovação dela. A porta do compartimento se abriu e Marlene entrou. Ela havia cortado o cabelo em um bob elegante durante o verão, como Mia Farrow. Combinou muito com ela. A menina sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para os amigos, sentando-se ao lado de James. 

"Sirius e Mary estão tendo um belo show de gritos lá fora, uma maluquice." Ela olhou para Lily, então James, então Remus, "O que eu perdi?" 

* * * 

Mary perdoou Sirius quando chegaram a Hogwarts, com a promessa de que ele a levaria para um dia em Hogsmeade em compensação. Remus havia ficado satisfeito - ele poderia dizer isso de forma honesta, verdadeira, sem amargura. Sentiu que Sirius havia traçado uma linha sob o beijo deles, no banheiro dos Potters e, cabia a ele, honrar e respeitar esse limite. 

Sirius gostava de Mary. Remus teria que superar isso, simples assim. E sim, tudo bem que, as vezes, fantasiava sobre beijar a clavícula de Sirius, sobre tocar seus lábios por toda a extensão desde da garganta até seu umbigo - e daí?! Isso era um problema puro e inteiramente de Remus. Ele teria que concentrar sua atenção em outro lugar. Talvez Christopher tivesse se tornado incrivelmente atraente durante o verão. 

O banquete e a seleção foram tão magníficos e tranquilizadoramente previsíveis como sempre. Os amigos conversaram sobre seus novos horários (Lily ficou extremamente desapontada ao descobrir que Remus havia decidido abandonar Poções, mas ele prometeu continuar dando a ela uma corrida acirrada em Feitiços), seus verões (evitando cuidadosamente o aniversário de Mary) e a iminente pressão dos NEWTs. Tudo perfeitamente normal, Remus pensou consigo mesmo enquanto terminavam as sobremesas e se levantavam, bocejando, prontos para dormir. 

“Estou exausto,” disse James, espreguiçando-se. “Dormir cedo hoje, hein, Marlene? Teremos treino no primeiro -” 

"Oh, não, não, Potter, você vem comigo." Lily disse, severamente. Ele piscou, como se não pudesse acreditar na sua sorte. Ela franziu a testa, "Temos que levar os alunos do primeiro ano para a cama - você já esqueceu que é um monitor?!" 

"Ah, merda, sim - quero dizer, droga - quero dizer ... ops." 

Lily resmungou, levantando-se, 

“Vamos trabalhar no seu vocabulário também. Vamos." Ela olhou para os outros, "'coração de leão' da senha." 

Eles agradeceram e seguiram em frente, deixando James para trás, parecendo confuso, mas agradecido. 

Sirius se jogou no maior e mais confortável sofá da sala comunal, ocupando espaço suficiente para três pessoas. Mary se juntou a ele com um sorriso indulgente, colocando os pezinhos sobre as pernas dele. Peter e Marlene começaram uma partida de xadrez no tapete em frente à lareira, e Remus pegou seu livro. Tudo como deveria ser, ele sorriu pacificamente. 

Um capítulo depois, Sirius evidentemente ficou entediado. 

"Quando vai ser nossa primeira festa, então?" Ele perguntou à sala em geral. 

“Nossa primeira partida é em novembro,” disse Marlene do chão, com os olhos no jogo. Você não podia desviar o olhar por um momento quando estava jogando com Peter - ninguém sabia como ele fazia isso. "Você pode organizar a festa da vitória se quiser, Black." 

"Isso está longe." Mary ronronou “Halloween? É perto do seu aniversário. Podemos fazer depois do banquete.” 

O estômago de Remus roncou com a menção de um banquete. Ele largou o livro, 

“Será que dá tempo de descer para a cozinha ...” 

"Você não pode estar com fome," Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, "Você comeu três porções de sobremesa!" 

"Você provavelmente está certo." Remus suspirou e se acomodou na poltrona. Se moveu para o lado, balançando as longas pernas, tirando os tênis sujos e voltando ao livro. Era Dickens – Papéis de Pickwick - era engraçado, mas seco, de modo que você tinha que realmente se concentrar para encontrar as partes engraçadas. Infelizmente, o estômago cheio, um longo dia e uma lareira quente não ajudavam na concentração, e Remus logo cochilou. 

Deve ter se passado apenas meia hora, quando Remus acordou com o som de uma risada rouca. 

"Fique parado Potter!" 

"Estou tentando!" 

Remus piscou algumas vezes, confuso e grogue. Ele olhou ao redor para encontrar Peter e Marlene rolando no tapete da lareira rindo, Mary parada ao lado de Lily perto do buraco do retrato, onde James parecia estar executando uma dança irlandesa muito complicada e vigorosa. Remus sorriu sonolento e se endireitou, com as costas doloridas devido a posição toda dobrada em que havia cochilado. Ele virou para a esquerda, apenas para estralar o pescoço, e pegou Sirius o observando com um sorriso suave e inconsciente. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, o que pareceu quebrar o feitiço, e Sirius piscou, então desviou o olhar rapidamente. 

"O que aconteceu?" Mary estava perguntando, com as mãos nos quadris, 

“O idiota estava se exibindo, como de costume. Seu feitiço atingiu uma armadura e saiu pela culatra." Lily estava meio rindo, meio tentando encurralar James por tempo suficiente para executar o contrafeitiço. 

"Quem você estava tentando enfeitiçar?!" Sirius se levantou agora, cruzando a sala. 

"Maldito Mulciber", disse James, uma carranca cômica em seu rosto enquanto suas pernas voavam energicamente sob ele, 

“ _Petrificus Totalus,_ ” Sirius disse, com um bocejo. James congelou e caiu no chão duro como uma tábua. 

"Black!" Lily suspirou 

"O que?!" Sirius sorriu, "Eu só estava tentando ajudar!" 

Remus riu, ainda se espreguiçando. Provavelmente era hora de dormir. Ele se levantou devagar, enquanto Sirius, Mary e Lily ficavam ao lado de James, discutindo sobre qual feitiço quebrar primeiro - o que dançava ou o petrificante - com Sirius a favor de simplesmente levitá-lo até a cama como ele estava. 

Assim que Remus estava indo em direção ao dormitório masculino, ele avistou Christopher. O garoto quintanista estava descendo as escadas, com um distintivo de monitor de prata brilhante preso orgulhosamente em seu peito. Infelizmente, Christopher não tinha se tornado incrivelmente bonito durante o verão - na verdade, muito pelo contrário. Ele obviamente estivera em algum lugar muito quente e ensolarado durante o verão, e sua pálida pele inglesa estava chamuscada de um vermelho vivo e descascando grotescamente em seu nariz. 

Eles se encararam por um momento, antes que Christopher olhasse para seus pés e depois se afastasse sem dizer uma palavra. Remus sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ele teria que se desculpar, em algum momento. 

* * * 

Quarta-feira 8 de setembro 1976 

“Com seus NOMs agora para trás e seus NIEMs a frente em um ano, não caia na armadilha de acreditar que este será um ano fácil. Seu sexto ano estabelece a base para seus exames avançados, e o trabalho que fará será fundamental para determinar as oportunidades disponíveis para você quando sair da escola ...” 

Remus lutou para não bocejar. Ele poderia ter se sentido nervoso, preocupado e estimulado a agir - e estivera. Na primeira vez que ouviu esse discurso. Eles estavam na metade da primeira semana do sexto ano, e até agora todos os professores haviam feito alguma variação dele. Esta manhã, a palestra estava sendo ministrada pelo professor Flitwick e, portanto, tornou-se ligeiramente mais interessante por causa de sua vozinha estridente. 

Remus olhou pela janela. Esta noite era lua cheia e ele estava inquieto. Havia uma sensação horrível sobre isso, assim como as pontadas e surtos de adrenalina habituais. Seria a primeira lua cheia que ele passaria com os marotos desde aquela noite terrível de junho. Era a primeira lua cheia depois do ataque do lobisomem em agosto - desde que ele fugiu de St. Edmund's. 

Os assassinatos pesavam em sua mente. A família se chamava Munday - ambos os pais nasceram trouxas. Havia saído nos jornais e Remus tinha lido tudo o que podia enquanto estava nos Potter. Procurou de cima a baixo por menções a Greyback, por uma foto, uma descrição - _qualquer coisa._ Se este ... homem estava atrás dele, então ele precisava estar armado com informações. Mas não havia nada. A imprensa não estava publicando nada além do que Moody já havia dito a ele. 

A carta para Ferox já estava escrita há quase uma semana. Estava queimando em um buraco no bolso de trás de Remus. Ele estava esperando uma chance de esgueirar-se para o corujal sozinho. 

_Caro Professor Ferox,_

[Ele sabia que Ferox não era mais um professor, mas não sabia mais como chamá-lo e não conseguia se referir a ele como algo tão familiar quanto 'Leo'.] 

_Espero que não haja problema em escrever para você. Eu tinha algumas perguntas e não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém que pudesse saber. Falei com Alastor Moody enquanto estava com os Potter’s neste verão, e ele disse que você está bem. Espero que você não esteja em nenhum lugar muito perigoso._

_Moody me disse que a família Munday foi assassinada por Greyback. Ele disse que Greyback poderia tentar me encontrar e fazer com que eu me juntasse a ele. Espero que saiba que nunca me juntaria a esse lado. Eu quero estar preparada se ele vier atrás de mim, no entanto. Você pode me dizer algo útil? Eu nem sei como ele é._

_Lamento incomodá-lo com isso, mas você é a única pessoa a quem posso perguntar, porque conheceu meu pai e me conhece._

_Obrigado,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

Ele sabia que você deveria encerrar as cartas com 'sinceramente' ou 'atenciosamente', ou algo assim, mas parecia tão bobo e formal. Ele temia que Ferox pudesse pensar que ele estava se esforçando demais para parecer adulto. 

“Moony? Acorda acorda!" Sirius balançou seu ombro. 

"O que?!" Remus olhou para cima, piscando e atordoado. Sirius estava de pé sobre ele, e todos os outros estavam guardando suas coisas, 

“A aula acabou, idiota. Sua cabeça estava aonde? " 

“Só me distraí,” Remus respondeu. Ele se levantou e colocou seu próprio sortimento de penas e pergaminhos na bolsa. 

O rosto de Sirius se suavizou. Ele se inclinou e disse muito baixo, 

“É por causa de hoje à noite? Você está nervoso?" 

Remus deu uma espécie de encolhida de ombros e um meio sorriso tranquilizador, 

"Não mais do que o normal." 

“Nós temos um período livre agora,” Sirius disse, alegremente - ele estava gostando muito de seu horário de estudos para os NIEM, tendo abandonado quatro matérias. “Quer dar uma passada nas estufas?” 

“Nah,” Remus sorriu, “Tô ok. Na verdade ... tenho que ir ao corujal. Tenho uma carta para enviar.” 

"Ah é? Eu vou com você, James tem outra reunião de monitores. Eu juro que você nunca foi a tantas reuniões,” 

"É, eu meio que deixava tudo para a Evans, para ser honesto," Remus sorriu, "Claro, eu não estava tentando impressioná-la." 

Sirius riu, 

“Certo - pelo menos você sabe onde estão suas prioridades, Moony. Para quem é a carta?” 

"Er ... você se importa em não perguntar?" Remus olhou para baixo enquanto eles deixavam a sala de aula, caminhando com um passo um pouco mais longo do que o normal para que Sirius tivesse que andar mais rápido para acompanhar. Era um truque barato, mas devia haver alguns benefícios em ser alto. 

"Ah, claro, cara." Sirius acenou com a cabeça respeitosamente, "Não se preocupe comigo, só estou entediado, sabe." 

Ele estava sendo extremamente flexível ultimamente, ansioso para fornecer a Remus qualquer coisa que ele solicitasse. Remus pensou que provavelmente conseguiria fugir de vê-lo agarrar a Mary na mesa de jantar do jeito que as coisas estavam. 

Os dois caminharam até o corujal rapidamente - com a lua crescendo, os níveis de energia de Remus estavam no teto - e então subiram pela última escada em espiral. 

O corujal era um lugar lindo, para os padrões de qualquer pessoa (desde que você ignorasse o cheiro de bosta de pássaro), com a melhor vista de qualquer outro lugar do castelo. Era um espaço luminoso e arejado com vigas altas, repleto de sons suaves de corujas empoleiradas. Sirius obedientemente recuou uma distância respeitável enquanto Remus selecionava a coruja de aparência mais resistente (ele não tinha ideia de onde Ferox estava, ou a que distância, e queria um pássaro que estivesse à altura do trabalho), anexou sua carta e a soltou, através da enorme janela panorâmica. 

Sirius estava se inclinando para fora da janela do lado oposto, olhando para a floresta proibida. 

"Até onde você acha que chegamos, no ano passado?" Ele perguntou: "Alguns quilômetros, pelo menos ..." 

“Pelo menos,” Remus concordou, juntando-se a ele no parapeito da janela. 

“Acha que poderíamos alcançar aquelas montanhas? Devem haver cavernas, aposto. Eu costumava querer morar em uma caverna, quando era pequeno. Eu e Reggie íamos fugir de casa e virar homens das cavernas.” 

“Esquisito,” Remus balançou a cabeça. "Seria congelante." 

"Sim, bem, você não pensa nessas coisas quando tem sete anos, não é?" 

“Imagino que não. Na verdade, nunca pensei em fugir, para ser honesto. Muitos meninos realmente faziam isso, mas a polícia normalmente os trazia de volta. A Diretora costumava dizer que se um de nós desaparecesse não era problema dela - ela ainda receberia o salário, no final da semana.” 

"Moony, isso é ..." 

Remus riu e se afastou, 

"Vamos, vamos sair daqui, estou com fome." 

Eles começaram uma descida um pouco mais lenta pela escada em espiral, mas tiveram que parar no meio do caminho quando ouviram passos subindo. O estômago de Remus afundou quando viu que era Christopher. Ele havia se recuperado um pouco da queimadura de sol, mas ainda tinha um brilho quente ao redor de suas bochechas e nariz. O menino congelou quando viu Sirius, com Remus logo atrás dele. 

Os dois garotos se achataram contra a parede o melhor que puderam para deixá-lo passar. 

“Oi, Chris,” Remus sorriu educadamente. 

"Oi." Christopher respondeu, sem fazer contato visual. Ah. Ele definitivamente ainda estava irritado com a maneira como Remus tinha falado com ele no final do último semestre. Estava preocupado com isso - mas supôs que ele merecia um pouco de frieza. O alfinete de prata brilhou nas vestes de Chris, e Remus tentou não estremecer. Podia sentir em seus dentes, uma sensação vertiginosa e doente. 

“Parabéns por virar monitor,” disse, tentando soar amigável e encorajador. 

"Sim ... obrigado." Christopher assentiu. Ele ainda não olhou para cima, exatamente, mas meio que olhou para o espaço acima do ombro esquerdo de Remus, e deu um sorriso fraco ao passar. 

A proximidade com a prata era extremamente desagradável, e a cabeça de Remus girou, deixando-o tonto. Enquanto Christopher passava pelos dois, Remus cambaleou para frente e teve que segurar o ombro de Sirius para se manter equilibrado. Teve que se concentrar em sua respiração para evitar desmaiar completamente até que Christopher alcançasse o corujal, e mal percebeu que Sirius havia colocado um braço forte em volta de suas costas para apoiá-lo. 

Quando ele abriu os olhos, e a tontura havia passado, Remus pensou que só deveriam ter se passado alguns segundos em que estavam assim, agarrados um ao outro na escada escura. _(Eu preciso parar de ficar preso em espaços confinados com ele, a parte lógica do cérebro de Remus o repreendeu.)_ Percebeu que estava segurando o ombro do outro com bastante força e se soltou rapidamente, afastando-se e ajustando suas vestes. 

"Desculpe", disse ele, "me pegou de surpresa", 

"Tudo bem," Sirius sorriu, virando-se e descendo as escadas novamente, "Outra razão para odiar monitores, hein?"


	99. Capítulo 97: Sexto Ano: Outubro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Sábado, 9 de outubro de 1976 

"Ugh," Remus cambaleou quando a transformação se completou e seu corpo voltou à forma humana. 

"Essa não pareceu tão ruim?" James disse, acabando de se transformar. 

“Depende do que você entende por ruim,” Remus fez uma careta, colocando as calças rapidamente. 

James desviou o olhar, educadamente para preservar sua modéstia, e Sirius, ainda um cachorro, aproximou-se com a camisa de Remus na boca, oferecendo-a com a cabeça inclinada. "Valeu, Padfoot," Remus sorriu. Ele queria afagar a cabeça do cachorro e tinha que ficar se lembrando de que era Sirius. 

"Graças a Merlin, é sábado," James bocejou, sentando-se no sofá surrado. Este afundou tristemente, as molas chiando. 

"Sim, se a Madame Pomfrey me deixar sair da ala hospitalar, provavelmente vou direto para a cama," Remus respondeu, sufocando seu próprio bocejo e deitando em sua cama. 

“Você tem sorte,” Peter disse, aparecendo do nada em um canto distante da sala, “Eu tenho que levar Dezzie para Hogsmeade às onze. Prongs, você não tem que levar os terceiranistas para baixo?” 

“Nah,” James bocejou de novo, ruidosamente, “Agora que Evans sabe sobre o probleminha peludo de Remus, ela está realmente me dando uma folga. Aquele garoto do quinto ano com queimaduras de sol vai fazer.” 

"Evans não sabe de mais nada, sabe?" Sirius finalmente reapareceu, juntando-se a James no sofá. 

James balançou a cabeça, recostando-se no sofá e fechando os olhos. "Ei," Sirius cutucou-o, "Temos que ir logo, não durma." 

“Vocês podem ir,” Remus murmurou, “Descansem um pouco. Obrigado por virem e tudo mais...” 

“Vai para Hogsmeade, Moony?” Sirius perguntou, colocando James de pé, "Três vassouras?" 

“Não posso,” Remus balançou a cabeça, “Eu não te disse? Minha permissão foi revogada. Depois dos ataques...” 

"O que?!" Sirius parecia indignado, "Eles não podem punir VOCÊ por algo que aquele bastardo fez!" 

"Shhh!" Remus balançou a mão, franzindo a testa. Madame Pomfrey poderia estar descendo o túnel - e, além disso, ele estava com dor de cabeça, “Não é para me punir, é para minha segurança. Agora vão embora, todos vocês.” 

Eles foram embora bem na hora, Madame Pomfrey entrou na Casa poucos minutos depois. Ela o examinou rapidamente e, satisfeita, acompanhou Remus de volta ao castelo. Ela lhe prescreveu algumas horas de sono na ala hospitalar, o que ele ficou mais do que feliz em aceitar. Com todos os seus amigos em Hogsmeade, não havia muito o que perder. 

Acordou mais ou menos na hora do almoço, com o estômago roncando como de costume. Madame Pomfrey havia evidentemente antecipado isso; havia um prato de frios e pães na mesinha de cabeceira, junto com uma tigela de frutas e uma grande taça de suco de abóbora, que ele esvaziou primeiro. 

Remus estava tão faminto, na verdade, que não percebeu a carta apoiada na fruteira entre duas maçãs até estar bem adiantado na construção de seu segundo sanduíche. Quando ele viu que era endereçado a ele numa letra familiar depois de diversas redações de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas devolvidas, ele quase derrubou o prato da cama em sua ânsia de abri-la. 

_Caro Remus,_

_É um prazer ouvir você, não incomoda nem um pouco._

_Não posso divulgar minha localização no momento, mas tenha certeza de que estou tão seguro quanto possível. Fico feliz em saber que você está bem - Dumbledore me contou sobre seus resultados NOMs. Estou incrivelmente orgulhoso de você, Remus, sei que você deve ter trabalhado muito. Continue assim e eu prometo que nada pode te parar._

_É perfeitamente natural que você queira saber mais sobre Greyback. Eu só gostaria de ter mais para lhe contar. Receio nunca ter trabalhado em nenhum caso relacionado a lobisomens para o ministério - e se você quer minha opinião, ninguém fez nenhuma pesquisa útil sobre licantropia desde seu pai - e como você sabe, ele estava terrivelmente errado sobre um número das coisas._

_Eu sei que Greyback era um bruxo perigoso antes de ser mordido, e é um dos homens mais cruéis que eu já ouvi - exceto pelo próprio Voldemort. O conselho que o libertou contra a vontade de seu pai acreditava que ele era um mendigo trouxa - eu diria que ele se veste mal e é um manipulador habilidoso._

_Desculpe, não posso te dizer mais do que isso. Quero enfatizar, entretanto, que a coisa mais importante que sabemos sobre Greyback é que ele é perigoso. Se você tiver a menor suspeita de que ele sabe onde você está, deve contatar Dumbledore imediatamente. Apenas Dumbledore é confiável._

_Boa sorte com seus NEWTs._

_Ferox._

Remus leu duas vezes, então leu o primeiro parágrafo mais uma vez, apenas pela emoção. _' Estou incrivelmente orgulhoso de você, Remus'._ Que coisa maravilhosa. Não havia nenhuma informação sólida ali, é claro. Nada que Remus já não tivesse considerado - é claro que Greyback deve parecer um sem-teto; essa era a melhor maneira de evitar chamar atenção para si mesmo. E Remus era a última pessoa que precisava ouvir sobre como esse homem era perigoso. A carta parecia preciosa, do mesmo jeito. Apenas os marotos haviam escrito para ele antes. 

"Boa tarde, querido," Madame Pomfrey emergiu de trás da tela. Ela tinha um sexto sentido para saber quando ele estava acordado. 

"Olá", ele sorriu para ela, as palavras de incentivo de Ferox ainda em sua mente. 

“Você está de bom humor”, ela sorriu de volta, “embora eu não te culpe - quase uma noite perfeita! Você está livre para ir assim que quiser.” 

"Obrigado," ele colocou as pernas para fora da cama imediatamente, então olhou para cima, rapidamente, "Er ... Madame Pomfrey? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" 

“Claro, Remus,” ela respondeu, ocupando-se em desarrumar a cama dele agora que ele a havia deixado. Ela fez isso com um movimento de sua varinha, era uma das magias mais elegantes e perfeitas que Remus já havia visto. 

“Eu gostaria de aprender sobre feitiços de cura. Apenas coisas básicas - eu não sou bom em Poções - na verdade, eu larguei a matéria.” 

"Mm, lamento ouvir isso", respondeu ela, arrumando sua cabeceira agora, "fazer poções é uma habilidade útil." 

"Certo, mas eu só quero ser capaz de me recuperar depois da lua cheia - assim que as aulas acabarem, você sabe ..." 

Madame Pomfrey parou o que estava fazendo e se sentou na cama para olha-lo. Quando ele era pequeno, ficavam cara a cara quando a mulher se sentava. Agora, ela tinha que olhar para cima enquanto ele se elevava sobre ela, e percebeu, pela primeira vez, o quão pequena era. Remus nunca se esqueceria a manhã em que ela o embalou em seus braços, e como ela o fez se sentir seguro desde então. Ele provavelmente poderia levanta-la agora, se quisesse, e de alguma forma, a médica ainda lhe dava a mesma sensação de segurança. 

“Tudo bem, Remus,” ela disse, após examiná-lo, “Eu ensino a uma pequena seleção de alunos os fundamentos da cura nas terças à noite. Você é bem-vindo para entrar, se desejar, embora não haja uma qualificação nisso.” 

"Eu não sabia que você fazia isso!" 

Ela sorriu com ternura, levantando-se novamente e retomando o trabalho, 

“É para preparar os alunos que desejam começar seu treinamento como curandeiros assim que deixarem Hogwarts. Só posso presumir que a cura não foi sua carreira escolhida quando você falou com a Professora McGonagall no ano passado,” 

“Oh sim, certo ...” Ele esfregou a nuca, ligeiramente envergonhado. Ele nunca tinha pensado em cura - principalmente porque ele achava que provavelmente envolvia um monte de poções, mas também, porque tinha certeza de que ninguém iria querer contratar um lobisomem para cuidar de pessoas vulneráveis. 

A sala comunal estava quase vazia, era um belo dia ensolarado de outono e um fim de semana de passeios em Hogsmeade. Remus entrou no dormitório ruidosamente, permitindo que a porta batesse. James se sentou na cama, assustado, 

"Puta merda!" 

"Oh, desculpe!" Remus se encolheu, "Achei que estariam em Hogsmeade!" 

"Estávamos indo," Sirius rolou em sua própria cama, bocejando, "Mas nossas camas pareciam tão confortáveis ..." 

"Droga, eu não queria dormir tanto." James se levantou, se espreguiçando. "Eu ia dar a Rosmerta um pouco de dinheiro pelo Whisky de fogo do Halloween também." 

"Não se preocupe, pedi a Peter para fazer isso." Sirius respondeu, deitado de costas, sem dar nenhum sinal de que planejava se levantar. "É hora do almoço?" 

"Sim," Remus sorriu, satisfeito por ter seus amigos numa tarde que ele esperava ser muito monótona e solitária. "Vamos descer?" 

"Só vou tomar um banho primeiro," James assentiu, caminhando sonolento em direção ao banheiro. "Ugh, e eu realmente preciso começar aquela redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sobre patronos - algum de vocês fez isso?" 

"Só o rascunho," Remus disse, folheando sua própria pilha de dever de casa, "Você pode dar uma olhada se quiser, mas aposto que você sabe melhor do que eu de qualquer maneira." 

"Quase não tive tempo para a leitura", gritou James de dentro do banheiro. Ele nunca fechava a porta e tratava todos os lugares como um vestiário de quadribol, "Com o jogo chegando e essas patrulhas de monitores - não que eu esteja reclamando... patronos parecem muito legais, eu queria ser o primeiro a fazer isto." 

Remus não respondeu a isso, mas ele pensou que James provavelmente seria o primeiro a lançar um patrono. Não apenas porque ele foi o melhor do ano em DCAT, mas - de acordo com os livros que Remus havia lido até agora, pelo menos - parecia que você precisava ser capaz de evocar um pensamento feliz em um prazo extremamente curto. James parecia ser o mais capaz de fazer isso. Ele achou que provavelmente conseguiria também - mas talvez não muito rapidamente. Fez uma nota mental para pensar um pouco mais antes da aula prática. 

"Então, a bebida está resolvida," Sirius estava dizendo - alto, para que James pudesse ouvi-los por cima da água correndo, "Comida é fácil - e vai ser logo após o banquete, de qualquer maneira, ninguém vai estar com fome, exceto Moony.” 

"Vai se ferrar." Remus disse, alegremente, acomodando-se em sua própria cama, ainda tentando ter pensamentos felizes. 

“Decorações ...” Sirius continuou, sorrindo, “Bem, eu pedi a Avni da Lufa-Lufa para fazer algo criativo com abóboras, então veremos como fica ... então tudo que precisamos é música. Você vai fazer isso de novo, não vai, Moony? " 

Remus encolheu os ombros, 

“Eu poderia, mas da última vez todo mundo simplesmente colocou o que queria, de qualquer maneira.” Ele não queria admitir que não estava particularmente ansioso para a festa de Halloween. Não que não gostasse de se afogar em Whisky de fogo e ver James se fazendo de bobo na pista de dança. Mas não conseguia se livrar da memória da última festa na sala comunal da Grifinória, e como aquilo havia terminado para ele. 

“Tudo bem,” Sirius estava o tranquilizando, “Só comece com as primeiras músicas. Er ... algo que dê para dançar, desta vez? " 

Remus sorriu e ergueu uma sobrancelha, 

“ _Dá_ para dançar Pink Floyd, se você realmente tentar.” 

"Eu sei que você tem seus padrões, mas er ... Mary perguntou se você poderia tocar um pouco do ABBA, talvez?" Sirius perguntou isso com um leve estremecimento, como se isso lhe causasse dor física. 

"Ah, Jesus," Remus se jogou de volta na cama, dramaticamente, jogando o braço sobre o rosto, "Me poupe." 

Sirius riu, o que fez até ABBA valer a pena. 

"Merda! Mary!" James gritou do banheiro. 

Sirius franziu a testa, 

"O que?" Ele gritou de volta. 

James saiu correndo do banheiro, encharcado e pingando nas tábuas do chão, uma toalha em volta da cintura. 

" _Mary!_ " Ele disse, novamente, "Você deveria passar o dia com ela em Hogsmeade, para compensar o aniversário!" 

"Oh, merda." Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça, irritado, "Como eu continuo _esquecendo ?!"_

"Não é sua culpa, cara", disse James pegando outra toalha para secar o cabelo, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado no processo. "Você esteve ocupado." 

Remus achava que isso era extremamente caridoso da parte de James, e uma bela de uma mentira. Sirius era o menos ocupado dos marotos - ele mal se importava com o dever de casa, não estava no time de quadribol, não fazia nada extracurricular e estava estudando menos disciplinas do que Peter. Além de detenções e um compromisso dedicado com pegadinhas, Mary era a única outra preocupação real de Sirius. 

"Ah, tudo bem, ela vai me perdoar." Sirius suspirou, "Vou levá-la para sair na próxima vez, e realmente farei algo louco no dia dos namorados." 

"Falta meses para isso," Remus o lembrou. 

Sirius encolheu os ombros. James balançou a cabeça, colocando os óculos e procurando por roupas em sua cômoda, 

"Seu funeral, cara", disse ele, "Você vai perder aquela garota se não tomar cuidado." 

O coração de Remus deu um pulo.


	100. Capítulo 98: Sexto Ano: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Terça-feira, 26 de outubro de 1976 

Embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts em setembro. 

Ouvir David Bowie. 

Ouvir T-Rex. 

Natal com os Potters. 

Vencer uma partida de xadrez. 

Começar um livro novo. 

_Terminar_ um livro. 

A voz de Grant ao telefone. 

Uma pegadinha perfeitamente executada. 

Derrotar Sirius em História. 

Derrotar Sirius _em qualquer coisa._

Correr pela floresta a toda velocidade com Padfoot. 

O sorriso de Sirius Black. 

Beijar Sirius... 

“Ugh, _concentre-se_!” Remus murmurou com raiva para si mesmo enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção à ala hospitalar. Um grupo de Sonserinos do primeiro ano que, por acaso, estava passando, pulou com sua explosão e saiu correndo, sussurrando. _Ah, ótimo_ , Remus pensou, _aposto que Snape já contou a eles tudo sobre Loony Lupin. Falar sozinho vai realmente ajudar..._

Estava a caminho de sua primeira sessão de estudos com Madame Pomfrey e com os outros alunos que se preparavam para o treinamento de curandeiro, e usava o tempo livre para listar todas as suas memórias mais felizes. Apenas uma memória em particular continuava interrompendo. _Se meu patrono for um cachorro preto_ , disse a si mesmo, _terei que deixar Hogwarts para sempre e nunca mais mostrar meu rosto._

“Olá, Remus! O que você está fazendo aqui?" 

Havia chegado à ala hospitalar e encontrou Marlene esperando do lado de fora, sorrindo para ele, segurando um grande livro contra o peito. 

"Oi," Ele sorriu de volta, "Estou aqui para as aulas de cura." 

“Ah, uau! Eu não tinha ideia de que você queria ser um curandeiro! " Ela sorriu. 

"Er ... bem, quero dizer, eu só estava interessado ... e você?" 

“Ah, sim, é tudo o que sempre quis ser!” Ela disse, orgulhosa. 

Remus tentou não parecer muito surpreso. Parecia o tipo de coisa que ele deveria saber sobre seus amigos - mas, então, Marlene sempre foi um pouco mais reservada do que Lily ou Mary. 

Secretamente, Remus sempre sentiu um carinho especial por Marlene. Ela era quieta e tímida, como ele, menos abrasiva do que Mary e menos mandona do que Lily. Se lembrou de uma vez, em um momento de confusão aos treze anos, ter decidido gostar dela. Isso o embaraçava agora, mas tinha a sensação de que, se contasse, ela veria graça nisso. Na verdade, agora que ele pensava sobre isso, Marlene tinha a boa natureza inerente e a atitude sensata que provavelmente convinha a um curandeiro. 

Além disso, durante a aula da Madame Pomfrey, Marlene era claramente a aluna que se destacava. Ela parecia já saber metade dos feitiços, e a medibruxa disse-lhe com aprovação que a menina tinha um dom natural. Marlene corou de orgulho com isso, e Remus percebeu que era a primeira vez que a via tão confiante. Ela sempre aparentava estar insegura antes. 

"Caramba, eu deveria começar a ter aulas com você!" Ele disse, quando eles deixaram a enfermaria mais tarde naquela noite. 

"Ah, cale a boca", ela sorriu, timidamente, "Tenho certeza que você vai me vencer assim que tiver a chance de me alcançar." 

"Duvido", ele a cutucou. "Não quer ser uma batedora profissional, então?" 

"Ha, sem chance!" Ela riu: “Você deveria ver o estado em que meu irmão está, e ele é profissional há apenas alguns anos. No entanto, eu gostaria de ser curandeira para os Cannons. Ou qualquer time que o Potter acabe – assim, eu ainda posso ver vocês quando a escola terminar. " 

"Vamos nos ver de qualquer maneira!" Remus disse: "Você não pode se livrar de nós tão facilmente." 

“Você é um amor, Remus,” ela deu uma cotovelada nele. “Ei, estou realmente ansiosa por esta festa - os rumores são verdadeiros?!” 

"Er ..." 

* * * 

O Halloween de 1976 cairia em um domingo, e devido à natureza da noite, os alunos de Hogwarts receberam um dia de folga na segunda-feira. Isso, na mente de Sirius, não poderia ser mais perfeito. 

Os marotos haviam se tornado lendários em status, e circulavam rumores por todo o castelo especulando sobre o que exatamente os quatro meninos poderiam ter planejado. Houve menção de grandes quantidades de álcool, fogos de artifício em potencial - Remus ouviu um lufano jurando cegamente que eles haviam contrabandeado uma banda de verdade, com instrumentos e tudo. 

“O que eles estão achando?” James riu, “Que eu estou escondendo uma banda debaixo da minha cama? ... er ... mas eles podem estar certos sobre os fogos de artifício...” 

"James!" Remus gemeu, "Você é um monitor!" 

"Exatamente", ele sorriu, estufando o peito, "E eu tenho autoridade para sancionar qualquer comemoração que achar conveniente." 

Remus tentou incitar Lily nessa declaração - não querendo colocar James em problemas, mas igualmente não querendo vê-la humilhada também. 

"Olha, Remus, depois de seis anos eu estou aprendendo a seguir o fluxo no que diz respeito a vocês," ela disse, sem tirar os olhos de seus gráficos de Aritmancia, "Se Potter e Black quiserem uma festa, eles vão dar um jeito - vou apenas revisar os feitiços de extinção de fogo e garantir que ninguém se machuque. Além disso,” - e ela olhou para cima, agora - “acho que todo mundo precisa de um pouco de animação. Com a guerra, sabe ...” 

Então foi isso. Se Lily Evans concordava com uma festa, Remus supôs que ele também estava de acordo. Além disso, era em parte para comemorar o aniversário de Sirius também, que cairia na quarta-feira seguinte. E você tinha que ser capaz de uma crueldade sobre-humana para privar Sirius Black de uma festa de aniversário. 

Este era um ponto sensível para Mary, que havia sido esquecida duas vezes agora e estava perdendo rapidamente a paciência com seu namorado volúvel e extremamente distraído. O problema era que ela parecia pensar que Remus era a melhor pessoa para desabafar sobre isso. 

"Eu não sou uma idiota," ela suspirou, alguns dias depois de perdoar Sirius pelo último evento (não depois de ter encantado todas as taças na mesa de jantar da Grifinória para, de repente, jogar bebida no rosto dele), "Eu sabia como ele era antes de começarmos a namorar, e minha tia sempre diz 'você não pode mudar um homem’...’” 

"Mm." Remus respondeu, esperando que isso soasse carinhoso e solidário. Evidentemente soou, porque ela continuou falando, 

“E, sabe, gosto do fato de ele não seguir as regras e não se importar com o que as pessoas pensam. Eu meio que gostaria que ele se importasse com o que eu penso ... " 

"Tenho certeza que ele se importa." Remus murmurou. 

"Mas ele não demonstra isso... e, na verdade, ele não é o único garoto bonito em Hogwarts." Ela disse isso com uma expressão irônica no rosto, enquanto um corvino alto do sétimo ano passava por eles. Roman Rotherhide - Remus havia ouvido muitas garotas cochichando sobre ele. O menino tinha cabelo louro e cacheado tão comprido quanto o de Sirius e olhos castanhos escuros. 

Mary lambeu os lábios, seus próprios olhos seguindo o corvino mais velho enquanto ele saia da biblioteca. Remus fechou o livro com força, 

"Vamos?" 

* * * 

Domingo, 31 de outubro de 1976 

Na tarde da festa, Remus estava deitado em sua cama com as cortinas fechadas, ouvindo _Diamond Dogs_ pela centésima vez, tentando evitar todas as bobagens acontecendo lá embaixo. As garotas pareciam ter unido forças e transformado a, geralmente confortável, sala comunal da Grifinória em um cruzamento entre uma liquidação desordenada e o balcão de cosméticos de uma perfumaria. Ele praticamente podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de sua cama, e isso fazia seu nariz coçar. 

Elas estavam 'se arrumando', Mary e Marlene disseram a ele, embora Remus não pudesse entender o que isso significava exatamente - exceto que parecia envolver muitos espelhos, muitas risadas e uma quantidade horrível de spray de cabelo. 

James estava coordenando o teste para novos batedores para o time de quadribol e Remus presumiu que Sirius estivesse com ele. Peter estava ajudando Dezzie a 'escolher um vestido' para a festa (embora Remus suspeitasse que fosse apenas uma mentira; uma olhada no mapa do maroto disse a ele que Peter Pettigrew e Desdemona Lewis estavam sozinhos no banheiro dos monitores). 

Sozinho e exilado da sala comunal, Remus considerou a biblioteca - mas Christopher estava lá, e parecia que ele estava sentado perto da entrada (um erro de principiante - a luz era muito melhor no fundo, perto das janelas), o que significava que Remus teria que dizer oi, e Christopher daria alguma resposta fria e encolhida de ombros, e eventualmente teria que resolver tudo isso, mas agora ele _não estava no clima, ok?!_

Sentindo muita pena de si mesmo, ele se reclinou na cama e ergueu sua varinha, preguiçosamente levitando o disco para fora da capa e para debaixo da agulha. Ele puxou o toca-discos de seu lugar habitual na prateleira de Sirius e o colocou na ponta da cama, esperando que, com as cortinas fechadas, ele pudesse tocá-lo alto o suficiente para abafar a tagarelice aguda que subia as escadas. 

_‘In the year of the scavenger, the season of the bitch_

_Sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch_

_Just another future song for lonely little kids…’_

"Oh, olá." Sirius enfiou a cabeça pelas cortinas. Remus se sentou. 

"Oi", respondeu ele, inquieto, ligeiramente envergonhado, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que não deveria, "Você quer seu toca-discos de volta?" 

"Nah," Sirius acenou com a mão. Ele abriu mais as cortinas, e para o horror de Remus, entrou, engatinhando na cama. O menino se acomodou de costas ao seu lado e ouviu a música com ele. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, ambos olhando para o dossel vermelho acima deles. Remus continuou dizendo a si mesmo que Sirius estava se comportando perfeitamente normal. Ele ficava deitado na cama de James o tempo todo; não significava nada. 

Finalmente, para seu alívio, Sirius falou. 

“Terminei com Mary.” 

Ah. Então era só isso. Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, 

"Mesmo? Lamento, cara.” 

Ele sentiu Sirius encolher os ombros ao seu lado, 

“Nah, está tudo bem. Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela ou algo assim.” 

"Tem muito mais peixe no mar." 

"É" Sirius riu. Ambos ficaram quietos novamente. A voz fina e aguda de Bowie estremeceu entre eles. A primeira música terminou e a onda estrondosa de _Sweet Thing_ começou. “Adoro esta música.” Sirius comentou. Remus murmurou em concordância. 

_‘If you want it, boys, get it here thing,_

_Cuz hope, boys, is a cheap thing, cheap thing’_

"Nós fizemos." Sirius disse, de repente. “Eu e Mary.” 

“Vocês fizeram ... oh. Quando?" 

"Durante o verão. Uma ou duas vezes desde que voltamos a Hogwarts. 

"Certo. Isso é ... quero dizer, por isso que ela terminou com você? " 

"Não!" Sirius fez uma careta para ele, “Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, mas eu não acho que fui _tão_ terrível. Só terminamos, só isso.” 

"…Como foi?" 

"O término?" 

"Não! … Como foi… _aquilo_?!” 

Sirius sorriu enigmaticamente, 

“Ah sim ... foi bom. Ótimo. Não como eu imaginei, mas ... sim, bom.” 

"Bem ... que bom, então." 

“Ela é realmente linda. Mary." 

"Sim, ela é." 

_‘Then let it be; it's all I ever wanted  
It's a street with a deal, and a taste   
It's got claws, it's got me, it's got you…’ _

“Lembra quando éramos crianças e estávamos convencidos de que Bowie era um bruxo?” Sirius disse. 

Remus sorriu carinhosamente com a memória, 

"Sim, acho que ainda acredito um pouco que ele é." 

“Um dia, quando todos nós morarmos em Londres, vamos procurar ele e então poderemos perguntar.” 

Remus começou a rir. 

"O que?!" Sirius sorriu de volta para ele. 

“Você não pode simplesmente _encontrar_ alguém como Bowie!” 

“Não vejo porque não. Podemos ir a um de seus shows, ou descobrir onde ele mora. Tenha um pouco de imaginação, Lupin - quando formos maiores de idade, poderemos fazer qualquer coisa.” 

_Rebel Rebel_ começou a seguir. Era praticamente a música tema de Sirius agora. 

"Qualquer coisa." Remus sorriu. "Você _já_ acha que pode fazer qualquer coisa." 

"Você está me chamando de arrogante?" Sirius estreitou os olhos, sentando-se. Ele estava sorrindo. Remus sorriu de volta, 

"Vai negar?" Ele respondeu: "Seu ego é tão grande que tem órbita própria." 

"Ai!" 

"Seu ego é tão grande," Remus continuou, maliciosamente, "Quando você estava fazendo com Mary, você provavelmente fechou os olhos e se imaginou!" 

"Você me magoa assim, Lupin!" Sirius pegou um travesseiro e começou a bater nele. Remus deu uma joelhada na canela dele, rolando para tentar impedir seu ataque, mas Sirius foi mais rápido. Rindo, ele subiu em cima de Remus, forçando-o a se abaixar, segurando seus pulsos sobre a cabeça. "Ha!" Ele comemorou, triunfante. "Peça desculpas!" 

"Não." Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e lutou para se libertar. Sirius estava montado nele agora, e se preparou contra os movimentos de Remus, empurrando de volta para baixo. 

"Você não pode escapar!" Sirius disse: "Peguei você, Moony!" 

Seus olhos se encontraram e tudo ficou diferente. Remus percebeu a falta de espaço entre eles, cada forma e ângulo do corpo de Sirius que tocava o seu. Ele tentou se levantar, deliberadamente, testando, e Sirius empurrou de volta. 

"Sirius," Remus sussurrou, hesitante, ouvindo a tensão em sua própria voz. "O que estamos fazendo?" 

"Sh," Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Shh," Sirius disse novamente, inclinando-se para frente agora, soltando os pulsos de Remus, "Só... só ..." Seu rosto estava enterrado no travesseiro ao lado deles, Remus podia ouvir sua respiração acelerada com o refrão inicial de _Rock ' n 'Roll with Me._

_‘You always were the one that knew…’_

“Ok,” sussurrou Remus. _Faremos isso._

Se era isso que Sirius queria, Remus não faria mais perguntas - ele achava que não tinha sangue suficiente em seu cérebro para formular um pensamento, de qualquer maneira; estava dolorido, tenso de desejo, e Sirius o pressionava, acertando as partes de Remus que mais queriam contato. Empurrou a mão entre eles, atrapalhando-se com os botões de seus jeans. Sirius enrijeceu um pouco, mas permitiu, deixando Remus fazer tudo. Deixando Remus tocá- lo. 

Ele ficou momentaneamente tímido com seu corpo - como deveria ser ossudo aos olhos dele; como suas mãos eram estranhas. Mas logo não havia espaço para timidez, Sirius continuou se movendo, e Remus estava perdido, completamente perdido na estranha familiaridade de outra pessoa e no cheiro maravilhoso do cabelo de Sirius. 

Tudo acabou quase tão rapidamente quanto começou. Bastou o ângulo certo contra o quadril de Sirius e Remus engasgou, se contorcendo, vendo estrelas, e um segundo depois Sirius soltou um gemido abafado nos lençóis. 

Nos momentos de silêncio que se seguiram, ambos ficaram sem fôlego e tensos. Então Sirius se apoiou e saiu de cima, rolando de costas. Não disseram nada enquanto levantavam as calças e endireitavam as roupas. Remus se recusava a ser o primeiro a falar. 

"Me deixei levar." Sirius disse, limpando a garganta. 

Remus piscou. 

"Certo ..." Ele engoliu em seco. 

"Desculpe." 

"O que? Não, está bem." 

Sirius parecia estranho - Remus nunca o vira tão perdido antes. 

"Eu vou tomar um banho. Não falta muito para a festa.” 

"Certo." Remus acenou com a cabeça novamente, observando Sirius cuidadosamente sair da cama e passar pelas cortinas. Ele parou e voltou rapidamente, parecendo um pouco em pânico, 

"Você não vai contar a ninguém?" 

Remus bufou e balançou a cabeça. 

"Como se eu fosse." 

Sirius assentiu e fechou a cortina atrás dele. 

Remus caiu de costas na cama, sua mente ainda se recuperando. Se ele não estivesse tão confuso, ficaria furioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está doendo muito revisar esses capítulos porque daqui para frente, mesmo não sendo triste, o teor melancólico e de pré guerra é quase pior do que a guerra em si, na minha opinião. Nesse capítulo tem um dos diálogos que eu mais amo entre o Sirius e o Remus e há uma frase nele que eu pretendo tatuar, “Lembra quando éramos crianças e estávamos convencidos de que Bowie era um bruxo?” tanto pelo claro elogio a David Bowie que é um dos meus músicos preferidos, quanto por wolfstar.


	101. Capítulo 99: Sexto Ano: Festas e Pústulas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_He's in love with rock'n'roll, woah_

_He's in love with gettin' stoned, woah_

_He's in love with Janie Jones, woah_

_He don't like his boring job, no_

_And he knows what he like to do_

_He knows he's gonna have fun with you_

_You lucky lady!_

_Janie Jones by The clash_

Domingo, 31 de outubro de 1976 

O banquete de Halloween de Hogwarts de 1976 foi tão terrível que a primeira coisa que Remus fez imediatamente depois foi ficar o mais bêbado humanamente possível. 

Não foi terrível de nenhuma maneira exterior, é claro. A comida estava deliciosa, como de costume - um glorioso porco dourado assado com pedaços de maçã coberto de creme doce. Foi terrível para Remus. Sirius não fora rude ou frio - ele nem estava tentando evitar Remus. Era exatamente sua dedicação à normalidade que o tornou tão desagradável. Ele sorria. Ele ria. Ele brincava. Ele chamava Remus de _' Moony'_ sem nenhum traço de vergonha. Remus não teve escolha a não ser seguir seu exemplo - afinal, ele prometeu não contar. 

Além de que, ele não fazia idéia de _como_ contar a alguém uma coisa dessas. 

_"Oi, James, o Sirius já meio que foi para a sua cama e vocês meio que acabaram se tocando um pouco?"_

Oh Deus, e se ele _tivesse_?! Também havia Lily, é claro, a pessoa mais empática que Remus conhecia depois de James - embora a ideia de falar com uma garota sobre esse tipo de coisa fosse mortificante. Mary era a pessoa mais sexualmente experiente que Remus conhecia - e ele absolutamente, cem por cento, não podia falar com ela sobre Sirius. 

Não que ela parecesse magoada. Quando a festa começou a todo vapor (Remus bebeu três doses de whisky assim que a oportunidade apareceu), Mary desceu do dormitório feminino usando um vestido de matar, vermelho e muito justo, o que fez até Remus ficar encarando por alguns segundos. Roman Rotherhide, da Corvinal, foi o primeiro a oferecer-lhe uma bebida, e os dois passaram o resto da noite totalmente absortos um no outro, de uma forma ou de outra. 

Remus se prostrou ao lado do toca-discos um pouco, deliberadamente colocando os discos mais abrasivos e menos dançantes que conseguiu encontrar. _We Will Fall_ , do _The Stooges_ , seguido rapidamente por _Sister Ray_ e depois Captain Beefheart para completar. Eventualmente, ele foi expulso por um grupo de meninas do quarto ano, que se uniram contra ele segurando os LPs de David Cassidy e Bay City Rollers. Depois disso, ele se dedicou à tigela de ponche. 

Sirius estava se divertindo, obviamente. Ele e James eram anfitriões gregários, como sempre, circulando como os bons herdeiros de sangue puro que eram. A sala comunal continuou enchendo enquanto os alunos vinham de todo o castelo, e ficou tão quente que Remus acabou pegando uma garrafa de Cerveja da Bruxa que ele encheu com whisky, e sentou-se sozinho perto da janela aberta, fumando. 

Marlene se aproximou em algum momento, para ver se ele estava bem, e para perguntar se Sirius estava saindo com mais alguém, agora que ele e Mary haviam terminado. Remus fez uma careta ao ver o olhar esperançoso dela e disse que não dava a mínima. Ela franziu a testa, mas o deixou sozinho depois disso. 

Por volta das nove horas, as coisas ficaram _realmente_ nebulosas. A última coisa de que se lembrava foi a performance perfeita de Peter e Desdemona em _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_ (só Peter para gostar de Meatloaf, de todas as músicas trouxa do mundo). Remus se lembrava vagamente de sorrir estupidamente enquanto os dois se jogavam pela sala, vermelhos e suando, mas se divertindo muito, cantando o dueto com toda a força dos pulmões. 

_You gotta do what you can_

_And let mother nature do the rest_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_We were doubly blessed_

_'Cause we were barely seventeen_

_And we were barely dressed..._

A próxima coisa que Remus percebeu foi que estava no banheiro do dormitório, curvado sobre o vaso sanitário, vomitando suas tripas fora. Ele deve ter chegado um pouco tarde, porque sua camisa e calça estavam molhadas e fedendo. O banheiro girou e balançou, e ele se deitou nos ladrilhos suaves e frios, enquanto os acordes de fechamento de Rebel Rebel ecoavam pelas escadas. 

“Oi, Moony! Acorda acorda, cara”a voz de James explodiu em sua cabeça latejante algumas horas depois. 

"Gnuuughh." 

“Puta merda,” James suspirou, “ _Scourgify!_ Vamos lá, levanta, é a vez de Padfoot vomitar... " 

Remus piscou com a luz forte e tentou se levantar. Para começar, o banheiro era pequeno, havia espaço apenas para uma pia, vaso sanitário e banheira. Não havia _realmente_ espaço para três garotos compridos de dezesseis anos de idade, dos quais dois estavam tão bêbados que mal conseguiam se manter de pé. Remus recuou para a pia enquanto Sirius se jogava sobre o vaso sanitário, vomitando ruidosamente. Felizmente, seu cabelo estava preso para trás. 

Remus piscou novamente, olhando estupidamente para ele por um tempo, antes de James gentilmente puxá-lo pelo cotovelo, 

"Vamos, Moony, meu velho amigo, hora de dormir, hein?" 

"Mm." Ele murmurou, sentindo-se infantil e indefeso. Permitiu que James o levasse para fora do banheiro e em direção a sua cama. Ugh Os lençóis ainda estavam amarrotados e a vitrola de Sirius ainda estava precariamente empoleirada aos pés. James arrumou isso enquanto Remus subia sob as cobertas, ainda de jeans e meias. 

"Pfft, você deveria ser o responsável," James bufou, brincando, enquanto fechava as cortinas da cama. "Boa noite, Moony." 

"Jaaaaames ..." Sirius choramingou do banheiro. James resmungou e Remus fechou os olhos. 

A ressaca do dia seguinte foi tão horrível que Remus pensou que provavelmente nunca mais beberia. 

* * * 

Quarta-feira, 10 de novembro de 1976 

Na semana seguinte, Remus se tornava completamente nervoso sempre que Sirius estava por perto. Eles nunca ficavam juntos sozinhos - e era difícil dizer isso estava sendo planejado ou não por Sirius, ou se era apenas uma consequência de se viver num internato. Certamente, Remus não fez nenhum esforço para encontra-lo sozinho - quem sabia o que poderia acontecer?! 

As explicações eram inúmeras, disso ele tinha certeza. Apenas precisava pensar sobre isso. Talvez Sirius só estivesse com vontade - os dois eram adolescentes, afinal. Remus estava prontamente disponível e não havia apresentado nenhuma resistência. Talvez esse fosse o tipo de coisa que os meninos ricos faziam em internatos. Qualquer lugar disponível se tornava um alvo. Podia até ser um pouco do lado canino de Sirius aparecendo. 

A pior parte era que Remus realmente não se importava com o motivo. Ele só queria que acontecesse novamente. Tão culpado quanto sabia que deveria se sentir, ele passava todas as noites deitado em sua cama desejando e desejando que Sirius viesse rastejando. Ou que ele, Remus, tivesse a coragem de se levantar e ir pessoalmente até o outro. Mas a coragem nunca veio, e depois de uma semana (que incluía o aniversário de Sirius, um fim de semana em Hogsmeade, Bonfire Night e uma lua cheia) Remus simplesmente teve que tentar desistir disso. 

Como de costume, ao enfrentar uma crise, Remus compôs uma lista confiável para ajudar a equilibrar seu pensamento. Este era intitulado: _Razões para esquecer a situação de Sirius._

Sirius claramente queria fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Um bom amigo deve respeitar seus desejos. 

Remus queria ser um bom amigo, porque, afinal, perder um amigo era potencialmente muito pior do que nunca tocar em Sirius novamente. Não era? 

Sirius não estava escondendo sua atração profunda e permanente por garotas. Todas e cada uma delas. 

Este último era o ponto mais relevante. Um fator que havia contribuido para a bebedeira de Remus na festa de Halloween foram as tentativas obstinadas de Sirius em flertar com todas as garotas maiores de quinze anos. Tentativas extremamente bem-sucedidas, diga-se de passagem. Tão bem sucedidas que, quando o próximo fim de semana chegou, era de conhecimento geral que Sirius agora estava casualmente saindo com Avni Chaudry, a lufana que havia encantado as abóboras para brilharem no escuro. 

Esta era uma situação familiar a esse ponto, e Remus, pelo menos, estava feliz por não ser mais um monitor, e não correr o risco de tropeçar em Sirius e Avni se agarrando na torre de Astronomia. Ele começou a evitar as estufas, no entanto. 

A vida avançava lentamente. O grupo de estudo de Remus voltou a se reunir lentamente, aproximando-se dele um a um na sala comunal, ou na biblioteca, para perguntar educadamente se o assento ao lado dele estava ocupado, e então - depois que ele confirmava sua disponibilidade – instalavam-se e perguntavam se não se importaria de verificar algo para eles, ou de dar sua opinião sobre um ponto ou outro. Remus não se importava. Era uma boa distração e muito mais saudável do que ficar chapado, pelo menos. Christopher não participou, mas Remus supôs que ele poderia estar ocupado com seus NOMs. 

A terceira lua cheia do ano foi tão bem quanto as duas anteriores - James jurou que havia avistado um unicórnio, realmente, desta vez. E as aulas com a Madame Pomfrey se tornaram um prazer inesperado, a ponto de, agora, Remus ser competente em curar pequenas cortes e hematomas. Sem uso de antisséptico a partir de agora. 

Então, ele dizia a si mesmo repetidamente que, ele, Remus John Lupin, não tinha nenhuma razão para estar infeliz. Tudo estava como deveria ser - até mesmo James e Lily estavam se dando bem sem nenhum feitiço ou maldição sendo lançados. O vazio estava apenas dentro dele – pois, sua vida exterior estava mais cheia do que nunca. 

Diante de tudo isso, ficou bastante surpreso ao, em uma tarde tranquila na biblioteca, receber uma carta. Na verdade, 'receber uma carta' parecia um exagero. Um avião de papel o havia atacado na nuca, enquanto tentava se concentrar em converter uma equação aritmética de Agripa para a forma Caldéia. Ele sibilou de dor e agarrou-o, olhando ao redor. Estava sozinho, mas sabia exatamente quem era o culpado. Os feitiços locomotores de James eram lendários. Remus o desdobrou, alisou e começou a ler. 

_‘Marotos se reúnam! Ficamos adormecidos por muito tempo._

_Esta noite. Meia-noite. Tapeçaria do jardim. Travessura.’_

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Eles não faziam uma brincadeira adequada há anos. 

* * * 

Quinta-feira, 11 de novembro de 1976 (meia-noite) 

"Quem é?" 

"Sou eu." 

“Ah, oi, Moony, você encontrou a capa então. Sirius está com você? " 

"Achei que ele estava com você!" 

"Nah, eu tinha patrulha." 

"E Wormtail?" 

“Ele está aqui, no meu ombro. Nós não nos encaixamos de outra forma.” 

"Vocês dois estão fazendo muito barulho." 

"Padfoot!" 

"Prongs." 

"Como você chegou aqui sem a capa?" 

"Eu andei, seu covarde." 

"Sorte que Filch não viu você." 

“Eu nasci com sorte.” 

A 'tapeçaria do jardim' ficava no andar térreo, a apenas alguns metros da entrada das masmorras. A partir disto, Remus presumiu que a pegadinha seria dirigida a Sonserina. Não estava errado. James tinha uma grande caixa de madeira com ele, que ele estava levitando graças a seu encanto de locomoção patenteado. 

“Algumas plantas de bubotúberas acidentalmente cruzaram com uns cogumelos explosivos,” ele sussurrou, enquanto desciam as escadas para as masmorras. "A Professora Sprout me pediu para jogá-los na pilha de compostagem, mas achei que seria um desperdício ..." 

“Onde vamos colocá-los?” Sirius sussurrou de volta, animado. 

"Bem, eu não sei a senha da Sonserina deste ano - algum de vocês sabe?" 

Todos eles balançaram a cabeça, exceto Peter, que - ainda empoleirado no ombro de James - deu um guincho negativo. James suspirou, apenas ligeiramente desapontado, "Então eu pensei que provavelmente poderíamos espalhar eles por aí - eles estão quase prontos para estourar, eu acho..." 

Assim que alcançaram os níveis mais baixos, sombrios e cavernosos do castelo, Peter se transformou de volta em si mesmo, e James largou sua caixa. Ele ergueu a tampa para apresentar uma recompensa de, pelo menos, cem cogumelos grandes, amarelados e de leve pulsação. 

"Eugh." Disse Peter. 

"Sim," James sorriu, tirando um cuidadosamente da caixa. Era mais ou menos do tamanho de uma bola de tênis, “Não aperte, eles estão cheios de pus e prontos para explodir”. 

“Isso vai ser _excelente_.” Sirius sorriu, alcançando e pegando dois. 

Eles rápida e eficientemente começaram a espalhar o fungo estranho e espinhento - atrás de arandelas, sobre portas, sob tapetes e dentro de armaduras. A criação híbrida latejava de forma desagradável em suas mãos, e Remus achou que James estava certo; estavam prontos para explodir a qualquer minuto, deixando as masmorras cobertas de pus amarelo fedorento. 

Eles talvez tivessem na metade da caixa, quando as orelhas de Remus se aguçaram - teve a estranha sensação de estar sendo observado. Virando-se, ele avistou os olhos amarelos brilhantes da Sra. Norris, espiando pela esquina com aquele olhar presunçoso e rancoroso em seu rosto achatado. 

"Merda", ele sussurrou, "Rápido, olhem!" 

"Ah, droga!" James disse: "Vocês três peguem a capa e se escondam, eu vou ..." 

"Quem está aí?" A voz de Filch surgiu. 

"Rápido!" James sibilou e começou a correr na direção oposta. 

Peter, Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, antes de decidirem telepaticamente entrar na porta aberta mais próxima - que por acaso era o banheiro das garotas. 

"Aquela porra de gato maldito está atrás de mim," Sirius murmurou, "Desde que me tornei um animago." 

"Você pode falar!" Peter respondeu irritado, torcendo as mãos. Remus arrastou a caixa de cogumelos atrás deles e estava procurando desesperadamente um lugar para escondê-la. 

“Empurre para a frente da porta!” Sirius disse. 

“Eu não acho que vai ...” 

_“Locomoto!”_

"Não!" 

Sirius não era tão bom nesse feitiço quanto James. Ele sempre colocava um pouco de força demais por trás. Tudo o que Remus pôde fazer foi abaixar-se e cobrir a cabeça, quando a caixa de delicadas bolinhas de pus se chocou contra a porta do banheiro, disparando até a última pústula com um ruído nauseante. 

Peter desapareceu completamente, encolhendo-se até o tamanho de um rato no último momento e correndo pelo ralo mais próximo em busca de refúgio. Sirius, sempre confiante em suas habilidades, simplesmente ficou lá, parado, parecendo estúpido enquanto galões mais galões de pus explodiam em seu rosto, cobrindo todo o banheiro no processo. 

Às vezes, era muito fácil não idolatrar Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire Night/Noite de Guy Fawkes/ Noite de Fogos de artifício: é uma festa tradicional do Reino Unido. A rima que todo aluno inglês aprende na escola diz: “Remember, remember, the fifth of November” (“Lembre-se, lembre-se do 5 de novembro”), o que significa os livros que, nesta data, comemora-se o fracasso do chamado Gunpowder Plot, um golpe para matar o Rei James I em 1605, orquestrado por um grupo de ativistas católicos. 
> 
> Bruna: Eu amo esse capítulo por 1. Remus Lupin vomitando e desmaiando no banheiro. 2. Sirius Black vomitando com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo feito, provavelmente, pelo James. 3. James Potter é a pessoa que nunca está de ressaca e isso faz todo e completo sentido na minha cabeça. Normalmente, eu sou o James do rolê (sem ressaca e com carteira de motorista de bônus) e é mais divertido do que todos imaginam, porque eu posso ver todo mundo na merda. Eu adoro o início da festa em que o Moony fica colocando músicas completamente nada a ver, recomendo ouvirem pelo menos We will fall do The Stooges para perceberem a vibe do menino. Spoiler: a música tem 10 minutos e quase nenhum instrumento musical ou letra.


	102. Capítulo 100: Sexto Ano: Limites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_I can’t help from crying_

_Oh no, boy, you ain’t done nothing wrong_

_You just make me feel so good it hurts me_

_Cuz I’ve been without you so long_

_And now I got a good kinda hurt_

_I got a good kinda hurt_

_Oh boy, you make me, you really make me come alive_

_-Good Kinda of Hurt, Pleasure Seekers_

Sexta-feira, 12 de novembro de 1976 

Eles foram pegos, é claro - apenas Sirius e Remus. O raciocínio rápido de Peter o livrou, e James correu rápido o suficiente a tempo. Ele queria dizer a McGonagall que tudo havia sido ideia dele, mas Sirius não permitiu. 

A chefe da casa deu a eles um dos piores castigos que tiveram em anos - piorou ainda mais pelo fato de que ela estava vestida com sua camisola de tartan e roupão, o que não foi nem um pouco engraçado, mas extremamente assustador. Eles ficaram em seu escritório, cabeças abaixadas, pingando pus até que ela os mandou para a cama. Vinte pontos da casa perdidos e detenção até o Natal. 

“Vocês dois têm uma hora livre antes do almoço amanhã,” ela disse, como uma farpa de despedida, “Eu espero que se apresentem nas masmorras para limpar sua bagunça. _Sem magia._ ” 

Sirius estava furioso e, depois de se lavar, foi para a cama sem dizer uma palavra. Pete sentou-se na ponta do colchão, com o rosto pálido e preocupado. 

"Eu realmente sinto muito!" Ele sussurrou para Remus, desesperadamente, "Eu entrei em pânico, às vezes eu simplesmente perco o controle quando estou com medo ..." 

"Ok," Remus respondeu, cansado, "É só detenção." 

"De qualquer forma," James saltou de sua cama, "Eles não encontraram nenhuma das bolinhas que escondemos, ainda ..." 

James estava certo e, em uma reviravolta sublime do destino, as bolinhas de bubotúbera explodiram cedo na manhã seguinte, quando a maioria dos alunos sonserinos estavam indo das masmorras para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Portanto, pelo menos a noite não foi uma completa perda de tempo. 

"Foram vocês dois?!" Lily olhou para Remus espantada, quando ele disse a ela por que não poderia encontrá-la na biblioteca antes do almoço, "Não Black e Potter, Black e você?!" 

"Não precisa parecer tão surpresa", ele franziu a testa, "sou capaz de ser um idiota tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa." 

"Não, mas pensei que você e Sirius estivessem brigados." 

"Porque você pensaria isso?!" 

"Ah, algo que Mary disse..." 

"O que Mary disse?" Remus sentiu uma onda de calor subir por seu pescoço - Sirius disse algo a Mary? Algum lapso estúpido enquanto eles estavam se beijando? 

“Eu não sei,” Lily pareceu levemente surpresa, “Pergunte a ela, eu realmente não consigo me lembrar, eu só pensei que ela disse algo sobre vocês dois não estarem se falando. De qualquer forma, você poderia tentar não destruir mais banheiros este ano? A Grifinória já tem a menor quantidade de pontos entre as casas, e nem é Natal.” 

Os ataques surpresa no corredor tinham perdido mais vinte pontos para Grifinória, e uma noite extra de detenção para Remus e Sirius. James se sentia terrivelmente culpado, mas o senso de cavalheirismo e honra de Sirius não o deixou confessar. 

Claro, foi uma história muito diferente mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando ele e Remus estavam do lado de fora do banheiro isolado, esperando Filch chegar com baldes e esfregões. 

"Maldito Wormtail, isso é tudo culpa dele." 

"Não é não." Remus bocejou, encostado na parede. Não havia dormido o suficiente. 

“O idiota fugiu como o verme que é!” 

"Ei, seja legal," Remus franziu a testa, "Ele só fez isso porque alguém ficou muito animado e explodiu todos aqueles cogumelos." 

"Eu estava pensando rápido." Sirius ergueu o queixo, em desafio. 

"Você não estava pensando." 

"Bem, você não estava fazendo nada!" 

“Eu estava tentando esconder a caixa! Se tivéssemos escondido a tempo e ficado embaixo da capa, nada disso teria acontecido!” 

"Bem, você não disse isso na hora!" Sirius disparou. 

"Você não me deu uma chance!" 

"Ainda sim ele não precisava ter fugido." Sirius cruzou os braços, encostado na parede oposta. 

Cansado e mal-humorado, Remus retrucou de volta, 

“James fugiu também. Não vejo você xingando ele. " 

Sirius olhou para ele, furiosamente. Como alguém ousava falar algo contra James Potter na presença de Sirius Black. Remus revirou os olhos e encarou o teto até Filch chegar. 

Argus Filch era um dos adultos mais desagradáveis que Remus já conhecera. A Diretora teria gostado dele. Um homem amargo, rancoroso e asqueroso de meia-idade, Filch era um zelador e um bisbilhoteiro, que parecia odiar os alunos mais do que qualquer um que trabalhava em uma escola deveria odiar. Isso era mais evidente do que nunca quando ele tinha permissão para administrar detenções. 

O homem deixou cair dois grandes baldes de madeira aos pés deles com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e empurrou a porta. Durante a noite, o pus parecia ter secado e deixado uma crosta espessa amarelada sobre a maioria das superfícies que havia atingido. Remus torceu o nariz. Filch entregou a eles esfregões e escovas. 

"Voltarei para ver como estão em duas horas." Ele disse: “Vocês devem terminar até lá. Sem varinhas e sem brincadeirinhas.” Ele zombou enquanto os deixava. 

Remus olhou para Sirius, que obviamente ainda estava irritado com ele. E endireitou as costas, 

"Vou começar por ali", o mais velho acenou com a cabeça para o outro lado do banheiro, "Você vai lá." e então indicou o lado oposto. 

"Ok." Remus deu de ombros, levantando seu balde e enchendo-o na pia. Sim, na verdade, assim era perfeito. Eles ficariam cada um no seu lado e simplesmente acabariam logo com essa estupidez. 

Sirius ainda não estava falando com ele e virou as costas, trabalhando em silêncio. Remus fez o mesmo. Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo. Sirius estava tornando tudo muito mais fácil. 

Remus nunca iria admitir, mas não se importava em limpar e, na verdade, achava isso bem tranquilizador. Por mais nojento que parecesse o pus, ele saía do ladrilho branco facilmente com um pouco de água e sabão, de modo que, o trabalho não era fisicamente cansativo, até o momento de limpar as paredes. Isso era mais difícil apenas por causa de todos os estiramentos e alongamentos, que o cansavam e faziam seus ombros doerem. 

Além disso, o pus de bubotúbera não era _realmente_ pus de acordo com o livro de Herbologia que Remus folheou com pressa antes de vir - no sentido de que não era sujo ou tóxico. Na verdade, ele possuía várias propriedades curativas – e, embora essa gosma fosse de uma linhagem cruzada acidental, provavelmente não poderia fazer mais mal do que suco de abóbora. 

O pequeno banheiro estava assustadoramente silencioso, com os dois meninos trabalhando em silêncio e apenas o som ocasional deles enchendo os baldes ou esfregando o chão. Remus também não se importava com a atmosfera fria - isso o ajudava a se concentrar. Há um tempo, ele já sabia que seus sentimentos por Sirius raramente atrapalhavam sua habilidade de ficar irritado com Sirius. 

Quando a primeira hora acabou, eles haviam conseguido remover todos os vestígios da bagunça e tudo o que faltava era fazer um enxágue final. Remus lavou o balde mais algumas vezes e aproveitou a oportunidade para lavar as mãos e o rosto, que haviam ficado quentes com o esforço. Sirius se juntou a ele na pia, mas ambos não falaram. 

“Está quase acabado,” Remus tentou, hesitante. 

Sirius bufou, irritado, 

“Não graças ao Wormt-” 

"Cale a boca sobre o Wormtail, ok?!" Remus disse, exasperado, "Vê se cresce!" 

Sirius franziu a testa, mas não disse nada. O moreno lavou as mãos e o rosto também. Remus tentou não assistir. Então, se voltou para sua própria parede e começou a jogar a água limpa nela, tirando o que restava da espuma de sabão. 

Uma sombra apareceu em seu ombro e ele se preparou para mais brigas. 

"Falta um pedaço." Sirius bufou, mal-humorado, empurrando Remus para fora do caminho e esfregando ele mesmo. Afrontado, Remus fechou a cara para ele, 

“Pensei que ficaríamos em nossos próprios lados.” 

"Sim, pensei que você faria um trabalho decente." 

"Se você não ficasse respirando no meu pescoço o tempo todo!" 

"Você é tão sensível," Sirius retrucou. 

"Não, você só está agindo como um idiota." Remus deu uma cotovelada nele, mais forte do que ele realmente pretendia. 

Sirius o empurrou contra a parede e Remus escorregou, agarrando o moreano para se firmar. Furioso, ele o empurrou de volta. “Idiota.” Ele disse. 

Sirius o beijou. 

Sirius o beijou como ninguém; lânguido, firme e sem pressa. Remus respondeu instantaneamente, as mãos agarrando o tecido da camisa dele, querendo correr os dedos pelo cabelo do outro garoto. Mas Sirius se afastou antes que pudesse retribuir direito, recuando, parecendo horrorizado consigo mesmo. Seus lábios estavam rosados e brilhantes, ligeiramente separados. Remus teve que desviar o olhar. 

“Remus, eu ... merda, desculpe. Não sei por que isso continua acontecendo comigo.” 

"Tudo bem." Remus disse, sem olhar em seus olhos. 

"Você sabe que eu não sou - " 

“Sim,” Remus disse, “Sim, claro. Nem eu." Ele disse isso rapidamente e sem pensar. Disse isso para impedir Sirius de dizer a palavra. 

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco mais. O coração de Remus estava acelerado, mal conseguia pensar direito. Ele estendeu a mão, pegando o fino tecido branco da camisa de Sirius entre os dedos e puxando-o levemente, finalmente encontrando os olhos de Sirius. 

"Ninguém vai descobrir," Remus disse, baixinho, ecoando algo que já ouvira uma vez. 

Sirius olhou de volta para ele, seus olhos queimando. 

"Você não vai dizer nada?" 

Remus balançou a cabeça enquanto Sirius se aproximava um pouco mais. Remus continuou, se sentindo mais corajoso agora, 

“Não. Nós ... nós não temos que parar. A não ser que você quei-" 

Sirius o beijou na boca novamente. Ambos sabiam que haviam cruzado uma linha, mas não havia como evitar agora, e era tão, tão bom, e seus corpos estavam duros um contra o outro, as mãos se atrapalhando com as fivelas dos cintos, como se soubessem que era o plano o tempo todo. 

Quando acabou, eles se agarraram um ao outro por longos e exaustos segundos. Então Sirius se retirou com cuidado, dando um passo para trás. Remus ansiava por puxá-lo para perto novamente, para nunca mais parar. Tocou o cabelo de Sirius uma última vez, fingindo colocá-lo de volta no lugar. Eles se olharam nos olhos, ousados e sem nenhuma vergonha, por alguns segundos. 

"Você é adorável." Sirius disse, tão suavemente. 

Remus só pôde sorrir gentilmente de volta, não sabia o que dizer. O banheiro esfriou. "Vamos," Sirius começou a abotoar as calças, desviando o olhar, finalmente, "É melhor terminarmos esta limpeza." 

Lupin acenou com a cabeça, ainda mudo, incapaz de fazer algo mais do que se encostar na parede enquanto observava Sirius lavar as mãos novamente e pegar o esfregão. A visão dele indo embora era muito familiar, e Remus explodiu, 

"Você não -- não fuja, desta vez." 

Sirius olhou para trás, um pouco surpreso, e algo mais. 

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Moony." Ele falou gentilmente. 

"Ah, ok. Bom." 

“Eu me senti mal com isso. Da última vez. Desculpe." Ele estava do outro lado do banheiro agora, e talvez isso tornasse mais fácil falar. “Mas eu pensei que você estava com raiva ou algo assim. Não sei." 

"Não, eu não estava." 

"Ainda somos amigos, não somos?" 

"Claro! Sempre seremos amigos, Padfoot.” 

Remus estava fazendo uma promessa, embora seu cérebro estivesse muito nebuloso para realmente reconhecê-la no momento. 

Sirius reconheceu, embora timidamente que, o que quer que continuasse acontecendo, provavelmente aconteceria novamente. Ele havia assumido o papel de sempre - impulsivo, expectante e irresponsável. Por sua vez, Remus assumiu seu próprio papel - aquele que _seria_ o responsável. Ele guardaria os segredos; ele aceitaria o que lhe foi dado; ele seria o responsável. _Se isso é o que Sirius precisa_ , Remus pensou, _então é isso que eu darei a ele_. Não era nada demais. 

Corajoso, Sirius o chamou uma vez, em outro banheiro, não muito tempo atrás. Remus não sabia então se ele era ou não realmente, mas ele havia gostado de como isso soou na época, e gostou ainda mais agora. Agora, com o gosto de Sirius ainda em seus lábios, e os ecos de prazer ainda se instalando em seu corpo. 

Enquanto observava Sirius terminar de limpar a parede oposta, encorajando a água a descer pelo ralo com seu esfregão, e erguendo os olhos para sorrir de vez em quando, Remus percebeu que, o que estivera esperando todo esse tempo era para que _Sirius_ fosse corajoso. Porém, o que havia percebido agora, com a clareza de um raio é que ele, Remus, poderia ser corajoso pelos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruna (wolfuckingstar): Alguém comentou no meu tiktok que eu não durmo e vocês não poderiam estar mais certos. Espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto eu.


	103. Capítulo 101: Sexto Ano: Novo Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_Oh shadow love was quick and clean, life's a well-thumbed machine_

_I saw you watching from the stairs, you're everyone that ever cared_

_Oh lordy, oh lordy, you know I need some loving_

_I’m movin’, touch me!_

_John, I'm only dancing_

_She turns me on, but I'm only dancing_

_She turns me on, don't get me wrong_

_I'm only dancing..._

_John I`m only dancing by David Bowie_

Meados de dezembro de 1976 

Depois disso, aconteceu com frequência. Remus nunca iniciava; ele não precisava. Sirius vinha até ele. Remus se veria puxado para uma sala de aula vazia ou para o banheiro compartilhado - uma ou duas vezes, Sirius até se esgueirou silenciosamente para sua cama, lançando um feitiço silenciador antes de forçar seus ombros para baixo e passar as mãos sobre seu corpo, tremendo de desejo. Mas, nunca sob as cobertas - isso seria queer. Então, ele sairia correndo assim que tudo acabasse. 

Quase sempre acontecia de forma apressada. Remus sabia que isso era, em parte, culpa da vergonha. E também, pelo fato de que ambos precisavam tanto disso - quando estavam juntos, seus corpos zumbiam de vontade um pelo outro. 

Não haviam duas vezes iguais. Às vezes, eles podiam ser confiantes e ousados, outras vezes eram tímidos e um precisava do incentivo do outro. Às vezes, não era nem sobre se satisfazer completamente, e eles se limitavam a apenas beijar - ou pelo menos a ideia de beijar de Sirius, que era brutal, violenta e sem piedade. Os lábios de Remus ficavam chamuscados, queimados em carne viva, por dias e dias. 

Depois, eles não conversavam sobre o que acontecia, mas - se o tempo permitisse – se sentavam do ao lado um do outro e compartilhavam um cigarro em silêncio até que estivessem prontos para cair lentamente de volta em suas brincadeiras de costume. Naqueles momentos, Remus sentia que Sirius provavelmente teria preferido estar com outra pessoa. Uma namorada ou - pior ainda - James. 

_Não sou eu quem ele quer_ , Remus dizia a si mesmo, lamentavelmente, _só sou aquele que está aqui_. A pior parte é que ele sabia que isso era o suficiente. Se Sirius só viesse até ele na escuridão e no silêncio, então que assim fosse. Era melhor do que nada. _Como se alguém como eu pudesse ter alguém como ele._

Lupin tinha que compartilhar, é claro. Quer fosse devido ao desejo de Sirius de esconder o que estava acontecendo, ou se ele simplesmente não conseguia se comprometer com uma pessoa, depois de Avni houveram outras. Uma coleção de garotas bonitas, brilhantes e alegres; Florence e Daisy e Tessa e Eunice. Remus não achava que nenhum desses encontros fosse sério e, pelo menos no começo, ele não invejava que Sirius se divertisse. _Nunca pedi por nada mais_ , dizia a si mesmo. 

E Remus _gostava_ de ser secreto. Ele nunca tinha sido alguém que gostava de atenção e pensou que, mesmo se fosse um fato que o que estavam fazendo não era diferente do que Sirius fazia com qualquer uma das garotas por quem se apegava, Remus ainda preferiria que James e Peter não soubessem. Talvez ele pudesse contar a eles sobre Grant, um dia, eventualmente - mas não sobre Sirius. Era muito complicado. 

Ele _gostava_ de saber que ele e Sirius poderiam estar em uma sala cheia de pessoas, e ninguém tinha ideia do que andavam fazendo apenas na noite anterior ou, até mesmo, duas horas antes. Gostava de escapar impune. Gostava de ver Sirius com uma garota, e pensar que _não importa, mais tarde ele pertence a mim_. 

Afinal, ele tinha permissão para ser feliz. Tinha permissão para ter algo só para si - especialmente porque, em outras áreas da vida de Remus, portas se fechavam e coisas eram tomadas de si. 

Houve outro ataque de lobisomem durante a lua de dezembro, que caiu no início do mês naquele ano. Testemunhas descreveram mais de uma criatura - estavam trabalhando em bando. O ministério foi colocado em alerta máximo, e toda a escola estava falando sobre isso. Os marotos não tocavam no assunto - nem mesmo Sirius. Ele não podia culpá-los; teria arrancado a cabeça deles se tivessem tentado ser simpáticos ou ser gentis a respeito. 

Ainda assim, ele teve que aturar todo o resto; todos os outros alunos da escola que começaram a usar joias de prata ou a falar sobre a melhor maneira de se defender de um ataque de lobo. 

“Deveriam cercar todos eles!” Ouviu um aluno do quinto ano contando para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir no Salão Principal uma noite. “Manter eles trancados, longe das pessoas normais!” 

“Por que não podem marcá-los?” Avni sussurrou, na tarde seguinte, quando ela, Sirius, Remus, Peter e Lily estavam assistindo o treino do time de quadribol da Grifinória. “Quer dizer, já existe um registro e eles podem rastrear bruxos menores de idade - por que não rastrear animais perigosos?! Não faz sentido.” 

"Eles não são animais," Lily sibilou por entre os dentes cerrados, "Eles são _pessoas_." 

Remus manteve os olhos no campo. Sirius também. 

“Diga isso aos Mundays!” Avni respondeu, endireitando a saia e dando a Lily um olhar superior, "Diga isso para esta última família atacada." Ela se aproximou de Sirius no banco, abraçando seu braço, 

"Sirius, querido, estou com frio ..." 

"Entre, então." Ele grunhiu, se sacudindo para que ela o soltasse, os olhos ainda em James, gritando algo para seu goleiro. 

"Com licença?" Avni franziu a testa. 

"Você me ouviu." Sirius respondeu, irritado, "Cai fora." 

Nenhum deles viu Avni depois disso. 

Mas isso não impediu outras pessoas de falar. Remus teve que dissolver seu grupo de estudo mais cedo porque todos queriam saber se ele poderia recomendar algum bom livro sobre 'espécies híbridas' e defesa contra criaturas das trevas. No final, tudo o que pôde fazer foi dizer para procurarem o professor de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas, e se eles não quisessem ajuda com o trabalho escolar, então deveriam deixá-lo em paz. 

Lily encontrou Remus estudando até tarde naquela noite na sala comunal, tentando recuperar o atraso no trabalho que ele perdeu enquanto estava na ala hospitalar depois da lua. Estava exausto, dolorido e extremamente irritadiço, mas ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e um braço em volta de suas costas. A menina cheirava bem e deu-lhe um aperto suave, suspirando suavemente contra sua clavícula. Ela não falou, mas Remus sempre ficaria grato por isso. 

Em meados de dezembro, as coisas pioraram. Remus recebeu duas cartas. 

_Caro Remus,_

_Espero que seu sexto ano esteja indo bem. Odeio ser o portador de más notícias, mas como você já deve saber, houve um ataque durante a lua cheia da noite passada._

[Remus revirou os olhos com isso. Por que os adultos sempre achavam que os adolescentes não liam as notícias? Especialmente quando eles estavam no meio de uma guerra, que os afetava diretamente?!] 

_Não tenho dúvidas de que a Professora McGonagall falará com você em breve, mas pensei em entrar em contato. Tenho conversado com Alastor Moody, que se preocupa com sua segurança. Ele me disse que você fica com os Potter todos os anos no Natal. Os Potter são pessoas excelentes, e eu sei que James é um amigo próximo, mas, Remus, não se pode confiar que eles irão protegê-lo. Eles fariam tudo o que pudessem - disso eu não tenho dúvidas, mas minha sensação é que, se Greyback tentasse rastreá-lo, o único lugar em que ele não poderia te encontrar seria Hogwarts._

_Não estou dizendo a você o que fazer, é claro. Mas eu imploro que considere sua própria segurança e a segurança daqueles ao seu redor._

_Muitas felicidades,_

_L. Ferox_

Bem, Ferox estava claramente dizendo a ele o que fazer, mesmo que estivesse apenas repassando instruções de Moody. O coração de Remus afundou quando terminou de ler esta carta, mas o pior estava por vir: 

_Sr. Lupin,_

_Fomos informados de que, após seu décimo sétimo aniversário no ano que vem, você terá a maioridade legal conforme definido por sua sociedade._

_Embora a lei do Reino Unido declare que você ainda é uma criança, fomos informados de que suas circunstâncias anulam essa legislação._

_A partir de 10 de março de 1977, você não estará mais sob os cuidados do Reformatório St Edmund's Para Meninos. Quaisquer itens ou ativos financeiros mantidos em confiança serão devolvidos a você no prazo máximo de trinta dias úteis após esta data. Não deve haver necessidade de retornar às instalações._

_Desejamos a você o melhor em seus empreendimentos futuros._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sra. J. Orwell._

Porra. Remus leu esta carta apenas uma vez, então a enfiou no fundo de seu baú. Ele não podia pensar nisso agora. 

Contou aos marotos sobre a primeira carta - omitindo os detalhes sobre Greyback, é claro. Ele precisava omitir; não havia outra maneira de explicar por que não poderia ir a Londres para o Natal. Mais tempo para o dever de casa, disse a si mesmo. Ele seria o único aluno a ficar; os alunos do sétimo ano, com os NIEMs chegando, provavelmente ficariam para tirar vantagem em uma sala comum vazia. Ele poderia desfrutar de um Natal bastante agradável na biblioteca, se quisesse. Além disso, um jantar de Natal em Hogwarts não era, em nenhum aspecto, algo desagradável. 

"Não é justo." James vociferou, quando ouviu: "Você não representa perigo para ninguém, a lua cheia não é até o ano novo!" 

"É a coisa do bando, no entanto," Remus respondeu, afrouxando a gravata e se jogando na cama. Tinha sido um longo dia de aulas e ele tinha pelo menos três horas de lição de casa pela frente. “Eles estão preocupados que eu seja capturado ou me junte ou algo assim.” 

"Eu pensei que Ferox gostasse de você," Sirius franziu a testa, deixando cair sua mochila de livros descuidadamente no meio do quarto, "Ele deveria saber que você nunca se juntaria a eles." 

"Ele sabe," Remus disse, "Mas ele acha que eles podem me forçar ou ... bem, nenhum de nós realmente sabe o que pode acontecer se eu encontrar outro ..." 

James, Peter e Sirius trocaram um olhar desconfortável. Remus tirou seu suéter escolar que coçava, para dar a eles um momento para pensar sobre isso. Quando reapareceu, seu cabelo estava despenteado com a estática, ele deu a eles seu maior sorriso, 

“Está tudo bem, de qualquer maneira, eu realmente não me importo. Será ótimo ter um pouco de paz e sossego; estou ansioso para umas férias de vocês.” 

James riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele pegou sua mochila marrom de quadribol, 

“Nenhum de nós acredita em você, Moony. Certo, tenho treino, depois uma hora de dever de casa e depois patrulha com Evans.” Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter desenrolado essa lista de obrigações com um ar cansado de martírio. Mas James parecia estar tendo o melhor dia de sua vida. "Quer ir, Black?" 

"Não, tá ok, Prongs," Sirius balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha parado de olhar para Remus desde que desabotoara a camisa da escola. "Pode ir, vou começar aquela lição de Feitiços ..." 

“Sei,” James sorriu, “Quem é esta noite, Florence de novo? Até logo." Ele desceu as escadas, assobiando uma melodia alegre. 

Sirius se virou para Peter. 

"Você vai assistir ele, Pete, se estiver a fim?" 

“Nah,” Peter balançou a cabeça. Ele parecia preocupantemente confortável sentado em sua cama, encostado na cabeceira com suas anotações de Feitiços espalhadas diante dele. 

"Ah, certo, você provavelmente vai ver Dezzie?" 

“Não,” ele balançou a cabeça, lambendo a ponta da pena, “Ela tem patrulha esta noite. E ela diz que precisamos levar a sério nossos estudos, agora que somos alunos NIEM ... Posso fazer meu dever de casa com vocês dois?” 

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Remus encolheu os ombros. Sirius se levantou. 

“Vou te dizer uma coisa - esqueci de devolver o livro à biblioteca. Melhor ir e - oh, Moony, já que estou nisso, não tinha um livro que você falou que precisava ...” 

"Oh, certo, sim!" Remus pulou também, lutando para vestir um suéter de lã limpo, "Er ... é um título complicado, é melhor eu te ajudar a encontrar." 

"Oh, vocês querem ir para a biblioteca, então?" Peter perguntou, finalmente tirando os olhos de suas anotações. 

"Não precisa" disse Sirius, enquanto os dois corriam para a porta, "Não vamos demorar ..." 

“Não vai demorar?!” Remus murmurou, na escada. 

"Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa!" 

Eles conseguiram passar pela sala comunal sem interferência, mas uma vez que estavam fora nos corredores, ficaram um pouco perdidos. 

"E quanto ao banheiro feminino do quarto andar -" Sirius começou, 

"Não." Remus explodiu. 

"Bem. Er… A sala de Feitiços está livre, eu acho? Às sextas-feiras, o Flitwick termina mais cedo e não há clubes.” 

"Como você sabe disso?!" 

"Ah, cale a boca e me siga," Sirius sorriu. 

Eles colocaram um feitiço de alarme básico na porta e empurraram uma mesa na frente dela por precaução - mas as tardes de sexta-feira eram normalmente muito seguras; todos queriam fingir que as salas de aula não existiam. 

Depois de tudo, eles se vestiram, alisaram os cabelos e sentaram na mesa de Flitwick, fumando. 

"Vamos realmente ter que ir à biblioteca agora." Remus disse, soprando uma corrente de anéis. 

"Nah," Sirius balançou a cabeça, "É só dizer que eles não tinham o livro." 

"Bem, isso seria bom, exceto que eu realmente estava planejando fazer minha redação de Feitiços esta noite ..." 

Sirius revirou seus lindos olhos e jogou seu lindo cabelo. Remus lutou contra a vontade de suspirar. 

A sala de aula ficava do mesmo lado do castelo que o campo de quadribol. Eles podiam ouvir o som fraco, mas estridente, do apito de James em algum lugar abaixo deles. Sirius exalou fumaça, melancolicamente. Remus se perguntou o quanto ele sentia falta de jogar quadribol. Se perguntou se deveria perguntar, ou se isso seria demais. 

"Moony, você definitivamente não vem no Natal?" 

"Sim. Tenho que confiar em Ferox. Ele me conhece, ele conhecia meu pai.” 

“Ele conhecia seu pai? Você nunca nos contou.” 

“Eu não tenho que te contar tudo,” Remus deu um estremecimento irritado, tragando seu cigarro com força. “Eles trabalharam juntos, tivemos algumas conversas sobre, só isso.” 

"Bem, se você confia nele, então." 

"Eu confio." Remus estava ciente de seu tom, mas não fez nada para moderá-lo. 

"Está bem! Eu só ia dizer ...” Sirius engoliu em seco, “Bem, quero dizer, eu poderia ficar também. No Natal. Aqui em Hogwarts. Se estiver tudo bem para você.” 

"Oh." Remus franziu a testa, pego de surpresa e se virou para olhar para Sirius. "Você quer?" 

"Você não deveria ter que ficar preso aqui sozinho, James tem sua família - e Pete, se ele ficar realmente desesperado." 

“Sim, mas eles não esperam por você? Os pais de James? Eles são loucos por você." 

Ele percebeu o sorriso de Sirius ao ouvir isso - um flash brilhante de euforia, que fez o coração de Remus bater mais rápido. 

“Eles podem ter um Natal em família, pelo menos uma vez, sem eu me enfiando lá. Vamos, Moony, não quer dividir a sala comunal comigo? Vou ficar quieto e deixar você estudar se é isso que você realmente quer.” 

Ele deu um sorriso tímido e Remus apagou o cigarro, se inclinou e o beijou com força. Ele ainda não tinha se acostumado a ser capaz de fazer isso. 

"Até parece." Ele disse, se afastando, deleitando-se com o rubor quente nas bochechas de Sirius.


	104. Capítulo 102: Sexto Ano: Torta de Mince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

Quarta-feira, 15 de dezembro de 1976 

“Ok, então provavelmente não terei tempo para outro encontro até o próximo semestre,” Remus disse ao seu grupo de estudo, olhando para o relógio de pêndulo próximo. Eram quase nove horas da noite. Encarou os rostos ansiosos e teve que olhar para seus papéis novamente - era enervante, comandar tanta atenção assim, "Mas eu estou aqui quase todas as noites de qualquer maneira, então se vocês tiverem algumas perguntas rápidas ..." 

“Obrigado, Lupin,” o grupo disse em coro enquanto começavam a se arrumar e se separar. 

"Feliz Natal", ele acenou com a cabeça, enquanto eles se dispersavam para seus próprios cantos da sala comunal, ou então para a cama. 

Ele próprio desejava dormir cedo. Era a última semana do semestre e, praticamente, já havia concluído todos os trabalhos, a menos que seus professores estivessem se sentindo cruéis o suficiente para designar mais tarefas nos últimos dias antes do Natal. Remus bocejou e espreguiçou-se, recostando-se na cadeira com os olhos fechados. 

"Aham." Alguém ainda sentado à mesa pigarreou sem jeito. Remus abriu os olhos, envergonhado, e saltou para frente em sua cadeira. 

"Oh, desculpe - pensei que todos tinham ido." 

"Desculpe", respondeu Christopher, segurando um livro, "Eu só queria dizer ... Feliz Natal." 

Remus sentiu uma estranha sensação de alívio e culpa em seu estômago. Pobre Christopher. 

“Obrigado - Feliz Natal para você também. Grandes planos?” 

O menino mais novo encolheu os ombros, 

“Só família. E você?" 

"Vou ficar aqui." 

“Oh. Não sozinho? " 

"Hum ... Sirius Black também vai ficar." 

"Claro. Eu ouvi sobre as coisas com a família dele.” 

"Mm." Remus não queria falar sobre Sirius com Christopher, muito menos sobre a família Black. Christopher era puro sangue também, e provavelmente sabia mais do que Sirius se sentia confortável. 

"Bem," Christopher fez menção de se levantar, "Vejo você em janeiro, acho." 

"Espere!" Remus disse rapidamente, estendendo a mão, mas sem tocá-lo. Christopher se levantou, mas olhou para Remus, seus olhos esperançosos, o mais velho então olhou para baixo, “Me desculpe pelo jeito que falei com você antes do verão. Eu fui um idiota.” 

Christopher não contestou isso. Mas ele sorriu, 

"Está tudo bem. Espero que não tenha sido algo que eu ... fiz? " 

"Não!" Remus balançou a cabeça com veemência. Ele desejou que Christopher se sentasse. “Não, eu prometo, era apenas eu sendo um idiota mal-humorado. Haviam outras coisas acontecendo, eu não deveria ter descontado em você. " 

"Está bem. Bem ... obrigado por dizer isso.” 

Remus sorriu, se sentindo um pouco melhor. Christopher mordeu o lábio e disse: “Então ... você gostaria de uma visita a Hogsmeade no ano novo? A livraria está em liquidação em janeiro, ou podemos apenas comprar uma cerveja amanteigada.” 

"Desculpe, Chris, não posso." Remus se sentiu péssimo e viu a expressão no rosto de Christopher murchar. 

"Certo. Você provavelmente vai com Potter e Black e ... qual é o outro. " 

"Peter. Mas não vou - na verdade, não posso ir para Hogsmeade, estou banido.” 

“Oh. Mesmo?" 

"Sim," Remus acenou com a cabeça sinceramente, grato por não ter que mentir. 

"Tem a ver com o porquê de você não ser mais monitor?" 

"...Sim." Ok, era uma mentira, mas quem poderia machucar? 

"Uau, ok." Christopher ergueu as sobrancelhas e Remus não tinha certeza se ele estava impressionado ou levemente preocupado. 

"Moonyyyyy!" A voz de Sirius ecoou, descendo as escadas do dormitório dos meninos, "James está jogando bolas de neve em mim, faz ele paraaaaar!" 

Remus riu e começou a se levantar. 

"Bolas de neve?" Christopher disse ironicamente: "Dentro do quarto?" 

“Eles abrem a janela e a raspam do telhado.” 

“Nos ajude, Moony!” Peter gritou: "Precisamos de reforços!" 

"Não acredito que você é amigo desse grupo", disse Christopher, com uma pontada de indignação, "Eles são tão imaturos." 

"Eu também," Remus deu de ombros, arregaçando as mangas e se levantando, "Estou indo, rapazes!" Ele gritou o mais alto que conseguia, marchando em direção à escada. 

* * * 

Domingo, 19 de dezembro de 1976 

Foi um inverno extremamente frio naquele ano e a neve começou a cair cedo sobre o castelo. Os marotos usaram isso a seu favor, e James aperfeiçoou um feitiço que permitia às armaduras - que se alinhavam na maioria dos corredores das salas de aula - cuspir bolas de neve de suas viseiras em vários intervalos de tempo. Remus gostava do frio - ou talvez ele apenas gostasse de se agasalhar e se sentar perto do fogo. Pelo menos, no inverno ninguém perguntava por que usava mangas compridas o tempo todo. 

E ele estava animado - talvez mais animado do que nunca para um feriado de Natal. Amava rever os Potters, amava a casa deles e a vila vizinha, e ser testemunha do que era uma família de verdade, pela primeira vez. Porém, ficar sozinho com Sirius por uma semana inteira; isso era algo que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que aconteceria, mesmo dois meses antes. 

Eles levaram James e Peter até a fronteira do terreno - o mais longe que Remus podia ir. 

"Você tem certeza?" James perguntou, uma última vez: "Ferox nunca disse que você não era permitido, e mamãe e papai honestamente não se importariam ..." 

“Ano que vem eu vou, espero,” Remus deu de ombros, “Tudo pode ter acabado até lá. E eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo se alguma coisa acontecesse com sua família por minha causa.” 

"Black? Você realmente vai dizer não para as tortas de mince da mamãe? " 

"Ah, mas eu não vou, meu querido Prongs," Sirius sorriu por trás de seu cachecol vermelho e dourado, "Ela mandou algumas, a primeira coisa que fez esta manhã. Eu tenho um prato cheio.’’ 

"Mimado, de novo," James sorriu. Ele abraçou Sirius, e então Remus, que ficou surpreso com isso. Não conseguia se lembrar se eles já haviam se abraçado antes. 

"Vão lá, entrem no trem, hein?" Sirius deu um soco no ombro dele, "Você terá Evans só para você..." 

James deu uma piscada para ele, então saiu correndo, Pete atrás dele, acenando para Remus e Sirius. Os dois meninos que ficaram para trás, permaneceram ali por um tempo, observando os alunos de mantos pretos marcharem pela neve branca, todos conversando alegremente sobre seus planos para o feriado, os presentes que aguardavam e sua ansiedade para ver suas famílias. 

"Até mais, Remus!" Christopher sorriu para ele, com as bochechas rosadas enquanto passava, "Tenha um bom natal!" 

"Você também," Remus assentiu, sorrindo de volta. Se sentia muito melhor, agora que tudo estava resolvido. 

"Aquele garoto de novo." Sirius murmurou, "Quem é ele?!" 

“Eu já te disse, ele é do quinto ano. Está no meu grupo de estudo.” 

"Certo. Ele parece um puxa saco completo.” 

"Ele é ok." Remus sorriu para si mesmo, esperando que Sirius não percebesse. 

Uma voz desagradável veio atrás deles. 

"O que há de errado, os Potters expulsaram você também?" 

Remus alcançou sua varinha enquanto eles se viravam, e meio que esperava ver Snape. Ficou surpreso ao descobrir que era Regulus Black parado ali na neve, o rosto contraído pelo frio. 

"Não." Sirius respondeu, calorosamente, "Só vou ficar aqui este ano." 

" **Por quê**?" Regulus perguntou, sem rodeios. Ele estreitou os olhos para o irmão, como se esperasse pela piada. 

“Não é da sua conta. Agora vá, pequeno Reggie, tenho certeza de que a mamãe está esperando. " 

Regulus resmungou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se para mostrar que não iria morder a isca de Sirius. Remus odiou isso e cerrou os punhos. Se Regulus viu ou sentiu, ele não sabia, mas o menino lhe deu um olhar penetrante, e Lupin sabia que ele estava se lembrando da última briga deles em janeiro. O garoto mais jovem visivelmente endureceu, então falou diretamente para ele, 

“Não é mais um monitor, Loony Lupin? Eu gostaria de saber porque? Algo a ver com meu irmão delinquente, talvez? Certamente aquele mestiço gorduroso do Severus não estava dizendo a verdade ...? " 

Remus poderia ter avançado para cima dele, se não estivesse ocupado impedindo Sirius de fazer o mesmo. Ambos na neve, Sirius rosnando, 

"Retire isso, seu pequeno filho da -" 

Felizmente, Remus era mais forte. Regulus foi embora, gargalhando, em direção a Hogsmeade e o trem. 

"Eu consigo amaldiçoar ele daqui." Sirius rosnou, assim que Remus o soltou. 

"Eu prefiro que você não faça isso," Remus respondeu. Ele se voltou para o castelo coberto de neve, "Olha", ele encorajou, "Temos o castelo praticamente só para nós." 

"Sim," Sirius disse, distraído, ainda encarando os passos de seu irmão, "Vamos então, vamos entrar. Minhas bolas estão congelando." 

Seu mau humor durou até a hora do almoço, quando desceram ao Salão Principal. 

"Caramba." Sirius disse, quando entraram no salão. Estava quase completamente vazio, com apenas três alunos - um sonserino do sétimo ano e dois corvinos do sexto ano - sentados na mesma mesa, na cabeceira da sala. 

“Eu acho que é a guerra,” Remus sussurrou, enquanto eles se aproximavam da mesa, “Os pais querem seus filhos em casa neste Natal.” 

"Só você e eu então, Moony," Sirius sorriu, "Os órfãos da torre da Grifinória." 

Apesar da pequena quantidade de alunos, o salão foi decorado com prata e ouro, fitas brilhantes estavam penduradas como cabelos de anjo em cada viga, uma árvore deslumbrante que parecia brilhar em algum lugar entre seus galhos e um bando de tordos de peito vermelho alegres foram encantados para circular pelo salão, assobiando melodias natalinas familiares. Remus achou que Flitwick realmente havia se superado este ano. 

Sirius sentou ao lado dele, ao invés de em frente a ele, como de costume. Eles não conversaram muito com o resto do grupo; os dois corvinos estavam obsessivamente questionando um ao outro sobre Aritmancia, e o sonserino estava em uma conversa profunda com o Professor Slughorn. 

“Lembra do primeiro ano?” Sirius disse, quando a comida apareceu – os elfos domésticos claramente não estavam de folga para o Natal, "Éramos só você e eu no Natal, também." 

“Sim,” Remus sorriu para sua torta de escondidinho, aquecido pela memória. Ele havia passado todo Natal com Sirius desde os onze anos. “Eletric Warrior.” 

"Teremos que ouvir mais tarde." 

Eles ouviram. Se deitaram no tapete em frente à lareira e deitaram de costas, escutando o álbum no volume máximo. Sirius tocou Monolith duas vezes porque sabia que era o favorito de Remus, e Remus tolerou três replays de Jeepster pelo bem de Sirius. 

**You slide so good,**

**With bones so fair,**

**You’ve got the universe reclining in your hair,**

**Cuz you’re my babe…**

Cheio, aquecido e contente, Remus silenciosamente adormeceu ao som da bela voz de Marc Bolan e sua guitarra vibrante. Acordou um pouco mais tarde, com dores nas costas. Ele virou a cabeça e descobriu que estava sozinho no tapete, e o disco havia parado de tocar. Sentando-se tenso, Remus procurou por Sirius, que estava sentado um pouco longe, enrolado em uma poltrona, sussurrando em seu espelho compacto. 

Remus relaxou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e observando-o suavemente por um tempo, a luz do fogo aquecendo as feições de Sirius com um brilho fino, suavizando seus ângulos mais agudos e o transformando em mármore grego. Ele era tão dolorosamente lindo. Obviamente, todo mundo sabia disso. A beleza de Sirius não era apenas para Remus, mas às vezes parecia que sim. Não tinha nada a ver com desejo por Sirius, era algo muito maior. Isso deixava Remus louco. 

Eventualmente, o moreno sussurrou um adeus para o espelho e o fechou. Sorriu para Remus, e lentamente se desdobrou, esticando seus longos membros nas laterais da poltrona. Remus assistiu, imóvel, 

"Como James está?" 

"Tudo bem," Sirius respondeu, aquele olhar crescendo em seus olhos que Remus passou a reconhecer como um sinal de que algo maravilhoso estava para acontecer. Ele se levantou da cadeira e caminhou até Remus. "Sentindo minha falta, obviamente." 

"Obviamente," disse Remus, repetindo sem se escutar, apenas o observando vir em sua direção. Ele se elevava sobre si, a luz do fogo agora o iluminando como um clarão, faixas de ouro cintilando em suas pupilas. Black caiu de joelhos montado no corpo ainda caído de Remus e se inclinou para frente – apenas um pouco; de forma que Lupin precisasse se esticar um pouco para fechar aquele espaço extra entre eles. Ele não se importava. O esforço sempre valia a pena. 

Estavam acostumados um com o outro agora - Remus achava que tinha sido bom no começo, na primeira vez - mas depois de um mês de exploração secreta, eles desenvolveram um conhecimento íntimo que Remus não sabia que você poderia ter com outra pessoa. Se sentia tão sintonizado com os vários movimentos e reações do corpo de Sirius quanto com o seu próprio. Conhecia a linguagem por trás de cada suspiro, aperto, o código em seus beijos, ou as formas que Sirius traçava em sua própria pele cicatrizada. 

Isso tornava o momento em que se separavam ainda mais difícil. Sirius ficaria quieto no início, e Remus apenas ouviria sua respiração, o aperto em seu peito, os suspiros da calma esmagadora. E ele esperaria o momento se quebrar. 

A risada, o sorriso atrevido, o tapa na coxa que dizia a Remus que estava tudo acabado, e eles voltavam ao normal. 

“Quer uma tortinha de mince? Estou morrendo de fome!" 

Lá estava. Sirius levantou, agarrando sua calça jeans e enfiando-se nelas, antes de acenar com sua varinha, 

“ **Accio** caixa de biscoito.” a grande lata azul marinho desceu voando as escadas e atingiu Sirius com tanta força que quase o derrubou. "Ops." 

“Seu manejo da varinha é muito brusco,” disse Remus, abotoando suas próprias calças e vestindo uma camiseta. Estava muito quente para um suéter. 

Sirius jogou para ele uma tortinha mince, sentando na poltrona, então esfregou o joelho, estremecendo. 

"Queimadura de tapete." 

"Você deveria ver minhas costas." Remus respondeu, como se estivessem discutindo o tempo. Ele se acomodou no sofá em frente a Sirius. 

Ambos comeram suas tortas em silêncio. Quando terminou, Sirius lambeu a fruta pegajosa de seus dedos e limpou as migalhas de seu torso. 

"Você não vai colocar sua camisa de volta?" Remus perguntou, dobrando a lata de sua torta em porções triangulares organizadas. 

“Nah. Ninguém está aqui.” 

"Sim, mas ainda ..." Remus fez um gesto infrutífero. Sirius sorriu. 

"Puritano." 

Remus riu, sacudindo a lata dobrada para ele. 

"Idiota."


	105. Capítulo 103: Sexto Ano: Doze Noites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avsio para uso de drogas, bebida, cigarro e insinuação de sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Espero que gostem. Estarei voltando com mais traduções das fics wolfstar que mais gosto. Se quiserem me recomendar alguma para traduzir, só me chamar no[twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfuckingstar) ou [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@wolfuckingstar) .**

_I sing with impertinence, shading impermanent chords with my words_

_I borrowed your time, and I’m sorry I called, but the thought just occurred_

_That we’re nobody's children at all._

_After all. Afinal._

_-After All, David Bowie_

Quinta-feira, 20 de dezembro, 1976 

Sirius estava cantando no chuveiro. Remus não tinha certeza se isso era uma coisa nova, ou se ele fazia isso há anos e simplesmente não havia notado - normalmente, costumava evitar os horários de banho de Sirius. De qualquer forma, enquanto Remus se vestia, escutava e sorria. Ele não tinha uma voz ruim, de verdade - nada especial, mas era afinada. Black estava obcecado por The Doors no momento e havia aperfeiçoado uma imitação do grito americano profundo de Jim Morrison, 

"C’mon, c’mon, c’mon now TOUCH ME BAAABE", berrou sobre o assobio das torneiras. O que poderia ter sido cativante, até mesmo atraente, se ele não o estragasse ao cantar os trompetes também, "BA-DAH Ba-daah ...!" 

Sirius saiu do banheiro em uma névoa de vapor, sua pele corada e a camisa úmida devido ao seu cabelo. "O que?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para Remus, "Sem aplausos?" 

Remus revirou os olhos, abrindo a porta do dormitório, 

"Depressa, estou morrendo de fome ..." 

Era estranho sair do isolamento da torre da Grifinória, onde já se sentiam em casa, e entrar no resto do castelo, onde tudo era igual. Os dois chegaram cedo para o café da manhã, e os dois corvinos, uma menina e um menino, sentaram-se mais perto deles desta vez. 

“Não é ridículo que sirvam tanta comida quando há apenas cinco alunos?” A menina, que tinha grandes óculos de gatinho e um punhado de sardas, comentou: "Parece um desperdício ..." 

Os pratos à sua frente estavam cheios de ovos fritos, bacon, salsichas, pudim, feijão, tomate frito e torradas - sem contar os cereais, mingaus e sucos de frutas. 

"Nah," Sirius respondeu, observando Remus empilhar seu prato, "Você claramente nunca viu o Moony aqui comendo." 

"Cala a boca." Remus respondeu, sua boca já cheia. 

Ainda assim, os corvinos assistiram, fascinados, até Lupin ficar com vergonha de comer mais. Felizmente, naquele momento, uma distração chegou na forma das corujas com o correio matinal. Uma pousou na frente de Remus. Três na frente de Sirius. 

"Você é popular." O menino da corvinal se inclinou. Ele era magro e pequeno, com um nariz adunco. 

"Não o encoraje." Disse Remus. Seu próprio pacote era macio e embrulhado em papel cor de lavanda. Era de Lily, ele não tinha dúvidas. Sirius tinha cinco ou seis envelopes em cores vivas - nenhum vermelho, Lupin notou com alívio. Nenhum berrador de Walburga este ano. 

“Nós vamos patinar no gelo antes do almoço,” a garota da Corvinal sorriu, brilhantemente, “O lago está congelado. Querem vir?" 

"Parece bom," Sirius acenou com a cabeça, colocando suas cartas, ainda fechadas, de lado. Remus recolheu todas antes que deixassem a mesa do café da manhã e as levou para o quarto com eles. 

“Esses são todos cartões de Natal?!” Perguntou, folheando. 

"Ah sim, acho que sim." Sirius deu de ombros, abrindo seu guarda-roupa e vasculhando o fundo, puxando gavetas e sapatos velhos que não usava mais. 

“De quem são?” 

"Sei lá." 

Remus franziu a testa, então avistou algo na mesa de cabeceira de Sirius. Outra pilha de cartões não abertos. Ele começou a abri-los. Sirius claramente não estava interessado. 

_'Caro Sirius, tenha um Natal maravilhoso, muitos beijos, Imelda.'_

Hm. 

_'Ao menino que possui meu coração, Feliz Natal e todo o meu amor, S.'_

… 

_'Querido Sirius, por favor, me encontre em Hogsmeade sob o visco para um beijo ... e talvez algo mais? Emmeline. '_

_'Meu príncipe de cabelos negros, eu não posso descansar até estar em seus braços ...'_

"SIrius." 

"O que?" Veio sua resposta abafada. Ele estava meio enterrado no fundo do guarda-roupa agora, de joelhos. 

“Todas essas são de meninas ...” 

"Aha!" Ele finalmente reapareceu, sentando-se nos tornozelos, segurando um par de patins de gelo no alto, "Eu sabia que tinha trago um par durante o primeiro ano." 

"Você está me dizendo que seus pés não crescem desde os onze anos?" 

“Eles têm um feitiço de crescimento neles,” Sirius explicou, sacudindo-os, “Ficam maiores para caber em mim. Só o melhor para os Blacks!” 

"Inteligente. Esses cartões, no entanto ...” 

“Ah, esses? Para que os abriu? Você quer ter cuidado. Um deles esguichou perfume em mim. _Perfume._ ” Ele fez uma careta. 

"Essas são todas garotas que você ...?" 

“Sério, Moony, estou lisonjeado. Tão lendário quanto tenho certeza de que minha estamina é, não. Elas são só garotas. Me enviam essas bobagens o tempo todo.” 

"O tempo todo?" 

"Ah, qual é, você está com ciúmes?" Sirius bagunçou o cabelo de Remus, "São só cartas." 

"Se você diz…" 

"Agora, vamos pegar alguns patins ..." 

"Eu não quero, vou quebrar meu pescoço." 

"Você vai ficar bem, vou te mostrar como fazer." 

Remus pegou a pilha novamente e folheou-a. 

"Devem haver vinte aqui, ao todo ..." 

“Olha, Remus, por que não te encontramos uma namorada, então assim você não fica tão interessado na _minha_ vida amorosa.” 

"O que?!" Remus olhou para Sirius. Ele estava sendo bastante genuíno, uma expressão leve de preocupação em seu rosto. Seu coração afundou. _Mesmo?_

“Sim, acho que aquela sardenta da corvinal gosta de você. Ou Marlene! E a Marlene? Ela é bonita, legal. Gosta de você." 

“Ela se ofereceu para me beijar uma vez,” disse Remus, mas balançou a cabeça, “Mas foi uma piada - Marlene não está interessada em mim. Eu não preciso de uma namorada.” 

"Não critique antes de tentar," Sirius piscou, "Certo, vamos ver o que podemos fazer com esses patins ..." 

Patinar no gelo era ligeiramente melhor do que pilotar uma vassoura, mas não muito. O lago estava completamente congelado, mas Remus não conseguia se livrar da ideia de que poderia rachar a qualquer momento, e continuou batendo no bolso para verificar se conseguia alcançar sua varinha. Sirius, obviamente, possuía um dom natural. O garoto da corvinal também - Arnold - e os dois logo estavam correndo um contra o outro para cima e para baixo ao longo do gelo. Remus os observou, nervoso, tentando não cair. 

“Aqui,” a garota com sardas - Tina - deslizou até ele, sorrindo gentilmente, “Coloque suas mãos nos meus ombros se quiser, e observe meus pés,” 

Ele o fez, agradecido, de pé atrás dela enquanto ela o arrastava firmemente em um pequeno círculo. Achava que estava pegando o jeito. 

“Eu me pergunto se a lula está bem…” ele disse, depois de ficarem um pouco quietos por um tempo. 

“Ugh, eu nunca pensei sobre isso. Você acha que ela hiberna?” Tina olhou para o gelo com algum interesse “Acho que nunca li nada sobre lulas”. 

"Nem eu." Remus respondeu, soltando os ombros dela e tentando patinar alguns metros sem ajuda. "O professor Ferox gostava dela acho, eu o vi alimentando ela uma vez." 

"Mesmo?" Ela o olhou, séria e curiosa, "O que ele deu de comer?" 

Lupin encolheu os ombros, 

"Não faço ideia. Mas parecia ser meio nojento. " 

“Eu sinto falta de Ferox,” ela suspirou, “Ele realmente trazia vida para as aulas. Acabei abandonando Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Comecei a fazer um curso extra em Finanças Goblin, ao invés disso.” 

"Oh, isso parece ... er ... interessante." 

"É sim," ela acenou com a cabeça, sem um traço de ironia, "posso te emprestar um livro, se quiser?" 

"Er ... obrigado ..." 

Depois do almoço, Remus e Sirius voltaram para a torre. Ele percebeu que a pilha de cartas havia desaparecido, mas não comentou. Lupin acendeu o pequeno fogo do quarto e procurou um suéter mais grosso para vestir, 

"Ainda com frio?" Black perguntou, bocejando. 

"Congelando." Remus respondeu, colocando um segundo par de meias e erguendo as mãos para o fogo. 

“Você deveria ter se movido um pouco mais, faz o sangue esquentar. Mesmo assim,” seu tom mudou; tornou-se astuto e provocador "Você teve uma boa conversa com a de sardas?" 

“Tina. Ela está interessada em Finanças Goblin.” 

"Excelente, você pode se casar com alguém rico." 

Remus jogou uma pantufa nele. 

“Ei!” Sirius reagiu, rindo "Só estou tentando te ajudar a sair um pouco, Moony, você deveria ter outros interesses além daquele maldito grupo de estudos." 

“Acho que, no mínimo, eu estudaria ainda mais se começasse a sair com a Tina. O que eu não vou fazer.” Remus soprou em suas mãos fechadas em concha, então as ergueu contra o fogo novamente. O frio parecia entrar e se estabelecer ali. 

Se virou para olhar para Sirius, que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, o encarando. Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso. 

“A cama está quente…” 

* * * 

Sexta-feira, 21 de dezembro, 1976 

"Maldito Regulus." 

"Foi há dois dias, supere isso." 

"Ele é um idiota." 

"Eu sei. Um pouco pra esquerda!” 

“Não consigo ir pra esquerda, não tem espaço.” 

"Cuidado! Aí não…" 

“Oops. De qualquer forma, você deveria ter me deixado bater nele.” 

“Você não ia bater nele, você ia acabar quebrando um dedo. Você não sabe socar.” 

"Eu sei sim!" 

“Não, você não sabe. Olha, você pode se concentrar? Você continua errando.” 

“Eu dei socos em várias pessoas - oops, desculpe ...” 

“Você brinca de lutinha com James. Não é a mesma coisa.” 

"Ah, e você sabe dar um soco, não é Moony?" 

“Sim, na verdade - aha, eu ganhei!” 

"Não é justo. Não podemos chegar mais perto?” 

"Não, é trapaça." 

"Tudo bem, esqueci que você era um defensor das regras, _monitor Lupin_ ..." 

Remus cruzou os braços e deixou Sirius reclamar. Ele havia vencido de forma justa. Estavam jogando esse novo jogo por cerca de duas horas agora, e Remus era, de longe, o melhor. Nunca havia derrotado Sirius em nada na primeira tentativa. Era uma sensação excelente e ele, com certeza, se vangloriaria sobre. 

O jogo envolvia levitar vários itens que encontrassem na sala comunal -bolinhas de gude, sapos de chocolate, penas, pantufas - e dispará-los rapidamente através dos "gols", formados por vários buracos nos lençóis de Peter e James, que eles tinham esticado em toda a sala, dividindo-a. (Remus _fora_ contra cortar os lençóis de seus amigos por conta do tédio, mas Sirius havia argumentado que eles não podiam fazer buracos em seus _próprios_ lençóis, que estavam em uso.) 

A melhor parte é que eles não precisaram arrumar. Depois de terem jogado tudo disponível através dos gols, tudo o que precisavam fazer era passar pelos os lençóis e começar do outro lado. Eles faziam isso agora, indo para a metade da sala em que a lareira estava. Era aconchegante. 

“Eu me pergunto se é assim que é acampar,” Remus disse, pensativo. 

"Nunca acampei." Sirius respondeu. "James acha engraçado que minha família nunca fez isso." 

“Eu sempre quis.” Remus pensou alto, começando a levitar uma bola de cristal que alguém tinha deixado rolar descuidadamente para baixo do sofá. “Mas eu sempre gostei da ideia de estar em qualquer lugar que não fosse St. Edmund's.” 

Ele franziu a testa ligeiramente, tendo se surpreendido. Por que ele mencionou St. Edmund's? Nunca havia falado sobre isso na frente de ninguém em Hogwarts. Sirius não parecia perturbado. 

"Sim, eu não culpo você." Disse então, olhando para a bola de cristal flutuante: "Você vai quebrar isso." 

"Não, não vou, estou levando para o sofá grande." Remus demonstrou, puxando sua varinha para trás e depois sacudindo-a, mandando a bola de cristal zunindo pelo buraco menor, que caiu com um 'baque' silencioso do outro lado. Então sorriu para Sirius, que balançou a cabeça em descrença. 

“É assustador como você é bom nisso. Se estivesse em uma vassoura, daria um bom artilheiro." 

"Não, obrigado. Sua vez.” 

Sirius selecionou uma gobstone. Elas eram mais fáceis de levitar, mas muito mais difíceis de mirar. Black era péssimo em entender seus próprios limites. 

"Você jogava aquele jogo trouxa em St. Edmund's?" Sirius perguntou casualmente, disparando a gobstone com muita força e errando o lençol completamente, jogando-a por cima. 

"Errou." Remus disse, "Que jogo trouxa?" 

“Com toda a correria e chutes. Nós os vimos jogando quando ... er, durante o verão.” 

“Ah. Futebol. Não, nunca gostei. Já tinha muitos hematomas.” 

“Sim, desculpe, eu não pensei. Claro." Sirius ficou um pouco quieto depois disso. Remus o conhecia bem o suficiente para reconhecer que ele estava construindo algo - uma pergunta ou uma declaração. Nesse ínterim, Lupin começou a atirar penas como dardos por cada buraco nos lençóis. Finalmente, Sirius reuniu toda a coragem de que precisava, ou preparou as palavras que usaria. “É realmente horrível morar lá?” 

Remus abaixou sua varinha. Ele nunca reclamou de St. Edmund's - não na frente dos marotos, ou qualquer pessoa, exceto Grant, porque Grant sabia. Estava prestes a dizer 'Nah, era tudo bem, sério', e então encolher os ombros - mas algo o deteve. Seria uma mentira, e não havia necessidade de mentir agora. 

“Não é ... horrível, mas é ... barulhento. Você sempre tem que estar alerta, e ninguém se preocupa muito com você. Eles têm que se certificar de que você não morra, ou vá preso, ou passe fome ou sei lá, mas eles realmente não se importam.” 

Não estava mais com vontade de jogar, então enfiou a mão no bolso de trás e tirou seus cigarros, acendendo um com a ponta da varinha, em seguida, jogando a caixa para Sirius. Sirius apenas segurou, passando o polegar sobre um pedaço solto de papel laminado saindo da junta da dobradiça. 

“Eu sei como é isso,” ele murmurou. Isso foi tudo que disse, e foi o suficiente na hora. Sirius olhou rapidamente para cima e sorriu: "Olha o que eu sei fazer!" 

Ele tirou um cigarro da embalagem e o colocou entre os lábios. Um olhar de concentração brilhou em seus olhos por um momento, então Black estalou os dedos e o cigarro se acendeu. Seu sorriso se alargou ao redor do cigarro, e ele olhou para Remus em busca de elogios. 

"Caramba," Remus sorriu, "Inteligente." 

* * * 

Sábado, 22 de dezembro, 1976 

"O que você está fazendo?" 

"O que parece?" Remus respondeu severamente, por cima de seu livro. Ele passou algumas horas tranquilas sozinho na cama, até que Sirius entrou marchando, cheirando a neve e chocolate quente. Ele tinha ido patinar no gelo novamente, e Remus implorou para não ir dessa vez, procurando um pouco de sossego. 

“Você não está estudando no Natal, né?!” Sirius se jogou ao lado dele na cama, parecendo escandalizado. 

“Não é Natal, não é nem véspera de Natal, é apenas um dia normal. E eu gosto de ler, para a sua informação.” Lupin se afastou dele, rolando para trás e erguendo o livro sobre a cabeça para ler. 

“Como os tempos mudaram, hein Moony?” O moreno gargalhou, tirando as meias e o suéter grosso de lã. 

Era um dos que os Potter haviam comprado para ele - neste ano, suas roupas eram muito mais práticas e confortáveis do que antes - quase nada especialmente feito sob medida ou de alta costura. Black ainda era obviamente um aristocrata, nascido e criado - isso estava claro em sua postura e em cada frase que pronunciava. Mas estava mais feliz, e sua aparência refletia isso. “Eu me lembro de um menino que odiava ler e fazer lição de casa e ...” 

"Mm, e eu me lembro de alguém que amava e se destacava em todas as matérias ..." Remus se virou para ele, finalmente. “O que aconteceu, não gostou da competição?” 

“Pfft. Eu poderia ser muito melhor que todos vocês, se eu quisesse." Isso não era uma ostentação. Sirius sempre fora excepcional quando se tratava de magia intuitiva e intensamente diligente em pesquisas - quando convinha. 

"Então, por que não é?" 

"Prefiro focar em outras coisas", ele encolheu os ombros. 

A conversa havia chegado a um beco sem saída - isso quase nunca acontecia com Sirius, a menos que você mencionasse a família dele. E isso certamente tinha algo a ver com os Blacks - ou pelo menos Sirius achava que tinha. Eles queriam que fosse da Sonserina, então ele acabou na Grifinória. Eles queriam que fosse um bom herdeiro puro-sangue, então ele se tornou amigo dos Potters e fugiu. Eles queriam que obtivesse as melhores notas em seus exames para provar que os puro-sangue eram melhores do que qualquer outra pessoa - então ele usava seus talentos, exclusivamente, para os irritar. 

Remus voltou ao seu livro. Duas linhas depois, Sirius deu um longo suspiro. 

"Estou entediado." 

“Vá e jogue xadrez com a dupla dinâmica.” Remus respondeu, relendo a segunda linha. 

“Ugh, não tão entediado. Passei a manhã toda com eles. Eles são legais, mas Merlin, tudo é tão literal.” 

"Fale com James então." 

“Ele tem uns parentes visitando, ou algo assim. Vamos nos falar depois do jantar. De qualquer forma, não estou com humor para conversar.” 

Remus largou seu livro. 

"Oh?" 

"Eu não quero te atrapalhar, no entanto." Sirius disse inocentemente, chegando mais perto. 

"O livro pode esperar." 

* * * 

Domingo, 23 de dezembro, 1976 

"Me ensina a dar um soco, então?" 

"Sério?!" Remus suspirou, 

" _Mortalmente_ sério." O outro garoto balançou as sobrancelhas. Remus gemeu. “Ah, qual é,” Sirius riu da cara dele, “Me mostra! Me ensine alguma coisa, Professor Lupin.” 

Estavam descansando em seus pijamas, na sala comunal. A torre da Grifinória ainda estava sendo limpa todas as noites pelos elfos domésticos, mas as criaturinhas engraçadas tiveram o bom senso de deixar os lençóis 'gol', mesmo que tivessem arrumado todos os projéteis. O efeito era o de uma tela estranha bloqueando as janelas do outro lado, exceto por cinco poças de luz do sol de inverno que entravam pelos orifícios cortados. 

"Ok, mas você precisa de algo para bater e não se machucar." 

Eles acabaram encontrando um pedaço de parede vazia e realizando um feitiço de suavização nele. Sirius ficou lá, ansioso, esperando instruções. "Faça um punho." Disse Remus. “Não, ok, não desse jeito ... sim, coloque seu polegar ali, a menos que queira quebrá-lo. Ok, agora você quer na altura dos ombros ... sim, então ... er ...” 

Remus eventualmente recorreu a demonstrar algumas vezes na parede, antes de reposicionar fisicamente os braços de Sirius para obter o ângulo certo, "Pernas separadas, não se incline tanto para frente ... ok, tente agora ..." 

Demorou cerca de vinte minutos, mas no final Remus considerou Sirius pelo menos competente o suficiente para causar um olho roxo. 

"Onde você aprendeu isso?" Sirius ofegou, exultante com seu sucesso. 

“St. Edmund's.” 

“Oh, sim ...” Ele abaixou a cabeça. 

"Não, não desse jeito," Remus balançou a cabeça rapidamente, percebendo que Sirius provavelmente o estava imaginando enfrentando um grupo de trouxas enormes e fortes. “Alguns dos meninos mais velhos me ensinaram, alguns verões atrás. Eles eram um pouco rudes, gostavam de brigar, mas foram legais comigo.” 

"Ah," os olhos de Sirius brilharam com a luz da compreensão, "Este foi o ano em que você começou sua incursão no crime organizado?" 

"Meu o quê?! Ah, sim, os cigarros. Sim, naquele verão.” 

"Nunca vou esquecer você entrando no trem com aquelas botas." 

“Ugh, não,” Remus cobriu os olhos com as mãos. Ele se encolhia cada vez que se lembrava de como havia agido, "Eu era tão ridículo." 

“Eu não acho. De qualquer forma, você tinha um bom motivo.” Sirius esfregou os nós dos dedos, que pareciam vermelhos de bater na parede tantas vezes, e Remus lutou contra o desejo de pegar sua mão e beijar cada dedo. "Você, er ... já aprendeu mais sobre Greyback?" Black perguntou, hesitante, tirando-o de seu torpor. 

"Sim, algumas coisas." Ele não queria se calar, mas o fez mesmo assim, sentando-se novamente e pegando um jornal, só para ter algo para segurar. 

“Moony, eu sei que você odeia falar sobre ele. Sobre isto." 

"Não, tudo bem." Ele não estava enganando ninguém. 

“Você não acha ... os ataques nos últimos meses ...” 

Remus olhou para o moreno, apenas para verificar sua expressão. Ele parecia ansioso, mas não assustado. Não com medo dele, pelo menos. 

“Sim,” confirmou com um breve aceno de cabeça, “Foi ele. Moody me contou.” 

"Merda." 

"É. Merda." 

"Você não acha que ele viria atrás de você?" 

"Não vejo por que ele faria isso." A mentira descarada deveria tê-lo chocado ou, pelo menos, causado uma pontada de culpa. Mas isso era justificável, Remus disse a si mesmo, era para proteger seus amigos. Ele tocou a cicatriz em seu lado por cima do pijama. O tecido era fino e, se pressionasse levemente, sentiria as covas e rugas causadas por aqueles dentes horríveis em sua carne. “Não é como se ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa comigo agora. O pior já aconteceu.” 

"Moony." 

Não era uma pergunta ou um pedido, e os dois deixaram a palavra pairar no ar. 

* * * 

Segunda-feira, 24 de dezembro, 1976 

"Nós temos alguma maconha?" Sirius perguntou enquanto voltavam do café da manhã na véspera de Natal. Eles se esquivaram de outro torneio de xadrez com os corvinos. Remus realmente não achava uma ideia tão ruim, mas Sirius decidiu que eles eram extremamente chatos e não deveriam ser tolerados. 

"Quando você diz 'nós'," Lupin respondeu, secamente, "Você quer dizer eu?" 

"Tudo bem, você tem alguma maconha?" 

"Não." 

"Mas você sabe onde tem." 

"Talvez." 

“Esse é o meu pequeno delinquente. Vamos então, me mostre.” 

Remus suspirou, 

“Teríamos que ir para fora, para as estufas - e provavelmente fumar lá também, não quero que os elfos domésticos sintam o cheiro. Está muito frio, prefiro não ir.” 

“Vamos, Moony. Você não sai há anos! " 

"Eu sei, isso foi deliberado." 

"Vamos." Sirius estava puxando-o pela manga agora, e porque não havia muito mais o que fazer, e ele gostava da ideia um baseado, Remus permitiu. Eles convocaram suas capas e deixaram o castelo, correndo pela fina camada de neve até as estufas. A frente deles, enterrado em uma caixa de lata, Lupin desenterrou os baseados, embrulhados em rolos de papel pardo. Teria que pagar de volta a quem pertencia - se descobrissem, é claro. 

As próprias estufas não tinham neve nos telhados; e estavam quentes o suficiente por dentro. 

"Podemos entrar lá?" Sirius sugeriu, tremendo. 

"Você tá maluco? Sprout vem aqui duas vezes por dia para verificar as mandrágoras. Tem que ser em outro lugar.” 

"A Casa?" 

"Nem fodendo." Remus rosnou, sem pensar. Sirius olhou para ele surpreso. Fazendo com que balançasse a cabeça em resposta, se desculpando, “Eu odeio lá. Por favor, em outro lugar?” 

"Ok, desculpe ... er ... ooh, eu sei!" Black o agarrou pelo pulso desta vez, sua mão sem luva ainda milagrosamente quente. 

Remus descobriu para onde estavam indo antes de chegarem lá - e era realmente brilhante. Eles estavam se aproximando da estátua da bruxa caolha e corcunda, quando o aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina dobrou uma esquina do outro lado do corredor. Ambos pararam, provavelmente parecendo extremamente culpados. 

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça, os medindo. 

"Só vamos dar um passeio." Sirius respondeu, altivamente, "É um castelo livre para todos." 

"Tanto faz." O sonserino revirou os olhos, entediado. Então continuou andando, passando por eles, seus robes se arrastando no chão. Remus puxou o mapa, assim que saiu de vista, e observou o pontinho com seu nome seguir em direção à biblioteca. _Perseus Flint._

"Bleugh," Sirius fez uma careta quando viu, "acho que ele é um parente ..." 

Os dois entraram na passagem secreta, lançaram um feitiço iluminador e enrolaram suas capas para que pudessem sentar-se confortavelmente no chão de pedra. 

"Deveríamos ter trazido a vitrola", disse Sirius, "Poderíamos ficar bem confortáveis aqui, não sei por que nunca pensei nisso antes." 

“Você e suas fantasias de morar em cavernas,” Remus brincou, expondo toda sua parafernália. Ele gostava de bolar, era um processo agradável. “Nós não vamos passar o resto de Natal aqui.” 

Os dois passaram as próximas horas lá, entretanto, com as mentes vagando, murmurando piadas estúpidas um para o outro ou cantarolando canções meio esquecidas. Na hora do almoço, estavam famintos e caminharam riram até o Salão Principal. Sirius estava com os olhos vermelhos, pálido, com um sorriso vazio, e Remus sabia que não estava muito melhor. Estava grato por Dumbledore não estar lá; ele veria através deles em um instante. 

Foram envolvidos em uma partida de xadrez depois do almoço, uma vez que a mesa foi limpa, e Sirius realmente se tornou muito competitivo em sua tentativa de derrotar Tina, que deve ter sido a campeã da Corvinal. Remus estava achando difícil se concentrar e, eventualmente, deitou sua cabeça na mesa e caiu em um sono profundo. 

Ele foi acordado cerca de uma hora depois. 

"Você está roncando, Moony." Sirius riu. 

"Você está bem?" Tina perguntou, seu rosto curioso olhando através do tabuleiro de xadrez. Aparentemente, ela havia vencido. 

"Hmm? Ah, sim ...” ele tentou sentar-se ereto, sentindo uma pontada nas costas ao fazê-lo. "Desculpe, não devo ter dormido o suficiente na noite passada." 

“Você parece muito pálido,” ela continuou. Seus olhos o percorreram analiticamente: “Talvez você deva ir para a cama um pouco? Sirius disse que você esteve ocupado a manhã toda com Herbologia, então não fico surpresa se você estiver cansado. " 

Sirius começou a rir, compulsivamente, e Remus deu-lhe uma cotovelada forte nas costelas. 

"Sim, vou deitar, valeu." 

Voltou para a torre lentamente, caso Sirius decidisse segui-lo, e depois porque seu quadril doía por ter dormido em uma posição estúpida. Sua cabeça estava mais clara e ele decidiu tomar um banho quente na banheira, para ver se isso ajudaria em alguma coisa. Levou seu livro de Aritmancia para o banheiro com ele, esperando que isso o impedisse de cair no sono novamente. 

Remus só estava na água por dez minutos quando a voz de Sirius invadiu o dormitório, 

"Moony?" 

"Estou no banho." Ele falou de volta. A porta se abriu, Remus resmungou, "Não disse que você podia entrar ..." 

"Nada que eu já não tenha visto." Sirius respondeu maliciosamente. Remus piscou - Black estava realmente comentando sobre a recente virada que o relacionamento deles havia tomado, ou era apenas mais um comentário casual? Talvez ele conversasse com James no banho. Não ficaria surpreso se esse fosse o caso. Sirius encostou-se casualmente na pia, "James me deu a senha do banheiro dos monitores, se você preferir ir lá?" 

"Estou bem aqui, obrigado." 

"Ok. Eu tive uma ideia.” 

“Ela envolve fumar maconha em um túnel?” 

"Sim." 

"Brilhante." 

"Não apenas isso - eu estou afim de sair." 

"É?" Remus sorriu, fechando os olhos e se inclinando para trás. Aqui vamos nós... 

“O que você acha do Cabeça do Javali?” 

Remus abriu os olhos. 

"Parece uma loucura completa." 

"Excelente!" Sirius sorriu, "Nós iremos depois do jantar, então." 

Remus fez tentativas indiferentes de mudar sua ideia, mas quando um plano era elaborado, geralmente ficava praticamente gravado em pedra. Principalmente se envolvesse quebrar as regras da escola. 

“Não tenho permissão para entrar em Hogsmeade ...” 

"Moony, é véspera de Natal." 

Então eles foram. Depois de dividirem um longo baseado no túnel (próximo a Dedos de mel, obviamente - Remus não queria ficar chapado durante a longa caminhada pela passagem), eles se arrastaram até a loja de doces (pegando alguns sapos de chocolate no caminho), então para a rua escura e vazia. 

O Três Vassouras era o único lugar que parecia acolhedor - mas Sirius calculou que Rosmerta poderia entregá-los para McGonagall se os visse lá. 

"O que seria uma besteira total", ele bufou, "Tenho dezessete anos, deveria ter permissão para fazer o que eu quero." 

O Cabeça de Javali não era tão convidativo quanto as Três Vassouras, mas ainda tinha uma certa atmosfera. A clientela era privada, amontoada em grupos conversando entre si, e o barman ranzinza os serviu sem questionar, e eles conseguiram encontrar uma mesa sem muitos problemas. Havia um cheiro estranho pairando sobre o lugar - algo que Remus gostava muito, mas não conseguia identificar. Isso despertou nele uma espécie de desejo estranho, que ele tentou afogar com o whisky. 

Eles beberam muito, e rapidamente, pegos na empolgação um do outro. 

"Não bebo nada desde o Halloween." Remus disse, ousadamente. 

"Ugh, eu estava tão louco naquela noite," Sirius riu, "Eu nem me lembro da metade." 

"Eu lembro." Lupin se irritou. Sirius percebeu seu olhar e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas franziram e ele olhou para seu copo meio vazio, 

"Claro que me lembro dessa parte, Remus." 

Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado depois disso. Uma pequena parte dele ainda queria punir Sirius pela dor que ele lhe havia causado, mesmo que, no geral, quisesse esquecer tudo e apenas ser feliz. O álcool, felizmente, é a solução ideal para esse problema específico. Pelo menos, Remus achava isso. Então sorriu amplamente, 

“A primeira vez que fiquei bêbado”, ele esvaziou o copo, “foi naquele verão que comprei as botas e tudo mais - fiquei tão louco que pensei que fosse morrer.” 

"Fiquei meio bêbado em um banquete de família quando tinha treze anos," Sirius disse, pedindo mais dois copos com um estalar de dedos, "Mas não tão bêbado como no seu aniversário aquele ano ... ainda assim, tudo é o mesmo para minha mãe, a varinha saiu...” 

Ele fez um movimento amplo e cortante com a própria mão da varinha, e imitou a voz afiada e precisa de sua mãe, “Um herdeiro Black mostra comportamento adequado em todos os momentos,” _slash, slash._

Remus estremeceu, pensando nas panturrilhas de Sirius. Black olhou para ele de lado, "Desculpe," disse, cruzando os braços enquanto os uísques chegavam, "Não é engraçado, não sei por que ajo desse jeito.” 

"Você está fora, agora," Remus disse, sério, "Você nunca mais precisa voltar." 

“Sim,” Sirius balbuciou, curvando-se em sua cadeira, “É tudo problema de Reg agora. Pequeno filho da mãe - sabe quantas vezes eu levei a culpa por ele? Quantas vezes eu fiquei no meio ... ele costumava chorar por tudo, mas mamãe odeia choro, ela diz que isso torna os homens maricas, diz que chorar os torna... - bem, tanto faz, mas de qualquer maneira, Reg chorava, e eu faria algo pior para distraí-la, e então ela faria o que sempre fez” _slash, slash_. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e suas bochechas rosadas, "Sabe, se algum de nós tivesse aprendido a não ficar triste, então talvez ..., mas suponho que Reg aprendeu, no final, aquele filho da mãe com coração de gelo fudido." 

Ele deu um grande gole. “Desculpe, eu não deveria ficar choramingando. - Principalmente para você. Você sabe tudo sobre a minha maldita falta de autocontrole. " 

Demorou um ou dois minutos para Remus perceber que Sirius estava falando sobre o incidente com Snape. Ele não queria falar sobre isso, a conversa já estava melancólica o suficiente, e ele sabia o que acontecia quando você se deixava abater pela bebida. 

“Tudo bem,” ele murmurou, “É provavelmente uma coisa boa, de qualquer maneira. Eu quase nunca choro, acho que perdi a habilidade em algum momento. Talvez eu seja como Reg.” 

"Você não é como Reg." Sirius disse, com veemência, apertando seu joelho. Remus sorriu para ele, entorpecido, e Black retirou sua mão rapidamente, olhando em volta furtivamente para o caso de o gesto ter sido notado. 

"Você consegue sentir esse cheiro?" Remus perguntou, se sentindo muito bêbado agora. Ele se espreguiçou como um gato. Era tão familiar, tão profundo e fascinante - como uma presa, ou ... não, estava apenas fora de alcance. 

"Cerveja velha? Mijo?” Sirius sugeriu, fazendo-se rir. 

"Não, é um animal ou algo assim ..." 

"Desculpe, cara," ele deu de ombros, "Eu poderia me transformar em um cachorro e cheirar, mas acho que estou bêbado demais para lembrar como se volta ..." 

Ambos deixaram o pub, logo depois. O cheiro infectou Remus, inabalável e irresistivelmente desejável, o fez se sentir mais do que bêbado - quase como um lobo. Ele transferiu esse sentimento para Sirius e o empurrou contra a parede na escuridão de um beco, o beijando com força, pressionando seus quadris contra ele. Eventualmente, Sirius teve que afastá-lo, usando mais força do que o normal, 

"Ei," ele sussurrou, "Não aqui, alguém vai ver ..." 

Os dois se arrastaram de volta a Dedos de mel, através da porta e para o porão - ao qual Remus teria ficado mais do que feliz, mas Sirius não iria tocá-lo novamente até que estivessem dentro do túnel escuro e úmido. Eles não haviam ficado juntos assim antes, depois de beberem, - e nenhum deles teve a presença de espírito o suficiente para acender suas varinhas, então estava escuro como breu, mas Remus estava com quente como whiky, e Sirius estava tão ansioso quanto ele agora que estavam sozinhos, e era como antes, só que melhor, mais urgente, fluido e confuso, e Remus sentiu uma onda de coragem, antes de se afastar e cair de joelhos, segurando Black no lugar, e isso foi arrasador, mas Deus , valeu a pena ouvir aquele suspiro de surpresa, 

"O que você...? - oh!” 

* * * 

Dia de natal de 1976 

Como era de se esperar, os dois meninos acordaram no dia de Natal com uma forte ressaca. 

"Me diga que há uma cura, Moony," Sirius lamentou de sua cama, "É você quem está fazendo aulas de cura..." 

"É você que está fazendo Poções," Remus resmungou debaixo do travesseiro. “Dor é coisa de poção, eu lido com cortes e escoriações.” 

"Inútil." 

"Cala a boca." 

Mas não adiantava, ele estava acordado agora e não havia nada que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer a respeito. Ele desceu dos lençóis, com a cabeça latejando duas vezes mais rápido enquanto mancava pelo quarto até o banheiro. “Banho gelado,” ele murmurou próximo a cama de Sirius, “Então café da manhã. Ovos fritos, confie em mim.” 

Não conseguiriam abrir os presentes, então deixaram para lá e, ao invés disso, caminharam tropeçando em direção ao Salão Principal para comer, sem pentear o cabelo ou fazer muito esforço para parecerem elegantes. Dumbledore estava lá, e sorriu benevolentemente para eles enquanto se sentavam à mesa, 

“Feliz Natal para todos!” Ele explodiu, alegre, aparentemente alheio ao estremecimento de Sirius e Remus. 

O café da manhã melhorou as coisas, de alguma forma - pelo menos acalmou seus estômagos, e eles voltaram ansiosos para a torre para abrir os presentes. Remus recebeu o sortimento usual de penas, chocolates, livros e suéters como de costume, e ficou muito satisfeito em recebê-los. Nada da Diretora este ano - ele supôs que ela decidira cortar os laços mais cedo, visto que depois de seu décimo sétimo aniversário ele não deveria voltar para St. Edmund. Lupin afastou esse pensamento com um cigarro. 

James entrou em contato logo depois, através do espelho, e os dois lhe desejaram um Feliz Natal, 

"Vocês estão bem?" Ele franziu a testa através do vidro, "Vocês parecem um pouco mal." 

"Ressaca," Sirius resmungou. 

"Que inveja." James respondeu. 

"Esquisito." Disse Remus. 

Depois, ele tirou uma soneca, ainda exausto da noite anterior, e acordou na hora do almoço - e, na opinião de Remus, foi basicamente um dia de Natal perfeito. 

* * * 

Boxing Day 1976 

"Por que é chamado de dia de boxe, afinal?" 

“Ninguém sabe,” Remus bocejou sobre seu mingau, “É um dos grandes mistérios da vida.” 

“Deve ser uma coisa trouxa. Vou perguntar ao meu professor de estudos trouxas.” 

"Você faz estudos trouxas?" O sonserino, Flint, estava virado para trás, olhando para mesa deles e encarando Sirius. 

Black jogou dois dedos para cima, então virou as costas, ignorando-o. Remus continuou comendo, o açúcar mascavo derretendo em sua língua. Seus joelhos estavam batendo embaixo da mesa e era delicioso. 

De repente, as corujas chegaram, gritando no corredor com uma urgência incomum. Haviam mais do que o normal também. Lupin percebeu que Dumbledore e McGonagall não estavam no café da manhã. Tina, sentada do lado oposto, recebeu sua postagem primeiro e a abriu. 

“É da mamãe ...” seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se levantou da mesa imediatamente, correndo para fora do corredor. Flint fez o mesmo, depois Arnold. 

"O que está acontecendo?" Remus perguntou, enquanto Flitwick suspirava pesadamente, balançando a cabeça. Ele entregou aos dois garotos restantes um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Ambos se inclinaram juntos para ler. 

' _TROUXAS ATACADOS EM CRISE DE NATAL_ ' berrava a manchete. 

“Ontem à noite, enquanto milhares dormiam em segurança em suas camas na noite de Natal, mais de cem trouxas por toda a Grã-Bretanha foram atacados em suas casas. O escritório dos Aurores confirmou esta manhã que os ataques eram de natureza mágica e tinham a intenção de causar danos. 

Estes, aconteceram em vários locais, aparentemente visando famílias com laços com o mundo mágico - aqueles com parentes bruxos ou uma história de relações trouxas-mágicas. As ofensas variam de azarações menores a - em alguns casos - o uso de maldições imperdoáveis. Não há suspeitos no momento. O ministro da Magia deve fazer uma declaração ainda hoje.” 

A professora McGonagall chegou enquanto estavam lendo, com Flint, Tina e Arnold atrás. Tina parecia estar chorando. Flint possuía uma carranca miserável. 

"Todos vocês ouviram as notícias." A professora disse, sua voz mais fina do que o normal; tensa e cansada. “Se seus pais solicitaram que voltem para casa, então tomaremos providências imediatamente para garantir que vocês cheguem em segurança.” 

"Há algo que possamos fazer, professora?" Sirius se levantou. Flint revirou os olhos. 

“Não, Sr. Black, obrigado. Simplesmente fique calmo e continue agindo normalmente.” 

“Por favor, Professor Flitwick,” Tina soluçou, “Eu preciso ir para casa agora, é minha tia ...” Arnold colocou o braço em volta do ombro dela e sussurrou algo reconfortante. 

"Vamos, Moony," Sirius murmurou, "Vamos ver se James sabe de alguma coisa ..." 

“Eu não sei de nada!” James disse, assim que abriu o espelho para responder ao chamado deles. “Papai foi para o ministério com Moody, eles me deixaram ler o jornal, mas não há mais nada. Todo mundo sabe quem fez isso - comensais da morte.” 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, gravemente. 

"Voldemort?" Remus perguntou, “Ele tem tantos seguidores? Mais de cem, dizia o jornal, em todo o país, em uma noite ...” 

"Deve ser mais do que qualquer um pensava." Disse James. 

"Bem," Sirius se sentou, sua boca uma linha sombria, "Minha família sozinha seria responsável por pelo menos vinte." 

"Eles não são sua família", disse James, ferozmente. Ele e Black se encararam por um tempo, e Remus se afastou ligeiramente, sentindo-se intrusivo. Os nervos de Sirius estavam se deteriorando, Remus não precisava de sentidos aprimorados para perceber isso. 

"Se Reg for um deles, eu vou ..." 

"Black!" James sibilou, “Ninguém sabe se foi qualquer um deles. Calma, ok? Moony, você está aí?" 

“Sim,” Remus voltou para a visão do espelho. James olhou para ele, 

"Não deixe ele ser um idiota sobre isso, ok?" 

“O que você quer que eu faça ?!” Lupin perguntou, perplexo. As crises familiares de Sirius geralmente eram trabalho de James. O papel de Remus era diferente. 

"Tente distrair ele!" 

Remus pessoalmente não achou que essa fosse a melhor ideia. Isso não resolveria o problema - e James, definitivamente, não aprovaria as técnicas de distração de Remus. Sirius conversou com Potter um pouco mais, e ele os deixou sozinhos. Pensou, ansiosamente, sobre seu último baseado, pousado em sua mesinha de cabeceira no andar de cima. Provavelmente não era um momento apropriado. 

* * * 

Quinta-feira, 27 de dezembro, 1976 

Arnold, Tina e Flint foram para casa no Boxing Day, então depois disso eram apenas os dois (e os professores, é claro, mas estes pareciam estar em uma conferência sem fim, o rosto de McGonagall ficando mais e mais cansado a cada vez Remus a via). 

Sirius amuou. Ele não queria sair, não queria ficar no quarto. Não queria fumar, nem beber, nem comer, nem jogar. Só queria mofar. Remus teria ficado muito contente em deixá-lo lá, se, pelo menos, não afetasse tanto toda a atmosfera do castelo. 

Ele tentou a ideia de distração de James. 

“Quer jogar aquele jogo?” 

"Nah, eu sou péssimo nele." 

"Sim, mas não sou." 

"Você joga, então." Ele se agachou na cadeira, os braços cruzados. Remus suspirou, 

“Quer ir voar? Eu vou com você e tudo mais.” 

"Não tenho a minha vassoura aqui." 

“Podemos pegar emprestado no galpão. Hooch não vai se importar.” 

"Nah, não gosto de usar vassouras de outras pessoas." 

"Esnobe." 

Sem resposta. 

"Xadrez?" 

"Chato." 

"Dever de casa?" 

Isso foi apenas recebido com um olhar sombrio. 

"Quer um boquete?" 

"Puta merda, Moony!" 

"O que?! Estou ficando sem opções, Jesus. Só estou tentando te animar.” 

"Eu não quero me animar." 

"Sim, isso está claro." Ele brincou com um fio solto em sua manga, "Você quer ir para os Potter?" 

Sirius olhou para cima, 

"O que?" 

“Eu não me importo,” Lupin disse, honestamente. “Se você precisar vê-los. Se você ... precisa de James. " 

Por um momento, não teve certeza do que Sirius faria. Ele pareceu considerar a ideia, e Remus desejou não ter sugerido isso. Mas, então, balançou a cabeça. 

"Nah." Ele disse: "Que tipo de amigo eu seria se deixasse você aqui sozinho?" 

Isso fez com que Remus se recuperasse. Ele puxou o fio da manga, partindo-o, 

“Bem, você não está sendo muito amigável agora, para ser honesto. Eu sei que você está de mau humor, mas - " 

"Não estou de _mau humor_." Sirius cuspiu, com raiva, “Eu estou puto. Olha, você não sabe como é ter uma família fazendo Merlin sabe o que - pessoas _de quem sou parente_ , Moony.” 

"Ah Deus, troca a porra da fita, hum?" Remus gemeu, levantando-se para acender o fogo, _desculpe James_ , ele pensou, _eu não sou você_. "Pobre Sirius Black, o menino rico e mimado com a família perversa." 

"Ei, cuidado." 

“Bem, sinto muito, mas já aturamos seis anos disso. Não, eu não sei como é, porque não tenho família, muito menos uma família do mal. Você sabe o que eu tenho? Uma matilha de lobisomens sangrentos, esperando eu atingir a maioridade para que eu possa finalmente ir e me juntar a todos os outros monstros. " 

“Moony…” 

“Eu tenho um assassino de crianças lá fora esperando por mim. E nada, para ser honesto. Eu não tenho os Potters, ou um tio - eu nem mesmo tenho um futuro promissor. Então, se você não se importa, prefiro não ficar aqui sentado ouvindo você reclamar do quão difícil sua vida é.” 

Havia decidido, apenas da sua fala, que iria sair dali, mas esperava que não parecesse assim. Ele não se deixava ficar com tanta raiva há muito tempo - e, como sempre, fora Sirius quem trouxera isso à tona. Foi para a biblioteca porque não havia outro lugar para ir, e porque seria o primeiro lugar que Sirius o procuraria. Era estranho andar pelos corredores e escadas vazios. Podia ouvir os retratos sussurrando enquanto ele passava, e não gostou. 

Quando chegou à biblioteca, percebeu que não tinha um próximo passo planejado. Ele tinha deixado todos os seus deveres de casa no dormitório, então não podia checar suas anotações. Poderia convocá-los, ele supôs - mas isso, de alguma forma, derrotava o ponto de uma saída dramática. 

Remus apenas foi até a prateleira mais próxima e puxou um livro aleatório, sentando na cadeira mais confortável que pôde encontrar. Era de poções. Que sorte a dele. Pela primeira vez em alguns anos, Remus usou _Letiuncula Magna_ para ler. Era mais fácil, e sua cabeça estava bagunçada demais para se concentrar muito. Ainda assim, isso o acalmou. 

"Remus." 

Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou, antes de olhar para cima. 

"Desculpa por ter gritado, Padfoot." 

"Desculpe por ficar reclamando." Sirius encolheu os ombros. 

“Bem, tudo bem ficar com raiva às vezes. É normal." Remus sorriu, colocando o livro de lado. Ele se levantou e foi até a entrada da biblioteca, onde Sirius estava parado, com as mãos nos bolsos, como uma criança arrependida. "Eu fui um idiota, de qualquer forma, não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas." 

“Ah, elas eram verdades. Eu sou um pirralho rico e mimado.” 

"Você é," Remus sorriu, despenteando seu cabelo perfeito, "Mas eu não me importo." 

“Podemos fazer uma daquelas coisas que você sugeriu. Se você ainda quiser ...?” 

"Qual? Xadrez?" 

"Ah sim," Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Definitivamente xadrez." 

* * * 

Sexta-feira, 28 de dezembro, 1976 

"Você quer conversar sobre aquilo?" Sirius perguntou, no final da tarde. Ele finalmente havia permitido que Remus continuasse com seu dever de casa e estava jogando paciência com um baralho que havia encontrado. Lupin nunca tinha visto Sirius ocupado com uma atividade tão silenciosa antes, e ficava lançando olhares furtivos. 

"Hm?" Ele ergueu os olhos de seu livro de Herbologia, fingindo que estava completamente absorto na identificação das pétalas. 

"Você quer falar sobre aquilo?" Sirius repetiu, ainda olhando para suas cartas, ‘’Greyback?" 

"Ah, isso." A garganta de Remus ficou seca. “Não, eu não quero. Mas, obrigado.” 

"Se você diz ..." respondeu, levantando uma carta e colocando-a em outra pilha. “Você falou que não achava que ele estava atras de você, mas ontem...” 

"Sim, eu sei." sentiu seu pulso acelerar, “É só ... eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora. Ok?" 

"Ok então." Sirius ergueu os olhos e sorriu. 

Remus sorriu de volta e sentiu uma onda de amor tão forte por Sirius Black que o deixou tonto. 

* * * 

Sábado, 29 de dezembro, 1976 

"Falta!" Remus comemorou, alegremente, enquanto os tênis de Peter passavam por cima da linha do gol. 

"Merda." Sirius suspirou. “Sabia que estava sendo muito ambicioso.” 

"Devíamos deixar isso assim," disse Remus, reajustando os lençóis pendurados, "Imagine jogar isso com mais pessoas." 

"Evans faria a gente tirar tudo." 

"Só depois de ela tentar, aposto." 

"Você gosta dela, não é?" 

Remus deu a ele um olhar penetrante, 

“Isso de novo…” 

"O que?!" Sirius sorriu, levitando uma maçã da fruteira que os elfos haviam deixado. 

"Você está obcecado em me encontrar uma namorada." 

"Eu não estou. Só não quero que você perca nada dessas coisas.” Sirius enfiou a maçã no buraco maior e deu um soco no ar, "Sim!" 

“Cinco pontos.” Remus respondeu, secamente, "Você ainda está perdendo por 20 pontos." Ele limpou a garganta, "E eu não estou perdendo nada." 

"Eu sei que você não acha que está, Moony, mas só estou dizendo ..." 

"Bem, não diga." 

"Não fique bravo comigo." 

"Eu não estou." Remus disparou um tinteiro nos lençóis com tanta força que errou, e respingou no tecido branco uma mancha azul brilhante. 

"Você parece muito irritado." Black abaixou sua própria varinha, virando-se para ele. Remus não olhou. 

“Eu não quero uma namorada, quantas vezes preciso repetir?” 

"Eu sei que você diz isso, mas ... não posso deixar de pensar que deve haver uma razão por trás disso ... acho que sei por quê." Sirius se mexeu, sem jeito, e Remus olhou para ele, de lado, o coração batendo forte no peito. Deveria ter esperado isso, eventualmente. "É por causa da coisa do lobisomem, não é?" O moreno perguntou. 

Remus abriu a boca, então fechou novamente. Sério? Sério?! Ele se sentou com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e tentou não rir. Sirius confundiu isso com outra coisa e disse, gentilmente, “Você está preocupado se uma garota descobrir, certo? Mas, quero dizer, Evans sabe, e ela não se importa, então não vejo por que você não encontraria outra pessoa ... e suas cicatrizes não são tão ruins quanto você pensa que são.’’ 

"Sério?" Remus bufou. 

“Sim,” Sirius assentiu, encorajando-o, “Elas são legais. E você ... quero dizer, sabe, você é bem bonito. Você é alto e você é ... “ 

Lupin olhou para ele, curioso. Sirius Black estava corando. 

_Jesus Cristo_ , Remus pensou, _onde é que nos metemos?_

* * * 

Domingo, 30 de dezembro, 1976 

"Até onde você acha que Pete e Desdêmona foram?" 

"Ugh, por que você está pensando nisso?" Remus torceu o nariz no escuro. 

"Não sei," Sirius respondeu, "Não consigo dormir." 

Lupin rolou para o lado e olhou através do quarto, para onde Sirius estava deitado em sua cama. Ele podia ver claramente seu contorno pálido, deitado de costas, olhando para o dossel, os braços atrás da cabeça. 

"Não está cansado?" Perguntou. Ambos haviam estado em sua cama, apenas uma hora antes. Ele sentia a ausência intensamente, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito a respeito. 

“Acho que não. Continuo pensando em amanhã.” 

"Amanhã?" 

"Último dia do ano." 

"Ah, sim." Seria o último dia sozinho deles também. Todo mundo voltaria no dia primeiro de janeiro, e a bolha em que viveram nos últimos onze dias iria estourar. "Fazendo resoluções?" Remus perguntou, bocejando. 

“Na verdade, não. Só as coisas de sempre.” Ele parecia triste. "Coisas que eu deveria parar de fazer." 

"Bem." pensou rapidamente: "Por que você não pensa nas coisas que quer fazer?" 

"Tipo o quê?" 

“Ah, eu não sei,” Remus abafou outro bocejo, “Tipo, como você está sempre falando sobre ir para Londres? Londres trouxa. Bem, quero dizer, não apenas um apê duvidoso em Mile End.” 

"Ah sim!" Sirius disse, animado, “Devíamos fazer isso, no verão. Podemos ir para a Carnaby Street?” 

"Não vejo porque não." 

“Eu quero aprender a tocar guitarra.” 

"Claro que você quer…" 

“E ir acampar.” 

"Mmm." 

"E ir em um show do Bowie." 

Remus sorriu, suavemente, ouvindo os sonhos de Sirius enquanto adormecia. 

* * * 

Segunda-feira, 31 de dezembro, 1976 

"Você conhece algum feitiço de costura?" Remus perguntou, pensativo, bebendo uma xícara de chá de sua poltrona favorita e olhando para os lençóis que teriam que tirar hoje. 

“Por que eu saberia feitiços de costura?” Sirius perguntou, do chão. Ele estava sentado sobre um caldeirão com um livro ao lado, tentando criar seus próprios fogos de artifício para celebrar a véspera de Ano Novo. 

"Eu estava pensando nos lençóis ..." 

"Pfft," Sirius acenou com a mão, "Eles nem vão notar." 

"Temos que consertar aquela bola de cristal que quebramos também." 

"Nah’’ 

“E provavelmente deveríamos procurar aquelas peças de xadrez que – er – sumiram...” Dois dias atrás, eles haviam disparado acidentalmente um conjunto inteiro pela janela. Eles convocaram a maioria das peças de volta, mas a rainha e dois cavaleiros ainda estavam nos arbustos em algum lugar abaixo. 

"Olha, todos sabiam que seríamos apenas nós dois aqui para o Natal," Sirius respondeu, acenando sua varinha cuidadosamente sobre o caldeirão, "Era responsabilidade deles trancar qualquer coisa que eles não quisessem atiradas pela janela." 

"E a cama de Peter?" 

"Ela parou de fazer aquele barulho estranho, agora." 

"Sim, mas ainda dá risadas quando você se senta nela." 

“Ele vai descobrir como consertar, ou pedir a Desdêmona para ajudá-lo. Você se preocupa muito." 

BANG 

O conteúdo do caldeirão explodiu no rosto de Sirius, jogando-o para trás e enchendo a sala com uma nuvem de fumaça verde-limão. Remus correu para a janela, tossindo, tentando não rir da expressão assustada do outro, o rosto preto de fuligem. 

"Eu disse que deveríamos apenas perguntar a Flitwick." 

A poeira baixou e agora toda a sala estava coberta com uma fina película verde. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sirius sorriu, 

“Deixe isso para os elfos domésticos? Vou tomar banho.” 

Ele foi para Flitwick, no final, e o minúsculo professor de Feitiços ficou muito satisfeito em dar alguns conselhos sobre como criar fogos de artifício perfeitos - sem nenhuma poção ou caldeirões bagunçados. "Ele me fez prometer que não contaria a McGonagall que me ensinou, no entanto," Sirius riu, "Ele realmente subiu na minha classificação, o velho Flitters." 

“Não posso acreditar que você foi sem mim. Eu sou o melhor em Feitiços.” Remus murmurou, enquanto escalava a janela do quarto para se sentar na borda ao lado de Sirius. 

"Você estava dormindo!" Sirius o cutucou jovialmente. 

"Mesmo assim." Remus resmungou, cruzando os braços contra o frio. Suas pernas balançavam precariamente sobre a borda, mas ele não tinha tanto medo de altura quanto antes. Agora, possuía o treinamento implacável de James e precisava agradece-lo por isso. Havia tirado uma soneca antes para garantir que seria capaz de ficar acordado até meia-noite – agora, faltavam apenas alguns minutos. 

Estava muito quieto do lado de fora e, exceto pelo barulho ocasional de um animal vindo da Floresta Proibida, ou o pio suave das corujas no corujal, eles poderiam estar completamente sozinhos no mundo. Ambos se contentaram em ficar sentados neste silêncio, enquanto os últimos momentos de 1976 se dissipavam sob um céu congelado de inverno. Remus sentiu uma profunda sensação de satisfação e contentamento. Era agridoce. Estava ansioso para ver James, Peter e as meninas novamente. Estava ansioso pelo semestre da primavera. Mas, assim que o Expresso de Hogwarts chegasse à estação na tarde seguinte, tudo o que ele e Sirius haviam compartilhado nas últimas doze noites teria que ser arrumado e trancado até que fosse seguro voltar à superfície. 

Sirius ergueu seu relógio de bolso - um que ele havia recebido dos Potter em seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Ele o ergueu para que Remus pudesse ver também. Faltavam cinco segundos. Sirius sorriu para ele e apertou seu joelho. 

"Pronto?" Ele ergueu sua varinha. 

Remus sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça. 

"Pronto."


End file.
